The Reign of Kellyn Wood
by Off Dreaming
Summary: 24 years after Voldemort's defeat, Oliver Wood's daughter, Kellyn, is in her 7th year at Hogwarts. Things would be easy if only she could wake up on time, get along with her Quidditch captain, & avoid getting bitten in Herbology. Well, nobody is perfect.
1. Author's Note and Summary

_Author's Note pertaining to __The Reign of Kellyn Wood:_

_Hello everyone! This story used to be a little different, set at a new school in the USA because I was worried that Hogwarts would close after the sixth book. Now that the 7th book has come out and proved that wrong, I seriously edited all the chapters I currently had written. The story will take place at Hogwarts and some of our favorite Potter character's kids will show up, like James, Albus, and Lily Potter, as well as Rose and Hugo Weasley. And Scorpius Malfoy too. But he's actually going to be quite nice._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new direction of the story. And as promised, here is the summary of the story, and it will also be in the first chapter. I'll slowly start feeding out the rest of the chapters to you guys if you're hungry._

_Lots of love,_

_Off Dreaming_

**

* * *

**

Summary:

It's been 24 years since Voldemort has been defeated by the Boy Who Lived and time for a new generation to rock Hogwarts. Meet the dramatic and clever seventeen-year-old Kellyn Wood, daughter of Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. After her father retired from his job as a professional Quidditch player when she was 10, the whole family has lived all over the world. Oliver promises one last move and they end up back in England where Kellyn and her thirteen-year old brother, Declan Wood, finally attend Hogwarts. They are immediately welcomed, but never-the-less make some enemies too and prove themselves as Quidditch superstars. Scorpius Malfoy, Rose and Hugo Weasley, and James, Albus, and Lily Potter make their debut. All the turmoil is to be expected, after all, they are the new kids.

**

* * *

**

List of Characters (current as of Ch 75)

I have begun to realize there are a lot of characters in this story and it is rather had to keep track of them, so I have decided to compile a list of characters in case you get lost in the names. I'm only including second generation/OCs, but if I miss anyone, let me know! I'll try to keep this current as I go, but hopefully there won't be too many new people.

Abigail Spinnet: 4th year Hufflepuff, daughter of Alicia Spinnet, dating Hugo after being his date to the Spring Ball

Adam Owens: 4th year Ravenclaw, Beater on reserve Quidditch team, younger brother of Rob Owens

Aiden Ramsey: Slytherin Beater

Albus Severus Potter: 6th year Gryffindor, Beater on Quidditch team, Prefect; aspires to be a Healer, in love with Helen; brown hair, green eyes

Amadi: 7th year Gryffindor; best friend of Helen, "dating" Andren; dark skin

Analiese Visala: 6th year Gryffindor, Keeper on Quidditch team, flirts with Sam

Andren Mahone: 7th year Slytherin, lead vocals and guitar in _The Keepers and Rebels_; "dating" Amadi, aspires to be a rock star; black hair with blue tips, grey blue eyes, punk-rocker

Andrew (Drew) Indovinello: 7th year Ravenclaw, captain of the Quidditch team (Beater), Muggle-born; good at Transfiguration, aspires to play professional Quidditch; Patronus is hawk; auburn hair, green eyes, tan

Anton Haldor: the annoying and offensive piece of shit at Durmstrang who is convinced that the Vultures want to recruit him

Calvin Ballard: Gryffindor Beater

Chayton Helmuth: Falmouth Falcons recruiter

Clarence Huntington: Glen's younger brother and Declan's best friend; 3rd year Gryffindor, Chaser on Quidditch team

Cole: 7th year Ravenclaw, Shaylee's date to the Spring Ball

Corin Kemen: Wimbourne Wasps recruiter

Cy Trevelian: Hufflepuff Seeker

Dailey McRow: 3rd year Ravenclaw, Keeper on reserve Quidditch team

Darya: Kellyn's roommate at Durmstrang, probably too nice for her own good

Declan Wood: Kellyn's younger brother; 3rd year Ravenclaw, Chaser/Seeker on reserve Quidditch team; dark brown hair, brown eyes

Delphine Ludovic: Slytherin Chaser

Elia Marquise: Slytherin Chaser

Eva Visanaythan: 4th year Ravenclaw, Chaser on reserve Quidditch team

Gideon Keitaro: Slytherin Beater

Glen Huntington: 7th year Hufflepuff, Head Boy, captain of Quidditch team (Chaser); lives in Margate, Kellyn's neighbor, aspires to be a Healer; Patronus is a German Shepherd dog; brown hair, brown eyes

Grwap: Hagrid's half-brother giant who takes a liking to Kellyn

Gulliver Dwight: 7th year Hufflepuff, bass guitar for _The Keepers and Rebels_, stuck in a complicated relationship with Lily, best friend of Drew, Muggle-born, aspires to make potions

Hagrid: Care of Magical Creatures professor

Headmaster Avgustin Feodosiy: headmaster of Durmstrang Institute; neatly trimmed salt and pepper hair and dark, beady eyes

Helen Garvgaski: 7th year Gryffindor, co-captain of Quidditch team (Chaser); aspires to be a historian, best friend is Amadi, gets pregnant by Albus; Patronus is a horse; red hair

Horatio Flannery: Puddlemere United recruiter

Hugo Weasley: 4th year Hufflepuff, president of S.P.E.W.; dating Abigail Spinnet; red hair, freckles, brown eyes

James Sirius Potter: 7th year Gryffindor, captain of Quidditch team (Chaser), member of Dueling Club; in love with Stella, aspires to work in the Department of Magical Games; Patronus is a lion; brown hair, brown eyes

Jay-Jay Davies: daughter of Roger Davies (captain of Ravenclaw Quidditch team during HP's time); 7th year Ravenclaw, Beater on Quidditch team; sarcastic and Kellyn's best friend, mother died when young, aspires to be a curse-breaker at Gringotts; Patronus is a porcupine; blonde hair, blue eyes, curvy body

Jeremy Green: Appleby Arrows recruiter, twin Liam

Kathleen: 7th year Hufflepuff, resident photographer of Hogwarts, Gulliver's date to the Spring Ball

Katima Senalda: 7th year Slytherin, on and off dated Sam; blonde hair, green eyes

Kellyn Wood: our wonderful protagonist; daughter of Oliver Wood and Cho Chang; 7th year Ravenclaw, Chaser on Quidditch team, member of Dueling Club, aspires to play professional Quidditch; Patronus is a dragon; dark brown hair, some freckles, hazel eyes

Kevin Hunt: 7th year Ravenclaw; dating Rose Weasley after being her date to the Spring Ball

Laurel: Kellyn's lovely ghost friend, perpetually stuck in the body of a 14-year-old; dark curly hair, blue eyes

Leo Arham: Hufflepuff Beater

Liam Greene: Tutshill Tornados recruiter, twin Jeremy

Libby Munin: 7th year Hufflepuff, Chaser on Quidditch team, one of Sharon's best friend's

Lily Luna Potter: 4th year Gryffindor, Seeker on Quidditch team; caught in a complicated relationship with Gulliver Dwight; red hair, brown eyes

Marcus Mealby: Chudley Cannons recruiter

Melanie Vitalay: Slytherin Chaser

Mummi Tatting: owner of Twilfitt and Tattings in Diagon Alley, makes Kellyn's dress

Nate Radley: Durmstrang student and Kellyn's non-friend; has a wonderful, colorful vocabulary

Neil Terrel: 7th year Hufflepuff, Beater on Quidditch team, Jay-Jay's date to the Spring Ball

Petar Ivanova: former member of the Bulgarian national Quidditch team and present coach of the Vratsa Vultures; blonde hair with a buzz cut, cold, stoic blue eyes, tall, broad shoulders and long arms

Professor Annabelle Whitland: Charms professor

Professor Cuthbert Binns: History of Magic professor, ghost

Professor Jackson Sharp: teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Head of Slytherin, advisor to Dueling Club

Professor Neville Longbottom: Herbology professor, Head of Gyffindor

Professor Saleema Tancertia: Ancient Runes teacher, Head of Ravenclaw

Professor Tarasova: Ancient Runes teacher at Durmstrang; a robust Russian woman with a hearty laugh and a very matronly persona

Professor Teddy Lupin: son of Remus and Tonks, married to Victoire Weasley, has daughter Camille; teaches Transfiguration

Robert (Rob) Owens: 5th year Ravenclaw, Beater on Quidditch team, best friends with Seb Montley

Rose Weasley: 6th year Ravenclaw, president of Dueling Club, manager of Ravenclaw Quidditch team, Prefect; dating Kevin Hunt; red, curly/frizzy hair, brown eyes

Rowland Krasimir: new trainer for Vratsa Vultures, three years older than Kellyn, Katie Bell's son; blonde hair, brown eyes

Roxanne Kalliyan: Hufflepuff Chaser

Scorpius (Sam) Malfoy: 7th year Slytherin, captain of Quidditch Team (Seeker); best friend of James, aspires to work in Department of International Magic Cooperation, dates Kellyn for a stint before falling for Shelby; Patonus is a panther; blonde hair, green eyes

Sebastian (Seb) Montley: 5th year Ravenclaw, Chaser on Qudditch team, best friends with Robert Owen

Shane Fulbright: 6th year Slytherin, Keeper on Quidditch team, Lily's date to the Spring Ball

Sharon Tabor: 7th year Ravenclaw, Chaser on Quidditch team; originally Kellyn's enemy, but they make up, love interest of Drew; Patronus is a swan; blonde hair, blue eyes

Shaylee Kantowen: 7th year Ravenclaw, co-captain of Quidditch team (Seeker); occasionally ditzy at times, good friend of Kellyn, aspires to be a Healer and a mother; Patronus is a brown bear; dark, curly hair

Shelby Katsuma: 7th year Slytherin, Head Girl, Muggle-born; one tough cookie, tutors Sam in Muggle Studies, Sam's love interest, one of Sharon's best friends

Stella Lovegood-Thomas: daughter of Luna Lovegood and Dean Thomas; 7th year Ravenclaw, writer for the _The Trough_; Patronus is a flamingo, good friend of Kellyn, love interest of James, aspires to become a journalist; silvery blonde hair, blue eyes

Teegan Farley: 7th year Slytherin, drummer for _The Keepers and Rebels_, Andren's best mate

Tigris Jordan: 7th year Gryffindor, resident DJ and Quidditch announcer


	2. Chapter 1: We're What?

_Author's Note: I'm beginning to replace the first few chapters with these slightly edited ones. I didn't make too many changes and I still hate the first five chapters or so because I sound like a 14/15 year old. Then again, I started this story in 2006 (wow, that's a long time ago), so I suppose it is to be expected. So, the first handful of chapters, I realize were written when I was a freshman and sophomore, while the next ten-ish were written when I was a senior, and then everything after that was the summer after senior year and now my freshman year of college. I've come a long, long way and figured that I really should fix some stupid errors. I still hate these chapters. Meh. I'll live._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: We're What?!

_"We're what?!"_

"Moving."

"Again?!?!"

"Kellyn, we've done this a dozen times before. Do you have to be so dramatic?"

"Yes! I was just getting the hang of things here and you have to whisk me off to some other place to live, and just my luck, I'll have a hut for a bathroom," complained the nearly seventeen-year-old witch Kellyn Wood.

"Blimey! Bathroom huts!" piped up her thirteen-year-old brother.

"Shut up, Declan!"

"That's the spirit Declan!" cried her father, the has-been "it" Quidditch Keeper of Puddlemere United and now full-time world traveler and father, Oliver Wood.

"Kellyn, you sound so ungrateful!" scolded her mother, Cho Chang. "You're tremendously lucky that you get to travel the world—"

"—meet new people, explore new cultures, and have the money to experience it all comfortably," she mocked her mother. "I _know_. I'm just getting sick of packing, saying good-bye, trying to make new friends, unpacking, learning a new language, adjusting to a new culture, and then having to pack-up and say good-bye again! It's ridiculous!"

"Bu' offspring, you _adore_ travelin'!" protested her father. Kellyn knew she couldn't deny that.

"'Traveling' is to 'fun' as 'moving' is to 'not'," Kellyn retorted before storming off to her room and screaming into a pillow.

"So, about the bathroom huts…"

"Go play outside, Declan."

* * *

Kellyn missed being able to slam her door to make a dramatic exit while her parents conferred in the kitchen of their house in Japan. Cho watched her husband continue about the kitchen as if nothing happened.

"Oliver?" she began softly, knowing he was as dense as, well, Wood, to his daughter's frustration.

"Yes love?"

"Kellyn seemed a bit upset…"

"She's always upset 'bout somethin', she's a teenager! Oh well, I'm sure she'll be quite alrigh' to go by mornin'," he assured his wife.

"Oliver…" Cho said his name with a warning tone. "Now, let's try and put ourselves in her shoes. There must be a reason for her anguish other than 'raging hormones'."

"When I was 'er age, I had no issue with raging 'ormones at all."

"That's because you were oblivious to members of the opposite sex and worshipped Quidditch like a god."

"And yet, I am married to you. So I turned out alrigh'."

"It took nearly six months to have a conversation with you that had nothing to do with Quidditch." Oliver muttered nothing of importance as a comeback. "Now, back to our daughter. Oliver, she's upset."

"_And she'll be alrigh' by mornin'_. This move is no' a big deal. In fact, she ought to be rather use to it by now!"

"That's the point, Oliver. The move _is_ a big deal. And she shouldn't have to 'be use to it.' As much as you would like to think she's just being dramatic, I'm afraid she inherited some sense of logic from me and she did make an excellent point— it has got to be difficult being on the move so much. Now go talk to your daughter."

"Me? Why? An' what about?"

"Yes, _you_! Because _I_ did it last time. And if I'm not mistaken, I also did it the time before that. Actually, I've done it _every single time_. In short, it's definitely _your_ turn." Oliver opened his mouth to retort and miserably failed when his wife cut him off. "And you know _exactly_ about what," she said, giving a pointed glare.

"Women," he muttered as he dragged himself over to his teenage daughter's room and knocked on the doorframe.

"Kellyn? Wha' are ye up to?"

"Oh, I'm just wallowing in self-pity, being a super-angsty teenager, trying to figure out how to persuade you to let me pierce my naval, and contemplating going on a crash diet."

"There will be no crash diets or naval piercin' in this 'ouse!"

"It's a good thing that we're going to a new house then!"

"There will be no crash diets or naval piercin' in our new 'ouse either!"

"Honestly, Da, I was kidding about the crash diet," Kellyn said, sticking her head out into the hallway. There was an awkward pause as Kellyn waited for her father to say something unintelligent.

"Erm… can I come in?" Kellyn shrugged.

"It's not like there's a door to block you," Kellyn snapped and collapsed on her bed again. Oliver took a seat in her chair by her desk.

"I'm sorry yer upset that we're moving," he began.

"…again," Kellyn added.

"Kellyn, as much as yer upset, you can't go running around the house like you got a wand stuck up ye arse," her father snapped. She rolled solemnly on her bed so she could face the wall, away from her father's face of disapproval. "Do ye even want to know where we're goin'?"

"Might as well," she sighed to her wall.

"England."

"What?" she breathed, rolling back to face her father.

"We're goin' 'ome. Well, no' 'ome specifically, where you and yer brother were born. We 'ave a new place in Margate. Righ' on the sea."

"So we'll be living in a wizard community?"

"Yes."

"What about school? I'll have to start my last year of prep school knowing nobody."

"I know it's hard bein' the new kid, but you'll make friends."

"I always do, I'm just sick of saying good-bye." Oliver took this fact into consideration and started to scratch the back of his neck— a tell-tale sign he was thinking good and hard.

"I think this is the last move."

"You said that last time."

"Well, where else is there to go?"

"You also said that last time."

"Alrigh' then, if we are comfortable there, maybe we'll jus' stay there."

"Really? 'Stay' as in live there for the rest of our lives?"

"Yes." Kellyn squealed in delight and tackled her father with a powerful bear hug.

"This could be the last time I ever pack up my belongings again!" she cried. "Finally… incentive!"

"Ye haven't heard the best part yet!"

"Tell me tell me tell me."

"We're living in a lighthouse."

_"We're what?!"_

"A lighthouse! It's roomy and has a great view of the coast and ye can go to the beach everyday!"

"Da, it's the Atlantic. It's cold."

"But imagine wakin' up to the smell of fresh ocean air and fallin' asleep to the sound of the waves hittin' the rocks!"

"What if there's a tsunami?"

"Then we will run for our lives."

"That comforts me tremendously."

"But wait, there's more!"

"You sound like a salesman, Da."

"Guess what school you're going to?" he slipped an envelope to her, labeled:

_Miss Kellyn F. Wood_

_Tokyo, Japan_

_Her room_

She flipped around the envelope to see a coat of arms that was near and dear to her heart.

"No way. No _way_. _Hogwarts_?" she whispered. Her father nodded with a grin. "WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS! HOGGY HOGGY HOGWARTS!!!" she shrieked while bouncing on her bed. Declan burst into the room, proclaiming his own letter in the air with a shrill war-cry before joining Kellyn in song and dance. Kellyn happily continued shouting about Hogwarts until she realized her brother had come into her room uninvited, and thus chucked him off her bed. Declan stumbled out of her room, yelling down the hallway to his mother in the kitchen.

"So much for privacy," Kellyn muttered before finally plopping herself on her bed and opening the letter. She took out the wad of papers from the envelope and read:

_Dear Miss Kellyn F. Wood,_

_Congratulations! You have been accepted in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School begins the 1__st__ of September, so there is much to do. Please fill out the following sheets pertaining to your class schedule, scholarship opportunities, payment plans, uniform, supplies, et cetera. We are excited to have a new generation of students back at the school so be prepared for a fun and exciting school year!_

_Signed,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Kellyn excitedly shuffled through the papers and one caught her eye:

_Quidditch try-outs begin the second week of school out on the Quidditch pitch. You must be a second year or older. The schedule goes as follows:_

_Gryffindor: September 1__st__ 5:15-7:00 PM_

_Slytherin: September 2__nd__ 5:15-7:00 PM_

_Hufflepuff: September 3__rd__ 5:15-7:00 PM_

_Ravenclaw: September 4__th__ 5:15-7:00 PM_

Kellyn squealed with delight, hugged her father, and dashed to her desk to read all about her new school. Oliver took that moment to exit the room with a triumphant look on his face.

"Did you handle it?" asked Cho.

"Yes I did," Oliver said smugly. "Problem solved."

"We ought to write McGonagall a long and sincere letter thanking her for keeping up the Quidditch program."

"Indeed." A comfortable silence—a good sign that the drama had subsided— filled the room for the first time in awhile. Oliver took the moment to spill his slip of words to his wife. "I told Kellyn if we find Margate comfortable we would stay."

"Oliver! Do not get her hopes up! If it turns out that it's not as good as we expected, she'll be so disappointed. Not to mention angry… and she will have a door to slam this time."

"No doors… one o' the good things about Japan. Bu' I think she's right Cho. We need to fin' somewhere we really like. I think they're getting tired o' moving a lot." Cho rolled her eyes at her husband's realization. _She_ figured that out years ago.

"Settling down would be nice. I've always wanted to have a real home," Cho murmured, resting her head on her husband's shoulder. "We'll start packing tomorrow?"

"Yes. We're leavin' the 10th. That'll give the kids three weeks to settle in to their new home 'n' learn their way around town before school starts. Maybe they'll even make some new friends."

"Sounds good dear."

"…Did ye know our daughter wants to get 'er bellybutton pierced?"


	3. Chapter 2: Free Ghost

**CHAPTER 2: Free Ghost**

Kellyn and Declan spent the week packing and saying their final good-byes. Although they were sad to leave, Kellyn was in a particularly good mood about the move, making it much more tolerable for the rest of the family. By August 10th, a wizard moving service had already assisted them in moving their furniture and boxes of paraphernalia into their lighthouse. Now all they had to do was _find_ their new home.

"Da, how are we getting there?"

"Well, it's too far to Apparate, so we'll use the Floo Network…"

"But I just took a shower!" protested Kellyn.

"Well, do you want to fly halfway around the world on a broom?"

"Not in particular… can't we take those cool muggle 'airplanes' again?"

"NO!" roared Oliver, recalling the nauseating feeling he had in his stomach the entire way.

"We're going by Floo… you can shower when you get there." Kellyn reluctantly stepped into the fireplace, joining her family.

"Kellyn, you're stepping on my toe!" cried Declan.

"Sorry, it's not like I have much room!"

"Shh! Everyone ready?"

"Yeah."

"The Tin Cup, Margate, England!" Kellyn closed her eyes uncomfortably- she hated traveling via the Floo Network. Her ears rang loudly and her head spun as her body felt like it was being stretched out. The horrible sensations stopped as they reached their destination and the family rushed out of the dirty fireplace, hacking.

"Ogre bogies!" Kellyn cried between coughs. "When was the last time they cleaned the fireplace?"

"Yeah!" agreed Declan, shaking his head to get rid of the ash and soot in his hair.

"I think it's been a year," said a voice. "Dave?"

"Naw, it's been two, Johnny" Kellyn and Declan stood there, staring at the two men in wonder.

"Erm, are we in Margate, England?"

"Yes, you made it to the right place," said the man called Dave. "You're in the Tin Cup right now. Headed to anywhere in particular?"

"Yes, we're going to the lighthouse on Laurel's Point."

"I see you got brooms with you," said the other man, Johnny. "So, just turn right down the main road and keep on walking until it makes a 'y'. At that point you can hop onto your brooms and take the left bend. From there you'll see some signs and just keep on following them till you get there." They thanked the bar tenders and started to down the road.

The wizarding part of Margate was much like its Muggle counterpart. The fresh smell of the ocean was pungent and little shops lined the streets near the busy wharf. Kellyn had a feeling she was going to like Margate.

Once they were out of town, they hopped on their broomsticks and followed Johnny's directions to the lighthouse. The lighthouse was attached to the house by a porch which wrapped around the bottom floor of the two-story house beside the lighthouse.

"Da," whined Declan, "I thought we were going to live _inside_ the lighthouse!"

"You are!" Oliver said, making Declan's face light up. "Light," he said, pointing to the lantern on the top of the lighthouse. "House," he said, pointing to the two-story building. "Lighthouse." Declan looked at his father rather disappointedly as Kellyn took the opportunity to run inside and claim her room.

"Finders keepers!" she cried as her brother caught on, hot on her heels. She dashed upstairs and stopping to peer in each of the bedrooms. There was one room close to the top of the stairs, but she didn't want it because the sound from downstairs would travel right up into it. The next room was a simple room with a nice view. There was a roomy bathroom next and then two more rooms. The one at the end of the hallway looked like the master bedroom, so Kellyn poked her head into the other room.

The first thing she noticed about the room was that it was rather dark. She walked across the room to the window and pulled back the drapes, stirring up dust. The window was a bit stubborn, but she managed to open it up enough to get some fresh ocean air into the room. Down the hall, she heard Declan claim the simple room that she passed by. That left her with this room or the one at the top of the stairs.

Kellyn surveyed the room she was in. It looked like a girl's room. There was a lovely view of the ocean from the window and there was a little dresser with a pretty little stool and a mirror. Another full-length mirror was stuck in the corner next to a larger dresser for clothes. The bed was made of a light colored wood and there were doors leading to a couple closets. Kellyn figured a lot of cleaning, a little paint, and something on the wall would make the room just perfect.

"I get this one!" she called out. Satisfied, she opened up another door that she assumed lead to another closet. But this one wasn't empty. Kellyn jumped back from the closet, eyes wide, stammering.

"I…I…um…you…you…"

"Haven't you ever seen a ghost before?"

"Um… I mean, yes. I… I guess I wasn't expecting one in my closet."

"Your closet? Um, this is my room." Kellyn groaned. Now she would have to have the room at the top of the stairs because the room she was in belonged to a ghost. "But you can have it."

"Really?"

"Yes. I only inhabit the closet, honestly, so if you can survive without it, I believe we should be able to coexist."

"You've got yourself a deal."

"Oh this is so exciting!" cried the girl ghost, flying out of the closet and sitting on the bedpost. "No one has lived here for ages—"

"I wonder why…" Kellyn murmured sarcastically under her breath.

"—and it gets really lonely here and now _you're_ here and we can be _roommates_!" the ghost breathed the last word as if it were magical. "Are there more of you?"

"Yes, my little brother and my two parents."

"And you're all wizards and witches?"

"Yes."

"Ooh! This is going to be so much fun! I'm Laurel Abbey!" said the girl ghost.

"Oh, so the point is named after you?" Laurel nodded shyly. "That's ace, I'm Kellyn Wood. My brother is Declan, my da is Oliver Wood, and my mum is Cho Chang. So… how long have you lived here?"

"Not too long really… only 72 years. I died when I was fourteen— I was leaning over the rails in the lighthouse and it had just rained and I slipped and fell."

"Ouch."

"It didn't hurt too much. I stayed here until my parents died and no one has really moved in since."

"I can tell," Kellyn said, wiping the dust from her fingertip after trailing it across the large dresser.

"Some kids come by every once in awhile, but I get scared and hide in my closet." Kellyn looked at the ghost: she looked really young with her stormy blue eyes that often glanced at the floor. Her hair was curly and pulled back by a ribbon that matched the lace on her long dress. "There is one boy who is really nice," Laurel continued shyly. "He comes flying by everyone once in awhile and waves and says hello. Sometimes we'll talk, but only for a little while. His name is Glen," she sighed.

"You fancy him, don't you?" asked Kellyn with a mischievous grin.

"I…I… I just said he was nice. That doesn't mean I fancy him."

"Sighing when you say his name does," Kellyn retorted.

"Fine, I fancy him!"

"Ha! I was right!"

"Kellyn, who are you talking to?" asked Declan from outside.

"Oh, it's just Laurel."

"Oh," said Declan, walking away. Seconds later he came back to the door. "Who's Laurel?"

"My roommate. Why don't you come in and meet her?" Declan cautiously walked in, slightly shocked to see a ghost.

"Um, hi?" Declan said, still a little apprehensive.

"Aww… he's sweet. He looks a lot like you," Laurel said to Kellyn.

"He's thirteen, so you're only 73 years older than him," said Kellyn to Laurel. Declan stood there uncomfortably until Kellyn quickly filled him in on how Laurel died. Laurel didn't seem to mind at all; she was still shyly grinning at the fact that there were people in the house again.

"Brilliant," Declan said. "I'm going to go get situated in my room. See you later!"

"I could take you on a tour later… only if you want, of course," Laurel hopefully suggested. Declan agreed and walked to his room.

"You don't mind if I change the room a bit, do you?"

"Not at all," Laurel chirped. "It's a bit shabby, isn't it?" she sadly added.

"Don't worry," Kellyn said, "it'll look great when we're done with it. We'll get it cleaned up tonight so I can get some sleep and then tomorrow we can paint it and I'll move in my stuff."

"Can… can we make my closet look nice too?"

"Sure, it'll be fun."

"Yes… we'll be _decorating buddies!_" Kellyn laughed aloud at her new friend's outburst as Laurel blushed red.

"And tonight we'll stay up late talking, and telling secrets and doing each other's hair!" Laurel's eyes lit up brightly… for a ghost of course. Kellyn couldn't help but admiring Laurel's sweet innocence. "I'm going to go get my stuff from downstairs. It's all in boxes right now, but once we're done cleaning we can unpack. This room is huge! I love the big pop-out window! Come one, let's both go downstairs so you can meet my parents." Laurel looked hesitant, but shyly obliged.

Kellyn walked downstairs and Laurel flew quietly behind her.

"Hey Mum and Da," Kellyn said, taking out her wand. "_Locomotor boxes!_" The boxes obediently flew up the stairs, down the hallway and into Kellyn's room. "By the way, this is Laurel. She's living in one of the closets in my room. Can she join us for dinner?" Cho and Oliver slowly turned around, a little shocked to see a young ghost in front of them, but managed to nod and smile.

"Brilliant," Kellyn chirped then made a motion for Laurel to follow her back upstairs. Laurel gave a little smile to the two perturbed parents and followed Kellyn.

"Oliver darling," Cho said sweetly after the two girls were out of earshot, "you didn't tell us we would be expecting a guest."

"Oh? I didn't?"

"No… so, how much extra did the past owners throw in for little Miss Laurel?"

"The ghost? Oh, she was for free."


	4. Chapter 3: The Almost Sleepover

**CHAPTER 3: The Almost-Sleepover**

"Hmm," murmured Kellyn, "where to start?"

"We ought to air out the room a bit," suggested Laurel. "I never knew how stuffy it was in here until you opened up that window and let some air in."

"Yeah, but the hinges are rather jammed."

"There are some cleaning supplies in the attic. It's probably a little old, but it's worth a try."

"That'll be ace!" chirped Kellyn. Laurel eagerly flew upward, going straight through the ceiling. Kellyn stared skeptically at the ceiling then murmured, "I forgot she could do that."

"Here! Catch!" cried Laurel, her arms coming through the ceiling with a broom in hand. As the broom went through the ceiling, it turned transparent, but as soon as she let go, the broom turned back to normal. Kellyn caught the broom and studied it quickly. It was just a normal house broom.

"Hey, Laurel?"

"Yes? Incoming!" A mop dropped through the ceiling.

"Can you do that with people?

"Do what?" she asked, dropping a feather duster.

"The whole 'turn-invisible-and-go-through-walls' thing."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I just had the sudden urge to get whisked through a solid object."

"Oh Kellyn, it only works with inanimate, nonliving objects!" she cried, dumping a bucket with a sponge and a horse brush.

"How terrible! My dreams have been crushed!" cried Kellyn with a dramatic wave of her hand.

"You poor thing," Laurel said remorsefully, following Kellyn's lead, as she dropped some random bottles of fluid and a few rags. "I think that's about it. So… windows?"

"Right."

"Are you going to do it by hand?" asked Laurel, slightly shocked.

"I don't know. Some of it perhaps; I'm going to have to get a little dirty. I already went through a couple chimneys today." Kellyn located the bottle of grease, grabbed a cloth, and leaned out the window, examining the damage. She managed to remove most of the built up gunk, then poured on grease to loosen it up the rest of it. Before she knew it, the windows were opening and shutting with ease.

"What next?"

"I hardly know. There's so much to do. Dusting, sweeping, and mopping definitely. Hmm… oil the furniture, polish the brass, clean the upholstery, wash the windows. Then redecorating. New curtains, new lights, a paint job. Move in my mattress, desk, and chair. Make the bed and unpack my clothes and belongings. Did I miss anything?"

"I don't believe so."

"Okay, let's get started. I get to dust!" cried Kellyn, snatching the duster from the ground and using it to tickle Laurel's face before skipping off and waving the feathered stick around.

"Not fair!" cried Laurel. "That's the most fun part!"

"You can always mop!" Laurel gave an exaggerated "hmph!" and marched off to go fill the bucket up with water. Laurel came back with a full bucket as Kellyn was still merrily dancing around the room with the duster. Laurel coyly dunked her hand in the water, walked up behind the jovial Kellyn, and then flicked some water on the back of Kellyn's neck, who squealed in surprise. "Laurel!" she cried. "That's really cold water!"

"Revenge is sweet," Laurel simply stated with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she put some soap in the bucket.

"I think we're even."

Laurel smiled her agreement and began mopping. Kellyn finished dusting pretty quickly and began to oil the wood furniture, chatting as they worked.

"So, where did you use to live?"

"Tokyo, Japan."

"Blimey, that's so exotic! Were you born there too?"

"No, I was born in London."

"So how long did you live in Japan?"

"I'd say about four months."

"Only that long?"

"Yeah, we travel a lot."

"So where else have you been?"

"Okay, um… Dublin, Ireland; Madrid, Spain; Paris, France; Sicily, Italy; Athens, Greece; Casablanca, Morocco; Wellington, New Zealand; Bangalore, India; Hong Kong, China; Antananarivo, Madagascar; Buenos Aires, Argentina; Munich, Germany; Manaus, Brazil; San Jose, Costa Rica; Acapulco, Mexico; and then Tokyo, Japan." Laurel stopped working and stared at her friend.

"Wow," she breathed, "it must be wonderful to see all those glorious places."

"It's nice, but it's hard moving around a lot."

"I'm sure…"

"Luckily, here, I have a friend already." Laurel blushed with pleasure and then turned back to her work. Eventually, the floors were swept, the brass was polished, the windows were washed, the upholstery was cleaned, and they managed to lift Kellyn's mattress on the bed. "Now… your closet." The two walked over to the door and opened it up, cringing as it creaked. "We'll oil that."

"Definitely," Laurel agreed. The two walked inside and suddenly it wasn't a normal closet anymore.

"Whoa… this is one big closet."

"I magicked it to make it larger… like tents, you know?"

"That is so marvey. So, what did you have in mind?"

"It is already clean, but it could use a paint job and some redecorating." Kellyn observed the room. It was simple, with a nice wood bed, a dresser, a bookshelf, and a light above. "How are you going to do your room?"

"Frankly, I'm not quite sure. I'll sleep on it and we can plan in the morning, righto? I'm so tired, I almost do not care."

"Not too tired for a tour of the house?"

"No, I'll grab Declan and—"

"Dinner time!" Cho shouted from downstairs.

"—and we'll do it after dinner," Kellyn finished her sentence.

Dinner was relatively uneventful. Cho managed to pick up some food as they made their way to Laurel's Point. The meal was not particularly delicious, but everyone was too tired to really care. The two kids babbled about their plans for their rooms and the adults forewarned them that they would have to help get the rest of the house cleaned up tomorrow. Laurel sat there quietly listening, only speaking when spoken to. Kellyn noted that the girl was rather shy, but Kellyn knew this would change as she grew more comfortable around the Wood family.

After dinner, Laurel showed them around. The house had a lovely, warm, sweet, antiquated feel to it, like sugar cookies in grandma's kitchen. Downstairs there was a kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, parlor, and family room. Upstairs, there were four bedrooms and three bathrooms (the guest room and the master bedroom had an en suite bathroom and there was one along the hallway between Declan and Kellyn's rooms) and one mysterious door. Laurel pulled an old key out of her pocket and slipped it in the keyhole. With a twist of her wrist, a click was heard. Kellyn and Declan stepped forward, ready to enter, but Laurel said, "Not yet. I put a special charm on it to keep intruders out. Mary and Jackson," she whispered into the keyhole, causing the door to swing open. "That's my parents' names," she explained.

They filed up the stairs and entered a spacious, dusty room filled with crates of old objects and various sea-faring paraphernalia.

"You may add some of this stuff to your rooms, if you want," Laurel suggested.

"Ace! I get the anchor and the rope!" Declan cried.

"Laurel, come over here!" called Kellyn. "Look at this." There was a beautiful birch chest. Kellyn blew some dust off the top and opened it up. Inside were a bunch of knickknacks: a doll, a few books, some pretty seashells, and a dress.

"That's my chest!" cried Laurel. "You found it!"

"Well, there's another one over there that looks just like it." Laurel's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"It's my mom's," she whispered, gently rubbing her hand over it. "She wanted me to have it after she was gone."

"Well then, open it!" Laurel lifted the lid. Inside were a few hats, some beautiful jewelry, a hairbrush, some books, a diary, and some seashells. Laurel smiled, gently touching each item. "We can move it to your room, if you want," Kellyn suggested.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. And I'll take my stuff out of the other chest and you can put it at the foot of your bed!"

"Laurel," Kellyn protested, "but it's your chest!"

"Not anymore," she said with a smile. "Besides, I get my mom's and it's bigger!" she said, laughing.

"Alright… I think I'm missing just a few more things."

"I think I found something over here!" cried Laurel.

"Wow, that's beautiful!" In Laurel's hand was a large, ornamental, gold compass, about the size of a person's head.

"It'll go great above your bed."

"It's perfect. I also found this really pretty painting of the sunset of the beach."

"Actually, it's the sunrise. My mum painted it. It'll go nice by the door."

"Really? Terrific. So, we'll take the two chests, the painting, the compass, and the coat rack into my room."

"The coat rack?" asked Laurel.

"Hoot can use it as a perch."

"Hoot?"

"He's my owl. He's fully grown, but looks and acts like a baby. He's the most awkward owl you will ever meet. Come on, I'll show him to you once we move this stuff." Using the _locomotor_ spell, they moved the chests, coat rack, and compass into Kellyn's room, then ambled downstairs to meet Hoot.

"Oh! He's the most beautiful owl I've ever seen! As white as snow!" Hoot ruffled his feathers at the compliment.

"He's a pretty owl. Pretty, but dim. We'll take him upstairs and he can fly around a bit outside before I got to bed."

"I'm rather tired too. Tomorrow we can stay up late, giggling and doing each other's hair."

"I agree," Kellyn said, letting Hoot fly out the window before rummaging through her boxes for a pair of pajamas, then gave up and decided to just go to sleep. Kellyn grabbed her pillow and tossed it on the bed along with a blanket. She was about to collapse on her bed when she remembered her idiotic bird. "HOOT!" A faint "hoot" echoed in the distance.

"Was that your voice echoing?" asked Laurel.

"No, it was the bird. Every time anyone says his name, he says it back. You would think he was a mockingbird. HOOT!"

"Hoot!" cried the bird, ungracefully flying through the window and landing on the hat hook on the back of the door.

"Not there, Hoot-"

"Hoot?"

"Here!" cried Kellyn, gesturing to the coat rack where Hoot's cage hung from. Hoot settled on the coat rack, then hopped into his cage. Kellyn shut the door to his cage and then collapsed on the bed, remembering to murmur a, "Good-night, Laurel!" before she shut her eyes.

"Good-night, Kellyn," whispered Laurel from inside her closet. Hoot rustled in his cage. "Oh, and good-night, Hoot."

"Hoot."


	5. Chapter 4: Enter Glen

**CHAPTER 4: Enter Glen**

Kellyn groggily pulled her covers off her, too warm for comfort. She sighed, smelling the light scent of dust, salt, and cleaning agents, and her eyes fluttered open to see peeling wallpaper, a suitcase, and an owl. It was her room. _Her room._ Kellyn clutched her pillow close to her at the warm thought.

She finally managed to pull herself from her comfortable bed and walked to the pop-out window, plopping herself down on the worn cushion. Outside, it was a misty morning. She thrust open the window, inhaling the cool sea air with much delight. Wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, she watched the ripples below that were waves in the vast sea. Feeling insignificant, she surveyed the horizon until she felt the quiet presence of someone behind her. Twisting her head around, she saw Laurel mirroring the expression of awe that was on her own face just moments before. Turning back around, Kellyn murmured, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, I never tire of it. I always try to spend a few moments every day just staring out the window. It's so… calming."

"Yeah." The two were quiet for a moment before they heard an awful crash and her father calling, "I'm alrigh'!" Kellyn rolled her eyes and stumbled downstairs to see her father gathering up a stack of pots and pans. She made her way to the kitchen nearly tripping over the various cleaning implements. Brooms and mops were dancing to their own ballad, while a sponge busily scrubbed dishes in the sink; a duster flew around the house in a furry, while fresh paint was being slapped on the walls. Declan was already down stairs, jabbering about random nonsense (being the energizer battery that he was).

"G'morning," Kellyn greeted her family. Everyone said "good morning" back and Declan continued his rambling.

"What's for breakfast?" Kellyn asked her mom.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking!" cried Declan in annoyance, shooting his sister a glare. Kellyn sneered at him back and then glanced at her mom.

"I'm not your maid, luv. There's cereal on the table. I went to the store and got some food, but I don't have time to cook." The lights suddenly dimmed and then shot back on.

"Oliver!" cried Choo, slapping down her towel, "what are you doing?"

"Just fixin' some wires!" he called back.

"Da, you're a Quidditch player, not an electrician!" Kellyn cried out and she poured cereal and milk in her bowl. At that moment, Laurel serenely glided into the room, taking a seat at the table, and saying a soft "good morning." Kellyn gave a smile as a response and hungrily shoveled some cereal in her mouth. "Mum, can I take a shower? I feel positively disgusting."

"You look like it too," quipped Declan, spraying little bits of cereal on the table.

"Declan, do not antagonize your sister. Kellyn dear, I tried to shower this morning, but I'm afraid it is going to need some assistance."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's been awhile since the pipes have been used." Laurel studied her feet.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?"

"I think you can fix it."

"What?! Mother, I'm a teenager, not a plumber. We've already gone over this same sort of thing with your darling hubby."

"Well… that's just your father. It's not too difficult. Just give it a scrubbing and clean the drain and head and run the water for awhile. You can take a shower first." Kellyn grumbled, but then lightened up on the last thought.

"Then can I do it a bit later in the afternoon, then?"

"Sure, just get it done."

"Well, we can work on my room… _our room_ for awhile and then I can do that later."

"Sounds like fun!" Laurel said, her eyes glowing. The two girls clambered up the steps and into the room. Kellyn went to Hoot's cage, who was anxiously fluttering around his cage, resembling a pigeon more than an owl. Kellyn opened the window and gave Hoot a push. The owl sailed out of the window and into the fog that was slowly burning off as Kellyn called after him, "Play nice with the other birds!" She sighed. "I hope he doesn't get lost. Oh well. We'll have a search party later," Kellyn murmured as Laurel looked at her with alarm. "It happens every year," Kellyn explained nonchalantly, "but once he gets lost once in a new place, he never gets lost ever again. He's just rather dim." Laurel nodded knowingly with a sly grin, trying to suppress her laughter.

Her mother had already put a couple of containers of paint in her room, as well as some brushes, cloth, and needles and thread. "Shall we paint?"

"We shall," declared Kellyn, pulling the tops off the paint containers. The colors were perfect: sea foam green, vanilla frosting white, and a stunning gold. The girls moved the furniture in the middle of the room with the assistance of their wands and began to put some paint on the wall.

The fog cleared as second coats were painted on the walls and furniture. While they waited for the paint to dry, the girls sewed pillows and a cover for the pop-out window and replaced the cloth on the vanity chair. Laurel's closet was painted too and the doors were given a pretty gold accent.

They stopped at noon for lunch and walked down to the beach and had a picnic. Laurel fidgeted in the sand as Kellyn munched on an apple.

"Laurel, are you alright?" Kellyn asked cautiously.

"Fine," she squeaked.

"Right, and I'm the Minister of Magic," Kellyn retorted. "What's wrong?" she softly probed.

"Well," Laurel began with uncertainty, "Glen sometimes comes by here."

"And?"

"Is my hair messed up? I'm sure it is," she grumbled, trying to smooth her dark curls and straightening her ribbon. Kellyn couldn't help but laughter. Laurel stammered then growled, "Kellyn! Be serious! It's not funny!"

"Well," Kellyn said between bursts of giggles, "actually it _is_ quite funny." Laurel gave a frustrated sigh and bit her lip.

"I'm hopeless."

"No, you're not," Kellyn quickly said back. "You're so pretty."

"Next to you? Not quite so…" Kellyn glanced back to her. She couldn't deny that she inherited her mother's beauty. Her long, thick dark hair fell down to her shoulder blades in soft waves. A few freckles dotted her lightly bronzed cheeks and nose and her large eyes were a brilliant iridescent hazel. Her small lips formed a quirky, contagious smile and she was built tall, lean, and strong from long afternoons of Quidditch. Her brother inherited more of her father's characteristics. His shaggy hair was dark brown and he had brown eyes. His body was slowly filling about (as he was only 13), but he had surprisingly light skin like this mother's.

Kellyn knew she was pretty, but Laurel was undeniably sweet and beautiful herself. Kellyn raised one eyebrow to question Laurel's previous statement. Laurel responded by giving a snappy retort. "You could make a garbage bag look fashionable." Kellyn laughed, rolling her eyes, and the two walked back to the house, where they continued putting on the final touches on the paint and then began unpacking Kellyn's stuff. Frustrated, Kellyn tossed a sweatshirt on her bed.

"Why am I doing this? I'm just going to be leaving in three weeks!"

"What do you mean? You just got here!"

"School. I'm going to Hogwarts," Kellyn said, slumping down on her bed.

"Oh," Laurel whispered, looking a little disappointed for a moment. "Glen goes there too. He's in the Hufflepuff House and captain of their Quidditch team. He writes to me occasionally…"

"I wish I could take you with me!" Kellyn suddenly burst out.

"Really?"

"Yes, because then I would have a friend. I'm starting off in a new school in my last year, my seventh year. _Everyone_ is going to have their own groups and they've all known each other forever and I haven't lived in England since I was 10, so I don't know their lingo and whatnot, and I'm not going to be able to make any friends and I'll be the odd one out with the peculiar accent from living all over the world."

"You'll be fine, Drama Queen. You're just overreacting."

"You're right. I… I'm just going to miss having a friend."

"Well, we can always write. And once a month they let the students wander around a wizarding town. It's really a lovely place, called Hogsmeade. I could go there and we could meet up. It's not too far."

"I get the feeling you've been there meeting with You-Know-Who."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Oh no! How could you say such an atrocious thing?!"

"I meant Glen! And don't you know that H.W.M.N.B.N. is gone?"

"H.W.M… what?"

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! It's an acronym!"

"Oh. But really? He's gone? When did this happen?"

"Twenty four years ago."

"Oh, I guess I'm a little behind."

"Yeah, you can borrow my copy of _Modern Magical History_."

"I should probably start reading the newspaper too."

"That might help." Kellyn managed to finish unpacking and then walked into the bathroom that she and Declan would be sharing. Declan was already in there, scrubbing the sink, floor, and counter. The windows were opened and the stench of bleach and new paint filled the small room. Declan wiped off the now sparkling floor and the sweat on his brow with a sigh. He looked up at his sister with a small pout.

"I didn't know the spell to make it scrub really well," he said sorrowfully.

"You could've asked me."

"You were busy and mum would probably not let me use it on the tile if I just learned it anyway." Kellyn nodded sympathetically and ruffled his hair.

"I'll make a deal with you." Declan's eyes lit up. "You clean the mirror and I'll wrap up what you didn't clean enough."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go explore the beach or something." Declan grinned and dashed out of the room, only to come back a few moments later and give her a hug, and then run out again. "That one," murmured Kellyn, "is crazy."

Kellyn nodded back and then turned back to the bathtub. It was an old one that stood on legs, not attached to the wall.

"Let the scrub fest begin." Kellyn used magic to have a sponge scrub the tub until it was glowing while Laurel went over the spots that Declan missed. She used a spell to clean the drain and then turned on the faucet to let some water run. For a few seconds, nothing came out. Then, a glob of green burst from the faucet. The girls shrieked simultaneously.

"What _is_ that?"

"You tell me," retorted Kellyn, "it's _your_ tub!"

"Actually, it's _your_ tub."

"But it was your tub _first_!

"_Girls!_" cried Oliver from downstairs at the bickering duo.

"Sorry!" they called back, then stared at the murky green water running from the faucet. Kellyn, thoroughly disgusted, turned off the faucet and peered up it.

"It's full of rust and algae," she said, her nose wrinkled. Kellyn pulled out her wand and said "_Scourgify!_" repeatedly. "Well, it's the moment of truth, I suppose." Kellyn turned on the faucet, satisfied to see the water running crystal clear. "At last! Now I can finally shower!" Unfortunately, her mother called just at that moment that it was time for dinner, so Kellyn dashed downstairs to eat, grabbed some clean clothes, and scrambled into the warm water. She scrubbed off the ash from the previous day's journeys and the sweat from her day of cleaning. Feeling clean, she exited the bathroom with a content sigh.

Kellyn plopped down on the vanity chair, eyeing the sheets that needed to be dyed and washed. She quickly took care of that with a swish of her wand, then glanced to the empty birdcage, then her broom in the corner of the room— a _Firebolt III_— and then out the window to the edge of the cliff. A slow gin spread on her face as she grabbed her broom and headed out the door.

"Going flying, Mum," she said to her mother, who gave her a kiss.

"Okay, just be safe. Remember rule number 1?"

"Yeah," Kellyn said with a roll of her eyes, "no dying allowed."

"That's my girl. Oh, tell your father. He's outside." Kellyn gave a nod and walked out into the cool night air.

"Later Da. I'm going to go jump off a cliff."

"Okay, offspring, have fun. Wait!" But it was too late. Kellyn walked off the edge of the cliff. Oliver rushed the edge and cautiously peered over, to see his sly daughter hovering on her broomstick just a few feet below. "Kellyn Fianna Xia Wood! One day I'm going to take away that broomstick of yours and ground your bloody arse!"

"No, you wouldn't Da," Kellyn said with a smile, all too knowingly, and flew off into the horizon.

The wind rushed through her hair as she blinked constantly to keep her vision clear. She swooped down to the ocean, allowing her hand to gaze the cool water, then soared up to the sky and inland. She ducked low on her broom, racing to the nearest set of trees, then stopped and hovered above them.

"Hoot!" she called. "Hoot!! HOOT! Where are you, you idiotic bird?"

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her. She spun around to see a young man with a kind smile, soft brown eyes, and floppy mocha hair on a broomstick.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just looking for my stupid owl." The young man gave her an odd look. "I'm new here," she quickly explained, summing her troubles up in three words.

"Oh, I'm Glen Huntington. I live a few minutes down the hill," he said, offering a hand which Kellyn received.

"So you're the infamous Glen. Laurel's told me about you." Glen blushed then became curious.

"How do you know her?"

"My family and I moved into the house on Laurel's Point. Laurel and I share a room."

"She must enjoy it immensely."

"I don't mind it at all either."

"I'm sorry, I missed your name."

"Kellyn. Kellyn Wood."

"Are you related to…?"

"Yes, I'm Oliver Wood and Cho Chang's daughter."

"Blimey! You must be really good at Quidditch." Kellyn didn't like to brag, but wasn't exactly modest either.

"It's in the genes, I suppose," she said with a smile. "And I had a great coach. Unfortunately, I have to live with him, though."

"I hope you are Sorted in the Hufflepuff House— that's my house— assuming you will be attending Hogwarts, of course."

"I've only gone to a wizarding school a few times in my life. I've been home schooled most of my life by my mum, along with my brother, Declan. He'll be a third year."

"And you?"

"Seventh year."

"Same here."

"Oh shit, it's getting dark. I forgot all about Hoot."

"Your owl?"

"Yes. HOOT!" Not far in the distance, a faint "hoot!" was heard.

"It echoes here?"

"No, he just responds back when you say his name. It's a good thing too, otherwise he would be long dead." Glen gave her a third odd look for the night. "He gets lost easily." Glen tossed back his head and gave an easy laugh.

"I'll help." Within a few minutes, the two located Hoot and managed to lure him out of the tree he was occupying. Hoot fluttered onto her broomstick, snuggling up against her warm body.

"What a lovely owl," Glen said softly. "He likes you a lot."

"He's a spoiled brat," she said lovingly, stroking his head.

"What kind of broom do you have? It looks like a _Firebolt_."

"It is," Kellyn said tentatively. She had a feeling what question was coming next.

"Merlin! What model?"

"Um… three?"

"_Firebolt III_! It's practically impossible to get your hands on those."

"It was a surprise from my da," Kellyn said softly.

"You are so lucky. Oh, pardon me, I'm sorry! It's getting dark and you are probably growing annoyed of my questions about your parents and your broom. I'll accompany you home."

"What a gentleman," Kellyn said. "Apparently chivalry is not dead. No wonder…" _Laurel likes you, _her brain finished off her sentence. "I would be most delighted," giving him a smile. He looked at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"You are most particular. And your accent is very particular, in a good way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"Ha, _everywhere._ I'm afraid that story will take more time to tell than the time that we have. For now, we'll just leave it as five of the seven continents." Glen looked impressed but managed not to say anything about it.

"Well, tell Laurel I said hi," he said as they pulled up in front of her window.

"How about you tell her yourself?" Kellyn said with a sly smile, seeing Laurel on her bed.

"Hello, Laurel!" Glen said with a genuine smile.

"Hi!" she managed to squeak. There was a pause before they all said there goodnights and parted ways.

"Ugh!" cried Laurel as Kellyn attempted to pry Hoot off the hat hook on the back of the door and into his cage. "With boys, I'm as smart as your bird."

"Well, there's hope, because Hoot gets a bit smarter everyday."

"You didn't see him fly into the lighthouse this afternoon."

"Oh…er, righto."


	6. Chapter 5: The Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER 5: The Hogwarts Express**

The next three weeks passed by quickly as Kellyn found herself falling into a routine. The morning was generally reserved for her and Laurel, while Declan explored the lighthouse and began fixing it up for his own pleasure. With Declan off their hands, the two girls would spend the morning with various girlish activities: doing each other's hair, talking about boys, trying on clothes, talking about boys, reading, and talking about boys.

By lunch time, they were a little tired of talking about boys and all three of them would have lunch at the beach and explore the tides. Glen usually met up with them there and quickly came to be Declan's idol. Declan was found tagging along behind poor Glen until he introduced Declan to his younger brother, Clarence. Clarence bore a strikingly similar resemblance to his older brother in looks and personality, although it became soon that he wasn't quite as level-headed or demure. The young Gryffindor quickly opened up to Declan and the two became buddies on eternal sugar-highs.

The whole group explored the streets of Margate, and even managed to drag Laurel along (for she was still wary of large groups of people, or people as a whole for that matter). They ventured into shops, cruised the streets, and ate all the delicious seafood along the wharfs. It was like their own little kingdom at their disposal with everything they would possibly want or need. By the end of the first week, the wizarding region of Margate had opened their arms up to the entire Wood family and called them by first name.

Her relationship with Glen grew from a mere acquaintance to a rock-strong friendship. She finally told him all of the places she lived as he gapped at her in awe and insisted on her telling story after story. The Wood and Huntington family soon met each other over dinner and immediately found each other's company enjoyable. The parents would talk as the children would slip outside and start up a playful game of Quidditch over the ocean. The game was never serious, although it became quite obvious that the Wood children were naturals of the game and Glen's title of captain was well deserved.

After dinner and once the Huntingtons had gone home, Kellyn took the time to go flying over the clear ocean, occasionally bringing Hoot or Laurel along with her.

It was the night before Kellyn had to leave for Hogwarts and Kellyn and Laurel lay on top of the lighthouse, the cool Atlantic breeze slightly permeating the thick blankets they were huddled up in. As the two examined the night sky, Kellyn found her mind spinning with various thoughts and anxieties.

"All packed?" asked Laurel.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything," Kellyn murmured nervously as she bit her lip. "Wait… where's Hoot?" she suddenly cried, remembering about her ridiculous bird.

"Hoot? Hoot!" the owl called, recognizing his name.

"In his cage, Kellyn, where you put him," Laurel said in a slow but exasperated tone.

"Oh," said Kellyn dejectedly, "righto. I'm just a wee bit nervous…"

"No one would know," Laurel said, eyeing Kellyn playing with the ring she got in Morrocco that was strung on a bit of leather cord. Noticing her friend's sarcasm, Kellyn quickly let her hands drop and then pulled Laurel in for a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you a lot."

"It most certainly will be quieter without you. But don't worry- we'll make up for it over the term breaks. And maybe I can come watch your Quidditch games."

"I haven't even made the team! I have yet to even see the school."

"If you don't make the team, the captains are blind. That's what Glen says, anyway. You were practically born on a broom."

"It's not my fault my mum's water broke mid-route to the hospital!"

"Oh… I was joking."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, I wasn't," Kellyn grimaced. The girls giggled at the thought off giving birth in the sky. "I'm so excited and nervous all at once!"

"That's normal, I suppose."

"Not for me. A new school is no big sweat; it would never faze me before. But… this one is different."

"In a good way?"

"Yes, in a good way. I mean, these last three weeks have been amazing. This place feels like a home, not just a house. I haven't really had a home in awhile…" Kellyn yawned.

"Let's get some sleep in our beds. I don't feel like falling off the lighthouse again any time soon."

"Excellent idea. To bed!" Kellyn mock ordered.

"Onward."

* * *

"I can't find my shoe!" cried Delcan throughout the hallways early the next morning. Barging into Kellyn's room, Declan repeated the exclamation three times to his half-asleep and very incoherent sister.

"Why the bloody hell would I know where it is?" she growled into her pillow, refusing to get out of bed. "Ask Hoot. He likes shoelaces."

"Hoot?" chirped the bird with an innocent expression.

"Hoot? Where's my bloody shoe?" he yelled, rattling the cage

"Declan Colin Wood! Watch your mouth!" cried Cho from downstairs. Declan rolled his eyes and released Hoot from his cage to fetch his shoe form a nearby tree.

"Hoooooot," Hoot crossly whistled.

"Have fun catching him," Kellyn muttered sarcastically.

"Kellyn, wake up!" her mother called for the umpteenth time. Muttering foul words under her breathe, Kellyn finally stumbled downstairs for breakfast. Declan grumbled and followed suit, figuring it would take Hoot awhile to find the shoe and make his way home.

In the kitchen, Oliver was at the stove making omelets as Cho chopped up vegetables for the filling.

"Da, do us all a favor and take off that ridiculous apron."

"I rather like it me self," Oliver retorted to his daughter and used a spatula to remove a cooked omelet from the pan and handed it to Declan.

"Are you two packed?" asked Cho, dumping onions into the pan.

"Yes… no…" the siblings chorused as Cho looked at them crossly.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I can't find my shoe!" cried Declan.

"So he released Hoot to find him," Kellyn quickly added.

"So, you're missing a shoe, and you're missing a bird?" asked Cho, whapping Oliver, who was laughing at his comedic family. Kellyn and Declan looked at each other.

"Precisely."

"Eat your breakfast for now," muttered Cho, rubbing her forehead. "I'm sure Hoot will turn up eventually with the shoe." A large thump was heard upstairs.

"Speak of the devil," laughed Kellyn as she jogged up stairs, figuring Hoot discovered the solidity of glass. Hoot was on the window edge, ruffling his feathers from his little crash, and with shoelaces and a shoe in his beak. Kellyn opened the window and the silly bird darted in and landed awkwardly on the hat hook on the back of her door. "Drop," Kellyn ordered, with an outstretched hand. Hoot obligingly dropped the single shoe and softly cooed. "It's a good thing you're cute, Hoot."

"Hoot!" the bird chirped in agreement.

"Into your cage." The owl fluttered into his cage and Kellyn shut the door. She jogged back downstairs to finish her breakfast with her family.

* * *

"How are we getting there again?"

"We fly to the portal, cross the portal into the Muggle world, catch a Muggle bus, drive to the train station, head to Platform 9 ¾ and then board the Hogwarts Express. Quite simple actually."

"I suppose this is one of those situations where we don't ask for directions from the Muggles?" inquired Declan.

"Precisely," chorused the rest of the family. Kellyn and Declan said their good-byes to Laurel and were off. Laurel was rather sad, but Kellyn fervently promised to write.

They exited the wizarding part of Margate through the portal and caught a bus to King's Cross Station. They slowly made their way through the crowds, grumbling all the way. Finally, they found Platforms 9 and 10, stopping between the two. The family stared at the blank wall, apprehensively.

"Well, are we going to stare at the wall all day, or shall we go?" asked Oliver impatiently. Declan and Kellyn looked at him cluelessly. "Just run through the wall."

"You have got to be kidding me," the two kids murmured as they broke into a sprint. The thought of Platform 9 ¾ echoed through their minds as they melted through the wall and into a crowd of hundreds of students and parents.

"Well, this is it," Oliver managed to say, never a man of eloquent words.

"Hugs, everyone!" cried Cho, gathering up her children in her arms. "I'm going to miss you two so much. Your father and I will write often, and yes, we expect some letters in return. And we'll see if we can come to some of your Quidditch games. If not, we'll see each other at Christmas and perhaps in the spring."

"But before you run off… The Rules. Enlighten me, children," said Oliver.

"Rule #1," Kellyn and Declan said, peeved, "no dying allowed. Rule #2: don't do anything stupid. Rule #3: when in doubt, rub some dirt on it."

"That's me offspring!" cried Oliver, pulling his kids in for one last hug. "Now run along."

They pushed their carts to the man who was helping to load luggage. Kellyn felt the eyes of other students boring into her and heard the small tittering whispers that passed by: it was obvious that they were the new kids. Declan could feel it too and noticed his sister's tell-tale sign of nervousness: playing with the ring on her necklace.

"We're fine," he quickly assured her with a small smile, which Kellyn returned. Clarence arrived five minutes later and Kellyn gave her brother a quick hug before she ran to find Glen. Glen was dropping off his luggage when Kellyn scampered up behind him and poked him in the side.

"Hey! That tickles!"

"It's supposed to tickle!" she laughed. "Oy, I was wondering, since I don't know anyone else, if I could sit near you on the train…"

"Of course, Kellyn! I would be a terrible person if I didn't!" Glen cried with a large smile on his face. _Typical Glen,_ Kellyn gratefully thought, _always ready for one more._ "I believe most of the gang is inside. I'll introduce you to them. They'll adore you, I'm sure." And even though Glen's comforting words were just out of sheer kindness, they eased Kellyn's nervousness, even as she made her way down the walkway and dozens of eyes were fixed on her.

It must have been something in Mr. Wood's omelets that made her glow. She walked down the aisle, head high, with a mischievous, daring smile on her face. The attention was uplifting. _You are so vain, Kellyn_, she thought to herself.

Most of Glen's friends were from the Hufflepuffs, although the entire school seemed to mesh pretty well, with the occasion of the slight grudge between Gryffindor and Slytherin that refused to fully fade. She found that many of Glen's friends were very involved with Quidditch and struck up a conversation with Helen Garvgaski, the bold Gryffindor Quidditch co-captain, and her friend Shaylee Kantowen, the witty and imaginative Ravenclaw Quidditch co-captain. They talked about everything from Hogwarts to Quidditch and eventually got around to telling their life stories. After awhile, Kellyn excused herself to go to the lavatories. While trying to squeeze through the narrow path, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she cried, facing her bumpee.

"It's _quite_ alright," the young man quickly responded with a devilish smile. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but everyone at school just calls me Sam. My family somehow got this ridiculous idea that it would be fun to name their sons after constellations."

"Kellyn Wood, at your service," Kellyn quipped with a grin as she shook the handsome boy's hand. His fair skin contrasted his green eyes and flattered his shaggy blonde hair. His lips were set in a soft smirk and his eyes glittered.

"You're the talk of the train."

"It's only because I'm the new girl."

"Everyone loves the new girl."

"Except for the girls that don't like their blokes staring at the new girl."

"Very true," he said with a chuckle. "Hopefully we'll see each other around."

"Of course," Kellyn said with a smile.

"Sam! Already flirting with the new girl?" chided his black haired, brown eyed friend. Sam responded with a shrug as Kellyn rolled her eyes. But then she did a double take.

"Wait… James Potter?"

"Kellyn Wood?"

"No way! I haven't seen you… well, since forever! How's your mum and da?"

"Excellent. Yours?"

"We finally settled down in Margate. We're living in a lighthouse!"

"Wait, you two know each other?" Sam finally interjected.

"Of course!" They chimed. "My da was the Quidditch captain at the time that Harry Potter made his debut as the youngest Seeker for Gryffindor. And how do you two know each other?"

"We're best mates," said James.

"But how? I mean, your da's were mortal enemies."

"So were we, during our first three years. Then I struck up a conversation with Rose— she's a sixth year in Ravenclaw now— and as it turns out, we have lots in common. She introduced me to the rest of the family and the rest is history."

"Brilliant. Is Lily around? And Albus of course! And Hugo and Rose? And how's Victoire and Teddy?"

"Well, Victoire and Teddy got married and have a kid now. And as for everyone else, why don't you just follow us to our cabin and meet them?

"That would be lovely," said Kellyn, her heart warm and full. She never realized how much she missed them. After all, it had been seven years. She passed by Glen in the corridor, telling him she would be catching up with the Weasleys and the Potters. He smiled and urged her to go ahead. She promised to meet up with him later before, James shoved her along the corridor and into a cabin.

"I give you Kellyn Wood," Sam said suavely before Kellyn was tackled by four teenagers.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 6: Welcome to Hogwarts**

"Kellyn?!?!" Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley and Lily Potter cried out with surprise.

"We haven't seen you in years!" Albus's raven head bobbed around, his green eyes dancing with joy.

"Seven to be exact!" Kellyn responded

"Wow, when did you get so tall?" asked Hugo, his freckled face peering up a bit at Kellyn, his brown eyes imploring.

"I've always been tall. When did you get short?" Kellyn joked, ruffling his brown hair.

"Hey! That's not fair!" he protested, pushing back his hair. "Oh, look! Chocolate frogs!"

"Chocolate frogs? I haven't had one of those in ages!" Kellyn cried.

"Where have you been? Antarctica?" asked Albus sarcastically.

"Actually Japan, but close enough."

"Japan really isn't that close to Antarctica…" piped up the ever-knowledgeable Rose, tucking a piece of her bushy red hair behind her ear after tearing her brown eyes away from her apparently interesting book.

"The point is that I haven't been in England since I was 10 and am thusly deprived of chocolate frogs."

"So where else _have_ you been, Kellyn? You pretty much dropped off the face of the planet," said Albus.

"You must tell us _everything,_" Lily gushed, suddenly fully immersed in the conversation. Her red hair was pulled back by a thick white ribbon and her brown eyes glowed, hungry for gossip.

"Everything?"

"Yes, even the stuff from when we knew you. Sam ought to get that privilege," James explained.

"My rapt attention is yours," Sam said, his eyes twinkling.

"Well," Kellyn began, covering her father's Quidditch career, their world travels, and finally ending with their latest move to Margate.

"That's so _very_ ace," Lily gushed.

"Well, I'm bored of talking about myself, what about the rest of you?"

"James is on a record for not getting detention," Albus commented.

"But it's summer!" cried Kellyn.

"Exactly," said James. "I solemnly swear I have been up to no good!" he cried. "I'm working on a big plan for this year. It'll be great!"

"That is, if you get away with it," Rose said prudently. "If you don't, poor Gryffindor will have absolutely no points at all. And no Quidditch captain either."

"Are you all in Gryffindor?"

"No, I'm in Slytherin. Then again, so was nearly every Malfoy to grace the planet…" Sam explained thoughtfully.

"And I'm in Hufflepuff," said Hugo.

"And I'm in Ravenclaw," said Rose.

"Goodness!" cried Kellyn. "How do you all keep in touch, being in different houses?"

"Well, all the houses have sat together ever since You-Know-Who was defeated, so everyone's been a lot more cordial to each other," explained Hugo.

"Except the occasional Gryffindor and Slytherin scuffle," James added.

"How on earth did you end up in Slytherin, Sam?" asked Kellyn. "I mean, you seem so…"

"Not evil?" Sam suggested with a laugh. "Yes, I know, but I do believe that Slytherin is the house for me. I mean, I really want to work in the Ministry, perhaps even be the Minister of Magic one day."

"That's quite ambitious," Kellyn marveled.

"Exactly, and Hugo's working on a platform for me already."

"Well, ever since Mum told me about S.P.E.W., that is, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare, I got to thinking, why not just expand that idea? Goblins and wizards have been fighting for ages, and it's about time that everyone just learned to get along in live in harmony. Not to mention magical creatures: they are being abused around the globe and no one should be able to get away with such atrocities. And centaurs! How could I forget them? They really ought to have more land…"

"See," said Sam, "he's brilliant. The platform is perfectly appealing to everyone."

"I can see how you were sorted into Hufflepuff," said Kellyn with a soft smile. "You were always so caring and considerate, Hugo." Hugo's ears turned scarlet as he studied the floor.

"Of course," said Sam, his mind still on his platform, "there is the whole my-father-was-a-Death-Eater-and-supposed-to-kill-Dumbledore issue. That one will be quite a roadblock."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," said Rose. "Anyway, I've been quite busy with all my classes, but meanwhile I've heading the Dueling Club, doing my Prefect duties, and helping coordinate plays and training schedules for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, of which, _Sam is always trying to steal_," she added in a sharp tone.

"As Slytherin Captain, it is my duty to give my team the best possible edge against our opponents," Sam patiently explained with great authority.

"Too bad you're still going to lose against Gryffidor," Lily nonchalantly said while innocently looking at her nails. "It has been proved numerous times that I almost always find and catch the Snitch before you. And James is so blind, he doesn't even know what color the Snitch is…"

"Hey!"

"Which is why he makes a lovely Chaser. After all, the Quaffle is rather large…"

"That's enough, Lily, or I'll hex you until your eyesight is as bad as mine!" cried James indignantly.

"I'd like to see you try!" Lily retorted.

"Can you two stop bickering?" asked Hugo.

"No," replied Albus, ignoring the situation completely, "the earth just might stop spinning." Kellyn laughed and then pressed him for details what he had been doing. "Well, I've been a Beater on the Quidditch team and also a Prefect…"

"Oh that's fantastic! Your parents must be quite proud!"

"They wouldn't stop talking about it for weeks," muttered James.

"This coming from my darling brother, who I would like to remind, owes me so much for not docking points all the time I caught him doing illicit activities."

"Thanks for the kind reminder, little bro. But really, it would be much easier on all of us if you just didn't catch me. Then you wouldn't have to feel guilty about not docking points."

"Point made," commented Kellyn.

"Where's Declan?" piped up Lily.

"Oh, he's off with Clarence… erm, Glen Huntington's younger brother."

"That boy shows a lot of promise at Quidditch," said James, making a mental note aloud.

"Glen lives just down the street in Margate, so we've been hanging out the passed few weeks. He's so nice, isn't he?"

"Quite," Sam said under his breath with the slightest edge in his tone. No one seemed to notice anyway.

"Oh, I wonder what house you will be sorted in!" cried Lily. "I hope it's Gryffindor! What house do you think you will be sorted in?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Although I'm afraid the house I have the least chance of getting sorted into is Hufflepuff. Sorry Hugo. Too be blunt, I am not nice enough," Kellyn spoke honestly.

"Not true!" protested Hugo indignantly.

"This is the girl," said Kellyn, indicating herself, "who purposefully shoved a handful of mud down the front of James' new white shirt and cried her way out of getting punished."

"I still remember that," said James, with an exaggerated pained look on his face.

"Well, self-preservation is a Slytherin trait," said Sam.

"And she's so vain!" cried James, as everyone but Kellyn looked at him with shocked expressions. "Even when she was little, she was obsessed with mirrors, her clothes were always clean, and she was 'the best' at Quidditch." Everyone looked to Kellyn for confirmation.

"But _I am_ the best at Quidditch," Kellyn said slowly, as if explaining the concept to infants. "Well, I guess I'm guilty as charged," she said, tossing her hands up in the air.

"So I guess it'll be Slytherin," conceded Sam, clapping his hands together.

"Not so fast," protested Rose. "I wouldn't be surprised at all if Kellyn ended up in Ravenclaw, noted for their 'intelligence, knowledge, and wit,'" she quoted. "After all, she was home schooled constantly by her mother, who herself was a Ravenclaw. You're quite well-versed in all sorts of academics, especially judging by the courses you plan on taking. So many N.E.W.T.s!"

"My parents are insisting upon it, just in case I get hit by a Bludger and fall off my broom and am hence barred from playing Quidditch. Although I must say, if the Bludger hits my head, all will be lost anyway. And I'm not really _that _smart. I know nothing about potion-making because I never got to practice it while being home schooled. I could tell you all about a potion, but never make it. It doesn't help that I don't follow directions too well, either. I'm good at Charms, though. Mum persuaded the Ministry to take our Tags off so we don't get in trouble for casting a spell during the middle of a lesson."

"Lucky…"

"I'm sure, though, that Declan will be sorted into Ravenclaw. He's much to smart for his own good," Kellyn finished.

"Well, what about Gryffindor? You would do splendid there," said Albus. "It takes a certain degree of bravery to play Quidditch and you're a very loyal person. I remember when you punched that boy in the nose for calling me a Potty-head."

"Blimey, I remember that too! I completely broke his nose… and most of the bones in my hand. It rather hurt…"

"But a noble gesture nonetheless," quipped Albus. "I do suppose it's all up to the Sorting Hat. It'll be quite the surprise." Albus glanced down at his watch. "Look at the time! I ought to be off to the Prefects meeting. Tell Declan I say hi," he said, gathering up some papers.

"Will do," said Kellyn. Rose stowed away her book and joined her cousin as he squeezed his way out of the stuffed cabin, mumbling a surprised, "excuse me!" to someone. That someone burst through the cabin door, looking rather agitated. It was Shaylee Katowen, the Ravenclaw Quidditch co-captain Kellyn met earlier.

"Rose! I've been looking all over you! Sorry to bug you, I know Quidditch hasn't even started yet, but Drew is all in a tizzy about tryouts and he needs you to start compiling a list of drills to run at the tryouts. He's worried that 2 hours won't be enough, so I've been racking my brains for some timesavers, but all I can think about is that if we have less people trying out— there's going to be a big crowd this year—we'll be able to get through everything quicker."

"You're onto something," said Rose, pulling out a quill, "Tell Drew that we can split the potential up in smaller groups and have them rotate to stations that cover different drills. That ought to suffice for now. And I'll begin the list once we're settled in."

"You are a lifesaver, Rose! And hello Kellyn! You know everyone?"

"Yes, we go way back."

"Brilliant! I'll catch you later. After all, we still got to change into our robes and your suitcase is still with Helen, Glen, and I."

"Good, thank you. I'll see you then." And just when they though they would get the privacy to continue their conversation, another girl burst in the room. Her silvery blonde hair was pulled back in a bun with the aid of a pencil, and her eyes were a pale gray-blue and so large that they made her look perpetually surprised. She had fair skin, rosy cheeks, and red lips that were curved in a demure, crooked smile. Around her neck was strung numerous butterbeer caps and rainbow colored wood beads and she wore blue and bronze stripped knee socks that peeked out of the top of her yellow rain boots.

"Hello everyone! Just making my rounds. Did you have a nice summer? Oh, Hugo, I brought you some pictures of my pet thestrals. Here!" cried the girl, pulling out a photo with a tree in the background.

"Stella, I can't really see them…"

"Oh, of course, I forgot. Well, that one is William and this is Herbert. You can tell them apart because Herbert is just a wee bit sorter than William. Wait…" she paused for a breath, her eyes fixed on Kellyn, "you must be the new girl."

"Yes, Kellyn Wood," Kellyn said, stretching out her hand for a handshake.

"Stella Lovegood-Thomas, 7th year Ravenclaw and writer for _The Trough_, our school newspaper. I hear you've been just about everywhere around the world and I would love to post a column about you and your brother in the first issue. It's a tradition for all transfer students," she added.

"Well…"

"You ought to do it," said Sam, "It'll be a great way to make new friends because people will have a conversation starter once they know a little bit about you."

"Well, I suppose," said Kellyn. "Shall we find an empty cabin to talk in?"

"Nonsense," protested James, "I'm sure we can squeeze one more," he said with a grin. Stella gave a smile and sat down beside him, pulling her pencil out of her bun, allowing her silver hair to cascade down. James looked star-struck.

"So, Kellyn," she began, pulling out a small notebook, "we'll do just a little questionnaire, starting with the basics. Name, age, year, house- oh dear, you haven't been Sorted yet… oh well, we'll just fill that in later- parents, and hometown."

"Kellyn Wood, I'll be 17 on November 13th…"

"Oh lovely, I believe that's a Friday…"

"7th year, parents Cho Chang and Oliver Wood…"

"Wood, as in the best Keeper that Puddlemere United ever had? Amazing…"

"And I was born in London, but I started traveling the world with my family when I was 10."

"Where have you been?" Kellyn rattled off the names of cities and countries. "Where was your least favorite place?"

"Madagascar. We only stayed for a month after one of the owls got eaten by some animal with big teeth."

"That must have been terribly frightening. Rumor has it that the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks have been on the move. Perhaps they found Madagascar's climate most welcoming," she suggested, her voice calm and even.

"Perhaps," Kellyn said, trying to keep her voice as even as Stella's. James "yawned" and put his arm on the tops of the seat behind Stella, who gave no notice and continued questioning Kellyn.

"What do you hope to achieve in your last year of Hogwarts?"

"Well, make some new friends, I suppose, and hopefully pass my N.E.W.T.s. Mum's home schooling better pay off."

"And what about after Hogwarts?"

"I plan on playing Quidditch professionally."

"Really? Do you plan on trying out for your house team?"

"Certainly."

"And one final question: do you believe that we have a Nargle infestation on our hands and ought to ban mistletoe during Christmas time for the safety of our fellow students?"

"Um… well, I'm not really well-versed on the Nargle infestation, so I can't formulate a definite opinion at the moment."

"We'll save that for next issue. Keep thinking about it, and I suggest you do a bit of research in the library because Hogwarts must have an answer!" said Stella, her voice like Christmas bells, as she snapped close her notebook and pocketed it. "Thank you so much for your time, Kellyn. I do hope we talk in the future." She checked her watch. "I have time for one more interview before I need to change into my robes. And if any of you see my purple-bellied toadskin purse, please tell me. I think someone might have taken it. Well, I must be off." She got up, fixed her left sock (which had slipped down her leg during the interview) and squeezed out of the stuffed cabin. James lightly sighed, his eyes still on the doorway. Kellyn hid a snide grin, her eyes twinkling.

The group continued talking for the next few minutes until Kellyn realized she ought to make her way back to Glen's cabin to change into her robes. She promised she would meet up with everyone later and pushed her way out of the cabin, stumbling out into the corridor and bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry!" she cried out quickly. "I didn't see you. Trying to force one's way out of a cabin with six people in it is easier said than done."

"I'm sure," said the stranger, scratching his head full of curly auburn hair. "Are you new here?"

"Yes."

"Then you must be Kellyn Wood," he said plaintively, his deep green eyes penetrating her.

"I am," she said, offering a smile, although she felt the slightest bit uneasy around the young man.

"Well," he said, shuffling his feet, "I'll see you around." He moved to his right as Kellyn moved to her left. Then he moved to his left as Kellyn moved to her right.

"I'm, er, going this way," she said, pointing to her right.

"Righto," he said, going to his right. They slid along their designated sides and continued on their way.

"Kellyn, where have you been?" asked Declan as she opened the cabin door.

"James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily are here. They say hello. You ought to drop by their cabin and talk for a little. I see you got your robes on already."

"Yeah," he said, glancing down at his plain black robes. "I'll go see them now and let you change."

Kellyn grabbed her suitcase and pulled out her uniform. At the moment, it was rather bland: white collared shirt, grey sweater, grey pleated skirt, and long white socks. Her robes and tie were still a plain black; the tie and inside of her robes would change color with whatever house she would be sorted into outside of the robe would get the house coat of arms. Begrudgingly, she pulled on her clothes and a pair of ballet flats for shoes. She fiddled with her necklace from Morocco, stepping out from the cabin to join those in the walkway, painfully aware how she had now fully identified herself as an unsorted student.

She stuck to Glen's side, who gave her a reassuring smile, as the train slowly rolled to a halt. Glen eased her to the door, where Sam and James were standing. As soon as the doors opened, they shoved her out the door. Kellyn gaped at what she saw.

"So," Glen said, "is it was you expected it to be?"

"You like what you see?" asked James. "Hey, that rhymes!"

"It's wonderful," Kellyn said dreamily.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Princess," Sam whispered in her ear.


	8. Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat

**CHAPTER 7: The Sorting Hat**

Masses of student excitedly jumped out of the train, greeting each other with enthusiasm as the now white-bearded Hagrid called out for first years and new students. Kellyn called out in protest.

"I don't _want_ to go with the first years! They're so… they're so _young_!"

"And short," said James, eyeing a first year with wide, confused eyes and easily two heads shorter than him. The first year peered for a moment at his chest (as it was eye-level) then slowly peered up, feeling James's eyes on him. James took a threatening step toward the poor boy, causing him to jump a foot in the air before scampering off, making James burst out in hysterics. "Did… you see that?" he asked, wheezing, to the doubled over Sam. Lily and Rose both rolled their eyes and Albus and Hugo looked on disapprovingly. Kellyn punched him in the shoulder. "Seriously, they're really short. Be careful that you don't step on one and crush it," James said to Kellyn.

"Thanks James," Kellyn said dryly, "for that very helpful word of caution." James grinned in reply as a glum Declan poked Kellyn in the side.

"We have to go with the first years," he said as if he lost five Galleons.

"I know. I guess we'll just ride in a boat with Hagrid. I wonder if he still remembers us. It _has _been awhile, hasn't it?"

"He'll recognize us," Declan said confidently.

"Good luck! We'll see you inside," called out Albus encouragingly.

"Think evil thoughts so you'll get sorted into Slytherin!" Sam called out jokingly.

"And don't step on anyone!" James's voice carried over the crowd as Kellyn and Declan made their way over to Hagrid, who was surrounded by a flock of chatty first years. Immediately, his eyes lit up with joy and he waved frantically.

"Kellyn 'n' Delcan Wood! I was excited to hear yer comin' to 'ogwarts! It's good to have ye back. Where 'ave ye been lately? Seen any interestin' critters?" Kellyn was so overjoyed to see the cumbersome and passionate man before her who used to give her endless piggy-back rides when she was younger that she promptly wrapped her arms around his large middle (or at least tried to) before she could respond.

"We've been good, but we missed you a lot," Kellyn said truthfully, arms still wrapped around him.

"Aw… but no more o' that. I'm feelin' a bit misty-eyed as we speak. Come-on, now, ye can ride in me boat. I don't wan' ter stick ye in a boat with a bunch o' ankle-biters."

"Brilliant!" Declan cried in relief as a group of giggly first year girls slowly inched towards him. The two gingerly scampered into the boat, followed by the lumbering Hagrid, who nearly tipped the boat over. Soon, they were serenely gliding across the lake with Hogwarts looming in the distance.

"Erm, so…" Hagrid began wistfully, "are ye taking Care o' Magical Creatures?"

"Of course!" the two cried.

"Thank goodness," Hagrid sighed.

"You'll have Kellyn in your N.E.W.T. class!"

"I think I want to pursue a career with magical creatures if I don't get invited to join a Quidditch team."

"Ay, really?" Hagrid asked, his eyes getting misty once again.

"Yes! Especially flying magical creatures. Or anything big and dangerous for that matter. All they need is a firm hand and lots of love, really…"

"Ay, a girl after me own 'eart," Hagrid said, patting her head affectionately. "What House do ye think you'll be sorted into? Gryffindor like ye dad or Ravenclaw like ye mum?"

"Mum's sure I'll be in Ravenclaw," said Declan. A small hint of disappointment was detected in his voice, as Clarence, so far his only friend, was in Gryffindor.

"'n' what about ye, Kellyn?"

"I have no idea," she said with a sigh. "It could go almost any way at this point."

"Even Slytherin?" Hagrid asked, with a slight edge of distaste.

"There are some very nice people in Slytherin, Hagrid. Just because you were in Gryffindor doesn't give you the automatic reason to dislike all Slytherins." Hagrid grumbled under his breath about how being in Gryffindor was the perfect reason for not liking Slytherins. The three continued to converse as the boat made their way to Hogwarts until they slid to a halt onshore. Then, all the first years were ushered out and slowly assembled into alphabetical order. Kellyn and Declan reluctantly grouped with the W's, but Hagrid pulled them aside and in the end, placed them in the back of the line.

"This cannot be good," murmured the worrisome Delcan.

"Worst thing they can do is say a few words about us."

"Minor detail, Kellyn, we know many professors who know oogles of highly embarrassing stories about us."

"We're screwed.

"Yep."

As they walked closer to Hogwarts, Kellyn some became aware how ridiculously enormous the castle was. She heard the tales, but couldn't believe her eyes. They were lead into Hogwarts and into the Great Hall, where the large doors opened and all heads turned toward them. People began clapping and cheering as the long line of first years made their way down the center of the Great Hall.

Covered platters of food decorated the tables. Looking up, the night sky was beautiful through the enchanted roof, stars twinkling with delight. She could see Headmistress McGonagall, now rather old, but with a lovely smile on her face as the first years' exuberance was rather contagious. Hagrid hammered his umbrella on the ground, silencing the hall.

"Thank you Hagrid. Welcome both returning and new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin by sorting the new students, followed by a speech from the staff, general announcements, and _then_ we may eat. I'm sure you all ate many of chocolate frogs and Berrie Botts Every-Flavored Beans, so you will not starve in the next half hour. Let the sorting begin! Ancridge, George…"

And the list continued. Kellyn and Declan continually yawned and clapped, tried to count the floating candles, counted backwards from 100, and tried to say the alphabet backwards before the line consisted of only themselves.

"And now," said Headmistress McGonagall, "we have two transfer students who will be joining us this year. Declan Wood will be a 3rd year and Kellyn Wood will be a 7th year. I hope that you will all kindly lend a hand whenever they need help. Declan Wood, please take a seat."

Declan looked at his sister nervously before taking a seat on the stool. As the weathered hat was placed on his head, he glanced up with interest. The Sorting Hat and Declan carried on a quiet 10 second conversation before the hat happily proclaimed, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered with joy and Declan departed to the table where he was immediately pulled in by some friendly Ravenclaw 3rd years.

"Kellyn Wood." Kellyn took a deep breath and sat down on the chair, as the musty old hat was placed on her head.

"Oh _my_," the hat gasped. "Oh _my__,"_ the hat repeated louder. "This one might take awhile." Kellyn gave a nervous giggle. "A Gryffindor father and a Ravenclaw mother. You would do fine in either of those houses. Oh, but what is this? Ah, ambition and cunning. You would certainly rise to the top in Sytherin. You are kind, yes, but you are no Hufflepuff. They are a lovely crew, but not for you."

"I figured," Kellyn said softly.

"You would do wonderfully in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Loyalty and bravery, cunning and ambition, intellect and wit… such a mix. I suppose, though, finding the root trait would help me put you in the best house. How would you describe yourself?"

"I don't know," Kellyn said softly. "I am what I am."

"Ay, spoken from the heart, like a Gryffindor."

"Being anything else would get me nowhere."

"Which leads to your Slytherin ambition…"

"I know who I am, but I can't put it into words. But I just know it would be a shame to be anyone else."

"And your true character is revealed. Such a comment can only be made by a _**RAVENCLAW!!!"**_ The Ravenclaw table erupted in cheers as Kellyn grinned and sat down next to Stella and Shaylee.

"For shame," said James to himself at the Gryffindor table, "for she would have done marvelously on our Quidditch team."

"Such a shame," said Sam to himself at the Slytherin table, "for she looks so much better in green."

"I don't really think we had a chance," said Glen glumly to his mates at the Hufflepuff table.

Kellyn couldn't have been happier. She felt so welcomed and she finally knew that this was where she belonged. 'It's my home away from home,' she happily thought as Headmistress McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Classes will begin tomorrow morning at 9 AM. First years, do not hesitate to ask returning students, Prefects, or the Head Boy and Head Girl for directions as it is rather easy to get lost in Hogwarts. Also, Professor Gringlycock has left on sabbatical last minute," McGonagall grimaced, "and so Mr. Teddy Lupin, a metamorphmagus, will be teaching Transfiguration this year. I hope you will enjoy your time with him until a permanent teacher can be found."

"Oh Teddy!" Kellyn whispered to Shaylee and Stella. "I haven't seen him in years! I wonder if James knew…" she glanced over to the Gryffindor table to see a very surprised James Potter. He caught Kellyn's glance and shrugged, indicating that he had no idea of this previously.

"Also, Quidditch tryouts will be this week on the pitch from 5:15 to 7:00 PM. Slytherin will go Monday, Hufflepuff on Tuesday, Gryffindor on Wednesday, and Ravenclaw on Thursday. Let's try to avoid any unnecessary trips to the Hospital Wing. Other details will be posted around the school…

"This year, students, the theme is once again 'Unification' in these recovery years after Lord Voldemort's defeat. It is important that we do not let our Houses, level of skills, or bloodlines divide us in a time that we must continue to remain strong and preserve our compassionate community at Hogwarts and transcend that into the wizarding community. But of course, I cannot expect you to that on an empty stomach… let's eat!"

The student body cheered as the covered gold platters were unveiled to reveal a variety of appetizing food. Kellyn pilled her plate with salad, chicken, and pasta, as well as a little bit of everything else.

"This… is divine," she said between mouthfuls. Shaylee and Stella nodded dreamily, as if they had forgotten how good the food at Hogwarts was. They slowly engaged in a conversation and Kellyn befriended Jay-Jay Davies who just so happened to be on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, the tomboyish daughter of the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain during Harry Potter's time, Roger Davies. Jay-Jay had a wonderful rough and tumbling attitude and apparently was a Beater with deadly aim.

"My real name is Jennifer Jessica, but it soon became clear that was too bloody girly, and so I started to go by Jay-Jay."

"It does seem to suit you much better," agreed Kellyn. "So you're a Beater? What's it like?"

"Amazing," she gushed, "but also difficult at the same time. I went to a summer Quidditch camp and I was the only female beater, so I got teased a lot. But hey— what can't kill you will only make you stronger, eh?"

"You are officially double cool with knobs," Kellyn declared as they finished up their dinner. "Oh, people are starting to head back already," she said, noticing mostly seventh years sneaking out the back. "I suppose they want to get a good night's sleep while they can. I do need to get settled in, so maybe we ought to do the same."

"Are you kidding me?!" cried Shaylee.

"Oh, you haven't heard about the party?" asked Stella, her voice like bells.

"How do you have a party in Hogwarts? Is it a House party or something?" Kellyn asked, keeping her voice low.

"No, it's only for 7th years. A few years back, a passage way was found to this random room. No one has any idea where it is, but it works and only 7th years have ever been able to get down there," explained Jay-Jay disinterestedly.

"That's bloody brilliant!" cried Kellyn. Jay-Jay just shrugged. "Parties aren't your thing I suppose?" Jay-Jay vigorously shook her head.

"But she's going anyway," barked Shaylee with a glare. Jay-Jay looked to Stella for help, but she was thinking aloud about Nargles and if they might come early this year. Jay-Jay swore colorfully under her breath.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to our rooms and get ready, eh?" The girls giddily (with the exception of Jay-Jay) scampered up the stairs to their Ravenclaw dorms.

The Ravenclaw tower was on the west side of the castle, high above in the air. The girls reached the door and moved the knocker. An eerie voice asked, "Which came first: the dragon, or the dragon egg?"

"Oh! The dragon!" said Kellyn.

"Why?" the door asked.

"Because you said so. Had you asked, 'Which came first: the dragon egg or the dragon?' I would have said the dragon egg."

"Clever," said the door, "I have never heard _that_ answer before." The girls looked at Kellyn astonished as the door opened. Kellyn walked in and immediately fell onto the plush blue carpet and stared at the starry ceiling, as the students sitting on couches and around tables looked at her like she was crazy. "I could lie here all day!"

"I do, everyday," Stella said nonchalantly, not to Kellyn's surprise. "You should see the view outside if you enjoy the carpet so much." Kellyn jumped up and ran to the nearest window and peered out to see the snow-covered mountains.

"Oh how beautiful!" she cried happily. "I love it, I love it, _I love it_!" she spun around in circles. Stella just beamed as Shaylee smacked her forehead, while Jay-Jay merely looked perplexed. Shaylee dragged Kellyn up the stairs to the 7th year's girl's dormitories and Kellyn flopped down on the nearest bed.

"That's my bed…" Jay-Jay muttered.

"Erm, right-o. Uh, can I have this one?"

"Well, it's first come first serve, it's always been that way, so, sure," said Shaylee.

"Are you sure you want the bed next to the window? I heard that Winged-Flippyflappers particularly enjoy nestling on window stills and they make this rather annoying squishing sound as they sleep."

"I think I'll be alright, Stella. But thanks."

"Not a problem. Anything for a friend." Kellyn was deeply touched by such a blatant demonstration of loyalty and was about to give Stella huge hug when a girl walked into the room, then stopped and looked at Kellyn.

"Um, that's my bed," the girl said with a neutral tone.

"Oh sorry, I thought that it was first come, first serve," Kellyn apologized, then looked at her friends for an explanation.

"Well, it is, I guess, but it was my bed last year."

"Well then maybe you should have come here sooner," the words flew out of Kellyn's mouth with a rather unfriendly tone. Kellyn rushed to cover her tracks. "Besides, the word in the halls is that the Winged-Flippyflappers hang out on the window sill and make this rather annoying squishing sound during the night."

"Oh really?" the girl asked, rather intimidated, but soon it became apparent that it was a sarcastic comment as she growled, "bollocks." Stella began to protest as Kellyn sighed to herself. She never was a good liar anyway.

"Either way, I'm keeping the bed," Kellyn said dryly with a stubborn air as she stared the girl down like she was a dust ball on the floor. The girl huffed and dropped her stuff near another bed before storming out of the room. The three girls looked at Kellyn astonished.

"Erm… oops?"

"Yeah, big oops," said Jay-Jay. "That was Sharon Tabor. You're going to be seeing a lot more of her because she plays Quidditch."

"I'm screwed…"

"Yeah, royally, but can we change clothes and get to the dance before you make any new enemies?" cried the impatient Shaylee.

"No promises," grinned Kellyn, excited for the dance. Kellyn quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a red top while she asked about the parties. "So what's it like? Is it a dance party? Or just a party party?"

"Both I guess. There's a dance floor and a place to just sit and talk."

"Oh, I love dancing! What kind of music do they play?"

"Mostly techno."

"Yes, the best kind of music around. Besides rock I guess. But that takes skill to dance to and a lot of head banging. I would fear that I would get whiplash."

"Um, are you sure you want to wear heels? Aren't they kind of hard to dance in?" asked Jay-Jay as Kellyn pulled out her favorite pair of red stilettos.

"Positive, I can do anything in heels!" she cried, as she walked barefooted across the room. "I have as much grace as a…" Kellyn said over her shoulder before hooking her foot accidentally onto her leg and falling on the ground.

"You were saying?" asked Jay-Jay, bemused.

"Oh, never mind. I'm just not good at this barefoot thing. But with heels I'm like a flippin' ballerina! Can we go yet?" The three girls sighed and moved the full-length mirror aside to reveal a circle of numbers that corresponded to some letters, similar to a muggle telephone.

"The password is '1 4 all'," said Stella, pressing the numbers 1, 4, 2, 5, then 5. A voice that sounded particularly like James said, "How hard to we party?"

"Party like a 7th year," said Shaylee before the wall slid open and music flooded the room. The girls entered the dance hall as the wall slid back behind them. The dance floor was already packed with some people dancing and others mingled on the sides on the numerous old couches, butter beers in hand.

"Let's go dance!" cried Kellyn, grabbing everyone and leading them to the dance floor right in front of the DJ. The song ended and everyone clapped. "I would like to make a request, Mr. DJ," Kellyn said with a smile.

"Tigris Jordan, at your service."

"Was your dad Lee Jordan, per chance?"

"The one and only."

"Our fathers probably knew each other then. Oliver Wood?"

"Ay, of course!"

"Ace, but anyway, put something on that's hot, heavy, and fast. Techno with a slight tropical under beat."

"I got just what you're looking for," he said to her before speaking in the microphone. "This one goes out to the newbie. Best wishes."

As the music began to play, Kellyn felt it out, moving a little here and there and looking at the people around her.

"Kellyn, have you ever been to anything like this before?" asked Shaylee, a little worried.

"Nope," she said with a grin before busting some moves.


	9. Ch 8: Let's Go Down to the Discotheque

**CHAPTER 8: Let's Go Down to the Discotheque**

The music pulsed through the room like an earthquake, students dancing as though a spell was cast on them. Kellyn's hips grooved with the beat, uninhibited by the eyes that watched her. It felt right to dance like she was… she couldn't be doing anything wrong, could she? Shaylee, who danced at her side, leaned over and asked a question.

"So, you've never done this before?" she shouted into her ear over the music.

"Not quite like this… there were a few clubs in Japan."

"You went clubbing?!"

"I learned a few things in a cantina in Mexico… that was fun!"

"You're a complete pro at this!"

"I am? Okay, good. I feel great right now, if a bit hot." Shaylee snorted at the odd innocence in Kellyn's voice.

"That could be easily solved by the removal of a few articles of clothing," said a masculine voice behind her.

"Ugh, Sam!" she cried, pushing him away.

"Hey!" he cried in protest. "I'm just echoing what every guy is thinking."

"And I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or a not," Kellyn said with a huff, beginning to walk away.

"What are you doing? You're a fabulous dancer!"

"I'm saving my pride," she said with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Dance with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"This is me saving my pride and by dancing with you, it would be giving into my new reputation for sluttiness."

"Dancing with me equals sluttiness?"

"Dancing with the man whore equals sluttiness."

"Since when am I a man whore?"

"It's just another word for a 'player.'"

"I prefer 'player.'"

"I prefer 'man whore.'"

"But most of all, I would prefer you to dance with me," he said, gently pulling her waist towards his before she could protest and moving her so she was swaying to the music.

"You man whore!"

"Player," Sam corrected her, "player."

"You are going to ruin me!"

"_Au contraire_, every girl in this room wants to be you now."

"That's not a position the new girl wants to be in."

"Shut up and dance." Kellyn opened her mouth to get in the final word, but all she could mutter was, "fine," before she let go and danced.

* * *

Kellyn was surprised Sam could keep up with her. She was always the girl who could dance the entire night without getting tired, but Sam was still going strong. She liked dancing with him: he knew how to move her as Kellyn strutted her stuff. She could lean back and rest the back of her head on his chest, a comforting movement that brought her even closer to him so she could feel his stomach moving from dancing and breathing. It was nice and most certainly fun, but in the back of her head, she knew not to get carried away. Kellyn knew herself, being a sucker for a good dancer, so she smiled and pulled herself away as James approached during a rock song.

"Having fun?" he asked as everyone jumped up and down to the song.

"YES!!!" Kellyn cried. "If this kind of things happen every night, there is no way I'm ever going to get any homework done!"

"Generally it's only for special occasions. All too often it's just a hang out place."

"I see."

"I'm going to get some water," Sam interrupted. "You tire me out," he said, tweaking Kellyn's nose.

"You _danced_ with _him_?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Do you fancy him_ already_?"

"Uh, no?"

"Because I don't want to have any drama!"

"I know, I'm not trying—"

"Because the last thing I need is for my mates to be fighting over you!"

"They won't be—"

"You're a charming girl, Kellyn, so they're _all_ going to want you."

"I can handle myself!"

"But I doubt they can handle _you_."

"They won't _have_ to!"

"Well, Sam seemed to be handling you alright," James grumbled

"It's called dancing, James, stop being archaic! And I don't fancy him!"

"Oh?" a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Yes."

"But he's…"

"Sam? Yes."

"He's Sam," James said, looking like a two-year-old who was confused why one plus one equaled two instead of eleven.

"Glad to know you remember your best friend's name, James. And I know what I'm getting myself into."

"I love the bloke, but you can't get yourself into _anything_ with _him_."

"I know what I'm getting into by not getting into anything with him."

"He has a reputation."

"I'm aware."

"Oh." Kellyn grumbled, trying to remind herself that James was not two-years-old, even if his brain was functioning at that capacity at the moment.

"Yes, oh. And no need to go all 'over-bearing big brother' on me."

"Um, Kellyn, hey, could we talk for a second?" butted in Glen. By the soft expression in his eyes, Kellyn knew what was on his mind.

"If it's about Sam, save it. I can handle myself."

"You fancy him_ already_?"

"No!"

"You know what you're getting yourself into?" Glen asked for clarification.

"She's not getting into anything," said James. "Right, Kellyn?"

"I was just _dancing_ with him!" Kellyn explained to Glen. "There's nothing wrong with a harmless dance, right?" She looked at the boys for reassurance. "Right?" Nothing. "Ugh!"

"Glen, explain it to her."

"Do I _have_ to?"

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine." Glen turned to Kellyn, his head cocked and a soothing, caring expression on his face as if Kellyn was a toddler and he was going to take candy from her. "Kellyn, it just seemed like you, well, enjoyed dancing, and so you might be giving him the wrong impression, and he's, well, a very suave guy, and even though you might be quite sure at this moment in time you do not have said 'feelings' for him, you just might change your mind and then you might just fall for him and be waiting for a 'happily ever after' with a dog, a house with a white picket fence, and two beautiful kids…"

"Glen! Summarize!"

"But he's not the kind of bloke who does 'relationships' or that much 'dating' because frankly he doesn't have to as the girls just seem to like him as he is quite handsome… not that I think he's fit or anything because I am a rather straight bloke… yes, um it's _said_ he's very attractive to the general female population and so he's not the kind of bloke who 'settles down' and in fact, he's a bit of a heartbreaker and we do not want you to get your heart broken." Glen took a flustered breath. "I cannot believe I just said that," he muttered, with an expression like that of a confused puppy.

"Thank you, Dr. Phil-Glen, but I think I can handle myself. In fact, I _know_ I can handle myself. And I know what he's like just from watching him, and I don't want to marry him, and I'm sure you are quite straight, and I can handle myself. Ugh! And although it's very cute that you both are concerned for my well-being, can I dance now without you two jumping to conclusions about marriage proposals, long-term relationships, and white-picket fences? After all, James, you don't see me getting all mushy and gushy about a lovely girl who goes by the name of—"

"Wow! Look at the time! I better go… iron… my… socks?" said James before rushing off.

* * *

After another hour of crazy dancing, Kellyn had sufficiently worn out Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay.

"Come on Jay-Jay!" Kellyn begged. "Think of it as Quidditch conditioning!"

"No."

"But it's a fully body work-out!" Kellyn shook her body to prove her point.

"And hydration is equally important. We're going to get something to drink," Jay-Jay persisted.

"Hey, Helen!" Kellyn called out to the Gryffindor Quidditch co-captain she met on the train. "Come dance with me while these losers go and get water or whatever."

"Um, that's actually where I was heading," Helen replied sheepishly. "It's pretty hot in here."

"Ugh! Fine, I guess we can stop."

"Aw, thanks for your permission, Kellyn!" cried Shaylee sarcastically. Kellyn shot a mocking smile back before the two broke out in playful grins.

"It's been forever since I've had a butterbeer. I'll meet you over at the water jugs when I have a bottle," said Kellyn, parting way with her friends. She walked over to a pile of coolers in a corner of the room, waiting for the person in front of her to choose their drink. The person glanced over their shoulder, then did a double-take. It was the stranger on the train.

"Um," he asked, "can I get you something?"

"A butterbeer would be great, thanks," Kellyn said with a smile. The stranger looked down at the butterbeer he had just pulled out from the cooler before handing it to Kellyn nonchalantly and reaching back into the cooler for another butterbeer for himself. "Oh, uh, thanks!" said Kellyn, genuinely flattered by the stranger's chivalry. He shrugged in response. "Hey, didn't I bump into you on the train?"

"Yes, literally."

"I'm sorry, your name is totally escaping me right now. I don't think you ever told me." He paused for a moment, scratching his head, before responding.

"Andrew."

"Well, Andrew, it's nice to meet you."

"Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"Thanks." She paused. "Uh, this is a really cool party."

"Yep."

"I love parties."

"Oh?"

"Well, really I like dancing."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's like flying. You just loose track of time and space and you feel out of control but that's fine because it feels great with the endorphins and adrenaline and whatnot and it's my second favorite thing to do besides Quidditch."

"Hmm." Andrew did not seem interested at all as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Kellyn didn't know whether to be peeved or concerned that she was being annoying.

"I love playing Quidditch. Did you know my dad is Oliver Wood? He was the keeper for Puddlemere United."

"I know," Andrew looked off in the distance. Kellyn took a deep breath, reassessing the situation.

"I'm sorry. I must sound like a ditzy, self-absorbed girl to you right now." Andrew didn't say anything, but the neutral look on his face said plenty. "It's just," she said with a sigh, "it's a new school and I'm trying to meet new people and you seem like a good guy and I want to try and talk to you, but you're making this just a little difficult." Andrew looked at her with the slightest bit of remorse. "And I don't blame you for thinking I'm a ditz because, in fact, I sound like a ditz because when I'm nervous, I tend to babble, as you can see now. And I don't blame you for thinking that I'm self-absorbed either with me talking about my dad, but I was hoping it would stimulate some conversation, but obviously that hasn't worked… my dad is my hero, I guess. I pretty much grew up on the Quidditch pitch, so it's a home away from home, and I'm proud he's my father because he's an amazing player. Watching him was like magic, except it was a thousand times better because it was real, you know?" Snapping out of it, Kellyn realized that Andrew's deep green eyes were on her and reexamining her without disinterest. She offered a smile, which he returned. His smile was lop-sided, but warm and it gave her butterflies. "I'm Kellyn," she said, offering a hand.

"Andrew," he said, offering his hand. His hands were calloused, like a… like a…

"Come dance with me," said Sharon Tabor, the girl whose bed Kellyn had taken, to Andrew. Sharon sneered at Kellyn before pulling Andrew away.

Kellyn took a sip of her butterbeer. Sharon was being totally defensive, yet Andrew handled it like a gentleman. He was a gentleman, the way he gave her his butterbeer. Yet, he didn't think much of her until she got deep and profound. Maybe he was one of those quiet types who were into the deep and profound thing. And since when did she care? There was no need to impress the guy: she was just trying to get to know people. So why was she so hung up in getting him to talk to her? Sure, he was a decent-looking guy… alright, quite handsome, but she wanted a guy she could talk to for hours, and Andrew was not it… not that it mattered or anything. The night wasn't even finished and she had two guys on her plate. Except not because they weren't in her ballpark.

Kellyn downed her butterbeer before grabbing Shaylee, Jay-Jay, Helen, and Stella and pulling them on the dance floor. After that, her brain shut off as she danced the night away.

* * *

"Kellyn, did you enjoy yourself?" asked Stella softly before they went to bed around one in the morning.

"I did," Kellyn happily smiled.

"Did something happen? It seems like something's on your mind."

"Nothing I can't handle," she said, before turning off her light. His hands were calloused like a Quidditch player, she thought right before she drifted off to sleep, but the thought was lost in the dark of the night.


	10. Chapter 9: The Morning After

_A/N: Another chapter! I'm on a roll. I've actually had this done for a few days but have been reading an amazing HP fanfic called "Dumbledore's Army and the Year of Darkness" by Thanfiction._

_This chapter is definitely rated T for language. Thank you Potter Puppet Pals for your colorful vocabulary. (I heart "Wizard Swears")_

_As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, especially **Leeny**, my lovely editor who I adore very, very much._

_And on with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 9- The Morning After**

"Kellyn…. Keeeeeellynnnnnn… KELLYN!"

"Mmff?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Mmff?"

"It's 7:30."

"Nommmmmmmm."

"Classes start at 9." Finally Kellyn rolled over, glaring at Shaylee.

"It doesn't take an hour and a half to get ready. Goodnight," she mumbled before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"Kellyn…. Keeeeeellynnnnnn… KELLYN!"

"Mmff?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Mmff?"

"It's 8:00."

"Nommmmmmmm."

"Classes start at 9." Finally Kellyn rolled over, glaring at Stella.

"It doesn't take an hour to get ready. Goodnight," she mumbled before falling back to sleep.

* * *

"_**KELLYN XIANA WOOD!! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OUT OF BED!!**_" cried Jay-Jay, ripping the covers off Kellyn's bed, pulling her pillow out from under her head, and whacking her with it.

"What time is it?"

"8:30. May I remind you that classes start in a half hour?"

"Crap, unicorn turds! Shit shit shit." Kellyn leapt out of bed, running into the bathroom. She splashed some water on her face and came running out. "Crappy shit, shitty crap! My first day!" Clothes went flying as Kellyn pulled off her pajamas and threw on her uniform. "Ugh, I can't find my other shoe! Jay-Jay, don't just stand there and laugh, help me!"

"Why, when you're so entertaining?"

"JAY-JAY!!"

"Next to your bag." Kellyn yanked on shoes and ran into the bathroom where she quickly put on some eyeliner, a bit of bronzer, and some chapstick. "You're going to have to go to the Great Hall to get your schedule and some breakfast, then come back and grab your books."

"Righto!" cried Kellyn, rushing down the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. She flew out the door, bumping into Andrew, the two falling down in a heap. She recovered quickly, removing her head from his chest. "Sorry!" she cried, leaving him stunned and speechless as she ran down the hall, her long hair swaying behind her. Finally, she made it to the Great Hall, but a particular black-haired, green-eyed boy blocked her way.

"James, move, I'm late."

"Obviously," he laughed, but didn't move. With a huff, she shoved past him.

"Someone likes to play rough!" he shouted after her.

"Son of a banshee," she muttered. Kellyn hastily spread butter and jam on a few pieces of toast, and got in the now empty line to get her schedule.

"Kellyn Wood, I assume?"

"Yes," she responded, breathless.

"You have ten minutes to get to your first class. Good luck." Kellyn refrained from sneering as she grabbed her schedule and dashed back to her room. Turning a corner, she tumbled into Sam's arms.

"Sorry," she muttered, attempting to continue on to the Ravenclaw common room, but she was stopped.

"Whoa," he said eyeing her. "What did you do last night? Actually, more like _who_?"

"Ha ha, very funny," she grumbled, trying to pull herself away.

"What?" he looked at her oddly, tucking her bangs behind her ear.

"I'm late."

"Not yet," he said suggestively. Kellyn glared at him with a disapproving raise of her eyebrow. Pushing past him with one powerful shove, she forced her way to the Ravenclaw door.

"Name the potion that gives its drinker a lucky feeling."

"Felix Felicis. Now let me in!"

"The early bird gets the worm," the door advised.

"The early bird is probably on crack to be getting up that early," Kellyn sassed back.

"Were you talking to the door?" asked Declan, on his way out of the common room.

"Shut up, I'm late!" She looked at her schedule for Monday, shoving her Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts books into her bag, grabbing her wand, a few scrolls, ink and a quill, and a few other knick-knacks before bolting out the door in search of the Transfiguration room. "Where in the name of Voldermort's nipple is the Transfiguration room?" she asked a group of younger students. They pointed to the right and said in unison with frightened voices, "West Wing."

"Damn," she muttered under her breath, before telling the kids, "thanks!"

* * *

She bolted into the door at promptly 9:00 AM, sitting down at the nearest open desk as quietly as possible. She pulled out her books, scrolls, quill, and ink with a flurry and looked up to see the bemused face of Teddy Lupin.

"Miss Wood, so nice of you to join us. Did you have trouble finding the Transfiguration room?" Kellyn opened her mouth to launch into the story of her morning ordeal, but figured a shorter answer would be better, even if it wasn't the whole truth.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "First day!" she laughed, twirling her messy I-literally-just-rolled-out-of-bed hair into a loose braid.

"Well, now that we're all here, I suppose we can begin. I am Professor Lupin and I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year while Professor Gringlycock is on sabbatical. As this is a N.E.W.T. level course, I will help you prepare for the N.E.W.T. exam at the end of the school year. Thus, we have much material to cover. Please turn to Chapter of your texts in _Transfiguration: A Dynamic Art_. Today we will skim over the half of the book Professor Gringlycock covered last year. As this should not be new material, you will have an exam when I see you next. I believe that's on Wednesday, during session three. The test will take the entire period." Groans filled the entire classroom. "It's just review!" protested Teddy to his student's outcry. More outcries filled the room. "Well, if you shut up then maybe I'll be able to help you out for this test. Monday is Double Transfiguration, right? So, we have an hour and forty-five minutes to cover the first half. Well, an hour and forty with your complaining." The class got quiet. "Well, shall we begin?"

Kellyn was sure she was in hell. Transfiguration was her worst subject: she wondered why she was even enrolled, but then she remembered her mother insisted on seven N.E.W.T. classes. She managed to convince her mother to let her drop Potions and Astronomy, but was not quite fortunate to take Transfiguration off her course selection also. With an unfamiliar book and material she was rather shaky with, Kellyn felt a sense of dread build up in her.

Kellyn rushed with panic, scrawling notes on parchment and writing down page numbers of material that was covered, being sure to note the parts that went straight over her head. As they practiced spells, Kellyn realized she was rather out of shape. While attempting to give her rabbit pig ears, the rabbit turned pink; while attempting to conjure up a dog, she manage to make a log crush a few desks. Teddy was quick to assure her the damage was fixable, but nonetheless, Kellyn was quite embarrassed, even earning a snort from the person next to her.

"Well, nobody's perfect!" she huffed in response. Much to her dismay, the person managed to make the log disappear and conjure a fluffy little puppy in its place. The person turned around, holding the puppy… it was Andrew.

"You're right, nobody's perfect," he smirked, handing the puppy to her.

"Class dismissed!" called Teddy. "I'll see you all on Wednesday!" She glared at Andrew, still in a foul mood from her morning misadventures, and shoved all her stuff in her bag while holding the puppy with one arm.

"Teddy, I'm screwed," she cried, slamming her book on his desk once all the students had left.

"It's Professor Lupin, now Miss Wood."

"Professor Lupin, I'm screwed. I've never seen this textbook before and I've barely touched most of this material. I kind of get it now that you explained it, but I'm freaking out about the test on Wednesday. Help please?"

"Get a study buddy and figure it out."

"Teddy! I mean, Professor!"

"Kellyn… Miss Wood, you're a big girl now. You're smart. You'll figure it out. Borrow someone's notes from last year. Practice the spells over and over again. Review your basic transfiguration theories- with those, you can scrape by. And… read the summaries at the end of each chapter thoroughly. Those are the main concepts, so make sure you know them. And if you really need me, I'm free during the sixth session."

"I think I have a hole there."

"Study today, figure out what you're really confused on, and then maybe come in during sixth on Tuesday. How does that sound?"

"Good. Thanks… Professor."

"You're welcome. What's your next class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"It's in the Lower Hall downstairs and the entrance is on the east wing. You better run."

"That's all I've done all day! Good-bye!" she called. Kellyn exited the room, but remembered something and poked her head back in. "Congratulations on the baby, Daddy Teddy." Teddy grinned

"Go to class, we'll talk later," he said, gently pushing her out of the room. Kellyn scampered down the hall, heading for the Lower Hall.

* * *

Kellyn burst into class at promptly 11 AM, right before the teacher stood up to begin the class.

"Miss Wood, so nice of you to join us. You may set your bags in the corner. All you need is your wand. And might I ask how you ended up with a puppy?" Kellyn looked down in her arms, realizing she was still carrying the ball of fluff.

"Um, Transfiguration."

"Well, I'll take care of the canine and you may prepare yourself for class. And for future classes, please, no animals," the professor drawled. Kellyn sheepishly nodded, dropping her bag in the designated corner. "Welcome back to hell, your final year of N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Sharp. I hope none of you were forced to practice over this summer," he said coolly. "Nonetheless, we will begin quickly. Partner up for a duel." With two claps, he had the students scampering. She felt someone behind her.

"What about you and me, babe?"

"Hello Sam," Kellyn said dryly.

"Not happy to see me? My wand is. I'm ready."

"I'm sure," she said, in the same tone, turning around to see him. "Oh," she said, with a rather disappointed look on her face, "you're wand is so… so… small. What a pity."

"Oh fine, touché. Two can play this game."

"That's why it's called a duel. Because duel sounds like duo and duo means two."

"So that's why you were sorted into Ravenclaw."

"Who would've thunked?" she bantered back.

"Well, do you want to be partners?"

"I suppose… if you're prepared to get your butt kicked."

"So you're into masochism?"

"Does your mind permanently stay in a gutter?"

"I try," he said with a sigh.

"Miss Wood, Mr. Malfoy- since you two seem quite content in disturbing the class, you may go first. I assume you know the basic rules of dueling, Miss Wood?"

"I'm quite familiar with them, Professor Sharp."

"Good, we'll begin now. Students stand back please. Miss Wood, Mr. Malfoy, you may stand on the dueling platform." Sam hopped up and offered a hand, which Kellyn denied. Sam suavely shrugged it off, preparing himself by jumping up and down. Kellyn stretched her arms and back, breathing deeply to calm herself down. She closed her eyes, rolling her neck around. When she opened her eyes, she was something to behold. Her hair was beginning to come out, a few strands flying around her face to give her a wild appearance. Her eyes were dark and clear, mouth set in a firm line. She stood up straight and tall, her posture both elegant and intimidating.

"Wands at the ready," ordered Professor Sharp. Sam jerked up his, his eyes glowing with energy and anticipation. Kellyn coolly raised her wand. The two lowered their wands. "And bow." Sam bowed, a smirk on his lips, his eyes never leaving hers. Kellyn decided on a slow nod, staring down her opponent through her eyelashes. They turned around, Sam with military precision, while Kellyn merely lazily spun and sauntered a few steps with a relaxed gait. They turned around, at the ready. Sam positioned himself sturdily, his right leg lunged forward, wand out, and left arm above his head, his hand curled into a fist. Kellyn stood completely sideways with her head turned toward Sam, wand out, and left arm gracefully held out behind her. "On the count of three you may begin. Avoid killing each other, please. One… two… three."

Kellyn waited for Sam to make his first move, already with her own first move in mind.

"_Stupefy!_" he cried with a flourish. The spell exploded from his wand and flew towards her. But with his mad flourish, Kellyn had plenty of time to cast her own spell.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ she thought with a flick of her wand, her eyes focused on the spell. Her spell hit Sam's, engulfing it. It was then that Sam made a major mistake. Surprised that Kellyn was able to cast nonverbal spells, he paused for a moment in shock. It was then that Kellyn lunged in. Shortening the distance between herself and her opponent, she took two steps in while casting her next spell. "_Expelliarmus!_" she thought. Sam's wand flew across the room, knocking him back a few more steps. Kellyn again closed this distance, readying her next spell. "_Locomotor Mortis!"_ she thought, and with a swish of her wand, Sam was locked. Kellyn held her wand out and ready, making sure the spell was cast strong enough to hold him. When she was sure she was successful, she stepped back away from her opponent and looked at her professor.

"Well done," Professor Sharp nodded. "You've won. You may reverse the spell and kindly help Mr. Malfoy to locate his wand."

"Thank you, sir." Kellyn relaxed, snapping back to reality, and cast the spell to reverse her Leg-Locking Charm. Sam wasn't particularly delighted to see her standing over him. Reluctantly, he took her hand to help him up. They walked to the opposite side of the room to fetch his wand.

"You blast-ended skank!" he playfully cussed her out. "You can cast nonverbal spells! I was hoping you were as bad as DADA as you are at Transfiguration."

"You heard about that?"

"Yep."

"Ugh."

"Well, I think you've redeemed yourself." They joined the group of students who surrounded Professor Sharp while he talked about the duel.

"Mr. Malfoy opened with a Stupefying Charm, which was an excellent strategy, except he was not quite quick enough, giving Miss Wood sufficient time to cast her Finite Charm to block his spell. Her nonverbal charm certainly was an added element of surprise, throwing off her opponent long enough to disarm and incapacitate him. Excellent job," he said with a nod. "Next!"

Kellyn watched the other duels intently, taking mental notes on her classmate's moves. At the end of class, Professor Sharp announced they would resume normal class the following morning when they had Double DADA, telling them to review their nonverbal spells and read the introduction in _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: Protection in the Post-Voldemort Era_. He dismissed them for class, but called Kellyn aside.

"Miss Wood, although your punctuality and first impression leave something to be desired, it seems as though you have a propensity for dueling."

"I mean no offense, Professor Sharp, but you have seen me but a whole forty-five minutes."

"No offense taken, but I know a good dueler when I see one. What is the make of your wand?"

"Dragon heartstring, mahogany wood, 10 inches."

"I see. And your Patronus?"

"A dragon."

"Most fitting indeed. Might I suggest you join the Dueling Club?"

"Isn't Rose Weasley in charge of that?"

"Miss Weasley is."

"Well, I plan on playing Quidditch, so it might conflict. Try-outs are this Thursday."

"A dragon Patronus for a Quidditch player… how charming," Professor Sharp drawled, completely un-charmed. "Well, Quidditch is rather demanding, but you are exceptional at dueling. Please do talk with Miss Weasley for more information."

"I will, sir."

"Good-day, Miss Wood."

"Good-day, Professor Sharp."

* * *

_Please please please review!!_


	11. Chapter 10: A Biting Afternoon

_A/N: Hello my freaky darlings! I am on a roll! As we speak, I'm even half-way done with the next chapter. Don't I rock? Yes, indeed._

_!!SPECIAL NOTE!! I made schedule changes while I was writing this chapter which changed some things in previous chapters. Note that Quidditch tryouts are now 5:30-7 PM (not 4-6 PM according to Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat) and Kellyn would grab her Transfiguration, Herbology, DADA, _and _Ancient Runes book (I hadn't planned on her having Ancient Runes on Monday at the time; Chapter 9: The Morning After). There might be a few other things... I'll figure it out later._

_ALSO... lots of swearing in this chapter. You have been forewarned. And for future references, Kellyn has a dirty mouth._

_Well, I will shut up now._

_Wait, no, I lied._

_Thanks sooooooo much to my wonderful editor, **Leeny**, and **The Littlest Weasel** for the lovely reviews. You guys rock!_

_And now, onto the chapter. For realzor now._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10- A Biting Afternoon

Kellyn walked to the Great Hall from DADA, her ego busting at the seams. One day in class and already the teacher wanted her to join the Dueling Club. Either the club was desperate for members and was really terrible, or Professor Sharp thought she was bloody brilliant. Kellyn chose the latter, a smile creeping onto her face. She sat down at the table along with Shaylee, Jay-Jay, Stella, Helen, James, Glen, and Sam.

"What did Sharp have to say?" asked Sam.

"He asked me to join the Dueling Club," Kellyn shrugged.

"Just like that?!" cried James. "I worked my arse off to get in!"

"Me too!" protested Sam.

"Well, he asked me."

"What did you say?" asked James and Sam.

"I told him I would think about it."

"Think about it?!" the boys cried.

"I mean, Quidditch _and_ Dueling Club? That's a lot, plus seven classes."

"It's really quite prestigious to be invited into the Dueling Club," Glen piped up. "I'm sure you can handle whatever is put on your plate. You're a Ravenclaw, after all."

"A Ravenclaw who is apparently crap at Transfiguration," muttered James.

"You know too?" moaned Kellyn.

"Uh, everyone knows. You made a log instead of a dog, what do you expect?" said Helen, sympathetically patting Kellyn's shoulder.

"It's official, I hate my life," Kellyn groaned, putting her head on the table.

"You know who is ridiculously good at Transfiguration?" said Shaylee. "Drew."

"He's like a Transfiguration god," added Stella. James looked on with jealousy.

"Wait, did someone say Quidditch?" asked Sam frantically, earning him a few odd stares.

"Yeah, like a minute ago. Way to react," joked Kellyn

"Crap, I just realized that Quidditch try-outs are tonight for Slytherin," Sam groaned.

"Oh no, they're tomorrow for Hufflepuff!" cried Glen.

"And Wednesday for Gryffindor!" James suddenly realized.

"ROSE!!" the three boys shouted in unison as Rose Weasley sat further down the table. The poor 6th year girl looked startled, bombarded by three boys.

"I'm done playing 'nice, reformed wannabe-Death Eater,' I need those fucking Quidditch plays. I know you have them all in some color-coded and alphabetized folder, so just hand them over," Sam growled.

"Oy, Sam, lay off, you cauldron bum. Besides, I've been asking for those plays for ages and after all, I haven't pulled any pranks on you in a rather long time. So how about you just let me sneak a peek and none of your stuff will suddenly disappear," said James. "Deal?"

"Mates! That is not the way to ask a lady!" protested Glen. "Those plays are Ravenclaw's and Rose has worked very hard putting them all together." Glen's voice changed from scolding to sugary sweet. "However, Rose, if I could just have a quick look, that would make my day…"

"Hypocrite!" cried James.

"Look who's the cauldron bum now!" quipped Sam.

"Shut up!" ordered Rose. "You're acting like a bunch of broomheads who've had permanent brain damage done by Bludgers! You are supposed to be role models! Especially you, Glen, Mr. Head Boy!"

"You're Head Boy, Glen?" Kellyn asked brightly.

"Yep!" Glen cheerfully responded, glowing with pride.

"So, in a nutshell, the answer to your question is '_hell no_,'" concluded Rose.

"But Rose!"

"That's hardly fair!"

"Just one look…"

"Go away. I'm hungry," Rose said, before opening up a book and picking at her food. The boys stood stunned before giving a sigh of submission and returning to their table.

"It was worth a shot, gents," said James woefully. Kellyn laughed and remembered Professor Sharp's request.

"Rose, could I ask you something?" Rose's eyebrow rose, questioningly. "It has nothing to do with Quidditch, I promise," she added with a grin.

"Of course, Kellyn," Rose smiled warmly, tucking a piece of frizzy red hair behind her ear and gesturing for Kellyn to sit down.

"So I had DADA with Sharp this morning and he asked me to join Dueling Club."

"Oh, he did? That's wonderful!"

"Except, I don't know if I can, let alone if I deserve it. I mean, I talked to James and Sam and they said they had to work their arses off to get it. And all I did was duel Sam."

"Sam is a very good dueler. How many spells did you get him out in?"

"Uh… three?"

"Three?!"

"I bet I just caught him on an off day. He was a tad surprised I had mastered my nonverbal spells, so I took advantage of that…"

"That's excellent! If Sharp believes you're worthy, he's the one to judge it. Plus he's extraordinarily rational- he would not let you in on a whim. Please tell me you agreed to join!"

"I told him I would think about it. I mean, with Quidditch… both are very time consuming, I'm sure."

"It is," Rose said with a nod. "But practices are after dinner, so they do not overlap with Quidditch. We practice for about an hour, once or twice a week."

"That's not bad. I'm just worried I won't be able to handle it all- N.E.W.T.s, Dueling, and Quidditch. Plus some figment of a social life." Rose laughed.

"Why don't you just come to one of our meetings? If you fall in love with it, you'll make it work, I know you that well."

"Very true. Well, I guess I'll do that."

"Ace. I believe our first meeting is next Tuesday, but I'll get back to you if things change."

"Thanks Rose. Enjoy your lunch." Kellyn went back to her sandwich, her stomach growling with anticipation.

"Hey, Kellyn, you dashed out so quickly this morning, none of us got to see your schedule. Maybe we have classes together," said Stella. Stella, Helen, and Shaylee pulled out their pristine schedules from their backpacks. Jay-Jay and Glen pulled out their haphazardly folded from their pockets as Sam found his marking a page in his copy of _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: Protection in the Post-Voldemort Era_. They waited patiently as James hunted through his backpack, looking for his.

"And you wonder why it took so long for Sharp to let you in the Dueling Club," droned Jay-Jay. James flipped her off in response. Eventually he found it crumpled up in a mess at the bottom on his backpack. Sheepishly, he pulled it out and attempted to flatten in on the table's edge. Kellyn took that moment to take a real look at her schedule:

_9:00-9:45 Session 1_

_10:00-10:45 Session 2_

_11:00-11:45 Session 3_

_11:45-12:30 Lunch_

_12:45-1:30 Session 4_

_1:45-2:30 Session 5_

_2:30-3:00 Afternoon Break_

_3:15-4:00 Session 6_

_4:15-5:00 Session 7_

_Monday_

_1. Transfiguration_

_2. Transfiguration_

_3. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_4. Herbology_

_5. Herbology_

_6. Ancient Runes_

_7. Free_

_Tuesday_

_1. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_2. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_3. Ancient Runes_

_4. Charms_

_5. Charms_

_6. History of Magic_

_7. Free_

_Wednesday_

_1. History of Magic_

_2. History of Magic_

_3. Transfiguration_

_4. Ancient Runes_

_5. Defense Against the Dark Arts_

_6. Herbology_

_7. Free_

_Thursday_

_1. Care of Magical Creatures_

_2. Care of Magical Creatures_

_3. Herbology_

_4. History of Magic_

_5. Charms_

_6. Free_

_7. Free_

_Friday_

_1. Transfiguration_

_2. Charms_

_3. Ancient Runes_

_4. Care of Magical Creatures_

_5. Care of Magical Creatures_

_6. Free_

_7. Free_

"Well," she said cheerfully, "I have no classes in the 7th session! I have the afternoon to myself."

"You mean to your homework," said Helen, looking over her filled schedule. "And most 7th years get the 7th session off anyway."

"Nevertheless, I have a free 6th on Thursdays and Fridays. Perfect way to slide right into the weekend," she said with a contented sigh. "And people say that 7th years have it hard." Everyone at the table stared at her.

"I think she's in denial," said James.

"Or perhaps just misinformed," suggested Glen.

"How many butterbeers did you drink last night?" asked Sam.

"What?" cried Kellyn. Once again, everyone looked at one another.

"You'll figure it out," they said, and began to dig into their food. Kellyn shrugged and took a gulp of pumpkin juice. She heard a laugh carrying over the room, recognizing it instantly as her younger brother's.

"Hey, Declan!" she called out. She saw his head of dark hair glanced over to her direction, lighting up as he saw her. Quickly he dashed over.

"Guess what happened?" he asked excitedly. "I saw Mr. Longbottom!"

"Really?"

"Yes, he's teaching Herbology, you know."

"I know."

"Well, it was _soooo_ cool! We got to prune this plant called a Flutterby bush and it kept on moving it was _sooooo_ hard to cut it just right, but Mr., uh, Professor Longbottom said I did it perfectly!"

"That's great Declan," Kellyn said softly, utterly proud and happy for her younger brother. "You're having a good time, I suppose?"

"Yes, I love it here! I mean, this is way cooler than the bathroom huts in Madagascar!"

"Cooler than the bathroom huts? I'd never thought I'd live to see the day," she joked.

"Well, I'm going to head back now." Kellyn grabbed him in a hug before he could scamper away, planting a kiss on his head. "In the name of Merlin's trousers, I'm 13! That's disgusting. Lemme go!"

"Fine!" Kellyn relented. Declan pulled away, straightening his robes.

"Well, cheerio," he waved and headed back to his friends. Kellyn sat back down, stuffing herself with the scrumptious Hogwarts food. Before she knew it, students were filling out the Great Hall, heading off to their 4th class of the day.

"Come on, Kellyn," said Glen. "You said you had Herbology next, righto?"

"Yes, you too?" He nodded.

"We can walk to the greenhouses together. It's a bit of a walk, but rather nice in the afternoon. Unless it is raining or snowing. Then it's rather bloody miserable. We poor students are playthings of Mother Nature, honestly." Kellyn laughed, the two of them chatting all the way across the Hogwarts green. As she entered in the greenhouse, she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Wood, so nice of you to join us." The tone was warm, not like the two previous times she had heard it that morning.

"Mr. Longbottom," she replied just as warmly, turning around to see one of her favorite Hogwarts alumnus.

"That's _Professor_ Longbottom to you," he reminded her.

"Teddy, I mean, Professor Lupin said the same exact thing!" Kelly replied, exasperatedly.

"It is what happens when you know the faculty. And just because I know you all too well does not mean you'll get off easily."

"And why would I think that, Professor?" Kellyn asked innocently.

"Oh, you might act all charming and innocent, but we all know the true Kellyn Wood. You could give Mr. James Potter a run for his money."

"James would be rather offended if he heard that. You ought to be careful to shoot out such accusations."

"Well, it's good to have you come to Hogwarts at last. Although I'm a little disappointed you aren't in your father's and my house."

"Oh, the Sorting Hat considered it. It was quite the debate apparently."

"I see. Well, you sit down so I can begin class. Good-day, Mr. Huntington."

"Hello Professor Longbottom," said Glen. Professor Longbottom smiled and headed to the cluster of students inside the greenhouse. "This is my favorite subject," he whispered to Kellyn as the professor began to speak.

"Good-day, class. Welcome to N.E.W.T. level Herbology. I'm so happy you all have come this far. Your seventh year is an important one, a time to finally figure out your skills and how to use them to make the world a better place. When I was your age…"

"Professor!" moaned the class.

"What?" he cried. "When I was your age, I was…"

"Fighting for your life, _we know_!" cried the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Oh, well, fine. And while you're teenagers and know everything, how about we take a look at the Fanged Geraniums? Now, it's nothing you've seen before, step right up." The class gathered to see a number of plants with brightly colored petals. "They look an awful lot like normal geraniums, except hear this?" Professor Longbottom stepped up to the flowers, his hands drawing nearer to the plant. A hissing sound was heard. "Your normal geranium does not do that. At least I hope it doesn't!" The class laughed. "Now, upon looking more closely at the Fanged Geranium, one may actually see their fangs. In fact, they are rather visible, gleaming right there in the middle of the bud. Can anyone tell me what specifically do Fanged Geraniums like to eat that makes their fangs so useful?" Dozens of hands shot up in the air, nearly all were Ravenclaw.

"Oh, I hate sharing classes with Ravenclaw," muttered Glen, waving his hand frantically in hopes that Professor Longbottom would call on him.

"We are an annoying sort, I suppose," said Kellyn. "But honestly, you Hufflepuff are far too good for the lot of us. Gryffindors are convinced they are going to save the world, but wait for the right moment so their act can be seen as most chivalric, Slytherins would rather take over the world than save it, and Ravenclaws would save the world except all too often we are in the middle of a real good book and simply cannot put it down." Glen stifled his laugh into a snort.

"You will be the death of me," he joked.

"I plan on corrupting you so terribly that people will look back and wonder how on earth you were chosen as Head Boy."

"Oh alack the day!" he cried with sarcastic woe. "Your master plan will have to wait until Longbottom is done talking, however. I mean, Fanged Geraniums are really interesting creatures." It frightened Kellyn how genuinely interested Glen seemed, but supposed that Herbology was just his cup of tea.

Kellyn attempted to make snide remarks throughout the lesson, but Glen continually shushed her- but always, with a smile. Finally, Professor Longbottom asked them to find a partner and practice handling the fanged flowers. Kellyn immediately latched on to Glen, who was all too accommodating in her presence.

"I'll hold the head while you begin to removed the sod around its roots, but be careful not to tear any roots," cautioned Glen. Kellyn saluted him and got started on her task, chatting away while Glen continually interrupted her with further warnings.

"There," she said, rather satisfied with her work, "all done. Now what?"

"We carefully pull the stem and gather the roots, show Professor Longbottom the plant and tell him the name of all its parts, then re-plant the flower."

"Sounds easy enough. So how about we pull it out?" Kellyn said with a flourish of her hand, getting close enough to the plant so it hissed.

"It seems a little cheesed off. Perhaps we ought to wait a moment?"

"Oh come on, Glen, it's a flower. Really oddly pretty in a demented sort of way, but a flower nonetheless. I'm not afraid of a flower."

"Oh, there. It's stopped now. I suppose we can go ahead. You hold the head and I'll pull the stem."

"Nice to know you trust me so well to hold the head," joked Kellyn with a sweet smile. Glen returned her smile.

"Now chivvy along and use your right hand to hold where the stem meets the head. Yes, that's right, reach around back. Got a good grip?"

"Yessir."

"Righto. And kindly brace the stem with your left hand. Yes. On the count of three, yeah? One, two, three." As Glen pulled the roots out from the ground, Kellyn followed with her left hand, but kept her right hand in place, successfully drawing her left hand directly toward the geranium's fangs. She felt a sharp pain in wrist and yelled.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK! The little bloody bugger bit me! Shit, ow ow ow ow!!" Both Kellyn and Glen let go of the Fanged Geranium in surprise, but it remained latched on as Kellyn yelled bloody murder. "Holy crap, those little fangs, oowwww. Blimey, blooming little fucker! Glen, get it off me!!"

"Uh, Professor?"

"Crikey, don't hurt the Fanged Geranium, Kellyn!" Professor Longbottom called.

"It is latched on to my wrist and you are worried about the… oh bullocks, ow! It _bit_ me, Professor!"

"I'm well aware of that, Miss Wood. Now hold still so I can pull it out. Just let me get something."

"Oh in the name of Voldermort's nipple and Merlin's trousers, those fangs are effing sharp!"

"And long. A good two centimeters," added Glen brightly.

"Not helping, Glen," she groaned. Looking up to realize the entire class was staring at her oddly, Kellyn wisely decided to shut her mouth until Professor Longbottom came back to removed the geranium from her wrist. Professor Longbottom hustled back with a crunchy-looking beetle pierced on a bamboo skewer. The Fanged Geranium set its beady little eyes on the beetle and lunged, dislodging its fangs from Kellyn's wrist and onto the beetle. With a crack and a crunch, the beetle was gone and the Fanged Geranium was contented enough to be put back into its hole.

Kellyn examined her wound. It was certainly deep, but hurt much less now that the fangs were removed. She figured the blood would coagulate and she could always look on to another pair's geranium to study its anatomy. Professor Longbottom had a different plan however.

"What… happened?" he asked, breathless from dashing around.

"My left arm supporting the stem moved while my right arm holding the head didn't. It was my fault."

"I should have warned her, Professor!" protested Glen, not wanted to get his friend in trouble.

"It was a silly mistake and I'm sorry if I traumatized your Fanged Geranium… although someone ought to teach that flower some manners," Kellyn joked, hoping to calm the situation.

"Never in my life have I heard such appalling language from a young lady. Um, five points from Ravenclaw!"

"You don't normally take away points, do you?" asked Kellyn.

"I ought to write to your parents!" Professor Longbottom raved.

"Oh, my father would be so proud of me!" said Kellyn. Professor Longbottom opened his mouth to continue his rant, but paused to think a moment.

"Between you and me, he taught you well," he whispered. Then, with a louder voice, "Now off to the Hospital Wing, you cheeky monkey. Mr. Huntington, would you kindly escort her?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Oh, it's really not that bad. I'll just, rub some dirt on it, or something," said Kellyn as the rest of the class looked on, rather aghast. "Or, some metaphorical dirt?"

"Hospital Wing. Now."

* * *

Kellyn grumbled as the chatty Nurse Duncan fussed with her wound.

"You poor thing! Did it hurt?"

"A bit."

"You were screaming bloody murder," Glen corrected her.

"Yelling, not screaming. And it was out of surprise, not pain. I just like being dramatic. Really, I'm fine. Just slap on a bandage and I'll be on my way."

"Ooh, it's a bit swollen. And rather deep. Mr. Huntington, how long do you believe the geranium's teeth to be?"

"Most are two centimeter's but I believe the geranium in question had teeth more like two and a half centimeters."

"Oh, such a wonderful, bright young man you are, Mr. Huntington! He's quite the heartbreaker, that one," Nurse Duncan whispered to Kellyn.

"Our Glen, a heartbreaker? Well, I never!"

"Oh, really all the Quidditch captains are heartbreakers. They have the ladies going after them. Do you fancy Mr. Huntington, Miss Wood?"

"Not in the way that he could break my heart. But, we are the best of friends."

"Oh, young love, so charming!"

"Um, we are not in love, Nurse Duncan," Glen corrected her politely.

"Well, I'm done with your war wound. Now shoo shoo, my little lovebirds!" called Nurse Duncan, literally shoving them out the Hospital Wing.

"Is she always like that?" asked Kellyn, a tad frightened.

"No… sometimes… maybe… yes."


	12. Ch 11: Platonic Orgies & Other

_A/N: I strike again with yet another chapter. I'll be gone over the weekend, so don't expect another chapter until sometime next week. Hey, I've been working hard, I deserve a little break. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please review! I love reviews sooooo much!_

_And special thanks to **Leeny**, my wonderful editor and best friend, and **The Littlest Weasel**, who has been so encouraging and positive. Thanks a bundle you two! Also thanks to **those who've added this story on their favorites or on story alert.** It means a lot to me. And now I'll shut up. On with the chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 11- Platonic Orgies and Other Afternoon Adventures**

Kellyn had just enough time to walk back to the greenhouse, grab her backpack, and have Professor Longbottom inform her of the homework (6 inches of notes on the Fanged Geranium from _Advanced Herbology: Applications and Detailed Care_, including drawings, plus an extra assignment for her on the proper handling and re-potting of Fanged Geraniums by their next class on Wednesday) before it was 2:30 and time for their afternoon break. Kellyn headed to the west wing, trudging up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower. Conveniently a fellow Ravenclaw had just answered a question and Kellyn snuck in behind the student and went to her room.

Hoot sat in his cage, looking rather disheveled and distraught. Kellyn opened a window and placed Hoot's cage near the window. Kellyn opened the door to the cage and Hoot swooped out gracefully from the cage and not-so-gracefully into the unopened part of the window. The bird rebounded, then flew back for a second go, successfully making it out of the window.

"Your bird is an idiot," said Jay-Jay, who saw the whole thing.

"I know," Kellyn said fondly.

"Come on. We always meet on the dock during the break unless the weather is bad." Kellyn shut the window and followed Jay-Jay out onto the Hogwarts grounds, heading toward the Black Lake. Already there were Stella, Shaylee, James, Sam, Helen, and Glen, lounging on the dock. Shaylee jumped up to greet her, a worried expression on her face.

"Cor blimey, I was so worried! Is your wrist alright? Does it hurt?"

"Can I kiss it to make it better?" Sam asked. Kellyn was not sure if he was joking or not, but he wore his signature devilish smile.

"I'm fine. Did Glen tell you what happened?"

"Yes, but he made you out as the brave trooper and himself the faulty friend and we all know it didn't go that way, so how about you re-tell it?" said James, munching on an apple.

"So there I was minding my own business in Herbology and…" Kellyn launched into the story, reenacting everything from the vulgar language that spouted out of her mouth when bit, to the events in the Hospital Wing. "And so she says, 'so long, love birds!' and I head back to the greenhouse and Longbottom's got a special assignment for me: an essay on the proper handling of Fanged Geraniums, my new favorite flower."

"Jiggery pokery, you cannot get through a day without making a scene, can you?" asked Sam, bewildered.

"Not really," she said, grabbing James hand so she could steal a bite of his apple.

"Get your own," he grumbled, pushing her away. Begrudgingly, Kellyn reached into her own bag for the apple she saved from breakfast, resting her head on Glen's chest. At that point, the group was a tangle of limbs: Sam rested his head on Kellyn's thigh; James lay on his back next to Sam with Stella's head on his stomach. Helen was sprawled out, her head on James's leg and her feet resting on Sam. Shaylee lay on Stella's thigh and Jay-Jay planted her head in the curve of Stella's waist, plopping her feet on Glen. The group was silent, with the occasional heavy sigh or crunch of food.

Kellyn closed her eyes, relaxing. There was nothing awkward about the group's affection- it seemed as though they did this everyday. She snuggled next to Glen, feeling warm and protected, as Sam absent-mindedly drew on her leg with his finger. She felt as home, nestled alongside her friends, hoping that time would stop so she wouldn't have to go to her 6th session class, Ancient Runes. Shaylee grumbled.

"We need more boys."

"No," chimed the three boys, perfectly content. The girls each wacked the nearest boy to them, causing a chorus of "ow"s and "hey!"s. They then settled down, peacefully resting until Glen mumbled:

"We should get to class."

"Yeah," everyone mumbled in response, but no one moved. About a minute later, Glen spoke again:

"I wasn't kidding when I said we should get to class. We ought to go."

"Yeah." Once again, no one moved. With a sigh, Glen got up, disturbing Jay-Jay and Kellyn, causing a domino effect on the rest of the group. With groans and sighs, everyone slowly got up, straightening their clothes and swinging their book bags on their shoulders. Kellyn headed off to the Ancient Runes room, which she was told was one of the lower rooms in the Astronomy Tower. Sitting down in an empty seat, she noticed a few familiar Ravenclaw faces, but few other students. A tall, worldly looking woman entered the room and spoke, her voice seeming to sooth the students.

"I hope you had a lovely break. I'm Professor Saleema Tancertia, the professor of Ancient Runes, one of the most difficult courses provided at Hogwarts. I'm glad that you all have made it this far, to your 7th and final year. Ancient Runes takes a special kind of student, a student who can look into the past without fear of the future. Little does everyone know that Ancient Runes, along with History of Magic, are the core courses in delving into the past to provide a better future. By understanding more about ancient magic, we may further expand our modern magic, tying the future closer to our original roots. Well, shall we begin?" Heads eagerly nodded. "Please open your copies of _Whispers of the Past: a Collection of Ancient Runes _to the first rune. Let's oil some perhaps rusty hinges."

During that class, Kellyn remembered why she loved Ancient Runes. The words were as hypnotic as Professor Tancertia's voice- they seemed to run over her in waves, rolling off her tongue and rocking off the walls of the classroom (which had conveniently wonderful acoustics). From living in so many counties, Kellyn picked up words from a number of different languages, thus she was always delighted to hear a word from her rune that was reminiscent of its modern translation. The words had a magical quality of their own, never ceasing to evoke some emotion from its reader.

Each symbol represented a sound and the symbols/sounds, when combined, formed words. Of course, the words were not in English, leaving it to the reader to do the translating. This was never an easy process, as one word could mean a dozen of things depending on the context, and generally resulted in a mess of words; luckily, after a bit of reorganization, it managed to make some sense. After that, it was a matter of discovering its purpose. Kellyn found that by saying the lines over and over again, something generally happened. She would find herself saying it in a certain rhythm, or her voice would carry a certain emotion and she would just follow it. It was frightening because the magic was so strong and profound it all too often felt like she was raising the dead.

Each member of the small class took turns reading sections of the rune. Kellyn always felt like a kindergartener while reading the runes, stumbling over words and pausing to sound tricky ones out, but she found that she wasn't the only one. It was lovely to read runes because one could get away with reading it slowly, as if one was letting the words sink in.

"Excellent job!" praised Professor Tancertia. "I do believe we are off to a wonderful start. In your companion book, _Voices of our Forefathers: an In-Depth Study of Ancient Runes_, you will find materials to help you translate the runes found in _Whispers of the Past_. Of course, there are a multitude of books in the Hogwarts library you might find helpful, not to mention your rune books from prior years. If anyone needs a copy of these books, I have a few extra I can loan out. And as always, you are a small class; your greatest consultant is each other. For homework, I will assign you each a section of the rune. Start with a rough word-by-word translation. You are not expected to have each word definitively figured out, just write down some possibilities, some words the symbol is reminiscent of, and things like that. Tomorrow we will bring our materials to class and begin to further translate it. It's just about 4:00, so I'll let you go. See you all in session 3 tomorrow!" The class got up with excitement, still under the spell of the words. Kellyn approached Professor Tancertia to get her books.

"Hello, Professor, I was wondering if I could borrow the books."

"You must be Miss Kellyn Wood, the new student," said Professor Tancertia, eyeing Kellyn.

"Yes, I am."

"And how are you enjoying Hogwarts thus far?"

"Oh, it's wonderful," Kellyn gushed, "it already feels like home."

"I'm glad to hear that," the professor said genuinely. "You read the runes quite well. Where were you schooled?"

"Actually, I was homeschooled by my mother, who was aided by some very, very good books that were loaned out to us. Of course, I was unable to keep them, but they served their purpose nonetheless. I've always been fascinated by languages and history, having done much traveling."

"Oh good. I assume that you are also taking History of Magic?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you considering a career in either?"

"Not really, it is more for my own pleasure than anything else."

"It's refreshing to find you enjoy your work. This year is certainly going to be quite difficult. If you feel yourself falling behind, or you find a gap in your learning, as not all textbooks cover the same material, do tell me and I can help you catch up."

"Thank you very much, Professor, I appreciate it a lot. The books?"

"Oh, yes. There are three. You might want to familiarize yourself with them over the week. They are excellent resources. I expect them back at the end of the year, no harm done to them."

"Of course. Good day, Professor!"

"Good day, Miss Wood."

* * *

Kellyn walked lazily to the Ravenclaw tower, carrying her extra three Ancient Runes books in her hands, as her pack was heavy enough. Once again, she timed it so another student had just answered a question to the enchanted door, and Kellyn snuck in. She marched up the winding stairs to her room, tossing her book bag on her bed. Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay were already doing their homework, offering smiles of greetings. Kellyn flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She managed to make it through her first day of classes with minimal damages… only a few broken desks in Transfiguration, an invitation to Dueling Club, a bitten wrist and slightly traumatized Fanged Geranium, and three more text books to lug around. Kellyn assessed the day as not bad overall. She pulled out her little black book and flipped to the month of September.

Kellyn's mother said that every girl needed a little black book. Of course, Mrs. Wood intended for Kellyn to use it to keep herself organized, write down homework assignments, pencil in Quidditch practices, etc. Kellyn always found lists made her life easier and wrote down the homework for the day:

_Transfig: TEST WEDNESDAY!! Read 1__st__ ½ of book_

_DADA: review nonverbal spells, read intro- due Tues.; Dueling Club??_

_Herbology: 6 in. notes on Fanged Geranium + paper on care – due Wed._

_Runes: rough translation- due Tues.; skim new books_

Kellyn decisively crossed out "review nonverbal spells," figuring she was set to go. Hexes, curses, and jinxes easily came to her, even under stressful situations. The same with Charms- she always had one up her sleeve. Transfigurations spells, on the other hand, were a different story. The words were never right and something always went wrong. It was little things, the small details that always ruined the end result. She also found it odd how she loved Quidditch and could soar endlessly through the sky, yet never be quite interested in Astronomy.

Kellyn saw that her friends had changed out of their uniforms and into normal clothes. Following suit, Kellyn pulled off her uniform, putting on a pair of black skinny jeans and one of her brother's old white v-necked t-shirts. She looked outside at the lovely day, and decided to open up the window to allow some fresh air in. Opening her copy of _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: Protection in the Post-Voldemort Era,_ she began reading the introduction, which babbled how it was still important to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, as dark forces were still prevalent despite the death of Lord Voldemort. Kellyn finished reading the introduction and closed the book, realizing the importance. She had never thought about it that way before… honestly, what was the point? Looking back on her little black book, Kellyn realized she didn't have much time to devote to the thought. Kellyn decided to move onto Herbology, figuring it would be best to get that out of the way so she would have plenty of time to devote to Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. The assignment was not difficult in the least, if a bit bothersome, especially Professor Longbottom's extra assignment for her. She remembered the present the Fanged Geranium gave to her and smiled- she hoped it would leave a small scar, just enough so she could honestly say to her parents that her first day scarred her for life.

Her parents… her thoughts flooded back to the rugged lighthouse in Margate, and to Laurel. It was odd, the feeling of homesickness- she never really felt like she was at home until the Wood family moved to Margate. Kellyn sighed.

"Everything alright?" asked the always observant Stella.

"I think I'm homesick. I've never, _ever_ been homesick before."

"You'll get over it," said Jay-Jay, not even bothering to look up from her difficult Arithmancy homework.

"What Jay-Jay means is…well…just wait until dinner. I thought my mum was the best cook ever until I came to Hogwarts. I mean, there's nothing like one of mum's home-cooked meals, but Hogwarts food won't make you miss it," Shaylee added. "It gets better."

"Thanks, you guys," said Kellyn. "Does Longbottom let you use pencil for drawings, Shaylee?"

"Yes."

"Brill. I couldn't make a good drawing even if a Death Eater threatened to _Avada Kedavra _me." Kellyn absent-mindedly attempted to draw a Fanged Geranium, labeling the teeth with gusto, which she was rather familiar with at that point. She let her ink dry by holding it up against the window, then rolled up the scroll, set it aside in her wicker basket of school books, and crossed the assignment off in her little black book. Tantalized by the cool breeze that still smelt like summer, Kellyn emptied out her book bag with the exception of her new Ancient Rune books. After putting on her robe and tucking her wand in her pocket, she pulled on her favorite pair of Converse, covered with wizards, unicorns, dragons, and swirls.

"Anyone want to do homework outside?" she asked. Her friends looked up, numerous books and papers scattered on their beds, obviously in the middle of something. "Never mind. I'm going to skim the old Ancient Runes books outside. Be back in a bit." Kellyn walked down the stairs from her room to the Ravenclaw common room. Only the older students were in there, mingling and doing homework. Kellyn checked the grandfather clock in the room. It was not even 5:00, which was when session seven let out. Kellyn backed away from the clock, still looking at it, and bumped into someone, causing her book bag to slip off her shoulder and dump its contents on the ground.

"Sorry," Kellyn muttered, quickly grabbing two of the books.

"You better. This is the third time you bumped into me." It was Andrew. His face was neutral, but his tone was light. Kellyn offered a smile.

"Grace is not one of my more prominent qualities." Andrew picked up her book and a piece of paper that fell out of her sack.

"Ancient Runes? I would not have pegged you as the kind of girl who would take Ancient Runes."

"Just because I'm crap at Transfiguration does not mean I'm a failure at academics."

"I know," he said, wincing ever-so-slightly at his mistake. "I heard about your invitation into Dueling Club. Congratulations."

"Thank you. My, Hogwarts loves to gossip. What happened in Transfiguration got around pretty quickly too. Back to Dueling Club, I honestly don't know whether to accept the invitation. I plan on playing Quidditch, and that plus seven classes is a lot to handle. That's my schedule you're holding." Andrew opened it up.

"Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Ancient Runes, Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures. You do have your plate full. So, you already know you will make the Quidditch team?" he asked carefully with a quizzical brow.

"Oh, no," Kellyn corrected herself quickly. "Well, Glen Huntington just told me that the captains would be complete twits not to let me on the team. He doesn't take his words lightly. And I'm pretty good. I think, anyway. I just might be able to charm the Ravenclaw captain. I think his name is Dave or Drew or something. Poor Rose and Shaylee, he's been driving them nuts in preparation for tryouts. He sounds insane."

"Quite possibly. Well, s'later."

"Good-bye." Kellyn headed out the common room, starting into a jog to avoid the end of session seven rush. She walked across the lawn, heading towards the ancient tree near the Black Lake. Kellyn plopped herself down on the grass, pulling out the first Ancient Runes book. She flipped through the pages, taking a quick glance at each one. The act was relaxing and the symbols and words slowly came back to her, as if recalling a dream. Soon, she was finishing the third book, a bit sleepy after lounging in the warm, afternoon sun. Marching back into the Ravenclaw dorm rooms, she snuck in with a few fellow Ravenclaws who made the mad march from the Herbology greenhouses all the way up to the tower. She entered her room to find Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay in the same position as she left them.

"I'm sleepy. I need to wake up."

"That's what happens when you get too much sunshine," grumbled Jay-Jay.

"You guys need to get out more often," Kellyn advised. "Sunshine is good for you! Well, I need to wake up, so I'm going to fly around a bit. Should I bother asking if anyone wants to join me?" Her question was responded to with blank stares. "Okay, cheerio." Kellyn pulled out her precious _Firebolt III_ from under her bed.

"Is that a…?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Yes, it is," Kellyn responded, already knowing the question.

"Lucky," Jay-Jay whined, eyeing the broom hungrily.

"Do you think I can fit out the window?" Kellyn asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked Shaylee warily.

"I want to fly out of it."

"She wants to fly out the window!" cried Shaylee.

"I'm sure you can fit," said Stella, understanding Kellyn's motives. Not waiting a moment longer, Kellyn pushed open the window as much as she could, hopped on her broom and soared out.

"I suppose you'll want to come back this way, too?" grumbled Shaylee. Kellyn nodded and laughed, turning her broomstick towards the mountains that the Ravenclaw dorm rooms had such an excellent view of.

Kellyn hugged her broom, the air roaring past her. By the time she whipped back around to look at the school, her hands and face were already numb, but Kellyn felt awake and rejuvenated. Hogwarts had a sort of eccentric beauty about it, Kellyn decided. The castle was gaudy, but in a rather quirky way and the interior was nothing but ordinary. Soaring back towards the castle, she glanced below, admiring the greens, the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's little hut, the greenhouses… she climbed over the top of the castle, navigating around turrets and towers, and headed toward the Quidditch pitch.

It was pristine- the sweet smell of grass, the tall goal posts, the stadium that could seat hundreds of students. She flew wildly around, then let her mind slip away.

She was in a game, her team was down. Catching the Quaffle, she soared toward the goal, dodging the other team and Bludgers, turning sharply, and diving. Closer and closer she came to the goal until at last she wound up for a shot, and GOAL! The crowd went wild. Kellyn could actually hear the applause. Snapping out of her dream, she realized that, in fact, people were applauding her.

"Blimey, Kellyn, that was just the dog's bollocks." Looking down to see James, Albus, and Lily Potter, Kellyn could feel a blush rising on her cheeks. Kellyn swooped down to see them, dismounting her broom.

"I was daydreaming," she offered as her excuse.

"You're good," said James.

"Very good," Lily added.

"Of course she's good, she's a Wood," said Albus. "Now why are you out flying? Ravenclaw's tryouts aren't until Thursday. And please do not tell me you are practicing because you obviously don't need it."

"Oh, I just fancied a flight. I was flipping through my Ancient Runes books under the big tree near the lake and I got sleepy."

"Well, you certainly look awake now," said James. "And just in the nick of time. My team will be arriving shortly."

"Righto, I get the hint. I'll see you all later, nice flying into you!" Kellyn took off, zooming back to the Ravenclaw tower. She popped back into her room, looking positively wind-swept.

"Did you run into a tornado?" asked Shaylee, glancing at Kellyn's disheveled appearance. Kellyn just grinned.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks for reading this!_

_-Off Dreaming_


	13. Chapter 12: Debating

_A/N: Hello! Sorry for the delay. Frankly, I've been too lazy to get on my computer and give this chapter the final edit before loading it. Yes, I suck, but I made up for it by some amazing bickering and a lovely lecture by our very own (well, my very own, as he is an OC) Professor Sharp._

_So, I made a timeline for this story and realized how rediculously long it is going to be. I want all my lovely readers to catch a glimps of what a week of school is like for Kellyn, but after that things will definitely pick up. Just hang with me- I promise to keep this interesting anyway. And if you are reading this, then you are probably interested._

_Also, I want to tell you that I do not own Kellyn's shoes... nonetheless, we could all own them if we wanted to: they are Chuck Taylor All Star "Magical"s (the blue version). Check them out on the Converse (shoes of the gods) website._

_Thanks to my reviewers: **The Littlest Weasel, Leeny (my lovely editor and bffl), and shellan (other wonderful editor and bffl)**. Also thanks to anyone else who reads this._

_Now, I will shut up and you will read and review (por favor)!_

* * *

**Chapter 12- Debating**

Still feeling the euphoric after-effects of flying, Kellyn used her good mood to get started on her Ancient Runes homework. She opened her book and began copying down the symbols on a scroll. Easily, she translated the symbols into sounds and then combined the sounds into words. Then it was the tough part: translating. Kellyn tackled the familiar words first, recognizing a number of common words and writing down definitions. She was then left with a number of mystery words; Kellyn had heard a few before, but could not recollect the definition, so she began to scavenge through her books. Soon enough, the definitions came back to her and she was left with about a dozen words she had never heard in her studies. After searching through the glossary, she managed to find a few clues on some of the words. For the rest it was a guessing game, as she broke the words back down into their sounds, hoping the sound would be similar to a root: often Latin, Germanic, or Greek.

As if on queue, Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay closed their books, slid on their shoes, grabbed their robes and wands, and began to head out the door. Stella led the way, with Jay-Jay and Shaylee so close behind her that the three girls collided when Stella abruptly halted in the doorway.

"What?" scowled Jay-Jay. "I'm hungry, let's go!"

"Kellyn," Stella said, half-reminding her two friends of their new friend and half-calling Kellyn to attention. "Dinner time."

"Oh!" Kellyn cried, quickly grabbing her robe and wand, putting on her beloved Converse, and dashing after them.

Shaylee was right: the smell of home-made (well, elf-made) food seemed to wash away all sentiments of homesickness. Kellyn stuffed herself with chicken, salad, rice, a dinner roll, and some vegetables. For desert she saved enough room for a large slice of warm apple pie.

"Ugh," Kellyn moaned, "time for stretchy pants!"

"You'll figure out how to not stuff your face every night after a few weeks," advised Shaylee.

"After a few weeks, I'll gain so much weight, all I'll be able to wear are stretchy pants!" Kellyn cried. The crew finished eating, said good-night to their friends from other houses, and headed back to the Ravenclaw tower to finish their homework.

Kellyn wrapped up her Ancient Runes homework pretty quickly, and then moved onto Transfiguration. She spent a good five minutes staring at her book before taking it down with her into the common room to find a study buddy. Surprised to find the room rather empty, Kellyn took advantage of the cool breeze blowing through the window and situated herself in the jutted-out window seat. She opened the book and began reading, taking notes on things that didn't quite make sense so she could ask Professor Lupin about them.

"Transfiguration?" asked a voice. Looking up from her work, Kellyn saw it was Andrew.

"Yeah," Kellyn said with a dejected sigh. "I'm pretty much sure I'm going to fail the test on Wednesday. Transfiguration is just not my thing."

"So I've noticed," said Drew, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Well, Mr. Know-It-All, while I'm basking in your superiority, how about you enlighten me on the subject 'why Kellyn is crap at Transfiguration?' You can talk about how you forever changed the life and well-being of a Miss Kellyn Wood, successfully preventing her from blowing something up or equally dangerous, in your memoirs when you're rich and famous."

"Well, when you put it like that, I'm not quite as inclined."

"I'm just joking," she assuaged him. He gave her a rather pointed look before sighing and beginning to speak:

"Transfiguration is not like DADA- you don't stab the air with your wand. Then you might _actually_ blow something up. Neither is it like Charms, that 'swish and flick' nonsense."

"I happen to like 'that swish and flick nonsense,'" Kellyn retorted, attempting to keep her voice neutral. "What do you have against Charms?"

"In my personal opinion, I find it rather bland. One motion and a few pretty words. There is no room for individualism in Charms."

"I would hardly agree!" Kellyn snorted, her temper starting to rise. "The individualism is not in how one handles each spell, but what spells they choose to use. You can have a goal in mind and do a number of different charms to achieve that goal. One can be completely creative in Charms in their approach."

"Anyone could do Charms if they can manage to pronounce a few words and swish their wand around without taking an eye out," Andrew guffawed.

"And that's what makes it so brilliant: that anyone can do it!" she declared. "Besides, what makes Transfiguration so superior to the lowly Charms?" Kellyn could not help but let sarcasm drip into her every word.

"It actually requires skill," Andrew retorted quickly with confidence. "And each spell, unlike Charms, requires an individual wand movement which thus requires a more intimate knowledge of the spell itself… wait, are we seriously arguing about the vices and virtues of Charms and Transfiguration?"

"No, we are not arguing," Kellyn argued.

"We aren't arguing?"

"No," Kellyn said exasperatedly, "we are not arguing."

"Well, it sounds to me like we're arguing," Andrew said.

"We're not arguing, we're debating."

"We're debating?"

"Debating: arguing with intelligence."

"I know what debating is, I'm not an idiot."

"That, along with our current subject, is debatable," Kellyn said snidely.

"And how am I an idiot?" Andrew asked, clearly offended.

"Because you think that Transfiguration is superior because it is more difficult."

"And this coming from the mouth of a Ravenclaw!"

"Which house I belong to is also debatable," Kellyn said with a saccharine tone.

"Clearly, because you currently bear the nerve of a Gryffindor!"

"My dear father would be proud!" Kellyn spat. The two glared at each other for a moment.

"So now we are arguing about whether we are debating or arguing."

"I would agree with you, but then I would have to _agree with you_, and thusly I will counter you by saying that we are not arguing, but just having a little verbal sparring. It's a bit wittier than arguing I would think. And in the spirit of verbal sparring, you better come up with a snappy and zingy one-liner to counter my comeback to your comment on my Gryffindor-ness."

"'Gryffindor-ness?' Besides, if I delivered a one-liner, that would be acquiescing with your argument that we are verbally sparring and not arguing, which is clearly something that might cause the earth to stop spinning."

"Oh, you better watch yourself Andrew, that was borderline witty."

"I thought I rather leaned more toward sarcastic than witty. And just for clarification, so I can enlighten my friends how I've wasted the prior five minutes of my life, I can say that we were arguing or verbally sparring about whether we were debating or arguing the vices and virtues of Charms and Transfiguration, am I right?"

"That is correct."

"Good."

"Brill."

"Alright."

"Divine."

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Neat."

"Lovely!"

"Outstanding!"

"Ace!!"

"Excellent!!"

"FABULOUS!!"

"Do you always insist on having the last word?!"

"Abso-bloody-lutely." Andrew glared at her, then spoke with a angry, but restrained tone:

"Clearly, you have plenty of studying to get to," he said, gesturing to her Transfiguration book.

"So clearly you ought to leave," Kellyn said, her voice dangerously low. Andrew opened his mouth to slip in a final word, but knew better and said it out of earshot.

"Bitchy witch."

"Arsehole," Kellyn muttered to herself, flipping through her book with frustration before throwing it across the room. She proceeded to glare at the book before finally walking across the room to pick it up. Kellyn returned to her seat with a sigh, opened the book and began to study.

* * *

It was eleven o'clock by the time Kellyn had showered and crawled into bed. All the lights in the Ravenclaw 7th year girl's dormitories were off. Kellyn found this odd, considering most Ravenclaws were studious over-achievers, but then remembered that the rest of the Ravenclaws were probably not crap at Transfiguration and had an attention span longer than five minutes, unlike her.

She didn't feel like a Ravenclaw. She wasn't smart enough to be a Ravenclaw. She thought of the Sorting Hat's words and knew that while her intelligence was her dominant characteristic, she was too bold and too ambitious. She felt out of place among the centered and balanced Ravenclaws- she flew too high and swooped down too low all too quickly.

"Is that you, Kellyn?" Stella asked in a sleepy voice through the dark.

"Yes, did I wake you?"

"I'm a light sleeper. I figured you were still downstairs studying when I went to sleep. Just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am," Kellyn whispered. "Good-night, Stella."

"G'night."

Kellyn rolled over, pulling her bed sheets close. She might be out-of-place, but she was with the right people to be out-of-place with.

* * *

Kellyn felt a poke. Then another poke. Then another poke.

"Mmf?"

"It's 7:30," she heard Shaylee say.

"Too early," Kellyn moaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kellyn felt a nudge. Then another nudge. Then another nudge.

"Mmf?"

"It's 8:00," she heard Stella say.

"Too early," Kellyn moaned, rolled over, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Kellyn felt her pillow being pulled out from underneath her and whacked.

"It's 8:15 and we're not going to have a repeat of yesterday morning every fucking day this year, so get your bloody arse out of bed and get moving," Jay-Jay ordered. Kellyn glared up at Jay-Jay sleepily.

"Now or I will be doing this to you tomorrow at 7:30 so you can get ready with Shaylee. May I remind you that she's utterly cheerful in the morning and likes to talk about butterflies and sunshine and kumbaya shit?"

"I'm up."

"That's what I thought." Kellyn rolled out of bed, pausing for a moment to look out the window. The sun had crept above the mountain and looked like it would be another lovely late summer day. Kellyn made her bed, put on her uniform, and indulged in sitting and deciding what shoes to wear as she pulled her hair back into a French braid. She finally decided on a pair of flats with a psychedelic bohemian print. In the bathroom she applied some dark green eyeliner and some bronzer before setting off to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Still half-asleep along with most of her fellow classmates, she quickly sipped orange juice and ate Weetabix and honey while she listened to James jabber about yesterday's Quidditch tryouts. She absent-mindedly reached up and attempted to tame one of James's numerous tuffs of hair that stuck out haphazardly. He swatted her hand aside.

"It took me all night to achieve this style," he said with a grin.

"How did Clarence do yesterday?" Kellyn asked about Glen's brother.

"Quite well. He shows a lot of promise," said James. Shaylee sat down in a huff.

"Why aren't you singing kumbaya?" asked Jay-Jay sarcastically.

"Because Drew is in a bad mood this morning because he is stressed about Quidditch tryouts."

"Did you sing him kumbaya to make it better?"

"No. Oh Jay-Jay, you know how he is," said Shaylee before turning to Kellyn and explaining. "He's a complete gentleman, so when he gets stressed… well, it's nothing foul. I swear, he's like a father. You know when parents get mad, it's easier when they yell than when they just say, 'I'm so disappointed in you.' He's like that, he just gets quiet. He internalizes things too much."

"Do you like him?" asked Kellyn quietly, eyeing Shaylee.

"Oh no!" she quickly responded. "He's like a brother to me. Like you and Glen. That sort of thing." Kellyn saw her friend's words were true and shrugged it off.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully, and Kellyn walked back to the Ravenclaw dormitories, taking a look at her schedule before stuffing her bag with her DADA, Ancient Runes, Charms, and History of Magic books. It was a few minutes to 9 so she headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts in the Lower Hall of the East Wing with Stella, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Sam.

"I'm so glad to see you all haven't perished from exhaustion after your first day of classes," drawled Professor Sharp, not looking very glad at all. "I'm going to have this discussion once and once only this year. Everyone get comfortable on the ground." A couple students snorted- the ground was stone, hardly comfortable at all. Kellyn looked at her friends with a shrug, lowering herself on the floor. It was cold against her cheek. Professor Sharp waited until the room was still.

"I did not have this discussion last year because you knew what you were getting yourselves into. Last year you were fresh, egos high with success on your O.W.L.s, but this year is the year that counts. Therefore, I need to make some things clear. In fact, _you all_ need to make a few things clear. I'm sure you all had a purpose for taking this class, and your focus was on the future. Today we are going to talk about the present and the past, as that is the reason why you are taking Defense Against the Dark Arts and not the Dark Arts." Everyone in the class perked up, knowing he mentioned the year of Hogwarts that was still clouded in mystery during Voldemort's last year of power.

"The Dark Lord is gone, but the fear is not. Men, no, _creatures_ like him will never come again if we do not live in denial. What happened, _happened_. Wizards, witches, Muggles, magical creatures, and half-bloods died. _People_ died. Some gave their lives, others were killed or rendered permanently disabled, unable to function. Magic is strong, powerful, you all know that. But most of you have not seen the horrors of what it is capable of. You are the next generation. You were the distance goal: 'if we make it through this war.' You were your parent's golden dream, the light that kept them alive while they were living in darkness. And in Merlin's name you will not let them down.

"You _will_ learn how to protect yourselves. You _will_ achieve great power. You _will_ use that power for the good of the world. You _will not_ fall behind. You _will not_ go astray. We _will_ follow each other out of these haunted hallways, out of this school, and into a world still afraid. But you… no, you _will not_ be afraid. Because you _will_ be protected with your wands and magic. You _will_ be secure with your strength. And you _will_ be loved, which is the greatest shield against darkness.

"You are next in line. You carry great burdens. You carry the names of dead family members and friends. You carry expectations of greatness. You carry your parent's nightmares, their gruesome stories, their guilt, their anger, those late nights when they cannot sleep because when they close their eyes, they see the dead."

Everyone held their breath as Professor Sharp paused. Kellyn heard a few quiet sobs and sniffles. For seventeen-year-olds, they carried a lot... surely not as much as their parents carried when they were their age, but plenty. They carried too much.

The beginning of May was never as bright as it should've been. There were always tears, sleepless nights, liquor, and visits to cemeteries. There were things Kellyn knew her parents could never speak of. She saw it in their eyes, that deep dark hole of the shared experience.

She knew there were Slytherins in the room whose parents probably sided with Lord Voldemort or believed in his cause. She knew there were probably kids who believed the same as their parents. Yet they also lived during those dark times and probably regretted the deaths and bore that guilt of participating or passiveness. Their kids were no better off than anyone else.

She thought of Sam- his father was a Death Eater, he carried the name Malfoy. She thought of James, carrying the name of his grandfather and his father's godfather; Albus carried the name of the former Headmaster of Hogwarts and a former teacher, whose alliance during the war was often obscure; Lily carried the name of her grandmother and Stella's mom. There was Rose and Hugo, the Weasley's, whose family had gone through so much and lost so much too.

"But there is one last thing you will carry. We cannot change the past. We can only live in the present. And now, you will carry each other. We will stand up… well, stand up everyone," Professor Sharp barked. The students shakily rose, wiping away tears, and blowing noses. Kellyn helped up Sam. He was as white as a ghost and terribly cold. She squeezed his hand and he looked at her, his dazed eyes slowly coming back into focus.

"We're here," she whispered, as it somehow felt like the right thing to say. He gave a small smile, the color slowly returning to his cheeks.

"We will stand up and walk these hallways without our wands. You have each other, and that, children, young adults, whatever you are, is all you need. No whispering- let the hallways speak for you."

The students walked out from the Lower Hall and through the winding hallways and moving staircases. Kellyn realized how haunted the school was. It was why she loved Hogwarts after a single day of being in it: she was never alone. There were spirits, small pieces of the past that stuck to her at every corner, wrapped around her like a blanket, and held her warm, safe, and secure.

They seemed to walk forever before they finally were heading down the steps to the Lower Hall.

"And _that_ is why you are going to make it through this class. I will not fail you if you do not fail yourselves. And therefore, I expect nothing less than perfection in this class. You will be pushed to your limits and beyond because I know that you can handle it. You will cry in this class. You will leave feeling exhausted and worthless. You will stay up late working on spells. You will become rather familiar with the Restricted Section in the library, reading of the darkest things. And you will come back, day after day, because you have to. Not only because you signed up for this class, but because you have unfinished business.

Finish what you started. Finish the spell, finish the reading, finish the test. And maybe when this year is over, you will leave knowing that you have looked fear in the eyes, smirked, and challenged it to a duel. And that is what I call 'living.'" He paused, looking at the clock. "I suppose we have run out of time. There's about ten minutes left of class. Pull yourselves together and relish in the fact that there is no homework. Please celebrate and party all night long as this will never happen again. I will see you back here in hell tomorrow. Leave," he said, magically opening the door to the room. Everyone grabbed their packs and headed out, the door slamming closed after the last student. The Ravenclaws and Slytheins looked at each other, unsure what just happened. One brave Slytherin managed to sum up the class's feelings in a sentence:

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"Yep," everyone chorused, dumbly nodding their heads.

* * *

_Please review!_

* * *

_Sneak previews for next chapter:_

"So how's the 'swish and flick nonesense' coming along for you Andrew?" Andrew just grumbled his reply. "And once again, I'm right: nobody's perfect," she smirked.

_and..._

As Professor Binns droned on and on, Kellyn couldn't help but think how much more interesting History of Magic would be if the professor learned to add inflections in his voice. She wondered how Binns stayed awake, let alone the rest of the class. It was then that she realized that almost everyone was sleeping. Restless and boring, Kellyn decided to ask a question.

"Excuse me, Professor Binns...?"

_To be continued..._


	14. Chapter 13: Being Charming in Charms

_A/N: Sorry for the delay! I forgot to post this before I left for Mexico on the 26th. I probably could have posted this as early as the 22nd... he he, my bad? Oh well, it is up now, all it forgiven, right? Right? Silence Um, so, anyway, here's the chapter._

_Thanks to those who reviewed and helped me edit: **Leeny, Shellans, **and **The Littlest Weasel**. For the number of people who have this story on their favorites (5) and alerts (9), one would think I would get more reviews. I mean, I love the fact that this many people are interested, but seriously, one or two words in a review would make my day. Don't be shy. Come here, I have candy._

_Okay, I'm getting wierd, so I'll shut up and you read and review, alright? Cool._

* * *

**Chapter 13- Being Charming in Charms**

The 7th year Slytherins and Ravenclaws of Professor Sharp's N.E.W.T. level Defense Against the Dark Arts class stumbled through the hallways off to their third session, still trying to pull themselves together after a shaky lesson. Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay dispersed to their next class, but Sam yanked Kellyn aside, off from the main hallway.

"Sam, I've got to go to Ancient Runes!" she protested. He pushed her against the wall and spoke in a low, sharp voice:

"What happened in there, what happened between you and I, you don't talk about it, got it?" he ordered her.

"What? That you looked like you'd seen a ghost and were totally out of it?"

"Shh! Yeah, that. Not a word," he said, walking away. Kellyn paused for a moment before catching up to him.

"Why?"

"Because I have a reputation to uphold." Kellyn once again stopped for a moment, then skipped back to him.

"A reputation?"

"I'm a Malfoy. We don't get scared of anything, especially the past," his voice was hard and brisk, and it unnerved Kellyn. He saw the expression on her face and quickly assuaged her. "It'll be our little secret, princess," he said with his usual roguish grin. "Now go be a good little nerd and head off to Ancient Runes." She laughed and tossed a smile over her shoulder before heading off to class.

Kellyn got there a few minutes early and was able to notice exactly who was in her class. She sat down next to Helen and glanced around. The class was very small- so small that it encompassed every House, not just the normal two. There were only three other Gryffindors, four Slytherins, six Hufflepuffs, and eight Ravenclaws, leaving a class total of 23 students. Helen jabbered to Kellyn about how she was a history buff.

"I swear," she laughed, pushing her red hair out of her eyes, "I'm the Gryffindor the 7th years go to for notes because everyone falls asleep in Binns' class."

"It's _that_ boring?" asked Kellyn slightly sad, as she liked history herself.

"Professor Binns is a ghost. He died in his chair, became a ghost, and kept on teaching, or something like that. He speaks in a monotone and so everyone is just lulled to sleep by his voice. I want to be a historian, and work with records, artifacts, things like that, so I always force myself to stay awake."

Soon it was 11:00 and time for class to begin, so Professor Tancertia called for the class's attention. She checked everyone's homework and had them begin to fully translate their text. The meager 45 minutes of class passed by quickly, and Kellyn got to know her classmates as they would ask for each other's opinions on certain words and such. At the end of class, Professor Tancertia announced that their homework would be to finalize the translation and the purpose/application of the rune.

"I was quite impressed with your translation today," said Professor Tancertia before Kellyn headed out the door.

"Thank you, Professor."

"If you have any questions, I'm the head of your House, so you may come to me."

"Oh, I will. Thanks!"

Kellyn and Helen walked to the Great Hall together for lunch. Kellyn felt completely reckless around Helen, who was a glowing example of Gryffindor's daring nerve. Helen was gutsy, independent, hot-headed, and confident: the best girl to break the rules with. She talked of her adventures in Quidditch, her pranks and arguments with James, and her close calls on her nightly escapades.

"And so I was heading back from a party from the Room of Requirement and one of the paintings starts screeching. I look down and realized that my Disillusionment Charm didn't quite touch my feet. With that I just took off at a run, back to the common rooms to avoid getting caught."

"No, you didn't!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Oh, she did," James explained. "I was rather shocked to find a pair of feet resting on a cushion." Soon the whole crew was there- Sam, James, Shaylee, Stella, Jay-Jay, Glen, Helen, and Kellyn. They gobbled down their food, hungry after their morning classes, and chatted about trivial things. As students meandered to their next class, Kellyn joined Stella, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, James, and Helen in heading off to their Charms class.

A cheery-looking teacher stood at the door, greeting students with a broad smile on her face as they entered the door.

"That is Professor Annabelle Whitland- she used to work at an etiquette school before becoming a Charms teacher. Isn't that just… charming?" Jay-Jay grimaced. "I hate her."

"I love her!" cried Shaylee. "She's the best teacher ever. Oh, Kellyn, she'll just love you! You're so good at charms and everyone seems to like you…"

"Except Sharon," said Kellyn. "Apparently I stole her bed," she explained to James and Helen, who just shook their heads and laughed.

"She's the head of Hufflepuff," Shaylee jabbered on.

"And I assume Longbottom is head of Gryffindor?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes, and Sharp of Slytherin," said James.

The approached the classroom, the teacher still animatedly talking to her students.

"_Oh_, hell-_o_ Miss Davies!" Professor Whitland greeted Jay-Jay. "And how was your summer?"

"Fine," Jay-Jay scowled, making it a point to continue moving to an empty desk. Of course, none of this fazed Whitland.

"_Oh_, and Mr. Potter! Not in trouble yet?"

"You callously underestimate me, professor," said James, turning on the charm. "If I'm not in trouble, then I'm looking for it."

"_Oh_, Mr. Potter, you are _incorrigible_! And Miss Garvgaski," Whitland beamed at Helen, "and how were _your_ travels this summer?"

"Most educational," Helen replied in a prim voice.

"_Oh_, just _charming_! Any enchanting adventures this summer, Miss Lovegood-Thomas?" the Professor asked Stella.

"My mum, da, and I went on a most stimulating adventure to the Amazon Rainforest to see non-magical exotic animals! It was the most beautiful and exciting thing ever!"

"_Oh_, so _wonderful_! And Miss Kantowen! How _lovely_ it is to see you again!

"You too, Professor!" Shaylee said with a broad, genuine smile. "That book you suggested I read was wonderful! I even reread it a couple of times!"

"_Oh_, I'm _positively_ _glad_ to hear that. _Oh_, and who are _you_?" asked the Professor, peering at Kellyn with curiosity.

"Kellyn Wood, I'm new," Kellyn said, offering a hand.

"Oh, so _you're_ the Wood girl! Rumor has it that you are an _astounding_ Quidditch player like your father!" Kellyn could see how Shaylee and Professor Whitland got along wonderfully- both were incurable gossipmongers.

"Well, what a lovely rumor to be going around!" Kellyn said with a nervous laugh.

"And you are a Ravenclaw, like your mother?"

"Yes, ma'am. My mother counts her blessings that I inherited her good head."

"You have her hair." Kellyn absentmindedly, grabbed a lock.

"I do."

"Where were you schooled previously?"

"Actually, I was homeschooled by my mother. I believe she's taught me quite well. That's what happens when your teacher is a perfectionist!" Kellyn said with a small laugh.

"Do you have an affinity for Charms?"

"I would like to think so."

"_Oh_, so _modest_! What a _charming_ girl you are! Certainly you _must_ be very good at Charms, being a _studious_ Ravenclaw like yourself with such a _wonderful_ and _talented_ mother!" The praise was nice, but Kellyn was considerably overwhelmed. The spotlight was wonderful, but it was all too sudden.

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Professor. I ought to find a seat…"

"_Oh_, yes yes! Go on, now! Class will start soon!" Professor Whitland cried in a sing-song voice.

"I told you she would just love you!" said Shaylee.

"You look like you've been hit by a tornado of compliments," whispered James. Kellyn let out a bewildered sigh of agreement, sure that she resembled just that.

"_Oh_, settle down class, settle down now so we may begin our lesson!" the professor sang, clapping her hands together. "Oh, it is so _wonderful_ to see all your _lovely_ faces back in my classroom again!" Jay-Jay looked ready to hang herself. "This is a very important year: your final year and the year of N.E.W.T. tests! I want you all to pass your tests with flying colors! Please open your copies of _Advanced Charms: Technique and Application_ to the first chapter. We will cover the first three chapters today, which is a quick review of last year."

It seemed as though Charms class brought out the best in everyone (except Jay-Jay). James refrained from pulling pranks, all traces of Helen's deviousness seemed to disappear, Stella didn't seem as though she was floating in outer space, and Shaylee was a little bundle of sunshine… then again, Shaylee was almost always a little bundle of sunshine. Kellyn decided Shaylee in Whitland's class was more like a supernova- an _exploding_ ball of sunshine.

The class was working on their "D" spells- Professor Whitland seemed to have a fondness for alphabetizing things- and Kellyn decided to cast a _Dissendium _spell just for laughs, as her love for finding and opening secret passageways and her curiosity got the best of her. A brick slid out of the wall, much to Kellyn's delight, and then more students began snooping about the classroom, looking for something similar. She saw Andrew point to his desk and say, "_Descendo!"_ A perplexed expression appeared on his face, as his desk lowered instead of revealing a secret compartment. Kellyn, in her moment of glory, waltzed over to him.

"So," Kellyn said behind him, causing him to jump, "how's the 'swish and flick nonsense' coming along for you?" she asked coyly. Andrew just grumbled in response. "And once again, I'm right," Kellyn proclaimed. "Nobody's perfect." She smirked and walked away, feeling rather victorious.

The rest of the class passed rather uneventfully. Professor Whitland said that there would be a quiz the next class on the spells from the first three chapters of the book. James, Stella, Shaylee, Helen, Jay-Jay, and Kellyn burst out from the classroom excitedly, pushing and shoving each other as they ran down the halls with teachers shouting after them. They all dashed out to the dock, flopping down in a tired heap as they waited for Sam and Glen to join them. They pulled out food, trading with each other and munching.

Sam and Glen came and everyone seemed to relax in the afternoon sunshine. Robes were pulled off and ties were loosened. Eventually, they got to talking about their parents.

"I think my father just might be the dorkiest man alive. Apparently he was a hunk back in the day, but now he wears an apron while he cooks omelets!" cried Kellyn.

"I think it comes with the whole 'our fathers being superstars' ordeal," said James. "They are always in the public spotlight, so in private all their quirks come out. My father, for example, is completely paranoid when it comes to eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He pours them all out, color-codes them, and throws away every single green bean for fear that it is either booger or vomit flavored." They all laughed, but a light bulb seemed to go off in James's head as he looked at Sam. "How's your da?"

"Still not talking to me," he said nonchalantly, but his eyes just gave it away that he was slightly upset about it.

"Why?" Kellyn protested.

"Because he's refusing to drop Muggle Studies," snorted Helen.

"That's ridiculous!" Kellyn cried.

"Not really," said Stella. "I mean, we're talking about Draco Malfoy here. He feels as though his son's been corrupted."

"Exactly," said Sam, with a sigh of relief that someone understood. Kellyn smiled at Stella- she was so out of it that sometimes it worked to her benefit. Somewhere in her dreamland she was far back enough to see the big picture and report back what she saw without bias. "But, Merlin's trousers, it's such an archaic thought. It's gotten the Malfoy family nowhere except killed, disgraced, and tossed into Azkaban. Yet they refuse to change their ways and let it go. Like last Christmas! We were supposed to have a big dinner- the Potters, the Weasleys, and us, but my father completely refused!"

"That's because our fathers still can't say more than three sentences to each other before feeling the urge to draw their wands," said James.

"That bad?" Kellyn asked.

"Not really. They can talk, but it's always strained and they're always on edge around each other. They forgave, but never forgotten," sighed Sam.

"Oh, the life of celebrities' kids is a hard one indeed," said Helen, being very careful to not sound completely sarcastic as it was rather true. They were quiet and a tad tense before Kellyn spoke.

"I told my father I wanted to pierce my bellybutton and then go on a crash diet and he believed me," Kellyn said with a grin, causing everyone to bust out laughing. "But I think I'll actually go through with the piercing part. I think I have an adorable bellybutton," she said, lifting up her shirt a bit to show it off. Glen went in for the kill, poking her bellybutton and sending her into a fit of giggles. Meanwhile, everyone looked at their bellybuttons.

"Innie."

"Outie."

"I win! Inbetweenie!"

* * *

Sam and Kellyn trudged to History of Magic, sad that break was over.

"We have this class at the best times. Right after afternoon break on Tuesday, first thing Wednesday morning, and then right after lunch on Thursday. I mean, that's primo nap time."

"Is it really that boring?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes!" said Sam with a shudder. "It makes my brain hurt. So how about you take notes all this year and I'll just copy them, eh princess?"

"And what do I get in return?" Kellyn asked.

"My undying love and affection," he said with a roguish grin.

"I would get that anyway," Kellyn said with a smirk. "Thing of something else."

"When's your birthday?"

"November 13th."

"How about I throw you a birthday bash?"

"But then I could get away with taking notes only up till then."

"But you wouldn't, because you looooooove me!" Sam sang. "And I'll give you the password to the kitchens. The house elves have taken a liking to Hugo and I."

"It's a deal," Kellyn said, enthusiastically shaking Sam's hand at the prospect of an endless supply of food. They walked into the large lecture hall, of which only about 30 seats were taken by the Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Some already appeared to be asleep, or pulling out pillows from their packs. Sam pulled Kellyn away from the front row to the tenth or so row, gave her a smile, and promptly snuggled up with his coat and fell asleep. Kellyn looked at him bewildered for a moment before pulling out a scroll, her text book _World History of Magic: Edition XXIV_, ink, and a quill.

"We will begin our studies with the Ancient Egyptians, who were the first known users of magic. Magic, of course, is imbedded in the land, but never actually controlled until the Egyptians came along," Professor Binns droned, going right into his lesson. Kellyn couldn't help but cock her head and stare at him. His voice just oozed boredom and it seemed as to bewitch her. She found her eyelids drooping, but immediately tuned back in, furiously scribbling notes to stay awake.

As Professor Binns droned on and on, Kellyn couldn't help but think how much more interesting History of Magic would be if the professor learned to add inflections in his voice. She wondered how Binns stayed awake, let alone the rest of the class. It was then that she realized that almost everyone was sleeping. Restless and bored, Kellyn decided to ask a question. Kellyn raised her hand in the air. She heard a few giggles from behind her, but stretched her hand up further. She remained that way for a few minutes before she finally spoke:

"Excuse me, Professor Binns? I have a question." Every head seemed to turn around in the classroom, even the ones who were sleeping beforehand. Professor Binns stopped talking for a moment, looking at her with a rather perplexed expression. "I don't understand the motives in starting the International Warlock Convention in 1289." The classroom's silence was deafening until Binns spoke.

"The Warlock Convention was made to balance the power given to the Wizard's Council. It was a bit of democracy, a way for the average wizard's voice to be heard."

"Yet why were witches banned from this event? By now the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team had been founded in 1203, why not a Witch Convention?"

"Witches were banned because men were still seen as the head of their households. Oftentimes such conventions became rather nasty and it was thought to be unladylike to see such offenses."

"Yet they were allowed to play Quidditch," Kellyn snorted.

"Is that all, Miss…?"

"Wood."

"Are you done, Miss Wood?"

"Yes Professor," Kellyn said, trying to keep her voice neutral, although rather irritated that Binns had not received her question with respect and acting condescending toward her.

"Good," the ghost said with a drawl reminiscent of Professor Sharps. "As I was saying before I was interrupted…" Kellyn scowled, huffing and puffing at Binns' remark. Incensed, she scribbled down notes, vowing to do perfectly on all the homework just to spite the professor. The homework that night was to research and write a foot on a magical civilization, due the next morning. Still irritated, Kellyn shoved Sam awake, and yanked him out of the classroom.

"UGH!!" she cried. "I hate him! I really do hate him!"

"But you took notes, right?" asked Sam sleepily.

"Of course I did," Kellyn grumbled. She jabbed a finger into Sam's chest. "It better be one _hell_ of a party," she cautioned Sam before heading off to see Professor Lupin about her Transfiguration quandary.

She entered the classroom, pulled up a chair to Teddy's desk, and sat down in a fury.

"What's wrong?" asked Professor Lupin, eyeing Kellyn oddly.

"Professor Binns, _that's_ what's wrong!"

"Well, what do you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume _I_ did something?"

"Because you're Kellyn Wood," said Teddy, as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"True," Kellyn acquiesced. "Nonetheless, I asked a perfectly legitimate question and he, being the moronic troll-headed banshee that he is, treated me like an idiotic first year." Teddy laughed.

"You actually asked a question?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"I believe the last person to ask a question to Binns in the middle of a lecture was Hermione Granger," he guffawed.

"Well, Professor Binns needs to die… again. On a lighter note, how's the wife and kids?"

"Transfiguration first, small talk later," said Lupin. "Now what's confusing you?"

"Everything." Teddy sighed, rubbing his forehead in his thumb and index finger.

"This might be awhile…"

* * *

_Do you know what to do next?_

_A) Make some popcorn_

_B) Play with your pet rock_

_C) Find a broom and see if you can fly_

_D) Review my story_

_Answer: D!_


	15. Chapter 14: Princess Twice Over

_A/N: This chapter came pretty quickly. Yay me! I hope you all like the new character, Andren! Bill from the band Tokio Hotel was my inspiration, but Andren is a bit more toned down, I guess you could say. Tokio Hotel is my obsession of the moment. Seriously go right now and watch their video "Don't Jump." Actually, not right now. Read my chapter first! Anyway, the video is amazing. They're German, so there are German versions and English versions._

_Uh, back to The Reign of Kellyn Wood. Thanks for those that reviewed, my usual crowd: **Leeny, The Littlest Weasel, **and **Shellans**. You guys are terrific and keep me motivated to write when I'm supposed to be doing summer homework (ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww). I will shut up now so you can read._

* * *

**Chapter 14- Princess Twice Over**

It was 5:30, a full 30 minutes after the 7th session was over, before Teddy gave Kellyn a final shove out of his classroom, assuring her she would be fine for the test on Wednesday.

"You need to get a tutor," advised Teddy, rather exhausted from walking Kellyn through a year's worth of Transfiguration in a small increment of time for the second time in two days.

"I will, I will," Kellyn said with a wave of her hand. "But we barely got time to talk about Victoire and Baby Camille!"

"I devoted a whole five minutes to my wife and child, a whole five minutes I could be spending with them," Teddy retorted. Kellyn knew he was right, and relented.

"True true. Well, I'll see you tomorrow in class." They bid their farewells and parted ways. Kellyn walked briskly to the Ravenclaw tower, eager to get out of her school uniform. She hopped through the common room, taking off her tie, shoes, and socks, and headed up to the 7th year girls room, where she chucked her school bag aside and began pulling off the restrictive clothing.

"Where were you?" asked Shaylee, glancing up from her homework curiously.

"Talking with Teddy."

"About?"

"Transfiguration, Victoire, and the baby, nosy." Shaylee grumbled as Kellyn pulled on a pair of black shorts, a wife beater, and one of her father's old sweaters that barely hung onto her shoulders. Annoyed with her hair, despite it being pulled back into a French braid, she tucked the braid under a pinstripe newsboy cap and shuffled around for her little black book. She wrote:

_Transfig: TEST OF DOOM TOMORROW!!_

_DADA: None! Miracle…?_

_Herbology: None!_

_Runes: Final translation, purpose/application- Wed._

_Charms: Quiz on spells from Ch.1-3- Thurs._

_HOM: 1 ft. on magical civilization- Wed.; kill Binns- some day_

Kellyn finished off her notes with a doodle of a cartoon ghost with "x"s for eyes, still feeling rather vengeful. She shoved her little black book, her History of Magic book, a scroll, and quills and ink into her bag, announcing that she would be in the library. She strolled down the window-filled hallway, sad that she wouldn't have time to go outside. However, once inside the library, Kellyn was content to snuggle up with a musty, dusty, dog-eared, yellow-paged book.

The library seemed to stretch on forever, rows and rows of books. Her eyes fell immediately to the Restricted Section, which she eyed hungrily, but soon realized that there was no way she was getting in there without a darn good reason. She headed over to the history section, hoping that she could scheme with Helen another day. Kellyn walked slowly down the aisle, running her fingers across the spines of the books. She settled on the Scottish civilization of Draoicht Fana, a village in the remote Scottish countryside in which the magic was not in the people, but in the ancient land. Kellyn pulled a ladder close to the book and climbed to the top shelf. She gently pulled the spine out an inch from the other book and was about to pull it the rest of the way out when it magically floated out of her grip and down toward the ground, into the hands of another student.

"Just what I was looking for," said the young man, eyeing the spine with satisfaction.

"Me too," Kellyn said, her voice dripping with disdain. "And now that you found it, I would like it back," she ordered with an open hand.

"Oh, how now, why can't we be friends?" asked the boy.

"Perhaps you should have considered friendship before you took the book that was already in my hand, which I obviously climbed up the ladder to get," Kellyn said with a scowl.

"I'm Andren Mahone," said the boy, holding his hand out for a shake. Kellyn looked at his hand irately before she had an idea.

"Kellyn Wood," she said, shaking his hand. Andren had a look of triumph on his face, but it soon disappeared when Kellyn's grip tightened. She pulled his hand toward her, causing him to stumble a step forward, allowing Kellyn to pull the book out from his other hand. "Pleasure meeting you," she said mockingly, strutting away with the book. Andren laughed in surprise, following her back to a table. Kellyn sat herself down, pulling out a scroll, quill, and ink. She opened the book, surprised to find her new "best friend" had followed her. "Are you stalking me?"

"Only if you would like, princess," he said with a roguish grin that reminded her of Sam.

"Only Sam calls me princess," she said with a laugh.

"I know. And it is a title well-deserved," he said. Kellyn eyed him oddly, unsure of his motives. "I only wish that I had thought of it first."

"So, let me get this straight: you _are_ stalking me."

"Or maybe I'm in your History of Magic class." Kellyn looked at Andren for a moment. It was hard to forget him, even though he had been dozing in the very last row. His hair was cut asymmetrically, dyed black with neon blue streaks, ironed pin-straight, yet tousled around with gel so it stuck out at odd angles. It fell into his pale grey-blue eyes, which were lined with kohl, setting off his pale skin. His face had a nearly delicate appearance, with perfect skin, high cheekbones, eyebrows that a girl would kill for, and full lips which were half-open in a sly smirk. In History of Magic, his uniform was certainly not to code as he sported a pair of neon blue high-top Converse, a few studded belts and a chain, his shirt was not quite tucked in with the sleeves rolled up, his tie was loosened, and the top buttons undone. He was now in a much more disheveled punk-rocker state. Andren sported a pair of black skinny jeans, a concert tee, along with his trademark belts and Converse. He had put back in his lip ring and eyebrow ring, and Kellyn noticed a tattoo of thorny vines along his wrist.

"Maybe you are," Kellyn said. "And maybe you are a jealous stalker."

"Jealous? Yes. Stalker? I wish," he retorted, causing Kellyn to laugh. "Let's just say Sam and I aren't on the best of terms."

"And why is that?"

"Being Slytherin, we are naturally competitive and ambitious. And in our own rights, we are rock stars. I actually am a rock star, while Sam is but a celebrity in the making."

"For being such a rock star, I fear I've never heard your name."

"I'm Hogwarts' best kept secret… Keepers and Rebels, the band that will one day rule the world."

"I assume you are the rebel?"

"One of two. My mate Teegan Farley and I. Been friends since we were sorted into the same House. He's on the drums and I'm lead vocals. Then there are the keepers. The funny thing about them is that they actually are Keepers… in Quidditch- Drew Indovinello for Ravenclaw on lead guitar and Gulliver Dwight for Hufflepuff on bass. And in my esteemed opinion, you should come to our concert! It's exactly a month from now, October 2nd. If you're lucky, I'll write a song for you."

"Don't I wish? Coming from the person who practically stole the book I was looking for?"

"Princess, can't we get past that?"

"I'm very good at holding a grudge," Kellyn said, undoing her braid, letting her tousled hair fall around her and turning her cap at a rakish angle.

"Damn, you have gorgeous hair." Kellyn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you _sure_ you don't stalk me?"

"Positive."

"Are you sure you will not stalk me in the _future_?"

"Keepers don't make promises they can't keep. Rebels just don't make promises," Andren said with a wink. Kellyn chortled before returning to her book, determined to write her essay so well that it would blow Binns' mind, hopefully killing him (again) in the process.

It was nearly dinner time when Kellyn ended her essay with a period. She put the book away, gathering up her stuff, and walked back to the Ravenclaw tower. Andrew lay sprawled out on a couch, Transfiguration book on his stomach as he lazily practiced the spells with a casual flick of his wand. Kellyn determinedly ignored him, still gloating from her prior victory. However, Andrew was determined to even the score.

"You have ink on your nose," he said plainly before returning to his studying. Slightly incensed, Kellyn stormed upstairs and into the 7th year girl's room.

"You have ink on your nose," Jay-Jay snorted.

"I _know_," growled Kellyn.

"And a wand up your arse too," Jay-Jay added.

"What Jay-Jay means to say," said Shaylee in a soothing voice after shooting a pointed look at Jay-Jay, "is, 'What's wrong?'"

"Nothing," said Kellyn, rolling her eyes. "Besides that I walked from the library to here with ink on my nose." Jay-Jay burst out laughing and was soon joined by the other three girls. After Kellyn's nose was nice and clean, they headed out to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Hey, you want to stop by the Slytherin quarters after dinner so I can borrow your History of Magic notes?" asked Sam.

"Sure."

"That reminds me: DADA party in the 7th years' room."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I do believe Professor Sharp encouraged us to 'celebrate and party all night long.' But being the exhausted 7th years we are, it will be a speed party."

"I sincerely hope you are not referring to the drug."

"No," explained Shaylee, "it's just an hour-long get-together, 10-11 PM. It's a little bit trippy though because the music is freakishly fast and everyone drinks so much water and energy drinks to keep them alive."

"Sounds like fun. I love dancing," said Kellyn with a deep, dreamy sigh. "I think I ought to have my homework done by then."

The rest of dinner passed by uneventfully and Kellyn went back to her room for her notes. The walk to the Slytherin quarters was interesting enough. She walked down to the dungeons, her feet grazing across the cool stone. She waited in front of the empty wall, and then realized that Sam hadn't told her the password. Kellyn grumbled and thought for a moment. She could send a Patronus through the wall to call him, but she doubted that he would recognize her Patronus. That, and she was rather tired. Fortunately a familiar face showed up.

"Are _you_ stalking _me_?" asked Andren, borrowing Kellyn's line.

"Ha ha, very funny, can you just let me in?"

"Alright princess. _Machiavello_." The stone wall shifted into a door and Kellyn strolled in. The room was ornately shrouded in green and silver. There were no windows, but green lamps which lit the long room. Sam sat in a plump armchair, surrounded by a number of giggling girls. Kellyn strolled over to him.

"Hey, here's the notes."

"How'd you get in?"

"I helped," butted in Andren with a scheming grin. "Good-night princess," he said, causing Sam to shoot him daggers of jealously. Sam's harem noticed this and began to shoot their own daggers of jealousy at Kellyn.

"Who's this girl?" asked a particularly bold Slytherin. "You got a trade worked out, Sam? She gives you notes, you give her sex?" Kellyn looked at the girl in complete and utter shock. She was beautiful, vain, and proud, obviously the alpha female of the group. She was also stupid enough to cross Kellyn.

"Wow," said Kellyn, "that was a little unexpected. I hope you don't mind me asking, 'Who the hell are you?'"

"Katima Senalda," the girl proclaimed, her nose stuck hautily up in the air.

"Katima, I have a few choice words for you, so do be kind and listen closely. First of all, I'm going to have to say thank you. A little odd, I know, but that was really quite the compliment. I mean, for a girl like you to get threatened by me says a whole lot and automatically puts me on a pedestal. Second of all, you can shut your fat, lip-gloss smothered gob because if you had a brain, I'm sure you're desperate enough to make the same deal. Third of all, how dare you automatically assume that I'm one of his whores like you and the rest of your trashy little posse? You see, Sam and I have this wonderful little thing called 'friendship' going on. It's when you don't sleep with your guy friends, but you probably don't get that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have about a thousand better things to do than talk to you because all of this is probably going in one ear and out the other because you have nothing in between." Kellyn tossed the notes down on Sam's lap. "If you could bring those to class tomorrow, that would be great." Pissed beyond belief, Kellyn stomped toward the door.

"Hey, Kellyn, wait!" she heard Sam call out as she slammed the door behind her. Kellyn continued to walk away for good measure, although she was relieved he was coming after her to say some nice things and compliment her. He would say, 'You're way better than those girls," and, "They're just jealous. Don't let them get to you."

"Kellyn! Kellyn, stop!!" Kellyn whirled around with a snarl.

"What?"

"How does Andren know you?" Kellyn looked at him angrily. Her ego had been bruised by some snot-nosed beauty bitch and he had the nerve to ask about Andren.

"Why, is he your boyfriend?" Kellyn replied vindictively.

"No, is he your boyfriend?"

"No."

"How does he know you?"

"I met him in the library. He stole my book."

"He stole your book?!" Sam roared.

"Yeah, not a big deal. He's not the devil incarnate. Actually, he's quite the laugh."

"Excuse me?"

"Hold on…are you jealous?" Sam ignored her, barreling on.

"Since when does he get to call you princess?"

"He picked it up from you."

"So I started it?"

"Yes?"

"Sweet. One point for me!"

"What the hell?!"

"We're competitors, love. We compete against each other for everything worth fighting for."

"UGH!" Kellyn cried, stomping away.

"Wait!" Sam cried out. "You can't walk away mad."

"Why not?"

"'Cuz I said so." He shuffled his feet. "Are you mad at me?"

"Not really. I mad at that stupid girl who… ugh!"

"Kellyn, if you were waiting for me to say all those nice things, like that you're better than them and you shouldn't listen to them and blah blah blah, you shouldn't wait because I know that you know that you are better than them, so it would have been a waste of breath." Kellyn's anger quickly faded at Sam's comment. "And thanks for the notes. I'll give them to you tomorrow before I fall asleep in class."

"Okay," said Kellyn, now feeling rather guilty for getting so unnecessarily angry. "I'll see you tonight at the speed party." Sam's face broke out in a smile, knowing that all was forgiven.

"Ace. Now go be a smart ass and study," he said, spinning her around and shoving her toward the Ravenclaw tower. Kellyn laughed and he added, "By the way, that was a kick-ass comeback." Kellyn shot him a wicked grin over her shoulder and continued walking, feeling much better.

Back in the girl's room, Kellyn polished her Runes translation and began to say it perhaps a good dozen times before it actually made sense. By then it was nearly 10 o'clock, so Kellyn skimmed her Charms notes as she picked out what to wear. She left on her black shorts and wife beater, but pulled off the warm sweater and swapped it for a vest. She flipped her head upside down, giving it a good shake to tousle her hair. She used a yellow ribbon as a headband to keep her bangs back and put on some extra eyeliner. Shaylee and Stella were slightly more primped up than usual, but Jay-Jay was most determined to wear sweatpants and a hoodie sweatshirt. The girls tackled Jay-Jay, forcing her to put on a pair of jeans and "at least a clean shirt in the name of Merlin's y-fronts!" before dragging her to the party.

The party could be described as a blur. It certainly felt like Kellyn was on drugs because there was an urgency in the room- they had only one hour and it seemed like after that hour their lives in that exotic room would end and they would have to return to a life of uniforms and books. Those who still had studying to do chugged energy drinks spiked with Pepper-Up potion and those who just wanted to party before they slept carried around a bottle of water as there was no time for refills.

It was difficult to recollect what she was doing. She knew she danced with a number of guys- they seemed to pop up behind her, ask if she wanted to dance (the answer was always yes), grab her hips, and groove- and she remembered dancing with Stella and Shaylee. She even remembered Jay-Jay managing to sway some, intoxicated by the hypnotizing beats. She remembered laughing with Helen as they attempted to create a plan to break into the Restricted Section of the library, holding back a grin as James got the guts to finally ask Stella for a dance after staring at her all night, and the piercing glare of Katima as Kellyn danced with Sam. When the clock stuck 11, the music came to an abrupt halt and everyone stopped dancing. Kellyn looked around, gave an awkward smile to the guy she was dancing with (John? Jake? Josh?), and everyone filed back to their rooms like nothing had happened, already feeling the burdens of their world coming crashing down upon their shoulders.

Kellyn showered, reread her Transfiguration notes one last time, and went to bed, knowing that she would have to stay awake during double History of Magic the next morning.

* * *

Per usual, Shaylee woke up Kellyn at 7:30, Stella nudged her at 8:00, and Jay-Jay tossed Kellyn out of bed at 8:15. Kellyn found herself sore and tired from the dancing and didn't bother to get out of bed for another five minutes. Lazy and running out of time, she didn't feel like putting much of an effort into her outfit. She pulled on her uniform, bobby-pinned her bangs back but didn't dare to touch the rest of her hair, left on the eyeliner which had stubbornly refused to come off the night before, put on a pair of silver ballet flats, and stumbled off to breakfast.

The rest of the 7th years who had attended the party seemed to be feeling its after affects too- even Shaylee indulged herself in a cup of coffee. Breakfast passed in relative silence before Kellyn walked back to her room, shoving her books, scrolls, homework, quills, and ink into her book bag. She met up with Sam in the hallway on the way to History of Magic. Upon reaching the room, he sat down in a seat closer to the back, silently handed Kellyn her notes from yesterday, and promptly fell back asleep. Kellyn looked at him jealously, as an hour and forty-five minutes of sleep sounded particularly appetizing, but refrained, thinking of endless piles of food and the best birthday party in the world. On the bright side, Kellyn handed in her paper on Draoicht Fana, feeling particularly proud of it, and avoided interrupting Binns during his lecture.

By the time Binns had dismissed his class and assigned another 12 inch essay, Kellyn was in dire need of another cup of coffee. She nudged Sam awake, pulling him out of the room. He seemed to wake up, though, when Andren came up to her.

"Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"Oh, yes, it was brill."

"Ace. Catch you around," he said with a smile. Then he gave a serious nod to Sam. "Malfoy."

"Mahone," Sam responded with a nod, gritting his teeth. Even after Andren had left, Sam was tense.

"If there was more of a reason why you don't like him other than you are each others' archenemies, would you tell me?"

"If I had a legitimate reason to completely hate him, I would have informed you long ago," he said, his face set in stone. An awkward silence fell on the two as Kellyn struggled to come up with a reasonably intelligent sentence that would give her an excuse to make an exit.

"Uh… I need coffee. S'later."

* * *

_Please please please review!_


	16. Chapter 15: Hump Day

_A/N: Yes, we all know I am a horrible person for not updating. Somewhere, there is a world where writers and their fabulous editors are excused for homework and college applications, as they need to save their creativity for their precious stories. I sincerely long to find that world. I will give the person who finds it a hug. A really big hug. Incentive people!! Until then, I give you Chapter 15._

_As always, thanks to my buddies, editors, and reviewers. You guys rock!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15- Hump Day

Kellyn swung by the Great Hall, filled up a mug with coffee, spiked it with Pepper-Up potion, and chugged it before going to Transfiguration. She could feel the effects of the potion and caffeine when Professor Lupin told them they could begin their test.

The period passed in near silence, the only noises the scratch of quills, the moan of the desks, and a few coughs, sneezes, and sniffles. When Professor Lupin called to put down their quills and hand forward their tests, Kellyn felt as if she managed to pass… barely. On the way out, Teddy gave Kellyn a questioning thumb up. Kellyn held her thumb sideways to say she thought she did average, but Teddy responded with a fatherly "we'll see" look before Kellyn walked to lunch in the Great Hall. Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay had finished early and gone on ahead, but Glen waited behind for her. Kellyn exited the class, bumping into someone on her way out.

It was Andrew. He looked at her and casually, but meaningfully rubbed his nose. Kellyn raised an eyebrow at his questioningly, while he just mirrored her expression before leaving with his friends.

"Uh, Glen, by chance do I have ink on my nose?"

"Nope."

"That… ugh." _He actually thought he could rub it in my face?_ Kellyn thought. _No, he's going down._ She pulled out her wand discreetly and thought, "_Diffindo!_" The spell hit his bag, splitting the bottom open, scattering scrolls, books, loose papers, and quills across the hallway. Andrew sputtered, angry, as he began to gather up his belongings, knocking over a bottle of ink and then rubbing his nose in frustration.

"Oh, um, you have some ink on your nose," Kellyn said with the utmost innocence. Andrew looked at her, bewildered, before his expression changed, realizing she had caused his bag to rip open.

"Do you need any help?" asked Glen kindly, always ready to lend a hand. Kellyn wanted to smack her forehead, as Glen's niceness could ruin any plan for revenge.

"I got it, thanks," Andrew mumbled. Without lingering a moment longer, Kellyn dragged Glen to the Great Hall.

By lunch time, everyone was starting to wake up, whether they liked it or not. Helen was in a particularly foul mood.

"It's hump day," she explained, picking listlessly at her food. "It's the first week of school and I'm already dying for it to be Friday."

"I have Quidditch tryouts today," Glen said with worry etched on his generally calm face.

"I wouldn't worry," said James. "You Hufflepuffs are crazy hard workers. And you always have the most cohesive team." Glen beamed at the compliment, but was quick to return it.

"Well, you Gryffindors always have the most spectacular and daring plays. And I've always been jealous about the Ravenclaw's ability to assess the situation and calculate exactly what to do. Everything is so well thought-out."

"And what about the Slytherins?" asked Sam with noodles sticking out of his mouth. James just laughed, while Glen looked uneasy, fishing for a compliment.

"Face it, Sam, you lot play for personal glory," said James.

"And will stop at nothing to get it!" quipped Glen, finally finding a decent-sounding compliment. "Perseverance… good stuff," he said with a swish of his fork. The rest of lunch passed by uneventfully before the students dragged themselves off to their afternoon classes, hoping that each step would take them a little closer to Friday.

Tired and with a meandering mind, Kellyn attempted to translate a difficult rune in fourth period. Helen and she ended up talking about trivial things with the occasional sprinkling of some school-related topic. By the time class ended, they found that they had not accomplished much. With a grumble and a sigh, she headed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts, joining up with Jay-Jay, Stella, Shaylee, and Sam.

Professor Sharp seemed to be in a pleasant mood at he greeted the students with his best impression of a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Wood," he drawled, "I see you managed to come to class today with without a canine two days in a row. What a record." He gave a piggish chortle. Kellyn didn't know whether to laugh or duck her head down and run away. Instead, she accepted the packet that Sharp shoved into her hands with a lopsided and very confused smile. Glancing at the title, it said: "1,000 Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes You Should Already Know."

Sharp spent little time reviewing the packet. _Very_ little time.

"Since it says in the title that you should already know it, there's no need to go over the spells before the test on Monday. Moving on... now Mr. Stilm, kindly tell the class the jinx that causes the recipient to get oozing green and purple spots on their face and hallucinate that common objects appear as their favorite food." The class was bewildered. "Mr. Stilm?"

"That's even _possible_?" The class continued on much the same.

The students slumped out of the classroom and into the afternoon sunshine, which was all the more annoying having been in the darkness of the Lower Hall just minutes before. James, Glen, and Helen soon joined them and they all laid on the dock in silence. Kellyn closed her eyes and proceeded to catnap until her pillow (Glen) moved and informed her that it was time for Herbology. Kellyn protested until Jay-Jay unceremoniously kicked her butt, barking at her to stand up and start walking.

Kellyn tried her very best to listen carefully as Professor Longbottom explained the proper handling of the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. She stared at him oddly, his hands flourishing excitedly every which way.

"It's a lovely plant, it really is! I got one in my fifth year from my grandmother and… charming… difficult to care for… beware of the… please please please, under any circumstance, do not touch the… be very gentle… note the interesting appendage on the left side… oh they're just my favorite! I'm sure you will all find the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ so very interesting after today! Now get to work!"

Glen looked at her with a cheery smile.

"Ready?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" Kellyn responded.

"Are you ready to re-pot the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" he clarified.

"Am I ever ready to re-pot the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" Apparently, Glen took it as a "yes" and proceeded.

"On the count of three we'll dig and lift using the technique Professor Longbottom taught us."

"Uh… right," said Kellyn not fully paying attention.

"One, two-"

"Wait, what technique?!"

"Three!"

"Ow?"

"Kellyn, oh Merlin, he said not to poke it!"

"Well, how else was I supposed to move it?"

"First of all, you weren't supposed to touch the boils, second of all, were you listening to a word Professor Longbottom said?"

"I tried really hard."

"And third of all… wait, you weren't listening?"

"I _was_ listening, but just not very well." Glen sighed.

"Where was I?"

"Um… 'third of all.'"

"Righto. And third of all, aren't you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes. I'm just too tired to do anything about it." Just then Professor Longbottom approached.

"My, your _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ is in a particularly foul mood. Perhaps packing some clay around the roots will calm it down… Miss Wood! What is on your arm?"

"I believe the technical word for it is 'liquor puris,' but I don't know, I wasn't really paying 100 percent attention during the lecture."

"Kindly rinse off the puss with water so it doesn't eat through your arm and then off to the Hospital Wing you go," said the professor, shaking his head with bewilderment.

"Will do, professor."

"I can make sure that she makes it to the Hospital Wing alright," piped up Glen.

"No," both Kellyn and Professor Longbottom said at the same time.

"You need to finish the lesson," said Professor Longbottom.

"And I'm not dying or anything," Kellyn added, rinsing her arm off with water.

"Go now, Miss Wood."

"Fine," she grumbled, trudging out of the greenhouse and across the field. By the time she reached the Hospital Wing, the wound had turned from a dull throb to needles and pins shooting up her arm. Nurse Duncan pulled her into the room, cooing while cleaning the wound between bouts of gossip. It was Kellyn's turn to look bewildered as she watched the nurse turn practically purple from running out of breath from telling about the scandals and love octagons of the summer. Nurse Duncan wrapped up the bandage, warned her not to get hurt again, and then unceremoniously shoved her out of the room as she had pulled her in.

Kellyn arrived back in class with plenty of time for Professor Longbottom to lecture her about proper _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ handling, threaten to take her privilege to touch the plants away, lecture her more on safety, inform her of the homework plus her extra assignment due to her inattentiveness and carelessness, threaten with detention, and lecture more on safety, before patting her on the head, offering her a cookie, and shooing her off to the Ravenclaw Tower with an order of lots of liquids and perhaps a nice nap.

Kellyn scribbled in her little black book on the walk back to the dorms.

_Transfig: None!_

_DADA: Test on 1000 Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes I __Don't__ Already Know- Mon._

_Herb: Mimbulus notes + proper handling/common sense essay- Thurs._

_Runes: finish translating- Fri._

_Charms: Ch.1-3 Test- Thurs._

_HOM: 12 in.- Thurs._

She looked at her workload with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

"You should take a nap," said Stella, echoing her thoughts. "I'll wake you up at 5." Kellyn looked at her skeptically. "You'll feel much better afterward."

"I'm convinced," declared Kellyn before curling up in a ball and falling asleep. It felt as though within a minute Stella was poking her, announcing that it was 5. "Really?" Kellyn mumbled as Stella nodded. "I'm so comfy… I don't want to move."

"Don't make me go all 'Jay-Jay' on you," warned Stella with a sly grin.

"M'kay, I'm getting up." Kellyn literally rolled off of her bed and onto the floor. "Ouch," she muttered, rubbing the part of her arm where the _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ pus burned her.

"You should put some ice on that," advised Shaylee, walking into the room. "Do you want to work on the Herbology homework together, since you seem to be spending most of the class in the Hospital Wing?"

"That would be ideal. I was not paying attention during his lecture today, so the only thing I know about _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ is that they hurt. A lot."

"That's because the pus in their boils are very, very acidic," Shaylee informed her, before launching off into a huge speech. The two finished their homework (plus Kellyn's extra assignment on common sense and the proper handling of _Mimbulus mimbletonia_) before heading off to dinner. Afterward, Kellyn returned to her room, grabbed her materials for History of Magic, and went to the library. On her way out, though, a voice halted her.

"Thanks for this morning."

"What?" asked Kellyn, turning around to find Andrew sitting on a couch with his Charms homework.

"Breaking my bag."

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Kellyn asked innocently.

"I've been studying my charms. _Diffindo_- use to rip or chop objects," he recited from his text. "Only you would know that one." Kellyn squirmed a bit. "I've got to give it to you. Really quite clever." Kellyn could see he was trying to be nice, but was still really quite bitter.

"One point for the 'swish and flick nonsense.'"

"Game on," Drew said mildly with an amused smile. Kellyn tossed her hair over her shoulder and stalked off to the library. She quickly found the book she was looking for and took a seat. Vaguely, she recognized the person who took a seat in front of her.

"Hey stalker," she said to Andren, not even looking up from her work.

"Hey stalkee," he responded with a grin.

"'Stalkee?'"

"Meaning the one who is stalked."

"How do you come up with these things?" asked Kellyn, bewildered.

"I get by with a little help with my friends," he said secretively.

"Perchance is your friend named 'Firewhiskey?'"

"I knew there was a reason you were put in Ravenclaw," Andren joked.

"Indeed, I have studying to do."

"But you don't want to study," Andren said. Kellyn raised an eyebrow, beckoning him to explain his presumption. "You would much rather be outside. I mean, libraries are wonderful and filled with books of all kinds, but being outside would beat a book every time. It's the weather perfect right now? Nice and warm, but with that cool, tantalizing breeze that means that autumn is right around the corner. You could sit there, watching the clouds go by, and do nothing. Or you could ride around on your broom. You could swim, play football, anything. You can't do that outside." Kellyn found his words hypnotizing.

"What do you want Andren?" she whined.

"Come outside with me," he murmured, a smile tucked away in the corner of his mouth. She wanted to so badly, but resisted.

"I need to study."

"You're going to tire yourself out," he persisted.

"I took a nap today and I'm still tired. So tired that I almost managed to get eaten by a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_," she added, showing her wound. "Well, not eaten."

"You poor thing," he clucked, bemused. "Some cool air will do it good."

"No, I'm doing History of Magic homework. You should be doing yours too."

"But there are so many other things I would rather be doing," he said suggestively.

"You're hysterical," grumbled Kellyn, as she began packing up her stuff.

"No, stay," he insisted.

"Give me one good reason."

"I won't make a single peep."

"Bullshit."

"I'll try really hard."

"Bullshit again."

"You're so needy," he complained.

"If you can't handle it, then leave."

"You really are tired, aren't you?"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Who's Sherlock?"

"A fictitious muggle detective." Andren looked slightly lonely, sitting at the table all by himself.

"What's the history homework again?" With a sigh, Kellyn reluctantly sat down and explained it to him as she did her own homework. She finished relatively quickly and found herself covering her mouth to keep herself from laughing too loudly.

"See, now if I were Sam, you would not be having this much fun." Kellyn groaned at his comment.

"Must everything be a competition?"

"Let me think: yes," Andren responded quickly.

"Well, now I really have to go," Kellyn said, packing up her stuff.

"Fine, leave, see if I care!" said Andren dramatically.

"Bye Andren," she called out behind her.

"Get some rest princess." Kellyn walked back to the Ravenclaw common room to find that Andrew was still on the couch, studying the spells with a frown on his face.

"Um, do you need help?" Kellyn asked quietly. Andrew looked up with a surprise expression on his face.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just always get these two spells mixed up."

"Which ones?" asked Kellyn, peering over his book.

"_Reducio_ and _Reducto_."

"Well, _Reducio_ is like the word 'reduce,' so it makes things smaller. And I always remember _Reducto_ because when you cast the spell, you generally want to duck because you're blasting a solid object away. Duck when you _Reducto_."

"Thanks. That somehow makes sense," he said.

"You look tired," Kellyn said, trying really hard to be nice, but it came out a little more blunt than she desired.

"Yeah, and I have a big day tomorrow."

"Same," she said, looking down at her feet, not sure what to say next. "Well, erm, good luck on the test tomorrow."

"I'm going to need it," he said with a rich, light-hearted laugh. Kellyn couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight," she said softly.

"'Night," he replied, looking back over his notes with his dark green eyes. Kellyn briskly jogged up the steps to her room, stopping before entering the room. She leaned against the door, completely confused and bewildered.

"What the hell?" she muttered to herself. "Since when am I nice to Andrew?" She sighed and rolled her eyes before going to open the door. However, someone got to the door first, causing Kellyn to fall right into the room on her butt. Jay-Jay burst out laughing while the rest of the girls in the room stifled their giggles. Kellyn rubbed her butt, laughing hysterically with the girls at her own clumsiness.

"Get some sleep, dork," said Jay-Jay. "Tomorrow is Quidditch try-outs."

"Oh shit, I forgot all about that. And now I will fret the entire night about it!"

"Sweet dreams," said Sharon. Kellyn couldn't tell if she meant it as a joke or maliciously.

* * *

_A/N: Who's excited for quidditch tryouts?? (Off Dreaming raises her hand frantically)_


	17. Chapter 16: Quidditch Tryouts

_A/N: Yes, I fail at updating. It's quite sad because now no one is reading this. Le sigh. Well, anyone who is trying to do college apps understands my frustration. Normally, when one finishes their homework, they either sleep or write, but when there are college apps to do, "free time" becomes "college app time." It's a bad time. For example, I am supposed to be writing two essays that I need no later than December 1st. And this is me procrastinating. (YAY!) Instead, I give you this chapter. It has not been edited, so sorry about the typos. Thanks to those who have stuck to this story!!!_

_-Off Dreaming_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16: QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS**

The weather was nothing less than beautiful as Kellyn cracked her eyes open. She laid in bed for a moment, feeling rather odd and trying to put a finger on it. Down the hall, she heard Shaylee humming as she set her curls and Stella rummaging through her closet.

"I guess I better wake up Kellyn," she heard Jay-Jay say. _That was it!_ thought Kellyn. She managed to wake up before Jay-Jay kicked her awake!

"Let her sleep for another minute," said Shaylee. "She fell asleep so quickly last night. I heard her snoring in five minutes."

"It was freaking annoying," added Sharon. Kellyn silently informed Sharon to shut her gob, but then pushed back her sheets and spoke.

"Really? Most people find it rather endearing," Kellyn muttered, getting out of bed and unceremoniously strolling to the bathroom as everyone stared in shock after her.

"She spoke!" cried Shaylee.

"She's moving!" cried Stella.

"She just ruined my morning!" cried Jay-Jay, rather disappointed. Kellyn came back from the bathroom and sat on the floor and stretched as she picked out what to wear with her uniform. She was feeling classy and upscale, so she donned knee high white socks, strappy bronze heels, her school skirt, a white button up shirt, her tie, a white scarf, and a navy pullover. She put in her pearl earrings from Japan and tied a white ribbon in her wavy hair. She kept her make-up simple, with bright eyes, a sweet blush, and pink lip gloss. She waltzed down to breakfast and sat down with a smile on her face.

"Someone got a good night sleep," said James. Kellyn nodded and smiled. It was going to be a good day.

"You look nice today," said Sam quietly, as he was sitting next to her. She broke her focus on buttering her toast to offer a smile of thanks, but James ruined the moment.

"Too bad we have Care of Magical Creatures first thing. You'll be filthy in five minutes." Kellyn just glared at him.

"You might want a change of clothes," said Jay-Jay. Shaylee nodded frantically. Taking after her friend's advice, Kellyn pulled off her pretty shoes and socks after breakfast and put on an old pair of slip-on sneakers. She took off her nice blouse for a v-neck white t-shirt and put her other clothes in her bag. Excitedly, she hurried off to Hagrid's hut with Stella, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and James. Upon hearing the bell in the distance, Kellyn realized that they were the only girls in the class with the exception of a gutsy Gryffindor, Amadi. Kellyn quickly struck up a conversation with the girl.

"We are surrounded by testosterone!" Kellyn cried.

"So much we could practically grow a pair," Amadi retorted, her voice as smooth as chocolate. Kellyn soon discovered a commonality with the girl- they could get away with anything. Amadi's voice was sweet and soft, while Kellyn just used her charm. She was not surprised to find out that Amadi was Helen's partner in crime; they were certainly kindred spirits.

"So do we ladies always stick together in this class?" Kellyn asked.

"No, the boys love us too much- they always divide and conquer. I mean, would you complain?" Kellyn mischievously shook her head. "My point exactly."

"Gather 'round kids, gather 'round!" boomed Hagrid. "Erm, welcome to Care o' Magical Creatures! I'm 'agrid, yer professor. Hmm… what 'ave we got 'ere? Oh, my Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. No Slytherins. Shouldn't 'ave any problems, righto?" The class nodded empathically. "Good good. Well, er, this year we'll be 'andling some o' the most dangerous—"

"But Hagrid," interrupted Amadi. "I thought that no creature was dangerous- just misunderstood!" She blinked her eyes for good measure.

"Er, that's what I meant. They're _misunderstood_ creatures, so follow my instructions and no one will get hurt. 'opefully. Moving on, I expect ye keep up on yer reading before ye come to class. I would suggest takin' notes as ye go for the N.E.W.T. test at the end o' the year. Er… I'm not that good at this 'professor business' so 'ow 'bout we just get to the critters. We'll start off with birds, covering the Diricrawl today and then the more danger… _misunderstood_ Demiguise tomorrow."

As it turned out, the Diricrawl was just a do-do bird, incorrectly presumed by Muggles to be extinct. James stole away Kellyn to be in his group as they waited patiently for their Diricrawl to conveniently reappear. James was too eager and kept on chasing around the Diricrawl to catch it. Kellyn would chase after James, ordering him to stop chasing the Diricrawl, before the Diricrawl would finally disappear in a burst of feathers.

"Way to go, moron," panted Kellyn. James found the feathers far more entertaining and tried to tickle her with them until the Diricrawl would reappear and the cycle would resume. At last, Kellyn got Stella to distract James so Kellyn could lure the Diricrawl in with a few grapes and quickly pick it up and put it in its cage. Kellyn helped some of the less successful groups find and capture their Diricrawls. One was even found in the Herbology green houses eating some turnips, much to Professor Longbottom's dismay. Kellyn picked up the Diricrawl with ease and propped it on her hip as Professor Longbottom looked at her bewildered.

"How could you be so good with animals but not with plants?"

"I have no idea," Kellyn responded, before trudging across the lawn back to Hagrid's hut. They finished the class early, so the girls all bombarded Hagrid's hut to change their clothes and freshen up. Kellyn then had to march back over to Herbology for the third session, where she was on strict orders of "look, don't touch." Kellyn managed to earn her injury for the day by getting a paper cut. At lunch, she was chatting when someone mentioned Quidditch. After that, the rest of the day was a nervous blur. She could hardly focus on taking notes in History of Magic and Professor Binns had to ask her to stop her incessant tapping. Kellyn rushed through her Charms test with ease, and sat and waited for everyone else to finish. She bolted out of the classroom as soon as the bell rang, out of the corner of her eye seeing Andrew reluctantly handing in his test.

She paced nervously back and forth on the dock. It was 2:30 and there was still another three hours until tryouts would begin. Everyone insisted she would be fine, but Kellyn wasn't appeased. She attempted to do her homework after tea time, but it was no use. After Jay-Jay threatened to break both her tapping quill and foot, Jay-Jay threatened her neck, so Kellyn decided it was time for a turn around the school with a good book. Picking up her favorite romance book from the library, Pride and Pollyjuice, she proceeded to take laps after lap around the school, reading, until she glanced at the clock and realized she had a half-hour to get ready. She walked back to the Ravenclaw tower, shoved all her Quidditch gear in her bag, and headed off to the Quidditch pitch. She took her time getting ready, slowly putting on each pad and with scientific precision, fastening the buttons and ties with the utmost care.

Slowly the dressing room began to fill with confident returning players and more nervous first-timers. Jay-Jay laughed at Kellyn's determined game face and assured her there was nothing to worry about and that if she was as good as Glen said she was, she had nothing to fear.

"Where's Shaylee?"

"Going over the plays with our fearless and clinically insane captain."

"I would assume Rose is out there too?"

"Ay, the poor girl has been lassoed into the shenanigans." Jay-Jay admired Kellyn's gear. "You look like you just walked out of a _BroomStrength _ad," said Jay-Jay, referring to the Quidditch gear magazine.

"They sponsor Puddlemere," Kellyn reminded her casually.

"Is it okay that I'm really jealous of you?"

"I think I'll live. Oh, you popped a buckle," Kellyn said, peering at Jay-Jays forearm pad.

"It's been that way for awhile."

"My dearest Jay-Jay, I have an extra buckle and you are going to put it on now."

"It's a buckle."

"It's Quidditch."

"…fine. You win."

At last, the two strolled out to the pitch and began to greet the other players. There was a large turn-out, which got Kellyn nervous all over again.

"You're nervous," said Declan plainly, popping up next to her.

"No, I'm not," Kellyn stubbornly objected.

"Yes, you are. I know because you are playing with your necklace." Kellyn became aware of this and stopped.

"I was trying to take it off," she made her excuse.

"Sure. Just breathe and focus. Remember those dorky 'envisioning' exercises Da taught us? Perhaps just try it."

"Psh, logic," grumbled Kellyn. She soon found herself slowing her heartbeat and visualizing herself soaring, passing the Quaffle. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Shaylee's voice.

"Kellyn, I can't believe I haven't introduced you to Drew yet! It totally escaped my mind! You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, you've been so busy."

"Come meet him!" Shaylee ushered someone forward over Kellyn's shoulder. "Kellyn, this is Drew, our captain." Kellyn turned around, ready to offer Drew a smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. Standing in front of her, as handsome as ever dressed out in his Quidditch gear, stood before her Andrew.

"Andrew… Drew. Drew… Andrew?" Kellyn reasoned out loud. How could she have not guessed that? "Drew- Quidditch captain, rock star, and Transfiguration god? Andrew? Drew?"

"Kellyn, have you lost your mind?"

"SHIT."

Kellyn couldn't even managed to mumble, "Nice to meet you," before grabbing Jay-Jay and dashing away from the crowd.

"What are you freaking out about now?" grumbled Jay-Jay.

"I know him!"

"Who?"

"Andrew. Drew? Andrew? Ahhh!!"

"Huh?"

"I know Andrew. He's in almost all of my classes and we're fighting a war against each other and…"

"A war?"

"Yes, an ink-on-nose war!"

"What?"

"It's serious business! And he thinks that Transfiguration is better than Charms, which is totally not true!"

"What?"

"He doesn't like me! And I don't like him! And we both know it!"

"Oh. Well, that's all you had to say…"

"Jay-Jay!!!" whined Kellyn. "What do I doooooooo????" Jay-Jay looked at her long and hard.

"Suck it up and play," Jay-Jay sternly ordered, spinning Kellyn around and pushing her back in the direction of the cluster of players. "Besides," said Jay-Jay, "I thought that this was Quidditch." Kellyn watched Jay-Jay return to the group. With a sigh, Kellyn began to follow, but she was bombarded by Shaylee.

"What was that? You sounded like you took a Bludger to the head one too many times."

"This isn't exactly the first time we've met."

"Oh, that's good!"

"No, it's not. We aren't exactly friends."

"Acquaintances?"

"No, Shaylee, moral enemies," Kellyn said as if explaining it to a two-year-old.

"Ooh… that's bad."

"Yes that is Shaylee, yes that is. I should go… apologize," the word tasting bitter in her mouth. Kellyn felt her pride slipping away as she walked up to Andrew. She cleared her throat.

"Um, Andrew, uh Drew, um Andrew? Drew?"

"Let's stick to Andrew."

"So, um, Andrew, well, er, we kind of got off on the wrong foot."

"Really?" Kellyn tried to read his voice, but it was neutral. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes- I was hopeless to figure out if he was being sarcastic or mocking or understanding or…

"Uh, yeah. I mean, had I known you were the Quidditch captain, I probably would have been just a little bit nicer."

"You would have sucked up to me?"

"Yes? No!!! Uh no. I just wouldn't have been so… argumentative?" she offered. Drew just raised an eyebrow. "I was just hoping that we would, well, um, start over and not have that have any affect on my tryout… please?"

"Everyone take a warm up lap!" cried Drew. "You should too." That seemed to be his answer. Swiftly, and without looking behind her for fear of showing her fear, Kellyn kicked off the ground and sailed off to the other side of the pitch. The team flew around at a leisurely pace, a few returning players dashing after one another and then flying back to join the rest of the group. Soon enough, everyone landed back on the ground and was commanded to begin stretching. Kellyn stuck to Jay-Jay's side, hoping that some of her confidence to would diffuse over to her.

"First of all, I want to thank everyone for taking the time out of their day to try out for the Ravenclaw House Quidditch Team. I'm Andrew Indovinello, the captain, and this is Shaylee Kantowen, the co-captain. It is exciting to have this many people interested in Quidditch, especially because many key players will be graduating this year. Because of this, there will be a reserve team who will practice with the team and may get some playing time here and there. It is important to keep the team going in future years. However, returning players, this does not mean that you will have a free ride in. Do not assume that just because you played last year means that you will automatically make the team. If anything, I expect more from you and hope that you have improved since the previous season.

"In all new players, I will be looking for a number of things in your tryouts. I expect to see the basic flying techniques mastered and some basic passing skills with the Quaffle. Effort and determination, however, will make up for a lack of skill. Potential, ability to be coached, attitude, and how well you mesh in with the rest of the team will also be taken into account. If all these characteristics are equal between two players, it will be a matter of seniority.

"Since there is not much time, we will be moving quickly. If you feel that you cannot keep up, you may leave, but know that this is a self-cut. Other cuts will be made through out the practice and a final list will be posted on Sunday in the common room. If you are cut, please do not be discouraged: the pitch is open to everyone on Fridays and there will be players there to help you improve your skills.

"Well, that is enough talk for now. We'll first start off with some flying drills. Cuts will be made shortly. Up!"

Kellyn flew after Drew, amazed. He seemed utterly in his element, completely at ease and yet perfectly superior. He was, without a doubt, their fearless leader: positively devoted, obsessed, and addicted to the sport and his team. Her father would love him.

"Listen up! The first drill with be a flying drill. First, you'll fly across the field one at a time on my whistle. You will be timed. After that is completed, we'll do the same except your time will be of you flying across the field and back. Split in two groups, one with Shaylee and one with me."

In the hustle and bustle, Kellyn got separated from Jay-Jay and stuck with no one she knew in Drew's group. Nervously, she weaved back and forth, waiting for her turn. Jay-Jay motioned across the narrow part of the field to her with a gesture that plainly said, "If you don't calm down in the next five minutes, I'll give you a real reason to be nervous." After that, Kellyn managed to sit still on her broom until it was her turn. She motioned that she was ready and waited for the whistle. She took off quickly after hearing the sound, her broom rocketing off. Quickly, she crouched low on her broom, a seemingly natural position for her. She hooked her once dangling feet back on the room, kept her knees close, chest touching the broom, and elbows close to her side. She blinked rapidly to keep her eyes in focus as her ponytail flew out behind her. Before she knew it, she was braking after passing the endline on the other side of the field. She heard Drew muttering, "This can't be right."

"It has to be right," she heard, Shaylee protest. "I mean, did you see her?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"WOOD!"

"Yes captain?" Kellyn asked, now more relaxed.

"What amazing charm did you cast on your broom?"

"Drew…" Shaylee said with a warning tone.

"The Charm of Amazingness," Kellyn retorted.

"No, seriously," said Drew.

"Nothing. It's a Firebolt III. It's supposed to go that fast."

"That's a… it's a… where…?" Drew sputtered.

"The company gave them to my brother and I," Kellyn said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Gave?"

"Is it a problem? Can I not use it in the school league?"

"Uh, no! No, no, it's not a problem at all. No, it's just fine. Perfectly fine," Drew stammered.

"Can I go now?" asked Kellyn, after an awkward silence.

"Yes, ahem, go," said Drew, returning to "fearless captain" mode. Shaylee gave her a thumbs up. She proceeded to wow the captains on the next race around the field with her frighteningly sharp turns. Exasperated, Drew ordered her to borrow a slower broom for comparison sake. Even on the other broom, Kellyn was still considerably faster than the others.

Drew explained the next drill. They would be split up into groups and fly at the blow of a whistle. At the second whistle, they would make a 90 degree turn left so they would be flying parallel to the end line; at the third whistle, they would go straight; at the fourth, they would make a 90 turn right, then go straight again at the fifth; at the sixth they would sharply fly up; at the seventh, they would sharply fly down; at the eighth, they would continue straight, where they will be able to do some flying trick if they had any. Kellyn watched the others go in front of her. A few had some pretty good moves, but Kellyn had mastered those moves long ago. She cheered for her brother as he pulled off the move he had been working on that summer.

Soon, it was Kellyn's group's turn. She lined up on the end line and waited for the whistle. Her responsive broom and good technique kept her turns tight and smooth. She soared up so vertically, she was nearly standing, her feet grappling to not slip off the broom head. Likewise, she plummeted down, trying to keep from slipping off the front. She knew that she was being risky, but her adrenaline was running too high. As her trick, she proceeded straight until she knew that Drew was wondering when she would do her move. Without the slightest hesitation or hint as to what she would do, Kellyn rolled to her right, her body going upside down and then right side up twice before continuing on her merry way. She couldn't help but let out a laugh as she flew back to the other side of the field upon seeing Drew's bewildered face.

After that drill, Drew quietly dismissed a bunch of giggly 2nd years, who were clearly trying out to ogle the handsome Quidditch boys. They seemed quite content to sit in the stands and watch the rest of the tryouts. The remaining players got into partners and leisurely passed the Quaffle with Drew occasionally bellowing to switch hands. Kellyn partnered up with Declan, the two of them used to each other's passing, as it was what they did on lazy afternoons. Drew watched Declan, a small smile creeping up on his face. Shaylee whispered in her ear that her brother was good, making Kellyn smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Declan.

"Nothing," she said. "Just Quidditch," she said dreamily.

"Yeah," agreed Declan. "It's good to be home."

Shaylee then barked that it was time to do some pass and move drills across the field. Kellyn kept herself from laughing. Shaylee was normally so cheerful, but on the Quidditch field she seemed unusual focused while still being positive, being sure to tell people when they were doing well. Drew, meanwhile, muttered to himself and wrote things down on a clipboard. Kellyn took the time between drills to survey the scene. Drew was keeper, the wiry Shaylee was the seeker, and Sharon, along with a 5th year Sebastian Montley were chasers, and Jay-Jay and 5th Robert Owens were beaters. That left room for one Chaser on the team; however, the reserve team would have one of each position. Glancing around at her competition, Kellyn felt fairly confident that she had a good chance of making the third chaser and hoped that Declan would be the reserve, as he could play both seeker and chaser.

Throughout the drills, the number of players kept on getting smaller and smaller until there were only about ten players left of assorted positions. They were divided up in their positions. Kellyn practiced with Sharon, Sebastain (who insisted on being called Seb) and the three other players. Kellyn and Seb moved very well with each other for having known each other for a short amount of time. Communicating with Sharon took a little more work, but the three of them flowed fairly well. Declan was pulled over from the seeker group to join the chasers. He worked with Sharon and Seb. Shaylee dropped in quickly and ordered Sharon to switch out with Seb. Kellyn, having played with her brother for far too long, moved with Declan like a dream. Seb quickly caught on, getting a basic grasp with how they moved. Shaylee had a twinkle in her eye.

Drew ran the tryouts down to the last minute. He announced that the final team would be posted in the common room on Sunday and thanked them all for trying out. The players trudged into the Dinning Hall, late, tired, and smelly.

"Ahhh… this is the life," said Jay-Jay, digging into her pork chop. Kellyn agreed, shoving more mashed potatoes in her mouth.

* * *

_Please review! Thanks!_


	18. Chapter 17: To Fall With Pride

_A/N: Finally! Winter Break: a time for sleep, last minute college apps, presents, food, family, and WRITING! Aren't you proud of me for updating? What? It's been a month? Yes, I know, a long time indeed, but this is worth it. I'm a little proud of this chapter. (I wrote it all in one day!) I hope to update once more before break is over. At least. But I have a few college essays to write. But once I'm done with that, I'm a second semester senior. Teachers stop caring because we stop caring and the entire futile system goes down the drain. And I have more free time. Yay me! In the mean time, read and ignore my typos. Gracias!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17: TO FALL WITH PRIDE**

Kellyn shoveled down her dinner and headed back to the common room, her mind set on taking a hot shower. Once comfortably settled in her pajamas, she attempted to channel the last of her energy into her school work. She was aware, however, of Jay-Jay's intent stare, her body leaning against the doorway.

"You're good," Jay-Jay blurt out.

"Hmm?"

"At Quidditch. You're good at Quidditch."

"Thanks," said Kellyn with a smile. "You too."

"But you're not just good," Jay-Jay said, pacing back and forth. "You're _damn good_. The kind of 'good' that people are jealous of."

"Are you jealous of me?" Kellyn asked warily.

"I should be. I really should be. Because you're a natural. I get jealous of people who are complete naturals at things. Because I'm not naturally good at anything."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that."

"Regardless, I work hard at everything I do. So it pisses me off when someone can do what I've worked on for hours in two minutes. It's not fair."

"So… you _aren't_ jealous of me?"

"Of your beautiful gear? Yes. Of your mad skills? No." Kellyn looked at her, puzzled, prompting Jay-Jay to sit on Kellyn's bed. "Because you aren't just naturally good at Quidditch. You've put in hours of practice, it's easy to see. And you beat yourself up when you do not perform perfectly."

"So true."

"So, how can I be jealous of you for being a hard worker or a dedicated player? It's just not sensible." Kellyn took this all in, realizing that Jay-Jay was not one to dish out compliments on a daily basis. "Do you want to go pro?

"It's my dream, Jay-Jay," Kellyn said earnestly.

"If you make it, you deserve it, never mind what people say about preferential treatment because of your father."

"I hate it when people do that! They assume that just because my da is good that coaches will want me on their teams. No coach would ever do that. There's hardly any politics in professional Quidditch."

"Thank Merlin for that. Have you talked to some coaches?"

"A little. They could never negotiate seriously, though, because I was not affiliated with any school team and they couldn't begin negotiation until I've hit my 7th year."

"Anyone you want to play for in particular?" Kellyn blushed bright red. "Puddlemere!" Jay-Jay triumphantly guessed, more of a statement than a question.

"How cliché is that?

"Very, but how could you want to play for another team? You grew up with them."

"They're home," she said with a soft smile.

"Just recently there have been female players going pro… with the exception of the Hollyhead Harpies."

"And unfortunately, my name does not start with a 'G,' so I'm out of the running with them."

"That's the most ludicrous rule ever."

"Amen."

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but it sounds like some of the big guys also want to take a look at Drew."

"He's that good?"

"Absolutely. A coach from the Chudley Cannons came to watch him last year-"

"The cannons are _desperate_," admonished Kellyn.

"- but the guy was ready to negotiate then and there. Of course, Drew was too young. But by no means is he to be written off easily. I wouldn't be surprised if coaches start coming to games, especially now that you're here."

"Gosh, Jay-Jay, this is my dream. I know that the odds are against me, but I really don't care. I mean, my back-up career involves dragons, so I'm sure my parents would rather have me playing Quidditch. If I couldn't play Quidditch anymore, I would… I would probably die inside."

"Sounds like someone is in love."

"Who is Kellyn in love with?" cried Shaylee, bounding into the room and jumping on Kellyn's bed, eyes eager for gossip.

"Quidditch," Jay-Jay and Kellyn said in unison. Shaylee's intent gaze fell as she reluctantly got off the bed.

"Oh," she said, clearly bored. "Well, nothing I haven't heard yet."

* * *

Kellyn was woken up by Jay-Jay the next morning with a firm nudge. Her first class of the morning was the dreaded Transfiguration. She trudged into the room, but was bumped into someone as she attempted to squeeze into the door way. She nearly laughed when she realized it was none other that Andrew Indovinello.

"We've got to stop meeting each other like this," she muttered, offering small talk in hopes to avoid complete and utter awkwardness.

"Agreed." Of course, the awkward pause set in, but Andrew quickly broke it with his own offering of small talk. "Your brother has a lot of potential."

"Really?" asked Kellyn. "Oh, that just makes my day. He plays with so much heart and he always takes constructive criticism in stride. He's eager to please," she gushed, with to the brim with pride.

"Yes, I saw that during try-outs," he said. Once again, the awkward pause set in before he gestured for her to enter the classroom before him. Kellyn thought decidedly that their conversation should end there. Meanwhile, Professor Lupin was passing back tests.

"Well, most of you did quite well on your exams. After all, it was mainly review. However, this class will get far more difficult as the year progresses. If you did not score well, I suggest you stop by during the afternoon break to see what you can do to improve your grade. For all those who scored below a 'P,' I had better see you stop by within the next few days. The majority of you can wipe the worried looks off your faces because almost everyone received passing grades." There was an audible sigh through the room. "Go ahead and look over your exams and we will begin our lesson in five minutes." Kellyn received her test with a pointed look from Professor Lupin. Turning the test over, Kellyn sucked in her breath. In angry red ink was a large "P" at the top of her paper with a note saying "See me after class." Everyone else seemed happy with their grade as Kellyn grappled for her failing pride. Stella, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Glen all received "O's" or "E's."

"Drew got 100%, a solid 'O'!" exclaimed Shaylee. "Can you believe that?"

"Yep," said Kellyn, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"How did you do?" Kellyn quickly flashed her the grade.

"Oh," Shaylee said. A concerned look crossed Glen's face.

"Well, maybe you can get some help by-" Kellyn really didn't want to hear it, so she was glad when Professor Lupin began their next lesson. She listened intently, taking down extensive notes. On the way out the door, Lupin once again gave her a pointed look, to which Kellyn returned a nod of acknowledgement. She would have to miss the afternoon orgy.

Kellyn was in a brooding mood the rest of the day. Not her "O" on her charms exam, Helen's witty banter during Ancient Runes, nor a tasty grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch managed to cheer her up. Kellyn made peace with herself while handling the Demiguises in Care of Magical Creatures, stroking their soft black fur that was used to make invisibility cloaks. James attempted to give one haircut, insisting that he need to patch up his father's cloak, but Hagrid cut him to the chase and only half-heartedly reprimanded him. Nonetheless, Kellyn found herself reluctantly plodding over to Professor Lupin's room during the afternoon break as everyone else headed outside to the dock.

"Princess, princess," someone clucked, leaning against a shaded wall. "What did I tell you about being indoors?

"Not today, Andren," she grumbled, continuing on her journey.

"But princess, I haven't seen you in… forever!"

"Try a day."

"Really? But it feels as though we have been parted for far longer!"

"Well, you know what they say: Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Wow, someone is in a pissy mood today."

"You betcha."

"Care to explain?"

"Bad grade in Transfig."

"That's why you're in a bad mood? Just a grade?"

"I'm a Ravenclaw, Andren. Ravenclaws don't get bad grades. Woods don't get bad grades."

"I see," said Andren. "I suppose I'll let you go… just this once."

"Thanks, Your Highness," she grumbled before stalking into Lupin's classroom. She unceremoniously dropped her back on the ground and slumped into a chair. He glanced at her posture and the dull look on her face.

"You're disappointed," he stated. Kellyn nodded.

"To say the least."

"You look defeated, but this one grade isn't the end of the world."

_'It's only the beginning,' Kellyn thought to herself with dread._

"I know, it's just… disappointing."

"To be honest, I was a little surprised, considering how much time we went over the material together."

"Yeah, I thought I knew it and then when it came time to take the test, I blanked and I switched things around, stupid mistakes like that. I'll do better on the next test now that I know what it looks like. I haven't taken a real test like this in awhile too. Plus I was up late the night before, so I was tired when I took the test." Kellyn spewed out excuses.

"But still, we studied together. You should have done better. I know you are not a bad test taker, but you're nervousness is understandable."

"I'll do better next time."

"Did you study in addition to the time you spend with me?"

"Some. Probably not enough. If I had known it better, I probably wouldn't have been nervous."

"How long did you study for?" Professor Lupin prodded.

"Obviously not enough."

"How long did you study for, Kellyn?"

"A half-hour or something."

"Or something?"

"It was probably close to an hour."

"Really?" Kellyn was fuming at this point.

"It was close to…"

"What was that?"

"…"

"Kellyn," he said with a warning tone.

"Fine! It was close to three hours! Happy now?"

"Not really, just concerned."

"I'm not a genius, just smart enough to pass as a Ravenclaw."

"Kellyn…"

"I'm not as smart as my ma, or my brother, or my classmates-"

"Kellyn…"

"And no way will my mother let me drop the class, even though she knows that I've always had trouble with this, and-"

"KELLYN!"

"What?"

"It's okay. It's okay to not understand it. However, it is not okay to lie about it."

"Yes, da," she snapped, her voice dripping with disdainful sarcasm.

"Kellyn, right now, I'm your teacher, not your friend, I will not tolerate any of your smart arse shit." Kellyn studied the floor, ashamed of herself, but nonetheless angry.

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. But did you honestly think you could write this off to me as a lack of sleep and studying?"

"Yeah. Kind of dim considering I'm a horrible liar."

"Very dim considering I can read you like a book. By looking at your test, I knew that you didn't understand the material."

"Well, now I feel doubly dim."

"But you aren't dim."

"But I feel that way. Why don't I get this while it makes sense in everyone else's brain?"

"Because you're a visual learner. You learn by seeing, touching, and creating things. Transfiguration is far more abstract and intangible. It's all theory. So, you can remember a definition of a theorem, but you struggle at understanding what it applies to and how it works."

"That's exactly my problem," cried Kellyn, somewhat relieved.

"So, I think a tutor will help you."

"A tutor?!?!"

"Yes, someone who intimately understands the material and can explain it to you, and more importantly, show it to you."

"But can't you just do that?"

"Kellyn, you know how busy I am." He studied her for a moment. "This is about pride, isn't it?" Kellyn refused to answer, knowing that he would read her bluff. "You are embarrassed that you need a tutor."

"Of course I'm embarrassed. I'm supposed to be smart. I shouldn't need a tutor."

"But you do need a tutor."

"Well, I just need to study better, that's all."

"You need a tutor. This is a demand, not a suggestion. In fact, until you get your test average up to an 'E,' I will require you see a tutor for a minimum of one hour on class days. That's Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"That's three hours a week."

"Quite reasonable, I believe."

"That's a lot of time if I make the Quidditch team. And I've been invited to join Dueling Club!" she protested.

"Good, you'll have plenty of motivation. Speaking of Quidditch, I think Andrew Indovinello will be a good match for you. He's already agreed to volunteer for tutoring."

"Andrew? Are you shitting me?!?!"

"Language please."

"Are you sure he agreed to this? To me? Because we surprisingly don't really get along."

"He is very good at Transfiguration and seems to be a patient person."

"Well, he's certainly going to need that. Does he know that he has agreed to tutor me?"

"Why don't you tell him? He's right outside." Kellyn paled.

"Why don't you just feed me to an Acromantula while you're at it?"

"I forgot how dramatic you are. Okay, this is me talking to you as a friend now: You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out. In the meanwhile, suck it up. I think your ego will manage."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He walked to the door with an evil smile. "Come and meet your pupil, Mr. Indovinello." Andrew walked in with a pleasant smile on his face, which quickly morphed as he saw Kellyn. He halted in the middle of the room, trying to hide his half-bemused, half-mortified smile.

"Irony is having a field day," Kellyn said, as it seemed to explain everything.

* * *

They walked down the hallway together, Kellyn trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"Look, I'm not too thrilled with this, as I'm sure you are-"

"I don't think I ever insinuated that. I don't mind tutoring you, but you obviously seem to mind it."

"We tend to ague. A lot."

"Really? I thought we debated."

"What is this? Wit?"

"My mistake. I suppose we are verbally sparring now."

"See what I mean? We have a hard time having civil conversations."

"I suppose we'll have to put our differences aside."

"What are you getting out of this?"

"Pardon?"

"I will hopefully get good marks. What do you get?"

"Perhaps a warm and fuzzy feeling in my heart, knowing I have made a difference."

"One more thing to write in your memoir. Lucky you."

"Lucky me."

"Now seriously: what are you getting out of this?"

"Nothing."

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"That's just creepy."

"How is that creepy?" his composure fading into defensiveness.

"Well, why would anyone want to do more Transfiguration than they have to?"

"Perhaps because they like it?"

"Ew..." Andrew looked away, discretely rolling his eyes.

"So when can we meet?"

"How about during 7th on Monday and Wednesday?"

"And what about Friday?"

"I'm sure you love Transfiguration very much, but I should hope that you like relaxing on Fridays a tad more. How about instead of meeting on Fridays, we meet on Sunday?"

"Fine with me. Would 1 to 2 work?"

"Probably. If there's an issue, we can work something out… can we?"

"I think we'll manage. Where will we meet?"

"Not the library and not the common room. Aren't there empty classrooms?"

"Yes, we could find one. So, we'll start on Monday.

"Sure. Now I have a life to get to. Have a good weekend!"

"You too…?"

"Wait, you actually said that to him?" giggled Stella.

"Yeah. What else was I to say?"

"There's a thing called tact, Kellyn," said Shaylee.

"I thought what she said was funny," said Jay-Jay.

"I appreciate the support."

"Actually, it was pretty mean of you. I just wish I had been there to see the look on his face. Can you say 'priceless?'"

"He's really not a bad guy, Kellyn."

"I know. He's actually quite the gentleman. And he just might have a sense of humor. Possibly. I don't know. We just clash. I fear I bring out the worst in him."

"Ole! Ole ole ole! Ole! Ole!" The girls heard a chant arise from the common room down the stairs.

"What is that?"

"Oh!" Jay-Jay smacked her forehead. "How could we forget?"

"It's Football Friday!" cried Stella.

"Girls, you coming down?" James cried.

"Got to change!"

"Can I watch?" asked Sam.

"NO!!!"

* * *

_Please review! That would deffo make my day. Seriously, I'm bored out of my mind..._


	19. Chapter 18: First Weekend at Hogwarts

_A/N: Wow. I'm an updating machine. At least for now. I don't have much to say except PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I've been working really hard on this story lately and my best friends are the only ones who bother to review (love you guys!!!), so some extra encouragement would be wonderful!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18: FIRST WEEKEND AT HOGWARTS**

"Football Friday?" asked Kellyn, rummaging through her closet for workout clothes.

"James and Sam started it. They would get their mates together, starting from their 1st year, and battle for rights to the Quidditch pitch to play some football. It always was a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, but it was for their precious little crew only. When they finally became friends, they opened it to all ages and all houses," explained Stella.

"Well, they had to because students were complaining, especially the upperclassmen who were angry that they hadn't thought of the idea first," added Jay-Jay. "But mostly people from our year play. So basically, we just show up and draw a number from a hat and that's our team."

"How many teams are there?"

"Depends on the week and the weather. I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of people come out. It is a nice day," sighed Stella, looking out the window.

"How many girls play?" asked Kellyn coyly.

"Well, some girls come to play hard-core. Some girls come to get close to sweaty blokes. But most come to watch the sweaty blokes from the sidelines," said Shaylee with a dreamy smile.

"Well, I'm going to play if I can find my boots," said Kellyn, attempting to find her cleats amidst the jumble of clothes. "Ooh, got them! Let's go!" cried Kellyn, bounding out of the room. "Socks? Check. Athletic tape? Check. Water bottle? Check. Spandex? Check. Athletic shorts? Check. Pretty purple and white sports bra? Check…"

"Shirt?"

"No check."

"Well, go get one."

"But I hate working out with shirts on!" cried Kellyn. "I am going to be hot and sweaty. I don't like clothes when I'm hot and sweaty. I want to join a nearly nude nudist colony!"

"Can I come with you?" called Sam up the stairs.

"NO!!!" screeched the four girls.

"Just put on a shirt, Kellyn," barked Jay-Jay. Kellyn knew there were no "ands," "ifs," "ors," or "buts" when it came to Jay-Jay, so she grabbed a ratty old t-shirt, tossing it over her head before running barefoot downstairs. Crying, "Catch me if you can!" she dashed out of the common room and out to the Quidditch pitch.

* * *

She giggled with glee, hearing her feet pound on the cold stone floor and the sounds of teachers yelling for her to stop running through the hallways. She could hear voices behind her, laughing and calling, but she sprinted outside, letting the wind rip through her hair which she had yet to put back in a ponytail. Panting and laughing, she fell onto the Quidditch pitch grass and waited for the others to catch up. James, Sam, Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay collapsed around her, laughing between gasps of breath. They passed water bottles around, waiting for the others to join as Kellyn got out her athletic tape.

"What's screwed up?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Everything. Ankles are dead from hooking them onto brooms, I get shin splints in my left leg when running, and for Quidditch I tape my wrists."

"My knees suck," offered Jay-Jay, grabbing the tape.

"Had a pinched nerve in my back during the summer," added Sam.

"My hip popped last season," said James. Next in line was Stella, but she was picking at the grass. Everyone looked at Shaylee to contribute to the conversation.

"I broke a nail?" Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes as Shaylee protested. "No, seriously, it hurt! Come on mates, stop laughing. Really now…"

Eventually, a large crowd gathered. Kellyn recognized a number of familiar faces: Amadi, Helen, Seb, Robert, Sharon, Glen, Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Lily dropped by, along with a number of people she didn't know. On the sidelines with a haughty look on her face was Katima Senalda, the Slytherin queen bee. Katima shot Kellyn a deadly look, to which Kellyn responded by using Sam as her pillow. With a huff, Katima sat herself down in a bright pink lawn chair, taking a sip from her umbrella drink. Kellyn had to keep herself from snorting.

"Okay, it looks like we'll have enough for four teams of 11," announced James. "Pick a number from the hat." Kellyn got a two, along with Amadi, Lily, Sam, and Albus. They congregated with the rest of their team, exchanging names and deciding on a plan.

"Can we have a team name?" asked Lily.

"How about Team Two?" suggested Albus mildly with a touch of sarcasm.

"We can decide on a team name if we have time. We need positions and a captain."

"You're captain," said Amadi to Sam, finalizing it.

"Um, any objections?" They all gave Sam pointed looks. "Nevermind. Positions! Albus, you alright with goalie?"

"Fine by me."

"Ace. Kellyn, how good are you?"

"Pretty good. Been playing since I was an ankle-biter. I play forward."

"I know," said Sam, a suggestive twinkle in his eye. "You, Amadi, and Ryan up top," ordered Sam, indicating one of the players Kellyn didn't know, "Lily, Pete, and Derek in midfield, and Cole, Mark, and Liam in back. I'll play sweeper."

"Now that wasn't too hard," Lily said. "Now can we decide on a team name?"

"No, your team is up first!" cried James. "Team 2 and 4 take the field!" The teams gathered on the pitch, Kellyn stretching her legs out a final time. Captain Sam walked to the center, shaking hands with the other captain.

"We have three girls," said Sam.

"Same," said the other captain, thinking hard.

"Why does it matter how many girls there are?" whispered Kellyn to Amadi.

"The team with more girls is shirts. The team with less girls is skins. If we're skins, you don't have to take off your shirt. Most girls bring two shirts- a light colored one if they're shirts and a bright one if they're skins. It's either that, or run around in a sports bra."

"Okay, team, we're skins. Strip!" called Sam. Kellyn looked at Amadi with mischief in her eye. Kellyn discretely lifted up a corner of her shirt as a light bulb lit up above Amadi's head. Amadi gave a nod and the two took off their shirts, tossing them on the sidelines. Cat calls and whistles filled the air.

"I hate clothes," explained Kellyn.

"Girl, we are just too dangerous together."

"Hey, I'll join!" cried Lily, taking off her shirt.

"_LILY LUNA POTTER! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON RIGHT THIS BLOODY INSTANT!!!"_ shouted James and Albus at the top of their lungs.

"Why can't I? You aren't the boss of me!" she protested.

"Put your shirt on."

"No, I won't."

"Put. It. On."

"Make me!" she taunted, sticking out her tongue. Albus gave a placid shrug.

"You asked for it," he said, tackling her to the ground as James wrestled the shirt on, with Lily all the while shouting cuss words and protests. "I hate you!" she mouthed to them, before Sam called for a team huddle.

"Positions all set?" Everyone nodded. The forwards decided to put Amadi on the left (as she was left-handed), Ryan in the center, and Kellyn on right wing. "Okay, our advantage is that we have a fast, aggressive team, so try to tire them out. They've got a solid defense, so that's the only way we'll score. Forwards stay up and mids stay wide. Defense, don't be afraid to push up, just be ready to hustle back. Ready? Team Two on three!"

"Huh?"

"One, two, three, TEAM TWO!!!"

"That was bright, Lily," joked Kellyn.

"It was too many numbers at once… ugh, my brothers are such pricks!"

"They're just protective," assuaged Amadi. "That, and they don't want their friends admiring your assets."

"Ew."

"True that."

"Of course, that isn't stopping Sam," said Amadi, nudging Kellyn. Sam, quickly looked away, pretending to tie his shoelaces. Kellyn coyly marched up to him.

"You like what you see?"

"No complaints from the peanut gallery," he said, trying to maintain his composure.

"_GO SAM!!!_" cried the bevy of Slytherin girls, Katima's shrill voice carrying over the others.

"Good luck!" said Kellyn, giving Sam a hug and staring down Katima. Sam caught on.

"You are totally using me," he whispered in her ear.

"As if you mind," Kellyn retorted. Sam playfully pushed her to the forward line.

"Please go kick some Team Four arse."

"At your service, Your Majesty," she said with a bow, jogging to the fifty.

"Thirty minutes of play at my whistle," said James, the referee. There was a tweet and the forwards exploded into action. The ball was kicked back to the center mid, who brought it to the left wing. The wing midfielder kicked the ball to Ryan, who kicked it back to the midfielder, unable to get a pass off. Amadi dashed back up the field, receiving a pass from the mid, who kicked it back to Ryan.

"Drop!" cried Ryan, booting the ball down the left side of the field to Amadi. Kellyn flew down to the right goal post, wrestling with the defender to get open for a cross. Amadi faked out her defender and wound up for a kick across the goal. Kellyn cut into the circle and jumped, heading the ball into the opposite corner of the net. Kellyn groaned with dismay as it hit the post, missing the net by an inch. The ball was cleared up the field and Kellyn hustled back, goal-hungry. The goalie was clearly flustered and her team was pumped up. Sam caught her eye and gave an impressed nod before getting back to defense.

The game continued, with the offense getting so close to scoring before the defense would clear the ball out. Kellyn tried to tire out her defense, making frantic cuts to the goal and switching zones with Ryan and Amadi. She couldn't help but admire Sam, directing fellow players with ease, grace, and authority. Kellyn also discovered that his rock hard abs were more than a little distracting, so she was surprised when a ball was booted down to her side of the field. She crossed it to Amadi, who dodged her now tired defender and scored. Looking at the clock, the two girls happily skipped to their side of the field, knowing they would have to score at least one more goal to secure their position. Team Four had a fast break after the goal, with Glen clearing the ball up the field. Kellyn dropped back into the defensive zone quickly, seeing a midfielder let Glen get passed. She dashed to Glen's side, dropping to the ground for a slide tackle and pushed the ball into the feet of the recovering midfield. Kellyn pulled herself off the ground, her shins aching from accidentally, yet conveniently tripping Glen, and dashed back down the field. This did not stop Team Four for long, as they scored within the next five minutes.

However, the defense was getting tired, so when the ball was launched down the field and ricocheted off someone's head, Kellyn got there swiftly, cutting off the defensemen and dribbling down the field. She dodged a slide tackle by hopping with the ball trapped between her ankles and took a shot, aiming for the far corner of the goal. Her team cheered when it soared into the net with only two minutes left of playing time. Ryan, with his terrific dribbling skills, killed the clock, giving Team Four a win 2-1.

"That was so much fun! I haven't played football in a month. Wow, that felt good!" gushed Kellyn, pouring her water bottle on her sweaty face.

"Are you okay? When you did that slide tackle and Glen tripped over you, it looked like it hurt," exclaimed Lily.

"Well, it hurt a little, I guess."

"Come here, my little cripple. Let's take a look," said Sam, grabbing her ankle and pulling her toward him across the slick grass.

"I think I liked being called 'princess' better," muttered Kellyn as Sam poked her shin.

"Yeah, you're fine," said Sam, pushing her away.

"Damn right she is fine!" said Amadi.

"Girl, we're both as fine as they come," said Kellyn with a laugh. "Please tell me you play Quidditch!"

"Naw, I've got to have some balance in my extracurriculars. It was either boys or Quidditch. I chose boys."

"But if you play Quidditch, you get both! It's a win-win situation."

"But they see you all wind-blown and sweaty."

"Which is _hot_," added Sam.

"Um, were we talking to you, Sam?" asked Amadi.

"I'd like to think so," he said with a grin.

"Merlin, Kellyn!" groaned Glen, flopping down on the ground. "Were you trying to take out me or the ball?"

"Well, I was aiming for the ball, but I killed two birds with one stone!"

"I think I pulled something…"

"Well, now I feel horrible! I am so, so sorry! Was it your calf? Do you need tape? I could massage it for you!" Kellyn guiltily offered.

"It's really not bad," laughed Glen.

"Well, Kellyn, if you're offering massages to hurt players," said Sam with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, "I think I pulled my groin." With a scowl, Kellyn punched Sam in the stomach, only to have her hand hurt.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed. "You give a whole new meaning to 'rock hard abs.'"

"Thank you, I'll be open all day," said Sam nonchalantly.

* * *

Her team played once more, losing to Stella's team in a shoot-out.

"Stella, you are unfairly good at football. You have lightning feet!" complained Kellyn, while Stella blushed.

"Well, I don't play Quidditch because I'm not too fond of heights, so football is the only thing left."

"Still, you have got to teach me that little move you did to get past me. That was wicked!"

"You think? I've been working on it for awhile."

"Well, this is all fine and dandy," interrupted Shaylee, "but can we please go take a shower now?"

"I second that," agreed Amadi, grabbing as many bodies as possible and pushing them back to the castle. They showered, ate dinner, and watched a movie, all them tiredly falling asleep, leaning on Jay-Jay. After the movie finished, Jay-Jay shoved them awake.

"How do I always end up in the middle of all you and become your pillows?"

"You're just so comfy, Jay-Jay," muttered Kellyn in her half-asleep delirium. "Like a cloud. Or a sheep. Or a goose. Geeses? Gooses? Don't they look soft?"

"Go to bed Kellyn."

"Okee shmokey."

"Not on me! In your bed?"

"Righto?" Kellyn exclaimed, getting off the couch. "Which way is it? This place is like a maze. Maze, craze, faze, daze."

"Shut your gob," grumbled Jay-Jay.

"Now that doesn't rhyme."

"Wow, if this is what you're like when you're sleepy, I want to see you completely piss drunk."

"Drunk? Shmuck, plunk, dunk, chunk…"

* * *

Kellyn woke up at 10:30 Saturday morning. Breakfast was long done being served in the Great Hall, so she sleepily trudged to the common room, where fruit, tea, and oatmeal greeted her. She ate her breakfast quietly in the window chair, watching the low morning sun rise over the Hogwarts grounds. Still unable to move too far and unwilling to change out of her PJs, she began writing two letters, one to her parents and one to Laurel. Laurel's letter was far more detailed, chronicling all the boys she met and the parties she went to. Kellyn pulled on her robes and a pair of sneakers and walked to the Owlery. She tied the letters to Hoot's legs and was about to chuck him out the window when she heard someone enter the room.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here at this hour," Andrew muttered, frantically enclosing his robes, as he was only wearing boxers underneath.

"It's fine, I didn't want to get out of my pajamas either," she said with a smile.

"That's a pretty bird you have."

"Pretty dim," she said, chucking Hoot out the window. The conversation ended as abruptly as it began. "I'm just going to go." She tried to get passed him through the doorway, but as she moved right, he moved to his left. They got in their way until Kellyn spoke. "We've done this before, on the Hogwarts Express, remember?"

"You're right!" he said with a surprised smile.

"I think we solved this problem last time by keeping right. Shall we try again?" The two moved right, passing by each other. "I'll, um, see you around, I guess?" He gave a nod and they parted ways.

"_Weird,_" Kellyn thought to herself. "_Why do Quidditch captains have to have such amazing and distracting bodies?_" When she got back in the room, Shaylee was rummaging through her suitcase, muttering to herself.

"Looking for something?"

"My bathing suit. We're going to head out to the dock because it's such a nice day and I can't find my bathing suit!"

"Did you check under your bed?"

"Yes! No…"

"Well, that's a good place to look." Shaylee reluctantly peered under her bed, scowling as she pulled the bathing suit out. "I win."

"Just change and meet us out on the dock." Kellyn put on her mismatched bikini, grabbed a towel, water bottle, some snacks, and _Pride and Polyjuice_, and began walking to the dock.

"What is with you and books?" asked Andren.

"What is with you and meeting me randomly in the hallway? It's kind of creepy."

"Except you dig it."

"Sure, Andren, sure."

"Well, I'm glad you are not in denial. Where are you headed, anyway?"

"That is classified information that I don't want some creeper finding out."

"Creepers?! Where? I'll protect you from them!"

"Then go get them. I think they are far back there."

"Where?"

"Back there. Somewhere. Not here. And not on the dock."

"Going swimming?"

"Yep."

"I get the feeling that you want me to go away. Oh you wound me, Miss Wood."

"You like the abuse."

"Yep. I will leave you alone. Got to find the creepers!"

"You do that, Andren. You do that."

* * *

"Why do you even read that crap anyway?" asked James, stealing Kellyn's food.

"It's not crap and… give me that!" Kellyn cried, stealing back her dog-eared copy of _Pride and Polyjuice_ and the Goldfish that James was about to pop in his mouth.

"Well, Lily made me read it… something about 'understanding females' and whatnot. It was complete and utter rubbish."

"I disagree, James," said Sam. "It is the best book ever."

"You don't read books," said Kellyn, scrutinizing Sam.

"Nope. But if you like it, I like it." Jay-Jay pretended like she was throwing up.

"If you did read it," said Shaylee, "you obviously learned nothing from it."

"I didn't think it was that bad," murmured Glen.

"You read it?!" cried the boys while the girls went "awwwww!!!"

"Well, Kellyn insisted upon reading it one day in Margate and there was nothing better to do than read it over her shoulder," he huffily defended himself, blushing.

"And Glen is a perfect gentleman," said Kellyn, hugging Glen. "You should take pointers from him on getting with the ladies." Kellyn wiggled her eyebrows, while Glen looked mortified.

"Ahhhhh! Estrogen overload!" cried James. "Abort! Abort!" The three boys jumped into the lake.

"Well, that's one way to get them to leave us alone," said Jay-Jay dryly.


	20. Chapter 19: I Never Want to Leave

_Sorry for the long wait everyone!!! I've been a little lonely with this story, though. Haven't gotten a review in the past three chapters... probably because I'm horrible at updating. But never fear! Winter Break is in a week, so I would really like to get out another chapter sometime then, too. Then hopefully my workload with lessen and I'll be free! (HA!) Until then, kindly read and review. It would kind of (as in really) make my day. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19: I Never Want to Leave**

Once it started to cool off, the group retreated back into the Hogwarts Castle. They ate dinner and amused themselves with board games until they finally decided to turn off the lights and go to sleep. Kellyn laid in her bed, her brain refusing to let her get sleep. It was a whirlwind of a week. She had made so many good friends in such a short amount of time, made a few enemies, got a tutor, tried out for Quidditch, and gone to a few parties. It was odd to think that much had happened in only a week, but she did not feel out of place. It was like Hogwarts was where she belonged all along. She half-wished that she could started Hogwarts as a first year so she could have had all the years there like the other students. After all, she would only have her 7th year at Hogwarts before graduating and going off into "the real world." It had only been a week since she met her friends, yet the thought of leaving them in almost ten months scared her shitless. She sighed- her life was one big déjà vu.

"Kellyn, you still awake?" asked Stella groggily.

"Yeah," said Kellyn.

"What are you thinking about?" Kellyn smiled in the dark, amused that Stella didn't have to ask if her thoughts were keeping her awake.

"Just this week. And the next ten months."

"I wish you had come here sooner."

"Me too, Stella."

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's alright. I feel a bit better already."

"Righto, get some rest. 'Night."

"Goodnight."

Kellyn woke up oddly early the next morning. Antsy, she finally got out of bed and had breakfast in the Great Hall, where only the younger students seemed to be awake and chipper. Kellyn returned to her room, to find everyone still sleeping. With a bored sigh, Kellyn pulled on her running clothes and walked out to the Quidditch pitch. It was a warm, dewy morning but the crispness of the night air still hung over the grass. She quietly stretched for a few minutes before she set off jogging, her worn out running shoes softly slapping against the ground. She was rounding the corner when she nearly ran right into someone.

"Andrew?"

"Kellyn?"

"This running into each other thing is getting kind of ridiculous."

"I must agree."

"Erm… do you always run in the morning?"

"Oh no. Well, mostly just on Sundays. Or if I can't fall back asleep in the morning. It's relaxing out here, quiet…" his voice trailed off. Kellyn listened to the morning, picking up a few noises.

"Am I intruding?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he said and Kellyn could finally see he was genuine. Wordlessly, the two eased into a jog. Kellyn thought to herself that it was nice to see Andrew out of the classroom, where he seemed far more in his element. Their strides and pacing matched up well and Kellyn was glad that he wasn't a heavy-footed runner. It was her pet peeve to run alongside someone with loud footsteps. They ran a few times around the pitch before sprinting one of the curves and settling into a cool-down walk. Andrew grabbed his water bottle, taking a few sips out of it before offering it to Kellyn. She wordlessly accepted, water-falling it into her mouth before handing the bottle back to him. After, Kellyn was far more awake and less content to walk in silence.

"So…"

"So…?"

"There was a pretty good crowd at the tryouts on Thursday." Andrew seemed to brighten and then dull at the subject.

"Yes, I was happy with the numbers."

"So, you will be posting who makes the team today?"

"Yes."

"Have you already decided?"

"Almost."

"You haven't decided yet?"

"Well, I know what I will end up doing, but it doesn't quite settle right with me. I have a few misgivings… I probably should not be telling you this."

"So…"

"So…?"

"Never mind," muttered Kellyn, disappointed that Andrew would not reveal to her whether or not she had made it. His reluctance to tell her was a bad enough sign. "This is like trying to pull teeth," she muttered under her breath.

"Hmm, what?"

"What?"

"You said something?"

"I did?"

"I think."

"Oh. Erm, never mind." Kellyn exhaled, glad that she had avoided blurting out her true motives. "I'm going to head back inside," she said, slightly peeved at Andrew's secrecy. Her annoyance seemed to rub off on him, as Andrew offered a weak, "see you later." Kellyn marched into the showers, her anger fading as the hot water swirled down the drain. When Kellyn slipped back into the 7th year rooms, a few students had managed to open their eyes, but were unwilling to move. Kellyn slipped back into her still-warm bed, looking through her packet of _1000 Hexes, Curses, and Jinxes You Should Already Know_. Looking at the number of spells she didn't know and her mind still lingering on her encounter with Andrew, she knew that she was not starting off the morning well. Stella caught on.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"DADA."

"And?"

"Quidditch."

"Oh, that reminds me: I have to go yell at Drew."

"Why?"

"Because he's being stubborn."

"About what?"

"About Quidditch, of course!"

"Can't decide on the team?"

"How did you know?"

"I kind of ran into him this morning," said Kellyn, a small smile twisting on her mouth at the literal and figurative meaning of the phrase.

"Oh. Well he's being stubborn and I have to talk him into the inevitable."

"So, when will the list be posted?"

"As soon as I can talk him into the inevitable. Which could be 20 years from now."

"He's that stubborn?"

"Yeah, a lot like some girl I know," said Shaylee with a pointed glare. "Well, I take that back. You are more bull-headed and opinionated and he's more of a perfectionist, and so even the slightest flaws bother him to no end."

"Self-righteous much?"

"Not really. He just expects nothing but the best from himself and everyone around him."

"It sounds like you are going to need reinforcements. You might want to recruit Rose to help. She's pretty persuasive."

"Good idea! We'll pull a surprise attack on him! Got to go!"

The castle was quiet that day, with most of the older classmen huddled up doing homework and the younger students outside, enjoying the warmth before the winter sat in. With a sigh, Kellyn tossed her packet of spells aside and closed her eyes for a few moments, still tired from her morning run. Finally, she urged herself downstairs and into the Common Room, where it appeared as though the Ravenclaw DADA students were studying. Oddly enough, she found Sam reclining on one of the blue couches.

"Venturing into enemy territory?"

"The Slytherin rooms are kind of dark. They make me sleepy. Plus, all the nerds are here and I need to study." Kellyn thought of her Ravenclaw friends: she had never pegged Stella, Jay-Jay, and Shaylee as nerds, but they were certainly overachievers who were certainly intelligent. Well, Shaylee had her blonde moments, but was an outstanding student.

"What's the spell that clears the airways if blocked?"

"_Anapneo!"_ cried Kellyn, as everyone looked rather bewildered.

"Merlin, how do you remember these things?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Well, it's like 'a nap neo,' and 'neo' means 'new,' so it's like 'a new nap,' and when you take a nap, you relax and finally get the chance to breath, so the spell _Anapneo_ makes you be able to breath again if something is blocking the airways."

"Your mind works in mysterious ways, my friend," said Sam as Andrew burst into the Common Room, with Shaylee and Rose hot on his heels.

"Come on, Drew, be reasonable."

"I am being reasonable," Andrew retorted to Shaylee. "I am being _very_ reasonable."

"It's the best for the team," added Rose. "You are reading too deeply into this."

"I know what will happen."

"No, you don't," cried Shaylee. "That is so presumptuous. And you are being ridiculous. Just suck it up and do it!" Andrew paused for a moment on the staircase.

"You better be right about this," he said, finally conceding. "And you are the one who gets to deal with it!"

"Fine!" cried Shaylee, with a triumphant glint in her eyes. "Go do it now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now. You've procrastinated long enough. I'll wait down here," she said with a slightly evil smile. Andrew looked at the ceiling and muttered, stomping up the stairs.

"Problem solved?" Kellyn asked, breaking the awkward silence in the Common Room. Shaylee's head whipped around to realize that she had an audience.

"Uh, yeah," she said, a little embarrassed. Andrew emerged from his quarters a minute later, shoving a piece of paper in Shaylee's hand. Shaylee looked over it with a critical eye.

"Please post it. I hope you are happy now."

"Post it yourself," Shaylee said, "it's your decision."

"Oh, so it's my decision now?"

"It's always been your decision. I just thought you were making the wrong one. And if you are going to post that list with this attitude, then I won't be happy. Drew…" her voice trailed off, not having any more words to say. He looked at her for a moment, his angry quickly fading.

"Alright," he said, taking the sheet of paper from her and posting it on the cork board on the wall. Without a word, he made his exit up the stairs to the dormitories. Shaylee sat down, a smile appearing on her face.

"So, what are we studying?" The group filled her in as Kellyn took anxious glances at the piece of paper. The room emptied out around 1 PM, when everyone decided to grab a late lunch. "I would take a look at that," said Shaylee discreetly. Kellyn inhaled, willing herself to look at the sheet of paper.

_RAVENCLAW QUIDDITCH TEAM_

_Captain: _

_Andrew Indovinello_

_Co-Captain: _

_Shaylee Kantowen_

_Beaters:_

_Jay-Jay Davies_

_Robert Owens_

_Chasers:_

_Sharon Tabor_

_Sebastian Montley_

_Kellyn Wood_

Kellyn stared at her name for a few moments, trying to wrap her brain around it. She was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. _She was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team_. And somehow, it seemed as though everything was right in the world. Now she had a chance of being recruited into the professional league, paving the way to her grand dream. She would be playing against and alongside her friends, finally being able to be a part of a team. Kellyn smiled, her eyes looking down the list at the reserve team.

_Reserve Team_

_Declan Wood- Seeker and Chaser_

_Dailey McRow- Keeper _

_Adam Owens- Beater_

_Eva Visanaythan- Chaser_

Kellyn squealed in delight, happy that her younger brother was on the reserve team. Undoubtedly, he would take either hers or Shaylee's spot on the team after they graduated. She recalled the rest of the younger players. Dailey McRow was a 3rd year whose gutsy attitude rivaled that of a Gryffindor yet had the smarts for seeing plays before they happened. Adam Owens was a 4th year following in his brother's footsteps- the poor kid had earned the nickname "Li'l O." Eva Visanaythan, another 4th year, seemed to posses the natural qualities of a chaser and was very coachable. It was a dream team. She walked out of the Common Room and stumbled into Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Stella who had knowing looks on their faces. They cheered and bombarded each other with hugs.

"This is going to be the best season ever!" cried Shaylee.

The news buzzed around the Great Hall fast as everyone talked and ate.

"It's funny- when Quidditch season rolls around, gods are born. It's kind of ridiculous because there are a thousand other ways to be loved and appreciated and all that fluffy crap-"

"Wait, say that again Jay-Jay," ordered Stella, pulling out a small notebook.

"I said there are a thousand other ways to be love and appreciated and-"

"No! Before that!"

"'When Quidditch season rolls around, gods are born'?"

"Yes! That's a brilliant idea for _The Trough_! We'll have a series about the Quidditch gods of our school!"

"What about the Quidditch goddesses?" asked Helen hotly.

"Of course!"

"Well, that totally goes against my point," said Jay-Jay dryly, "but I'm sure everyone will read it anyway."

"I mean, we always have our series recapping every Quidditch game, but now everyone can get to know the main players. It'll be ace! The first article can be about the captains and the second can be about the co-captains, and then we could do one on each team! It's perfect! Thank you Jay-Jay!"

"Glad to be of help," muttered Jay-Jay poking at her macaroni and cheese.

"Oh think of the photo spreads! I mean, all the captains are so good-looking, girls will be ogling over it for days on end! I'll have Kathleen come and take the pictures. She's the best photographer in the entire school. I wouldn't be surprised if she goes on to work at the _Daily Prophet_…" Stella babbled on. Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Kellyn looked at each other knowingly.

* * *

That night, curled up with a blanket in the Common Room, Kellyn read the letter she had received from Laurel, detailing the boring events back at Margate and excitedly commenting on all that had passed with Kellyn. The letter was pages long, filled with her swirled script that grew larger and messier as she hurried along. Laurel commented that she had a letter to write to Glen, also; apparently he sent her three small letters since he had arrived at Hogwarts. Kellyn smiled to herself, picturing Laurel's giddiness upon opening such letters.

Four boys burst into the room, laughing and joking.

"Man, what would we do without you?"

"I don't know… maybe stand outside the Ravenclaw tower?" They laughed, walking into the glow of the lamp next to Kellyn.

"Kellyn!" cried James, jumping on the couch, crushing her.

"Ow, James! Elbow in thigh!"

"Sorry," he said, grabbing her letter, "who's this from? Uh… ah! Laurel! Who's that?"

"Girlfriend? I want in," said Sam.

"No, that's Glen's girlfriend!" remembered James.

"She's not my girlfriend," Glen groaned, but his comment was ignored.

"The dead one?"

"Sam!" admonished Kellyn.

"What? It's true!" There was an awkward pause as Kellyn noticed Andrew, a shadow covering most of his body.

"Hello Andrew," Kellyn said politely.

"Come on, man, join in on the fun!" cried James. By then, all the boys were squeezed on the couch, stealing Kellyn's blanket.

"I don't think there's enough room on the couch," he said with a small smile.

"Nonsense!" cried Sam. "Kellyn can always sit on my lap…" Kellyn playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"It's alright. Thanks though," he said, before heading upstairs.

"Good talking to you," Glen called after him.

"Wow, what's with you and him?" asked James.

"Huh?"

"You and Drew. You got all tense when I invited him to talk with us."

"We kind of clash," said Kellyn, hoping to leave it at that.

"Really, I would have thought you two would get along," said Glen.

"We just rub each other the wrong way… bring out the worst in each other," elaborated Kellyn.

"He's really not a bad guy," said James. "A little hard to get to know him because he's pretty closed off, but a really good guy. He's got a good sense of humor."

"Are we talking about the same guy?" asked Kellyn. Glen smiled and nodded.

"You should give him a chance, Kellyn," advised Glen. Kellyn rolled her eyes.

"Well you're kind of stuck with him, considering he's your captain," said Sam. "Which reminds me…"

"Congratulations!" chorused the boys, referring to her making the Quidditch team.

"Aw… thanks guys! You came all the way up here to tell me that?" James nodded his head like an overeager puppy.

"And James was cold and knew you would be on the couch, curled up, and very warm," added Sam. James smiled sheepishly.

"I see how it is now," muttered Kellyn with mock anger. With a sigh, she rested her head on Glen's shoulder. "I'm glad you guys are here though."

"We are too, Kellyn," said Glen, patting her head.

"However, I want my blanket back," she ordered.

"No!" cried James, him running off with the blanket, leaving the three bodies cold.

"We need to buy him a playpen," said Kellyn. Glen and Sam just nodded.


	21. Chapter 20: Character

_A/N: New chapter, as promised! This story will be clipping along far more quickly now. I wanted to give everyone a real good idea of her life at Hogwarts before I begin skipping weeks and such. If I didn't skip some time, this story would be impossibly long. I mean, look at it already: 20 chapters and it's only been a week since Kellyn arrived at Hogwarts! But don't worry, I hope the story will still be funny. And on the bright side, we can start getting a little further into the plot._**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20: Character**

Glen and Sam sat with her, talking for a half hour before they finally got bored of waiting for James to reemerge with the blanket. When he did not, the two said good-night to Kellyn and returned to their rooms. Kellyn reread Laurel's letter a few times when James burst through the door to the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"It's about time," Kellyn scolded. "I'm freezing." James trotted over and sat down, resting his shaggy head on her shoulder with a dejected sigh. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar. Girl trouble?"

"How did you know?"

"That's the only reason why guys sigh like that. Unless they are gay. Then I would assume boy trouble."

"Naturally," he quipped.

"Of course. Can I guess the girl?"

"Sure, I'll give you three chances."

"How generous, but I only need one: Stella Lovegood-Thomas."

"How did you know?"

"Okay, you are beginning to sound like a broken record. Seriously, James, it's kind of obvious."

"Really?"

"Well, not really. Obvious in a subtle way."

"How does that work?"

"It just does. I know you. I've seen the way you are around her. So, who else knows?"

"Just Sam and Glen. And you. And I wouldn't be surprised if Shaylee found out."

"That girl does have connections and an unending appetite for gossip. But if she knew for certain, everyone would know. So I'm guessing she only has her suspicions."

"And Jay-Jay?"

"Clueless. That girl is about as dense when it comes to this stuff as you blokes are. So, what's your plan of attack?"

"Plan of attack?"

"How are you going to make her yours?"

"She's not a conquest, Kellyn," James said, sobering up. Kellyn melted.

"You really like her, don't you?" James rolled his eyes.

"Only since, well, forever."

"Then why haven't you asked her out?!?!?"

"Because the timing isn't right! It has to be perfect."

"You're a Potter, your timing is either perfect—"

"—or completely off."

"James, we are getting out of this place in ten months. The timing is now or never."

"I know," he grumbled. "I've just screwed up this up so many times. I use to be so mean to her when we were younger. I liked her even then. And then I finally fixed that up and we've been friends. And then when she went on her first date, I knew that I should've been the one taking her. I tried to move on, go on dates, be in relationships of my own, but they never lasted long. How could I date any other girl when the most perfect girl ever is right under my nose?"

"You are so whipped."

"I know," he said, half-proud of this fact.

"And now you are waiting for the right moment to come along?"

"Yep."

"Well, don't wait too long."

"I know. I just need her to stop picturing me as a guy friend and more as a boyfriend."

"And that's where I come in."

"Huh?"

"I am your super-sneaky completely subtle and inconspicuous under-cover spy. I provide top secret information on all that is Stella and I drop hints to aid your cause."

"Convenient."

"Oh yes, my friend, very convenient." Kellyn patted James on the head. "Now be a good boy and go back to bed before you get in trouble. Good-night!"

"Good-night!"

"Jaaaaaaaaames," Kellyn said with a warning tone as James tiptoed away. "Leave the blanket." He whined and protested but eventually tossed the blanket back to her and scurried into the corridor. Kellyn rolled her eyes and headed back up the stairs. She would have to be awake and functioning for classes the next morning.

* * *

Jay-Jay shoved Kellyn out of bed at the usual time. Morning Transfiguration was a blur, but Kellyn attempted to take as good notes as possible.

"So there's an old classroom two doors down we could work in," said Andrew to her as they were walking out of class.

"Why?" asked Kellyn, still in her morning daze.

"Tutoring… remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine. I have an open 7th, so do you just want to meet then?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll um, see you then," he said with a nod before heading off to her next class. Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay grabbed her and dragged her down to the dungeon.

"Was that really necessary?" Kellyn asked sleepily.

"You were not moving fast enough," said Shaylee. "You need to get with the program in the morning."

"What program?" Shaylee rolled her eyes as Jay-Jay and Stella sniggered before Professor Sharp barked that they would begin their test then. Everyone in the class shrunk a foot as the professor passed out the multiple-page test.

"You have until the end of the period."

"That's only 45 minutes," whined a bold Slytherin.

"So glad you can tell time and count," drawled Professor Sharp. "You may begin." Kellyn flipped over the test and hurriedly began to answer the questions, finishing the last one as the bell rang. "Quills down, pass the test forward." Groans echoed the dungeon as tests made their way to the front on the classroom and were tossed with disgust on the professor's desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will accompany Miss Wood to the Dueling Club meeting tonight?"

"If she will let me," Sam said with a coy smile, eyeing Kellyn. Kellyn nodded, refraining from punching him in front of the teacher.

"Good. I expect to see you here at 5:30, Miss Wood."

"Yes, Professor," Kellyn said, exiting the room to go to lunch.

* * *

"Monday's are so cruel," concluded Kellyn as the crew sat on the dock during tea break.

"You are just bitter because the Alihotsy plant was finicky," said Glen.

"At least I didn't eat it!" Kellyn gloated over her small triumph.

"That would have been hysterical," said Glen. "Literally."

"Why?"

"Because it makes you go into hysterics. Did you do the reading?"

"Yes, the information is just hiding in the back of my brain."

"You mean you have a brain?" gasped Jay-Jay.

"Oh, shut your gob," Kellyn playfully snarled. Soon enough, it was time to head back to Hogwarts for sixth period, Kellyn linking arms with Helen to Ancient Ruins. Professor Tancertia pulled Kellyn aside upon entering the room.

"Congratulations on making the Quidditch Team," said Professor Tancertia with a warm smile.

"Thanks Professor."

"Now I know it can be difficult to juggle classes and Quidditch, but remember to uphold the Ravenclaw responsibilities. You are a student-athlete, student coming before athlete. Well, that is the speech I am required to give you as your House Head. I am actually very competitive and would like to see Ravenclaw engraved on the House Cup this year, so if you need any extensions on work, I'm sure we can work something out," the Professor said with a wink.

"Oh, don't worry, Professor," said Kellyn rather loudly, "I will be sure to stay on top of my school work at all times."

"As you should," the Professor added dramatically.

"What was that about?" asked Helen.

"She just reminded me that I was a Ravenclaw and Ravenclaw's are supposed to be smart and that I shouldn't put Quidditch before my studies."

"As if that's going to happen," whispered Helen, knowing Kellyn's priorities all too well. Class passed by with a breeze and Kellyn exchanged secretive smiles with Professor Tancertia before heading out the door. Kellyn narrowly avoided bumping into Andrew in the doorway.

"Hello Mr. Indovinello. How are you?"

"I'm well, Professor Tancertia."

"I have heard that we should be expecting great things from the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team this year."

"I sure do hope so, Professor."

"If you need anything, my door is always open."

"Of course. Thank you very much, Professor Tancertia."

"No problem. Mr. Indovinello. Miss Wood," she said with a nod before rearranging the classroom.

"I assume she's has given you the 'Ravenclaw Responsibility' speech," said Andrew, walking down the hall with Kellyn.

"Oh, she did," said Kellyn with a coy smile.

"I really think this is the team that will finally bring home the Cup," said Andrew.

"That would be bloody brilliant."

"Right in here," he said, opening the door for her. Kellyn plopped herself on one of the deserted tables. "I brought some of my old Transfig books. They might help you," Andrew said, digging through his book bag. Kellyn eyed the stitched up bottom with a smile. Andrew caught what she was looking.

"It certainly adds character to the bag," he said dryly. Kellyn nodded, stifling her giggles. "Okay, so let's go over the notes you took in class today."

"Um, I'm not really a morning person, so I took notes on what he was saying, but everything went right over my head."

"I had the feeling you were a night owl," he said. "It's a wonder that you and Shaylee get along."

"I have learned to control my homicidal urges in the morning," she said with a laugh. Suddenly, she felt weird. She should not be having fun with Andrew. He was the downfall of her pride, after all. "So, Transfiguration."

"Oh, yes. So, we went over Hantiblin's Law. What do you think is the basic idea?"

"Uh… is that the law that says you… uh…" Kellyn flipped through her notes. "Oh! 'An object cannot be synthesized unless its essential components are in existence.'"

"But what does that mean?"

"That you can't make stuff unless you already have the stuff you need to make it?"

"Sort of. That's really only the first part of the law."

"There's more?!?!?!"

"Yeah, it's a five part law. The second and third parts expand on the law and the fourth and fifth parts include the exceptions." Kellyn stared at him, dumbstruck. "But don't worry," he quickly assured her, "once you know this law, pretty much everything will make sense. So what's the first part of the law again? In proper English please."

"Um… an object cannot be made unless you have the parts of whatever you are trying to make?"

"Close enough."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you need the parts?"

"Well, you can't just pull it out of thin air."

"That's the whole point of magic," Kellyn said, as if talking to a two-year-old.

"But magical theory completely goes against that," Andrew said, her tone of voice creeping into his own.

"What theory?"

"Antergam's Theorem of Magic."

"What does it say?"

"It would take forever to explain it."

"But I don't understand Hanterbam's Law and Antiblin's Theorem will help me understand it."

"Now you're getting them confused. It's Hantiblin's Law and Antergam's Theorem."

"That's what I said."

"No, you said 'Hanterbam's Law and Antiblin's Theorem.'"

"So what does Antiblin's Theorem theorize?"

"Antergam. Anyway, magical theory is a whole different branch from Transfiguration."

"So why do you need the stuff to make the stuff?"

"What?"

"Hantergam's Law!"

"Hantiblin's!"

"Whatever!" At this point, the two engaged in a staring contest, both fuming with exasperation. "Ha! You blinked first!"

"Is this a game to you?"

"If it is, it's not fun! I just want to get my grade and move on."

"Then when I say that it will take too long to explain Antergam's Theorem, let alone all magical theory, you are just going to need to trust me on it. You can't make stuff unless you have the stuff because how else would you be able to make it?"

"Well, that's all you had to say. That makes perfect sense!"

"Are you serious?" Andrew asked incredulously.

"Damn right I am."

"Then I guess we can move onto part two…"

By the time the hour was up, the two sat in the room looking tired and disheveled.

"I feel like a text book threw up on me," said Kellyn.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"If you used your imagination, it would," said Kellyn, clearly out of patience.

"We'll meet Wednesday during 7th, then?"

"Yeah, sure." Andrew opened the door for her. "Are you heading back to the common room?"

"Yeah, I have to drop off some stuff before the Dueling Club meeting."

"You got invited? Congratulations."

"Thanks." The two walked in awkward silence until they reached the door.

"What is the poisonous plant whose name in Spanish means 'pretty lady?'" asked the door.

"El planto slutty-o?" snapped Kellyn. If a door could frown, the door was doing so at that very moment. Andrew rolled his eyes.

"Belladonna."

"That was my next guess," Kellyn said.

"See you Wednesday," Andrew simply stated, jogging up the stairs. Kellyn flopped down on the couch, tossing Andrew's books aside.

"Wow, you are such a nerd," exclaimed James, plopping down next to her on the couch.

"You really need to get outside more often," advised Sam, doing the same.

"I really need to pass Transfig," retorted Kellyn. "Why are you here anyway? Other than the obvious: to bother me, of course."

"Dueling Club meeting begins in fifteen minutes."

"Well, I've been studying Transfig for the past hour, so my brain is fried."

"That sucks. Let's go!"

"Five more minutes! Please?" she begged, curling up in a warm ball between them. Kellyn batted her eyes for good measure.

"Fine," the boys muttered. Kellyn closed her eyes and let her body relax until James transformed one of the books into an alarm clock and made it ring.

"All you had to do was say, 'Wake up, Kellyn,'" she fumed, marching down the hallway.

"But what fun would that be?" asked James.

"You are thirty seconds early," said Professor Sharp as the three walked into the room. "A new record. Take a seat." They hid there smiles and sat down. "Welcome everyone to the first Dueling Club of the year. For returning members, glad to see you have come back. For new potential members, this is Rose Weasely, club president. Miss Weasely?"

"Thank you Professor. It's good to see everyone back and so many new faces. Once again, I'm Rose, the new president of this club. Dueling Club is the most prestigious club at Hogwarts. We are a world-ranked team and have attended the International Dueling Tournament every year since it was founded. Members of this club have gone on to be Aurors, professors, doctors, etcetera; it is a bragging right and something you would not want to leave off a résumé. Of course, for those who are new, you are but potential members. We can only accept the best of the best, the cream of the crop, and thus we can only keep some of you.

"Each week we will have one-hour meetings on Mondays in which you will learn new dueling concepts. It is a bit of an extension from your Defense Against the Dark Arts class except you are not here to get a good grade—you are here to be the best you can be and honor Hogwarts and those who fought against the Dark Lord. You will not have homework, but you will be expected to master anything and everything that comes your way. Some of you will not make it through the year, as this is extremely demanding and time consuming.

"New members, you will be tested on what you have learned at the end of the month. Should you pass this test, you will be initiated into the Hogwarts Dueling Club. There will be a few competitions and qualifiers before the International Dueling Tournament in May. The competitions will be against various schools, while your performance in the qualifiers will determine if you go to the IDT in May. Last year we were so fortunate as to have four members qualify. Well, that's enough talk for now, I'll let Professor Sharp take it away."

"Everyone take out your wands. We will be discussing positioning and the mental game today," said Professor Sharp, pacing the dungeon in his usual fashion.

"Does he realize how scary it is when he walks like that? I feel like he is a lion who is trying to eat me," whispered Kellyn to Sam.

"Is there something you wish to announce to the class, Miss Wood?" asked Professor Sharp with a swish of his wand.

"No, Professor," Kellyn went to respond, but the words did not come out.

"What was that?" asked the professor jeeringly. Kellyn glared icily at him. "And don't even think of using the counter spell. You will survive for an hour without talking." Kellyn somehow doubted that.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! That would seriously make my day!!! And the next chapter will hopefully be published within the next two weeks. I am trying to move this story along because I want it finished before I go off to college. That would be monumental, considering I've never finished a story before. REVIEW PLEASE!!!_


	22. Chapter 21: Grounded Pigs

_A/N: Hum dee dum. Not much to say. Thanks to my besties who review this. I will update in a week or two. Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21: Grounded Pigs**

Professor Sharp unceremoniously lifted his silencing spell at the end of the meeting after a brief lecture on common courtesy and rudeness.

"The man sounds like a Jane Austen novel when lecturing people. I mean, he managed to use the words 'civility,' 'propriety,' and 'sensibility,' in one sentence! Some one, please, give the man a shiny trophy!" Kellyn cried once plenty out of earshot.

"You are just bitter," said James, "because he wounded your pride."

"Ew! That reminded me of _Pride and Polyjuice_! That would mean I would end up falling in love with Professor Sharp. Ew ew ewww!!!"

"See? That book is rubbish!"

"NOOOOO!!!" cried Kellyn. "You _lie_!!! It's amazing…" she said dreamily.

"Why do you even like that book?" asked James, entering the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Because! Because it makes sense. I mean, the two main loves actually start off hating each other. Well, hate is kind of strong, but they are just polar opposites. The girl is a bit of a spit-fire with a fondness for laughing and the man is a bit snobbish and unsocial. Yet he falls for her and he screws up and she misjudges him and other people and then after rejecting him, he takes her criticism and reforms himself and she overcomes her pride and realizes that he is the perfect gentleman and falls in love with him. And they live happily ever after with lots of money."

"So she loses her pride over a man?" asked James. Kellyn paused, then slowly nodded.

"Well, you're screwed then," said Sam.

"True!" Kellyn laughed. _"The day I lose my pride over a man, pigs will fly without any spell work."_

"Oh, hey Drew," said James, spotting Drew sitting in the corner. He had heard the entire conversation. This contrastingly irked and embarrassed Kellyn. But then again, he was of little consequence to her.

"Sorry if I interrupted something private," he said. James and Sam just looked at Kellyn for a response.

"Why are we even here?" she asked, deadpan. "It's time for dinner." Without hesitation, she promptly exited the door from where she entered, James and Sam quickly following her.

"You are so awkward sometimes," muttered James.

"Oh, _I'm_ the awkward one?" Kellyn retorted.

"You are quite the little bitch today," stated Sam. Kellyn rolled her eyes, although she was a little more than irritated at the moment. Then again, everything irritated her at that moment. It did not help that by the end of dinner, Kellyn stumbled back into the Ravenclaw Common Room with a blinding headache. Shaylee, with her matronly attitude, kindly escorted Kellyn up the stairs and insisted upon everyone evacuating the room. Kellyn laid in there with a cool washcloth over her eyes in complete silence and darkness for an hour. She woke up almost two hours later to whispers.

"We'll wake her up soon," said Shaylee, "she just needs time to unwind."

"As much as I'm worried about her well-being, we need to get back into the room, Shaylee," grumbled Jay-Jay. "Besides, if she's tired enough, she'll keep on sleeping if we turn on the lights."

"It's been nearly two hours," added Sharon, who seemed a little less concerned about Kellyn's well-being than Jay-Jay.

"I wonder if she's dreaming. That reminds me of this strange dream I had a few nights ago," exclaimed Stella. "I am quite positive my thestrals were talking to a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"How interesting," drawled Sharon, barging into the room. Shaylee shushed her, but Kellyn spoke up.

"S'kay. Imup," Kellyn muttered.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. I don't know if I can do Dueling Club. Today was hell," she muttered, "between Transfig and Dueling."

"But Transfig was first thing in the morning," said Shaylee. "You weren't even awake." Kellyn realized she had nearly slipped up and let her secret out of the bag and rolled over to hide her face in her pillow, as she had a notoriously horrible poker face.

"It's like insta-brain death in the morning," said Kellyn as a cover story, but Shaylee plowed on determinedly.

"Maybe you should take up yoga to help you relax," she thought aloud.

"I find it quite helpful," added Stella dreamily. "But have you considered that the headache could be the result of Wrackspurt?"

"No, I haven't, Stella," said Kellyn. "Have you ever had a Wrackspurt-related headache?"

"I believe I did—the symptoms were similar, but I do not have concrete facts to either disprove or prove my suspicions," Stella replied.

"You should consider yoga," added on Shaylee, continuing her previous thought. "Because you cannot reject an invitation to the Dueling Club. That's like a free pass into any career after school."

"I want to work with dragons, though… unless I get recruited for Quidditch," said Kellyn.

"You seriously believe you have a chance at getting recruited?" asked Sharon.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well, I guess your father will make sure you get on a team with his connections and all." Kellyn fumed at Sharon's statement. She was about to say a few choice words when Jay-Jay beat her to it.

"Stop being a jealous prat, Sharon. Kellyn will get recruited because she's a kickass Quidditch player, not because of her father's connections," snapped Jay-Jay. Sharon sneered before making a dramatic exit from the room.

"I really think she is starting to warm up to me," said Kellyn sarcastically. Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Stella laughed, collapsing on Kellyn's bed.

"You really want to play Quidditch professionally?" asked Stella. Kellyn nodded. "Oh, remind me of that when we do the article on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Does this mean that recruiters will be showing up at our games this year?"

"Hopefully. You seem to really like journalism, Stella."

"_The Trough_ is my baby, I guess," she said with a modest shrug.

"Are you going to continue journalism?"

"I hope so. I plan on applying for an internship somewhere this summer."

"You write so well," gushed Shaylee to Stella, who blushed.

"What do you want to do when we're done with Hogwarts, Shaylee?" asked Kellyn.

"Well, I really want to go into nursing. I just like making people feel better."

"You're such a mommy," cried Kellyn, hugging Shaylee. "What about you Jay-Jay?"

"Definitely a curse-breaker at Gringotts," she said decidedly.

"Woah. That's bloody ace." The four girls laid there on Kellyn's bed in a comfortable silence. "We should do this more often," said Kellyn. The girls gave Kellyn a confused look. "We should do nothing more often. It's nice." They murmured their agreements.

"Crap! Homework!" they cried a few minutes later, ruining the moment.

"I guess we'll have to continue our impromptu 'doing nothing' party to later."

* * *

The second week of school seemed to pass by far quicker than the first week of school. It seemed as though she was finally getting in a rhythm. Her second tutoring session with Andrew was just as painful as the first, but they had seemed to come to terms that peace would not be within reach with Kellyn's slightly dyslexic tendencies and short temper. Andrew seemed rather unperturbed by this and took it all in good stride, yet it was rather obvious that he took no pleasure in spending time with the clueless wonder. Nevertheless, he would always hold the door open for her and walk her back to the common room upon concluding the day's lesson, even when Kellyn was desperate to escape his clutches.

"What are you trying to do? Run away?"

"I'm trying to not get caught with you!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"Why?" he asked, slightly wounded.

"Because people don't know that I'm getting tutored and I'd like it to stay that way." Andrew's mouth formed an "o" with this realization. He smiled to himself and bid her good day before walking off. Kellyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

Thursday came with great excitement, as it was the day of the first Quidditch practice. However, Kellyn had to get through a day of classes first. Luckily, she had Care of Magical Creatures first thing in the morning. Just her luck, Grwap was running amuck, tossing pumpkins at the first years trying to get to Herbology. McGonagall did not look particularly pleased and Hagrid hastily defended Grwap.

"'e's just a little baby," protested Hagrid. "'e doesn't know 'is own strength!"

"Hagrid," said McGonagall with a mixture of patience and annoyance, "you've been saying that for the past five years."

"But he's not actually trying to hit the first years. They just look funny when they scurry. If they walked along placidly, Grwap would get bored of it quite quickly," quipped Kellyn. Headmistress McGonagall looked at Kellyn oddly. "Watch this. Grwap!!!" Kellyn cried, causing Hagrid's giant half-brother to look at her. "Here, Grwap, pumpkin!" She handed him the largest pumpkin she could find.

"Me?" he asked. Kellyn said yes and he gingerly took the pumpkin.

"Now, Grwap, I want you to throw it at that tree over there."

"Tree?"

"Yes, Grwap, tree," said Kellyn knocking on the tree at her side. "That one. Over there."

"Pumpkin? Tree?"

"Yes, Grwap." Grwap gave an excited cheer and jumped up and down, causing the ground to rumble.

"Pumpkin tree? Pumpkin tree?"

"Yes, Grwap, you can throw the pumpkin at the tree now." Grwap wound up, tossing the pumpkin in a large arch. It soared over the Hogwarts green before smashing into the tree, orange goop splattering all over the base of the tree. Grwap cheered. "I told you—he has really good aim," added Kellyn to McGonagall for emphasis.

"Still, could you persuade him otherwise?"

"I can try," said Kellyn. "Grwap?"

"Mmmmnaaaaahhh???"

"Okay, sorry Grwap, but no more throwing pumpkins at trees." Grwap looked rather confused. "No more pumpkin tree."

"No pumpkin tree?" he asked, greatly saddened.

"And no more pumpkin first-years."

"First-years?"

"First-years. Those little ankle bitters over there," Kellyn said, pointing to a few stragglers hurrying off to class.

"Grwap like first years. They silly."

"Agreed, Grwap, agreed, but you can't throw pumpkins at them."

"Why? Why no pumpkin first-year?"

"It makes a big mess. And they get scared shitless."

"'ey! Clean language around Grwap please!" cried Hagrid.

"So, no more pumpkin tree and no more pumpkin first-years, alright Grwap?" asked Kellyn. Grwap gave a rather dejected, but consenting moan.

The rest of Care of Magical Creatures passed uneventfully and Grwap managed to behave. By the end of class, Grwap had formally introduced himself to her:

"Me Grwap," he said proudly, laying down on the ground with his giant head a few feet away from Kellyn. "You?"

"Kellyn."

"Kewin Grwap's friend!"

"Grwap Kellyn friend…?" This excited Grwap immensely and he got up and did a ground-rumbling happy dance. "Bye bye Kewin!!!"

"Bye bye Grwap."

"Bye bye! Bye bye! Bye bye!" cried Grwap across the Hogwarts green as Kellyn walked to Herbology class.

"What is Grwap doing?" asked Glen, meeting up with her.

"Saying good-bye to me. I'm his new best buddy," said Kellyn, a little embarrassed. Glen roared with laughter. Kellyn gave Grwap a final wave before heading into the greenhouse. Fourty-five minutes later and rather hungry, Kellyn exited the room rather satisfied with herself, as she had only managed to slightly hurt herself by tripping over a stray foot. Grwap waved extatically to her as she headed back to the Great Hall.

"I think you should go say hi to your special friend," said Glen, trying to keep a straight face.

"Ugh, fine, I'll catch up with you later." Kellyn walked over to Grwap.

"Present! Present!" he cried.

"Oh, for me?"

"For friend Kewin. Yayyyy!!!" Grwap ran behind a tree to get his present for Kellyn. He held it out: it was a bunch of flowers, still clinging to a patch of grass and sod.

"Oh, how nice, Grwap. Thank you!" Kellyn said, rather amused.

"They niiiice," he said, taking a whiff of the flowers. Suddenly, his nose ticked and Grwap sneezed, giant saliva spilling all over Kellyn. Kellyn didn't know whether to cry or scream. Instead, she found herself doing something entirely different.

"Next time cover your mouth, Grwap," she said to the giant, who just gave her a goofy grin. He set down the chunk of earth and Kellyn picked the flowers out of it before heading back to the quarters with a shower in mind. Kellyn was glad to find the hallways empty, as everyone was in the Great Hall for lunch: Kellyn smelled rather foul. Perhaps she would teach Grwap about the wonders of dental hygiene. However, by the time she had gotten out of the shower, lunch was nearly over, so she ran to the kitchen and used Sam's password to get in. The house elves warmly greeted Kellyn and were more than happy to pack her a sandwich and a few munchies. Kellyn heard the bell and dashed off to History of Magic, where she ate as the oblivious Professor Binns lectured. At the end of class, she woke up Sam, gave him her notes and then headed off to Charms, her last class of the day.

Slightly restless, Kellyn decided to take a ride on her broom before she started her homework. Upon the roof of the school, Kellyn found Andren humming to himself.

"Hey stalker," she said, warily dismounting her broom and sitting on the roof next to him.

"Hello beautiful," he said, petting her head with a more dramatic air than usual.

"What are you on?" Kellyn asked.

"I don't know, but it's like… mind-expanding!" he cried with a flourish. "If only you could see it. It's trippy!"

"That stuff isn't exactly the best for your brain, you know?"

"Meh, who needs a brain?" he scoffed. "Besides, I am writing a song."

"Really? Can I see?"

"No!!!" Andren cried, possessively clutching the napkin that he was apparently writing the song on. "Your hair looks like you just had sex," he observed, quickly changing subject.

"I had to take an emergency shower during lunch and didn't have time to tame it." They sat in silence for a few moments before Andren turned to her.

"You are so fucking beautiful."

"Uh… thanks. But really, what drugs are you taking that magically improve my looks."

"You are so my new muse."

"Glad to be of help," Kellyn said, once again rolling her eyes. Andren inched closer to her, but Kellyn was unable to move away, caught in his kohl-rimmed eyes.

"There's a spark of madness in your eye as you look in the broken mirror. Broken fragments staring back at you… staring, staring. You smirk because you have cerulean days," he said, his voice mesmerizing.

"What does that even mean?" asked Kellyn in a low whisper, still unable to move.

"I have no fucking idea," he said, pulling away. "Kellyn, you and I should get married."

"Sounds peachy, Andren."

"And we will have babies. Lots of sexy babies because we have sexy genes. Our babies will be so sexy that every child molester in the world will want to be our next-door neighbor."

"That's an awkward visual, Andren."

"You know you want it." After assuring Andren that she really didn't want it, she got back on her broom.

"How did you even get up here?"

"I don't know!" he cried, rather amazed and impressed with himself. They said bye and Kellyn returned to her room to attempt to do homework before Quidditch. Attempt was the key word, as Kellyn was greatly excited to get down to the pitch.

"Can we go yet?" she whined to Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Sharon.

"Five more minutes," they muttered, busily being good, studious Ravenclaws doing their homework. Eventually they headed down to the pitch and got changed in the locker rooms. Everyone excitedly jabbered at the pitch, stretching and adjusting gear. Kellyn pulled her hair back into a single fishtail braid to keep it from flying in her face. Andrew began the practice promptly at 5:30 and had them doing drills non-stop until 6:30. Although the drills were simple, as it was just the beginning of the season, Kellyn found herself exhausted. She was ready to head over to the Great Hall for dinner when Andrew said he had a few announcements. He passed around hefty packets as he talked.

"This packet is both your life and an object you will guard with your life. It is this year's book of plays, so keep it safe and study it diligently. Seeing as we are all Ravenclaws, that won't be too big of a problem. Over the next few weeks, you will be expected to have them all memorized," Andew declared. Kellyn leafed through the pages. It would certainly take "a few weeks" to memorize them. "Additionally, we will have morning conditioning on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays up to the week of our first match." Groans were heard.

"When is our first game, Drew?"

"The 24th, so our last session with be the 14th."

"Well, that's not too bad."

"The 14th of October, not September." Everyone gaped at Andrew. "You will live. Yes, I know it is torture, but you will be in the best shape of your lives. So, meet at the pitch at 7 with running shoes and comfortable clothes and you will be out of here by 8. Questions?" Kellyn could have sworn she heard a cricket chirp. "Ace. Well, you all can go to dinner now." Kellyn felt tempted to slam her head in a locker.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

_Please review!!!!_


	23. Chapter 22: Initiations

_A/N: I made up for my bad updating with writing probably the longest chapter yet. Gracias amigas for your help, you rocketh hard. Enjoy! And please review. Really._**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22: Initiations**

Grwap was certainly happy to see Kellyn the following afternoon when she had Care of Magical Creatures. He tried to follow her around throughout the period until he stepped on some rare insect, earning him a half-hearted scolding from Hagrid. Kellyn asked him to go sit under the trees, to which he happily obliged. When he once again presented Kellyn with a chunk of the Hogwarts lawn, Kellyn decided to teach Grwap a few new words: lawn, dirt, flower, and roots. After accomplishing this, Kellyn was able to inform Grwap that he could give her a flower without making potholes in the lawn. Hagrid smiled at her encouragingly as she did so, giving extra points to Ravenclaw. With a random flower tucked into the bottom of her braid, Kellyn walked back to the Hogwarts Castle.

It was a lazy Friday afternoon, as the 7th years without late afternoon classes lounged in the common room until it was time for Friday Football. Many students had come out to play the previous week but already the crowd seemed to thin out, with some of the younger students realizing a new-found fear of their older counterparts. After the game, the boys seemed to be running high on testosterone and particularly annoying, so Kellyn, Jay-Jay, Shaylee, Stella, Helen, Rose, Lily, and Amadi went off on their own and talked. It soon became clear that Lily admired Amadi's spitfire spirit; Amadi treated her like a little sister and was already planning the girl's 17th birthday party (Firewhiskey was involved), much to James's and Albus's chagrin. Kellyn was particularly energetic that evening and wanted to stay up late with Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Stella, but Jay-Jay and Shaylee were far more inclined to sleep, advising her to do the same. Stella seemed to be melting into her pillow and Sharon was becoming more peeved by the minute, so Kellyn reluctantly turned off the light and pulled up her covers on the cool night that tasted a little like winter.

Sometime during the night, Kellyn felt herself pushed roughly off her bed and onto the floor. She hit the ground with a thud and opened her mouth to swear, but not a word came out. Panic edging into her, her eyes darted around for her wand. She made a reach for it on the night stand but found herself unable to move. Rendered immobile by a body-bind curse and mute by a silencing charm, Kellyn peered through the darkness at her three hooded attackers. As one bent down to put a potato sack over her head, Kellyn saw a familiar smirk before darkness. The body-bind curse was lifted and she was forced up and dragged somewhere. A piece of paper was thrust into her hand, the potato sack was removed, and she was shoved into a room. Kellyn tried to exit through the door, but it was locked. She looked around and discovered she was in the bathroom. She opened the note in her hand and read it.

"Put these on and then knock on the door when you're ready."

Kellyn looked around a saw a pair of black softy shorts, a black tank top, and a black sports bra, which she put on. _'What's happening?' _she thought to herself. She knew her attackers— that she was sure of— but she was too panicked. Yet the idea of not being in control agitated her, so she reluctantly knocked on the door when she was done changing. Kellyn was greeted once again by a potato sack and was dragged through Hogwarts, tripping up stairs and banging her shins against the rough stone. At last, she felt a blast of cool air and knew that she was outside. She was shoved to the ground. Kellyn stubbornly tried to get up, but was pushed down again. And then, she waited, curled up in a ball to protect herself from the cool night air. She heard other footsteps around her; she could even feel other people sitting around her. Finally, the potato sack was pulled off her head and she saw was she was up against.

She was at the very top of the Ravenclaw tower, with only two ways down: the door leading to the staircase, or a hundred foot drop off the ledge. She looked next to her and through the darkness could make out the faces of Declan, Dailey McRow, Adam Owens, and Eva Visanaythan next to her. She looked up at the six hooded figures standing before her and suddenly had an inkling of what was going on. One person, the tallest of them all stepped forward, unhooding himself.

"Welcome to hell, newbies," said Andrew Indovinello as Shaylee, Jay-Jay, Sharon, Robert, and Seb took off their hoods. "This is the Ravenclaw Quidditch team initiations." Kellyn mouthed the word "shit," to herself, the silencing charm still keeping her words at bay. "Everyone here," he said, gesturing to the returning players behind him, "has survived, as I hope you all will. However, if you were to ask anyone about it, they would not say a word, as will you. _What happens tonight is never to be spoken of._ Not to your mom, not to your best friend, not even to us. It is as holy and sacred as a secret can get; breathe one word of it—_one word_—and it is the ultimate betrayal. The consequences will be nothing less than brutal." He paused, pacing the tower. "For now, you will be under a silencing spell and are invisible to everyone else. Ravenclaws are thought to be goody-goodies by the other houses, but the truth is, we are far too smart to get caught. And if we do get caught… well, you know what will happen to you if you utter a word. But, I am getting ahead of myself. You must make it through the night first," he said with a placid smile. "First, we must get down from this tower. And we are not using the stairs." Kellyn's eyes widened. "Now, who wants to go first?" Of course, no one said anything, still being under the silencing charm. Sharon whispered something into Andrew's ear, evilly smiling at Kellyn. "Declan Wood. How lovely for you to volunteer." Sharon looked a little peeved until she saw the look on Kellyn's face as she yanked up her younger brother form the cold stone floor. Everyone whipped out their wands and Sharon and Andrew grabbed brooms. The two hoisted him up to the ledge of the tower and handed him a mop. Next thing Kellyn knew, her brother had taken a step off the edge of the tower. Kellyn panicked, scrambling up, but Jay-Jay and Shaylee held her down.

"It's fine. He's fine," they reassured her, but Kellyn was hardly contented. She huddled up in a ball, hoping for the best but imagining the worst. Sharon unsuccessfully hid a look of amusement at Kellyn's fear when she returned. Andrew was decent enough to see the tortured look on her face to reassure her that her brother was fine. Kellyn was surprised that she believed him.

"I'll take you to him," he said nicely before Sharon shot him a harsh look. His face immediately hardened up; then he was all business. She was pulled up on the ledge of the tower. Kellyn looked down at the distant ground and then at the mop that was handed to her. "Jump," said Andrew.

"Are you fucking serious?" she asked, but no noise came out.

"Yes… if I understood your question correctly."

"Don't make me push you, Wood," growled Sharon. Kellyn gave her the middle finger.

"Mount the broom," said Andrew. Kellyn did so and looked down. Kellyn felt Andrew's hand gently applying pressure to her lower back, urging her to go. With a step, Kellyn was falling down from the tower. Sharon and Andrew flew to her side as Kellyn screamed, feeling terror coursing through her veins during her free-fall. The ground, although she could not be sure of in the dark of the night, appeared to be getting closer and closer as the wind roared past her ears. Andrew reached out to steady her mop, grabbing the handle. He looked at Sharon, then at the rapidly approaching ground, then back at Sharon.

"Sharon! Now!" he called.

"Now?" she asked, a smirk on her face.

"Yes!"

"Fine… _Fregona Escopa_!" she said with a flourish of her wand, causing Kellyn's measly mop to turn into a broom. She straightened out the broom just in time to keep her from hitting the ground. Kellyn was at a loss whether to laugh or cry.

"Follow me," said Andrew, turning sharply toward the backside of the school. She flew with him to the Quidditch pitch, where she could see the outline of her brother sitting in one of the Quidditch hoops. Sharon ordered her to get off her broomstick and sit in one of the Quidditch goals. Kellyn sat in the hoop reluctantly before Sharon took the broom, turned it back into a mop, and flew back toward the tower. Andrew waited with her until Seb flew over. Andrew gave him a nod and returned to the tower.

"If you fall," said Seb, "I will kill you." Kellyn laughed silently, longing to say, "I'll be dead before you'll get the chance." Seb caught onto the irony of his previous statement and smiled sheepishly. "Don't fall."

One by one, the initiates where positioned each in a separate hoop before they were ordered to get down from the hoop. Of course, the initiates were the last people in the world to be afraid of heights, but nevertheless, it proved to be a daunting task. Splinters were inevitable as they slid down the wooden poles, their arms and legs exhausted by the time they had reached the bottom. Seb congratulated her upon reaching the bottom but was immediately shot a death glare by Jay-Jay.

"I forgot—I'm supposed to be mean to you," he whispered, before mock-barking for her to get her lazy arse up. Eventually, they all managed to make it down the pole before they were huddled into the middle of the pitch on a tarp. Suddenly, all the former players got very evil looks on their faces as they brought out a few cans and bags filled with mysterious substances.

"The Ravenclaw mascot is an eagle," explained Andrew. "The eagle is proud, graceful, all-knowing, and all-seeing. Naturally, while playing Quidditch, we try to reflect the characteristics of an eagle. Well, today you are to become eagles. Well, mates, have at it." Suddenly, the cans were open and its contents were dumped on the initiates. Kellyn smelled the black, sticky goo and knew immediately what it was—tar. Buckets of it were dumped on the initiates, who dared not to protest as the sticky mess got all over their bodies, clothes, face, and hair. And then the contents of the sacks were dumped on them. Hundreds of feathers fluttered down to the initiates, sticking all over their tar-covered bodies. The returning players were having a blast, organizing the feathers in creative and torturous designs over their favorite and least favorite players. Between her friends Jay-Jay and Shaylee and her enemy Sharon, Kellyn was sufficiently covered.

They were then blindfolded and led to Merlin-knows-where. This was a rather quiet task, only interrupted by a few moans of pain followed by comments such as, "Oh, I guess there was a rock there." Kellyn was led by Robert, who enjoyed levitating her off the ground for a few moments and spinning her around a few times before lowered back to the ground, making her wander off the beaten path before Robert would drag her back to the rest of the group. He was a quiet one and frequently forgot to give her directions as to where she was walking, causing her to trip a number of times. Robert, like Seb, forgot he was supposed to be mean and attempted to help her up a few times before he got a good scolding from Jay-Jay, who took initiations very seriously.

The wind had picked up that evening, blowing across the flat plain of the Hogwarts grounds. However, Kellyn was rather insulated by the copious layer of tar and feathers, so she found the weather tolerable. Kellyn became aware of the wood below her bare feet and listened to the sound of the lake. Robert and Seb egged the blindfolded Kellyn onward to her doom. Finally Kellyn refused to move, knowing where she was.

"Hmm, Robert, it appears as though Initiate Kellyn does not wish to move."

"Perhaps she is tired, Seb. It has certainly been a long night."

"We ought to let her rest a bit, shouldn't we?"

"It would be nice."

"It would be nice indeed."

"But alas, we are not supposed to be nice," reminded Robert.

"Indeed."

"I guess we are left with no option then."

"Oh dear, our poor little chicklet has forgot how to fly. Robert, whatever shall we do?"

"I believe the most kind thing to do is to remind her how to fly."

"But we are not suppose to be kind," murmured Seb.

"Sometimes the greatest kindness is cruelty," commented Robert, mischievously. Kellyn was sure that if she could see, the two would be smiling menacingly. With a push, Kellyn was soaring through the air for a moment before she splashed into the Hogwarts Lake. She sputtered to the surface, freezing. Kellyn managed to wipe some of the tar off before she was pulled out of the lake, soaking wet. The rest of the initiates seemed to be in a similar state, cold and shivering. With removed blindfolds, they were escorted back to the tower and flew to the top by broom. They started to make their way down the stairs when Andrew stopped them, tapping a few stones on the wall. A small circular door appeared and the initiates were ordered to enter through the door. Kellyn was the last to be shoved through, with Andrew whispering to her:

"Find a way out."

And with a push she was gone, sliding downward. Finally, she tumbled into a heap of students and felt something hard—an elbow, she presumed—narrowly miss colliding with her eye and crashing into her cheekbone. Kellyn rolled away quickly, hands covering her eyes in pain. She focused for a few moment and noticed something had changed among the initiates—they could finally speak! They were cold, wet, and still sticky with tars and feathers, but they could finally communicate with one another. Questions buzzed around the room:

"Where are we?"

"Where's the other players?"

"Why are we here?"

Being the oldest player present, Kellyn felt the need to provide the "newbies" some direction.

"We are here because we need to get out of here," Kellyn explained.

"What?"

"The reason why we are here is to see if we can work together as a team to find a way out of this room." The four younger players seemed momentarily appeased before they started to look around the room. There were no doors, no windows, and hardly any light; the team had fallen into the room from a chute above. "Any ideas?"

"Well, logic states to go back where you came from," suggested Adam.

"But how will we get up there?" asked Declan.

"We can boost each other."

"But the tunnel is slippery."

"It's worth a shot." Not that long later, petite Dailey was boosted up into the tunnel. Taking a few steps up the sharp incline, she lost her footing and slid back down.

"Option B, anyone?" Meanwhile, Kellyn had been pacing the circular room, studying the stone walls. She had circled the room twice before she noticed something.

"What is it, Kellyn?" asked Declan, catching on.

"The stones…" murmured Kellyn.

"Some are darker than others!" cried Eva.

"Exactly five are darker than others, one for each of us," explained Kellyn. Kellyn tapped on the one closest to her and she felt it vibrate a bit. "It's loose." She then pushed on it and it slid further into the wall. "Did anything happen?" A search around the room was made and it was decided that no change had occurred.

"Well, maybe we have to push in all of the darker stones," suggested Dailey. One by one, the stones were all pushed into the wall. Adam pushed in the last stone and a clicking sound echoed in the room. "Did anyone hear where the click came from?"

"I think up." The five gathered to the center of the room and looked up; sure enough, a small sack was dangling from the ceiling. Everyone turned and looked at Dailey.

"Why am I the one who gets lifted up?" asked Dailey, whose feet were being held by Kellyn and Adam as she was pushed a few feet in the air.

"Because you're tiny!" grumbled Kellyn. "Now can you reach it?"

"Not quite. I need about six inches."

"Okay Adam, we are going to move her up on three. One, two, three," the two struggled as they hoisted her up more.

"Got it!" she cried as everyone cheered. "Now how do I get down?" That seemed to stump everyone for a few seconds before she said, "Screw it," and jumped. She tumbled ungainly to the ground, escaping with only scrapped knees and palms. Under the dim glow of the nights, Kellyn could see the rest of the team hardly faired much better, covered with odd cuts and bruises. Dailey shrugged it off and opened the small sack. Inside was a small rock with a smiley face drawn on it. "Seriously? _Seriously?!_" Armed with a sly sense of humor like his brother Robert Owens, Adam added his two bits:

"Well, it's smiling, so it really isn't that serious." Kellyn put a hand on Dailey's shoulder, just in case she felt the need to lunge at Adam.

"Dailey has a point," said Declan. "Is this just some loophole they are trying to throw us through?"

"Well, it's not like we have anything else to go on!" cried Eva.

"Mates! We all need to calm down and take another look at this. I know we are all tired, but if we don't start working like a team, we'll be here till morning. And I am not a morning person, so we really don't want that to happen," announced Kellyn. The team sighed, wordlessly apologizing to one another. "Now, we have this rock. What are we going to do with it?" No one seemed to have an answer.

"We have to have missed something," said Declan decidedly. "Let's take another look around the room, think about it, and retrace our steps." The team did just that, pacing back and forth. Dailey was the first to lose her patience.

"This is ridiculous!" she cried, stomping her foot, causing a hollow sound echo in the room. Everyone's eyes widened. Dailey understood the meaning of everyone's odd stares and immediately dropped to the ground, tapping the wood. Eva noticed a small lip on the plank of wood and was able to pry it out of the ground. Inside the ground laid a small box. Eva pulled it out to show everyone.

"How do we open it?" asked Eva.

"Maybe it's one of those Chinese treasure boxes," guessed Adam.

"I'm really good with puzzles. May I?" asked Declan. Glancing at it for a few moments, Declan managed to slide back a few pieces to reveal a very odd indent in the box. He glanced at it for a few seconds before requesting to have the rock. Placing the rock in the indent and pressing down, the side panel of the box slid open, revealing a large metal key. "Did anyone see a key hole anywhere?" asked Declan. No one had, of course.

"Another dead end," grumbled Eva.

"But every dead end has led us one step further," observed Adam coyly.

"I get the feeling we are close," said Kellyn. "If we can just find out what the key goes to, I think we'll make it out of here."

"Wait! There's something else in here!" cried Declan, digging his hand into the box. Pulling out a slip of paper, he read it aloud:

"You all hold the key to getting out of here."

"Way to state the obvious," said Kellyn sarcastically.

"Well, maybe it's not just a key," suggested Dailey.

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe it's… well, it's a silly idea…"

"Dailey, just tell us," encouraged Kellyn.

"Maybe… maybe it's a _port_key."

"And if we all hold it at the same time…" started Eva.

"…we get out of here." Everyone touched the key and waited. Nothing happened.

"Well, it was a good idea," said Adam, as everyone let go of the key. Declan put the key back in the box. "Ugh, something gross on that key got on my fingers!"

"Same here!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"It's really sticky. The key is stuck to my hand!" cried Declan.

"Mine's not that sticky," said Kellyn. "I'll help." Then Kellyn became rather stuck to the key. "Okay, this is really weird."

"Maybe whatever it is that is on our hands only sticks to metal," suggested Eva.

"Then that means we can go back the way we came from!" cried Adam excitedly. Dailey, Eva, and Declan were boosted up into the tunnel and could magically grip it better.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked Kellyn to Adam, them being the final people.

"Well, I can boost you up," he said.

"But what about you?" asked Kellyn. "How are you going to get up?"

"Well, if they leaned you out of the tunnel a bit, I could probably jump up and grab your hand." Kellyn looked up at him warily. "We don't have any other options and we are so close. And if you guys get out, then maybe you guys can reassess the situation and come back for me."

"We're not going to leave you," said Kellyn sternly. "We're all getting out of here together, Adam." Everyone heartily agreed and Kellyn was boosted up into the tunnel. Next thing she knew, her torso was dangling out of the tunnel. "Whenever you're ready, Adam." Adam took a deep breath and with a running start, jumped up and managed to grab Kellyn's wrist. Kellyn felt herself slip forward a bit before Eva, Dailey, and Declan held her back. They pulled and yanked before they had Adam join them inside the tunnel. Finally, they reached the top and got out, hugging each other. Quietly, they continued down the stairs into the Ravenclaw Common Room. The door did not even ask for a question to let them in and the five initiates entered with tired sighs all around. Suddenly, the lights turned on. Kellyn's first thought was that they had gotten caught, but she realized that it was just Andrew, Sharon, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, Seb, and Robert.

"Congratulations, initiates," said Andrew. "It's nice to see everyone in one piece. You have truly earned your wings tonight. You did not protest under pain and embarrassment and you worked as a team to get out of a sticky situation. Very sticky," he added, realizing the irony of his statement. "And now you are here, tired, sweaty, wet, and still covered with tar and feathers. Yet you look like true Ravenclaw's. Our bodies can be broken, but our minds are always sharp, and that is the only way you survived this night. And after a night like this, we know how we think and through this tie, we are a team. We are Ravenclaws: we don't just fly, we soar. And together we will dominate these skies and come home with a House Cup. Welcome to the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team!" Everyone cheered and the initiates exchanged hugs. They all looked at each other slyly before glancing at the former players who had spent the evening torturing them. Kellyn raised an eyebrow and they all hugged the clean players, covering them in tar and mud remnants. Cries of protestation filled the room before Andrew shouted an ultimatum.

"Go shower before I change my mind!" he cried, which everyone was happy to oblige.


	24. Chapter 23: Seriously

**CHAPTER 23: Seriously**

Kellyn rolled over the next morning with an aching body. Glancing at the clock, it read that it was nearly noon. With a growling stomach, she shoved the sheets off her bed and headed to the shower, as she was sure she still smelled like tar. Kellyn surveyed the damage: cuts and bruises littered her legs and arms and splinters were still stuck on her fingertips. She would have to manually remove them herself. After all, Nurse Duncan would ask questions that Kellyn would not be able to answer. It was not until Kellyn stepped out of the shower and wiped the condensation off the mirror that she discovered the worst of her injuries.

Her under-eyelid was bruised blue and swollen. She hesitantly shut it and winced, wondering how she got it before realizing it must have been when she collided with everyone after falling down the tunnel. She pulled out her makeup and attempted to cover it with no avail. It was then that she returned to her room, rummaging through a text book and _Witches Weekly_ to find a cure. It was then that Shaylee walked in the room.

"Oh Merlin!" she cried. "What happened?"

"What do you think happened, Shaylee?" Shaylee looked at her for a moment with a blank stare before smiling wryly.

"You know, Kellyn," said Shaylee carefully, "you really ought to be more careful when having pillow fights."

"Seriously? A pillow fight?" asked Kellyn incredulously. Shaylee smiled gleefully. "A pillow fight it is," she surrendered. "Now fix it please and thank you."

"No! Ravenclaws bear their wounds with pride!"

"No, Gryffindors do that."

"Whatever, you are going to have to deal with that one on your own."

"Seriously?"

"That's the second time you asked that." Kellyn just stared at her. "It could be worse."

"Really? How?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say. But it could definitely be worse."

"I'll take your word on that one."

"Have fun!" she cried, prancing out of the room.

"Seriously…?"

"What happened to you?" asked Sam, who dropped by the common room that afternoon.

"Pillow fight."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Ravenclaws are really competitive if you haven't noticed."

"No, you lot just like being right."

"True."

"Do you want to hang out on the dock?"

"She is determined to hide inside all day so people don't ask too many questions," piped up Shaylee.

"I am sure Nurse Duncan could fix it up," persisted Sam.

"No!" cried Kellyn. "I mean, that woman drives me crazy. I always end up going there during Herbology with Glen because plants hate me and she is always trying to set me up with him… or any other bloke that walks into the room for that matter."

"I understand your pain."

"You mean she tries to set you up with blokes too?" asked Kellyn innocently with a bright, mischievous smile.

"You are hilarious," said Sam with a deadpan tone. "No, she believes it is time for me to relinquish my 'bad boy' personae and settle down with a nice girl."

"That's not going to happen for awhile."

"Exactly. So are you sure you don't want to go outside? It will be fun!"

"I have had enough fun for the weekend."

"But it is only Saturday!"

"I need my rest. Who else is going to let you copy their History of Magic notes?"

"You would be surprised," said Sam with a wink. Kellyn playfully punched him. "Besides, I am most diligently working on the party of the year in return. November the 13th will be the best day ever," said Sam, referring to her birthday.

"I should hope," said Kellyn, "because Binns is a yawn."

"So are you today."

"I'm tired Sam!" Kellyn protested.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Alright. I will leave you to your sleepiness," he said, waving good-bye and exiting the room. Kellyn sighed. She peered out the window and saw a number of students out on the lawn, enjoying themselves. Kellyn opened her Transfiguration book and attempted to study. It was going to be a long day.

Within the next few hours, Kellyn had written home, cleaned her room, meticulously checked her Quidditch gear, aimlessly practiced spells for Dueling Club, and was stretching when a number of boys burst into the room. She immediately recognized the voice of one of the boys, whose singing droned out all other sounds. It was Andren, who leapt onto one of the blue couches with gusto and began jumping up and down and burst out in spontaneous song while playing his unplugged electric guitar. Another boy began playing a table with drumsticks while another began to pick away at his bass. One other voice chimed in that Kellyn recognized. The voice of Andrew Indovinello meshed with Andren's raspy, metal rocker voice to produce the sound of a choir boy who had been kicked out on the streets. His voice was soothing and deep, but had an intriguing huskiness to it.

They had not seemed to notice her at all, as she stretched out like a pancake on the floor. They were all covered in sweat, as if they came from band practice, their bangs sticking slightly to their foreheads. Kellyn was pleasantly surprised to see Andrew smile. He seemed extraordinarily at ease with a guitar in hand, belting out a song before flopping down on one of the couches with his back leaning on Andren. It was the bassist who finally noticed Kellyn.

"Girl," he said, staring at her and pointing. All the boys' heads whipped around. Kellyn smiled awkwardly.

"Right you are."

"Oh, hello princess," said Andren cheerily. Then, he did a double take. "Holy fuck!" he cried, dropping his guitar and kneeling down next to her. "What happened to you?"

"Pillow fight," muttered Kellyn, unable to meet the gaze of Andrew, whose eyes watched her intently.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I am not convinced. So, who do I have to beat up?"

"No one. Besides, you are a lover, not a fighter."

"For you, I can make an exception."

"Lucky you," piped in Andrew with a sly smile that Kellyn tried to ignore.

"Lucky me."

"So, was this pillow fight with girls?"

"…yeah…"

"Were you ladies in your pajamas?"

"…yeah…"

"Then why wasn't I invited?" he whined.

"I could think of a couple reasons," piped up the drummer. Andren pulled one of Kellyn's Golden Snitch slippers off her feet and threw it at the drummer's head, who deftly ducked.

"Though seriously, princess, you should go see Nurse Duncan."

"No!" cried Andrew and Kellyn in unison. Andrew looked surprised at himself before giving Kellyn a pointed look to do something, anything.

"She scares me," whimpered Kellyn. Andrew empathetically nodded as justification for his sudden outburst. "I assume you lot are the Keepers and Rebels," said Kellyn, determined to change the subject.

"Yes, of course!" cried Andren. "Introductions! Well, you know me, the heavenly Andren Mahone on lead vocals and guitar and you know the dashing Andrew Indovinello on lead guitar and vocals and you don't know these blokes. The one gawking at you would be the gracious Gulliver Dwight on bass—"

"—I wasn't gawking!" he protested to Andren, a blush creeping on his cheeks. "I'm really sorry," he genuinely apologized.

"Our newest project is introducing him to the female species. It is a work in progress. However, he is one of the Keepers, so he is not totally hopeless," said Andren. "And this is the fantastic Teegan Farley, who is a beast on drums." Teegan gave her a wink. It was easy to see how Teegan and Andren were two peas in a pod. Meanwhile, Andrew relaxed on the couch, his guitar resting on his stomach as he softly plucked cords. "Gentlemen, this is the one and only Kellyn Wood, resident divine goddess of the Ravenclaw House."

"So this is that girl…?" asked Gulliver tentatively.

"Yes, this is that girl," said Andren with a devious smile.

"Pleasure to meet you all...?" said Kellyn, unsure of what was going on.

"Are you coming to our concert?" asked Teegan boldly. "It better be on your calendar. October 2nd. You really cannot miss it."

"I'll be there." He flashed her a winning smile.

"Well, we were just dropping Drew off, see you later princess!" called Andren as him, Teegan, and Gulliver made their way out the door. "And are you sure your stalker didn't do this or anything?"

"Positive," said Kellyn laughingly. The room got quiet with the exception of Andrew's guitar strumming.

"Stalker?"

"It's a running gag. I joke that he stalks me because we run into each other in the oddest places."

"And princess?"

"I have no idea. Sam calls me that and you must know how the two of them are. Everything is a competition." Andrew made a small assenting noise. "You have a nice voice."

"Huh?" he asked, his strumming ceasing.

"You have a nice singing voice. You sing very well."

"Oh, thank you," he said modestly. "So… pillow fight?"

"Yep."

"And Shaylee refused to help?"

"Yep."

"That's unfortunate."

"Yep."

"May I see?"

"Uh…" Next thing Kelly knew, Andrew was kneeling in front of her, one hand cupping her chin and the other gently tracing the bruise. Kellyn shivered, convincing herself there was a draft in the room. Suddenly, the door flew open and in strutted Jay-Jay, obviously surprised to see the two. Andrew jumped away quickly. Jay-Jay opened her mouth to something but nothing came out.

"Andrew was taking a look at my bruise… you know, from the pillow fight."

"Pillow fight? Oh, the 'pillow fight,'" clarified Jay-Jay before doing a double-take. "Seriously, a pillow fight?"

"Seriously."

"Did Shaylee instigate that one?"

"Yep."

"It sounds like her. Are you really going to coop yourself up inside?"

"Yep."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Jay-Jay, before grabbing a stray sweater and heading back outside. Meanwhile, Andrew returned to the couch to grab his guitar and Kellyn's slipper, which he nonchalantly put back on her foot before heading upstairs. Kellyn stared after him.

"Seriously?" she groaned before flopping on her back.

Much to Kellyn's dismay, she was forced outside for Quidditch practice. The new players glanced at her sorrowfully, each one sure that they had been the cause of the wound. The returning players preferred to simply point and laugh.

The team was split off, with Chasers and Beaters off on their own and Seekers and Keepers floating where they were needed. Kellyn made it her own personal duty to aid in the training of Eva, who showed great potential. Of course, her first priority was her brother, but she knew it was more effective when he came to her for help. He was a perfectionist through and through and constantly drilled himself. In his own way, he often taught Kellyn as he was a very disciplined player and she was… well, not.

"Oy, Eva, come over here, kiddo," Kellyn beckoned her over. "What kind of broom do you have?"

"It's an old Nimbus 2001. Nothing compared to yours…"

"Nonsense, it's a wonderful broom. I used to have one in my reckless days when my father did not trust me with a Firebolt."

"And your reckless days are over…?"

"Shh… anyway, I know the Nimbus 2001 can go a little faster than that. What's holding

you back?"

"I don't know," the fourth-year shrugged.

"It's kind of freaky, isn't it?"

"I'm worried I am going to spin out," she finally blurt out.

"Here's my theory: A broom is only as good as its player. I know for a fact that if you go into a turn full speed hesitantly, some bad stuff might happen. You have to have confidence in yourself and your abilities to pull it off. Sometimes I even talk to my broom, willing it to do as I please." Eva gave a little laugh, relaxing. "So what you have to do is go for it. Just watch out for the centrifugal force: it will want to pull you out while you want your body curving in the turn, so overcompensate your weight distribution going in. Do side crunches to strengthen your obliques, that will help. And most importantly, if you are going to eat it, eat it and just let yourself spin out. Does that make sense?"

"That actually does," she said, although wariness was still etched across her face. "Have you ever spun out before?"

"Numerous times," cried Kellyn. "It is actually kind of fun, you just have to not fight it and wait for your momentum to slow."

"Really?" Kellyn nodded vigorously.

"Seriously, I know you have it in you. Don't let your head psyche you out."

"Okay," said Eva, then repeated it more firmly. "Okay." Kellyn smiled as she flew away. Declan tossed the Quaffle and Eva caught it with ease before making a sharp cut to dodge another player and head toward goal. Kellyn high-fived the ecstatic Eva, congratulating her on her feat.

"That was a pretty risky move, Eva," commented Andrew.

"Well, she pulled it off like a pro," shot back Kellyn.

"She could have spun out," he persisted.

"Then she would have learned how not to spin out from her mistake and she would improve."

"Spinning out is not like spilling milk. It can be very dangerous."

"It's only dangerous if you fight it. That's when things go wrong." Fortunately, Shaylee called them over before Kellyn could get herself in any more trouble. "Don't listen to him," whispered Kellyn to Eva once they were out of earshot. "If you feel like you are in control, you aren't going fast enough." She glanced at Andrew over her shoulder, who was eyeing her with a less than pleased look in his eye. Later, Kellyn would irk him again.

"Oy, little brother, a side-arm shot would have been brilliant with the defender like that." He thought about her suggestion a moment.

"It would have been ace, wouldn't have?" Kellyn nodded. "Except I can never get it quite right."

"You always had issue with the spin. It's all in the fingertips," she continued on, demonstrating it to him. Declan watched her carefully before taking the Quaffle and shooting it on Dailey. "I think you have it down. Just remember to follow through."

"Throwing side-arm is a bad habit to get into, Declan," warned Andrew in passing.

"It has its uses," retorted Kellyn.

"Such as?"

"Such as when you have a defender anticipating a shot going over their shoulder. You lead their hands up and instead shoot between the gap."

"It is not nearly as powerful as a normal throw plus it throws you off balance as your arm goes one way and the rest of your body goes another. Additionally, you have less control and worse aim."

"But you get a shot off," said Kellyn, determined to get the last word in. Andrew gave her a bored expression, as if unconvinced and not swayed by her reasoning.

"Avoid the side-arm," repeated Andrew before flying away.

"Ignore him," said Kellyn as Declan looked at her, conflicted. "Seriously."

The following week came and went and Kellyn found herself more tired than ever and increasingly at odds with Andrew. On Mondays alone, she saw him in the morning for an hour of intense conditioning, in three and one-half hours of classes, and another hour of Transfiguration tutoring.

Andrew was all-business in the morning, despite the early hour. Everyone would meet in the common room and left at a jog at precisely 6:55 AM, arriving at the pitch at 7 to stretch. They would then proceed to sprint, do push-ups, crunches, and an assortment of other forms of exercise (aka torture) for an hour, at which time he would give them the liberty to cool down and go to the breakfast hall covered in sweat. On the bright side, they never had to worry about finding a place to sit at the table because everyone insisted on sitting as far from them as possible. This routine continued on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

After an exhausting hour of tutoring with Andrew, Kellyn rushed (more like waddled, with how sore she was) to Dueling Club and by the time she sat down (collapsed on her chair) for dinner, she was ready to fall asleep in her food.

"Mondays as like dementors… they suck the life out of you," she muttered while trying to figure out where her mashed potatoes went.

"Kellyn, what are you looking for?"

"My mashed potatoes."

"Um… you ate them."

"I knew that," she muttered, taking a stab at her chicken.

Between being in the same Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms class, tutoring on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Sundays, conditioning in the morning three times a week, and the two Quidditch practices that were scheduled that week, Kellyn was positively sick of Andrew. Indeed, by the end of the week, the feeling was rather mutual. One comment would set off sparks and the two would bicker over the most ridiculous things.

"What's your problem with Drew?" asked Jay-Jay later that week.

"I don't know. He irks me."

"I got that. You two fight like an old married couple. And what the hell happened on Saturday morning? I walked in and everything was weird between you two," she said, referring to when Andrew was examining her bruise.

"He was looking at my bruise and you must have surprised him. I don't know, Jay-Jay, ask him!"

"Oy, no need to get snippy at me. Save it for your husband."

"He's not my husband!" called Kellyn after her friend as a number of first years turned and looked at her oddly.

"She's married?!?!?!" she heard one of them squeak.

"He must be an abusive husband. Look at that bruise…" Kellyn looked at them sharply and they scampered away.

"Seriously?"


	25. Chapter 24: Facing Fears

_A/N: Thank you so much to _**GGOTHGGHP**!!!! My besties haven't edited this yet (shame on them! it's okay, i love them anyway) so beware of small stupid typos.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24: Facing Fears**

"I am beginning to think you two are incapable of conducting a civil conversation," said Jay-Jay near the end of practice on Saturday.

"I think we are more like blue cheese," said Kellyn. "Edible, but it's really just glorified mold if you think about it."

"Your analogies suck," muttered Jay-Jay.

"I think it makes sense," said Stella with a vigorous nod of her head.

"Ha!" cried Kellyn victoriously.

"But you still argue over the slightest things. It really is rather old," added Stella.

"It's because we are like—"

"No more analogies!"

* * *

On Sunday, Hoot flew into the hall during lunch, bearing a small box which was promptly dropped into Kellyn's soup. Muttering a few choice words to the dimwitted bird, she salvaged the box and proceeded to open it. Inside was a small note from her father:

"_Greetings daughter! I hope you are having a good time at Hogwarts. Congratulations on making the Quidditch Team! I knew you would. How is practice going? Do you like your teammates? Is your captain a good leader? Please send us your game schedule so your mother and I can come watch. And I thought this article was interesting. You might want to read it. Love, Da."_

"That's soooooo cute!" crooned Shaylee, reading over her shoulder. "What's the article from?" Kellyn glanced inside secretively to see a copy of _Wizard Sports Illustrated_, with an aging Victor Krum on the cover. Kellyn glanced at the headline circled by her father: "Wronski Feint: no longer for Seekers." Kellyn felt her breath hitch.

"Kellyn, are you okay?" asked Stella cautiously.

"I'm fine. It's just some quidditch magazine. But, um, I'm not really hungry anymore, so I'm just going to head back to my room and maybe sit for awhile…"

"I'll come with you," insisted Stella, not entirely convinced.

Kellyn took the magazine from the box, slipping it into her copy of _Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts: Protection in the Post-Voldemort Era_. She then proceeded to read and re-read the article…

"_Over 20 years later after being the youngest person to perform the Wronski feint, former Bulgarian National Quidditch player Victor Krum sits down with _Wizard Sports Illustrated_ to elaborate on that move. 'With the way this game evolves,' said Krum, 'it seems to me that the Wronski feint is no longer a move for Seekers. So many Seekers have become increasingly close to mastering it that the next progression would be to have other players on the pitch incorporate it.'…Krum goes on to explain how Chasers could begin to adopt it. 'Chasers, these days, are just as fast as the Seekers and should move like them. Instead of diving to lead the opponent on, the Chaser's goal would be opposite: to lead the opponent away. This creates space and new passing lanes, opening the pitch up,'…Below are the steps to do a Wronski feint a la Victor Krum. Players who have performed this stunt successfully have individually adapted a distinct style."_

Then, in small writing:

"_This should not be attempted by an amateur player and should only be attempted by players at a professional level under controlled conditions and with proper strength building."_

Kellyn scoffed before examining the diagram at length. Soon, she had a plan.

"Where are you going?" asked Stella.

"Oh, just flying."

"Be careful," said Stella, without looking up from her magazine.

Kellyn soared above the lake, rather thankful it was still slightly warm. It was now or never; she knew she had to try once before winter came and she was certain the lake would soon be too cold. She glanced down, processing what she was about to do. She would dive straight down, her body barely hanging onto the broom by her two hands, and before hitting the surface of the lake, she would completely shift her body back and pull the broom up, narrowly and stealthily escaping danger… the Wronski feint.

She knew she was not forced to do it. She knew it was her choice, even though vaguely hinted by her fanatic father. The prospect of it frightened her, but it was a good kind of fear: just the thought of it alone gave her this wild thrill. To be scared was to be living on the edge, so very close to life and death. It was dangerous and intriguing, too much so to pass up. Indeed, she was hardly scared at all; one could not even call it fear. With that thought, Kellyn began her plunge.

It was a long way down. The wind ripped passed her, causing her eyes to tear. Her weight was being pulled to the ground, her legs were wrapped around the broom and her knuckles were white from gripping. She grew tired. Perhaps it was too far down.

* * *

James and Drew sat on the dock, talking Quidditch. They had noticed a figure they had guessed to be Kellyn above them, flying in aimless circles above the lake. The two boys watched her dive, both assuming it was just Kellyn being a daredevil, knowing she would level out a few seconds later. Silently, they watched her continue dive.

James hoped she would stop. He saw her body weight completely forward, not the normal dive where one would keep their weight back for better control. She huddled forward and clutched her broom, but seemed in control and frighteningly at ease. James hoped she would stop but had the uncanny feeling she would not.

Drew did not dare to hope that she would stop. As soon as he saw her weight slide forward, the latest issue of _Wizard Sports Illustrated_ slipped through his hands and fell on the dock. He stood up slowly, knowing exactly what she was doing: the Wronski feint. He knew she would be tempted, he just never thought she would be so brazen to actually attempt it. At least, he thought dryly, she had the brains to try it above the lake instead of the unforgiving ground. At least she wouldn't die. He knew what kind of training it took to pull off a feat like that. Despite the conditioning, he knew that Kellyn did not have the upper body strength to hold herself in such a position for so long before mustering every ounce of energy to pull herself away from eminent doom. He heard himself swear under his breath as he came to this realization before yelling her name at the top of his lungs.

* * *

"Kellyn!" she heard a voice from the dock called. She suddenly snapped back to reality. It was such a long way down that she had forgotten that she wasn't suppose to go all the way down. She could see the surface of the lake; it was just windy enough that there was definition to estimate how far she had to go. Kellyn knew she had to pull back right then or else. She felt her legs giving out on her, her torso sliding forward when she needed to pull her weight back.

* * *

Drew saw her panic for a single moment, having not been able to pull her weight back. She then relied on her arms, giving a forceful yank on her broom to level it out. He could almost picture the small smile of satisfaction as the broom began to respond. James looked hopeful. But it was too late. Her focus changed. Drew took off his shoes, preparing for the worst.

As a last resort, Kellyn mustered all her arm strength and began to pull on her broom. As it began to level out, Kellyn realized how close she was to the surface of the lake. Her broom would not even out in time and she would end up doing the worst kind of belly flop possible. She was beyond pride; she knew that if she attempted to continue the feint, she would hit the lake with enough force to break bones. Making a split second decision, Kellyn let go of her broom and extended her arms, driving into the lake with a less than graceful splash.

She dove deeply underwater before realizing that she had no idea which way was up. The impact had knocked most of the air out of her and she needed to surface. Kellyn opened her eyes to an immense darkness. She released the little air she had left in her lungs, feeling for the direction of the air bubbles, knowing they would float to the surface. She swam her way desperately toward the surface, now seeing the light. Then suddenly, she was pulled up to the surface.

Kellyn opened her eyes to see blurry images. She gasped for breath but nothing came. Her head bobbed under the surface for a moment and she came back up for a second try. This was successful and Kellyn inhaled deeply. Someone helped her swim toward the dock, where another figure was waiting.

"Grab her hands and pull her up!" cried the voice. She felt her wrists being tugged, her body banging against the dock before she felt the wood securely beneath her.

"Kellyn, please breath," she heard James cry desperately. She coughed violently as pain seared her ribcage. Expelling the water that she had swallowed, Kellyn rolled onto her back, her arm clutching her torso. She opened her eyes once again. It was slightly clearer, but still blurry.

"My broom…" she muttered.

"In the name of Voldermort's nipples, you have got to get your priorities straight!" she heard James cry before a voice spoke over his.

"I have it." It was none other then Andrew who had pulled her out of the lake.

"What the hell were you thinking? Were you trying to kill yourself?"

"Close. I was trying to do the Wronski feint," Kellyn answered James' question.

"Now is not the time for humor!" he barked. "Merlin's knickers, you are dead serious, aren't you?" Kellyn nodded her head.

"I assume you got this bright idea from _Wizard Sports Illustrated_?" asked Andrew dryly.

"Don't patronize me," Kellyn grumbled.

"We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," insisted James.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not," said Andrew. "You're lucky you're still with us. _We're_ lucky you're still with us." With that, the two boys picked her up and brought her inside.

* * *

"So explain to me what you did again," requested Nurse Duncan for the third time.

"Wronski feint. Or at least an attempt at it."

"So, this Wrenveski feint business…"

"Wronski."

"So, the Seeker person dives toward the ground, trying to fake that the pretty golden winged ball is close to the ground and before the other Seeker person realizes that the golden ball is not there, the sneaky Seeker pulls away and the other Seeker person hits the ground."

"Yes."

"But you read in a magazine that it this idiotic—"

"Brilliant."

"—maneuver could be performed by the Chaser people in certain game situations so you had the intelligent idea that you could maybe pull it off." Kellyn nodded.

"Close enough."

"So, you tried this move above the lake so you wouldn't get yourself killed if it didn't work. And what do you know? It didn't work and so you had to dive into the lake. You are lucky you didn't break any ribs."

"They feel like it."

"They are bruised, you will be sore for a few days. And your vision should clear up with the eye drops within a day or two. Silly girl," the nurse chided. "How on earth did you get sorted into Ravenclaw?" Kellyn closed her eyes. James and Drew sat by the bed with worried expressions.

"Are you insane?" hissed James.

"Quite possibly."

"Did you ever stop to think of the consequences at all?"

"Well, I figured on crashing, which is why I tried it above the lake and not above solid ground. You have to give me points for that."

"No, Kellyn! You get negative points! You scared us shitless! Why attempt something you had a feeling that you were going to fail at?"

"Well, I wouldn't have known unless I had tried."

"People don't just wake up in the morning and say, 'Hey, I think I will do a Wronski feint today.'"

"True. I decided about ten minutes before I actually tried."

"Kellyn, that's not the point!"

"Then what's the point?"

"The point is that you were completely ill-prepared to perform a stunt like that."

"Hold up, James, you are beginning to sound like Andrew." Andrew cracked a smile.

"Don't encourage her," James scolded Andrew.

"It was stupid," said Andrew to Kellyn.

"You scared us," repeated James.

"I wasn't afraid," Kellyn said.

"You weren't afraid of plunging a hundred feet and hoping that you would be able to not kill yourself?"

"I was not afraid," she repeated. "There are worse things to be genuinely afraid of," she said, darkness clouding her eyes.

"Things like…?" James asked. Kellyn ignored him.

"I had to see. I had to see if I could do it, if I was close to being able to do it. And now I know: I'm not strong enough. And now I know and I can train all winter and spring until the lake warms back up. And then I'll try again."

"What?"

"James, you know me, I'm not the type to give up. I have to do this."

"Is this your father pressuring you, Kellyn?"

"No. This is for me. I wanted to see if I could do it." James seemed bewildered while Andrew seemed to be oddly understanding. "You have no idea what it is like. It's like… it's like mocking death. You can feel it chase after you and you know you have to fool it. It's like that. You feel so free and weightless. So in control of your fate and yet so very out of control at the same time. I can't explain it," she said with a sigh, before wincing because of her sore ribs. "I have to do it." James eyed her carefully.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I know," she said. James kissed her quickly on the forehead and left the Hospital Wing, leaving her with Andrew.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Only a little. Because you could have really let down the team there."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know." He paused for a moment, thinking. "I get it."

"Hmm?"

"I get why you had to try. Is that crazy or what?"

"Insane," Kellyn said with a small smile. "I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Let's hope not." He ran his hands through his hair. "You weren't afraid?"

"Nope. Like I said before, 'There are…'"

"'worse things to be genuinely afraid of,' I know. I just cannot even begin to think of what would frighten you if that did not."

"Oh the horrors."

"Indeed."

"It's nothing particularly surprising. Even logical, dare I say."

"Logic? You? Impossible." His dry humor made Kellyn laugh before moaning in pain. "You should probably take a few days off of conditioning, considering it hurts to breathe."

"I'll make it up. Speaking of making things up, I kind of owe you. And James too. You guys pulled me out of there. Oh Merlin, it was such a long way down."

"I can only imagine." It was then that Nurse Duncan yelled at Andrew, informing him visiting hours were over. He politely excused himself and left. Nurse Duncan came over with a sly smile on her face.

"So, which one is your boyfriend?"

"Do you _want_ me to throw up?"

* * *

"On Friday evening you are to report to this room at precisely 8 o'clock. I do not care if you have the most beautiful or handsome date that night or some out of control party to attend, you are to be here or your grade will certainly suffer. And you will have to clean up after the first year's potions class. Without magic. With only a toothbrush," explained Professor Sharp as the students winced painfully. "I might hint that they do not make toothbrushes how they used to. The ones you receive may be prone to breakage. Having said that, I expect you all to come. Just bring yourselves and your wands. That will be all."

It was Monday morning and Kellyn had only been let out of the Hospital Wing the night before. Andrew walked her back to the common room despite her protests and Shaylee nearly tackled her upon entering as Andrew just continued walking to his room with a small smirk on his face.

"Are you bloody insane?" she screeched, clutching Kellyn.

"OW OW OW RIBS, SHAYLEE!!"

"Sorry," she cried, jumping five feet back. "So, _are you bloody insane???_"

"Shaylee, your voice is so high you are going to break the windows."

"Kellyn!!!"

"I'm not insane. Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Don't you ever pull that stupid shit again," said Jay-Jay with the utmost seriousness. The sad look on Stella's face said everything as Kellyn glanced at her. Kellyn opened her mouth to say she couldn't guarantee that, but Shaylee butted in.

"You smell like the lake. Please go take a shower." Kellyn gladly escaped Jay-Jay's glares and followed Shaylee's orders.

Kellyn picked random aquatic plants out of her hair while in the shower, thoroughly disgusted. Her body was stiff and she could see the dark bruising begin to form on her torso, although Nurse Duncan explained that most of the bruising was on the bone itself. It was time to slow down.

* * *

The week continued on uneventfully. Andrew and Kellyn slipped back into their usual arguing antics and Jay-Jay held a rather determined grudge for a complete 48 hours in retaliation for Kellyn's less-than-bright maneuver. Friday evening came and Shaylee, Stella, Jay-Jay, Kellyn, and Sam walked to Professor Sharp's classroom, wondering what they would do that evening.

"On the second day of class," began Professor Sharp without a greeting, "I promised you that you will have lived: that you will look fear in the eyes, smirk, and challenge it to a duel. Today is that day." The students looked around nervously. "Through this door is a boggart. Boggarts, as you know, transform into a person's greatest fear. The only way to defeat a boggart is through the spell _Riddikulus_ and imagining something humorous. However, I ask you to face your fear, not defeat it. Therefore, we will both enter the room and you will be wandless for approximately fifteen seconds before I will give you your wand. Only then will you be able defeat the boggart. We will go in alphabetical order by last name. First is…"

Kellyn knew she was last. She was confident in the beginning, but as her fellow classmates were unceremoniously shoved out of the secret room with pale faces and wide eye, her morale fell. Kellyn was never blessed with patience and became nervous and fidgety. No one spoke, no one dared to ask their neighbor what shape the boggart took. At last, Kellyn was called into the room. With a shaky smile, Kellyn handed her wand to Professor Sharp before he closed the door. Kellyn saw the boggart sitting in a chair. Except it was not a boggart.

It was herself. Kellyn's breath hitched in her throat as she looked at herself, twenty years older and bound in a wheelchair. The figure smiled before sorrowfully glancing down at her limp limbs and the broken broom that lay at her feet. A newspaper article was folded into her lap, its headline reading 'Crash Leaves Player Paralyzed from the Neck Down.' Kellyn stumbled backward, bumping into Professor Sharp. Kellyn could not even mutter an apology. She was as paralyzed as her counterpart. The seconds dragged on before Professor Sharp placed her wand back in her hand. Kellyn remained immobile.

"Miss Wood," the professor said slowly. She snapped back, thinking of her father's apron and cap that he wore while making omelets. She heard herself say "Riddikulus" before looking at Professor Sharp.

"Can't really smirk at that," she said softly, not daring to look back. The professor nodded before guiding her out of the room, dismissing the class.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry to end the chapter kind of sadly. Anyway, please review and I hope you have enjoyed reading this!_


	26. Chapter 25: A Test of Loyalties

_A/N: I know, I'm trying to finish this by the end of September, but it's been hard to update because I'm working 40 hours a week. Luckily, work is almost over so I will have more time. And don't think that I'm not writing. I've been more excited about events that happen later in the year, so I've been writing there. It encourages me to keep going, so deal with it! And thanks, of course, to my editors/besties and my reviewers (though few in numbers, they are awesome!!!). Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25: A Test of Loyalties**

It had been a week since Kellyn's adventure in the lake and the bruises had faded to a charming greenish-yellow color. That Sunday evening at dinner, Kellyn was minding her own business, poking at her string beans when Hoot flew into the Great Hall clutching a red envelope in his claws. It was unceremoniously dropped in her pumpkin juice and Kellyn was about to rescue it when it jumped out of the goblet and spoke.

"Two-way Howler, from mother to daughter!" the envelope said cheerily, its white fangs flashing.

"Shit shit _shit_, whatdoIdo???" Kellyn cried as the envelope proceeded to prance down the table, announcing its presence to all in the general vicinity.

"I would open it now and get it over with," suggested James.

"Otherwise, it will probably explode on you and be even worse," added Lily.

"They would know," confirmed Albus, calmly slicing his chicken. "Between the two of them, they have the record for the most Howlers going off in the Great Hall." He flashed ten fingers in the air. James puffed his chest out proudly while Lily merely rolled her eyes.

"But I don't _want_ to!" Kellyn whined.

"At least you can talk back," said James with a mouth full of green beans. With a pout, Kellyn slammed her silverware down on the table and begrudgingly opened up the envelope, which promptly soared ten feet in the air and landed firmly on the table so as to make everyone's plates rattle.

"KELLYN FIANNA XIA WOOD!!! DID YOU LEAVE YOUR BRAIN IN TOKYO WHEN YOU DECIDED THAT YOU WOULD TRY TO PERFORM A WRONSKI FEINT?!?!?!"

"Mom, I—"

"WHAT BLOODY LOGIC SOUNDED SO CONVINCING THAT YOU HAD TO TRY THIS AT THE SPUR OF THE MOMENT BECAUSE IT WOULD BE SOOOO LOVELY IF YOU COULD SHED SOME LIGHT ON THE ISSUE!!!"

"Well, I thought—"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK _ANYTHING_!!! YOU WERE IMPULSIVE AND IDIOTIC AND TO LISTEN TO YOUR _FATHER_!!! … WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS LAST TIME??? HE'S A TOSSER FOR SUGGESTING IT, BUT YOU REALLY TAKE THE CAKE FOR RASH, ILL-FOUNDED DECISIONS!"

"But—"

"DO NOT 'BUT' ME, YOUNG LADY!!! DO NOT MAKE ME GO TO HOGWARTS MYSELF AND TAKE AWAY THAT BLOODY BROOM OF YOURS BECAUSE THAT BROOM IS FOR A PROFESSIONAL, YET YOU GO CRASHING INTO LAKES—"

"The broom is fine!"

"THIS IS NOT ABOUT THE BROOM! TO BE A PROFESSIONAL, YOU MUST ACT PROFESSIONAL! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, THINK BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING INCREDIBLY STUPID!!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED AND SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! BE CONSIDERATE! **AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!!!**" With that, the envelope flew back up in the air and shredded itself into many pieces, which fell onto the table like red snow. Kellyn gulped, feeling her cheeks burn red with embarrassment as the entire hall was dead silent.

"Thank you, Miss Wood, for that delightful entertainment," drawled Professor Sharp. "Ten points from Ravenclaw."

"Well, that could have been a lot worse," said James once the hall began to stir again. Kellyn shot him a death glare before shoveling a forkful of green beans in her mouth and ferociously chewing.

* * *

Monday brought the return of conditioning and Kellyn felt out of shape after her week off. Andrew, however, insisted that she make it up after classes ended on Tuesday and Wednesday, and then on Thursday before practice.

"Why not today after classes?" she asked.

"Because of you have Dueling Club tonight and we have Transfiguration to go over. You know there is an exam on Wednesday…?"

"Oh crap."

So, after Ancient Ruins, Kellyn dashed to their usual meeting spot and eagerly opened all her books, absolutely determined to do well on the exam. Andrew was surprised and slightly frightened by her eagerness as she made her way from table to table in the room, in which she had books and notes sprawled out on top. Andrew could only frantically follow her as she figured out how to transfigure the bottom of her chair to have wheels and roll around the room. He seemed impressed.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, that spell thingamabob… uh… I think it's on that table," she pointed.

"Yes, I remember Professor Lupin mentioning it briefly in class. It is a brilliant chair."

"Muggles use them all the time and they are simply ace."

"Clever indeed. Well, let's move on to practicing the spells we performed today. You seemed to be having a little trouble with them…"

"…to put it mildly." Kellyn recalled her failed attempts to turn her feather to a kettle. In the end, the best she could do was make a slab of leather resemble some odd-looking canteen. Her excuse was that their purpose was similar while Teddy merely shook his head at her and refrained from rolling on the floor laughing.

"So how about you just give it a go and we will see what you've done wrong?"

"Okay." Kellyn got out her wand and pushed back her sleeves. She began to recite the incantation when the door to the classroom swung open to reveal a girl with a camera.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here," she explained hastily.

"No problem, Kathleen," said Andrew. Kellyn remembered Stella talking about a Kathleen, who was a Hufflepuff and a brilliant photographer. "This is Kellyn," Andrew introduced her. "Do you need this room? We could move."

"Oh, no. I was just looking for students studying. Need some pictures for the_ Trough_, you understand. First issue of the year comes out next Friday!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, we are studying. You could take some pictures of us," offered Kellyn, both surprised and pleased to see Andrew squirm.

"Although, I'm not exactly photogenic…" Andrew attempted to add, but Kathleen would here none of it, gently persuading him.

"Just forget that I am here. I will sit right there and not say a word. Just continue about your studying and act natural. No, _be_ natural." Andrew looked on skeptically, but Kathleen gave an encouraging nod.

"Well, where were we?" Andrew said with a conceding sigh.

"Oh, that, um, spell that turns the feather into a kettle."

"Go on." Kellyn prepared her wand and opened her mouth, the words failing to come out. "Well?"

"How does it start again? I know something about cutting through air and being black… and that's all I remember."

"'_Cut through air no more, light and soft be gone; hold water and do not soar, the color black you shall don._'"

"Oh, yeah… I remember now." Kellyn cleared her throat and recited the incantation, her wand flying about. Upon finishing it, she ended up with a black… thing.

"You can't just swing your wand around and expect to get a kettle," said Andrew, glancing over at Kathleen, who immediately pointed for him to look at Kellyn.

"Why not?"

"Because it doesn't work that way."

"But I got the words right!"

"The words are only half of it. During the incantation, you are to move the wand in a sideways figure eight, then a circle then a smaller oval twice. Practice that."

"Figure eight… oval… circle…"

"Circle, oval."

"Figure eight, circle, oval."

"The oval is to be smaller than the circle."

"It's just so much to think about!"

"Try once more… there, much better. Now try with the incantation," Andrew said, easily turning the black "thing" back into a feather. Kellyn took a deep breath and began to wave her wand, at the end giving a triumphant jab. Kellyn saw the feather turn into a black kettle before exploding into a gooey black tar. Sheepishly, Kellyn looked over at Andrew.

"Um, you have a little on your nose," she gestured.

"Really? You think?"

"Sorry! I just got excited and…"

"Jabbed! This is not DADA, it's Transfiguration. You want to transform the feather, not demolish it."

"You have to admit, it was kind of funny."

"Messy."

"But funny!"

"Messy." It was then that a bulb flashed. Andrew and Kellyn turned their heads at the same time to look at Kathleen.

"Oh, that's going to be a wonderful picture I'm sure. What a story! Thank you!" she cried, scurrying out of the room.

"I sincerely hope you know a spell to clean this goop up," said Andrew.

* * *

On Tuesday during lunch, Kellyn received another letter from home, this time from Laurel. Kellyn smiled, opening up the lengthy letter while she ate grapes.

_Dear Kellyn,_

_I am sorry I was unable to warn you about your mother sending the Howler. I tried to tell you, but your mother moved too quickly for me. She is quite a marvel when truly angry. I do believe she lectured your father on and on for a good half-hour. Indeed, she has the brains of a Ravenclaw—her argument was most intelligent—but I do believe that your father's temper has rubbed off on her after all these years. _

_I am sure by now you have had plenty of people tell you how incredibly dangerous your little stunt was. I only ask that you take care of yourself. You are a very good friend to me, even if your letters are terribly short! I know, however, you must be very busy. Even Glen says he is unable to write to me as much as he wishes, but I understand that Quidditch plus classes and his Head Boy duties make his schedule rather hectic. _

_Sorry, tangent. _

_Anyway, please be careful (I know this may be rather difficult for you) and do not get yourself killed. Despite your mother's anger, she was terribly worried and was about to rush over to Hogwarts to see that you were alright. A little word to the wise: as you are underage, your parents are still in control of your medical records, so they receive notification every time to go to the Hospital Wing. Your father has had a good laugh reading how you have injured yourself in Herbology._

The letter continued with Laurel telling about the usual activities at the house, announcing that Kellyn's parents have been very kind to her.

_I do believe your mother misses the presence of both you and your brother. For the first week, she seemed to walk around the house, looking for you two, but after that, kept herself rather busy. Unable to care for you, she has taken her motherly instincts out on me, insisting I come to dinner and buying me new ribbons for my hair. I got a very lovely set that I think I will wear when you and Glen come home for Christmas…how long away it seems!_

She finished off insisting Kellyn write back soon with more on the Keepers and Rebels, as Kellyn mentioned she met them and Glen had mentioned that their first concert of the year was that Friday. Kellyn smiled to herself, promising to rehash the event's weeks later.

That evening, Kellyn sat in the Ravenclaw common room around ten, when most other Ravenclaws had gone to bed. The other girls were cold while Kellyn was still warm, so she went downstairs and sat in front of the open window with her Transfiguration notes. Her eyes skimmed the pages, feeling rather confident and making small notes on things to quiz herself. She then began to practice answering the questions, but found herself stumbling over the answers, not quite remembering the correct terminology or flat-out forgetting what the spells were. She started to panic, knowing that she would have to endure tutoring with Andrew until she had achieved an exam average of E. Considering her current grade was a P, she had a ways to go. Frustrated, Kellyn used her wand to send her book flying into a wall. Just then, Andrew had walked down the stairs and the book narrowly missed hitting him.

"Sorry! To you, not the stupid book," Kellyn clarified. Andrew picked it up.

"Transfiguration. I had figured. You feel alright about the test tomorrow?"

"Yeah… no." Andrew looked at her sympathetically. "I know that I know this stuff but then I end up forgetting it but I know I know it and it's just really frustrating because it's lingering on the tip of my tongue but I just can't spit it out and then I choke and it really sucks."

"Kellyn, breath between paragraphs!" Andrew exclaimed. Kellyn obediently took a deep breath. "Good, you were kind of turning purple." Kellyn laughed, feeling better already. "So, you remember that spell we learned last week? The one to transfigure water into a rock? Explain to me how it works."

"Well, there are minerals and whatnot in water, so the spell just takes the minerals out of the water and duplicates then and then forms the rock… the spell is… um… shit, I can't remember."

"You know it, just take another breath and think about it."

"It's…_Apedrato_," she said after a few moments.

"See, you know it. You just have to calm down and think."

"Yeah, not too good at that."

"Well, practice makes perfect. Um, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Half paying attention to the boring Professor Binns, Kellyn chose to review for Transfiguration during double History of Magic on Wednesday rather than take detailed notes, figuring she could always look at the book later and make a trip to the library. She shoved Sam awake and bolted out of class as soon as Professor Binns dismissed them, as Kellyn was determined to arrive to class on time and ready to calmly take the test.

She entered the nearly empty room and got out her quill and ink. Teddy approached her with a concerned look on his face.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well. I studied really hard," Kellyn insisted, nodding her head vigorously. Andrew entered the room and did a double-take at Kellyn.

"Kellyn, you are turning purple again." Kellyn took a deep breath.

"She tends to forget to breath when she is nervous, Professor Lupin," explained Andrew.

"I have noticed," said Teddy, rather bewildered, before walking to the front of the classroom.

"You are going to be fine," said Andrew, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. And Kellyn was: when Professor Lupin announced for the class to put down their quills, Kellyn had just finished checking her answers. Additionally, she managed to correctly transfigure three items, although with one it took a second try. Overall, she was quite pleased and skipped off to DADA.

After classes, Kellyn changed into running clothes and met with Andrew out on the Quidditch pitch with her Transfiguration books, where she by principle refused to talk about the test, sure that she would jinx it. Andrew attempted to persuade her otherwise, but soon gave up and began to discuss their next section of study. After, Kellyn made up her conditioning and Andrew looked on, occasionally yelling at her to push herself. She blocked everything out until her body was numb and focused on keeping moving until Andrew hollered that she could stop. She slowed to a walk and began to feel her body protest, much to her chagrin. She had gotten lazy and stopped taping her left leg, which had a habit of getting shin splints, and now was going to pay for it. She felt a pain shoot up her leg with every step but continued to walk it off.

"You're hurting?" he asked.

"Naw, I'm fine."

"You're hurting. Sit down and let me take a look." Kellyn reluctantly plopped on the ground. "Shin splints?" Kellyn nodded. Andrew examined it and began to explain shin splits, poking her leg as he went.

"Shin splints occur when the tibialis anterior—that's your shin muscle—contracts to flex your foot as you run. As you step, you land on your heel, but then you point your toe to take the next step, resulting in the tibialis anterior muscle tearing away from the periostium—that covers the bone. Since I can't have you resting much more, you are going to have to just tape it, ice it, and stretch by flexing your toes more. And try to run on your toes."

"How do you know this?"

"I don't know," he said after a beat, rather bewildered himself. "Probably from Shaylee or Glen… I don't know how I even remembered all that. I remember the oddest things… most of which I would honestly rather forget."

"Well, you are a true Ravenclaw." He smiled at the compliment.

"Although, you, however," he said cautiously, "are the oddest Ravenclaw I have ever met."

"How so?"

"You have many Gryffindor and Slytherin qualities. You play Quidditch rather bravely and are always trying new, dangerous moves and your life is just one big adventure, with you always leaping onto bigger, better things."

"I just don't think how the rest of the team thinks," Kellyn said, a defensive tone edging into her voice.

"Exactly. In fact, you don't even really think."

"Excuse me?"

"During Quidditch! You don't think, you just act, and you do your own thing."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Andrew?" asked Kellyn.

"I am trying to make out your character in hopes of discovering where your loyalties lay—with the team or with your own ambitions."

"Are you saying that I am trying to sabotage this team?"

"No! I just wonder if you are out here for personal glory or for the team!"

_"Personal glory?"_

"I know your plans. Jay-Jay mentioned that you wanted to play professionally."

"So why the _hell_ am I here if you put so little faith in me?"

"Because this team needs you as much as you need this team."

"You _hypocrite_! You accuse me of using this team and _you_ are using _me_! You want that Cup so damn badly!"

"Hell, I do! I want this team to get it, this House, because we have waited for so long, so yes, I put you on this team because I knew that despite your Quidditch quirks, you are a bloody good player."

"And you are yourself. You could play professionally too. Scouts will come if I'm on your team, you bloody well know that, so don't pretend like my presence is all convenience and coincidence."

"_It's not like that!_ Look, all I have to say is that while you are on this team, my team, you play by my rules, which means you play as a team, not a one-man show on a mission to dazzle the world. After that, I could care less what you do with your life, Kellyn Wood." Kellyn was taken aback at his protectiveness of the team and his flippant comment.

"You said," she said after a moment, "that you were trying to make out my character. What _exactly_ have you discovered?"

"That you are a paradox."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked quietly, her voice low and steady.

"That I have no idea who you are."

"Damn right you don't. And if you stopped being such a prejudiced prat, maybe you would realize I'm not a complete bitch. Then again, I don't care what you think of me," Kellyn said turning to walk away.

"Kellyn!" Andrew called, realizing what he had said.

"Bugger off!" she called over her shoulder, limping back to the common room, determined to play loud music and scream into her pillow.

* * *

_Review, por favor_


	27. Chapter 26: Cerulean Days

_A/N: Yay, I had fun writing these songs, so I hope you enjoy them. There will be more songs throughout the story and they will help reveal a certain character's thoughts about a certain someone. :) Lots of rather foul language in this chapter, and many British-isms. If you want to know more about some of these charming words, visit The Septic's Companion for definitions. I plan on finishing this story by I leave for college (Sep. 19/20), so plan on lots of updates over the next month. I have written many chapters further ahead, but this is something I want to finish before I head off to my new life. Well, enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 26: Cerulean Days**

"You seem angry."

"Angry is only the tip of the fucking iceberg, my friend."

"Oh, you know she's angry when she lets the f-bomb fly."

"The f-bomb always flies with Kellyn."

"Not really. Only when she's mad."

"Well, it usually makes an appearance at least once a day."

"Hello, I am here!" Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Stella looked at her brightly.

"Well, do you want to rant?" asked Stella.

"No," growled Kellyn. Then, after a moment: "Andrew is a one-balled, cockass, cuntface, bloody-minded dumbfuck wanker who thinks he gets the divine privilege of bollocking when he's really just a gormless berk and I _HATE_ HIM!!!" They all stared at Kellyn for a moment, rather bewildered.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes."

"Ace."

* * *

Needless to say, Quidditch practice was extremely tense on Thursday. Instead of the usual constant drone of their bickering, the air was filled with something much worse: silence. Kellyn eyed Andrew, hoping he would do something that would constitute as enough of an excuse to throw down her broomstick, march right up to him, and punch him in the face… or simply stare him down. Unfortunately, Andrew knew better than to give her a reason to do such a thing, but did not back down. Instead, he donned a pair of sunglasses to hide his death glare.

"Seriously, what did he _do_?" asked Shaylee.

"He just… well, it was bound to happen sometime or another. We just settled the reason why we don't get along."

"Which is???"

"Shaylee! I don't want to talk about it!"

"If I bug you enough, will you tell me?"

"No."

"We'll see," she said with an evil smile. By Friday, she was still suffering.

_"Why won't you tell me???"_

_"Why won't you just drop it???"_

"Because I like knowing these things!"

"Are we going to play football?" Kellyn asked, changing the subject.

"No. Got to save energy for the concert tonight."

"Oh yeah. Keepers and Rebels."

"And don't even think about not going because you are mad at Drew!"

"I wouldn't give him that satistaction. Besides, I'm going because if I don't, Andren might kill me."

"I'm so excited! I wonder how I should do my hair…"

"I think I will take a nap."

* * *

Kellyn awoke around dinner time and stretched out her shins before heading to the dining hall.

"So what's the deal with tonight?" asked Kellyn surreptitiously during dinner in a hushed tone.

"The concert is in the Room of Requirement. Sometimes it takes awhile to get in there, but thinking, 'I need a place to hear the Keepers and Rebels without the teachers finding out,'

usually works."

"And what about getting back to our rooms?"

"The older students help make sure everyone has a decent disillusionment charm. Usually ends up with us casting them because half of them mess it up. We then go back to our rooms in smaller groups, younger students first. The youngest there are fourth years, and they tend to come in frightened groups. When everyone is back in the rooms, seventh years lift the charm and everyone goes to bed."

"And you have never been caught?"

"No. James always lends the band a hand. He has this map, apparently, that is the coolest thing ever. Of course, he is possessive about it, but Amadi and Helen have gotten their hands on it once and they say it is the dog's bollocks."

"How'd they manage to do that?"

"I dare not ask questions," said Shaylee with all seriousness. "…I _still_ don't know how to do my hair." Kellyn refrained from slamming her face into her plate. Nonetheless, Shaylee dragged them all back to the room and insisted on them getting "rocker chic."

"What does that even _mean_?" asked Jay-Jay, rather confused as Shaylee threw clothes at her.

"Do you have _anything_ cute in your closet?"

"You ask me that every Friday and then insist that we _have_ to go shopping." Meanwhile, Kellyn didn't really feel like doing anything, so she let her hair out of its fishtail braids and buried her head under her pillow. Shaylee pulled her out ten minutes later and screeched.

"I hate you!" she cried. "You go to sleep and your hair is perfect! It's not fair!"

"It's messy."

"But it's _perfectly_ messy!" Shaylee insisted.

"Then go to bed and see if it works!" barked Kellyn as she traced her eyes with eyeliner and put on a bit of red lipstick. Leaving on her skinny jeans, she put on a breezy tie-dyed tank top and a few golden bracelets. They then carefully made their way up to the seventh floor wearing their school sweaters, so as not to look too suspicious. Checking for undesired traffic, the group paced back and forth in front of the empty wall three times and concentrated on their need of a place to party. A door appeared and they all smiled, pushing it open to find a room full of excited students and a large stage with speakers and a drum set. A sign said BYOB upon entering.

"Bring your own butterbeer!" Shaylee clarified, pulling a few bottles out of her purse and insisting that they take off their sweaters. "You too, Jay-Jay." Armed with drinks, they made their way through the crowd and found Helen and Amadi, flanked by Lily.

"They are all so… fit!"

"The blokes in the band?"

"Every last one of them," she said with a dreamy sigh.

"You are such a shark!"

"Am not! They are just older, therefore better!"

"Don't let your brother hear you say that!"

"I'm a dreamer, not stupid," she retorted. "Oh Kellyn, you have met them all, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"And aren't they all so handsome?"

"I suppose. If one were to go by looks…" she trailed off.

"So that's why you are all tarted up," interjected Sharon, stumbling on their conversation. "And I mean that in the nicest way, of course."

"Of course," Kellyn replied with a saccharine smile. "But I don't need a reason to tart up, do I? As if blokes ever notice, anyway."

"Well, I'm going to wish Drew good luck," she said. "Are you going to wish Andren good luck, Amadi?"

"No."

"Oh, fighting again?"

"No, he just knows I send my good luck. He likes his space." Sharon raised her eyebrows in response before flitting off. Kellyn pantomimed shooting herself in the side of the head.

"I think she's just jealous and possessive," said Lily. Amadi and Helen gave their smiles of agreement but knew better than to say anything or clarify Lily's observation.

"You and Andren have a… thing?" asked Kellyn to Amadi. She laughed.

"Well, I guess you could call it that. It certainly is complicated. Really the only simple thing about it is that we're in love," Amadi melted the slightest. Kellyn squirmed girlishly, excited to see her tough-girl friend turn into a puddle. "We love each other, but we know we are young and we aren't ready to be tied down or define our relationship. We have a loosely enforced look-don't-touch policy. We are free to be with other people because we know that in the end, we will always have each other. No fuss with dating and anniversaries and all that fluff. Of course, we argue a lot, but I think we love each other best when we're at our worst."

"Few couples can say that," said Kellyn.

"Exactly. So, we may not be the typical couple—you won't see us holding hands in the hallway nor him giving me flowers, but we have a connection that transcends that. I don't need chocolate or flowers, just him."

"That's beautiful."

"Don't get me wrong, it can be really tiring at times. Narrow boundaries and no boundaries at all in a relationship—or whatever you want to call it—both have their pitfalls. It's not easy. It's complicated. But I don't think that we would have it any other way."

"And Sharon and Andrew?"

"Oh, she's fancied him forever. But he's a bloke and views it as a conflict of interest because she's on the Quidditch team. Why, you have a love-hate thing with Drew?"

"No, ew, _no_. Just curious. I have been hanging out with Shaylee too much." And then the crowd suddenly roared as four shadowed figures appeared on the stage. The steady beat of the bass began, followed by the rat-a-tat of drums and a few guitar riffs. Then, there was a burst of light and noise, the stage glowing and instruments blaring their heart-pounding beats. Andren sang twice:

_Get up_

_Wake up_

_Shake it up_

_Roll around_

_Fall down_

_Spin round_

_Laugh out loud_

_Rock and roll_

The entire band joined in, motioning the crowd to jump up and down.

_Eh oh_

_Keepers and Rebels_

_Oh no_

_It's the Keepers and Rebels_

_Come now_

_Gather round_

_Sing it now_

_Fly around_

_Drink up_

_Break out_

_Pass out_

_Rock and roll_

Kellyn immediately liked the band's sound. The two obvious voices in the group were Andren's and Andrew's. Andren had the voice of a rock star, loud and raspy, half-yelling, half-singing, while Andrew had the voice that girls melted to, breathy and deep. Together, their voices united into a quirky mixture of mad man meets mister manners. Andren and Andrew alternately sang the lines of the next verse, Andren beginning:

_Danger zone_

_No promises I can't keep_

_What the hell is a promise?_

_I'd give you the world_

_And I'd take it back_

_Just one dance_

_And you're mine mine mine mine_

"Hello Hogwarts!" cried Andren. "How is everyone faring tonight?" The response was screams. "Well, that's all fine and dandy. We are the Keepers and Rebels and this is our Anthem! Let's first begin with our keepers, who are keepers for more than one reason. You may know them as the Keepers for the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, and also they are keepers because they are just so damn lovable. Give it up for Gulliver Dwight on bass and Drew Indovinello on lead guitar and vocals." The crowd roared as Gulliver and Drew each had solos. "And now, your two rebels and resident bad boys, Teegan Farley on drums and myself, Andren Mahone on lead vocals and guitar!"

_Promise to dance_

_And scream and shout_

_And we'll give you some beats_

_That will break the silence_

_And the morning will come_

_But we won't be done_

_Because we are Keepers and Rebels_

The song ended and the crowd screamed in delight.

"Aren't they _amazing_?" Lily gushed. Kellyn couldn't help but agree. The band then sang some of their songs from previous years, including "You're Like a Broken Quill- Pointless," "Kindly Leg It," and "School and Other Four Letter Words." The band had the boyish charm of a garage band, with rebellious, cheeky, and sometimes downright foul lyrics, yet with the obvious eccentric and psychedelic flair accredited to Andren.

"The next song is called 'Cerulean Days.' I found this written on a napkin in my pocket and I don't really remember writing it, so I think this is what it is supposed to sound like."

_On the roof of the world_

_Or maybe just the roof of your mouth_

_Twisted around like the barbed wire_

_That keeps the cows in and all hell out,_

_But it's knocking on your door._

_---_

_Hell howls down Heaven's hallways;_

_Good thing we're deaf_

_Because we have cerulean days._

_Heaven has windows, but Hell has mirrors._

_Blind and deaf,_

_We have cerulean days._

_---_

_At world's end_

_Or just the tip of your tongue_

_The rain rolls down the window_

_Like the lies of the past_

_But we can't hear._

_---_

_Hell howls down Heaven's hallways;_

_Good thing we're deaf_

_Because we have cerulean days._

_Heaven has windows, but Hell has mirrors._

_Blind and deaf,_

_We have cerulean days._

_---_

_There's a spark of madness in your eye_

_As you look in the broken mirror._

_Broken fragments staring back at you_

_Staring, staring_

_You smirk_

_Because you have cerulean days._

And Kellyn couldn't help but smirk, remembering the completely high Andren say the last verse to her on top of the roof a couple of weeks back before announcing they should have sexy babies together. With a guy as unconventional as Andren, any relationship would be complicated, she concluded. The song was slow and dreamy, much like Andren's mood when he was high. However, the next song was radically different, upbeat and lacking cryptic lyrics.

"So, this song was written as a joint effort by the bandbut Drew totally started it. This is a song about a girl. You know, _that_ girl. The one who's on your mind all the time and she's the last person on earth you want to be thinking about. No, she's not your ex. You don't even like her. She's just everywhere. And it sucks. Because she's such a bitchy witch."

_She's the girl whose hair always looks like she just had sex_

_But it's only cuz she just rolled out of bed._

_She's the girl can't help but pick a fight with_

_She's got teeth, you know she's gonna bite back._

_---_

_I know, I know that things are getting out of hand_

_I know, I know that someone's gonna have to bend_

_(Not me)_

_---_

_I would hate to love her_

_And I love to hate her_

_I cannot get her out of my mind._

_I would hate to lose her_

_And I would love to leave her_

_But somehow it's kinda hard_

_She's that bitchy witch with the world's heart._

_---_

_She's the girl who everyone waves to in the hallways_

_I hate when she comes my way._

_She's the girl who won't admit when she's wrong_

_Well, suffice to say, we don't get along._

_---_

_I know, I know that things are getting out of hand_

_I know, I know that someone's gonna have to bend_

_(Not her)_

_---_

_I would hate to love her_

_And I love to hate her_

_I cannot get her out of my mind._

_I would hate to lose her_

_And I would love to leave her_

_But somehow it's kinda hard_

_She's that bitchy witch with the world's heart._

_---_

_(Why is Why is) Why is she fucking everywhere?_

_Give me some peace of mind_

_So I don't give you a piece of my mind._

_(Why are Why are) Why are you fucking everywhere?_

_Give me some time_

_And I'll run run run run_

_---_

_I would hate to love her_

_And I love to hate her_

_I cannot get her out of my mind._

_I would hate to lose her_

_And I would love to leave her_

_But somehow it's kinda hard…_

_---_

_I will try to ignore her_

_Beg and implore her_

_But a guy's just got to have pride._

_I will deal with her shit_

_Babe, don't give me lip_

_This shouldn't be this hard_

_But she's that bitchy witch with the world's heart._

_How in the world did this start?_

_She's that bitchy witch with the world's heart_

_That bitchy witch with the world's heart_

_Bitch_

The song ended and the crowd roared, begging for more.

"Sorry guys! That's all we have. Now you ankle-bitters get some help with your Disillusionment Charms and make your way back to your rooms. Quietly and in small groups, please and thank you." The younger students began to leave the Room of Requirement while older students lingering, talking with each other and the band. Kellyn was surprised to see Andrew as at ease as he was. It was the same as when he was on the Quidditch pitch. He seemed stripped from all the tense barriers he put up as he stood there, relaxed and absent-mindedly picking strings on his guitar as girls (mostly Sharon) fawned over him. Yet, he seemed oblivious of the attention, politely hearing the girls' insipid ramblings and responding back with interest. Kellyn was also surprised by the soft smile on his face as he laughed at some joke that probably didn't even make sense and his hair stuck to his forehead and his eyes glowed…

"Ahhhhhhhh, Kellyn, you came!!!" Andren cried, pouncing on her.

"Duh I came. I wouldn't miss it for the world!" she hugged him back.

"Which song was your favorite?"

"The last was _amazing_," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Just as I had hoped. The band is celebrating with drinks tomorrow in Hogsmeade—"

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day?"

"You didn't know? And you haven't had a million blokes ask you to go with them tomorrow?"

"No…"

"But you're so tidy, love, I find that difficult to believe. Anyway, come celebrate with us."

"I can't drink."

"Aw, you're a little baby, aren't you? Well, the baby needs rest. Off to bed now." Kellyn barely had time to cast a Disillusionment Charm before he shoved her out the door.

"He's the special cookie in the cookie jar, isn't he?" asked Kellyn to Amadi.

"Wouldn't have him any other way."


	28. Chapter 27: Hogsmeade

_A/N: Dearest readers, this may chapter may read slightly differently than my other chapters. "Why?" you ask. Because my dearest friends, Dark n Twisty and Beancakes were over at my house when I began typing this. Indeed, three heads are better than one, so we always bounce ideas off one another. So, I credit every fancy/awesome word in this chapter to Beancakes and many of the hysterical lines to Dark n Twisty (she has a wicked sense of humor). Enough talking, just read and see what I mean._**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 27: Hogsmeade**

The morning smelled like October. Kellyn shut her window that Saturday morning, ready to sleep in after a long night at the concert. The room, however, seemed to be awake with the excitement of Christmas morning.

"It's Hogsmeade Saturday!" cried Stella, swishing around a knitted scarf bedazzled with interesting color combinations. With that exclamation, Kellyn found the energy to get up, excited to explore the village. She tossed on jeans, her beloved Converse sneakers, and a pretty sweater her mother had bought for her as a parting gift before joining everyone at the line beginning at the front gates.

"Well, we have to get butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks, and Zonko's Joke Shop is always amusing, and Stella needs socks so we're going to Gladrags Wizardwear, and of course, we absolutely must go to Honeydukes Sweetshop. When I'm on my period, I always crave Chocolate Frogs," Shaylee exclaimed, not caring who overheard.

"Let's get coffee first," suggested Kellyn, realizing she had not had breakfast. They stopped at a small café on one of the side streets, avoiding the crowd of third year students who were on their first outing and scared to enter any building not filled with familiar faces. Later, they ran into Helen and Amadi, who were en route to the joke shop. United with her devious, trouble-hunting friends, Kellyn made her way through the joke shop, hungrily eyeing the fart machines.

"Oh, you like those? They're brand new!" exclaimed Helen.

"Really? In the Muggle world, these are classic!"

"Buy it," ordered Amadi.

"Oh, I really don't have money to be buying silly stuff like this. And it's pricey!"

"Do what we do: shamelessly flirt with one of the workers and see if they will give you a discount for being pretty."

"No!"

"Yes," Helen said with a toss of her hair. "See, he's cute. Give it a go."

"Uh…" The two girls pushed Kellyn. Quickly conjuring a game plan, she approached the worker. "Hi, um, Robert, " she said, looking at the man's nametag and flashing her most charming smile, "I was wondering if you could lend me a hand for a moment."

"Sure thing," said Robert.

"I have a little brother, and he is always pestering me and I believe it is time for a little old school revenge. Any suggestions?"

"There's always not getting revenge."

"What's the fun in that?" Kellyn asked with a flirtatious smile. Robert nervously gulped. "I could use some help."

"Yes, of course. How do you aim on getting your revenge?"

"Through embarrassment. Something that will make him look like a loon in front of as many people as possible."

"You mean business, don't you?" he asked playfully, beginning to warm up to her.

"What can I say? I am a desperate woman," she said, looking Robert straight in the eye. "Ooh, what's this?" she asked pointing to the fart machine.

"Well, this is one of our newest items, The Personal Gas Machine. It is a Muggle invention, quite nearly fool proof—not to say you are a fool or anything," he added nervously. "Just fill it with air and slide it under his seat. He'll sit down and the air will come out, creating a farting noise." Robert seemed rather excited about the invention.

"Wow, that's ingenious! You seriously seem to know your stuff around here. I bet you have all kinds of tricks hidden up your sleeve."

"I have a couple of good ones," he said with a smile. Kellyn eyed him for a moment mischievously before turning her attention back to the fart machine.

"How much does it cost?"

"Seven Galleons."

"Damn, I only have four and a few Knuts. I guess we will have to find something a little cheaper. For shame, it would have been perfect." Kellyn added a sorrowful sigh for good measure.

"Well, maybe for you it can be four Galleons and a few Knuts," Robert said quietly.

"Really? For me?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. Next thing Kellyn knew, she was the proud owner of The Personal Gas Machine. She placed her money in Robert's hand and gave him a quick hug before bounding at the store and triumphantly greeting Amadi and Helen, her prize in hand.

Excited at her victory, Kellyn made her way to Honeydukes and passed Sam along the way.

"When you're done, go to The Three Broomsticks. I'm treating you to butterbeer. And if I'm not there yet, then just start a tab under my last name."

"Start a tab?"

"Or just wait!" he said with a grin. "Sheesh, you are charmingly simple."

Kellyn entered the sweetshop, knowing exactly what she wanted: Snapping Turtles. The treats were made of walnuts in the shape of a turtle and covered in caramel and chocolate. However, the catch was they enjoyed latching onto stray fingers with their nutty beaks. Being Kellyn's favorite treat, she knew that the best way to keep the biting at bay was to flip the turtles on their backs, rendering them immobile.

Once she had made her purchase, she followed Sam's instructions and stood just inside The Three Broomsticks waiting for him to arrive, eyeing all the couples. One such couple she happened to notice, hiding in the back of the room, smiling sheepishly at one another and studying their drinks with abject embarrassment, was:

"LILY? _GULLIVER?_"

"SHHHH!!!" cried Lily, causing the entire pub to turn around and look at her. She gave everyone a saccharine smile and motioned for Kellyn to come over.

"So you two, are, uh, having drinks together? Oh, that's nice. Uh…"

"Just do me a favor and cover for me."

"Cover you from…?"

"Two overbearing brotherly type blokes that just so happen to frequent this establishment."

"So, that's Albus and James, right?"

"Yes. They don't know, nor do they need to know."

"Wait, you haven't told them?" whimpered Gulliver.

"No."

"Should I fear for my life?"

"No, they should fear for theirs if they should come within a ten foot radius of us. Nay, fifty!" As Kellyn heard Lily's personal declaration of independence, she noticed one of the two unwanted chaps entering the perimeter.

"Well, James just walked in."

"CRAP! Cover for me! I mean, _us_!" And with a push, she was sent on a new mission.

"Hey, that looks like—"

"Not Lily! Hi! How are you? Peachy?" she asked, steering him away from the hidden couple.

"Are you sure that wasn't—"

"Positive. I mean, red hair is pretty common… uh, _what are your intentions with Stella_???"

"What? Intentions? I thought I made that pretty clear…"

"Right, well, I mean plans. Yeah, plans. What's the game plan for today? Are we going to go with the catch and release method? Hot and cold?"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"Excellent question, my chummy… chum." James tugged her closer, whispering in her ear.

"Have you been accepting any of Andren's… baked goods?"

"Uh, no… should I?"

"No!"

"Oh, okay then. So Stella—"

"Where?!" he cried, frantically looking around for her.

"No, she's not here… yet. But when she does arrive, you should ask her to, you know, do something."

"Do… something…?"

"Yes, something. That's what people do when they like each other."

"_She likes me?!?!_"

"Um…" Kellyn scrambled for words, honestly unsure of her friend's feelings for James. Not finding anything appropriate, she subtly avoided answering the question. "You like her. I'm 100 percent sure of that. And that's what's important. And these feelings you have can be grown, and spread, and cultivated, like… MOLD!"

"My _love_ is like _mold_?"

"The good kind of mold!"

"…"

"Penicillin!"

"Peni-what?"

"It's a Muggle thing."

"It's a bad analogy, that's what it is."

"Righto. Well, ask her to do something, like, eat ice cream."

"Eat ice cream. Yeah, okay."

"So you will ask her today?"

"Today? Um, no. The timing isn't right."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

"Do it."

"No."

"James."

"Kellyn."

"Stella!"

"What?" cried James, spying Stella's blond hair entering the pub.

"She's going to come over here—"

"No."

"And you are going to ask her to do something."

"_No_."

"Ask her," Kellyn whispered as she approached.

"No."

"Ask her."

"No."

"Hey Stella, James has a question for you!" James stood there, bewildered, before Kellyn elbowed him in the ribs.

"Oh, Stella, I was wondering if you would do something with me… ice eat cream, I mean, eat ice cream! Yeah, would you like to have some ice cream with me?" Kellyn smiled and nodded encouragingly. Stella didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, looking intently at James as if he were debating opposing theories on the origins of magic.

"Ooh, yes, ice cream sounds lovely. I particularly enjoy goulash flavored ice cream. I had it in Hungary once when I was looking for Crumple Horned Snorkacks with Mummy. I don't suppose they have that here, though."

"We could look. I'd ask for you!"

"Oh, you would? Thank you, James. Yes, ice cream would be lovely."

"Ice cream? Ooh, can I come?" asked Jay-Jay, entering at the head of their group of friends.

"No!" cried Kellyn. "I mean, you don't really want ice cream now, do you Jay-Jay?"

"Um, yes I do."

"No, not _right_ now."

"Oh, let's all go get ice cream!" suggested Stella. Kellyn refrained from slapping her forehead with her palm and James gave a less than enthusiastic smile.

"Okay. Sure. If that's what you want."

"Are you joining us, Kellyn?" asked Jay-Jay.

"Actually, I'm waiting for someone, so I'll catch up with you all later," said Kellyn. They all waved good-bye but James lingered.

"For the record, I hate you right now."

"Go be charming," she said pushing him out the door. She barely had a moment to herself before a figure came flying through the still-swinging door and attached itself to her like a barnacle.

"Hi Andren," Kellyn remarked dryly.

"Hello Kellyn, have my babies."

"I'm going to pretend that was a question and say no thanks, not today."

"Damn." She laughed jocularly, but stopped abruptly as she looked up and saw Sam standing in the ever-so-busy doorway, which he was now effectively blocking with his murderous glare. It was then that she realized the compromising position she was now in.

"Um, Andren, could you possibly disentangle yourself from my limbs?"

"Why? I'm so comfortable here."

"That's funny because you are wrapped around me as if you were a stripper and I was your pole."

"Oh yes, I like that game."

"Andren…" Kellyn searched for the words, but Sam seemed to find them for her, as he lurked behind Andren.

"Mahone."

"Malfoy!" Andren smirked gleefully, twisting his head to face his rival, looking like a koala perched happily in his tree.

"I believe you have yourself wrapped around my date."

"Date?" Andren seemed to be as surprised as Kellyn, as he slid less-than-gracefully to the floor. For her part, Kellyn could only stare at Sam in wordless shock.

"Now if you will excuse us, we are having butterbeers," said Sam gracefully, taking Kellyn by the waist and steering her toward a table.

"But remember you promised you would hang out with the band!" pouted Andren, completely oblivious as to the scene he was causing.

"I will! Later! Bye!" she barely had time to call over her shoulder before she was unceremoniously shoved into a booth seat. Then, turning to Sam, "_Date?!_"

"I could have said 'woman,'" he said with a shrug, causing Kellyn to give him an admonishing look.

"But you weren't serious, were you?" Sam paused a moment, staring at her neutrally before offering a small smile.

"Of course not."

"So… butterbeers?" Sam waved a hand and two butterbeers were slid onto the table by a waiter.

"Wow, that's some quick service."

"It's the family name."

"Scorpius Malfoy… uh, how did you get Sam from that?"

"Actually, it's Scorpius Aquillus Malfoy."

"That's a mouthful. So, Sam is an acronym."

"Hadn't thought about it that way, but yeah, we'll go with that."

"Your family likes long names."

"No, so long as it sounds nice and pretentious," he said, taking a sip of his drink. "So, I was thinking about your birthday party—"

"It's not until November…"

"And I was wondering if a big huge poster saying 'Happy 18th Birthday, Kellyn!' would be too childish?"

"Oh, I like the idea… but I'm turning seventeen." Sam nearly choked on his drink.

"You're not... _of age_ yet?" he sputtered.

"Nope. Because of the different focus of my homeschooling, they figured 6th year would just be holding me back, and I'm really only two months behind the cutoff, so why not?" Sam bobbed his head and requested a shot of Firewhiskey from the bartender.

"Everything okay?"

"Peachy."

As it turned out, Sam decided it would make a better party anyway. After all, it was an excuse to introduce alcohol to an "innocent" child. Kellyn, however, made him promise that she would not get too wasted, stating that she wanted to have some recollection of the epic night. She was not sure if a nod quite counted as a promise, but figured it would have to do.

Kellyn ran into Amadi, who told her that the band was at a small sandwich joint off the main road. Kellyn followed her, stomach growling all the while. Andren greeted the two girls enthusiastically.

"My two favorite ladies! Come sit!" They sat on either side of him and he casually draped his arms around them. To her right sat Gulliver, then Teegan, then a Slytherin girl, then Andrew and Sharon. Kellyn politely greeted Sharon, who spared a polite reply back. She then turned her attention toward the Slytherin girl, who seemed to be getting a lot of attention from Teegan. Although she basked in the spotlight and appeared effortlessly cool, she otherwise seemed ambivalent toward his advances. Kellyn introduced herself to the girl, whose name was Shelby, before conversing with Gulliver quietly.

"Did you and Lily enjoy your drinks?"

"Oh yes," he said blushing. "She asked me and I was kind of skeptical at first, but she is really nice and funny and…" he trailed off, realizing that he was babbling.

"What are you talking about Gully?" asked Andren, butting into the conversation.

"Oh nothing. I was just asking Gulliver how he became interested in playing bass because he is very talented. Right, Gulliver?" Gulliver happily nodded. "The concert last night was really amazing."

"Andren said you liked the last song the best," said Andrew suddenly.

"Yes, I did." Andrew smiled to himself and Kellyn felt that she was left out of an inside joke. Not in the mood to start anything, Kellyn waved a waiter over to take her order for a simple turkey and cheese sandwich, which was delivered promptly. However, the tension remained in the air as Kellyn and Andrew refused to say a word to each other. Indeed, Andrew was already occupied with trying to peel Sharon off of him. As it turned out, the two girls made their way to the loo at the same time and Kellyn felt the need to say something.

"Do you like Andrew?" asked Kellyn carefully.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it just looked like it. Sorry." There was a moment before Sharon spoke.

"I do like him."

"Oh." Kellyn took a deep breath. "Maybe you should give him some space, you know? Like, you want to be on his mind when you're gone, but you have to be gone to do that."

"Do you like him?" asked Sharon, getting defensive.

"No." Kellyn said it so decidedly, it caught Sharon by surprise. Once she recovered, she was ready to battle.

"Oh, that's right, you like Andren."

"Um, no. Andren is Amadi's."

"Sorry, it just looked like it," she said, slyly borrowing Kellyn's previous words.

"I don't like him," she insisted. Sharon gave no response and the girls sat back down on the table, where Kellyn waited for her bill. Finally, she called a waiter over and asked for it.

"No bill, Miss Wood, it's on the house," said the waiter with a smile, pointing to something on the wall. Kellyn paused, wondering how they knew her name. She then looked up to see a signed photograph of her father and then a family picture next to it when Kellyn was a young girl.

"And we thought that we were the rock stars here," said Andren coyly. Kellyn shrunk, feeling Andrew's gaze on her, waiting for a reaction so he could deliver a judgment on her character. Now self-conscious, Kellyn put enough money for a generous tip on the table and quietly excused herself to go sock shopping with Stella, determined to avoid the sandwich shop and Andrew's eyes that seemed to see every side of her except her good side.


	29. Ch 28: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**CHAPTER 28: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back**

The rest of Hogsmeade was enjoyable. Kellyn joined up with Stella and Shaylee in Gladrags Wizardwear, where they helped Stella pick out a few pairs of colorful socks before heading back to the Hogwarts castle. Kellyn found herself in a bit of a rut for the rest of the day while everyone else was still high from the sweets purchased at Honeydukes.

On Sunday, Kellyn found herself in a better mood and wrote to Laurel about the Keepers and Rebels concert and her latest fight with Andrew. What resulted was a three page letter, filled with angry blot marks as she garrulously ranted on about Andrew. Feeling much relieved, she then wrote to her parents, apologizing to her mother for her stint in the lake and responding to her father's questions about Quidditch, including a game schedule. She wrote:

_In response to your questions, Da, Quidditch is going well. I do like most of my teammates very much and two of my very good friends are on the team. My captain is our Keeper, Andrew Indovinello. He is_

Judgemental? No fun? One of my enemies at the moment? Kellyn searched for the right thing to say, but then realized that it had already been said:

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"That I have no idea who you are."_

_"Damn right you don't."_

Andrew didn't know Kellyn just as she didn't know him.

_"…and if you stop being such a prejudiced prat, maybe you would realize I'm not a complete bitch."_

And so with a less hypocritical conscience, she wrote to her father:

_He is a quiet leader and probably the best Keeper I have stumbled across. He reminds me of you, the way he plays. You should keep an eye on him when you come to my games; he could play professionally. I don't really know him all that well, but he has his head on his shoulders and knows the game._

She finished off the letter with the usual "Miss you! Love you!" and gave it to Hoot to deliver. The bird soared off after navigating himself through the window, circling a tree twice, and fluttering off into the correct direction. It was then that Kellyn noticed the time. With dread, she grabbed her Transfiguration notes and went to their meeting room. Kellyn wondered if Andrew would even come. She did not have long to wonder before he came into the room, but was still surprised.

"What?" he asked, noticing her perplexed expression.

"I am just surprised you are here, that's all."

"Well, I am not about to go back on my word," he said unfeelingly.

"Aren't you a freaking saint?" Kellyn said callously. Andrew looked at her for a moment, unmoving.

"Do you have your notes?" Kellyn pulled her notebook out of her bag, slapping it on the table.

"Good," he said coldly and began with the lesson.

* * *

Kellyn met up with Sam on Monday after classes.

"Oh, I never got to ask you on Saturday… how are things with your father?"

"He's being as stubborn and old-fashioned as ever."

"Still upset about you taking Muggle Studies?"

"Yes, but I am sure he would be happy to know that I am now nearly failing it."

"What? Sam? How did that happen?"

"This Muggle stuff is complicated! They have all this crazy stuff like lecktricity—"

"Electricity."

"And people called 'please-officers—'"

"Police officers."

"And—wait, how do you know this stuff?"

"I have lived in the Muggle world most of my life. One catches on after awhile."

"Oh. Well, don't worry, it is being taken care of. I have myself a tutor."

"Well, that makes two of us," mumbled Kellyn.

"What? You? Tutor?"

"Don't tell anyone, but Andrew is tutoring me in Transfig."

"Well, that's just rich," he laughed.

"Shut your gob," Kellyn grumbled. "So who's your tutor?"

"A girl named Shelby. She is the only Muggle in Slytherin and just so happens to be Head Girl."

"Oh, I think I met her in Hogsmeade yesterday. Teegan was trying to impress her and she seemed—"

"Unimpressed?"

"Yes."

"Typical Shelby. She's a character, that one," said Sam, shaking his head. "Anyway, I figure if father won't let me come home for Christmas, I will just stay at the Potters." Kellyn gave him a horrified look. "Although mother will probably talk him out of it," he added with a smile. "My family is not _that_ dysfunctional."

* * *

"How are the shins?" asked Andrew after conditioning on Tuesday.

"They're fine," she lied, ignoring the pain.

"Really?" Perhaps he knew her better than she thought.

"Yeah," she said, walking around to show him it was so. Unfortunately, Andrew saw something she didn't.

"Sit down."

"No, I'm fine."

"This is not a request, Kellyn," he demanded. Kellyn reluctantly plopped down on the grass. "Now, I know we are like oil and water," he said, taking hold her leg, "but we need to figure out how to make this work with minimal inconvenience on either side."

"I personally enjoy _not_ talking to you, but whenever I _do_ end up speaking to you, I find it far more satisfactory to actually say what is on my mind than to bottle it up," she said, wincing as he hit a knot in her muscles.

"Not everyone has self-control," he said, digging into the knot.

"And not everyone can be a saint," she retorted, biting her lip in pain.

"Do you always go around picking fights?"

"Only ones I know I can win," she continued intrepidly.

"I'm at a loss what to do."

"Then stop!" she cried, the pain becoming too much. "Just stop." Andrew carefully took his hands off her and she got up briskly. "I'm fine," she repeated.

"If only your defense in Quidditch was as good as your defensive tactics against people." Determined not to let Andrew have the last word, she said:

"I don't think the Quidditch world would be able to handle that. And I certainly don't need you to mommy me."

"I can't have you crash and burn on me."

"Good thing I have already done the first."

"So when should I expect you to burn?"

"I have a freaking Firebolt III, Andrew… how hard can it be?" And with that she stalked off to her room, where she slathered her shin with cooling gel.

* * *

On Wednesday, Kellyn got her Transfiguration test back. The paper was handed back to her face down and she found herself extremely nervous to flip the paper over. With great hesitation, she took the corner of the paper and slowly flipped it, astonished at what she found. On the papers, circled in red, was the letter "A" for Acceptable, a passing grade. The smile she donned did not fade until she became entangled with a thorny bush in Herbology. Nurse Duncan soon learned to expect Kellyn on most Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays.

That day during the middle of Andrew's lesson, Kellyn burst out.

"I got an 'A' on the test."

"Good job," he said.

"I have to thank you. I mean, I don't have to, but I want to," she shakily began. "I normally don't like getting help from people. Actually, I hate it. It makes me feel like I am dependent on them and that I am indebted to them, and I don't like that feeling. So, thanks."

"You're welcome? I think…"

"Just, never mind," she said, giving up.

* * *

Stella glowed on Friday when the first issue of _The Trough_ was printed. The paper managed to cover everything, complete with short articles on new students, new teachers, student life (Kellyn laughed when she saw the picture of her and Andrew looked on exasperatedly with goop covering the both of them as she attempted to transfigure a feather into a kettle), and most importantly, Quidditch. It was the middle spread of the paper, complete with a picture of the four Quidditch captains.

They stood in a close-knit bunch. James was goofing off per usual, Sam would shove him playfully and pose as an Adonis, and Glen looked sheepish with his hands in his pockets, his smile a mile wide, and Andrew stood on the edge, making some unheard, sarcastic remark about their situation. The headline read: "Gods or Captains? The Leading Men on the Pitch."

_You have seen them on the pitch, flying after Snitches, blocking and passing Quaffles, but who are these blokes when they take off the big "C?" Find out in this exclusive, tell-all interview, a series on our very own Quidditch teams._

Indeed, it was rather catchy, but soon the hallways were buzzing about "the flyers in the back of the newspaper." As it turns out, Hogwarts had its very own underground newspaper, headed by none other than Stella Lovegood-Thomas.

"Stella! Why didn't you tell me?" cried Kellyn.

"Because it is the second best-kept secret at Hogwarts," she explained with a smile. "Besides, I wanted it to be a surprise for you. It's more fun that way!" Stella twirled around.

"You haven't slept in the past two days… how do you have this much energy?"

"Lots of Pepper-Up Potion! Just so you know, I will probably crash before dinner today and I am not to be disturbed until the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"Darn, I wanted to throw a celebration party for you!"

"I had one of those at two o'clock…"

"Oh fun."

"…this morning."

"That is wrong on so many levels."

"By the way, the spell is _Aparecium_. Enjoy!" she cried before skipping down the hallway, bumping into James. She talked excitedly with him for a moment, but James did not seem to share her excitement. He nodded as she spoke and gave a sad smile when she squeezed his arm and departed. James lingered for a moment, before turning to see Kellyn observing the scene. He gave a small gesture with his head and Kellyn followed him out into an empty hallway.

"Have you read the article yet?"

"Not this one," she said, indicating the flyer. James gave a nod indicating for her to do it. "_Aparecium_," Kellyn said and the text advertising a discount on textbooks faded to a paper called _The Hog's Leftovers_. "Wicked." James did not seem as amused as she was.

"Read that one," said James glumly, pointing to the headline: "The Naked Truth about the Quidditch Captains." Kellyn glanced down at the page to see more photos of the captains… shirtless.

"You blokes forgot to wear shirts in your glamour shots," Kellyn said, hoping the humor would get James to crack a smile. Her attempt was unsuccessful.

"Just read my interview," he said, looking dolefully off into the distance. Kellyn scanned the article, then began reading what she thought was the important part:

_Reporter SLT: Now, I must ask for the sake of the Hogwarts female population, single or taken?_

_Potter: Both._

_Reporter SLT: And how exactly does that work?_

_Potter: I am single; I am not seeing anyone at the moment, but there is a girl I have my eye on and I am quite taken with her._

_Reporter SLT: James Potter, a Quidditch god and poet. Well, we shall all have to wait and see who the lucky girl is._

"What is the problem James?"

"And girls complain that blokes are dense!" he said raggedly. "How could she not know? How could she not have the slightest _inkling_? After all this time, of trying to show her my true colors and all that crap, making myself out to be the good guy after I was such a jackass, she still has no bloody idea that I am absolutely in love with her!" Kellyn looked at her friend piteously for a moment before there seemed to be a pause for an answer.

"Were those rhetorical questions?"

"No! I am absolutely out of my league, Kellyn. You are a girl, don't you know what's going on in her mind?"

"Not really… we're _complicated_."

"Like I haven't figured out that one yet."

"James, Stella is… Stella. She kind of has her own world. And if you think about it, I have only known her for about a month. But, I know that by the way she speaks to you, she considers you a very good friend. She trusts you completely."

"She trusts everyone."

"She's fond of you."

"But does she love me?" James searched for the answer Kellyn could not give him.

"So this is love?"

"Sitting on stairs on a completely good Friday, moping around like some loon? Hell yes."

"I will prod her, but she's really tired today, so it may have to wait."

"I know, I know… 'good things take time.'"

"Hang in there, okay?" she said, giving James a hug. She walked back into the halls, tucking away the article, determined to read it while in privacy. Up on the roof, she looked more carefully at the article. Glancing at the photographs, it was easy to conclude that all the Quidditch captains were very good-looking. In Glen's picture, he balanced a pot housing a plant on his head; Sam lounged on a couch, his family ring shining in the fading daylight; James brooded in a corner before bursting out in laughter, the quintessence of his grandfather; Andrew leaned against a bookshelf with a Transfiguration book in hand, looking studious and mysterious. Kellyn shook her head. Glen and James were like brothers, she could _never_ deal with Andrew, and Sam… well, he had a reputation. Of course, this did not stop her from reading the interviews in full. In the end, it was Andrew's that surprised her the most.

_Reporter SLT: Of all the Quidditch captains, you are probably the most mysterious._

_Indovinello: Mysterious? Me?_

_Reporter SLT: We know you are a Keeper in a band and on the Quidditch pitch, but we all know there is something more too you… we just haven't put our fingers on it yet._

_Indovinello: (laughs) Well, I'm afraid to announce I am rather boring. I like Transfiguration, does that shed some light on my character?_

_Reporter SLT: A little. But who are you? Describe yourself in three words. And if you use 'complicated' as one, I will hex you into oblivion._

_Indovinello: (smiles knowingly before thinking for a moment) Introverted… disciplined… intelligent._

_Reporter SLT: And why those three?_

_Indovinello: I guess you could say I am introverted because I don't always speak my mind and I am more the type to have a couple really good friends rather than many acquaintances; disciplined, because I have had to work for everything in my life; and intelligent, because, well, I'm a Ravenclaw. We should all hope I have a brain._

_Reporter SLT: And humor of choice would be 'dry wit.' Any pet peeves?_

_Indovinello: People who take what they have for granted._

_Reporter SLT: Fondest memory?_

_Indovinello: Visiting my grandparents in Italy. My grandma is the best cook ever. My mum isn't much of a cook, so my grandmother insists on teaching me all of her recipes—they are practically family heirlooms._

_Reporter SLT: Finish this sentence: "Happiness smells like…"_

_Indovinello: …fresh bread in the oven and autumn leaves._

* * *

That afternoon, the 7th years engaged in a rousing game of football. Kellyn was having a blast until she noticed Stella asleep. Kellyn poked her and she didn't move.

"Is she okay?" asked James.

"Just really, really tired. I am going to get her back to her room." James nodded before scooping her up and marching back to the castle.

"I could have just woken her up, you know…" Kellyn said, walking briskly behind James.

"Yeah, well this is all part of my chivalric plan to win her over," he retorted.

"Well have fun getting her up the stairs," James rolled his eyes and proceeded to trudge up the Ravenclaw stairs before laying her down on the couch in the common room.

"That's why you can take it from here." James gently pushed a strand of hair out of the sleeping Stella's face and marched back downstairs. Kellyn smiled sweetly after him before shoving Stella awake and insisting she took a shower before going back to sleep.

"How did I get up the stairs?" Stella asked drowsily as she climbed into her bed.

"James carried you up here."

"Oh… didn't he look handsome in his photographs?"

"Yes he did. Now get some sleep." It was an order gladly taken and Stella fell back to sleep within moments. Kellyn decided to deliver some good news to the brooding James.

"You were her last thought before she fell asleep… well, passed out is a little more like it…" James gave a goofy grin and quite nearly skipped off with delight. Kellyn herself skipped off until she bumped into Andrew. The two stood there for a moment, neither sure if they were in the mood to say anything, and if they were, what would they say? And so, it was a battle of facial expressions. Andrew looked expectantly for an apology and Kellyn raised an eyebrow as to say that she did not feel obliged to offer one. Andrew then rolled his eyes ("Typical.") and Kellyn gave a shrug ("What can I say?"). It was then Andrew's turn to roll his eyes, conceding ("True, it was silly to expect anything else."), and Kellyn returned a laughing smile ("Silly tosser.").

"Well…"

"Well…"

"Good-night."

"Good-night."

* * *

The Great Hall was a buzz next morning, with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor banners flying high and splashes of red and canary yellow being proudly worn by students. It was the first Quidditch match of the year and everyone was full of energy, even Stella, who was rejuvenated after a glorious 16 hours of sleep. Nonetheless, she did not deny the cup of coffee Kellyn poured for her. Their usual group was broken up, with the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor teams eating together.

"So, who are we supposed to root for?" asked Kellyn. "Glen and Gulliver are on Hufflepuff, and James, Lily, Albus, Helen, and Clarence are on Gryffindor. Wow, that's funny. Glen has to play against his little brother and Lily has to play against…"

"Lily has to play against who?" asked Jay-Jay through a mouthful of eggs.

"Who said anything about Lily? Gosh, Jay-Jay, maybe you need coffee too."

"But you said—" Kellyn quickly filled her mouth with a large bite of toast and gave a shrug. Fortunately, Jay-Jay was just not awake enough to really care.

In the end, Kellyn stole Lily's hat and Glen's scarf and found a seat in the stands. She cheered for all of her friends on the team as they emerged onto the pitch and then waited patiently for the referee to blow the whistle and let the game begin.

* * *

_Please review!_


	30. Chapter 29: Walk This Way

_A/N: Yay, thanks to **lizzielou** for reviewing! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 29: Walk This Way**

The Bludger was released and Kellyn watched its grey form soar upward, knowing all too well the damage it could do. She unconsciously rubbed her elbow, remembering its stinging blow. The Snitch was released; Kellyn caught a glimpse of its glint in the sunlight and with a flutter, it was gone. She looked up and saw Lily's eyes catch it for a second longer before she lost sight of it. James and Glen shook hands, each wearing their games faces. The teams mounted their brooms, taking their places as the crowds held their breaths, waiting for the whistle. The shrill sound echoed throughout the pitch and the teams exploded into life, Gryffindor emerging with the Quaffle. The voice of Tigris Jordan boomed over the pitch, following in the footsteps of his father and commentating the game with the expected bias.

"And J. Potter emerges with the Quaffle, quickly passing it to C. Huntington up the pitch. Pass to Garvgaski and shot—oh, saved by Dwight. He then passes it to Hufflepuff captain, G. Huntington… bloody hell, why does everyone have siblings!" McGonagall had a few words to say and Tigris's voice faded. "It's bad enough with the three Potters, and then two Huntingtons, and now two Woods! This is ridiculous! Oh, you're mad about my cussing. It was just a slip of the tongue, you won't hear another bad word out of my— GOAL GRYFFINDOR!" The stands erupted with Gryffindors donned in red leaping to their feet. Kellyn found herself on her feet cheering too, as most of the other Ravenclaws seemed to slump. She awkwardly sat down.

"Apparently, Ravenclaw has decided to root for Hufflepuff. Why did you not tell me this at breakfast?"

"You are free to root for whomever," Stella insisted.

"I thought it would be funny," said Jay-Jay.

"Besides, they have Lily, who is easily the best Seeker, and the Gryffindors always have a good team. It would be nice to have Hufflepuff get the share of glory they deserve," said Shaylee, her eyes on the field.

"GOAL HUFFLEPUFF!" The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs flew to their feet, cheering and shouting with joy. Nonetheless, Kellyn jumped up with excitement when either team scored as the game continued on.

She had seen enough professional games to last a lifetime and kept a careful eye on the field, waiting for a spectacular move and trying to gauge her future opponents. However, one downfall to being practically raised on a Quidditch pitch was that she was the type to get up and yell at the referee for calling a foul for contact.

"_Come on, it was just a little push!_" she called when James nudged away one of the Hufflepuff Chasers. "_Get a pair of bloody glasses!_ "

"Kellyn, sit down and stop yelling!" ordered Shaylee.

"But that's a load of bollocks!" she cried, still standing. "It wasn't _that_ hard, the guy is just _fine_."

"The ref is not too appreciative of contact." Kellyn snorted and reluctantly sat down.

"What's on your mind?" asked Stella.

"Well, we're going to have problems," she said a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I play like James, except worse…" Stella made an "oh" with her mouth.

"Andrew is going to have a moose."

"A cow, Stella."

"Yeah, that."

"...and A. Potter gets a good whack at the Bludger, and _oh_, knocks into a Hufflepuff broom." Kellyn looked and saw a Hufflepuff spinning around a circle.

"And that is why I could never play Quidditch," said Stella. "That, and I hate heights."

"We live in a tower, Stella."

"I was hoping to be a Hufflepuff, honestly." Kellyn smiled. "But I've gotten much better!" she added brightly.

"So that's why you weren't too keen to sitting in the front row so we could look down and see the pitch."

"Yeah, something like that."

"GOAL HUFFLEPUFF! Hufflepuff 120, Gryffindor 70. The Hufflepuffs surely do have a great set of Chasers… Gryffindor better hope to get the Snitch." Kellyn saw James push his glasses up his nose, a perfunctory gesture, and yell something at Lily, who was capriciously flying above, trying to throw off her opponent while still in search for the Snitch. She took her eyes off the sky to yell something back at him, but seemed to stop mid-sentence and tear after an unseen object.

"And L. Potter has seen the Snitch!" cried Tigris with glee as everyone in the crowd rose to their feet. The Hufflepuff Seeker was right on her tail, but Lily kept close to the Snitch. The Snitch made a sudden cut away from the flying duo and Lily made a sharp turn to follow, barely completing it. The Hufflepuff Seeker was not as fortunate and spun out, the Hufflepuffs groaning but then cheering their team on as the Seeker quickly recovered and tore after Lily, who was already across the pitch. Kellyn saw the scene set before her eyes and smiled, hardly daring to picture what she thought would happen.

Lily, across the pitch, had made another turn and was now flying in the direction of the Hufflepuff Seeker. From opposite sides of the pitch, the two Seekers tore at the Snitch, which was between them. It was a game of chicken, both judging who would pull out first. As they neared, the Hufflepuff hesitated and pulled up and away. The Snitch lowered and Lily, who relentlessly trailed it, was able to drop a few feet, stretch her hand out, and retrieve the Snitch. The Gryffindors erupted with joy and Kelly leapt to her feet, impressed with Lily's bravery.

"And Gryffindor with the Snitch and the win, 190-120!" The Hufflepuff team gathered around their Seeker, patting each other on the back before shaking hands with the Gryffindor team.

"Merlin, that was so exciting!" cried Kellyn as they made their way back to the castle. "When is our first game?"

"In two weeks, against Slytherin," said Shaylee.

"I don't want to have to wait that long," Kellyn whined, fondly looking back at the pitch over her shoulder.

* * *

Later, they stopped by the Hufflepuff common room to check up on Glen before joining the zealous celebration in the Gryffindor tower. Pumpkin juice and butterbeer were aplenty and spirits were high. James greeted Stella by picking her up and spinning her around before grabbing two butterbeers, opening them both and offering one to her. An arm and a butterbeer snaked around from behind Kellyn and she took the butterbeer, knowing who was behind her.

"Ready to get your ass kicked in two weeks?" asked Sam.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you," she said.

"Just for your information, Miss Lily Potter is over there, looking rather lonesome when she should be the center of the party. Any ideas why?"

"Perhaps. I will go talk to her." She made her way up to Lily, who was disinterestedly talking to a few blokes. As Kellyn approached the boys said their good-byes, looking rather disappointed. "Hey, good game. That was an amazing catch."

"Thanks," she said, examining the contents of her cup.

"Lily, why the long face?"

"Huh?"

"You made the game-winning catch and you can't even humor a few blokes who totally fancy you for a few minutes?" Lily cracked a smile.

"You know, when you are little and something really exciting happened, mom and dad were the first ones who always had to know and you would rush home to tell them?" Kellyn nodded. "Then, as you grow older, it's not always your parents you rush to. Sometimes it's a friend, sometimes it's a…"

"Bloke?" Lily nodded.

"The one person I want to share it with is the one person I can't." Kellyn knew who she was talking about, but Lily glanced around and whispered the name. "Gulliver."

"You've known him for a whole two days, Lily!"

"I know!"

"And he's three years older than you."

"I _know_."

"Okay, the point is that if every girl sat around waiting for her Prince Charming in order to enjoy herself, the female species would constantly be in a state of depression. Go, have fun _sans _Prince Charming, please?"

"Righto," she said.

"Now smile and watch the boys magically come to you." Lily grinned.

"It's working!"

"I know, love, I know."

* * *

On Tuesday, Sam and Kellyn got together to work on their essay for History of Magic.

"Kellyn, what's a 'megalomaniac'?"

"Sam, we are in a _library_. How hard is it to grab a dictionary and look it up?"

"Because you are far more fun to look at." Kellyn learned not to respond to his ridiculous comments. "And because I know you know what it means."

"And what makes you think I am going to tell you?"

"Because you _looooove_ me!"

"Don't kid yourself." Sam pouted for a solid two minutes before Kellyn relented.

"How was it used in a sentence?"

"I do believe it was something along the lines of, 'You are such a megalomaniac, you know that?'" Kellyn laughed.

"And who said this to you?" she asked, wiping tears from her eyes as Sam looked at her crossly.

"Shelby." That just caused Kellyn to begin laughing again. "I know, positively hysterical. A real knee-slapper. Can you just stop laughing and give me a definition?" Kellyn took a deep breath to calm herself down, but that just caused her to burst out in more laughter. Finally, Kellyn was able to tell him.

"A megalomaniac is someone who enjoys having power over people and desires more of it."

"So, it's _not_ a compliment?"

"Not really. Now why exactly would Shelby say something like that to you?" Kellyn asked, unsuccessfully trying to not smile.

"Well, you know when I said that Shelby was going to tutor me?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, I hadn't exactly informed her of that fact, and so when I told her that she was going to be my tutor, she was a little surprised…"

"That's because normal people ask, not tell."

"Beside the point. Anyway, I said it was really an 'I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine' situation, because I am the one with the influential family name."

"Merlin, you are incorrigible."

"I try."

"So, did she end up agreeing to tutor you?"

"I think. After she called me a megalomaniac, she walked away."

"And you consider that a yes?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"She's Head Girl. Somehow I don't think she tolerates your shit."

"Hmm, maybe I should reevaluate this situation," said Sam, packing up his books.

"How about you try asking instead of telling?" Kellyn called after him as loudly as she could, which was not that loud, as she was in the library. And then, as an after thought, "You didn't even start your essay! Blooming idiot…"

* * *

On Wednesday during Herbology, Kellyn had noticed that Professor Longbottom seemed to be unlike himself. He was obviously distracted as he stumbled through his lecture and then sat at his desk while the students tended the plants instead of making his usual rounds. Kellyn had known Professor Longbottom far too long to not be suspicious and so she proceeded to keep a close eye on him during class instead of watching out for the pesky Fanged Geraniums, who had developed a particular fancy for her. Thusly, she found herself trudging to the Hospital Wing. Nurse Duncan chatted to her about the latest campus gossip as she quickly cleaned the wound and put a bandage on it, before shooing her back to class. Kellyn entered right as everyone buzzed out of the classroom and decided to use it as an opportunity to make sure everything was alright with Neville.

"Sorry about antagonizing the Fanged Geraniums, Professor."

"It is alright, Miss Wood," he said, his voice tired. "I fear they have become particularly hostile toward you."

"Yes, I suppose… is everything alright, Professor?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, everything is fine," he said, although his face said otherwise.

"I am going to ask again, is everything alright, _Neville_?" He looked at her for a moment, before finally speaking.

"My parents both passed away this week."

"I am so sorry, Neville. I know you visited them frequently." He slumped down at his desk.

"I mean, they were never well enough to raise me, care for me—my grandmother did that—but they were still my parents."

"I understand. When is the service?"

"Friday afternoon."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No… I do not want to burden anyone."

"I am sure the Potters, the Weasleys, Luna would drop everything. You do not have to go through this alone, Neville. You shouldn't have to." Neville stared out the window of the greenhouse. "I can write to them, you just give me the details on the service."

"Alright," he said after a moment, slowly taking out a small slip of paper and writing down some information. He handed the slip to her, shakily standing up. Kellyn took the small piece of paper, but pulled the sorrowful Neville into a hug and did not let go until he pulled away a minute later. He gave her a nod in thanks.

"Despite your foul language, your parents raised you well, Kellyn."

"Take care of yourself, okay?" She left the professor and made her way through the greenhouse. She rounded a corner filled with large bushes and bumped into Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, gabbing Andrew's arm and dragging him out of the greenhouse.

"I was going to ask a question, but then you came, and… sorry to intrude."

"Yes, you should be, that was a private conversation," she snapped.

"I am sorry."

"Well, aren't you going to ask Professor your question?"

"Glen can probably answer it."

"Good answer," she said, before briskly walking away.

"Kellyn!" Andrew cried after her.

"What?" she barked.

"What you did back there, it was very…"

"Not bitchy?"

"Not exactly the words I was looking for, but if it makes you happy…" he trailed off. Kellyn took a few steps toward him, her voice softening.

"If there's one thing I've discovered about people, it is that just when you think you have them in a nice, orderly box, they will do something that surprises you."

"Do you need any help writing his friends?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, I could lend a hand…"

"Oh, um, no, I think I got it handled, but thanks for offering." They stood there for a moment before walking back toward the castle, side-by-side.

* * *

The next day, the 7th years buzzed with the declaration of a party. Dealing with her busy schedule, keeping an eye on Neville, and her drama with Andrew (between the fight and then their more friendly encounter the previous day), she was frankly relieved to be able to have a night to dance her troubles away… at least for an hour. She hit the dance floor as soon as she entered the room and didn't stop until ten minutes before the end of the hour. She complained of thirst and someone—she did not recall who—offered to get her a bottle of water.

"What a charmed life you live," said Andrew, smirking as he leaned against a wall.

"Know what, Andrew? I'm really not in the mood for your snide little comments, so just shut it." Andrew lightly snorted and took a swig of his own water.

"All I said that you live a charmed life because you seem to have people to wait on you wherever you go."

"If you're talking about what happened at Hogsmeade, believe me, I don't take joy in it."

"Of course. I would hate getting free sandwiches."

"You don't know shit about me."

"You would be surprised of the things I know about you."

"Enlighten me."

"Kellyn Wood. Age 17. Parents Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. Born in London, where you were practically raised in the Puddlemere United pitch. You went to formal dinners, with extravagant food and influential people. Moved to Dublin after your da retired from Quidditch when you were ten, followed by a whirl-wind trip around the world. You received a Firebolt III for your 14th birthday and proceeded to attempt to outrun a Muggle airplane. Recently, father dearest has decided to move you back to England, where he could be reunited with his teammates, childhood friends, and most conveniently for you, his adoring fans who just cannot get enough of you. And now you are here at Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat is convinced you are a Ravenclaw, quite nearly everything but Transfiguration comes easily to you, and everyone else is happy to help because you are a household face. Every girl wants to be you and every bloke wants to be with you, so tell me how your life hasn't been easy?"

"You know why we moved? To get away from everything. The stupid parties, the stupid people, and most of all, the stupid paparazzi. They followed us everywhere, like hounds. I couldn't ride my bike down the street like a normal girl, I could not go to the grocery store with my mum unless we were flanked by a bodyguard, and I couldn't make friends because my house and the stadium were the only place where the paparazzi couldn't haggle me. So we had to get away if we wanted to have a chance of having a normal life.

"But the thing is, my father loves traveling and doesn't see moving as a big deal. He grew up in a poor family, he was at Hogwarts on scholarship, and so he never was able to go outside of his small town until he began playing Quidditch. And so, all I have ever had was my family because making friends and saying good-bye has been a hassle.

"Nothing has come easily to me, not even Quidditch. My da was my coach. Before I began to play the game for myself, I played it for my da, who is a perfectionist when it comes to Quidditch. So yeah, maybe I haven't had a typical life, but that doesn't make my life easy by any means."

"Oh… I didn't know."

"_Of course you didn't know_. Few people know my sob story." Shaking her head, "You have this image of me, I don't know, of what you think I should be and I'm _not_ that person."

"How did we get here?"

"Um, we walked downstairs from the dormitories…"

"No, not _here_, I meant the metaphorical 'here.'"

"I don't know."

"I feel badly about the way I've acted. I wouldn't mind going back in time and erasing some of the things I've said to you."

"Professor Binns is probably the most boring professor alive—"

"He's dead, actually, and why are you changing the subject?" Kellyn gave him a smile as a request to continue.

"—but the one thing I like about History of Magic is knowing that whatever we learn is in the past and there's no way to change it."

"So you're one of those 'live without regrets' people?"

"That would be me, Andrew."

"Drew," he corrected her. Kellyn smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Drew."

"Likewise, Kellyn."


	31. Chapter 30: Pause

**CHAPTER 30: Pause**

After classes on Friday, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Stella, and Kellyn donned black and met their parents on the Hogwarts lawn to Apparate to the burial of Neville's parents. Neville nearly sobbed at the sight of them, as his wife, Hannah Abbott, gathered flowers for the graves.

"It's almost as if D.A. has been resurrected," he sniffled as Luna Lovegood-Thomas patted his shoulder sympathetically, her radish earrings glinting in the sunlight. Indeed, many of them were there: Harry and Ginny Potter, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Luna and Dean Thomas, and Oliver and Cho Wood, who had fought with Dumbledore's Army at the Battle of Hogwarts, twenty-four years ago.

"Merlin, Kellyn," said Harry, his hair still as rumpled as ever, "you have grown up to be quite… something."

"Thanks Mr. Potter," she said, "You really know how to give a girl a compliment. And don't even _think_ about giving me a noogy. I'm not six anymore." He seemed disappointed, but then grew serious for a moment.

"Thanks for telling us about this. Neville never really had a family, so sometimes he forgets he can lean on us."

"Maybe he needs a new Remembrall."

"Hey, no trash-talking your Herbology teacher, or I will make sure that you don't pass that class."

"Harry," said Ginny, "the service is about to start and you are _threatening_ Kellyn's grade? She's bloody smart like her mum, that's going to be a little tricky… and don't even _think_ about saying, 'I defeated Voldemort, everything else is easy compared to that,' because it's a load of bollocks," she scolded him.

"I was just about to show Mr. Potter where I was bit by a Fanged Geranium."

"Oh, I want to see!" cried Ginny excitedly, quickly forgetting her previous anger. Oliver turned around and saw his daughter proudly proclaiming her wound to the Potters.

"Offspring, come o'er here," he ordered her, wondering how the young woman with his dark green-hazel eyes was related to him. After all, he had no idea who she got her half-crazed smirk from.

"Oh, time to behave now," she said to the Potters with a twinkle in her eye and skipped off, linking arms with her father.

* * *

After the service, they all went out to dinner and Kellyn was able to talk more with the adults whose houses she was often shipped to while her father was playing Quidditch abroad and her mother was at work. These people were, of course, the Weasleys, who had known her as the little girl who asked too many questions and could not sit still for a match of wizard's chess. Hermione drilled her about her classes, and was impressed with the number of N.E.W.T. classes Kellyn took. Kellyn was so flattered she did not feel the need to inform the woman that she was quite nearly failing Transfiguration. Ron equally had a soft spot for Kellyn (like Harry, he enjoyed greeting her with a noogy) and jabbered excitedly about Quidditch while his two children looked on in boredom.

"He tends to forget that he can talk to his own children about Quidditch," explained Hugo. "You did tell him that you're helping Drew with the team?" he asked his sister.

"I believe so. It is because we don't play," said Rose matter-of-factly. "But they haven't seen you in years, and that is certainly one thing about you that has not changed a bit," she added with a smile.

That evening, they were dropped off at Hogwarts and returned to their respective Houses. Remembering that she had an upcoming History of Magic exam, she went to the Slytherin common room and waited for someone to come to the door for a password. As it turned out, Katima Senalda and posse were the first to turn up.

"What are you doing here?" the Slytherin beauty asked her.

"Hi Katima, I just needed to get some notes from Sam."

"Oh," she said with a secretive smile. "_Notes_. Of course, I would expect nothing less from a Ravenclaw who has nothing better to do on a Friday night."

"Better than being known as someone who will do anyone on a Friday night," Kellyn retorted. Katima sneered.

"What are you _wearing_?" was her asinine come-back. "You look like you've come from a funeral."

"I did," Kellyn said wryly. That promptly shut them up and Katima said the password to enter the common room. Sam was lounging on one of the couches with his first few buttons on his shirt undone and his tie loosened. Katima sashayed past him, flirtatiously running her hand over his shoulders as a greeting before shooting him a coquettish smile over her shoulder. Sam smiled goofily back at her as Kellyn simply rolled her eyes. He turned around from his distraction and saw Kellyn in the Slytherin common room.

"Hey princess," he said with a roguish grin. "What brings you to our humble abode?"

"My History of Magic notes."

"The test is not until Wednesday."

"Um, Ravenclaw," she pointed to herself as an explanation.

"You're adorable," he said. "Let me go and get them." He hopped over the back of the couch and climbed the stairs, returning with a few scrolls of parchment.

"Thanks."

"Oh, hey, are you okay? I know the funeral was today…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said quietly. "It was good to see everyone again. I mean, when I wasn't at the Quidditch pitch or with my mum, I was at the Potters' and Weasleys' a lot."

"It's good to have a family other than your family," he said understandingly and Kellyn nodded in agreement.

"That's why I like being here, home in England." The fire in the common room crackled and the dim lights reflected on Sam's pale complexion. His green eyes met her, looking intently at her to say something more, but Kellyn lost her train of thought. She cracked a smile, looking down, embarrassed. She could feel Sam's eyes on her for a moment longer before he yawned and draped an arm over her. "That was so tacky."

"It worked, didn't it?" Kellyn playfully slapped his chest. He drew lazy circles on her arm and Kellyn felt her body relax, tired from the week. Gently, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. "Remember that if you need anyone to talk to, I'm always here." Kellyn nodded her head and let her eyes close, just for a moment…

* * *

"Kellyn… Kellyn… KELLYN!" whispered Sam.

"Mah?" she muttered.

"My arm fell asleep and it really hurts."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, quickly moving. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About a half-hour." There was a pause.

"I should probably go back to the Ravenclaw House," she said.

"Oh… oh yeah, it is kind of late… I guess…"

"Okay… I will just take my notes," Kellyn said carefully, as Sam was acting oddly.

"Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, Sam."

* * *

On Saturday, there was Quidditch practice and everyone was very excited about the first match in a week. That is, except Drew, who was extremely nervous and insisted on nothing but perfection during their drills. At least she and Drew were able to have civil conversations, but they had reached a new level of awkwardness. Not knowing what to do now that they were avoiding arguing, they could hardly say anything to each other and would simply smile and wave in the hallways. She stayed late that day, aimlessly shooting the Quaffle though the empty hoops. Drew stayed late as usual, studying his diagrams of the field until he shouted at Kellyn that he needed to put the Quaffles away. Kellyn, bored, dove down, twisting and turning until she nearly hit the ground. Then, she stopped about six feet above the ground and let her feet fall off the broom. There she hung, one hand on the broom and another cradling the Quaffle, which she tossed aimlessly to Drew.

"Why aren't you a Seeker?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I don't have the attention span," she explained.

"Very true. How did you… why did you…?"

"That's how my da trained me to stay on a broom. We would go to a lake and he would hex it so it would fly all over the place and I would have to stay on or fall."

"Sounds brutal."

"No, it was fun. My mum thought it was rather cruel, but it was a game to me."

"Oh."

"It's nice being able to talk to you like this," Kellyn said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Drew nodded. "Although I hope we can still have the occasional tiff, Drew," she said, trying out his nickname.

"If you insist," he said, good-naturedly rolling his eyes. "Studying tomorrow?"

"Yeah, same place, same time."

* * *

Mondays brought Dueling Club, which enthralled Kellyn despite usually being drained by the time the meetings began. She continually joked how Professor Sharp was warming up to her, even though he was hardly warm to anyone. In fact, he usually picked her to be the guinea pig for his demonstrations, sending weird spells at her and then explaining in excruciating detail what she did wrong.

On this particular day, Professor Sharp was explaining mental preparation for a match.

"Miss Wood, would you please demonstrate your particular 'ready' position for us?" Kellyn gave an acquiescing smile, even though she was filled with dread, and prepared herself for a duel. "See Miss Wood's position? Compact, yet loose, both eyes on her opponent, wand at the ready. Miss Wood, what are you thinking at this moment?"

"My first and second move."

"Good. You all should be thinking ahead, but everything else should be cleared from your mind. Ready, Miss Wood?"

"Ready," she said, her mantra of shielding spells running through her mind. Professor Sharp waited and then waited some more. Kellyn knew she could not simply jinx her professor—she would have to wait for the first move.

…But when? When would he strike? She began to panic, her heart racing, and the moment she fidgeted, Professor Sharp casted an _Expelliarmus_ spell, causing her wand to fly out of her hand and fall to the ground, sliding across the floor on her ropes.

"But if we were to wait another ten or so seconds, we would see this all fall apart. Miss Wood then loses her focus and all is lost." Kellyn pulled herself up off the floor, rubbing where the spell hit her on her right shoulder. "Indeed, the recondite art of focus is lost on most of you." Kellyn noticed the glazed over expressions of some of the students while others looked on with wide eyes, hoping that they would not be the next test subject. "Now, Miss Wood, how do you feel that I have knocked you down? Angry? Frustrated?"

"Um, ambivalent," she replied honestly.

"Anger and frustration," he lectured, ignoring her response, "are the next two things that will be most likely be your doom. When frustrated, one cannot focus on the task at hand, only on what happened in the past. Instead, channel your energy to clear your mind again so you can quickly reassess the situation. That will be all for today. Thank you, Miss Wood, for volunteering." Kellyn was about to open her mouth to say that she did not volunteer, but decided against it. Instead, she walked across the large hall to get her wand.

"Is your shoulder alright, Miss Wood?" Professor Sharp asked as she grabbed her book once the rest of the students had filed out.

"Yes, although I cannot help but to suspect you are trying to make sure that Slytherins win the Quidditch match this Saturday," she said with a joking smile. Professor Sharp made no sign that he understood her humor, as usual.

"I know that you can handle being pushed around. Too many students are complete wimps. When I was your age, every day was a battle," he began. Kellyn realized that he was about to launch into a full story and readied herself for one. However, the story never came. "You may leave now," he hinted to her.

"Oh, yes, good evening, Professor."

* * *

It had become a tradition that Kellyn, James, and Sam sit in the Ravenclaw common room after Dueling Club. The two boys stood in front of the door, guessing the answer to the question that would allow them in the common room.

"Um… Agatha Bronwind?"

"Wrong."

"Jacob Kerning?"

"Wrong."

"Seriously, James, the answer's a _girl_."

"Oh, I forgot. Kellyn! Thank Merlin you are here! What took you so long?"

"I had to find my wand, it was clear on the other side of the room. What's the question?"

"Name the sorceress who lived on the island of Aeaea and turned people into beasts," said the door in a bored tone.

"Circe," Kellyn responded.

"Finally," the door muttered and swung open. James and Sam looked at her in amazement.

"It was on a Famous Wizard Card," she explained hastily. "When was the last time you had a chocolate frog?"

"You actually _read_ those?" asked Sam.

"I thought those were edible for the longest of time," added James.

"That explains so much."

The three chatted for awhile and Kellyn finally hinted that she was tired. Sam caught on but James still happily chatted away, absent-mindedly petting Kellyn's soft blanket. Per usual, Sam had to drag James out of the room and then drag him back in when he would try to abscond with her blanket. After much whining, Kellyn promised to get him a similar blanket for Christmas and told him to leave so she could start her homework. Sam flashed her an apologetic smile before tugging James (still jabbering) out of the room.

* * *

On Wednesday, suddenly, during the middle of her Transfiguration lesson with Drew, she came to a realization.

"We only really talk about Quidditch and Transfiguration."

"No, we talk about other stuff."

"Other stuff which directly connect to Quidditch or Transfiguration."

"Once we talked about Charms."

"No, we were debating."

"Arguing," he corrected her with a smile. Then, he pondered about her observation. "Really? Only about Quidditch and Transfiguration?" Kellyn nodded her head. "Hmm, we will have to fix that." Kellyn looked at him intently, expecting him to divulge a little-known fact about him unrelated to Quidditch or Transfiguration. Instead, he continued on with the lesson. _Maybe another day_, Kellyn thought to herself.

* * *

"It's so awkward!" she complained to Shaylee before Quidditch practice on Thursday.

"It cannot be much worse than before," she insisted.

"But we knew what to say to each other! We could say anything and it didn't really matter! And now that we are trying to be nice to each other and open-minded and all that crap, we can't talk to each other!"

"At least you talk, not argue."

"Debate, Shaylee, _debate_."

"How come you can talk to any bloke at school except Drew?"

"That's what we're _talking_ about, Shay," groaned Kellyn.

"Just be yourself. He takes a bit of poking and prodding if you really want to get to know him, but if he sees you making an effort, maybe he will make one. Then again, he is a bloke and exceptionally dense at times," she pouted slightly, staring off into the distance for a moment. Much to her surprise, it was Sharon who interrupted their conversation.

"You just have to be patient," she said quietly. "It's not your forte, but if you want to get to know him, you have to be really, really patient. You have to earn his trust and respect and it's not given to any random person."

"Thanks, Sharon," Kellyn said after a moment, realizing that Sharon was making an effort to be outwardly nice to her.

"Yeah, whatever," she shrugged it off, leaving. Just like with her and Drew, maybe first impressions left a lot to be desired.

* * *

Kellyn had, over the weeks, successfully improved Grawp's vocabulary, although he still spoke in broken sentences and the third person.

"How are you today, Grawp?"

"Grawp good! Sky blue! Flip-flap fly!"

"It's not a flip-flap, Grawp, it's called a bird."

"Birrrrrrrrrrd?"

"Yeah, close enough."

"Birrrrrrrrrd. Grawp like birrrrrrrrrd. Grawp like to catch birrrrrrrrd in hands. Grawp sometime hungee and have snack snack."

"Mmm, sounds delightful," said Kellyn. Grawp smiled and a feather was stuck in his teeth. Kellyn didn't push it. "Now, let's practice our alphabet again, Grawp."

"Ay bee cee dee ee eff gee aech iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jay kay elemenopee cue arrrrrrrrrr esssssssss tee u vee dubu ex why zeeeeee!" he proclaimed excitedly.

"Very good!"

"Grawp fav'rit letter elemenopee."

"Wow, Grawp, that's my favorite letter too! Now, let's practice reading some words."

"Grawp get pick-chures?"

"No pictures, we are going to have a challenge and try just the words."

"But Grawp like pick-chures!" he protested.

"This will be fun."

"_PICK-CHURES!!!_" he yelled, causing the trees in the forest to sway.

"Do _not_ take that tone with me, Grawp. I do not appreciate it," Kellyn declared, channeling her inner-mother. Grawp immediately looked ashamed of his actions.

"Sowrry Grawp yell, Ke-win."

"I accept your apology, Grawp. Now what is this word?"

"Cat."

"See, that wasn't too hard." Grawp applauded himself.

* * *

Drew, in a Friday evening panic, asked Rose to herd the Quidditch team into the common room to go over final details.

"And do not be afraid to use play 52A. I know we have not practiced it much, but I really think it will be effective against the Slytherins."

"What the hell is play 52A?" asked Kellyn to fellow Chaser, Sebastian Montley.

"I have no idea," he whispered back. Rose, who was team manager, motioned for them to be quiet and gave a little jerk of her head in Drew's direction.

"I know the Slytherins occasionally like to play dirty, but do not stoop to their level. Remain composed, keep your wits about you, and avoid getting too physical. Be aggressive, not physical. We do not need any penalties against us. Oh, if there is a penalty shot, Wood will take it." This came as a pleasant surprise to Kellyn, although she tried not to show it. Drew continued to babble, discussing formations ("I want the Chasers in a tight formation. Do not let the Slytherin Chasers single you out."), avoiding Bludgers ("Keep your eyes on the sky and watch out for your teammates."), and concluded with encouraging the players to do their best and "for Merlin's sake, use the plays in the playbook."

Shaylee quickly added that everyone drink plenty of water before bed, remember to wear their Ravenclaw Quidditch sweaters to breakfast, and check their gear tonight, as they "did not need gear catastrophes Saturday morning."

"And try to eat a good breakfast, even if you are nervous," she insisted. "If you do feel your nerves getting the best of you, try some cleansing breaths. Or, I personally find that yoga helps…"

"Good meeting, goodnight everyone!" said Seb, bounding off the couch. Everyone left as Shaylee continued determinedly about yoga.

"Why does everyone leave whenever I talk about yoga?" she whined.

"Because no one cares, love," said Jay-Jay, gently patting her shoulder.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to my friends for the help and encouragement and please review!_


	32. Chapter 31: Ravenclaw v Slytherin

_A/N: This chapter is the fist Ravenclaw Quidditch game. To help you keep up with Tigris Jordan's announcing, I have provided a list of the names of the players and their positions at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 31: Ravenclaw v. Slytherin**

Kellyn donned blue and bronze proudly on Saturday morning, wide awake and alert. The Quidditch team ate breakfast together, each person in a different emotional state. Drew was obviously nervous; Kellyn could practically see his thoughts racing through his mind, while Shaylee, on the other hand, was about ready to break out and sing "Kumbaya." Jay-Jay was most decidedly determined and kept on cracking her knuckles, while Robert, her fellow Beater, was jamming to a beat in his head. Sharon sat next to Drew, attempting to diffuse Drew's nerves with her own calm demeanor, while Kellyn and Seb cracked jokes all of breakfast, excited and jittery. They were joined by those on the Reserve Team: Declan, Dailey, Adam, and Eva. They smiled proudly and insisted, with Rose Weasley, that their teammates would play flawlessly.

After breakfast, they returned to their rooms, where they finished putting on their uniforms. Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Sharon sat on the floor as Kellyn fixed all their hair for the match, making sure it would be out of their faces. Per tradition, they each fixed an eagle's feather into their hair to honor their mascot. Shaylee's hair was in a French braid, Sharon had her bangs braided and the rest of her hair in a ponytail, and Jay-Jay could only stay still long enough to put her hair in a bun. Kellyn put the final touches on her fishtail pigtails as she searched the room for the elbow pad that she had tossed Merlin-knows-where after Thursday's practice. A comfortable silence fell on the room as they strapped on their leg, knee, and arm pads, pulled on their gloves, fastened their indigo and bronze cloaks, and grabbed their brooms. Ready to play, they met in the common room, where they received numerous well-wishes from their fellow Ravenclaws, before walking with the team out to the Quidditch pitch.

The sky was bright in the midmorning sun with a few clouds sprinkled above, and a gentle breeze floated through the air. The pitch was still empty and the team did a warm-up lap in peace until the Slytherin team bombarded them, spinning and weaving between the team at breakneck speed. Kellyn saw Sam flash her a snide smile over his shoulder and she was about to tear after him until Sharon grabbed the head of her broom.

"Save it for the game," she said wisely. Kellyn tilted her head so it cracked, knowing that Sharon was right, but not pleased with the situation. The team placidly landed on the ground and began stretching, ignoring the jeers at jabs coming from the mob of green players. Kellyn blocked them out by humming a catchy song whose tune she could not quite place.

"How is your shin?" Drew asked.

"A lot better," Kellyn said after she stopped humming.

"Were you just humming 'Bitchy Witch?'" Drew asked laughingly, referring to the Keepers and Rebels song played at their first concert of the year.

"Oh, _that's_ what it was? I couldn't figure out where I had picked up the tune from," she said as Drew kept her leg straight while pointing and flexing her foot.

"Are the Slytherins getting to you?" he asked.

"Yes, but in a good way." Drew looked confused. "I play better when I am discouraged," she explained. "It fires me up to prove them wrong."

"And how did you figure this one out?"

"Growing up, I tended to play with kids a lot older than me. I had to prove that although I was the youngest, I was not the baby." Drew smiled understandingly.

"They can be persistent," he said thoughtfully, referring to the Slytherin team. "Just don't let them get inside your head."

"Whatever they can do to me, I can do much worse things to them."

"What happened to my 'be aggressive, not physical' speech?"

"There's a reason why I didn't take Potions: I don't follow directions well."

"That explains _so_ much," he sighed.

The Chasers next got together to practice passing and shooting on Drew. By then, the Slytherins had begun to focus on their own preparation, and only the seldom shout was heard if Drew happened to miss a shot (which was a rarity on its own). Satisfied with their warm-up and seeing the seats begin to fill, the teams retreated to the team boxes, hidden away on opposite sides of the stadium and adjacent to the platform for the players to enter. Inside the room, which was adorned for the day in Ravenclaw colors, the hubbub of the stadium was but a dull buzzing sound and the team was able to grab a glass of water and wait to be summoned out. Kellyn and Seb, who were both high on adrenaline, engaged in an air guitar battle. They tried to get Drew to join, insisting that he would actually know what he was doing, considering that he was the one who could really play a guitar, but he politely declined and paced the room.

"Is someone nervous?" Kellyn bounced up to him.

"I always am like this before a game."

"Maybe you should try yoga," Kellyn said so seriously that Drew couldn't help but crack a smile.

"You don't seem nervous at all," he said, amazed, though with the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice.

"I'm too excited to be nervous. I have never played with a crowd this big before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when I played real games, it was only parents and a few recruiters, which is a hell of a lot different than playing in front of hundreds of people who actually care who wins and loses versus which player does the best."

"I think you'll like playing with a good crowd. We Ravenclaws surprisingly have House spirit, especially with the team we have this year."

Rose Weasley burst into the room.

"Mr. Fenten says two minutes until the teams will fly out," she informed Drew.

"Well, it's show time," he said to Kellyn, before addressing the team. "Everyone gather around! It's time to loosen up before the game." The team gathered around in a circle, suddenly with smiles on their faces. Kellyn wondered why everyone's mood suddenly perked up as they all began clapping. The team clapped and danced around in a circle, slowly becoming more raucous as they let out war cries and began jumping in the air. As the whoops reached their loudest, the team huddled together, their hands in the center of the circle.

"Ravenclaw… let's fly!" they cried, jumping in the air. The team all hugged each other and grabbed their brooms, walking to the platform in formation: the Keeper next to the Seeker, then the two Beaters behind them, followed by the three Chasers. They mounted their brooms and soared out onto the pitch.

* * *

Kellyn couldn't help but smile as she heard the crowd of Ravenclaws roar in delight when the team flew out on the field. Soaring over the Ravenclaw seats, Kellyn saw Stella with her face painted half blue and half bronze to support her friends. The cheering made her heart soar and she felt invincible. Nothing was going to get in her way. Tigris Jordan's voice boomed over the pitch, introducing the teams.

"The Ravenclaw team is looking particularly menacing this year and it will be interesting to see if they prove to be as good as they are rumored to be. The Ravenclaws have, by far, the best defense ever, built upon the shoulders of their captain and Keeper, Andrew Indovinello! He is flanked by the charming and intelligent Shaylee Kantowen, Seeker. And ready to spank you if you misbehave are Beaters Jay-Jay Davies and Robert Owens." Kellyn could hear McGonagall say something in the background. "But professor, I did not _mean_ to make it sound like a sexual innuendo!" he protested.

"You may continue," said McGonagall begrudgingly.

"And finally are the three Ravenclaw Chasers, Sharon Tabor, Sebastian Montley, and their newest acquisition, Kellyn Wood. Apparently, Wood has shaken up the team and I hear that she plays forward. Gentlemen, beware…" Kellyn laughed at this, knowing that McGonagall would undoubtedly have something to say to Tigris.

"Onto the Slytherin team!" The green players burst into the stadium, causing the Slytherins to cheer with joy. "They are led by captain Scorpius "Sam" Malfoy, their Seeker. He is supported by his Keeper, Shane Fulbright. Their ruthless Beaters with the best aim in the school are Gideon Keitaro and Aiden Ramsey. Their femme fatales are their three Chasers, the equally beautiful and dangerous Elia Marquise, Delphine Ludovic, and Melanie Vitalay. This will be an interesting game, folks, a battle of ambition versus wit. Will the Ravenclaw's endless playbook enable them to emerge on top, or will Slytherin's cunning make their best laid plans go awry? We will find out when our referee, Mr. Fenten, blows his whistle."

"Captains, shake hands," said Fenten. Drew and Sam shook hands politely enough, each wearing an expression declaring that they had something up their sleeves. The Keepers retreated to the goal hoops, and the Seekers soared up high, trying to get the best vantage point for spying out the Golden Snitch. The Chasers huddled in a circle and the Beaters flew behind them, bats at the ready. "Now let's have a clean game," the referee said, causing Kellyn and the Slytherins to roll their eyes. The Snitch was released and nearly immediately disappeared. The Bludgers were next to follow, soaring out of their case and blowing past Kellyn, who had to duck to avoid a concussion. The Quaffle was tossed in the air and once it reached as high as it would go, Fenten blew the whistle and the Chasers scrambled for possession.

Kellyn, always liking to get the Quaffle first, fearlessly dove into the huddle of players. Not seeing a way to scoop up the Quaffle, she punched it up instead, causing it to pop out and over the chaos. Seeing a patch of blue sky above the mass of players, she slithered out into open space and grabbed the Quaffle before her teammates and opponents realized that the Quaffle was missing.

"And it looks like Wood emerges with the Quaffle! Slytherin is retreating, but Wood has the pitch to herself. It will be a one-on-one with Keeper Fulbright!" The Ravenclaws cheered as Kellyn fixed her eyes on the right goal post. She wound up and saw the Keeper begin to move right, biting the bait. Without a glance at the left hoop, she flung the ball toward the left hoop.

"Ravenclaw scores! Wood successfully fakes out Keeper Fulbright and scores within the first ten seconds of the game! It looks like the defensive Ravenclaws have acquired themselves an offense." Kellyn pumped her hand in the air, victorious, and swooped back, ready to get the Quaffle again.

"Fulbright passes it to Chaser Marquise, Marquise to Ludovic, but Montley sweeps it out of their possession." Kellyn flew under Seb and called for the Quaffle. Seb let the Quaffle fall and Kellyn scooped it up. She cut toward the goal and heard her name called.

"Kellyn, duck!" Kellyn looked around for a Bludger, seeing one out of the corner of her eye. It was coming fast and hard from a Slytherin Beater and all Kellyn could do was let her body swing under the broom so she was hanging from it like a monkey on a branch.

"Montley drops the Quaffle to Wood, who quickly dodges a Bludger whacked by Beater Keitaro. Oh, she's dangling upside down, will she recover?" Kellyn made a sharp turn across the field, passing it to Sharon as she scrambled to be upright.

"Wood passes it off to Tabor as she uprights herself, then receives a quick pass back." Sharon dodged a Slytherin player and tossed it back to Kellyn, who was now able to go to goal. "Wood swerves to avoid Chaser Vitalay, but Marquise has her back." Elia Marquise pulled up alongside Kellyn, pushing her to the right. Kellyn let herself be pushed, then dropped a few feet, quickly cutting off Marquise and then shooting.

"Wood scores! Ravenclaw 20, Slytherin 0."

"Come on, you're letting her walk right in the goal zone!" Sam called to his teammates. The Slytherin Chasers looked bewildered, but far from beaten. The Slytherins rapidly passing to each other and Seb happened to be in the right place at the right time, managing to intercept a pass.

"Montley gains possession, but not for long. Vitalay and Ludovic have him sandwiched, which no bloke would mind if he wasn't a hundred feet off the ground." Unable to get a pass off, Seb dropped the ball and kicked it into empty space near their hoop. Kellyn clung tightly to her broom, speeding off to get it. Trusting her Firebolt III, she knew that she would be able to grab the ball.

"And both Wood and Fulbright are going for the Quaffle. Who will get there first?" The Slytherin Keeper came out of his defensive zone, going for the Quaffle. By the time he realized that he would get possession at the same time as Kellyn, he frantically backed up, but it was too late. Kellyn reached out with one hand, scooped up the Quaffle, blew right by the Keeper and flew right up to the hoop, dropping the Quaffle through it.

"Wood beats out Fulbright and another easy goal for Ravenclaw, 30 to 0." The Slytherins, now angry, managed to make it past the Ravenclaw Chasers, but were quickly and efficiently stopped by Drew, who called for play 39.

"And Indovinello saves a shot by Marquise and passes it to Tabor. Tabor to Montley to Wood to Tabor to Montley," Tigris jabbered away, trying to keep up with the Ravenclaw's quick passes as they did a three-man weave. "_Oh_, and Tabor falls out of formation when dodging a well-aimed Bludger from Ramsey, leaving Wood and Montley to take the Quaffle up the pitch, a three-on-two."

Vitaly and Marquise guarded Kellyn. Vitalay charged in, trying to steal the ball, but Kellyn was able to pull away. Marquise stepped right in where Vitalay left off, ready to block Kellyn's shot. She wound up, and then hearing Seb call behind her, faked a shot and let the Quaffle roll off her fingers, causing it to spin back over her shoulder.

"And Montley swoops in as Wood drops, and he scores!" Kellyn and Seb high-fived in celebration, and then checked to make sure Sharon was fine. The Slytherin Chasers made their way quickly up the field, mimicking the Ravenclaw's style of quick passes and movement.

"And a well placed Bludger by Davies nicks the corner of Ludovic's broom. She spins out and loses possession of the Quaffle. Montley recovers that ball and passes to Wood."

"Sharon, go up!" Kellyn cried, ducking past a Slytherin defender. Sharon flew up the field, ducking as another Bludger flew past her, and headed for the right post as Kellyn went toward the left post. Kellyn had to slow herself down a little, trying to give Sharon more time to speed ahead of her. She came to an abrupt halt to dodge the next Chaser and then continued on her merry way. Kellyn shot, aiming for the right post.

"And Tabor comes out of nowhere, scooping up Wood's shot and dumping it back in the left hoop! Another amazing goal for Ravenclaw, 50 to 0!"

"Your timing was perfect, Sharon!" Kellyn cried happily, giving the grinning girl a high-five.

"That just may have to be play 53!" Sharon suggested with a sly smile. Their victory, however, was short-lived.

"Fulbright to Ludovic, Ludovic to Vitalay, Montley tries to get the Quaffle, but a Bludger from Ramsey sends him spiraling to the side. Vitalay to Marquise, and the Slytherins have themselves a three-on-two." Kellyn flew to try to steal the Quaffle from Marquise, but her broom was kicked aside and she was tossed out of the way, causing the Ravenclaw's to boo the Slytherins. Despite Drew's amazing skills, he could not compete against three skilled Slytherin Chasers and the Quaffle flew through a hoop.

"And Marquise scores for Slytherin, putting them on the scoreboard!" Kellyn cursed loudly under her breath as she passed Robert. He gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder and Drew called to her from the goal, obviously upset.

"That doesn't cut it with the Slytherins!" he called after her. "_Think_, Kellyn!" The Ravenclaw Chasers regrouped and Sharon shot the Quaffle, but it was stopped by the Keeper. The Slytherins retaliated, but were not able to get passed Drew. A second time around, they were successful.

"And Slytherin starts gaining momentum, Ravenclaw 60, Slytherin 20."

"Come on, defense, pick it up!" Drew cried, frustrated that they were letting the Slytherins get a foothold.

"I need you to get rid of one, Rob," she said to the Ravenclaw Beater. Robert caught her drift and held his bat at the ready. Drew passed the Quaffle to Kellyn and she tore up the field without a thought, Rob following her for the perfect moment. The three Slytherin Chasers swiftly descended on her and she heard the crack of a bat and a cry of pain.

"And Beater Robert Owens manages to hit Vitalay in the ankle, she drops away, leaving Wood sandwiched between Ludovic and Marquise. Now there are a lot of rather comical things I could say right now, but some may misconstrue them as being '_inappropriate_.'" McGonagall's cough was heard in the microphone, but Kellyn was focused on getting closer to the hoops. She attempted to shove the Chasers away, clutching the Quaffle, but the girls were persistent and began to drag her off course. Kellyn fumed, her eyes narrowing and her muscles coiling.

"Karma's a real bitch," she said to Marquise before swiftly kicking her broom. The Ravenclaws cheered with ecstasy as Kellyn was able to fly past Ludovic and shoot the Quaffle so powerfully that it took the Keeper and Tigris Jordan a couple seconds to realize it.

"_Wow_. I think that was a Ravenclaw goal! I don't even _know_ what happened there, folks! _Ogre bogeys_, it looks like Ravenclaw Seeker Kantowen has found the Snitch!" Shaylee bulldozed past Kellyn, dodging a Bludger and Sam barreled behind her, intent to catch up. Kellyn wanted to watch but had to worry about the Quaffle. They were only up by 50 points, and if Sam caught the Snitch, they would lose by 100 points, which was something Kellyn was not ready to risk.

"Go, Kellyn, _go!!!_" cried Drew, knowing what thoughts were flying through her mind. She ducked and weaved, passing with Sharon and Seb as the Seekers crouched low on their brooms, chasing after the Snitch.

"And Malfoy has caught up to Kantowen; they are both just a brooms-length away from the Snitch. They shove each other, trying to get just an inch ahead. Meanwhile, Fulbright blocks a shot from Wood. _Oh_, he caught that one with his stomach; that was probably not comfortable. The Seekers are still vying for the Snitch… _unicorn turds, Kantowen with the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins, 220 to 20, an unprecedented win for the Eagles!!!_" Kellyn screamed in pure joy and bombarded Shaylee, who held the Snitch high in the air for all to see.

"Shay, how'd you get it?"

"Sam and I were pushing each other and he pushed me one way and the Snitch cut my direction right then and all I had to do was reach out, I was so lucky!"

The team quickly high-fived the Slytherins (Sam looked furious, to put it mildly), before the Ravenclaws soared above their adoring classmates. At last, they landed on the ground.

"Mum? Da?" cried Kellyn, spying her mother waving to her frantically across the pitch.

"Offspring!" cried her father, his arms spread out. She dashed toward her parents, throwing herself on her father and then her mother.

"I didn't think you would come! I thought… did you see me? Did you see that…?"

"Yes, love, you were wonderful!" her mother assured her.

"Oh, offspring, I have never been so proud of you! Although you really have to work on your defense more…"

"Da…"

"The two goals that got in were mostly your fault, honey, you dove in too quickly."

"Da, _please_ do not start," she groaned, settling back into the usual routine of her father critiquing her.

"You get yourself too worked up. The shot that nearly knocked the Keeper off his broom and kicking the other Chaser's broom were not quite necessary. You need to think more."

"Your third goal was lovely, the one that you and the Keeper were both going for," her mother butted in, trying to reassure her daughter, knowing that she was getting annoyed at her father.

"Kellyn, what in _Merlin's name_ were you thinking kicking Marquise's…" Drew trailed off when he realized that Kellyn was talking to her parents. Oliver immediately was rather excited.

"Andrew Indovinello," he said, shaking his hand, "it was such a pleasure to watch you play and even more to meet you at last! Kellyn has told me so much about you" Kellyn buried her face in her hands.

"She…has…?"

"Yes, she wrote over two weeks ago, saying, I quote, that you were the best Keeper she had stumbled upon!"

"_Probably_ the best," she corrected, but it was unheard.

"Indeed, son, you have a bright future ahead of you. You remind me of myself when I was in my younger days."

"Really? You are too generous, Mr. Wood."

"Please, call me Oliver."

"Then I must insist you call me Drew."

"Merlin, _please_ tell me this is not happening!" groaned Kellyn as her father and captain suddenly became best friends. "Mother, _do something!_" Her mother just patted her back and gave her a pitying smile. "My life is officially over," she muttered.

* * *

**_Quidditch Team Guide _**

_Ravenclaw_

_Andrew Indovinello- Keeper and Captain_

_Shaylee Kantowen- Seeker and Co-Captain_

_Jay-Jay Davies- Beater_

_Robert Owens- Beater (5th year)_

_Sharon Tabor- Chaser_

_Sebastian Montley- Chaser (5th year)_

_Kellyn Wood- Chaser_

_Slytherin_

_Scorpius Malfoy- Seeker_

_Shane Fulbright- Keeper_

_Gideon Keitaro- Beater_

_Aiden Ramsey- Beater_

_Elia Marquise- Chaser_

_Delphine Ludovic- Chaser_

_Melanie Vitalay- Chaser_


	33. Chapter 32: Experimentation

_A/N: Thanks to Dark n Twisty and Beancakes for helping me out with this chapter. You two are always an inspiration!!!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32: Experimentation**

Kellyn was torn between rolling her eyes and gaping in horror at the scene: her father and her captain were talking animatedly about Quidditch; her father babbled away about all of Kellyn's weaknesses in the game as Drew would gently agree, elaborating his observations and opinions on the game. Eventually, Declan bounced around and demanded his father's attention, causing Oliver to insist to Drew that they would "be in touch."

Drew dawdled by Kellyn's side, looking particularly star-struck.

"My life is now complete," he said with a mushy sigh that make Kellyn want to puke.

"You have a _man crush_ on my dad!" she cried with horror.

"No I don't!" Drew quickly disagreed. "He's just my idol."

"Because that's so much better. He's_ my father_."

"Now there's no need to be jealous that he refers to me by my first name rather than calling me 'offspring.'"

"That's a term of _endearment_." Drew ignored her.

"I'm on first name basis with my hero," he insisted. He seemed to have something more to say on the matter, but stopped, glancing across the pitch at a figure walking toward them. "Is that Marcus Mealby, the Cannons recruiter, walking toward us?"

"I believe that is. How do you know?"

"He talked to me last year—informally, of course—about playing professionally. Do you think…?" Drew dared not to finish the idea and it struck Kellyn how much this was a dream for him as it was for her. With each step the man took toward them, they were one step closer toward realizing a life goal.

"Miss Kellyn Wood, Mr. Andrew Indovinello, I am Marcus Mealby, a recruiter for the Chudley Cannons," he said, holding out his hand for them to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Kellyn, turning the charm on.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your win. You both played splendidly."

"Thank you," Kellyn said. Drew seemed to be stuck with his words and instead nodded.

"Now, perhaps we could go somewhere more private to talk. Let's walk, shall we?" The man held out his arm and Kellyn politely took it. "You both are very talented players, each gifted with an energy that a growing team could benefit from. The Cannons are in the process of rebuilding the team. We have recently acquired a number of very talented individuals such as yourselves that we believe will lead to a victorious team. It is the start of a new era of Cannon Quidditch and I am here to ask you if you would like to be a part of that team. Miss Wood, Mr. Indovinello, would you be interested in playing professional Quidditch for the Chudley Cannons?"

Despite the fact that it was only the Chudley Cannons, Kellyn felt her breath hitch in her throat. She had dreamed her entire life for this, and after the first game of the season, she was receiving an offer. She performed a giddy celebratory dance in her head before she gathered her wits and spoke, remembering what her father had advised her about situations like this.

"It is very early in the season," she began slowly. "Surely you have only seen both of us play a few times." She added a disarming smile.

"Well, the Cannons have had their eyes on for awhile," (with this, Drew seemed about to burst with pride), "and when we heard that the young Miss Wood was playing, we had to see if she had grown into the talented player we dreamed she would be when we saw her playing junior Quidditch eight years ago. And you have evolved into a player more talented than we could have ever imagined." It was a compliment, but Kellyn refused to let his silver tongue get to her.

"If we were to play for the Cannons, would we be on a reserve team or the starting team?"

"Naturally, we would have to sign you to the reserve team—it would ruffle some feathers to not do that. _But_, since we are rebuilding the team, with your talent, you both would be playing on the starting team within two seasons."

"Could that be guaranteed in writing?" asked Kellyn. Marcus Mealby suddenly realized who he was dealing with. The young woman, despite her smile that made her look like a silly young girl, was but a façade hiding her intimate knowledge of the Quidditch world. He thought for a moment to himself.

"It could," he said with trepidation.

"Naturally," Kellyn continued, taking the man's arm again, "there are other details to be considered. Since we do plan on making a living off this venture, what would be the salary?"

"Miss Wood," Mealby laughed and Kellyn joined him for a moment.

"Now Mr. Mealby, I know there is a figure that popped in your head right now. If you were truly serious, you would have worked out that number long ago." Mealby refrained from scowling at the girl's intelligence.

"100,000 Galleons for each season on the reserve team and 200,000 for each season on the starting team. You know, Miss Wood, if we were to sign you to the starting team, we would contract you for, say, five years, and so this is just an approximation, but very close to what we would be willing to spend." Kellyn was surprised at the high amount, but internalized it. Drew, however, gaped in amazement.

"Mr. Mealby, I dare say you are far more serious that I had supposed you to be," she said with her characteristic smile. "This all sounds extremely inviting, but as I said before, it is early in the season. My teammate and I want to keep our options open, if I may be so bold as to hint that we may receive offers from other teams."

"We will?" Drew asked with bewilderment, speaking up for the first time.

"Yes, we will. It would be an honor to be the beginning of a new Cannons team, however, at this time we cannot say yes or no. Naturally, you understand, Mr. Mealby."

"Naturally," the man gritted his teeth.

"And so, I propose that you have your people begin drawing up the contracts and we will keep in touch." Mr. Mealby sighed ever-so-slightly, knowing that with this child, no amount of syrupy sweet talk would sway her either way. It was as good as he would get at the time.

"A smart decision," he said, "for both of you. We _will_ keep in touch. Now I am sure that you wish to celebrate your win with you classmates, so I will detain you no longer. Here is my card, feel free to write to me should you have any questions. Thank you both for your time."

"No, thank _you_," Kellyn said, shaking the man's hand. The man walked away and once he was off Hogwarts grounds, Apparated away with a loud crack.

"Holy crap," was all Drew could manage to say. "But why did we not sign with them again?" he realized, panic hinting in his voice.

"Because we will receive offers from better teams. We may not play right away and may not be paid as much, but we will receive offers from more prestigious teams if we wait."

"How do you know?"

"Because the way my father looked at you and the way my father raised me." A breeze blew past them. "One has to keep their head clear during things like this," she explained. "The recruiters are masters of persuasion—they could make it sound like a _Crucio_ just tickles. In reality, they are trying to buy us and it is easy to get caught up in the gifts, the attention, and the compliments. It is very easy to be taken advantage of and it has happened. And I'm not going to be used and so my da and I have talked about how to ask the right questions and not let myself be a doormat. We are going to go far, Drew, we just have to wait." Drew seemed at a loss for words.

"But how do you _know_?"

"You are the only one who can stop my shots, Drew. I think that is saying something."

"You are so modest."

"I try. Now, can we _please_ go party?"

* * *

When the two arrived in the Ravenclaw common room, the students cheered with joy, excited to see their star players. Kellyn quickly chatted with a few people and was patted on the back by complete strangers before she excused herself to take a quick shower and then rejoin her teammates. Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Sharon were all singing in the shower, still high from their victory. Kellyn gingerly scrubbed off the sweat and pulled on clean clothes. She let her hair out of the braids and put on some make-up before reemerging in the common room, grabbing a butterbeer tossed her way by Drew. The two clinked glasses with secretive smiles, but turned around and looked at the door when the room fell silent. In the doorway stood some expected figures: James, Albus, Lily, Amadi, Helen, and Glen. However, the unexpected figure was Sam. James was the first to break the ice.

"Any extra butterbeers?" The party resumed to normal as Kellyn grabbed a few for her friends. "Cor, that was unexpectedly awkward," James said.

"Ravenclaws tend to freak out when people from other Houses want to join their parties."

"I'm surprised you all have parties," said Amadi, mildly impressed.

"And _I'm_ surprised you aren't licking your wounds," Kellyn said to Sam.

"That makes two of us," he said smoothly. "But I figured I should be the bigger man and congratulate you on your victory."

"_And_ there's free butterbeer here," added James, who received an elbow in the ribs from Sam.

"Come, let's sit," he said, guiding her to the couch. Kellyn eyed him oddly, but sat on the couch with her feet propped up. Sam pulled her over and let her legs drape over his lap. They talked as he drew lazy circles on her jeans. "You are the most amazing Quidditch player I have ever seen at this entire school," he said seriously, his silver-green eyes penetrating her.

"Thanks," she said quietly, suddenly self-conscious.

"Seriously, I have never seen anything like you. You could pass as a professional."

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked, leaning in toward Sam. He responded eagerly. "Drew and I just received an offer from the Cannons." Sam's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to shout, but Kellyn quickly pressed her hand to his mouth. "You can't tell _anyone_," she said, reluctant pulling her fingers away from his warm lips. Sam saw her reluctance and moved closer. Dipping his head to the side of her face, he whispered in her ear.

"I always knew you were something special," his breath tickled her neck. "Congratulations, princess." He sweetly kissed her cheek before pulling away. Kellyn's forgot to breathe for a moment as she gazed into his eyes before he laughed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She silently blamed her giddiness on the butterbeer and didn't leave his side for two hours.

* * *

The following Saturday brought Halloween. Students excitedly explored the castle, which was somehow more haunted than ever, and enjoyed a lavish banquet under hundreds of glowing pumpkins in the Great Hall. Kellyn and Sam had been nearly inseparable that week and Kellyn couldn't help but wonder if his flirtatious moves toward her were unique. Sure, he enjoyed chatting up girls, but perhaps, Kellyn thought, he actually fancied her. She felt special around him, someone worth something; it was a feeling she did not welcome, as she did not want to have her happiness dependent on another person, but it was nice to feel the appreciative gaze of a handsome boy from across the room.

That spooky night, the 7th years gathered in their secret room and celebrated the occasion with excessive booze and loud music. Sam guided her through the crowd, pouring two shot glasses of Firewhiskey. He handed her one.

"Give it a go," he said. Kellyn looked at the liquid and boldly took a swig of it like she had seen others do it. The liquid burned down her throat and she gasped at its intensity before being pleasantly surprised at the aftertaste.

"It's cinnamon-y," she said.

"Not bad, eh?"

"Not bad at all," she said with a smile. Sam poured another one for her and they toasted to the eerie evening. The music beckoned her and Kellyn pulled Sam on the dance floor. She slowly began feeling the effects of the alcohol and she let lose, persuading the easily persuaded Sam to pour her another two shots.

"Now, that's enough," he said as she downed the glass like a pro. "You surprisingly hold your liquor quite well."

"Hello, I'm half Scottish! We hold our liquor with the best of them."

"As fine and dandy as that is," he said with a smile, "how about you grab yourself a glass of water."

"Right-o, mum!" she joked and went to get a glass of water. However, when she turned around he was gone. She nursed her glass of water, talking to a random person before out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a familiar patch of blonde hair. Sam was dancing with Katima Senalda, the Slytherin vixen. Tearing her eyes away from the dancing duo, she poured herself another shot of Firewhiskey, whose burn didn't seem to burn anymore. She laughed at the stupid joke made by the person she was talking to, feeling oddly disappointed. She poured herself another shot when she saw Katima kiss him, angry at herself for thinking that Sam could ever give up his player ways. Apparently, a week of undying attention meant nothing in his book unless some action accompanied it. Now determined to make Sam never get under her skin so easily, she ignored the whispering that the Slytherin slut had weaseled her way back into the arms of Scorpius Malfoy and sashayed across the room, searching for a full bottle of Firewhiskey.

"And here we all thought that Kellyn was going to be his girl," she heard a girl say in passing. Kellyn poured herself another shot, weaving through the crowd with an unknown destination in mind.

_

* * *

_

The whispers eluded her, but his smile disillusioned her; but not even he could touch her. No, she wouldn't give him the honor, no, she wouldn't let it be that easy. Catch-me-if-you-can was the game she played, always within reach and always out of touch. Her eyes burned with the same intensity as her drink… she tilted the glass with a whimsical smile on her face and toasted the world.

* * *

"Oh, hey Drew!" Kellyn cried, seeing the familiar face. "I can't believe you are _here_!"

"I go to parties," he said, eyeing her oddly.

"I _love_ parties," she giggled.

"You do seem to be enjoying yourself." Kellyn smiled. He started to speak again, but she cut him off.

"Well, how _are_ you?" she asked, gripping his arm, half for support and half because she damn-well felt like it.

"Um, I'm well. You look…"

"Beautiful? Duh, we are at a _party_, I _have_ to look beautiful for parties. Well, don't I look _beautiful_?" she demanded.

"Of course, you always do," he said with gentle ease. "I was going to observe that you look, well, tipsy."

"Me? _Tipsy_? Drew, you know I'm too young to be drinking," she proclaimed. "That's a _dangerous_ insinuation." She hid the flask of Firewhiskey behind her back (ever so sneakily).

"Oh, you know, rebel me," he said and Kellyn laughed outrageously before donning a confused expression.

"But I thought you were a keeper…"

"Well, nothing gets past you," he said, gently tapping her on the nose. "And if you aren't going to have that Firewhiskey, I'll take it."

"What Firewhiskey?" she asked innocently. Drew looked at her condescendingly and stepped closer to her as if to give her a hug. Reaching behind her, he took the shot glass from her hand, all the while looking in her hazel eyes. "You have pretty eyes," she said softly. He smiled and drank the amber liquid. "Drew," she whined. "_I_ was going to have that."

"It looks like you have already had a few."

"It was only three… okay, maybe six…"

"Exactly."

"But it tastes so good, like… _FIRE_!!!" Kellyn, rather excited about the taste of Firewhiskey, shouted her observation with arms outstretched, causing everyone in the general vicinity to stare at her. One rather inebriated boy took the comment rather seriously. The Hufflepuff, taking it to heart and burning with a desire to play the hero, pointed his wand at Kellyn and shouted, "_Auguamenti!!!_" The room burst out in applause, but Kellyn was less than amused. Sam walked by her, Katima draped on his arm and sucking on his neck, and felt the need to make a remark.

"No one told me we were having a wet t-shirt contest. So, who's next?" Katima raised her hand rather enthusiastically.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Me too," said Drew, looking at the awkward public displays of affection.

"No, I really think I'm going to be sick."

"Bathroom ho!"

* * *

Drew, one hand around her waist and the other holding her hand draped across his shoulder to steady her, dragged her through the dark hallways and into a loo she had not seen before. Holding her hair back, he refrained from sighing in annoyance as she proceeded to expunge the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Drew, where _are_ we?" she asked between bouts of vomit.

"Prefects' bathroom. As Quidditch captain, I get to use it."

"That's brillo," she said before throwing up again.

"So Kellyn, what's the moral of the story here?"

"Don't play with fire?"

"Fire_whiskey_."

"So I can play with fire?"

"No." She flushed the toilet, feeling immensely better. Without realizing it, she took Drew's hand and he helped her up.

"And the gentleman of the night award goes to you."

"I was just…"

"See, even Ravenclaws can be chivalrous like Gryffindors." Her smile made him squirm.

"But logic dictates that a drunk Kellyn could probably not stay upright long on a broom."

"Since when am I _ever_ upright on my broom?"

"On rare occasions."

"Well, um, thanks for, uh, helping me… puke."

"Anytime. I mean, actually, not _any_ time. As much fun as worshiping the porcelain god with you was, let's try not to repeat this."

"Righto. Well, if it does happen again, this could be really inspirational. You could, you know, write a song about it. About me," she said brazenly, still feeling the effects of the Firewhiskey.

"How about I write you a song now and that way we don't have to do this again?" Kellyn plopped down on the bathroom floor, leaned against the toilet, and sat cross-legged, eager to hear what he would sing.

"Well, go on."

"How about you nurse a glass of water while I sing?"

"But then I'll have to piss."

"Thank you for sharing. Now drink," he said, filling a glass of water for her. Kellyn, knowing that he was singing a song for her, humored his request, sipping slowly as he drummed his legs. "_You had one too many drinks…"_

"Catchy," she muttered as she slipped off to sleep… she heard Drew's voice float past her ears and a pair of strong arms scoop her up in the haze of the night.

_

* * *

_

Typical

, was Drew's thought as the girl fell asleep with her head against the toilet bowl. Somehow he always seemed to be the one picking up after other bloke's messes. Sam had given her the first drink and his misdirected attention had pushed her over the edge, Drew was plenty smart enough to understand that. However, the burning question on his mind was, why would a girl like her knowingly let herself crumble over a bloke like Sam? _For shame_, was his second thought, _she looked too beautiful for him tonight_.

_Beauty_… what was it anyway? It seemed too powerful a word—he only ever used it to describe a whole person, not solely on appearance or personality. He hardly knew even knew the girl. Did he lie when he said she looked beautiful? Probably not. But was she _beautiful_? He honestly couldn't say when he dwelled on the thought, even though it rolled off the tongue startlingly easily. This thought did not, however, stop him from singing her a silly song—her silly song. It fell on ears that could not quite make out the words, but as he dropped her on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room and draped a blue blanket on her, he dared to dip low and push her hair out of her face. She wore a smile like an afterthought and Drew couldn't help but smile at the irony, knowing that she would not be smiling by morning.

"Drew," she said, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes Kellyn?" he asked as he settled down on the opposite couch.

"Make sure the penguins don't bully the leprechauns."

"I will."

"Good. I can always count on you to do the right thing." She tugged the blanket under her chin and shut her eyes again. Drew closed his own eyes, wondering why the drunken compliment made his stomach flutter with delight. Perhaps it was the Firewhiskey…

* * *

_Please review! -Off Dreaming_


	34. Chapter 33: After Thoughts

_A/N: I have had this for awhile, but I got caught up in the excitement of college. Updates will probably slow now, sorry, but that's just the way it is._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 33: After-Thoughts**

Kellyn woke up on the first day of November and saw Drew sleeping on the couch across from her. She panicked, not remembering what happened the night before. However, she did not panic long before she got up and dashed out of the room, emptying the last contents of her stomach. Kellyn splashed cold water on her face, looking at her paled complexion and blood-shot eyes. She walked back out into the common room to see Drew awake.

"What the _hell_ happened?" she whispered, finding her voice way too loud.

"Sam happened." Slowly, the recollections of the night came back to her, except for one.

"Shit. How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep on the bathroom floor and I carried you here." Kellyn groaned. "Kellyn, I know it was probably your first time drinking, but you really should be more careful."

"Damn it, Drew, stop shouting," she said, although she knew he wasn't. "I don't need a fucking lecture right now. Just please sod off."

"Drink some water," he growled, before leaving her to her misery.

Kellyn retreated to the shower, eager to get out of the clothes she had worn the night before. She brushed her teeth for nearly ten minutes to get the taste of vomit out of her mouth before crawling back into bed with a cold washcloth draped over her forehead and eyes. It was way too damn bright outside and a drum line pounded away in her head. She woke up an hour later, drinking three glasses of water before she rolled over and dozed off.

* * *

"Kellyn, are you awake?" she heard a gentle voice in the room.

"Yeah," she muttered, knowing it was Stella.

"Do you want to go down to the dock with us?"

"No," she said sharply, burying her head under the covers.

"Sam won't be there."

"Why does _that_ matter?"

"Because he let you down," she said, placing a hand on Kellyn's back.

"I should have known better," Kellyn whispered. "I knew better and yet…"

"It happens," said Stella, sounding as though she truly knew what Kellyn felt.

"I mean, I don't like him, and I'm far from broken hearted, but I thought… I feel so dim."

"It's okay to feel disappointed," said Stella, pegging her feeling. "Even if you don't like him. It's okay to feel disappointed." Kellyn sighed.

"I still don't want to go. I feel like crap."

"I'm sure. You had a lot to drink last night."

"You saw?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't stop me?"

"Drew swooped before I was going to intervene. He is a keeper, isn't he?" she asked. Kellyn was silent. "Well, feel better," Stella said, flitting out of the room.

Stella was kind enough to bring Kellyn lunch, but Shaylee and Jay-Jay dragged her to dinner, saying hang-over or not, she had to make an appearance in the Great Hall to show that she wasn't bothered by Sam's sudden change in women. She ignored the blonde boy sitting with his arm around Katima and also the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain who sat down the table, quickly shoveling food in her mouth. Eager to make an exit and knowing that she had homework, she finished up her food and walked out of the Great Hall, trying to ignore the searing kiss Katima gave Sam. The blonde caught up with Kellyn.

"Sorry to leave you last night," he said smiling.

"It's okay," she said automatically, then corrected herself. "Actually, it's _not_ okay."

"Oh shit, you got sick, didn't you?"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Oh princess, I guess there's a first time for everything." _He doesn't get it_.

"So, you and Katima?" she asked, trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice as she made small-talk.

"Yeah. We've always had an on-and-off thing and so I guess we are 'on' now," he said callously.

"So that's that?" she asked, indignation creeping in her voice.

"I guess," he shrugged. Kellyn looked up at the ceiling, laughing inwardly. "Sorry I wasn't there to hold back your hair," he said as a peace offering, knowing the girl in front of him was still rather angry, but not exactly sure why.

"I bet you are," she said with a hint of sarcasm and walked away. From down the hallway, she could hear Teegan speak to Sam.

"Man, you are _so_ _dim._"

_

* * *

_

Drew held my hair back and I told him to sod off

, Kellyn thought to herself Monday morning. _He tried to help and I got cheesed off at him in repayment._ She was horrible at apologizing; she hated it and avoided it at all costs. And so she did just that: she avoided it. However, she could not avoid his disdainful gaze, so she knew she had to do something.

"Thanks," she said between classes. "Thanks for… oh, you know." Drew raised an eyebrow at her. "Thanks for helping me on Halloween. Yeah, that's what I wanted to say." Drew paused a moment, realizing that it was as close as he would get to an apology. She seemed to be trying really hard and he remembered the look on her face on the morning when the events of the prior night came rushing back at her. It was a look of horror and he felt bad for her, although he knew that the last thing she needed was his pity.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Good. I mean, thanks. Um, bye," she stuttered and walked away, leaving a very confused Drew.

* * *

Sam continued to make peace before finally inquiring what he thought was the obvious.

"Are you PMSing???" Kellyn looked at him in amazement. The boy was beautiful and his silver green eyes could make her forget to breath, but as an after-thought, she realized that she also forgot to breathe before Transfiguration tests. Transfiguration was bad, therefore, was Sam bad for her? The world seemed to revolve around his wishes and fancies; he was a _boy_, hardly a man and at the end of the day, all he had was a pretty smile.

James was equally irritated at his best friend, as he viewed Kellyn as another sister, and the two had a shouting match on Monday.

"She's _Kellyn_!" he cried out to the Slytherin.

"Exactly, she can handle herself. And her liquor to some extent…"

"She's not even seventeen. Merlin, Sam, and you get her smashed and then prance off with another girl!"

"Malfoys don't prance," he said between gritted teeth.

"The point is that it was low… even for you," James said with a murderous glare.

"What's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"She's not some bloody conquest. No one ever gave you the right to treat a girl like that."

"At least I have the balls to tell a girl when I like her!" James tensed up, knowing a jab at his hesitation with Stella when he heard one.

"Stay away from her," James said, jabbing his wand into Sam's chest. Sam did not appreciate this aggressive gesture and grabbed James' collar, ready to go old-school and wandless. Kellyn was with Drew in a classroom, studying Transfiguration, when she heard the argument outside. Drew kept his head down, not betraying the look of quiet disbelief on his face. Kellyn, on the other hand, felt anger build up in her.

She had no right to tear their friendship. It was all so unnecessary. She was over it—she could not change Sam's flighty nature and she did not blame him for not looking after her. She did not like people doting on her, looking after her, any of that. It was bad enough feeling indebted to Drew, although she recalled what she could of her encounter with him with good feelings. Sam was right—she could handle herself and she sure as hell did not need two boys arguing what was best for her. Knowing that the two were right outside the door, she closed the book she had been attempting to read and strode up to the door. She twisted the knob and pushed the door open into them, causing them to stumble into the corridor.

"I am trying to fucking _study_, you dolts, and you are arguing about something not even worth arguing about. Sam, I don't care who you shag. Like, _I really do not give a rat's ass_. And James—I already have a father, I don't need you to decide what's best for me. Like Sam said, I can handle myself. _Scorpius Aquillus Malfoy_, wipe that _smirk_ off your face or I swear to Merlin, I will perform a Bat Bogey hex that would put Ginny Weasley's to shame. Ask your father about that, he would know. Now," she said, taking a deep breath, "give each other a nice, manly hug and _sod off_."

"I'm not hugging him," they both said at the same time.

_"I said bloody hug each other, dammit!"_ There was no room for dissent and they quickly gave each other a hug and a pat on the back. "Now I need to study," she said with a smile. James and Sam scurried off together down the hallway, only to make up ten minutes later. "So, Drew, where were we?"

"I don't even know. Can you really perform a Bat Bogey hex that rivals Ginny Weasley's?"

"Who do you think _taught_ me?"

"Point taken."

* * *

Kellyn forgave Sam quick enough, although he did not need to know that. Yet, he was still convinced she was angry at him and used her upcoming birthday as an excuse to talk to her. He kept her up-to-date on the details for the big day, which was to be next Friday night, thinking he would win her friendship back with lavish presents. No longer angry at him but enjoying seeing him struggle, she took slight advantage of the situation.

"And what kind of cake do you like?"

"It's a tie between carrot cake and banana bread cake."

"…must you pick the most obscure kinds of cake possible???"

"But they are so yummy!" she insisted. He sighed, flipping though a notebook that he jotted ideas down on.

"Oh, please tell me you have a dress picked out."

"A dress?"

"Yes, I am throwing you a nice party, so you can deign to wear a dress."

"Well, I have this yellow dress…"

"Is it sexy?"

"I would lean more toward 'cute.'"

"I suppose it will do." Kellyn rolled her eyes. "Now, I have some things to pick up in Hogsmeade on Saturday, so if we cross paths, do not even think of following me around. This is going to be a surprise."

"But I know when the party is, who is invited, and what flavor the cake will be."

"Beside the point."

"Anyway, I figured you would have to spend the day with… Katima," Kellyn remembered to say her name rather than the number of less-than-nice nicknames Kellyn had bestowed on her.

"Ugh, she wants me to take her to her favorite restaurant for lunch, that French place."

"Isn't it rather pricey?"

"The girl has expensive tastes." The conversation reached an awkward end and Kellyn mentally cursed herself for bringing up the Slytherin beauty.

"Oh, so how did that tutoring thing end up?"

"Shelby? Well, she finally caved in once I proved myself rather incompetent in Muggle Studies. It actually is really interesting. My new life goal is to ride in an airplane and she sat there and explained to me how they flew."

"She _sat_ there and explained something to _you_?"

"I bought her a velociraptor coloring book and a really big box of crayons. She is like you, Kellyn—charming in her simpleton ways. However, Katima is as jealous as hell, so…" Once again, the conversation trailed off with the mentioning of his girlfriend. Kellyn quickly jumped back to her birthday party.

"Well, I'm excited to see what Friday has in store for me."

"Princess, it will blow your mind," he said, tossing an arm over her shoulder. She was thankful that his touch no longer sent chills down her spine.

* * *

Since the first Quidditch game, Kellyn and Sharon had slowly found a common ground and Sharon even suggested that the Quidditch girls have lunch together in Hogsmeade. Kellyn was excited about the idea until she remembered about Stella. She did not want to leave her friend alone until she had a stroke of genius.

"James, it is the perfect time to do something with her!"

"Do…something…?"

"Wow, we have already gone over the meaning of this. Do I need to explain it again?"

"_No_. I just… what should I do???"

"Buy her lunch, you broomhead!"

"Right-o. So, when should I ask?"

"Now."

"What?" he whimpered as Stella entered the room.

"Jay-Jay, Shaylee, Sharon and I wanted to have a Quidditch lunch, so do you think you can find another group to have lunch with?" Stella nodded. Kellyn looked at James, who seemed to be processing the situation very slowly. At last, she cleared her throat.

"Stella!" James called out.

"Yes?"

"Well, I was thinking that…"

"Yes?"

"…well maybe we, um, you and I could…"

"James, I have a _Trough_ meeting in a minute, so could you please make it quick?"

"Maybeifyouwouldn'tmindwecouldhavelunchtogether?"

"…_Pardon???_" Kellyn resisted slapping her palm to her forehead.

"Maybe, if you wouldn't mind, we could have lunch together. Since, I suppose, we are both in need of someone to grab a bite to eat with." James held his breath. Much to Kellyn's surprise, Stella looked to Kellyn, asking her with her eyes what to do. Kellyn nonchalantly shrugged.

"A Mongolian family recently opened a restaurant down Badger Lane. I have been craving Mongolian barbeque for awhile now…"

"Is that a yes?"

"I suppose it is," she said. Her confused smile was hidden by her blonde hair as she trotted up the stairs.

"I love you, Kellyn," said James dreamily.

"Don't let her catch you saying that."

* * *

Trying to avoid the crowds, the girls decided to eat at a small mom and pop diner, where they shared an enormous chicken pot pie, talking about everything but Quidditch. Sharon was really not a bad person at all—it had been Kellyn who originally rubbed her the wrong way in the first place. The girls chatted, filling the small room with laughter, until the tinkling of the bell connected to the door was heard. Jay-Jay peered over their booth to see who entered.

"Are you shitting me?"

"Who is it?" asked Shaylee, trying to sneak a peak.

"Who do you _think_?" In strolled the Quidditch blokes: Drew, Seb, and Rob. "Should we invite them to sit with us or awkwardly pretend we didn't notice them enter the complex?" The other three girls looked at Jay-Jay admonishingly. "That was a legitimate question." The boys were immediately heralded over. Sharon smiled prettily when Drew sat next to her and Rob and Seb squeezed in on the other side of the booth.

"Sorry to crash your party."

"You better," said Jay-Jay in a deadpan voice that caused everyone to burst out in laughter.

"You could have saved some pot pie for us," moped Seb, looking sadly at the empty pan.

"Waiter!" Rob cried, eager to dig in.

Two pot pies later ("You blokes are such pigs!" Shaylee cried. "Mus? Pwigs? Nommm!" disagreed Seb after stuffing a huge bite in his mouth), the team disbanded. Rob and Seb were easily distracted by two pretty fifth years and Sharon was pulled away by her two best friends, Shelby Katsuma (the Head Girl) and Liby Munin (a Hufflepuff Chaser). Shaylee dragged Jay-Jay into a boutique, insisting that she needed a pretty headband, leaving Drew and Kellyn on the streets. They wrapped their scarves around them tighter, walking quietly down the street.

"I can't believe I have been here two months. It seems as though time has just flown by."

"Time does seem to be slipping through our fingers this year. I think it's because we are seventh years and the only thing on our mind is the rest of our lives," he said quietly, looking at the cloudy sky. "Sometimes, when we think so much of the future, we forget about the present, you know?"

"It has been awhile since I've had something to look forward to," Kellyn half-whispered, as they passed pubs full of students.

"I still have the urge to ask people to pinch me whenever I think about our talk with Mealby. It seems so surreal."

"I know," said Kellyn, with complete understanding. Drew met her eyes, realizing that they were in the same boat. They continued walking down the nearly empty street, enjoying each other's company and comfortable in each other's silence. The two Ravenclaws passed a building and tucked in on a side wall were two people they both recognized.

Gulliver and Lily held hands, both their eyes bright and smiles broad. Gulliver leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, tossing back her red hair and her eyes dancing. Lily caught sight of Drew and Kellyn watching them intently and gently smiled. Gulliver blushed and waved hello to them. Kellyn couldn't help but smile and Drew guided her away from the couple, a smile tugging at his lips too.

"For our health, we are going to pretend we did not see that."

"You mean, James and Albus?"

"Yes."

"Good plan. Wait, the brothers don't know yet?"

"No, and Lily plans to keep it that way."

"How do you know… just kidding," said Kellyn, remembering that Gulliver and Drew were pretty good friends, being in a band together. "And how have they kept things going without anyone finding out?"

"Honestly, I don't know what they are doing and neither do they. The fact is that they really can't see each other. I mean, they have small moments here and there, but they aren't truly 'together.' And I know that Gulliver is rather uneasy with the fact that they have to keep hiding and Lily is much younger than him… but she makes him happy, so I can't complain."

"So what about you? Do you date much?"

"Me? Oh, no," he stumbled over his words. "I suppose I have been asked out, but Quidditch and school have always been my priorities."

"Well, now that you have Quidditch squared away, I am sure there is a girl out there who is waiting for you to get your head out of the sand."

"You think?" he asked, a most peculiar expression on his face.

"I know," said Kellyn, thinking of the smile on Sharon's face when Drew sat down next to her. "You're not bad-looking, nor are you completely socially retarded."

"Only partially socially retarded?"

"Your words, not mine," she laughed. Gulliver and Lily rushed past them.

"Distract him!" they both ordered the two Ravenclaws.

"Who?"

"Oh, hello James. Stella," said Drew.

"How was the Mongolian barbecue?" Kellyn asked nervously.

"It was delicious!" they both said. James squinted in the distance, trying to figure out if the girl with the red hair dashing into The Three Broomsticks was his sister.

"Obviously, I think you have some on your robes," said Kellyn quickly, pointing to a random spot in his chest. James looked down to examine himself and the secretive couple were able to escape unnoticed.

* * *

A party was held in the 7th years' room that night. Determined to stay as far away from the Firewhiskey as possible, she joined in a rousing game of truth or dare with a dozen other students. Of course, some of these other students were rather drunk, which added to the hilarity of the game as they were dared to perform stunts that even a sober person could not pull off and were more than ready to dish superfluous details while answering a truth. Finally, it was Kellyn's turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Kellyn said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Go give your Quidditch captain a lap dance." Kellyn looked over at Drew, who was sitting in a chair around a table, playing poker.

"A lap dance? Are you serious? I don't even know how to give lap dances."

"Bullshit!" said a bloke. "It is one of the feminine fine arts. You have a vagina, you can pull it off."

"Still, it's rather immature," said Kellyn, trying to weasel out of this one, "we aren't seven anymore."

"Seven year olds don't give lap dances." Kellyn realized it was a Slytherin she was dealing with. Thinking of how she would handle the situation with Sam, she had an idea.

"I have a better proposition."

"Do tell."

"I will go over there and sit on his lap the entire night."

"That's not as amusing."

"I will straddle him for five minutes and then sit on his lap. A lap dance can only last so long, while sitting simply prolongs the awkwardness."

"True… you have yourself a deal." Kellyn grimaced and headed over to the poker table. She pulled back Drew's chair, giving herself room, and slung a leg over him, causing the other boys at the table catcall.

"Truth or dare is a very precarious game," she explained to the bright red Drew. "You pick dare and you never know, you may end up having to straddle someone for five minutes and then sit on their lap for the rest of the night." Drew sputtered. "It was this or give you a lap dance, so I want no complaints from the peanut gallery." This significantly comforted Drew. Five minutes passed and she shifted so she could see his cards. "Ooh, that's a good hand!"

"Kellyn, we are playing _poker_." She smiled.

"Sorry, that was kind of an after-thought."


	35. Chapter 34:For She's a Jolly Good Fellow

**CHAPTER 34: For She's a Jolly Good Fellow**

"One more hand."

"You said that twenty hands ago," Kellyn groaned, still perched on Drew's lap.

"You aren't even playing," one of the poker players said. Kellyn sighed, knowing she would have to be there until Drew decided to go to bed.

"This can be the last hand," said Drew as he raised the bet.

"Oh no, don't mind me."

"You're on my lap."

"Very true." He no longer seemed embarrassed about the situation. In fact, they had finally found a comfortable position for the both of them. Kellyn sat on his lap and leaned back on his chest as Drew slung his arm around her waist and held his cards so they both could see.

"I'm running out of chips anyway."

"Sorry, I have a bad poker face," she said with a yawn. Kellyn rested her head on his shoulder, burying her head in the crook of her neck. Her breath tickled his neck and he squirmed for a moment before relaxing. The last thing she thought before she drifted off into sleep was that she molded perfectly with him. The realization was lost in the haze of the early-morning darkness.

* * *

She woke to a now familiar sight, Drew sleeping on the couch across from her. She let her mind drift back to the previous night and had a feeling that she had been, once again, carried and deposited on the couch for the night. What she couldn't understand, though, was why he insisted with staying with her.

"Why are you here?" she blurt out the moment he opened his eyes. Drew blinked a few times, gathering his thoughts. "You can sleep in your own bed you know."

"I liked you better when you didn't talk in the morning," he said, burying his head into the pillow. "I didn't feel right leaving you alone," he finally gave his explanation. Kellyn didn't know what to think. "And by the way, if you were hoping last night could be our little secret… well, there are pictures." Just then, Sharon walked into the room, hearing Drew's last sentence. She had a mixture of shock, horror, disgust, and confusion on her face and Kellyn burst out laughing. Drew smiled, but Sharon dashed out of the room and Drew followed her, obviously now regretting his actions. Well, she did not need him making sure she was alright anymore. _She was alright, right?_

The common room felt empty and so she went upstairs to see what everyone else was doing. Stella sat alone in the room.

"Where is everyone?"

"At breakfast."

"You not hungry?"

"No, I just figured you would be up soon and make your way upstairs." Kellyn suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I, um, slept on the couch."

"Drew is a good guy," she said simply, not judging and with understanding. Eager to talk about something other than herself, she suddenly remembered James and Stella's outing the day before.

"So, how was your lunch with James?" she probed.

"Oh, it was fine," she said, completely unflustered. "The food was good."

"And the company?"

"It was just James," she said plainly.

"James is a good guy."

"He hasn't always been."

"And I never thought you were the type to hold grudges."

"I really don't," she said quickly, suddenly ashamed. "I suppose I have not been quite fair to him. It's just… It's just hard to take him seriously."

"He is a goof-ball," Kellyn smiled, but Stella didn't. Kellyn saw this and tried a new strategy. "Between you and me, he is trying to make up his past mistakes with you." This fact seemed to shock Stella.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

"Interesting…" was all she said before she walked out of the room. "Aren't you coming to breakfast?" she asked poking her head back in the room.

* * *

Sharon was slightly cold toward Kellyn that week, despite Drew's increased attention toward her. Sam and Katima hotly argued loudly enough in the hallways to have professors take points from them. However, these arguments soon lead to equally heated apologetic kisses that made first years run away, permanently scarred. Kellyn wrote to her parents, sharing the offer from the Cannons. So, when she was sitting next to Drew at lunch that week and a letter dropped in front of them with her father's handwriting, she began to open it.

"Um, Kellyn, that's addressed to me."

"What?" cried Kellyn, inspecting the recipient address to find that, indeed, it was addressed to Drew. "Oh, I guess it is."

"Well, may I read it?"

"No," she said, slapping away his outstretched hand. She cleared her throat and began to read aloud. "_ 'Dear Drew,_' How come _he_ gets to call you 'Drew?'" Drew shrugged and Kellyn continued. " _'Dear Drew: Kellyn, if you are reading this, please give Drew back his letter._'" Drew smirked and held out his hand again. Kellyn slapped the letter in his hands and angrily ate. "Fine, read your letter from my father. See if I care." Drew read the letter agonizingly slowly. "Well… what does it say?"

"It's my letter, it's private."

"It's my father."

"He wanted to congratulate me on the Cannon offer," he said in a low voice.

"What about me? His own _daughter_?"

"He said that you would probably complain. He told me to do this." Drew patted her on the head. "Oh, and our parents are having dinner together."

"What is this world _coming_ to???" Drew patted her on the head again. "Do that one more time and you will be known as the One-Handed Keeper." Drew held up his arms in surrender.

* * *

Sam's and Katima's arguments became more frequent as the week went on and passersby began to keep track of the subject of each argument. Sometimes it was the fact that he neglected to open a door for her or that he pulled his arm away when she went to link arms with him, but more often than not it was related to his wandering eyes. Kellyn and Shelby became use to hearing their names screeched in the hallways and the two finally had a chance to get to know each other better. By the end of the week, Sam had slept in the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor common rooms at least once.

"The Ravenclaw couches are not that comfy," he complained grumpily.

"I've fallen asleep on them," Kellyn said. "Besides, you could sleep in your own bed, you know, like a normal person."

"But then I have to see _her_."

"Well, that's _your _problem, not everyone else's."

"She's really not that bad when she's not being paranoid, possessive, and clingy."

"I'll take your word for it," Kellyn said, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice. Sam muttered something foul under his breath. "It seems to me that you are the only person in this whole school who doesn't know the truth about you."

"And what's that?"

"You aren't a one-woman man, nor do you plan on being one for awhile."

"I have a _girlfriend_."

"Can you honestly call her that? She's your go-to girl, you said it yourself."

"I did _not_ say that," he insisted angrily. "You're full of shit."

"_I'm_ full of shit?"

"I am beginning to think you are jealous."

"_Me? Jealous?_ Hell no. I just don't see why you are kidding yourself with this so-called 'relationship.'"

"I can be a one-woman man," he retorted. "Maybe not with her—hell, I don't know—but I can." Kellyn eyed him as he gritted his teeth. "There's a reason why I keep coming back to her, you know," he said, getting defensive.

"Why?" Kellyn asked quietly, not sure if she really wanted to know.

"Because she's seen me at my worst," he said, equally quietly. "I guess if someone has seen you at your worst, you can never disappoint them." His eyes clouded over and Kellyn could only guess the thoughts running through his head. She wondered if his father was one of them. "And she's fucking hot," he said with a wolfish grin. Kellyn decided that like his best friend, it was hard to take Sam seriously for long.

* * *

Friday morning, Kellyn woke up to hushed whispers.

"_You_ wake her up!"

"No, _you_ do it!"

"Do you have the confetti?"

"Oh, I almost forgot the…"

"Just wake her up!"

"She will _shank me._"

"Everyone ready? On the count of three: one, two, three!" Kellyn was bombarded by a pillow attack. When her tormentors finally ceased, she sputtered, staring at the girls crowded around her bed, not sure whether to laugh or scream. Stella gaily emptied a container of confetti on Kellyn's head and the remaining girls—Amadi, Helen, Shaylee, Jay-Jay, Sharon, Lily, and Rose—proceeded to pull out bottles of whipped cream.

"No," said Kellyn with wide eyes.

"Yes," they all responded with evil glares. Kellyn jumped out of her bed, screaming and running, trying to escape the clutches of her demonic friends. They did laps around the common room, Kellyn unsuccessfully dodging the whipped cream, before they took their battle out into the halls. Eventually they tackled her in front of the Great Hall, sat on her, and emptied the contents of the bottles before Professor Sharp yelled at them. He was about to hand out detentions for all of them (Rose was particularly appalled) when Neville Longbottom and Teddy Weasley came along and persuaded him otherwise. They winked at Kellyn and said happy birthday to her. Out of breath and covered in whipped cream, the girls ate breakfast with each other and then hit the showers.

Hagrid and Grwap each had a present for Kellyn. Hagrid presented Kellyn with a bracelet of braided unicorn hair and Grwap had found a caterpillar cocoon and with great care and probably a little help, put the cocoon in a glass jar.

"So Kewin can have snack snack if you hungee," was his explanation of the offering.

Neville and Teddy, however, knew what was important to a seventeen-year-old witch, and presented her with a bottle of Firewhiskey and good mead.

"Your father is going to kills us," whimpered Neville, regretting his actions when he saw Kellyn's exuberant reaction.

"Not if he doesn't find out," said Teddy and Kellyn at the same time.

Kellyn's real present arrived during afternoon tea, when a box was gently dropped into her lap with a letter on top. She recognized her mother's handwriting and opened the letter.

_My Dearest Daughter,_

_It seems like only yesterday you were my sweet little girl with unquenchable desire to fly like a bat out of hell and a penchant for wearing summer dresses with wellies. Well, it seems as though the only thing that changed is that you are no longer my little girl, but a woman._

_Today, Kellyn, you are seventeen, a legal witch. You are now free to make your own decisions, explore the unknown, and dictate your life. You have so much ahead of you, so many opportunities, hopes, and dreams. It is time to make your own reality, to go out and make memories to last a lifetime. Just remember that we will always be your parents, parents who love and support you and want the best for you, even if we show it in the oddest ways._

_In celebration of your journey into womanhood, I have enclosed a package. This is a family heirloom, which was given to me on my seventeenth birthday and given to your grandmother on hers, and so on and so forth. Treasure it—it is valuable both monetarily and spiritually. It is time for you to have it and I hope that you will give it to your daughter when she becomes of age._

_Bundles of love to our beautiful daughter,_

_Mum and Da_

Kellyn touched the parchment, feeling rather sentimental, as her friends gathered around her on the dock. Kellyn opened the box, carefully digging through the stuffing. What she found left her speechless. She saw a golden chain and gently took hold of it, pulling it out of the box. Strung on the chain was a brilliant piece of Chinese Fireball eggshell. It was scarlet and speckled with gold. The girls cooed, admiring the piece of jewelry, but Kellyn did not utter a word as she slipped the long chain over her neck, letting the eggshell rest under her ribcage. The sun made the gold speckles glitter and she fought back tears of pride and love. Sam caught on and nonchalantly placed his hand on top of hers.

"If I am not mistaken," he said quietly, "that will look stunning with your dress tonight." Kellyn simply smiled.

* * *

Kellyn smoothed her yellow dress, glancing at herself in the mirror. The dress was simple, with spaghetti straps and a hem that barely brushed the tops of her knees. It was the necklace that stood out, its red hue in the spotlight, glittering with gold. Her hair was left down, pinned back on one side and in loose curls. All that was left was to pick a pair of shoes.

She knew she was going to wear the white heels, but she knew that by picking this pair, that would mean two things: one, that she would be ready and have to face her party, and two, that she would have blisters on the back of her heels. She was nervous; she blamed it partially on the necklace, feeling as though she was carrying the weight of the world and a new-found responsibility for the one and only thing she had wanted to be responsible for: herself. It was an odd feeling, knowing that she was in charge of herself. She had strived for this moment throughout her adolescence, and now that she was facing it, the prospect seemed rather frightening. She would have to face her party, she would have to face the music, she would have to face her age, and most of all, she would have to face the blisters on her heels. But perhaps, this was one of the things she could handle.

She went down to the common room to search for band-aids. The room was empty, with everyone either already at her party or off on their own adventure. Off to the side of the room was a small first aide kit and she rummaged through it, finding two bandages. She bent over to put them on her heels and heard steps from above. A figure dashed through the common room, pausing at the doorway and turning back to her.

"Kellyn?"

"Drew? I thought you would be…?"

"I forgot your present," he said sheepishly, holding up a small envelope.

"Oh," she said, blushing. "You look nice." Drew was wearing black dress robes, a dark green shirt, and a black tie.

"Thanks, you look…" he trailed off, searching for the word.

"Yeah," Kellyn interjected after a moment, sparing him the embarrassment. "Thanks."

"Do you want to open it now?"

"What?"

"Your present."

"Oh, um, sure," she said, he stepped toward her, handing her the envelope. She took it with a smile, opening it up, pulling out a thick piece of paper. Scrawled on the back were the words, "our little secret." Kellyn looked at him skeptically. Drew sighed and flipped the paper over, revealing the picture of them from the previous week. Kellyn sat on Drew's lap, sound asleep with her head tucked into the crook of his neck and a faint smile on her lips, as Drew examined his cards, his arm wrapped around her waist. Kellyn laughed at the picture and gave Drew a hug. "Thank you," she said. They stood there for a moment, not sure what to do.

"I should head over to your party," he said.

"I'll see you there." Drew began to walk out of the room, pausing in the doorway, once again. "What I meant to say," he said with hesitation, "was that you look beautiful." In a moment, he was gone and she was alone in the common room, pondering his words. Outside, Drew kicked himself for slipping up again.

_Beautiful? Merlin fuck, what was he thinking? She was a silly little girl, the bitchy-but-not witch who had infiltrated the school and his mind. At the rate he was going, he was going to end up as neurotic as her._

* * *

Kellyn looked at herself in a mirror in the Ravenclaw common room, still bewildered at Drew's words. _Beautiful? Merlin fuck, what was he thinking? She was a silly little girl—well, she was a woman now, legally speaking—the girl he instinctively despised the moment she had stepped onto the Hogwarts Express. And now, was she in his head? At the rate he was going, he was going to end up as neurotic as her_, she concluded.

"Wow," the word was breathed inside the doorway. Kellyn looked in the mirror to see Sam in the room, impeccably dressed and looking at her in awe. His eyes roamed her body, searching for the words to say. "You look…" he trailed off. "You clean up well, Wood."

"Thanks Malfoy," she said, her lips twisting into a grin. "You really know how to give a girl a compliment."

"It is a delicate art, one which I…have…refined…over the years," his voice slowed as Kellyn reached up to straighten out his tie.

"I can tell. Your practice has paid off." He gulped and smiled.

"No, but really. You look…" _Beautiful?_ "…stunning," he said after a moment's hesitation. "Well," he said, back to his usual confident self, "what's the point of looking stunning if there is no one to stun? My love, we have a party to get to." He held out his arm for her and she took it, letting him lead the way. "Nervous?"

"A little, I suppose. More excited than nervous. I can't possibly thank you for everything…" she trailed off. Sam shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"No it wasn't."

"We had a deal."

"Taking notes in History of Magic for a birthday bash to end all birthday bashes? I would hardly call that even."

"You're right… your job is much harder." Kellyn rolled her eyes. "I dumped her."

"What…?"

"I dumped Katima." Kellyn stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh."

"I guess you were right."

"Sam…"

"I can't be a one-girl man with her. There have to be some other girls who can handle me." Kellyn was half-proud that he relinquished himself from the Slytherin's grip, but couldn't help but smile at his own selfish presumptions. "But tonight is about you, not me. Go get them princess," he said, showing the door to the Room of Requirement. Kellyn took a deep breath and pulled the door open. It was dark and she walked a few steps, her heels clicking on the ground. Then, the room exploded in light, everyone jumping out and shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KELLYN!!!" Kellyn squealed in joy, seeing every single person she knew well at Hogwarts here to celebrate with her. She made her way through the crowd, trying to thank every person as music blared around her. Sam handed her a bottle of good wine and told her to, "have at it," and Kellyn poured herself a glass, enthusiastically. After that, the party began to roar, as alcohol oozed from every crevice of the room. Her cheeks ached from smiling so much and she pulled everyone onto the dance floor and let the festivities be only interrupted by cake, which was exactly what she had asked for.

"Kellyn, is that your third piece?"

"No, it's my fourth," she insisted to Sam.

"Merlin…"

"Well, I had one slice of banana bread cake and one slice of carrot cake and they were both so good that I had to have seconds."

"Well, I have not even have had firsts with dancing with you, so Miss Wood, will you do me the honor of this dance?"

"Oh, I was kind of thinking of another slice."

"No," he said, taking her hand. Kellyn grabbed her fork quickly, licking off the remains of the delectable icing before Sam had her in his clutches. It was then, as the music slowed, that she was able to take in the scene. It had been just a little over two months since she had arrived at Hogwarts and she had met so many people, people who genuinely cared for her, people who made her laugh, people who she could argue with, people to fly with, people to dance with… she had people. She had friends; and to have them all gathered in one room was…

"Magical. This is magical."

"So, everything you dreamed of?"

"And more," she whispered in his ear. She kissed him on the cheek, thankful for all his hard work, and rested her head on his shoulder. His hands, firmly gripping her lower hips, moved so he had wrapped around her waist, his touch gentle, almost tender. She could feel his soft gaze on her, his breath tickling her ear. "There's no way you could have possibly disappointed me."

"I know that, princess," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I know that."

* * *

_A/N: Sam or Drew? Your thoughts. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this and please review!_


	36. Chapter 35: Breakable

**CHAPTER 35: Breakable**

Once back in the Ravenclaw girl's 7th year room, in her tipsy stupor, Kellyn insisted they enlarge the bed and have a "sleepover," all the girls piling onto the mattress and falling asleep, tangled together. Kellyn woke up Saturday morning, pleasantly surprised she did not have a hangover. Indeed, Shaylee had pulled a "mommy" and insured that Kellyn was drinking enough water to make her have to leave her party to take a piss at least once per hour. Also, Shaylee was the first to wake up the next morning, insisting that they had to see the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff game.

"It is not for another three hours!" they protested. Shaylee found this _minor_ detail unimportant. Kellyn realized that Sam had stayed up with her until the last guest left, which was around three o'clock in the morning, sacrificing sleep the night before a Quidditch game.

"He stayed up for me!" she cried with a mouthful of oatmeal once Shaylee finally dragged them out of bed for breakfast.

"That's not a very good example to set as a captain," Shaylee admonished, obviously missing the point. Jay-Jay was the only one who seemed to get the point, but only raised her eyebrows as a reaction.

* * *

On the way from breakfast, a quiet scene was being played out in one of the hallways. Sam and Katima talked in hushed tones, Katima obviously upset and Sam looking alternately guilty and peeved. Kellyn slowed her pace, wanting to see what was going on, but not wanting to make a big deal out of it. Fortunately, Shaylee stopped dead in her tracks to gawk, allowing Kellyn a proper view.

She could imagine what they were saying although she could not make out the words. Katima was begging Sam to take her back, her big doe eyes tearing up, while Sam attempted to explain his decision to end things with her. She glanced at the ceiling confused and at last, wrapped her arms around him, unwilling to let go. Sam froze awkwardly, fighting the urge to hug her back (after all, they had history together). He settled with awkwardly patting her back for a moment before gently prying her off him. He wiped her tears off her face and issued a final declaration of independence that she could not possibly argue with. Sam turned away and walked to the Great Hall with his hands in his pockets.

"Wow," breathed Shaylee, mesmerized by the scene. Kellyn stole a glance at Katima, feeling sorry for her as she walked, arms crossed, back toward the Slytherin common room. Her head was bowed in defeat, her blonde hair falling in her eyes. Her footsteps echoed slightly down the corridor, without her usual posse and now, without a boyfriend in tow. She would bounce back, that was a certainty, but for now, the Slytherin goddess would be reduced to mere mortal standing as she pined for her lost toy with Chocolate Frogs and a jar of Nutella. Stella guided them away, saying that it was not in their place to pry.

"This coming from a future journalist!" protested Shaylee. Stella rolled her eyes.

"Some things are not meant to be printed," she said simply. "Oh, I do hope they have raspberry scones. Did you know that Scarlet Wingdoms solely eat raspberries, giving them their red color? They are quite interesting birds, although unfortunately bright colored and easily visible to their predators. That is why they are quite nearly extinct, but my mum showed me a picture of one and I am quite nearly sure I saw one yesterday…"

* * *

The match between Slytherin versus Hufflepuff was interesting to say the least. While the Hufflepuff Chasers were quite skilled and moved well together, they were no match for Sam's Seeking skills. Kellyn passed by Shelby and could not help but deliver the good news.

"Well, Sam ended things with Katima, so we don't have to worry about having our names screeched in the hallways anymore."

"That's a relief. Although I can't help but feel like a home-wrecker, even if Sam is the last person I could ever picture myself with. I know he's your friend, but he is quite possibly the cockiest bastard I've ever met."

"It is an easy conclusion to come to," Kellyn acquiesced. "But he has his good moments."

"I don't know, but if he thinks he can buy me with a velociraptor coloring book and crayons, he is sorely mistaken." Kellyn nodded. "I expect dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, gummy snacks, and bubble wrap by next Friday otherwise there will be _hell_ to pay." Shelby took a deep breath. "You catch my drift?"

"It is caught and duly noted."

"I am glad we have an understanding. You wouldn't mind passing that message on?" Kellyn felt as though she was not in a position to say no and smiled, nodding her head.

The game ended with a Slytherin victory and everyone gathered in the Slytherin common room to celebrate the victory.

"I didn't realize that you had a game today," said Kellyn to Sam. "Otherwise, I would have made you go to sleep long before you did last night." Sam gave a dramatic sigh.

"Oh, the things I do for you. Well, it was worth it," he said. "It is probably a good thing I got that cake. I have properly fattened you up."

"Thanks…?"

"In return for my natural-born godliness in the ways of throwing parties, I now plan on utilizing you as a pillow."

"I see how it is: you are using me for my body."

"Don't you know it?" he said, wrapping his arms around her. Kellyn rolled her eyes and socialized with the person sitting next to her. Things began to die down and Sam was fast asleep, pinning her to the couch.

"Not cool," she muttered to herself, although she felt quite warm inside.

* * *

"I am so excited for our Apparition lesson!" cried Rose as she skipped alongside Albus and Kellyn. "I have been reading all about it; it is actually quite interesting. In the library, there is this lovely old book entitled _Transportation of Witches and Wizards_, and I found it most helpful in answering a few of my questions about theory behind it all."

"How interesting, Rose," said Albus dryly. Rose, having known Albus all her life, caught the slight edge of sarcasm in his voice and wrinkled her nose in annoyance at her cousin.

"Fine, Albus, but when you splinch yourself, I will laugh."

"No you won't," he retorted quickly and matter-of-factly. Rose knew this was true and grumbled her reply. "Are you excited, Kellyn?" he asked, once again slipping in his sarcasm.

"About learning how to Apparate with a group of sixth years because I am lame and younger than everyone else in my year? I am so excited, I may just piss my pants."

"It won't be _that_ bad," said Albus, with a shrug reminiscent of his father. "Only four lessons, each an hour long, for four Tuesdays and then the test. Besides, the professor will probably be some chirpy loon, so we will have plenty of things to joke about."

"Albus, you are amazing." His ears turned red. Kellyn noted this and refrained from suggesting that he had been around Uncle Ron a little too much.

Those old enough gathered in the Great Hall, buzzing with excitement and nerves. Kellyn's jaw dropped when she saw the professor in charge of teaching them Apparition. She was a lady with blonde hair, pushed back with a headband that would make Blair Waldorf proud, big blue eyes, and a permanent smile carved in her face. Her hands were clasped together in excitement and she appeared as though she was going to give a girlish swoon every time she recited "the three D's of Apparition."

"Now remember: _firmly_ fix your mind on the **destination**. Focus your **determination** to occupy the visualized space. Let your _yearning_ to enter it _flood_ from your mind to _every_ particle of your body."

"Don't you _yearn_ to Apparate, Kellyn?" asked Albus dryly.

"Don't you know it?" Rose shushed them.

"Listen for the third D!"

"And now, turn on the spot, _feeling_ your way into nothingness, _moving_ with **deliberation**." Rose's hand shot up.

"Professor, which of the three D's is most important to take into consideration while Apparating?" asked Rose curiously.

"What a _lovely_ question! Now, this is highly debatable, as there are many, many arguments to consider. The first of which is…" the class inwardly groaned as the woman pranced around the room, her hands fluttering everywhere with exuberance. Kellyn tilted her head and openly stared at the woman.

"She looks like a ballerina on crack." Albus choked on his own spit and Kellyn patted his back as he coughed. Rose gave them disapproving looks.

"She happens to know what she is talking about," whispered Rose through clenched teeth. "If you want to be successful, I suggest you listen." Albus let his head loll in boredom. Kellyn straightened up, knowing that Rose (who was muttering "destination, determination, deliberation" under her breath), was right. After hearing quite nearly every argument on the most important D, the perky woman shooed them away to work.

"Go, my little butterflies! Spread your metaphorical wings and let yourself explore a world now that the doors are open!" After several seconds of gawking at the metaphor, Kellyn considered her destination in mind: the hula-hoop a few feet in front of her.

Hula-hoops. She used to play with them in her front lawn. No, she shouldn't be focusing on the lawn, she should be focusing on the hula-hoop. Hula-hoop. It was striped like a candy cane and that reminded her of the grand forest where the Wood family cut down their Christmas tree from. No, not the forest. Hula-hoop. Hula-hoop. Hula-hoop.

Now, yearning to move. That would be convenient, indeed. But she was bored; she really did not feel like moving. She heard it was a rather uncomfortable experience. Pain was never an issue for her, but she was never a fan of uncomfortable situations. She needed to yearn to move; she yearned to yearn to move into nothingness, with deliberation.

Nothingness. What exactly was nothingness? What did it feel like? How would she know if she had made it into nothingness? Was she suppose to actually turn, or was it a metaphorical turn, just as they were metaphorical butterflies? It was all very confusing.

Kellyn opened her eyes (she hadn't realized she had closed them in the first place) and found many of the students with frustrated and looks on their faces. Rose looked as though she was about to pop a blood vessel, she was so concentrated. Albus was glancing at the scene also, though with a bored expression on his face. He looked at Kellyn, shrugged, and with a pop he disappeared.

"Albus…?" A moment later he popped into the hula-hoop.

"Oh how wonderful! On your first try!" cried the professor, fawning over the young Potter.

"I have had a bit of practice," he said modestly.

"Side-Along Apparition?" asked the woman, her eyes wide and questioning.

"Sure," said Albus with a broad grin.

"Still! Most excellent!" Rose looked at Albus in horror and disgust.

"You cheated!" she cried, once the professor was out of ear shot.

"I did not cheat!" he said. "I just _might_ have had a little prior unsupervised practice…"

_"You cheated!_" Rose repeated.

"You are just jealous that I am better at something than you are."

"Not true!" she hissed.

"I think that someone has a little competitive streak," said Kellyn with a playful smile.

"It is no wonder that the Sorting Hat considered putting our little Rose in Slytherin."

"_Albus… Snape… Potter_," Rose growled. "You have gone too far." Albus shrugged.

"It's the truth, Rose, no need to be ashamed. I was considered to be in Hufflepuff."

"You are _impossible_!" she declared in a manner much like her mother and strutted off. "Hufflepuffs are a hell of a lot nicer than you are, anyway!" she added as an after-thought.

"I love my cousin dearly," said Albus with a whimsical smile.

* * *

"What's wrong with Stella?" Kellyn asked Jay-Jay the next morning, seeing the normally perky girl clad in all-black.

"What's the date?"

"November 18th."

"Oh," said Shaylee. "It's her Crappy Day."

"What?"

"She gets like this once a year. She wears black and refuses to talk, like she is mourning someone."

"Do you know why?"

"What we have pieced together over the years is that she saw someone die in a car accident when she was young. That's how she can see her pet thestrals."

"Herbert and William?"

"You remember their names?" asked Jay-Jay incredulously.

"Regardless," said Shaylee with a pointed glare, "we have to be good, supportive friends today because she needs it." Stella crept out of the bathroom with a void look on her face. She wordlessly slipped her book bag over her shoulder and fixed her hair in a no-fuss pony tail. Walking out the door of the common room to the Great Hall for breakfast, Kellyn caught her looking in the mirror. Some image haunted her, Kellyn could see that. Skipping after her friend, she held her hand the two walked to breakfast. Her eyes spoke her thanks and the two enjoyed toast side-by-side.

James sat down with them at breakfast, obviously trying to get Stella's attention, even though she was rather occupied with her own thoughts. James gave up and pouted throughout the rest of breakfast. Kellyn waited for Stella to finish her toast, dab the corner of her mouth with a napkin, and leave before explaining to James.

"It's her Crappy Day."

"Oh… it's the 18th, isn't it?"

"Yep. You know James, some good could come out of today. You could comfort her, show her your more serious side…"

"'Sirius' is my middle name." Kellyn groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"Would it kill you to make an effort?"

"Nothing is going to happen today," said James with a dejected sigh. "Trust me, I've already thought about this. She is not in an emotional state for anything. I would feel like I am taking advantage of her." He rested his chin on his hand, wrestling with his emotions. Kellyn mirrored his expression, rather stumped herself. The two sat there, sipping pumpkin juice until they dragged themselves to their morning classes.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Kellyn saw James and Stella walking down a corridor. James chatted easily to the silent girl, hands in his pockets. He looked up from the ground every once in awhile to make eye contact with her. Stella was always one to make awkward eye contact and met his gaze every time he happened to look up, causing him to run his fingers through his rumpled hair in embarrassment. Stella seemed unfazed, holding onto her book bag. James held onto a column and swung around, grabbing her bag and tossing it over his own shoulder without stopping what he was saying previously. Stella looked away for a moment, a small smile hidden in the corner of her mouth.

Kellyn tried to keep up with the couple without getting noticed, herself hiding behind bushes and brick walls.

"Hey prin—" Kellyn slapped a hand over Sam's mouth as he attempted to loudly greet her. He mumbled something under her hand and Kellyn interpreted it as, "Why are you hiding?" Kellyn simply pointed at the couple walking along, slowly slaloming around opposite sides of the columns, crossing paths for a moment. Their arms would brush against each other and Kellyn could see James' Adam's apple bob.

Leave it to James to carry on a conversation with a girl determined to be silent. He did not seem to run out of things to say and even occasionally sprinkled in words like, "You know?" as if he actually expected her to respond. When she didn't, he easily continued the conversation. His hands excitedly jumped around; he must have been telling a really funny story. Finally the punch line came out and he looked at Stella expectantly. Her response shocked both James and Kellyn, who was still hiding with Sam.

Stella burst out laughing. It was not a small giggle; it was loud and boisterous and bounced off the walls. She laughed heartily, clutching her stomach, until she was laughing so hard she was crying. Then, she took a deep breath and looked at James. James looked at her with a mixture of amusement, skepticism, and confusion. Suddenly her chin began to tremble and she looked down. She was no longer crying from laughter, she was crying from sadness. Her back shook and James closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist. Without hesitation, Stella buried herself in him, pressing her face against his chest and letting her hot tears drench his shirt. He stroked her back, whispering assurances in her ear.

For a moment, she stopped her tears long enough to look up at the young man who held her. James tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb. Kellyn knew that it took all of James' power to not close the distance between them and kiss her. Stella's eyes filled with tears again and she folded herself back around him.

Kellyn realized that she had been holding her breath, admiring the tragically beautiful scene that played out before her. Even Sam seemed to look at the two in awe, stroking his nonexistent beard. James suddenly looked over in their direction and Kellyn and Sam ducked down, hoping he didn't see their spying. When they slowly peered up again, James held her hand and they walked down toward the lake, Stella confessing something to him.

Kellyn looked at Sam and he gave a significant nod. They were never there. They never saw anything happen. Wordlessly, they stood up and walked in different directions.

* * *

Stella entered the Ravenclaw common room hours later as if nothing happened. She silently did her homework, changed into her pajamas, and turned off the light.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night," the girls chorused back without thought. Then after a moment, they all looked at each other. Jay-Jay distinctively mouthed out the words, "What the hell?" Kellyn twisted her hands together and shrugged.

* * *

The next day, James waited to see if anything would pass between him and Stella. She acknowledged his presence and seemed to give him what could possibly constitute as grateful smile from across the hall. That night, Kellyn sat with him as he nursed a glass of Firewhiskey on the rocks.

"I thought… I actually thought that something… I held her… dammit, I held her and she let me hold her and Merlin it felt _right_… I just thought… I thought…" he spoke in starts and stops, trying in vain to find the words to match his mottled emotions. Sitting alongside Sam in the Gryffindor common room, Kellyn put a pillow on her lap and let James lay on her. She hummed the lullaby that Ginny Weasley sang to her and her own children when they couldn't sleep until James' eyelids drooped and then finally closed. Kellyn sighed and looked at Sam.

"You have to talk to her," said Sam. "You have to talk to her because frankly, I don't know how much more he can take."

"Sam, I—"

"Kellyn, I wouldn't ask you to intervene unless I was really worried about him. Despite all the jokes and pranks, he's breakable."

"We're all breakable, Sam," Kellyn said, absentmindedly smoothing James' hair. "We're all breakable."

* * *

That Saturday, it rained and Drew refused to cancel Quidditch practice.

"A little water never hurt anyone," he said gruffly as they all complained in the locker room. "Although if any of you get sick…" he never ended up finishing the threat and it remained open-ended.

While everyone retreated to the hot showers after practice ended, Kellyn took off her heavy robes and began running around the pitch. She hadn't talked to Stella yet and she had no idea how she was going to bring it up. She loved James dearly and wanted him to be happy, but she was worried that she would end up pushing Stella into something that she didn't want or wasn't ready for. With these thoughts heavy in her mind, she forced herself to keep running, as if each step would purge the thoughts from her head.

"Kellyn, stop!" Kellyn ignored the voice, not sure if she had even heard it, and kept running. "Stop," she felt someone grab her arm. "You're freezing," said Drew. He was dripping wet, his curly hair dark and limp in his face. His green eyes studied her with worry. Kellyn couldn't even begin to ponder her sorry appearance if he was that wet.

"I'm fine."

"I have long learned that whenever you say that, you are usually far from fine," he said softly. The pitter-patter of the rain filled the silence between them.

"I have a lot on my mind right now. I have to do something and I don't know how or even if I should and…" Drew stood there, listening to her as she attempted to convey her feelings in the pouring rain. "…I'm freezing."

"I know," he said and Kellyn realized that his hand was still on her arm. Drew seemed to realize this to and dropped his hand. The two silently walked back to the castle.

"Kellyn, princess, why are you soaked? Come on, let's get you dried up," said Sam, who they crossed paths with in the hallway. "I'll take care of her Drew," said Sam, cordially slapping him on the shoulder. Drew gave him a dry, brisk gesture that said something along the lines of, "Be my guest."

"Now, what you need is a glass of hot chocolate and a slice of pie, yeah?" said Sam as he lead her toward the house elves entrance to the kitchen.

"Sure," she said, glancing over her shoulder. Drew was gone. She shivered and pushed herself against Sam. Kellyn realized that as long as she had friends, she could not be breakable for long, as they were always there to pick up the pieces.

* * *

_A/N: To my friends, who are always there to pick up the pieces of me. I love you guys so much and I miss you!_


	37. Chapter 36: Stuck

**CHAPTER 36: Stuck**

Monday brought a letter from Laurel. Kellyn excitedly opened it, curious about Laurel's reactions to the last letter she had written her, in which she described at length her birthday party and what transpired between Stella and James that fateful day. She hoped for advice on the situation, but instead found that Laurel had much to say on an entirely different subject.

_Dear Kellyn,_

_I just finished a lovely evening with the Indovinello family! I know that you and Andrew are on good terms now, but I cannot see how you ever not got along if he is anything like his parents. They were so modest and proud of Andrew, it was most sweet. They were entirely polite, truly chivalrous, and very intelligent. Your father explained at length to his parents the game of Quidditch with the aid of the various condiments on the table—the salt and pepper were the Beaters, three sugar cubes served as the Chasers, the oil was the Keeper, and the vinegar was the Seeker. Apparently, Drew has had difficulty explaining the game to them, but now I believe they have an intricate understanding of the game._

_Your parents were, however, shocked to hear that you had not mentioned him prior to your father asking about your Quidditch captain. Apparently, Andrew had mentioned you numerous times to his own parents as the girl who was his idol's daughter, a brilliant Quidditch player and a brilliant witch, with an unfortunate opposing personality that brought out the worst in him. Andrew seems to blame himself for your not getting along, saying that he had completely misjudged you and your stubborn nature most rightfully rebuked his attempts to make right. However, we both know this is not entirely true, but the fact that he tries to make you out in the best light possible and takes such personal responsibility for his actions is sweet, not to mention quite sensitive. He keeps close correspondence with his parents; family is, after all, very important to Italians. Your parents are most determined to maintain a friendship with the Indovinellos, so it is most definitely for the best that you two have managed to make peace. In fact, your parents are going to help bring the Indovinellos to the next Quidditch game, but PLEASE do not tell Andrew, as it is meant to be a surprise._

_It seems as though you had a lovely birthday party. In regards to Stella and James, I am sure you will know what to do when the right time comes. Even though you seem to have little faith in your mediating skills, I do believe that when you put your mind to it, you are rather skilled in the arts of subtlety and comforting._

_Always thinking of you,_

_Your friend Laurel_

Kellyn sighed, for more reason than one. Not only was she on her own dealing with Stella and James, her parents were now all chummy with Drew's parents. They were quite stuck with each other, whether she liked it or not. While she had managed to make peace with Drew, that did not make them friends. He seemed to know a lot more about her than she about him and she was able to count the number of normal conversations they had unrelated to Quidditch or Transfiguration on her two hands. Or maybe one hand. She stuffed the letter away when James and Sam burst into the common room to accompany her to Dueling Club.

* * *

"Hello Sam," giggled the particularly bold and pretty 6th year Gryffindor Keeper, Analiese Visala, during the meeting. Sam paused midsentence and eyed the girl, giving a polite smile.

"Hello," he said, then turned back to Kellyn. Analiese flirtatiously grabbed Sam's arm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner… for the next duel?" Kellyn expected Sam to give a slow, tantalizing smile and agree—after all, she distinctly remembered Sam bragging to James how the girl was all over him and he had her wrapped around his finger.

"It's as easy as pie," he boasted. "It would not take much persuading to have her hook-up with me." So, what he said next surprised Kellyn.

"Actually, I was going to ask Kellyn to be my partner," he said shyly. Both Analiese's and Kellyn's jaw dropped, but Analiese was quicker to recover than Kellyn.

"Well, maybe next time?" she asked hopefully, twisting her hips innocently.

"I don't know… Kellyn _is_ the perfect partner… for dueling," he said resolutely, but with the sort of tone that he was talking to himself, so as to soften the blow for the girl in front of him.

"I guess I'll see you around," Analiese said and walked away, swaying her hips to cause the hem of her skirt swing and many male eyes to turn around and watch. Sam's eyes, however, were on Kellyn.

"What was _that_ for?" Kellyn snapped. "You don't need me to prove that you're some sort of sex god."

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you can get any girl you want. You just don't have to bring me into it. Last thing I need is for every girl to hate me just because we happen to be friends and not fuck buddies."

"So that's how you think of me: a sex god who throws away girls like tissues?"

"Well, that analogy certainly sheds a whole new light on blow jobs…"

"And of all people, I thought that you would recognize that a person's reputation is almost never a true profile of their character," he said with a hurt expression on his face. "And I wouldn't use you either," he added for good measure.

"Ready! And begin!" said Professor Sharp. The two held their wands at the ready and refused to continue their conversation, only to say goodnight at the end of the evening.

* * *

Rose huffed after once again, failing to Apparate.

"I don't think you are determined enough, cousin," said Albus casually. "Are you sure that you truly _yearn_ to Apparate?"

"Yes I do, _dear cousin_, now shut your gob before I shut it for you," she growled. Spurred by Albus's nagging, she was successfully able to Apparate on her next try. "See, Albus?" she said triumphantly. "I simply needed to move with a little more deliberation. You try, Kellyn. I find that a mantra in my head helps significantly." Kellyn decided to yearn to Apparate into the hula-hoop. She ignored the itch on her nose and focused. _Hula-hoop, hula-hoop, hula-hoop_, she thought with determination and felt an odd sensation fill her body, as if she was being squeezed through an impossibly small tube. When she opened her eyes and saw the hula-hoop at her foot, she did a victory dance and fell over. Then she realized that she looked at her foot, not her feet. Looking back over her shoulder to find her left foot impatiently tapping on the ground, Kellyn doubled over in pain.

"Holy crap, OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Oh dear, did you splinch yourself?" asked the perky instructor.

"No, I just felt like it would be an adventure to be an amputee for a day. _Yes_, I fucking splinched myself!!!"

"Perhaps someone should fetch Nurse Duncan."

"Brilliant idea," said Kellyn through gritted teeth. Nurse Duncan soon arrived and helped Kellyn to the Hospital Wing, tutting at the girl for her lack of focus. Kellyn was easily reunited with her foot, but was kept in bed for an hour, "just in case."

"Can't stay out of here for long, can you?" asked Drew, entering the room.

"How did you know?"

"Rose told me. Will you be fine for the game Saturday?"

"Yeah."

"I really do not enjoy having one of my top players continually end up in the Hospital Wing."

"Nice to know that I am only good for Quidditch."

"Now, you know that isn't true…" he said softly, trailing off at the end. Kellyn didn't know what to say.

"Um, my parents like your parents. A lot."

"Yeah," he laughed. "I heard. I guess we're stuck together."

"I guess."

"And when life gives you lemons…"

"Find annoying little kids with paper cuts!" Kellyn squealed. Drew did not seem as amused.

"Do you know that you have been in here 25 times since the beginning of the school year?" he asked, looking at a large file folder.

"You're _reading_ my _medical file_?"

"Sorry, Ravenclaw habit, reading things."

"What if there was confidential stuff in there, like, what if I am pregnant?"

"You wouldn't be pregnant."

"Are you saying that I cannot persuade a man to sleep with me?"

"Oh, I am sure you can be _very_ persuasive, uh, I mean, I erm, well, you just have, um, huge opportunities in front of you and…"

"Are you saying that I wouldn't make a good mother?"

"Well, your reply to my lemon comment was rather alarming, but I actually think you would make a wonderful mother, in your own special way."

"Is 'special' a codeword for 'neurotic'?"

"You said it, not me." Kellyn lifted her pillow to retaliate, but Nurse Duncan screeched for her to stop before she could move and showed Drew to the door.

* * *

"Stella?" asked Kellyn on a lazy Wednesday afternoon when they were alone in the room, neither feeling like doing their homework. "Do you want to talk about what happened last week?" Stella sucked in her breath and was quiet for a moment.

"I don't really like talking about it," she said softly.

"I know," Kellyn said gently. "I just thought… we're your friends. You shouldn't have to bottle it all up."

"I told James," she confessed. "I told James and not you and I feel bad."

"You shouldn't, Stella."

"He was just there and warm and…"

"And he's your friend, just like we are."

"But it's _complicated_!" she finally burst out. This was a pleasant surprise for Kellyn.

"How so?"

"It's _James! James Potter!_ The boy who tormented me in my childhood and now he's nice and sweet and handsome…"

"Oh. I see."

"_Yeah!_ See what I'm up against?" she growled. "And I don't know what to do!"

"I think it's pretty obvious."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I know what you are going to say, and don't say it. _Don't say it. _Just… the _timing_ isn't right." Kellyn opened her mouth to speak, then shut it, having a déjà vu moment. It was exactly James' excuse for not asking out Stella. "Besides, I guess I am still warming up to the idea of him and I and I suppose I am a little in denial…"

"Sure, Stella, sure," said Kellyn with an evil smile and skipped off, leaving her friend rather frightened.

* * *

Thursday brought Kellyn and Drew shiny envelopes which began to speak when opened.

"Delivery: player contracts for the Chudley Cannons! Keep these for your records and consideration and please accept our complimentary tickets to the game this Friday evening!" the voice called in the hall. Kellyn and Drew looked at each other cautiously while everyone around them buzzed.

"You didn't tell us…!" Kellyn shrunk in her seat and thought Drew would be doing the same until she realized that he was actually glowing with pride and had a soft, modest smile on his face as he gently looked down at the letter. Their elbows grazed and she let his pride rub off on her and sat up straighter.

"I guess the cat is out of the bag," he said as people came up to him and slapped him on the back.

"I guess," said Kellyn, and frankly, she was rather relieved.

* * *

"I really wanted to go to the game, even if it was just the Cannons," complained Kellyn morosely.

"We have a game tomorrow, we really should not be staying out later," said Drew.

"Oh, Miss Wood, a moment please?" requested Teddy Lupin before Kellyn stepped out of the class.

"Yes Professor?"

"Well, congratulations. It took three months, but your test scores have leveled off to an 'E' average." Kellyn looked at him, stunned. "You can relieve Mr. Indovinello of his duties."

"You mean…?"

"No more tutoring."

"Oh."

"I thought you would be a little more excited about this," Professor Lupin said quietly.

"Oh, no I am _ecstatic_!" she said with more enthusiasm. He patted her arm and gave a smiling nod to Andrew and shooed them out of the room.

Kellyn was surprised with herself—indeed, she thought she would be far more thrilled to not have to meet with Drew three times a week, but she found herself disappointed. They had finally begun becoming more comfortable with each other and often ate together, even if the conversation was still rather sparse. It was a different kind of friendship (if one could call it that), one that seemed to transcend words, as cheesy as it was. His patience with her was a blessing; he never seemed to mind repeating himself over again and cooperated when Kellyn would pick a fight with him, frustrated with her own inability with Transfiguration. Their witty little spats never got old and she found herself laughing and actually enjoying herself.

"I guess this is it," said Drew, looking a little disappointed himself.

"You were a really good teacher."

"And you were an interesting student," he said with a small smile. Kellyn didn't know the thoughts running through his mind, but he seemed rather reluctant to give her up so easily.

"Well, just because we don't _have_ to… doesn't mean we _can't_…" Kellyn said, biting her lip nervously. Drew was studying his shoes and looked up with a start, his eyes lighting up.

"We could still meet Wednesdays," he suggested, catching on.

"Wednesdays," Kellyn agreed.

* * *

Saturday was an exceptionally cool morning, with frost covering every surface of the castle. The air outside was dry and frigid for late November, but it was the day of the Gryffidoor and Ravenclaw Quidditch match, so Kellyn did not mind the cold so much as long it did not become windy. The wind, she knew, was a nuisance in a Quidditch match.

Sam had been ignoring her for the past week and she missed his presence terribly. He played the part of the dutiful, supportive friend to James, who had somewhat recovered from his slight bout of depression. Sam wore Gryffindor colors and sat with the team at breakfast, ignoring Analiese, who sat next to him batting her eyelashes. This bothered her slightly, but she was not about to be distracted. Drew had lectured them about the difficulty of this game and in private, mentioned to Kellyn that the Chasers should not, on any circumstance, let up their scoring; it was an unspoken invitation to throw every one of Drew's cautious rules out the window. Then again, she never obeyed them much anyway.

Determined to disregard Sam's gaze ignoring her, she exited the Great Hall soon after breakfast, but someone caught up with her.

"Kellyn!" Sam called out, running down the hall. Kellyn stopped, turned around, and looked at him, waiting for him to make the first move. He took a few haggard steps toward her, then stopped, searching for the right words to say. "I'm stuck, Kellyn. I'm stuck." He opened his mouth to say something else when Shaylee bounded out of the Hall, striking up a conversation even though she was a good ten steps away from her. Shaylee took no notice of the scene and dragged Kellyn away, leaving Sam looking dejected and rejected in the quiet corridor.

The Ravenclaw team soared out onto the pitch, the cool, dry air whipping past their faces, creating insta-red cheeks. This game was different; her pure excitement had worn off and was replaced with sheer determination and a brazen streak, like Felix Felicitus minus the ADD tendencies. Drew seemed to take this as a good sign, saying, "I am glad you are more focused today."

"It is far easier to focus," she said with a wry smile on her face, "when given a free rein."

"I did not give you a free rein."

"Yes you did."

"No, I did not." Drew was called for captains to shake hands and he gave her a final order. "Be good, Kellyn."

"But Drew," she purred, "I'm _always_ good." Drew sighed, shaking his head. Kellyn surveyed the field, eyeing her competition. Albus Potter and Kevin Ballard were the Gryffindor Beaters and Albus was known for his aim that rivaled the Slytherins. The three Chasers were James Potter, Clarence Huntington, and Helen Garvgaski; Kellyn knew that although Clarence was an exceptional player, he was still very, very young. No, she did not fear the Chasers, and she definitely did not fear Analiese Visala, the Keeper who she was particularly looking forward to scoring goal after goal on. Indeed, it was Lily Potter she was worried about, as she was, by far, the best Seeker in the school. The Ravenclaw Chasers would have to rack up goal after goal with the Quaffle if they hoped to combat the Gryffindor Seeker.

The whistle blew and the teams descended upon the Quaffle. Kellyn was speedy to take possession of the Quaffle and after a quick give-and-go play with fellow Chaser Sebastian Montley, Ravenclaw was on the scoreboard and Analiese Visala had a scowl on her face that Kellyn was determined to make permanent. Within the first ten minutes of the game, Ravenclaw was up 60-0 and Kellyn's face was smooth with composure as the Ravenclaw fans were on their feet with excitement. The Gryffindor Chasers were at a loss of how to stop the girl and decided to double team her, with Clarence guarding her at all times and either James or Helen to back him up. This, of course, left one Ravenclaw Chaser open, which they immediately took advantage of at Drew's direction from across the field. Kellyn effortlessly passed the Quaffle off to an open player and Sharon and Seb both easily scored two goals each, leaving the Ravenclaws up by 100 points and the Gryffindors without a single shot on goal. This, however, did not last long, as Kellyn became too comfortable in her position and let James Potter slip by. It was a beautiful shot, as James faked to the near post and shot at the far one, but Drew was skilled enough to save the Quaffle.

"Kellyn, watch backdoor!" Drew bellowed at her as she mentally kicked herself.

As the game progresses, her composure slipped away and the Gryffindor Chasers began to make her job difficult, but this seemed to encourage the team and the crowd as the plays became more spectacular and more desperate. She constantly pushed up the field, even if that meant she read the play wrong and was too late to get back on defense. By then, she had other things on her mind: Albus, with his steady hands and even steadier temperament, was just getting warmed up. The game had gone on for about forty-five minutes before she heard the distinctive _whoosh_ of a Bludger narrowly missing her. It shook her up, knowing that Bludgers would be coming behind her and seemed to be solely aimed at her.

The game dragged on, becoming a blur for Kellyn. The Snitch was no where in sight and the Quaffle was tossed around like a hot potato as Kellyn listened with paranoia for the crack of a Beater's bat. The score was 140-30 when she heard this sound at a distance too close for comfort. She saw the Bludger ripping straight toward her and veered to the side, but she was not quick enough and felt it graze her shoulder. Of course, even the slightest graze of a Bludger was not comfortable and the impact sent her to the side and besieged with pain. Kellyn touched down on the ground, seeing Declan say something to her with a worried expression and Nurse Duncan asking her questions, but the field was an eerie quiet.

"Kellyn?" she heard her name spoken by Drew and the field erupted with noise, as if someone had un-muted the stadium. She heard the Ravenclaws protest and the Gryffindors yell with triumph and the shrill blow of the whistle and it was all very overwhelming. "Breath, Kellyn," he said, an arm steadying her.

"I'm fine," she said, stumbling away.

"Kellyn," her brother piped in. "You're not fine. Just stop for a moment," he insisted.

"Back off," she snapped, "I'm fine."

"I know, just let Nurse Duncan look at it," Drew said, still holding onto her.

"She either needs to keep going or stop because the adrenaline is half-blocking the pain," Declan said wisely. Kellyn tried to focus in on this conversation and she felt Nurse Duncan tug on her sleeve. She tried to pull away but Drew held her tight.

"Just let her look."

"Well, it does not seem to be broken."

"Give me a pain potion and a few minutes to catch my breath," Kellyn ordered. Declan sighed and began to protest.

"Good, that's all the time you have before the timeout expires," said Drew. The two boys engaged in an intense stare off as Declan obviously disagreed with Drew before Declan slumped away, defeated by his senior. "Come on, now, keep moving," Drew encouraged Kellyn, his arm slung around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and walked while Nurse Duncan prepared a pain potion for her. "Are you alright to play?"

"Yes." Drew sighed. "You are letting me play, righto?"

"Would you listen to me if I said no?" he asked with a small smile. Kellyn was unable to smile back because at that moment a jolt of pain shot down her arm. "Hey, take a seat," he said, guiding her to the bench and giving her a cup of water. She drank it and Drew dabbed her sweaty forehead with a towel. Nurse Duncan handed her the potion.

"This will immediately help with the pain, but after about a half hour, it makes one drowsy and after that she will have to sit out." Kellyn gulped down the concoction.

"Then we have a half-hour to win," she said, standing up and grabbing her broom.

"Kellyn—"

"I'm fine, Drew. We are going to kick some Gryffindor ass."

"I know you're fine, I was just going to say to try not to kill anyone in the process of ass-kicking."

"You know me too well," Kellyn said, not thinking about the words that flew out of her mouth. She kicked off the ground and was back up in the air, relishing the cheers of her classmates and with a new-found determination: someone, surely, was going to pay a very heavy price. The Quaffle was put back in play and Kellyn quite nearly bowled Clarence Huntington over to get the Quaffle, effectively gaining possession and ripping toward the goal with the purpose to reestablish that scowl on the face of Keeper Analiese Visala. Mission accomplished and with the score now 150-30, Kellyn smirked and looked for her next opportunity.

Analiese and the Gryffindor Chasers were now at her mercy. Sharon and Seb scored the next three goals as Kellyn fervidly flew around the pitch, eyes scanning for openings and cuts. Amidst the buzz of the stadium, Kellyn heard Tigris Lee's voice boom.

"And Lily Potter has sighted the Snitch, with Shaylee Kantowen hot on her heels!" Kellyn never was a fan of math, but she had come accustom to do quick addition while on a broom stick. Gryffindor's 30 points, plus a possible 150 from capturing the Snitch, put them at 180 points and tied with Ravenclaw. And Kellyn was not about to let that happen, as she was already feeling the drowsy side effects of the pain potion.

"Go, Kellyn, _go_!" Drew yelled across the field. Helen passed the Quaffle to James in a hurry and Kellyn saw her opportunity. She dove into the passing lane, arm outstretched, and tapped the ball slightly, veering it off its course. James attempted to recover, but Kellyn was already barreling toward the lose ball with no one on defense to stop her.

It was moments like these that Kellyn lived for—just her and the Keeper, one shot and one chance. Everything else seemed to melt away, the voices, the spectators, the dull ache in her arm; she was free. Kellyn veered left and right, slowing herself down, but knowing that the Keeper would sway with her, anticipating one direction or the other. Then, as soon as Kellyn had drawn her out one way too far, she would shoot. It took Kellyn a moment to realize that as she was pondering her favorite shot, she had released the ball and it was neatly soaring through an empty hoop.

"And Gryffindor has the Snitch, but Ravenclaw wins, _damn it_, 190-180!!!"

Everyone touched down on the pitch and cheered, Drew giving Kellyn a huge hug, minding her arm, and then hoisting her up on his shoulders. Kellyn stretched her arms to the sky, hoping the moment would never end.


	38. Chapter 37: Broom Closet Conversations

**CHAPTER 37: Broom Closet Conversations**

The adrenaline from the rush of winning died and Kellyn's energy died with it. Her shoulder lightly throbbed, reminding her that she was indeed injured. Nurse Duncan finally managed to drag her away from the adoring crowds and gave a more intensive examination of her arm, deeming it badly bruised and suggesting she go easy on it for a few days. Kellyn saw this as a clean bill of health and true to her "rub some dirt on it" nature, ignored the doctor's suggestion. She was pulling her shirt back over her head and walking back to the pitch to join the still celebrating Ravenclaws when Drew pulled her aside, where he was talking with two portly gentlemen with eager grins.

"Miss Kellyn Wood!"

"A pleasure to meet you!"

"I am Jeremy Greene."

"And I am Liam Greene."

"Twin brothers."

"Unfortunately, due to the circumstances in which we are here."

"I represent the Appleby Arrows."

"And I represent the Tutshill Tornados."

"And we are fighting over you two," the twins chorused. Kellyn looked at the spectacle before her, rather bewildered, and then at Drew. He seemed rather excited, so Kellyn took this as a good sign.

"Unfortunately, that is rather fortunate for us," she said. The twins found this very funny and laughed loudly, then looked at one another sternly.

"We want you both on our teams," they chimed.

"We'll sign you to the reserve team."

"Guaranteed starting in five years."

"80,000 Galleons on reserve."

"150,000 Galleons when starting."

"Plus benefits!"

"New brooms and supplies, travel expenses paid."

"Plus the satisfaction of saying that you are an Arrow."

"Or a Tornado." Kellyn thought about this for a moment—two equally talented teams giving the same offer.

"The Cannons offered 100,000 on reserve, 200,000 starting, and guaranteed starting in two years," Kellyn baited them.

"But that's the _Cannons_," the twins protested.

"Well they sure found themselves quite willing to dig in their coffers for us." The twin brothers took in this information and huddled together whispering fiercely before turning to the two players.

"Monetarily speaking, we cannot compete with the Cannons…"

"But we represent higher quality teams."

"The Cannons said we would be the beginning of a new era. They seemed pretty keen on luring in new players," Kellyn added.

"You are much too clever for your own good."

"I like Indovinello better."

"Are you sure you are your father's daughter?"

"Positive."

"He is much less pushy."

"I know."

"Well, our offer stands as is," said the men resolutely.

"And a fine offer it is. The Arrows and the Tornados are both truly exceptional teams and we are honored that you believe we would both make wonderful additions to already fine teams," Kellyn said with a smile. The Greenes narrowed their eyes at the business-savvy girl. "You may contact us by Owl. We are very interested in reviewing potential contracts," she added for good measure. This seemed to assuage the gentlemen and they concluded their business with a tip of their matching hats.

"Do you think they will send us free stuff too?" asked Drew excitedly. Kellyn rolled her eyes. "What…?"

* * *

Kellyn was excited to hit the showers and put on a clean set of clothes. She decided to wear a blue tube top, half to show her House spirit and half to show off the horrendous red-purple bruise that consumed her shoulder. The common room was buzzing with zealous toasts to every member on the team, to the ref, to good brooms, and to bad alcohol. Kellyn did not partake in the drinking, as she was already rather sleepy, and kept finding herself waiting for Sam to come through the door. She turned around every time she heard the door open and waited for a blonde-haired Slytherin to stride in to the room and was disappointed every time it wasn't him. Albus managed to brave the common room—Lily and James were both too bitter over the loss to venture into enemy territory.

"Shit, Kellyn, I'm so sorry," he cried when he saw the bruise.

"It's a beauty, isn't it?" Albus was not entirely convinced, grimacing his reply. "Look, what happens on the pitch, stays on the pitch. I don't hold it against you." This seemed to satisfy him and Kellyn turned to the door.

"Expecting someone?"

"Not really," she said and it was not a lie. She did not expect Sam to come.

The party continued and was finally broken up around midnight, and Kellyn found herself sitting on the couch, eyeing the lonely, full shot glass on the table.

"Wicked party, huh?" asked Drew.

"Crazy," she said, her eyes not parting from the amber liquid. She felt Drew sit down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," was her automatic reply. She could feel him smile.

"I really need to stop asking that question and expecting a different reply." She shrugged. "How's the shoulder?"

"Fine," she said, feeling a small smile on her lips.

"It's a beauty," he said, unknowingly borrowing her words. He touched the bruise for a fleeting moment and Kellyn felt herself inhale sharply for no reason in particular. He pulled back quickly.

"Tender," she offered an explanation. She sighed. "Sam is angry at me. Really angry. He has hardly spoken to me for a week."

"Do you know why?"

"Kind of…"

"Is it your fault?"

"_Kind_ of…"

"Then I guess you have to apologize."

"I hate apologizing. I am no good at it. I never know what to say and usually, I just _don't_. I don't apologize. Often. Rarely. I don't do it."

"Despite this, does your offense merit an apology?"

"It's not _my_ fault he got all sensitive and crap. What a freaking _girl_."

"Well, did you say something to him that made him all 'sensitive and crap'?"

"He was being a jerk and I called him out on it."

"Was he really being a jerk?"

"Not really," she sighed. "I thought he was, but…_IguessIwaswrong_."

"What was that?"

"You know what I said," she shoved Drew.

"Are you going to drink that?" he asked, pointing to the shot glass.

"I'm thinking about it."

"You don't really want to," Drew said softly, but with confidence. He was right. Kellyn didn't want to drink because of Sam. Not again. The first time did not turn out so well.

"I don't," she agreed. "You want it?"

"No," Drew said morosely. They sat together on the couch, still eyeing the amber liquid. Drew sighed and leaned on her shoulder, an uncharacteristic action that surprised her.

"Ow," she said, as he leaned on her hurt shoulder.

"Sorry." He sat up awkwardly and then excused himself. Kellyn stared at the shot glass for another few seconds before determinedly shoving it away and going to bed.

* * *

"Merlin, Jay-Jay, it's almost December! I thought we had a system!" cried Kellyn when Jay-Jay neglected to wake her up for class.

"I could say the same thing!" the girl retorted. "It's freaking December and you still can't wake yourself up!"

"I'm going to be late!" she cried, irritated.

"Skip breakfast! And maybe if you stop yelling, you won't be late!"

"_I'm not yelling!!!_" Jay-Jay smirked and stepped out of the room as Kellyn wrestled to get her clothes on, grab her school bag, and dash to her first class of the morning. Halfway through the class she had an itch. This itch, she discovered, was the result of putting her bra on with the straps twisted up. She managed to survive through her first class, but was desperate to change in the small break between classes. Kellyn roamed the hallways, searching for the nearest bathroom or broom closet. She managed to find an unlocked door and yanked it open, only to yell and shut it again. Inside the closet was what she thought were the tangled limbs of Lily and Gulliver. Kellyn started to walk away, trying to scrub the image from her mind, when the door opened again and she was yanked inside.

"Lily! Gulliver!" Lily's red hair was mussed up and her lips were swollen. Gulliver's cheeks were painted with embarrassment and had a rather distinct bruise on his neck.

"You _cannot_ tell James," Lily began fiercely. "I swear on Merlin's beard, I will hunt you down and Bat Boogey hex you from here to oblivion _and back_."

"Lily, I—" Kellyn tried to speak, but Lily cut her off.

"I'm dead serious. You _cannot_ tell him. He will kill me and I will take you down with me. You hear me? I will take you _down_."

"Lily…"

"_No_, Gulliver. James will kill you too! Kellyn, I _swear_—"

"_Lily!!!_" The young Potter finally stopped and breathed. "I got it. I won't tell James. Your secret is safe with me. Although, you better be careful. You gave Mr. Dwight here a hickey the size of a hippogriff."

"Shit Lils," groaned Gulliver, buttoning up his collar.

"Sorry, heat of the moment," she said, wringing her hands.

"So, how long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks," chimed Lily.

"Two and a half," Gulliver corrected.

"Three," Lily corrected him. She had the final word.

"Okay, so…"

"So…?"

"When are _you_ going to tell James?" Kellyn asked Lily. The girl balked. Gulliver looked down at his shoes uncomfortably. "You _do_ plan on telling him _eventually_, _don't_ you?" Lily opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Then I think you know how this is going to end, Lily." Lily jutted her chin out defiantly. Kellyn gave Gulliver a look and said his name with such meaning that it made him cower a little. "Gulliver." Lily straightened out her shirt. "Now, let's all exit from the broom closet." The three pushed themselves out of the cramped quarters, causing some students to look at them oddly. Andren Mahone happened to be there.

"Threesome? Hell yeah!" he cried, offering Gulliver a high five that he politely declined. Kellyn was so caught up in thought that she forgot about her tangled bra and went to her next class with an itchy back and feeling that she stumbled into a big pile of unicorn turds. Her worst fears were confirmed when Lily dragged Kellyn away during afternoon tea break into a different broom closet.

"You had _no_ right!" Lily cried angrily, tears prickling her eyes. "You had no right whatsoever to interfere!"

"Believe me, I didn't _want_ to see that, Lily! And I won't tell James, but _you_ have to."

"That's where you're wrong. _You're_ not the boss of me, _I_ can do whatever the hell I want. I _don't_ have to tell James. _No one has to know_. It's _my_ damn secret and _my_ damn choice."

"Well you sure aren't being careful, _gallivanting_ around. You don't think people haven't noticed? I'm surprised there hasn't been gossip, the way you carry on. _In broom closets?_ _Seriously_, do you even know what you are _doing_?"

"_It's called kissing_," Lily sassily retorted.

"And have you even stopped to consider what Gulliver thinks about all this? You're being so _selfish_. He's a good guy, Lily."

"I _know_! He knows James can't find out, no big deal. You are making me out to be some kind of whore… '_gallivanting_!' Shit, who do you think I _am_?"

"A fifteen-year-old girl caught up with an eighteen-year-old bloke who thinks that her own so-called love story is like _Romeo and Juliet_. Get a clue! It's the secret that kills them, Lily." The girl paused for a moment then seemed to crumble before Kellyn's eyes.

"I like him so much," she whispered, her voice hoarse from yelling. "And I'm scared, Kellyn. I don't know what to do and—" With that, she burst out in tears. Kellyn pulled the young girl close, letting her cry as she incoherently blubbered. "I can't tell James. I can't tell him."

"He'll understand. I'll come with you."

"_No_! He won't understand, he'll blow something up. I'm not going to tell him. Oh Gulliver…" Lily sobbed again. Kellyn patted her back until the girl took a haggard breath and pulled herself together. "I'm fine, I'm good," Lily said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'm good," she reconfirmed.

"Okay, just… sleep on it." Lily nodded and slung her book bag over her shoulder, striding out of the broom closet. Kellyn sighed and then coughed the dusty air. She had enough broom closets for the day. Yet, as she left the small room, she had the inkling that the broom closets hadn't enough of her.

* * *

That evening brought Dueling Club, which meant that Kellyn would have to face Sam. The situation was tense and awkward, but James seemed to not notice a thing as he sat between the two feuding parties, not questioning when Sam asked Analiese to be his partner for the day. Kellyn latched onto James, too tired to deal with it or say anything about it. It was good that James had his delightfully clueless moments, although Kellyn was surprised that Sam hadn't said anything to James. They were best friends, after all. Perhaps she did not merit that much importance in his book. It was torture, however, to be so close to him and yet so far. Kellyn found herself holding her breath as they walked back to the common room. _It's been a long week_, Kellyn thought as she drifted off to sleep, _a long week without him_.

* * *

On Tuesday, Kellyn survived ignoring Sam through Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was rather surprised when he sat down next to her in History of Magic, even if he promptly fell asleep. Kellyn diligently took notes and Sam followed her closely when class ended, eventually shoving her into a broom closet when no one was looking.

"Um, you want the notes or something…?" Kellyn asked, not being able to meet his intense gaze.

"What's it going to take?" he whispered, making her shiver in the dark. "What's it going to take to make you realize that I…?" he trailed off, leaving only her imagination to fill in the blank. Kellyn searched for the right words to say, not even sure if she knew what he was asking. Before she had the chance though to gather her wits, Sam sighed and left the room. Kellyn sat down on the dusty floor, leaning against the door, only to fall over when the door swung open a few moments later. Kellyn looked up, sprawled on the floor, to see Drew peering down at her.

"I saw Sam walk out and…" he stumbled over his words. Kellyn finally had the sense to sit up, but after that, she was sure that the dust had finally got to her brain. With a jerk of her head, she motioned for Drew to come in. Drew did not give any sign whether this surprised him or not and unquestioningly entered and shut the door behind him. Kellyn sat down on the floor and Drew sat down behind her. They leaned back to back and Kellyn let their breathing fall in time as she mulled over the events on her mind.

Lily. Gulliver. James. Stella. Sam. Kellyn did not know where she fit in all of it and where her place was, if she even had a place or not. And if she had a place, where did she stand, and could she move, even if she dared to move? And what if it was the wrong move?

Leaning on Drew sure did not solve anything, but she certainly felt better and moved to stand up, forgetting that Drew, in return, was leaning on her. They both stumbled up, dusting off.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Good." They wordlessly exited the room and walked back to the common room.

* * *

On Wednesday, Kellyn found herself back in the broom closet, but this time, she was the one to initiate it. She had walked a few steps ahead of Sam out of double History of Magic and walked into the broom closet, shutting the door behind her and crossing her fingers, hoping that it would open a few moments later. She heard a hand rest on the doorknob and hesitate before it swung open and Sam entered the dark room.

Kellyn did not know what to say. She hadn't planned out anything further than going into the broom closet. She had not even expected him to follow. They stood in the dark, with Kellyn gathering her words and Sam losing his patience.

"Well?" asked Sam. "As much fun as standing in a broom closet is, I have better things to _do._"

"Sam, I…"

"Spit it out, Wood."

"I get it," she said hurriedly. "It's not going to take anything more to make me realize… you've proven yourself to me time and time again and I'm…" she trailed off.

"Say it." Kellyn bit her lip. "Just say it, damn it. Be a human and _say it_."

"I'm sorry," the words rushed from her so quietly but they seemed to fill the room. Sam relaxed for a moment.

"You mean it?" Kellyn nodded, taking a step toward him. Sam threw his arms around her and Kellyn buried herself in his warm chest, drowning herself in his comforting hold. "Come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday," he said, more of an order than a question. Kellyn knew that she did not have to say anything to let him know that she would. The two walked out of the room with Sam's arm slung across her shoulders and his quintessential roguish smile back on his face.

* * *

The Slytherin and the Ravenclaw walked passed Drew, with the Slytherin's arm reclaiming its rightful place across the Ravenclaw's shoulders. _Things had worked out for them_, Drew thought to himself. Kellyn smiled at him—well, he wasn't sure if Kellyn smiled at him or was just smiling because once again, things had managed to fall into place for her—and even though he did not feel like smiling, he returned the gesture. Then, he noticed something worth smiling over. The dust in the room had collected in a smudge on her nose. Drew wiped his own nose to signal her. Kellyn frowned and attempted to scrub her nose.

"Let me get it," said Sam, licking his thumb and wiping her nose as she grinned goofily. And once again, the smile fell from Drew's face and he continued his walk down the hall, pondering the crazy-insane "what if?"

_What if it was _his_ arm…?_

* * *

"You guys were fighting?"

"No, just not talking. You didn't pick up on that?" Kellyn asked Jay-Jay. She shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you two made up," said Shaylee.

"Yes, that's quite good," said Stella, but her mind seemed to be on something else. Kellyn could only guess what that was.

"So we're hanging out at Hogsmeade Saturday."

"Hanging out, or going out?" Shaylee asked. This question stumped Kellyn for a moment.

"Seriously, Shaylee, it's _Sam_. We're just making up for lost time." Shaylee rolled her eyes at Kellyn's speculation. "Right? _Right?_ Wait, why am I asking _you_? Never mind." Stella snickered. "Hey, you definitely do _not_ get to laugh." Stella shut her mouth instantly.

"Why does Stella not get to laugh?" Jay-Jay asked coyly.

"I am _starving!_" Stella declared. "I heard that there will be pumpkin pie served for desert today and that is my favorite!" Unfortunately, outbursts such as this were not uncommon for Stella and no one thought otherwise when she successfully changed the subject. Nevertheless, Stella did give Kellyn a fearsome elbow in the ribs.

"Quiet."

"That's my middle name."

"No, your middle names are Fiana Xia."

"I know."

"Then why did you say…?"

"Never mind, Stella." _Some things never change…_


	39. Chapter 38: Take Your Time

_Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with field hockey now that is over, finals are right around the corner. Perhaps I will write another chapter next week and then after that, I'm off for Christmas break, which should mean more time for writing. Thanks for your patiences and reviews! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 38: Take Your Time**

"Today fucking _sucks_!"

"Hi, Amadi," Kellyn said with a perplexed tone, surprised to see the Gryffindor in the 7th year Ravenclaw girls dormitories.

"Numero uno: your dipshit of a door is fucking hard to get through. A password is just too damn simple I guess…"

"How _did_ you get in?" Kellyn asked. In her fury, Amadi stopped and pondered this for a moment.

"Actually, I have no blooming idea. I was just cussing at it and it suddenly opened."

"Ace. So…"

"Oh. Well, Lily is crying in her room and won't let anyone talk to her and so her little friends come scampering up to my room thinking _I'm_ going to be able to help her and _shit_, I'm no good at this sentimental crap and so I thought that _you_ could do this stuff. Well, I would've gotten a Hufflepuff, because they're _really_ good at comforting people and being nice to them and shit, but then I realized that all the Hufflepuffs kind of hate me because I apparently am unkind to them. And I _would_ get Shaylee because she's like a fucking _mom_, but Lily kind of adores you, so I thought that you were the next best option… uh, what are you _doing_?"

"Getting supplies," said Kellyn, grabbing a box of tissues, a blanket, a jar of Nutella, and two spoons.

"Is she even going to let you in?"

"I have a wand and Nutella. She will let me in." Amadi found this explanation satisfactory and led the way. Lily's friends sat outside the door, waiting with sad looks on their faces.

"She doesn't want to see anyone and we're afraid if we go in, she will Bat Boogey hex us," one explained.

"She's been acting quite oddly the past three weeks. She's been very secretive and paranoid, which is odd for Lily considering—"

"—she's an open book," Kellyn supplied the answer. The two friends nodded in unison. Kellyn knocked on the door.

"I said to fucking _leave me alone_!" Lily screeched.

"Lily, it's Kellyn."

"Go away."

"Lily, you can't stay in there forever. Just let me come in."

"No!"

"I have Nutella." There was silence for a moment and the sound of feet shuffling. Lily opened the door a crack and reached her arm out for the Nutella. Kellyn let her take the container, but surreptitiously stuck her foot in the crack. Lily tried to close the door and slammed it on Kellyn's foot.

"That's going to leave a mark," said Amadi. Kellyn grimaced and pushed the door open, prepared to cast a shielding charm should a Bat Bogey hex head her way. Lily stood pathetically clutching the jar of hazelnut chocolate goodness, her eyes red, her complexion ruddy, and her cheeks stained with tears. With a sad sigh, she plopped down on her bed. Kellyn joined her, wrapping the blanket around Lily's slumped shoulders and setting the box of tissues aside.

"Spoon?" Lily nodded her head and accepted the spoon, gingerly opening the jar and administering herself a large spoonful of the creamy chocolate. She stuck the entire spoon in her mouth and Kellyn patiently waited for it to be licked clean before she inquired the reason behind Lily's teenage angst. "Want to talk about it?" Lily's chin jutted out defiantly. She wanted to say "no" but could not even bring herself to say that. She stared off into the distance before her shoulders shook and she began crying again. Kellyn patted her back, murmuring comforting things to her until Lily caught her breath and spilled her secrets.

"Gulliver broke up with me! He said that he couldn't stand keeping us a secret and that we should just tell James and be open about it and I said no, we couldn't do that and then he asked if I was embarrassed of him and no duh, I'm not embarrassed, I just adore him and want to keep him in one piece and he said that I was being silly and childish and then he was freaking out that I'm too young for him and he feels like he's taking advantage of me and he's not, and he said that if we wait then I'll realize that it's okay to tell James and it doesn't have to be as big a deal as I was making it and that I didn't have to be so damn theatrical—well, he didn't say that but I knew that's what he would've said if he wasn't so fucking nice, and so he said that he liked me, he really really liked me, but he couldn't handle the secrecy and didn't want to put tension on my life and he didn't want to come between me and my brothers, but he's twice the man than they are so he shouldn't be intimidated by them and I don't care what my brothers think, I can date whoever I want and they don't have to know a damn thing, and so then he goes and says that he's just trying to end things before they get out of hand and real shit goes down—well, he didn't say shit, he made it all sound so nice and sweet and kind—and so he went all ultimatum on me and said that either I tell James and Albus or we're over and then he said that we weren't really together in the first place and that we were just dancing around a relationship and it wasn't fair to either of us and I tell him that I won't tell James or Albus and he's just going to have to deal with that and he said that he liked me and he would wait for me to come around, but we couldn't be together until then because he couldn't handle being in the dark and then he said that I just needed to grow up and I would _see_." After taking a deep breath, she shoved another spoonful of Nutella in her mouth.

"Okay, so Gulliver said that you two couldn't keep on sneaking around because he didn't feel right about keeping your relationship a secret and he feels that you are a little young for him, but that he likes you and will wait for you." Lily nodded and then burst out in tears again. "Well, that's…" Kellyn searched for consoling words, but realized that Amadi's words were probably best. "Today fucking _sucks_."

* * *

An hour later, Kellyn retreated to the Ravenclaw tower with an empty jar of Nutella and a half disposed box of tissues. In the room, she saw a distraught looking Gulliver playing wizard's chess with Andrew. Gulliver, being rather distracted at the moment, was losing miserably. He curled up into a little ball when he saw Kellyn enter the room. Kellyn looked at him oddly.

"Please don't kill me," he whimpered. Drew said, "She's not going to kill you" at the same time Kellyn said "I'm not going to kill you."

"Actually," said Kellyn, "you did the right thing, Gulliver." He seemed to brighten up a little, but then quickly saddened.

"Then why does it feel like I just made the biggest mistake ever?" Kellyn gave Gulliver a sympathetic look, but then saw Drew out of the corner of his eye. She knew he had been busy. His school books and Quidditch play book were tucked away under the table, as if he had been meaning on being productive, but then had literally dropped everything to help his friend get his mind off a girl. A bag of potato chips was on the table and Drew waited in perfect, serene silence with his friend, a quiet but powerful supporter.

"Maybe Lily will eventually do the right thing too, but she's just so young and…" Kellyn trailed off and Gulliver seemed lost in his thoughts. They stood quietly, almost awkwardly in the room until Gulliver spoke again.

"She's worth the wait," he said. "I assume, though, she's taking it pretty hard?"

"Yeah," said Kellyn peering down at her empty jar of Nutella.

"Maybe I should go and comfort her…"

"No," said Drew quickly. "We've already considered this," he said in a most logical manner. No doubt he had talked through every contingency with Gulliver, who had not quite figured out that sometimes kindness was cruel. "She needs some space. And frankly, you need some space from her. No more chaos of being stuck in between."

"You're right, Drew," said Gulliver determinedly.

"Checkmate."

"Darn." Kellyn gave Gulliver a hug and squeezed Drew's shoulder, mouthing the word "thanks" to him. Gulliver stared at his Queen's shattered remains strewn across the chess board.

* * *

Sam was fidgeting in the common room as he waited for Kellyn to come down the stairs. Kellyn had tossed on jeans, her precious Converse, and a sweater, scarf, beanie, and gloves, knowing it would be cold in December. When she descended, Sam jumped to his feet, smoothing his smart double-breasted trench coat and checking to make sure he had money in his pocket. They walked downstairs together and Kellyn told him what he missed out on while they were not talking. He smiled, enjoying listening to the beautiful girl jabber as he walked by her side.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm thinking about how jealous everyone will be when they see that I have snagged the untouchable Kellyn Wood to accompany me to Hogsmeade." She laughed.

"No, really," she implored.

"I missed you princess," he said, taking the opportunity to sling an arm over her shoulder and plant a chaste kiss on her head. "Now, what were you saying about Herbology?"

"So Glen is sitting there, for once not knowing what to do, Professor Longbottom looks torn between laughing and crying, and I'm covered in fucking dragon dung, which smells like shit—"

"Well, it _is_ shit."

"Shut your gob."

After walking through the cold, they took refuge in the Three Broomsticks and Sam ordered the two of them butterbeers.

"How's everything with your father?"

"I am invited home for Christmas."

"You shouldn't need to be invited to your own house," Kellyn admonished.

"I'm content with not having a chummy relationship with my father. I can't really claim innocence in all this. I took the class to spite him, I got the reaction I was looking for."

"You are incorrigible."

"Would you have me any other way?" he asked suavely. Kellyn swirled her bottle around, watching the foam with a soft smile on her face. Her eyes met his with a sweet gaze.

"No," she said simply, but her eyes seemed to speak volumes. Sam mischievously grabbed her hand.

"Come on."

"I'm not done yet!" she protested.

"You have one more swig."

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"To Honeyduke's."

"Is it an emergency?" she joked, her eyes dancing.  
"Indeed," Sam said gravely. "You are out of Snapping Turtles and I insist on remedying that." Kellyn threw her head back and laughed, taking hold of his arm.

"Well, then I'm buying you those weird cinnamon things you like."

"They are Cinnamon Unicorn Chews. They help me get in touch with my dark side," he mirthlessly joked. "And you are not buying me anything. Today is my treat." She genuinely protested—he liked that she protested not to put on a show of independence, but that she wanted to show him that she cared. It was refreshing to have someone not have the slightest care of his family history, his power, or his money. She cared about _him_—she wanted him to be his best. With this in mind, he resisted kissing her on the spot. This one, he thought, would take a little more time, but she would be worth it a thousand times over again.

* * *

Kathleen gathered the Ravenclaw Quidditch team together for their pictures in _The Trough _and _The Hog's Leftovers_, nipping at their heels like a sheepdog herding sheep. A simple team photo was taken first and quick head shots before Kathleen had a burst of creativity and began to take more artistic photos of the team for _The Hog's Leftovers_. Rob and Seb had a picture of the two of them dressed in classy robes, wearing matching amused expressions as they leaned against a fancy wood table. Shaylee had a picture of her out in the meadow wearing a white dress, the winter sun making her glow and a cool breeze teasing her hair. Jay-Jay's picture was fierce—she stood in a room with only a bit of light, writing on a chalkboard, her pale skin and blonde hair illuminated.

Kellyn thought that Sharon's picture was the most beautiful of all. She hadn't realized how pretty and photogenic Sharon was until she remembered that her mother was in the witches' cosmetics industry. Sharon was used to having her picture taken. For her photograph, she donned a beautiful dress with a long train and hopped on her broomstick and flew. The train fluttered behind her and the wind pushed back her hair as she looked effortlessly elegant and graceful.

For Drew's picture, Kathleen insisted that he take his shirt off. Drew blushed but the Hufflepuff did not back down.

"Kellyn needs it," Kathleen insisted.

"I do?" asked Kellyn as Drew asked, "She does?"

"Yes!" Kathleen said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Drew sheepishly unbuttoned his white collared shirt and handed it Kellyn. Kellyn looked away when he shed his undershirt, but could not help but steal a glance of his abs. Drew sat down on a leather couch for his photograph.

"The camera is not going to eat you," Kellyn joked.

"That's easy for you to say," he retorted.

"I'm use to it." Drew nodded, understanding what she meant. "You just have to open up."

"What?"

"To be photogenic, you have to open up. People become camera-shy because they don't think they have a story to tell. And you _do_ have a story to tell—even though I don't know what your story is, I'm sure it is worthy of attention." Before Drew had time to respond, Kellyn was shoved behind a curtain by Kathleen and told to put the shirt on and a pair of spandex shorts. She did as she was told and walked out, feeling a little naked as it looked like she was only wearing a men's shirt. Kathleen helped her roll up the sleeves of the shirt and finger combed her hair a little. Kellyn was instructed to grab her broom and get comfy on the bed that was staged for the photo shoot. Kellyn lay down, clutched the broom in her hands to her chest and let a leg dangle over the broom. Her hair was tousled and light caught her tan legs to make them glow. Shaylee wolf-whistled at the pose and even Rob and Seb looked a little pink, trying not to stare. Kellyn closed her eyes for the photo, making it look like she had fallen asleep with her _Firebolt III_ and was in the middle of a very pleasant Quidditch dream. Kathleen snapped away and when Kellyn opened her eyes, she found that Drew had been watching her. They both quickly looked away from each other and Kellyn got up quickly, smoothing Drew's shirt. Drew remained stoic on the couch, determined not to make eye contact with her. Meanwhile, Shaylee bounded up to her friend, babbling how "sexy" the picture was. Kellyn desperately backed away, not wanting in particular to hear who was ogling her. She kept on backing up as Shaylee flitted around, hoping she would back up into her pants, which were unceremoniously tossed somewhere. Instead, she backed up into the armrest of a couch and fell into it and onto someone. Her head hit solid abdominal muscle and she looked up into the very surprised face of Drew.

"Hello," he said, rather amused. Kellyn began to move, feeling rather awkward, but Kathleen had other plans.

"_STOP!!!_" the Hufflepuff cried. "No one move," she hissed at Kellyn and Drew. "Okay, now Kellyn, scoot toward him a little and Drew you put your hand on her waist… perfect," she purred before she began snapping shots.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward," said Kellyn.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"And your abs are my pillow."

"You're wearing my shirt," he repeated, a little more softly this time. "You're really warm."

"That's because you're cold, nitwit."

"That's what happens when you don't wear a shirt."

"Well, I'm not wearing any pants," Kellyn huffed, a piece of hair falling into her face.

"You are perpetually warm," he declared, casually tucking the stray curl behind her ear. He had a goofy grin on his face and Kellyn laughed. "What?"

"You're such a pimp."

"That would make you my hoe," Drew said as if he was talking to a three-year-old. Kellyn playfully slapped his chest (in the back of her head, she marveled how toned it was).

"And I am no such thing."

"Indeed not. Perhaps _you_ are the pimp and _I'm_ your hoe."

"A plausible theory." They both caught each others gaze for a moment, then awkwardly looked away. Kathleen finished up the last picture and Kellyn clumsily scrambled to her feet, but Drew was close behind her. "What?" she asked him, alarmed.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"You've said that three times."

"No, you're _wearing_ my _shirt_."

"Four."

"Well, I need it back!" he cried exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah. Just, um, give me a minute to, uh, change… in private." Kellyn nodded and turned on her heel to change behind a curtain. She dropped the shirt in Drew's hands when she was done and walked out of the room, trying to come up with a reason why her heart was hammering in her chest.

* * *

Drew read _The Hog's Leftovers_ that Friday when the latest edition came out with the spread of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Sharon's picture was absolutely stunning. He had always thought she was a very pretty girl, but he had forgotten how elegant and poised she could be. "Good breeding" was what some called it, but Drew knew that kind of easy perfection suited her quite well. She bore it like a princess would wear a crown—the weight was heavy on her head, but no one could possibly tell with the way she smiled. That smile put him to ease and made him immediately tranquil. Sharon had that way about her; they had been good friends for many years and she knew him like the back of her hand. She was one of the few people Drew trusted himself to open up to. She was a wonderful listener, which was a blessing as Drew was usually stuck with the job of listening. When she was deep in thought, sometimes her tongue would stick out of the corner of her mouth. She would occasionally become quite paranoid and nervous and overreact to things, but Drew could assuage her fears immediately. He had that way about him when he was around her. Sharon Tabor certainly brought out the best in him.

Kellyn's picture evoked slightly different feelings. The pose itself was provocative, with her sprawled on the bed, her leg suggestively curved around the broom. It did not even look like she was wearing pants—just _his_ shirt—and her long, toned legs caught morning sunlight. A half-crazy smile was twisted on her lips. Now her smile… well, that was a different story. Her smile sent him on the edge of his seat, not knowing if she had something up her sleeve or if her motives were entirely innocent. She did not have the same grace as Sharon. Kellyn was more of a rough-and-tumble girl, but with her terrific luck, she had a knack of looking perfectly out-of-place. Kellyn was more of a talker than a listener. Even though they had gotten along far better—they were almost friends—she could bring out the worst in him with the right provocation. She knew how to press his buttons and did so gleefully.

Drew re-read one paragraph in the article.

_The relationship between new-comer Kellyn Wood and captain Andrew Indovinello is both complex and amusing. Intense staring battles inevitably lead to witty spats of bickering, reminiscent of an old married couple. Inexorably, the two end up stalking away, angry, with Wood always getting the last word, even if it means missing a graceful exit. Nonetheless, the two will return smirking, with one saying some sarcastic remark, the other replying starkly, and then playful grins to signify the end of one argument. This, they would say, is an improvement over their relationship previously in the year, when a smile did not mean forgiveness, but a challenge, a declaration of war, or a "to be continued."_

_Wood, with her lifelong background in Quidditch, is amusing to watch at practice with Indovinello, as their styles of playing contrast so sharply. Yet, despite these differences, both have been persued by the Chuddley Cannons, the Appleby Arrows, and the Tutshill Tornadoes. Indovinello is endlessly composed unless he is bellowing orders to Wood, demanding she not do something to get herself killed._

"_I wouldn't do that," she cheekily interjects. "That is breaking rule number one: no dying allowed."_

"_You don't seem too crushed about continuously breaking the second rule: don't do anything stupid."_

"_It is planned, conscious stupidity."_

"_So now you're consciously stupid versus spontaneously stupid?" Wood is set off by this remark and gives him an earful as Indovinello lets her spout words, amused. When she pauses to take a breath, Indovinello turns to me and says: "Typical." Wood, in turn, has something to say about this, but as she argues with him ("Reasons," she corrects me, "I reason with him.") she has the slightest smile on her face to show that she is not taking it very seriously. However, tell that to her or Indovinello and she would surely have something to say about _that_._

Drew took one last glance at her "sleeping" form and folded the newspaper, tossing it aside onto a stray shirt. He paused for a moment, then picked up the shirt, smelling it to see if it was clean or if he had already worn it. In a whiff, he smelled his autumn-ish, salty cologne on it, but it mingled with some other smell. He would have recognized it anywhere as Kellyn's perfume, with notes of vanilla, wildflowers, and passion fruit. He swallowed and then determinedly pointed his wand at the shirt.

"_Scourgify_."


	40. Chapter 39: Keeping You Around

**CHAPTER 39: Keeping You Around**

"I hate Lily Potter!" cried Sam to Rose Weasley and Kellyn after Slytherin's bitter defeat to Gryffindor that Saturday. "I saw the Snitch first but _noooo_, little, skinny Lily Fucking Potter just _had _to catch up to me and then have the Snitch practically fly into her hands."

"It sure did seem like it," Kellyn said reassuringly, recalling the scene in which the Snitch dodged Sam's outstretched hand, switched directions and flew smack into Lily. Even she seemed to be pleasantly surprised when she held up the Snitch in victory.

"I bet Potter cursed it," he muttered, referring, of course, to his best friend, James.

"James would not do that. He likes winning fair and square," said Rose. Sam seemed perplexed by this concept. "It's a Gryffindor thing," she quickly explained. "And Lily is a very good Seeker, the catch was not _all_ luck."

"Why do I keep you around, Rose?" asked Sam.

"Because I tell it like it is when you need to hear it as it is."

"Oh yeah. Thanks."

"Always a pleasure, Scorpius," she said with a wave of her hand and sauntered off.

"You can go if you want to," Sam muttered to Kellyn, even though he really did not want her to go.

"No, I'll stay," she said and Sam just about died of relief.

"Why do you keep me around?"

"Because despite your so-called 'dark' persona, you have many redeeming qualities. You are not as bad as you make yourself out to be. Why do you keep _me_ around?"

"That's easy: because you're my princess." Kellyn's heart fluttered a little. "Don't you have your Apparition test on Tuesday?"

"Yes."

"And you haven't managed to splinch yourself again?"

"Yes."

"That's very good." Sam privately thought to himself that if anything bad happened to her, his heart would probably end up splinched. But this, he realized, was extraordinarily cheesy and she would most definitely laugh at him. And even though he adored her laugh, he was a Malfoy, and did not enjoy being laughed at. Instead, he put a pillow on her lap and let her play with his hair while she read the Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

* * *

"Glen!" Kellyn cried, bombarding the Hufflepuff Head Boy with a bear hug. "Why do we never get to see each other outside of class anymore?"

"I have been very busy with Quidditch, classes, and Head Boy stuff. But I should not make excuses. We are friends and friends make time for each other," he said, scolding himself. Kellyn melted, remembering how much she adored Glen's company and the way he saw sunshine in everything.

"I am so excited for Christmas!"

"Me too! Did your parents tell you that our families are going to have a big Christmas Day celebration?"

"I just got a letter from Laurel explaining everything."

"She loves Christmas so much, especially now that your family is in the house. Christmas decorations are her absolute favorite. I sent her some paper snowflakes last week."

"You two still write often?"

"Quite nearly every day. She misses not having us around."

"I wish I could write to her more often than I do, but I'm just so busy all the time that when I rest, I don't feel like writing three page letters because inevitably, I have that much to say."

"No worries, Kellyn, Laurel understands. She is one of the most forgiving people I know."

"I missed you, Glen," Kellyn said, pulling him once again into a hug. Glen laughed at her display of affection, but held her close, as he knew that she was being serious.

"Don't you have your Apparition test in a few minutes?"

"Shit, gotta run!"

"Don't splinch yourself again!"

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?"

"Because you're accident prone!" Kellyn took this as a perfectly valid statement and hurried to the Great Hall.

* * *

Kellyn was quite convinced her lucky stars were aligned, as passed her test easily and without a disaster. She excitedly told everyone of her proud victory, but many simply laughed, remembering how young she was in comparison to the rest of them. Helen, James, and Amadi made Kellyn a congratulatory card the next day welcoming her to adulthood, written in crayon and complete with unicorn stickers and gummy snacks taped on the inside. She appreciated the irony and ate the gummy snacks greedily, munching on them in the common room on Wednesday evening.

"Hey," said Drew, seeing her on the couch.

"Hey."

"Do you mind?" he asked, holding up the guitar in his hands.

"No, not at all." She actually loved it when he played the guitar. It was so calm and soothing. Not to mention, he was always in such a pleasant mood when he played.

"My parents said they invited your family to come to dinner sometime during the hols," Kellyn said, trying not to grimace. She had become used to the idea that Drew was quite nearly a friend, but could not yet imagine seeing him outside of school, although the idea of a Drew not buried in a Transfiguration book intrigued her.

"Yes, but we are going to be in Italy both weeks. I have family in Milan."

"What's it like? I've lived in the south, in Sicily."

"It's beautiful, a third home to Bristol and Hogwarts." They were quiet while Drew played his guitar.

"It's quite becoming on you… the guitar."

"Really?"

"I mean, it's every girl's dream to have a song written for her."

"I know. You suggested I write a song about you."

"When did I do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Halloween." Kellyn blushed, as it was the night she was hammered. "Do you not remember?"

"No, not really."

"But, I wrote you a song!"

"What?"

"I actually wrote you a song and sung it to you! Then again, you passed out about one line into it…"

"_You_ wrote _me_ a _song_?"

"Yeah. It was quite the masterpiece. But since your memory is a little spotty, I will have to refresh it, won't I?" Kellyn grinned. "This song is called 'Your Eyes Burn with the Same Intensity as Your Drink.'" Drew's eyes bore into hers, but then softened a little. "Or for short, 'The Porcelain God Song.'" Kellyn laughed. "For you, even though you don't remember." He strummed a chord.

_You had one too many drinks_

_And now, me thinks,_

_We need to visit the Porcelain God,_

_and you know what they say._

_What goes down, must come up_

_And it burns both ways,_

_And that frankly sucks._

_Lucky thing I was there_

_To hold your hair,_

_And somehow you still look beautiful tonight._

Kellyn wasn't sure how he did it. He was quite possibly the only person who could ever render her positively speechless. Kellyn realized how close they were sitting and the way the fire danced on his face. His eyes were the most troubling of all—he seemed to be having an inner battle with himself.

"Well, Drew," said Kellyn, breaking the awkward silence, "I always knew I kept you around for a reason." He grinned.

"We make a good team," he said.

"We do."

"Well, goodnight," he gulped.

"Night." He left and Kellyn sunk back into the couch, muttering to herself. _"What the hell?"_

* * *

He couldn't. No, he _couldn't_. It was Wood—bloody freaking Kellyn Wood, daughter of his idol, sworn enemy for his first months of 7th year, that bloody girl who never had him, but never let him go. She was completely unaware of the affect she had on him—not even he was fully aware of it and things had become terribly awkward. He shivered when he thought of her looking up at him during the photo shoot a week ago, her hair sprawled across his chest and her hand resting on his knee. Things were tense and uneasy, and frankly he was relieved his family would be in Italy for Christmas. He could not imagine being around Kellyn any longer. School, Quidditch, and tutoring were plenty. Holidays, with butterbeer, eggnog, high spirits, dress robes, and mistletoe would not bode well. He had to get a hold of himself, collect his thoughts, and _stop singing about her_! He had to avoid the girl. It was the only way. Too bad she kept him around. Too bad he liked it.

Two days. Thursday and Friday. Then they would be off for Christmas break for two weeks. All he had to do was make it to the weekend. It would not be too hard, would it? After all, he couldn't. No, he _couldn't_. It was Wood. Bloody freaking beautiful Wood. He couldn't keep her around. She wasn't his to keep, even if he was a Keeper.

* * *

Friday morning was the most spectacularly beautiful morning Hogwarts had seen all year. During the night, a foot of snow had fallen on the ground, turning the campus into a white wonderland. Kellyn woke up, unwilling to get out of the warm covers until Stella screeched, "It snowed!" Instantly, the room was wide awake and out of bed with their noses pressed against the glass.

Classes seemed to drag on as students impatiently waited to enjoy the full benefits of the fresh powder. The 7th years in particular were eager to drop their books after their challenging mid-term exams. They sat, starring out the window as their professors droned on and occasionally gave up and began talking about pie and doughnuts. Only a few Ravenclaws noticed this change as they realized their notes now included ingredients for baking and arguments for the debate of cream-filled versus glazed doughnuts. At this point, they quietly put their quills down and informed the person sitting next to them that they were drooling. By the time the professors said, "Well, I guess that will be all…" the students had thrown their bags over their shoulders and were flying to their rooms to bundle up in scarves and mittens.

"Question: what are we doing?" asked Kellyn, following the hoards of 7th years.

"Annual Final Friday Snowball Fight!" they chorused. They explained the tradition to her: on the Friday before the students headed home for the holidays, there was a snowball fight between the Houses that all the students participated in. The spells to facilitate the fight were yet another secret of Hogwarts, hidden in the 7th year's room for safe keeping. The snowballs, once made, turned the color of the corresponding House who was about to throw it. Hits to the arms and legs would render the limb immobile while a hit to the head or chest would "kill" the opponent.

"Drew has been strategizing for weeks. We will have forts and planned movements and even a catapult! Except I probably wasn't supposed to say that, that was a secret, but we'll all see it in an hour, so I guess it's okay," Sharon babbled excitedly. "I am surprised, though, Kellyn, that they did not recruit you to help with the spells. Everyone knows that you are one of the best in our year in Charms. I told Drew that you should help, but…"

"But what?"

"…but you just seemed really stressed out with everything and he didn't want to pressure you into adding yet something else onto your workload, and look at that! We should head out and begin packing snowballs," she said in a hurry. Kellyn nodded to assuage Sharon's agitation, pulling on her snow boots. It was odd, but Drew had been avoiding her since his song. Well, _her_ song. She did not hold it against him. She gladly avoided him too, not enjoying the funny feeling in her stomach when he sang to her. Kellyn was inwardly thankful that early the next morning they would be on the Hogwarts Express back to King's Cross Station, where their parents would joyfully greet them and hurry them to their respective homes.

Kellyn, for once, was excited to return, feeling like for the first time in many years, she would be returning home, not just to a house. Although Laurel had the charming talent of writing with the same tone as she spoke, Kellyn missed her young friend's voice and her shy giggle. Outside of Quidditch, she had hardly seen her little brother, Declan. However, she heard his laughter in the hallways and common room and Hagrid and Professors Lupin and Longbottom professed that he was a top student in his year, not to mention a kind, friendly boy.

"Only thirteen years old and with such great potential! However, he would do best if he stopped smiling at the young girls. He does not realize that the heavy sighs in the room are because he flashed a charming smile over his shoulder. You and your brother most certainly have your mother's smile. She was most sought after in her times at Hogwarts," explained Neville Longbottom, looking a little pink in the cheeks. "You must miss your parents immensely." It had been a long time since Kellyn had been away from her parents so long. She almost missed her mother insisting that they pay attention during particularly boring lessons when she homeschooled them. Her father, she did not quite miss as much because Drew and her father said the phrase, "Kellyn, _think!_" in a frighteningly similar manner. Drew… one more day and she could enjoy two weeks free of him. Holidays at the lighthouse sounded divine. But for now, she was focused on the big snowball fight.

She was stretching her arm when someone came up behind her, grabbed her by the waist, and threw her over their shoulder.

"Sam, put me down!" she cried, laughing, pounding his back.

"This is war!" he cried valiantly. "I am taking you as my hostage!"

"But we haven't even started yet!" she shouted breathlessly. Sam paused to consider this for a moment.

"Your point is duly noted and duly ignored. I suppose you are not a victim of war, but of my selfish tendencies."

"Are you a cave man?"

"Malfoys do not have to club their women over the head and drag them back to their caves. Women flock to us like sheep."

"Then you have no explanation for your actions as of now?" Sam put her down. If he had an explanation, he did not divulge it to Kellyn and instead fixed her cap, which was askew. He had become quite tender in recent days, not his usual macho self. James had inquired if Sam had spoken to Kellyn about this change in behavior.

"Has Sam been acting strangely lately?" he asked.

"No," said Kellyn. "Not that I've noticed." Then something struck her. "He's been…sweet."

"Sweet?"

"Yeah, sweet. To me, at least. Kind, attentive, caring. Oh, you know, _sweet_."

"Oh," said James, thinking to himself. "I see."

"Excited for Christmas?"

"We're going over to the Lovegood-Thomas residence for a couple days," he said glumly. This meant he would be around Stella.

"Oh. I see."

"I just… I'm done. Nothing has happened since, oh, you know, and I'm just tired of dragging myself through the day."

"You still love her?"

"Of course I do, nothing is going to change that. I just, I don't _hope_ anymore. I can love her at a distance. And I've been doing that and it's…_fine_," he said the word distastefully, "but I don't trust myself with her at Christmas. I have a feeling I will do something very stupid."

"Sometimes stupidity is not always a bad thing."

"Thus quoth the Ravenclaw genius child." Kellyn grinned.

But, that conversation was days ago. At that moment, she was staring up into Sam's green eyes and the snow was falling all around them and she was quite warm. Sam smiled, his hands in his pockets, looking at Kellyn thoughtfully. He seemed to slowly take a small step up to her, then his hand reached for her face. Kellyn's heart hammered. He then pulled her beanie over her eyes and ran away, laughing maniacally. Kellyn sputtered and yelled profanities after him, trying to quell her beating heart. That boy was going to drive her insane, she decided, before walking back to the Ravenclaw's fort to pack snowballs.

* * *

Chaos was the only way to aptly describe the scene. Snowballs—red, yellow, green, and blue—soared through the air, hitting their targets with thuds followed by cries of pain, annoyance, and victory. Kellyn teamed up with Jay-Jay, Rob, and Seb and hunkered down in the fort, throwing well-aimed snowballs at their enemies. Slowly, the teams became more and more sparsely populated until they were forced to abandon the forts and venture out into open space. Rob and Seb headed out of the fort, hitting two Hufflepuffs and two Gryffindors before they were hit by the Slytherins. They chuckled good-naturedly, although disappointed, and sat on the sidelines where most of the school now joined them. Jay-Jay and Kellyn then decided that it would be the right time to head out into the open space.

It was oddly quiet when they exited the fort. Footprints and brightly colored snowballs littered the ground and the trees gently swayed in the cool winter breeze. They walked, their feet crunching in the snow, holding their breaths to hear if their enemies would give themselves away. Snow fell off a tree and the girls whirled around, startled. Realizing it was just the tree, they smiled to themselves. Then, out of the corner of her eye, Kellyn spotted a yellow snowball flying toward her. She ducked just in time, and Jay-Jay grabbed her arm to run, dodging a green snowball. They ran to the nearest fort, which had been abandon by the Slytherins, and began packing snowballs to throw. Armed with about five snowballs a piece, they made a mad dash, throwing the snowballs to deter their enemies. They ran out of snowballs far more quickly than they expected and could do nothing but run for their lives and hope for the best. Jay-Jay was hit and she yelled for Kellyn to keep running, as she was close to a Ravenclaw fort. A snowball flew at her from the Gryffindors and she ducked, falling to the ground, and army crawled. She thought she was done for it until she saw Drew throwing himself out from behind the fort and holding a hand out. Kellyn lunged for it and he pulled her behind the fort. She leaned against the sides of the fort, panting.

"I think we're the last of the Ravenclaw." She nodded.

"I didn't see anyone else. Thanks for pulling me in." Drew shrugged. "I'm going to see if there's anyone else out there," she said once she caught her breath. Peering out from behind the fort, she did not see anything, so she crept out a little further, only to have a green snowball be hurled at her. Kellyn lunged back to the fort, only to find herself flying into the arms of Drew. They lay sprawled out in the snow, with Kellyn on top of Drew.

"Shit, sorry," she said, rolling off of him, but their limbs were so tangled up that this only caused Drew to roll on top of her. He tried to unweave his body from hers, and in doing so, dipped his head lower so their faces were almost touching. She could feel his warm breath caress her flushed cheeks and knew at once what had to be done. She had to, by any means necessary, get him off of her. Thus, having grown up around James Potter, Kellyn knew how she would accomplish this: she grabbed a handful of snow (which turned blue) and shoved it in his face. Drew sputtered for a moment, looking at her gleeful face, and said one word: "Run."

Kellyn needed no further encouragement. She scrambled up and screamed and ran across the grounds as Drew threw blue snowballs at her. The Ravenclaws on the sidelines groaned, knowing that they had lost the epic battle because their final two Housemates "killed" each other. Kellyn ran laughing toward the castle with Drew hot on her heels. Finally, wheezing in the cold air, she leaned against a wall and threw her hands up in surrender.

"I surrender!" she cried. "I'm yours! Please, have mercy on me!" Kellyn waved her white scarf as a flag of surrender for good measure. Drew took off his gloves, advancing on her.

"I think a little revenge is in order," he growled playfully, taking her waist and pushing her against the wall. The tip of one of his fingers found the warm skin of her stomach and Kellyn cried out her protests.

"Shit, your hands are freezing!"

"So was the snowball," he muttered, and this somehow seemed to be the explanation for his revenge. Kellyn sucked in her breath when she felt his fingers gliding over her hips, his thumb tracing the curve of her hipbone. She couldn't move, she couldn't think, she could not even breathe. He was dangerously close to her and upon meeting his eyes, she realized that he did not even know what the hell was going on. So when a snowball met the back of Drew's head, they quickly pulled apart and ran after the perpetrators.

The spells were gone and the whole school frantically threw snowballs at each other, uninhibited by what House they were in. They were just kids and school was over and the world was wonderful.

* * *

Kellyn did not say goodbye to Drew and avoided even eye contact with him. Drew seemed pretty keen on doing the same, turning red with embarrassment upon seeing her and then scowling at himself for acting so rashly when he had already declared that he was going to keep away from her. Kellyn focused her attention on Sam, laughing at all his jokes and then curling up with him on the train, happily falling asleep on his lap. Kellyn woke up groggily, looking up into his pale green eyes that were unabashedly studying her.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not even close princess," he said, pulling her closer, feeling his hands on her waist.

"I could stay like this for awhile," she murmured sleepily. Sam leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before, he had only kissed the top of her head, and so this new sensation sent shivers down her spine.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine, I'm… _great_," she said with a sleepy smile.

"It's a good thing you're comfy here. You're going to be like this for awhile." _Awhile_. That's what he told her, but Kellyn had the slightest inkling that he wasn't just talking about the train ride. She thought to herself that it was a good thing too. She liked 'awhile.' It was certainly something to look forward to.

"I don't mind. I don't mind _at all_," she said and closed her eyes again, feeling Sam grin.


	41. Chapter 40: Christmas at the Lighthouse

_Author's Note: This is kind of a short chapter, but there are so many exciting things to come that I will more than make up for it in future chapters. Before I go any further, I must give my undying gratitude to my readers. Last chapter alone, I received six reviews, which was nothing short for a miracle, when, for about a stretch of seven chapters awhile back, I did not receive any reviews at all. I felt like I was writing this for myself and my best friends for awhile and I thought about not even bothering to continue posting when I was getting no feedback. But you guys... well, you all have been amazing, showering me with compliments and encouragement and tips. I never expected or hope to get the amount of reviews that I am currently getting. So, what I'm trying to say is thanks, a thousand times over again. So, enjoy this warm and fuzzy Christmas chapter, have happy holidays yourself, and don't forget to review! It will encourage me to post the next chapter sooner! Lots of love, Off Dreaming_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 40: Christmas at the Lighthouse**

Sometimes she adored Sam so much it hurt. Kellyn monopolized his lap for the entire train ride and even when the train lurched to a stop, Kellyn was reluctant to part with him, even though she knew her parents were waiting outside.

"Hmph… so comfy…"

"I know, but my parents are outside and my father hates waiting at the train station. Too many old enemies."

"Are you going to spend a few days at the Potters?" she asked anxiously, hoping she would be able to see him.

"No, not this year, princess. But I'll be back at Hogwarts for New Year's," he said reassuringly, stroking her hair. "Now up up. I'm sure your parents miss their beautiful daughter." Kellyn reluctantly stood up and Sam handed her trunk to her. Kellyn took it, let it clatter to the ground, and hugged Sam tightly. "Princess, _princess_!" he laughed, surprised at her display of affection. "There there, now," he said, pulling away. "New Years," he said, as if making a promise, and sealed it with a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the compartment. Kellyn stared longingly after him until Declan bounded up to the compartment.

"Ready?" he asked excitedly and Kellyn nodded, grabbing her trunk and following him outside, where hoards of parents excitedly greeted their returning children. She saw Sam give his father a cordial handshake, Drew give his mother a peck on the cheek and his father a powerful hug, Stella fly into the arms of her father as her mother searched the ceiling for Nargles, Jay-Jay give her father an awkward hug, and Shaylee run up to her parents and speak rapidly as she hugged them. The Potter trio bombarded Harry and Ginny, all speaking at once about their latest triumphs while Harry and Ginny attempted to catch snippets of the simultaneous monologues until Harry finally insisted they speak one at a time. James announced that since he was the oldest, he should go first, but Lily and Albus both heartily disagreed, and they all argued their way to the car. Rose and Hugo dashed up and affectionately hugged Ron and Hermione. Ron looked near tears, protesting to his daughter, "Where is my little girl and who is the young lady standing before me?" Rose muttered something about being sixteen, not six, but Hugo had already launched into his progress with S.P.E.W. to his mother. It was all a very warm sight, but nothing filled Kellyn's heart like when she saw her parents, her father anxiously peering over the crowds, searching for his children, as Cho wrung her hands, distraught. Finally, Oliver spotted Declan and Kellyn over the crowds.

"Offspring!" he cried, stretching his arms out. Kellyn quite nearly dropped her trunk and ran to him like a little girl—instead, she ran over to him _with_ her trunk and wrapped his arms around his torso with fierce affection.

"Dad dad dad!" Declan cried, jabbering into his father's sleeve as he joined the hug-fest. Cho wrapped her arms around her children and cried soft tears of joy.

"I missed my beautiful little girl," Oliver said, kissing the top of her head twice before ruffling the hair of his son and insisted how his absence certainly made the house quieter. Kellyn turned to her mother to give her a proper hug, laughingly wiping her mother's tears away.

"Seriously, mum," Kellyn said and his only caused Cho to throw her arms around her daughter.

"There is no greater joy than having one's children return home," she said. "You've grown so much!" she exclaimed, looking over her daughter.

"No mum, I'm the same height," Kellyn insisted.

"A different kind of growing, my dear, a different kind of growing." Kellyn did not have time to ponder this before her father shout for his offspring that it was time to go home. Kellyn couldn't agree more.

* * *

Margate, usually rainy in the winter, had spared its precipitation for one day to welcome home Glen and Clarence Huntington and Kellyn and Declan Wood. It was a cool, clear day and the winter sun shined brightly in the sky as the Huntington and Wood families levitated their trunks up the hill to Laurel Point. A ghostly figure was seen flying down the hill and into Glen's arms.

"Hello Laurel," he said blissfully, spinning the ghost-girl around. Laurel parted with him and flew into Kellyn's arms as Kellyn screeched with joy at the sight of her old friend.

"She 'as been decoratin' the house since the first o' December," grumbled Oliver, but Cho slapped his arm, insisting that it was sweet and the house looked spectacular. They marched up the hill and Kellyn burst into the house. Inside, it was warm and smelled of sugar cookies, pine, and peppermint. A tall tree sat in the corner of the living room, glowing with lights and ornaments with a large star twinkling on top. Tinsel and ribbons danced along the ceiling and walls and pretty paper snowflakes were sporadically placed around the house.

"Oh, Laurel, it's wonderful!" Kellyn cried. "It's so good to be home." Even Kellyn's room was festive and Laurel announced that she kept it very clean for Kellyn to come home to. The afternoon was spent filling in Laurel with all that had passed at Hogwarts, the young girl excitedly asking her questions and interjecting when she felt Kellyn had not elaborated enough, especially when Kellyn spoke about Sam or Drew.

"But do you _like him _like him?" Laurel asked, referring to Sam.

"I don't know. I mean sure he's wonderful and handsome and funny and sweet and suave and gentlemanly and rich, but he is a little notorious for being a flirt, even if he insists that his reputation is not completely valid. He _has_ been less coquettish lately…"

"Well, it sounds like he likes you. But Drew…"

"Bullocks," Kellyn scoffed. "It's awkward. _Super awkward_. And we don't really get along that well. We're too different."

"But opposites attract!"

"Rubbish," insisted Kellyn. "Besides, Sharon is practically in love with him and they are such good friends. From what I hear, the only thing stopping Drew from asking her out is the fact that he doesn't think there should be couples on the Quidditch team as it is a conflict of interests." Laurel seemed to be satisfied by this explanation and Kellyn proceeded to tell her of the rest of the love conflicts at Hogwarts. "You can't even tell Glen about this one," said Kellyn, launching off into the tale of Gulliver Dwight and Lily Potter.

* * *

"Mum!" cried Kellyn, upon descending the staircase for breakfast the next morning. "I thought you burned Da's apron!"

"Oh, don't worry offspring," Oliver reassured her. "Your mother insists that it was an accident and so I simply went out and bought a new one." Kellyn gave a pitiful smile to her mother, who had obviously not burned the apron on accident. "Now, who wants an omelet?" Declan's hand shot up in the air.

Indeed, things had not changed all that much and the family soon settled into its usual shenanigans after a day. Declan popped into Kellyn's room while she was having private conversations with Laurel, causing Kellyn to throw pillows at him and chase him around the house. Hoot, Kellyn's owl, would hear the screaming and naturally join in on the fun as Oliver chased after Hoot, insisting that he couldn't be in the house, and Cho chased after the lot of them, yelling how they were tearing the house down and they could take their problems outside. Declan took his mother's advice to heart and flew out the door, nearly knocking down Glen and Clarence, who were about to knock. Kellyn would chase after her brother, followed by Hoot, followed by Oliver, followed by Cho, who greeted the Huntington boys warmly and insisted they make themselves at home, before continuing to chase after her husband, shouting that he was too old to be running around with the kids. Thus, when all the screaming subsided, the Wood family would return to the house to find Glen and Clarence sitting at the kitchen table with glasses of milk and cookies.

Hours would be spent outside devoted to Quidditch. Drew had insisted the players practice as much as possible over break, but this was not her main motivation. Afternoons playing Quidditch with her brother and the Huntingtons reminded her fondly of good times at the end of summer, when they had first moved into the lighthouse. Despite the cold, they always managed to work up a sweat and an appetite, taking turns at whose house they would bombard in order to raid the pantry and fill their stomachs.

The Huntington house was vastly different from the Woods' house on Laurel Point. It was a small house, nestled on a large plot of land where wild grass, flowers, and trees grew, only tamed in the small vegetable garden adjacent to the house. The house was two stories, with a balcony on the back that faced the sea. On the first level were a small kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and a sitting room with a cozy library. Upstairs were the bedrooms. Kellyn laughed at the differences between the two brother's rooms. Glen's room was tidy and organized, decorated with a Hufflepuff banner, a shelf of books about Herbology, and pictures of friends, while Clarence's room was in disarray, with Gryffindor banners strewn across the wall, Quidditch posters plastered everywhere, and school books scattered across the floor.

Mr. Huntington worked at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and was a calm, kind man, who was obviously a Hufflepuff in his days at Hogwarts. Mrs. Huntington was a woman fiercely passionate in all aspects of her life, and worked as an editor for the books sold in Flourish and Botts in Diagon Alley. Clarence took after his mother, a true Gryffindor in thought and action. Both Mr. and Mrs. Huntington, were, however, sane in comparison to Mr. and Mrs. Wood, and so the house was significantly quieter, but just as warm and inviting. Kelly and Declan always found themselves on their best behavior in the Huntington house, never bickering and only occasionally kicking the other under the table.

Perhaps, the best thing about being home, in Kellyn's opinion, was she was finally able to have some alone time. Although it was fun living with and being around her friends all the time at Hogwarts, she always had a bit of an independent streak that made her want to escape from the world. When she felt like this at Hogwarts, she would go for a spin on her broomstick, but even then, it sometimes did not enable her to get far. At Margate, she would hop on her broomstick, jump off the cliff and fly out into the ocean, where everything was quiet and blue. Here, she thought of what her mother said earlier about her growing.

Indeed, she was not the same girl that moved into the lighthouse in August, nor was she the same girl who wondered nervously on the Hogwarts Express which House she would be Sorted into. She had friends—friends whose weddings she hoped to one day attend—and adults who cared about her well-being. She had a future filled with options—Quidditch, dragons, starting a family, or all of the above—and she was not simply Oliver Wood's daughter, but a character in her own right to mark the halls of Hogwarts to live forever in infamy. Living away from her parents certainly taught her a lot about taking care of oneself, and perhaps more importantly, taking care of those who one cared about. She knew that the New Year would certainly only bring new trials and tribulations—there would be N.E.W.T.s, figuring out her future career, and perhaps budding romance. Indeed, Sam had been on her mind all of break, but she could not quite shake the shivering sensation of Drew's fingertips on her bare skin. This was just one occasion; she had felt quite similarly when she was around Sam, and not even when he touched her. It was simply _odd_; there was no other way to describe it. She shook the thought out of her mind and wished she would be able to see Sam before New Years. But alas, that would not be happening.

"What are ye thinkin' 'bout, offspring? Boys?" her father asked, joining her in the horizon.

"No, Da, about Quidditch," she said quickly and with a tone to explain that it was the most obvious thing in the world for her to think of Quidditch. She did not need her father freaking out about his little girl wanting to snog boys. It was just asking for trouble.

"Ay, good. Did ye want some time alone?" he asked. Kellyn refrained from rolling her eyes: it seemed obvious to her that one tends to fly out to the middle of the ocean to be alone, but this thought escaped her father. She was not going to deny her father her presence after being away for so long, so she let him stay.

"No, I'm good Da."

"So, Quidditch, eh?"

"Yeah. I have offers from the Cannons, the Tornadoes, and the Arrows, but—"

"But?"

"I feel like I should hold out. I feel like there will be better offers, but I know that if I wait too long, they will lose interest in me."

"You're me daughter, they won't lose interest in ye."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kellyn asked, alarmed.

"That you're a wonderful player and they are all fightin' over ye." Kellyn sighed with relief.

"They wouldn't… because I'm your daughter… take me…?" Oliver sighed, knowing this would eventually come up.

"With me," he said carefully, "there is some allure to having another Wood grace the Quidditch pitch. And while I believe ye have earned that right all on ye own, that does not take the allure away." Kellyn's head drooped. "If it's any consolation, luv, I stay out of it. I want ye to do this on ye own as much as you do."

"Thanks. I know it must be kinda hard."

"Like trying to tell a Bludger not to hit anyone." Kellyn smiled. "You and that Indovinello boy are quite something together."

"What?"

"Quidditch, Kellyn!"

"Right," she said, staring out into the ocean, hoping her father would not read to far into it.

"What were _ye_ thinking?"

"I don't know: thought you were trying to make me date him, _I don't know_!" she protested.

"No, boys are distracting." Kellyn rolled her eyes. She was old enough to know _that_, and yet disregard it at the same time. "He's quite the young gentleman though. He will be great someday. And to start off with such a disadvantage!"

"What do you mean?"

"The kid is Muggle-born. Didn't even know about Quidditch until his first year of Hogwarts."

"What?" Kellyn asked in disbelief.

"Ye didn't know this? The kid has had to work doubly hard to get where he is today. It's quite the story." Of all Drew's secrets, this was his greatest yet. Kellyn did not know his story. He knew hers by the back of his hand, but really, Kellyn knew nothing about him. This stunned her for a moment, as she was just beginning to consider him something of a friend, but she did not know much about him. He was not exactly the sharing type and it never came up in conversation, but his jealously toward her about having a wonderful, lucky, easy life suddenly made sense. No wonder he hated her at first. Her life was probably all those things compared to his.

"Adopt him, why don't you?" Kellyn sneered, a little jealous that her father had not been able to stop talking about him since he met Drew.

"No t'anks, me own son is just fine. An' me daughter is more than 'just fine.' Ye mum an' I are very proud of ye, ye know that?" he asked, draping an arm over her and kissing her on the forehead. "Now stop being as elusive as a Diricrawl. It is Christmas Eve and ye mum is in the kitchen screamin' her head off like a Mandrake out o' the soil."

"Wouldn't the idea, then, to stay out here?" Kellyn asked carefully. Oliver looked guilty for a moment before muttering, "Some people's kids are such smartarses," before dragging his daughter back inside.

* * *

Christmas Day was wonderfully exciting, as Kellyn woke up in a good mood (a small Christmas miracle in and of itself) and dashed downstairs, trying to get a peek at what lay under the tree. She was scolded by her mother to have breakfast first and Oliver prepared for the family French toast.

"_Now_ can we open our presents?" Declan whined and Cho threw up her arms to say, "Fine!"

Most of Kellyn's presents were from her friends from Hogwarts, although she got a few presents from obscure relatives and gifts from her parents. Her father bought her yet another book on Quidditch (this one was about fitness; Kellyn made a mental note to never let Drew ever get close to the book) and her mother gave her a pretty, warm sweater. Jay-Jay renewed Kellyn's subscription to _Wizard's Sports Illustrated_, Shaylee gave Kellyn makeup, Stella got Kellyn Winged-Flippyflappers repellant, Amadi and Helen gave her various gags from Zonko's Joke Shop, Sharon gave her a bracelet with Ravenclaw colors, Rose gave her nice parchment, Hugo gave her a book on dragons, and the Potter kids got her some things from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, a picture of the four of them together, and a nice quill. A small package arrived from Sam with earrings with emeralds in them and her mother and father looked at her suspiciously.

"He's loaded," she explained with a shrug, although on the inside she was doing a vigorous happy dance and immediately searched for a mirror to put them on. A few hours later, the house was filled when the Huntington's came over and the kids were forced to stay inside.

"For one afternoon, will you _please_ stay off your Quidditch brooms?" There were heavy sighs, but the kids acquiesced. Instead, they went upstairs and played a game of Exploding Snap until their mothers caught wind of their behavior and burst into the room to find their children's faces completely covered in soot.

"Wash and come downstairs," the mothers said with a dangerous edge in their voices and with bowed heads, the children slumped to the bathroom. Kellyn put a few touches on her makeup and had to even pencil in the tip of Clarence's eyebrow, which was singed at one edge.

"Nice earrings," commented Glen quietly as they made their way downstairs.

"Sam got them for her," Laurel announced. Kelly nodded, as if to say it was true.

"That's quite a… gesture," he said carefully. Kellyn shrugged and they sat down at the table, not to discuss it any further.

"If I may say a few words, Mr. Wood," said Mr. Huntington, standing with his glass. Oliver held out a hand to invite him to continue. "In late August, we were delighted to hear that a family had moved into the house on Laurel Point. We only hoped that this family would be accommodating to our lovely friend, Miss Laurel, and our hopes were exceeded beyond our wildest imagination. Not only has the family been a friend to Miss Laurel, they have been wonderful friends to our children and to us. Although the days of summer are long over, we are truly thankful that we are able to join together once again during the holidays, a time in which we remind ourselves that there is much to be thankful of. We are thankful for our family. We are thankful for our friends. We are thankful that we may live in a time of peace and we remember those who fought for that peace." Kellyn saw her mother squeeze her father's arm. They were _there_, she knew that. "And most of all, we are thankful that we can be thankful of all these things together. So, as our children grow up, make choices of their own, grow in stature and character, we hope that we can all grow old together as dear friends and make even dearer memories. A toast: to the beginnings of our friendship, this lovely meal before us, and all the wonderful days ahead of us."

"Here here!" they all cried, clinking their glasses together.

"Mum, why do they get wine and we don't?" protested Declan, pointing at Glen and Kellyn who sipped a Black Muscat.

"Because we are legal," Kellyn said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh, because that is really mature," retorted Declan smartly, referring to her gesture.

"You were whining in the first place!" Cho sighed, putting her face in her hands.

"But love," Oliver said to his wife, "I thought there was 'no greater pleasure than having one's children return home'?" Cho gave him a pointed glare, before cutting into her meat as the children settled the dispute by themselves. After all, it was nice to hear their voices tinkle—well, boom would be the more proper, if less pretty term— through the house once again. It made the house a home.


	42. Chapter 41: Midnight Madness

**CHAPTER 41: Midnight Madness**

A few days later, Kellyn received two letters from two separate owls, quite nearly simultaneously. The first was from Stella.

_Kellyn,_

_I hope you had a lovely Christmas. I had one, although I was constantly on the lookout for Nargles. I just know they are hiding in the mistletoe. Thank you very much for the book about supposedly fictional magical beasts. I found it very informative. The Potters arrived on Saturday, the day after Christmas, and are leaving tonight. James Potter kissed me under the mistletoe. And I believe I kissed him back. And I believe I am falling for him. __**What do I **__**do**__**?**_

_Your dear friend,_

_Stella Lovegood-Thomas_

The second was from James, arriving about twenty minutes later and significantly longer.

_Kellyn,_

_I hope your Christmas was swell. Thanks very much for the book on brooms. When I become head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, it will sit proudly on my bookshelf. But, now to more pressing matters (not to say your gift wasn't awesome, it's just… well, I'll explain.)_

_So, we arrived at the Lovegood-Thomas house yesterday and I was quite confident that I was going to make it through the torturous two days just fine until I saw her. Why, Kellyn, is she so beautiful? Anyway, I knew I was doomed to do something extraordinarily stupid, and I sure did fulfill this destiny. So, we were in the sitting room at one point and Stella and I were caught under the mistletoe—mind you, with the eyes of our entire family on us. It was demonic, magical mistletoe, the kind that you _have_ to kiss the other person under it in order for the plant to release you. Well, I could just feel my ears turning bright red (stupid Weasley trait) but Stella, of course, was all very composed about the matter. She simply got on her tiptoes, placed her hand on my cheek, and kissed my other cheek. I quite nearly forgot to breath. And of course, everyone is laughing about it, except Albus, who is the only one who has the slightest inkling of my feelings toward her, and everyone files out of the room. Stella is still standing there under the mistletoe, smiling at me, and so she is the last to leave. And here is when I do something extraordinarily stupid: once everyone was out of the room and she was about to leave, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back under the mistletoe. Naturally, she says something about Nargles infesting the mistletoe, but I honestly did not care. I kissed her. Like really truly kissed her._

_It was wonderful. And she kissed me back for a moment I believe. And after that, we were both so embarrassed and flustered we hurried off to our rooms. So, I thought it would be best to write to you, because you already know about us, and I have absolutely no idea what to do next. Should I tell her how I feel? Pretend like it never happened? Let her make the first move? __**What do I **__**do**__**?**_

_Your friend,_

_James Potter_

_P.S. Write back soon or I will have your bloody neck when you return to Hogwarts._

Kellyn reread the letters, pleasantly surprised. However, it was all quite typical that even after the obvious display of affection, both did not know what it meant or what to do with it. Naturally, Kellyn picked up her quill and wrote to the both of them.

_Dear James and Stella,_

_Since you have both written to me, I thought a response back would be nice and you are both in the same place. How wonderfully convenient!_

_Anyway, I have only a few things to say to the both of you._

_You two have got to be the most utterly dim people in the world._

_Wow! Looky that! It is actually only one thing!_

_So, if I don't see what is obviously the next step in this progression of events (the wooing, the kissing, etc) I will have _your_ bloody necks when you return to Hogwarts._

_Oh, and thank you both for your gifts! They were perfect. I hope you had a Happy Christmas!_

_With much love,_

_Kellyn Wood_

Kellyn gave the short letter to Hoot and believed it to be a job well done. She was even more proud of herself when she received an even shorter letter from James Potter later that night.

_I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world._

_-JSP_

"I am _so_ _good_," Kellyn said to herself, now looking more forward than ever to going back to school.

* * *

It was bittersweet saying good-bye to her parents, who had Flooed with them into the fireplace in the Great Hall, but it was nice to be back at Hogwarts. Kellyn settled in that December 31st, waiting for Stella to show up and force her to divulge all of the details. Stella shyly explained that James had confessed his feelings to her then and there, and she was so shocked to hear him being so serious and earnest that she knew that she could no longer deny her own feelings toward him. She could not help but kiss him on the spot and inform him that she would very much like to be his girlfriend. James hadn't asked at that point, but was too pleased with Stella's response to care. Stella was so blissfully happy and Kellyn was excited for the both of them.

That night, there was a Keepers and Rebels concert to celebrate the coming of the New Year. Kellyn wore the sweater her mother gave her and Sam's earrings to the Room of Requirement, where the concert was being held. Drew was on stage, tuning his guitar, and Kellyn gulped, remembering what her father told her. She excitedly greeted her friends, talking about their holidays, before the music began to fill the room.

As usual, the band started out with their Anthem, then continued onto old favorites before introducing new songs.

"This song is a new one, written especially for this night by our very own Drew Indovinello!" cried Andren. "This song is called 'Countdown' or 'The New Year's Song.' Some say there's a certain magic about New Year's Eve. Some think of it as a new beginning and some think about it as a much needed end. Either way, change is in the air, and sometimes that's just magic enough." They began playing an upbeat tune as everyone's heads bounced. Drew began to sing:

_Five: the number of times I've bumped into you_

_Four: the number of times I've forgotten to breath_

_Three: the number of words I wish I could say_

_Two: the number of times I've called you beautiful_

_One: the number of chances I'll have tonight_

Then, Andren sang:

_And there's a magic in this night_

_A change that you can't fight_

_Baby, I'll be on my way_

_Watch me traverse through the fray_

The two joined together, their voices melting together:

_During the Countdown_

_I am counting my chances_

_During the Countdown_

_I'm counting the dances_

_And during the Countdown_

_I have five steps, four breaths, and three words to say_

_But one kiss will suffice._

Andren sang:

_Five: the number of times I've screamed at you_

_Four: the number of times I've apologized_

_Three: the number of times you caught me staring_

_Two: the number of times I blushed_

_One: the number of chances I'll have tonight_

They both sang:

_During the Countdown_

_I am counting my chances_

_During the Countdown_

_I'm counting the dances_

_And during the Countdown_

_I have five steps, four breaths, and three words to say_

_But one kiss will suffice._

Drew sang, his eyes searching for someone in the crowd. He seemed to mean every word he sang and seemed to sing it with a specific person in mind:

_Can you feel the magic?_

_Can you feel the change?_

_Can you feel me on my way_

_As I walk through the fray?_

_Can you feel the stars?_

_Can you feel the hope?_

_Can you feel my heart beating_

_As I smile my greeting?_

The entire band sang this part, their voices loud and clear, and their instruments' noise pounding the wall:

_During the Countdown_

_I am counting my chances_

_During the Countdown_

_I'm counting the dances_

_And during the Countdown_

_I have five steps, four breaths, and three words to say_

_But one kiss will suffice…_

_Five seconds for me,_

_three steps to you,_

_And one chance to start this year with a bang._

Then, the music slowed and became quiet, leaving Drew to softly croon the last verse of the song:

_During the Countdown,_

_There's a magic in this night,_

_A change that you can't fight._

_Baby, I'll be on my way,_

_Watch me traverse through the fray._

Drew strummed the last chord of the slow song and everyone snapped out of their reveries to give an appreciative applause.

"And now that Drew has managed to put you all to sleep, I must ask you to WAKE UP BECAUSE IT IS FIVE MINUTES UNTIL MIDNIGHT. So, we all have approximately four minutes and fifty seconds to get to the Astronomy Tower for the countdown. That means run," said Andren before every student dropped everything and flooded out of the Room of Requirement, not caring about the scene they were making. Kellyn, Helen, and Amadi ran together, sliding around corners and dashing up the steps, willing the staircases to conveniently shift in the desired direction. Kellyn reached the top of a staircase and turned around to see most of the 7th years hot on her heels. She quickly turned around with a giggle and dashed up the staircase to the Astronomy Tower.

It was a dizzying climb with the lights on the walls swirling past her. She could hear the shrieks and yells from below echo up the staircase. The younger students already up in the tower must have thought a stampede was heading up the tower, judging by their confused and mildly frightened expressions on their faces.

The concert attendees burst from the staircase onto the top of the tower, quickly filling up whatever space was unclaimed and shoving lower classmen out of the way. Adrenaline ran high as everyone tried to catch their breath in the midst of congratulating each other for making it up to the top of the tower in time. They barely had a moment to do that before the countdown began.

"Ten! Nine!"

"Shit, I have to find Andren!" cried Amadi, scurrying off. It seemed as though everyone was looking for someone that night.

"Eight! Seven!" Kellyn glanced around the moving crowd, not exactly sure who or what she was looking for.

"Six! Five!" She was lost in the crowd, students frantically pushing to find that special someone to bring in the year with.

"Four! Three!" It was then that she saw a face, plowing through the crowd in her direction: it was none other than Drew. She made eye contact with him and he broke out a wide smile, quickening his pace. Kellyn smiled back.

"Two! One!" Drew was getting nearer and Kellyn felt her heart quicken with excitement and confusion. Did he…? No… did she…? No… but _did_ he…? His smile confirmed it. Then, she saw the handsome face of Scorpius Malfoy, his pale complexion glowing under the moon and his unmistakable pale green eyes burning with mischief and bad-boy charm. As everyone cheered "Happy New Year!" she felt him bring her face closer to his so that their noses touched.

"Happy New Year, princess," he said huskily before he brought his lips to hers. Over his shoulder, she saw Drew for a split second, looking bewildered and disappointed. Hearing the boom of the fireworks in the background, she then closed her eyes, melting into Sam's intoxicating kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, she opened her eyes and blushed, feeling Sam's chest rumble and knowing that he was laughing at her. Determined to make him stop, she raked her fingers through his hair and let her lips crash onto his. Out of the corner of her eye, she vaguely saw Sharon and Drew sharing a heated kiss. 'She must have been standing behind me,' she thought, knowing Sharon always had a thing for Drew. Kellyn no longer cared anyway, drunk on the madness of the night.

* * *

"Six! Five!" Jay-Jay, standing next to Shaylee and Stella, eyed the frenzied movement of the students making their way to their respective snogging buddies. She rolled her eyes at the commotion, but in doing so, laid her eyes on something far more interesting. Drew seemed to be on a mission, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Four! Three!" She saw him smile to someone and Jay-Jay followed his gaze across the way, realizing that he was heading toward none other than Kellyn Wood. Jay-Jay glanced back and forth between the two as if watching a tennis match.

"Two! One!" It was then that things went terribly wrong. From out of nowhere, Sam skirted in front of Kellyn while Drew was less than ten feet away. As Sam pulled Kellyn's face toward his, Jay-Jay saw Drew's smile be replaced by a look of utter disappointment.

"Happy New Year!" Drew froze on the spot, unable to move, knowing that he was literally a second too late. Then, a second later, Sharon rushed up to him, planting her lips on his. Jay-Jay refrained from vomiting, rather displeased with the present coupling. Drew pulled away from her kiss and looked at Sharon with pleasant surprise, bewildered at her display of affection. He glanced over Sharon's shoulder to see Kellyn kissing Sam again. Sharon began to follow his gaze but he quickly grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Look at Kellyn!" Shaylee squealed, tugging on Jay-Jay's arm while continuing to fawn over the couple. Over Shaylee's babble, Stella (after parting from a kiss with James) asked Jay-Jay a question.

"What were you looking at?"

"Just the general insanity of the night."

* * *

Not long after the fireworks ended, the students were shooed back down to the dormitories. All but the 7th years left with reluctance: after all, the 7th years could continue the party in their secret room.

Sam grabbed Kellyn's hand and pulled her down the stairs, his pale complexion glowing nearly as brightly as his ecstatic smile. Kellyn couldn't help but grin at his boyish excitement and eagerly followed him. Sick of going up stairs, Sam lead her down in the dungeons to the Slytherin dormitories for access to the 7th year's room. Out of breath, they reached the room, which was already blaring with music. They were handed a shot of Firewhiskey as they entered. Kellyn recklessly downed hers as Sam did the same before he kissed her.

"It tastes better on you," he said with a glint in his eyes. Kellyn playfully raised an eyebrow before she dragged him on the dance floor, where they remained the next few hours, dancing and occasionally sharing a kiss.

Eventually, the students began passing out, either from the Firewhiskey or exhaustion. A Ravenclaw had the bright idea to summon his mattress into the room with the _Accio_ spell and duplicate it with _Geminio_. However, he insisted on retaining the original mattress for safe keeping. Kellyn had already claimed a mattress as Sam waited for his blanket to be summoned into the room. He unfurled it and placed it over Kellyn before curling up next to her. Kellyn looked at Sam through sleepy, half-open eyes. He smiled softly at her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before gently kissing her. Kellyn never opened her eyes from the sweet kiss, rolling over and pulling her body closer to Sam like a pair of spoons. With his arm draped over her waist, Kellyn memorized his smell before dozing off. Pine and oak, a dark forest with the tantalizing sensation of mystery, intrigue, and the unknown… Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the rustling of the other students. Sam's arm was right where he left it, his thumb gently stroking her stomach. He was awake. Kellyn closed her eyes, not quite ready to wake up. Her brain mulled over the previous night: the countdown, Drew, Sam, Sharon, the dance floor, Sam's monogrammed blanket. It all seemed surreal, a little too sudden for comfort. Sure, they had been attracted to each other, but Sam was a notorious flirt and could have been looking for anyone when he found Kellyn. Was she a convenience or a plan?

"I know you are awake, princess," he spoke into her ear. Kellyn reluctantly opened her eyes, her back still facing him.

"Scorpius…?" she whispered.

"It is way too early for that," he said, grimacing at the name given by his father and Kellyn's unusual tone.

"Sam?"

"You are ruining the moment," he grumbled. Kellyn felt her heart sink. Was that all she was, a fleeting moment, a one-night stand, a hook-up forever to be awkwardly avoided and forgotten? Sam heard her previous tone, uncertain and confused. He sighed, hoping she would turn around. Kellyn felt his chest expand and deflate, his warm breath blowing on her scalp. Fearfully, she turned around to face him and saw something expected in a rather unexpected way.

His pale green eyes, normally electric lime green, glowed softly, sweetly, and pointedly into Kellyn's. He gently tilted her chin and caressed his lips against hers. After breaking away from the gentle kiss, again, he stared at her with that pointed look.

"Stick around." That was all Kellyn needed to hear. She pulled her forehead to his and closed her eyes again, a smile lingering on her face as the two catnapped.

They woke up to their magically duplicated mattress disappearing from underneath them. It was time to get up. They began to split ways before Sam grabbed her hand.

"The password is _Ridgeback_."

"Like the dragon?"

"Yeah." He kissed her hand and they parted ways to shower. Kellyn stumbled into the Ravenclaw's 7th years girl's dormitories, where Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Stella lurked on her bed, not-so-subtly waiting for her. Sharon moped on her own bed, rolling her eyes at Kellyn's disheveled appearance, muttering "typical" just loudly enough for Kellyn to hear.

"Where did you sleep?" interrogated Jay-Jay.

"Obviously not in my bed… I was downstairs in the 7th year's room." Sharon seemed to bitterly grumble something but no one paid any attention to her. Shaylee looked as though she was about to pee her pants and jumped to the point.

"Are you and Sam…?" her voice trailed off as she trapped her fingers together.

"Together? Um, yeah—" The rest of whatever Kellyn had to say was drowned out by Shaylee's squeals.

"You will make such a lovely couple!" said Stella, her voice dreamy as ever before giving stern warnings about wizard STDs. Even Jay-Jay had a mildly positive two-bit to offer.

"Scorpius Malfoy and Kellyn Wood… cute."

Kellyn was rather satisfied with her friend's approval and went to shower. However, the look on Katima's face and the frustrated scream that followed when finding Kellyn and Sam snogging on the couch in the Slytherin common room made Kellyn's day.

"You look positively evil with that smug smirk on you face." Kellyn punished him with a kiss.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please don't kill me and review._


	43. Chapter 42: Life With You

_Author's Note: Thanks everyone for not killing me! It is greatly appreciated. Anyway, this is a deceptively important chapter, so read it carefully. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. You all are so amazing and encouraging! Oh yes, a little Shakespeare reference in here: I don't own him, blah blah blah. (Isn't that a lovely disclaimer?)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 42: Life With You

Kellyn liked being Sam's girlfriend. That was an understatement as nothing, except flying, gave her greater joy than when he smiled at her. Their first weekend together was blissful. After Katima screamed when walking in on them snogging in the Slytherin common room, they decided to take a walk, hand in hand, and show each other off.

"We are a marvelous couple," Sam declared. "What catches we are!" He said this all jocularly, but then softly smiled at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Actually, I'm lucky to have a girl like you," he confessed.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing," she said with a sly smile.

"You're calling me a girl? Fine, I see how it is!" Sam stomped off, pulling his hand out of Kellyn's grasp. Kellyn called after him to come back, laughing, and ran to him, pulling him into a deep kiss. When they parted, they realized that they were in the Great Hall and all eyes were on them.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin for being sickeningly cute," said Glen with a knowing smile.

"But Glen, you can't do that!" protested Shaylee with a whine. "They are just too… cute!"

"I know," said Glen as if talking to a five-year-old, patting her on the head. However, Kellyn and Sam were not listening to this. Sam kissed her on her temple and sat down next to her, fixing her toast the way she liked it, with butter and strawberry preserves. Everyone cooed around them, but from other tables, jealous and disappointed looks were shot their way. They, however, were blind with their adoration for each other and quickly finished their breakfasts, hurrying out of the hall for a little privacy.

His kisses were almost as strong as unicorn blood. After the first kiss, it seemed like being with out him was living a half-life. However, Kellyn knew the difference between wanting and needing. She wanted Sam and she had him. She did not need to need him then, nor did she want to: they were young and it seemed like necessity would be the end of the world, the end of silly afternoons tangled up in each other and the end of discovering every nook in the castle for secret snogging sessions.

Days with Sam were always an adventure. Kellyn's curiosity and Sam's spontaneity made every day interesting, new, and exciting. They were so caught up in each other that sometimes the world faded and they forgot everything else. Kellyn even missed her usual tutoring session with Drew on Wednesday because she and Sam were caught up in a very heated kiss. She profusely apologized to Drew later: she was sorry about wasting his time, but she was not sorry how she used her time in place of studying. Sam was good for that, dragging her away from her schoolwork when she needed the break. He stayed up with her when she inevitably had to do her work, or fell asleep on her just to force her to stay with him longer.

The first week of January was bitterly cold and everyone huddled inside the castle for warmth. It was too cold for snowmen and snowball fights, so Sam treated her to a day in, complete with hot chocolate and raspberry pie from the generous house elves in the kitchen. He was always giving her things: new quills when she snapped her others with anxiety, flowers just because, a book because she professed how marvelous it was, a sandwich when she was too busy studying to get dinner in the Great Hall.

"Why? You don't have to do that," she would chastise him.

"But I _wanted_ to," he would profess.

"And you just do whatever the hell you want, huh?"

"I'm a Malfoy. It happens." This was his explanation for many things. One day, Kellyn called him Scorpius a second time and he was shocked. He wrinkled his nose.

"Why did you call me that? Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," she insisted, perplexed, kissing him on his jaw.

"Oh. I don't like being called that."

"Why? Rose calls you that."

"Well, that's Rose. She might as well be a Malfoy because she thinks she can do whatever the hell she wants too." Kellyn pretended to be jealous for a moment to satisfy his ego. "Besides, my father calls me that, so…" Kellyn was studying at the time on Sam's bed. He sat at the foot of the bed, picking at her jeans. She shut the book she was reading and crawled to him, looking into Sam's beautiful green eyes.

"You are your own man, Sam, but Scorpius is still a part of you. It is your name, but your name doesn't have to define you. I mean, what's in a name?" she asked, quoting _Romeo and Juliet_.

"'That which we call a rose, by any other name, would smell as sweet,'" he quoted and Kellyn looked up at him and could have died happy.

"How do you…?"

"Muggle Studies." Kellyn pounced on him, kissing him passionately and tugging her shirt off to be closer to him. "I love that class," Sam murmured blissfully before Kellyn captured his mouth in an intoxicating kiss. He drew lazy circles on the smooth skin of her back and shoulders and everywhere he touched tingled. He had a way about him like that. Gone was the bad boy Slytherin player and in his place was a trophy boyfriend.

Everyone had something to say about the new couple. Helen and Amadi professed that they knew it was only a matter of time before they got together, saying how they remembered the chemistry between the two at the first Football Friday. After having Ancient Runes together, Kellyn walked with Helen, jabbering about how wonderful Sam was to her.

"Enough about me," said Kellyn with a shake of her head. "How was your New Years?" Helen paled a moment.

"Funny you should mention that. Frankly, there are a number of spots that I cannot quite remember, but I have been assured by numerous witnesses that I was alive and well until I collapsed on one of the mattresses in the 7th year's room."

"Didn't do anything you regret, did you?" Helen gave a funny laugh.

"Can't regret it if I don't remember it!" Albus approached them, his green eyes imploring Helen.

"Helen, can I talk to you?"

"I'm a little busy here right now, Albus," Helen snapped. Albus seemed slightly taken aback, but plowed on determinedly.

"Later? Can we talk later?" Helen eyed him for a moment, giving him her best death glare.

"Fine," she growled, grabbing Kellyn and walking off. Kellyn gave her red-haired friend a questioning look. "Merlin, the Potters and their Quidditch will be the death of me. They think that anything pertaining to the game is a matter of life and death!"

"This is very true," said Kellyn and they continued on their merry way.

Later that week, there was a Transfiguration test that Kellyn found herself woefully unprepared for, as she had missed her tutoring session with Drew that Wednesday. Professor Lupin passed back the test and both he and Kellyn were less than satisfied with her score.

"Not a good way to begin the year, Miss Wood. I do not want to have to force Mr. Indovinello on you again."

"Me neither. It won't happen again. It was just a fluke: I missed the review session I was going to have with Drew and I neglected to study over break. Family, you know…" she said wistfully.

"And this missing of your study session has nothing to do with Mr. Malfoy?" asked Teddy deprecatingly. Kellyn looked at the professor, astonished. "People love to talk, Kellyn," he whispered.

"I swear, if you tell my da, I don't care if you're a professor, I will hex you from here to—"

"Relax, relax, your secret is safe with me: that is, if your grades do not begin to suffer."

"Like I said, it won't happen again. Good-day, professor," Kellyn said with a nod and went to bury herself in Sam's strong arms.

Time passed by oddly with Sam. Everything was slow: when he kissed her, she completely lost track of the hour as she concentrated on each sensation… his touch, his smell, his taste were all unique sensations that seemed to envelop entire memories with astonishing clarity. Hours seemed to be devoted to a single second in which his fingers caressed her collarbone. Time without him was even slower. The world seemed dull without his perspective and opinions so readily given. Thus, for the first time in a very long time, Kellyn found herself distracted during Quidditch practice that Thursday. Ironically enough, it was the day she finally managed to touch base with Earth after having her head in the clouds and her hip permanently attached to Sam's.

"Wood! Are you bloody paying attention?" snapped Drew while he was trying to explain a new play to them.

"No," responded Kellyn, with what she was sure was a rather goofy grin on her face.

"And pray tell, what do you find so much more interesting to daydream about than Quidditch?"

"Please, no!" cried Seb, covering his ears. "There are virgin ears at stake!" Everyone except Drew found this rather comical, and Kellyn was sentenced to extra laps after practice. While running, she pondered her conversation with Sharon she had the night before when she came in late and found Sharon still up. Kellyn noticed that she had been very quiet since New Years and asked the girl how she was doing.

"Honestly, not that well. I am just… confused, I suppose."

"About what?"

"When you kiss a boy and he kisses you back, it is supposed to mean _something_, isn't it?"

"Are you talking about New Years?"

"Yeah. I kissed Drew and he definitely kissed me back and then initiated a second kiss, and he hasn't talked to me since. We are really good friends: I know him like the back of my hand. I suppose, the only thing I don't get is his humor: I'm really bad with hearing sarcasm and that seems to be his forte. But, I digress. So, he hasn't talked to me and it is weird and I cannot think of any explanation for it."

"Well, maybe he is a little freaked out. I mean, to everyone else it has been rather apparent that you two belong together for the longest of time, but you have never really done anything blatant to show it, and so maybe he is just trying to process that his best female friend is no longer content with simply being his friend and doesn't know how to convey his own feelings to you. So, he's probably trying to figure out exactly how to go about telling you his undying adoration of you because he's a gentleman and a perfectionist and would take his time with this sort of thing."

"Or he doesn't like me that way and is avoiding me in hopes that this will all blow over," said Sharon, pouting.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. I can tell that every time he looks at you, he's waging a mini-war against himself because he obviously feels something for you, but something is stopping him. And that something is probably someone and that someone is probably himself, his own conscious. We Ravenclaws tend to get wrapped up in our minds. Well, you've made your emotions pretty clear, but sometimes, boys need words to accompany actions, so if he's still being elusive, confront him."

"There is Hogsmeade trip this weekend. No doubt there will be a party afterwards. I'll talk to him then."

"That sounds like a very good plan."

"Thanks Kellyn. I know we did not get off to the best of starts, but you've been really nice with this Drew thing. I'm kind of surprised, honestly."

"Why?" asked Kelly, confused.

"Well, for awhile I thought that… well, never mind, it is silly, really." Sharon quickly said goodnight and pulled the covers over her head.

Kellyn pondered this conversation as she ran her punishment laps, wondering what Sharon thought that made her surprised that Kellyn would help her. Kellyn enjoyed jogging and could have continued for awhile, especially since her shin was not giving her any problems recently, and was snapped out of her reverie when Drew finally told her to stop running and called her over to him.

"What is with you? You are so distracted. Merlin, you still have that dazed look on your face!" he exclaimed, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"My face sends its deepest regrets and apologies."

"Well, your arse is going to be sending its deepest regrets and apologies unless you get your fucking act together because if you can't focus and keep your mind out of the broom closet, I will kick you from here to Timbuktu."

"I don't recall leaving my mind in a broom closet," she retorted with a wry grin.

"That tends to happen when girls like you get a boyfriend and are snogged senseless—you lose your sense!"

"Just because I am able to release my sexual tension in a constructive, _satisfying_ manner with my wonderful charming _boyfriend_ and you _aren't_, being single and in self-exile, does _not_ give you the right to chastise me like an inexperienced, love-struck little girl," Kellyn said sweetly and coolly. This threw Drew for an entire minute as he sputtered for words to say.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"Of _course_ you do," Kellyn said suavely and sauntered off. "I think you would be wise to pick up a distraction of your own." She moseyed off the pitch and hit the showers before joining Sam for dinner. However, they both decided to skip dinner and go directly to dessert as Sam drew on her upper thigh with his fingertips. The heat on her skin was unbearable and they shamelessly found the nearest broom closet and explored the crevices and curves of each other's mouths.

By Saturday, they were quite nearly burnt out and were more than content to walk around Hogsmeade together. They were restless from being stuck inside the castle due to the bad weather and were excited to venture back out into the winter wonderland on that clear Saturday. Sam was excellent at keeping conversations going until they stopped in front of the nice French restaurant in Hogsmeade.

"We're eating _here_?" asked Kellyn, her eyes wide. Sam nodded with a smile. "Do you have a reservation? Aren't I dressed too casually?"

"To address your questions, no, I do not need a reservation, I am a Malfoy, the best table is always available for me, and two, it doesn't matter what you wear because you are already too beautiful for words. Now, are we going to gawk at the shiny sign or do you want to see what it looks like on the inside?"

"Option number two please!" Kellyn squealed and took Sam's arm. He gallantly led her inside and sat her down, discussing the scrumptious menu to her.

"I am so glad I am dating you," sighed Sam as Kellyn cleaned every course that was placed in front of you. "You eat your food."

"Whadya mean?" asked Kellyn uncouthly, with food in her mouth. Sam laughed at her bad manners and explained.

"I've taken other girls here before and they order _salads_ when there are so many other delicious things to eat. Or they will order something, take two bites, and declare they are full." Kellyn swallowed what she was chewing and responded.

"I'm not a skinny ass girl and I like food. I will eat as much as I want when I damn feel like it," Kellyn declared. The customers at the table over looked at her oddly. Kellyn realized she was probably not supposed to swear in fancy restaurants. Etiquette was never her strong suit…

"You are so refreshing: I have never met a girl like you," he said, taking her hand. "Champagne?" Kellyn nodded with a mischievous smile. They finished off their meal with two desserts: one was a grape and cheese platter, which Sam fed her, and the other was a spectacularly prepared bananas foster. It the most magical culinary experience Kellyn ever had as the banana, sugar, and rum were combined with a swish of a wand and then ignited into brilliant flames that were charmed to change color. It was neatly served over ice cream and after another glass of champagne, Sam called for the check and decided that Kellyn needed to take a walk.

"But I normally hold my liquor so well," she lamented, holding onto his arm for balance.

"It's the bubbles, princess," he explained. "It makes you drunk quicker. You probably should not have had the second glass."

"But I have never had champagne before! It was a new experience I could not pass up!" she insisted with wide eyes. Sam laughed at her rationale and the couple bumped into none other than Katima Senalda.

"Oh, taking the Ravenclaw rampallian out on a date?" she asked snidely.

"Her name is Kellyn and you will call her such, as she is my _girlfriend_, and yes, I am taking her out on a date, as that is what happy couples do," snapped Sam, covering his anger with an ironic, charming smile.

"Although I applaud the alliteration of your insult," said Kellyn with a giggle. "You must have spent all day coming up with that."

"Let me guess: she got drunk off of the champagne and now you are taking her for a walk. So typical, Sam. It is insulting that you cannot find a girl with class," Katima drawled and Kellyn felt her blood boil, lunging at the girl. Katima laughed. "So uncivilized she forgets that she is a witch and can use her wand."

"Better a witch than a bitch," sneered Kellyn. Sam finally dragged Kellyn away and she reluctantly followed, satisfied with having the last word. "Can you _believe_ her?! I swear, I thought _I_ was ballsy, but she takes that to a whole new level." Sam laughed and kissed her forehead. With the spell _Orchideous_, a bouquet of flowers popped out of Sam's wand; he gave Kellyn the bouquet and tucked one delicate flower behind her ear.

"Never thought I would live to see the day," said James, who had seen Sam's gesture.

"I could say the same for you, mate," said Sam, looking at Stella, who was at James' side. James and Stella both looked at each other bashfully. They were so wonderfully awkward, obviously affectionate toward each other, but unsure how exactly to express it. Instead, they settled for meaningful, coy glances to each other and endless blushes that painted their cheeks. It was a cute spectacle to see them stand so close to each other with complete adoration in their eyes.

"Five points from Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for being sickeningly cute," declared Kellyn, borrowing Glen's words from that morning.

"Kellyn, you aren't a prefect," said Stella, slightly confused.

"You got her drunk on your first date?" admonished James, slightly appalled.

"Apparently she cannot hold her champagne as well as she holds her Firewiskey," Sam explained.

"It's because of the bubbles," Kellyn added with a giggle.

"So we are taking a nice, long walk until the giggling ceases… even though she is terribly cute when tipsy."

"You just like it because then you get to dangle me on your arm," said Kellyn with a grin.

"Oh no!" cried Sam with mock horror. "Now you know my true motives," he said, kissing her temple. "Well, we'll see the both of you later," Sam said jauntily. Stella smiled and offered a hand to James, who sported a goofy, love-struck grin. Sam pulled her into a hug. "Are you warm?"

"Between you and the champagne? Infinitely so," she murmured into his chest. "Sam, what did James mean when he said he never thought he would live to see the day?" Kellyn could feel his chest rumble with a soft laugh.

"He meant he never thought I would settle down and date a respectable girl while not looking at every other girl's arse."

"Oh. I see," Kellyn gulped.

"You're freaking out a little now, yes?"

"A little."

"Hey," he said, cupping her face in her hands, "I'm not asking you to marry me—only asking you to stick around and humor me for awhile. Humor me in a serious, mutual way."

"I think I can meet that job description," she said with a wry grin.

"But you should know that I adore you. And even though I have not always been in the right or a complete gentleman to you, you should know that as of now, although I say I want _you_ to stick around, really, I just want to stick around _you_. I like monopolizing your schedule and I'll have you know you are penciled in every hour of the day in mine." He leaned his forehead against hers and let their noses touch. "I just thought you should know my intentions."

"Every hour, huh?"

"You got me," he surrendered and Kellyn kissed his cool lips.

"I'm not giggling anymore," she said quite seriously.

"Don't jinx it!" Sam cried and Kellyn had to stifle her own giggle. "How about some tea?" Kellyn responded that tea would be nice and they cozied up in Madam Puddifoot's, basking in each other's warmth.

* * *

That evening, the 7th years held a party. With Sam at her side, Kellyn felt secure and giddy. They spent the night dancing, laughing, and drinking butterbeers. (Kellyn had sworn off any more alcohol for the evening—her champagne at lunch was plenty.) She had split off from Sam to go to the bathroom and was heading down the stairs coming back from relieving herself when she heard two people arguing.

"You have been avoiding me all week!" cried a female voice Kellyn recognized to be Sharon.

"No, I haven't," said a male voice and Kellyn knew it had to be Drew. She would know that voice anywhere.

"_Yes, you have_. Ever since New Years, you haven't been able to look me in the eye. I know what I did was kind of unexpected—well, really it should not have been, but that is beside the point—but you kissed me back. You kiss me back and then don't talk to me for a week. That is kind of sending mixed signals, don't you think?"

"I have just been—"

"I know, _thinking_. You do that a lot. But you need to stop thinking and start acting. I like you… _a lot_. I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be your _girl_friend. I just need to know what _you_ want so we can move on. What is holding you back?" she implored.

"We do almost everything together—Quidditch, classes, we study together, hang out together—what if it changes everything?"

"How will us being a couple change anything if we already do everything together?" Sharon pointed out the obvious. There was silence as Drew seemed to consider this for a moment.

"_This_ will change everything," Drew said quietly and Kellyn instinctively knew that Drew kissed Sharon on the spot.

"Change is not always a bad thing," Sharon said and they kissed again. Kellyn leaned against the wall in the dark and waited until their footsteps faded before making her way back down the stairs. Drew and Sharon leaned against a wall, holding hands as Drew whispered something in her ear. They seemed so at ease together, on the same page, and entirely in sync. He looked into her eyes with an earnest, tender, doting expression which she mirrored. It was a look of happiness that rivaled the blissful expression on his face while playing the guitar or flying on his broomstick. It made Kellyn's stomach flip-flop for a moment before she skipped over to Sam, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Life with you is good," he murmured, his lips still touching hers. As he kissed her, Kellyn could not agree more.

* * *

_Things are definitely starting to get interesting around here. You thought shenanigans happened before New Years? Well, I'm just getting going, because the new year in Kellyn's world is going to bring plenty of craziness. Buckle up, youngins. The next chapter is super long and will be released in two parts. (Muhahaha I am so evil!) Oh, and please review!_

_-Off Dreaming_


	44. Chapter 43: Life Without You, Part 1

_Author's Note: As I said before, this chapter is going to be the first of a two-parter. I require reviews to update the second half of this chapter. (See author's note at end of chapter) And thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! It makes me so happy!_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 43: Life Without You (Part 1)**

"Now, the Dueling Club competition between quite nearly every magical academy in the world is only five months away," said Rose with an authoritative tone during the club meeting on Monday night. "So, now that the holidays are over and everyone is not running around like a headless chicken, it truly is time to perfect our skills in preparation for such an event. Likewise, I expect you all to be working extremely diligently and _focusing_," she emphasized this word to Sam, James, and Kellyn, who were deviously whispering in the background, "on improving your abilities, techniques, and tactics. Today, we will be discussing spells to protect and block your opponent. Professor Sharp," she said with a nod and joined her fellow classmates. "You lot are incorrigible," she whispered to her friends, angrily whipping her hair around.

Professor Sharp discussed the various techniques and introduced new spells that had only been skimmed over in her Defense Against the Dark Arts class. These spells were beyond the usual _Protego_, _Protego Horribilus, Protego Totalum, Finite Incantatem,_ and_ Salvio Hexia_: these new spells could be used to halt a spell in mid-air, if one's aim was excellent, provide a mobile shield, or even create shields with repellent or absorptive properties, enabling the caster to diffuse or redirect a spell. Kellyn found it all quite fascinating, but had trouble when it came time to practice these spells. The members paired up and naturally Kellyn stuck at Sam's side. They were supposed to take turns casting the stunning spell _Stupefy _and then proceed to either block, absorb, repel, or redirect the spell. Kellyn did so with hesitancy, not wanting to hurt Sam. Thus, she found herself conflicted when Professor Sharp, who was making his rounds to each partner, requested to see Kellyn redirect the spell straight back to the caster.

Kellyn knew that too strong a spell would surely knock Sam out, but if she went too easy, Professor Sharp would catch on. However, she did not have time to think of this as Sam quickly and powerfully cast his spell. She managed to cast her own spell to block him, but it was weak: she hesitated and stuttered while saying the spell. The stunning charm did not bounce back to Sam; instead, the spell was so strong it penetrated the shield and hit Kellyn. Although the spell was not as intense as it was originally cast because it met some resistance through her shield, Kellyn felt the impact. She stumbled back, dazed, light-headed, and with the air knocked out of her. Sam immediately rushed over to her rescue.

"Princess, weren't you ready?"

"Yeah," she wheezed, once she gulped in some air, "I just had trouble with the spell."

"You never have trouble with a spell," Sam said warily.

"A strong stunning spell, Mr. Malfoy. Miss Wood, you would do best if you were to take Miss Weasley's advice and focus on the task at hand instead of engaging in a battle of morals," sneered Professor Sharp, before turning on his heel and walking away. Sam raised an eyebrow to Kellyn, wondering if she understood what he was talking about. She side-stepped this gesture, decided not to answer it directly.

"I didn't think you would cast so strong a spell," she muttered.

"Princess!" Sam laughed, helping her up. "This is Dueling Club. I want to go to that competition well-ranked just as much as you do, so I'm not about to go soft. You wouldn't either," he added firmly. Kellyn laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. Of course he would not give up his ambitions for her, that was really no surprise to Kellyn, considering he was an ambitious Slytherin. However, the lingering thought that worried her was why would she ever compromise herself for him? "Now, I know my sexy body is extremely distracting, but your smile is disarming as _Expelliarmus_, so I have to deal with your charms too. Besides, the last thing I would every want to do is hurt you," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Malfoy! Five points from Slytherin for PDA! Kids these days cannot control their hormones…" grumbled Professor Sharp.

* * *

"Yes!" cried Kellyn. "Eight o'clock and I'm done with homework!" It was Tuesday night and Stella, Jay-Jay, and Shaylee were still feverishly working, quills scratching against the parchment.

"No, do your homework that is due Thursday," ordered Jay-Jay with a no-nonsense tone. "You're coming with us tomorrow."

"Where are we going?" Kellyn asked. Jay-Jay did not respond and moodily left the room. "Did I miss the memo?" Kellyn joked, but Stella and Shaylee remained stoic.

"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of Jay-Jay's mother's death," said Shaylee quietly.

"Oh… I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," said Stella. "She never tells anyone. We had to figure it out on our own."

"I didn't even know her mum was gone."

"Have you ever heard her mention her mother before, Kellyn?" asked Shaylee logically. Kellyn shrugged, knowing Shaylee was right.

"So, it's just her and her da?" Shaylee nodded. "How long has…?"

"She died when Jay-Jay was five, five or six, I think," responded Stella.

"How did she…?"

"There are some questions that just aren't supposed to be asked," Stella said curtly. "Do your homework." Quiet fell over the group and Kellyn needed no further prodding.

* * *

On Wednesday they tiptoed around Jay-Jay, not wanting to bring any bad feelings up. Jay-Jay acted like nothing was wrong, but was noticeably quieter and snapped at people occasionally. The snapping was not unusual, but a few people caught on.

"I can't come to Transfiguration tutoring today," Kellyn said after class. She had not spoken to him since Quidditch the week before when she suggested he get himself a "distraction."

"Oh, is that so?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. Kellyn knew that Drew suspected Sam to be the culprit of this absence, but Kellyn did not feel the need to defend her decisions to him.

"Yes. I'm busy," she retorted simply.

"Is Jay-Jay well?" asked Drew.

"It's just not a good day for her," Kellyn said quietly. She felt awkward speaking to him, but he seemed to not notice him.

"Oh," said Drew, his eyes lighting up. Then with a lowered voice, "Is today her mum's…?" Kellyn curtly nodded. "One year it came on a day when we had practice," Drew explained. There was an awkward lull in their conversation as they walked from Transfiguration to lunch. "So, how have you been?"

"Well."

"Dating Malfoy?" Kellyn nodded, smiling to herself. "Sharon and I are dating now."

"Good for you," she said, forcing herself to smile. Jay-Jay's mood was rubbing off on her and she was not in the mood to deal with him. "Look about last Thursday after Quidditch…" His tone was apologetic, so Kellyn cut to the chase.

"Don't apologize. It's not necessary. I don't care." She honestly was not concerned with what he thought.

"But… but I get it. I'm… I'm so happy with Sharon." Kellyn looked at him for a moment, seeing his face soften and his eyes glaze over as he reminisced of some fond memory. "And you're happy with Sam?" Kellyn nodded. "So we're both happy. That's… that's good." Kellyn offered a smile and then Sharon bounded up, linking an arm through Drew's. He affectionately stroked her cheek with his hand and Drew and Sharon sat together for lunch in the Great Hall. Although Kellyn could honestly say that she was happy with Sam, she was far from happy at the moment. She just wanted the day to be over with.

After classes, they all dressed in black garb and met in McGonagall's office to be escorted off-campus to Apparate. The week had been surprisingly warm. The snow that had coated the school the week before was almost all melted away with the above-freezing temperatures and the occasional spats of rain. It was an overcast day, with dark clouds lingering above and threatening rain as they trudged through the field with thick winter coats on. Mr. Davies greeted the girls with weak smiles and was introduced to Kellyn, as she was the new face that made the trio of girls into a quartet. Jay-Jay did not look like her father, Kellyn noticed. Perhaps, she thought, she took after her mother.

They Apparated to a cemetery and walked quietly to a grave. They each conjured a bouquet of flowers from their wands and laid them down before backing away, allowing Mr. Davies and Jay-Jay to stand in front of the grave alone. Kellyn caught a glance at the gravestone. _Natalie Davies, 1978-2011. A Life of Beauty, Faith, and Hope._ She was 33 years old, extremely young to be taken from Earth so early. They stood there for a good half-hour before Mr. Davies squeezed his only daughter's shoulder and took a walk through the grounds. Shaylee, Stella, and Kellyn hesitantly stepped up behind Jay-Jay, whose back was toward her. Kellyn wondered how the woman could have died so young, leaving little Jay-Jay to be raised by a father who must have always held the slightest grudge against her for resembling his late wife.

"The question is not, Kellyn," said Jay-Jay without even knowing Kellyn's thought, "'how did she die?' but 'how did she live?' It is a question I can answer better. She was a mom, beautiful and warm. She was always on my side, persuaded me to wear dresses and kept my hair out of my eyes. She was a fixer: she always wanted to make things better, whether it be cookies, the post system, or the world. I was her little girl," Jay-Jay's voice cracked. "But shit happens, you know. Shit happens and not everything lasts forever. I was six and it sucked. And although there are moments when I wish she could be here, I know… I know that the people who truly matter never really leave us. Not forever, anyway." Kellyn crept forward as Jay-Jay spoke, finally peering to look at her friend's face. There were tear tracks on her face and tears lingered on her cheeks; she was not red or blotchy, the tears falling quickly on their own accord. Jay-Jay, the sarcastic one who was intense, forthright, and candid, whose life was dictated by cool logic, was crying. It was almost too much for Kellyn to bear; she was not one to cry over much herself, but this did not stop her from grabbing her friend and holding her tight. Jay-Jay let herself be held, be carried for a moment before she relinquished herself from her powerful grip. "Could I have a little time alone?" The girls nodded and walked away, but not before Kellyn could hear Jay-Jay say, "Hey Mum. I know, I just saw you at Christmas, but a lot has happened since then…"

When Jay-Jay joined her father and the girls again, they all Apparated back to Hogwarts, where it was growing dark. They changed out of their dark clothing and went silently to dinner, unconsciously walking very closely to one another, as if protecting each other. They did put a few final touches on their homework, showered, and lounged about until going to bed early. Kellyn finished her work and could not bring herself to sleep, instead creeping down the stairs toward the Slytherin common room. She sent her Patronus through the door and waited for Sam to let her in. She hugged him tightly as a greeting and he, laughing, picked her up and carried her to the couch. When he collapsed on top of her and realized her somber expression, he adjusted himself to sit alongside her.

"What's eating at you, princess?"

"We're going to die."

"If you mean by this load of homework we have, I am going to have to agree," he said with a cheeky grin.

"Sam, Scorpius," she implored. He caught his proper name and frowned in confusion and annoyed. "We're going to die," she said more earnestly. Sam looked into her eyes; he knew that her eyes were an open book. In those pools of hazel, nothing could be hidden. In her eyes, she saw a fear of leaving too soon, of leaving people behind, and leaving a life unlived. So, he wiped the grin off his face and gave her a meaningful look.

"I know." Then, he held her tightly and fiercely until Shelby, looking particularly daunting, interrupted them.

"If you are planning on going back to Ravenclaw tower, curfew is in a few minutes."

"Are you better, princess?" Sam asked his girlfriend.

"Much," she nodded and reluctantly pried herself from his arms after a short kiss.

"I'll walk you back," said Shelby to Kellyn, not looking as intimidating as she did before. Kellyn said thanks and the girls walked in silence. When she walked into the common room, she saw Drew and Sharon curled up on the couch, Drew fast asleep with his arms wrapped around Sharon. Sharon was awake to notice Kellyn enter the room, smiling to her before closing her eyes. The light from the fire flitted across the room, but lingered on Drew's lips, which were still curled into a blissful smile, even in his peaceful sleep. When Kellyn collapsed on her bed, she imagined Sam's strong arms wrapped around her and fell asleep, knowing that Jay-Jay was right: the people who mattered never really left you.

* * *

"What do you _mean_ you won't be at my match on Saturday?" Kellyn bemoaned later that week. "It's against Gryffindor!"

"I know, princess, but father insists I come home for the weekend, some fancy dinner all for show, or something of the sort. There is no saying no, I have to. The show must go on!" he declared. Kellyn pouted. "Look, maybe I can come back here early but I can't ask him now. I'm leaving Friday right after classes. We'll see, righto?" Kellyn nodded, but was not thrilled with the situation. It would be their first time apart since they had begun dating and Kellyn dreaded the thought of not being able to see him.

Things were still the same between them. Kellyn vaguely wondered if after sharing a serious moment together, they would begin to settle down their teenage antics, but this proved untrue as while walking to class, Sam yanked her into a broom closet and trailed kisses down her neck. He was always full of surprises, that one; he always kept her on her toes, which she enjoyed. So, she was rather fretful on Friday when he gave her a kiss good-bye and left.

"Relax, princess," he murmured. "It's only for a weekend, you'll live." Kellyn frowned at him. "If it's any consolation, I'd rather be here with you."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," she shrugged and turned away. Sam pulled her back and gave her a searing kiss before grabbing his trunks and leaving.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Kellyn woke up to rain pounding on her window. She groaned: it would not be pretty playing Quidditch in the rain. She did not feel like getting up at the moment, as her bed was warm and she knew the stone floors would be cold, but a sound perked her interest. Coming from Sharon's bed was a series of hacking coughs.

"Sharon, are you well?" Kellyn asked, walking to her teammate's bed.

"No," she pouted, "I have been up coughing this morning for a few hours and I have a monster headache." Indeed, Sharon did not look well: her face was flushed with the exception of her red ski-slope nose. Kellyn saw the culprit of this ruddiness at Sharon's bedside, where a trash can filled with used tissues sat.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Shaylee softly, creeping up to the girl's bed. "I know you weren't looking your best yesterday when you went to bed so early."

"If anything, I feel worse," Sharon moaned. "Drew's going to _kill_ me."

"No, he's not going to kill _anyone_. If anything, he'll worry—you know him."

"Well, I don't want that either!" Sharon said sulkily, growing more frustrated.

"Take a deep breath," said Shaylee calmly. "Stress will do you no good. Now, you are definitely running a temperature," Shaylee declared with a hand on Sharon's forehead, "and I could give you something to bring the temperature down and alleviate some of your cold symptoms, but you will still be very exhausted. Can you sit up?" Sharon pushed herself up with difficulty. "You are really weak right now, Sharon," said Shaylee morosely, stroking the girl's hair to comfort her, "and your balance is probably off from the fluids in your head and we don't want you passing out on a broomstick. You need to rest today, no Quidditch for you." Sharon weakly protested, but Shaylee would have none of it, announcing that she was going to tell Drew the news and Sharon was to stay in bed.

Kellyn crept down the stairs after Shaylee and attempted to overhear their conversation. However, this was the kind of conversation kept quiet: it beheld news that not even the other Ravenclaws could find out about, let alone their enemies for the day, the Gryffindor lions. They were talking in hushed tones and although Kellyn could not hear what they were saying, Drew's expressions spoke volumes. He frowned, his brow furrowed as his brain churned with thought, obviously worried about what would be done. He and Shaylee seemed to debate: Drew was the type to create a pro and con list to every minute decision when it came to Quidditch. Fingers and hands pointed and directed everywhere as they attempted to shuffle players around. Finally, with a heavy sigh, a decision was made. Kellyn leaned forward to try to hear this and instead stumbled down the last two steps. Shaylee and Drew both looked at her, Shaylee with a glare and Drew piqued sigh.

"Want to fetch your brother?"

"Why?" Kellyn breathed, trying to contain her hope building up in her stomach.

"Because today is his big début." Kellyn grinned with pride and dashed up the stairs, pounding on the third year boy's room door. Fortunately, Declan opened the door with sleepy eyes.

"Wake up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. "It's Quidditch Day!" Declan seemed unmoved by this declaration. "Sharon's sick and you're in, so you best get ready!"

"I… what…?" he asked slowly, his eyes going wide. "I…me…?"

"Yes, you! Now hop to it, brother! Get dressed, Drew's downstairs, he will probably going to want to talk your ears off about strategy…"

"I… me…?!" he repeated, more excitedly now.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Declan shook his head like a wet puppy, now wide awake and thrilled down to the tip of his toes. He quite nearly shut the door on his sister as he frantically ran about the room. Kellyn trotted down the stairs, a happy smile still plastered on her face. Drew was in the common room, deep in thought.

"He's absolutely thrilled; Declan's just getting dressed right now and he'll be down in a moment. I figured you would want to talk to him… Drew, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"A Sickle for your thoughts?"

"How to keep up appearances. I don't want the Gryffindors finding out about this until we step on the pitch, but we always have breakfast together and it will seem weird if we don't show up or go without Sharon. Do you think she is well enough to sit through breakfast?" Kellyn looked at him gob-smacked.

"Probably, but seriously, all you are thinking of is Quidditch? Your girlfriend is sick!"

"I know that," he growled, then spoke more quietly. "And don't think for a second that I'm not worried as hell, because I am, she's my girlfriend and she's always on my mind, I just… she doesn't want to be a distraction, my distraction. She would want me to be thinking about the game, she's too good like that, so I'm just doing what she wants even though I'm not partial to it…" his voice trailed off and Kellyn could see how genuine he was. He was rather fretful and Kellyn melted: he really cared about her. "Is your distraction coming to the game?" he asked, his tone now light and joking.

"No, he is home for the weekend. Family stuff," Kellyn explained, her good mood slightly dampened.

"Too bad, it will be a good match, regardless of…" he sighed deeply. "I wish I could see her."

"Your wish is my command," said a soft voice from the stairs. Sharon stepped carefully, supported by Jay-Jay and Shaylee. Drew's face lit up with affection.

"You should be in bed," he said, rushing to her side.

"We have appearances to keep up," she said meekly. With a rush of affection, Drew scooped her up princess style and carried her that way to the Great Hall for breakfast, as the rest of the team trailed behind the happy couple with little smiles on their faces.

They escaped through breakfast without any whispers; all was going well, as it seemed the Gryffindors did not seem to suspect a thing, other than finding it a little odd Drew gave his girlfriend a piggyback ride out of the room upon finishing breakfast. Declan was too excited to eat, but Kellyn forced him to eat his toast and drink tea for warmth. Back in their rooms, the girls pulled their hair back and scavenged for rain gear. The team snuck down early for warm-up, trying to hide Declan and avoid staying in the rain for too long. They finished before the Gryffindor team showed up and then huddled in the team rooms in the stadium, keeping warm and tossing Quaffles around as Drew talked strategy. Privately, Drew gave Declan a little pep talk and the team was ready to go when Rose told them that the match would be starting soon.

"Now, you may tell Tigris of the line-up change," said Drew to Rose, speaking of the announcer for the games. Rose muttered something about boys and their secret Quidditch plans and walked off. The team did a cheer and flew outside as their names were called. Outside it was dark and rainy; visibility was pretty bad, but Kellyn could still make out the frantic expression followed by a scowl on James Potter's face when he realized how woefully unprepared he was for the Ravenclaw substitution.

"And it looks like there will be a last minute substitution for the Ravenclaw teams, with 3rd year Declan Wood, Kellyn Wood's younger brother, taking the place of Chaser Sharon Tabor while she is out ill. This should be an interesting game," said Tigris. "It is obvious that captain Indovinello has high hopes for this young player to put him in such a big game." Declan grinned on his broomstick and Kellyn only wished that her parents were there to see him play. However, they had some function that prevented them from attending the game.

Kellyn was confident Declan would do very well: after all, she had only been playing Quidditch with her little brother all her life; they knew each other's moves all too well. As they lined up, Kellyn saw Stella cheering in the stands, looking a little conflicted: half of her face was painted red for the Gryffindors in support of her boyfriend and the other half was Ravenclaw blue in support of her House and best friends; in one hand she had a lion sock puppet and on the other she had an eagle sock puppet. Kellyn smiled, then cleared her mind and prepared herself for the whistle to blow. She was hungry to score and planned on eating the Gryffindor Keeper—who was probably trembling, and not because of the cold weather—for lunch. She subconsciously licked her chops and shot off like a rocket when the whistle blew. Kellyn received the Quaffle, passed it to her brother, who carried it before he was close to a defender, and then passed it back to Kellyn, who promptly scored and put Ravenclaw on the scoreboard. The passing sequences between Declan and Kellyn were beautiful; even the usually biased Tigris commented positively.

"They play so prettily together! Brother and sister, it's all quite sweet. I mean, we have the Potter trio," Tigris boasted, "but they're all in different positions. Imagine if they were all Chasers. Oh, and Gryffindor intercepts the Quaffle!"

After awhile, things began to break down and the Gryffindors began to poke holes in their offense. Although Kellyn and Declan worked well together, Declan had not played too much with Seb, so there was some hesitation and confusion. The Gryffindors excitedly used this weakness to their advantage and scored a few goals themselves. With the rain pounding on them, the game seemed to go on forever. However, this did not deter the Gryffindor fans, who still cheered for their team as if their lives depended on it; likewise, the Ravenclaws, in a stubborn streak, hung on and cheered, although they wistfully thought it would be much warmer inside and they could squeeze in a little more study time…

Both teams managed well in the rain: the Ravenclaws had devised a clever charm to keep them warm as they played and both teams wore goggles with the _Impervious_ charm on them to keep the rain at bay. Nonetheless, it was exhausting playing in the rain and fighting the wind that left their faces numb and raw and made their passes fall short, go long, or veer to the side. Keepers and Beaters found the wind troublesome for this reason, as easy saves became blundering goals and the Bludger slipped off bats and in undesirable directions. They had been playing for nearly an hour, with the score at 110-50 Ravenclaw, when the unthinkable happened.

Kellyn was on the other side of the pitch when she saw it. Jay-Jay directed a Bludger toward the unsuspecting Helen, who was busy looking for a pass from James. However, Albus caught sight of this and came to her rescue. He flew with his body tucked in tightly and got to her just in time. It was such a narrow save that when Albus reached out to redirect the Bludger, he hit it out of Helen's vicinity, not minding where it went. Helen had an appreciative smile lingering on her lips until her eyes followed the Bludger. Declan, who had been guarding Helen, hadn't seen the Bluger and did not even turn when he heard the crack of the bat. There was a terrible crunching noise as the Bludger collided with the back of Declan's; his eyes glazed over, his body went limp, and then, he fell.

* * *

_Author's Note: I require at least five reviews to update. So unfortunately, leaving you all such. Hmm, my sympathy goes out to you all. (Not really.) So, REVIEW!_


	45. Chapter 43: Life Without You, Part 2

_In Part 1 of Chapter 43: Life Without You..._

_"This is Dueling Club. I want to go to that competition well-ranked just as much as you do, so I'm not about to go soft. You wouldn't either," he added firmly. Kellyn laughed, but it was a bitter laugh. Of course he would not give up his ambitions for her, that was really no surprise to Kellyn, considering he was an ambitious Slytherin. However, the lingering thought that worried her was why would she ever compromise herself for him?_

_!!!_

_"Tomorrow marks the anniversary of Jay-Jay's mother's death," said Shaylee quietly._

_!!!_

_"I know that the people who truly matter never really leave us. Not forever, anyway." Kellyn crept forward as Jay-Jay spoke, finally peering to look at her friend's face. There were tear tracks on her face and tears lingered on her cheeks; she was not red or blotchy, the tears falling quickly on their own accord. Jay-Jay, the sarcastic one who was intense, forthright, and candid, whose life was dictated by cool logic, was crying._

_!!!_

_"Wake up!" she cried, shaking his shoulders. "It's Quidditch Day!" Declan seemed unmoved by this declaration. "Sharon's sick and you're in, so you best get ready!"_

_!!!_

_"Probably, but seriously, all you are thinking of is Quidditch? Your girlfriend is sick!"_

_"I know that," he growled, then spoke more quietly. "And don't think for a second that I'm not worried as hell, because I am, she's my girlfriend and she's always on my mind, I just… she doesn't want to be a distraction, my distraction. She would want me to be thinking about the game, she's too good like that, so I'm just doing what she wants even though I'm not partial to it…" his voice trailed off and Kellyn could see how genuine he was. He was rather fretful and Kellyn melted: he really cared about her. "Is your distraction coming to the game?" he asked, his tone now light and joking._

_"No, he is home for the weekend. Family stuff," Kellyn explained, her good mood slightly dampened._

_!!!_

_Kellyn was on the other side of the pitch when she saw it. Jay-Jay directed a Bludger toward the unsuspecting Helen, who was busy looking for a pass from James. However, Albus caught sight of this and came to her rescue. He flew with his body tucked in tightly and got to her just in time. It was such a narrow save that when Albus reached out to redirect the Bludger, he hit it out of Helen's vicinity, not minding where it went. Helen had an appreciative smile lingering on her lips until her eyes followed the Bludger. Declan, who had been guarding Helen, hadn't seen the Bluger and did not even turn when he heard the crack of the bat. There was a terrible crunching noise as the Bludger collided with the back of Declan's; his eyes glazed over, his body went limp, and then, he fell._

**

* * *

CHAPTER 43: Life Without You, Part 2**

Kellyn froze, James with the Quaffle zooming past her as she watched her brother's body crumple and then slide off the broom. She heard the cheers of the Gryffindors as they managed to score with her negligence, but Kellyn did not dwell on this even for a moment, instead tearing after her brother who was free-falling. Tigris excitedly commentated.

"K. Wood lets J. Potter by—shit, she's going after her brother! Nasty Bludger to the back of the head by A. Potter. Is she going to get there on time? The Gryffindors have stopped playing out of respect, but the goal counts 110-60. A timeout is called. And she has him!" An audible sigh was heard as Kellyn took hold of her brother's arm after a head-first dive and pulled him onto her broom. She landed on the ground, cradled his limp body in her arms, and screamed for help. Fear and panic seized her as she saw her hand that held his head was covered in blood as he was placed on a stretcher. Everything passed in a blur and the stadium was silent with the exception of the pounding rain. She did not even notice Drew's hand on her shoulder, until it pulled her back as she went to follow her brother to the Hospital Wing.

"I have to go with him!" she pleaded.

"He needs you here, there's nothing you can do," Drew reasoned with her as she was being irrevocably unreasonable.

"He's my brother, he needs me, I can't play, I can't do this as he's…" she trailed off, a dry sob consuming her.

"Nurse Duncan said she was sure it was a fixable concussion. Weren't you listening?"

"How can I?" she screeched, shoving Drew back a step. However, he took a step toward her, grabbing her face in his hands. Rain streamed off their faces as Drew spoke to her intently.

"You can do this, I know you can do this, Kellyn. I know you are worried, and scared, and upset, and angry and I know this because we all are, and I cannot begin to imagine the extent of this that you feel because he is your brother, and you love him, but I need you to take all that energy and fight back. I need you to fight and help us end this game so you can be with him. And if you can't do it for yourself and if you can't do it for me and this team, then do it for him—do it for Declan." Kellyn dumbly nodded and Drew took a step back.

"I need to wash my hands," she said, holding out a shaky, bloodied hand. They looked at each other for a moment, standing still as the rain pounded down on them. Drew looked at her with the utmost pity and worry as he nervously bit his lip; Kellyn's eyes were wide with panic and exposed her every feeling. A minute later, they were back in the air and the Ravenclaw team regrouped with only two Chasers. Drew gave an inspiring speech but it was lost on her ears.

She was beyond angry: absolutely and positively livid more accurately described her mood as she tore through everyone with the Quaffle, scoring with positive incense. She seethed rage as she pushed the Gryffindors out of her way. It was the most aggressive she had ever played, but no one dared to challenge her in her fury. Even the score was unnoticed by her; the only thing that ever had the chance of being picked up by her ears was the sound of the whistle or any mention of the Seeker's activities. Kellyn had two penalties called on her that game: while elbowing James out of her way, she gave him a bloody nose and was called for cobbing (excessive use of elbows), and she was called for blagging when she pulled on Helen's broom as she sped toward the Quaffle. Her face was unapologetic when the referee blew the whistle on these calls. Both penalties called for a free shot for the Gryffindors. Drew blocked one of the two shots and casually accepted the outcome of the penalties, knowing that Kellyn (in all her anger) could inflict a whole-hell of a lot more damage. Kellyn did not bother to watch James Potter take these free shots; she looked imposing and hell-bent on revenge while hovering on her broom.

The game ran long as the Chasers battled for dominance.

"And looky that," said Tigris Jordan with a bored sigh, "Wood scores again, making it Ravenclaw 230 to Gryffindor 140. Now, I am a fan of Quidditch, but frankly I am ready for this game to end and I almost don't care who wins. Key word being 'almost.' Wait, the Snitch has been spotted!" The fans rose on their feet, catching glimpses of Shaylee and Lily soaring and weaving. Kellyn clutched the Quaffle in her hand, unable to take her eyes off the two, waiting for them to catch it. The Gryffindors half-heartedly attempted to steal the Quaffle from her, but Kellyn would briskly move away anytime they were near. When she saw Lily Potter hold up the Snitch, Kellyn dropped the Quaffle and flew with her head down to the castle at break-neck speed. Hallways zoomed past her and she toppled off her broom after flying through the Hospital Wing doors.

She was ragged and disheveled, the warming spell having worn off nearly a half hour ago during the two hour long game. Her hair was plastered to her head and she was soaked to the bone as she marched with trembled limbs to Nurse Duncan, who attempted to plead with the stubborn girl.

"I am going to see him," Kellyn insisted.

"Just because the concussion is mended does not mean he is quite himself. He is frightened and needs to rest!"

"He needs his sister, that's what he needs," Kellyn said, pushing back the nurse. Kellyn threw back the curtains to a bed and saw her brother's sleeping form. She quietly took a seat next to him and after a moment's hesitation, put her hand over his. This touch made him jump alive.

"Who are you?" he cried, his brown eyes frightened.

"It's me, your sister… Kellyn," she said, adding her name for good measure. "Stop being silly, it's not funny, I've been freaking out…"

"They didn't tell me I had a sister," he said plaintively.

"Declan, cut it out."

"I'm sorry," he apologized sorrowfully, panic beginning to creep into his eyes. "I can't remember. I'm sorry, I…"

"What are our parent's names, Declan? What are their names?"

"I don't remember," he muttered.

"Oliver and Cho. Do you remember where we had bathroom huts?"

"Bathroom huts?" he asked, his voice raising an octave to make it sound like he excitedly remembered it. It was actually a look of shock, as his exclamation was followed by a sorrowful, "No."

"Madagascar. Don't you remember?"

"No, I don't remember anything! I'm sorry, I can't remember. I'm trying really hard and I feel like I know you, but it's a blank slate, wiped clean, I can't," he cried, now tears rolling down his cheeks in frustration. He cried bitterly for a moment before looking up. "Who are they?" Kellyn turned around to see both the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams standing in the Hospital Wing, a puddle of water on the ground where they stood. Kellyn caught Albus's eye as he stepped forward with an apology on his lips.

"Kellyn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to—" The apology was cut short as Kellyn marched up to Albus and clocked him in the jaw. It was all over and Albus was cradling his jaw in pain before anyone could stop Kellyn. "I deserved that," he muttered as Kellyn stared at him. All of her anger melted away and she felt her shoulders slump, sadness consuming her. Everything that made her baby brother himself was gone—all the years of fond memories, gone in a moment. Kellyn looked at Albus now not with anger; she forgave him, but could not formulate the words and so she let him hold her for a moment as Nurse Duncan explained that she was able to fix the concussion, but it bruised his brain and caused memory loss. It was unknown whether it was temporary or not, or if Declan would ever be able to recover what he lost. However, he managed to maintain all of his motor and magical skills (oddly enough, he was still able to cast spells with ease—then again, he was a Ravenclaw, it was intuition), which was more than a small miracle. An owl was being sent to her parents and they would undoubtedly discover the news and Floo over around supper time. It was all too much for Kellyn to handle. The room seemed to close in around her and suffocate her. She pushed past everyone and ran out into the rain, taking in big gulps of the cool air.

"Kellyn?" Drew called out for her as her face was tilted to the dark sky. "Kellyn, come back inside, you'll become sick." She felt sick, but it was nerves. This did not make Kellyn move and with a sigh, Drew stepped out into the rain and walked up to Kellyn. He waited patiently as she let the rain hit her face. Finally, she looked down to her shoes and walked sadly to a tree in the middle of the courtyard. She stumbled on a root, holding onto the tree to catch her. Drew looped an arm around her waist and helped her sit. She realized that she was trembling and it frightened her that she no longer had control over her body with the nerves, the fear, the cold, and the fatigue. Drew, however, was warm. How? She did not know, but she did not mind as he wrapped his arms around her, letting his calm demeanor diffuse into her and settle.

"There's no one else here," he said quietly. He knew her too well; she would not cry in public, only occasionally in private. Everything that Kellyn bottled was let loose, starting with a few run-away tears and then turning into a cascade of tears, sobs, and pitiful cries of anger, fear, utter devastation.

"What am I supposed to do?" she blubbered and raged. "He's gone. _He's gone_." She was inconsolable, but Drew did his best, murmuring reassurances and holding her tightly. She felt herself crumbling, falling to pieces. All her life, her family had been her everything. They were together nearly all the time; they survived all the moves while friends and boyfriends did not, and Kellyn could not imagine life without them. Life without her brother—well, life without the essence of her brother—was an impossible thought and a possible reality that she would possibly have to face. Her baby brother—the annoying tagalong, full of energy and desire to learn, with too much curiosity for his own good, without a backbone and instead a well-meaning heart, with nerdy, shy tendencies, with a goofy grin, with eyes that always looked up to her—was gone. These sad thoughts were too much to grapple with and left too many questions unanswered and so she let herself fall apart in Drew's arms, hoping that he would hold her together just enough so she would maybe manage to pick up the pieces once the smoke settled. It was an impossible demand to pull herself together, but after a good half hour of sobbing in the rain, with Drew as her shield, she managed to quell her sniffles. However, this only left her feeling empty, exhausted, and depressed.

Her face was buried in Drew's chest and she realized that she did not have to do this: he did not have to comfort her, and in fact, he had a sick girlfriend who he ought to have been with. She felt guilty for stealing him away from Sharon, but then she realized that she had no one else left with who she trusted to let herself go so completely. Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Stella were all wonderful friends, the closest she had, but she could not cry around all of them; perhaps if there was just one of them, she would, but she did not want them all holding her. She needed someone strong enough, calm enough, patient enough to hold her without getting emotional themselves. Glen was a terrific listener, but too sentimental himself. If Sam had been there… yes, he would have done the job well. He was her boyfriend, he should have been there, but he wasn't there when she needed him. That left Drew. Somehow, everything seemed to come back to him; he was the bloke she kept coming back to, whether she wanted to or not.

"You're freezing," he said, taking her hand. It was the hand in which Kellyn used to punch Albus (on afterthought, that was rather rash) and was bruised and swollen. "Looks broken," he said with an amused grin. "_Episkey_," he said and the limb went warm and then cold. Kellyn had not even realized she was in pain. "Let's get you inside. I think a hot bath is in order. Come, I'll take you to the Prefect's bathroom, you can just wash this day away." His words did washing enough as Kellyn dumbly followed him, still clutching him like a teddy bear. Once inside and no longer in his warm embrace, Kellyn realized how cold she was. Now, she did not tremble from fear, but with cold. Her teeth chattered as Drew scooted her into the room and sat her on the edge of the tub. He fiddled with the knobs on the bath as Kellyn fiddled with the straps and fastenings of her Quidditch gear. She was too numb and shaky to do it, so Drew kindly helped her. It was a slight intrusion of her pride, but she was too tired to care as he pulled her pads and cloak off her.

"Shaylee is bringing dry clothes," he said, beginning to creep out of the room. "Take as long as you need." Kellyn threw off her shirt and Drew hastily left. The rest of her clothes came off quickly and she gingerly stepped into the hot tub, the temperature quite literally taking her breath away. Her body slowly adjusted and warmed up and Kellyn would hold her breath underwater, finding the tranquil silence a haven. Shaylee slipped in and out wordlessly as Kellyn bathed, leaving her a set of clean and dry clothes. An hour and a half later (thank goodness the water was magicked to never become cold), Kellyn stepped out of the tub, resembling a prune. She dried herself off, feeling achy from flying, and put on her clean clothes. She shoved her dirty Quidditch clothes in a corner, knowing that the House Elves would launder and return them to her room. (House Elves had an uncanny ability to match clothes to people.) She exited the room, passing by a clock which read mid-afternoon. Gathering her wits and her courage, Kellyn walked to the Hospital Wing.

"Can I see him now? I'm better, I've calmed down," she implored of the nurse.

"Sure thing, luv. Be gentle on him," said Nurse Duncan kindly. Kellyn walked to Declan's bed to find him reading a book.

"My friend, um, Clarence brought it for me," he said, stumbling on the name, as it was rather strange to him. Kellyn took a seat next to his bed, folding her hands in her lap.

"Well, the world's worst sister award goes to me," she said half-heartedly. Declan did not know what to do and mirrored her slouched posture. "I'm really sorry for scaring you like that. I mean, I was scared too, I still _am_ scared because you're my baby brother, and I know this sounds weird coming from a stranger, but _I love you_ and I don't know what to do because all this all is out of my hands and it hurts that I can't help you because I know this isn't easy for you either." Kellyn took a deep breath. "So, I wanted to… hell, I don't know what I wanted to do. I just thought, 'you're my brother.' We're family, we have to stick together." Declan seemed to smile at this.

"Family… when are my mother and father arriving?"

"Probably in a few hours. And you call them mum and da. And do not be alarmed if da refers to you as 'offspring.' It's a term of endearment."

"Oh," he said and then scrunched his nose in concentration, as if committing this detail to memory. "Are they good parents?"

"The best."

"I already know I have a good sister. A little neurotic and slightly unstable sometimes, but good in general."

"Thanks. You _would_ use the word neurotic."

"I would?"

"You would," Kellyn nodded. "Well, we have plenty of time to talk, but I think we are both rather tired—it's been a long day—so we should both get some rest. I'll see you later, little brother."

"See you later, big sister," Declan said with a small wave. It was in the same tone as he spoke in before the accident and for a moment Kellyn got her hopes up. However, she looked in his eyes, which were unsure, testing the words. It would be a long road to recovery.

* * *

She walked back to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping to get some shut-eye. When she entered the room, she saw Sam pacing back and forth wearing a worried expression.

"Princess!" he cried out in relief. "I came as soon as I could! And then I get here and no one knew where you were because you stormed out the Hospital Wing and then I finally found Drew and he said you were taking a bath—are you sick? You were out in the cold too long—and then apparently you weren't in the bath anymore and so then really no one knew where you were and I was so worried, and," he finally caught his breath and slowed down. "I'm so sorry, princess. Are you okay?" he asked, taking her in his arms. Kellyn took a deep breath of his cologne, letting the woodsy smell calm her.

"No, but I will be." Suddenly, an idea struck her. "How did you find out?"

"Drew sent me an urgent owl explaining everything. I showed it to my parents and they let me go. Then again, I was not going to let them stop me anyway. Actually, my father said something odd. It was something like, 'If you aren't with her when she needs you the most, she'll never forgive you.' Odd, huh?" Kellyn just nodded in his chest; she was still shocked that Drew would be so kind to her. He was always surprising her like that. Sam was still busy chuckling from what his father said and this irked Kellyn.

"Your father is right. If you didn't come, frankly I… I need you to hold me right now, I need you to be serious and hold me, hold me together, because I feel like I'm falling apart right now and I'm scared and I hate all this because I feel like a pathetic little girl, but I need you to protect me, just for a little while because I don't know what's going to happen next and I'm not good with this emotional shit and I'm scared and I don't want to deal with life without you either right now," Kellyn confessed. Sam sobered up immediately upon knowing what Kellyn needed out of him. "And I'm really tired and I just want to sleep." Sam wordlessly took her to the couch and held her closely to him so she could hear his heartbeat and know that he would be there for her. Now warm, soothed, and empty of tears, Kellyn let her thoughts go, let herself fall into him, and let herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

Drew came out of his room, wondering if Sam had arrived for Kellyn yet. Sure enough, they were curled up on the couch and she was sound asleep as Sam gently tucked her hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her temple. Drew reflected on what it was like to hold Kellyn. A month ago, if he had held her like he had in the courtyard in the rain, he would have died a happy man. But as of then, and for quite a long while he suspected, the only person he would think of romantically was his wonderful girlfriend Sharon Tabor. Indeed, he loved holding Sharon in his arms because she was so little and delicate that he felt like he was protecting her from all the woes of the world. Kellyn, however, did not need the protection, he thought… that was, until today. So, when he held her and felt her tremble and break, it was a truly frightening experience.

She always took care of herself, Drew knew that and knew she liked it that way. It scared her to need anyone; she always kept a small distance between herself and everyone else. She was an independent girl. Kellyn was not sentimental in the way of tears. She was her father's daughter, built tough and resilient, where tears did not draw any sympathy. If anything, Drew speculated Kellyn would find crying a chore, something exhausting and annoying but occasionally had to be done. But if she was going to cry, it was going to be quiet and private. However, she _let him_ hold her and she cried so hard his heart ached. This scared him, along with how cold she was at the time; after all, she was perpetually warm.

He knew that Sharon would be jealous. She would not understand that it was purely platonic. She would not understand that Kellyn did not have anyone else; Drew sensed this when he went after her in the rain. He had a small moment of guilt when he held her so intimately. Sure, she was beautiful, but he was quite happy with his girlfriend. Indeed, Sharon would not be pleased. So, he did not tell her that he held her; instead, he said he just sat with her and made sure she was okay. It was a white lie, but in a way, he wanted to keep the moment to himself. He hoped she would realize that he still held her in high regard as a friend and he would not give her up so easily.

"Scram first year, stop lurking," said Sam, sensing there was someone else in the room, but not knowing it was Drew.

"Sorry, it's me, Andrew. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Oh, sorry mate. Why don't you come over here?" Sam asked. Drew approached them. "She's out like a light. She did not even fight it at all—weird, really. Anyway, I wanted to properly thank you. Merlin, of all the days to be away from Hogwarts," he laughed. "I'm a little worried, though: she hasn't cried."

"Oh, she cried before you came."

"Good. She's not much of a crier, but this is a lot to handle and frankly she's not good with emotional shit. Did…" he became tentative, "did she have someone to sit with her when she cried?"

"I did. Sorry if I stole your thunder or something…" Drew trailed off, feeling awkward. He held Sam's girlfriend; it _did_ seem a little wrong.

"No, no, I just… I didn't want her to suffer on her own. Sure, she would prefer it that way, but no one should have to be alone when they are breaking." Drew was a little surprised that Sam knew Kellyn as well as he did, even if he was her boyfriend. He was not the only person who enjoyed watching her quirks and antics, he guessed. In a way, it relieved Drew: for that singular two seconds on New Years, when Sam cut in front of him got to Kellyn first, he truly hated the bloke and wanted to curse the day he was born. However, once things with Sharon unraveled, he could not hate him and only hoped that he would treat her well. It seemed as though he did. "So, I owe you a big one, mate," said Sam kindly. "Hey, you have a girl, right? Tabor? Well, I have connections with the French restaurant in Hogsmeade. Your Valentine's Day meal is on me."

"Oh, no, I can't accept that!" Drew protested. Kellyn slept through all this, her chest rising and falling with her breath.

"Sure you can. Kellyn is lucky to have a friend like you; I don't think she quite gets how lucky she is. Anyway, you know how these girls are: we think we are tough guys and then we find ourselves attached to these crazy girls… well, we would do anything for them." Drew thought of Sharon—beautiful, sweet, calm, smart Sharon—and knew he would do anything for her. He was frighteningly uninhibited in helping those who he cared about; that put Kellyn also on that very short list. He would do anything for Gulliver, Sharon, and Kellyn; he would do almost anything for the band and the Quidditch team.

"Very true," Drew laughed. "Professor Tancierta will probably come fetch Kellyn when her parents arrive; that should be any minute now."

"I don't want to wake her," Sam whispered, looking down at his sleeping girlfriend.

"I wouldn't want to either," Drew said. Sam looked at him oddly and Drew realized how his words could be easily misinterpreted. "I swear, when she sleeps it is the only time she will bloody shut up." Sam laughed, knowing this was all-too true.

"Thanks again, mate."

"No problem." Drew left them and went to get back to his work, exhausted by the long and confusing day.

* * *

Kellyn walked into the Hospital Wing to see her parents sitting at Declan's bedside. She could see both of their eyes were rimmed red with tears, but now they sat merrily with a stack of photo albums and scrapbooks, going through each picture and explaining the story behind them with smiling faces. Kellyn felt a rush of affection for her parents and hugged them before sitting down at the foot of Declan's bed.

"They're going to take me to St. Mungo's soon," Declan said, not really sure what this meant.

"He needs to see a specialist," Cho said quietly.

"I'll come."

"No, you should stay at Hogwarts. You've had a long day, you look tired."

"I just woke up."

"And you can easily go back to sleep. We will keep you updated, honey, we promise." Cho said this to Kellyn but reached over and ran her fingers through Declan's hair. "Oh, that damn sport."

"Mum!" Kellyn and Declan protested, while Oliver said, "Cho…"

"I worry, you know, when you are a hundred feet off the ground. It's hard on a mother!" Declan patted his mother's hand. Although he looked more like his father, he was always more close to his mother. Kellyn knew that Declan was reacting on feelings and intuition; he did not know all these things, but acted on his instincts. She knew it was scary for him because Declan was they type of young man to get lost in his head, to listen to his mind, and not follow every whim of his heart. However, seeing all the family crowded around the bed filled with pictures of fond memories, Kellyn knew that no matter what happened—whether Declan recovered his memories or not—they were going to be just fine, and this thought was more than enough.

* * *

_Author's Note: Wooh. What a long chapter! Although I posted this in two parts, I meant it to be one chapter because the chapter title bridges over both of the main events in the chapter: the memorial and the accident. It took a very long time to write, so I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!_


	46. Chapter 44: Low and Behold

_Author's Note: Another long chapter. Goodness, I just cannot get enough of writing this! Lots of stuff going on in this chapter, read it carefully. Thanks so much to everyone who reviews this story. I can't believe I am almost at 100 reviews! Crazy shenanigans!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 44: Lo(w) and Behold

Although Kellyn fell asleep very quickly, she found herself awake and shaking early in the morning. What at first was a deep sleep became a nightmare which tormented her with images of her brother slowly slipping away from her as his memories diminished, each day rendering him more of a stranger to her. She bolted up from her uneasy sleep, shaking and breathing heavily; she reassured herself it was just a dream and decided that she needed to start the day off a little better. Sam was out like a light—he was the heaviest sleeper Kellyn knew. However, it was nice of him to stay; she felt warm at his side. Nonetheless, a piping hot shower was calling her name in order to shake the cobwebs of the night's horrors. It was early as she walked quietly through the corridors of the castle, sitting alone and eating breakfast in the Great Hall before going to the Hospital Wing. Her father was in there, looking wide awake and reading a Quidditch magazine while her half-asleep mother drank coffee and did what mothers do best: worry. Declan was asleep, his chest slowly rising and falling. His head was still wrapped in bandages, slightly bloody from his uncomfortable tossing and turning the previous night, but his face was rosier than the day before. Kellyn kissed both of her parents.

"How long have you been here?"

"All night," responded her father, not looking up from his magazine. He was extraordinarily patient whereas her mother was not.

"What did the Healers say?" This was the question Kellyn was most afraid to ask.

"It's a waiting game," Cho whispered, her dark eyes focused on her little boy. Oliver clarified his wife's cryptic message, putting down his magazine finally to explain.

"When the Bludger hit him, it managed to impact the part o' his brain that stores his life memories, the personal ones. It seems as though his magic is not affected at all: his wand work is as strong as ever, an' oddly enough, he's able to cast spells that he learned just last week in class. He is perfectly aware of current events an' cognitive, still true to himself—his character has not changed a bit—but there's no way to tell if he e'er will regain his memories. The Healers did say that sometimes, odd things trigger the recollection of memories. Sometimes the memory loss is due to shock an' can be restored, an' sometimes it is simply beyond the realm o' any magic or medicine. We are simply tryin' to keep him comfortable."

"It's a waiting game," Cho said once again.

"Do you have any hope?" Kellyn asked, feeling herself grow small. Oliver hesitated for a moment while Cho's eyes spoke her beliefs: her son, she felt, would regain it all.

"I'm just holding me breath," he said quietly and picked up the magazine once again. Kellyn sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at her dear little brother. What would happen to Declan if he did not regain his memories? Would he be able to carry on? Would he be able to live a normal life? Would he be the same person—even though her father said he was the same, what is a person without their past? How would their family dynamics change? And then: what if he did regain his memories? Would he be bitter at what happened? Would he change? For better or for worse? These questions buzzed in Kellyn's mind until her brother's eyes shot open.

"Whadidimiss?" he groggily chirped. Cho quite nearly burst out in tears while Oliver and Kellyn gave deep sighs of relief.

"Nothing, really," Kellyn reassured him, "Nothing at all."

"I have a _huge_ headache," he groaned. Kellyn sniggered and then the next thing they knew, the entire family was laughing. Nurse Duncan had a few words to say about the family's raucous behavior and shooed them away to change the bandages around his head.

Once banished to the hallways outside, the Wood parents had a few significant words for their daughter.

"It seems as though he is goin' to be alright, so we will be returning home tonight unless anythin' changes," Oliver began.

"However, if anything does change, you must write to us immediately and take him to the Hospital Wing for examination—whether it be a good change or a bad change," Cho added fervently.

"That means, Kellyn, you must be watchin' o'er ye brother. I know you are very busy with classes, Quidditch, and Dueling Club, but we are asking that ye help your brother out."

"We left all the photo albums with him. Perhaps something will spark a memory and then…" Cho trailed off and Oliver pulled her close to his side.

"Family first," Oliver reaffirmed.

"Always," Kellyn repeated. Her parents let her return to the Ravenclaw tower. It was early, but Drew was on the couch reading a book. He looked up and studied her face before smiling.

"It's early. What are you doing up?" he asked, closing the book and motioning for her to sit down. Kellyn wordlessly declined.

"Could ask the same about you," she said, her posture rigid but her voice light.

"Honestly, I was worried about you," he unabashedly confessed. Kellyn found this odd, but Drew did not, and went on to explain his motives. "I am your friend—or so I would like to think. Yesterday was… something."

"I was worried about Declan, I couldn't sleep and I woke up this morning to visit him. Nurse Duncan was changing his bandages, but my parents were there," she said softly, still standing across the room from him.

"What is his prognosis?" Kellyn thought, then decided to borrow her mother's words.

"It's a waiting game. We don't know if he will ever regain his memories. But he's fine now—perfectly aware of everything around him, still as bright as ever, his magic still pure. I guess that's what really matters, right?" Kellyn voice choked up with affection. She looked past Drew, through the window, out into the distance of the Hogwarts grounds. Drew considered her a friend—it seemed to be an impossible thought (the two of them—fire and ice—friends?) but he voiced it so clearly and was irrevocably decided. He could be just as stubborn as her when he felt as though he was in the right. What he did that day, Kellyn realized, he did without being asked. He held her without needing direction as her own _boyfriend_ did, and he did so fully realizing that any other day of the year, she would have forcefully pushed him away. What did it say about him that Kellyn let him stay? She was not quite in control of herself and she hated the situation she found herself in, but he was a rock. He took care of her without making her feel weak or helpless, without treating her like some doll, and without demanding repayment. However, Kellyn knew that he did deserve repayment and she realized she would have to do something she usually avoided doing for the same reason that she rarely let people do favors for her: she owed him something. "What you did yesterday…" Drew tensed up, hoping that she wouldn't curse him into oblivion. "It was… nice. But that doesn't mean you get to walk around telling people your good deed!" she added.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he chuckled. He did not pick up his book and instead waited as Kellyn searched for the words she knew she would inevitably have to say. "It's not that hard, you know," he said softly. "Eight letters. That's all. Eight letters. Two syllables. You are acting as though it is as hard to say as the eight letter three syllable version. I know you have issues with eight letter phrases: Thank you, I love you, I am sorry. Kellyn, 'thank you' does not mean 'I owe you' or 'I need you.' It means, 'Nice to know you had my back on that one. I appreciate it.' That's all. It's not hard to say it. Those eight letters are a lot less scary than the other two eight letter phrases." He sighed, knowing a lost cause when he saw one.

He was right. Kellyn knew he was right, but she was so tongue-tied. The eight letters felt so foreign to her mouth. It wasn't that she was ungrateful—no, that was not the case—it was her damn pride (it always came back to that) thinking that she could not hold her own, that she could not hold herself if someone helped her, so she always went in a roundabout way of saying thanks without actually uttering the eight letters. It was time, though. He deserved it a thousand times over again; and so, the words tumbled out of the mouth thrice.

"I am sorry!" she blurt out, hoping it would stop him in pure shock. "I am sorry," she rolled her eyes, biting her lip. "I am sorry," she said one final time, her eyes imploring him to understand.

"Three times in one day? Is that a new record?" he gave her a sardonic smile.

"The first one was to make you stop, the second one could be loosely translated to 'I'm dim and probably going barmy,' and the third one… well, I actually meant that one."

"I know," he said simply, the sardonic smile slipping away, replaced with one of understanding. Drew knew that it was a rare treat to be thanked by her. He went to turn to leave when he spun around abruptly. "Oh, there were two scouts here yesterday that we were never able to talk to. They will actually be here in a little bit, if you want to change clothes." Kellyn looked down at her sweatpants and ratty old t-shirt.

"That is probably a good idea." She trotted upstairs to find her Ravenclaw girls warily peering at her empty bed. "I'm not going to take a flying leap off the tower without my broom, in case you were wondering." Her sarcasm was very bad timing and the girls all snarled at her how worried they were of her. "Sorry, I fell asleep with Sam on the couch and I woke up early to see Declan," she explained. This of course, led to gentle prodding about his condition, which Kellyn explained quietly as she changed clothes and reluctantly put on a bit of makeup. She did not look well: her eyes were still red and a little puffy, her gaze tired and placid, and the corners of her mouth curved down. She would have to suck it up for a little while, she decided, and then she could curl back up in her bed.

She walked close to Drew's side to Professor Tancierta's office, where the two recruiters waited.

"What teams?"

"Falmouth Falcons want you and Wimbourne Wasps want both of us."

"The Wasps? That's quite a step up from the Canons. Wait, did you not talk to them after the game?"

"Don't you remember? We all came to the Hospital Wing after you as soon as we could. They quickly said that they would return today to talk. You were a greater priority at the time." Kellyn flushed a moment and they reached the doors. Kellyn took a deep breath, straightening herself up, hearing her mother's voice scold her bad posture. "Are you alright to do this? They can come back…" Drew said, taking hold of her arm.

"I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" With that, Kellyn gave him her best charming smile and opened the door. The two gentlemen jumped to their feet and names were exchanged: the Falcon recruiter was a pale skinned, dark-haired man with a crooked nose and even more crooked grin, a man by the name of Chayton Helmuth, while the Wasps recruiter was a gangly, bumbling sort of fellow with an over-exuberant grin called Corin Kemen. Kemen wrapped an arm around Drew and showed him to the door, allowing Helmuth and Kellyn to speak in private.

"Quite a game yesterday," he began in a deep voice. "Poor kid," he said, although his voice did not seem to be particularly sympathetic. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's in recovery." The man nodded.

"The Falcons heard that the Canons, the Tornadoes, and the Arrows were after you, so we had to see exactly what kind of player you were, if you would fit in well with the Falcons team. Indeed, you live up to the hype about you, although we were pleased to see that you were far more aggressive and physical than we heard." The man was all-business and Kellyn was about to interrupt him to say that the previous day's game was not one of her better games, but she realized that the Falcons appreciated what she found fault in. "We admire your battling spirit and believe that with a bit of training, you would do very well on our team."

"Your offer?"

"90,000 Galleons on reserve."

"And starting?"

"We will negotiate when we get there. We guarantee five years on reserve. You do well, you move forward. You do not meet our expectations, we drop you."

"The other teams guaranteed me starting in five years and in two years."

"Well, that is them. We are the Falcons, we can be a little more selective. Although, I have a feeling you will do just fine. You have all the makings of a good player; however, I think the cautious ways of your father and captain are rubbing off on you." Kellyn was a little put-off by this and Helmuth hastily explained. "You do best on a free rein, no restraints. We can give that to you. The Indovinello kid is good, but I do think he would have some scruples with how we carry on. You, however, enjoy your freedom, enjoy the physicality of the game, and would very much enjoy being on a team that enjoyed those things just as much as you did." Kellyn was intrigued. "Here are the contracts. Take a look at them and we'll be in contact with you. Pleasure doing business with you, Miss Wood." Kellyn shook Helmuth's hand and he quickly exited the room. It was, Kellyn thought, a pleasure doing business with him: he did not beat around the bush.

Corin Kemen excitedly burst into the room, still in mid-sentence with Drew.

"And then I told him, 'You would faint before you feinted!'" Drew laughed good-naturedly at the recruiter's wordplay. "I like this kid—good, old school, classy charm," he said, slinging an arm around Drew, who just sheepishly smiled. Kellyn was exhausted and not feeling particularly charming. "Oh, I am terribly sorry about what happened to your brother," the man said genuinely. Kellyn was tired and misread him.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Drew gave a loud laugh—Kellyn, knowing Drew as she did, knew that it was fake, but the recruiter was unfazed and joined.

"Cheeky monkey," he said and gestured for them to sit.

"Are you alright?" Drew asked her earnestly and quietly.

"I'm exhausted," she said. Drew looked into her eyes and knew that she was quite ready to crawl back into bed; he knew it must have been just a struggle getting out of bed for her and that she could only wear her mask of wellness for so long before it began to slip.

"Let's talk Quidditch," Drew said with a charismatic smile, patting Kellyn's arm as if to say, _'I'll take care of this.'_

"Indeed, let's!" Kellyn listened to the offer, letting Drew do the talking. Normally, she was pushy when it came to these things, fighting and persuading and manipulating, but she was fighting tears of exhaustion, trying to persuade herself that everything would be alright, and manipulating her own feelings. In the end, they offered 90,000 Galleons a year for five years on reserve and then for contracts to be renegotiated. Well, Kellyn was offered this while offering Drew 95,000 Galleons. "We have been looking for a Keeper for a long time. Honestly, we need you and would be willing to consider raising this offer should it be your only inhibition in joining the team in the end." Drew ducked his head, smiling proudly to himself while Kellyn grinned that Drew was finally in the spotlight. Although she had yet to know his story, Drew carried himself like the most unremarkable person in the world. It was due time he received a little attention for his efforts.

* * *

Kellyn's Ravenclaw instincts were becoming more apparent as the year went on and were even more apparent when, frustrated with her brother's condition, she turned to the library. There had to be a book about memory, head injuries, Healers, or something! She searched through the shelves. _Professions: Healers. Charms in Healing._ She found the aisle of M-P (perhaps _Memory Charms_) and was surprised to find Helen with a book in her hand.

"Kellyn! Fancy meeting you here!" cried the red-head, shutting the book and hastily putting it away. "What are you up to?"

"Just looking for a book. I wanted to read up on Declan's condition. I thought that maybe if I knew more I could…" she did not try to finish the sentence. Helen waited a beat before walking a bit down the aisle and pulled out a book.

"M, _Memory Charms_. Maybe you will find something in this."

"Yeah, this looks pretty interesting."

"Ha! The Gryffindor knows her way around the library!" Helen cried triumphantly.

"And the Ravenclaw is wondering why the Gryffindor is in the library. Why are you looking at Healer books? I thought you were interested in history more so?"

"That's true, I am, I was just freaking out a little bit and thought I would look into Healing."

"But you haven't taken the required N.E.W.T. courses!"

"Kellyn, regardless of logistics, everyone does this around this time of year! I know you have had your head buried in Quidditch World, but the rest of us, if we want jobs at St. Mungo's or at the Ministry, have applications due by the end of January. So, we are _all_ second-guessing ourselves!" The comment Helen made about Kellyn being too immersed in Quidditch to think about other's post-Hogwarts plans stung a little, but she let it go for two reasons: Helen seemed plenty stressed out and probably did not notice her jibe, and Helen was partially right. Kellyn had put so much bank on playing Quidditch that she could not relate to others who would not even receive job offers until May. May, ironically, was the month Kellyn had to make a decision on what team she would be playing Quidditch for.

"Healer, huh?" Kellyn asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, shut your gob!" Helen snapped, but her tone was now light. "Yeah, shit, I'm going crazy. Well, this has been lovely having an afternoon strop in the library, but I do believe it is time to make my exit now. Toodles!" she cried and dashed off. Kellyn looked at the book in her hands, flipping through it. She spent a few hours in the library, pulling books out and replacing them with already read books until she was about to leave. As she walked down the aisle, the book that Helen had been reading when Kellyn approached her was not pushed in all the way. Kellyn, being anal about orderliness in libraries, was about to push it in when the title caught her eye. _Pregnancy Charms_. Kellyn scoffed. Helen would never make a very good obstetrician. It was much more like Shaylee to go into that profession. Kellyn laughed at Helen privately: she really was going to the loony bin.

* * *

"So, how far have you gone with Sam?" asked Shaylee the following week while Jay-Jay and Stella groaned. Kellyn had been frantically busy spending time with Declan, flipping through photo albums as she remained patient and told him detailed accounts of their adventures. These, Declan memorized with voracity and would recite them all back to Kellyn with such fervor that it almost seemed like he experienced them, but there was that flat look in his eye that he was only imagining these recollections. Depressed by this, she would blatantly bury herself in Sam, letting his sweet kisses melt away the worries of the day. "Stella is convinced that you and Sam talk in broom closets and Jay-Jay thinks you are a skanky bint and are performing the Full Monty. Well, how 'bout it?" Kellyn blushed.

"Um, well, we haven't done _it_. Merlin, we haven't even been dating for a month!"

"See, I _told_ you!" cried Stella, pumping a fist in the air.

"We don't _talk_ in broom closets, though," Kellyn hastily added. Stella's triumphant smile faded.

"But are you a…?"

"No," Kellyn said embarrassed. "I was 15 and he said he loved me. It was really, really stupid." That was all Kellyn let on, but she actually regretted it whole-heartedly. She had been dating the bloke for a few months; he was her first really serious relationship and she had reluctantly let him into her life, knowing that she would probably be leaving. The inevitable happened and it came time for her to leave and he told her that he loved her and sealed the deal. She left; he promised to write; eventually, they fell apart. She was too young to even think that she was in love, let alone to make it, and regretted that she threw it away on some silly, young passion. There was an awkward pause as Kellyn dwelled on this before Jay-Jay piped up, talking about Sam and Kellyn.

"Although with the way you two carry on, you would think you were still in the honeymoon faze. That should have ended two weeks ago."

"We _like_ each other," Kellyn said, as if explaining the concept to a two-year-old.

"But do you _love_ each other?"

"We don't have to be in love to be dating! Damn, it's not like we're going to get married any time soon!"

"Then why waste your time?"

"He's not a waste of time!"

"I didn't say that," Jay-Jay said sternly.

"It is not a waste of time to have someone who cares about you," Kellyn huffed.

"Does he _really care_ about you?" Jay-Jay asked.

"Jay-Jay!" Stella and Shaylee cried at the same time.

"Are you _serious_?" Kellyn asked, feeling her temper rise to boiling point. "_Of course_, he cares about me! Do you think I would let a bloke walk all over me? Shit, what kind of girl do you think I _am_?"

"The kind who likes a bloke at her side and is all smiles and cheery appearance, so much so that she is blinded that she can't see below the iceberg."

"You know what? _Piss off, Jay-Jay_. What do you know about love or relationships? Who are you to judge? And if you are even hinting that there is no depth to Sam's and my relationship, you are sorely mistaken. _You're_ supposed to be my friend and sometimes, he knows me better than you because obviously he doesn't think I'm a loose tart, always looking for a quick shag!" And with that, she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Do you think I'm easy?" was the first question out of her mouth when she saw Sam in the Slytherin common room.

"Uh, no, I had to work really hard to get you," Sam said suavely, wrapping an arm around her.

"Don't touch me," she snapped, shoving his arm away.

"Is it that time of month again?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"A girl does not have to be bleeding from her vagina to be in a bad mood!" she yelled, causing the inhabitants of the common room to look at her oddly. Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Princess, be reasonable," he said, trying to pull her close again. Kellyn stood up, grumpily.

"_Ugh_, forget it!" she hissed and left the room.

"I'll be here when you are done visiting Strop Central!" he called after her with a raucous laugh. Then, once he left, he said the word that men often find themselves saying when their girlfriends are in a tizzy: "_Women_!"

Kellyn huffed and puffed her way back to the Ravenclaw tower, bumping into Andren, the eccentric rock star in the making. She was about to say something to express her anger when Andren whacked her up the back side of the head. Kellyn was so shocked she could only look at him in surprise.

"No, _bad kitty_!" he scolded and walked away. Kellyn, once she recovered, returned to the common room to find Drew and Sharon on the couch, reading a magazine. Drew noticed the deep sigh she exhaled as she sat down. Drew tossed the magazine at her as a peace offering, then took Sharon's hand (her illness had fortunately faded within four days, only missing two days of class) and led her upstairs. Kellyn saw it was none other than _Wizard Sport's Weekly_; the cover advertised an article about channeling one's anger into a good athletic performance.

"Ha ha!" Kellyn sarcastically laughed. "You're so fucking funny."

* * *

"When I said that Jay-Jay thought you were a skanky bint, I was just exaggerating. Jay-Jay never said that," whined Shaylee to Kellyn. Kellyn and Jay-Jay had not been speaking to each other, too stubborn to make the first move toward forgiveness.

"That's not really the point, Shaylee, the point is that Jay-Jay is supposed to be my friend and does not even support my relationship nor takes it seriously."

"I can hear you!" Jay-Jay said, leaning over the table during lunch in the last week of January. Only Shaylee and Stella separated the two girls.

"Good! Then maybe you can apologize!"

"I'm not going to apologize. _You_ don't apologize. And I don't regret a word!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"You both are too stubborn!" declared Stella, with a shake of her blonde hair.

"It has been three days now! Can we move on?" added Shaylee.

"When she gets the wand stuck up her arse removed," said Kellyn.

"When she gets off her high-hippogriff," said Jay-Jay. Stella and Shaylee sighed. "You're just too proud to admit that I am partially right!"

"And you are grossly uninformed!"

"Well, now that we have established this is a just a misunderstanding, _can we please just move on?!_" cried Shaylee. Kellyn and Jay-Jay looked at each other.

"I'm not sorry."

"Neither am I."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, how's Arithmancy going, Jay-Jay?"

"Oh, you know, same old, same old…"

* * *

It had been nearly two weeks since Declan's accident. He had been released from the Hospital Wing two days after and had been allowed to attend classes on Tuesday. However, Quidditch was strictly prohibited for a month. Although he now suffered from headaches most of the time, his energy and strength had slowly increased. If it hadn't been for the accident, Kellyn would probably not have spent so much time with him. It was bittersweet to talk with him over photo albums. Everything was new and marvelous to Declan, all one grand adventure, but it was difficult for Kellyn to mirror this same excitement.

"Wow! I cannot believe that is us!" he cried, pointing to a page filled with photos of the two playing Quidditch together. "We look quite swell playing together. We are good players, yes? But you are much better than I am."

"You are not half-bad yourself," Kellyn said with a nudge.

"Probably not anymore," he said morosely.

"Well, there is only one way to find out. _Accio Declan's Firebolt!_"

"But Nurse Duncan specifically said, 'No Quidditch!'"

"Only if Bludgers were involved! She said no strenuous activity for two weeks and it's almost been two weeks! A light zip around the pitch is not going to kill you."

"But—"

"Come on, we're going," she announced. Declan dutifully followed his sister.

"I don't… I don't remember," he said through gritted teeth. Declan found it all very frustrating. Kellyn walked him through the process: holding his hand out and saying, "Up!", mounting the broom, and then kicking off. "What then?"

"Your body will know what to do. It is muscle memorization, you have not forgotten that. Go on, now." He reluctantly kicked off the ground and within moments he was tearing through the sky, his gleeful laughter echoing through the air as Kellyn watched him from the ground, her feet getting cold from standing in the snow. When he finally landed on the ground, his eyes glowed with excitement.

"That was so much fun! And you know the odd thing? While I was up there, I thought of the oddest thing. You remember that silly little sock monkey stuffed animal I slept with. Rufus? I thought of him! Kellyn, are you alright?" Kellyn had become pale.

"I never mentioned Rufus," she said quietly. Declan's eyes glazed over for a moment.

"What _happened_ to me? I was guarding Helen and then I heard the whoosh of the Bludger, but I couldn't move and… Kellyn, why are you crying?"

"Because you remember," she managed to choke out before dissolving into tears again, holding her brother tightly.

* * *

Her parents were overjoyed. Nurse Duncan and the Healers at St. Mungo's were bewildered. Declan was a little confused, but otherwise peachy. Albus was immensely relieved and Declan persuaded him not to sit out in the upcoming game against Hufflepuff that Saturday; Albus was shaken up and quite nearly gave up Quidditch all together because of his blunder.

The match was short and the weather was fair, lightly snowing for the first few minutes of the game before the sky became clear. The Hufflepuff Chasers quickly racked up a few goals, but Lily quickly spotted the Snitch one-half hour into the game and finished the match with a Gryffindor victory. This, coupled with her joy of having her brother back, made her be in a very good mood until while trying to fall asleep on Sunday, January 31st, she realized that the next day she would have been seeing Scorpius Malfoy for a month. And this scared the crap out of her.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well, next chapter should be interesting. Don't forget to review!_

_-Off Dreaming_


	47. Chapter 45: Cloudy With a Chance

_Author's Note: I wrote this chapter quite a long time ago and kept on revising it as I went and kept on adding to it until it grew into a full chapter to stand on it's own. I have been saying that you all should be very exciting about this outcome and this chapter changes things quite drastically. Lots of character development here and the details are quite important. It seems as though now that New Years is over, everything begins to build more than ever. Anyway, please read and review!_

_-Off Dreaming_

**CHAPTER 45: Cloudy With a Chance of Gryffindor Tendencies**

Kellyn held Sam's hand as he led her back to the Slytherin dormitories after the Dueling Club meeting. She found it odd that her heart was pounding. It was February 1st, their one month anniversary. Kellyn wondered if he had planned anything special. If he had, nothing gave it away as he languidly walked down the hall, just like any other day. Kellyn was almost surprised at her remembering the importance of the date. After all, it was not like her to make a fuss about these kinds of things.

She liked the feeling of his hand intertwined with hers. It was calloused, cool, and gentle, and his touch drove her mad and sent shivers down her spine… he had some power over her. It was nice to not be quite in control. Then again, he became putty at the mercy of her hands.

He pulled her on the couch and began to kiss her, at first gently, but soon things became heated. Kellyn pulled away, the burning feeling of his lips still lingering on her skin. Something was bothering her. Something had not been sitting quite right ever since Jay-Jay confronted her nearly a week ago. Her words carried some weight, regardless of her anger when Jay-Jay had spoken them so decisively, she just didn't realize that she would ever act upon these words, or even consider them. But, Jay-Jay was her friend—the girl said herself she was not sorry for saying them and refused to take them back, and it was unlike Jay-Jay, even in her most furious moments, to say something she did not mean—and so Kellyn found herself pondering (much to her mortification) her relationship with Sam and found herself announcing her conclusion in the heat of the moment.

"I want something more out of our relationship," said Kellyn in the emptiness of the room, her voice perfectly neutral. Sam's face mirrored hers as he took her hand and led her down to the boy's dormitories. Sam opened the door and pulled Kellyn inside a little. The boy's heads whipped around and took notice of the girl in the doorway. Sam gave a little jerk of his head and the Slytherin boys, slightly grumbling, took whatever they were doing with them and left the room. Andren was the last to exit the room and shut the door behind him with a cheeky wink.

Kellyn sat down on Sam's bed; she knew it was his by the blanket, the one they shared exactly a month ago… Sam nonchalantly pulled off his shirt and sat down next to her. They kissed and Kellyn's felt Sam's hands slowly unbuttoning the front of her shirt and pushing it off her shoulders. His fingers slipped through the belt loop of her jeans, pulling her hips closer to him. It felt right, but her nagging brain overpowered her thumping heart. Suddenly, the top button of her jeans was open and his hand was at the clasp of her bra; Kellyn froze. Sam must have sensed a rippling change as Kellyn pulled away, turning her head to the side before looking at Sam sadly out of the corner of her eye.

"I didn't mean like this," she said softly, her fingers longingly sliding down his chest. Her body betrayed her thoughts, her gentle touch conflicting with the words she was speaking. Sam paused for a moment, forming a small "oh" with his mouth, although no noise came out. She knew his next question ("What's eating at you, princess?") but beat him to it. "Today is our one month anniversary." Sam paused for a moment before breaking out a lazy smile.

"Of course it is—" he began, but she cut him off.

"You forgot, didn't you?" His smile faded before slowly nodding.

"I didn't think things like this would matter to girls like you," he said simply, but Kellyn gathered far more from the statement. She was the princess but he would _always_ be king. Deflect her subtle accusations and defend his holiness was his unfailing strategy, with the subtle flattery mixed in with the intention of arousing guilt.

"You know, the funny thing is that I thought the same." Her sad smile confused Sam, his brows knitting together. Then, a more dangerous realization dawned on her. "We can't… _I_ can't… can you _please_ put your shirt on?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't think with you lying there like that and if I can't think, then I won't be able to say that we can't, no, _I_ can't…"

"Your reasoning does not sway me."

"Scorpius, stop being a cauldron bum and be serious for once!"

"I hate when you use that name."

"It's your name, we've already gone over this. It's a part of you. _I know you_, Sam, Scorpius, _whatever_, I know you so well that we can't, no, _I_ can't…"

"Thestral crap, you are _dumping_ me!"

"No, I'm not…"

"Shit, you are _dumping_ me!" he repeated.

"I just thought we should rethink our relationship…" Kellyn conceded.

"You _are_ dumping me!"

"In the name of Merlin's fucking y-fronts, Sam, have you ever been dumped before?" The blank look on his face said it all. "Fuck!" There was an awkward pause.

"Why?" he asked. Kellyn was a little disappointed, vaguely hoping he would fight for her, but this was better. Kellyn put her shirt back on.

"Because I thought I was the kind of girl who wouldn't care about anniversaries and all that fussy whatnot. And now I'm not so sure. I thought I didn't need a serious relationship. I didn't need to be in love, I just wanted to pass the time and feel at home in someone's arms while my family was jet-setting across the world. But now I do have a home, a legitimate one too. I have Margate and Hogwarts and I can have a serious relationship because I'm not going anywhere."

"So you are dumping me?"

"I am letting you go."

"How very chivalrous of you," he said snappily. "Are we feeling Gryffindor-ish today?" His bitter words stung.

"I'm not trying to be a martyr—"

"You're doing a wonderful job," he said in a dead-pan tone.

"Don't do this," Kellyn pleaded.

"Do what?" he baited her, obviously angry.

"You don't have to do that apathetic, sarcastic macho thing. I hate it." Then, something snapped inside of Kellyn. "Like _you're_ any saint either! You couldn't be in a serious relationship with me even if you _wanted_ to." Sam was quick to bounce back, his response catching her off-guard.

"I _want_ you," he said with all seriousness. Kellyn melted a bit but stayed strong, her mind clicking away.

"I think we are old enough to know there is a very large difference between want and need." Sam thought for a moment, letting her words sink in. "You want me… but you don't _need_ me. And I… I want to be needed."

"Since when do you want to be needed? You aren't… needy!"

"I know…"

"If you can change overnight, then I can change. We can work this out, we can…" he fished for words.

"We can't. I can't. You can't. This… this didn't happen overnight, Sam. It's been nagging me all week; you must have known something was just ever-so-slightly off." Sam gave a dejected sigh.

"You and your pesky Ravenclaw brain always get in the way."

"And here we all thought I was a failure of a Ravenclaw," she said, her tone now light and friendly. The tension in the room faded for a moment. "You are a Slytherin for a reason. You're ambitious; you have hopes, goals, and aspirations for yourself. For you, those are needs, not wants. Getting a girl at the end is just icing on the cake. You don't _need_ me, you just _want_ me. And in all honesty, Sam, whether you like it or not, you have a reputation for gallivanting for a reason; you aren't ready to settle down yet. You are just getting started with your life, really."

"And _you_ are ready to settle down?" Sam snorted.

"I've done a lot of moving. I think I deserve it."

"But—"

"I know what you are going to say, that I'm not the type to settle down. And you are right in a small way. It is a want, I suppose, not a need. But I'm tired of my own gallivanting days."

"Nice to know we were just gallivanting," Sam bitterly grumbled.

"Honestly, how serious were we? We never got out of the honeymoon phase, we never stopped to breathe or think clearly. I'm dumping you because you don't take me seriously, nor could ever take me seriously, nor could take anyone seriously at this point in your life and I want, I _need_ someone who takes me seriously and that is obviously not you." She took a deep breath after her rambling speech.

"Ouch, way to point out the elephant in the room."

"Oh, I'm not even done yet," she said, looking him coolly in the eye. Finally, everything that bugged her about him—every little thing that she did not even identify as being annoying until then—was going to be out in the open. "I don't like it when you feed me. I don't find it romantic. I can eat food myself, I've been doing that since I was one. I don't like getting random gifts, especially ones that cost money. I don't know what to do with them and then I feel like I owe you something. I can barely say 'thank you' as it is. I hate how you cover up your insecurities with your family with arrogance; it doesn't have to be that way. I don't like it that you distract me from my homework. And then, at the restaurant, you called me 'refreshing.' What the _hell_ is _that_ supposed to mean? And then that thing that Katima said—"

"Don't listen to _her_!" Sam groaned.

"She knew _exactly_ what you were up to, that you took me to a restaurant and I got drunk off champagne. Real classy. How often has _that_ happened before, _huh_? Oh, and you gave me _roses_. Once again, how _original_! I _hate_ roses. I like sunflowers or daffodils, or lilies. Yellow flowers, not red flowers. And I hate the way you can throw a spell at me without a thought and I can't block it because I'm too worried about hitting you. I don't like it that you are a really heavy sleeper. You never wake up."

"Okay, _now_ you are being ridiculous."

"What I find _more_ ridiculous is that I can't remember us ever having a serious conversation really. I don't know what your favorite color is—"

"Green."

"—or your favorite childhood memory—"

"Going to the beach house in France."

"—or your favorite food—"

"It is a tie between _coq a vin_ and fried turducken."

"_Shut up!_ I don't even know what the hell a turducken is!"

"It is a chicken stuffed in a duck stuffed in a turkey. Duh," he added for good measure.

"_Ugh!_" Kellyn screeched. "The point is, we don't talk, we just snog!"

"I am not the only guilty party on that matter."

"I said, _shut up!_ I'm not done talking yet!"

"By all means, princess, kindly continue," he said with a sarcastic growl. She knew she was being awful, but it felt so good to rant and rave and be a crazy-ass girlfriend.

"Oh, I _will_. Here's the _coup de grâce_, while we are on the French theme: but probably most of all," she plowed on, "I hate that you need directions and you never know how I need you to be and then I have to ask you to be serious. It is so tiresome to need something and have to grovel for it. _I don't like groveling!_" she said this last sentence most loud of all. She sat on his bed, panting from having run herself ragged and met Sam's eyes, which were blazing with cool anger. She also hated how she could not get him riled up or stumble over his words or lose his composure, but she did not feel like adding this to her list.

"Are you finished yet?"

"Quite.

"Excellent, because I should be allowed my own rebuttal. First of all, my overlying argument is this: you are such a freaking _man_! I mean, Merlin, the bloke is supposed to be the incommunicative one in the relationship, but my dear, you take the bleeding cake! You tell me this all _now_; wouldn't it have been more effective had you told me this _before_ and we would not be fighting like this?"

"You are so mollifying!"

"And you are so particular! How am I supposed to know all these things if you don't _talk_?"

"Well, you aren't a chatty Cathy either," she snapped.

"Well, _you_ don't ever ask any fucking questions. Sometimes I wonder if you even cared at all."

"Do _not_ even _begin_ to think that—"

"No, no, it's _my_ turn. _You never asked_. What else were we supposed to do _except_ snog if we never felt like opening up to each other? Yes, _we, _for it is both of our faults. But back to your list: I thought I was being romantic when I was feeding you, I didn't mean to make you feel like an infant. With the gifts, you never owed me anything. That's just the way I do things, because I don't know what else to do, because words never seem enough and so I want to show you. So I buy people gifts. And about my family. _You're_ one to talk. We all know that you have father issues, no matter how well you cover them up. I don't like talking about my family. Take it or leave it, I am not going to defend that scruple you have against me. Oh, and that I '_distract you_,'" he said, mimicking her high-pitched, angry voice so well it made her scowl. "_Bullshit_. You _enjoy_ the distraction because it means you don't have to be a loser Ravenclaw and be a studious nerd; because I make you feel special and important and worthy to show your face to everyone, not just the book you so happen to be reading at the moment."

"I am not a doll for you to parade around!"

"As if you didn't think that I was something like that too! As if you didn't show _me_ off some!" he snapped back at her. "'Look at me!'" he mimicked her again with a Malfoy scowl. "'I managed to snag the infamous Slytherin Player!' Oh yeah, and I called you 'refreshing' because it was like someone poured a bucket of fucking ice water on me; _hell_, I didn't know _what_ to do with you! Did it ever occur to you that swearing loudly in a fancy restaurant is not exactly couth?"

"Well, I'm sorry I don't fit into your rich-ass world!" she retorted, not the slightest bit sorry.

"_Ha_, a world I will never, _ever_ fully belong in. I would _never_ ask you to change yourself, only employ a little common sense. What kind of poxy arsehole do you think I _am_? You always like to jump to the worst conclusions of people. I am no saint, but that doesn't make me the devil!" He took a deep breath. "Then, you have issues with my 'originality.' Yeah, I fucking take girls to French restaurants and give them roses, because usually, they like that sort of thing and I can't really go wrong. But, apparently I did. Perhaps you are needy after all." Kellyn growled. "And then that time in Dueling Club. I wondered why you didn't block it well, I knew you weren't _really_ having trouble with the spell," his voice softened. "I just did not stop to think that it was because you didn't want to hurt me."

"Well, now you can take back that comment about wondering if I ever cared at all, because I did," Kellyn said equally softly, her anger abating.

"I know. You care for people so oddly. With your friends, you are fierce and loud, but for me—and I suppose boyfriends in general—you care for us quietly, because it is easier that way, because we will always be an arm-lengths away from you." They let this observation sink in for a moment before Sam broke the silence with a short laugh. "And I'm a heavy sleeper. I like sleeping and I'm not easy to wake up. I won't make apologies for that. I am mollifying; I am not confrontational if I have a problem with someone. I'm the brooding, bottling type. You're a bottling type too, but you don't brood, you fume and boil, rage and run. And your _coup de grâce_: like I said before, I don't know what the hell to do with you. You are never the same person: one minute you are all fluff and butterflies and the next minute you are trying to tear down the castle walls! Now _that_ is tiresome. You know what? I had this crazy idea in my head—I wanted you to come and meet my parents that weekend." Kellyn was taken aback by this. "I know, crazy shit. You find all these faults in me, most of which I don't deny, but I think I make up for them with this crazy thought. I thought I knew you just as you knew yourself. And you're right, you _are_ different now, and none of us even realized it. It seems as though people change just when you are content with them."

"Most people are bored with contentedness."

"We were content," he said with a weak smile. "We were really happy. Even if we were on cloud nine the entire time, never grounded, you cannot deny that we were quite content. Had we not talked about this, we would probably still be carrying on."

"Yeah, we were content."

"We can't go back, can we? We can't fix this one?"

"I don't think we can. We are on completely different pages, maybe different books."

"No more books," he groaned. "But you're right. We have different wants, different needs. We can't pretend like this conversation never happened. We cannot resolve this. And we can't change ourselves into people we are not." It was the most barren and truthful statement Kellyn had ever heard Sam utter. Sam pulled his shirt over his head, like waving a white flag of surrender. "But one thing bothers me: you don't think I take you seriously?" he burst out.

"Uh, _no_! Come on, you call me 'princess.'"

"I thought you liked the nickname…"

"I do, it's just that princesses are precious but—"

"Aw, Kellyn Wood wants to be someone's queen!" crooned Sam. Kellyn looked down bashfully. "So what now?" They were both scared to leave each other, worried that they were making the mistake of their lives. Kellyn knew her heart would turn around. Her mind was made up and for once she was rather glad of being stubborn.

"We should pursue our own needs," said Kellyn decidedly. "I think then our wants will fall into place."

"Not exactly what I would call romantic, but you are a Ravenclaw. I expect logic, not poetry."

"I thought I was a horrible Ravenclaw?"

"I think you are more of a Ravenclaw that you wish to be. No one is perfect, not even me," he said with so much seriousness that Kellyn couldn't help but laugh. "I hope, though, that things won't be too awkward and maybe we can be friends…?"

"Yes," Kellyn said quickly, hoping that he would make the suggestion before she had to. "But, I think some space is in order." Sam winced and nodded. Kellyn looked down to realize the distance between their hands: mere inches. Instinctively, she pulled back. They got off the bed and began walking up the stairs.

"Do me a favor and mess up your hair a little."

"I will do no such thing!" Kellyn hotly protested, putting her energy into not reaching out and grabbing his familiar hand. They reached the common room, causing all the boys to take notice of Kellyn.

"That was quick."

"Shut it, Andren!" they chorused before exiting into the hallway. The two stood there awkwardly, unsure what to say or do.

"So…"

"So…"

"I guess this is it," said Sam.

"I guess it is."

"What if this is a mistake?" he said, echoing the dangerous thought on her mind.

"Then eventually we will find each other. Romantic enough for you?"

"Satisfactory. Still… this sucks."

"Hell yes." They both went to hug each other at the same time, procrastinating the end of their relationship. Sam was the first to loosen his grip and Kellyn reluctantly pulled away. The new-found space between them seemed frighteningly large.

"See you _around_," Sam said, the words not tasting quite right in his mouth. Kellyn couldn't say anything as her mind was concentrating on walking away. She missed him already. Minutes later, she found herself inside her room where Stella seemed to be staying up for her. Stella, in all her patient glory, waited for Kellyn to speak.

"Jay-Jay was right. I ended it. It's over. It was the right thing to do, but it's over. It's over, it's over, it's over…" The words repeated, whether aloud or in her mind, Kellyn was unsure. She stumbled around the room, taking out the earrings he gave her for Christmas. Stella eased her toward her bed, gently patting her back until her breathing became slow and deep. Jay-Jay woke up to see Stella sitting on Kellyn's bed.

"She can't be lonely tomorrow," said Stella. Jay-Jay understood, rolling over and cursing herself for being right.


	48. Chapter 46: That's What You Get

_Author's Note: Another long chapter! Goodness, I am spoiling you all so much! And the next chapter is exceptionally long too! Goodness, you are such a demanding lot! No, just kidding. Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews this. After a nearly ten chapter stint awhile back where I received no reviews at all, it is awesome now to be receiving five reviews a chapter. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that this story has over 100 reviews! So thanks everyone. Enjoy this chapter! (And if I may suggest, pay special attention to the brief interaction between Kellyn and Drew. Some details may surface in the story later...)_**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 46: That's What You Get**

"Kellyn, it's time to wake up," said Jay-Jay the next morning a little more gently than usual. Kellyn listlessly opened her eyes; the room was dark and quiet, she was still in her clothes from previous night, and her homework was still strewn across the room. "You have an hour and a half before class starts." Kellyn found it was odd that Jay-Jay would wake her up so early—usually the girl unceremoniously shoved her out of bed with forty-five minutes to spare. "We figured you would want to shower and finish up your work." Kellyn solemnly nodded, rolling out of bed and going to bathroom.

The water was hot and Kellyn let the water run down her face and body, washing away her woes from last night. She could not even bear to dwell on it, lest she suddenly regret her decision; it was far too early. Once out of the shower, she shoved her hair back and put on her uniform, hastily writing a conclusion for her History of Magic essay and putting a few final touches on her Ancient Runes translation. She requested that the girls go to breakfast together; it was the first thing she had said all morning.

"Not like _that_: with your hair wet and no makeup on," scoffed Shaylee.

"Well, it's not like she's _ugly_," retorted Jay-Jay. She knew how to give a compliment.

"I _know_, on the _contrary_!" Shaylee cried. Her motives were lost on Kellyn.

"I don't feel like it," Kellyn said softly. Stella caught her friend's eye, seeing the mixture of sadness in it, and walked over to her, taking her hair out of her ponytail, casting a spell _Deprimo Minutiva_. A warm blast of wind blew through Kelly's hair and it was dry.

"Where did you learn that one?" ask Shaylee, in shock.

"I made it myself," said Stella proudly, fixing a bow in Kellyn's hair nonchalantly. "It is a less powerful version of _Deprimo_." Shaylee got out her huge bag of makeup ("What is that?" asked Jay-Jay. "A brick?") and began to work her own magic on Kellyn, who was too weary to protest.

"_Now_ you are ready for breakfast," she said triumphantly. The girls flanked Kellyn's side as they walked down the hallways, as if protecting her from unseen forces. Kellyn did not feel herself and she knew that the morning was not to blame. She did not feel like talking, laughing, joking, or smiling, things that usually marked her presence. Repartee was lost on her, sarcasm was beyond her, and the clouds building in the sky did not help. It was not that she was depressed or devastated; no, it was that she was simply worn. She did not realize how much the relationship took out of her, nor how much it changed her routine for the past month. It was the little things—it was _always_ the little things—that made her melancholy.

Her hand felt empty without his fingers laced in hers; her bag was heavy now that he was not carrying her books (although it was debatable that her heart was heavier than her bag); he would not wait for her at the entrance, nor would he greet her with a kiss. In fact, as she was entering the Great Hall for breakfast, he was just getting up to leave.

Scorpius Malfoy looked the same. His blonde hair fell just over his piercing green eyes and he was just as tall and imposing, still untouchable, imperfectly perfect, and undeniably beautiful. Kellyn fancied herself seeing that his posture was slightly deflated and glum dullness replaced the usual glimmer in his eye, but she did not dwell on it for fear that he would look up to meet his gaze. He walked past her and Kellyn could feel herself holding her breath. Both knew who they were passing, but could not bear to acknowledge it. For a day, while the wounds were still all too fresh, they could forgo formality and geniality; for a day, they could be complete strangers. Nevertheless, Kellyn's heart tugged as he passed her, the nostalgic smell of his cologne lingering in the air, and she felt a hitch in her step; she desired to stop, turn around, and see one fleeting glance of him, but knew that she had to keep going forward. As she plowed on, she noticed that the Hall had gone quiet and many eyes were on her. She sat down at the table and fixed herself some toast, feeling the small triumph of not having her boyfriend—ex-boyfriend—do it for her. However, she could not help but hear the whispers around her. Undoubtedly there would be rumors flying around the castle by lunch.

Fate had it that their first class in the morning was Defense Against the Dark Arts, where they were usually partners. Fortunately, she had Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay in the class with her. Stella, who had been hanging out with Sam much more now that she was dating his best friend, volunteered to be his partner, seeing him looking lonesome among his Slytherin classmates without a companion to practice spells on. After a double period, Kellyn burst out of the room to go to Ancient Runes, hoping that Helen would provide some relief for the mood she was in. However, Helen was a little frazzled herself, her mind on something else, and the two clung to each other's sides, letting their misery seek company.

Indeed, by the time lunch rolled around, there were rumors flying everywhere, seeing that the couple of the month was not sitting together. Stella was divided whether to sit with her friend or her boyfriend, whose loyalties were with Sam. James gave her a reassuring smile that he could spare her for the day and Stella sat down with Kellyn. However, at the end of lunch, James lingered to give his girlfriend a shy kiss on the cheek and whispered something to Kellyn.

"I would offer to beat him up, but he's doing that to himself anyway," he said quietly. She looked into James's brown eyes and knew that he was sympathetic to both parties. Both she and Sam were suffering, feeling the loss of each other. Albus, who noticed Kellyn's melancholy, stopped by to give her a little advice: "Give it time." Kellyn gave him a grateful smile; Albus always knew the right thing to say.

Charms was the highlight of the day. Not only did she have Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay in her class, there was also Drew, James, Helen, and Sharon. James, regardless of the tense situation, still had his humor about him and engaged Jay-Jay and Drew in some dry, witty banter as they leaned back in their chairs, precariously balancing on two legs while lazily casting spells. Stella proudly presented her little hair-drying charm to Sharon, who declared it ingenious. Things, however, went downhill from there. Usually, the crew would gather out on the dock if the weather fared or in their special nook in the castle during afternoon tea break, letting their limbs get tangled in each other, hastily finishing up homework, engaging in a game of Exploding Snap, or easily chatting. Kellyn knew that Sam would be there and did not feel like being in such close proximity to him. She said that she had a headache—which was partially true—and retreated to the common room to crawl back into bed for a half-hour, only to wake up realizing that if she did not run, she would be late for History of Magic, a class that she normally sat next to Sam.

Indeed, as she dashed into the class, still disheveled from her nap, the only seat available was next to Sam. Taking a deep breath, she marched with trepidation to empty desk and sat down, careful not to meet his gaze. As Professor Binns began his lecture, Kellyn concentrated on her parchment, burying her face into her work. His words from the previous night echoed in her head: "_You _enjoy_ the distraction because it means you don't have to be a loser Ravenclaw and be a studious nerd; because I make you feel special and important and worthy to show your face to everyone, not just the book you so happen to be reading at the moment."_ She slapped her quill down onto the table, but no one stirred or noticed. Gathering her wits, she picked up her quill and resumed her work.

When Professor Binns dismissed the class, Sam did not stir and Kellyn bit her lip nervously. She started to walk away, but then knew she would have to wake him lest he open his eyes hours later to realize that he was still in History of Magic, so she turned back and poked him. After three pokes, he opened his eyes and slowly sat upright. Kellyn stood there awkwardly for a moment before handing her scroll of notes to him, as she would usually do after class for him to copy and then return to her next class. He looked surprised and carefully took it from her, words frozen on the tip of his tongue. Kellyn walked away before he could say anything, still feeling the jolt when his fingers brushed against her own.

She rushed to the common room, fighting tears—oh, how she _loathed_ that she felt the need to cry—only to be stopped by Drew, who was sitting next to Sharon, both leaning over a book. His arm was around her shoulders and her head resting against his chest, a pose that Kellyn remembered fondly sharing with Sam.

"Come here," he said jovially. Kellyn approached him cautiously and he gestured for her to sit down.

* * *

Her bow was untied. She looked rather pathetic, but not the same way as when her brother was hurt. At that time, she looked like the world had stepped on her and then twisted its heel; now, she was only shaken. Rumors flew around that Kellyn and Sam had broken up (on the night of their one month anniversary, no less) and Sharon confirmed this to him privately, saying that she came into the room last night near tears. She looked like that now, exhausted to the point where she ran into the danger of actually crying; her ribbon hung floppily and she looked like a neglected doll. Of course, Drew would never say that to her—she was no doll—but it inspired him to reach out to her.

"Come here," he said, like an old friend. She was surprised to hear him call out to her and walked apprehensively toward him and sat down after he patted the seat next to him. He took her bow and retied it.

* * *

The action was quite blasé to Drew, simply showing that he cared without being overly affectionate or anything beyond purely platonic. However, Kellyn felt her breath hitch, troubled between imagining Sam doing this for her and the pleasant little gesture that Drew showed her. She turned and looked at him.

* * *

Her eyes—that iridescent mixture of green, brown, orange, gold, grey, and blue—screamed her thoughts and were easily readable if one had the talent of decoding the message that laid in the shimmering orbs. She looked at him and Drew almost groaned when he saw the message that she so unknowingly sent him. Her eyes said, _"Why do I get the feeling I don't have to be feeling like this?"_ Drew gave her a less than apologetic look, shakily sighing. Kellyn pushed herself away and retreated to her room. He went to wrap his arm back around Sharon, who gave him _the look_.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, a slightly jealous tone in her voice, but mostly curious.

"She… she just will never learn," Drew was finally able to say.

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked, curling herself up against him. Drew took a deep breath. Sharon smelled like chamomile tea, mild and warm.

"She is absolutely doomed to repeat her mistakes."

"That's what she gets for being stubborn," said Sharon wisely. "And I don't think she would have it any other way. It's the little girl in her—someday she will have to admit defeat. I hope that when she does, it is for a good cause, for something or someone worthy."

"I hope that she doesn't wait before it is too late to do so."

"There is always that danger," Sharon agreed and they lapsed into silence, content to be together. Drew thought to himself: _That girl must have a death wish or something._

* * *

Although Kellyn's mind did not stop clicking away for a good few hours after she crawled into bed, and despite the fact that she woke up the next morning still tired, the day promised to be a little better. It had finally snowed overnight and a layer of fluffy powder covered the ground. The sky was clear again and the air was not too chilly. On Wednesday she laughed a smiled, a little cautiously at first, but it dawned on her that just because she was a little sad, it did not disentitle her from a good laugh. Indeed, Wednesday was a great improvement over Tuesday. Jay-Jay, while quietly studying in the library, said to her without looking up from her hefty Arithmancy book:

"For the record, I don't like being right about this one." Kellyn knew that Jay-Jay was no chatty Cathy and that nothing more was to be said on the matter. It was closure. So, Kellyn gave her a meaningful nod and returned to her work. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jay-Jay give a small smile, knowing all was forgiven. That night, she walked in to find Jay-Jay, Shaylee, Stella, and Sharon whispering conspiratorially in the 7th year Ravenclaw girl's room. Kellyn stammered and looked at them oddly before Sharon piped up.

"We think some damage control is in order. There are rumors that Sam got you pregnant, that you dumped him, that he cheated on you, that he dumped you, and while we know that none of these are true, we don't actually know the truth." Kellyn swallowed.

"I could be persuaded to tell how things ended with a jar of Nutella," she said hesitantly. Shaylee, who loved gossip and juicy news the best, dashed across the room to grab the jar and the girls gathered on Kellyn's bed and listened to her ordeal.

"But he was so _fit_," Shaylee bemoaned once the tale was finished.

"There are other fish in the sea," said Stella. "I think you did right." Sharon agreed that Kellyn could find someone that fitted her personality and character better.

On Thursday, things continued to pick up. Sam smiled to her in the hallway and she returned the smile. Quidditch practice was a blessing. She thought that not having Sam would have been more of a distraction than having Sam, but she returned to her reckless self, tearing around the Quidditch pitch like a banshee. She cackled to the sky, laughed at the laws of gravity, and scoffed at any inhibition. Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Drew watched her from the ground, feeling a little triumphant.

"She's back," Shaylee said with a grin.

"Oh, good grief," Jay-Jay and Drew said sarcastically, but they were both rather pleased too.

On Friday, Sam and Kellyn even exchanged words.

"Hello."

"Hello."

"You have class now?"

"Yes. You?"

"Same."

"Oh. I will see you later then."

"Yes, later. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

Both rejoined the group at afternoon tea. Kellyn used Glen as a pillar of strength. She had, after all, been spending time with him since she wrote home to Laurel to tell of the unfortunate news, who in return, wrote to Glen, ordering him to keep on eye on her dear friend. Glen had been very supportive, listening to her occasional rants and encouraging her that she had not made a mistake and her decision was very rational. Glen, by his Hufflepuff nature, was fiercely loyal to her and even took up running with her for the week to help her relieve her anxiety.

That day, the conversation shifted to talking of Patronuses. James was showing off his, which was a lion. They all laughed at the irony, considering that James (apparently like his grandfather) had a penchant from running his hands through his mane when nervous and the symbol for Gryffindor was a lion. Sam's Patronus was a sleek panther, who moved with grace and pride. Helen also had a rather noble Patronus: a horse with an endlessly long mane emerged from the tip of her wand. Kellyn thought it suited her friend's strong, but slightly flighty nature, and her playful attitude. Glen's Patronus was a German shepherd.

"Those are the police dogs?" asked Stella. Shaylee answered for Glen.

"Yes, often. It suits him well."

"But I thought you wanted to be a Healer?"

"He does," said James, patting his girlfriend's head. "Glen, mate, you would make a very horrible lawyer."

"Indeed," said Shaylee, "it would ruin everything we love about you." Everyone in the room heartily agreed and they continued sharing their Patronuses. Stella had a flamingo. They all laughed at the animal's whimsical nature, but it was such an odd creature that it seemed to fit Stella's quirky personality. Shaylee had a brown bear and its immense stature contradicted Shaylee's petite frame so much that Kellyn thought that there was some sort of mistake. But upon further deliberation, Kellyn realized that the enormous size fitted Shaylee's big, loud personality and that brown bears were quite notorious for protecting their young; Shaylee's greatest desire in life, not coincidently, was to be a mother. Most funny and fitting of all was Jay-Jay's Patronus, a porcupine.

"Prickly on the outside, but with a soft belly," Kellyn crooned.

"Oh, shut it," Jay-Jay grumbled, tapping her wand and letting the animal fade. "Not everyone can have a pretty Patronus."

"Sharon has a swan," Stella said dreamily.

"And Drew has a hawk," Shaylee added. "Is that not so like him too?"

"He is a mysterious sort of bloke," Glen carefully reasoned. "Obviously extremely bright, but not the slightest bit pretentious about it. If anything, he wants to share his knowledge, not show it. I always thought hawks were rather clever animals, yet very graceful, independent, and careful. He does have a sharp eye for Quidditch. What do you think Kellyn?" Glen asked, turning the attention toward her. Kellyn thought for a moment, realizing that other than Shaylee, Kellyn was most close to the young man. There were few facts that Kellyn knew outright about Drew; indeed, she had more of a feeling of his character rather than concrete evidence.

"It sounds like a fair assessment to me," she responded after thinking for a moment.

"Oh Kellyn, show us your Patronus," clapped Stella gleefully. "It is so very magnificent." Kellyn smiled warmly at her friend; she was a little proud of her Patronus. Her fondest, most happy memory was, of course, flying. She had numerous happy memories of flying, but her new favorite was skimming over the Atlantic Ocean after dropping off the cliff at Margate outside the lighthouse at Laurel's Point. She thought of the way the wind ripped through her hair, how the salty air stuck to her face, the way the ocean glimmered in the early morning sun, and the cool, moist air flapping her clothes and making a chill run through her body. She thought of the lighthouse, tall and looming, but with an air of hominess, stability, and freedom.

"_Expecto Patronum!_" A Chinese Fireball dragon burst from her wand, its large wings flapping and careening through the air. It was a spectacular image and they all watched as the dragon circled them all and returned back to her wand.

"Oh, you and dragons," muttered Shaylee.

"They are lovely, misunderstood creatures!" Kellyn protested. "They are my backup plan, should Quidditch, for some reason, not quite pan out." They all proceeded to share their plans for the future. Shaylee and Glen were both to be Healers and were equally stressed out about the looming due date for the application for a summer internship at St. Mungo's. The deadline was February 1st, less than four weeks away. Equally perturbed by the upcoming deadline were Sam and James: the former wished to work in the Department of International Magic Cooperation and the latter aspired to work in the Department of Magical Games. Stella, who wanted to be a journalist, was in the process of putting together a portfolio to send to numerous different newspapers and magazines. Jay-Jay was to pursue her talents in Arithmancy by working in Gringott's as a curse-breaker. However, it was traditional for Arithmancers to study abroad for six months in various countries. She was in the process of applying to a particularly prestigious program that took students from numerous wizarding schools. As she explained, only a select few were chosen and the entire group traveled and studied together. Helen was contacting a few research facilities that required historians to aid the enlightening of their discoveries. Helen was by far the best in the year in History of Magic, one of the few who actually paid attention in class.

All of their application deadlines were looming quite near. At Kellyn's parents' urging, she had contacted Charlie Weasley the week before, telling him that she was interested in studying dragons if her Quidditch career did not work out and that she would be willing to submit to him her own research and discoveries. Charlie scoffed at this, insisting that Hagrid had already done her the favor; Hagrid was apparently unable to contain his enthusiasm and astonishment of Kellyn's knowledge and fearless attitude, insisting that she was a natural with magical animals. Charlie added that he could always make room for a Quidditch friend's daughter and the deal was sealed. With Quidditch, however, she did not have to make a decision until June 1st. By then, everyone had to have either accepted or denied positions from the Ministry or St. Mungo's; of course, all these decisions were pending satisfactory marks on their N.E.W.T.s. They had very little time to make their decision, as the latest they would receive an accepting or rejecting response from these organizations was May 1st.

"It seems so crazy," said Stella as everyone lapsed into silence.

"How so?"

"That everything we know feels as though it is ending with our graduation from Hogwarts, but actually that is the very moment our real lives begin." Stella hit home with this comment and everyone silently agreed.

* * *

That night at dinner, McGonagall clinked her glass and called for the student body to be quiet. James, Helen, and Amadi squirmed in their seats, hoping that their masterful prank of sneaking into classes during their free periods and causing every student's book to sing whatever was on the open page, would not be under investigation. They were much relieved when this was not the case.

"Good evening students. I hope you have had a good month back from your winter festivities. It is actually this "festivities" which I am inclined to talk about." The 7th years groaned to themselves, expecting McGonagall to rat out the students for too much rabble-rousing and not enough studies. Once again, they were proved wrong. "This year, there is to be a Spring Ball for all fourth years and up." There was excited cheering and woops of happiness while the third years and below grumbled and protested. "Quiet down, now. As I said, it is for fourth years and up, unless accompanied by an older student. It is a formal ball: that means tasteful dresses (key word being 'tasteful') for the ladies and dress robes for the gentlemen. It is not necessary to have a date for the ball, but you may accompany a lady or gentleman of your choice should you wish. As it is formal, there will be ballroom dancing." Here, the students groaned again. "Yes, that means that if you wish to attend the ball, you must go to the mandatory dance lessons that will be announced in the future. Your parents will be invited for this part of the ball." There were more cries of protest. "But then! Oh, quiet! But then, they will depart and you will be able to resume your raucous behavior and there will be a DJ. But not too raucous! We expect appropriate behavior from all of you." There were still some mutterings. "Well," McGonagall huffed, "do you want to have a ball or not?" They quickly became quiet and gave their best, most charming, and most proper smiles. McGonagall could not help the corners of her mouth twitching. "Well, that is settled then. The date is Saturday, March 20th. Ladies, I suggest you start looking for dresses soon at Hogsmeade. Those 7th years who have passed their Apparition test—which is all of you, I believe—may Apparate out of Hogsmeade to Diagon Alley during such days to search for apparel. No, sixth years may absolutely not do so, you are too young! Oh, the complaining! Just eat, you cantankerous children! Teenagers, so tetchy these days!" They returned to their meals happily, excitedly chattering. Kellyn's sadness was completely gone at that moment; she finally had something to look forward to.

* * *

_Author's Note: Kindly review! It makes me very happy!_


	49. Chapter 47: Dressed to the Nines

_Author's Note: Oh, I have been spoiling you all lately with very long chapters! No wonder I don't get any sleep at night and then when I do, my dreams are plagued by my characters! What's a girl to do? Well, it seems the answer to that question is write more. I am currently working on chapter 50... yeah, I'm cool. Oh, for those of you who read both this fanfic and my Narnia fanfic, I'm out of already written chapters for the Narnia fanfic, so don't be surprised if I update this fanfic and not the other, since I usually update at the same time. See the author's note in the beginning of the chapter for details. Ja. And for those who are reading this fanfic, thanks! All of your reviews are really encouraging. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 47: Dressed to the Nines**

It was February 6th, a warm Saturday morning, where the snow on the ground was quickly turning into slush. The 7th years dressed up a little more usual, determined to Apparate out of Hogsmeade to go shopping for their Spring Ball dresses. Kellyn was more looking forward to seeing George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and going to Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies than finding a dress. Her mother sent her a letter that Madam Tatting of the shop Twilfitt and Tatting's had been inquiring after Kellyn. The woman, who insisted on being called Mumi Tatting by Kellyn, had fallen in love with the young woman after fitting a dress for her.

"Kellyn dearest, you ought to be a model, such a lovely thing you are!" Kellyn would politely decline the offer, not wanting to be a hunk of meat to show off a piece of cloth. The woman was persistent, however, and insisted that for the next big public function she was at, she would make her a dress. "On me, honey. You wearing my dress is payment enough." Kellyn never liked this sort of charity, but Mumi Tatting was pushy and resolved. Kellyn knew that she would have to go to Mumi Tatting for her dress; her only relief was that she knew that the woman would create for her a truly spectacular gown.

It was her first time Apparating on her own anywhere besides from one side of the Great Hall to a hula-hoop on the other side. The experience was not pleasant and her head reeled when she landed in Diagon Alley. Jay-Jay, Stella, and Shaylee seemed alright and the girls excitedly walked down the street, feeling particularly grown-up.

"Future job!" cried Jay-Jay, pointing at Gringotts Bank. They passed by the Leaky Cauldron to see Hannah Abbott wiping down the bar, pushing at Neville Longbottom to move his elbow so she could clean. They groaned—of course Hogwarts would send a professor to ensure the students were not wrecking havoc on Diagon Alley.

"Dresses, dresses, dresses!" cried Shaylee.

"Oh, no, it is far too early to be struggling with gowns. Can we go to Flourish and Blott's first?" This suggestion was readily accepted and Kellyn was immensely glad her friends were Ravenclaws and appreciated a store devoted entirely to books. The girls spent far more time than they expected in the bookstore and emerged with heavy bags and lighter pockets.

"Perhaps my parents will pay me back," said Kellyn, rationalizing her purchase. "I think I could spin it off as an acquisition for purely academic purposes." Jay-Jay glanced at the title.

"_Fitness for Quidditch?_ Good luck with that."

"Well, my father will understand. That's why I bought this one: _Ancient Runes Deciphered_. Mother would be so proud."

"Speaking of Quidditch, let's go gawk at brooms that we will never be able to afford," suggested Jay-Jay.

"Must _everything_ be about Quidditch?" protested Stella, reluctantly following. "Between you all and James, I am up to my ears in the sport!"

"Oh, how is everything with James?" Kellyn inquired. Stella blushed bright red.

"He is wonderful. He always makes me laugh and he is so sweet and he knows me so well—like really knows me. He takes me so _seriously_, it never ceases to amaze me."

"And what about _you_?" She blushed even harder.

"I think I am very much in danger of falling in love with him." The girls all broke out in excited squeals, except for Jay-Jay, who asked if anyone had a spoon that she could use to gag herself as they entered Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Is that Miss Wood all grown up?" asked the shop owner. Kellyn smiled.

"Will! Oh, it has been _years_!"

"Ah, yes, after that little plane incident when you first acquired that _Firebolt III_ of yours. Please tell me that you are not here for a similar reason again, because as I said before, it cannot go faster, and I thank Merlin every day for that."

"No, no, I was just in the area," she said laughing. "I'm at Hogwarts now and they let the 7th years Apparate to Diagon Alley this weekend."

"I heard the family finally moved back to England."

"Yes, we are in Margate now. I am in my 7th year, Declan is in his 3rd. We are both Ravenclaws."

"Like your mother, very good," said the man warmly. "And the family is all well?"

"Declan had a bit of a spill just a few weeks ago, but he's recovered. Of course, mother is ready to damn Quidditch for all of eternity, but that never stopped me."

"Nothing ever stopped you," Will said and Kellyn let her mind slip into fond memories of spending hours sitting on the counter and making her way through the store while her father was working with Will to create a new line of merchandise. He had always been a fond family friend and cared for all of the Woods dearly. His own son particularly fancied Kellyn, who was a mere thirteen-year-old at the time, and was her first kiss as she sat on the counter, her legs dangling off the edge, prattling on about Quidditch until the boy silenced her with a kiss.

"And how is John?"

"Quite well, graduated Hogwarts two years ago, is working in the Department of Magical Games, and soon to be engaged. He bought the ring, but only Merlin knows when he will ask the girl." Kellyn laughed and expressed her well-wishes for the couple. "But you, my dear, have become quite the sensation. Your father tells me that you have received a few Quidditch offers."

"Yeah…"

"Why do I get the feeling you are holding out for Puddlemere?"

"Because I am…" she muttered. "But don't tell my da, please!"

"Oh, he must know, my dear!"

"He has his suspicions, but if he knew for a fact, there would be no peace in the lighthouse."

"The _lighthouse_? Oh dear, your family…"

"I know, I know."

Jay-Jay and Shaylee both found supplies that they were in dire need of, but reluctantly put them down, saying that the purchase was not prudent, as they would only be playing Quidditch seriously for another four months. Will had declared that he would cut the price by 50 percent— "Only the best for young Kellyn and her friends! And only because I expect you to return after you have become rich and famous!"—and the girls made their way to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Inside, they found a large hoard of Hogwarts 7th years, excitedly looking at the merchandise.

"But Uncle George!" protested James. "I promise I will pay you back… _plus interest_!"

"No, your dad is going to kill me if he finds out you got detention or suspended on account of one of my creations," George responded.

"I have spare change, mate," said Sam sullenly.

"How ye do, Malfoy?" asked George, with not quite as friendly a tone as James would have liked.

"Well enough." George nodded, figuring this was polite enough and concluded his conversation with James.

"My final answer is no." Just then, Stella greeted her boyfriend with a kiss on the cheek. "You're dating Loony's girl? Does your father know?"

"Yes, of course, and it is Luna, not Loony, Uncle George."

"Sorry, Miss Lovegood-Thomas," said George hastily to Stella. "Old habits die hard."

"Apparently," Sam muttered, turning away to look at something else in the store.

"Oi! Wood! Get your arse over here!" George called out.

"Hello George, you always know how to greet a girl," said Kellyn.

"Oh, you know I only treat you so as a form of revenge for all those mornings your barmy father dragged us out of bed for early morning practice. What brings you to Diagon Alley?"

"Dresses for the Spring Ball," said Kellyn, making a face.

"Good to know you haven't changed. Don't you remember that time that you shoved mud down old Jamsie-boy's shirt and then cried your way out of punishment? Classic." James' ears were red with embarrassment. "Come one, Jamsie-boy, my title is, after all, 'crazy Uncle George.' It is my job, nay, _my sanctioned duty_ to embarrass you at every possible moment." Stella was meanwhile fiddling with the little contraption James had been trying to buy.

"James, were you going to buy this?"

"Yes, sunshine. But I don't have enough money, and Uncle George will not loan me any, and I won't let Sam loan me any, so…"

"Good, because if you use this on the first years, Longbottom will find out and he will have to report it to McGonagall, who just may hang you by your toes in the dungeon. Besides, undoubtedly, this product has already been tested on first years, so there is no point trying," Stella said, patting her boyfriend's shoulder in a consoling matter.

"That's what I get for falling for a Ravenclaw," grumbled James. "Irrefutable logic."

"Ha, you should put a sign on your products that say, 'First years were not harmed in the making of this product.'" said Kellyn.

"Now, didn't your mother ever tell you that lying was bad?" said George. Kellyn laughed heartily. "So, Wood, how is the family? You have been away from England for far too long." Kellyn summarized her family's journeys and then inquired about Fred and Roxanne, George's two children, and Angelina, his wife. George replied that they were all well; Angelina had finally adjusted to having an empty nest. Roxanne had graduated Hogwarts the year before and was working at a repair shop for magical machines, being the mechanical-minded one of the family. Fred, who was a businessman just like his father, was working in advertisement for a candy company. They chatted and George showed them their newest merchandise: a trick quill that would automatically change a word in a sentence with one of George's favorite words (including poo, orangutan, lollipop, fireworks, and swamp), a green goop that multiplied when attempting to Banish it, and flamingo lawn ornaments that yelled at neighbors. The girls crept toward the door, insisting that they were starving; George said that The Leaky Cauldron was having a special for Hogwarts students. They galloped away with empty bellies and gorged on potato soup and steamed vegetables.

"Ugh, I ate so much that I have a food baby!" cried Shaylee. "No dress will _ever_ fit me."

"Oh, stop your whining," growled Jay-Jay, who was not fond about shopping for dresses.

"So, where shall we go? I heard that new store, Wallington's Witch Wear, is quite reasonable. Where were you thinking about going, Kellyn?" asked Stella.

"Uh, Twilfitt and Tatting's. Tatting is kind of obsessed with me."

"It must be because you are so modest," drawled Jay-Jay sarcastically. Kellyn gave her a playful slap.

"But in all seriousness, I have to get my dress there. You all can come; Mumi Tatting has a pretty good eye for gowns and she can suggest you all something." Shaylee and Stella excitedly agreed and Jay-Jay rolled her eyes, begrudgingly following. They entered the shop to find a short woman standing on a stool, talking down to her assistant.

"Honey, I don't care if she's princess of Austria, who is she to think she is so special? The little brat has nothing to boast about other than having the best makeup artists in the country and some fine jewelry. So very fake, she is a most vulgar client. _Kellyn Wood!!!_" cried the short woman, hopping off her stool and giving Kellyn a huge hug, pulling her head down to kiss each of her cheeks. "Merlin, honey, either I have shrunk or you have grown! Look at you! I was just wondering when you would come back to me, my darling. You can't keep away from Mumi Tatting for long!"

"No, I cannot," said Kellyn laughing at Tatting, who was a good head shorter than her.

"Please tell me you need a dress," she said with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yes, my friends and I need gowns for the Spring Ball on March 20th."

"Oh, such lovely friends you have! Such beautiful girls… oh, none of these _things_ will do! All these gowns, no, not for these precious gems!" the woman protested. Shaylee whimpered as the woman pronounced her own creations disgusting, as she was star-struck by the satin and silk. "I tell you what—Mumi Tatting will make you original gowns, all four of you."

"That is extremely kind of you, madam, but we cannot afford it."

"Nonsense. What were you planning on spending on a gown?" The girls responded that they were hoping not to spend more than 50 Galleons. "Then, you will each get an original Mumi Tatting for 45 Galleons. And not another word." This pleased them all immensely, but Jay-Jay was still less than enthusiastic.

"You," said Mumi Tatting, pointing at Jay-Jay, "you must be Natalie Davies' daughter."

"How… how did you know?" stammered Jay-Jay, her facing paling.

"Oh, honey, I never forget a client. You mother was so very beautiful. I made her wedding dress, you know. Here, I will show you a picture." Tatting swished her wand and a large photo album was pulled out from a shelf. She thumbed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "There," she said, proclaiming the book for Jay-Jay to see. "You look just like her." Jay-Jay stroked the photo, her eyes glistening over.

"I have never seen this photo before," whispered Jay-Jay, her voice hoarse. Kellyn snuck a peek over her friend's shoulder to see a beautiful, blonde, curvy woman in a spectacular white wedding dress, her smile a mile wide and walking with her bouquet swinging at her side. Kellyn's suspicions that Jay-Jay took after her mother were proven correct. The only thing different about the two was that Natalie Davies flaunted her Marilyn Monroe-esque beauty while Jay-Jay was content to hide behind baggy school sweaters.

"Now, _she_ was how a real woman should be shaped: all curves, no sharp angles."

"I would be honored if you made me a dress," said Jay-Jay, finding her tongue. "And do you think I could have a copy of this photo?"

"Oh, of course, honey, you poor thing. Come ladies, into my office, we have much to do!" Mumi Tatting pulled them each aside and privately discussed what kind of dress she would create for them. Shaylee, Stella, and even Jay-Jay excitedly described their designs while Kellyn wanted to keep her gown a secret, only revealing that it was red. This put Shaylee in a very bad mood the rest of the day. Mumi Tatting shooed them out of her shop and insisted that they return on March 6th to try on the dresses and then pick them up to bring them to Hogwarts on March 13th. Satisfied and running out of daylight, the girls Apparated back to Hogsmeade and walked back to Hogwarts.

That night, all the girls could not stop talking about the ball and were driving the boys mad with their prattling about partners, dancing, shoes, jewelry, makeup, and gowns. That night, as the 7th years partied in their secret room, it became quite apparent that drama was going to ensue. A few blokes had to break apart two girls, who had their wands drawn, arguing over asking the same bloke to the ball. This made Kellyn realize that she had no boyfriend to ask, no guaranteed date; she would have to fight with the rest of them.

* * *

"The Spring Ball _this_! Spring ball _that_! _Ugh_, I am so _sick_ of it, Glen!" Kellyn protested during Herbology. Professor Longbottom gave her a look begging her to lower her voice and pay more attention to the plant she was handling, lest she find herself in the Hospital Wing again. "It is the only thing anyone talks about nowadays. I mean, I am definitely looking forward to it, but there is so much _business_: getting gowns, shoes, and jewelry, learning to dance, finding a date, and having our parents watch? It is just too complicated for my tastes. Well, have you found a date yet?"

"No," he said morosely. "I mean, I told Laurel about it and I would kind of feel guilty taking anyone else. It would have to be a friend. Well, I was thinking, oh, I don't know, that I would maybe ask you. Because, you know, we are such good friends, and with Sam out of the picture…"

"You are a life saver, Glen. I would be ecstatic to go to the ball with you."

"Well, unless you were thinking of asking someone else…"

"Who would I ask? My boyfriend?" she sarcastically scoffed. "I just wanted to go with a friend, too. We are uncomplicated and that is kind of what I need right now, after recent events…" she added sadly. Glen squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"How are you?"

"Learning to cope and move on. It is strange how everything seems different when you find yourself suddenly single," she said, thinking of the odd sensation when Drew tied her bow and not having a hand to hold on the way to class. Her mind drifted until she felt a stinging sensation on her hand.

"Oh Kellyn! Be careful!" Glen cried, pulling the plant away from her. Kellyn did not know whether to laugh or cry, as her hand felt like she had dipped it in a container of lemonade after getting a paper cut. Drew heard Glen cry out and asked Kellyn what she had done now. Kellyn held out her hand to him and Drew groaned, yelling that it was her throwing hand and they had a game against Slytherin that Saturday. He took her hand in his and ran it under water and Kellyn felt her stomach flip, probably as a result of the ugly blisters that were beginning to form. Professor Longbottom had learned to keep some basic antidotes, cream, and bandages around for Kellyn to keep her from going to the Hospital Wing every time she got a little cut. Drew took care to gently apply some cream with the tips of his fingers. Kellyn watched him lean over her hand in concentration, his green eyes examining each line and scar. He carefully wrapped her hand with gentle precision and begged her not to get hurt again. Kellyn dumbly nodded and he returned to work with Sharon, wrapping and arm around her waist and whispering something in her ear as he pointed to a particularly interesting plant. She felt her chest tighten for some odd reason and sat down as she drank a glass of water until she was able to return her focus to Herbology.

* * *

It was a good day for Quidditch and Kellyn felt particularly refreshed when she flew out onto the pitch to hear the Ravenclaws scream. Kellyn had received an owl from her parents explaining that they and Drew's parents were coming to the game, but it was a surprise and she was not to tell him. Kellyn was excited and knew he would be overjoyed upon seeing them after the game.

She was loose and relaxed, and pulled off a number of very intricate passing sequences with Sharon and Seb before scoring. However, the Slytherin Chasers were soon breathing down their necks after the first fifteen minutes. Apparently, that was their warm-up and they soon had a few breakaways, which were fortunately put to a halt by Drew. Sam soon quieted down after the Slytherin Beaters got warmed up and began to do what they did best: hit Bludgers at unsuspecting Chasers. Sam mercilessly told his Beaters to aim for Kellyn and just to spite him, Kellyn went on to score a goal and gloat, passing by Sam with a haughty smile.

"Oh, princess," he said, shaking his head. Kellyn flew away and Drew bellowed for her to focus. She turned to look at him and inform him that she was quite focused, thank you very much, when she saw Drew's face change. She turned her head to look behind her and had just enough time to avoid a Bludger. After that, she blocked out Sam and the Bludgers, hoping that Jay-Jay and Robert would look after her and put their Beater bats to good use.

However, the Slytherin Chasers were a crafty bunch and became physical to anger Kellyn. This only instigated Kellyn to play smarter, but soon, she found herself with more to worry about. There was only so much that Jay-Jay and Robert could do to keep the Slytherin Beaters at bay and Kellyn was looking over her shoulder constantly, while trying to avoid being put in a compromising position. They were up 90-50 when Kellyn found herself pinned between two Chasers. She had attempted to kick them away like she had done in past games, but she found herself quite pinned. She knew that she could not grab onto their brooms, as it would undoubtedly pull a penalty, and ever since the Gryffindor game, the ref had been on Kellyn about elbowing and had already given her a warning that game. She attempted to redirect or create some space to escape their clutches, but they were immovable. Kellyn found herself heading for a tower and the Slytherins parted just before Kellyn was about to hit it. Kellyn attempted to recover and veer away, but she still half-collided with the tower.

The Ravenclaws booed and the Slytherins cheered. Kellyn found herself spinning and she attempted to differentiate the sky from the ground. She lost her footing and felt herself flip over and her legs dangle in the air. Everyone in the crowd gasped as Kellyn hung with only her fingers barely grasping on her broom. Fortunately, this stopped Kellyn's broom from pummeling to the ground. She felt her fingers begin to slip and her arms felt as though they would simply pop out of the sockets. With a burst of energy, she began to swing, willing her grip to remain strong for a few more seconds. There were cheers as she managed to swing herself back onto the broom, ignoring the pain in her chest from where she collided with the wood structure, and tore after the Quaffle.

Sam was off his game that day and Shaylee had a full second head-start in locating the Snitch. She was also far closer to it than Sam; he had just caught up with her and was about a hand's distance away when she enclosed the golden ball in her fist, ending the game with a score of 260-90. After a victory lap around the pitch, the team landed on the ground and Nurse Duncan began to fuss with Kellyn, poking her stomach to ensure she did not break any ribs. She pulled her shirt down upon hearing Drew say in disbelief:

"Mum? Dad?" Kellyn saw him looking at his parents in shock. He almost dropped his broom, running into his father's arms like a puppy excited to see his owners return home. His father patted him on the back affectionately and then Drew took his mother in his arms, a head taller than the petite woman, and gave her a peck on the cheek. Kellyn watched him excitedly chatter to his parents, no doubt about the game and how happy he was that they came, and Kellyn saw a look of pride and bewilderment in his parents' eyes. They had never seen a Quidditch game before and Kellyn's own parents had in all likelihood provided a commentary of the game; at last, his parents knew how truly talented and gifted their son was and they were extraordinarily delighted by it all. A light bulb flashed in Drew's mind and he pulled Sharon over to his parents, sheepishly introducing her as his girlfriend. Sharon gave them a dazzling smile and offered a hand, but Mrs. Indovinello pulled the girl into a hug, laughing. Mr. Indovinello sighed genially and gave Sharon a hug to, professing how happy they were to finally meet her after hearing Drew talk about her for so long. While his parents said this, Drew wrapped an arm around Sharon's shoulders and planted a kiss on her temple, equally delighted by the present situation.

Kellyn was distracted by the scene when her mother came rushing over in a tizzy, asking if she was hurt. Kellyn insisted that she was quite fine and just a little bruised for a good five minutes before her mother dropped the discussion and insisted that she needed to be introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Indovinello. The couple greeted Kellyn warmly and Kellyn was able to compare them to Drew. Mr. Indovinello, who insisted on being called Leandro, was tall and well-built, had dark skin, a Roman nose, and obviously gave Drew his charming, gentlemanly smile. Mrs. Indovinello, who likewise insisted on being called by her first name, Abelie, was far more delicate; she gave Drew his dark green eyes, soft features, enigmatic air, and apparently, brains. They were quite Italian, unable to talk without vigorous hand gestures, and Kellyn saw Drew open up around them. The conversation was cut short when a scout from the Westgate Winged Horses wished to talk business with Drew and Kellyn. Her father gave her a wink and both hugged their parents before walking off with the scout.

* * *

"I would call this a good day," declared Drew as the team cleaned up the common room after their festivities. Everyone else was passed out or asleep except Kellyn and Drew, who were still sobering up and drinking water.

"Yeah," Kellyn agreed. "Today was pretty bloody awesome. Good game, a good offer by Westgate, and your parents. You have no idea how hard it was to keep that a secret."

"Oh, you knew?" Kellyn nodded. "It was so good for them to see me play. They just could not quite believe me when I was trying to describe Quidditch to them, let alone that I could make a career out of it."

"My father told me that you were Muggleborn. I never quite connected the dots," said Kellyn, causing Drew to shrug. "Ha, I know so little about you and it seems like you know more than I would like you to know about me. You never did tell me your story," Kellyn recalled, remembering what she said at photo shoot for _The Trough_ before the winter holidays.

"I did not," said Drew. The traces of alcohol were making him quite talkative.

"And as your friend," Kellyn boldly added, equally still feeling the aftereffects of the Firewhiskey, "I should know."

"You are absolutely right. What do you want to know?"

"Everything." Drew laughed and Sharon, who was asleep in his arms, moved. Drew soothed her, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, rubbing his thumb on her cheek.

"I suppose, then, that the proper place to start would be…"

"In the beginning."

"Indeed."

Kellyn learned that Drew was born in a restored historical house in Bristol, where he was only a mile walk from the ocean. After his father lost his job, his mother, who had been a stay-at-home mother despite her notorious intelligence, reluctantly went back to work. The economy took a downturn and the family could not no longer keep up with the house, which in its age, seemed to eat money. ("My first paycheck is going toward buying that house back," he said determinedly. "I am going to buy that place back for my parents, even if it is the last thing I do.") They moved to a new house, further from the ocean, and we not able to go to Italy to visit his grandparents as often as they liked to. His parents were both fluent in Italian, being born there, and Drew was raised bilingual, although he only spoke Italian at home when he was arguing with his parents. Drew was an only child and did not have a magical outburst until he was nine, in which a vase burst into pieces after expressing to his father how much he despised playing football. His father was an athlete in his day and found his young son more excited by books and the guitar than ball juggling and being goalie. Nonetheless, his father forced him into playing football and was coerced into playing goalie. His parents were greatly surprised when McGonagall showed up on his porch, saying that Drew was a wizard, and required endless proof before they reluctantly let him board the Hogwarts Express. Upon his admission to Hogwarts and being Sorted into Ravenclaw, the quiet, sensitive, and studious Drew stumbled upon _Quidditch Through the Ages_ while in the library. He devoured the book as he strummed on his guitar and ended up befriending the Keeper of the Ravenclaw team at the time, a fifth year by the name of Jackson Page, who offered to introduce him to the game. Fascinated by the strategies of the game, Drew willed his body into cooperation, working desperately hard to train himself. He soon discovered that he was not as un-athletic and uncoordinated as he supposed himself to be, but that he never had the proper motivation. He professed that he never was a natural, but that he worked with great determination and was constantly practicing. He was admitted on the reserve team in his second year and succeeded Jackson in his fourth year. In his fifth year, he was named captain. All the while, he quietly battled with his parents, who never understood this obsession of his, nor knew what to make out of it. Until that day, it seemed, his father was convinced there was not the slightest amount of athletic ability in his son.

"Funny how a day can change everything," Drew said, his fingers stroking Sharon's arms.

"Funny how you aren't such a mystery anymore," Kellyn murmured, causing Drew to playfully nudge her. "No wonder you absolutely hated me at first. I had everything handed to me on a golden platter and you had to fight for table scraps."

"But that's in the past. I realized that you have your own battles to face."

"Don't we all?" They fell into silence before Kellyn said goodnight and began to head upstairs, not looking back to see Drew pull Sharon closer to him and close his eyes in serenity. Kellyn glanced at the clock before crawling into bed. It was two o'clock in the morning on Sunday, February 14th. Thinking of not having a boyfriend to share the day with, Kellyn closed her eyes, thankful that she had only 22 more hours of the painful holiday.

* * *

_Author's Note: And Drew is magically de-mystified! What do you think?_


	50. Chapter 48: Complications of Sausages

_Author's Note: _

_**PLEASE ACTUALLY READ!!!**_

_This chapter was extremely difficult to write for a number of reasons. I went out a little on a limb and I hope I did the various emotions of the characters justice, having never been in the situation I put them in myself. Additionally, this chapter is a little controversial. I realize that the issue I present in this chapter may **upset** some people, emotionally and spiritually, and this chapter aims at neither forcing my beliefs onto my readers, preaching, nor supporting either argument. It is simply a situation that I thought my characters would have to face, being teenagers at a boarding school, and I wanted to show their reactions and have the event change them. So, if this chapter upsets you emotionally, I have done my job; it is meant to be extremely powerful and profound. Should I upset you based on your religious/political beliefs, I am sorry and I hope you do not take offense or feel that I am making a political statement, because I definitely am not. And without further ado, chapter 48!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 48: Complications of Sausages**

Valentine's Day was not something Kellyn looked forward to, as she was still feeling the affects of leaving Sam. She could not help but imagine how wonderful he would have made the day for her—how he loved to pamper her!—but it had been two weeks since the split and she tried not to be bitter about it. However, seeing couples all around her share their love for each other made her a little jealous. Jay-Jay had declared total war against the holiday, as she disliked anything sentimental by principle, and railed against the stupidity of the superficial declarations of love. Kellyn only wished she had someone to share the day with; it was her only complaint, and she had only herself to blame for not fulfilling that simple requirement.

Helen sat down next to her at breakfast, not looking her usual self: still pale and worn, as if she had not had a good night's sleep in a week. Kellyn tried some humor.

"Does Valentine's Day make you sick too?" Helen gave a weak smile; Kellyn noticed that her plate was empty and found this unusual for the girl with a voracious appetite. "Sausage?" offered Kellyn, holding the plate of greasy links under the red-head's nose. Helen seemed to grow paler and bolted from her seat. Amadi, who had sat down next to her friend and had been carefully observing her all morning, jumped to her feet and followed Helen; Kellyn followed them too, feeling guilty. Helen burst into the nearest loo and promptly threw up in one of the toilets. Amadi held her hair back as Kellyn looked on, worried. Helen flushed the toilet and Amadi took the moment to whisper to Kellyn that this hadn't been the first time this happened: in fact, this was the third day in a row she had thrown up in the morning. Kellyn's mind churned; it was not normal to get sick like that, unless she had the stomach flu. And even though Helen had been looking a little ill for the past week or so, Kellyn had attributed it to stress, as Helen was by no means running a fever. A second year was in the loo, washing her hands and looking curiously at the three 7th year girls.

"Hurry along then," said Kellyn with a sweet, yet intimidating voice. The girl scurried off and Kellyn checked the other stalls to make sure the bathroom was completely empty. After this, she locked the door with the _Colloportus_ spell and cast a _Muffliato_ spell for secrecy. Then, she asked Helen the all-important question:

"Helen, are you pregnant?" Helen looked at her, angry and stung at first for even suggesting it. Kellyn was about to be very relieved until she saw doubt flit across the girl's eyes.

"I'm two weeks late," she said, her voice hallow. Amadi swore and Kellyn gave her a look, ordering her to not overreact.

"Well, there could be many reasons for that…" Kellyn began logically.

"On New Years, I was kind of drunk, and there was a broom closet and a boy… I'm not sure that I… was protected. I don't remember. And now, I've been feeling like shit and…" Kellyn could see the panic build up in Helen's eyes.

"You had _sex_? With _who_? _Why_ didn't you tell me?" cried Amadi, angry at her best friend for not sharing.

"That's not the important thing right now," said Kellyn, placing a hand on Amadi's shoulder. She turned to Helen. "What's important is finding out if you are pregnant or not. Isn't there a spell…?"

"That's what I was looking for when you caught me in the library," said Helen, peeved.

"Well, did you find anything?"

"_No_, I fucking freaked out and stopped looking!" Helen yelled.

"Okay, I'm going to go to the library now and figure this out. Amadi, will you stay with her?" Amadi shrugged, eyeing her friend with a mixture of worry and betrayal, and shoed Kellyn away. Never had Kellyn walked to the library with so much urgency. Actually, she did not walk, but ran, bursting through the doors to cause the librarian to chastise her. Kellyn did not hear any of this and walked straight to the card catalogue, looking for a book that might help. _Professions. Healers. Charms used in Healing. Pregnancy Charms._ Kellyn weaved in and out of the shelves, finally zeroing in on books about witches' pregnancies. She flipped through the pages, searching for a spell to see if one was pregnant.

_Pleine_ was the spell. She shut the book, having what she needed, and walked up to the librarian, deciding to check it out. The librarian looked at her oddly and Kellyn channeled her inner Shaylee, prattling on and on how much she loved babies and so desperately wanted to be a Healer and work with expecting mothers and blah blah blah until she convinced the librarian, who shooed her out of the library. Kellyn dashed back to bathroom and knocked on the door frantically. Amadi let her in and Helen was pacing around the room.

"I have the spell. Stand still so I can perform it," said Kellyn, readying her wand. She tried to maintain her composure and found it difficult, even though she managed to do so with such ease during practice duels in Dueling Club. There was so much riding on this one spell. "_Pleine_," she said with a swish and a flick. She pointed at Helen's lower abdomen and a soft yellow glow enveloped her stomach.

"What does that mean?" asked Helen. Amadi peered over the book, looking for the answer, but Kellyn already knew it.

"It means you're pregnant." Helen's face went through an array of emotions: pure shock melted into confusion, faded into anger, transformed into fear, and then gave way to complete disbelief and denial.

"Try the spell again," Helen ordered and Kellyn was not about to say no, half-hoping herself that she performed the spell wrong and it was misreading Helen's symptoms.

"_Pleine_." Once more, Helen's stomach glowed yellow.

"Again," Helen ordered. Kellyn began to protest, but Helen cut her off, ordering her once more. "Again," she said fiercely and Kellyn quickly cast the spell at third time with the same results.

"Helen, you're pregnant!" Amadi half-yelled, trying to get her friend out of denial.

"Shit. _Shit_. Shit shit shit. _**FUCK!!!**_" Helen started speaking as a whisper, but then her voice rose in pitch and volume until she finally screamed the all-encompassing swearword in an attempt to purge her body of the bad feelings swirling within her. Helen paced the room as Kellyn and Amadi looked on, stunned and helpless. "I can't… I can't do this. I'm too young, I can't… I need it out. I need it out of me _now_."

"Helen, I need you to think this through…" Kellyn began, trying to keep calm for her friend.

"I don't _have_ to think. Fuck, I'm eighteen fucking years old, _I'm not ready to be a fucking mother_. Being a teenager is hard enough. _I want it out. NOW._"

"An abortion?" asked Amadi, half-scared and half in attempt to clarify.

"Yes, an abortion. It's been only six weeks, not that bad," Helen said with what could have been described as a nonchalant tone had her teeth not been clenched. "What does the book say? Does it say how it's done?" Kellyn flipped through the book as Amadi read over her shoulder.

"Here," she said, pointing to the page. "Um, at under twelve weeks they… well, I don't know how to put this delicately…"

"They suck it out of you," Amadi said bluntly. "_They suck your baby out of you_."

"It's similar to the Muggle procedure, except they use wands instead of a vacuum-suction device. And the spell work makes it a little more comfortable, but… it's not a walk in the park."

"Does the book say what spells they use?"

"Yes."

"Good. You're going to fix this."

"_What?_"

"You're going to give me an abortion," said Helen determinedly.

"Are you fucking _kidding me_?" screamed Kellyn, not able to contain her emotions anymore.

"No. You are the best in our year in Charms; if anyone is going to do it, it is going to be you."

"I'm not going to do it. The magic is complicated. The book is an informative book, not a how-to book. Serious shit can happen if I do the spells wrong. Fuck, I don't even know how to cast them properly."

"I trust you," Helen said with a shrug. Kellyn looked at her in disbelief, not knowing how the girl could be so cavalier about her decision.

"I don't trust _myself_. I'm _not_ doing it, Helen," hissed Kellyn, feeling tears prickle her eyes. "_I'm not doing it_. We're going to go to the Hospital Wing—"

"No, I won't go," Helen said, backing away.

"_Yes_, yes you _are_ going," said Amadi, approaching her friend. "It's not fair to ask Kellyn to do this and she _can't_ do this. _You_ can't do this alone and _we_ can't do this alone. We are going to the Hospital Wing."

"I won't."

"_You are_. Merlin, I will _fucking drag_ you there myself," said Amadi, now with tears rolling down her cheeks. Helen was stoic, placidly leaning against a bathroom stall.

"Fine," Helen said and went to leave the room.

"We aren't done yet here!" yelled Amadi, making Helen stop with her hand on the doorknob. Helen turned around and looked at them with tired eyes—a look that showed that she had fought a fierce fight but was far from defeated.

"If you are going to do this, if you are _sure_ that you are going to get an abortion… well, I think you need to tell the father," said Kellyn, dropping yet another bomb on Helen.

"I'm not going to _ask_ him what to do with my own body!" Helen declared, pulling on her red hair in exasperation.

"I didn't say _ask_, Helen, I said _tell_. He should know. He should know what he has done and what you are going to do about it. It's his baby, he should know," Kellyn added sympathetically. Helen seemed to yield the slightest, but she was notoriously stubborn and was not quite yet convinced.

"Who _is_ the father?" asked Amadi tenderly. Helen's tough-girl act fell for a moment as the name appeared in her head. Her face softened, as she held at least some care for the boy who caused her trouble, but in her eyes, Kellyn saw fear. Helen realized she was not the only person involved anymore and seemed to know that the other person would, in fact, care and would probably care too much, more than she needed, more than she wanted.

"Albus Potter," she said so quietly, Kellyn and Amadi almost did not catch the name.

"Albus Potter? Son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley? Brother to James and Lily? 6th year Gryffindor and Beater on the Quidditch Team?" asked Kelly warily.

"Yes, what other fucking Albus Potter is there at this school?" hissed Helen, once again pulling at her hair.

"Albus is a sensitive bloke," said Kellyn, knowing the boy all-too-well. "He's going to want to know and be there for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Helen seemed to confess. "I can't have him…_shit._"

"You need to tell him. It would break him if you don't."

"I will," said Helen, looking more and more tired by the minute. "I'll tell him."

"And your parents?"

"No. I'm eighteen, they don't have to legally be notified," said Helen assuredly.

"But they're your _parents_," protested Amadi. "Just because you don't have to, doesn't mean that you shouldn't. Just write them a letter…"

"Oh, yeah, that's going to be fucking sweet. '_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm in the Hospital Wing recovering from an abortion because I got pregnant after I had drunk sex with Albus Potter in a broom closet on New Years Eve. Other than that, things are great and I am doing well in History of Magic. I'm excited to come home for the Spring hols! Much love, Helen._' Yeah, I'm sure they'll take that swell. _Fuck,_ they are going to be so cheesed off…"

"Honestly, what worse can they do to you than what is probably going to happen this afternoon, Helen?" asked Kellyn sadly. Helen seemed to take this in stride, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead. "They will probably be disappointed, but you're a woman now, an adult, whether you like it or not, and as an adult, there is only so much they can do to you."

"I'll tell them. I promise I will," she added fervently.

"I think we should go to the Hospital Wing now," said Amadi nervously. "We are starting to get a little ahead of ourselves and we should probably make sure that you are pregnant with Nurse Duncan and if an abortion is even possible… we should go."

"You're right. Ready, Helen?"

"Do I have a fucking choice?" asked Helen dejectedly, bravely pushing the door of the bathroom open.

They all seemed to feel different as they walked through the hallways. Suddenly, they were older, wiser; facing greater demons, facing the world; handling, compartmentalizing, creating, destroying, and influencing others' lives. Innocent, light laughter bounced down the hallways and hoards of giggling girls swept past them, talking about chocolate and roses and love—the kind of love that thirteen-year-olds know of, or think they know of, unaware of consequences and complications. They walked silently, but closely, down the hallways and entered the Hospital Wing.

"Is there somewhere private we may talk?" Kellyn asked Nurse Duncan. The nurse saw Amadi and Kellyn flanking either sides of Helen, who was holding her stomach, and her gaze turned into a look of pity. She invited them into her office and the girls sat down. They waited in silence, knowing that it was Helen's turn to do the talking now.

"I think I'm pregnant."

"I knew, luv, I knew as soon as you walked in the door," the nurse said gently, sadly, and piteously. "When did you have intercourse?"

"New Years. Damn broom closets. I don't think there was any protection and I'm two weeks late and I've been getting morning sickness…" Amadi took her friend's hand as she rattled off the symptoms.

"I see," said Nurse Duncan understandingly, saving Helen the pride of outright saying that she was drunk at the time. "Well, there is a quick spell to know if you are pregnant or not."

"We tried that… three times," said Kellyn, her head bowed. Nurse Duncan looked at Kellyn, trying to make out the results of the spell, but Kellyn could not meet the Nurse's gaze.

"_Pleine_," the nurse said and the expected happened. The look on the girls' faces confirmed Nurse Duncan's fear that the spell was performed successfully and the results were no surprise to them. "Miss Garvgaski, you are pregnant." Helen nodded, starring off into space with a steely gaze.

"I want an abortion."

"Miss Garvgaski…"

"I'm eighteen, I can make decisions about my own body. I want an abortion because I don't want this baby and I'm not ready or able to handle this now… _clearly_," she drawled the last word.

"I just want to you to think through this fully before you make this decision. It is not a comfortable procedure and the pain does not end there—it is difficult to process a loss like that," said the nurse delicately. "Likewise, it will also change your life should you decide to keep the child. You have a very scary decision to face. Have you told your parents? You legally do not have to, but—"

"I will."

"_That's good_," the nurse emphasized. "And the father… does he know?"

"No," Helen gulped. "He doesn't speculate a thing," said Helen. Kellyn realized that Helen was shaking and Amadi squeezed the red-head's hand tighter.

"I would advise you tell him. I know that you are fairly sure that you want an abortion, but I want you to think this through for the next few hours and mentally prepare yourself. And, should you decide to follow through, pack a bag with comfortable clothes and your homework and stop by and we will do the procedure. It is very short—only about 15 minutes—but you should stay in the wing until evening so I can monitor you." Helen nodded and quickly exited the room, pacing outside as her friends were a little slower.

"And how are you two ladies?" asked Nurse Duncan.

"Scared shitless and feeling a little helpless," said Kellyn, biting her lip to keep from crying.

"She's just not reacting to anything. She's my best friend and I don't know what to do," Amadi whimpered, beginning to cry again. Nurse Duncan reassured them that they were doing wonderfully by helping their friend think things through and by simply being at her side. This did not assuage their fears and they told the nurse they would return later. The girls searched the school for an empty, secluded classroom, locking themselves in and putting a silencing spell on the room. For the next hour, Helen paced the room, her face stony. Amadi and Kellyn looked at her, unable to speak and unable to move, sitting on the desks with their feet dangling over the edge.

"Get Albus," Helen finally said in a moment of determination and Kellyn gladly slid off the desk and slipped out of the room, heading to the Gryffindor common room. She approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and slipped inside with some younger Gryffindors, trotting up the stairs to the boy's rooms in search of the Potter boy. Albus was sitting on his bed, reading a school book, when a fellow classmate let Kellyn into the room. Albus greeted her with a grin, but this slowly faded as he saw her worn expression. Kellyn whispered quietly in his ear and Albus' green eyes widened with fear and anxiety.

"Take me to her," he said softly and Kellyn led the way. They knocked on the door and Amadi opened it. Helen was still pacing until Albus said her name softly and timidly. She finally turned and looked at him. Amadi and Kellyn were about to leave when Helen gave them a desperate look. Instead, the girls sat in the back of the room, leaving the troubled boy and girl to work out their problems in the front of the classroom.

Helen was not the type to beat around the bush, simply announcing that she was pregnant and that she was very sure of it. This seemed to be impossible to Albus, as he protested that she insisted that they _had_ used protection. Apparently, they had already talked, as Albus had a very guilty conscious and wanted to make sure that he hadn't taken advantage of her or hurt her on New Years Eve. Helen had some colorful words for him—_of course_ she lied to him that they used protection when in the broom closet, otherwise she would never get him off her back when all she wanted to do was move on. It was a mistake. He looked hurt and betrayed when she told him that.

"I'm a father at seventeen," said Albus, fear and worry in his eyes. "I'll sell my Quidditch gear. Yes, I will sell it and ask McGonagall if I can get a job in the castle. And then I'll work this summer and everything will go to the baby."

"Albus—" began Helen, but she was cut off.

"I'm not going to let you do this on your own," he plowed on determinedly, putting a hand up to stop her. "I am going to be a father to that baby, to _our_ baby, and—"

"_ALBUS!!!_" Helen yelled over him. Finally, he stopped talking. "I'm not keeping it."

"You're…not…?"

"I'm getting an abortion. Actually, as soon as we are done talking, I'm getting it done."

"Oh," he said so quietly. Albus seemed to be relieved, but at the same time, understood the precarious situation she still had yet to face. "Do you want me to be there?"

"No," Helen answered sharply. "You've already done enough," she snapped angrily. Albus bowed his head in shame. He whispered how sorry he was, it seemed like, a thousand times, but Helen would not hear him. "_We_ messed up," Helen corrected herself, her pride not allowing her to outright apologize. "And now we have to face the music. I'm going to get an abortion and we are going to forget that anything happened. We have to be…adults." As she said this, Albus never looked younger, his green eyes brimming with tears and his unruly black hair in disarray. "I don't want to make a bigger deal out of this than it has to be. I don't want people finding out about this—you know I can't stand all that _talk_. Amadi and Kellyn know about _it_, you know, and my parents will know."

"I need to tell James and Lily. And my parents…" Albus trailed off, in thought of their reactions.

"See, _this_ is why I did not want to tell you: because you make a big deal out of these things and you try to fix things and be supportive and you can't fix this and I don't need your support; because you care, you care way too damn much, you care more than I care and it hurts to see you hurting; because if you fall apart now, _I'm a fucking goner_ and I'm not going to be able to do this, and I need to do this, I _need_ to do this, Albus, and so just let me do it. Let me do it on my own, _quietly_," she begged of him, her shrill voice filling the room. Kellyn squeezed Amadi's hand, knowing that tears were falling down the Gryffindor's face.

"For you, I will," said Albus tenderly. "But while you want to do this on your own, _I cannot_. I need my family. I respect your decision, but I ask that you respect mine." Helen nodded. Albus reached for her and she pulled back but Albus was persistent, pulling her into a hug, more for his own comfort rather than for her. His hand gently stroked her stomach for a moment. "If you need anything…"

"I know," she whispered. "I'm going to go now," she said softly, nodding to Amadi and Kellyn. The girls followed her out the door, but Kellyn looked back and saw Albus sitting pathetically in the room; Kellyn turned to the girls, promising she would catch up to them and be there to hold Helen's hand during the procedure. She walked back in and approached Albus, who was close to tears.

"I didn't know…it just _happened_ on New Years, I never expected…and now…" he stuttered, unable to say what was on his mind, as it was swimming in a tangled mess of thoughts. "Can you get James? James and Lily?" he asked, his eyes pleading her. Gone was the sarcastic, sly boy; gone was his wry grin; gone was his confident Potter swagger; gone was the inquisitive arch of his eyebrow; all that was left of him was his Gryffindor heart, still brave but torn by nagging fear. Kellyn nodded, saying that she would fetch his brother and sister. She thankfully remembered the password, which she overheard when she went to find Albus, and located Lily in her room, counting the numerous Valentines she received and happily munching on the chocolates and treats that came along with the cards.

"Your brother needs you."

"Which one?" she asked, stuffing a chocolate frog in her mouth before it hopped away.

"Albus."

"Can it wait?"

"No."

"Oh." The conversation was short, but Lily followed Kellyn, beginning to worry. James was upstairs in his room, snogging the daylight out of Stella.

"I need to steal your boyfriend for a moment," said Kellyn, her voice not friendly or sympathetic.

"Can it wait?" asked James, looking blissfully happy, blissfully unaware.

"No."

"It's Albus," Lily clarified.

"He's a freaking _prefect_, how much trouble could he possibly get in?" Kellyn felt herself grow pale and her mouth was dry. James planted a kiss on Stella's forehead and followed Kellyn, demanding that she take him to his brother.

"It's not my place to tell," she said when James asked what was wrong. "He just really needs his family right now… especially his big brother." James ran his fingers through his dark hair, a worried expression on his face. Albus practically jumped ten feet in the air when Kellyn entered with James and Lily in tow. He cowered in back of the classroom, looking immensely small, but seemed to grow in his family's presence. Lily and James both sat on desks, waiting expectantly for their brother to speak.

"I got Helen Garvgaski pregnant on New Years Eve. We were both drunk and were irresponsible in more way than one. She's getting an abortion any minute now." James and Lily looked at their brother in shock, not knowing what to do or say. "Merlin, Lily, you're so young. We're so young and I just can't imagine… sometimes, I want you to stay young and happy forever, just because you are so damn precious, but I know you need to grow up. And you are going to realize that broom closets aren't everything. So, grow up and stay precious. Please just do that for me, okay little sister?" Lily flung herself around her brother's arms and bawled as Albus held her, being the calm, collected big brother. "Don't be scared," he said, half to reassure his baby sister and half to reassure himself. "Hell, I don't even know why I told you that, I just need you to know that there are gentlemen in the world and shit happens but you can't be scared all the time. I will protect you," he said, even though it was he who needed the comfort and protection. He dried his little sister's tears and said that he needed time alone with his big brother. Lily parted from Albus and Kellyn helped her out the door.

"That is bravery, Lily. If he can tell you _that_ and expect _understanding_…" Kellyn trailed off, choking on her tears and knowing that Lily would catch her drift. "Broom closets are not everything." Lily nodded and opened the door. Kellyn was about to leave when she saw the two brothers.

James slid off the desk, approaching his younger brother carefully, not wanting to spook him. James took only three things in life seriously: Quidditch, his family, and his girlfriend. Never had Kellyn seen him wear a more serious expression (even if Sirius was his middle name) as he held his arms out, his dark eyes warm with care and speckled with worry and fear. Albus was a wreck: he was pale and shaking, his green eyes wide and terrified and his dark hair rumpled beyond repair. Albus collapsed into his brother's arms, letting himself be held as he painfully sobbed onto his brother's shoulder. Albus was never afraid of his emotions, but understood there was a time and place for everything. With his brother, he was safe to purge himself of these emotions, hot tears rolling down his cheeks and petrified sobs racking his chest. James held him fiercely, as if his strong hold would give his brother strength at such a troubling time, as if Albus was in pieces and if James did not hold him, he would crumple and slip away. Tears fell quietly down James' face as he kissed his little brother's head. Both of their heads were bowed, a pair of dark, messy hair. Kellyn quietly left the room, closing the door with a nearly inaudible click.

She ran to the Hospital Wing to find Helen in a hospital gown and Amadi standing by her, holding her hand. Kellyn walked up to her and took her hand, saying _I'm here_ with her eyes. Nurse Duncan explained the procedure and then began her work quickly and efficiently. By the time she was done, all three girls were crying: Helen had finally let her tears unconsciously slip from the pain and shock, Amadi was trying to keep from full-on bawling, and Kellyn felt a few tears fall from watching her friend suffer. When it was over, Helen curled up in a trembling little ball for an hour and did not move, except for her slight shaking. The nurse gave them all chocolate once Helen stirred, insisting it would make them feel better. After that, Helen battled with the pain for another half hour before finally falling asleep. Amadi brushed the bright red hair from her friend's eyes, kissed her cheek, pulled a bed close to Helen, and fell asleep on it. Kellyn followed suit, exhausted from the day's events.

Kellyn woke up in a half hour and read at Helen's bedside. When Helen woke an hour later, she looked a little better, the color finally returning to her cheeks. However, her eyes still seemed to be troubled. Amadi woke up soon after and helped her change into sweat pants and a t-shirt. None of them knew what to say, but Helen did not seem to be in the mood for talking. So, they passed the afternoon in silence, Helen remaining stoic, unfeeling, and unnaturally composed.

Albus entered the room with a guilty look on his face. His eyes were red from crying but he no longer looked like the scared little boy who wanted his brother and sister. He carried himself differently, like a man, brave and ready to take on the world. No longer was he the one who needed comfort; he was ready to provide the comfort and be the rock. Helen looked angry when he first walked in: she had wanted to go through the ordeal as much on her own as possible and he knew that she did not want him there. However, Albus always had an intuitive sense of people and knew this to be a façade. He confidently, though carefully, made his way to Helen's bed and gave her a motion to scoot over. She was too tired to protest and so she moved. Both of them lay side-by-side on the bed, their arms behind their heads, and their feet crossed as they stared at the ceiling. After awhile, Helen began to shake. Soon, hot tears filled with anger, pain, and bitterness were rolling down her cheeks and she curled her body into Albus's, sobbing onto his chest as he held her.

"I feel… so… _empty_," she said between gulps and Albus rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Her statement was not a declaration of regret, but just the way things were. Albus nodded to Amadi and Kellyn that he would take care of her, take responsibility for his actions, and relieve them of their duties. The two girls stumbled out of the room in a daze. Amadi went to her room to cry in private. Kellyn walked to the Quidditch pitch and began running. She ran and ran until she was about to collapse, then walked back to the castle when it was near dark. She took a hot bath and then crawled into bed, pulling the covers around her in hope that it would be a security blanket. It did not work; she felt empty too.


	51. Chapter 49: Reconciliation

**CHAPTER 49: Reconciliation**

"Wake up. Class starts in 45 minutes," said Jay-Jay, nudging Kellyn. She sleepily opened her eyes, still feeling groggy, worn, and exhausted. Gone was the feeling of emptiness and it was replaced by an immense heaviness of taciturn secrets. "You were AWOL yesterday, leaving me alone with Shaylee, who is probably now the main cause of global warming with all her deep sighs."

"I think I ate too much chocolate," Shaylee muttered, looking a little pale.

"I do believe she read about three mushy romance novels. And that was probably three too many. Where were you anyway?" Jay-Jay asked. Kellyn froze, unsure how to answer.

"Out and about."

"Please tell me you did not hook up with Sam."

_"I did not!"_

"She was with me and James," Stella piped up. She met Kellyn's eyes for a brief moment so as to say that she knew and that she was saving Helen's dignity.

"_That_ sounded a little dirty," said Shaylee. "Not very romantic, Stella," she scolded.

"Just stop, Shaylee," Kellyn snapped. Everyone looked at her oddly. "It is too early," she said and it was a half-truth. She just did not feel like dealing with anything that morning. She had dealt with enough the day before.

Kellyn picked at her breakfast and looked to Albus. He had bags under his eyes, as if he had not slept, and James stuck close to his side. Stella eyed both boys, unsure how to react. Amadi sat next to Kellyn, looking utterly lost without her partner in crime.

"Where's your other half?" asked Shaylee jokingly.

"Hospital Wing. Stomach flu."

"Poor thing," Shaylee murmured sympathetically. "Was it today?"

"Yesterday," was Amadi's clipped reply.

"Well, that's no way to spend Valentine's Day." Kellyn could no longer stomach the present conversation. She slapped some butter on her toast, grabbed the two pieces, and left the Great Hall. She tucked herself into a corner of the castle with a window and ate there in solitude.

"Kellyn, are you coming?" asked Drew, holding Sharon's hand. Sharon looked up and saw Kellyn not looking herself and gave her roommate a little nod.

"Come on, she'll catch up," Sharon said, giving Drew a little push toward Transfiguration. He flashed her a smile and stumbled forward, Sharon giving Kellyn a lingering look of puzzlement.

* * *

"Good of you to join us today, Miss Wood," said Professor Teddy Lupin, seeing the girl shuffle into class nearly ten minutes late. "Your excuse?"

"Overslept."

"Five points from Ravenclaw. Now if you flip the page, you will find the principles of…" Drew leaned over to whisper to her some question about her untruthful excuse.

"Not now," she hissed, not deigning to meet his gaze. Nothing could improve her mood and Shaylee and Jay-Jay's speculations, conjectures, and oblivion (although Kellyn could not blame them for that) were irritating and tiring. Amadi knew; James knew; Stella knew; and so, she clung to these individuals, knowing that not a word would be said and that they simply understood each other's pains and suffering and dealt with it in silence. She was never quite capable to talk about her feelings, let alone identify or combat them without injuring herself, either physically or emotionally. Conflicting emotions led to afternoons of running and whenever she waged war against her feelings, it led to hours of rationalizing (which only half the time, despite her best efforts, lead to rational decisions). Physical pain was easy; emotional pain crippled and paralyzed her. So, she avoided Drew upon being released from class and attempted to do so the majority of the day. Finally, he grabbed her in between classes and confronted her. Taking her arm in his hand, he pulled her toward him and let his green eyes bore into her hazel ones.

"What made you late for Transfiguration? And you did _not_ oversleep. You have seemed off all day."

"Any other observations you have acquired from stalking me?"

"Only that you are in a particularly foul, snarky mood and it does not become you well when you snarl like that."

"Shit, I am _not_ dealing with your criticisms today," she growled and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Kellyn, _you know what I mean_," he said and Kellyn begrudgingly _did_ know what he meant. Slowly they were getting to that point where some things between them were simply understood. However, he was the type to inquire because he could not infer, requiring explanations that Kellyn never felt like offering.

"I don't want to talk about it," she hissed.

"You know you can talk to me."

"I _know_."

"Because that's what friends do, and we're friends."

"I _know_."

"Well, do you want a hug or something?" he asked rather awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets shyly. Kellyn stopped mid-step and looked at him.

"_No_! I do not want a fucking hug!"

"Well, I thought we reached there in our friendship…"

"We _have_! _Ugh_, I just do _not_ want a _hug_. A hug won't _fix_ this. I just want everyone to leave me the _bloody hell_ alone and not talk to me and let me deal with this shit on my own!"

"You really are not very communicative, are you?" This reminded her of what Sam said while they were breaking up: '_I mean, Merlin, the bloke is supposed to be the incommunicative one in the relationship, but my dear, you take the bleeding cake!'_ This was just a little too much for Kellyn, thinking of her crappy Valentines Day without a boyfriend and with a pregnant friend.

"No," she said, shaking her head sadly, now wishing that she had accepted the hug when offered. Of course, her pride would not allow her to ask for it again. Luckily, Sharon returned to her boyfriend's side, seeing that he had properly looked after his friend, and the three walked to class.

Snow was still on the ground, and so the group stayed inside during the afternoon break, taking tea in the Hufflepuff common room for a change, all too lazy to climb any form of stairs. As she sat down, she felt a familiar presence behind her and tensed up, knowing it was Sam.

"I know, so if you need someone to talk to… we're friends." Kellyn waited a beat, then turned around and looked into his eyes. "Just because we aren't… doesn't mean I don't…" Kellyn nodded, showing that she understood. She should have assumed that Sam would know what had passed the day before; Sam and James shared just about everything and were the best of friends. It was definitely not the place to talk about what had passed, but Kellyn and Sam had yet to have a normal, easy, and lengthy conversation since their breakup two weeks prior. During the break they slowly began a relaxed conversation, talking of trivial things and then slowly light-heartedly joking about school. Jay-Jay watched this conversation with care and inquired the meaning of it on the way to the next class.

"You and Sam seemed to be getting along well."

"We always have," Kellyn said stubbornly, forcing Jay-Jay to ask the question.

"Are you regretting…?"

"No," Kellyn said, rather pleased with herself for the firmness of her voice. "Actually, today's conversation made me realize something: while I cannot deny that I am still rather attracted to him, the faults in our relationship quite outweigh those feelings and I can't possibly wish to be connected to him like that."

"So it is back to being friends?"

"It certainly isn't a bad thing." Jay-Jay considered this for a moment.

"It certainly isn't."

In fact, she found herself in the library with Sam later that week, attempting to stifle her laughter as Sam read from their history book in a very poor east European accent.

"We are going to get kicked out!" she said between giggles.

"Nonsense, between both of our charms, it would be impossible," Sam declared, snapping the book shut with an aristocratic air.

"You are too much."

"This is good," Sam said suddenly.

"This?"

"This, us, friendship. It's good."

"Yeah," said Kellyn warmly, "it _is_ good."

"I know there have been whispers in the hall," Sam began. Kellyn nodded; it was impossible to not hear them. "People have been saying that we look like we are going to get back together and that we regret this whole _thing_, and I was just wondering if there is any foundation for that."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Do you regret it? Do you still need space? Is this 'friend' thing not working out for you?" he blurt out.

"No, no, and no." Sam gave a deep sigh of relief.

"_Good_, because I need female advice and I realize that you are one of the few females at this school who actually look out for my best interest when giving advice."

"That's because you've screwed them all over… or maybe just screwed them…"

"Oh, I did not miss your morbid sense of humor. Actually, that's a lie, but I digress. As my friend, my friend who is a girl, you are good with these sorts of things."

"It may be a little soon to be giving you girl advice," Kellyn bemoaned. Although she had quite relinquished all claims on him, that certainly did not mean she wanted to help another girl gain what she had lost. "It's been _two weeks_, you don't get to go chasing other girls for another few weeks. Sheesh, I was not that horrible," she pouted, actually a little stung.

"Oh, _princess_," he cried, burying his head in his hands. "I did not mean it like that _at all_. Not that kind of girl advice, _oh no_, I would not do you the injustice. I respect you far too much to stab you like that." Kellyn was much assured by this and gave him a nod to talk about his problem. "So, the Spring Ball is coming up and, not going to lie, the timing is a little bad." Kellyn laughed. "Now, I actually have to find a date."

"You're Scorpius Malfoy, it cannot be _that_ difficult."

"I mean, I _know_, I can pick the cream of the crop," he said with his characteristic 'modesty.' "But for some reason, I just don't want to have to deal with all the drama, you know?" Kellyn nodded, saying that Glen asked her and she accepted because she knew that they would never be anything more than friends and considered each other another sibling. "See, that's _exactly_ what I need—a girl who I don't have any bad history with or anyone who is in danger of falling in love with me… or worse yet, me falling in love with them!" he added with a laugh.

"Well, the bad history eliminates a good portion of the school…"

"And the fit ones!"

"And almost every female is in danger of falling for you."

"I know," Sam said with a dramatic sigh, "it just _happens._" Kellyn had to stifle her laughter again.

"There _has_ to be some girl who has a purely platonic relationship with you. One you don't flirt with, but still get along with well… I mean, I _hope_ there is a girl like that."

"And who is reasonably decent-looking, has potential to be a good dancer, and is a good conversationalist? I don't think so."

"Well, maybe you are going to have to lower your standards."

"Me?" asked Sam, truly appalled, "Lower my standards? I'm a Malfoy! Malfoys do not lower their standards for others!"

"Certainly you can bestow upon us your condescension for one evening." Sam pouted until a light bulb went off in his head.

"Shelby Katsuma!"

"_Your Muggle Studies tutor?_" Kellyn cried incredulously, earning a number of shushes from those around her.

"Yeah, she's perfect!" Sam gushed. "Head Girl, quite intelligent, pretty-ish but completely oblivious to any potential, and we always converse so… animatedly."

"…you _bicker_."

"Exactly. We never get sick of it and it signifies that we certainly do not fancy each other. We are friends. I think. She is immune to my charms and we have a Slytherin understanding of each other. Yes, I am quite decided. So, how should I ask her?"

"Plainly. Just be honest, that you would like to go to the Ball with her." Sam thought about this for a minute, turning over the novel concept in his head. "Nothing extravagant," Kellyn added for good measure.

"That is an _ingenious_ idea," said Sam quite seriously.

"I _know_."

* * *

That Friday evening brought a Keepers and Rebels concert that Kellyn looked forward to immensely. Helen returned to classes on Tuesday and seemed to be holding up quite well. However, she did not escape from the event unaltered and had acquired a slight distaste to childish pranks. She did not quite find them as fulfilling as before, but the occasional laughter was doing her well. Albus seemed to be staying strong too, consistently flanked by his brother. Albus was always rather mature, but he had vastly grown since this realization and was as careful, thoughtful, and pensive than ever, always second-guessing his actions. Kellyn had inquired of Helen if they had ever really fancied each other and Helen hesitantly responded the negative.

"I mean, I did not really fancy him all that much—I cannot vouch for _him_—but even if we did have something, could we ever move past what happened? Could we ever overcome that?" Kellyn shook her head and Helen agreed, saying that it was impossible to speculate. Everyone had gained a forward mentality: applications for positions at the Ministry and St. Mungo's were turned in that Monday the 15th and there was a sense of alternating relief and anxiety about the future. The diversion of a concert was most welcome.

* * *

"Andren, about that song…"

"Which one?"

"_Death Wish_."

"What about it?"

"I didn't write it."

"…yes you did."

"Sharon can't know I did. She would suspect… although she has no reason to… but she would and make a big deal out of it, and I…"

"Got it, mate. You didn't write it. It just appeared."

"Thanks mate."

"No problem, Drew. That's what mates are for, right? Protecting each other from our girl friend's antics. I was wondering why you did not want to sing the verses… oh well, more spot light for me!

* * *

The crowd of students in the Room of Requirement screamed when the band came out on the stage, jumping up and down, already high off butterbeer during the opening song. The fans shouted out their favorite songs and the band played the requests before moving onto their new material. Andren commanded the room's attention.

"Ever had someone screw you over real good? And then you screw them over and they give you that look, like, 'How _could_ you?' and you can't help but think, 'How could _you_? Do you have a death wish or something?' Well, this song is about that. _Death Wish_." Andren began to sing with Drew joining in the chorus. However, it seemed like Andren's raspy, harsh, yet powerful and emotive voice seemed to suit the bitter song better and the band began the song with a steady beat on the bass, courtesy of Gulliver, before breaking out into a cacophony of cymbals and guitar.

_Am I allowed to say this aloud?_

_Would you speak your mind or would you be too proud?_

_I'm awed that you find this odd._

_I'll have you know I see straight through this façade._

_..._

_You had your beau and that bow in your hair._

_What a mess you've made, yet you stare and you glare._

_Now you're on a break, but you can't use your brakes._

_You keep plowing on but your heart still aches._

_..._

_I whole-heartedly believe_

_You hardly can see_

_The hole you left in me._

_(But don't look at me like that.)_

_..._

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Nothing at all?_

_..._

_Hear me out right here, right now._

_It's not you hun, I've taken my vows._

_I know that you'll only say, "No, no, no."_

_Although not long ago, we painted our woes in the snow._

_..._

_You brewed your own mess, now you sit and you brood._

_Some crazy change in heart, that's what you conclude._

_The days pass on and you walk in a daze._

_As your eyes are ablaze, I ask this phrase:_

_..._

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Nothing at all?_

_.._

_We had what we wanted, we were happy._

_But Merlin forbid that things should turn sappy (or crappy)._

_You screwed up your ending, but let me have mine._

_You thought you were divine, but it's my turn to shine._

_..._

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Do you have a death wish_

_Do you have a death wish or something?_

_Or nothing?_

_Nothing at all?_

_..._

_Don't look at me like that._

_Don't look at me like that._

_Your eyes say, "How could you?"_

_But honestly, how could I not?_

_..._

_I whole-heartedly believe_

_You hardly can see_

_The hole you left in me._

_..._

_Death wish (something)_

_Death wish (or nothing?)_

_Nothing at all._

The crowd screamed their enjoyment in hearing the new song. Kellyn admired the song for being particularly clever with the use of homonyms and it was certainly unlike anything else the band had played. It was undeniably bitter, but hidden within a quirky, opaque beat, making it slightly less tangible. Kellyn caught it and pondered the meaning of it. The song spoke of some sort of twisted relationship, but she knew that Andren and Amadi were quite content with their situation. It was not uncommon for singers to write about experiences that were not actually theirs; however, Andren was such a performer that he acted it out very well. Once the cheers died down, the band continued to the next song.

"This is our last song of the night, _Grow Up_. It is written in joint effort by Drew and dearest Gully… I know, he's a _doll_, so fucking _adorable_. I feel like our little baby is all grown up and breaking hearts and whatnot. I'm like a proud mom, except I don't have a vagina. Yeah. Oh, I guess we could just play the song. Okay, fine!" he cried as the crowd grew anxious, nodding to Teegan, the drummer. Drew and Gulliver—much to everyone's surprise, as Gulliver had never had never had a solo in the band before—sang the song with Gulliver singing the first two lines and then altering with Drew, the two joining in the bridge, and then the entire band joining in the chorus.

_You're avaricious,_

_Hungrily seeking whatever you want._

_You're pernicious:_

_I toss in my dreams, it's me who you haunt._

_..._

_You're capricious:_

_When it matters most, you're as flighty as a bird._

_You're bellicose:_

_Because Merlin forbid you don't get the last word._

_..._

_We all do concur that you sound quite absurd_

_But let me reword_

_..._

_Grow up so you can shake your silliness_

_Grow up so you can shed your antics_

_Grow up so you can see where you're supposed to be_

_And grow up so you can see me._

After hearing the first verse and the chorus, Kellyn knew the subject of the song. It was quite obviously written by Gulliver about Lily Luna Potter. Both boys seemed to be pouring out their hearts into the song, a puddle of mixed feelings; Drew felt for his friend, suffering with his friend in his confusion but determinedly supporting him by helping him voice the things he could never say on the spot. Both Gulliver and Drew were acutely aware of their emotions, but their release was their music and all the pent up anxiety poured forth from their instruments, only to soften slightly in the second verse:

_You're resplendent:_

_You shine brighter than the stars._

_You're sublime:_

_You make me want to pick up my guitar._

_.._

_You're beatific,_

_Untouchable on a sunny afternoon._

_You're effervescent,_

_The kind of girl to dance under the moon._

_..._

_And it may be too soon to sing this damn tune,_

_You've made me a buffoon._

_..._

_Grow up so you can shake your silliness_

_Grow up so you can shed your antics_

_Grow up so you can see where you're supposed to be_

_And grow up so you can see me._

Lily was a smart girl. Kellyn knew that despite everything—her silliness, her antics, her avarice, her caprice—she was quite far from being stupid. She would know that the song was directed at her and so Kellyn set out to find the red-head in the crowd, ready to offer whatever the situation may require.

_Take your time (take your time)_

_So you don't waste my time (again)._

_I'll be fine (I'll be fine)._

_I'll try not to pine (been there, done that)._

_And I'll back off (back off)_

_Until I back right back into you (into you)._

_I'll be back when you…_

Kellyn found the fourth year cowering in a nook in the back the room, her spine pressed against the wall and her eyes averted. Kellyn stammered something and Lily looked up with tears in her eyes and shushed her for the last verse.

_Grow up so you can shake your silliness_

_Grow up so you can shed your antics_

_Grow up so you can see where you're supposed to be_

_And grow up so you can see me._

_..._

_Grow up so you can shake your inanity_

_Grow up so you can shed your follies_

_Grow up so you can see where you're supposed to be_

_And grow up so you can be with me._

_..._

_I'll back up until I back into you._

_And I'll be back when you've grown up._

The last two lines of the song were crooned by Gulliver, his voice aching with heartbreak, foolish hope, and sincerity. Lily gulped back tears.

"_How_ could he?" she stammered. "How _could_ he?"

"Lily, were you _not_ listening? He said that he was going to wait for you!"

"He called me all those awful things!"

"Were you _listening_ to the second verse?" asked Kellyn, but this fell on deaf ears.

"He thinks I'm silly, inane, frivolous! How could _he_? Does he have a death wish or something?"

"Lily…" Kellyn said warningly, knowing that the red-head often let her temper get the best of her.

"Does he honestly think he can get away with saying those things about me and not expect me to do anything about it?"

"Lily, do not be rash. Were you _listening at all to the song?!?!_"

"Oh, I think I heard him loud and clear: I was an absurd waste of his time, a girl too silly and young for his tastes, and so he is casting me off in hopes of finding someone who is less of a laughing stock," the girl spat this out bitterly, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"Lily, I…"

"Just leave me alone!" she cried out, now sobbing, and ran from the room. Kellyn helplessly turned to watch Lily leave, pushing her way forcefully though the crowd. Kellyn tossed her hands up—the girl was not to be reasoned with. She caught Gulliver's gaze watch Lily try to escape the confines of the room. He watched her with deep sadness and confusion: _Did she not hear what he said? Did he hurt her feelings? Did she not want what he wanted? Was she angry at him?_ Gullliver sighed, completely mystified, and caught Kellyn watching him. He implored of her the answers of these same questions and Kellyn could only shake her head and shrug her shoulders as to say that he had embarked on an impossible mission after a girl who could not be won. His posture slumped and Drew reassuringly slung an arm around his friend's shoulder. The crowd screamed their gratification at the band, but half the band was deaf to the cries, only thinking of their woes of being in and out of love, wondering if the conflicting feelings in their chests could ever be reconciled.


	52. Chapter 50: A Handful

_Author's Note: So... life happens. I have spoiled you all terribly by updating every five days or so and now I leave you in the dark for two weeks. My apologies, but I am taking 20 units a quarter right now and midterms were just in the past few weeks and in a few weeks I have finals, so everything is very busy right now. I will try my very hardest to update at least once before my spring break, which begins the week of the 21st, but no guarantees. Hopefully over spring break I will be able to whip out a couple of chapters and keep them in backlog in case I do not have much time to write. Thank you so much for your patience, reviews, and endless encouragement and compliments! Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 50: A Handful**

Saturday brought the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor Quidditch match. Kellyn watched the game while wringing her scarf between her fingers in anxiety. There was tension in the atmosphere although Gryffindor was highly favored to win. Lily brazenly brushed past Gulliver on the pitch, turning back to glare at him. This was seen by everyone else as a competitive challenge, but the few who knew better saw a look of hurt, anger, and betrayal. Kellyn wondered to herself if Lily would ever learn and actually wished that Gulliver would not wait for her; it was like waiting for the earth to spin in the opposite direction—both highly unlikely and completely catastrophic.

The Hufflepuff Chasers were only second to Ravenclaw and had a quick lead. However, they did not stand a chance when Lily caught sight of the Snitch and tore after it. The Gryffindors cheered as she held the golden ball in the air. Lily's eyes were glued on Gulliver in a haughty, victorious expression: _Look at that, I _have_ made you a buffoon. That wasn't _too_ hard._ Gulliver looked stung before his expression hardened in defiance. After the game, he approached Lily. Drew and Kellyn saw what was going down and scrambled to the pitch after them, hoping that they would not cause a scene that would be gossiped through the hallways for weeks on end.

"Lily…" Gulliver began, but Lily cut him off.

"_No,_ Gulliver," she growled, pushing an accusatory finger in his chest, "You have no excuse you can possibly offer me."

"Lily, did you—"

"I cannot believe it! Of all people, _you!_ You were the last person I would _ever_ expect to…" her voice trailed off, choking up.

"Lily," he said her name once again, his voice now soft as he reached out for her.

"_No!_ And in case you were wondering, I am going to the Spring Ball with Shane Fulbright." Gulliver paled. "Oh, you know, the Keeper for Slytherin, the sixth year. He doesn't seem to have an issue with my age. Besides, he's _such_ a great bloke… a real _keeper_ if you ask me."

"That's enough, Lily," Kellyn whispered, dragging the girl off before she did any more damage that she would later regret.

"We're even now," Lily said with steely eyes.

"This isn't a game, Lily," Kellyn exclaimed, exasperated.

"Then what's he playing at?" Lily croaked. "I… I'm… _no_, whatever," she retorted and with a swish of her red hair, she strutted off the pitch to celebrate her two victories. Gulliver remained where he stood before, doubly defeated. Drew put an arm on his friend's shoulder, but he was shrugged off, an action which highly surprised Drew.

"And thus, the shit hits the fan," she murmured and Drew nodded.

Kellyn later heard through the grapevine that Gulliver asked Kathleen, the Hufflepuff photographer prodigy, to the Spring Ball. Everyone except Kellyn and Drew thought that it was a cute pairing. They knew all too well that what should have been, was not.

* * *

"Hey Kellyn?"

"Yeah Shaylee?"

"Um, do you, uh, know if Glenisgoingwithanyone to the Spring Ball?"

"…_what?_"

"Do you know if Glen is going with anyone to the Spring Ball?" Shaylee repeated more slowly.

"Uh, _I_ am, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"I mean, we are just going as friends. It came up in conversation how we both needed dates who were only friends…"

"Why would Glen need a date who was only a friend?" Kellyn stopped and pondered this reasonable question.

"I am not really sure, but I think it is one of those complicated things that Glen just doesn't really talk about," Kellyn said, thinking of Laurel. "Anyway, why do you ask?" she reposed the question.

"Oh, well, um, I was just thinking, I know Glen so well, we have known each other forever, and I was thinking of maybe asking him. Like I said, no reason."

"Well, you can ask him, I mean, I can find someone else…" Kellyn said, feeling very uncomfortable and really unwilling to give up her date.

"Oh, well, I do not want to complicate things for him, I will just ask someone else."

"I think I heard Cole saying that he didn't have a date," said Kellyn, referring to one of the Ravenclaw 7th years who Kellyn played football with on Fridays. "You share a couple classes with him, yeah?"

"Yeah, I do," said Shaylee, perking up. "He is quite nice, isn't he?"

"And pretty fit if I say so myself."

"Hmm, I just may ask him."

"All the power to you, Shaylee."

Kellyn saw Shaylee leaning against a wall with a flirtatious grin on her face as she talked to Cole the next day. The bloke was obviously flustered by Shaylee's attention, as she had a way around blokes that made them fall in love with her rather easily. She reached up to straighten his tie, her chocolate brown eyes locking with his nervous gaze. Eventually, she asked the question and received the answer she desired. Shaylee ran a hand down his chest and pushed him away, swaying her hips as she strutted away.

"Well?" Kellyn asked.

"Easy as pie," she said with a satisfactory grin. "How funny, he said he was thinking of asking _me_! Ha, but I got to him first."

"Kudos."

"I don't know how I do it!"

"…you act shameless, Shaylee."

"Oh yeah. I do, don't I?" The girls burst out laughing at Shaylee's antics.

* * *

It was Sunday evening and the first dance lesson was scheduled with McGonagall trying to get everyone's attention.

"Students, please! _Please_ find your date if you have one, and if not, find a dance partner just to learn the steps." Those without a date stood around, not particularly motivated to find a partner. "If you do not have a partner in the next thirty seconds, I will pair you up with someone…_at random!_" It was a rather frightening fate and within thirty seconds, everyone had a partner, whether they liked it or not. "Good," humphed McGonagall with a satisfied smile on her face. "Now to help me today, I have Professor Teddy Lupin and his lovely wife, Mrs. Victoire Lupin."

"Also known as 'our parents are sadistic freaks and just want to spy on us,'" murmured James as he stood with an arm around Stella. "And _what_ is Lily doing with _Fulbright_?"

"That's her date," Stella said casually.

"Her _date?_" James asked rather loudly. "She's not even old enough!"

"She's in her fourth year, James," said Albus, who was partnered with a Hufflepuff girl who seemed more ecstatic to be his partner than he hers. "She _is_ old enough, as the dance is for fourth years and up. Lily can fend for herself."

"I don't like the bloke. He's too old for her. Can't she find someone in her year?"

"You wouldn't like him even if he _was_ in her year," said Albus wisely.

"True… well, do _you_ like the bloke?"

"It is my _duty_ to be skeptical of him," said Albus, going into protective brother mode.

"You will leave her alone," said Kellyn. "She's young and stupid, let her make her own mistakes," Kellyn growled. Albus eyed her oddly while James looked irritated.

"Do you know something about this bloke that we don't?"

"No," Kellyn honestly replied.

"Just let her be, don't make a fuss please," Stella assuaged her boyfriend, being far more effective with quelling a Potter's fiery temper. "Oh, poor Sam, he just cannot get away from that girl," said Stella, discretely pointing to Sam and Katima, who had herself draped on him.

"You mean he hasn't asked…?" Kellyn and James both began, stopped, and then looked at each other. "He said he was going to…" They stopped again. As the blonde twirled her hair and giggled, Kellyn and James realized that things just became significantly more complicated.

* * *

The dancing was simple enough, with them practicing the waltz, the easiest dance, and how to do a few simple turns. Glen was an amiable partner, full of easy conversation and comfortable with dancing. Others were not as lucky. Katima continually tried to get closer to Sam, Albus's partner occasionally mixed up her left and her right, and Fulbright was consistently a half a beat off. Sam was by far the most skilled dancer, having been raised by two very elegant parents. Kellyn thought that Drew and Sharon were an adorable couple, moving so easily together with smiles a mile wide. Jay-Jay, who had not found a date yet, danced with some random 7th year, looking most disgruntled.

Monday brought many proposals for dates; naturally, this was followed by many enthusiastic acceptances and many rejections. With the exception of two guys who drew wands in the hallway over asking the same girl—which ended with the poor girl crying hysterically, one boy spewing slugs all day, the other _Stupefied_ into a wall, and all three still without dates—the most memorable rejection was orchestrated by Sam and Katima.

"So I was thinking that to match with my dress, you ought to wear blue," she announced to him loudly during lunch.

"What are you talking about Katima?" asked Sam calmly while picking tomatoes off his sandwich.

"The Spring Ball, silly. We are going together!"

"Is that so? I do not recall asking you, sweetheart," he said, struggling between being very amused and tremendously horrified.

"Well, we were partners for dancing, so I just assumed…" she said with a nervous laugh, once again playing with her hair.

"I see. Let me explain. Number one: blue is not my color. Green is and you very well know that. Two: it was wrong of you to assume."

"So, you _don't_ want to go to the Ball with me?" she asked in a horrified manner. Sam shook his head, trying to spare her dignity, and took a bite of his sandwich. "_Why?_" her shrill voice filled the hall. Sam took his time chewing and swallowing before dignifying some sort of response.

"I was thinking of asking someone else," he said placidly, shrugging his shoulders. With that, Katima picked up her tray and moved spots as Sam began to talk to the person sitting next to him.

"When are you going to ask Shelby, now that you have publically rejected your ever-faithful fall-back girl?" asked Kellyn after Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday.

"I'll ask her tonight while she is tutoring me."

"Ask her after, that way if things don't work out, you both have escape routes."

"She is going to say yes," Sam scoffed. "Who would say no to _me_?" Kellyn was about to remind him that _she_ dumped _him_, but thought it was not entirely appropriate. That evening, as Kellyn sat in the common room reading a book, she heard a voice at the Ravenclaw's door cursing and shouting profanities. This usually meant that the person at the door did not know the answer to the question. Kellyn pulled herself off the comfy sofa and opened the door to find Sam looking very flustered.

"We have an emergency on our hands," he said frantically, pushing himself into the room and ordering the younger students to scram. Kellyn closed the door in amazement.

_"We?"_

"Oh you are very much involved in his, do not play innocent. _You_ were the one who told me to be honest and not be elaborate, and look what has happened!" he said with a grand flourish of his hand.

"I don't _know_ what happened, you haven't _told_ me yet."

"Oh… righto." Sam then began to explain. It was the end of the lesson and so he casually ("very cool, very suave, very… _Malfoy_-ish") asked Shelby if she was going with anyone to the Spring Ball. She replied no and then he asked if she would like to go to the ball with him and she replied no and ran away.

"Somehow, Sam, I get the feeling you are leaving a few details out," said Kellyn slowly. Sam sighed and elaborated. He actually asked her if she would like to go to the ball with him and when she stood there stunned ("I mean, who wouldn't be stunned? This is _me_ we are talking about!") he suddenly became nervous ("Well, that was a first.") and continued speaking. He explained that they got along quite wonderfully during their sessions, but with their arguing, he knew for a fact that she did not fancy him like the rest of the female population at school. At this, Kellyn gave him an admonishing look and he protested that it was a compliment, it made her unique and he explained this to Shelby. He then continued to tell Shelby that he wanted a date who would not go and fall in love with him and make things complicated and that he felt for her in the most platonic terms, and so they would be perfect. ("Head Girl and Slytherin God slash Future Minister of Magic… it is a match made in heaven!") And _then_ she replied no—well, she actually had a few strong words for him including, "I would never go to the ball with you with you asking in such an ungentlemanly manner!" (Sam scoffed at this.) and "Fuck off, Malfoy!"—and _then_ ran away. "Well, Sam," said Kellyn, "this makes a little more sense now."

"Well, that makes one of us!" he cried.

"You are _fucking dim_, Sam."

"Hey now, I do not appreciate being yelled at by you _or_ her!"

"Why would you _ever_ say that to her? Seriously, you could have just stopped after asking her if she would like to be your date. That's all you had to do, but _nooooo_."

"I am sorry! I got nervous!"

"Since when does that happen?"

"I do not know!" he said, with a roll of his eyes. "There is a first time for everything, I suppose. Now you have to fix this."

"No, _you_ have to fix this. You hurt her feelings, can't you see?"

"She is Shelby. She is immune to everyone and everything. A freaking ice queen. She does not _have_ feelings."

"Now you know as well as I that is not true," said Kellyn, even though she knew the odd girl was remarkably tough-skinned. "Not only did you imply that it was odd that she did not fancy you, you said that you would never ever fancy _her_."

"She doesn't _want _me to fancy her!"

"Even if that is true—which it probably is—"

"Hey!"

"—you _never_ tell a girl that you will never feel anything but platonically for her unless she is practically your sister or cousin or something. You might as well call her fat and ugly." Sam thought about this for a moment.

"Oh Merlin, she _hates _me! This is… irreparable!"

"Perhaps… or perhaps not."

"What are you thinking?" asked Sam, leaning forward.

"I need to get her side of the story. Leave it to me. Then we will regroup. Just do not provoke her until the water has smoothed."

"What would I do without you?" he asked, hugging her.

"I have no bloody clue," she sighed.

* * *

Kellyn weaved through the library, looking for the Slytherin Head Girl. She found her huddled next to a stack of books for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Studying DADA?" Kellyn asked with a friendly tone. Shelby looked at the stack of books and then back to the Ravenclaw as if she was really dumb.

"Yes."

"Do you need some help?"

"No… thank you." Kellyn fiddled with her necklace, nervous.

"Uh, can I sit here?" The raven-haired beauty gestured for her to sit down. Kellyn tried to sneak a peek at the books.

"Can I help you? Because as you can see, I am kind of busy." Kellyn realized that she would have to take an entirely different strategy with this girl.

"Okay, you got me," Kellyn said with a sigh. Shelby seemed rather pleased with herself. "I heard this rumor through the grapevine—it is probably not true—but I heard that Scorpius Malfoy asked you to Spring Ball… and that you said no."

"What a funny rumor," she said with a coy grin, still looking at her books.

"Well, is it true?"

"What is it to you?"

"Well, you see, I mean, I dated him for awhile, I know how charming he can be, so I am wondering how you could possibly say no to him."

"Just because he thinks he is the bees knees does not mean that he is God's gift to womankind. And if you are no longer dating—which I know to be true—you know how his 'charms'—as you say—can get _very_ old and _can_ be resisted. And you aren't here to threaten me and tell me to back off. You are no Katima. Which leads me to this guess: Sam put you up to this, didn't he?" she said coolly. Kellyn fidgeted with her necklace once again, as the girl continually pulled the rug up from underneath her.

"Yes," she said, defeated.

"Well, then I have nothing left to say to you. You may leave," the Head Girl nonchalantly dismissed her. Kellyn had one last shot.

"Have you considered that I am on _your_ side?" she blurt out. Shelby raised one eyebrow. "He told me what he said—well, he is far fuller of himself and completely ignorant of real women than I thought. Hey, I thought it was amusing to see him knocked down a few notches. I just wanted to hear _your_ side of the story." Shelby seemed flattered by this statement and leaned in secretively to Kellyn, who was beginning to wonder how she was not Sorted into Slytherin.

"_Oh_, you should have seen the look on his face! It was like I slapped him! I had to go back to my room and cackle!"

"So why _did_ you reject him? Other than having a good laugh, of course," Kellyn responded conspiratorially.

"He _was_ so confident—I wanted so badly just to knock him down a few notches. It is so ironic how he hates his family name, but let's face it, that's what initially gave him so much attention at this school. After that, he is a self-made man, but he will always have that name to back him up, and _oh_ how he uses it to his advantage when it is convenient. But I digress: he made it seem like I was _supposed_ to fancy him, like it was a law or something, and then he twisted it into some warped compliment! How he manages that is beyond me! How he thinks that would persuade me to go with him is even further beyond me! For a man who prides himself in good breeding and elegance, he lacked all his gentlemanly characteristics when asking me," she said with a sigh, softer than her other harsh sentences. "He was just ridiculous," she continued. "I mean, he had a point—Head Girl and Future Minister of Magic is a perfect match. I probably would have said yes had he not hurt my pride by assuming that _I_ could never charm _him_. For Head Girl, despite everything I have overcome," said the Muggle-born, "he still does not take me seriously."

"Oh, well I think you have changed that perception now," Kellyn said with a coy smile. Shelby rolled her eyes. "So he does not have a chance?" Shelby hesitated and Kellyn caught on. "If he asked you again—properly, of course—would you change your mind?"

"Ha, I am not desperate; I do not need _his_ approval."

"He seems to want yours," Kellyn said quietly and Shelby seemed pleasantly surprised by this. "When else will you have the opportunity to have Scorpius Malfoy grovel?"

"You raise a very good point," said Shelby solemnly. She thought for a moment then spoke. "I do not fancy him. I do not need him to be my date, let me make that clear. But if it is so important to him to still make a good appearance, his options at this point are slim. I could loan myself to this necessity for a night. However, he had better apologize and then try asking again if he dares to ask me again. I know I am a little high maintenance. Let's see if he can rise to the challenge," she said with a very Malfoy-ish sneer, gathered up her books, and left.

* * *

"Jay-Jay, why are you yelling and slamming doors?"

"Because this fucking bloke actually _dared_ to ask me to Spring Ball!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, _really?_" asked Shaylee excitedly. "Who?"

"Neil Terrel," Jay-Jay grumbled.

"Oh, the Hufflepuff Beater? He is so _nice_ Jay-Jay!"

"I know, I mean, _exactly_! Why would a nice, decent guy like him want to go to Spring Ball with me? He obviously has some ulterior motive."

"Yes, I can totally see that connection," said Kellyn dryly. "Jay-Jay! Wake up and smell the coffee beans! The bloke, at the very least, esteems and respects you! He thinks you a worthy partner!"

"I am _more_ than worthy! I am _the shit!_ I am _boss_! I am not flattered by him thinking I am _worthy_. I don't need to be _worthy_ for him. My worth is of no use to _him_."

"Jay-Jay, do you realize how intimidating you are? Well, you are. And so if this bloke has the balls to _dare_ to ask you to the Spring Ball, I would say he is probably worthy of _you_. Besides, he is a Hufflepuff, he is not going to double-cross you. Now turn your pretty ass around and tell him you have changed your mind!"

"Fine!" Jay-Jay angrily shouted and walked briskly out of the room. "Hey! Terrel! I'll go with you to the ball, but if you think I am going to be arm candy, you are sorely mistaken!" Although Kellyn did not see Neil's reaction, she imagined it to be a rather comedic sight.

* * *

Many inspirational speeches later, Kellyn pushed Sam to try again asking Shelby to the dance.

"But I mean, is she really worth it? This girl is _tough_."

"I know, but she is my last option. Besides, she _challenged_ me! How could I back down from a challenge?"

"This is way too much work for a date," she groaned.

"But it is so interesting to unravel her," said Sam, looking to the ceiling in thought. "She is like my female counterpart—except with a surlier attitude and more pristine."

In the end, Sam certainly rose to the challenge. He somehow managed to acquire Muggle items he knew that Shelby would like— Legos, a Star Wars poster, a how-to guide on making supreme blanket forts, silly putty, and a goldfish named Winifred—and placed each item in her class. At the end of the day, he presented her with a roll of bubble wrap, profusely apologizing, saying what a conceited idiot he was, and then telling her that if she reconsidered her decision, it would be _his_ honor to escort her to the dance. Even Shelby seemed taken aback by this and considered for a moment. As she thought, she popped the bubble wrap. "Well?"

"Well, you really ought to learn Morse code, because I just popped 'yes.'" Sam looked immensely relieved and proud of himself.

"Well, I know this girl who knows Morse code and could probably teach me all about it," he said with a wry grin, shuffling along with his hands in his pockets, looking a little sheepish.

"Is that so?" she said with a small grin of her own.

Kellyn decided that the moment was worthy of a first-pump.


	53. Chapter 51: Lamentation and Exultation

_Author's Note: Guess what??? It's Spring Break! That means lots of writing from me and you will be receiving your weekly updates again! Sorry that I dropped off the radar for a bit, I have been super busy with finals and whatnot. But I have a breather now and trust me, things are definitely starting to get juicy, so stick around! Thanks so much to everyone for reading and reviewing, it means so much to have people who wait so patiently to read my charming nonesense. Thanks again and enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 51: Lamentation and Exultation**

"Butterbeer?" It was that word that somehow had Kellyn on the couch in the almost-empty 7th year's room, giggling like a loon.

An hour before, she had homework to do and was in a bit of a conundrum. Her dorm room was stuffy and her bed was too inviting; the common room was filled with Ravenclaws engaged in a loud study session for an exam the next day; it was too cold to go outside; the hallways were too loud; the library was too quiet. She needed a gentle hum, a buzz. However, this just led her to being buzzed.

She decided on the 7th years room downstairs, remembering how faint noises from all four common rooms slightly echoed in the room below. It was just enough of an ambiance that she felt like she could concentrate on her studies while still engaging her easily distracted senses. However, there was already a distraction in the room. Looking rather harangued, Drew was sitting in the nook of the old, beaten couch in the middle of the room with his feet propped up on a scratched wooden coffee table. His tie was loosened and the top two buttons of his white collared shirt were undone. On the coffee table was a six-pack of butterbeer.

"Cardinal rule of drinking, Drew: never drink alone," she said with a grin, surprising him.

"Shit," he said, "I did not even hear you come in."

"Teenage stealth skills," she explained with a shrug.

"And it is not really 'drinking.' Just butterbeer."

"And the reason for knocking one off on a Thursday night?" she inquired, causing Drew to sigh.

"Had a row with Sharon."

"Ah, I see. Trouble in paradise?" Kellyn sat on the couch on the other side of the table, propping her feet up next to Drew.

"I guess you could say that. I mean, things were going really well. Perfectly, actually," he said with a fond, goofy grin on his face. "It was my fault really. You would think with us being friends for so long, she would understand my sarcasm, but it is something that she has yet to pick up on and could potentially be a big problem."

"Well, you just totally contradicted yourself right there, but I will be supportive and heartily agree by saying 'That sucks!" Kellyn said, giving a reassuring kick to the sole of his shoe.

"Yeah. Well, if you are going to be here awhile… butterbeer?"

And that was how it all began. Drew casually shoved the six-pack toward her with his foot and Kellyn reached over and obtained a bottle. Tapping her wand on the butterbeer cap, she said, "_Eximo solio_" and the cap popped off. She stashed the cap in her pocket to save it for Stella's collection.

"So, what did you say?"

"All the wrong things, apparently," he lamented, running his fingers through his hair. "I mean, Sharon is great, but she can be a little sensitive at times—"

"It's called 'menstruation,' Drew," Kellyn said jokingly. Drew smiled, kicking her, and continued his explanation.

"And there are things that you just do not want to provoke her with and I pushed her buttons a little too far."

"Drew, I do not want to hear about your sex life."

"You have an appalling mind."

"It is what happens when you spend too much time hanging around Sam, even if he _has_ improved," she laughed. "So, what did you say?" Kellyn repeated her previous question and then took a swig of her butterbeer, letting the sweet, frothy beverage slide down her throat.

"It's actually what I _didn't_ say. But I guess I am getting a little ahead of myself." Drew took a couple gulps of butterbeer, loosening his tongue. "So Valentine's Day was great and we've been dating for nearly seven weeks now, so I guess we are sort of starting to settle down. We have figured out how we work as a couple and we are quite content. But I suppose this sort of frightened Sharon because she suddenly became all clingy and freaked out, thinking that I was losing interest. Then I had to assure her that I _definitely_ wasn't, but she did rat me out for being distant lately, which _was_ true—I just have been really focused on Quidditch and honestly started to fall behind in school—"

"Drew! I can't believe that!" Kellyn cried, genuinely surprised.

"I know, I just have been thinking… oh Merlin, Kellyn, when is Puddlemere going to show up? I mean, I know you are waiting on them, and hell, so am I and I can't help but think, 'how do we make them see us? How do we get noticed?' And it has been stressing me out to no end and I have been daydreaming when I am supposed to be studying…" Kellyn nodded sympathetically to his rant. "I mean, hasn't this been on your mind too?"

"Oh yes," she replied fervently. "When the girls and I went out dress shopping, I ran into a lot of old friends and it got me thinking of that silly childhood dream to play for Puddlemere, and now… I want it more than ever."

"Same," he said softly, each of them pondering how wonderful it would be for Puddlemere United to make them an offer to play for the team. Kellyn snapped out of her reverie.

"So back to Sharon. So you were mentally absent and she was going ballisiticisimus—"

"It was really more of a funny turn…"

"And so then you had to assuage her nerves and then… well, was that even successful?"

"Oh yes!" he said triumphantly. "And logic prevails again. She says I am too reasonable to argue with on matters like this until I completely lose my temper in anger or frustration, but that is rather rare, so I did manage to patch things over quite nicely and apologize and whatnot. And then, the shit hit the fan."

"So…?"

"She told me she loved me." Kellyn choked on her half-finished bottle of butterbeer as Drew looked at her in amazement, muttering something about how only she would so blasphemously waste a perfectly good swig of butterbeer.

"Oh, it _burns_," she cried. "It went up my nose!"

"Merlin, you are incorrigible," he said with a smile, shaking his head.

"Okay, my bad, that was a really awful reaction. Not exactly the thing a supportive friend is supposed to do," she said, thinking about how Drew was always there when she needed a shoulder to lean on.

"It's okay, karma got back at you by having butterbeer go up your nose. How does that feel, anyway?"

"My head feels fizzy, like it is going to foam over and explode."

"Kellyn, I was asking about now, not how your head feels every day."

"Hippogriff arse."

"Delicate flower."

"I take offense to that."

"Well, I take offense to you calling me a hippogriff arse. I'd like to think I am just slightly more attractive than that."

"Your mother did a fine job, if it is any consolation."

"Thank you, now I can sleep well at night," Drew dryly bantered back.

"Okay, so she actually told you she loved you?" Kellyn asked with a neutral voice, although she was cringing on the inside for some unknown reason.

"She did," said Drew, taking another sip of his butterbeer.

"So, what did you say?" Kellyn asked for the third time, exasperated.

"Abso-bloody-lutely nothing." Kellyn laughed. "It's not funny, it was really inopportune because I did not feel right responding, because frankly, I don't know if I love her," he confessed. Kellyn sobered up for a moment.

"You _don't_ love her?"

"Now, I didn't say that. It's not that I don't _not_ love her—I certainly do care for her, admire her, adore her, and treasure her—but I don't know if what I feel for her is _love_. I believe I _could_ love her in time, I just don't think I love her… _now_."

"I see. That makes sense."

"It does?"

"Abso-bloody-lutely," she said with a vigorous nod of her head. Drew sighed sadly.

"Well, she was too angry, upset, and a little embarrassed I think to allow that this made any sense—I told her this after a very, very long and very, very awkward pause, mind you—and then I made the fatal mistake of making a joke."

"Oh, you broomhead, what did you say?"

"I requested that we hug it out," he said with a wry grin on his face.

"You said _what_?" Kellyn cried out, her eyes bulging in shock. She burst out laughing. "That is so damn funny… _and so bad!"_

"I know, _I know!_" Drew cried and they laughed until tears were rolling down their cheeks and Kellyn had fallen on the floor, clutching her stomach. Finally, they caught their breath and Drew pulled her up on the couch he was sitting on.

"Your timing is just absolutely _appalling,_ Drew," she said with a shake of his head. Drew sighed dramatically, but he was still rather amused. "So, now what are you going to do?"

"Apologize ardently and hope for the best. She does have a bit of a right to be rather peeved at me, I should think. And then we will be better than ever, having our first tiff under the belt.—No sexual comments, Kellyn.—I mean, the best relationships involve a little fighting because then you see your partner at their best moments and worse moments and can appreciate them all the more."

"You are too good," said Kellyn, melting a little.

"Not really," he sighed. "Ready for the game on Saturday?"

"Against Hufflepuff? Of course. It should be a great game. They have good Chasers, you know."

"But we have better ones," he said, elbowing her. Kellyn poked him back.

"Are you not ticklish?"

"No."

"That is no fun."

"I will try to be more accommodating in the future," he said sardonically.

"Yeah, you better," she said with a playful grin.

"So… why did you come down here in the first place?"

"To study," she said, holding up her book.

"Well, that is an epic fail." Kellyn whacked him and he playfully shoved her back. Kellyn let out a feral growl and pounced on him. Drew laughed, humored her for a moment, and then proceeded to flip her over the back of the couch. Kellyn was surprised at his strength, but far from defeated, and jumped back over the back of the couch to continue the fight. Of course, his arms were waiting to catch her and with a few well-practiced moves, had her in a headlock.

"This is not cool. If I am such a delicate flower, why do you treat me this way?!" she growled, flailing around helplessly.

"Because you are such a precious commodity," he said and Kellyn was not sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"And I suppose you would say that we are just 'hugging it out,'" she said with a wry grin. And although Drew could not see her expression and she could not see his, she had a feeling that he was smiling.

"I could see how this could be interpreted as a modified hug." He finally released her. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Herbology… I cannot afford to be bit again."

"It will happen anyway. Perhaps there is an article on 'Delicate Flowers.' I heard that the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures rates them to be quite dangerous: XXXX."

"Oh no," Kellyn said, disagreeing. "They are most definitely XXXXX."

"I can believe that," Drew said solemnly. With that, she cracked open the book and they read silently together.

* * *

It was Saturday, February 27th and a great day for Quidditch. It was not bitterly cold, but brisk and refreshing; a light layer of clouds hung over the pitch, just enough to keep the blinding sun out of their eyes. The day before, Drew had made amends with Sharon and everything was back to normal. Things were going well. Everyone had finished their applications, teachers had not quite picked up the pace for the N.E.W.T.s, which were three months away, and more exciting, the Spring Ball was three weeks away. It seemed as though the worst of winter was over and now there would only be rain, which would eventually fade to sunshine in May and June. And June… well, June meant freedom, which was more exciting than anything.

The Ravenclaw team gathered for breakfast, munching on food and getting into their zones. Jay-Jay looked as though she was about to murder someone any minute while Shaylee was reciting calming and encouraging mantras. Kellyn and Seb joked around, feeding off of each other's enthusiasm. Sharon and Rob kept to themselves, silently eating their food and mapping out plays in their heads. Drew, who normally had his head buried over his clipboard, still making corrections to their plays and scribbling notes for his usual pre-game speech, half-listened to Kellyn and Seb's conversation and laughed at particularly funny jokes. Sharon smiled upon hearing his deep laughter and Drew caught this smile, brushing the back of his hand on her jaw. It was a sweet image and reassuring that they really had made up, but Sharon then looked back to her food, not expecting any more attention with wistful disappointment. She knew that it was a game day and Drew would not be focused on her, and although her tolerance of this was abundant, it inwardly did not rest quite well with her.

Back in their rooms, the girls attached feathers on the ends of each other's braids, put on their robes, gathered their gear, and walked to the common room to meet with the rest of the team. Together, the blue and bronze clad players walked to the pitch and settled into the team room to put on their gear. Kellyn had a good feeling about the game as she languidly stretched and then hopped on her broom. The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws warmed up next to each other, each team eyeing each other. The Hufflepuff Chasers—Glen Huntington, Libby Munin, and Roxanne Kalliyan—had been playing together for three years and were a very talented and close-knit group. Throughout the years, they had learned to read each other and being Hufflepuffs, they never failed to work hard during practice to perfect their game. It would probably be a battle of Chasers, but there were always the Beaters to worry about—Neil Terrel (Jay-Jay's date to the Spring Ball) and Leo Arham. Neil looked cautiously over at Jay-Jay a few times, but Jay-Jay was pointedly concentrating on her game and did not notice. Lastly on the Hufflepuff team were Gulliver Dwight as Keeper and Cy Trevelian as Seeker. Kellyn was pleased to see that Gulliver seemed to be faring better out on the pitch and away from a particular red-head.

"Wood, focus on your own game," said Drew. Kellyn always thought it was funny how he insisted on calling her "Wood" during Quidditch.

"Alright, captain," she said with a grin, tossing the Quaffle up in the air. "But Hufflepuff had a game last Saturday, they will probably still be recovering."

"I doubt it," he said, looking at his clipboard. "I think that play 19 will work quite well against them if you do the fake correctly."

"Which play is that again?" Drew gave her an admonishing look. "It's okay, Drew, I have a good feeling about today," she reassured him.

"Oh, did the leaves at the bottom of your cup of tea this morning foretell signs of victory?" he said sarcastically. "Or are the stars properly aligned?"

"It's just a gut instinct. What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"Puddlemere." Kellyn's playful smile slipped off her face.

"We still have this game, one more against Hufflepuff, semifinals, and then finals."

"—hopefully finals," he corrected her.

"My point is: we have time. Let's just focus on the game and play 90."

"It was 19." Kellyn bit her lip and Sharon came over to join their conversation as they waited for Rose to call them out to the pitch.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, concern in her eyes as she peered at Drew. Drew looked to Kellyn for advice, but Kellyn looked down.

"Yeah. Sort of. Can we talk later? Just not now…"

"Of course," Sharon said. Kellyn looked up to see Sharon giving him a smile and touching his arm. Sharon looked at Kellyn for some hint, but Kellyn looked away. Rose called them just at that moment and the team mounted their broomsticks, ready for another challenging game.

* * *

"And it is still 0-0 with twenty minutes into the game," said Tigris Jordan. "The Chasers are not letting each other have a break and Keepers Indovinello and Dwight have been flawless thus far." Kellyn groaned as a pass was intercepted between Sharon and Sebastian and rushed back on defense. Neither team was getting an edge. Because of summer and Christmas, Glen was already quite familiar with how Kellyn played and was able to keep her checked. Libby and Roxanne were formidable opponents for Seb and Sharon and the game was endless interceptions and saved shots. They had, despite Drew's warnings, sorely underestimated the Hufflepuffs, who were easily cast off as the more vanilla House of Hogwarts. Hufflepuff had not had too much of a successful season because of their young Seeker, but their Chasers were feared only second to that of Ravenclaws. Never had the Ravenclaws been challenged and they were flustered and off their usual game. Drew finally called a time out and gathered his team together, fuming.

"What. The fuck. Is the problem?" he asked, his voice in that dangerous border of righteous fury and seething disappointment. None of the Chasers felt obliged to speak up, hoping it was a rhetorical question.

"The passing lanes are completely disjointed, the passes are off-target, and there is not enough movement," said Shaylee, who as Seeker and co-captain, been able to observe the team's errors.

"Exactly," said Drew. "Now how are we going to fix it?" Sharon and Seb began to debate which play they should use ("What about 14?" "No, they will see a pattern. Maybe 35?" "They'll spot the pick.") while Kellyn tried to remember which play was which.

"What if we just don't pass?" Kellyn suggested, and everyone became quite. "I mean, they are expecting us to pass and anticipating the passing lanes. They have us cut off on all sides except the goal. Just don't pass unless we have to."

"Thank you, Wood!" Drew said, throwing up his hands. "I give you permission to be Quaffle-hogs. Now, let's play some _real_ Quidditch or I swear to Merlin, we will be running liners all fucking practice!" This was encouragement enough and the team mounted their brooms and took their positions. The Quaffle was tossed up and Kellyn immediately took possession of it, flying at a blistering speed down the field and taking a shot before anyone knew what happened."

"_Finally_, goal for Ravenclaw! And they are on the board."

With their morale much improved, the game progressed. Hufflepuff prevented them from passing most of the time, but their one-on-one defense was a bit of a weakness. Kellyn scored another two goals in the next five minutes, weaving in and out of players, spinning, and faking them out. Sharon and Seb each scored a goal and Ravenclaw was up 50-0 before Hufflepuff made their first goal; Kellyn was too late to head back on defense after dodging a Bludger and Glen managed to get one past Drew. Both teams now were on fire, moving quickly, handling the Quaffle with speed and care, and guarding the opposing team with increased aggressiveness. The Bludgers began moving around, whooshing past players by a narrow margin. A little over an hour into the game, the players were beginning to tire and Hufflepuff had picked up their game and was only trailing by 40 points to Ravenclaw's 80 points.

Ravenclaw had never played so hard and covered so much ground. Usually, they passed the Quaffle enough that they could have little breaks between bursts of energy and speed, but now they had been sprinting for over a half hour. Any other team but the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would have been tired by then, but both teams were notorious for their extensive conditioning. Kellyn stopped thinking and started battling. With Drew's permission to not worry about passing, Kellyn stepped into the spotlight and wrestled for the Quaffle every chance she had. She barely heard the score echoing over the pitch as the Quaffle soared through the hoop.

"And that's Wood's eighth goal of the game, making Ravenclaw lead 130 to 80! We have never seen a game like this coming from Wood and it seems to me that she is just warming up." Although Kellyn could not quite agree with this statement—after all, she could feel her arms and abdomen beginning to tire—Kellyn knew that she was playing very well. She never really was much of a team player and was happy to have possession of the Quaffle the majority of the time. Her teammates, however, were doing quite well, each having scored a number of goals themselves, and knew that Kellyn would continue plowing on unless they called for the Quaffle, which they did when Kellyn found herself stuck.

Kellyn was pushing past the Hufflepuff Chasers when she heard that familiar whoosh of a Bludger. Surrounded by two Chasers, she did not see where the Bludger was coming from until the Chasers scattered like a flock of frightened birds. Kellyn tried to get out of the way, but the Bludger hit the back of her broom and sent her spinning. Swashes of blue sky, green grass, brown wood, and yellow and blue uniforms swirled as she tried to get her bearings, still grasping the Quaffle for dear life. As she felt her body slam into something very solid, Kellyn realized that the brown wood was, in fact, one of the towers where the students sat. Her entire left side was jarred into the tower and she felt the wind get knocked out of her body. Upon finally successfully gasping for air, Kellyn had three very frightening observations: the Quaffle was loose, she was utterly tangled in the blue Ravenclaw banner that covered the tower, and that she had no idea where her broom was as she hopelessly tumbled to the ground. Kellyn tried to grasp the cloth to slow her descent. She could see the green grass of the pitch approaching.

Meanwhile in the stands, Hogwarts had seen Kellyn ram into the tower, the Quaffle bouncing up in the air on impact, and then her disappearing behind the banner, not knowing that she had lost her broom. Many Ravenclaws and Kellyn's friends stood up, hoping that she would eventually emerge and she would be alright as they watched a mass slide behind the cloth. Suddenly, the broom slipped out from the bottom of the banner followed by Kellyn, flailing. The stadium gasped in horror and professors stood up with their wands at the ready.

As soon as Kellyn was free from the banner, she finally caught sight of her broom, which was down near her knees. Her shin knocked the broom and the broom popped up as Kellyn continued to fall. She managed to get one hand on the handle and the broom pitched forward. Kellyn tumbled head first toward the ground, the green grass getting closer and closer. She spun head over heels until she finally sorted out the splashes of green and blue and pulled her broom, hoping she had timed it correctly. She found herself spinning to the side, but this was decidedly better than plunging head-first to the ground. Kellyn was able to steady her broom and shot off to the pitch, seeing the Quaffle soaring through the air, intercepted a pass and made her way to the goal. The crowd cheered triumphantly, excited to see her make such a dramatic recovery after a perilous fall and successfully reenter into the game without a moment of hesitation. Scoring was icing on the cake and moments later, Shaylee caught the Snitch, ending the game with a score of 290-100.

Kellyn touched down on the ground and stepped off her broom, only to find her legs shaky and head spinning, causing her to take a step and stumble to the ground.

"Shit. _Shit._ Kellyn. _Kellyn_," Drew repeated with concern, sounding liked a broken record as he knelt down beside her. "Say something!" he cried with anguish, upon seeing her eyes closed in pain.

"Ow," Kellyn muttered and Drew responded by saying, "Hallelujah!"

"Merlin," he muttered, "we all just watched you slide behind that banner and I swear, my heart dropped into my stomach when I saw your broom emerge first because I knew that you were just falling. Jesus Christ," he muttered and shook his head, slipping back into his Muggle-born exclamations, "I don't know how you did it. Oh God, look at you," he said anxiously, touching her forehead. Kellyn hissed in pain, realizing that the warm sensation on her temple was a scratch from her impact with the tower. Everyone swarmed her—the team touched down moments later with fearful inquiries on her health and Kellyn heard her brother tell people to "move the hell out of his way" so he could climb down the stadium and onto the pitch. Within moments, Stella, Helen, Amadi, James, Sam, Lily, and Albus gathered around her, and Glen and Gulliver from the Hufflepuff team came over. Finally, Nurse Duncan arrived and shooed them all away except her brother and Drew. Nurse Duncan found no broken bones, but the entirety of Kellyn's left side was already beginning to bruise from the impact. Fortunately, she had no concussion and the scrape would heal itself. However, the collision left her entire body sore, especially her shoulder and neck, and Nurse Duncan warned her about her shoulder, as this was the second trauma to it in a rather short period of time. Nurse Duncan warned Drew against allowing her to push herself too much and Drew nodded with gravity.

"Must you frighten me like this every game?" he asked, half-joking and half-serious.

"Oh, you know, just trying to keep you on your toes," Kellyn said, walking stiffly.

"Although you cannot keep injuring yourself," he added fervently. "Magic can only do so much healing. There are some things that magic simply cannot fix."

"Drew, I think—"

"No Kellyn, now is not the time to be stubborn. You have a career to worry about, you cannot go and injure yourself before it has even begun."

"But Drew, I think I know—"

"No, you _think_ you know your limits, but you honestly do _not_, you are _never_ content with limits, and _no_ one feels the need to tell you when you have crossed them, and so it is left up to _me_—"

"_No, Drew_, what I'm _trying_ to say is that I think I know that man over there!" Drew turned to look. "I think he's from Puddlemere."

* * *

_Author's Note: Yeah, I wasn't kidding when I said things were going to start getting juicy... cliff hanger!!!_

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter!_

_-Off Dreaming_


	54. Chapter 52: What Do You Say

_Author's Note: This chapter is a little on the short side, but I have been super excited about this story and have done a lot of writing. To make up for the shortness, I can promise exciting stuff in this chapter that I am positive you are anticipating because of the reviews along the lines of "AH WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?!" No fear, you will find out. Oh sneaky me. And I do not own Celine Dion. That sounded awkward for some reason. That's probably because it is 1 AM. Sigh. Life is difficult. Anyway, I was thinking about Glee and how excited I am for it to return and remembered this song and thought it was fitting. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

_What do you say to taking chances?_

_What do you say to jumping off the edge?_

_Never knowing if there's solid ground below_

_Or hand to hold or hell to pay…_

_-"What Do You Say" by Celine Dion_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 52: What Do You Say?

"You think he's from Puddlemere?" Drew asked, his voice small and hopeful, his eyes full of fear and anticipation.

"I recognize him. He looks so familiar… I feel like I have seen him before, I don't know, somewhere I guess, when I was young."

"He's walking toward us. _Shit, shit, what do we do?_"

"Ideally not panic. Breathe."

"Breathing is good," said Drew, taking a few breaths for good measure. Kellyn would have thought it all very entertaining had she not been reminding herself to breathe. Her heart hammered in her chest as she eyed the man walking toward her.

This could be it. This could be everything they had waited for. This could be what their lives would amount to: all the hard work, the effort, the broken bones, the early mornings: it could be the day their lives changed forever. So, even though she advised Drew to breathe, Kellyn could not help but hold her breath.

"Miss Wood? Do you remember me, Horatio Flannery? I was coach for Puddlemere when your father was signed, but retired the next year. I came around the pitch sometimes and talked with you when you were little…" he said carefully as Kellyn observed the man. Finally, it struck her: she knew she had seen the red hair, the kind, placid smile, and brown hawk-eyes before.

"Horatio!" Kellyn said, melting. Drew, who was right at her shoulder, had let out a deep sigh of relief as soon as the man said 'Puddlemere.'

"Oh good, you remember," he smiled, with wrinkles at the corner of his eyes. "You have grown up so much. Not the little girl who collected bugs all day!"

"No, I suppose I am not," she said with a smile.

"Keeping up with your studies, yes?"

"Absolutely. I am in Ravenclaw, it is expected. And how are you? Had my father known you were here, I'm sure—"

"Oh, I told him I would be here—we are meeting after—but I asked him not to come because I actually have business to attend to." Drew tensed up next to Kellyn. Horatio, always very perceptive, caught this twitch and held out a hand to Drew. "Mr. Andrew Indovinello, yes? Did I say that right?" Drew nodded his head emphatically. "I am Horatio Flannery, head recruiter of Puddlemere United. I am here on a little unofficial business. Perhaps is there somewhere I can talk to you both privately?" Drew finally found his voice.

"We may go into the team room," he suggested, clearing his voice.

"I am _not_ walking up there," Kellyn groaned.

"Oh, it did not even cross my mind, Miss Wood…your injury! You have been checked out by the nurse, yes? No concussion? I was very concerned you might have a concussion. No concussion then? Oh, very good. And your ribs? Tip top, I see. And that shoulder?"

"Good for now," Drew said quietly, finally interrupting.

"Accident prone, that one?" asked Horatio.

"To put it mildly."

"Not like her father, then. No, Miss Wood, I never thought you would fly like him. I say, though, you grew up around the Potters, and in some aspects you remind me vaguely of Mrs. Potter—I do recall her Harpies days. But I digress: you _both_ are very talented players for your age, Mr. Indovinello, Miss Wood. Tip top shape! Such potential! Miss Wood, what a miraculous recovery! What toughness! Mr. Indovinello: what concentration and focus! What determination and leadership! Yes, quite tip top, if I say so myself," he said. Kellyn remembered that Horatio had a habit of thinking aloud. Fortunately, he was a very kind soul, even if he was a very fierce coach in his time, and always had nice things to say about anyone who crossed his path. "Miss Wood, you just hop on your broom—ah yes, the _Firebolt III_, such a good broom—and Mr. Indovinello will walk with me. I dare say I know much less about Mr. Indovinello then I know about you, Miss Wood." Kellyn smiled and did that, leaping off just in time to hear her friend say:

"Please, Mr. Flannery, call me Drew."

By the time they had reached the top of the tower, Horatio was quite out of breath and Drew was breathless from telling Horatio his life story. Drew was certainly one of those people who grew on you. Although shy and awkward at first, his formal manners exuded old-school charm that was difficult to resist; the rest followed with his ability to carry on an intelligent conversation and be generally benevolent.

"So very different, you both are!" wheezed Horatio as Drew poured him a glass of water. "Yet so well you play together! Oh, what a predicament, what a predicament!" This last exclamation worried them greatly. Horatio motioned for them to sit down. "Drew, Kellyn," Horatio said slowly. "What do you think of Puddlemere?" They froze and Kellyn felt like her heart skipped at least a beat. After a few moments of stunned silence, Kellyn and Drew met each other's eyes, panicking about what to say.

"It's my father's team," Kellyn began carefully. "I have grown up watching the Puddlemere play. It was my childhood." Horatio nodded slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully before looking to Drew.

"It is a team with a long and decorated history. A truly unique organization."

"That is all fine and well-spoken, but I think you both know that you are avoiding the question that you hope I am asking. So, what do you think of Puddlemere?" They both waited for a moment before beginning to speak in raptures over each other, not caring that Horatio could barely distinguish their voices. They professed how it was a childhood dream, their only dream; how it was Puddlemere or bust; how they had followed every team in the league and nothing could compare; how they had been waiting for this moment all of their lives and dreamt about this day for as long as they could remember; how this would redeem them and make their lives just perfect; how Puddlemere was their absolute first choice. Meanwhile, Horatio sat, still rubbing his chin thoughtfully, contemplating the words they confessed with a hidden smile. They finally ceased their prattling—Merlin, they sounded like kids—and Horatio looked at them quietly, still in thought. They folded their hands in their laps, bowing their heads in abject embarrassment.

"Young folk," he said finally, "never cease to amaze me." Horatio stood up and paced the room. "You dream so big, with such fervor. You leave me in a very difficult situation, you know." Kellyn's and Drew's heads shot up, looking at the man. "I am sure you have gathered that I am here looking for players for Puddlemere." He looked to Kellyn and Drew and waited for them to nod understandingly before he continued. "We have some players that are looking to retire, which will be a loss all will feel, but we are trying to acquire some new players to ease the transition. And that, I suppose you sense, is where you come in." Kellyn's breath hitched in her throat. This _was_ it. Her hand, which had been sandwiched between her thigh and Drew, instinctively closed upon Drew's hand. "Puddlemere, as you mentioned, Drew, is a very old organization and we do things a little differently than other teams. I am quite aware of the other offers you have received, including the terms of agreements—yes, I have my ways, even though I seem like an old man," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Should you play for Puddlemere, you would not receive as high of a salary. And do you know why that is, Miss Wood?"

"Because Puddlemere pays for your medical bills."

"Yes, so every time, Miss Wood, you decide to get hit by a Bludger or bit by a Fanged Geranium and spend a day in the Hospital Wing, we get a lovely invoice," he said knowingly. "Because we not only pay for your medical bills, we pay for your wife, husband, and children's bills. At Puddlemere, we consider the team family, and family looks after each other. We help each other when we need it.

"We outfit you with the best equipment. We hire the best coaches and trainers. We accept only the best for our players—not just because they are an investment, but because we genuinely care for their welfare. But, as we only accept the best _for_ our players, we only accept the best _of_ our players, and the best _players_. Yet again, we differ on this note from many teams.

"You will find that many teams in this league have large reserve teams that they can pull players out of. However, we keep our numbers small. We will not spend money on a kid who we _think_ has potential; we only bring someone on if we _know_ they have potential. If we were to sign you, we would guarantee five years on the reserve team. During this time, should you decide you do not wish to continue making a career out of Quidditch or if you decide to play for another team, we send you out into the world. At the end of the five years, we evaluate you and see where you are heading. If you have not reached the skill level we thought you would, we let you go with our best wishes. If we think you are almost at the level where we wish you to be, we thereafter sign year by year on the reserve team. At any time, should we think you are ready, we will pull you up to the starting team. We pick players with an idea of who they will replace on the team, and we do not take new players often, only every couple of years if that. So, you should feel very honored I am here, but I must say, the honor is all mine." Both of them nearly choked. "Do tell, what is on your mind?" Drew and Kellyn both looked to each other for support. This time, it was Drew who spoke first.

"We are humbled, flattered, and entirely shocked, I dare say," Drew said very carefully, trying to guard his true emotions. "We have received offers from other teams in the league, but this new information you are telling us, these intimate details of the team… it makes it all the more astounding that you are here in front of us. Actually, sir, the honor really is all ours."

"Ah, I see, and that is what makes this all the more difficult." All three people in the room frowned. "You both want this equally. I can tell by the hunger in your eyes, the way you speak, you both want to be on Puddlemere. I said before and I must repeat myself: I am here on _unofficial_ business. We are looking for new players, I can say that. We are looking and we heard of these two kids—well, you are adults, but you will always be kids to me—who had astonishing talent and had been made other offers, and generous offers at that. Naturally, we had to investigate for ourselves if the attention you were receiving was a passing trend or well-deserved. I, personally, have discovered the latter. You are both certainly the most talented players to come out of Hogwarts since Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Oliver. We have been waiting a very long time for players such as yourself. And here you are, presenting yourself all at once!" Here, Horatio's smile faltered.

"What is it?" Kellyn could not help but ask. "What is the problem?" Horatio sighed and though for a moment, staring off into the distance.

"I came to watch two players and I came to pick one. And I cannot pick just _one_."

"You mean…?"

"I am afraid we only have the capacity to accommodate one player this year, not two."

"You mean…?"

"I have sought out other players, looked into them myself, and you were the last on my list. I always save the best for last. Yes," he said sadly, "I am afraid it is down to you two. Only one of you can be signed, should you wish." Drew and Kellyn turned and looked at each other. They had been friends, teammates, and now the only person standing in front of their dreams was the one sitting next to them. "It is a shame, it truly is. We could wait another five years and sign the other, but by then, it could be too late. Oh, how you look at each other!" Horatio cried in anguish. "You are making my job very difficult; do stop the long faces right now! I am here, I am from Puddlemere, and I am telling you that you are the best young players we have seen in years and we want you both—oh, we would take you both in a heartbeat if we had the means!" This was considerably cheering, but Kellyn's heart still felt a little heavy. "I am making no official offer to you now. I only must say that we will continue coming to your games and see how you are doing. You both should keep your offers open with other teams. No doubt they will fight a little harder for you once they see we have made a move and you may be persuaded to accept an offer; we would be very understanding should you chose to do that. Oh, but the honor is all mine, Drew, it honestly is—nay, do not protest. Never in my life…two players in one year! And on the same team nevertheless! With such different backgrounds and personalities! And yet, how very perfect together! Who would have thought? Who could have expected this serendipity, this happy coincidence? Yes, yes, the pleasure is all mine. I feel as though I am witnessing history in the making. You both have much to think about, much to consider. We will keep in contact." He shook hands with them both and left, leaving Kellyn and Drew to stand in the room alone.

Kellyn paced once Horatio left, fidgeting with her necklace, while Drew sunk into a chair, his eyes fixed on a corner of the room.

"What are we to do? What are we to do?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. I don't know," Kellyn responded. It seemed as though repeating their words was the only effective way to convey their feelings.

"It's happened. This was it. After all the years, that was it."

"It's unexpected. This is not where I wanted to be. I wanted a contract," said Kellyn, not caring how childish she wanted. "I wanted a bloody _contract_ and they give their _interest_. Interest does nothing."

"But it _means_ _everything_, you know that."

"But what are we to do? What are we to do?" she implored of him.

"I don't know," said Drew. "I don't know." Kelly sunk down into the couch next to him, thinking to herself. There was a long pause as they were both lost in their own thoughts.

"You are my friend," she said quietly.

"I know."

"You are my friend and I never thought I would be your friend."

"I know."

"You are my friend and I never thought I would be your friend and you are my teammate and now that you are my friend I hoped that you would always be my teammate."

"I know."

"And with Puddlemere, I can neither be your friend or your teammate."

"I know."

"Drew, I…" Kellyn began, feeling herself choke up with tears.

"_I know_. You can't give up this opportunity for me. Not for me, not for anyone."

"It's _horrible_," she blurt out, feeling a tear slip down her cheek. "It's bloody wretched, just awful, and I'm so sorry, but I can't be, Drew, I can't be sorry for wanting this. Quidditch was always first—all the other good things are meaningless without it."

"I know," he said softly. "I understand."

"You do?"

"And I don't hold it against you. Not the slightest. As ashamed as I am to admit it, I could not just hand this opportunity over to you either, regardless of our friendship. We deserve this equally. And I must say, I was really hoping to continue being your teammate too." At this, Kellyn threw her arms around Drew, releasing a single, aching sob. Allowing two more tears to fall, Kellyn felt she had sufficiently purged herself of emotion and was able to think with a clearer head.

"So, now what do we do?"

"As we always do," he said, nonchalantly wiping a tear on her cheek away. "We play with all our hearts and all our minds. And whatever happens, happens." Kellyn agreed with a nod of her head.

"So…"

"So… I think we'll just carry on," he finally said with a smile, pulling her back in for a hug. "God, I just feel like laughing and crying at the same time," he said into her neck. "How can such great joy and elation bring such sadness and confusion?"

"It's called love, Drew. We're in love with Quidditch."

"God, how are we supposed to fucking carrying this around? We have enough to deal with besides worrying about ruining each other!" Drew leapt out of her arms in his anger and for the first time in their friendship, it was her turn to be the one to save the day for him.

"Hey. _Hey!_ Look at me. _Look at me!_" she repeated, grabbing Drew by the shirt. "It's like you said: we'll just carry on. Because there is nothing else we can do and nothing else we can say. We'll just play our hardest and who gets it, gets it, and the other person finds a substitute. Because we have choices, Drew. Merlin, I know this seems like the end of the world, but we have so many choices, so many options. We have every team in the British league waiting on us, hand and foot. The possibilities are endless." She clasped her hands on the back of his neck. "So, what do you say?"

"I say we both need a long shower, a couple of butterbeers, a few hours celebrating with our amazing teammates, and at least ten solid hours of sleep."

"That sounds like a damn good idea," she said, patting him on the chest.

And they walked off, his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist. Upon reaching the Ravenclaw common room, everyone cheered and they threw up their arms in exhilaration, catching the butterbeers flying their way.

"It's a good day," Kellyn declared as they clinked glasses, sharing secretive smiles. Drew winked and took a sip.


	55. Chapter 53: Dramarama

_Author's Note: The amount of reviews for this blows me away. Thanks so much and keep it up! I thrive on your nice comments! Oh, I might have borrowed a couple of lines from a Taylor Swift song. Insert disclaimer here. I am back at school and it seems like things are smooth sailing now. With my lighter workload, I should be able to pump out chapters every five days or so. From my little finals week hell hole stint, I am a little behind were I want to be, but I am catching up and working on a HUGE chapter that I will post in parts. That chapter is on the Spring Ball (!!!), so you all should be very excited because we will get to hear from some characters we haven't seen much of lately. But in the meanwhile, enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 53: Dramarama

That Sunday, Kelly wrote a letter to her parents about the encounter with Horatio and an even long letter to Laurel chronicling all that had passed between her last letter: plans of the Spring Ball, adventures in Diagon Alley, Helen's abortion ("You can tell NO ONE this. Absolutely NO ONE. AT ALL. EVER. END OF STORY."), her improved relations with Sam, the Keepers and Rebels concert, the drama between Lily and Gulliver that followed, other various Spring Ball drama (who asked who, the fights, Sam's rejection of Katima, Shelby's rejection of Sam and later acceptance, her bonding with Drew over butterbeer, and the best Quidditch game of her life. It was a months worth of information and she was positive, after sealing the letter, that she would probably get early onset carpel tunnel syndrome. That night, they had another dance lesson that managed to pass without complication.

On Monday, a small column appeared in the Quidditch section of _The Daily Prophet_:

_Spotted: Puddlemere Representative with Hogwarts Students_

_Last Friday, after a Hogwarts Quidditch match between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw House teams, the head recruiter for Puddlemere United, Horatio Flannery, was spotted en route to a private conference with two players on the Ravenclaw Team, one of which was Kellyn Wood, the daughter of former Puddlemere Keeper, Oliver Wood. Flannery stated that, "Puddlemere was in the market for new players," but did not make any comment whether an offer was made._

Drew was extremely excited and tossed the article in front of her at breakfast.

"Kellyn, we're in the newspaper!" he cried.

"Mmmf?" grunted Kellyn before taking the article and reading it. "Correction: _I_ am in the newspaper." Drew took the paper, re-read it, and frowned. A moment later he shook it off, showing the article to Sharon.

"Look! I'm sort-of in the newspaper!"

On Tuesday, a more detailed article was featured:

_Puddlemere Sets Sights on Hogwarts_

_Puddlemere United has formally announced that they are very interested in signing two Hogwarts players from the Ravenclaw House Quidditch team to their reserve team. The first player is 18-year-old Andrew Indovinello from Bristol, Keeper and captain for three years. Head recruiter for Puddlemere United, Horatio Flannery, has likened Indovinello's abilities to Oliver Wood, Hogwarts alumnus and former Keeper of Puddlemere for nearly ten years. The second player is Kellyn Wood, Oliver Wood's daughter. "Puddlemere has never been about politics," says head recruiter Horatio Flannery. "Miss Wood is as well qualified—if not more—than many players out there." Flannery rebuked any questions of Puddlemere having 'a Wood dynasty.' The 17-year-old woman has taken the Quidditch world by a storm, with offers made by all other British teams except the Holyhead Harpies. Despite Flannery's rebuke, it must be asked if the young Wood is receiving attention based on her skills._

"Bullshit!" cried Kellyn, slamming the _Prophet_ down on the table. "Utter rubbish!"

"What?" asked Drew between spoonfuls of oatmeal.

"Read it," she growled, pushing the paper away as if Grawp used it as a tissue. Drew calmly took the newspaper up, read the article, frowned, re-read it, and set it down.

"You're right: absolute rubbish," he heartily agreed. Jay-Jay snapped up the article, quickly scanned the article, and added her thoughts to the matter.

"Ass wipes," growled Jay-Jay.

"Well, I suppose their skepticism is natural," said Drew. "Of course they are going to question whether you deserve the position or not. Also, I thought it was very interesting they pointed out the obvious—that you are a girl."

"—male chauvinist pigs—" Jay-Jay interrupted. Drew continued:

"Although there are plenty of female Quidditch players out there and they are not discriminated against, Quidditch is still dominated by men and it is not everyday that a female player as naturally gifted as you graces the pitch." Jay-Jay continued to rant as Kellyn thought. She did not think much of the female jibe. Drew was absolutely right that there was no discrimination against females in the Quidditch world, but the sport was male dominated and female players for a sport with mostly male fans are always icing on the cake when it comes to ticket sales and team merchandise. A woman on a broom was always intriguing. However, it was the comment about her family name that bothered her: she deserved the offers she received, even if she was Kellyn Nobody.

"Miss Wood and Mr. Indovinello, a word after breakfast with the Headmistress," said Professor Tancierta.

"Do you think it's about Quidditch?" asked Drew.

"We were in the _Prophet_. What do you _think_?"

After breakfast, they were let into Headmistress McGonagall's office and asked to take a seat.

"I suppose the two of you have read the article in the _Prophet_ this morning?" They both nodded their heads. "Well, you both have made quite the sensation for more reason than one. Hogwarts has never had two students be asked to join professional teams in a single year. As exciting as this is, there are many questions that would be best answered before things progressed or became too out of hand. There has been a request for a press conference—"

"A press conference?!?!" the two of them cried, Drew with astonishment and Kellyn with indignation.

"—this Friday after classes." They both paused for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Do my parents know about this?" Kellyn asked skeptically.

"Yes," said McGonagall carefully. "I have discussed the matter with them and they believe it would be a wise decision. However, their consent is not needed, nor can they make you, Miss Wood." Kellyn thought for a moment, her mind wandering back to when she was younger and her father could not walk the streets without being recognized. She thought of the flashing cameras, the incessant questions, the hoards of reporters, the lights, the buzz, the lights…

"Kellyn?"

"We should. We have to. It will get your name out there, Drew. It will show you're here to stay, that you're the real deal. You're halfway in the door, Drew," she beamed, trying to keep the focus on Drew and not the conflicted feelings that made it difficult to smile.

"We'll do it," said Drew confidently. Kellyn forced a smile. She could suffer through this and then they would see what they should be… Quidditch stars, household names, famous, and most of all, satisfied with fulfilled dreams.

"Excellent. 5:30 on Friday in the Great Hall. Please dress smartly and… be careful what you say. You may go to your classes." Drew practically skipped out of the room while Kellyn dragged her feet.

"For a moment, you seemed to space out," he said, once recovering from his initial excitement.

"Oh, I was just… reminiscing."

"I want my parents to be there. You?"

"They _have_ to be there."

"Why?"

"Because they're _famous_."

"Oh yeah…" Drew trailed off. Kellyn walked to class, aching to get her mind off the matter.

* * *

_Drew looks at me_

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything we should be…_

* * *

Kellyn dreaded Friday while Drew became more and more excited. She put on a simple dress, smoothed her hair back, and carefully applied her make-up before sitting and waiting for her parents to arrive. Drew sat between his mother and father; his mother fussed with his tie and dress robes while his father proudly draped his arm around his boy's shoulder. Drew donned a smile the size of Grawp and they all made pleasant conversation. Finally, Kellyn's parents came in the door, warmly greeting their daughter and the Indovinellos. McGonagall followed, stating they had a little more than five minutes before the press would be ready for them. Kellyn was hugged by her mother and father, but did not feel any more comforted.

"You look pretty," said her mother. "Except your hair... it looks like you just hopped off your broom."

"That's because I _did._" Cho sighed deeply and began to speak. "It's fine, mum!" Kellyn cut her off quickly, not wanted a lecture on appearances.

"I was just going to suggest you smile."

"You know I hate this," Kellyn whispered quietly to her mother, feeling Drew's eyes on her as he talked to Oliver. "I hate the press."

"You don't have to do this."

"You know that's not true, mum."

"Just please be a good role model."

"I don't _want_ to be a role model."

"You know what I mean. A lot of people expect great things of you and many others would love to see you fail. Don't give them that satisfaction and please don't say anything they can use against you.

"They are hyenas."

"I'm sorry, love. I know this is difficult for you, but we best be off."

"Will you and da—?"

"We will be sitting right behind you, don't worry."

"Thank you."

"Ready?" asked Drew.

'_Ready to be eaten alive_,' she thought, but what she actually said was, "sure."

"They're not out to get you," Drew said to her quietly as they walked through the hallway. "Maybe things will be different now."

"I doubt it. You forget, Drew, _they_ are the reason why we moved. It was suffocating growing up with _them_. We couldn't go anywhere without a mob. Family outings were a fiasco. _They_ don't care what they do to us, as long as it makes a good story."

"Look, even though I am so excited about this, I know this press conference is really about you—and I'm fine with it, Kellyn, no need to protest. I know you don't want this and I know that you are doing this for me." There was a quiet moment and Kellyn felt herself blush, wondering how he knew this. "You are very easy to read. And I'm a good reader. Ravenclaw habit, you know," he said, and it was his turn to blush a little. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I have your back. If they give you a hard time—"

"I can handle myself!" she quickly and stubbornly interjected.

"Now that's the Kellyn I know," he said with a grin, poking her in the side. Kellyn playfully punched him back. He gave his parents a final wave—Kellyn's mom and Drew's mom quickly cut off their private conversation to blow kisses—before he stepped in front of the flashing cameras. Kellyn took a deep breath, faltering for a moment. She looked at Drew's parents, beaming with pride, and then her own: her mother pantomimed, "smile!" and her father gave her a cheesy thumbs up. It would suffice. She faked a smile and light and noise filled the air.

* * *

There must have been thirty reporters there and they all blurted out questions, pressing for answers. With a collected smile, Kellyn sat down at a table for two, her heart pounding. Headmistress McGonagall attempted to quiet down the press, but after many failed attempted, pointed her wand to her throat and shouted, "SILENCE!" The reporters were hushed mid-question. "Now, I have been gracious enough to allow you to meet my students here, so you must play by my rules. First, you will direct your questions to both students, then solely Mr. Indovinello, then Miss Wood. You must raise your hand and be called on to ask your question, but my students do not have to feel obliged to answer any question they do not wish to. If you are unable to abide by these rules, you will be escorted out. Understand?" The reporters grumbled like students being told of an upcoming test. "Good, you may begin at your leisure." Hands flew up. Drew and Kellyn looked at each other before picking a reporter in the front row, a stylish woman with flaming red hair.

"Is it true that you two are dating?" Other reporters groaned at the ridiculousness of the question.

"_No_," was their quick response. Kellyn could see Drew blush slightly out of the corner of her eye and Kellyn was quite glad that students were not allowed in the Great Hall for the press conference.

"Although," said Andrew quietly after a moment. "Our mothers have probably been planning our wedding since Christmas."

"Merlin, that's why they have been so chummy lately!" muttered Kellyn. The reporters relaxed, a few laughing and chuckling. And within that moment, Andrew Indovinello had charmed the press with his easy, unassuming manners and well-timed humor. The questions and responses followed smoothly, Kellyn relaxing as she and Drew shared answers.

"What is it like playing on the same team now and how does it feel to possibly play together professionally in the future?"

"We play very differently, but we have learned how to balance each other out. Kellyn is a chancer, always full of clever, yet dangerous moves—"

"While Drew, on the other hand, is very consistent and safe. We used to not get along very well, I am afraid," she said with a sly smile.

"But now we have an understanding," said Drew, smiling back.

"Are there any Quidditch players whose style you take after?"

"He's my father, version 2.0."

"It's true, Oliver Wood has always been my favorite Keeper," Drew confessed.

"I find myself taking after Moran from the Irish National Team and Ivanova from the Bulgarians. I maintain that the 1994 Cup match is the best. Moran is a very smart player, yet she has her entire heart in the game; it is difficult to play with both your heart and your head… I am definitely still working on that, but I love borrowing her moves. And Ivanova has pure speed and power that make him plain intimidating and I like to employ my speed in my game."

"Any advice for kids who want to play professionally?"

"Practice," they chorused at the same time.

"Natural ability can only get you so far," Drew said, giving her a pointed look.

"And you have to push yourself out of your comfort zone to master new moves," Kellyn said, returning the look. The press seemed confused, left out of an inside joke.

"What were you interested in making a career out of before your Quidditch dreams were realized?"

"Drew is so smart, he could do anything he wanted," said Kellyn.

"That's not entirely true."

"Is so!"

"I am very good at Transfiguration, so I was going to follow a career where that skill is useful. School was always very important to me."

"And Miss Wood?"

"I… I never really had a back-up plan, I guess. I always knew I was going to play Quidditch. I suppose when you dream really hard for a long period of time, you get tunnel vision. It was always professional Quidditch or working with dragons with Charlie Weasley in Romania. Frankly, I think my parents liked the first option better. Slightly less dangerous, I suppose."

Finally, they had run out of questions for the both of them and McGonagall announced that the press would direct their answers to Drew. At first, they were silent and Kellyn held her breath, hoping that they would have at least a few questions for him. Finally, a reporter raised his hand.

"Andrew Indovinello, just recently you have become a household name. Horatio Flannery has recently likened you to Oliver Wood. What do you think about that and how does it feel to play with his daughter?"

"It is an honor to be compared to Mr. Wood. Like I said previously, I have always admired him as a player and now I have been blessed to be personally acquainted with him. But, I suppose I am still very star struck. And it is an honor to play with Kellyn; we have learned a lot from each other." Kellyn admired his calm demeanor and ability to not read in too deeply to the reporters' questions.

"Everyone has a story. What's yours? How did you become involved with Quidditch?"

"Well, I am Muggle-born, so when I was younger, I played football. I was not very athletic when I was young, so I was forced into playing goalie. I was far more interested in books and so when I was invited to attend Hogwarts, I was in the library when I first discovered Quidditch. I read the book _Quidditch Through the Ages_ and was absolutely enthralled with the game. I ended up befriending the captain at the time, who was also a Keeper, and he showed me the ropes of the game. Finally, I grew into my body and realized that my lack of athleticism was really just a lack of motivation. Once with the proper motivation, I was able to learn the game rapidly. Since then, it has simply been lots of practice and research."

"So you would not call yourself a natural?"

"No, I always had to practice. Kellyn would say I was the awkward, fat caterpillar until I found my wings and became a butterfly."

"I would not!"

"You would too."

"Yeah, I would…except the 'fat' part…"

"What has been most difficult for you as a Quidditch player?"

"I suppose it would be multi-tasking during games. As Keeper and captain, one must be able to see what is going on the entire pitch and aid in directing players, while at the same time maintaining composure and making sure we are not scored on."

The questions continued and Kellyn felt a mixture of jealousy and pride: jealousy of Drew's collected and well-thought out responses, and the pride of watching her 'fat' caterpillar become a beautiful butterfly under all the bright lights. However, the reporters soon tired of Drew's school-boy, knight in shining armor charm and were antsy to have a go at Kellyn. Unfortunately, the female reporter had dibs on the first question.

"What product do you use to achieve your hair's windblown look?" Kellyn stared at her for a moment.

"Um… _wind_."

"Like a blow-dryer?"

"Like I hopped on my broom and flew around until it was dry."

"And what kind of broom do you have?"

"_Firebolt III_."

"And how much would it cost if a reader wanted to buy it?"

"First of all, _Firebolts_ are so exclusive they practically have no price tag. Second of all, a _Firebolt_ is for serious players, not silly girls who want their hair to dry quicker. Now, are there any _Quidditch_ related questions?" The second question was the first of many stabs to the chest.

"Any words for other young girls who wish to play Quidditch?"

"My words are no different than what I would say to boys: practice a lot and keep your head up."

"Do you think of yourself a spokesperson or role model for future female Quidditch players?"

"No." Kellyn was about to call on the next reporter for a question, but Drew nudged her. She looked at him, hissing, "what?"

"Elaborate," he said through a smile.

"I do not aspire to be a role model."

"So, you do not aim to better the Quidditch world for women?" Kellyn felt herself fuming and even Drew's jaw was clenched in anger from the reporters putting words in her mouth.

"Firstly, the Quidditch world is fine for women. Secondly, is that my job? I am seventeen years old and cannot for the life of me Transfigure a beetle into a kettle, let alone 'better the world;' all I want to do is play Quidditch. Call it selfish or maybe call it selfless, I don't care, but I aim to follow the path laid for me ever since I was little."

"Your father's path, perhaps? Do you think your name has caused some undeserved attention?" At this point, Drew felt the need to speak.

"If by 'attention' you mean 'offers from Quidditch teams,' then Kellyn has deserved all of it. But if by 'attention' you mean this bombardment of misguided questions, then she deserves none of it," he said softly and calmly, but with such command that the crowd instantly became quiet.

"I can take care of myself," she hissed.

"I know, but you don't deserve this," he whispered back. Kellyn took a shaky breath.

"In response to your question, I do believe that my name has given me some access to some of the more powerful people in the Quidditch world. I also realize that some teams would be happy to use my name and the fact that I am a female to attract more fans and increase ticket sales. However, that is not to say that I have not deserved the offers I have received. I have followed in my father's footsteps because I always admired him and loved the game since the day I was born. I have worked just as hard—if not harder—than many players to get where I am today and I expect to reap the benefits of my work."

"So, what do you have to say to the people who are questioning the legitimacy of your job offers?"

"Well they can question me all they want but that is not going to stop me." Drew coughed violently as Kellyn rolled her eyes and lowered her voice to a fierce edge. The reporters hushed, studying Kellyn's imposing attitude. "And if they think that a few tricky questions from reporters can scare me out of playing, then they have sorely underestimated what I am capable of. Now, are there any other questions relating to the fact that I am a woman or my father's daughter, or can we move on from that redundant observation?" There was a moment of silence before more hands shot up. Kellyn looked at Drew. He cracked a smile and she laughed. Still giggling, she called on the next reporter.

* * *

After the interview ended, Kellyn found an arm linked with hers as she made her way back inside. It was the female reporter.

"Um… hi."

"Sandra Gage, from _Witches Weekly_."

"So that's why you were asking about my hair…" said Kellyn with a grimace, quickening her pace.

"Honey, just stop for a moment."

"Why? To take my picture for the fashion spread? You realize you are not helping me at all? I have to be tough, not some girly girl and you are making this really hard."

"You remind me of who I use to be, kid," said Sandra, tousling her perfect red hair. "I used to be like you, ready to take on the world. I wanted to write stories about politics and current events—gritty, real stories that would bring news from far off places alive to people drinking coffee at home. But I had a ladder to climb. I started off with shoes, hoping that I would prove myself and be promoted. Well, suffice to say, that promotion never came and sometimes to survive, a person molds into the stereotype they are expected to fill."

"So, what are you trying to say?" asked Kellyn.

"I'm saying you don't have to fill the stereotype they want you to be. You don't have to be the sweet, girl-next-door and you don't have to be as tough as nails and one of the boys. Be unexpected, be _yourself_. Do not end up like I did, waiting for a promotion. You have no ladder to climb, you just hopped on your broom and flew to the top. Make us proud, lassie, make us proud." With that, Sandra walked away, her flaming red hair swishing behind her.

"What was that all about?" asked Drew.

"Just some advice, girl-to-girl," said Kellyn with a smile. "Now, I don't know about you, but all this talk has made me hungry."

"…you're _always_ hungry."

"Yeah…"


	56. Chapter 54: The Mundane Life

_Author's Note: I have been a writing machine. So, it looks like the chapter for the Spring Ball is going to be split up into 4 parts because it is so long. But that is not until chapter 57. Ah, it is worth the wait. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. Ha ha, especially **aaaaaaayyy **who was/is the only one ever routing for Kellyn/Sam. Everyone else seems to be an avid Kellyn/Drew fan. It is so very amusing. You are all so very amusing and I love reading your reviews, so keep them coming. Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 54: The Mundane Life**

The first Saturday of March arrived and the 7th years found themselves taking a quick trip to Diagon Alley from Hogsmeade to try on their dresses. Kellyn was pleased with hers and Mummi Tatting needed to only make a few slight adjustments, proclaiming it, "Maaahhhvelous, dahling, maaaahhhvelous." However, Mummi Tatting was quite shocked to see the now black and blue bruise that covered most of Kellyn's left side. "That, dear, does _not_ match the fabric. _Fix it._"

They were school celebrities, nay, school gods, gracing everyone with their appearance, flashing smiles every which direction, looking invincible and untouchable. Their pictures were taken in the hallway, everyone whispered as they walked by, the first years and their professors asked for autographs ("One day," said Teddy triumphantly, "this will buy the little one her first broomstick."), and they received general, undying attention. But by Monday morning, it had almost lost its charm.

"Your posse is following you again," muttered Jay-Jay, who had dealt with it with the least patience.

"Can you threaten to pretend they are Bludgers again? That worked the first time," pleaded Kellyn.

"Jay-Jay, they are _first years!_ You can't do that to them!" Shaylee cried.

"Why not?" asked James with a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Do not encourage," said Stella sternly.

"I would be forced to dock points," said Glen with a grave expression on his face.

"This will all wear off by Tuesday afternoon. Trust me," Kellyn insisted. "We aren't that exciting." Kellyn and Drew talked about it in the hallways.

"Can it be Tuesday now?" Drew begged as they tried to go to Transfiguration class. "I am ready for life to go on. The normal life," sighed Drew.

"The mundane life," Kellyn corrected him.

"Will you make it?" he asked sarcastically. Kellyn dramatically put a hand on her forehead, looking pitiful. They laughed and Sharon walked up. Kellyn and Drew both greeted her enthusiastically and Sharon linked hands with Drew.

"You two have become chummy lately," she said with a smile a little too big to be real. For good measure, Drew kissed Sharon and kicked Kellyn's butt playfully. Kellyn retaliated and they engaged in a ninja battle in the hallway. Sharon gave up trying to break up the fight and walked off to class alone.

However, they had yet to get back to their lives as 7th year Hogwarts students, stressing out about N.E.W.T.s, creating and breaking relationships, waiting anxiously for the Spring Ball in two weeks time, and being angst-ridden adolescents. They had a wake-up call when Professor Tancierta held Kellyn after Ancient Ruins on Monday and Drew walked sheepishly into the room a moment later.

"So, Professor Lupin told me you walked into class late this morning."

"There was commotion in the hallways, Professor," Drew piped up. The commotion was (naturally) their epic ninja face-off.

"And then late to Herbology? Professor Longbottom, I believe, was a little less forgiving. He docked five points from each of you."

"It was the first years!" Kellyn insisted, but she could not help but steal a glance at Drew, who was trying to keep a straight face, recalling the herd of the little buggers begging for autographs.

"And then, Miss Wood, you were late to my class and Mr. Indovinello, late to Potions! _Three classes in one day!_ Not to mention your distracted, unfocused, invincible attitudes that all the professors noticed last week. Every single one of your professors said you were both rather poor students last week, turning in less-than-stellar assignments, not paying attention during lecture, and needing the question repeated when called on, let alone knowing the answers. And from students such as yourselves! It was quite incomprehensible! However, we forgave you and let it slide, because you had exciting news and we were all so very happy for you. But, I had thought the celebrity complexes would have faded by this week."

"Professor," Kellyn began, "this whole Quidditch thing and the press conference has just created this mob—"

"Oh yes, _of first years_, I had _almost_ forgot," said Professor Tancierta, her voice light, but edged with sarcasm. "They are most frightening creatures, are they not? So very large and not easily frightened away," she continued sardonically and Kellyn remembered that she was head of the Ravenclaw house for a reason: her wit was quite superior. _"Miss Wood, you cannot blame the first years for everything, including tardiness! And you too, Mr. Indovinello, stop smirking!"_ They both bowed their heads, ashamed and embarrassed. "Now, as head of your House, I am to remind you of who you are: you are Ravenclaws. You are known for your intelligence and wit and I do not see how you are upholding these qualities with your skiving off. It is most unbecoming and frankly, an embarrassment to your House." Now, they both truly felt bad and slunk down in their chairs. "I am forced, thus, to dock twenty points a piece and give you detention."

"Detention?" cried Drew, absolutely mortified.

"Twenty points! Each! But professor, how are we supposed to win the House Cup with that docking?"

"That is what Quidditch is for," she responded primly. "And we all know you are both rather skilled in that," she said dryly. Then, more fondly, "Very skilled indeed." She sighed, sitting down at her desk after pacing the room. "It is not too often that Ravenclaw will acquire those naturally gifted in the sport. The brawn and brave goes to Gryffindor, the ambitious and cunning to Slytherin, the loyal and hard-working to Hufflepuff; all these qualities make excellent foundations for a budding player. But intelligence? Wit? What intelligent person would get on a broom, fly a hundred feet off the ground, and avoid getting hit by metal balls? It is completely barmy if you ask me!" she shook her head. "But you two: I have been blessed in the same year with two astounding, wonderful players. I am proud, I am so very proud of you, and I see in your eyes that you are moving out of Hogwarts, but I need you to stay here. You are at the top of your class, such extremely bright, studious individuals, pleasant people, good friends, and normally attentive students…today being the exception," she added sternly. "Just because your game is up in the air does not mean that your brain and egos should be up there too. Just because you are household sensations, soon to be Quidditch stars, does not mean that you are allowed to neglect your studies, not worry about N.E.W.T.s, or saunter into class late! Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, Professor Tancierta," they chorused glumly.

"Good. Now I expect you in my office tomorrow after the seventh session to clean the castle. I hope it will be a humbling experience." She gestured for them to leave.

"My first detention!" Drew murmured, horrified.

"You need to get out more often," Kellyn replied.

Kellyn received a reprimand from Professor Sharp during Dueling Club that evening. It was an interesting lesson and she took Professor Tancierta's words to heart and paid very close attention, but her wand skills were a little rusty from not paying much attention in class the week before.

"Very poorly done, Miss Wood," he drawled. "I had expected better from you. I did not teach the blinding curse during class last week for nothing."

"The blinding curse…?" Kellyn had not remembered.

"Ah, yes, your mind was up in the air, riding a broomstick all last week," he said with more pronounced sarcasm. "Miss Wood, in this classroom you are no celebrity. You would be wise to remember that."

"Thank you, Professor," Kellyn muttered with hot embarrassment. "I will work doubly as hard and correct my mistakes."

"You will see me after the meeting is over, Miss Wood, _that_ is what you will do," he said, swishing his robes behind him. Sam, James, and Rose looked on in shock.

"And that's the second time today I have been chewed out," said Kellyn bitterly.

"Oh no!" cried Rose. "Who else?"

"Professor Tancierta. She gave Drew and I detention and docked forty points."

"Detention?!" Rose cried.

"Rosie, detention is not the end of the world. Ask your cousin. He would know," said Sam, pointing to James, who nodded emphatically.

"Some of us have a little more ambition and more at stake," she snapped back.

"Ogre bogies, Rose," cried James, "Just give it up and join Slytherin already!" Her ears turned pink with embarrassment and anger.

"We have cookies and sexy men like myself," Sam added for good measure.

"Now, which of you would like to be used as my demonstration for Kellyn on how to properly execute the blindness curse? No takers? That's what I thought," she said and sauntered away.

* * *

"Sit." It was empty in the dungeon, with all the students filing out, leaving Kellyn and Professor Sharp in the cold, dim room. "Now Miss Wood," he sneered, "is your blinding curse faring any better?"

"Quite," muttered Kellyn through clenched teeth.

"I would like to see," he said and Kellyn inwardly laughed at the irony. She prepared her wand and said the incantation.

"_Obscuro_ or the erm, other one?"

"The latter, if you will."

"_Ciego Oculus!_" Before the spell even reached Professor Sharp, he lazily cast a Shielding Charm with the ease of swatting away a mildly annoying fly.

"Miss Wood, you can do better than that." Kellyn narrowed her eyes and stood up, going for the nonverbal incantation. It was weak and sputtered off in the wrong direction. "Pathetic, Miss Wood. Pathetic," he drawled. Kellyn's blood boiled with anger and she set her eyes on a chair she was just sitting in. _Locomotor Chair!_ She picked the chair up and sent it flying in to the wall nearest to her and Professor Sharp. He turned his head slightly to follow the chair and Kellyn saw her chance.

"_Ciego Oculus!_" The professor went to block the spell, but it had taken affect and his gray eyes starred into nothing. However, this did not stop him from casting a Leg-Locker Curse on Kellyn to keep tabs on her.

"Passing. Now that you have demonstrated, you may perform the counter-curse." Begrudgingly, Kellyn said:

"_Voyez Oculus!_" The professor blinked and released her silently from the Leg-Locker Curse. Using the _Locomotor_ spell, he brought the chair and scooped Kellyn up in it.

"Now, pray tell, Miss Wood, what month is it?"

"March, Professor."

"And what month is the Dueling Competition?"

"May."

"And how many months is that away?"

"Two. Professor, I am already aware of this."

"Well you hardly act like it!" he snapped. "You _child_," he spat the word, sneering in distain. "Seventeen years old and you think you have the world figured out! Your head is in the clouds, you walk like you own the school… such arrogance! Such conceit! Grow up, and do not make me regret asking you to join this team because you have had the attention span of a _goldfish_ this week. I thought you had a chance of placing in the competition: now I see with your lack of focus you haven't the slightest chance." Tears burned at Kellyn's eyes in fierce anger as she bit her lip. "What do you have to say to that Wood?"

"You're wrong! You have no idea!" she cried, standing up and tossing the chair aside. "You have no bloody idea what it is like for me right now!" She shook her wand in fury and the professor shot a disarming spell her way. She easily blocked it and he tossed another spell her way.

"_Avis Oppungo!_"

"_Pepulli!_" cried Kellyn, Banishing the birds.

"_Levicorpus!_" Kellyn was not quick enough and found herself dangling up in the air by her ankles. She struggled and swung before letting out a frustrated scream.

"Do explain what it is like to be you right now, Princess Kellyn Wood of the House of Ravenclaw. I am simply dying of curiosity."

"They can't decide!" she yelled.

"Who cannot decide?"

"Puddlemere! It's either Drew or I. They can't decide. They can't have us both. It's one or the other. Puddlemere. Can't. Bloody. Decide," she said with a sigh. She hung in the air, defeated. After a moment, she was gently lowered onto the ground.

"You may leave now," he ordered, magically opening the door for her. Kellyn grabbed her bag and began to stalk out of the room, pausing in the doorway.

"You cannot tell anyone," she said sternly.

"Miss Wood," Professor Sharp drawled, picking a piece of invisible lint off his robes, "I hardly know what you are talking about. You must be delirious from the flashing cameras. Go to your dormitories and get some rest." Kellyn nodded and left.

* * *

"Sharon, sweetie, I have to go," Drew said, parting with Sharon's lips.

"Go where?" she asked, trailing kisses down his neck. For a moment, Drew forgot where he had to go until a head of tussled brown hair and wild hazel eyes filled his mind.

"Detention."

"_Detention?!_" Sharon cried, looking up at him in amazement with her blue eyes the size of saucers. "How did you get _detention?_"

"Kellyn and I kept on being late to class, not paying attention, and the like," he shrugged, "so Tancierta gave us a lecture, docked points, and gave us detention. It probably didn't help that I nearly laughed while she was chewing us out…"

"_Drew!_" Sharon admonished.

"What? It was funny."

"You have never had _detention!_" she continued in her strained voice. "This has marred your perfect record!"

"What's the point?" he asked. "It doesn't mean anything."

"So, your record doesn't mean anything now? Merlin, did Tancierta's lecture get through to you at _all?_" Sharon cried, now beginning to worry. "This isn't like you. This is not like you _one bit_," Sharon sniffled, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him. Drew sighed, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, hey there. It's still me. I'm still here," he reassured her, kissing her jaw.

"It's Kellyn. She's making you careless. She's making you reckless."

"This is hardly _her_ fault. _I_ got carried away," Drew said with an edge in his voice.

"You would not have done anything this ridiculous if _she_ wasn't here." Drew paused to consider if there was any truth to this statement.

"You are right." Sharon looked at him in surprise. "I suppose she has, well, I don't know, gotten under my skin a bit." The image of a mosquito appeared in Sharon's mind.

"I am just worried that she is rubbing off on you a bit much. I mean, I like Kellyn and I like that you are her…_friend_ and that you are able to get along because I am sure tired of you ranting about her like at the beginning of the school year, but I just want you to stay true to yourself."

"I will. I am. Now I have to go or I will be getting a second detention."

"Go. Go on," Sharon said with a kiss and smile, shooing him out the door. Drew hopped out of the room, blowing a kiss on his way out. Sharon sunk back into the couch and thought.

She was jealous of Kellyn Wood. She knew that Drew did not love Kellyn, but he did not love her either. He liked them both, both in very different ways. She did not think he was being unfaithful—Drew would never, ever cheat—but she could not help but wonder if there was anything behind the secretive glances and the playful contact. She bit her lip, trying to control her jealousy, just like every other time it happened. Perhaps did Kellyn fancy him? No, she was too smart to do that and far too focused on herself to ever consider the possibility. They were friends, very good friends. She had a sneaking feeling Drew once fancied Kellyn, but that was over and done. She knew that because they were having a very deep conversation in the common room when Kellyn entered the room and he did not even look her way, although Sharon's eyes followed the brunette. Indeed, Drew only had eyes for her. Yet, her stomach did a funny flip when Drew just admitted to letting Kellyn get under his skin. Sharon could not get under his skin like that. She could never make him that angry or that happy. He was so reasonable with her, so consistent, so perfect. Kellyn brought out some very good qualities in him, especially his sense of humor, which Sharon never understood, but she also knew how to push his buttons to bring out the worst in him. Even if Drew fancied Kellyn—which he did not—how would they function? Indeed, Drew would have a far more stable relationship with herself, anyone could see that. Yet, she was still jealous and she hated it. She would have to deal with Wood…to make Drew happy, she could do that, even if it broke her heart.

An hour later, she was woken by a sweet kiss on the lips. She opened her eyes to see Drew's dark green orbs staring at her intently, happily.

"Good evening, sweetheart."

"How was detention?"

"Lovely. We scrubbed gum off the bottom of the desks without magic."

"Please tell me you washed your hands."

"Of course. The things I do for you…"

"It's not asking _that_ much…"

"I know. I was joking," he said solemnly. "Oh!" he cried, his face lighting up again. "Kellyn was telling me the most unbelievable thing! Professor Sharp did the _Levicorpus_ spell on her after Dueling Club!" Drew prattled on, explaining the story. Sharon smiled and nodded until he finished. "Not bad, for a detention. I must confess that I don't regret receiving it," he said carefully, causing Sharon's eyes to narrow. "Wait, I haven't finished. I don't regret it, although I would not exactly do it again." Sharon sighed a breath of relief and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands, peering into her eyes with worry.

"Nothing," she said, looking away.

"Naw aw aw," he disagreed, pulling her closer. "Something is bothering you. You are biting your lip. You do that, you know, when you are trying to sort something out in your head."

"I just… I feel like I am losing you with this Quidditch business. You are always so busy, surrounded by other people. It's hard," Sharon said quietly. Drew's eyes grew big and filled with hurt.

"Sharon, sweetie, Sharon," he protested. "I had _no_ idea. If I had known, I wouldn't have wandered off like that. Merlin, I'm _so_ sorry, I'm such a git. A complete and utter tosser. I should have known. And you are absolutely right: I have _not_ been fair to you. I will make it up to you, I promise," he said earnestly and kissed her with such passion that she could have died happy.

* * *

"Oy, Kellyn!" Kellyn turned around to see Drew trotting through the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could skip tutoring today?"

"I suppose, the test isn't for another week. Why? You busy?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he said carefully and Kellyn raised an eyebrow, willing him to explain. "I have been completely ignoring Sharon with all this drama, you know. I have just been really unfair and unreasonable to her, just a shitty boyfriend, so a spare hour would mean the world to me." Kellyn opened her mouth and shut it. "What? Are you irritated? I mean, _you_ bailed on _me_ once for _your_ boyfriend, so we are sort of even now…"

"No, no, that hadn't crossed my mind at all. I was just thinking how… _selfless_ that is of you."

"Hardly, I am kind of letting you down," Drew scoffed, shuffling his feet.

"You couldn't do that even if you tried," Kellyn said and had a déjà vu moment. She said that to Sam once…

"Kellyn…Kellyn! You zoned out for a moment."

"Nothing, nothing, I just, _Merlin_, you are _such_ a good boyfriend," Kellyn said quickly, feeling her heart race. "Yeah, you go attend to that, and erm, and I totally get it, no hard feelings, and I will see you later bye!" she called out, dashing away from him, even though she really had nowhere to go. She leaned against a stone wall and willed her heart to stop beating so fast. Why was she getting so worked up about this? Merlin, what had gotten into her?

"I am ruining him," she murmured out loud to herself. "I will be the death of him." Drew deserved better. Sharon deserved better. Kellyn had to be more… _accommodating_. For both of their sakes. And the sake of her mental health. That too.

* * *

Thursday brought a letter from Laurel.

_Dear Kellyn,_

_It has been so long, far too long since I last heard from you. No wonder your letter was so lengthy! I shall try to return with equal attention, although I am low on ink and there has been nothing exciting passing in Margate, but nevertheless, I am very impatiently looking forward to yours and Glen's return for spring break._

_I am very excited that you and Glen are going to go to Spring Ball together. I always wished I could go to a ball, but I am dead, so that tends to complicate things, I suppose. Your dress sounds stunning and I am sure you will be quite the show-stopper. Red, such a lovely color! If I had a nice, formal dress, I think I would have it be blue._

_It sounds like your adventure into Diagon Alley was successful. You ran into so many different characters, I could hardly keep everyone sorted! I have been longing to buy some new books; could you please bring home a few copies for me to read? That would be lovely._

_And I am terribly sorry about your friend Helen. She was far too young to have to deal with such an important decision and such a great loss. And poor Albus! From your letters I always sensed he was a bit of a troubled soul and this certainly cannot help. You were a very good friend and you did the right thing to notice it and stand by her. I am sure the Potters and Helen will be eternally indebted to you._

_I must say, though, you have a knack of getting tied up in other people's business. This nonsense with silly Lily and dear Gulliver is quite maddening! However, you are right that she is very young. I think Gulliver would do best to simply forget about her for now. Although, you must remember, Lily and I are about the same age, but I am sure I am more mature than she is. So, I do sort of understand her behavior, even if it seems frivolous. I would imagine it would be frightening to have a bloke so very much in danger of falling completely in love with you. It would seem like the end of the world and the end of being young and free to pursue whatever whims you choose. Lily is not ready to be tied down and she has not grown up enough to know herself well enough to truly dedicate her heart to another. However, that does not excuse her immature and hurtful actions._

_There seems to be plenty of drama revolving around this ball, even if I am sure it will be very fun in the end. This business between Sam, Katima, and Shelby was quite amusing to read about and I am exceedingly happy that you have patched things up with him. And if you don't mind me saying so, I believe Drew has become a very close and dear friend to you. He certainly is a keeper._

_PUDDLEMERE!!! Oh Kellyn, that is the most exciting news of all!!! Even if they have not given you a direct offer. And even if you do not even know if they will chose you. Well, this is beginning to sound less exciting with they way I have put it, but I am running out of ink and so cannot cross it out. I am so proud and happy for you and I knew that this day would come and…oh bugger…_

_-Laurel_


	57. Chapter 55: Words, Simply

_Author's Note: Updating a little early because since the Spring Ball chapter is going to be split into four, I have plenty of chapters in back-log. Oh people, I am excited for you about that chapter. Not to toot my horn, but it is just that good. By the way, the Spring Ball is chapter 57, so we are almost there!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 55: Words, Simply

"Thanks," Drew said Friday morning at breakfast. "The extra hour was very good." Kellyn raised her eyebrows. "Sharon and I talked things over and I really think that everything will pick up now." Kellyn nodded her head and spread butter on her toast. "How are you?" Kellyn shrugged. After all, it was morning.

"Oh, Kellyn, Drew, there is an absolutely lovely article on the two of you in _Wallaby's Wonderful Wizard Writing_ this morning. Everyone is simply raving about it."

"Who is this 'everyone?' And I have not even heard of this newspaper or whatever it is."

" 'Everyone' is the critics. And _Wallaby's Wonderful Wizard Writing _is one of my favorite magazines. Mummy introduced it to me." This was not a comfort to Kellyn, who knew Mrs. Luna Lovegood-Thomas' peculiar tastes.

"An article? That's lovely," said Sharon, sliding down next to Drew, who placed a peck on her cheek. "May I?" Stella nodded encouragingly.

"It is actually a good article, I think," agreed James, stealing the last of his girlfriend's eggs from her plate. Stella frowned. "I thought you were full?" Stella's frown turned into a smile and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Drew, just wait until I am done reading," Sharon said, playfully pushing him away.

"Why?" he asked mischievously, pressing a kiss into her neck.

"You know I hate it when people read over my shoulder. Just wait a minute, I will read quickly," she said, pushing him away with more determination. Sharon's eyes scanned the page, growing wide at some parts, narrowing at some parts, and occasionally back-tracking, rereading certain passages. Kellyn, although usually unobservant in the morning, noticed this and became curious as to what the article was about.

"Are you done yet?" asked Drew. Sharon did not even bother to shake her head as she bit her lip and read. When she finished, she calmly and collectedly set the article down away from Drew.

"It is lovely article. Truly insightful," she said bitterly but with a composed face before standing up and walking out of the hall. Drew watched her disappearing figure with a frown.

"She didn't even eat her breakfast," said Kellyn, making her first remark of the morning.

"She is not much of a breakfast eater," Drew said, still watching the doors of the Great Hall with confusion. Kellyn shrugged and leaned over Drew for the article. It was out of reach, so Drew took it for her and putting their heads together, they read the article.

_Birds of a Feather: The Puddlemere Ravenclaws_

_By Adam Antioch_

_A week ago they were 7__th__ year Hogwarts, focused on their N.E.W.T exams, navigating moving staircases, and spending lazy Saturday afternoons dreaming of the future. Now, their future is knocking on their door and all of the Wizarding community in the United Kingdom has their eyes on them: Kellyn Wood, seventeen, daughter of former Puddlemere United Keeper, Oliver Wood, and Andrew Indovinello, eighteen, a Muggle-born from Bristol. Indovinello had captained his House team at Hogwarts three years when Wood began her schooling at Hogwarts last September. Indovinello, who had already captured the interest of a few Quidditch teams, was wholesomely unexpecting of the attention the young Wood would bring. Now, he is a household name and wanted by nearly every British Quidditch team._

_It is always interesting to see how these young athletes fare when thrust into the spotlight. I was present at the press conference held at Hogwarts one week ago when they were presented to the world. Together, they painted a lovely picture._

_The Wood family moved out of England nearly eight years ago, when Kellyn would have begun her schooling at Hogwarts. The family had only come back occasionally for business and they had kept out of the spotlight as much as possible. Although obviously peeved about being in the public eye and therefore very guarded, her years of dealing with hoards of press following her family did not manage to crush her tendency for uncollected outbursts. Seventeen, with dark hair perpetually (I would imagine) windblown, hazel eyes that give away every emotion, above average height, and a charming smile, nothing about her is made to not receive attention. Yet, in the spotlight of the nation, she guards herself, saving her open looks during the press conference for the young man sitting next to her._

_Andrew Indovinello's story is the kind that everyone enjoys listening to—his rise from industrial Bristol with Muggle parents, his aptitude for books over sports, his acceptance to Hogwarts and his discovery of Quidditch, which soon became more like an obsession than a hobby. Indovinello has the kind of character that would not become disillusioned by the glamour like Wood's: equipped with a calm, collected demeanor, a wry sense of humor, and knight-in-shining armor charm, Drew spoke with eloquence and ease at the press conference, always careful with his words, very thoughtful and pensive. His modesty was something to envy, always with kinder things to say about his teammates than his own abilities._

_Together, they were yin and yang, each complimenting each other where the other lacked—Wood with her uninhibited vivacity and Indovinello with his tranquil politeness. But they are not dating. The question was asked and answered with a vehement negative, causing eyerolls and awkward blushes. However, the looks that passed between them were another story. If there is not blooming love, there is most undeniably a deeply rooted friendship. Although Wood confessed in the press conference that they did not get along very well at the beginning of the term—no doubt because of their differences—they have reached a sort of reconciliation and recognition in each other's weaknesses and strengths, playing off of them. Their dialogue flowed and it seemed that at times, they forgot the mass of people in front of them and simply were having a casual conversation with one another. There were pointed looks and inside jokes that held volumes of untold stories. When it became too much for Wood to bear, Indovinello smoothly stepped in and silenced all. At this, a hush fell over the crowd; when he spoke, everyone listened. But when Wood spoke, words were put in her mouth._

_There is something to say about both of their self-control. While it is quite clear that Indovinello is the superior possessor of this quality, there are few seventeen year olds who are capable of being publicly grilled and scrutinized without bursting out in tears or exploding into hysterics. Therefore considering the circumstances, Wood was surprisingly mature and composed. Indeed, the young lady who attempted to outfly a Muggle plane upon receiving her _Firebolt III_ has grown up, but not completely. There is still that childlike quality of desiring to prove herself at all consequences and the idealism that she will be taken as herself and not her last name. Indovinello, on the other hand, is just beginning to establish his name._

_I earnestly hope that wherever they go, they go together. Upon Indovinello interrupting the reporter's outrageous interrogation of Wood, a short private conversation was held between the two youths. I mouth-read their words._

_Wood: I can take care of myself._

_Indovinello: I know, but you don't deserve this._

_It was a moment worth writing a book of poems over— Indovinello's fierce loyalty, his ability to catch his friend in her moment of weakness; Wood's fierce independence, yet desire for a counter-weight in her life. It was so complete and wholesome, I cannot help but wonder if anyone else caught the closeness between the two players, how their shoulders touched each other in reassurance, how they shared their excitement, nervousness, fear, indignation, and elation. It makes one wonder how they fly together, with Indovinello, Keeper, perhaps hopelessly trying to direct Wood, Chaser, watching her chaos turn into something quite wonderful as he keeps an eye on her vulnerable back. Indeed, they are birds of a feather, united, strong, and undoubtedly destined for greatness._

"Shit," said Drew.

"Wow," breathed Kellyn. She then looked to Drew and saw the expression of worry and slight horror on his face. "I mean, _shit_," she corrected herself. They exchanged a look that the article described, everything all unsaid. Drew was worried about Sharon and knew that this only fed her paranoia that there was something going on between Kellyn and Drew, unbeknownst to them and whether they liked it or not. Kellyn gave a little jerk of her head toward the door and Drew stood up and left with her consent.

"Indovinello," she called out and he turned around, only to catch an apple. He held it up to her in thanks, knowing that unlike his girlfriend, he could not completely skip breakfast. "It's an interesting article," said Kellyn to Stella, placidly smiling. "Antioch's got a good eye for character."

"I know," Stella gushed, obviously excited about the article. "I mean, _I_ want to be able to do that. It is not conventional journalism, but it is rather gritty, wouldn't you say?" Kellyn simply nodded. Jay-Jay, who had taken up the article after Kellyn and Drew set it down, read it with her eyebrows nearly lost in her hairline. Sam looked over her shoulder and skimmed.

"_Damn,_" he whistled. Kellyn suddenly felt guilty, realizing that she could never really be accommodating as she hoped, and wondered if she would be the catalyst for the end of Drew's present happiness. After sullenly finishing her breakfast, Stella slipped her arm through Kellyn's, speaking softly.

"Do you _really_ like the article?" she implored.

"Yes, Stella, it was nice."

"Then why was everyone acting weird about it?"

"Because…well, because it could give people the wrong idea."

"How so?"

"Stella, I…it's not my place, just _please_ don't go showing this around to everyone. I do not want to cause any drama right now, I have enough shit to be dealing with." Stella thought about this, furrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Okay, I won't, but I still don't understand."

"I will explain when everything has washed over, righto?"

* * *

"I don't know what to do," said Drew, approaching Kellyn in the library that afternoon after a game of football.

"About what?"

"_About what?_ About Sharon, _what else would I be talking about?_" he hissed. Kellyn shrugged and the librarian glared at him. Drew smiled apologetically and sat down. "I need advice."

"Okay."

"…_well?_"

"Shouldn't I be the _last_ person you ask?"

"Why?"

"Because I am sort of the cause of this mess, dumbass."

"Don't '_dumbass_' me. '_About what?'_" he mimicked her. "Now _that_ was a dumbass move."

"Whatever."

"Fine." They sat in silence, momentarily angry at the other. "And you're not the cause; this isn't your fault."

"Regardless of whose fault it is, you shouldn't be asking me because whether I like it or not, I am involved and you can't…you can't ask advice from me. Not for Sharon. Not about this." Drew thought about what she said for a moment. He lowered his voice and spoke with hesitation.

"Is there…is there something you want to tell me?" He could barely meet her eyes.

"What kind of something?"

"Something. Anything." Now he was able to look at her, his dark green eyes staring into her core. Kellyn opened her mouth and felt it go dry. _Was_ there something she wanted to tell him? Was he trying to ask her if she fancied him or something? Was _that_ the something? Or was it anything? Oh, it was something, it was something alright. But they did not have _that_ something. He had Sharon, he was happy with her, they could not have _that_ something. Something, but not _that_ something. No. No…

"Nothing. There's nothing I have to say to you. It was just some bloke's words, that's all. Why would you think there _was_ something?"

"I…erm…I…I don't know. I just thought…I had to be sure…" he frowned, stuttering. "Um, good, glad we got that, erm, settled."

"Good."

"Good," he said, turning to leave. "Wait. I still need advice."

"Try Gulliver."

"I love the bloke, but he wouldn't have a freaking clue."

"Shaylee, then."

"Shaylee?" Kellyn nodded. "Okay, thanks."

"Um, Drew?"

"Yes?"

"You should probably stay away from me for awhile."

"Kellyn…"

"Stay. Away."

"Fine."

"_Fine_."

"Why do you _always_ have to have the last word?"

"Just go!" Kellyn begged, playing with her necklace.

"Fine."

"_Fine_," she muttered. But it was not fine. It was far from fine.

* * *

The Hufflepuff against Slytherin game was Saturday morning and Sharon was still not talking to Drew. He had begged and pleaded with her, but she would not hear him out and let him explain. Except what he had to explain, he was no longer quite sure of. He was going to explain to Sharon that he and Kellyn were simply friends, and yes, while he did feel that they had a deep connection, it was purely platonic, nothing of the romantic sort. But Antioch did have a point: they seemed to be in love with the way they depended on each other, even if Kellyn would never admit to dependence. He took pleasure in knowing that she needed him occasionally, regardless of her pride. They could speak volumes with their eyes, not saying a word, because they understood each other quite well. And this week, they shared emotions and were quite nearly attached at the hip. They had history, they had a story, a story he would not change for the world. He used to fancy her; he used to fancy the hell out of her, but things were different now. He was over that, he had Sharon, and he was happy. But he still thought Kellyn was beautiful, in her own odd way. And he still could not help but think _if_ there was something she wanted to tell him. It was weird how she pushed him away, he could not deny that. _Did _she fancy him? And more importantly, _why_ did it matter?

* * *

Kellyn watched the Hufflepuff versus Slytherin Quidditch game, trying to ignore the brown-haired, green-eyed boy sitting at the other end of the row. Hufflepuff was winning so far with their wonderful Chasers, but Slytherin's Beaters still had plenty of tricks up their sleeves and were not relenting.

Drew had not tried talking to her, but he was relentlessly pursuing Sharon, according to Shaylee, who gave him advice and then told Kellyn everything, even when she begged her not to.

"Shaylee, I don't fucking care."

"But you _do_!" she would protest. "You _care_; he's one of your best friends!"

"Shaylee, just leave me alone!"

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"…_you!_"

"Well, I _have_ to tell you because you cannot pretend that you are hiding under a rock this entire time when you are involved."

"That's why I don't want to know what's going on."

"And that's why you _need_ to know what's going on," Shaylee would correct her and continue on with what had passed.

* * *

Things were not fine. Things were far from fine. Did he actually think that she fancied him? Merlin, well, Antioch did point out a couple of signs that could be very easily misinterpreted to mean _that_, but when he looked at her and asked her…Merlin, it almost looked like he _wanted_ her to say _that_ something, like it would be some huge relief. Did _he_ fancy her? No, she had already asked and answered this question: he could not fancy her, he had Sharon, and he was happy with her. And he was trying to win her back. Yes, that was evident. So, she pushed him away so he could be happy with Sharon. That is why she did it. But he thought…oh, he must have though she was avoiding the question, avoiding him. No, she was trying to _help_ him! She was trying to make him happy!

But was he happy? She looked over and saw that he did not seem to be happy. In fact, he looked rather miserable as he watched the game without really watching the game. His mind was otherwise occupied and she knew he was thinking of how he could talk to Sharon and make her see. Perhaps Kellyn should talk to Sharon. She could explain everything—to the best of her ability—and everything would be better. Yeah! No. No, that was a bad idea. Sharon would not hear her out. Sharon would not trust her, nor take her word for it. Yeah, that was a bad idea. It was potentially disastrous.

Was she doing right by pushing Drew away? He needed her, but it was not right. She felt bad about monopolizing his time when he should be using it to win back Sharon. Then, a very frightening question came to mind: should he even _be_ with Sharon? Was she _really_ the kind of person who could make him happy?

Sam caught the Snitch and Slytherin won by only 50 points. This nagging thought pervaded the moment and Kellyn could not even be properly happy.

The game was over. They had to go pick up their dresses. There was only one week left until the ball and it seemed as though everything was coming to a head.

"They are words, Sharon, mere words that some bloke wrote, some bloke who does not even know us," Drew explained to Sharon on Sunday.

"He seemed like he knew what he was talking about," Sharon retorted. Drew sighed, but it was an odd sounding sigh, a sigh of relief, causing Sharon, who had her back facing him, to turn around and look at him in surprise. "What was that for?"

"You have no idea how happy I am to just talk to you, even if we are arguing and even if everything is far from being fine. I am just so happy," Drew confessed, taking Sharon's hands. She reluctantly pushed him away.

"You're right. Things are far from being fine."

"They were words. Simply words."

"Words?"

"Simply. They are only true if you believe them."

"What if I _do_?" asked Sharon. "What if I _do_ believe them? What if I _do_ think that there is something between you…"

"I would _never_ cheat on you. _Ever_. And you know that!" he yelled, his temper getting the better of him. This was a moment of relief for Sharon: finally she got under his skin. Finally, she was on the same level as Kellyn.

"I know you would never," Sharon continued, "but she has _something_. She has something that I don't and I can't help but wonder if that makes you wonder that you would be happier with someone else."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"No," Sharon said vehemently. "I'm trying to hold on to you."

"Then why are you pushing me away?"

"Because!" she cried. "Because! I can't explain myself! I can't put what I feel into simple words! I don't even know how I feel! I'm smart, I know things, I feel things, and I know and feel that she has something that you wish I had."

"Well, if I thought that, would I be here, begging for you to just talk to me because I miss you and I miss how we were before this all went down?"

"No…"

"No, I would be out that door in a heartbeat. But I am here and I am trying—Merlin, how I'm trying—to make things right. I want you. I choose you. And I don't know how else to make you believe that. So take me or leave me, Sharon…preferably the first." And with that, Sharon kissed him, let him hold her in his arms, and cried.

* * *

"Can I see your dress?"

"No, Shaylee."

"Just for one second. One itty bitty peep."

"For the umpteenth time, _no_."

"You have the blasted thing under lock and key."

"Then try _Alohomora_."

"Ha, I _did_."

"That's great, Shaylee, just ace."

"Well, it didn't work anyway. We all know you are a little cleverer than that."

"I suppose you will just have to wait a few days."

"Um, a whole week!"

"Trust me, you'll live."

"We have to go to the last bloody stupid dance lesson," said Jay-Jay, interrupting their bickering. _Great,_ Kellyn thought, _what a brilliant ending to an amazing weekend…not._

* * *

"No, Miss Tabor, that is not right. And Mr. Indovinello, you must lead her more forcefully. Miss Wood! Yes, Miss Wood, please come over here and step in for Miss Tabor," said Victoire Lupin, her beautiful voice bouncing through the Great Hall. She shook her head, causing many a sigh in the room. Teddy Lupin looked rather pleased with himself for capturing the heart of such a beautiful and kind woman.

"Erm, I can just demonstrate with Glen."

"Nonsense! Come, come. Mr. Indovinello, kindly take Miss Wood's hand. And her waist. Yes, good. And the music. And one two three, one two three, one two three…"

Kellyn could not meet his eyes. This was exactly the last place she wanted to be—in his arms and with everyone's eyes on them.

"Mr. Indovinello, lead her!" Drew pulled her closer and Kellyn held her breath. She could feel Sharon's eyes on them, looking for something. Kellyn could not give her anything, so she looked passed Drew. He, however, had his eyes fixed on her, trying to make something out.

"Ah, yes, good, much much better." The music ceased and Kellyn quickly stepped out of his hold. She took a few steps back and Drew took a few steps forward with a confused look on his face. Why did she want to get away from him?

Kellyn looked over his shoulder and saw Sharon looking helpless, biting her lip in anxiety. Kellyn saw her shake her head every so slightly and mouth the word, "please." Kellyn had to give them a fighting chance. She owed it to Drew. And she owed it to Sharon, who Drew thought was worth it.

"It was just words, Drew. Words, simply," she said, feigning nonchalance with a shrug of her shoulders, before she turned around and walked back to Glen.


	58. Chapter 56: Because Life Ain't Simple

_Author's Note: Oh. My. God. The next chapter is the Spring Ball!!! I am sooooo excited! But, this chapter is a super important lead up to the next chapter. Lots of stuff is going down. I should probably just stop talking and let you read because there is nothing else left to say honestly. Enjoy and please review!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 56: Because Life Ain't Simple

Kellyn never liked Mondays. She woke up tired, knowing that it would be a very long week. However, the Spring Ball was that Saturday evening. Everyone else seemed to have energy, with girls talking excitedly about shoes and makeup and blokes stealing their sisters' _Witches Weekly_ to figure out exactly what their date had in mind for the perfect kiss. The majority of the drama seemed to fade as everyone had already settled on who their date was, but that did not stop the wistful looks across the hallway and the fake smiles between friends.

"It's fucking _March_ and everyone's hormones are going haywire," grumbled Kellyn as she nursed a second cup of caffeinated tea.

"Just wait until May and June," Jay-Jay muttered in response. "Stress from N.E.W.T.s combined with the last chance to connect with Hogwarts equals _real drama_."

"Let's go back to September."

"Agreed."

"_I_ would not go back to September," Stella sighed.

"That's because you have an adorable boyfriend," sneered Jay-Jay.

"Oh, you think I'm adorable too?" smiled James, sitting down and pecking Stella on the cheek as a greeting. "I mean, my mother always said I was and Stella is a little biased, but it is nice to know that the general female population realizes my adorableness. Adorability? Adorablosity?"

"You are making up words again," said Stella with a grin.

"Wordifying is a great pastime of mine," James proudly declared and kissed Stella on the mouth. They remained close, looking into each others eyes with adoration.

"_Please_, I'm trying to eat my breakfast," Jay-Jay growled.

"Oh, you just wait your turn. One day you will be caught on someone and won't find it all so disgusting," Stella said with a knowing smile.

"Until then, I would like my breakfast without a side of snogging, thank you very much."

* * *

In Transfiguration, there was an open desk next to Kellyn. Drew entered the room, holding Sharon's hand behind him, and caught her eye, looking as though he would take the seat. He passed by and Sharon pushed him onward, insisting that they find two open desks so they could sit next to each other. It was a perfectly logical request, with them being a couple and all, but Sharon turned and gave Kellyn a look that she did not know what to make of. It was not a mean look, but there was a frightened, threatened look in her eyes. Kellyn grabbed her book and did not think much of it.

* * *

"Are you excited about the Ball?" Sam asked Kellyn as they waited in line to practice a new curse in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Yeah, I suppose. It will be fun to see everyone all dressed up. You?"

"Not really. My parents _actually_ decided to come this year and I suspect all chaos will probably break loose. Especially since my date is Muggle born."

"She's the Head Girl, they have nothing to complain about. Besides, I don't think you are giving your parents enough credit."

"I guess, I mean, they really are not prejudiced anymore, but they have high expectations for _me_. Besides, I'm sick of balls, formal wear, and stuffy manners."

"Well, for a bloke who wants to go into politics, that's going to be tricky to overcome."

"I'll manage. For now it just seems frivolous. Rose agrees with me about the frivolity. A practical thing, that one is."

"You talk a lot?"

"No, sparingly. When we do, though, she always surprises me. She is uncannily intelligent; she would make a great Slytherin if she was not so damn smart and was raised with parents who are the bloody epitomes of ideal Gryffindors. She has…_morals_," Sam shivered.

"For shame," Kellyn joked. "And how is everything with Shelby?"

"Oh, same old, same old," Sam explained. "We get along rather well until she decides that I need to be put in my place. She is odd. Not Stella odd, but a different sort of odd."

"I would have to agree with that assertion."

"I don't know…there's something about her that I just cannot put my finger on."

"…_wait_. You don't _fancy_ her, do you?"

"Shelby? Erlack, of _course_ not. I'm taking her to the Ball out of _generosity_," Sam scoffed, causing Kellyn to roll her eyes, "not because I plan on falling in _love_ with her or because I _fancy_ her. We've gone over this, I just needed a decent date and she fit my standards. Fancy her? _Please_. You have an overactive imagination, you nosy parker," Sam said, tweaking her nose.

"Miss Wood, unless you are discussing with Mr. Malfoy the intricacies of the Freezing Curse, I would suggest you shut your mouth," sneered Professor Sharp. Kellyn followed his instructions, not wanted to be hung upside down again.

* * *

"Wait, Professor Longbottom, I _still_ do not understand why the Bouncing Bulbs prefer acidic soil if their cousin plant, or whatever, likes more basic soil," Kellyn asked Neville Longbottom during Herbology class.

"An excellent question, Miss Wood. Would anyone care to answer that?" Most of the Ravenclaw's hands shot up, making Kellyn feel rather dull, and Kevin Hunt, a fellow Ravenclaw 7th year, was called on.

"The Bouncing Bulbs need the acid because when it is broken down in water, energy is released and then is used to enable them to bounce. However, their cousins, Jumping Beans, use the base to activate their energy source," Kevin prattled excitedly as the rest of the Ravenclaws put down their raised hands with dejected sighs.

"Absolutely correct. Five points to Ravenclaw! Now, the bulbs need repotting, so if you all could just grab a few and take care of that quickly, we can continue our lesson on soil," Professor Longbottom said, shooing them off.

"You didn't raise your hand for that one," Kellyn nudged Glen. "Did you not know the answer for once?"

"Oh, I did," he said simply and quietly, taking a bulb in his strong, gentle hands.

"Then why didn't you raise your hand? You always do."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?" Kellyn prodded.

"Laurel."

"Oh." Kellyn knew that there was something more between them than what met the eye, yet there were complications that prevented anything.

"It is impossible, I know it is, but you just cannot turn off…" he trailed off and Kellyn mentally finished his sentence: _you just cannot turn off love_.

"So if you're a Jumping Bean, she's a base?" Kellyn asked. Glen smiled and shrugged. "Does she know?" Glen's smiled faded and he shook his head.

"It is impossible, Kellyn. Impossible," he repeated. Shaylee, who had been hovering over their conversation the entire time, lost grip of her Bouncing Bulb and it hopped over to Kellyn and Glen, who caught it with ease and place in back in Shaylee's hand, wrapping her fingers around it. "There, silly little bugger thought he could get away. You have a better grip now, yes?"

"Yeah," said Shaylee, blushing from her amateur mistake. "You're a lifesaver, Glen." Glen smiled and turned back to his work and his conversation with Kellyn.

"We write letters, Laurel and I. And that is what it will _always_ be," he said quietly, placing a bulb in the soil. "Kellyn, can you finish burying it for me?"

* * *

"Miss Wood, if I could see you after class," said Professor Tancierta at the end of Ancient Runes. Kellyn sighed and agreed, then turned to Helen and asked her to wait outside for her so they could walk to the Ravenclaw common room and work on their homework together. Helen jokingly muttered how demanding Kellyn was, but agreed and stepped outside.

"How are you, Miss Wood?" the professor kindly asked her. Kellyn gulped, deciding to sit down.

"A little overwhelmed. N.E.W.T.s, Quidditch, family, people…"

"You are under a lot of pressure," she said understandingly. "Everyone wants a piece of you, even when you have nothing left to give." Kellyn looked up at the professor, surprised that she could so exactly put her sentiments into words, and nodded. "Well, if it is any consolation, I believe you are handling yourself quite well."

"A week ago, I wasn't," Kellyn scoffed. "Thanks for the detention. I kind of needed that."

"Well, I believe that is the first time I have been thanked for that. I will see you in class tomorrow. Take care of yourself, Miss Wood, and my door is always open." Kellyn gave the head of Ravenclaw an appreciative smile and she walked out the door, surprised to not find Helen there. However, there were low whispers around the corner and Kellyn lurked silently, hoping to overhear the conversation.

"…I really think it would help, Helen. It has been over a month and…"

"And I'm _fine_, Albus. I don't need that sort of help. If I need someone to talk to, I have Amadi."

"And as wonderful of a friend as she is, she is not a Healer. These people are _trained_ to listen and help you with these things."

"I am managing quite well on my own."

"It helped _me_, and I am just saying it may help _you_. You cannot just bottle it, Helen, it does not work that way."

"Easy for _you_ to say. _You_ are an open book: you get feelings, you get people. I don't, Albus, I'm not _you_. I mean, I could see how this would help you—_hell_, I could see you training to be this sort of Healer—but that's not _me_. _I_ am a closed book. I _don't_ understand feelings. And people…hell, Albus, I _killed_ my own baby—"

"Don't say that."

"But I did. I am a murderer…I don't _get_ people anymore."

"Just take the damn card."

"Albus…"

"Make an appointment, try it out."

"I won't do this to appease you."

"You won't do _anything_ for me, Helen. You know how I feel, and I understand with this whole thing, you cannot even give me a chance. And I understand why: you need to move forward, you can't go back to me, not even if you fancied me the way I fancy you."

"Albus…"

"It was a one-night stand, I knew you did not take me seriously, but I went ahead anyway and that is _my_ mistake that _I_ have to deal with. You were not looking for what I was looking for and it is the same thing now. I understand that _all_."

"Albus…"

"Merlin, don't say my name that way. You make it sound like something special."

"You _are_ something special."

"Hardly."

"Oh _Albus_…"

"Hey, what did I say about the name?"

"…I'll do it. I'll give it a go. The Healer. But no promises, righto?"

"I would not dream of it. So…I'll see you around?"

"Sure. Bye Albus."

"Bye Helen."

Kellyn waited a moment, then swung around the hallway. Helen was looking at a business card and was surprised to see her. Kellyn grabbed the card out of her friend's hands and read it.

"Dr. Miles Sentay, Psychological Healer, St. Mungo's. That may be good for you."

"You think?" asked Helen sharply. Kellyn nodded.

"You still want to do Ancient Runes?" she asked carefully.

"Who ever _wants_ to do homework?" the Gryffindor responded.

"Ravenclaws."

"…Righto…"

* * *

"James Potter? In the _library_?"

"_I know_," cried James, with equal surprise as Kellyn. "It is quite the shocker. But Stella has been worrying about my grades for me and so she sent me here. Did you know that you can actually _borrow_ these books?" Kellyn laughed.

"Yes, James. Are your grades even something to worry over? I mean, I can always help you, and Stella is very smart…"

"Well, I know _that_. My grades are fine, really. Stella is just the doting type, you know?" Kellyn simply smiled. "Can you believe it has been almost three months since we have began dating? It seems like just yesterday that I was hopelessly in love with her."

"And now you are _hopefully_ in love with her?"

"Something like that," James said with a smile. "It is crazy how love can change you. I mean, I was this ridiculous bloke who fancied practical jokes and she was this Ravenclaw book worm with a love of words and butterbeer caps—"

"Well, nothing has changed there," Kellyn giggled.

"But things _have_," James insisted with wide eyes. "We both have changed. She—I don't know how she does it—but she calms me down, brings out my sentimental side. And I…well, I can make her laugh and I listen to her theories. We just…I don't know…complete each other. I'm not the man I used to be. And she's not the same girl, you must have noticed that. Stella is always a little up in the air, but she is much more grounded now."

"Wow, you _are_ in love."

"Of course we are!" James laughed. "I always knew I was. For Stella, it took a little convincing."

"So you have said the big eight letter phrase?" James smiled and nodded. "Wow."

"It's crazy. We are so young, but I know, I just _know_ that if I have any say in the matter, I am going to make Stella Lovegood-Thomas become Stella Potter."

"…_Fuck_."

"Your reactions are always so eloquent."

"You want to _marry_ her? Shit, James! You're eighteen years old! I mean, how do you even _know_ you are in love with her, let alone that she is _The One_?!"

"It is something you just _know_, Kellyn, I don't know how to explain it. I guess she is the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of when I go to sleep and I know that I would do anything for her: I would protect her, hold her, _hell_, die for her. I just _know_. But I guess us Potters have _always_ known. When we find someone we love…well, the deal is practically sealed there."

"Stella has said _nothing_ about any of this. Does she know?"

"We have talked about our plans after Hogwarts and we are in each other's plans. Stella is just quiet about these things. We have a quiet love. It's funny how that works, because my parents are the loud sort of lovers: they fight all the time. But we love each other quietly, privately."

"Yet, you are telling me all this."

"Because you are my friend and you asked. And you are going to help plan the wedding, so I thought I would give you the heads up," James said with his usual cheeky grin.

"Aw hell, we're all growing up."

"Fuck yes."

* * *

Clarence Huntington and Declan Wood were up to no good. At Clarence's prodding and with Declan's clever scheming, they had successfully captured Hugo Weasley's rat, Harris, dressed him in a ballet costume, and had made him dance during History of Magic with the help of the _Tarantellegra_ spell. Poor Hugo had run all over the castle looking for the rat until he caught the two of them sneaking back into his room with a very tired-looking and pink-clad Harris. Hugo did not take offense to it and thought it would have been quite a funny sight to see, had he not been so worried about his rat's welfare. When Kellyn and Glen heard this story from Hugo, naturally told in good humor and without the slightest hint of anger or begrudge, the two of them had an earful for their younger brothers.

Kellyn yelled and lectured, threatened to write home to the parents, and insisted that they apologize to Hugo while Glen said that he was very disappointed in their behavior and was tempted to dock points, but could not since Hugo had not complained (which they were quite lucky for) and because it was his brother, and he could not personally punish him as Head Boy. The younger brothers protested that it was only meant to be a joke and they did not mean to cause any harm; Kellyn and Glen silently agreed that it was quite funny, but they had to be the disciplinarians and very mature, so they sported long faces and looked grave and displeased.

Other than that, Declan and Clarence were both doing quite well. Clarence was always improving in Quidditch and Declan was the top of the class, his Quidditch accident long forgotten. Before, the boys had hardly much of an interest in girls, but now at thirteen going on fourteen years of age, they had finally begun to notice the looks from the girls that they had long ignored and (the horror) reciprocated the looks. Both had learned the talent of giving winks across the hallways and how to casually converse with girls without looking like complete idiots. This worried Kellyn to no end—her brother…liking girls?!?!—but Glen saw it as a natural progression toward maturity.

"At least," Glen explained, "they don't think girls have cooties anymore."

"He just seems too young to be dating!" Kellyn protested, which caused Glen to sigh.

"You are very lucky you do not have an older brother who is as protective of you as you are of your brother. You would have died an old maid."

"I have brothers: you, James, Sam—"

"I do not think Sam can _quite_ count as a brother, considering you _dated_ him. And what about Drew? He is quite brotherly."

"Brotherly? I mean, he is a great friend, but I don't know if I can imagine him as a brother."

"Why?" Glen asked. Kellyn shrugged.

"I just can't." Just then, they heard footsteps in the corridor.

"…Sharon, I do _not_ have time for this," Drew walked briskly down the hallway toward Glen and Kellyn with Sharon not far behind him, skipping to keep up with him.

"You cannot just ignore this and pretend that everything is fine and dandy!"

"I thought everything _was_ fine! You are getting worked up about this with absolutely _no_ evidence at all! How am I supposed to take this seriously?"

"Because I am worried, _that's why!_"

"Well, it's not a fair accusation."

"Just _listen_ to me!"

"I have listened and listened, Sharon, and I still think you are making a bigger deal out of this than necessary. Can't we just drop this? Oh, hello, Kellyn, Glen. How are you?" Drew asked, ignoring his fuming girlfriend in front of him. Glen replied nervously that he was well and Kellyn's eyes flew back and forth between Drew and Sharon before she managed to mutter that she was peachy. Sharon looked about ready to pop a blood vessel and asked for them to be excused so they could talk. Drew interrupted her and said that she was the one interrupting his conversation with Kellyn…and Glen. Kellyn and Glen both stood uncomfortably, trying to voice reasons to slip away: homework, the loo, ironing…Drew insisted they stay and Sharon let out a low growl before stalking away.

"The Drew _I_ know would not take me so lightly," Sharon said to his back, which tightened in agony at the accusation. When he heard her footsteps walk away from them, Drew's eyes, once hard and peeved, grew confused and regretful.

"Seems like you have yourself a bit of a problem mate," Glen said comfortingly.

"You can say that again," Drew sighed.

"You bastard," Kellyn said quietly with a bitter laugh.

"Excuse me?"

"I said 'you bastard,'" Kellyn repeated more forcefully. "You do _not_ get to use people as a method of avoiding your cheesed-off girlfriend. It's not fair. And you especially do not get to use _me_: that's just a slap in the face, even more evidence."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Drew asked, suddenly now frightened.

"That was a bloody cruel move, Drew. Go fix things with your _girlfriend_," Kellyn spat with a sneer on her face that would make the Malfoy family proud.

"Look, I'm sorry, it was wrong of me—"

"Apologize to _her_, dumbass."

"Kellyn…" Drew began, stepping up to her so they were only inches apart.

"_Drew!_ What the _hell_? Go fucking _fix_ things!" Kellyn shouted, stepping away. Drew looked at her coolly before walking off. Kellyn sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "You don't even _want _to know," Kellyn said to Glen, who had been awkwardly standing silently during their argument. Glen, with wide and confused eyes, nodded his head in agreement. Kellyn thought to herself that although Glen really did not want to know and be in the middle of their feud, Laurel would want to know and Kellyn owed her an update. She walked back to her room and angrily grabbed a fresh sheet of parchment.

_Dear Laurel,_

_So much has happened since I last wrote and I hardly know what to make of it…_


	59. Ch 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 1

_Author's Note: After much anticipation, the first of four parts of the Spring Ball chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I have picked over this chapter so much, and I hope it lives up to the hype! If things seem to be a little slow in this first part, you just wait. I think that the chapter is better to read as a whole, but honestly, it is 25 pages in comparison to the usual 6-7 page chapter, and it would be very overwhelming if I posted it all at once. So, I will quick my babbling and you can go on and read the first part. Enjoy and thanks again! Don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

CHAPTER 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 1 of 4**

It was warm on Thursday as Drew lay out in the sun before Quidditch practice. He had an hour before practice was to start and he was not particularly looking forward to it. Sharon had refused to speak to him; every time he approached her, she would look at him disappointedly, shake her head sadly, and walk away. Likewise, not a word had passed between him and Kellyn: they each acted like the other did not exist. On Wednesday, he half-heartedly sat and waited for her to show up to study Transfiguration. He gave up and went to the library and found her there with a stack of Transfiguration books next to her. She shoved the stack of books in front of her face, obviously wanting to be alone; Drew was not in the mood to talk to her either, rather angry at her for some irrational reason, and so left her to her own demise. But now, he was lying on the grass in the pitch feeling rather lonely.

There were footsteps and he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend.

"Sharon," he said with a relieved tone in his voice. "I…I owe you an apology…"

"Shut up, you git," she said tersely, lying down beside him. Drew closed his eyes for a moment, taking in her smell: a cup of chamomile tea with honey. Her faint perfume, combined with the sweet scent of the spring grass, immediately put him to ease. They laid there silently for a few minutes before Sharon repeated her insult. "You git," she said again, except this time with sadness and fondness. She grabbed his arm and rested her head on it before wrapping it around her shoulders. Happy to have her in his arms again, Drew did not dare to say a word until he heard her crying.

"Sharon…Sharon, sweetie, why are you crying?"

"Because of _you_! You _git_…"

"That I am," Drew said, thinking back to how he treated her earlier in the week. "Hey, look at me. Sharon, can you look at me…please?" Finally she met his gaze and Drew felt himself melt in her baby blue eyes. She was so beautiful. "I shouldn't have walked away from you, not like that. It was cruel of me, and I'm sorry. However, I don't think that your accusation of there being something going on between me and Kellyn is well-founded. I wish you would trust me when I say that you are the one I want to be with right now."

"I love you."

"I know. You don't have to say it. I already know." Sharon sighed, sad that he could not say these words back to her. "What are you so worried about? That I'm going to hurt you? That I'm going to leave you? What is it, Sharon? I can't get inside your head and if I knew what was going on, I could fix things. I want to fix things. I really, really do."

"I'm worried that you are slipping away. I'm worried that you are changing. And most of all, I'm worried that I am going to wake up one morning and the person who I'm in love with is not going to be the same person," she said, trying to keep her voice even despite the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"But Sharon, change is a part of life," Drew calmly protested. "We're eighteen years old; we are bound to change, especially right now, when our futures are at our fingertips. You can worry about it all you want, but I don't want you to worry about it so much that you feel you can't face me anymore. Because I _hate it_ when you are mad at me. Or worse, disappointed. And I feel like I am always doing that lately and always apologizing."

"That's because you are being a git," Sharon swiftly said. She paused a moment, softening. "But, I'm in love with you, you git, and I don't want you to feel like you are a disappointment. Because you are amazing and I love you and I can never stay mad at you too long. And I do overreact. Sometimes. A lot of the time. But I know in my heart I will come back to you every time." At this, Drew needed no further encouragement and kissed her.

"I just want to be with you. Can we please do that?" Drew entreated of her. Sharon, after a moment of hesitation, nodded and curled up in his arms and fell asleep.

Kellyn was the first one to arrive for practice and coughed to announce her presence. They jumped awake. Without looking at the couple, Kellyn began her warm up lap. It seemed as though Drew's and Sharon's relationship would survive. However, Kellyn could not help but doubt her friendship with Drew.

* * *

On March 20, the paparazzi had a field day.

On March 20, Andrew Indovinello stared at the wrong girl. Scorpius Malfoy stared at the right girl, but thought he needed his eyes checked.

On March 20, Jay-Jay Davies wished she wasn't such a bitch. Katima Senalda did too. Almost.

On March 20, Lily Luna Potter grew up a little.

On March 20, Kellyn Wood wore a red dress. Oliver Wood wished she would put on a coat. Cho Wood almost cried.

On March 20, Hugo Weasley was remembered.

On March 20, Sharon Tabor and Lily Luna Potter drew the line. Both cried in the bathroom.

On March 20, Albus Potter, Andrew Indovinello, Gulliver Dwight, and Glen Huntington were thinking of girls other than their dates. Kellyn Wood, Shaylee Kantowen, Katima Senalda, Helen Garvgaski, and Lily Luna Potter were thinking of blokes other than their dates.

On March 20, Rose Weasley almost lost something.

On March 20, James Sirius Potter lived up to his namesake. Scorpius Malfoy defied his.

On March 20, Andrew Indovinello told a joke. Sharon Tabor did not think it was funny. Kellyn Wood did.

On March 20, Gulliver Dwight did something he did not think he was capable of and enjoyed it.

On March 20, the Keepers and Rebels sang a song that changed everything.

On March 20, Kellyn Wood was surprised.

On March 20, Andrew Indovinello changed his mind.

On March 20, Hogwarts held the Spring Ball in the Great Hall.

* * *

A light dinner was delivered to the students' rooms that night, but it was hardly touched. On the girls' side of the Ravenclaw dormitories, all hell had broken loose as twenty girls scrambled to occupy three showers and three sinks. Kellyn, who had wisely showered earlier and was now lounging about in her bathrobe, watching the mayhem, was volunteered to fetch food for those who were feeling peckish and not worried about being unable to fit in their dresses. Downstairs, most of the boys were gathered and lifted their heads to eye the 7th year in her bathrobe.

"It's a war up there, gentlemen," Kellyn said gravely before taking a plate or two of food and walking back upstairs. After handing the plate of grub off, a feeding frenzy ensued and Kellyn escaped to the 7th year girls' dormitory. She was in no hurry, knowing that she was going to keep her hair and makeup simple and allow her dress to shine through. She ran Shaylee's magical hair goop through her curls and put lotion on her legs before Jay-Jay shyly entered the room.

"Um…Kellyn?"

"Yeah, Jay?"

"Um, well, I was wondering if maybe, uh, you could do my makeup for me? I don't know how and Shaylee is about to have a hernia from getting ready herself and I don't feel like looking overly done-up…" Jay-Jay rushed her words nervously.

"Yes, of course," Kellyn said laughingly. "Now what do you have in the makeup bag?"

"I have no bloody idea," the blonde Ravenclaw groaned, tossing her friend the small satchel. "Shaylee bought the crap for me and I am utterly clueless." Kellyn peered inside and saw the basics: a light foundation, eyeliner, mascara, some gold eye shadow, and a pink lip gloss.

"No worries, I have it covered," Kellyn said with a smile and talked Jay-Jay through how to apply her own makeup. In the end, it turned out how Jay-Jay wanted: not too obvious and natural.

"Thanks," Jay-Jay said sheepishly. "I mean, my mom was not around to teach me this kind of stuff, so…yeah." Kellyn wrapped her arms around her friend and they hugged each other for a quiet moment.

"You look beautiful. Your mom would be so proud of you."

"For not poking my eye out with eyeliner? It certainly is an accomplishment."

"Seriously, Jay-Jay."

"I know," the girl shrugged. And things were left at that, each understanding the other perfectly. Just then, Shaylee, Stella, and Sharon burst into the room, screaming at the two for not moving.

"Come on, people!" cried Shaylee. "Two hours and counting!"

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Kellyn Wood wore a red dress…

Kellyn waited until the last possible minute to put her dress on, knowing that everyone would make a huge fuss about it. She had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and pinned the curls into a bun. As far as makeup went, in addition to what she usually put on everyday, Kellyn wore bronze eye shadow, a little extra eyeliner, and bronzer to give herself a healthy glow against her bright red dress. She put on red lipstick, but then wiped it off, deciding it looked overdone.

"Kellyn, what are you _doing_?" Shaylee cried, feverishly putting the final touches on her makeup. "We are taking pictures downstairs in ten minutes and you don't even have your dress on!"

"It's in the works, Shaylee," assured Kellyn as she put on the dragon eggshell necklace that her mother gave her for her seventeenth birthday so that the eggshell laid on her back, not her chest. "By the way, Shaylee, you look stunning." Shaylee smiled her thanks and peered down at her flouncy and short purple dress that brought out her deep brown eyes.

"Um, Kellyn, your necklace is on backwards," observed Stella.

"There is a reason to my madness," Kellyn assured her as she strapped on a pair of heels.

"Oh, how can you wear those things?" asked Stella and Jay-Jay at the same time. Stella, who wore a long dress with a flowery pattern, opted out of heels and instead wore ballet flats. They had persuaded Jay-Jay to wear a pair of "idiot-proof" heels ("Jay, they are only an inch tall, you _probably_ won't break your ankle or die.") and the girl was now looking rather impressed with herself in a v-neck sky blue dress that matched her eyes and clung to her beautiful curves.

"I manage," Kellyn shrugged, glancing down at her favorite pair of heels. "Oh, you all look so extraordinarily pretty!" Kellyn could not help but cry out. Sharon looked stunning as usual in a tight, strapless green dress. Sharon had explained that she bought the dress because green was Drew's favorite color. Not to mention that they would look perfect together because he was going to wear a green tie to bring out his mesmerizing eyes.

"I would say the same about you," said Sharon jokingly, "but you are still in your bathrobe, and that hardly can be considered extraordinary. Please put your dress on! We are just about dying in anticipation!" All the girls continued to beg until Kellyn finally made her way to her closet with her wand in hand. Saying the incantations to unlock it, the door clicked open and Kellyn brought out a garment bag and laid it on the bed. The girls gathered around and Kellyn pushed them away, pulling the curtains around her bed so she could privately slip it on. When she tossed back the curtain, all the girls shrilly squealed, with the exception of Jay-Jay, who screamed, "_Holy fuck!!!_"

The dress was red and satin, moving gently with Kellyn's step, tight around her waist and flowing freely from her hips. The front was a fitted in a modest v-cut, covering Kellyn's rather flat chest. However, the real reaction came when Kellyn turned around—the gown was backless, showing off her Quidditch-toned shoulders. It was, in short, the red dress to end all red dresses.

"Everyone is waiting down…blimey, Kellyn!" cried Rose, who interrupted herself. "You look like a Christmas present. Just, um, keep that dress on. Anyway, everyone is waiting downstairs to take pictures." Rose was looking pretty herself, her red frizzy hair tamed in an up-do similar to Kellyn's and sporting a lavender dress. Jay-Jay chose that moment to have a funny turn toward Strop Central.

"Fuck, I cannot go down there in this dress. Fucking threstral crap, I'm ankle high in troll shit. I look like some easy bint with the dress and the makeup. Shit shit shit…"

"Jay-Jay, breathe! You _can_ go down there, and you do not look like a bint _at all_. You are _fine_ and you can _do_ this," Shaylee encouraged. This did not seem to help so Shaylee tried a new tactic. "Jennifer Jessica Davies, if you do not get your ass down those stairs right _now_, I will bitch slap you from here to America." Moments later, Jay-Jay was stumbling down the stairs. Stella and Shaylee followed her soon after. Sharon, who was taking a few cleansing breaths in the mirror, urged Kellyn to go on. Kellyn inquired if everything was alright, but Sharon simply replied that it was just nerves. Kellyn was not sure how she could be nervous about a ball, but did not push it and walked down the stairs. And that was about when all hell broke loose.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Andrew Indovinello changed his mind…

_On March 20, Andrew Indovinello stared at the wrong girl…_

Drew glanced around at all the happy couples. James and Stella were impossibly adorable; Shaylee had Cole wrapped around her pinky finger; even Jay-Jay was smiling and her date, the Hufflepuff Beater Neil Terrel, seemed amazed by the tom-boy's transformation. For what it was worth, Drew knew that Jay-Jay had it in her.

The only girls that had yet to come down were Sharon and Kellyn. A pair of heels appeared and then some red fabric. Sharon had already described her dress to Drew and he knew it to be short and green, so this had to be Kellyn. As she stepped down the stairs, Drew felt his breath hitch in his throat. Gulliver's date, Kathleen, was the unspoken official photographer at Hogwarts and was flashing away picture after picture, but his eyes were glued on Kellyn.

She looked stunningly beautiful. Drew knew that when she put her mind to it, she was mind-blowingly…sexy. But now she was looking delectable enough to make even the happily in love boys squirm and blush. Kellyn undoubtedly recognized this attention and looked at the ground momentarily, hiding a small, pleased smile. When she looked up, she caught Drew's gaze and for a second, he was rather lost in her eyes. She offered him a full smile that spoke of forgiveness, apology, and happiness, as if nothing ill had ever passed between them. This smile turned mischievous as she reached the bottom of the steps and turned around, revealing the smooth skin of her back. Drew gulped and fiddled with his tie, suddenly feeling that it was rather warm in the Ravenclaw tower. _Damn her and that intriguing and alluring curve of the female body known as the lower back. _Catcalls and whistles filled the air and Kellyn laughed, then stepped down the last few steps to give Glen a huge hug. They chatted happily and Drew could not tear his eyes away from her—worst of all, she knew he was staring at her and kept slyly looking at him out of the corner of her eye. Gulliver had to call his name a few times and finally punch him to tell him that his girlfriend was walking down the stairs. Drew coughed nervously and looked up the stairs to find Sharon half-way down. Her light scowl turned into a broad smile as Drew offered her a lopsided grin. She looked very pretty in green, but his mind lingered on the swaths of red cloth covering Kellyn's body. She greeted him with a kiss and clung to him as they took pictures, happily smiling the entire time. She whispered in his ear, her voice low and alluring, if he liked her dress. Drew answered the affirmative, returning her slightly suggestive smile.

"I _knew_ you would," she said knowingly. "After all, green is your favorite color." Drew's smile faltered. Green _was_ his favorite color. But now, he could not help but change his mind. Red haunted him and the deal was sealed.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Scorpius Malfoy stared at the right girl, but thought he needed his eyes checked…

Over in the Slytherin common room, Sam was certain he was going through a midlife crisis. His date, Shelby Katsuma, the Head Girl, the Slytherin Muggle-born, the girl with a fetish for bubble wrap and play dough and dinosaur coloring books, had left his mouth dry in a way no girl had ever done before. Sam was a fan of the female species: he liked their luscious lips, their swinging hips, and other various _ass_ets they were endowed with. He'd had rather fetching girlfriends before: Katima and Kellyn were both quite easy to look at, but this Shelby…he did not know what to do with _her_.

"What, cat got your tongue, Malfoy?" Shelby jokingly prodded. Sam was too stunned to even nod his head, blinking a few times rapidly to try and clear his vision. Who knew that she was hot under that frumpy uniform and carpet of black hair? Her hair was pulled back to reveal her amber eyes, she had a genuine smile on her face, and _Merlinpleasehelpusall_ she had a body that her little black dress clung to. There were so many witty, funny things he could have said, but instead, he held out his hand for her to shake. Shelby looked down at his hand and then met his eyes (_'Dear Merlin, I'm a goner!'_), raising her eyebrow questioningly. Hiding a smile, she took his hand and shook it. "We've already met, Malfoy." Sam nodded his head dumbly.

No girl _ever_ made him like this— speechless and stupid. Something was going wrong. There had to be some cruel twist of fate for his adamant speeches to Kellyn that under no circumstance was he taking Shelby to the ball because he fancied her to turn into hypocrisies. As he gulped and wondered if he needed his eyes checked, he was suddenly not sure of anything anymore.

He had not let go of her hand and Shelby looked at him oddly.

"I have to take a piss," he finally managed to say and left for the bathroom. Shelby simply shrugged and watched him walk away, wondering what had gotten into the suave Slytherin Sex God.

Sam lectured himself in the mirror.

"You are Scorpius Malfoy and you are fucking awesome! And you don't need a girl to be fucking awesome! And no girl should ever make you feel less than fucking awesome! You are ambitious and smart and fit and a smooth operator—_a fucking smooth operator!_—and you are fucking awesome! So go out there and be fucking awesome! _And be a gentleman, you perv, and stop thinking about her fucking awesome ass!!!_" Sam found this to be particularly inspiring and stepped out of the bathroom, ready to offer her his arm and tell a lame joke that she would laugh at anyway. He managed to complete one of these two items.

"You told me that joke two days ago and I didn't find it funny the first time," Shelby said jocularly. Sam's mind wandered to the heat that radiated off her body and had a feeling that this was going to be a very long night and that Kellyn was going to laugh her ass off when he would tell her what happened.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Shaylee Kantowen was thinking of a bloke other than her date…

Glen Huntington, Shaylee decided, was one of those blokes you could never hate, not even if you really wanted to. He had everything—he was Head Boy, captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, a favorite of all the teachers, and fawned over by girls without him realizing it. Yet, Shaylee had noticed recently there was this slight haunted look in his eyes, some ghost of the past that kept on stepping into his present. He was struggling to move forward, but was not entirely content with leaving the past be, either. He was haunted and stuck, that was it, and Shaylee wistfully wished that he could see all that he had before him.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Glen Huntington was thinking of a girl other than his date…

Kellyn stood before him and Glen was fully aware that she was looking like some devilish angel and the girl who any bloke would happily find himself with in a broom closet. Her smile was infectious, so he mirrored her expression and gave her a hug. She whispered in his ear:

"Thinking of her, aren't you?" Glen could not respond, but only squeeze her tighter, much to the chagrin of the other blokes in the room. _Laurel_, he thought, _would have loved this._

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: And thus, our epic adventure begins. Please review!!!_

_Oh, and in case you were wondering, I imagined Kellyn's dress as a cross between Kiera Knightley's green dress in "Atonement" and Kate Hudson's yellow dress in "How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." Google it._

**

* * *

**

In The Reign of Kellyn Wood, **Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 2 of 4:**

_On March 20, the paparazzi had a field day…_

_On March 20, Kellyn Wood wore a red dress. Oliver Wood wished she would put on a coat. Cho Wood almost cried…_

_On March 20, Scorpius Malfoy defied his namesake._

_On March 20, Katima Senalda was thinking of a bloke other than her date…_

_On March 20, Katima Senalda wished she wasn't such a bitch. Almost…_

_On March 20, Hugo Weasley was remembered…_

_On March 20, Albus Potter was thinking of a girl other than his date…_

_On March 20, Jay-Jay Davies wished she wasn't such a bitch…_

_On March 20, Andrew Indovinello was thinking of a girl other than his date…_

_On March 20, Kellyn Wood was thinking of a bloke other than her date…_


	60. Ch 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 2

_Author's Note: Um, you all are kind of really amazing. Every review totally makes my day and you all have been so encouraging and supportive. I am truly blessed to have such terrific readers and reviewers like you. So, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the chapters coming! Feel free to tell me your favorite part of the chapter, ask me questions, give your predictions about what will happen in the next chapter (those are always very interesting and fun to read!) and I always appreciate constructive criticism. Thanks again! Hmm, this actually may be my favorite part of the chapter because I love the little bit on Hugo and Jay-Jay...especially Hugo because he's so darn adorable. And Jay-Jay is, well, Jay-Jay. There's a little recap the first part of the chapter and then below it is the second part of the chapter. Thanks again!_

**_

* * *

_**

In Part 1 of Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic...

_"I'm worried that you are slipping away. I'm worried that you are changing. And most of all, I'm worried that I am going to wake up one morning and the person who I'm in love with is not going to be the same person," she said, trying to keep her voice even despite the tears slipping down her cheeks._

_"But Sharon, change is a part of life," Drew calmly protested. "We're eighteen years old; we are bound to change, especially right now, when our futures are at our fingertips."_

* * *

_The dress was red and satin, moving gently with Kellyn's step, tight around her waist and flowing freely from her hips. The front was a fitted in a modest v-cut, covering Kellyn's rather flat chest. However, the real reaction came when Kellyn turned around—the gown was backless, showing off her Quidditch-toned shoulders. It was, in short, the red dress to end all red dresses._

* * *

_Drew's smile faltered. Green was his favorite color. But now, he could not help but change his mind. Red haunted him and the deal was sealed._

* * *

_Sam lectured himself in the mirror._

_"You are Scorpius Malfoy and you are fucking awesome! And you don't need a girl to be fucking awesome! And no girl should ever make you feel less than fucking awesome! You are ambitious and smart and fit and a smooth operator—a fucking smooth operator!—and you are fucking awesome! So go out there and be fucking awesome! And be a gentleman, you perv, and stop thinking about her fucking awesome ass!!!" _

* * *

_Glen was haunted and stuck, that was it, and Shaylee wistfully wished that he could see all that he had before him._

* * *

_"Thinking of her, aren't you?" Glen could not respond, but only squeeze her tighter, much to the chagrin of the other blokes in the room. Laurel, he thought, would have loved this._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 2 of 4**

_On March 20, the paparazzi had a field day…_

_On March 20, Kellyn Wood wore a red dress. Oliver Wood wished she would put on a coat. Cho Wood almost cried…_

Kellyn held onto Glen's arm, glancing around at the group of students who waited to enter the Great Hall.

"I bet the paparazzi are having a field day."

"They were allowed to come?" asked Kellyn, suddenly fearful.

"Of course. There are a lot of high profile people in one place, so the school lets them lurk for an hour. After all, this is the biggest event in two years."

"And what was two years ago?"

"This."

"Shit." Glen assured her that she was going to be just fine and that she should not lose her appetite for fun or that lovely smile on her face just because her picture was going to be taken. Kellyn protested that the paparazzi complicated everything, but Glen would hear none of it and said a few encouraging words.

The paparazzi _were_ having a field day and when they saw Kellyn's face and her red dress, their day became infinitesimally better. She was bombarded with questions and she tried to respond while pleasantly smiling the entire time. _Witches Weekly_ asked her who made her dress, if Glen was her boyfriend, how she did her hair, and other boring questions while _Wizard Sports Illustrated_ and _Quidditch Quarterly_ asked her if Puddlemere had made a direct offer yet and if she would maybe like to pose for their swimsuit issue.

"I am going to redirect that question to _my father…_ I'm sure he would have _something_ to say about his _seventeen-year-old daughter_ being photographed in a _bikini_," Kellyn said archly. Kellyn heard Drew's laugh as he overheard her answer and the paparazzi all called for a photograph with them. Kellyn glanced down while Drew discretely asked Glen if it was alright with him. Glen gestured for him to go right ahead and Drew, with quiet confidence, stepped up to Kellyn and put his hand on the small of her back. Kellyn sucked in her breath at the odd sensation and peered up at Drew, who wore a wry smile on his face. Slipping a hand around his waist, they smiled at the flashing cameras until Kellyn gingerly stepped away from him, insisting that she had to see her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Kellyn called happily, dragging Glen behind her as she lifted her dress to not trip on the hem. Cameras flashed once again as she excitedly greeted her parents.

"Offspring! What are ye _wearin'?_" asked Oliver with a concerned edge in his voice.

"It's called a _dress_, daddy. Mummi Tatting made it for me!" Kellyn gleefully told her mother. "Oh, mum, please _please_ don't cry…"

"You just look so grown up. And you are wearing the necklace…" Cho said fondly and Kellyn absentmindedly fiddled with the gold chain.

"Of course I am, Mum," Kellyn replied, pulling her mother into another hug.

"Can't ye put on a coat or somethin'?" Protests were growled from both Kellyn and Cho and Oliver was silenced.

"Go have fun. The night is young," Cho assured her daughter and Kellyn dragged Glen away, the two of them laughing.

"Look at her!" Oliver grumbled. "She is seventeen going on bloody twenty-three!" His wife only became more teary-eyed at this declaration and Oliver sighed, pulling Cho closer. "Our little girl is not such a little girl anymore, is she?" he asked sadly. Cho simply shook her head.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Scorpius Malfoy defied his namesake.

He was a Malfoy. He was a Malfoy bringing a Muggle-born to the Spring Ball and he was not afraid. He was not his father, although he had his last name. He was no coward. He was not afraid to break free of the mold and to follow his own path, even if that meant the disappointment of his family. Oh, his grandfather was going to give him an earful. And he did not care. Actually, he enjoyed it. So when he looked his parents in the eyes as they quietly stood off to the side, sipping wine, and introduced them to his date, he could not help but smile big enough to make his mother get the idea that something was going down between him and his father.

"Mother, father, I would like to introduce you to Shelby Katsuma, my lovely date for this evening." Draco Malfoy remained aloof while his wife genially offered a hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Shelby. Scorpius tells me that you are in his year and House, and Head Girl too!" Astoria Malfoy said kindly. Shelby modestly said that this was true and Sam could not help but add the extra tidbit that he knew would get some sort of reaction from his father.

"And she deserves it completely, having to overcome so many obstacles as a Muggle-born," Sam smoothly added, meeting his father's eye. Draco Malfoy remained stoic with the exception of the slightest twitch in the corner of his mouth. Sam was rather content with the reaction.

"No doubt you will go very far," Astoria continued on pleasantly, although it was quite clear that the conversation came to an abrupt halt. There was an awkward moment before Sam asked for them to be excused.

"What the _hell_ was that about?" Shelby demanded.

"Nothing," said Sam. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No!" she hissed. "Give me one good reason why I should not think that you just used me to piss off your father and why I should not ensure that every bone in your bloody foot is broken from my lovely stiletto heel!"

"As far as using you, I am a changed man; I don't use girls anymore. And about my foot: you would be missing out on the best dancer in this room," Sam answered, suddenly feeling his usual suave self again. The grin that she fought prematurely ended this recovery and his stomach did flip flops. Perhaps it was something he ate at dinner…?

"Malfoy, you are the biggest cauldron bum I have ever met," Shelby rolled her eyes. "Thanks for asking me to the Spring Ball." Sam gulped.

"No, the pleasure is all mine."

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Katima Senalda was thinking of a bloke other than her date…

_On March 20, Katima Senalda wished she wasn't such a bitch. Almost…_

Katima knew she was the fittest bird to flit the hallways of Hogwarts. So, even after that git Scorpius Malfoy publically turned her down in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast, she was easily able to snag a date. He was some decent-looking Gryffindor. He _had_ a girlfriend, a cute and nice one at that, who he dumped to ask Katima to the ball. She didn't care; it was his business, not hers. Her mind was on the Slytherin blondie talking to the Head Girl. That git Scorpius Malfoy was sort of fucking amazing. He was fit, ambitious, and reeked danger—just the kind of boy she liked. Katima had a thing for trouble; it was her old friend and she loved dipping her toes in its wonderful chaos. And Sam was that perfect chaos.

But not anymore. That slag Kellyn Wood reformed him a little and now, with the way he was looking at that minger Shelby Katsuma, everything that made him attractive to her was going to shit.

"I'm bored of this fucking ball already. How about you and I sneak out and find some entertainment of our own?" she asked her date, her voice deep and throaty as she trailed a finger from his collarbone and down his chest until it rested on the top button of his pants. Katima did not give him time to answer before pulling him out of the Great Hall and past his ex-girlfriend, who looked at him with pained eyes. And for a moment, Katima Senalda wished she was not such a bitch. But when what's-his-face-Gryffindor-boy pushed her against the wall of the broom closet and made her moan, she took it back. Being a bitch was just fine.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Hugo Weasley was remembered…

Hugo had worked up the courage to ask Abigail Spinnet, the daughter of Uncle Harry's former Quidditch teammate Alicia Spinnet, to the Spring Ball. She was a fourth year Hufflepuff, just like he was, and Albus thought that she looked very pretty in her orange dress, her smile blindingly white against her dark skin. Hugo had no idea how he asked the prettiest and nicest girl in his year to come to the ball with him. Moreover, he had no idea how he had not embarrassed himself too much while asking her.

Hugo Weasley knew a few things about himself. He was studious enough to appease his mother. He had the obnoxious Weasley hair to appease his father. But he was a Hufflepuff. He was loyal and hard-working, but these were quiet traits that often went unnoticed in his family. The Potter trio were perfect Gryffindors, brave and with plenty of nerve: James was raucously funny, Albus was the best listener and wise beyond his years, and Lily was a spitfire and the center of attention. His own sister was the perfect Ravenclaw: as a Prefect now, Rose was a shoe-in for Head Girl next year, the brightest in her year and even smarter than most of the 7th years. She was destined to be someone really important. And he? Well, he was Scorpius Malfoy's lackey. Not that he minded. Hugo did not like being the center of attention like his dear cousin Lily, much preferring to work on the sidelines. He had his mother's compassion and just wanted the world to be fair for everyone. However, he could not help but grow quiet in the room filled with people who overshadowed him.

"Hugo, is something bothering you?" asked Abigail, touching his elbow.

"I was just thinking about my family," Hugo said, hoping this would appease her.

"You are not inferior to them," she said with a warning tone in her voice.

"I was not thinking that."

"Liar," she said plainly. "Your ears turned red. That's your tell."

"You pay that much attention?" asked Hugo, feeling his ears turn red now from embarrassment.

"Of course," she said with a huge smile, making Hugo forget to breathe for a moment. "Hugo Weasley," she began, sternly but resolutely, "you may never have as much nerve as the Potters and you may never be as bloody clever as your sister and you may never have as much ambition as Malfoy, but that does _not_ mean that you aren't amazing just the way you are. Hugo Weasley," she repeated his name—Hugo liked the way she said his name—"you are the kindest, hardest working, most modest and caring person I have ever met. You think that people don't notice you, but they _do_, they just never comment on it because they know that you will deny it every time. You think that you are lost in everyone's shadow, but what you don't realize is that you are their rock: quiet, but strong and steady. And you are a _blooming idiot_ if you think that I don't like you just the way you are. You are a hard bloke to forget about," she finally proclaimed. And with that, Hugo Weasley, not caring if his father and mother were across the room, leaned forward and kissed Abigail Spinnet's cheek. She was in silent shock for a moment before she grinned wryly at Hugo and took his hand. "Hugo Weasley, maybe you _will_ have as much nerve as the Potters." And with that, she led him to the dance floor and Hugo, for the first time in his life, counted his lucky stars.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Albus Potter was thinking of a girl other than his date…

His date was pleasant enough: a giggly 6th year Hufflepuff who was rather enamored with him. Albus Potter did not return the sentiment, but his father's advice echoed in his head: "Avoid being a prick unless it is absolutely necessary." So, he tried not to cringe every time she giggled. At least, Albus remembered optimistically, that her ballroom dancing skills had improved over the past couple of weeks after Albus taught her a clever trick to help her straighten out her left from her right foot. His little sister, Lily, was not as fortunate, as she rolled her eyes while dancing with Shane Fulbright, the Slytherin Keeper who was consistently a half-beat off from the music. But Lily was the least of his concerns—she could keep out of trouble for one night—his mind was on the red-head wearing a gold dress across the hall with a cup of punch in her hand.

Helen Garvgaski was one of the most beautiful girls Albus ever had the pleasure of meeting and she knew it. That was his only comforting thought: that she had the slightest inkling how much she meant to him. He tried to tell her as much of his feelings as he could without truly freaking her out. He told her that he fancied her, but he knew that she could not return the sentiments, and that he would always look after her and support her. What she did not know was that she was his first love. And the first love is always the hardest to get over. At least, Albus wistfully thought, she would graduate in June and end his torture. It would be easier to get over her when she was gone. Albus knew he would love again—his love for Helen was not so fatal and potent that it would prevent otherwise—and he knew he had plenty to offer to the next girl who came around. But his date certainly was not that girl.

Helen Garvgaski would find a good bloke one day, a bloke who she fancied, and they would fall in love: this, Albus knew. He couldn't really wish that bloke would be him—it would be cruel to keep Helen stuck in the past like that. She deserved to be able to move on, to move forward. He, however, was stuck.

"Would you like to dance?" asked the Hufflepuff, trying to look alluring or something. Albus felt like saying, 'not in particular,' but sucked it up and smiled his reply, holding out a hand. Sometimes, Albus Potter realized, being chivalrous really, really sucked.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Jay-Jay Davies wished she wasn't such a bitch…

Jay-Jay Davies was full of surprises. Her Patronus said enough of her personality—a porcupine, menacing and prickly with the exception of its soft belly. She had her mother's beauty, but never fussed with her appearance and preferred sweatpants to a dress any day. She was tough and sarcastic, but very affectionate with her friends in comparison to other people. Jay-Jay knew that she was not exactly likeable. In fact, she was quite the bitch sometimes. She was not afraid to call people out when they were being shitheads; she was ruthless, remorseless, regretless, and like Kellyn, who had somehow managed to become her best friend over the past seven months, she never apologized.

But, the Spring Ball was a night of surprises. Jay-Jay liked her dress. For the first time in her life, she felt beautiful. And it was not just because of the odd looks she got from her classmates. It was because she now knew she had it in her to become her better self. Maybe she was not so unlikeable after all—Neil Terrel, the 7th year Hufflepuff Beater and her date, seemed to be enjoying her company well enough. After all, he was the one who asked her to go with him.

"So, Terrel," Jay-Jay asked over a cup of punch, "what do you plan on doing after you graduate from this gossipy hell-hole of a castle?

"I was thinking about working at my dad's company," he responded. Jay-Jay snorted, but he plowed on. "He works in architecture. You know you can call me Neil, yeah?"

"Sure Terrel. So, working with your _father_. Are you a chummy lot?"

"I would say so." Jay-Jay snorted again, not caring if she was being rather rude. "Whatever it is you want to say, Jay-Jay, you can say it. Since when has anyone ever prevented you from doing otherwise?"

"Seriously, Terrel, _your father?_ I mean, Merlin, way to be _original_. How are you going to grow up with him hovering over your shoulder all the time? How are you going to get anything done without precious daddy's help? I mean, doesn't the criticism get old? And even worse, the silent treatment when you screw up! That's just _rich_," Jay-Jay drawled. Neil looked at her quietly, taking in her words without taking offense.

"I'm pretty tough-skinned," he shrugged. "I think I will manage on my own. Besides, it's not like that with my dad. We are quite close."

"But everyone has _some_ beef with their dad!" Jay-Jay protested.

"No, not really," Neil placidly disagreed.

"Really?"

"Really really," he grinned.

"Huh."

"Look, Jay-Jay, I know you have father issues, so we don't have to talk about this—"

"Merlin, _I'm such a bitch!_" Jay-Jay cried out.

"What?"

"I said that I am such a _bitch_. I mean, you are just telling me your plans for the future and I totally make it sound like you are going from one shithole to another and shit-talking something that really isn't even my business, something I apparently know nothing about, and you just _shrug_. And when you asked me to this fucking ball, I treated you like you were asking me for the Ravenclaw Quidditch playbook. And then you asked me to dance and I responded '_hell no_,' and then you offered to get me a drink and you forgot ice the first time and I called you a loser—"

"—actually, the term was 'dimwitted moron with ADD tendencies—"

"—and then you try to have a nice conversation with me and I act like the biggest Negative Nancy to ever walk the hallways of Hogwarts. And you _shrug_. You know what, Terrel? _Fuck you_. Fuck you and your fucking niceness and your fucking thick-skinned attitude and inability to react badly to all the horrible things I say. _Merlin, sometimes I wish I wasn't such a bitch_…because you are fucking _nice_ and I…am not." Just as Jay-Jay thought, this had little effect on Neil.

"So I'm guessing that was a pleasant 'fuck you' and not a serious one?"

"Something like that."

"Jay-Jay, I am going to be honest with you. _A lot_ of people think you are a bitch. And a lot of people think I was crazy to ask you to the ball. But under that bitchiness, I think you are actually really funny and brutally honest. And that's why I asked you to the ball."

"Because you liked my…_personality_?"

"Yes."

"I hate you, Terrel."

"It's Neil."

"_Whatever_."

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Andrew Indovinello was thinking of a girl other than his date…

Andrew Indovinello was dancing with Sharon. Everything all seemed copasetic, but _damn that Kellyn Wood and her fucking red dress_. He had to get the image out of his head! He tried to focus on his girlfriend, taking in the most minute details about her: the small bits of green in her blue eyes, the sparse freckles on her shoulder, the little bits of hair that curled behind her ears, the precise rosy shade of her lips, and the curve of her jaw line…but this only made Drew think of Kellyn's iridescent eyes, the freckles on her cheeks that stood out after the recent sunny weather, the little rebellious curl that clung to the back of her neck, her devilish grin, and the curve of her lower back.

A wave of guilt swept over him: he should not be thinking these things; he should not be feeling this way! He had a girlfriend; he was practically mentally cheating on Sharon. _Damn that Kellyn Wood. Damn her to hell_. Some friend _she_ was, making him feel these things. Why could he not feel this way about Sharon? He was absolutely in agony. With Sharon, things were even, not rushed, and steady. With Kellyn, however, things were spontaneous, sporadic, and blown out of proportion. Yes, that was it: these feelings he had were simply blown out of proportion. _This too shall pass_. All he had to do was get through the evening and things would actually be truly copasetic. When Drew saw Glen place his hand on the soft skin of her lower back while on the dance floor, Drew realized that it was going to be easier said than done. _Damn that Kellyn Wood and her fucking red dress._

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Kellyn Wood was thinking of a bloke other than her date…

_Damn that Andrew Indovinello and his green tie_, thought Kellyn as she twirled with Glen on the dance floor. She had not expected him to look so handsome and fetching (she mentally cringed at her word choice) when gussied up in dress robes. She thought him to be a decent-looking bloke, but now he was a slight step above that.

_Damn that Andrew Indovinello and his green tie and his pretty girlfriend with her little green dress._ Fucking matching couples. It was the worst thing of all and made Kellyn feel guilty for hating the fact that they looked so cute together. It was irritating, like the tag of a shirt rubbing against the back of her neck: not exactly noticeable, but nonetheless peevish.

Something weird was going on and Kellyn did not like it. Nope, she did not like it one bit.

_

* * *

_

**In Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 3 of 4**

_On March 20, Andrew Indovinello told a joke. Sharon Tabor did not think it was funny. Kellyn Wood did…_

_On March 20, James Sirius Potter lived up to his namesake…_

_On March 20, Kellyn Wood was surprised…_

_On March 20, the Keepers and Rebels sang a song that changed everything…_

_On March 20, Lily Luna Potter was thinking of a bloke other than her date…_

_On March 20, Sharon Tabor drew the line and cried in the bathroom…_

_On March 20, Helen Garvgaski was thinking of a bloke other than her date…_


	61. Ch 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 3

_Author's Note: A few notes about this chapter. I borrowed and modified the opening lines of two Jane Austen novels. Guess which section in the chapter and which novel and I will...appreciate it? Immensely? Oh, and a couple other things I borrowed. Find some lyrics from a Taylor Swift song. Oh, and a few lines from a Fleetwood Mac song. Songs are becoming more and more important in this story--yay, there is a Keepers and Rebels song in this chapter!--and I now totally have an iTunes playlist devoted to this story. Yeah, I'm cool...shut up._

_Oh, and only six reviews for the last chapter, guys? Come on, my recent average has been over ten. Here I am, writing and updating rapidly, and this is how you repay me? Sheesh... naw, just kidding, you guys are awesome! However, that's not say say that you shouldn't keep the reviews coming! :)_

**_

* * *

_**

In Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 2 of 4

_"Look at her!" Oliver grumbled. "She is seventeen going on bloody twenty-three!" His wife only became more teary-eyed at this declaration and Oliver sighed, pulling Cho closer. "Our little girl is not such a little girl anymore, is she?" he asked sadly. Cho simply shook her head._

_

* * *

_

_"Malfoy, you are the biggest cauldron bum I have ever met," Shelby rolled her eyes. "Thanks for asking me to the Spring Ball." Sam gulped._

_"No, the pleasure is all mine."_

_

* * *

_

_Katima did not give him time to answer before pulling him out of the Great Hall and past his ex-girlfriend, who looked at him with pained eyes. And for a moment, Katima Senalda wished she was not such a bitch. But when what's-his-face-Gryffindor-boy pushed her against the wall of the broom closet and made her moan, she took it back. Being a bitch was just fine._

_

* * *

_

_And you are a blooming idiot if you think that I don't like you just the way you are. You are a hard bloke to forget about," she finally proclaimed. And with that, Hugo Weasley, not caring if his father and mother were across the room, leaned forward and kissed Abigail Spinnet's cheek. She was in silent shock for a moment before she grinned wryly at Hugo and took his hand. "Hugo Weasley, maybe you will have as much nerve as the Potters." And with that, she led him to the dance floor and Hugo, for the first time in his life, counted his lucky stars._

_

* * *

_

_Helen Garvgaski was one of the most beautiful girls Albus ever had the pleasure of meeting and she knew it. That was his only comforting thought: that she had the slightest inkling how much she meant to him. He tried to tell her as much of his feelings as he could without truly freaking her out. He told her that he fancied her, but he knew that she could not return the sentiments, and that he would always look after her and support her. What she did not know was that she was his first love. And the first love is always the hardest to get over._

_

* * *

_

_"Jay-Jay, I am going to be honest with you. A lot of people think you are a bitch. And a lot of people think I was crazy to ask you to the ball. But under that bitchiness, I think you are actually really funny and brutally honest. And that's why I asked you to the ball."_

_"Because you liked my…personality?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I hate you, Terrel."_

_"It's Neil."_

_"Whatever."_

_

* * *

_

_Yes, that was it: these feelings he had were simply blown out of proportion. This too shall pass. All he had to do was get through the evening and things would actually be truly copasetic. When Drew saw Glen place his hand on the soft skin of her lower back while on the dance floor, Drew realized that it was going to be easier said than done. Damn that Kellyn Wood and her fucking red dress._

_

* * *

_

_Damn that Andrew Indovinello and his green tie and his pretty girlfriend with her little green dress. Fucking matching couples. It was the worst thing of all and made Kellyn feel guilty for hating the fact that they looked so cute together. It was irritating, like the tag of a shirt rubbing against the back of her neck: not exactly noticeable, but nonetheless peevish._

_Something weird was going on and Kellyn did not like it. Nope, she did not like it one bit._

* * *

**CHAPTER 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 3 of 4**

_On March 20, Andrew Indovinello told a joke. Sharon Tabor did not think it was funny. Kellyn Wood did…_

It is a truth universally acknowledged that Andrew Indovinello, when either in an extraordinarily pleasant mood or an extraordinarily foul mood, employs sarcasm at every possible chance. On this particular night, despite the turmoil in his mind, Drew was in an extraordinarily pleasant mood and in want of a good time. So, when his amazing girlfriend asked him a question, Drew could not resist.

"Hey Ravenclaw," she whispered in his ear in a low voice. Her breath tickled his skin and he longed for her to close the gap between her lips and that sensitive spot behind his ear. "I have a question for you. True or false: do I not look absolutely delectable tonight?" Drew liked her dress, but like any other hot-blooded male, he more or so liked what was underneath it and the way it showed off her lovely body. Drew thought pensively about her question, looking very serious before he responded.

"Well, I have a fifty-fifty chance of getting this one right," he solemnly said. Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say and the suggestive smile on her face turned into a look of pure disappointment.

"Are you _serious?_" she asked, her voice going high as it did when she was feeling particularly indignant and pugnacious.

"No, I'm just being sarcastic, of _course_ you look delectable. My final answer is 'true.'"

"Well, your sarcasm is _not_ appreciated," she snapped. "And that's too damn bad that you think I look delectable because like _hell_ are you going to enjoy it." And with that, she stormed off. Drew did not even bother to go after her. Once again, she overreacted. She would see the error of her ways and come scampering back to him in a half hour after complaining to all of her friends. He knew how she operated and could have plenty of fun while she got her act together.

"Your girlfriend looks rather upset," said a voice behind him. Drew turned around to see Kellyn, alone.

"Oh, she's going off about something that I said. Where's your date?"

"Glen? Oh, you know, just socializing. I realized I had not exactly said hello to you this evening. Anyway, what did you say now?" Drew explained what passed and Kellyn burst out laughing. "_No_! You _didn't_! You did _not_! _Oh_, that is too _funny_! Too, too funny! _But bad!_ Oh, Drew, she must have been _fuming_!" Kellyn laughed the entire time. Drew shrugged and rolled his eyes, noticing the way her eyes lit up when she was amused. "Well, she just doesn't get your humor like I do," Kellyn said, which lead to a moment of awkward silence.

"She really doesn't, does she?" asked Drew, lost in his thoughts.

"Um…well, how is your evening?" asked Kellyn, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually, I am in a really good mood."

"Huh?"

"I'm in such a good mood, I just had the craziest idea. Kellyn Wood, would you kindly give me this dance?" Kellyn was taken aback, bewildered by this proposition.

"Um, I would say that 'pretty crazy' is an accurate description, especially with your girlfriend already stabbing you with her eyes."

"What harm can it do?" And before Kellyn or Drew could really consider the consequences, Drew's hand was on her lower back, his thumb caressing her spine, and Kellyn was rendered rather breathless.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, James Sirius Potter lived up to his namesake…

_On March 20, Kellyn Wood was surprised…_

Kellyn was surprised that she let him lead her. Normally, she had a bit of an issue giving up her control over a situation, but with his hand on the small of her back and his forest green eyes holding her gaze steady, she was no longer in command. The large smile on Drew's face was replaced with a look of curiosity and victory, as if he was somehow proud he had her in his arms, but was not sure where this all was leading. Kellyn felt guilty for feeling so innocent. They were just _dancing_: no harm, no foul. But the closeness of their bodies and the dizzy, light-headed sensation that filled the air was rather incriminating evidence of something slightly more suspicious. She was surprised how she almost didn't care: for a moment, Sharon was the wrong girl for him; for a moment, Hogwarts disappeared; for a moment, they both had everything they could ever want; for a moment, it all seemed copasetic.

And then, he smiled and a light bulb went off in his head. They _did_ make a pretty good team. Despite all their differences, they were perfectly in synch. It came to Drew as a surprise and this only further cemented Kellyn's guilt. Drew, however, still looked perfectly innocent. He was only passing the time before his girlfriend got over herself. And that was about the time when things exploded…quite literally.

The ceiling of the Great Hall, which revealed the bright starry night, was lit up with fireworks of every possible color. Crimson, gold, azure, violet, lime, and orange popped, sparkled, shimmered, swirled, hissed, and dazzled the night sky, lighting up the Great Hall in a kaleidoscope of colors. The teachers looked around, confused until McGonagall's voice boomed over the crowd.

"_POTTER!!!_" Harry, Albus, and Lily all turned around to face her with frightened expressions on their faces.

"I got this one, family," James said proudly and strutted over to McGonagall with an accomplished grin on his face.

"That was lovely," McGonagall told him. James was about to open his mouth to acknowledge this rare compliment, but she smacked him on the back of his head. "Don't _ever_ do that again! But please, proceed. _Oh, like grandfather, like grandson._" And thus, the sky burst into color again. Everyone stopped to look up at the dazzling lights and Kellyn and Drew were no exception. Kellyn stepped in closer to him and put her arms around his neck as they looked up at the ceiling. Drew wrapped both of his hands around Kellyn's waist and they remained there, content until the room grew still and silent. They both looked at each other and sheepishly smiled before Drew quickly relinquished his grip on her and stepped back nervously. Kellyn stepped forward but he stepped back again and then Kellyn had the funny idea that they were being watched; she turned around to see Sharon looking rather shocked. Kellyn opened her mouth and then shut it, thinking it would be better if she did not say anything.

"Mate, we got to go," said Gulliver, pulling him away. "We have to be ready to perform as soon as the parents are cleared out." Drew stumbled away, leaving one surprised and one hurt girl standing alone on the dance floor.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, the Keepers and Rebels sang a song that changed everything…

The parents said goodbye to their children, wished them well, advised them numerous times to be smart, make good choices, and use good judgment before departing from the room. Now, the Great Hall was filled with a bunch of teenagers, ready to bump, grind, snog, and engage in otherwise raucous behavior. It was a recipe for the perfect disaster.

Meanwhile, Drew mentally cursed himself for getting too close to Kellyn. It certainly did not help that she closed that gap. _You give her an inch and she goes a mile_, Drew grumbled to himself. He had just fixed things with Sharon and did not need her to suspect anything.

Drew went out on the makeshift stage to set up his guitar. He saw Sharon, standing quietly with her best friends, Shelby Katsuma and Libby Munin, looking pensive and tired. Maybe tonight he would be able to persuade her to fall asleep in _his_ bed instead of staying up on the couch where Professor Tancierta could catch them if she happened to walk into the common room. It had been a long week for the both of them. Kellyn was leaning against Glen, but not because she was tired. She seemed to be thinking and kept on shaking her head, as if to rid herself from some thought.

"Oy, mate, change of plans," called out Andren Mahone to Drew, clapping his hands together excitedly. "My voice is absolutely shot, so you get to sing the new song tonight."

" 'It Takes Two'?"

"That one. I should be able to sing the other songs, but since this one is new and it is at the end of the set, I will likely not have much of a voice left. Besides, all the birds just about _swoon_ over your voice, so I think we will manage just bloody fine."

"Righto," Drew shrugged, "as long as it is okay with Teegan, because he is the one who wrote the song."

"Yeah, it's ace, mate," Teegan popped out of no where. "Has anyone seen my spare drumstick?"

"In your back pocket, you fucking troll," laughed Andren, smacking his fellow Slytherin rebel in the back of the head. "Well, gents, let's rock this shit." And with that, they stepped out on the stage to hear the screams of the Hogwarts students.

"_Helloooooo Hogwarts!_ Are you enjoying your Spring Ball? Well, of course you are, we're here! We are the Keepers and Rebels and tonight, for your listening pleasure, we have some old favorites lined up for you to shake your asses to—sorry, Professor McGonagall, slip of the tongue I assure you—and we even have a new song just for this special occasion. And without further ado," said Andren, his voice echoing off the walls, "we will begin with our Anthem." A sweet discord of guitar, bass, and drums filled the air, stirring every student to move and even teachers to occasionally bob their heads. The band was on fire, having a grand time and busting out their best moves and some intense instrumental solos.

Kellyn had shoved her shoes under some table, pinned up her dress a little so she would not step on the hem, and danced madly with her friends. She could feel her hair come out of its up-do, her curls spastically falling onto her shoulders. Glen was at her side and they broke out their cheesiest dance moves, laughing hysterically so that they leaned on one another while trying to gasp for fresh air in the stuffy room. Drew looked so happy on stage, sweaty and panting from singing and playing. At times like this, he was not such a mystery. Sharon was not right in front of the stage as usual, but a little further back with her friends; even if she was angry at him, a small, fond smile could not be completely wiped off her face.

"Okay, last song of our set! Yes, I know, I know, it is prime time in the teenage world. Like hell we are actually going to go to bed when this shindig is over—and I am completely joking when I say that Professor McGonagall—but I have been requested by our kind and lovely teachers who, I might add, should not expect any homework assigned this weekend to be completed by Monday, to begin wrapping things up. So, make the most of our precious time together, lassies, before we hand things over to our very awesome DJ, Mr. Tigris Jordan! This song is called 'It Takes Two.' So, we're keeping score, babe. You: five. Me: four. But hey, it takes two to tango. Hit it!" Upon the conclusion of Andren's speech, Teegan counted off the beginning of the song and Drew began to sing to Gulliver's bass beat.

_Picture this:_

_Is there anything he cannot do?_

_He's even managed to capture you._

_And I feel like I have the flu_

_When he's with you._

_..._

_And it all seems copasetic_

_And your eyes are iridescent_

_And you look at me_

_Like you want me too._

The bass was joined by an explosion of drums and the two guitars, and the entire band joined in on the chorus.

_And it takes two_

_But I wish it were me and you._

_It takes two_

_How come it's him and you?_

_..._

_Picture this:_

_It may seem surreptitious_

_That tonight I feel auspicious._

_I'm dressed up all debonair_

_Damn, this is unfair._

_And it all seems copasetic_

_..._

_And your eyes are iridescent_

_And you look at me_

_Like you want me too._

_..._

_It takes two_

_Why don't you get a clue?_

_It takes two_

_It's got to be me and you._

_..._

_Copasetic, iridescent,_

_Don't you know that I meant it?_

_This heart you cannot bend it._

_Copasetic, iridescent,_

_Don't you know that I meant it?_

_I meant it all._

_Old plans will fall._

_Copasetic, iridescent,_

_Don't you know that I meant it?_

_This heart you cannot bend it._

_But you can mend it._

_..._

_Because this dance takes two._

_This dance is for me and you._

_It takes two._

_Leave him, that leaves me and you._

_It takes two._

_There's nothing more to do._

_It takes two._

_It's got to be me and you._

_Takes two, takes two,_

_It's got to, got to, got to be me and you._

The crowd exploded into applause and cheering. The band gathered together and took a bow before handing off things off to Tigris Jordan, who happily greeted Hogwarts and laid out some tracks. The Keepers and Rebels packed up their gear, not knowing what difference one song could make.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Lily Luna Potter was thinking of a bloke other than her date…

_Gulliver Dwight is some kind of wonderful_, thought Lily as Shane Fulbright had his large, rather rough hands wrapped around her waist. As it turned out, Shane was better at grinding-dancing than ballroom dancing, so the night was not looking like a complete disaster. But Gulliver…he looked so very happy on stage, and she wondered if he was singing about her. No, probably not, not after how she humiliated him. But, this was karma. She had a pushy date with rough hands and a sense of rhythm that left something to be desired.

James nearly had a heart attack when he saw the dress she was wearing. Her mother thought it was quite modest and very pretty, but anything that Lily wore with less coverage and more sophistication than a very large potato sack was considered scandalous to James. Her dress fell just past her knees and was a vibrant yellow color with spaghetti straps. James told her to put a coat on and Lily simply retorted that he should tell that to Kellyn.

"Her dress doesn't even _have_ a back, in case you missed it." James' ears turned red (damn Weasley blood) and he sputtered some stupid response while Stella insisted that she looked lovely and the dress was perfectly age-appropriate and she should not listen to a thing her brother said. Lily knew the last bit already, but the compliment was enjoyed nonetheless. Fulbright eyed her like a piece of candy and Lily could not help but smile, feeling so grown up and alluring. At least _some_ males appreciated her well enough.

_Oh Gulliver_. He looked so happy on stage with his mates. He always looked so happy. Except when he was around her. Then he looked miserable. _Oh me_, Lily thought. _Oh me._

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Sharon Tabor drew the line and cried in the bathroom…

Sharon Tabor, pretty, clever, and bound to be successful, with a comfortable home and content disposition, seemed to unite some of the best blessings of existence; and had lived nearly eighteen years in the world with very little to distress or vex her. That is, until she fell in love with her best friend, Andrew Indovinello. After that, things became very distressful and vexing. First, she had to pine away for years and wait for him to notice. Then, she had to be the one to make the first move. After, she had to wait even longer for him to get over his inhibitions. And now, they kept on fighting about the same thing, over and over again.

_Damn that Kellyn Wood and her fucking red dress,_ Sharon thought after the conclusion of the last Keepers and Rebels song while storming off to the bathroom. It was so obvious to Sharon that Drew was singing the song about Kellyn, not her. Who else would it be about? Did he think she was stupid and blind? He could insist all he wanted that there was nothing going on between him and Kellyn, but there was obviously _something_. She saw the way he held her as the fireworks went off. She saw the glance Drew snuck as Kellyn stared up at the ceiling—no doubt _her_ eyes were the iridescent ones under the multi-colored lights.

Sharon fought. She tried so damn hard to keep his attention. But the fact was that Andrew Indovinello did not love her the way she wanted him to and probably never would. Not with Kellyn Wood around. And with that terrible thought, Sharon leaned against the bathroom stall and silently cried.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Helen Garvgaski was thinking of a bloke other than her date…

Helen Garvgaski had gone to the ball with Teegan Farley, the drummer for the Keepers and Rebels. They had hit it off quite well, both with genial, joking attitudes, and had been previously acquainted because Amadi was always around Andren, and Andren and Teegan were best mates. It seemed logical for them to go with one another.

Helen was having a good time. Actually, it was the best time she had in awhile, considering the agony of January, the pain of Valentine's Day, and the emotional turmoil that followed. But things were getting better. _She_ was getting better. And Albus…well, Albus was Albus. He was always on his own track. Helen admired how true he was to himself, how he was always honest about his feelings. He seemed to know something that everyone else in the school didn't; he just had that wisdom about him.

Sometimes at night, Helen would think back to New Year's and try to piece together the events of that evening. She remembered laughing with Albus as he told her some sarcastic joke with that wry smile of his. She remembered allowing the thought that her teammate was rather attractive. She remembered realizing that he _very_ much fancied her. And then she remembered kissing him. After that, things became hazy: there was a broom closet, and he had six-pack abs, and she lost most of the buttons on her shirt with impatience, and he tasted like cinnamon, and he had the loveliest green eyes, and he made her desperate to be touched and to be loved. And then she woke up the next morning with a rip-roaring headache, a spotty memory, and the foreboding sense that in their drunkenness, the _Impervius_ spell was wholly neglected.

But if there was one thing she remembered crystal clearly in that broom closet, it was their attitudes. Albus was all love: he was caring, and compassionate, and sweet, despite their less-than-innocent actions. Albus Potter _made love_ to her. But in Helen's mind, she was just looking for a good shag. That was all it was to her. It was pure love against drunken carnal lust. It was only after that she realized how good of a bloke Albus was. But then she realized she was pregnant with his child. And then she aborted said child. And after that, she could never go back to Albus. Sure, he was attractive and had the biggest heart out of everyone she knew, but she had to keep moving on. Maybe when she was older she would look back and realize just how perfect he was and if he wasn't just so, she would not have made it through her ordeal. But by then, she would have her perfect someone and he would have his perfect someone. She and Albus were not made to be, and he knew that too. _Time. Time would heal everything. So why was she still waiting?_

**_

* * *

_**

_**In Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 4 of 4...**_

_On March 20, Rose Weasley almost lost something…_

_On March 20, Lily Luna Potter drew the line and cried in the bathroom…_

_On March 20, Gulliver Dwight was thinking of a girl other than his date…_

_On March 20, Lily Luna Potter grew up a little…_

_On March 20, Gulliver Dwight did something he did not think he was capable of and enjoyed it…_

_On March 20, Hogwarts held the Spring Ball in the Great Hall._


	62. Ch 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 4

_Author's Note: I realize how many characters this story has managed to accumulate...well, it's a lot. For assistance, in the first chapter (Titled: Author's Note and Summary) I have included a list of all the characters in alphabetical order by first name and some important info about them. You're welcome._

**_

* * *

_**

In Chapter 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 3 of 4

_"I'm in such a good mood, I just had the craziest idea. Kellyn Wood, would you kindly give me this dance?" Kellyn was taken aback, bewildered by this proposition._

_"Um, I would say that 'pretty crazy' is an accurate description, especially with your girlfriend already stabbing you with her eyes."_

_"What harm can it do?" And before Kellyn or Drew could really consider the consequences, Drew's hand was on her lower back, his thumb caressing her spine, and Kellyn was rendered rather breathless._

* * *

_Kellyn felt guilty for feeling so innocent. They were just dancing: no harm, no foul. But the closeness of their bodies and the dizzy, light-headed sensation that filled the air was rather incriminating evidence of something slightly more suspicious. She was surprised how she almost didn't care: for a moment, Sharon was the wrong girl for him; for a moment, Hogwarts disappeared; for a moment, they both had everything they could ever want; for a moment, it all seemed copasetic._

_

* * *

_

And it takes two

_But I wish it were me and you._

_It takes two_

_How come it's him and you?_

_

* * *

Gulliver Dwight is some kind of wonderful, thought Lily as Shane Fulbright had his large, rather rough hands wrapped around her waist. As it turned out, Shane was better at grinding-dancing than ballroom dancing, so the night was not looking like a complete disaster. But Gulliver…he looked so very happy on stage, and she wondered if he was singing about her. No, probably not, not after how she humiliated him._

* * *

_Sharon fought. She tried so damn hard to keep his attention. But the fact was that Andrew Indovinello did not love her the way she wanted him to and probably never would. Not with Kellyn Wood around. And with that terrible thought, Sharon leaned against the bathroom stall and silently cried._

* * *

_Helen was having a good time. Actually, it was the best time she had in awhile, considering the agony of January, the pain of Valentine's Day, and the emotional turmoil that followed. But things were getting better. She was getting better. And Albus…well, Albus was Albus. He was always on his own track._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 57: It All Seemed Copasetic, Part 4 of 4**

_On March 20, Rose Weasley almost lost something…_

Rose Weasley thought she was almost perfect. She had perfect grades, she was perfectly pretty in that way that it seemed like she didn't notice it (but she really did), she had the perfect extracurricular activities, she had the perfect drive, and just _knew_ she was going to get the perfect job, work perfectly hard, make lots of perfect money, marry the perfect man, and have a couple of perfect kids. Well, that was the perfect plan, anyway. But Rose Weasley thought she was _almost_ perfect because sometimes she grew bored of perfection. Sometimes, she wanted to not turn in a homework assignment just for kicks and giggles, even if she completed it perfectly. Sometimes, she wanted to break a rule or sometimes, she wanted to skip a Prefect meeting, a class, or hall patrol just to sleep a few hours longer or sneak down to the kitchens for extra dessert. She was her father's daughter, after all. And sometimes, Rose did not care about perfection. Sometimes, she wanted to be just plain _bad_. Tonight was one of those nights. After properly informing herself though the perusal of various magazines, such as _Witches Weekly, Teen Witch, The Modern Witch,_ and some Muggle book called _How to Make Any Twit Fall in Love With You_, Rose felt enlightened enough to execute her plan of 'bad-girlness,' even if that was not a word.

Kevin Hunt, a 7th year Ravenclaw, was her date. She chose him because he seemed to be what everyone thought was up her alley: studious, quiet, and generally nice. It was quite the added bonus that he was handsome in that geek-chic way (according to _Teen Witch_, which used that term to describe a fetching nerd). He had dated a few girls, which meant he had _experience_. And Rose, well… Rose had _none_, absolutely _zero_ experience, but with her lovely mind full of clever sayings, it was not hard to persuade him to find a spare broom closet. What he did not know, could not hurt him. As soon as they were alone, she slammed him against the door and pressed her lips to his, hoping that from there he would take the lead. And he did; but Kevin slowed things down, making his kisses soft and gentle while Rose was eager to rush ahead.

"You have the loveliest lips," he murmured between kisses.

"I am a quick study," Rose quipped.

"…a quick study…?" Rose realized her mistake—she did not want him knowing that she was new to this!—and gently bit his earlobe to distract him, which, according to _Witches Weekly_, was #4 on the 'Top 10 Places to Kiss Him in Public That Will Leave Him Begging for More!' And yes, the exclamation point was in the title.

Rose pushed him along, caressing, groping, and moaning until she felt that she was quite ready to undo his belt.

"Woah, woah, just wait a second Rose."

"What? Why wait?"

"Because we are in a broom closet and we have only begun recognizing each other's existence for a few weeks," Kevin hastily explained.

"And your point?" asked Rose, nibbling his collarbone (#6 on the list). Kevin was sufficiently distracted for a moment, but then he plowed on.

"That we should take this seriously!" he said indignantly. Rose was not feeling very serious about this. "Look, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I think it would be best if we stopped here before things get too serious."

"It doesn't _have_ to be serious," Rose said cavalierly, pulling on his belt loop (_The Modern Witch,_ #9 in '15 Sexy Moves to Get Him Closer to You').

"Then you aren't the girl I thought you were," he said, rather disappointed, and for a moment, Rose felt quite horrible and dirty. "I thought you were perfect."

"Join the club. It's tiring, you know, trying to keep up that image of perfection. Sometimes I hate myself," she confessed, but kept her tone light.

"So you decide to…_shag some bloke in a broom closet_?" Kevin asked, lowering his voice.

"No one can hear us, Kevin," Rose laughed.

"That's not the point," he said, trying to fix his hair. (The scalp, listed in the Chapter 5 of _How to Make Any Twit Fall in Love With You_, under the subtitle 'What To Do With Your Hands While Snogging') "The point is, there are other less drastic ways to have your teenage rebellion. And I am not going to be used to prove some point. Just because you are almost perfect doesn't mean you can use people for your selfish purposes and then toss them away when you are finished."

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Rose said, dropping her head. "It was really wrong of me. Just, promise not to tell anyone? Please?"

"Of course," he said quietly. Then, with a smile, "After all, you have a reputation to uphold. And _Episkey_ and a little makeup should hide the present I left on your neck so your brother and cousins do not hex me into oblivion." Rose laughed. "Merlin, Rose, you are quite nearly perfect. Even your imperfections are rather endearing. You are going to be a great Head Girl next year."

"Me? Head Girl?"

"Of course _you_! Who _else_ would get it?" Kevin clarified. "And, if you maybe want to talk sometime, you know, about hobbies, your plans for the future, or school, that would be something I would be very interested in doing. And then we could maybe work up to leaving more presents on each other's necks."

"Consider your proposition to be in deliberation," Rose said with a blushing grin.

"You want some time to mull things over before heading back to the ball? It would probably be best if you fly solo and be with your friends for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I will just mull here and be back in a few. Besides, what better use do broom closets have?"

"I could think of a few things," shrugged Kevin with a mischievous glint in his eye before leaving Rose alone to think. The door closed and Rose shrunk back against the wall. She almost lost something that she really did not want to lose after all. _That_ was a close one. Only _she_ could have gotten herself out of that one. Now, Rose Weasley _knew_ she was almost perfect.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Lily Luna Potter drew the line and cried in the bathroom…

Lily Luna Potter was no stranger to broom closets, but something about this felt odd. It was wrong, it was all wrong. Shane Fulbright turned out to be Shane Ful_dim_, because he was one of the most dimwitted people Lily had ever met. Intelligent conversation long ended and unintelligent conversation did not last much longer, and so she and Fulbright (Fuldim) agreed to separately sneak out. Lily was excited and nervous, but now, she was not so sure.

He was not gentle like Gulliver: he was rough and a little carnal and he rushed things. Despite this, Lily wanted him to like her. She was the only fourth year to be asked by a sixth year and she wanted to make some impression on him. Maybe he would ask her to go to Hogsmeade sometime! So, this was very important; she had to impress him with her maturity and experience. As a result of this, she let him have his way for awhile, letting him venture places that she did not know if she was quite comfortable with. His hands roamed her body and Lily realized something: she was trembling. She was trembling because she was scared and uncomfortable and Shane Fuldim did not seem to give a fuck.

"Stop," she said, pushing his hands, which were currently on her chest, away.

"Lily," he moaned, "don't be like that."

"Don't be like what, Fulbright?"

"Like a prude, Potter."

"Are you _serious_? Lily cried. "I…_Merlin_, I am such an _idiot_!" This was a mistake, Lily realized, this was a _huge_ mistake. Fuldim snorted. "But you, no, _you_ are a downright foul bloody git with his head stuck up his arse. _You_ are a blooming load of bollocks, a slimy bugger, a dodgy cock-up, a manky, grotty prat who keeps his brain in his pants. And I may be an idiot, but I can do _so_ much better than you," Lily said and left the broom closet in a huff. From there, she headed to the bathroom, cut in front of the line, locked herself in a stall, and covered her mouth so that no one could hear her sobs.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Gulliver Dwight was thinking of a girl other than his date…

Things were going as fine as they could be expected to go. Kathleen was a perfectly amiable date and the Keepers and Rebels performance was fantastic. However, when he saw Lily slip out of the room, followed by Shane Fulbright just minutes later, Gulliver wanted to vomit. He felt quite literally sick to his stomach and wanted to do something about it. Lily was so pure and Fulbright was so…not pure. It was a recipe for disaster and he was quite literally scared for Lily. Drew asked if he was alright, seeing the color drain from his friend's face, and Gulliver responded the negative. He sat down, wondering what to do. Should he go after her? No, she would hate him forever for embarrassing her in front of her super-popular date. But should he not do anything and leave her be? Lily was a silly girl, but she was capable of taking care of herself. She knew her boundaries. She was not afraid to draw the line. And perhaps it was better to be cruel to be kind. Maybe Lily would learn her lesson and come back to him. Well, Gulliver did not know if he ever had her to begin with, but he liked to think he had some sway over her.

Lily Luna Potter, at fourteen years old, was just beginning to be beautiful and she had no idea how mad it made him: to know that she was too young for him, too much for him, and too capricious for him, made it all the more agonizing. He was in grave danger of falling in love with her and never falling out, and she would never know. He would graduate in June and all ties with her would be severed. Such was the cruelty of school-boy love.

Fulbright walked back into the Great Hall, looking exceptionally irritated. One minute passed. Two minutes. Three minutes. Perhaps Lily was in the loo, fixing her hair. _Oh, her beautiful hair_. Five minutes passed. Ten.

"Mate, are you alright?" repeated Drew, now really starting to worry.

"Where's Lily?" Gulliver asked, his eyes frantic.

"…I'll go get Kellyn."

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Lily Luna Potter grew up a little…

"Kellyn, can you—"

"Hey Drew," Kellyn greeted him happily, looking a little relieved. "Where's Sharon?"

"She had a bit of a migraine. The lights, you know," Drew said nonchalantly, although he did not exactly know where Sharon went. He saw her weave her way through the crowd after the final Keepers and Rebels song, and according to her friends, 'she did not want to talk to him.' There was not much Drew could do other than return to the party. He was tired of fighting with her. They would settle the score tomorrow and work things out, once and for all, Drew decided. Yes, tomorrow would settle everything. He would make his promises to be a better boyfriend and he would keep them. He would show her that although he was not in love with her, he seriously cared for her and with time, could grow to love her. But now, he had to set aside his own issues and focus on Gulliver, who looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. "Anyway, that's beside the point," said Drew. "We have a bit of a situation." Kellyn looked at him carefully, trying to catch his meaning.

"_We_…?"

"And by 'we' I mean Gulliver and I. Mostly Gulliver," Drew quickly said. Kellyn seemed to blush a moment before looking at him more seriously. "I was just wondering if you have seen Lily lately?"

"Where's Fulbright?" asked Kellyn quickly, now with fear in her eyes.

"He's in here, that's why we're wondering."

"I'll check in the loo."

"Thanks, Kellyn." Drew began to reach out to squeeze her hand, but thought better and put his hand in his robe pocket. Kellyn waited for an awkward moment, looking at Drew before shaking her head and walking purposefully off to the loo.

"Lily? Lily, are you in here?" asked Kellyn. A stall opened and Lily stepped out with red-rimmed eyes. "Oh, Lily…"

"I'm _such_ an _idiot_," she cried, a fresh tear rolling down her cheek.

"Come here, we'll find somewhere to talk," Kellyn said, taking Lily by the waist to a quiet corner in the hallway. There, they sat and Kellyn waited for Lily to speak.

"Fuldim—Fulbright—Shane Fulbright—suggested we find a broom closet and I was pretty keen on the idea. I mean, he's popular and a sixth year and he asked _me_, of all people, to go to the Spring Ball with him. Well, I dropped a few hints, but _still_, _he_ asked _me_. So, I was flattered to think he wanted to kiss me: to know that he thinks I'm pretty and alluring and mature for my age and whatnot. I was flattered. But when we were in there…it was all wrong."

"Lily," asked Kellyn, trying to keep her voice even, "did he hurt you?"

"What?"

"Did he _hurt_ you?" Kellyn repeated with more emphasis.

"No, oh no, not that, no," Lily quickly clarified. "He didn't rape me. We didn't even have…we didn't even get close to having…I stopped him long before that." Kellyn looked surprised and Lily was a little surprised herself, speaking now as if having a revelation. "We were kissing and he was touching my…breasts, and I stopped him because I was uncomfortable. It felt wrong and I didn't like it. It was like he owned me and he doesn't own me. I own myself. I'm responsible for myself. I'm my own ruler. And, well, I was an idiot. I…I actually hoped that he would take me seriously, that he would maybe ask me out for real after this night, that he would want to be my boyfriend, and I don't know, love me. Stupid, I know. I was so run away with these crazy thoughts I didn't even realize how much of a pathetic pig he was…is. I know I have done some pretty horrible things, some things I rather regret when it comes to blokes, but I deserve better than Fulbright. _That_, I know." Lily concluded her speech, afraid to meet Kellyn's critical eyes. Kellyn always was her critic nowadays and Lily valued what she said, mainly because Kellyn was almost always right, and even if she wasn't, she had at least one good point.

"Lily Luna Potter," Kellyn began in a stern voice and Lily cringed. "…I am _so_ proud of you." Lily looked up to see Kellyn's soft gaze and Lily flung herself on her and cried. Kellyn consoled her and dried her tears, then with a swish of her wand, brought out her makeup bag and proceeded to touch up Lily's eye makeup. "You look so very grown-up tonight, Lily," Kellyn said to her younger friend. "But please do not grow up too fast."

"But you said…"

"Lily. You are fourteen. I want you to act fourteen, not four, and not twenty-four. It's alright to be silly, dramatic, and rebellious but there's no need to be stupid, insipid, reckless, or hurtful. You're still figuring things out: you're no where near to being a grown-up, but I think this is a step in the right direction. Now, you have two options: go back to your dormitory and wallow in self-pity or return to the party and show Fulbright just how much of a prick he is for kicking you to the curb."

Lily chose the latter.

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Gulliver Dwight did something he did not think he was capable of and enjoyed it…

"So?" asked both Gulliver and Drew nervously upon Kellyn depositing Lily back in the Great Hall with her friends.

"She was upset, in the loo," Kellyn responded.

"Why was she upset?" Gulliver prodded. Kellyn hesitated and Gulliver stepped closer to her, lowering his voice menacingly. "_Why was she upset?_" Kellyn looked to Drew for advice. Even he seemed to be perplexed by his friend's desperate behavior and nodded to Kellyn to explain things to him, otherwise the poor Hufflepuff would never sleep.

"Take a walk with me, Gulliver," Kellyn said casually and they stepped off together, only to huddle quietly in an empty corner of the room. Kellyn thought how to discretely say what happened without betraying too much of Lily's trust.

"Fulbright and Lily consented to sneak off for awhile. Lily, being typical, naïve Lily, had her hopes up, Fulbright crossed the line, and Lily told him to stop—"

"That piece of shit. _That fucking piece of shit, I swear I am going to fucking Avada Kedavra his ass from here to Azkaban!_"

"Gulliver, Gulliver, no, _stop_," Kellyn ordered, holding onto his arm for dear life. "Lily handled herself. She's fine and Fulbright stopped. But, he's a pig, so he walked out on her. And she was upset at herself for being a blind idiot. _You are not going to kill anyone_," Kellyn assured him and Gulliver seemed to cool down a little.

"So she's fine? Are you sure she's fine?"

"A little shaken up and a little disappointed in herself, but other than that, she's fine."

"_That dog_, shame on him for leaving her like that. _I_ would never…" Gulliver trailed off, looking down. Kellyn looked at him pitifully. "I know. _I know_, don't look at me like that. But I can wait. I can wait. I would wait…_forever_ for Lily."

"She grew up a little tonight, Gulliver," Kellyn began slowly. "She talked to me and she is starting to figure things out. I am not saying this to fuel your hope. Actually, if I were you, Gulliver, I would…I would just let her go."

"Trust me, Drew has tried to tell me the same thing," Gulliver bitterly laughed. "It's so easy for you Ravenclaws to rationalize something as irrational as love. I am not like you: I am a Hufflepuff and I am loyal and I follow my heart. And my heart lies with Lily Luna Potter and there's nothing I can do to change that. I just have to stick it out. Because I love who she is now and I am going to love the woman she becomes even more. I can't explain it and I can't make sense of it; it is just something I know with every fiber of my being. I know you are looking out for me and I appreciate it a lot, but this is my decision. If there is one thing you can do for me, however, it is to keep an eye on Lily. She really looks up to you and if you could just help her along…well, it would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, Gulliver, of course," Kellyn said and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm scared," he said so quietly, Kellyn almost did not catch what he said.

"Join the club," Kellyn replied just as softly.

The Ball was almost over at that point and finally the professors silenced the music and ordered students to return to their dormitories. It was late and even the 7th years had no talk of continuing to congregate in their hidden room. It was already midnight, too late to begin drinking, and their mood was significantly dampened when they realized that this was the last Spring Ball they would attend as a student. Thus, the students began to slink back to their dormitories.

Gulliver was walking quietly along when he saw a familiar Quidditch player in front of him, walking with a swagger and talking loudly.

"And so it turns out the Potter-girl is such a prude. What a little baby. I mean, she's as fit as hell, but she wouldn't let me do _anything_. What a slag. She was all into me one moment and I'm thinking I'm going to get some and then all of a sudden—"

"Hey Fulbright!" Gulliver called out, his blood boiling from hearing the bloody git talk about Lily like that. The sixth year turned around in surprise, only to have a fist solidly collide with his face. Gulliver found it rather satisfying and then with a swish of his wand, Fulbright was tossed into a wall. As he laid there moaning, Gulliver pressed the tip of his wand into the boy's throat. "If I _ever_ hear you talk about Lily Potter that way again, or if I hear that you have been talking about her, or if I see you talk to her, or if I hear that you have been talking to her, or if you get even close to her, or if I hear that you have been trying to get close to her, there will be _hell_ to pay. This is just the tip of the iceberg, my friend, the tip of the iceberg. Consider this a warning." The boy whimpered his consent. "Now get the fuck out of my face before I send you to the Hospital Wing," Gulliver growled and Fulbright scampered off.

When he walked into the Hufflepuff common room, Glen asked where he had been, having come in ten minutes later than the other students.

"I took a detour," said Gulliver, involuntarily wincing at the pain in his hand. And somehow, Glen, with his kind demeanor and ability to persuade people into opening up to him, had Gulliver reveal his whole story with Lily.

"I know what you mean, mate," said Glen quietly. "I know what you mean more than you can imagine," he said, looking off into the distance. They both were in love with unattainable fourteen-year-olds.

"I know, what I did was wrong, you can dock points for it," Gulliver said resignedly.

"Well, I was not there to witness it, so as far as I am concerned, it never happened," Glen said smoothly. "_Episkey_. That should help your hand some. And it was wrong, to be honest, but did it feel right?"

"Hell yes."

"Then that settles that," shrugged Glen. "Now I suggest you get some sleep. And no worries, your secret is safe with me. I assume Kellyn knows?" Gulliver said she did. "Figures. That girl has everyone else's business figured out except her own."

_

* * *

_

On March 20, Hogwarts held the Spring Ball in the Great Hall.

Kellyn, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay stumbled back into the dormitory, complaining of sore feet. Stella had quietly left with James and was staying in the Gryffindor tower for the night. She, naturally, would be bombarded with questions in the morning. They burst into the room laughing and singing until they heard a voice at the opposite end of the room.

"Can you please keep it down?" asked Sharon, her voice soft and defeated. "I am not feeling too well."

"Oh, sorry to hear that Sharon," responded Shaylee sympathetically. "We'll be quiet and you just get some sleep."

It was now early morning on March 21st. The showers were quiet, with girls hopping in and out to scrub makeup off their faces and sweat off their bodies before slipping into their beds and drifting off into sleep. Some had happy dreams of future dates and sweet embraces. Others had sad dreams of lost loves. Still others lay awake, not able to quiet their brains long enough to sleep.

Kellyn Wood was one such person. So much had happened; she could hardly wrap her brain around it. The red dress…the way Drew stared…poor Glen…the cameras…the dance with Drew…the fireworks…getting caught…the Keepers and Rebels concert…poor Lily…poor Gulliver. It seemed like there were so many loose ends and the one she kept picking at was the one between her and Drew. _What was going on with them?_ Kellyn felt something when she danced with him, something that stuck with her, something she could not put a finger on. It was something she had never quite felt before and it both scared and thrilled her. Actually, it more scared her than anything and she fervently wished that it would go away while actually hoping it would linger. Kellyn figured if she ignored it, it would fade on its own. That tended to work in the past.

She had a great night and all of her friends seemed to enjoy themselves too. But now, she was sleepy. Her nagging brain could wait until morning. So, Kellyn fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: And thus, our evening comes to a close. Thanks everyone so much!


	63. Chapter 58: Aftermath

_Author's Note: On this day, May 2, we remember those who died during the Battle of Hogwarts. We remember their names... we remember the lives they lead... we remember the choices they made... we remember their strength... we remember that died hoping for a better tomorrow._

_Fred Weasley_

_Nymphadora Tonks_

_Remus Lupin_

_Severus Snape_

_Colin Creevey_

_...and 50 other witches and wizards who thought that love was the strongest magic of all._

_Today, we remember those who fell on the grounds of Hogwarts during that fateful day and as we celebrate being freed from a regime of evil, we remember those who will not be able to celebrate with us._

_..._

_And there's lots of swearing in this chapter. Deal with it, we're all big kids._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 58: Aftermath (Things Fall Apart)

The next morning, everything seemed to be coming together…or so Kellyn thought. There were couples everywhere at breakfast and everyone seemed to be pairing off. Sam Malfoy nearly tripped when Shelby Katsuma waved hello to him the next morning. The Weasleys seemed to have good luck with their dates: Hugo Weasley was looking quite cozy next to Abigail Spinnet and Rose Weasley had her sly eyes fixed on Kevin Hunt. The Potters were not as lucky, with the exception of James, who looked more in love than ever: Albus appeared particularly hung-over—apparently, the 6th year Gryffindor boys had broken out a bottle of Firewhiskey after the festivities and had their own private party—and Lily was quiet and thoughtful, picking at her food. Shane Fulbright, courtesy of Gulliver Dwight, sported a black eye and a split eyebrow. James noticed this aloud and looked to Lily for an explanation.

"Did you do that, Lils?"

"No," Lily said quietly, taking a sip of her tea.

"Did he deserve it?" James further inquired. Lily sat quietly for a moment before responding.

"Yes." James began to stand up, obviously angry, but at the same time, Lily and Stella both ordered him to sit. James did so very reluctantly.

"I am going to have to find and thank the bloke who did that, then," James said quietly. Gulliver, who was sitting with Drew not too far away, put his bruised hand under the table and ate his breakfast in silence. Drew seemed a little worse for wear, having not slept too well the previous night, and was not accompanied by Sharon, who refused to get out of bed that morning. Shaylee had insisted that Sharon should go to the Hospital Wing, but after much protestation, the girls realized it was not an ailment of the body that prevented her from rising, but an ailment of the heart. Thus, they let her be.

At the end of breakfast, the post came and dropped a very short letter in front of Drew. He read it, sighed, and walked off. When Kellyn, Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Stella got back to the dorms, Sharon was gone.

* * *

_Astronomy Tower. 11 AM. We need to talk._

That was the note that Drew received at breakfast. He recognized the handwriting to be Sharon's and had an awful sense of foreboding. He knew that it would probably be neither a short nor a pleasant conversation, but Drew was genuinely hoping to fix things once and for all between them. All he had to do was show how much she meant to him and apologize for everything. He never had an issue with apologizing, even if something was not entirely his fault. Kellyn, he thought, would have given up much longer ago. But that was Kellyn—unapologetic, sporadic, capricious Kellyn—and he was Drew, steady, constant, and thoughtful. He could appeal to Sharon with his logic—she could not possibly fight with that—and everything would be alright. He was rather confident while walking up to the Astronomy Tower, remembering that Sharon had said just a few days ago that even if she was really mad at him, she would always return to him. Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

_Cause I built you a home in my heart._

_With rotten wood, it decayed from the start._

_Cause you can't find nothing at all_

_If there was nothing there all along._

_- "Crooked Teeth" by Death Cab for Cutie_

* * *

Sharon knew that everything was _not_ going to be just fine as she paced on top of the empty Astronomy Tower. She drew the line and had to stick with it. After this, there was no going back; it was time to settle things once and for all. Of course, this did not mean that when she saw Drew appear at the top of the Astronomy Tower, her heart did not thump madly. He walked up to her and went to kiss her, but she sadly offered her cheek instead.

"Oh Sharon," he said dejectedly and softly, cupping her face in his hand. His faint cologne, smelling of the ocean and musky autumn leaves, made her nostalgic and for a moment, she lost all resolution. She quickly pulled herself together and took a step back.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I know," Drew responded, his eyes on the ground. "I got your letter. I wanted to talk too, I need to apologize and—"

"_I_ wanted to talk to _you_," Sharon clarified, her eyes going cold. Drew looked confused, but let her proceed. "Before you say whatever it is _you_ have to say, _I_ have some things to say. Drew, I…" Sharon knew what she had to say, but didn't know how to put it into words. She always had trouble with that, while Drew seemed to organize his emotions like a tidy sock drawer, able to match like with like and put them in their proper place. Sharon never matched up her emotions and never knew where to place them: jealousy always seemed paired with love, bitterness with happiness, and confusion with humor. "Drew, I…I need to know. Do you fancy Kellyn Wood?" Drew looked at her with confusion, but then his face lit up.

"No, of course not," he insisted. "Well, if that was all you had to say, then, well—"

"I'm not done yet," she cut him off, her voice crisp and direct. "Do you _love_ Kellyn Wood?"

"Well, Sharon, if I don't fancy her, I am obviously not in love with her," Drew retorted irately.

"I know you are not _in love_ with her, I was asking if you _loved_ her. There is a difference, you know."

"Are you serious? Are you _seriously_ asking me this?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just great!"

"Are you being sarcastic again?"

"Yes, Sharon," Drew sighed despondently. This only made Sharon sadder. "How did we get like this? How did we get so detached? We used to understand each other perfectly."

"Actually, I have been thinking about that a lot," Sharon quietly confessed.

"We fight _all the time_. I don't want to fight."

"I don't either," Sharon responded, feeling like they were both heading in the same direction. Maybe he was tired too…

"Tell me what I need to do. Please, Sharon, just tell me how to fix this. Because I'm trying _so_ hard. And I've made mistakes. I don't think I have made so many mistakes in my life that I have regretted as I have with you, but the only thing I can do now is apologize, try to make things right, and try to be better. Because _I know_ I can be better. I look in your eyes and I know that _you_ can be the one to change me," Drew said earnestly, taking her hands in his. At this point, Sharon was crying: he was still holding on so tightly, even when everything was all wrong.

"Drew, you have changed. And you have become a different person: you have opened up to people, ventured outside your personal bubble, and you have experienced so much. And half of that you have done on your own. But if there is someone who has changed you, it isn't me. I'm not the girl who has changed you. _It's her. It's Kellyn,_" Sharon sobbed.

"Sharon, _no_, that's not true. I—"

"I love you, Drew. _I love you, damn it_, and I know these things. You…you are so good at rationalizing emotions, but emotions are not meant to be rationalized. They aren't supposed to make sense. But they are real, and they mean something. My jealousy is not irrational."

"I _don't_ love her," Drew growled.

"Well, you don't love me either, so that hardly means much!"

"But I _can_ love you, Sharon," Drew begged. "Don't you see? I can _grow_ to love you. I know I have it in my heart. There: an irrational feeling, just for you."

"You don't grow to _love_ people, Drew. You grow to _like_ people. Like Kellyn: you absolutely _abhorred_ her, and now she is one of your best friends. You would do _anything_ for her."

"I would do nothing for her that I wouldn't do for you," Drew said in a warning tone.

"And that's the problem, Drew. We are equals. You can't have a girl friend who is an equal to your girlfriend. You grew to like her, but if you gave her a chance, if you gave her the _smallest_ chance, you would fall in love with her."

"I don't _want_ to give her a chance, I want to give _us_ a chance!" Drew bellowed.

"I'm tired of fighting, Drew," Sharon sobbed. "I'm so damn _tired_. Kellyn and I…we are equals." Drew began to protest, but Sharon stopped him. "We are equals and you can't have us both. You can't be 'just friends' with her and be in love with me. That's what's stopping you. There is not enough room for the both of us."

"Sharon," Drew said carefully, "what are you trying to _say_?"

"You've changed, Drew," Sharon said, not answering his question and beginning a new topic. "You have changed so much that you are not the bloke I thought you were. You are not the bloke I fell in love with. You have become careless—"

"How?"

"—reckless—"

"How?"

"—vindictive, spiteful—"

"How?"

"—distant, otherwise occupied—"

"_How, Sharon? Damn it, how?_"

"You hurt me intentionally."

"I regret that and I apologized."

"You neglected your studies, were late to class, and got detention."

"I was distracted!"

"And the press! The stupid press, who always wants your picture, and always wants a comment from you, and all the people who now know you and say hello to you in the hallways and have conversations with you—"

"Are you jealous of the attention I have received from Quidditch?" asked Drew, both astonished and appalled.

"Before this, you were quiet and you kept to yourself, and that was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you, because I felt special that you chose me to be your friend and your girlfriend. But now, _everyone_ wants a piece of you. And at the end of the day, what do you have to offer me? Nothing, _nothing_."

"Sharon, I—"

"You are moving on to bigger and better things. And I'm proud of you, Drew, I'm _so_ _proud_ of you," Sharon said, now with happy tears rolling down her cheeks, "that you have made it this far. All of your dreams are about to come true… and I feel like I am being left in the dust."

"_Why_ would you feel that?" Drew exclaimed, bursting with emotion. "I want to share all my dreams with _you_. I want you to be _a part_ of my dreams."

Once again, Sharon had a moment of doubt. He said all these things, and he was not so wound up that he did not mean them, but how long would these feelings last? How long would he be able to hold onto this? How could they last if he could not grow to love her?

"Can't we just forget about this?" Drew asked. "I'm sorry for everything I have done wrong and for everything I will do wrong. I am not perfect, but I am perfectly happy with you."

"Are you really, Drew?" Sharon asked, growing cold. "Are you really happy?"

"…yes," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am." This had finally ruffled his feathers. Sharon realized that this sounded like a very common, childish argument between Drew and Kellyn.

"How can I make you happy, Drew?" Sharon asked as a rhetorical question.

"Learn to understand my sarcasm and believe me when I say I want to be with you."

"That was rhetorical."

"I thought we were trying to figure out where the weaknesses were in our relationship so we could try to fix them."

"Are you being sarcastic again?"

"_No, damn it, I am not being sarcastic now!_" There was a long pause as they both gathered their thoughts.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like if Kellyn had not come here."

"What does this have to do with Kellyn? I wish you would keep her out of it."

"This has _everything_ to do with Kellyn! Can't you see? _She's _the one who has changed everything! You fancied her before Christmas, I'm not stupid; I know you tried to fight it, but it lingers."

"I don't _fancy_ her! It's not like that! I would _never_ do that to you!"

"_She_ pushed your buttons and made you explode: _she_ made you angry and happy and caring and open. _She_ gave you a voice, _she_ gave you Quidditch recruiters, and _she_ gave you attention, attention that you had _never_ received before. You were always _someone_ to me, but _she_ made you into someone else."

"I like the way I am, Sharon!" Drew exclaimed. "I know I am different now, but I don't like being the bloke everyone assumes to be 'mysterious' just because I don't talk to people. There is a whole world out there and I want to _know things_ now; and people are one of those things. And I can't do that without opening up myself and I am finding out things about myself that I never knew I was capable of. And sometimes, hell yes it's scary, and sometimes I find things that I don't like, but it's _me_, Sharon, _it's me_. And I won't apologize for that," Drew fumed.

"You just aren't the same person I fell in love with," Sharon said a long beat after this monologue. "And I don't know if I can deal with that." A look of absolute shock crossed Drew's face.

"…_what?_" he breathed.

"I saw the way you looked at her last night, Drew, the way you looked at _Kellyn_. I saw it and you…you have _never_ looked at me that way before," Sharon sobbed. "I can't compete with _that_."

"You looked beautiful, Sharon! I know my joke was rather bad timing, but I thought you looked absolutely beautiful," Drew insisted, taking a few steps toward her. Sharon felt herself grow small.

"I know that…but you never said that you didn't look at her like she was beautiful."

"Is that what you _want_ me to say? That she doesn't hold a candle to you? That I only have eyes for you? Because I can say it, but it would be a waste of breath," he frowned.

"But you _don't_ only have eyes for me. You _looked _at her."

"I look at a lot of people, Sharon, that doesn't mean I fancy them."

"Kellyn is _beautiful_, Drew. You cannot be blind to that." Drew lowered his eyes, shamefully.

"She _is_ beautiful. But that doesn't mean—"

"But it means _something_! You danced with her and, _Merlin_, you should have seen yourselves. It was…it was _heartbreaking_."

"I was waiting for you to come back. Sharon, please, _please_ come back to me," Drew pleaded fervently.

"Kathleen gave me this picture," Sharon said, pulling a photograph out of her back pocket. "She said that I should _know_. And maybe you will be able to see." She handed the picture to Drew, who took it after a moment's hesitation. Sharon watched his eyes turn from amusement, to grave seriousness, to pure guilt. "Explain."

"I…can't," Drew said, his eyes wide.

"What do you _mean_ 'you can't?'"

"I can't explain _this,_" he said, shoving the picture into her hands, disgusted and ashamed by it.

"It's called _chemistry_, Drew. Something we had a long time ago that died."

"No, _it's not!_"

"And the song! Damn it, that stupid song you sang. _It takes two / But I wish it were me and you / It takes two / How come it's him and you?_ It doesn't take a genius to figure out you were singing about _her_ and her 'iridescent eyes'!"

"It wasn't _like_ that!" Drew protested. "Teegan wrote the song and I wasn't even going to sing it but Andren was loosing his voice and asked me to sing it…it wasn't about Kellyn."

"So why were you watching her?"

"…I was?" Sharon let out a frustrated scream.

"This is _her_ fault. This is all _her_ fault! If fucking Kellyn Wood hadn't come along, you wouldn't have changed, you wouldn't have become everyone's new best friend, and I would have been enough. If _she_ wasn't around, you could have maybe fallen in love with me. But as long as _she_ is here and _she_ is your friend, you will never_ ever_ be able to love me. Because you are on the brink of falling in love with her and you can't have us both."

"That's the second time you have said that! _What are you trying to say?!_"

"Pick one." The words fell from Sharon's mouth like bombs and there was a moment where time seemed to stop for the both of them.

"What?" Drew breathed.

"Pick one: Kellyn or me. Because there will never be room enough for the both of us." Drew looked at Sharon with wide, fearful eyes. He seemed absolutely frantic, caught between a rock and a hard place.

"_Don't make me do this,_" Drew whispered, tears filling his eyes. "_Don't make me pick_."

"Pick. One," Sharon repeated coldly.

"Don't _do_ this!" Drew cried out, now louder.

"Just _pick_ one!"

"_I…CAN'T!!!_" he roared, a tear now falling down his cheek. Sharon wanted to yell and scream and sob until there was nothing left of her, but she was tired. She was so damn tired of fighting and trying to hold onto him. She couldn't do it any longer. He was worth the fight, but the fight was no longer hers. Things had run their course. She still loved him—despite everything, she still loved him more than anything else in the world—but it would never work out. It would always be disappointing and unfulfilling. They were meant to be quiet lovers. But there was all this noise…no, it wouldn't last.

"I know. I _know_ you can't pick. That's why I am going to do it for you," Sharon said resignedly. "I can't do this anymore, Drew. It hurts too much."

"Sharon, _no_," Drew croaked, all of a sudden completely petrified.

"Do you know what it is like to be in love with someone who is never going to love you back? It's awful, it's heart-wrenching, and I can fight to hold onto you, but it won't do any good! We were content. But things have changed. _You've_ changed because of _her_. And I…I don't want to fight for something that is only going to make the both of us miserable. I…this is over. _We're_ over."

"No, Sharon, please, I…_damn it_, I'll pick you. I'll pick you, I'll do it, okay? I'll pick you!" Drew cried desperately, furiously blinking back tears.

"Don't," Sharon sobbed. "Please don't. You don't mean it. I know you don't. Not really. Not truly." Drew buried his face in his hands and turned away from her. They were silent for a whole minute before Drew spoke, his voice cracking in pain and anguish.

"So, this is it? After ten weeks of a relationship and seven years of friendship, this is what it is going to be like? After everything we have been through, after all the ups and downs, you are going to give me up because of _Kellyn Fucking Wood_?"

"Yes," Sharon said and the word hung in the air.

"And there is nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"No." Each word seemed to stab Drew in the heart.

"I _could_ have loved you," he said quietly. "I really _wanted_ to love you."

"I know," Sharon whispered, crying. "But 'want' is no longer enough." Drew pulled her into a hug and she began to sob, feeling as though her heart was breaking. But, the cracks had been there long before. After a few minutes, they separated. Drew pressed one final kiss to her cheek and Sharon left the tower, trotting down the stairs, leaving Drew to look out onto the Hogwarts grounds and try to wrap his head around the aftermath of the Spring Ball.

Sharon ran back to the castle, tears streaming down her face, and bounded up the steps to the Ravenclaw tower so she could be alone. She ran past her roommates in the common room and continued to the dormitories. There, she collapsed on her bed and sobbed as Libby Munin and Shelby Katsuma, her best friends, consoled her. Minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Sharon? Is everything alright?" Kellyn asked, peering through the door with a genuine look of concern on her face. Sharon felt her blood boil. _How could she not know?_

"No, things _aren't_ alright!" Sharon sobbed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kellyn asked, beginning to make her way into the room.

"_You have already done plenty_," Sharon said murderously. Kellyn looked surprised and then shut the door confusedly. Sharon burst out into new tears, wondering how anything would be alright again.

* * *

"So what was wrong with Sharon?" asked Shaylee.

"I…I don't know, but I think I'm going to take a walk," said Kellyn, suddenly feeling rather shaky. Kellyn left the room, pondering what happened. Sharon seemed to be mad at her. Just the way she said 'You have already done plenty' made chills run down her spine. Kellyn decided to walk up the Astronomy Tower: up there, everything seemed so small and unimportant. It helped her put things into perspective when she was feeling overwhelmed. However, when she got up there, she realized she wasn't alone.

"Drew?" Kellyn asked, seeing a figure sitting next to the wall with his head hanging between his legs. Drew raised his head and Kellyn saw that he had been crying.

* * *

He couldn't think. He could hardly breathe. He had thought everything would be better by now, but things had turned for the worst. He lost Sharon. He lost Sharon, the girl who he was close to throughout his entire existence at Hogwarts, and all for what? _For Kellyn Fucking Wood_, the girl he didn't even want. Not like that…

So when he heard Kellyn's voice on the Astronomy Tower, he just about died.

"Drew?" He raised his head to see her peering at him, looking perplexed and innocent. _How could she not know?_

"Go. Away," he muttered, lowering his head again. Kellyn was persistent, however, and sat down next to him. She stayed there for a minute and Drew tried to ignore her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I want you to _leave_," he spat, not looking at her in the eye.

"Drew…"

"Fuck_ you, _Kellyn Wood!" Drew snapped, standing up. "_Fuck you!_" he repeated, his voice low and dangerous.

"Drew, I don't know—"

"_No,_ you don't know _anything,_ do you? Well, I'll fucking enlighten you… Sharon dumped me."

"Drew, I'm so sorry—"

"Shut the _hell_ up," he ordered. "_Damn it_, this is all your fault. If I hadn't met you, if I hadn't let you _fucking_ rub off on me, this would _never _have happened! I wouldn't have had to pick…_fuck_, I didn't even want you, and Sharon…_damn it!_ I don't fucking want _you_, I want _Sharon_ and _you _ruined_ everything, _you_ bitch._"

"How did I—?" began Kellyn, astonished and bewildered, but Drew cut her off.

"Oh, don't play fucking innocent with me, _do not_ fucking play innocent. You knew _full well_ that Sharon was suspicious and you _threw_ yourself on me. During the fireworks…_damn it_, Sharon _saw_ that! And she thought…_FUCK!_"

"Drew, I'll explain things to her—"

"_No,_ there's nothing to explain! It's over… _Fuck you_, I give you and inch and you go a fucking mile!"

"Drew…"

"She made me pick: you or her. And I couldn't decide and she decided for me. So, _fuck you, Kellyn Wood. I hope you rot in fucking hell, you damn bitch_."

_SMACK! _Drew realized Kellyn slapped him and he looked at her with a murderous glare.

"No, _fuck you_," she whispered with tears in her eyes. But it was not her usual insult, full of fight and vigor. Her voice was flat; she was absolutely defeated.

"You fucking ruined my life and for that," Drew said coldly, "I hate you with every fiber of my being. You hear that?" he crooned, his voice taunting and sinister. "_I hate you, Kellyn Wood_. I don't love you, I don't fancy you, I _hate_ you. So, what do you have to say about that?" Kellyn shrugged, her lower lip trembling and her eyes pained. "You aren't going to fight for the last word?" Kellyn gave him a good, hard look, her glare venomous and potent. However, this look fell into meekness and despair as she sadly shook her head no. "Then I have nothing left to say to you." And he left.


	64. Chapter 59: Awkward

_Author's Note: So...your reactions from last chapter greatly amused me. You were all so passionate about what you had to say. Some of you are pissed at Drew, others think Sharon's a bitch, others feel bad for Sharon, others feel bad for Kellyn, others are annoyed with Kellyn, and yet others are beyond pissed at Drew and leaning more toward a homicidal sentiment. It's so great that you all think differently about what happened because it means that I have done my job in making you feel, which I think is one of the more important things about writing._

_So yes, I know, last chapter was really intense, dramatic, and a huge pivotal point in the story. But, these characters never go on monologues where they just sprout bullshit. There is truth in everything they said. The only slight exception to this is Kellyn's thoughts, because she occassionally thinks bullyshit-y thoughts when she's uncomfortable. But you all, being awesome readers, already knew that. Reading last chapter was probably really hard. However, now that we have all managed to make some peace with what happened, it's actually not time to move on, but go back. Yes, re-read the chapter. Heck, re-read the last handful of chapters if you much and think about what it must be like for every character involved. Everyone made mistakes, but everyone is also quite justified in their emotions. I spent a lot of time trying to respond to every review and I hope it shed some light on some things you might have overlooked or misinterpreted. This is not to say that your reactions/thoughts were wrong. I am just trying to create a sort of level playing field here, because we all have our biases._

_Things have been kind of heavy in the story lately, so I added a happy tidbit at the end for kicks and giggles. Once again, thanks so much to everyone who reads and reviews. You all are so kind and supportive-- I would not have been able to do this without you!_

_Much love,_

_Off Dreaming_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 59: Awkward (Just the Tip of the Iceberg)

It was cold and windy on the Astronomy Tower as the sun began to dip lower, but Kellyn sat there with her arms wrapped around her legs and her mind trying to wrap itself around what happened. She hardly knew what to do with herself: it was a tie between screaming, punching someone, and crying. Yes, even crying was an option, despite her abhorrence of it. The one thing it was good for was the purging of emotions, and she had plenty of those. It did not help that she could not sort them out. Sorting out emotions meant confessing her own vulnerability, so she usually avoided doing that at all costs. Today was no exception. She did not want to figure out why she was so hurt. It was not like she hadn't been called those things before, so why did this feel like a fresh wound? She ordered herself to stop there; she could not dare to further wonder why.

"I had a feeling you would be here," said Jay-Jay, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why?" asked Kellyn, not liking the weak tone in her voice.

"Because you have this abnormal obsession with heights," Jay-Jay shrugged. "Can I sit?"

"Would it stop you if I said no?"

"Hell no."

"Then sit down," Kellyn responded cattily. This was how they were: always at each other's throats and always in each other's hearts. Jay-Jay smirked at Kellyn's tone and sat down.

"You want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Whatever," Jay-Jay shrugged, leaving the door open for whatever was on her friend's mind.

"_No_."

"…is this the part where I wait until you tell me anyway?" Kellyn snorted, knowing this was often a common occurrence with her.

"No, I actually _really_ don't want to talk about it."

"Righto…so, apparently Sharon dumped Drew," Jay-Jay said conversationally. "And here we all thought she was in love with him." Kellyn gulped. "Does this sitting-alone-on-a-tower business have anything to do with that?" Kellyn gave Jay-Jay a frantic look. _What did she know?_ "Relax, I was just asking. I didn't mean anything by it," drawled the blonde, throwing her hands up in the air innocently. They sat there quietly.

"I think I messed up, Jay-Jay," Kellyn said softly.

"How did you mess up?"

"I think by simply existing."

"Well, there is always a solution to that. But I have heard it is rather messy business."

"Great pep-talk."

"I try," Jay-Jay shrugged. Kellyn sighed and put her head on Jay-Jay's shoulder.

"I didn't mean to."

"Did you?" Jay-Jay asked, not having a clue what was on her friend's mind, but figuring it was a relevant question. Kellyn thought for a moment, unsure. Drew said she _threw herself_ on him.

"…I hardly know anymore."

"Well, Quidditch is going to be super-awkward." Kellyn inwardly groaned. Awkward was just the tip of the iceberg. "Can we go inside now? It's fucking cold up here." Kellyn nodded and got up. They trotted down the stairs and on the way back, Kellyn tossed an arm over Jay-Jay's shoulder. Jay-Jay, never much for physical affection, froze and was not sure what to do.

"Reciprocate."

"Righto." Jay-Jay put her arm around Kellyn's shoulders and they continued their journey.

* * *

Kellyn wrote to Laurel a long and rambling letter, describing everything that happened from the days leading up to the ball all the way to what had just passed. Her homework was shoved off to the side, unfinished, but it was hardly a priority at that point. Her quill scratched furiously across the page and she could feel her roommates eyeing her discomposure. That is, everyone except Sharon, who was rather discomposed herself. Everyone had been very sympathetic and understanding to Sharon; Kellyn avoided her at all costs, barely consenting to be in the same room with her. The feeling, she sensed, was mutual. Upon finishing the letter, which was filled with smears and angry blotches, Kellyn gathered up all of her homework and the letter and exited the dormitories. She needed to be alone and as far from Drew and Sharon as possible. Drew, according to Shaylee, was hiding out in the Hufflepuff common room with Gulliver and was "really torn up about it." She walked to the Owlery, dropped off the letter to Hoot, and found a very quiet corner in the far back of the library where no one would find her. Kellyn put her books down on the table, opened them up to the correct page, pulled out her scrolls, ink, and quill, and stared at them for a good twenty minutes. She tried to grasp the quill and realized her hand was shaking. Kellyn groaned and leaned back in her chair. She leaned back so far that she toppled over. She was so tired that she did not even feel like getting up. Kellyn sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, and when she opened them, there was a figure next to her.

" 'ello poppet!"

"Holy crap, Andren, you can't do that to people!" Kellyn cried.

"Kellyn Wood, you are in a library," he said with false primness. "Lower your voice immediately. And, is there any particular reason why you are lying on the floor?"

"I fell out of my chair."

"I figured that much, princess. So, why are you _still_ lying on the floor?" Kellyn took a deep breath.

"Have you ever thought that if you just close your eyes and stop moving, then you don't really have to face the shit going on in your life?"

"That is what alcohol is for," Andren said slowly.

"Remind me to never let you babysit my future children." Andren gave a barking laugh. "But seriously: that's how I feel today."

"Well, you certainly aren't the only one. Sharon dumped Drew, you know."

"Why are you talking to me, Andren?" Kellyn quickly asked him.

"Because you are double cool with knobs," he responded. Kellyn gave Andren a skeptical look.

"How much do you know?" she asked quietly.

"Just enough to know that you are sort of the enemy at the moment."

"Well, Andren, then you would know why I am lying on the floor."

"Ah, I see," Andren said very wisely. "Well, you have had a crappy enough day without running the risk of getting stepped on. Come on now, up up, don't make me use magic." He offered a hand and Kellyn took it, finally standing up. "Now sit and be a good nerd. And if anyone asks, I was never here," he whispered conspiratorially with a magical wiggle of his fingers. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Kellyn groaned and dropped her head down on the table. This week was not going to be good.

* * *

On Monday in Transfiguration, Shaylee kindly offered Drew a seat next to her. He declined. Kellyn knew it was because she was on the other side of that empty seat. After class, she walked up to Teddy Lupin.

"Professor Lupin, could I possibly come in Wednesday during the 7th session to go over some material? I was a little confused last week and I don't want my grade to drop again."

"Is Mr. Indovinello busy?" Drew, who was in the process of walking out of the room, jerked his head up at hearing his name.

"Yeah, he's really busy," Kellyn mumbled. Teddy looked at her good and hard as Kellyn eyed the ink splatter on his desk.

"I could give you two hours. But no more," he said with a warning tone.

"That's all I need. Thanks," she muttered and left.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sam ditched her to be partners with Shelby. Kellyn did not mind and did not notice the one-sided attention between the odd couple. She was thinking about next period: Herbology.

* * *

"Mr. Huntington, Nurse Duncan had a quick question for you, but I do not think it can wait until Miss Wood injures herself, so if you could go up to the Hospital Wing as we do a little review on pruning, I do not think you will miss out on anything you do not already know. Miss Wood, you may partner up with Mr. Indovinello and Miss Tabor." Kellyn felt like she was going to throw up. There was tension enough with the two of them unfortunately being Herbology partners. With her added to the mix, it could only go from bad to worse. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she stared gaping at her professor. "Is there a problem, Miss Wood?" Professor Longbottom asked, completely oblivious to the tension so thick, it could be cut with a knife. Kellyn could only dumbly shake her head no (what a lie) and awkwardly step over to them. Drew's jaw was clenched tightly and his eyes burned angrily. Sharon was almost in tears as she bit her lip. Kellyn toyed with her necklace and could not look any of them in the eye.

They pruned, cutting away dead and dying branches, and letting them fall to the bed of the planters, where they would later be gathered and tossed aside to rot. Not a single word passed between them and Kellyn held her breath most of the time. The close proximity was unbearable. The greenhouse was relatively quiet, students chatting softly among themselves, and Kellyn knew she was unwanted. They pruned for a half hour and by the time Professor Longbottom was ready to lecture, Glen had just returned.

"Well, Miss Wood, you did not manage to hurt yourself. Perhaps I should partner you with Mr. Indovinello and Miss Tabor more often," he hinted with a smile.

"_No_," was the quick response made by all three of them with frantic looks in their eyes. Professor Longbottom looked at them oddly and they parted ways, eager to get as far away from each other as possible. After class, Glen inquired if something was going on as they made their way to the Hufflepuff common room, where the group decided to meet for their afternoon tea break. Kellyn stopped dead in her tracks and eyed him suspiciously.

"I am just asking because you were quiet today." Kellyn could have said something was going on and it would not have been a lie. She also could have said nothing was going on and would have been the truth. But instead, she took a step in and wrapped her arms around Glen's waist. Glen was a little surprised, but responded, rubbing her back gently until she pulled away. "Better?"

"A little," Kellyn relented, feeling very silly for needing the comfort.

"You know you can tell me anything," Glen said softly as they continued walking.

"I know. I just can't… talk." Glen did not question this and they walked to the castle side-by-side.

* * *

Tuesday was hardly an improvement and other people were beginning to catch on.

"Have you talked to Drew recently?" Shaylee asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Busy," Kellyn explained.

"Which is why you are sitting on your bed and staring at your ceiling?" Kellyn dully glared at her friend and shut the curtain surrounding her bed. "You can't hide from it forever, Kellyn. People are talking."

"Well, tell them to sod off!"

"They are saying Drew cheated on Sharon with you," Jay-Jay said dryly.

"Well, it's not true," Kellyn growled.

"Is there a foundation to it?" asked Shaylee pressingly. Kellyn was glad that she was behind the curtains of her bed where no one could see her eyes tear up.

* * *

Wednesday was much the same. Not a word passed between Kellyn and Drew, but Sharon spoke to her for the first time.

"Kellyn, could you please pass the salt?" Kellyn was surprised to hear Sharon directly addressing her and she looked up to meet the girl's eyes. There was a tiny glimmer of acceptance and detachment in her baby blue eyes that ate away a miniscule proportion of Kellyn's guilt, but at the same time, increased it by a tenfold. Kellyn picked up the salt shaker and handed it to her.

_

* * *

_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away…_

_-"What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts_

* * *

She was running to Ancient Ruins after indulging in an extra long lunch and did not look around the corner, causing her to slam into someone's chest. She felt a pair of arms catch her by wrapping them around her torso. Mumbling some sort of apology, the person who she collided into took her by the shoulders and pushed her away so they could see her face. Kellyn looked up into a pair of forest green eyes and felt her body go stiff. She was quite literally pushed aside by Drew, almost with an air of disgust and pure loathing, and she watched his figure hurry down the hallway. She stood there for a moment, watching him disappear, before remembering that she was in a rush too.

_

* * *

_

_We could have been so good-natured_

_If I'd relented when you insisted,_

_But we've been backed against_

_All nature's walls far too long._

_You felt abandon by me…_

_-"Girl on the Wing" by The Shins_

* * *

He missed Sharon. It was as simple as that. He missed her and he regretted how things ended. There were so many "if onlys" that he could not sleep, only think at night, replaying the conversation in his head, remembering the things she said, the way she did little things, like tucking her hair behind her ear with her pinkie sticking out, and crave her calm demeanor and comforting embrace. Now, he was all alone with only haunting memories as his grim companion.

There were some things he was just beginning to wrap his head around. He was not the same man as he was in the beginning of the year. Although still generally outfitted with a cool demeanor, he was now prone to explosions of pent-up anger. He talked to more people; he was not as closed-off and unapproachable. He had almost every Quidditch team in England in his palm, the attention of the Wizarding world, and his photo plastered everywhere. As he opened the newspaper that morning, there was a picture of Kellyn and him at the ball outside of the Great Hall, his hand on her lower back and her arm around his waist. They were smiling and there was this discomforting energy flowing between them. He could not look at it for longer than a moment and closed the spread.

Kellyn Wood. Had _she_ changed him? Drew liked to think that the changes were his own, but damn her, _she_ was the one who pushed his buttons and made him explode. She opened him up with her provoking words and made the Quidditch recruiters come flocking. If she wasn't the gunpowder, she was certainly the ignition. She had that spark of madness about her that frustrated him to no end.

_Pick one. Pick one. Pick one._ He hated Kellyn. For four days, he hated her with every ounce of his energy. He should have been able to pick Sharon in less than a heartbeat. He should have been able to drop Kellyn, cut her out, and leave her be. But, he knew she would not be able to stand it. She would poke and prod and push her way back in, like a leech, a mosquito, or some intestine-sucking tapeworm. It was parasitic, the way she took so much out of him, but he never got sick of it. But he was angry—he was so angry that he could not stop and realize how irrational his anger was. He was so angry that he could hardly even be sad. _She_ was partially to blame, but should he have yelled at her like that? Hell, it felt good. But perhaps it would have been more satisfying if she had gotten angry back, or perhaps he would not feel so malevolent now. She did not fight it and she did not argue. She apologized and she gave him the last word. She knew she was blamable…but he knew what he did was wrong.

Drew was too angry to miss _her_. He missed Sharon, but not _her_. _Hell_, his jaw still hurt where _she_ smacked him. He might have deserved it… a little. But he did not deserve _this_: this aching, emptiness that made him heavy, angry, and bitter. He could not forgive _her_. Not yet. Not until he could look Sharon in the eye and apologize. Quidditch practice was tomorrow. He could do it then. But no, he wasn't ready yet. He did not trust himself to not do her the indignity of asking for her forgiveness when the wound was so fresh. Everyone knew—damn gossiping Hogwarts—everyone knew that they were not together anymore. The entire team knew…damn it, _this_ was why he was hesitant to be with her in the first place, but a little nagging voice in his head knew that it was worth it. And now he knew the truth about himself. Perhaps he needed Sharon's forgiveness. Perhaps he needed _hers_. But Drew realized that more importantly, he needed his own. And that, Drew knew, being his harshest critic, was bound to take awhile.

* * *

"Tabor finally kicked Ravenclaw's golden boy to the curb," Kellyn heard a low man's voice. "You know what that means: time to swoop in for the leftovers." Kellyn wrinkled her nose, determined to find out who this prick was.

"She's probably emotionally unstable, mate."

"Makes it all the easier. Rumor has it the blighter was with the Wood girl. I mean, Tabor's a sight, but Wood… yeah, her name just says it all. Fucking fit as hell. I'd smack that."

"The feeling's mutual," purred Kellyn, causing the bloke to turn around and look at her. "Fuldim, why am I not surprised?" Kellyn eyed the 6th year Slytherin Keeper and Lily's horrendous date to the Spring Ball.

"It's Fulbright," said the bloke with an arrogant grin.

"Tell that to someone who cares," crooned Kellyn, looking at her nails. "And for clarification, when I said that the feeling was mutual, I meant that I would gladly smack you. Unfortunately, it's probably not the same sort of smacking as the pornographic magazines you hide under your mattress," Kellyn explained, pleased to see him look slightly guilty. "Because when I smack you, I will be aiming for your face, and that smack could easily turn into a punch, which could easily cause a lovely new bruise. For shame the one that Dwight gave you faded. I thought it look smashing," Kellyn gave a devilish smile.

"How did you know it was—?"

"Gulliver Dwight? _Please_, Fuldim, who do you think told him? Lily is like my little sister and you don't get to bloody touch her, look at her, or breathe her air. Fuck with my friends—and that includes Tabor— and I'll fuck you up. Fuck with me and…I don't think they have quite invented a word for the havoc I will wreck on your sad excuse for a life. Indovinello is as clean is a whistle and would never cheat on a girl. Surprise, surprise, some men think with their brain and not their willies. Although both your brain and your willie are probably small, so I guess you are rather screwed. Now, are you going to stand here and let me further insult you or do you want to cut your losses short and chivvy along?"

"Pick the second option mate," whispered one of Fulbright's friends.

"Smart man," murmured Kellyn with a sardonic smile and waited until they walked away.

* * *

On Thursday, Kellyn was a nervous wreck. Quidditch practice was to start in five minutes. She had put on her gear in her room instead of the changing rooms and was convinced she was going to pass out any moment. What had gotten into her? These past few days had been completely hellish and she wished that things could just return to normal. But for things to return to normal, she had to act normally, and she could not do that. She could not smile and laugh and pretend that everything was okay. She felt like such a weak, stupid girl. She needed to get over herself!

Four minutes.

Drew hated her. He made it very clear that under no circumstances was she to get near him, but Quidditch was the grand exception. They were stuck together. They made a great team, even if they were at each other's throats. She had no choice.

Three minutes. She ran to the field, arriving just on time to hop onto her broom and join the team in their warm up lap. Drew did not say a word, but gave her a death glare for being nearly late.

"I am sorry," she said plainly, looking him square in the eye before returning to her stretching. She would cope. She would manage. She would move on. It was not just a want anymore, it was a need. It was necessary for them to learn to be around each other because in all likelihood, they were going to be stuck together. And perhaps, Kellyn realized with horror, that was why Drew could not pick Sharon. He, Kellyn now understood, picked _her_.

* * *

Drew hated _her_ apologies. They were rare and special and he knew that _she_ did not mean anything by it, but at the same time, it meant everything. It was an apology for being late, but not really. That was just the tip of the iceberg. He could still not speak to _her_. He sort of had _her_ forgiveness; he was extremely surprised _she_ was not angry. He expected the cold shoulder, that fuming, brooding anger that gushed from _her_. He expected words dripping with disdain, spiteful glares across the hallway, and _her_ purposefully putting herself in his way to make him uncomfortable. Instead, he had silence, avoidance, and an apology. _Fuck her_ for having a heart. _Fuck her_ for making him so angry that he could not even be sad. He wanted to be sad and feel the loss of Sharon fully. Maybe Sharon was right: while _she_ was around, he could not devote himself to Sharon.

They had a game on Saturday. No doubt Puddlemere would be there, watching, trying to pick one player, wishing they could have both. He needed to be focusing on that, not _this_ mess. _This_ was escapable, but _that_ was his future, it was his ticket out of here and away from _this_ mess.

At the end of practice, Drew realized that everyone coped in their own way. He snapped. She bit her lip, trying to curb her emotions. _She _ran on empty.

"Shaylee, tell Wood she practiced poorly today and she had better step up her game for Saturday," he asked his co-captain. Every instruction to _her_ and Sharon had been distributed this way. Shaylee seemed to be understanding about doing this for Sharon, but she did not see how Kellyn played into this chaos.

"Tell her yourself," Shaylee cried. Drew gave her a pointed look. "_Fine_." Drew eyed _her_ out of the corner of his eye, trying to gauge her reaction. _She_ seemed to flush for a moment and fiddle with her necklace; it appeared as though she was making up some lame excuse and assuring her friend she would be better for Saturday. _She_ took her broom and flew up to the stands, running up and down the bleachers. Drew shook his head and walked away. He needed to sleep soundly.

* * *

"Kellyn, you _have_ to help me," James insisted. Kellyn only sighed. Why did everyone need _her_ help? When did she become involved in everyone else's problems?

"I'm not exactly sure what it is you need help with," Kellyn said adamantly.

"I have explained this three times, Kellyn. For a Ravenclaw, that is about twice too many."

"Sorry that my brain is not up to par," she muttered sarcastically.

"Am I the only normal person in this family?" he cried.

"You, James Sirius Potter, are not normal," Kellyn maintained.

"Comparatively and currently, I am. Albus has been taking on extra hall patrol shifts as a Prefect to have an excuse to walk the hallways at night, I actually caught Lily in the library focusing on her _schoolwork_, and Hugo is too off in la-la land with Spinnet to care."

"To care about what?"

"That Rose Weasley has a boyfriend!" he cried, exasperated.

"So why do you need _my_ help?"

"To test that Ravenclaw prick Kevin Hunt to make sure he is worthy of Rose!"

"And by test, you mean 'threaten to hex within an inch of his life'?"

"The details are irrelevant," James shrugged. "Couldn't she date someone in her own year? The bloke is a whole year older than her."

"No one in Rose's year could keep up with her, James," Kellyn sighed.

"But couldn't she just not date? _Ever_? Or _at least_ until she's married or engaged?"

"That could be tricky. James, you forget that some of the sixth years are actually older than me. Rose herself is only my junior by a handful of months. You should not be having an issue with this."

"But she's my _cousin_!" James protested. "I have to protect her!"

"And she can make her own decisions. Lily is going to start dating soon. Actually, Lily is probably going to start dating as soon as you graduate and get a job."

"_Someone_ is catty today," James pouted. Kellyn rolled her eyes; she knew she was being blunt, but did not really care. "And do not talk about Lily dating. I just ate lunch, I don't want to throw up. Besides, she is far too young to be thinking about blokes," James added adamantly.

"I am not going to help you scare the shit out of Rose's bloke—I think he knows what he is getting into. Look, Kevin Hunt is a nice, decent bloke and he is very smart and clever, so he will keep Rose amused. He is observant and from what I have heard, treats girls properly. So, I think that Rose could not have chosen anyone better. You should count your lucky stars, James." James was not too happy with this answer.

"James! James! James! Mate, did you hear that Rose is dating that Ravenclaw prick Kevin Hunt?" asked Sam, bounding up to them with a worried and angry expression on his face.

"Yes, I heard, I was just getting some insight from Kelly, but _she_," he said with a glare, "does not seem to grasp the predicament."

"Blimey, for a Ravenclaw, you are so dim," Sam snorted. "I mean, can't she date someone in her own year? Or never date? Or at least wait until she's married or engaged or something?"

"Is there an echo in this room?" Kellyn asked incredulously.

"That's _exactly_ what I said!" James cried happily. "I knew _you_ would understand, mate."

"Our dear Rose Weasley is a precious commodity and I don't want this Hunt prick to hurt her. She's your cousin, mate, we have to do something." James heartily agreed. "I still can't believe this. Rose? A boyfriend? I mean, we all know her to be a clever, slightly conniving sort of girl, quite persuasive when she puts her mind to, and pretty…from a completely unbiased third-party perspective…and it is a bit of a shocker that she has managed to snag herself a bloke, being all focused and full of herself…and I mean that in a nice way…so it's surprising but I guess it was bound to happen some time or another…"

"You're digging a hole, Sam," Kellyn muttered.

"And to make things short, we have to test this Hunt prick to make sure he is worthy of Rose."

"He's really not a prick," Kellyn insisted, but this fell on deaf ears.

"So, what were you planning on doing, mate?" asked Sam seriously.

"I have been brainstorming a little, but there is no set plan yet," James responded with equal gravity.

"Well, I think we could collaborate," Sam suggested and the two boys began walking off.

"James! Sam! There is no need to be _rash_ about this! Just _think_ about it for a moment. Rose is going to hate you! Just…don't send him to the Hospital Wing or she will send you there too!" Kellyn called after them, knowing Rose's dueling skills to be particularly potent. She had the Weasley temper.

"Sometimes," James said somberly, "desperate times call for desperate measures." As they walked off scheming, Kellyn groaned. Rose was _not_ going to be happy to hear about this. And 'unhappy' was just the tip of the iceberg.


	65. Chapter 60: The Breaking of Rule 3

**CHAPTER 60: The Breaking of Rule #3**

"This is _so_ not good," Shaylee muttered, emptying the contents of her stomach once again in the loo. Jay-Jay, Sharon, Stella, and Kellyn looked on, rather worried about their Seeker. "Drew is going to be blooming angry…"

"Shaylee, the Bundimun flu has been going around Hogwarts. It was inevitable that _someone_ was going to catch it. I'm sure Hufflepuff is having the same problem right now," Kellyn assured her friend. Bundimuns, a green fungus-like creature with beady little eyes, had been recently discovered in one of the old classrooms and many students who had spent time in there had been getting a rather unfortunate bout of illness resembling a 48-hour stomach flu. The Ravenclaws, being the usual inhabitants of classrooms outside of school hours, were hit the hardest. "Are you sure you don't want a little something for breakfast? Maybe just some toast…"

"And you could just slather it with _butter_," Jay-Jay added, licking her chops. Shaylee seemed to brighten up at this prospect, only to vomit again. "Okay, maybe _not_. Well, someone needs to tell Drew." Sharon and Kellyn were not keen on volunteering. "Fine, _I'll_ tell him. Stella, help Shaylee back to bed." Kellyn and Sharon lurked on the stairs to see Drew's reaction when Jay-Jay broke the bad news to him. He seemed haggard already and this hardly helped.

"Damn, that's the second player. Rob's got the flu too," Drew said, wiping his brow. Jay-Jay seemed disappointed by this, as Rob was her fellow Beater. "Well, we'll just put Adam in for his brother—"

"Little O?" whined Jay-Jay, using the nickname for Rob Owens' 4th year brother, Adam.

"He's ready, he'll do well. And I guess we'll put in Declan for Shaylee. He's been improving a lot in practice with Seeking. The Chasers will have to be spot-on today," he said, trying not to notice the cold look Sharon gave Kellyn, who in return, fixedly studied the floor. _What was that? Guilt?_ "It's the last game of the season and Puddlemere's probably going to be here," Drew murmured to himself more than anyone else. "Could anything else possibly go wrong?"

"Knock on Wood!" Jay-Jay cried, knocking on Kellyn's head. "Ha ha, get it? Wood, like her last name, and _Merlin_, she can be as dense as wood sometimes." Drew appeared amused for a moment, giving Kellyn a most pointed glare. _Dense is only the tip of the iceberg._

"Get ready. We have a long game ahead of us." The girls made their way back to their rooms with low spirits. Kellyn had a bad feeling about the game.

During breakfast, they all peered over at the Hufflepuff table to find the team all well. They, apparently, had escaped the clutches of the Bundimun flu. Jay-Jay was giving Adam a run-down of all the plays as the poor guy feverishly looked over diagrams, and Drew lectured Declan on various strategies to employ. The Hufflepuff Chasers were already foe enough. However, with a new Beater in the mix, even if Adam was competent and coming along quite well, the Chasers would have to keep their eyes out for Bludgers more than normal. The game would undoubtedly last a long time. The Seekers for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were not prodigy-children like Lily Potter. When they met each other, it was a battle of Chasers, with the Snitch to be caught only as an act of mercy to prevent the game from lasting more than three hours.

* * *

The pitch felt like a slaughterhouse when they flew out. Glen Huntington had seen the absent players at the Ravenclaw table and already had a strategy: "Beaters, keep the Bludgers coming. We want to keep the Chasers and the Beaters on their toes." Neil Terrel and Leo Arham, the Hufflepuff Beaters, nodded understandingly. "And Chasers, please do not get caught in the cross-fire." Libby Munin and Roxanne Kalliyan rolled their eyes. "This will probably get messy."

The Hufflepuffs, although great believers in fair-play and honesty, were extraordinarily hard-working individuals and expected to reap the fruits of their labor. They were hardly push-overs. Ravenclaws were easily passed off as being the bookworms of the school, but developed athletes with an instinct for plays and strategies. Compared to the brave and bold Gryffindors and the cunning and sly Slytherins, it was easy to label Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as unthreatening Houses. However, this was not the case, especially when their teams were so equally matched. Gryffindor had the best Seeker in the school, Slytherin had the best Beaters, and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had the best Chasers. Pitted against each other, it was a match that the entire school had their eyes on, especially since it was the second to last game of the regular season.

Kellyn was worried about her brother. It was his first game since the accident. If anything should happen to him again…it would not be good. However, he seemed excited and thrilled, zipping around on his broom and glancing at the overcast sky expectantly. Kellyn looked to the stands and sucked in her breath, seeing a whole row of scouts sitting with the professors. She could recognize Marcus Mealby from the Chudley Cannons, twins Jeremy and Liam Greene from the Appleby Arrows and Tutshill Tornados, Chayton Helmuth from the Falmouth Falcons, Corin Kemen from the Wimbourne Wasps, the recruiter for the Westgate Winged Horses, and Horatio Flannery from Puddlemere United. They were all there, watching and negotiating:

"I will trade you our two best Chasers from the team for Wood."

"It's going to take a little more than that, Mealby."

"I can do you one better, Kemen. I know you need yourself a Beater. I got a kid whose looking pretty good these days. How about him for Indovinello?"

"Kemen, your confidence is fool-hearty. It is well-established that I am getting one of them, whether you like it or not. I'll let you know which one _you_ all get to fight over," said Flannery with a smug grin. Cusses filled the air.

"That's cruel to put those kids through that, to separate them," insisted the Greenes.

"That's business," shrugged Helmuth. "And that's life."

* * *

"And the second to last game of the regular season features Hufflepuff against Ravenclaw," boomed the voice of Tigris Jordan over the pitch. "Both teams have had a pretty successful season. Ravenclaw has only one loss this season to Gryffindor, but today they are faced with some line-up changes due to that nasty bout of Bundimun flu that is going around. In the place of 5th year Beater Robert Owens is his younger brother, 4th year Adam Owens, and in 7th year Seeker Shaylee Kantowen's position is 3rd year Declan Wood. Wood's last game was terminated shortly by a nasty blow to the head with a Bludger, but he has recovered since and will hopefully demonstrate his versatility on the pitch. The Ravenclaws are in for a tough game with these sudden changes; this, folks, is going to be one hell of a game. And the captains shake hands. The Snitch is gone. And the Quaffle is tossed…and the whistle! Wood—that is, Kellyn—secures the Quaffle, passing it to 5th year Sebastian Montley, who tosses it to 7th year Sharon Tabor. Tabor back to K. Wood. Wood with the shot. Ooh, and blocked by Hufflepuff Keeper, 7th year Gulliver Dwight."

Kellyn recovered and fell back, not happy to open the game with an unsuccessful shot. She had to shake off the cobwebs and take a deep breath—everything was going to be fine. Intercepting a pass between the Hufflepuff Chasers, Kellyn dodged Bludgers and the outstretched arms of her opponents as she made her way down the pitch and went for a second attempt. This one was successful. An appreciative roar from the Ravenclaw students filled the air and Kellyn could hear the satisfying ding of ten points appearing on the scoreboard.

"And that's more like the Kellyn we know. Haven't really seen a bad game out of her all year and she is not about to have one this time," announced Tigris gleefully. "Well, this is certainly more interesting than the last match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw: last time, it took twenty minutes for the first goal. This match took two. And it looks like our dear Head Boy, Glen Huntington, has the Quaffle for Hufflepuff. He fakes out Tabor, slides past Montley, Kellyn is no where in sight, having been told to push up, and ooh, Huntington ties it up, shooting the Quaffle just past Ravenclaw captain Andrew Indovinello's fingertips."

It was a rare mistake for Drew to begin the game already one goal deep and it tasted bitter to him. He missed having Shaylee to yell at everyone else when he was preoccupied. The Ravenclaw team was oddly quiet, with communication only going on between the two Beaters and sparsely through the Chasers. Drew received the Quaffle and tossed it to Kellyn, who took off with an all-business attitude. Drew's head was still not quite in the game; as a captain, it was quite a horrible thing. He eyed the Quaffle that was tucked under Kellyn's arm, watching it leave her fingertips and land in Seb's outstretched hand. Seb hunkered down, letting his speed carry him down the field before a Hufflepuff Chaser had gotten him. He looked for Sharon—after all, it was play 29—and finding her rather occupied with a Bludger, passed the Quaffle off to Kellyn. She took a detour, challenging the Hufflepuff Chasers to double-team her. It was a risky move, but it was a move so wholly Kellyn that it almost brought a smile to his face. Sharon, who had recovered from the near-contact with the Bludger, was now open and Kellyn passed the Quaffle off, giving her a free net.

"And Ravenclaw pulls ahead 20-10 with a goal by Tabor and an assist by K. Wood." Drew looked over at the recruiters and saw them nod their heads approvingly. No, he had to focus on _his_ game. It was so difficult, seeing Sharon so apathetic and Kellyn so withdrawn. But up in the air, _she_ was a little more tangible. Out here, _she_ was returning to her normal self after a week of eerie disquiet. She smiled and high-fived Seb and Sharon before returning to her position, ready for some defense. The Hufflepuffs came barreling down the field. Bludgers swung their way and the Ravenclaw Chasers had to scatter in self-defense. A Hufflepuff Chaser shot and Drew saw all at once its arch and its spin; he knew the direction of the wind, the power of the shot, and the pull of gravity. He knew where it would end up and this was why he was so good: because he could see things and know them. Drew easily reached out and made the save, causing the Ravenclaws to go wild in appreciation.

"And a terrific save by Indovinello! Damn, he makes it look so easy," declared Tigris, shaking his head in disbelief. From here, the game was as they had expected: a stalemate between two sets of amazing Chasers. Five minutes passed without any goals. Ten minutes. "And I guess I spoke too soon. Why are these Chasers so good? They just can't seem to get anything past each other. However, the Hufflepuffs seem to be getting a slight edge in with their Beaters."

Things were going fine. Drew was, in fact, rather proud of his team for adjusting so well. Adam seemed to be doing quite well, having grown up watching his brother play, and mirrored his style. Declan's eyes were glued to the sky as he made quick little spurts of speed around the field, occasionally tricking the Hufflepuff Seeker. Tigris Jordan's voice was a monotonous drone filling the pitch. When he grew bored with the action of the game, he began to ramble about what he ate for breakfast and such. Drew kept his eyes on the Quaffle. That was his job: to watch the Quaffle. But it was also his job to watch over his teammates and to instruct them; they were fine and Drew was feeling comfortable. He should have known that this was usually the time when everything went completely wrong.

"Hmm, that clever little play by the Ravenclaws reminded me how my mum taught me to tie my shoelaces. Oh, you all know that trick, the bunny goes around the tree, under the bush, and up the _HOLY FUCK!!!"_ Drew tore his eyes off the Quaffle to see a blue cape begin to spin to the ground. Their broom finally stabilized, but the player had flipped off and held onto the handle with only one hand. Suddenly, their hand slipped and they fell.

"_KELLYN!!!_"

* * *

Kellyn was cruising along, desperate for a goal. Her eyes were fixated on the Quaffle and her mind was not lingering on the threat of Bludgers, which she knew were increasing speed and proximity to her. However, she was fiercely determined to score, so when she heard the loud crack of a Beater's bat near her, she could only brace herself for the impact. Her entire right leg went numb as a second sickening crack filled the air and Kellyn felt her broom spin and spin until next thing she knew, she was dangling off of it by one hand. Her head was dizzy from pain and everything was blurred. Looking down, the green grass seemed to move in tumbling waves as her legs swung in its tempest. Her pant leg was dark and wet with some warm, sticky, metallic smelling liquid. She could feel her fingers slipping and a voice screamed her name in agony and despair. Everything grew black and gravity took its toll.

* * *

"_Merlin, _Kellyn Wood has been caught by the professors. _Damn,_ that Bludger came out of nowhere. Throughout the entire game, the Bludger has picked up speed and I think even that one caught Hufflepuff Beater Neil Terrel by surprise and he could only crack it away. Unfortunately, it collided directly with Wood's knee. And a timeout has been called and the wonderful Nurse Duncan is on the field. That woman is an angel; she heals broken bones in a jiffy."

This announcement was lost on Drew's ears as he immediately flew down to the ground as soon as Kellyn's fingers slipped from her broom. He dashed to her side, kneeling down next to her in a panic. Her leg was entirely covered in blood and her face was pale. Nurse Duncan rushed over, checking Kellyn's pulse and tearing off her pant leg to view the damage. The team gathered behind her, but drew back at the sight of the mangled leg. Sharon gagged and Declan, shaking in fear, needed help to sit down and drain some blood into his head.

"Oh my," Nurse Duncan whispered, not knowing where to begin with the distorted limb. The pitch buzzed with curiosity, fear, and worry. At that moment, Kellyn woke up. Her eyes were large, panicked, and frenzied, mixed with a terrible dose of extreme pain. Drew put a hand around the back of her neck to comfort her, his thumb resting on her jaw. A single, excruciating, heart-wrenching, blood-curling scream burst from her mouth as she tossed her head back in pain. Nurse Duncan tapped her wand to Kellyn's forehead, muttered some spell, and she grew silent and still, along with the entire pitch. "That should put her out of her misery for awhile," the nurse muttered. No one spoke. No one stirred. A dead, heavy silence hung in the air, as if in mourning. Drew shook as his thumb gently stroked her jaw.

"Be alright," he pleaded, hating how his voice cracked. "Please be alright."

"Move, Mr. Indovinello. She needs to be brought to the Hospital Wing," said Nurse Duncan. Drew was pried off of her and the entire team followed her broken body to the Hospital Wing, where they were barricaded outside of the doors. They were ready to wait until Nurse Duncan told them to return to their rooms at least to shower, explaining that it was going to be awhile before the procedure would end. Drew was unhappy, to say the least, about these orders.

"How long is 'awhile?'" Jay-Jay asked.

"Five hours," Nurse Duncan said flatly. "And it's not going to be pretty."

* * *

When Kellyn woke up, she realized the game was over. She was in a soft bed and she felt pleasantly-lightheaded, like she had knocked back a few butterbeers. This thought only made her stomach churn and she opened her eyes to see the whiteness of the Hospital Wing.

"You're awake. Good," assured Nurse Duncan. Kellyn starred at the woman, wondering why she was swaying and why her voice seemed to echo. "You are under a lot of pain medicine right now, so you are going to feel a little dizzy and probably rather nauseous—" Kellyn needed no further persuasion, emptying her stomach in a conveniently placed bed pan. Wiping her mouth with a cloth handed to her and taking a sip of water, Kellyn realized that her leg was wrapped in a bandage and elevated. "Tell me, Miss Wood, what you remember." Kellyn stared at her for a few minutes before slowly beginning.

"I needed to score and…the Bludgers were everywhere and…I heard it coming, but I didn't know…I didn't know where it was and…my leg went numb and I was spinning," Kellyn moaned, feeling like she was spinning now, closing her eyes to hold the world still. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I was spinning and then it stopped and I was just there, hovering…and I fell. And someone screamed my name and then later, someone screamed again and I remember…the sky and Drew," she half-heartedly confessed.

"That second time was _you_ screaming, Miss Wood. But it is normal to have an out-of-body experience with the pain you were under. What happened, Miss Wood, was that the Bludger hit your knee dead-on. Your kneecap cracked in half. The bottom tip of your femur shattered, along with the top of your tibia. It was a compound fracture, causing it to bleed. The ligaments and tendons around your knee were completely severed and they all had to be relocated and reattached. It was a very long procedure and you are lucky that I turned down St. Mungo's offer to become an orthopedic Healer to be a school nurse instead. Now, I know you must be worried about the scarring, and there will be some permanent—"

"I don't care about the fucking scarring, I care if I will be able to play Quidditch again!" Kellyn cried in protestation.

"Miss Wood, you need to calm down."

"I will _not fucking calm down_. Tell me I can fucking play Quidditch again!" she yelled. She grew light-headed and felt sick to her stomach again, vomiting. Nurse Duncan patted her back and whispered the relieving words.

"You will be able to play again." Kellyn released a choking sob, murmuring _thank you, thank you_ to no one in particular. "But, it is not going to be easy to get back into shape and honestly, you may encounter some limited mobility. Your knee will forever be extremely susceptible to stress and injury. You will be kept in here until Sunday evening and right now you are on the heaviest dosage of Matdolor's cocktail, the most powerful pain-killing potion known to wizards. Unfortunately, it causes dizziness, nausea, loss of appetite, listlessness, moodiness, and exhaustion. That is probably why everything is very confusing right now." Kellyn nodded her head emphatically. "I will try to be brief. Your friends and your poor brother are impatiently waiting outside. Oh, Miss Wood, what about your parents?"

"They're on the continent for the week on business. No point dragging them back. I'll explain things to them when they return."

"Would you like me to write them your prognosis?"

"You can write it out for me and I will pass it on…I promise," Kellyn added for good measure. Nurse Duncan eyed her warily. "So when can I play again?" Nurse Duncan sighed.

"Children these days have one-track minds…you will be on the Matdolor's cocktail for awhile to ease the pain. You will take muscle relaxers morning and evening and will have to do a number of stretches to help ease the joint along. You absolutely cannot put any weight whatsoever on your right leg until Wednesday—nah, ah ah, no 'buts.' Do you want to play again? That's what I thought. Starting Wednesday, you will come to the Hospital Wing before breakfast and after dinner so I can assist you with some movements to help stretch out the tendons. You are limited to normal, everyday walking until next Sunday."

"But by Sunday, I will be at home for the Spring holidays!"

"Yes, and there you will continue your stretches at least twice a day and will alternately ice and heat the joint, continuing with the muscle relaxers and the Matdolor's cocktail if necessary. After that, you may do more extended walking and you may begin a _little_ _light_ jogging that Wednesday. After that, you may slowly—_very, very slowly_—progress your workouts and begin flying, but no risky moves or Bludgers." From here, Nurse Duncan's tone turned ominous and meaningful. "I warn you, Miss Wood, rushing this process could be disastrous. Honestly, you are lucky that you will be able to walk again, let alone fly. You _will_ be able to play Quidditch again, but for now, consider it to be on hold." Kellyn stared at the woman, letting this information sink in. "There is a chance that you will never be able to play as well as before, due to the pain, due to the slightly limited locomotion, or due to balance issues. Some players never come back from this kind of injury. As of now, things seem like they will heal _if_ you give them time. But for now, I suggest you make some alternate plans for your future. Professional Quidditch teams have the right to revoke an offer if the potential player is injured. I have seen it happen before. _Do you understand_?" Kellyn could only dumbly nod her head, barely registering the nurse's words. "Good. Would you like to see your friends and your brother?" Kellyn sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. Nurse Duncan's shoes clicked away.

* * *

After Nurse Duncan disappeared into the Hospital Wing to begin fixing Kellyn's leg, the team reluctantly cleaned off in the Ravenclaw tower, only to return to the corridor outside the Hospital Wing and wait with books and homework. Often times, these items of distraction were neglected and Drew found himself to be a nervous wreck as he sat in disquiet. Declan hardly faired any better, pacing the hallway and clenching his jaw until he could not contain himself any longer. He disappeared into a bathroom and emerged a half-hour later with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks. At first, only the team was out there. Soon, they were joined by Stella, James, Sam, Shelby, Albus, Helen, Amadi, Andren, Teegan, Lily, Gulliver, Rose, Kevin Hunt, Hugo, Abigail Spinnet, Clarence, Glen, and Neil Terrel. Shaylee was forced to remain in her room, being still rather ill. Most of the people there came in direct support of Kellyn, but others came to support those close to her. Teachers saw them gathered, cluttering up the hallway, and did not say a word. Jay-Jay screamed and screamed profanities at Neil Terrel, who unfortunately hit the Bludger at Kellyn. He was stoic as her voice ripped through the air; no one tried to stop her, half-agreeing with the things she said.

"Kellyn, I think, always believed that what happens on the pitch, stays on the pitch," Neil said quietly after a moment of dead silence. "I am terribly sorry about what I have done and wish I could take it back, but in hind-sight, there was nothing I could have done to prevent what happened. I reacted and I cannot apologize for that. But don't think for a second that I am immune to the thought that I might just have ruined what could have become the best professional Quidditch player of the century."

"_Fuck you_," Jay-Jay spat, a furious tear rolling down her cheek. Neil looked to Glen and Glen gave him a little jerk of his head, as if to say that he ought to go. Neil did just that, hanging his head as he walked down the hallway alone. Jay-Jay sunk to the ground next to Declan, who was as still and lifeless as the dead, leaning like a rag-doll against Clarence Huntington.

Hours passed. Some loud screaming was heard in the room, and Jay-Jay knew what was going on.

"Kellyn's awake."

It felt like eternity before Nurse Duncan exited the Hospital Wing. She was bombarded by questions until she finally told them to hush and explained what happened, the extent of Kellyn's injuries, and that she was now awake and should be on the road to recovery. This seemed to assuage everyone's anxiety, except one question lingered on Drew's mind.

"Will she be able to play Quidditch again?" Nurse Duncan looked at Drew, puzzled, and gave the affirmative while everyone around him exploded.

"Kellyn is in there, injured, and the only thing you can think about is the bloody Quidditch Cup? Drew, get your fucking priorities straight!" Jay-Jay yelled at him before turning to Nurse Duncan. "We want to see her _now_."

"_We?_" asked the nurse, looking at the crowd of students. "No, three people at the most." Jay-Jay, Stella, and Declan stepped up and were lead into the room. "Fine, the rest of you go back to your rooms. _Now._"

* * *

"What about the game?"

"We forfeited. It was just not worth it anymore," Declan sighed, sitting awkwardly on the edge of the bed. Kellyn could tell he was uncomfortable, remembering that their situations had been switched before: just a few months ago, he was in the bed and she was watching over him with deep concern.

"And Drew allowed that?" Kellyn asked incredulously, disliking the weak tone in her voice.

"It was _his_ idea," Jay-Jay confessed quietly. Kellyn blinked a few times in disbelief.

"Drew has looked like a ghost the entire time. And he looked about ready to hex Nurse Duncan when she said that he couldn't come inside before the procedure," Stella said.

"It was quite the hissy fit," Jay-Jay added, comically smiling in remembrance.

"He did?" Kellyn asked softly, wondering what it meant. _Was he worried about her? Did he have a change of heart?_

"Yeah, but then he was such a prick and I swear to Merlin, the first thing out of his mouth was, 'Will she be able to play Quidditch again?'" Kellyn sucked in her breath. He knew her too well. This was the first question out of her mouth, too. He only asked because he knew how important it was.

"But don't worry, Jay-Jay chewed him out, Kellyn," Stella insisted, misinterpreting her friend's clandestine emotions. However, Kellyn began to have second thoughts. Perhaps there was more to this than she thought. Perhaps this was not about reconciliation or concern for her well-being. Perhaps he had a more sinister motive.

"Well, you can tell Andrew that Puddlemere is all fucking his and he doesn't have to worry about whether I will recover on time to be recruited," she angrily snapped.

"Kellyn…" Declan began, but Kellyn cut him off.

"Can you all go please?" she begged. They protested, but Kellyn insisted. "Please, just go. I need to be alone." They gave Kellyn sympathetic looks and reluctantly let her be. There, she fell quiet.

It was over. This, she realized, was the end of the line. Nurse Duncan said it would be weeks before she would be back in shape; the Healer did not know if she would ever be able to play to the same caliber again and said she would probably battle with pain most of the time. Puddlemere, Kellyn knew, only wanted the best players and it was down to her and Drew. And now, she was damaged goods and Puddlemere did not invest in damaged goods. It was going to be Drew. Everything she dreamed for was falling apart.

Kellyn gasped for breath at this shocking realization and discovered that she was completely hyperventilating. She sucked in air, but it was not enough. She was drowning in her own anxiety, pain, and sorrow: a potent triple combination. Putting her arms on top of her head to open her lungs, Kellyn finally managed to slow her breathing. Turning her head to the side, Kellyn looked at the empty wall and silently cried.

* * *

Drew was the only one who lingered now, listening to the conversation in the Hospital Wing with the aid of an Extendable Ear, wishing he could have seen the look on her face during this. He knew she had a knack of saying completely contradictory things with her eyes and her mouth. As he heard footsteps toward the door after Kellyn had dismissed her friends and brother, Drew knew this was his chance. He quickly casted an invisibility charm over himself and as the door swung open, he slid into the Hospital Wing.

Kellyn was lying on a bed, looking pale, broken, and withdrawn. A large bandage was wrapped around her elevated leg. Her eyes were glossed over in pain and her face was taut with disquiet. She was dull and lifeless; she was grounded, her wings clipped, and rendered flightless. It was her in body, albeit broken, but not in essence. There was a soulless quality about her, as if everything that made her so uniquely _Kellyn_ had been torn away from her.

She was thinking about something. She was thinking long and hard and drawing excruciatingly painful conclusions, making her breathing come in short, raspy gulps of air. Drew wanted to do something, but he was invisible to her. All he could do was stand and hope she would catch her breath. She did at last and stared off at an empty wall. Drew silently took a few steps closer to her, sitting down in the lonely chair next to her bed. It was like she was looking at him, but she was looking past him. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks and Drew longed to reach out and assure her that this was not the end of life as she knew it, that there were other options and prospects, and if she was patient, she could be better in no time. But this, he knew, could not possibly comfort her. Not really. How could one console a girl who, in the matter of a split second, had lost her lifelong dream? Drew was not ignorant to the thoughts racing in her head.

The tears slowed and her breathing grew deep and even. Drew had fallen asleep in the same room as Kellyn enough times to recognize when she was sound asleep. Gently wiping a lingering tear from her cheek, he silently rose and exited the Hospital Wing without a noise.

* * *

Kellyn woke up an hour later, vaguely remembering a soft touch on her cheek followed by a nearly inaudible click of the door. She took a deep breath and scrunched her nose. What was _that?_ Old leaves and…salt?

"Drew?" she softly called out. Hearing nothing, she opened her eyes to see the room empty and just as it was before she fell asleep. She did not know why she thought he was there. Why _would_ he be there? They still had not said anything to each other; he had not forgiven her, nor had he asked for her forgiveness. It was hard to think optimistically in regard to their friendship. Well, it was hard to think optimistically about anything at this point. She closed her eyes, her vision blurry, her ears ringing, and her stomach churning.

Her father lied. Rule #3—when in doubt, just rub some dirt on it—was sometimes not enough.


	66. Chapter 61: Whisper to Me

_Author's Note: This chapter is everywhere. There's a bunch of knee-slappers, angsty Kellyn, serious confessions, and Bernard. Well, just read it. _

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 61: Whisper to Me

Kellyn woke up on Sunday to be surrounded by flowers and chocolate. It was a nice gesture but the sickly sweet aroma was overwhelming and she threw up again. It had been a day since she had eaten, but she had no appetite. The thought of food made her stomach churn.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, you slept a long time, nearly 16 hours. I am sure you are still exhausted, though," the nurse said kindly. Kellyn closed her eyes again, as her head spun from pain.

"It hurts," she moaned.

"I'm sure it does, the pain potion wore off while you were sleeping. But you need to drink the potion on a full stomach."

"I want to throw up."

"I know, it is quite the Catch-22 of potions. So, what's it going to be, food or pain?"

"Pain," Kellyn groaned. Food was not an option. "And can you please take away the chocolate. I just want to—" Kellyn dry-heaved and the nurse patted her back.

"Oh, there, there, you poor thing. Most people don't react well to the potion. Well, I am sure you are in a lot of pain, so if you change your mind, then just tell me. Your friends and brother are quite concerned. They asked to be informed when you woke up. Do you feel well enough for visitors?"

"It would be a nice distraction," Kellyn grimaced. She picked up a toothbrush from the bedside table, trying to scrub the taste of vomit out of her mouth. A few minutes later, there sounded like there was a loud mob outside of her room.

"You got to see her yesterday! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, but she was upset, so it was only for a few minutes anyway!"

"Everyone, I think Declan should go first. He's her brother."

"I think I qualify as a brother too!"

"James, stop being a prick." The door opened and their voices flooded into the room. They were so loud that Kellyn cringed. Her ears rang and Kellyn picked up her wand and cast a Silencing Spell in their general direction.

"Too loud," Kellyn muttered, hating how weak her voice sounded. She waited a few seconds before reluctantly casting the counter spell. Sam, James, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Glen, Clarence, Declan, Jay-Jay, and Stella were there. "Wow, all of you?"

"You should have seen everyone yesterday," James said loudly, only to be shushed by Rose. Lowering his voice, he continued. "There were more people then. Ha, most of the 7th year was outside the door of the Hospital Wing. Well, not Shaylee, but that's only because we made her stay in bed."

"Well, what's the prognosis, princess?" asked Sam, cutting directly the point.

"Nurse Duncan sort of explained what was injured, but I did some research about it with Glen and I have it pretty well figured out now, and she did say that you would be able to play Quidditch again, but honestly, I'm not sure _how_," Rose confessed.

"I mean, you are looking at a pretty long recovery time, yeah?" asked Glen, curiously.

"Not really," Kellyn shrugged, looking at her leg in disdain. "I can't walk until Wednesday and then I can start jogging the following Wednesday. I mean, it will take a little time to get back into shape, but the next Quidditch game isn't until May, so I have time to get better."

"But what about Puddlemere?" Lily asked impatiently, while everyone else shushed her. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"I don't know what's going to happen. I have been told," Kellyn said slowly, hoping she would not start crying again, "that I should make other plans, just in case." A heavy silence filled the air.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ Terrel," Jay-Jay muttered.

"It was him? Merlin, Jay-Jay, it was an accident," Kellyn protested, surprised for being so forgiving. Well, even _Jay-Jay_ thought he was nice.

"It's _shit,_ that's what it is, it's fucking _shit_ and I'm going to _kill_ him," Jay-Jay insisted.

"We've already tried reasoning with her," Stella rolled her eyes. Then, she looked at Kellyn more seriously. "What are you going to do now?" Everyone's eyes were on Kellyn. Kellyn was not sure herself what she was doing.

"I can't really give up on Quidditch now, can I?"

"You are plenty smart, you could do _anything_," Rose said.

"Not helping, Rosie," Albus groaned.

"So, it's still Quidditch?" Declan asked, his voice small. He was her brother; he could see past her facades and knew that she didn't have the slightest clue what she was doing, or how she was going to accomplish it.

"I should be able to bounce back," Kellyn said, trying to keep her tone light and confident as to not worry anyone else. There was another awkward silence.

"Hey, did you already eat all of that chocolate we got you?" asked James, scratching his head.

"Dad always says that chocolate helps everything," Lily gushed.

"Oh, I just had Nurse Duncan take it away. My stomach is a little sensitive right now," Kellyn said weakly.

"Hmm, too bad, the House Elves are making super-juicy steak tonight," lamented Hugo.

"…are you _trying_ to make me throw up again? Because there is nothing left to throw up, I'll have you know," Kellyn moaned.

"Hugo, you are so much like dad: one-track mind on food."

"And you're like mum: one-track mind on books," Hugo retorted to his sister.

"Except _someone_ now has a boyfriend!" Lily clapped ecstatically. James and Sam did not look pleased.

"Not for long," the two of them muttered.

"I swear to Merlin, if you fucking _touch him_, I will bloody hex you from here to the Sahara Desert!" Rose shouted.

"I thought it was _your_ job to touch him, Rose," Lily said with a snigger.

"Not helping, Lily," Albus groaned.

"Has anyone noticed that _I_ have a girlfriend?" asked Hugo, but his voice was drowned out by his sister's and cousins.

"You are too young to be dating, let alone, an older man—"

"I am almost seventeen, almost an adult, you don't have the right—"

"Well, _I _think he's cute. And Abigail is so pretty, Hugo!"

"Blokes can be real pricks, I mean, just look at me—"

"Not helping, Sam—"

"James, honey, take a deep breath—"

"_What in the name of Merlin's knickers are going on?_" cried Nurse Duncan angrily. "I leave the room for five minutes and all chaos breaks loose. And Mr. Huntington, as Head Boy you should have prevented this." Glen began to profusely apologize, but was cut short. "Everyone out. _Now_. You may come back in awhile, but no more than two people at a time. Madam Pomfrey warned me to expect trouble from the Potters and the Weasleys…" she grumbled.

"Would you like us to bring your schoolwork by later?" asked Rose.

"One-track mind," muttered Hugo. He was promptly kicked in the shins.

"Temper temper."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"But I have such an angelic voice!"

"I guess you can bring my work, Rose, but I don't know how much I'm going to get done," Kellyn admitted, feeling a headache come on from the pain. "Can my brother stay?" asked Kellyn in desperation. Declan looked at her with his dark eyes, understanding that his sister needed him. Nurse Duncan relented, everyone except Declan filed out of the room, and everything grew silent again. Declan crawled on the left side of the bed, plopping his head next to his sister's. Kelly turned her head toward him so that her chin rested on his shoulder. "I'm scared, Declan."

"I know. I could tell," Declan said softly. "So what are you really going to do?"

"I'm hoping that the teams won't retract their offers."

"And what if they do?"

"I go hang out with Charlie in fucking Romania."

"And what about Puddlemere?" This was the question Kellyn hated the most.

"They'll probably pick Drew," Kellyn whispered. Declan was one of the few people who knew about the precarious situation with Puddlemere.

"And what about mum and da?"

"Haven't told them yet."

"Kellyn…"

"They're on the continent; no point in dragging them back." Declan sighed, shaking his head in disagreement.

"Declan, you know it's going to _kill_ da. He is going to be devastated," Kellyn said, and now she was more scared than ever. He would be so disappointed. It was his dream too to see her play Quidditch professionally. From the first time he put her on a little toy broom, Oliver Wood had it made up in his mind that Kellyn was going to be a prodigy. "It hurts so _bad_," Kellyn whimpered. "Nurse Duncan has me on this pain potion that makes me feel so sick and it's worn off now and I can't take more of the potion until I eat something."

"That's quite the conundrum."

"Tell me about it."

"Drink a little water and try to get some sleep. Then when you wake up, you can see how you feel," Declan reassured her.

"I love you, brother, you know that?"

"Don't get mushy on me," Declan grimaced. After all, he was her little brother; it was his job to be repulsed by sisterly sentimentalism.

"Nurse Duncan said that the pain potion causes moodiness," Kellyn smiled for the first time.

"Go to sleep." Kellyn did not need much more persuasion. She woke up just enough to feel her brother hop off the bed and she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The Hospital Wing was quiet. Kellyn was sleeping as Drew came in, and after much deliberation he sat down in the chair next to her bed. He was not sure why he was there. Perhaps it was guilt, perhaps it was pity, or perhaps it was something else. It killed him a little to see her lying there so cheerlessly, but he doubted he could make her feel any better, which made him only continue to wonder why he was there. There were things he could not let go of just yet—the rumor that he had cheated on Sharon with her had finally been silenced— but this new injury made it seem almost unimportant in comparison. But, he was just as stubborn as she was—he could not forgive her just yet, but maybe he could instill a little hope in her.

People had been talking. It was the nature of Hogwarts to talk, and people said that she still had her mind fixed on Quidditch. But there were those painful words that he heard her say the day before, that he could have Puddlemere. Drew wondered why he was not happy that she was almost out of the running; well, it was a terribly cruel thought for starters, but he admitted to himself that he always imagined himself playing Quidditch _with_ Kellyn. If they were not on the same team, at least they would be playing each other and would socialize in the same circles. What was Kellyn without Quidditch?

"Hello, Andrew," she whispered with her eyes closed. Drew was silent. "I know you're there," she murmured. Kellyn gave a poignant sigh before finally opening her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked. It was the first thing he had said to her in exactly a week.

"Because you smell like the ocean," she softly explained, closing her eyes again in pain. "Ugh, could you hand me that water, please?" Drew handed her the cup and watched her shakily bring the cup to her lips.

"Miss Wood, you need to eat something," said Nurse Duncan, seeing the girl pale and wane. "You need more of Matdolor's cocktail."

"You're taking _that?_" asked Drew incredulously, knowing how strong the pain potion was. Kellyn nodded, not able to meet his eyes. Nurse Duncan handed her some dry toast and Kellyn felt her stomach lurch. She hunched over, willing her stomach to not protest. A hand touched her back.

"It's okay, just breathe," Drew reassured her and the nausea passed. She flopped back on the pillow, her hair splaying across her face. Drew sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face. After all, he could only read her if he could see her eyes. His hand lingered behind her ear and she slowly closed her eyes, letting herself relax at his touch. She did not open her eyes until she heard the door click after he drew away from her. It was just her and her toast now, and her toast was not pleasant company. She reluctantly grabbed a piece and took a bite; it was going to take baby steps.

* * *

"What the fuck is _that?_" asked Kellyn, looking at the contraption.

"It is only the _coolest_ wheelchair known to wizard-kind!" squealed Shaylee, whose flu symptoms had disappeared.

"I am _not_ going to sit in that clunker for the next two days. It was bad enough being in this Merlin-forsaken bed for two days, but that _thing_ is just humiliating," Kellyn protested.

"But it is the best wheelchair ever. It hovers! Think of it like a flying recliner."

"Fuck this shit," Kellyn swore. "I'm just not going to go to class. It's not like I did my work anyway."

"Well, Miss Wood, if that's what you wish, you may stay in that 'Merlin-forsaken bed' the next two days, because if you think I will allow you to stay unsupervised in your room, I may have to make sure you did not get a concussion and are having delusions," said Nurse Duncan with a saccharine sweet smile.

"…_fine_, just explain how that piece of shit works," Kellyn relented. Shaylee was considerably excited by this and began to babble away. The next two days were not going to be fun.

* * *

Kellyn woke up the next morning, having finally made it back to her own room. Shaylee was the only one up, shuffling around as her curls stuck out everywhere. Kellyn sat up and felt her stomach lurch, immediately laying back down. The pain medicine had worn off during the night and now she was both wide awake and exhausted, starving and with no appetite, and in pain but perfectly complacent in bed.

"You don't have to go to class if you don't feel well enough," Shaylee assured her, seeing that her friend was awake.

"If I have to lie around another day, I will scream," muttered Kellyn, slowly sitting up.

"You need help getting in Bernard?"

"…you _named_ the _chair_?"

"Stella did."

"Well, no, I _don't_ need help; Bernard and I are going to get along _just fine_," Kellyn said, gritting her teeth. Shaylee watched Kellyn for five minutes as she heaved herself along.

"That looked easy," Shaylee chirped sarcastically.

"I've already lost my pride," Kellyn said defensively.

"Then you have nothing to lose!" Shaylee gleefully retorted, prancing off to fix her hair.

"_Fuck my life_."

* * *

"Bernard is _fit as hell_," wolf-whistled Jay-Jay at breakfast.

"Who's Bernard?" asked James while shoveling food in his mouth.

"Kellyn's wheelchair," Stella grinned.

"Well, I think it's quite brilliant," Shaylee insisted.

"You're not the one stuck in it," Kellyn glumly retorted.

"But at least it's only for two days!"

"I find your optimism to be peevish, Glen."

"Sorry, force of habit."

* * *

Her teachers were sympathetic and understanding about her injury, telling Kellyn to just get her assignments in by the end of the week. Kellyn did not realize how exhausting school was. At breakfast, she had eaten only a little toast and taken her pain medicine, but now she was quite hungry; her stomach was making so much noise during Defense Against the Dark Arts that Professor Sharp cast a silencing spell on her. During lunch, she gorged herself with food, only to whisk herself off to the bathroom and empty the contents of her stomach. Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay grimaced and waited for her outside of the stall.

"I feel _horrible_," Kellyn moaned as Shaylee cast a summoning spell for her friend's toothbrush.

"You need to eat _something_," Jay-Jay ordered her.

"I did!" Kellyn protested, pointing to the contents of the toilet bowl.

"Class starts in a few minutes and you have Herbology."

"That's so _far_," griped Kellyn.

"You don't even have to move. Bernard moves _for you_!" Shaylee maintained.

"Bernard is not easy to steer. He is like a stubborn mule."

"What an ass," said Jay-Jay, with a wry smile on her face.

"Thanks for that, Jay-Jay," said Kellyn, grinning at the pun.

* * *

After Ancient Runes, Professor Tancierta held her back, inquiring how she was. Kellyn glanced down at Bernard and shrugged, replying that she was doing as well as to be expected.

"And what is to be expected?"

"I don't know," Kellyn responded, averting her eyes.

"Miss Wood, I do not know how to say this, but you have…you have _options_."

"What do you mean?"

"You're a bright girl. You could make a career out of anything. Quidditch is not the only answer."

"But Quidditch makes me happy," Kellyn said weakly.

"I _know_ it does," said Professor Tancierta, "I have seen the way you fly. But I think Nurse Duncan has explained to you the severity of your injury enough that you should know not to be banking on Quidditch. As the head of your House, I want to make sure that should things not pan out, you are still able to make a career."

"I always figured worst case scenario, I could always go to Romania and work with dragons," Kellyn shrugged.

"You have far more potential than that. While you _are_ at the top of your Care of Magical Creatures class, you are near the top in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms, and plenty fair in Ancient Runes and History of Magic. There are many other more prestigious career paths you could choose with your broad knowledge."

"I can't work in a cubicle, Professor. I cannot just resign myself to that." Professor Tancierta sighed, told her to think about it, and dismissed her.

* * *

On Tuesday, Kellyn was sitting in the Great Hall, surrounded by her books and determined not to have to move around in Bernard for as long as possible. A figure sat down across from her with a deep sigh. Kellyn looked up, seeing Rose Weasley.

"So, I have a problem. And I don't think the answer is in anything I've read. I've checked _Witches Weekly, Modern Witch, _and_ How To Make Any Twit Fall in Love With You_ and they say nothing," Rose began to ramble. "They say nothing about how to deal with overprotective cousins and overprotective cousins' best friends."

"You mean James and Sam?"

"Yes! They…_ugh, Merlin_, they actually cornered Kevin in a hallway and gave him The Speech."

"The Speech?"

"Oh, you know: 'I will fucking kill you if you hurt her, get her pregnant, break her heart, pressure her, or make her neglect her schoolwork and we will always be watching you, even when you least expect it, and if you use her or cheat on her, it's going to be hard to find your body and we're in the Dueling Club, so we know a lot of very painful spells, and just so you know, you will never, ever be good enough for our Rosie.' _That speech._"

"Okay, that _is_ a problem. Well, Kevin's still alive and breathing, yeah?"

"Fortunately," Rose said, wringing her hands. "I mean, he's the first bloke to figure out that I'm not perfect—_of course_ I'm going to fall for him. And the boys in my year are immature. They just want tits and ass, but Kevin values my mind. I fancy him. I like him. And I need a distraction and he's fun and clever and nice. And I don't want James and Sam to scare him away."

"So tell them to back off."

"That's like telling you to be patient: it's useless," Rose offhandedly declared. "I mean, James, I can understand—he's my cousin—but Sam…what's _his_ motive? Sure, he always supports what James supports, but Sam doesn't get his hands dirty unless he truly finds it necessary."

"Maybe he really _really_ doesn't like Kevin?"

"But it's not that. They occasionally talked before I started dating Kevin. I just don't get him."

"Don't get who?" butted in a new voice.

"Shove off, Malfoy."

"Why don't _you_ shove it, Weasley?"

"Hmm, maybe I _will_ leave. Your ego takes up too much room."

"Thank you, Weasley, for being so accommodating. Have you dumped that prick Hunt yet?"

"_No._"

"Well, I'm sure you can fit it in your schedule tomorrow, maybe between Herbology and History of Magic. Have a lovely day, Rose!" Sam called as Rose stalked off.

"So, I have a problem," Sam turned to face Kellyn, who groaned.

"Not you too?"

"This is serious shit," insisted Sam. "Serious, serious shit. Potentially career-ruining shit."

"Explain."

"Well, I am beginning to think…oh, this sounds horrible…that Muggle-borns make me sick."

"Sam, that is a bloody awful thing to say," Kellyn admonished.

"I know, I know. It's just…I mean, every time I am around Shelby, weird stuff starts happening. My stomach starts twisting around, my pulse begins to race, I sweat, and my mind goes funny. The symptoms sort of sound like the flu, but it's not the Bundimun flu; Stella suggested that it might be a result of a Wrackspurt, but Rose says that Wrackspurts aren't real, so I am forced to conclude that I'm having an allergic reaction or something."

"_That_, Scorpius Malfoy, is the most ridiculous logic I have ever heard."

"Fine," he pouted, "_you_ try and tell me what's wrong with me."

"You fancy her."

"What?"

"You. Fancy. Shelby."

"That's ridiculous."

"_You're_ ridiculous."

"_Bernard_ is ridiculous," Sam retorted.

"Hey, do not bring Bernard into this," Kellyn said with a warning tone in her voice. "Sam, these are all common signs when a bloke fancies a girl: getting tongue-tied and nervous. It's okay, it happens to the best of men," she reassured him.

"But I'm a Malfoy. Girls fancy me so I don't really have to fancy them, just be appreciative of what they have to offer."

"You're a prick."

"You _dated_ me."

"You've gone back to your old ways."

"And they are treating me well."

"Shelby's not going to tolerate that shit."

"Really? You think?" Sam asked, with genuine care in his voice as he wrung his hands together.

"Merlin, you _totally_ fancy her."

"But I am Scorpius Malfoy!" he shouted. "I do not fancy girls!" Sam shouted, causing the entire Great Hall to go silent. Everyone stared until a few girls ran out of the Great Hall, crying uncontrollably. Kellyn elbowed him. "Ha ha, just kidding! That was my pre-April Fool's Day prank! I actually _really_ fancy girls. Ha ha. Ha ha. Carry on." Eventually, the noise level in the Great Hall increased. "I hate you. I really, truly hate you," muttered Sam as Kellyn laughed hysterically.

"_Oh, you should have seen everyone's reaction! Priceless!_"

"Sure, fine, whatever. So, how do I make this illness go away?"

"It doesn't exactly work that way. But I would begin by admitting that you fancy her."

"You are no help," Sam snapped and stood up. Kellyn shrugged.

"Anyone else have a problem?" she muttered to herself.

"I do."

"Oh. Hello Sharon."

"My problem is this: I love my ex-boyfriend," Sharon said in a hushed voice, sitting down. "I still love my ex-boyfriend and it sucks."

"Sharon, I—"

"No, you are stuck in Bernard and you are going to listen to me. As I was saying, I still love my ex-boyfriend and it's terrible, because I'm the one who dumped him, so I shouldn't be sad, right? Wrong. I miss him. I miss him a lot and I wish we were still together, but he's not mine to have. We were friends for such a long time and we complimented each other so well. But complimenting each other is not like _completing_ each other. He could never love me. And I blame you, Kellyn, just so we can clear the air, I blame you." Kellyn sucked in her breath. "And it's almost not your fault and I almost hate you for that. Because all you had to do was exist and be the way you are. And Drew couldn't love me and be content with complimenting me while he was complete with _you_. And I'm the bitch who made him pick. And I'm the bitch who picked for him when he couldn't. And I'm the bitch who picked _you _for him," Sharon choked, tears now coming to her eyes. "And that's why he hates you right now, in case you were wondering. With good reason, he blames you for losing _me_. And I'm still bitter and sad and jealous and right now, and I can't forgive you for intervening, even if you didn't mean to. But I thought you should know instead of being lost in the dark, because you have enough shit to deal with," Sharon said, straightening herself up and fixing her makeup serenely. "And that's _my_ problem." Kellyn nodded and watched her walk away.


	67. Chapter 62: Recovery is Overrated

_Author's Note: Hmm, I was a little disappointed that I did not get as many reviews for the last chapter as usual, but I know that for American high schoolers, last week was AP testing week so I am sure that you were all very stressed out and also for many universities on semester, it was your finals week too. I am on the quarter system, so I am still cruising along with three full weeks left until I am out of school. Le sigh. Anyway, thanks to those who did review. Ooh, there's a _Hamlet _reference in this chapter. I must warn you, __chapter is one of those chapters that I am going to have to say the following: please don't hate me. There are some funny parts and there are some... well, just read it._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 62: Recovery Is Overrated

It was way too early on Wednesday morning when Kellyn found herself directing Bernard over to the Hospital Wing. Shaylee had woken her up and Kellyn had not been exactly pleased, but rolled herself out of bed; her only motivation was the hope that she would be able to walk to breakfast without the aid of Bernard. Nurse Duncan greeted her cheerily.

"Ready to take this bandage off?" she asked, referring to the large bandage that kept most of her leg covered and her knee extended. Kellyn nodded vigorously. As the bandage was slowly unwound, Kellyn could begin to see the angry, dark bruising that mottled her leg. The scar was a sight to see—it was a deep red, thick line going up the middle of her knee, thickening at the top of her knee where all the tendons for her quadriceps were reattached.

"It looks like a broomstick," Kellyn said, tracing it gently with her fingertips.

"The scar will fade to a silver-white over the next few months," the nurse explained. Dried blood and dead skin were scrubbed off. Her leg was still swollen, but it was no longer a mangled clump of flesh and bone decorated with shattered bone fragments—an improvement, to say the least.

Nurse Duncan slowly and gently bent and straightened her right leg. Kellyn could feel the new bone creak in protestation and the reattached tendons and ligaments reluctantly stretched. Kellyn sucked in her breath, surprised that it hurt so much. Her head swam and Nurse Duncan had her lay down as she continued to work the joint. As a distraction, Kellyn recited every spell she knew in alphabetical order— _Accio, Aguamenti, Alohamora, Anapneo, Aparecium…_— until the nurse helped her sit up. The blood rushed from her head and she felt faint for a moment. "Let's try walking," the nurse suggested with a kind smile. Kellyn eased herself off the bed, testing her weight on the joint. A small, sharp pain shot up her leg at first, but soon faded and Kellyn found that it was holding up. Kellyn lifted her right leg; it felt entirely foreign to command her knee to bend and took more thought, concentration, and energy than she hoped, but it moved. _It moved_. This pleased Kellyn to no end and she put all of her weight on her right leg to step with her left. It buckled the slightest and Nurse Duncan caught her. "I know it's exciting, but don't rush," she good-naturedly chided her, noticing the happy smile on Kellyn's face. _She was walking_. Soon, Kellyn was walking easily, albeit slowly, across the room.

This was not to say that it was not exhausting and painful. Her leg did not feel right: it was tight in all the places where it should be loose and limber, but Nurse Duncan explained that it would take time, stretching, and gentle movement to ease the joint back to how it was before the accident.

"No stairs for you," the nurse warned. "Use the _Mobilicorpus_ spell on yourself. If I catch you walking up the stairs, you will find yourself back in this room for the rest of the week." Kellyn gave an innocent smile as her promise. "Now, you may go shower and go to breakfast." Kellyn looked down at her disheveled appearance; she was covered in sweat as if she just finished a hard workout. She could begin to feel the pain build up; she needed to eat to take more potion. She felt queasy at the thought.

"Um, Nurse Duncan, I have a question," Kellyn said carefully. "I have been…well, I have been having trouble keeping down food lately and I think it's from the potion. Is that…normal?"

"Oh, yes, perfectly normal," the nurse assured her. "Well, you can always lower your dosage if you feel like you do not need a whole dropper-full. That may help. And just continue eating and drinking plenty before you take the potion." Kellyn smiled her thanks. "And do not rush from class to class! Or anywhere for that matter! Your teachers are well-aware of your current handicap," the nurse said. Kellyn grimaced at the word 'handicap.'

"Well, goodbye Bernard," said Kellyn morosely. "We had some good times together." She patted the wheelchair and walked off to the Ravenclaw tower for a shower.

* * *

James stood on top of the bench and applauded her when she walked into the Great Hall without Bernard. Kellyn rolled her eyes, but was pleased with herself. Everyone was in a good mood that morning. It was the last day of March and there was only one week left until the much needed spring term break. Kellyn knew that her parents would be returning back to Margate that day after a week in Europe to discover a letter written from her about her injury. Hopefully they would not be too angry that she did not send it to them at the hotel they were staying and with any luck they would not pry for more information. The last thing she needed was her father knowing the full extent of her injury.

"I'm glad to see you walking again, Kellyn," said Sharon quietly. She seemed to be doing well and Kellyn was very nervous after Sharon's frank monologue the previous day. It had only been a week and a half since the couple broke up, but Sharon dealt with her grief quietly, staying close to her friends. There was a sort of defeated look about her: she had made up her mind and stuck with it, but that did not mean that she didn't sometimes doubt her decision and wished that things did not have to end the way they did. She plowed on, whereas Drew struggled. Bags were still under his eyes and sometimes at night when the pain potion had not set in yet, Kellyn could hear the low strum of a guitar float up the stairs from the Ravenclaw common room.

"Thanks, Sharon, I appreciate it," Kellyn said cautiously. Sharon gave a small, but genuine smile and returned to her breakfast. Drew watched this with quiet, cold eyes and Gulliver watched his friend warily. Drew clenched his jaw. How could Sharon just walk away? How could she talk to Kellyn, even after she destroyed them? It was difficult to believe and it made him angry at Kellyn all over again. However, he was also beginning to be angry at Sharon for being able to move on while he was entirely stuck. _She_ was in love with _him_, yet _he_ was the one would couldn't sleep—his dreams were plagued with images of his ex-girlfriend and he would often times avoid sleep all-together by playing his guitar late into the night.

The Hufflepuff common room had become his refuge. It was quiet and everyone was so nice that he could attempt productivity during the day. He had begun talking to Neil Terrel, who had not been doing so well lately.

"No one blames you, Neil," Drew said, his voice low, even though the Hufflepuff common room was empty.

"Jay-Jay does," he said, and there was meaning to his distraught tone.

"And her opinion matters to you?" Drew asked.

"It does," said Neil quietly. "But, I screwed that up beyond repair." He gave a bitter laugh. "What a bitch." Drew was not sure what this comment was supposed to mean, so changed the subject slightly.

"Kellyn's walking. She was looking a lot better this morning."

"Not so much in the afternoon," he said sadly. "By lunch she looked like a hippogriff's regurgitated lunch." As graphic as it was, Drew could not help but agree that there was some resemblance. "Hey, Drew, can I ask you a question?" Drew shrugged. "A lot of people have been talking and…everyone is curious about why you did not visit her in the Hospital Wing after it happened. We all thought you would be the first one there."

"What's the question?" Drew asked dryly, not liking where this was heading.

"Why didn't you go see her?" Drew thought for a moment.

"She doesn't need me," was his response.

"That's a lie," Neil said plainly. "I'm a Hufflepuff, we know these things about friends. She needed you and you act like you don't care, but you do. You're always watching her, mate." Drew gulped and looked away. _He didn't care, he didn't care, he didn't care…_ "Sorry about losing your girl. No one really thinks you cheated on her with Wood; you're not that kind of bloke. What was your girl's name? Tabor, Sharon Tabor, right?" Drew nodded. "Like I said, sorry mate."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too."

* * *

That day, Kellyn decided to cut her pain medicine in half. Sure, the stretches hurt, but Kellyn felt that she would be alright. She had a decent breakfast and was comfortably numb until after lunch. But by then, the walking had tired her out and slowly the pain of her newly repaired and protesting joint became overwhelming. She sat in Ancient Runes, letting Professor Tancierta's melodic voice wash over her as she stared at the symbols on the chalkboard and watched as they melted into spirals. Helen somehow guided Kellyn out of the classroom and handed her off to Sam, who guided her into the dungeons with such gentleness that even Shelby raised an eyebrow at the gesture and agreed it was quite a gentlemanly maneuver.

"Oh, princess," he sighed, sweeping her bangs to the side. Kellyn knew she was pale and shaky and offered a smile, but this did not remove his concern. "Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Kellyn shook her head vigorously. "Do you want to lie down in your room?" She shook her head again. It was better to be distracted than focused on her pain. "Why the change, princess? You were doing so well yesterday," he asked. Kellyn did not think that feeling nauseous twenty-four hours a day could be considered doing "well," but it was certainly better than being in this kind of pain. Before, in the hospital, she would have rather been in pain than have a full meal, but now food trumped pain. Well, food was still the last thing on her mind. Comfort was what she craved. She understood now what Nurse Duncan said when she described the side-effects of the Matdolor's potion: dizziness, nausea, loss of appetite, listlessness, moodiness, and exhaustion. Her head was dizzy from pain and by the numbed absence of it; she was nauseous from moving and from lying still; she was both hungry and had no desire of food; she ached to move freely and ached from moving; her moods swung and she was often rather cranky; and now, she faced exhaustion as each movement seemed surreal and fatiguing.

Professor Sharp eyed her condition and did not say a word, deciding to lecture most of the class with a few individual demonstrations. After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Kellyn had Herbology and wanted to cry from frustration at simply the thought of walking all the way out to the greenhouses. She dragged herself over to the corner where she met Glen to then walk outside. He greeted her brightly, but the happy smile on his face faded when he saw the dead expression on her face. He reacted similarly to Sam.

"Oh, Kellyn," he sighed. "Today is not such a good day, after all?" he asked worriedly. Kellyn explained how she tried to decrease her pain medicine dosage so she could try and keep some more food down, but that it was not worth it. "Do you just want to go back to the Hospital Wing or your room?" Kellyn shook her head. Somehow, after the accident, class had become more important. Just in case…just in case things didn't…class was more important now. "It's a long walk to the greenhouses," he said softly. Kellyn nodded. Then, she had an idea. Ten minutes later, Kellyn and Glen entered the greenhouse with Glen giving her a piggy-back ride. They were technically late for class, but Professor Longbottom was so amused that he had to stop his lesson to laugh for a good few minutes. Glen was gallant enough to offer her a piggy-back ride back, which Kellyn declined and opted to walk extra slowly. Once back into the castle, Kellyn walked to the classroom where Drew usually tutored her in Transfiguration. She sat and waited for him for awhile, looking over her notes and trying to make sense of them with the aid of the book. She looked up when she heard the doorknob turn. But, the door was never opened and Kellyn sighed. She waited for another ten minutes before leaving and walked slowly to the Transfiguration room, hoping that Teddy was still in there.

* * *

Drew paced in front of the empty classroom that he usually tutored Kellyn in. To go in or not, that was the question. He was not sure if it was nobler in his mind to suffer the weapons of his outrageous fortune he called "his life" or to try to fight the tempest, and through confronting this evil (called "Kellyn Wood"), end his suffering. There was nobility and retention of his pride in making things right; he could be the "bigger man." With this thought, he put his hand on the doorknob and began to turn it. However, he realized that there was equal pride and nobility in walking away right now, in righteously ignoring her, and in rightfully not being the pathetic bloke who flees to one girl in comfort of being left by another.

He was right. He hated Kellyn Wood. Almost. Not quite. Not really. Not at all. But he still could not face her. He had the right to not go in after what she did. He knew that and she knew that. She probably was not even in there. Drew let go of the doorknob and walked away.

* * *

April 1st was James Sirius Potter's favorite day in the entire year. It was better than Christmas, New Years, his birthday, and Halloween…combined. With this being his seventh year, James was not about to go out quietly. He had plans that he had kept suspiciously quiet. No one seemed to know anything, and if they did, they were sworn, probably by the threat of some creative hex, to keep quiet about it. James walked—no, _strutted—_ around with a wry smile on his face, making all the teachers exceptionally nervous. So, when a few students spontaneous began to develop purple polka dots on their skin after overindulging in coffee cake, heads began to turn James' way. He looked innocent and quite realistically feigned surprised. When the armored knights began walking around the castle and stalked frightened first years, eyebrows rose. When books began to refuse to open in classrooms, some of the teachers began to grow angry. When the second years began to grow and shed feathers, the janitorial squad sighed sadly. When a slip-and-slide appeared down a corridor, students cheered. When the third years' shoelaces spontaneously tied themselves together at the end of each class, kids groaned and teachers began to worry. When Moaning Myrtle treated the entire Great Hall to a private concert, earplugs were passed around. When the fourth years' tongues turned green, everyone laughed. When teachers' voices occasionally rose many octaves in the middle of a lecture, students sniggered and shook while attempting to take notes. When the fifth years started burping bubbles, the Hospital Wing began to resemble a bubble bath. When the Ravenclaw door began telling jokes instead of asking questions, Rose grew angry. When the sixth years' hair changed color every hour, the matter was handled with deep sighs and hopes that it would fade by the end of the day.

This was all very uplifting and Kellyn found herself laughing most of the day, until she received a letter addressed to her brother and herself from her parents. She found Declan and opened it with him.

_April 1, 2023_

_Dear Offspring,_

_Your mother and I were not pleased to arrive home to a letter saying that you had injured yourself. Kellyn, it was very inconsiderate of you to not tell us directly and your mother is very, very upset. This sounds like a very serious injury, and I am curious to know how it will affect Quidditch. But no pain, no gain, luv. I know you will work through it, just like you have done time after time. Well, anyway, we are glad to know that you are in recovery and please keep updating us how your knee is healing. We just got back from a terrific trip on the continent. We were in Bulgaria and got some very exciting news: I have been offered a job to coach for the Bulgarian national Quidditch team. Yes, I know this is sort of helping the enemy, but it is a wonderful opportunity. However, as a sign of good faith, they want the entire family to move. Bulgaria is a wonderful country and I think you will love it. We will be moving Saturday, April 24 and you will finish the term at Durmstrang. It's such a great school, you will settle in quite quickly. I was talking to Ivanova—yes, offspring number one, Ivanova, your Quidditch idol, and he said that if you had Bulgarian residency, you could find yourself on the national team in the matter of a few years. Yes, a few years. This is such a great opportunity! We will see you over break!_

_Much love,_

_Your Father_

Declan's breathing grew shallow and Kellyn hardly knew what to think. Then, looking up at the date of the letter, she made up her mind. Grabbing a piece of parchment and scribbling down her address in Margate she wrote:

_Ha ha, Happy April Fool's Day, Da! That was a good one, you had me for a second there. Yesterday, I started walking. My leg's a little stiff and the scar is pretty gruesome, but it is quite the battle wound. I'm not worried at all—I will pull through. Everything is going well here: well, it's April Fool's Day, so James Potter has something up his sleeve. There are still a few hours left of the day, so we are waiting for something big._

_Lots of love and see you soon,_

_Kellyn_

"Kellyn," Declan squeaked.

"No, Declan," she said sternly. "We aren't moving again. Da _promised_. We aren't moving. We aren't going anywhere," she added forcefully. Then, as an afterthought: "Don't tell anyone. It's just a joke." Declan looked at her with wide eyes, not believing her. Kellyn handed the small letter to Hoot and watched the white owl disappear off into the horizon. "It's time for Quidditch practice." Declan stumbled out of his reverie.

"You cannot play."

"I can watch, throw a Quaffle around on the ground," she retorted. "Look, Declan, stop worrying about this. _Da promised_. Margate is home now. Hogwarts is home. We aren't going anywhere."

"He's broken promises before," Declan said quietly.

"It's a bad joke. Cut it out _now_," Kellyn said sternly. She could not stand to hear her brother worry any more and walked away.

* * *

As Kellyn stood next to Drew on the pitch, the tension was thick enough that it could not be cut with even the sharpest of knives. The words he said to her echoed in her head: "You fucking ruined my life and for that, I hate you with every fiber of my being. You hear that? _I hate you, Kellyn Wood_. I don't love you, I don't fancy you, I _hate_ you." The words had cut her deep and silenced her for a long time. She told herself that she didn't need him, that she didn't regret how things ended, that she didn't care, but it was hard to believe herself when she stood next to him and the only thing that she could think about was the way they used to argue. She missed that so much. She remembered at the beginning of the year when they argued/debated about whether they were verbally sparring or arguing about whether Charms or Transfiguration was better. She missed having the last word and the way he raised his voice in anger. Instead, she was received with cool silence that froze her. She was waiting for him to come around, to forgive her. She had already apologized and he knew it. He could either accept it or ignore her for the rest of his life. They already knew they were stuck together.

"I should be able to practice again after we get back from break," she said to break the awkward silence.

"That will be good for the team," he said quietly. Once again, they fell into silence.

"How have you been?" she asked and immediately regretted it.

"Well," was his clipped reply. After a moment, he returned the question. "And you?"

"Well," she responded. They stood in silence once again. Finally, Kellyn shook her head, grabbed a Quaffle, and began walking to a wall that she could throw the ball at to practice. "I think I liked it better when we argued with each other than when we started lying," she said, her voice low and angry. She saw Drew's back muscles tighten and he looked down at his clipboard. Kellyn barked a bitter laugh and walked slowly away.

* * *

At dinner, things were eerily quiet. All the professors were on edge. In the middle of the meal, James Potter got up with a pie and walked down the aisle to his sister, who was chatting happily with her friends. He tapped her on the shoulder and Lily looked up at him. At first she was peeved by his interruption, but then seeing the pie, and remembering the day, her eyes grew round. James smashed the pie in her face and the hall grew eerily quiet. Before any teacher could respond to reprimand him, Lily let out a feral cry, dipped her hand in the mashed potatoes, and slapped her brother. Sam, being loyal to James and undoubtedly knowing this part of James super-secret April Fool's Day plan, stood up and yelled, "Food fight!" Soon, green beans soared across the hall, mashed potatoes were smashed into everyone's scalps, bread rolls were chucked like Quaffles, chicken bones nearly took out a few eyes, and a good portion of the population had been pied. Screams, yells, and laughter filled the air, covering the voices of the angry professors. Finally, they gave up and simply watched the students until they were all covered head-to-toe in grub and out of breath. James and Sam, at this point, were standing on a table, their eyes dancing with laughter. They opened their mouths and instead of their deep voices, out came the voice of McGonagall.

"POTTER!" cried Sam.

"MALFOY!" cried James. "That was despicable behavior!"

"I expected so much more out of two exemplary students such as yourselves!"

"Thirty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor!"

"And detention from now until the end of the school year!"

"And you have to clean up the entire Great Hall!" Everyone was laughing and stunned, hearing the voices of the boys altered to mimic McGonagall's voice perfectly. The boys pulled out their wands and began cleaning. After a few moments of hesitation, Helen and Amadi followed suit. This caused the remainder of the Gryffindors to stand, and not to be outdone, the Slytherins followed. The Ravenclaws looked on, knowing that their charmwork was far superior, and began to follow as the Hufflepuffs, seeing Glen rise to the occasion, stood and cleaned in support of their fellow classmates. Within minutes, the Great Hall was extraordinarily clean. Sam and James looked at their handiwork, rather pleased with themselves, and sat down as if nothing happened. Everyone else followed suit.

"Potter! Malfoy!" cried McGonagall.

"Yes ma'am?" they chirped. McGongall sighed.

"That _was_ despicable behavior. A food fight? So very wasteful and destructing! I wish I could say that I had expected better behavior from you two, but this is _you two _we are talking about, so this was almost expected." This made the boys scowl. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for this outlandish behavior. And… ten points to each House for aiding in cleaning it up." The hall cheered enthusiastically. "But! But, you are not out of detention, gentlemen, don't even think otherwise for a second. Well, everyone, carry on."

* * *

"So let's say I _do_ fancy her," began Sam, sitting down next to Kellyn in the library on Friday. "What would that mean?" Kellyn sighed closing her books. It seemed like every time she found a place to be alone, someone would specifically seek her out to solve their problems. However, it was a nice enough distraction from her own problems. Her mind was on her leg, the fact that she could no longer keep down food, Puddlemere, and her father's terrible idea of a joke.

"When a bloke truly fancies a girl, it's _something_. Oftentimes, the bloke will get nervous, trying to impress the girl. This inevitably leads to bad jokes and a cocky attitude, but this is you on every day ending in 'y,' so for you, fancying a girl leads to the opposite. You get tongue-tied, can never say what you mean, and are exceptionally awkward."

"But there is a cure, right?

"Denial is not just a river in Egypt, Sam," Kellyn chided him.

"Unless puns are a treatment for my ailment, I do not wish to hear them," he said crossly. Kellyn sighed.

"If you fancy her, it means you think she is sort of amazing. You think she is beautiful, not just fit, and that you appreciate her, even her imperfections and quirks, often _especially_ her imperfections and quirks, and that you adore being around her and think about her often when you are away from her. You wonder what it would be like to hold her hand, to kiss her, to spend spring afternoons with her on the dock, listening to her breathe. That kind of stuff."

"So, if I _do_ fancy her, what do I _do_ about it?" asked Sam, wringing his hands.

"Ask her out."

"That's it? Oh, this is _easy_."

"Um, usually it is ideal if she says 'yes.'"

"Hmm, that could potentially be difficult."

"And then after that, you have to make her happy enough and convince her that you make a good couple enough to ask for the second date. And then you have to ask her to be your girlfriend. May I remind you that this includes exclusivity?"

"Wait, slow down, I'm taking notes."

"As you should, young grasshopper. Because if you really do fancy her, you have to be serious about this, because she's not going to take any of your masochistic, 'I rule this school and am a gift to witch-kind' attitude. Nope, she will shut you down before you can blink if you do that. Shelby is hard to impress—"

"Hey, pipe it down!"

"—so it is going to take a little more effort than normal. She is concerned that you think you are the shit, and so she's going to be reluctant, even if she fancies you back—"

"Wait, she fancies me too!"

"I never said that. Focus, Sam! We have to make her see that despite your alpha-wizard personality, you really are a softy and a good guy. So, this is going to require a little loss of pride."

"My…pride…?" Sam gulped.

"Love is not proud, Sam."

"Look, I'm not in love with her, I _fancy_ Shelby; those are two completely separate sentiments."

"Oh, what was that? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"_Ifncshby…"_

"Huh?"

"_Ifnceeshblee…"_

"Eh?"

"_I fancy Shelby_. Got it?"

"Crystal."

"So, why do I have to lose a little pride? Even if I just fancy her?"

"Because if you are too involved with yourself, you cannot be involved with another person."

"…damn logic."

"That's what you get for asking a Ravenclaw for advice."

"Kellyn, I…I don't want you to think that when you and I…when we dated…I don't want you to think you meant nothing to me. Because…because that's not true. And I still care about you. Just not in that way. But Shelby. I don't know, I just…I just get the feeling this time…this time it's going to be different. Different, but in a good way…different, better. And I'm excited and nervous and I…I don't want to screw this one up because I feel…I feel that this time, I'm no longer a boy. I have to man up this time. And I think…I think that she's worth it. James always says that when you know, you _know_, and I…well, I _don't_ know for sure, but it's time. It's time to man up…are you _crying_?"

"No, I got something in my eye," muttered Kellyn, blinking back tears. _Sodding Matdolor's cocktail making her moody and emotional_. "Why is everyone acting all fucking grown up now?" she protested.

"Because we're not kids anymore. Well, _you_ still are, but the rest of us aren't really kids anymore, Kellyn. Some day, you are going to have to take your own advice. But in the meanwhile, thanks." And with that, Sam stood up and walked away. Kellyn saw his broad shoulders square themselves and he walked out with quiet confidence. For some reason, this made her think back to that sweet Muggle book her mother read to her when she was a child. _Peter Pan,_ that's what it was called. And suddenly, more than ever, Kellyn wanted to curl up in her mother's arms and cry and cry and cry and beg that she could go off to Neverland because every time she thought she was going to recover and be okay, the world seemed to have a different plan.


	68. Chapter 63: House or Home

**CHAPTER 63: House or Home**

On Saturday morning, Kellyn found herself with her trunk in Hogsmeade, ready to go home for the break. Most of the students were staying in the castle for the week-long break, using the time to catch up on work and study for their upcoming O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but Kellyn and Declan were to return home. Kellyn stopped by the Hospital Wing to have a checkup with Nurse Duncan the evening before and she had given her a new bottle of the Matdolor's cocktail and took some pictures of the healing. Her leg was still swollen and the bruises were now faded to a green color. The nurse stuck a giant syringe in her leg and extracted some of the liquid that caused her leg to swell. Kellyn gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the mattress she was laying on. The nurse said she was good to go and said to take care of herself. Kellyn walked slowly out of the room, her head drooping. Her stomach rumbled—she had not eaten much for breakfast, but had learned to snack throughout the day. Pieces of bread, fruit, and vegetables were hoarded in her school bag so she could eat in between classes. Yet, rich food like meat and most desserts brought waves of nausea, so she avoided them at all costs.

Nothing had spilled about her father's letter. Declan had remained absolutely silent on the subject, but Kellyn had an uneasy feeling that returning to Margate would be entering a war zone. Sam, Glen, and Clarence were heading home too, but thankfully, the younger boys had removed themselves into another compartment. Glen, seeing Drew wandering the aisle of the Hogwarts Express, invited him inside. Drew, seeing Kellyn's head peek out from the cabin, declined the offer politely, saying that he was tired and was going to crash somewhere else. He walked away, feeling Kellyn's eyes fixed on the back of his head.

"What a crazy week," murmured Sam, a happy smile on his face. He was thinking of Shelby, who he had decided, with Kellyn's advice, to write to over the break. Glen and Kellyn both snorted. Kellyn had the week from hell; Glen was merely anxious to get home.

* * *

'_Cause you're so typical,_

_You're so damn difficult,_

_You're so typical,_

_You're so damn difficult._

_-"Typical" by Cartel_

* * *

After chatting for hours, the Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff began to nod off. Kellyn, although exhausted, was extremely restless. When she was sure that her two friends had fallen asleep, she slipped out of the cabin and began to walk down the aisle in search of the lady who sold food on the train. What Kellyn found instead interested her far more. Gathering the Gryffindor courage that ran through her veins, Kellyn opened the door to Drew's cabin, entered, shut it behind her, and sat down. Drew looked up at her in a mixture of annoyance, bewilderment, and anger, closing his book with a sold thud.

"Oh please, come on in," he growled sarcastically.

"Thanks for inviting me," Kellyn chirped mockingly. She stared at him, challenging him to kick her out.

"Well?" he asked. Kellyn realized that she didn't have a plan and her confident expression began to fall. Drew bitterly laughed. "Really? _Really_? Oh, typical Kellyn," he spat, "comes barging in with little care, ready to wreak havoc on the lives of anyone who doesn't let her get her way."

"Whatever helps you to sleep at night, Andrew," she snarled back.

"I _don't_ sleep at night," he retorted.

"That makes two of us." Drew seemed to search her face for a moment, then turned his face to look out the window. "I wanted to say thanks for visiting in me in the Hospital Wing. It was… comforting," Kellyn plowed on. This seemed to strike a chord in him.

"Why do you keep doing this, Kellyn?" he implored her. "Why do you have to keep coming around when you really aren't wanted?"

"I'm hoping you'll change your mind."

"That was a rhetorical question."

"I know."

"You are so—"

"—infuriating," she finished his sentence for him. "I _know._" An awkward silence fell over them. "Well, how have you been?"

"I'm fine."

"Me too," Kellyn smiled too brightly to have it be true. "Hippogriff shit."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Oh really? Because two weeks of the silent treatment were a big enough clue for me to understand that," Kellyn said, keeping her tone annoyingly chipper.

"Yet, you are here," he moaned exasperatedly.

"Of course I am. This is _me_ we are talking about."

"Kellyn, just leave," he haggardly sighed.

"_I am sorry_, Drew," Kellyn tossed up her hands. "How many times am I going to have to say it? I get it: I tossed myself into something that I really shouldn't have interfered in, but I'm really sorry."

"Well, sorry is not going to fix anything."

"But shouldn't it mean something?" she entreated.

"It doesn't mean anything to me if it can't fix things." Kellyn sucked in a breath of air. It hurt, considering how he knew that apologizing was tough for her. He knew that and he rubbed it in her face.

"Have a good break, Drew," she said quietly while pushing herself up. "Take care of yourself." She opened the door of his cabin and shut it behind her, walking back to the cabin where Glen and Sam were still slumbering away peacefully. She placed her head on Glen's shoulder and closed her eyes, trying to quiet her mind.

* * *

"Sneaky little brother," Kellyn muttered as they were only a few minutes from Kings Cross station. "Could he have possibly picked a cabin further from ours?" Kellyn continued walking down the corridor and jumped when she felt a hand seize her elbow. She went to turn around to see who it was, but she was yanked so she couldn't see the person's face. Yet, she knew it was Drew. This was only confirmed when she felt his breath on her ear, whispering to her.

"I…I said some things to you that were a little unfair after Sharon…yeah, _that_. I took out my anger on you, and for that I'm…I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but that doesn't mean that you are innocent in all this. You messed things up and it's going to take awhile for me to forgive you, because first I have to be forgiven by Sharon and I have to forgive myself for…" he trailed off, not explaining what he did to require forgiveness. He stood there for a moment, his mouth just inches from her ear, quietly gathering his thoughts. Meanwhile, Kellyn was reminding herself how to breathe, perturbed by the strong hand wrapped around her elbow and the warm breath that tickled her ear. "I don't really hate you. I tried, but it's even harder than liking you right now." The train lurched to a stop and Kellyn was pitched forward. By the time she gathered her balance and turned around, Drew had disappeared into a cabin. Her brother popped up next to her.

"Where are your trunks? We're here," he said with annoyance. Kellyn was too bewildered to explain that she had been looking for him, so merely rolled her eyes and used a Summoning charm to retrieve her luggage. When they stepped out onto the platform, they saw their parents standing closely together. Declan, being a momma's boy, went to greet Cho first. Kellyn received her father coldly, then went on to giver her mother a hug. The journey home was conducted in obstinate silence. When they got into the house, Kellyn was able to receive Laurel with warmth before protesting that she was exhausted and would sleep until dinner. Ignoring Nurse Duncan's orders, Kellyn trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. Her knee held up well enough, but the act of stepping up felt foreign. There, she collapsed on her bed and pretended to be asleep as her mother came in and quietly stroked her hair.

"My baby girl," Cho murmured, "my poor baby girl."

* * *

Dinner passed in relative silence, the majority of the noise being the clanking of silverware and requests to pass the pepper. Cho asked the children questions occasionally; Declan responded with more gusto than Kellyn. She managed to wrap up what could have been a ten minute story in a concise sentence, only to return to her meal. Things were very off-kilter in the house on Laurel Point.

"Are we really moving to Bulgaria?" Declan finally asked, his dark eyes meeting his father's, holding him fixed and demanding an answer. Oliver took Cho's hand.

"We are," he said quietly, but firmly. Declan stood up from the table and took the stairs two at a time up to his room, slamming his door behind him.

"No," Kellyn breathed, shaking her head in shock. "_No_. Da, you promised. You _promised_ me that Margate would be the last."

"Well, circumstances have changed," he said, scratching his head. "Some of the teams are talking about withdrawing their offers after your little accident—"

"_What?_" Kellyn asked, stunned.

"Luv, we did not want to write to you and tell you this," explained Cho. "It's better to say this to you."

"You have an opportunity in Bulgaria."

"I don't _want_ to go to Bulgaria. I want to stay _here_, in Margate, and I want to stay at Hogwarts. I don't want to go to Durmstrang," she protesting. Kellyn stuttered, "I won't. I won't go."

"Kellyn, be reasonable…"

"_NO!_ Why don't _you_ be reasonable, Da! _You promised me_. You promised me this would be the last time we moved. I'm _done_ moving, I've been moving my entire fucking life at your whim—"

"—language!"

"—and I'm 17 years old, I am a legal witch and I should be involved in decisions made about my life. _I'm not moving_. No way in _fucking hell_ am I going!" she yelled, causing her father to step forward. He was a former Gryffindor and had not outlived his days of boldness; he was prepared to address his daughter with frankness and authority.

"You are moving, Kellyn," he said coldly. "This family is moving."

"Then I don't want to be a part of this family."

"You say you are a legal witch, yet all I see is childishness," his voice boomed. "For Merlin's sake, your fourteen-year-old brother can handle this more maturely than you can. This move, Kellyn, is for _you_—for your future, so you have opportunities."

"_I don't want this!"_ she insisted, fighting back tears. "I have finally made friends—_bloody hell,_ I _dared_ to make friends, I _dared _to trust people, to really let them in my life, and you expect me to leave all that without a fight? Hogwarts and Margate are my home. _I'm not going to Bulgaria,_" Kellyn said firmly before walking to the door.

"Where are you going, young lady? We are not done discussing this!" Oliver called after her.

"You are right about that," snapped Kellyn, pausing for a moment in the doorway. "We are definitely not done discussing this. And you can sod off, I'm taking a fucking walk," she shouted over her shoulder. She burst out the door and took off in a run, not caring about her knee, not caring about anything. There was nothing left to care about anyway.

* * *

After wandering the beach for several hours in the dark, Kellyn hobbled back toward the lighthouse, struggling up the stairs until she sat next to the light, looking down at the jagged rocks below. It was almost too clichéd—Jay-Jay always said she had a weird obsession with heights.

She couldn't go. She _wouldn't_ go. It hurt to know that her father lied to her, that he would take a promise back so quickly. He said the move was for her but she could not help but bitterly think it was for him—he said in the stupid letter that she thought was a joke that he had been offered a job. Kellyn knew her father missed his glory days; he was just using her rising fame as an excuse to try and make things easier. She was the one who always put up a fight moving; Declan was the family doormat who would quietly pack up without a fuss. He was very cold as a result of it and never really made friends, keeping to his books. But now, at fourteen years of age, he had discovered the glories of traveling in a pack of boys and had been curious about the female species. He did not desire to move as much as Kellyn didn't, but he did not show it, nor did he fight it.

Kellyn had a life in Margate. She had the dear lighthouse and she had Laurel and she had the Huntingtons. For the first time since she was ten years old, she had a home, not just a house. It meant something to her. Hogwarts was a home too—home is where the heart is, and Kellyn's heart was with her numerous friends. She had planned on graduating alongside these people, watch them make careers, go to their weddings, and take care of their kids. It was April now. There were three months left of school, one month until she was leaving. No, _supposedly _leaving. She was not going. She refused. She would find a way around it. That could be her only comfort at the moment.

"Kellyn? Is that you?" she heard Laurel's voice call out. "Your parents are worried."

"I don't care," she murmured apathetically.

"Come inside," Laurel implored. "It's getting rather cold." Her response was the same:

"I don't care."

"Kellyn—"

"Laurel, I said _I don't care_," Kellyn snapped, causing the ghost to jump back in fear. Kellyn buried her head in her hands, feeling apologetic, but not in the mood to apologize. "Help me up?" Kellyn asked, holding out a hand. Laurel's cool, transparent hand embraced her and Kellyn moaned in pain as her knee straightened out.

"Are you alright?" the ghost asked her, the moon lighting up a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine," Kellyn responded automatically in a lifeless monotone. _I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine…_

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, it was actually near afternoon. The sunlight was unbearable and Kellyn's head pounded as if she had one monster of a hangover. She hadn't eaten much the night before and thought about breakfast. Kellyn stirred and a sharp pain shot up her right leg that made her head spin and stomach churn. As she made a dash for the loo, she realized that breakfast was not going to be an option. Up came dinner…and afternoon snacks…and lunch. Once her stomach no longer had anything to expel, she looked down at her leg. It was swollen from last evening's misadventures and throbbing pain pulsated up and down her leg. It was excruciating and her head spun, so she lay down on the cool tiles until she heard a knock on the door.

"Luv, are you in there?"

"Yeah, mum."

"Are you well?"

"Can you bring some toast into my room, mum? I just feel like staying in today," she said. Kellyn heard her mother give a heavy, sad sigh before assenting to her request. When the coast was clear, Kellyn hobbled back into her room and slid back into bed, hiding the ice pack on her knee under the covers. Her mother came in quietly with a plate of toast, sitting down on her bed. She murmured something about her "poor baby girl" but Kellyn cut her off with a sharper tone than she wanted, saying that she would like to be left alone.

The toast went down her throat, quickly followed by the full dosage of the pain killer. Putting on her favorite record, Kellyn listened to the music, humored as her body slowly became numb until she could not feel anything at all. It was pleasant to be so numb—so pleasant, she could not help but let out a bitter laugh. She buried her head in her pillow, muffling the sound, laughing so hard that tears were streaming down her face. A song came to a close and Kellyn finally collected herself, wiping away the tears. She took the ice pack off her knee and poked at the cold, red skin. She smirked and pulled her Transfiguration book from off of the dresser. Opening the pages, she discovered that the words were rather blurry. She cursed and chucked to book to the side, rather enjoying the sound of the corner of the spine hitting the floor, creak of the cover opening, and the flutter of the pages.

_Numb. Numb. Numb. It was easier not to care this way._

_

* * *

_

_Think back and talk to me._

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

…_Did you know you used to be my hero?_

_All those days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away,_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore._

_-"Perfect" by Simple Plan_

* * *

Kellyn's dinner was brought upstairs. By this time, her vision had cleared and she was lying on her back, tossing a Quaffle up in the air and catching it with one hand. It was growing dark when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away," she said in a singsong voice.

"Kellyn, please let me in so we can talk," she heard her father plead.

"Hmm, let me think about that for a moment…_nope,_" she chirped. There was some grumbling outside the door.

"I'm coming in," he said before opening the door, only to be greeted by a well-aimed and forcefully thrown Quaffle. He caught it easily, then raised an eyebrow at his daughter. She scowled, remembering how unfair it was to have a father who was a Keeper and could catch any round object tossed his way.

"It was not a decision we made lightly," began Oliver, going straight to the point. "There was a lot of thought and deliberation that went into this decision."

"Apparently my thoughts and deliberations don't mean anything, though," she retorted. Oliver remembered why he usually let his wife handle these things—it was crippling to argue with a Ravenclaw. But Cho had tossed up her hands with this one, being actually extremely reluctant about the move. 'You deal with it,' she told her husband, leaving Oliver to traverse the staircase to his daughter's room.

"You are not old enough to be making a decision like this."

"You're wrong," she insisted. "_I am!_ I'm an adult—"

"Then start sodding acting like one!" Oliver snapped. Kellyn stood up, glad that she was wearing pants to hide the scar and swelling on her knee.

"You can't make me go. You cannot legally make me do anything," she said, lowering her voice to what she imagined was a more mature tone to take.

"I cannot, but where would you stay?"

"Hogwarts."

"Your tuition is paid by the month. You would be paying for Hogwarts to stay here."

"I have money in my savings account."

"Not enough for two months of tuition, not to mention paying for the N.E.W.T. exams. Those aren't cheap."

"I'll sign with a Quidditch team, get an advance in my salary, and use that money."

"No team is going to sign an injured player until they have recovered and they would be more reluctant than ever to then proceed to forward money to you while you are a liability."

"I'll go to Gringotts and get a loan."

"They won't give you a loan unless they think you will be able to pay the money back."

"I'm a rising Quidditch star, I will be able to pay."

"Not until you have a contract to show for it."

"I can Owl the fucking Cannons. I'm sure that they could be persuaded."

"You will hate yourself forever if you give in like that."

"I'll hate myself forever if I don't fight to stay here, Da!" she yelled, finally losing the composure she maintained while debating with her father.

"You'll hate yourself forever if you pass up this opportunity in Bulgaria. Kellyn, listen to me—Puddlemere is close to pulling out. They don't want damaged goods," Oliver explained. Kellyn's eyes grew wide with tears and she felt herself tremble. "Because I played for them, they pay for your medical treatment, so they have copies of all your medical files on hand. They know the extent of your injury and because of this, they are beginning to back off. Once they pull out—"

"_If_ they pull out," Kellyn corrected forcefully.

"—the other teams will be scared off and pull out too. Your best bet is Bulgaria. They have been following you your entire life, believe it or not. The Vratsa Vultures are very interested and they are patient. They will wait for you to recover. They have amazing Healing staff that will work with you. You will still have the glory; you will still be able to play. And the coach of the Vultures is Ivanova, offspring, _your idol_. You'll hate yourself if you let this slip through your fingers while hoping on a dream that is hanging by a thread." Oliver noted his daughter's quiet, thoughtful expression, thinking he had finally gained the upper hand and had out-logic-ed and persuaded her.

"There is more to fight for than this," Kellyn trembled.

"I thought Quidditch was the most important thing to you!" Oliver cried, tossing his hands up in frustration.

"I thought so too," Kellyn said, actually stunning herself. "But things have changed, Da."

"Merlin, there's a bloke, isn't there?" he asked. Kellyn could feel herself blush, much to her displeasure, but insisted there wasn't. "It's a bloke, isn't it? Merlin, you have fallen in love and are going to let your life go for this stupid wanker?" Kellyn tried to yell over her father that what he said was untrue, but he would hear none of it. "I taught you better than that," he said, disappointment dripping from his every word. "I taught you to be sufficient on your own, to hold your head high. Have you no pride?"

"I have more pride than you can _imagine_!" she screamed, her voice shrill and angry. "I have so much pride that I cannot bear to lose, that I cannot bear to do anything contrary to what I think! I have pride—I have so much damn pride that I'm going to _fight_ for this. And you can yell at me and bribe me and do whatever the bloody hell you want, but you are going to have to _fucking drag_ me to Bulgaria. I am going to find away to finish the term at Hogwarts and play Quidditch in England and there is nothing you can do to stop me," she concluded coolly.

"Good luck with that, offspring," he father retorted, "because you aren't going to convince a Quidditch team you are on the mend by lying in your room all day."

"I hate you," Kellyn whispered. It came out so darkly and sinisterly that it silenced Oliver Wood. Kellyn grabbed her broom, tossed open her window, and jumped before her father could stop her. She free-fell until she tucked her broom under her body and then shot off like a rocket toward the dark expanse of the ocean.

* * *

After a few hours of flying over the Atlantic, Kellyn made her way back to Margate and found herself tapping on Glen's window. Groggily, he got out of bed and opened the window to find one wind-blown and haggard-looking Kellyn Wood. Glen informed her of the time—one in the morning—and asked what she was doing out and if it was safe for her to be flying again.

"Glen, I need you to not ask questions right now," Kellyn said. "What I need is a place to crash."

"Why?"

"What did I say about the questions?" she asked indignantly.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"I just don't want to go home right now, Glen," she said with a shaky smile, fighting the tears that were pricking her eyes. Glen grasped her broom handle and pulled her into the room. "Thank you," she whispered, curling up in his bed. On the other side of the bed, Glen sighed morosely.

"I worry about you," was all he said and Kellyn was glad that her back was to him so he could not see the single tear that fell from her eyes.


	69. Chapter 64: Changing Gears

_Author's Note: Sorry for the delay! My best friends, who kindly edit my work, have been very busy with school work and I keep on nagging them to get back corrections to me. The truth is that we are all very busy now as we are reaching the end of our first year at college- I, however, am the crazy one who believes an apropriate time to begin a chapter is around midnight. Sleep is for the weak, right? Wrong. I like sleep. I took a nap today. It was lovely and I drooled all over my pillow. Erm, probably too much information. Anyway, I have got to give props to my reviewers. I love reading and responding to your reviews, so keep them coming. Feel free to ask me questions, rant and rave, or provide a little constructive criticism. Let's see if we can hit 300 reviews (!) with this chapter, shall we? Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 64: Changing Gears

"You're moving?" hissed a figure above her.

"Good morning, Glen," Kellyn groaned, rolling over.

"Bulgaria?" he asked, his eyes imploring her. "_Bulgaria?_"

"Too. Early. For. Questions."

"_No_," Glen hissed back at her. "You're always hiding something Kellyn and I should be allowed to ask questions now. I went downstairs for breakfast—and by the by, my parents don't know that you're here and that you spent the night—and this news was my little wakeup call and I don't get it."

"It's so fucked up, Glen," Kellyn whimpered, curling up in a little ball. "It's so damn fucked up," she repeated before telling him the details and her argument with her father.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm working on it," she moaned, rubbing her temples. "Merlin, I need Matdolor's cocktail."

"You're _still_ taking that?" Glen asked her incredulously.

"Yeah," Kellyn snapped. "_You_ try having your leg be shattered and then reconstructed and then tell me how it is supposed to feel." Glen looked hurt for a moment, but quickly let it go, knowing that Kellyn was under a lot of stress. "I just need you to keep this whole moving thing quiet. I am trying to figure out some loophole and I don't want to deal with…I mean, how am I supposed to tell…?" Kellyn thought of Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Stella. Her mind then turned to the Potters, the Weasleys, Sam, the Quidditch team, and finally, Drew. How was she supposed to explain? "Just please promise me."

"Anything," he shrugged casually. "But you better get home before your mum flips out." Kellyn snorted, but remembered her pain medicine was at home—that was motivation enough. "Take care of yourself," he said softly before Kellyn launched herself out of the window.

* * *

It was not too difficult to stay out of the house. Her mother had given up on trying to keep her indoors, even after dark, and her father was not going to pick a fight. After all, arguing was reserved for suppertime, when her mother begged her to join the rest of the "family," and arguing was really more Kellyn's forte than her father's. Kellyn would push her food across the plate mostly, still not having much of an appetite and occasionally feeling nauseous at the thought of food, as her mother watched her thin figure with a worried eye. After shoveling down a few reluctant gulps, she would finally tune into the conversation, make some spiteful quip, and then launch into a shouting match with her father before storming off in frustration and anger.

There was a new plan. Kellyn knew she had to get herself signed to a Quidditch team before her father dragged her to Bulgaria and this had planted a new sense of urgency in her narrow timeline. She could not sign to play in England unless she had residency there. If she could get signed, she could get money to finish up the year at Hogwarts and she could live happily ever after.

Since this revelation, Kellyn had spent most of her time outdoors, walking for hours on the beach to begin getting back into shape. Most of the swelling had diminished from Saturday's misadventures, but the joint was tender. New bruises had sprouted up just as the old ones had begun to fade, but Kellyn figured it was a part of the healing process. She worked through the pain, knowing that she could not baby her knee and let it go stiff. By Wednesday, she began trotting up and down the stairs that traversed the side of the cliffs to the beach below. She tried to channel all of her energy into wiling her knee to cooperate, but her mind would sometimes wander to pain, be it physical or emotional. It took a lot of effort to admit to herself that she was suffering from both kinds of pain, firstly because it was cheesy to admit to having "emotional pain," and secondly because it was a sign of weakness. Physical pain was much easier to handle, but she found herself struggling to stomach it… literally. This pain did not abate—it was a constant throb that made her head spin and stomach twist and it made her breath come short and haggard. The dull ache in her chest was a little more difficult to identify because Kellyn knew it was an accumulation of a number of unwanted emotions: resentment toward her father, frustration with her slow recovery, worry about how to tell her friends, anxiety of trying to find a way to not have to move, fear of the expectations of her, and _Drew_. That was a whole new category of emotional turmoil that she happily suppressed. Somehow that seemed to hurt the most.

"Why do I get the feeling you shouldn't be going up and down those stairs?" murmured Glen, who had been her constant companion when not with Laurel.

"Stop fretting, Glen," Kellyn moaned. "I have been cleared to climb stairs since Sunday and I am allowed to be jogging now," she explained to further satisfy him. He did not seem convinced, but this was not about to stop her. Down the stairs she went, ordering her mind to return to that pleasantly numb state, courtesy of adrenaline and Matdolor's cocktail.

_

* * *

_

_Why don't you love me?_

_Tell me baby, why don't you love me_

_When I make me so damn easy to love?_

_And why don't you need me?_

_Tell me baby, why don't you need me_

_When I make me so damn easy to need?_

_-"Why Don't You Love Me?" by Beyonce_

* * *

For Sharon, things were slowly getting easier. There were times when she thought that her heart would never heal, but there were good memories and there was always the proud thought that she had done the right thing, not just for Drew, but for herself. She knew it would take a lot for Drew to truly realize how things had changed. Sharon had joined a part of his past now and she sincerely hoped that he would be able to move on. After all, she was trying desperately hard to. Andrew Indovinello was her first love and it meant something to her, even though he never loved her back. She realized now that he had his faults; he was not the knight in shining armor she thought he was. She had thought that she was "the bitch" who messed things up in her jealousy and this all was a matter of karma, but she realized now that she did not deserve the pain he caused her. He had caused her pain every time when he went to Kellyn first instead of her, every time _she_ was able to provoke some new reaction out of him, and every time that he looked at _her_ with intensity. Indeed, Drew owed her an apology for that.

She needed an explanation of why they fell apart. Yes, he had changed, yes, it was because of _her_, but how was her love for him not able to compensate? Since when was love not the cure-all for every mishap? Sometimes, Sharon blamed herself because she actually found it easier to blame herself than to blame Drew or even Kellyn. What did she lack? What did she do wrong? Maybe she tried to hold onto him too tightly as he moved forward. Maybe she wasn't smart or clever enough. Maybe she wasn't beautiful enough. Maybe it was because she could never understand his humor. But what made things easier, Sharon realized, was that it was not her fault; it was not something that she was lacking and it wasn't really something she did wrong. It was the timing—Kellyn's debut and Quidditch—and it was Drew. If he could not love her for all she was worth, then that was _his_ fault. She had made her mistakes, but his were greater than hers. She deserved better.

It made things easier to handle when put in this enlightened perspective. Not easy, but easier. After all, heartbreak was never easy.

* * *

"Merlin, what's _your_ problem?" Kellyn sneered to Declan.

"What's my problem?" he asked softly. "_What's my problem?_" he asked, raising his voice. "Do you really have to ask? My problem, _dear _sister, is _you_. Because every bloody thing _has_ to be about _you_. This world…this world is Kellyn-centric, didn't you know? Because if Merlin-forbid something minutely bad should happen to you, everyone comes rushing to your side to help you." Kellyn attempted to interject, but was silenced, much to her displeasure. She was not used to having her passive brother take a stand, let alone take a stand against her. "I don't want to move to Bulgaria as much as you don't, yet you have to make a bloody spectacle about it. Merlin, _I'm_ the younger brother, would a little maturity kill you?"

"_Sod off_."

"Oh, that's quite adult," he quipped. "I mean, _I_ should be the one throwing a fit, _I_ should be the one slamming doors and picking fights with da. I have _so_ many more reasons than _you_ do—"

"You cannot compare our situations," Kellyn seethed.

"—actually, I lied: when it comes down to it, if you condense everything, I really have only one reason why I am justified to be angry. _This move does not benefit me in the slightest_."

"That's not true," Kellyn admonished, but Declan continued.

"We both lose our friends. We both lose our teachers. We both lose our school. We both lose our home. All this is to be expected. But you…_you_ get personal training, _you_ get a Quidditch team, and _you_ get Ivanova. What do I get? _Nothing_. I'm never going to be as good at Quidditch as you. It's in my veins but it is not the nucleus of my existence. So what do I have? A brain. And Hogwarts is a far better school that Durmstrang. So not only do I get all the shit of this move, I get none of the benefits and an extra helping of shit. And yes, _hell yes _I resent that but I'm not going to tear this family apart in my efforts to get what I want, and frankly, what I deserve. Now tell me, who's the thirteen-year-old and who's the seventeen-year-old now?"

"_Bugger off._"

"That's what I thought," Declan said with a glare and left.

* * *

"_Mio figlio,_" murmured Drew's mother, Abelie. "_Cosa c'è che non va?_"

"_Niente, mamma_," Drew responded, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Nothing was wrong with him. Right. It was Thursday and the week had been dragging on. When he was not caught up in his own thoughts, Drew kept his nose buried in a book or went for a run around the city block. His guitar had been his companion mostly and he had filled a number of pages in a notebook that he wrote lyrics in. He was still able to call Gulliver on the phone—it was nice to have a Muggle-born friend—but there was no one else to stay in contact with. Sharon was gone. Kellyn was… absent. There was no point in correspondence. There was nothing to say. All that remained was a vast, empty silence that lingered uncomfortably.

He had, however, been able to figure out some things. He never stopped replaying the things that Sharon said in his head. He had a remarkable memory—one of the things that made him such a good Ravenclaw—but this also meant that he rarely forgot things, even things he yearned to put out of his mind.

She was right—he had changed. He could not regret this and he had explained this rationally to Sharon. He was satisfied with himself, so this was not something to lament about. Sharon realized that the man she was holding hands with was not the same man she fell in love with. This year had been the corruption of him; he realized he was not exactly as good and wholesome as he thought he was. As it turned out, he could be reckless, vindictive, spiteful, and cold. Oh, and apparently he had a really bad temper.

She was right—her jealousy was not irrational. He could convince her all she wanted that she was the only girl for him, but the fact was that he and Kellyn had a connection. They somehow understood each other, even if they infuriated one another to no end, and they seemed bound together, and it wasn't just Quidditch. So, during those weeks before and after the interview when they strolled down the hallways together, acting like they ruled the school, Drew knew that with her by his side, he was powerful, and confident, and happy. With Sharon, he was happy, but quietly happy; he was confident, but not proud; and he was certainly not powerful. And it wasn't really even that Kellyn made him feel powerful—really, it was more of a matter of strength, and she was the embodiment of that.

She was right—he neglected her. It was awesome being awesome. It was also consuming. There were so many things he wanted to share with the world and with Kellyn when their names were in the newspapers; he forgot to share with Sharon. And that night, at the Spring Ball—Sharon was mad at him, and he let her go. _That_ was something to regret. Maybe if he had gone after her, things would have been different. He would not have danced with Kellyn and that was certainly an error on his part.

She was right—he wasn't completely happy with her. Things started to fall apart and it was impossible to be happy. Being content was not enough.

She was right—he fancied Kellyn before Christmas. Now, as an afterthought, he realized this. It wasn't like Sharon was his fall-back girl. There had always been something between them and it only took a night of fireworks to make that happen. But, this meant that he knew Kellyn and he was comfortable with her before he had Sharon. That most certainly lingered.

She was right—he had chemistry with Kellyn. There was something going on between them. He was never as angry with _her_ as he wanted to because he knew that the only reason he could muster up so much passion when yelling at _her_ because he felt like _she_ violated the boundaries of their unspoken chemistry. He was not supposed to have chemistry with _her._

She was right—while he was singing the song, his eyes managed to find Kellyn in the crowd. It wasn't hard to find _her_—after all, _she_ was wearing that red dress—and he was a little jealous of Glen, even if he knew they were just friends. He should not have been jealous. He had no rights over Kellyn _and_ he had a girlfriend. This combination was certainly worrisome.

She was right—he probably never would have been able to love Sharon as much as she loved him while Kellyn was around. He gave little bits of himself to Kellyn whether he wanted to or not, little pieces that he could not just retrieve and give to Sharon. He and Kellyn had invested in each other.

So, Sharon was pretty much right about everything. There was only one thing Sharon had said that Drew was positively afraid of, considering Sharon's good track record with these sorts of accusations: if he gave Kellyn a chance, he would fall in love with her.

He was now single. He had a chance. Sure, the circumstances were just about as screwed up and convoluted as they could be, but he had a chance. However, his anger had subsided finally. He didn't want a chance. Not right now. He wanted to be miserable. And he could only do this because Kellyn was a good 300 kilometers away. Finally, he could breathe.

"You have been awfully quiet, _mi figlio_," his mother whispered. "You do nothing but play that guitar, read your books, and run. Is something wrong?"

"Sharon dumped me." His mother gave him a sympathetic cluck, but Drew did not want sympathy at the moment. "And the worst part is that I am beginning to realize that I completely deserved it. I was quite the prat," he said in a tone that could almost be upbeat if it wasn't for the bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

"_Mi spiace_," Abelie apologized, pulling her only child into an affectionate hug. "Will I be able to see a smile on your face before you leave?" Drew smirked. "That does not count," she tutted.

"I am going to be fine, _mamma_," he responded with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I hate to add onto the black rainclouds forming over your head, but your father and I had invited the Wood family over for dinner and—"

"Mother, what on earth would possess you to do that?" Drew asked irately. _He did not want to see Kellyn Wood._

"Because they are friends," huffed his mother. "What, are you and Kellyn back to your arguing ways?" Drew did not dignify her question with a response. "Well, anyway," his mother continued, "the Woods declined because they need some family time, with them moving at the end of the month and everything. Apparently, Kellyn is completely devastated and positively enraged, so not all is quiet on the western front. Except Margate is in the east…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Drew, now truly confused.

"Oh?" his mother asked with wide eyes. "You didn't know? They are moving to Bulgaria and the children will finish the term at Drumstrong, or some school like that. It seems as though Bulgaria plays Quidditch too and they are interested in recruiting Kellyn. I hope she will do well…the poor thing, with her injury…"

"_What?_" Drew asked again, still not wanting to believe what had reached his ears.

"The Wood family is leaving the country on Saturday, April 24th."

"What's the date?"

"It's the eighth."

And an hour later, Drew found himself surrounded by scraps of parchment, scribbled with a number of angry, confused, and disappointed letters to Kellyn. However, none of them managed to come out with exactly what was on his mind until in frustration, he scribbled the following message:

_Kellyn—_

_You are moving. What. The. Fuck._

_-Drew_

He watched his owl sail off and groaned. _I cannot believe I just did that_, Drew thought to himself. _What. The. Fuck._

* * *

Cho knew a number of things. She was a Ravenclaw in her school days and although she was popularized by her good looks, she was exceptionally likeable by her charming sense of humor and ability to soak in whatever was around her. Books were devoured, she intently listened to conversations and retained minute details, and she was very good at watching people and coming to know their quirks.

Also, she knew how to play Quidditch. It was easy to forget her own modest skills in comparison to her husband's, and she did not regard the sport with the same passion and fervor as her husband and children (especially her daughter). It was all fun and games until someone got hurt and like any mother, she could not watch her children hundreds of feet in the air dodging bone-crushing iron balls without her heart leaping to her throat. She had seen the damage. She had nearly lost her son and now her daughter limped around the house with a frightening void look in her eyes.

Over the spring vacation, Cho had come to learn a number of new things. She knew that Kellyn was awake by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. Cho knew that Kellyn would shortly come downstairs with her hair limp, her skin dull, and dark bags under her eyes. Her clothes seemed larger and her cheekbones stuck out more. After poking at her breakfast, Kellyn would be outside all day, only to return sweaty, as if she had spent the entire day exercising. She shut out everyone from her, perhaps plotting, perhaps mulling over her condition, but more often then not, pacing in her room—Cho could hear the footsteps alternating with streams of curse words.

Cho knew that to say her daughter was angry was a gross understatement. She knew that Kellyn was fully justified in her anger, but Cho knew that her husband was looking after his daughter and truly thought this was the best thing for her. They had discussed moving at length. Cho was very reluctant for a number of reasons: Oliver had promised Kellyn they would not move, the children were so happy, and she adored their home in Margate. But, as Oliver began to talk about what he understood to be the extent of her injury and how in England there would be a rush to have the joint healed, Bulgaria seemed to become a more feasible plan. Her daughter was more of her father's daughter than hers and inherited his stubborn streak; Kellyn would bitch, moan, and complain all the way to Bulgaria and would probably continue for the first week, but true to her ability to continually plow on, Kellyn would eventually settle in and make the most of her situation.

However, Cho knew that her daughter was battling something. After days of quiet observation, Cho had come to her own conclusions that were frightening to any mother. She hoped that if she was able to sit and talk with her daughter, she would be able to ascertain the real problem. As of now, she had drawn three dangerous conclusions: depression, eating disorder, drug addiction. Depression—she saw the way she was always tired and withdrawn, never cracking a smile; the way she shunned company and locked herself in her room, playing loud music. Eating disorder—she saw that she had lost too much weight to be considered healthy, how she picked at her food, and how she obsessively exercised. Drug addiction—it was no mystery that she was consuming a full dose of the potent medicine; she saw the way she was on edge in the mornings and late afternoon when the medicine had worn off, nearly shaking from pain or withdrawal; she saw the way she laid on her bed, her eyes glazed over and her body notably relaxed after taking a dose.

She willed none of these things to be true and could not help but think that there had to be something else raging in her daughter's mind—that was apparent and she also knew it was completely impossible to delve into. Kellyn was rather emotionally challenged and never dealt with heartbreak well. In fact, the last time she remembered holding her daughter in her arms as she cried was when Kellyn had confessed that she had lost her virginity to a boy who apparently loved her, a boy who she had left behind. She was fifteen at the time. Fast forward two years later and her girl was hardly a girl anymore. She had grown up and changed, but she still had plenty of growing and changing to do. However, in her current state, Kellyn was practically unrecognizable, physically and emotionally crushed, and it was positively futile to force some grand confession out of her. Yet, Cho was her mother and she had to try. She knocked on Kellyn's door and was mildly surprised when she let her in. Ironically, the void between her and her father had made her retreat to her mother.

"What's on your knee?" she asked.

"A heat pad. Just standard procedure, mum," Kellyn replied flippantly.

"Your knee looks swollen."

"That's what the heating does," Kellyn insisted, flipping the covers over the joint. "Perfectly normal. Now, what is it?"

"I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, mum," Kellyn maintained with a roll of her eyes.

"You are such a strong girl. Such a strong, beautiful girl," she said with tears in her eyes, sitting down on the bed.

"I don't _feel_ beautiful," Kellyn snorted, looking down at her disheveled appearance.

"You should eat more."

"I know."

"So why don't you…?"

"Because I'm _sick_." Cho tried not to make devastating interpretations of this word choice.

"Perhaps we should go see a Healer?" Kellyn strongly reacted to this suggestion, scrunching her nose in distaste of all things hospital related. "I can hear you in the bathroom in the mornings," Cho explained, curious to see how her daughter would react.

"Mum, it's just a side-effect of the potion—I thought I told you that in my letter."

"Oh yes, I had forgotten," Cho replied dismissively. "You just…you don't look like yourself."

"Well, I don't _feel_ like myself," Kellyn snapped, not liking where this conversation was heading. "And I _don't_ want to talk about," she quickly added before picking up her Transfiguration book. Cho saw that this was her cue to leave and did so with great reluctance. "Mum?" Kellyn called out to her as she stood in the doorway. Cho's heart fluttered at the wary tone in her daughter's voice; this was the part where she confessed what battles she was fighting, or at least some recognition that her mother was genuinely worried about her. "How much Transfiguration do you remember? Because it's going to be the death of me."

It was better than nothing. Cho crawled into bed next to her beautiful daughter, took the book from her hands, and lectured until she noticed that Kellyn's head had drooped onto her shoulder. Then, all Cho could do was tuck her in, kiss her goodnight, and hope that the sunrise would bring a better day.

* * *

It didn't. Saturday passed eerily quietly. An owl arrived with a short letter addressed to Kellyn. She read it with a frown and sent the owl back empty-clawed. That night, Laurel floated into Kellyn's room later than usual, wearing a new blue dress and the most impossibly infectious grin on her face.

"Explain," was all Kellyn had to say.

"I was lamenting to Glen how much I would have loved to been able to go to a fancy ball, like your Spring Ball, in one of my letters, so he _gave_ me a ball."

"Huh?"

"He bought me this dress and we danced on the lighthouse and _oh_, I think I can die happily now," Laurel said, tears glistening in her eyes. Kellyn was amused by the melodrama, but was happy for her dear friend.

"Laurel, you are already dead," Kellyn could not help but remind the ghost.

"I know," she murmured, perplexed, but her mood was not the least bit tainted. "Then why do I feel so alive?" The words hung in the air and made Kellyn shiver, and it was not because of the ice pack on her swollen and bruised joint. She had to get back to Hogwarts…quickly, or else she would forget that feeling.


	70. Chapter 65: Let's See How Far We've Come

_Author's Note: I can't believe this hit 300 reviews last chapter! You reviewers are so amazing! I know that this story has recently become quite the Debby Downer, and I wish I could say that this chapter is lighter, but it isn't. However, like everything in life, there is good among the bad and I hope you can still appreciate this chapter. Thanks again and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 65: Let's See How Far We've Come

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,_

_But it's feeling just like every other morning before._

_Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone._

_-"Let's See How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20_

It was Sunday morning. Finally, Kellyn would be returning to Hogwarts. She had grown quiet the last few days of the spring holiday, quiet and calculating. Her head was constantly buried in a book, but the words on the page were mere reassurances that she would be alright, that she was smart and she would find a way. She had two weeks to sort everything out. But first, she had to pierce her bellybutton. Yes, it was impulsive, yes, it was childish, but yes, she had to do it to secretly spite her father, because there was nothing more satisfying than doing something explicitly forbidden. And that was how Kellyn found herself in Muggle Margate at some slightly dodgy piercing shop, smiling prettily and sliding pound notes across the table. It only hurt a little—only a negligible amount compared to the pain that now never ceased to shoot up her right leg—and she was pleased with the gold dragon that rested in her navel. It put her in a significantly better mood.

She was excited to go back to Hogwarts, but at the same time, she knew that she was going to face adversity. Witches and wizards had this notion that magic could fix just about everything; she would certainly receive some incredulous looks about the limp that she could not quite cover up. In addition to this, there was still the threat of moving, of losing Puddlemere, and maybe of losing Quidditch entirely. What would she do with her life then? Was she destined to wrangle dragons? Or was there some other option she could not see?

Her trunk was packed and waiting in her room. Her family was at the Huntingtons having brunch when she flew into her room, not expecting anyone to be in there. Instead, she found Glen with his head bowed, holding Laurel's hand. He was surprised to see her and hastily wiped his eyes.

"Would it kill you to enter your house like a normal person through a door instead of your bedroom window?" he snapped. This took Kellyn aback, considering Glen never snapped. _Ever_.

"Um, last time I checked, this was _my_ house, not yours, so I will do whatever I damn well please," she quickly retorted.

"Kellyn, can you please wait downstairs and we will go to my house for brunch?" asked Glen calmly, recollecting his gentle demeanor.

"I don't want to go," she chirped petulantly.

"Kellyn," Laurel said. It came out as half commanding and half begging. Kellyn obviously had interrupted something and she looked at her friend and realized that she had crossed the line and was now being ridiculous. She quietly left her room, tossing up her hands in annoyance, and slid down the banister to avoid having to hop down the stairs. Glen joined her a few minutes later with red eyes and a stoic face.

"You've been up for awhile," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked briskly.

"You were up late last night," Kellyn hinted, raising an accusatory eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say? I fell in love with her. And I can love her forever, but I can't be in love with her forever. Because she has forever and I have one hundred years. So I asked her to let me go, because I just can't…" his voice cracked. "I just can't escape this agony of mind and heart." It was a heavy confession and Glen walked quickly, putting distance between himself and Laurel. "And you?"

"I got my bellybutton pierced," she shrugged. Glen stopped his hurried gait to give Kellyn a pointed glare. "It was a much needed act of vengeance," she explained with an impudent tone.

"Because vengeance is going to solve all of your problems," he spat sarcastically and continued walking. Kellyn had to nearly skip to keep up with him and at least this way, she was able to hide the limp which had become more and more pronounced over the week.

"Merlin, what has gotten into you? This isn't like you," Kellyn entreated.

"Pardon me," he said, but not with kindness, "if I seem a little off. In case you haven't noticed, I just said goodbye to the girl I'm _in love_ with. And as far as I'm concerned, it feels like the start of the end of the world, but it feels just like every other morning before because every single day is a heartbreak knowing that I will never be able to truly be with her, and I have loved her for such a long time that she has become a huge part of my life, and I'm wondering what my life is going to mean if that part is gone. So forgive me," he said, his voice finally mellowing out, "if I am uncharacteristically unkind, because I am having a hard time finding kindness in the world right now." Kellyn only nodded and they continued to walk to brunch.

* * *

She had taken her final walk around the house and packed up items that she did not want to bring to school but would be taken to Bulgaria in boxes. She sat with Laurel in the middle of the empty room and allowed a few tears to escape before exiting the room, sliding down the banister, grabbing her trunk, and leaving the house on Laurel's Point for good. At the train station, she let her mother kiss her goodbye and pointedly ignored her father before boarding the Hogwarts Express. Her brother was still rather angry at her, but Kellyn had pulled him aside after the Huntington-Wood brunch and said she was going to do everything in her power to help him get back to Hogwarts.

"I'll join a Quidditch team and I'll have enough money to pay for your schooling and—"

"Kellyn, just please. The sooner you stop fighting, the easier this will be for everyone," he said dejectedly, but there was a tone of forgiveness that assuaged Kellyn. Declan had gone to sit with Clarence on the train and Glen and Kellyn found an empty cabin. Sam strode in with a happy grin on his face.

"Well, you two look like you just faced your boggart," he said jocularly. Kellyn gave him the finger and Glen leaned his head against the window, unable to smile at Sam's joke. "Princess, I'm going to have to confess that you can't really work the anorexic look."

"Sod off," she snapped with a bitter smile.

"I'm just saying that you have seen better days," he shrugged. Kellyn knew how she looked: her jeans were now baggy, her cheekbones stuck out, her hair was in a messy braid, and she had not bothered with makeup.

"Well, since you seem so chipper, how about you tell us how your break was?" Glen asked, making a conscious effort to be genial.

"Thank you, Glen. I can always count on you to be the man in the right," Sam chirped happily. "Well, I wrote to Shelby throughout the break and I think things are going swimmingly."

"Well, you wrote to her, but you never said that she wrote back," said Kellyn snidely, but with a joking glimmer in her eyes. Sam laughed and quickly explained.

"Oh, she wrote back," he assured them. "And we wrote about everything. She really is something," Sam sighed. "Oy, Drew!" Sam suddenly cried out, seeing Drew walk down the aisle outside of the cabin. "Come and join us, mate. You avoided us during the journey from Hogwarts to London, but you cannot escape our clutches now." Drew stopped and looked at Sam oddly—something weird was definitely going on with him—and he looked to Kellyn for an explanation and she made exaggerated, love-struck eyes. Drew smirked. So Sam was after a bird. Figured.

But Sam was not the only one off his rocker in the cabin. Drew looked at Glen to find him slumped against the window of the train, his posture deflated, and his characteristic smile absent from his face. Kellyn was not faring well either. She had obviously lost weight, her usually shiny hair was dull and hung in a limp braid, her eyes did not glimmer the way they used to and eyed him with almost a drunken expression, and she had not bothered with makeup… not that she needed it, anyway, she was beautiful as it is. She would _always_ be beautiful. Drew gulped. She was moving. This realization must have reflected on his face because Kellyn's gaze on him changed too. It was sad and pitiful and told him to keep quiet about it and that she did not want to talk about it.

"Sure, I'll join," said Drew, much to Kellyn's surprise. She watched him sit down with faintly disguised amazement and a look of pure relief—she was forgiven. She offered a shaky smile and he returned it.

"So, how was your break?" asked Sam.

"Well enough. I studied, played the guitar, and ran. It was quite relaxing. You?" he asked Kellyn, once again surprising her (_how was it that she knew him like the back of her hand, yet he could still surprise her?_). She thought for a moment before a wry grin darted across her face.

"I pierced my bellybutton," she said, lifting her shirt up a few inches to show. Drew rubbed the bridge of his nose at the sight of the delicate skin before letting out a sharp laugh.

"You would," he barked. "Oh, you _would_." Soon enough, everyone was laughing and next thing they knew, they were at Hogwarts.

* * *

"We are starting up conditioning again on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday mornings in preparation for the Quidditch Cup playoffs," Drew had announced to the Quidditch team, causing groans all around. Kellyn dreaded the thought of conditioning. Instead of getting better, it felt like her leg was getting worse. Each morning, she woke up more stiff and swollen. She had heard of witches and wizards babying an injury and having more complications with healing, so Kellyn figured she had to work harder. "I know you are still recovering," said Drew, pulling her aside, "so you should take it easy. Just do whatever you can and we'll slowly build up." Kellyn was amazed to have him talk so casually to her after weeks of tension, but had to assure him that she was fine.

"I should be able to keep up. I have been cleared by Nurse Duncan and I started conditioning over the holidays, so I'll be fine," she insisted. Drew looked at her oddly.

"There's no need to rush," he declared, surprised by the slight tone of desperation in her voice.

"I'm not rushing," she said, but her voice was strained. "Besides, I really need to get back into shape as soon as possible. It's important for the team—"

"Kellyn, you're moving," Drew said quietly, leaning in toward her.

"No, I'm not."

"You're not?" asked Drew, now really confused.

"No, I'm not," she calmly explained. "They can't make me. I'm going to find a way to stay. I'm not going anywhere," she insisted, meeting his eyes.

"They are your family, Kellyn, you can't just—"

"Really, Drew? Is that so?" she asked sarcastically. "You're not my father, and like him, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do. I have the means, okay? I'm working on a plan and I have options. I…I just can't go to Bulgaria."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." Drew gave a haggard sigh; she was so impossible to deal with, such an utter aggravation.

"And I assume part of the plan is getting back into shape?"

"It is," she confirmed his suspicions with a nod of her head.

"And who else knows about the move?"

"I'm not—"

"Kellyn, answer the damn question," he ordered, silencing her.

"Glen. Declan. Probably Clarence. My friend Laurel. And you. And that's it. And that's how I want to keep it. No point in causing unnecessary drama; no point in freaking everyone out over something that's not going to happen anyway. I have two weeks. I'm going to find a way," she said so confidently that Drew almost took her word for it. "I would just really appreciate it if you didn't talk about this with anyone," she said, fiddling with her necklace. "You know how I hate the gossip." She looked up at him with those eyes—_oh, those kaleidoscope eyes_—and Drew felt himself dumbly nod. "Thank you," she said sincerely, and he knew that she was saying thank you for about a hundred different things. Drew shrugged and managed to sputter out some dumb reply.

* * *

Like James said on her first time on the Hogwarts Express, Kellyn was actually a rather vain girl. One of her physical qualities that she was most proud of was her long, muscular legs that "went on for days," according to a few blokes. So when the weather started to get better and Kellyn wore slacks instead of her school skirt and running pants instead of her athletic shorts, people thought it was a little odd.

Conditioning on Monday was hell. She woke up extra early to have a long time to stretch and to allow the muscle relaxers to set in. She could not have the pain potion until she had breakfast, so she hoped she would be able to survive until then. Drew, however, insisted that she not work herself one hundred percent and made her jog with intermittent core exercises rather than joining the team in sprints. She worked as hard as she could and plowed on, but the pain was overwhelming. By the end of the practice, she was laying on the ground with her breath short from the pain and her entire leg on fire.

"Merlin, you're tired from that?" grimaced Jay-Jay. "Wimp!"

"Bugger off, Jay," Kellyn said with a joking tone. Her friend offered her a hand and Kellyn was happy to use it to help her stand. Her head swum for a moment as she got her bearings.

"Woah, are you alright?" asked Shaylee, noticing Kellyn's dazed expression.

"Yeah," Kellyn quickly smiled. "I just got up too fast. Showers and breakfast, anyone?" she requested, trying to hide her limp as they walked back to the Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

There was no excuse to use the _Mobilicorpus_ spell to levitate herself up stairs anymore, much to Kellyn's chagrin. Being in Ravenclaw tower did not help things and she strategically planned her days to minimize stairs at all costs. In a castle as large as Hogwarts, however, it was inevitable. But by breakfast, she had bigger problems to face.

"Oh Kellyn," said Katima while sauntering by the table. "I heard that you are moving to Bavaria."

"It's Bulgaria, bitch," Kellyn said automatically without sparing the girl a glance. Upon realizing her slip, Kellyn looked up in shock and confusion.

"Either way, I'm really sorry," Katima said in a blatantly insincere voice and began to leave.

"Oy!" Kellyn called out, standing up. "How did you know?" she hissed.

"How did I know?" Katima asked loudly, glancing around the hall. "_Everyone_ is talking about it. I thought it was common knowledge. Oh, but wait," she said, looking at the shocked glances of the Ravenclaws sitting around her. "It looks like this is news to your _best friends_. You haven't told them? Merlin, what a wonderful friend you are."

"You are such a bitch," Kellyn whimpered, her voice pathetically small.

"I know," Katima said, checking her nails before sashaying away, leaving Kellyn standing between the long tables, looking alone and diminutive. She turned to look at her friends. Shaylee looked about ready to cry; Jay-Jay's fists were clenched in anger; Stella and James bore matching expressions of pure shock; Sam was still choking on his cereal; Albus looked devastated; Lily was appalled; Rose's hand covered her mouth; Hugo's shoulders slumped; Sharon's eyes grew wide. The only people who seemed to not react were Glen and Drew, who already knew. Kellyn could feel her chest tighten and the buzzing of the hall grew louder and louder until she grabbed her bag and breakfast and did what she always would do when in a panic—run.

* * *

Teddy Lupin was excessively surprised when Kellyn walked into class fifteen minutes early, clutching her school bag, a few pieces of toast, and wearing a frightened expression on her face.

"Kellyn, are you alright?" She seemed to not hear at first but then slowly shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head again. "Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" Teddy asked, scratching his head confusedly. Kellyn shot him a glare that screamed, 'Do you even have to ask?' She sat down and began eating her toast, the frightened expression still on her face. Teddy pretended to be grading papers as he watched her pull out a bottle of some potion, measure out a dropper full, and squirt it into a water bottle which she chugged. Upon finishing the water, she shut her eyes and grimaced, but when she opened her eyes again, her posture began to relax and the frightened look in her eyes was replaced with an eerie calm. Her Ravenclaw friends burst into the room, Miss Davies leading the way.

"What the hell!" Jay-Jay cried. "Would it have been too much to just write? Merlin, you are so fucking selfish! So, how long were you planning on keeping us in the dark? Kellyn, I asked you a question!" Kellyn looked at her friend in confusion.

"I'm not going anywhere," she said with a placid, loopy smile on her face.

"Are you kid… are you kidding me? You've taken the pain potion, haven't you?" Kellyn nodded. "Oh, fuck it."

"I need it," Kellyn insisted, the odd little smile still on her face. Her eyes darted around as if her friend was swaying side to side.

"It's been two weeks. You don't need it anymore. Merlin, just sodding come off it Kellyn!" Jay-Jay angrily begged. Kellyn looked at her blankly.

"Jay-Jay, how about you leave her alone for now and you can talk when she's a little more coherent?"

"Sod off, Terrel. You've done enough damage," Jay-Jay snapped to Neil, but did as he suggested. Kellyn had turned her focus to the notes written on the chalkboard, cocking her head to look at the words with a rather confused expression on her face. Teddy had a sinking feeling that her expression was not out of not understanding the concepts, but not being able to make out the words.

* * *

During afternoon tea, she sat everyone down—and it was _everyone_, not their usual little group—and explained in abridged form her father's decision and her own decision that she was going to find a way not to go. Rose offered a few suggestions, but Hugo and Albus shushed her, knowing better. Everyone took the news sadly even though Kellyn reassured them that she was not going. Jay-Jay remained mad at her, but Kellyn knew that was how her friend operated and she would come around when she was ready.

Everyone could see something was wrong with Kellyn Wood but no one knew what to do about it other than whisper, which angered her to no end. Rooms would go silent when she entered. Conversations would abruptly end as she sat down for meals. Professors kept asking her that galling question, "How _are_ you, Miss Wood?" The answer was always the same. "I'm fine."

The pain never stopped. It grew difficult to pay attention in class and she knew her grades were beginning to slip. She was not happy. She wrote to Gringotts, inquiring about requirements to obtain a loan and the balance of her account. She kept her leg covered at all times, not wanting people—especially her roommates— to see the angry bruises and the still evident scar. She stopped being hungry even though she could barely stomach food. She didn't sleep and missed the sorrowful sound of Drew's guitar floating up from the common room in the dark. His late nights were over; he was moving on.

Tuesday was hell again. Conditioning was practically unbearable and she let her friends return to the castle before her to let the waves of nausea pass over her. Drew, however, waited until she managed to upright herself and walked at her side, following her slow gait wordlessly and keeping a hand on the small of her back as she crept up the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower.

"I can walk without help," she snapped and was slightly disappointed when he removed his hand.

_

* * *

_

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

_-"Fix You" by Coldplay_

* * *

Lunch was the real killer. Simultaneously, a single owl dropped a letter to Glen and Kellyn. They looked at the handwriting, looked up at each other, and tore the seal open, devouring the letter. Kellyn's letter was shorter than Glen's and she looked up with tears in her eyes and waited. His face grew pale and his expression was filled with utter despair. Shakily, Glen stood up, knocking a goblet over on the table. People began to stop and look. The Head Boy, perfect Glen Huntington, had finally reached his breaking point. Letter still clutched in his hand, he stumbled out of the Great Hall followed closely by Kellyn and Shaylee, who followed him in earnest. He went to the Heads rooms and Kellyn slipped in behind him.

"Please, let me see him," begged Shaylee.

"No," Kellyn snapped. "Now is not the time," she ordered before closing the door on her obviously stung friend. Glen paced the room frantically, all of the emotions he tried to bottle in the Great Hall coming to a head. He pulled his hair, muttering under his breath in a strained tone, before he finally picked up the nearest object—a book—and threw it across the room. Kellyn leaned against the doorway, watching Glen destroy his room as tears ran down the both of their faces. When he finally stopped, his chest heaving, he sunk to the ground, buried his head in his hands, and let out the most heart-wrenching sobs. Kellyn joined him on the floor and wrapped her arms around his aching shoulders, thinking of the painful words of the letter in her back pocket.

_From: Laurel_

_Kellyn's Closet, Margate, England_

_Dear Kellyn,_

_I hardly know where to start. There are so many things I want to say and I am terrified of them coming out wrong, but they need to be said, because, well, this is the last time I will ever be able to say them._

_Kellyn, when you moved into the house, I was so excited to have a friend. It was wonderful to have company after so many years of isolation and you brought such joy into my life. You encouraged and guided me as an older sister would and for that, I will forever be grateful to you. Even though we were unable to spend a lot of time together, I will never forget the memories we have made._

_The truth is, maybe if I had someone like you around when I was fourteen, I would not have died. As you know, I died because I slipped off of the top of the lighthouse, but the honest-to-Merlin truth is that I was up there because I was contemplating suicide. You see, even before I became a ghost, I was very much aware of the isolation I faced in my life. I was painfully shy and did not have friends at school. I was bullied and constantly felt inferior to everyone—in my mind, I was not pretty enough, smart enough, popular enough, funny enough, etc. to deserve any attention. All I wanted, all that I craved was a little positive attention. I dreamt of finding love and acceptance and I did not see that happening in my life. But, I knew that I would grow up and maybe I would grow out of the awkward phase and with this thought, I decided that I could not go through with killing myself. As I was walking away, a bird flew passed me and frightened me, causing me to slip and fall. Terribly ironic, isn't it, to die just when you decide that life is worth living?_

_There are many theories as to why some people move on after death and others become ghosts. I had a choice and I chose to come back, thinking I could find what I was looking for and comfort my mourning parents. But the real fact is that there is a moment right when you close your eyes that you see Death and you can either take his hand or negotiate. I could not face Death and so he and I talked until he told me to open my eyes. And there I was, dead, and there I was, alive. I was a ghost._

_I had unfinished business—that is why Death let me stay. Death understood that it was not too much to ask for a little love and affection and that I would be able to move on in no time. It was not until you and Glen came along that I really found what I was looking for._

_Glen…he loves me and it's not fair to him to stay. I told you that the little ball he gave me was the best night of my life, even though I was dead. With Glen, I had what I was looking for. He made me feel alive again, feel loved, feel wanted, feel appreciated. And that was all I needed. And so when he begged me to let him go this morning, I knew that it was time for me to move on. If he could do it, then so could I._

_So, Kellyn, I'm off to take hands with Death and rest in peace at last. I'm scared, but I'm ready. My parents will be there—I have missed them terribly. Please do not be too sad. I am happy. I am so happy that I am bursting with life and it hurts because the dead cannot feel alive. You were a wonderful friend and I cannot wait to tell my parents all about you. Please take care of Glen. I know that he will take this very badly. I love him, but I love him enough to let him go. As it turns out, there is a lot of love in the world. Remind him that there is no shame in loving again and make sure he smiles. And wherever your next adventure in life takes you, Kellyn, I hope you are well. But now it's time for me to go on my next adventure._

_I'll see you on the other side,_

_Laurel_

When Glen's breathing slowed and the tears stopped cascading down his cheeks, Kellyn gathered herself together, not caring that Charms was halfway over. When she opened the door to leave Glen alone for awhile, she saw Shaylee pacing outside the door with tears in her eyes and her arms crossed in worry. Shaylee began to prattle away agitatedly, asking what had happened and if Glen was alright.

"Laurel is dead."

"She's a ghost, Kellyn…"

"Laurel is _Dead_." Shaylee's mouth formed a small "o." Kellyn gave a jerk of her head and Shaylee looked to her expectantly. "Go on," Kellyn reassured her and Shaylee took a deep breath and walked into the room. Glen looked up to see Shaylee and he kept his gaze on her as she sat down next to him, unfazed by the mess that lay around her. Slowly, she took his face in her hands and wiped away the tears. Then, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into his body. Glen slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, burrowing his face in the crook of her neck as she whispered something comforting to him. Kellyn averted her eyes and shut the door with a soft click.


	71. Chapter 66: The End of an Era

_Author's Note: I know things have been really depressing lately, but I promise that things are going to start turning around. If you squint in this chapter, actually something good does happen. As always, thanks for your reviews and encouragement!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 66: The End of an Era

"What happened? Is everything alright? Is Glen alright? Are you alright?" asked Drew frantically.

"It's fine," she said softly. "Everything is fine." For a moment, she sounded like Stella, her words calm, soothing, and comforting.

"I can never believe you when you say _anything_ is 'fine,'" Drew angrily retorted.

"But I can't find another word right now," she softly protested. "Because Laurel is Dead and somehow, there is a little part of me that is relieved and happy that she finally got what she wanted."

"Laurel… your friend, the ghost?" asked Drew, scratching his head. Kellyn nodded.

"Glen is in his room. The room is a mess; he is a mess. He loved her. He gave her all the life she needed so she could finally die happy. He loved her and he asked her to let him go because he could not stay in love with her and he lost her. _Forever_. And it's for the best, but it doesn't make the pain any less," Kellyn said, looking him in the eye. Drew gulped. "And you, Drew… you _don't_ have to lose her forever. So don't. Don't lose her," Kellyn said, brushing by him. And suddenly, he knew what to do.

* * *

"You loved me. You loved me and you asked me to make a choice and I couldn't. So you made one for me. And it was for the best, but it doesn't made the pain any less," Drew said with bowed head, borrowing Kellyn's words. "Because I hurt you. I hurt you so many times and in so many ways and you were right about so many things and that… well, that hardly seems fair." Sharon bitterly shook her head, fighting back tears. "And I do not deserve you. You asked for love and love is never too much to ask for. You… I _know_ you. And Kellyn… Kellyn is this great unknown because she is always surprising me. Even today she managed to pull the rug out from under my feet," he shook his head in amazement. "But she understands what she has done. And I did some thinking over break once I finally stopped being so god damned pissed off, and I understand what _I_ had done. And even though I probably don't deserve it, I would very much like your forgiveness and maybe in time, your friendship." Sharon bit her lip and fought back tears, thinking long and hard. At last, she held out a hand to him. Drew sighed in relief and took her familiar hand.

"I would like that… in time."

"I just don't want to lose you forever," he softly confessed. Sharon looked at him oddly.

"Does this have to do with Kellyn and Glen rushing out of the Great Hall at lunch?"

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" he smirked.

"No," Sharon murmured, shaking her head. "No, nothing gets past me."

* * *

Shaylee only slipped out of the room to bring dinner up to Glen, not leaving his side until late in the evening. Cautiously, she approached Kellyn sitting at her desk, writing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"He told me everything," Shaylee said quietly with tired eyes. "If you need a shoulder or something—"

"I am done, Shaylee. I have no more tears to offer," Kellyn said almost coldly, even though it was true. She could not cry over this but Shaylee did not seem to understand, repeating her offer. Kellyn insisted that she was fine. "In that case," Shaylee began, her voice quivering. "I need… _I_ need…" Her breaths came quick and Shaylee wrapped her arms around Kellyn, beginning to cry. "It's so hard to be strong and see him like that. It's so _hard_," she sobbed onto Kellyn's shoulder.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Kellyn woke up knowing that nothing good could come from the day. It was hardly light and she rolled up her pajama pants to examine her leg. The scar had faded somewhat but the bruises had not. If anything, they seemed to multiply. There was a constant throb through the pain medicine and she was persistently tired, but never able to sleep. Her homework lay on her desk, hastily finished with a trite concluding paragraph that would undoubtedly make Professor Sharp frown disappointedly. Her knee creaked as she eased out of bed and began to stretch. Shaylee could have been described as awake, but in truth she was half-asleep. Kellyn knew that if Shaylee was like this, Glen had probably not slept a single minute of the night. A wave of nausea swept over her as she bent the sensitive joint. Shaylee walked quietly around the room, drying her curls with a towel. Kellyn bent over and eased herself into a squat, her fingernails digging into her palms in anguish. It was too much. Her head spun and she toppled sideways, grabbing onto the bed post for support.

"Kellyn, are you alright?" Shaylee asked, seeing her friend's white face. "Lay down. There, let some blood rush to your head." Kellyn laid on the ground in a cold sweat, panting. "Maybe you should skip practice this morning." Kellyn thought of her options: lay there and say goodbye to Hogwarts or get up and work to secure a Quidditch contract. Really, she had no option.

"I can't. I'm fine. Help me up," she said, holding out a hand. "Shaylee, help me up," she repeated more firmly and Shaylee grasped her hand and pulled. "I will be ready in ten minutes," she said, grabbing her clothes and exiting the room to change in private.

"Merlin," moaned Jay-Jay, who woke up in time to see the spectacle. "It is far too early for dramatics."

* * *

She knelt panting on the ground, sweat mingling with a few tears (what was the difference anymore? It was but salt water.) as her stomach churned. Her arms were shaking and her head drooped toward the ground. _Please don't throw up, please don't, just breathe, breathe, suck it up, rub some dirt on it, Merlin, oh fuck it…_ and up came dinner.

"Shit, Kellyn," Drew murmured, rushing to her side. He tucked her ponytail and a few stray strands of hair out of her face. "There, there, come on, let it out." He ran a hand down her back, his thumb feeling the protrusions and divots of her vertebra. She was too thin. His hands found themselves on her waist and he made comforting circles with his thumbs. Her breathing slowed and her shoulder blades relaxed. Kellyn closed her eyes, letting everything grow quiet—the pounding of her heart, the murmur of her teammates, the ringing in her head, the rumble of her stomach. Slowly, it all melted away under Drew's gentle touch. She got on one knee and instinctively took Drew's hand to pull her up. She never met his eye and kept her head down, limping straight back to the castle without a look. Shaylee attempted to take her friend's arm, but she was quickly shrugged off. Shaylee stood quietly, looking terribly alone, and Jay-Jay met up with the brunette, muttering something harsh and glaring at Kellyn's disappearing figure. Drew watched Kellyn limp off, wondering what was going on and knowing that Jay-Jay was only angry because she cared.

* * *

"She's faking it," they said. Kellyn could hear them whisper. "She's totally faking it. It's been two weeks now; her leg should be better. She's just limping around for a little attention and pity because she is otherwise too proud to ask for anything."

"She's anorexic," they said. Kellyn could hear them whisper. "She's anorexic, bulimic, or something. You see how little she eats. It's kind of sad, she was really pretty before."

"She's addicted to the pain killers," they said. Kellyn could hear them whisper. "Apparently she is still taking the full dosage twice a day and you see how completely out of it she is. Like, she isn't entirely there, just dazed and unresponsive."

"She's moving," they said. Kellyn could hear them whisper. "She's moving to Bulgaria with her family and she keeps on telling people that she is going to find a way to stay here at Hogwarts, but the reality is that she won't find a way."

"She's still trying to play Quidditch," they said. Kellyn could hear them whisper. "But she is obviously not going to get playing time if she keeps it up and then no Quidditch team is going to want her. It's such a shame, she was a really good player."

Jay-Jay walked over to them and told them all to shut the fuck up.

"Well, Davies, what do you think?" they asked. Jay-Jay looked to her friend long and hard. "You're her friend, aren't you? Don't you know what her deal is?"

"I have no fucking clue," Jay-Jay replied coldly, before walking away.

"Well, isn't that rich," Katima Senalda drawled. "Not even her best friends believe her. Poor little Kellyn Wood. It looks like she should cut her losses short and just move to Bulgaria."

"I can hear you, you know," Kellyn called down the table, causing the volume of the Great Hall to diminish. Grabbing her sandwich and book bag, she went to find a corner that the whispers could not pervade.

* * *

"Do you think I'm that full of shit?"

"No, but I think you're full of _it_," Jay-Jay retorted to Kellyn. "That's really only two letters difference, though."

"Are you fucking _shitting_ me?" Kellyn asked, her voice going high at this betrayal.

"No," was Jay-Jay's clipped reply. "You know what? I don't know _what_ to think. Your life is like some Merlin-damned soap opera."

"That's not my fault!"

"You attract drama, and sure, that can't really be helped, but you create it too. Honestly, Kellyn, do I need to cite examples?" Jay-Jay did not wait for a reply and plowed on. "At the beginning of the term, you argued non-stop with Drew and you created a petty feud with Sharon. And then you were always caught in between Sam and Katima. And then there was the article in the _Prophet_ and your big interview. And then you intervened with Lily fucking Potter. And Drew and Sharon. I don't know what the _hell_ that was all about, but you were involved with that. And now your injury and moving. Okay, we get it, moving sucks, but you are making this harder on everyone, including yourself, by trying to fight to stay here because I don't know whether to just begin saying my goodbyes or dare to hope that you'll actually stick around. And faking your knee hurting isn't going to help."

"You think I'm _faking_ it?" yelled Kellyn, incensed.

"You know what? I think I _do_!" yelled Jay-Jay back. "Because your knee should be healed by now. You have had _two weeks_. But Merlin forbid that you should be yesterday's news," Jay-Jay said coldly.

"Jay-Jay, it hurts, magic doesn't cure everything…" Kellyn began.

"_Shit,_ I actually thought you would stick around. You are going to go off to fucking Bulgaria and leave me in this _shithole_. What the _hell_ am I supposed to do without you? _Fuck,_ Kellyn, can't you just go back to being normal so that we can enjoy our time together before you leave me?"

"Jay, I'm not. Going. Anywhere."

"_Shut the fuck up, okay? Just shut the fuck up!_ Merlin, I'm so… I'm so _done_ with you, Kellyn Wood. Go off to fucking Bulgaria and have a fucking nice life without me." Furiously blinking back tears, Jay-Jay strode out of the 7th year girl's Ravenclaw dormitory, slamming the door behind her. Kellyn took a step to chase after her and feeling her knee buckle under her, decided against it.

* * *

On Thursday, Stella caught Kellyn levitating herself up the staircase.

"What are you doing?"

"Going up the stairs…?"

"You're levitating yourself."

"Practicing the good ol' _Mobilicorpus_."

"Why don't you just walk?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"No, you're not lazy." _Damn Stella and her uncanny observational skills._

"Well, today, I feel lazy."

"Does it hurt to walk up the stairs?"

"What?"

"Does it hurt to walk up the stairs?"

"A little."

"Then why don't you just walk if it only hurts a little? A little pain never fazed you."

"Don't you have a boyfriend to snog or something?" Kellyn snapped. The blonde looked extremely hurt for a moment and turned in a hurry, her blonde hair sweeping behind her as she trotted down the stairs. Kellyn resumed the spell and continued up, wondering when this was going to end.

* * *

Kellyn had not been on a broom since her return to Hogwarts. For some reason, she was scared that she would be unable to fly and so out of fear, she never tried it. Thursday, however, brought Quidditch practice; it was inevitable to hop on a broom. Upon sitting on her broom at practice, she found it to be extremely uncomfortable. Still, her knee was bent and her weight remained on her legs. She found herself drifting to the left, as she tried to keep her weight off her right leg, she was unable to make sharp turns to the right, and she was unable to crouch low enough to pick up the speed she was accustomed to, making all of her timing completely off.

It was a miserable practice, with dropped Quaffles, misaimed passes, inefficient cutting, and simply a lack of vigor and intensity on her part. Kellyn remained on the pitch after practice, lingering as everyone else walked to the locker rooms. Declan knew something was wrong and approached his sister.

"Kellyn…"

"Go inside, Declan."

"But—"

"Please," Kellyn begged. Declan looked on stubbornly.

"Something is not right…"

"Declan," Kellyn said in a warning tone.

"You need to—"

"Declan!"

"—deal with this—"

"I am!"

"—and if you don't—"

"_Declan!_"

"—I am telling Mum and Da—"

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_I would_. This has gone on for far too long. _Something is not right_," he repeated. Kellyn sighed.

"Go inside." He held his ground so firmly for a moment that Kellyn was rather sure he would finally grow a backbone and flat-out tell her "no." Then, his shoulders slumped and he followed her orders. Kellyn wasn't sure what hurt worse—the pain shooting up her leg or the sad, frightened look in her brother's eyes. She traced the silver scar on her knee, hoping that the pain would subside so she could make it to the Great Hall for dinner. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Declan, I told you to… oh. I thought you were—" Drew sat down beside her.

"No." There was silence for a moment. "How's the knee?"

"Fine," Kellyn lied, quickly taking her hand off her knee. "I mean, today was an off day, but it was simply a matter of balance. Another week and I'll have it all figured out, no problem."

"Kellyn…" She had heard that tone before with Declan and knew what was coming.

"What?" she groaned.

"It's not getting better."

"Drew—" she began with a roll of her eyes, but he cut her off.

"You and I both know it."

"It's fine. I'm—"

"Stella says you've been levitating yourself up staircases—"

"Stairs are a pain in the arse!"

"—and Shaylee says that you nearly passed out yesterday morning while trying to do your stretches."

"I just got up too quickly," she reassuringly shrugged.

"Kellyn, you're hurting. And don't even start the whole, 'No pain, no gain' thing on me," he said, causing Kellyn's open mouth to shut. "This is one of those things that rubbing dirt on won't make it better."

"I have already figured out that rule number three is a bunch of hippogriff shit, thank you very much," she snorted. "_I'm fine._"

"Can you stop the thestral crap for just one minute and tell me the honest-to-Merlin truth?" Drew snapped. "Godric, you try lying and you are first of all, a horrible liar, because your eyes will give you away every time, and second of all, I can read you like a book. So just for a moment can you stop all this shit and just be _honest_ with me?"

"It _has_ to get better, Drew," Kellyn pleaded with him, unable to truly say what was on her mind.

"But it's _not_ getting better!" Kellyn looked at him with shock. "Damn it, Kellyn, you need to start realizing that it's _not getting better_."

"But it has to!" she importuned. "My first word was 'up.' Quidditch is everything right now, it's what is going to keep me in England. You don't understand, Drew, _it has to get better_." Drew looked at her with concerned eyes before he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to think.

"Why, Kellyn?" he asked with a groan. "How does Quidditch fit into your equation to stay in England?"

"If I get signed, I could get a forward of my salary and pay for the rest of my tuition and my N.E.W.T. exams. I need English residency to play for the teams that I have received offers from."

"…Hogwarts is in Scotland."

"I looked up the rules and if Hogwarts is my place of residence, I can play for any team in the UK because they accept all students from the UK. But I have to get signed before the end of next week so I can stay."

"Why not get a loan from Gringotts?"

"I'm working on it, but I need to be able to show that I will pay it back and for that, I need a consistent, well-paying job and Quidditch is the only thing that can offer that at the moment. Trust me, Drew, I have thought this out completely."

"I know. I believe you."

"Well that makes one person," Kellyn muttered. Drew looked at her questioningly. "You cannot be deaf, Drew. Everyone thinks I'm faking it for attention or some shit like that."

"Well, are you?"

"_NO!_" she yelled defensively at him. "What motive could I _possibly_ have for faking it?"

"You've had a hard few months," Drew scrambled for an answer. "First Declan, then your knee, and then Laurel, and I can see that you've been struggling to keep up with your classes and… and _you're moving, damn it_…"

"I'm not—"

"All I am saying," said Drew, throwing up his hands, "is that the world has not been on your side. You have had a lot on your plate, a lot to deal with besides Quidditch."

"I'm handling it," she said as Drew said, "I think you need to take some time off." After a beat, Kellyn realized what he had said and looked at Drew in shock.

"_What?_" she finally managed to say, the word coming out as a whisper, as that was the only air she could muster up.

"I've racked my brains around this all this week, Kellyn, and I just can't think of another way to help you."

"Help me? _Help me?_ Drew, I'm dying here," her voice hoarse. "I can't keep down food with the pain potion, I can't sleep at night because it hurts, and better yet, not even my best friends believe me. And you… you want to take away the last shred of hope I have to _help_ me?"

"Yes."

"What? What is it?" she asked, hating the fact that tears were beginning to brim up. "Is this some fucked up act of revenge?"

"No!" Drew shouted. "Come off it!"

"Then do you _want_ me to go off to Bulgaria?"

"No, _no, damn it_, I want you to stay _right here_, but this is no longer about you, Kellyn. This is about the team. I need you to be playing for Ravenclaw, not for any team that will dare to take you at this point—"

" 'Dare to take me?'"

"You can't fly, Kellyn," Drew said bluntly. "You have not been able to bounce back one hundred percent."

"Thanks for putting that so kindly, Drew," she retorted sarcastically.

"Well, would you prefer me to sugar coat it? You're _fine_, Kellyn, you are a goddess, you are perfect, you are the best Quidditch player in the world, you are fucking invincible, not even Wronski has anything on you—"

"Stop it," she snapped, hurriedly wiping away a tear. "Just _stop it_." Kellyn took a deep breath, rubbing her face. "I _can't_ take time off. I don't have _time_ to take off. Drew, just give me a week to settle things. A week is all I need."

"A week is all you _have_ until you move to Bulgaria."

"I'm not—"

"Just give it a rest, Kellyn. You can come back when you graduate; it's only a few months away. This is not the end of the world; this is not worth the fight anymore. Actually, this could be a good thing, you know, to have time to recover."

"How can you… how can you _say_ that?" Kellyn whispered, looking at him in amazement. Her mind rushed…_how _could_ he say that?_ Only one reason popped in her head. "Fuck you, Andrew Indovinello. _Fuck you_. If you were threatened by me taking your spot on Puddlemere, then why didn't you think to kick me off the team before?" she asked with a saccharine smile.

"Are you _serious?_" Drew asked her incredulously.

"Oh yeah, because this way you can wipe your hands clean and look innocent in your little scheme, but I can see through it."

"You are all wrong about this," angrily hissed Drew through gritted teeth.

"Honestly, Drew, I knew you were competitive, but I at least thought you were a man of honor. Apparently, I was wrong." Kelly knew she was pushing his buttons, but in her anger, she could not stop. Drew angrily grabbed her elbow and pulled her closer.

"You could not be more wrong about me and you _know_ it," he yelled at her.

"If you want it," crooned Kellyn, "why don't you act like a man and take it by outplaying me rather than eliminating me?" Drew bitterly laughed.

"You took yourself out of the running, Wood," he snapped. "You screwed yourself over, you don't need me to do that for you." They glared at each other and Kellyn ripped her elbow out of his grip. "Just because you don't address a problem doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You can't play hide-and-seek with these kinds of things," he said, his voice gaining volume until he saw the way Kellyn's chin defiantly stuck out. This only made him notice the way her cheeks jutted out a little, how her arm felt thinner under his touch, the way that her eyes no longer glittered with laughter. It was like a ghost of her was staring at him. "I'm worried about you," he said quietly. "I want to help you."

"Well, I don't like your idea of 'help,'" she retorted snidely.

"And you are too stubborn to admit that you need help."

"Um, yeah." Drew smiled and nodded, successfully proving his point. "I mean I'm stubborn, not that I need…" her voice trailed off. He was right. She hated when he was right because that usually meant she was wrong. "Whatever," she angrily muttered.

"You're too proud, Kellyn," he sighed.

"That's like the pot calling the cauldron black. You can be a snobby little git when you put your mind to it." Drew smiled at this comment, oddly cherishing her immature come-backs.

"But you really are too proud. You realize that you are going to have to _grovel_ to get those teams to sign you, don't you? You'll have to prove that you have recovered."

"I have a week, Drew. It's not completely out of the question. Quidditch is all I have…"

"That's a lie," Drew whispered and suddenly Drew was a lot closer to Kellyn than either of them would have liked. Drew said it with such certainty and fervor it caught Kellyn off-guard. That, and Drew's dark green eyes staring at her intently, made her forget to breathe for a moment. With her face still inches away from his, she whispered her request in vain.

"Give me a week."

"I can't give you a week," he said sadly.

"Well, what do you want me to do, resign?" she snorted. Drew's inability to meet her eyes confirmed her fear. "Are you fucking _serious_?" she cried, stepping back.

"Please resign. Don't make me do it for you."

"You wouldn't kick me off the team."

"I would," he said resolutely. He looked at her with such sadness, as if she was crumbling away and deserting him for good. "If there was some other way to do this, I would, _you know I would_, but I can't have you dying on me. I can deal with a lot of things, but that's something I don't think I would be able to handle," Drew said haggardly. "I _need_ you around; I _want_ you to stay here. Just resign for now and you will have your week to figure things out. And if you stay and you _take your time_ and _properly_ recover, then we can see about letting you back. But if not, you'll be moving and I'll need to find two players to replace yourself and your brother."

"Please don't do this. _Please don't do this,_" she pleaded, a tear finally leaking from her eye. Drew longed to reach out and catch the tear from ever falling, but he had to stay resolute. This was the only way she would ever stand a chance.

"Don't make me do this for you," he sadly repeated himself.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it. Do it for me. Because I _can't_." Drew shook his head, pleading with her, but she remained resolute. Her stubborn will would never allow it. He took a deep breath and said the ugly words.

"Kellyn Wood, you are no longer a member of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team as determined by the captain for personal reasons which will not be disclosed to the rest of the team."

"I'll have my brother bring my uniform to the next practice," she snapped with a business-like tone. "Thanks for nothing."

"Kellyn, don't be like that," Drew called after her.

"When you're a famous Puddemere Keeper, don't forget about how you ruined my life. I guess you won't be putting _that_ in your memoirs." With a steely gaze, Kellyn began to limp away, feeling more hurt, betrayed, and alone than ever.


	72. Chapter 67: Need a Fix

_Author's Note: Well, I consider this a slightly more sunny chapter, considering how things have been lately, but think as you wish. I'll be here, writing away. I'm working on Chapter 71 now! Yes, I am being very good and keeping ahead, even though it is finals week. Ahem, I am definitely studying. Anyway, read and please review! Oh and the title of this chapter is very much inspired by an awesome Beatles song..._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 67: Need a Fix

_"Quidditch is all I have…"_

_"That's a lie."_

The words echoed in her head the rest of the afternoon. Kellyn tried to continue on as normal, but it felt as though something was missing. Maybe it was Jay-Jay's sarcastic banter Maybe it was Stella's eccentric comments and her melodic voice. Maybe it was Laurel's letters. Maybe it was Quidditch. Or maybe it was something else.

Glen seemed to be slowly functioning again. He dragged himself to classes, but with a dull expression and an uncharacteristic silence. Silence seemed to be the answer to the chaos in his head and his soft voice surprised Kellyn whenever he did speak to her out of necessity. Shaylee was his pillar of strength. She had always been quite close to Glen and so it killed her to see him so upset and unlike himself. She suffered in private, though, while everyone knew something was not right with the Head Boy. Slowly, though, the group had managed to get him to smile a few times. Glen, with his heart of gold, could never be truly broken, only a little beaten. Kellyn knew that he would be fine.

On Friday, though, Kellyn could not say the same thing about herself. She woke up in a cold sweat, shaking, and the throb in her leg pulsating up her entire body.

"Kellyn, it's time to wake up. We have class," said Jay-Jay kicking the mattress.

"Can't. Go."

"Are you serious?" Jay-Jay drawled.

"She really doesn't look too good," said Shaylee, putting a cool hand on her forehead. "Maybe you should go to the Hospital Wing." Kellyn shook her head no.

"I just need to sleep. Just bring up some breakfast, please."

"What do you want?"

"Her usual, brown toast with butter and strawberry jam," said Stella coolly. "Or I may be wrong because I am obviously too busy snogging my boyfriend to notice." Kellyn, ashamed of the words she had said before, let her head fall back to her bed in abject shame.

"Smooth, Kellyn," sneered Jay-Jay.

"Just shut up," Kellyn snapped back.

"Jay, be nice," admonished Shaylee. "She's our friend."

"What's the point?" Jay-Jay asked rhetorically, her anger at a low simmer. "She's leaving us anyway." They left the room, leaving Kellyn in her self-made misery.

* * *

The first Saturday after Spring break was a Hogsmeade day, so the Ravenclaw tower was busy early in the morning. Kellyn was lying in her bed, not feeling up to going, and watched everyone else rush around her. She felt groggy and could barely respond to Shaylee's question.

"Are you coming?"

"No, go on ahead."

"But—" Shaylee began to protest, but Jay-Jay shrugged Kellyn's decision off.

"Suit yourself." Kellyn watched them leave and sat in her bed, feeling rather lonely—then again, that was her fault from going at it with Jay-Jay and snapping at Stella. It was not until she heard the buzzing of students cease that she rolled over. Glancing out her window, she saw students already making the walk into Hogsmeade. With a sigh, Kellyn reached her arm over to her nightstand and grabbed the bottle of the Matdolor's cocktail, only to find it was completely empty. With great effort, Kellyn dragged herself to the Hospital Wing for her second refill of the potent potion.

"Miss Wood," greeted the nurse warily. "Why are you not in Hogsmeade?"

"I need more potion," she responded lifelessly, shaking the empty bottle.

"This will be the second refill, Miss Wood."

"I know," Kellyn said hoarsely.

"How about you take a seat, Miss Wood?" Kellyn let herself be guided over to an empty bed which she pulled herself onto and closed her eyes in pain. "Miss Wood, you are still in pain?" Kellyn planned on saying the usual—that she was fine—but the image of her brother flashed in her eyes and she remembered the words he said: something it not right.

"Yes," Kellyn confessed.

"On a scale of one to ten, one being minor pain and ten being serious pain, how much pain are you in?"

"Eight," said Kellyn decisively.

"And where has the pain been?" scrutinized Nurse Duncan

"My entire right leg." Nurse Duncan was silent for a moment. Kellyn didn't dare open her eyes to see her reaction. "Miss Wood, I am going to request that a specialist and another doctor examine you… for a second opinion. You are of age, do you consent?"

"Yes, I consent."

"Good. I will send for them and notify Headmistress McGonagall. It may be awhile."

"I'm not going anywhere." Nurse Duncan closed the screen around Kellyn's bed and quietly delivered a message to the doctors. She returned with good news.

"They will be here shortly." Kellyn nodded in reply. "_Pesado!_" said Nurse Duncan with a swish of her wand. Kellyn opened her eyes to see the result of the spell, finding a number floating above her bed. "Miss Wood, you have lost nearly ten pounds since our last visit."

"I haven't been able to keep much food down with the pain potion."

"Did you not water the potion down?"

"I tried for a day, but the pain was too much."

"Dr. Henry Hortingham and Dr. Miles Sentay, requesting Floo access," said a voice from a portrait above the hearth.

"Access granted," said Nurse Duncan. There was a poof and two pairs of feet emerged inside the fireplace.

"You keep a clean mantel, Henrietta," cried an exuberant, red-haired doctor.

"Oh, Henry, you are too much!" cried the nurse playfully. "And Miles, you are well?"

"Yes, let's see our patient," said the dark-skinned doctor, his voice calm and soothing.

"This is Miss Kellyn Wood, age 17, suffered a Bludger to the knee three weeks ago and is still in pain. Let me grab her file as you make introductions."

"Miss Wood! Dr. Hortingham, lower extremities specialist at Saint Mungo's, pleasure to meet you. Are you perchance the daughter of Oliver Wood, the Quidditch player?" asked the doctor in a loud, obnoxious voice.

"Yeah, that would be me," mumbled Kellyn.

"Oh, what are the odds? Would you mind—?"

"And I am Dr. Sentay, I am a psychologist—"

"You? _You!_" cried Kellyn, remembering the business card that Albus gave Helen: _Miles Sentay, Psychological Healer_. "Are you kidding me? Are you _fucking_ kidding me? Nurse Duncan, you _actually_ brought a psychologist? I am not _crazy_,I am in_ pain!_ Just fix my fucking knee and—"

"Miss Wood, you need to calm down," said Dr. Sentay, gently forcing Kellyn back onto the bed.

"_No_, I will _not_ calm down! Merlin, you are _just_ like everyone else who thinks that I am faking this and just trying to get attention and _I'm not_, it _hurts_ and I'm _tired_ and _sick_ and I just want to get better!" she yelled, tears prickling her eyes in frustration.

"She's lost weight," murmured Nurse Duncan.

"Because I can't keep food down with the pain potion!" Kellyn protested, annoyed that the Healers were talking about her as if she was not present.

"What is she currently taking?"

"A droplet full of Matdolor's cocktail every day."

"And you are _still_ in pain, Miss Wood?" asked Dr. Sentay.

"Yes, and I'm _not_ a drug addict and I _don't_ have an eating disorder!"

"Kellyn, is that you?" asked a voice from within the room. The doctors parted to reveal a shocked Glen Huntington.

"_What_ are you _doing_ here?" Kellyn demanded, seething in anger.

"I help Nurse Duncan every third Saturday of the month," he responded, flustered.

"Mr. Huntington, I did not expect you to come on a Hogsmeade Saturday!" cried Nurse Duncan.

"Well, I promised you," he insisted.

"What a wonderful lad!" cried Dr. Hortingham, who quickly introduced himself to Glen with a zealous handshake. "You are interested in becoming a Healer?"

"Yes, very much so, sir."

"Oh Miss Wood! It would be wonderful to have Mr. Huntington sit in on an examination and see what it is like to be a Healer. Such a priceless opportunity, will you consent?" Kellyn straightened up in surprise, then glanced at the floor, searching for a tactful way to say no. Dr. Hortingham saw these movements as a nod of the head. "How very generous of you, Miss Wood! Mr. Huntington will surely look back on this years from now and see this as a life-changing experience. Now, shall we start from the beginning?"

"Miss Wood, you need to calm down first," said Dr. Sentay soothingly. Glen walked over to the bed and pulled up a chair. He said her name softly and for a moment, he sounded like her father when he would kiss her goodnight when she was little.

"I'm not crazy," she insisted, taking a deep breath. "I just want to get better."

"And we will help you," said Dr. Sentay. Kellyn instinctively trusted him. "Good, much better. Now, let us begin."

"Three weeks ago," began Nurse Duncan with an authoritative voice, "Miss Wood was hit in the knee by a Bludger during a Quidditch match. She lost control and began spiraling toward the ground. About a hundred feet from the pitch, she regained control but blacked out. A professor caught her before she hit the ground. I was on the scene. She awoke soon after but blacked out again from the pain. She was then transported to the Hospital Wing for examination. I began with a full body scan and noticed the injury to her right leg. These are the images of the injury site." Nurse Duncan pulled a number of photos out of the file and tossed them in the air, where they magically grew. Dr. Hortingham stepped up to the photos excitedly.

"Goodness, nearly separated your thigh from your leg!" he announced. Kellyn grimaced, looking at the photographs. "Miss Wood, have you not seen these pictures before?" Kellyn shook her head. "Well, take a look. Nurse Duncan, do you have a picture of what a normal knee looks like for comparison?" New photos appeared and Kellyn began to see the seriousness of the injury. As Dr. Hortingham explained in medical terms what happened to her, even though she already knew what went wrong. "Well, your tiny patella bone snapped clean in half for starters, and your quadriceps tendon connects to that small bone, so all those muscles were rendered useless. Then you snapped your medial and lateral collateral ligaments, and goodness, the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments too? Plus fractures to the inferior surface of the femur and superior surface of the tibia and of course, all that fluid…"

It did not take a Healer to see that her knee was completely mangled. As she looked at the photographs of the joint, she could see chips of broken bone and dark grooves were the bone had splintered. Parts of the bone had penetrated the skin and Kellyn could see the torn ends of the ligaments and tendons and the two halves of her knee cap separated.

"And what does that mean in plain English, Mr. Huntingon?" asked Dr. Hortingham.

"The patient broke her knee cap in half and therefore severed the insertion point for her thigh muscles. Plus, she had numerous small fractures to her thigh and shin bone and the ligaments that attach those two bones together snapped. And there is a bunch of fluid that aids the joint and with the impact, more fluid was produced, causing the swelling," he explained.

"Very astute, Mr. Huntington! Now, how did you treat the young lady, Henrietta?"

"I began with mending the fractures to the femur and tibia before reattaching the anterior and posterior cruciate ligaments. The torn ligament alone would be the ending of any Muggle athlete's career…"

"It's true," whispered Glen to Kellyn, "minimum nine months recovery period." Kellyn gulped.

"And then I repaired the medial and lateral collateral ligaments and then had to go searching for the broken piece of the patella connected to the quadriceps tendon. I had to do a little digging." Kellyn grimaced. "I found that about four inches above her knee and fused the two broken bones together. Some scarring did occur on the knee and thigh—"

"It's really cool and is shaped like a broom!" Kellyn interjected. "What?" Dr. Sentay looked rather amused while Nurse Duncan shushed her and continued.

"Miss Wood awoke five hours later and went back to sleep for nearly sixteen more. She was released Sunday evening and prescribed a dropper of Matdolor's cocktail for 12 hours of pain relief…" Nurse Duncan rattled on and Glen looked surprised by the high dose of strong medicine. "…and muscle relaxers to take morning and evening, and Miss Wood came into my office twice a day for stretches. Midweek, Miss Wood told me she was having trouble keeping food down with the pain potion. I told her to decrease the dosage and water it down more, which she explains to me that she attempted to do, but the pain was too severe and she went back on the original dosing after a day. I drained some excess fluid and rechecked the area. Here are the pictures after one week of recovery." Again, pictures were tossed up and expanded.

"Ah, very good work, Henrietta. Very well done," cried Dr. Hortington after examining the photos for a few moments.

"At this time," Nurse Duncan continued, "Miss Wood was about to go on break, so I prescribed another bottle of the cocktail, knowing that the stiffness would be causing some pain. She had been gentle on the leg for one week, absolutely no excessive activity. After, I told her she could start walking and jogging. However, I did not expect her to need a second refill of the potion."

"Miss Wood, how exactly does the Matdolor's cocktail affect you?" interjected Dr. Sentay, recognizing his queue.

"I feel like crap. I'm drowsy, listless, and tired all the time. I can't focus in class and my stomach feels awful. I can't eat large meals—if I do, they are promptly thrown up—and so I force myself to eat a little all throughout the day, but I still feel nauseous."

"How do you feel about the fact that you lost weight?"

"I hate it. I didn't need to lose weight. I feel weak and I look like shit—my hair is gross, my skin is gross, my clothes don't fit the way they are supposed to, my balance and flying is all messed up… it sucks. I _don't_ have an eating disorder."

"And you are not a drug addict?" asked Dr. Sentay with a faint smile.

"If I wasn't in so much pain, I wouldn't get near the stuff. I like food," Kellyn added for good measure. Mr. Hortingham laughed loudly, which was followed by an awkward silence.

"Did you ever increase the dosage?"

"No."

"Did you ever take the potion straight or without dissolving it in water?"

"No."

"Did you ever take it more than twice a day?"

"No."

"Did you take it on a full stomach?"

"I ate as much as I could without throwing up before taking it."

"Did you ever drink alcohol while on the medication?"

"No."

"And you took the muscle relaxers when?"

"Right before my morning shower. By the time I finished showering, it started to kick in and I did my stretches to the best of my ability."

"To the best of your ability?"

"It hurt. Before break, it was fine, but during and after break, the pain became progressively worse."

"And you never increased the dosage?"

"No. I was afraid I would become immune or whatever to the potion and the last thing I wanted was to ruin my only way of numbing the pain." Dr. Sentay thought of Kellyn's words as he rubbed his chin.

"Well?" asked Nurse Ducan.

"Miss Wood, I am happy to say you are not crazy."

"Thank you."

"But, we do not know the source of this pain you are experiencing. There is a possibility that you may be slightly dependent on the drugs without any desire on your part or that you are experiencing pain perceived by your mind, but not your body."

"You're saying I may be a hypochondriac? Because I am an _athlete_. Pain is a constant obstacle to overcome, and I've never had a problem with it before now."

"I am not saying that you a hypochondriac. I am saying you may be going through withdrawals of using the potion for such an extent of time that you _think_ you are in pain when you really are not," the doctor calmly explained.

"I'm not crazy. I'm not imagining this," Kellyn stubbornly insisted. "Something else has to be wrong. I'm not crazy."

"Well, how about we take a look at the leg, see how it is healing," suggested Dr. Sentay, trying to assuage Kellyn's anxiety.

"What an excellent idea, my colleague!" cried Dr. Hortingham, ready to get in the action. "Mr. Huntington, I am afraid I must ask you to leave now for the privacy of Miss Wood."

"I'm wearing compression shorts underneath this," Kellyn said without thinking.

"Wonderful! Then you may stay, with the consent of Miss Wood of course."

"Sure. Join the freaking party," was Kellyn's response as she took off her pajama bottoms. The doctors collectively gaped at her leg. "See, it's a cool scar…"

"These bruises…"

"Yeah, they've been there for awhile. I figured they are part of the healing process, right? _Right?_"

"Yes, but the problem is that these bruises are new," said Dr. Hortingham, gingerly poking the angry red bruises.

"Ow…?"

"Bruises start off as red, then darken to purple, black, or blue, and then fade to yellow within the course of about two weeks or so. And I will assume, Henrietta, that these dark bruises above and below the knee were not present two weeks ago."

"They were not," frowned the nurse.

"So that means…?" asked Kellyn.

"You're bleeding somewhere," Glen answered.

"Let's test your mobility!" announced Dr. Hortingham and excitedly instructed Kellyn to perform a number of different stretches and exercises. "Indeed, the joint is quite tight. We could try to stretch out the ligaments some, but it will improve in time. But, you say you experience more pain when you have to put your weight on your right leg, yes?" Kellyn nodded vigorously. "How about we take a look at the bone?" With a swish of his wand, a golden light swirled around Kellyn's leg and then shot outward, producing a three dimensional image of her leg. Both Kellyn and Glen were rather impressed. The doctor walked around the leg numerous times, glancing carefully. The doctor paused for a moment, titled his head, and then his eyes widened. "Aha! Right there and there!"

"What is it?" asked Kellyn.

"Miss Wood, oh, Miss Wood," Nurse Duncan shook her head sadly.

"What is it? _What is it?_"

"Stress fractures," the nurse said with disappointed eyes.

"Yes, small stress fractures on your femur and tibia. Did you follow the doctor's orders about restricting your activity, Miss Wood?" Kellyn opened and closed her mouth.

"Kellyn, what have you _done_?" Glen breathed, causing tears to prick her eyes.

"I…I tried to get ahead over break," she said quietly, her voice pathetic and weak.

"I specifically ordered that you not do extended periods of walking until Sunday and could only begin _light_ workouts that Wednesday," Nurse Duncan lectured her as Kellyn felt herself shrink.

"I _knew_ you weren't supposed to be running up and down those stairs along the cliffs," said Glen disparagingly.

"Stair repeats?" Nurse Duncan cried in exasperation. "What part of 'light workout' do you not understand?" Kellyn thought of that week: her father's suggestion to get moving again, her parents' and friends' ignorance of how slowly she was supposed to take herself, the afternoons of lying on her bed after a workout with tear-stained cheeks, the sad looks her mother gave her, the disbelief of Jay-Jay and other classmates, and Drew's heartbreaking dismissal. Why did he have to be right? She did screw herself over; she didn't need anyone to do that for her. And now, she would have to pay for her pride and stubbornness.

"So I've been walking around with a broken leg the past two weeks?" asked Kellyn dully.

"That is an accurate statement," the Healer replied with a chipper tone. "They are small breaks, more like a crack running through part of the bone. It seems as though they only presented themselves after Nurse Duncan's check-up before you went on break for spring term. We only saw it now because we were looking for it. It is the only logical explanation of the bruises," explained Dr. Hortingham. "Nurse Duncan did an excellent job, certainly to the caliber of most specialists and with very minimal scarring. _Magic can only do so much._ The rest of the healing is up to the patient." Kellyn's eyes remained stony, not daring to look at the Healers, the nurse, or Glen. "Well, we will have to put you to sleep for awhile while we patch that up. So, we will mend the bone, then attempt to stretch out the ligaments a bit, and I noticed some scar tissue that is obstructing movement, and some of the fluid will need to be drained again. We will release you tonight and you should go straight to bed. We are going to wean you off of the Matdolor's cocktail—"

"No. No more. I don't care how much the pain is—it can't be more than what I feel now—but I cannot support that potion any longer," Kellyn shook her head.

"That is your choice," nodded the Healer. "We will also prescribe more muscle relaxers, about three weeks worth. Furthermore, to prevent any more fractures, you will drink another potion to help the bones ossify and you should eat a lot of calcium rich foods. As far as activity goes…well, Miss Wood, you will be lucky to play Quidditch again to the same level as you did previously." Kellyn closed her eyes, letting her head sink back onto the pillow. "You will be in intensive physical therapy for a number of weeks to insure that the joint heals properly. Even then…I would not put all your eggs in one basket," said the Healer, referring to her Quidditch career. The frightening thought was that Kellyn almost did not even care.

"Miss Wood, you are of age, but would you like me to notify your parents?" asked Nurse Duncan.

"No," was her sharp response.

"Kellyn, _you must_," Glen ordered, his voice angry and disapproving. "Nurse Duncan, please write explaining the diagnosis and procedure. And Dr. Sentay, her mother is very concerned of her mental health, so if you could explain that she does not have an eating disorder, that would be helpful." The Healers looked at Kellyn for consent and she relented, with one supplication.

"Do not explain the cause of the fracture."

"Kellyn…"

"Stop it, Glen. Just _stop_," she said sharply, not being able to think about how her parents would react knowing that she ruined herself. The shame was enough to bear on her own, let alone having her father look at her like some lost cause for the rest of her life. "Do _not _explain the cause of the fracture," she repeated forcefully.

"It is your choice, Miss Wood," Nurse Duncan said quietly, obviously not approving.

"Well, I need to get prepped. It was wonderful to meet you, Mr. Huntington, and I wish you the best," said Dr. Hortingham with a vigorous handshake.

"I sense there is a lot going on in your life that you aren't saying," Dr. Sentay said quietly. Kellyn gave a noncommittal shrug. "If you need someone to talk to, someone to help sort things out, or maybe just to listen, here's my card," the Healer said. Kellyn eyed the outstretched card with a cold gaze, not willing to take it. Taking the card meant that she needed help and Kellyn just wanted to be left alone. The Healer sighed and put the card down on the nightstand next to her. "Take care, Miss Wood," he said before walking back into the fireplace and disappearing, leaving Kellyn and Glen in the room.

"Kellyn…"

"If you breathe a word about this to anyone Glen, I will make your life absolute hell. And I'm not kidding. _You cannot tell anyone_."

"Not even…"

"No one, Glen, _no one_. Not my brother, not my friends, and not Drew. _Absolutely no one._"

"Kellyn, what good will not telling people do?"

"What good will telling people do?"

"What about Quidditch?"

"I'm going to try to convince a team I have healed before I leave, but I'm… I'm not going to kill myself over. I've already messed things up once, I can't again."

"And what about Quidditch at Hogwarts? I heard you were struggling at practice."

"Drew kicked me off the team." There was a long, heavy silence in the room.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Glen said sadly. "And how are you taking that?"

"I'm _done_, Glen." He began to protest in disbelief, but she cut him off. "No, seriously, I'm done. I'm… I'm so tired, Glen," she whimpered, feeling tears in her eyes again. "These past two weeks have been… _hell_ and all I want to do is sleep. I have other shit to deal with. I'm just… glad this will be fixed soon." Glen looked at her warily. "Glen, you are the most loyal person I know. Please, _please_ don't fail me now." Glen thought for a moment and took her hand.

"Is this really what you want?"

"Yes."

"No, Kellyn, _think_ about it: _is this really what you want_?" She took a deep breath. No one could know. She could not deal with the whispering. This way, maybe things would slowly fall back into normalcy. She did not need pity. No, that was the last thing she needed.

"I'm sure."

"Okay. I promise you," he said with a squeeze of her hand.

"Out, out, Mr. Huntington, we are ready to begin!" cried Dr. Hortingham, wand brandished. Glen offered a comforting smile before walking out the door. "Enjoy your nap!" he cried handing her a cup of revolting looking potion. "Cheers, Miss Wood!" Kellyn gulped down the potion and immediately felt heavy. "Now count Aethonan hopping over a fence." By the time Kellyn imagined three winged chestnut horses hopping over a fence, everything had gone dark.


	73. Chapter 68: Purgatory

_Author's Note: Ah, I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting! I know, I didn't update for a week, but I have a few very good excuses. Last week was finals and then this weekend I moved out of the dorms and just got back home an hour ago. Man, I'm so tired, eight hours in a car was not exactly fun. Anyway, this is a happier chapter!_

* * *

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now (wish right now, wish right now)._

_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish_

_To go back to a place much simpler than this._

_Because after all the partyin', smashin', and crashin',_

_And all the glitz and the glamour and the fashion,_

_And after all the pandemonium and the madness_

_There comes a time when you fade to the blackness._

_-"Airplanes" by B.o.B feat. Hayley Williams_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 68: Purgatory

After living with Muggles for a good portion of her life, Kellyn had learned a little bit about religion. In a belief called Christianity, she knew that it was thought by some branches of the faith that before a soul could go to heaven, cleansing had to occur through a process called purgatory. Kellyn did not believe in this God—Magic was the faith she held to—but she now had a better understanding of this idea. After all, she was living in it.

This was her purgatory. She had committed her sins—pride, stubbornness, unkindness, ungratefulness—and now she would pay. She could only learn her lessons one way: the hard way. If this wasn't hard, she did not know what was. Now, after all the chaos she had gone through, she could finally fade out from the spotlight and think about what she had done, and wonder if she managed to catch herself early enough from her fall from grace or if it was too much to wish for a better tomorrow.

_

* * *

_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired, but you just can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse._

_-"Fix You" by Coldplay_

* * *

When she woke up, there was an eerie, groggy calm that flooded over her. She saw Nurse Duncan and Dr. Hortingham peer over her. Their voices floated over her, explaining that the procedure had gone really well and that Nurse Duncan would monitor her recovery. She was told to go back to sleep and she needed no further persuasion. Later, when she opened her eyes again, she was far less comfortable but more coherent. It was a little past lunch time and the castle was still quiet, with all the students still in Hogsmeade.

"How are you feeling, Miss Wood?" Kellyn's response was throwing up in a hastily Summoned bed pan.

"Kind of like that," muttered Kellyn, pointing to the up-chucked contents of her stomach.

"That is understandable. And the pain?"

"My knee kind of hurts but my head is pounding," she moaned.

"Your body is trying to flush out the Matdolor's cocktail. You were on that potion for too long, I am afraid, and your body is not coping well without it."

"My body was not coping well _with_ it," Kellyn retorted, throwing up again. She wiped her mouth and took a deep breath. "So, what happens now?"

"I can release you tonight, but you will have to stay off the leg all Sunday. After that, we begin intense physical therapy."

"Nurse Duncan? I… um, can I… would it be okay… would it perhaps be alright if I stayed here on Sunday?" Kellyn asked nervously. She didn't want people to know about another knee surgery. It would be better if she just stayed in the Hospital Wing instead of having to deal with Bernard again or hiding out in her room all day.

"Sure," Nurse Duncan agreed, grasping that this was a difficult request for Kellyn to make and knowing that she would not do so unless she had a legitimate reason.

"And no visitors, please," Kellyn asked. "Except Glen, I suppose. But no one else. If they ask, I'm sleeping or sick. Besides, the stomach flu is contagious," Kellyn said with a pointed look at the nurse.

"Stomach flu?" Kellyn slowly nodded. "It is not part of my job description to lie for you, Miss Wood," Nurse Duncan disapproved. "But if you wish for no visitors, I will respect that. The more pressing matter, though, is your recovery."

"Tell me what I have to do, and I will do it," Kellyn said solemnly.

"You better, Miss Wood," the nurse chided.

"I've learned my lesson," Kellyn said with earnest gravity. "I… I won't make the same mistake twice." The nurse gave a sad sigh and continued.

"Physical therapy will start Monday morning, twice a day. No flying for at least a week, perhaps two weeks. We will take this a day at a time. Most of the pain you were experiencing was from the fractures in your leg, but your knee needs to be properly rehabilitated. I understand… I understand that you are transferring to Durmstrang in a week—"

"I'm trying to get out of that," Kellyn hastily explained. Nurse Duncan saw the anxiety in Kellyn's eyes and knew not to press the matter.

"Should you succeed, we will continue the therapy together, but if it does not work out, I have been requested by your father and the school to transfer your file to Durmstrang and the Vratsa Vultures training staff."

"The Vultures," Kellyn murmured to herself, knowing this was the Bulgarian Quidditch team that her idol, Ivanova, coached.

"One of them is a colleague of mine and I have faith that they will work with you patiently to heal that knee," Nurse Duncan assured her with confidence. "Well, if you have no other questions, I must then insist that you keep drinking water to flush the Matdolor's cocktail out of your system and to rest for awhile."

"Thank you, Nurse Duncan," Kellyn said, surprising the healer for a moment. She only smiled and shut the drapes around Kellyn's bed.

It was more comforting in the dark, but she was hardly comfortable. Now more than ever, she was feeling the effects of withdrawal from the potion. Her head roared, her stomach churned, she shivered and shook, and she worked herself up a sweat that made Nurse Duncan continually hound her to drink more water. However, in between bad episodes, she had time to really think over what had passed.

She knew that she messed things up with Jay-Jay. They were great friends because they were quite alike. However, this meant that they were both argumentative, confrontational, unforgiving, and adamant about whatever they said. She knew that starting a row with Jay-Jay would never bode well, but she did it anyway. She would not ask for forgiveness; Jay-Jay was her friend and forgiveness was always given without a request. It hurt Kellyn to know that Jay-Jay did not believe her—she, of all people, _should_ have believed her—but she understood how it looked. Jay-Jay, being a logical person, had good reason to come to the conclusions she came to. Perhaps, Kellyn hoped, Jay-Jay's anger would abate. Kellyn would not provoke her and maybe, she wished, things would turn slightly more normal within the week.

With Stella, Kellyn believed that things would be easier to fix. For that, all she had to do was apologize. Stella was an odd thing and immune to any remarks said about her by people she did not care for, but she took things personally when they came from a friend or a reputable source. However, she was quick to forgive and see the good in people. Apologizing was difficult for Kellyn, but she thought that this was an acceptable situation to perform that necessary evil.

Perhaps she had to make things right with her brother. He was right in that the move did nothing to benefit him. She knew that the person to take her case to was her mother—after all, Declan was more of his mother's son that his father's son—but she knew that Declan would never want to cross his family or disappoint them in anyway. He was a brave little soul and would adapt just fine at Durmstrang, but it still was not fair to him. It was difficult enough for Kellyn to find a way for herself to stay at Hogwarts, let alone help him too.

Like everything in her life, it led back to Quidditch—Puddlemere, Ravenclaw, her knee, and Drew. A new plan was created, but it was rather similar to her old plan. Still, she knew that the only way she could stay in England and have the money to finish school and her exams was if she signed with a Quidditch team by the end of the week. She was not sure how she would convince them that she was (or eventually would be) alright to play up to par again, but it was her last option. Gringotts would not give her a loan unless she had a steady job, so that was out of the question. Kellyn decided to write to the teams the next day and ask if their offers still stood. That would then decide her next move, which was a great unknown as of then.

Perhaps she needed to make right with her father… he was acting in her best interest, but she was still too angry to really want to. Nope, that could wait.

Laurel was Dead. Her first friend ever in Margate was Dead. For real. Gone. Forever. It sucked. In fact, it hurt, but the blow was softened because Kellyn knew that Laurel got what she wanted and what she needed. Kellyn would not forget the happiness on Laurel's face the evening before she left. It was funny how a little love, affection, and positive attention could completely transform a person. Laurel had wisdom beyond her years, beyond this life. In the end, it seemed, all that remained was love. Kellyn had that, she had just been pushing it away in her struggles because she never wanted to burden others, but mostly because she felt it was her job to carry herself. She still felt that way, but it wouldn't hurt to reach out a little. She did not have to tell everyone every minute detail, but it was alright to let people in; Laurel taught her that.

Puddlemere. She did not know if she stood a chance. In a matter of hours they would be receiving a new request to cover the medical expenses accumulated from this recent surgery. They would see the cause and extent of the latest injury. _Stress fracture_, along with the growing pile of medical emergencies, would read _accident prone, a liability, unstable_. She wanted Puddlemere. She wanted it a lot, but she did not know if it was worth fighting with Drew over. Perhaps he deserved it more than her. Maybe at this point, he wanted it more than her.

He wasn't trying to get her out of his way when he kicked her off the Ravenclaw team and she knew it. She just liked the buzz she got from pushing him to the edge; it made her feel alive. His offer was reasonable. He was only trying to help. And in a way, she got what she wanted. She had a week to figure out a lot of things; she did not need to be worrying about Quidditch conditioning or practice during that time. The team would notice her absence on Monday morning, but they would keep dead silent about it. Ravenclaws were discreet like that, and were smart enough to know to never, _ever_ cross Kellyn Wood.

_"You took yourself out of the running, Wood. You screwed yourself over, you don't need me to do that for you. Just because you don't address a problem doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You can't play hide-and-seek with these kinds of things."_ That's what Drew said. She ruined herself through her own denial and now she had a new problem that she could not hide from: the mistakes she made that put her back in the Hospital Wing. There were other mistakes that she made too, by ignoring her friends and offers of help, but she had fixed most of her problems in a very painful and round-about way. Her relationships could be fixed if she made the effort; her knee could be fixed if she was patient. Both would take hard work.

_"Quidditch is all I have…" "That's a lie."_ Why would those words not stop ringing in her head? The image of Drew inches away from her, his green eyes not just looking at her, but looking into her, was too much to bear. Why did he care so damn much? After everything she did, how could he possibly still want her to stay in England? He said he needed her around, that he would not be able to handle losing her. She did not recognize it at the time—she was too angry and flustered—but there were definite implications of his words. _Need._ That was a new thing. She always got what she wanted. She was Kellyn Fucking Wood, she _always_ got what she wanted. But need. She never had what she needed. And he needed her around.

She tried to get ahead with her training, but that only set her back. She tried to battle the pain, but now she was going through withdrawal symptoms from what was stopping the pain. She pushed herself; she brought this on herself; she had ruined herself. She wanted to play Quidditch again, but Nurse Duncan said that they were going to take this recovery a day at a time. Quidditch was a big unknown and she could have ruined her only chance of playing it. It was a scary thought, that she could be a has-been. Kellyn Wood, wonder child, shines so brightly and then fades to black. She had her ten minutes of fame and glory and would spend the rest of her life with a scar, knowing that she messed up her life-long dream. Or she would go off to Bulgaria and everyone would forget about her anyway. No, she could not start thinking like that. But, Kellyn realized that she was facing her absolute worst fear—being in a crash that would keep her out of Quidditch forever. Well, she was not quite facing her worst fear because there was still hope left. She was a fighter—she had always been a fighter—and would fight for this too.

* * *

Glen visited her a few times and the two sat together for awhile, talking over Herbology homework and other school assignments. Kellyn had definitely neglected her school work the last week and knew that she would have to catch up with the material. Being bound to a bed and needing a distraction from the tremors that tore through her body were two excellent excuses to be particularly studious. Saturday evening she was finally able to eat a legitimate meal and on Sunday all she did was eat, study, write letters to Quidditch teams, and sleep. Nurse Duncan gave her a few suggestions how to put back weight on in a healthy manner and Kellyn was more than happy to comply, absolutely ecstatic that she could keep down food. By Sunday evening, the withdrawal symptoms had disappeared and Kellyn slept a full night before she was shoved awake by Nurse Duncan very early in the morning.

The bandages around her leg were unwrapped. The bruises had not faded yet and the scar was more prominent than ever, but Kellyn simply had a good feeling about her recovery this time. Nurse Duncan gently worked the joint for a few minutes and had Kellyn do a number of stretches that left her sweating and out of breath, but happy with her progress. Nurse Duncan allowed her to stand up and walk around the room for a bit and even navigate a few stairs.

"Well, how does it feel?" the nurse asked. The ligaments were certainly not as tight as they were before. The muscles, although a bit atrophied, were firmly attached to their proper tendons. The joint slid smoothly and she felt a little more in control of her body.

"It feels great," she said with a smile. "It feels great."

Eventually, she walked slowly back to the Ravenclaw dormitories. Just to be on the safe side—_since when did she ever play things on the safe side?_—she used the _Mobilicorpus_ spell up the stairs, knowing that no one would be traversing the stairs at that hour. The 7th year girls' room was quiet. Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Sharon were at Quidditch conditioning and Stella was sound asleep in bed. Kellyn looked at her corner of the room, which was in complete disarray. She picked up books, reorganized scrolls, threw away broken quills, folded clothes, and changed her sheets. She needed a little spring cleaning, a little organization before she began the next step.

Feeling disgusting from not bathing for two days, Kellyn happily stepped into a shower. While slowly scrubbing her hair, Kellyn decided that she had nothing else to lose and nothing else to hide. She did not want everyone to know about her surgery but she wanted them to see that her injury was legitimate. She had learned her lesson (pretty much) about the pitfalls of excessive pride, but that did not mean that she had no pride left or that she could still not be as vain as a peacock. There was still a desire to save some face, show everyone that she wasn't faking it. The swelling had gone down, but the bruising had not. With a smirk on her face, Kellyn gleefully shaved her legs and decided that the weather was nice enough to wear her school skirt.

By the time she walked back into the room, all of the other girls were awake and slowly getting ready for class.

"Feeling better?" asked Sharon.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," Kellyn genuinely replied. "Thanks for asking, Sharon." Everyone raised eyebrows at Kellyn's use of complete sentences in the morning and her general coherence (regardless of the time of day).

"Woah, troll bogies," admonished Shaylee, peering at Kellyn's leg. Stella, who was not paying attention, had something to say.

"Did you know that troll bogies are actually useful as a thickening agent in paints? When I paint at home, I always make sure I have a good supply at hand, because mummy can get them fairly cheaply."

"Shit," whistled Jay-Jay. "Are those…?"

"Bruises? Yes. Don't worry, they're fine. I had Nurse Duncan check everything while I was in Hospital Wing."

"So you're…?"

"Fine? Yeah, I'm going to be fine." Jay-Jay looked at Kellyn long and hard, knowing that something had changed. She gave a pointed nod and Kellyn figured this was Jay-Jay's way of acknowledging that she had been wrong about Kellyn's injury.

The rest of the morning was absolutely confounding for the rest of Hogwarts. Kellyn Wood, who had been a sort of soulless, limping figure for a week, had been resurrected and redeemed. There were stares and whispers about the heinous bruises covering her leg, but she didn't mind. In fact, a soft, amused smile danced on her lips and her eyes glittered a little with mischief. Her hair was clean and shiny, falling in soft waves around her face, and her skin was not as dull. She had yet to put back on the weight she had lost, but even Jay-Jay could not help but smirk to see Kellyn continually pile food on her plate.

James was the first person to make Kellyn laugh. He didn't mean to, since he was mad at Kellyn because Stella was upset at Kellyn, but if anyone was going to make her laugh, it was James. He was doing an extravagant impersonation of Sam when he was around Shelby and Kellyn could not help but burst out laughing. She caught Drew's gaze, which was looking at her with fondness and relief that she was looking well, and she stopped, unsure how to acknowledge him. He did her a favor, she knew that, but there was a little part of her that was still mad at him. Flustered, she looked away.

"Oh, so they put you on happy drugs too?" sneered Katima as she walked by the table, noticing Kellyn's more chipper attitude.

"Katima, don't you have better things to do, like steal other girls' boyfriends?" asked Kellyn with a shrug

"Ha ha, you are _so_ clever," the Slytherin drawled. "But I am kinda serious."

"Not that it is any of your business, I have been off the pain killers for two days now, and yes, my mood has significantly gotten better. It would, however, be a lot better if you left," Kellyn said with a saccharine smile.

"I don't mind," said Katima, matching Kellyn's tone. "You're still a lost cause, Wood." Kellyn rolled her eyes as the blonde strutted off, but she then grew quiet.

"That's not true," said Stella quietly, who begrudgingly had sat next to Kellyn.

"I'm not quite sure about that anymore," responded Kellyn with a sad smile. "Look, Stella, what I said… I didn't mean it. I was just really angry at… well, _everything_, and I took it out on you and it was wrong and so… so, I'm sorry."

"I know," Stella said bashfully. "I just was waiting for you to say it."

"Friends?" Kellyn asked hopefully.

"Always," agreed Stella and Kellyn smiled at the melodic, soothing tone. She had missed that. Kellyn looked around and took in the Great Hall. James and Stella sat together closely, seemingly one unit and quietly, but definitely, in love. Sam was saying something that Shelby thought was slightly amusing, his expression soft and earnest. Hugo and Abigail were a shy couple; it seemed like Hugo had grown since Kellyn had last really looked at him. Albus was looking more and more like his father, except for the slightly tragic look in his eyes that seemed to never fade. Lily watched all the couples with amusement, laughing and giggling with her posse that followed her like ducklings. Her laughter and her red hair caught many eyes, including Gulliver, who looked at her with a sort of serene contentedness. She was out of reach, but not out of sight and she was fine that way in his book. Andren and Amadi were an odd couple; he was making her laugh as other girls fawned over him, but he only had eyes for the dark-skinned Gryffindor. Helen was at Amadi's side as usual, looking well and chatting with Teegan. Rose was with Kevin—James and Sam seemed to have dropped the issue— and Kevin was trying to calm down Rose, who was freaking out about N.E.W.T. exams for him. Glen quietly ate his breakfast, stealing looks at Kellyn to make sure she was okay; his usual cheerfulness had not resurfaced. Shaylee sat next to him, looking at him with a soft, concerned gaze, trying to analyze his every move.

Things were not quite okay. There were still problems and issues lurking below the surface, but at that moment, Kellyn has happy for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Her first class was Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs. Neil Terrel was in the class and kept on sneaking glances at Kellyn's leg, his face pale and taunt. After class, she lingered so she was walking out of the door at the same time as him.

"It looks worse than it actually is," she said with a reassuring smile. Neil offered a shaky smile in return.

"I never… I never got the chance to apologize."

"You don't have to, Neil."

"I do," he confessed. "You weren't alright for a while, there. I felt really bad."

"I'm going to be fine," she insisted. "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself." There was silence for a moment.

"Tell that to Jay-Jay," he muttered bitterly.

"The thing with Jay-Jay," began Kellyn slowly, "is that she does not forgive people. Ever. So if you're waiting for a formal apology, it is in vain." Neil sighed, as if he already suspected this, but was hoping that it would never be confirmed. "Look, Neil, you are really nice and Jay-Jay is really… not. Every Ravenclaw, despite all of our so-called rationality, has something that they are completely irrational about. For Jay-Jay, it is her anger. She can hold a grudge like no one."

"I see," he said slowly. "Thanks for telling me that."

"You're welcome."

"I recently heard someone say that before they can expect forgiveness, usually they have to forgive themselves."

"That sounds like something Drew would say."

"…he _did_."

"Oh," Kellyn muttered, flustered.

"He's really worried about you."

"Oh, so you all are chummy now?" she retorted, her voice slightly snappish.

"He's been in the Hufflepuff common room a lot recently," Neil responded placidly. "Yeah, we talk. _You_ should talk to him." Kellyn remained silent, unsure how to respond. "Kellyn?"

"Yeah, I heard you, I'm just… I have to get to DADA, I'll see you around," she said, scampering off.

* * *

The rest of the day, Kellyn was swamped with school work, begging teachers to re-do assignments and scrambling to catch up on notes that were incoherently scribbled on scrolls.

"Miss Wood, you are transferring to Durmstrang, are you not?" Professor Longbottom asked as he tended some unkind looking plant. "No, do not touch that plant, Kellyn." She slowly withdrew her hand. "Correct me if I am wrong, but if you are transferring, you really oughtn't to worry yourself about those notes. I am sure there are more pressing issues on your mind."

"There are, Professor, I just… I am trying to stay."

"And I assume your father does not know of this grand plan of yours?" asked Neville with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh, he knows," Kellyn chirped.

"Hmm, he does, does he?" Neville murmured to himself. "And you see this as a worthy fight, then?"

"Professor Longbottom… Neville… I… I have hit rock bottom and while I was there, I looked up and… I realized that Hogwarts was all I had. Right now, it seems like the only thing worth fighting for. So… so I need the notes. Don't make me beg, I've already had to do enough of that this week and I _hate_ it." Neville Longbottom looked at the young woman standing before him. She was a little worse for wear, but she was looking better than she had been recently. With a sigh, he conceded.

"Now, the thing with Puffapods is that in order for their seeds to release, they must be dropped. Ha ha, you may actually be good at this, then, considering your track record…"

"Very funny, Professor, very funny."

When you try your best, but you don't succeed,


	74. Chapter 69: We All Fall Down

_Author's Note: Apparently everyone is going through Drew withdrawals. I know for a fact this will satisfy you all. Immensely. Seriously. Read on and see what I mean... :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 69: We All Fall Down

Monday afternoon, Kellyn was in the library, walking along the endless aisles of books, her fingers stroking their spines and her deep breaths taking in the aroma of the yellowing, dusty pages. There was nothing she was really looking for in particular; she was just looking. At last, something caught her eyes—_Dragon Anatomy_—and she reached up on her tiptoes to get it, slightly scrambling to get a grip on the spine. She was about to give up and employ her wand when she felt warmth at her back and saw an arm reaching up from behind her, grabbing the book and lowering it in front of her. She took the book from the hand and turned around, nearly colliding with Drew's chest.

"I could have managed," she muttered, feeling her cheeks go hot.

"I know," he replied.

"Then why bother?" she asked, her voice becoming snappy. Drew simply smiled.

"It's so good to have you back," he sighed. Kellyn squirmed uncomfortably, feeling as if she was stuck in a corner and Drew was not about to release her anytime soon. "Look, I never said it explicitly, but I feel like it needs to be said: I've made peace with what happened before the spring holidays and I've moved on."

"So quickly?" Kellyn squeaked, clutching her book. He shrugged.

"It's been awhile. I blamed you when I really should have been blaming myself. And, I just… I suppose I've just realized that I need someone to complete me, not complement me. Does that make sense?" Kellyn gulped, remembering that Sharon mentioned something very similar to this when she cornered her when she was stuck in Bernard.

"Uhh…"

"That's an astute response," he drawled.

"Because you have _never_ been at a loss for words," she retorted.

"Oh, I never said that," he replied, his eyes glittering.

"That's right, because you are a saint."

"And you are a goddess."

"Sing it, brother." He chuckled and then stopped to look at her, really look at her. "What? Do I have ink on my nose or something?"

"It's just really good to have you back. God, don't _ever_ do that again. You had me scared shitless for a good week."

"I need to go, Drew," she muttered, unsure where this conversation is going. He grabbed her book and opened the cover.

"Hmm, interesting. What's it about?"

"Dragon anatomy, dumbass, just like the title says."

"Are you mad at me?" he asked with a frown, snapping the book shut.

"Huh?"

"Are you mad at me? Because you are squirming like you have to take a piss or something."

"What do you think, Drew?" she hissed, trying to pull the book from him, but only ending up more close to him than she would like. "You were positively cruel to be kind to me. And I fucking _hate_ it when you're right about things."

"You _made_ me do what I did, Kellyn. You told me to do it and you would have just wasted away otherwise in your damn pride—"

"—my pride!"

"—and it killed me to watch you disappear before my eyes and know that you would keep pushing and pushing everyone away from you and suffer in solitude because you are so damn proud—"

"Well, if I had no pride, that would worry you even more, wouldn't it?" she smirked, slowly reaching for her book. Drew took a deep breath to continue his speech, but then paused.

"I have a love-hate relationship with your pride," he said, tucking Kellyn's book behind his back, making her scowl. "Because your pride makes you a fighter and your pride makes you fight with _me_."

"Oh, but don't you love our bickering?" Kellyn asked with a mischievous grin.

"Or is it verbal sparring? Or banter? Or dare I suggest to call it arguing?"

"Not unless you want a real argument on your hands."

"But you _are_ slightly angry at me for the sake of saving face, because I took away something you wanted and now you going to stomp around like a little kid who dropped their ice cream cone."

"Give me the book," she snapped.

"You can't always get what you want, Kellyn," he declared sternly.

"Fine! I'm angry that you crossed me, that you thought you could come sweeping in like some Merlin-damned knight in shining fucking armor and save the day! Well, guess what? _I don't need saving_."

"That's not why you're angry at me," he said, but he didn't know why. He was baiting her.

"Because you _left me_, Drew. You _left me_ when I had no one else to even _try_ to understand me. _That's_ why I'm angry at you," she hissed. "Because you _left me_ when I needed someone to believe in me. Now give me my book." She held out her hand and looked up at him with a fierce glare. His gaze, however, was soft, as if she had pleasantly surprised him. Even in her anger, Kellyn realized that he had the loveliest green eyes. There was something so comforting about that gaze because she knew that he really saw her for what she was—imperfect. At the same time, it was unnerving because he was so close to her in more ways than one and they were in a library surrounded by books, talking in strained whispers, and he smelled like the ocean, and this made her miss Margate, and as she reached behind him to take back her book, they touched and she remembered how it felt to be in his arms, and his grip was strong and yet for her sake, he relinquished the book. She started to push away from him, but he gently grabbed her elbow.

"For the record, I never left you. Had you ever just looked up, even for a single moment, you would have found me there, waiting for you. I never left you." With the same gentleness, he released her, murmured, "Enjoy your book," and left the library.

* * *

"So on a scale of one to ten," began Drew, catching up to Kellyn in the hallway between second and third session, "how mad at me are you?"

"With a one being, 'I'm not angry at all! Let's hold hands and skip through meadows!' and a ten being, 'I'm so mad at you I would like to chop you up in little pieces and feed you to a hungry Hungarian Horntail'?"

"Nice alliteration. And yes, that's a good scale."

"Then perhaps a three. Maybe a three and a half. Being a two is 'rather peeved' and three is more toward 'irate' and I think I'm a little more than irate."

"Hmm, a three and a half? I think I can handle that," he said with a smirk, allowing Kellyn to quicken her pace and brush past him. His incredulous laughter followed her for a few steps before she turned the corner and sighed heavily.

* * *

"Why are we sitting in the back of the classroom?" Kellyn hissed in History of Magic as Sam cast a _Muffliato_ spell around them.

"Because I need to talk to someone. And I would talk to James, because he's my best mate and all, but I'm so sick of his knowing grin—"

"What knowing grin?"

"The 'I told you so' grin. And then he'll start sprouting nonsense about love like some crappy poet and I don't want poetics."

"Wait, is this about Shelby?" Sam sighed and his eyes grew soft.

"Who else would it be about?" Kellyn cocked her head. She had never seen him like this. He was Scorpius Aquila Malfoy: he was smart, driven, vain, confident, arrogant, cocky, proud, poised, and a fucking smooth operator. He was characterized by his Malfoy smirk, his impeccable posture, and his fierce pale green eyes that could halt anyone in mid-step. And now he was slouching, his gaze soft and inviting, and the defensive little boy was replaced by a love-struck man. "I mean, I still don't get it. Why _her_, of all people? She was so determined to not like me, and I was so determined to not like her, and now I fancy the hell out of her, and even _that_ is not enough."

"You mean…?"

"I don't know what I mean. I suppose I have to take this one step at a time," he said, wringing his hands. That was a new gesture, too. "We wrote over break, just talked about ourselves, our lives, our interests. It was different and the more I knew about her, the more I fancied her. And then I spent all Saturday with her at Hogsmeade and we just walked and talked. We have become remarkably civil and… did I mention that she has the most infectious smile ever? She has this crooked, half-crazed grin and… _Merlin,_ every time she smiles I just want to burst out laughing. Oh, stop your sighing, your carbon footprint is going through the roof."

"But it's so sweet!" Kellyn protested. "Ooh, 'carbon footprint?' Someone has been paying attention in Muggle Studies." Sam ignored this comment.

"I'm just not sure if she thought Saturday was a date or not. I mean, we never really even planned on spending the entire day together, it just _happened_. So, I don't know my next move. _Hell, _I don't know if she even fancies me or if I'm going look like some twit."

"Well, Sam, what do you want?"

"I want her to be my girlfriend in a serious, exclusive, long-term relationship," he confessed in one breath.

"Wow, that is a lot of new adjectives in one sentence."

"I know," he said perplexed. "I'm a little surprised with myself. But for some reason, I just get the feeling that she's worth it. And I certainly don't want to screw this up."

"Then it sounds like you should go for it." Sam grimaced for a moment. "Oh, _grow a pair!_" she hissed. "Just march right up to her and say, 'Shelby, I have really enjoyed getting to know you and the time we have spent together and I would like to make that a more permanent thing. Would you like to be my girlfriend?' That's two sentences. I think you can manage that."

"I suppose…"

"Do it," Kellyn egged him on.

"Fine! I will!"

"Ace!" Sam looked about ready to leave and Kellyn hauled him back into his seat. "Sam, we still have class."

"But you got me all pumped up! What am I supposed to do with all this motivation now?"

"Take notes?" Sam looked at her with an expression that clearly said, 'Why the hell would I ever do something stupid like that?' "_Or_ you could write down what you want to say, because I have noticed that you tend to look like you have peanut butter in your mouth and can't say what you want to say whenever you try talking to her."

"Thanks for being so positive and encouraging," Sam deadpanned.

"What can I say? I am just a bundle full of sunshine these days," Kellyn replied tersely. Sam looked at her oddly. "I'm fine. I should be taking notes," she muttered and returned to her work.

* * *

She was always in the library recently, Drew noticed. Sometimes she was joined by classmates, sometimes she was joined by her friends, but she was always in the library, working on something. She always seemed very focused. She had spent a good week in the fog and now she seemed to be making up for lost time. But she was still struggling, that was clear.

Drew used to hate Kellyn Wood because she made everything look so damn easy. She was pretty, social, intelligent, likeable, and damn good at Quidditch. Everything was handed to her on a shiny golden platter while it felt like he fought for table scraps. Now, the roles had been reversed. Drew had quite nearly everything he wanted while it seemed like nothing could possibly go her way. He admired her strength more than ever. Her physical pain had disappeared over the weekend, it seemed, but she still plowed on stubbornly.

Her eyes gave away everything. When she didn't understand something while reading, her gaze would grow dark and when she found something interesting or exciting, her eyes lit up hungrily. Every day she seemed to be looking better. He found it nearly comical that she was always eating something. Her eyes were no longer glazed over and full of pain and confusion. Her face was not looking as sharp and the bags under her eyes were gone. Her face as a whole seemed a little brighter and she no longer walked with a limp. However, her pace was slow and careful, as if she was afraid of tripping. The bruises on her leg worried him to no end but when he mentioned it to Shaylee, she explained that Kellyn had said that Nurse Duncan had just checked on them and her prognosis was good. Drew could not help but think it was odd that she had taken a complete 360 over the weekend. He knew she was not faking it—there was something truthful in her eyes when she confessed that she felt like she was dying—but this recovery was still fishy. He felt like he was missing something and he was not surprised, knowing that Kellyn always harbored secrets.

He sat in the library so he could watch her. It was a little stalker-ish, but he felt like this way, he could keep an eye on her without her feeling like she needed protection or someone to care after her. He enjoyed watching her quirks, her little gestures and tells.

"I figured that instead of making you embarrass yourself by gawking all the way across the library, I could sit across from you and you could stare as you please," she said dryly, sneaking up on him in his reverie. She dropped her books on the table and sat across from him, continuing her work. "And by the way, I'm at a two and a half right now on the anger scale."

"A two and a half? I think I can handle that." And as his heart beat madly, he noticed how her eyelashes kissed her cheeks when she looked down and how her shirt was unbuttoned a little, revealing a teasing patch of unexplored skin. He gulped and realized that once again, Sharon was right. He was falling for Kellyn Wood. _Hard_.

* * *

On Wednesday, Sam walked into the Great Hall for breakfast with his fingers laced with Hogwarts' own Head Girl, Shelby Katsuma. Although everyone knew the Head Girl, no one _really_ knew her except for her best friends, Sharon Tabor and Hufflepuff Libby Munin, and it came as a huge surprise that she would let Scorpius Malfoy have his way with her. And although everyone knew Sam, no one suspected that he would go for Shelby (of all girls—really, the girl was a bit of a nutcase), except for James Potter and Kellyn Wood. This meant that with an exception of four people in all of Hogwarts, Shelby and Sam were the most interesting and unexpected thing to happen since the return from the spring holidays. Whispers of Kellyn and her injury had all but faded from everyone's lips. Sam was so happy, grinning from ear to ear, and Shelby was amused and seemed pretty pleased with herself.

At times like this, it was easy for Kellyn to pretend that everything was alright when in actuality she was barely keeping her head above the water. She and Jay-Jay had not reconciled; in fact, as far as Jay-Jay was concerned, Kellyn was already in Bulgaria. It stung, but Kellyn knew that if it was her, she would be coping the same way. It was a defense mechanism she and Jay-Jay shared: if you ignore a problem long enough, maybe it will go away. So, they did not speak conversationally.

Glen was still struggling. Although he had improved from the previous week, he still did not sleep well and he simply looked heart-broken. Glen wore his heart on his sleeve, so when Laurel broke it with her departure, the shattered pieces were put on display to all of the school. For a week, his usually combed-flat hair was in disarray, his tie was crooked, bags were under his eyes, his mouth was set in a firm line, he dragged himself from class to Head Boy duties, and Shaylee was the only one who could get more than two sentences out of him at a time. Although now he occasionally smiled and joked, he still constantly looked tired and he had lost the warm luster in his eyes. It was painful to see him so distraught, but Shaylee was affected by his pain the most. It seemed as though she adopted his pain as her own and shared it with him, as if it would make it go away.

Shaylee, Glen, Drew, and Kellyn sat in the Ravenclaw common room, working on Herbology homework together. They had invited Sharon to join them, but it was still apparently a little too awkward, so she politely declined, seeing how closely Drew sat next to Kellyn. (Kellyn was only a one and a half on the angry scale at Drew.) The former couple nodded at each other good-naturedly, but Sharon continued on. Glen did not seem to notice and Shaylee was focused on Glen. He was distracted and Herbology was usually his best subject, so when Kellyn asked him a question and he didn't respond, it was odd.

"Glen… earth to Glen."

"Pardon?"

"You zoned out, mate," said Drew, eyeing the Hufflepuff.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Glen sighed, his brows furrowed together. "I was up late last night, so I haven't been able to focus too well," he explained with a sheepish smile. "What was the question?"

"Do you see me, Glen?" Shaylee butted in, her eyes glittering with tears. "Do you see me?" she repeated the question pleadingly. "Because I see _you_, Glen. I _see_ you. Not only do I see you, I see _into_ you. _I am here_. Now why can't you _see_ that? Why can't you see _that?_" she choked out before marching straight up to her room. Glen opened and shut his mouth in bewilderment, completely unsure what she meant. Drew and Kellyn ducked their heads awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Finally, Kellyn restated her question.

"Um, how exactly are you supposed to drop the Puffapods so their seeds release?"

"Well, in order for the circle of life to go on, they must be dropped. However, if they are dropped from too much of a height, they are simply crushed. Alternately, if they are dropped from too little of a height, the seeds are trapped inside and will never be able to grow."

"Oh, righto." They all continued to scratch their quills on their parchment, each one wondering if the other two understood this metaphor for human life.

* * *

By that evening, Kellyn had six unopened envelopes in her hands, addressed from the Chuddley Cannons, the Appleby Arrows, the Tutshill Tornadoes, the Falmouth Falcons, the Wimbourne Wasps, and the Westgate Winged Horses. She hadn't bothered to write to Puddlemere, knowing that when they were ready, they would either come to her or Drew, and at this point, she doubted it was her. She began with the letter from Westgate and worked through the stack. With each letter, she moaned in despair, reading and re-reading the lines.

They all said the same in different words: that they would be more than happy to sign her in the week, but they wanted to see her fly for them, just to make sure that she had properly recovered, and have her checked out by one of the team Healers.

Neither was an option.

She couldn't fly for at least another week.

If a Healer examined her, they would see the damage that had yet to quite heal.

There was nothing left for her to do except sit in the empty common room, cradling her head with her fingers woven through her hair, the letters strewn around her like used-up tissues.

"Kellyn, is that you?" asked a familiar voice. Kellyn swore under her breath and she could hear Drew come closer and closer. She refused to meet his eyes, even as he sat down next to her. There was a long heavy silence and Kellyn picked up a letter, but it was now too dark to read it.

"They'll take me if I can fly for them," Kellyn said, not caring if she made sense or not. "But I… but I _can't_ fly for them. I can't… I can't do that again. I can't ruin myself _again_. I can't do it, Drew, I just _can't_," she managed to spit out before she put a hand over her eyes and let the letter drop to her side. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to cry, and she felt Drew's warm, callused hand cover her right knee in comfort, rubbing the bruised skin, his thumb traveling the lines of her scar. It took her only a half-minute to sufficiently compose herself before she sat up, looking Drew in the eye. "They will only sign me if I can show that I have recovered by flying and see their Healer," she explained more coherently. "And neither is an option." His hand was still on her knee and it was so comforting.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I don't need you to say anything," Kellyn shrugged despondently, putting her hand over his and resting her head on his shoulders, curling up at his side. He froze for a moment before he put an arm around her shoulders, letting her head slide onto his chest. They were silent for a long time and Drew was so worried that she would be able to hear how loud and fast his heart was beating. "You are always around when I need you. I am sorry for thinking otherwise," she apologized carefully. Drew's breathing grew shallow at the vulnerability she was showing and how soft the skin on her arm was. "I can always count on you to do the right thing," she sighed, oddly extremely comfortable in his embrace.

"No need to sound like a broken record, Wood," he softly chuckled. Kellyn liked the way his chest rumbled with her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat quickly and the rhythm made her sleepy. "You've already told me that."

"When did I do that?"

"Halloween."

"Well, that explains why I don't remember it. I was _plastered_."

"Yeah, you also asked me to make sure that the penguins do not bully the leprechauns." Now it was Kellyn's turn to giggle and squirm in his arms. When her laughter was in check, she sighed and burrowed her head further in his chest.

Suddenly, she realized where she was, who she was with, and how it looked. Her eyes grew wide and she jumped out of his embrace. She gathered up her letters quickly as Drew reached to grab her, but she side-stepped out of his reach.

"Sorry, got to get some sleep, goodnight!" she whispered into the night, not daring to look back, afraid of what those green eyes might reveal. Drew moaned and fell back onto the couch. She could get him so worked up and then leave him hanging. The girl, he had to admit, had impeccable timing and was always successful at flitting off right when things got too close and serious for comfort. And although when she went up the stairs, Drew was slightly disappointed and craved to have her warm body pressed up against his, he realized something more serious. On Saturday, she would once again leave him hanging. Except this time, she would be leaving for good. And this thought kept him up for hours and when he did finally manage to fall asleep, he would wake up breathless and with vague memories of a red dress in a tumbled heap on the ground.

_

* * *

_

Maybe I need some rehab,

_Or maybe just need some sleep._

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seeing it in my dreams._

_I'll looking down every alley,_

_I'm making those desperate calls,_

_I'm staying up all night long_

_Hitting my head against the wall._

…_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay._

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you leave._

_-"Your Love is My Drug" by Ke$ha_


	75. Chapter 70: You Belong To Me

_Author's Note: So, I have been kind of working on the chapter for, well, forever. I hope it shows! Oh, and I suppose this is one of those, "Please don't hate me" moments._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 70: You Belong to Me

_You and I got something_

_But it's all and then it's nothing to me, yeah._

_I got my defenses_

_When it comes to your intentions for me, yeah._

_And we wake up in the breakdown,_

_In the things we never thought we could be, yeah._

_I'm not the one who broke you._

_I'm not the one you should fear._

_-"Here is Gone" by Goo Goo Dolls_

* * *

Drew did not sleep well. He saw that neither did Kellyn when he walked down into the common room early on Thursday morning to see her scribbling letters.

"Who are you writing to?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"The teams," she said, without looking up. "I am asking if they will sign me without their conditions. I told them I am not cleared to fly yet."

"You were flying last week."

"That can't be considered _flying_," she spat, remembering her poor performance. "Besides, things have changed now."

"They have?"

"Yep."

"Huh," he murmured, irritated that she would not let him in any further. Why did she keep on doing this? It was like fire—she enjoyed the warmth, but if he got too close, she would skitter away. It seemed as though that was the game she would keep on playing; unfortunately, there was no way to protect himself. He couldn't try to stay away from her when being with her was the only thing he wanted now a days. "Kellyn," he began to plead with her, putting a hand on her knee. She jumped up, scooping the letters with her.

"Drew, I have to try. This is my last chance," she growled, anger creeping into her voice.

"Don't get mad at me. I didn't do this to you," he snapped back, standing up to meet her. She stopped for a moment with guilt in her eyes before it was replaced with determination.

"I have to send these off before it's too late," she said quietly. She stood there for a few moments, looking at the ground in uncertainty and fear before she left in a hurry, shaking her head at herself. Drew paced around the room. He had less than forty-eight hours to accomplish the impossible: making Kellyn Wood realize that she needed him.

* * *

Kellyn looked at the angry red envelope in front of her with a mean glint in her eyes. The little fangs gnashed irritably, demanding to be opened.

"Two-way Howler, from father to daughter!" it hissed.

"Kellyn, you should probably open it," whimpered Shaylee, whose hand was nearly bitten when she tried to reach for the salt shaker next to the Howler.

"She really is right," agreed Lily, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I once got a Howler for breakfast and waited until dinner to open it and it was horrific. My ears were ringing for hours," she said with a dramatic sigh.

"Come on, Kellyn," said Jay-Jay, peeved. "Just open it now while everyone is watching you and then let the hall continue their lunch in peace." Her voice was perfectly neutral, but Jay-Jay refused to meet Kellyn's eye. This struck a chord in Kellyn and she cracked open the seal, causing the letter to jump up a few feet and land on the table hard enough to shake the goblets of pumpkin juice.

"KELLYN FIANA XIA WOOD!" cried her father's voice. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YE THINKIN'?"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, Da," she purred, determine to not feed his anger with her own.

"I GOT MESELF A LETTER SAYING T'AT YE HAVE BEEN WRITING TO THE QUIDDITCH TEAMS TO TRY AND GET SIGNED THIS WEEK SO YE CAN STAY IN ENGLAND!"

"This really should not be news to you, Da. _I told you_ that was what I was going to do," she said, crossing her arms lackadaisically.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YE WOULD GO BEHIND ME BACK AND DELIBERATELY TRY TO RIP THIS FAMILY APART!"

"Some family we are," she hissed back.

"YE ARE GOING TO BULGARIA. START PACKIN' NOW."

"I won't. I'm not packing. I still have forty-eight hours to hear from the teams again."

"YOU STUBBORN GIRL!"

"I wonder who I got _that_ trait from…"

"DO YE EVER THINK O' ANYONE BESIDES YESELF? YE MUM WAS CRYIN' AROUND THE HOUSE WHEN SHE GOT THAT LETTER FROM THE NURSE LAST WEEK." Kellyn felt guilty for a moment, but for the sake of saving face, remained stoic. "WHEN WILL YE LEARN TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF AND MAKE ADULT DECISIONS?"

"Well, I _did_ pierce my bellybutton in Margate at the end of the Spring hols. Does that count, Da?"

"BY GODRIC! YE… ARG, I WILL _NOT_ LET YE RUIN YER LIFE AND YER FUTURE CAREER BY STAYIN' IN ENGLAND WHEN IT CAN OFFER YE NOTHING. YE ARE GOING TO BULGARIA AND THAT IS FINAL."

"_Fuck you!_" she cried out, her angry shrill voice filling the Great Hall. Both she and the letter let out one final exasperated yell the Howler tore itself into pieces, tumbling into a pile on the table. Kellyn grabbed her book bag and a sandwich and did not stick around to hear a professor take away fifteen points from Ravenclaw.

* * *

Although Kellyn was still determined not to go to Bulgaria, this did not stop her friends from saying goodbye to her. Well, "goodbye" was never explicitly said, but there were long, awkward monologues about "good times" and "great memories" and how in less than a year, she had made such an impact on their lives. It was difficult to sit through these politely and deal with the sorrowful glances that followed her around the castle.

"You should say goodbye," said her brother, who was taking his own advice. "Because we are leaving early tomorrow morning and you are going to regret not saying the things you wish you could have said."

"I'm not leaving."

"You should start packing."

"I'm not packing until I get a response from the teams."

"Kellyn…"

"Declan Colin Wood, shut the bloody hell up and fucking leave me alone!" she yelled at her brother before stomping away.

* * *

"You've come a long way in a week, Miss Wood," chirped Nurse Duncan happily as she stretched out Kellyn's knee. "That's not to say that you can go zipping off on that broom of yours or do stair repeats on the bleachers," she added with a warning tone. Kellyn vaguely realized that Thursday had passed and she was not at Quidditch practice. It was an odd feeling. "A little more gentle treatment and some slow training looks like it should be able to fix you right up. You've been very patient."

"It has been the death of me," said Kellyn with genuine glumness in her voice, thinking how difficult it was to obey the doctor's orders and not fly, even though she knew it could be a matter of staying at Hogwarts or going to Bulgaria. But the nurse, however, thought she was joking and laughed.

"Oh, you and your sarcasm. You and Mr. Indovinello are like that. A handsome young chap, that one is. Don't you think so, Miss Wood?"

"Sure, he's a good-looking bloke, I suppose."

"I always imagined the two of you would make a lovely couple, such a pretty girl like yourself," said the nurse in a sing-song voice. Kellyn rolled her eyes, remembering how much of a nosy match-maker Nurse Duncan could be. "The two of you seem to know one another like the back of your hands." Kellyn looked at her hand, surprised to see how thin her wrist was. She had yet to put back on the weight she had lost while taking the pain potion.

"We have our secrets and surprises," she said with such coldness the nurse didn't dare to say anything further.

* * *

Throughout dinner, Kellyn received six envelopes that she quickly hid.

"Who is it from?" inquired Stella. Kellyn side-stepped her friend's question and replied that it was simply last-minute business. There was a heavy feeling in the air, and everyone seemed to acknowledge that it was Kellyn's last supper at Hogwarts. Shaylee seemed on the verge of tears, Stella's wide eyes never left Kellyn, and Jay-Jay was cold and detached, unwilling to let herself feel anything. James' jokes were off, and not even sweet-nothings from Shelby could wipe the disappointed scowl from Sam's face. Glen was quiet and resigned while Drew… well, his mind was on the fingers that grazed her chest as she fiddled nervously with her necklace and the contents of the letters hidden in her robes.

When she got up from the table, Drew followed her to a window that let some of the bright moonlight shine through, enough to read the letters. She acknowledged his presence and took one letter from her pocket and opened it, her eyes quickly scanning the contents. With a sigh, she put the letter on the windowsill.

"Westgate says no," she murmured as she opened the next letter.

"The Arrows say no."

"The Tornadoes say no."

"The Falcons say no."

"The Wasps say no."

"The fucking Cannons say no!" she cried out, slapping down the final letter onto the windowsill. "_Fuck!_" she spat, leaning her head against the cool stone walls. Drew's heart seemed to plummet into his stomach. She was really leaving. In a matter of hours now, she would be whisked off to Bulgaria. She had to know, she _had_ to know how he felt. Drew opened his mouth to begin his confession, but she cut him off.

"Puddlemere is going to come to you now and you have to accept their offer." This statement caught him completely off-guard.

"What?"

"It's yours, Drew. I'm… I'm leaving and you're the one who's left. They want you, Drew, and I know you want this. So I want you to take it."

"Kellyn, I…"

"Drew, please do this for me," she pleaded, tugging on his shirt sleeve. "You deserve it and you should take it." She let go of his sleeve for a moment and took a step toward him. "I… I…" she stuttered, searching his eyes. Suddenly, something snapped in her and she withdrew. "I have to pack," she said firmly, beginning to walk away. He watched her go, not even realizing that he had not been able to say what he wanted to. When he finally comprehended this, he scrambled to make a plan. She wouldn't be able to sleep. Eventually, she would be down in the common room. She had her chances to get what she wanted, what she needed, and she had run out of time. Drew, however, still had a few more hours to get what he wanted.

* * *

All of the 7th year Ravenclaw girls were sitting on Kellyn's bed when she returned to the room. She quietly joined them and the five of them laid in silence until Kellyn spoke.

"Can we just pretend that everything is fine? Just for tonight? I want things to be normal." Jay-Jay bit her lip so hard that Kellyn thought she would begin bleeding and Shaylee was already in tears. Sharon looked distraught but Stella seemed to understand.

"Today in Divination class, we were reading our tea leaves, and I could have sworn that I saw a Crumple-Horned Snorkack."

"And what did the professor think of that?"

"She told me that there was no such creature and I retorted that since she was always telling us to 'broaden our minds,' maybe she should take her own advice."

"You didn't, Stella!" cried Shaylee. Stella gave a prim, but wicked smile (how that combination was possible was beyond Kellyn, but leave it to Stella). They talked for hours, pretending away until the girls finally crawled in to bed. Kellyn began to write them a goodbye letter, the words tumbling onto the page in an incoherent mess, and once they were sound asleep, she got out her trunk and began to pack.

* * *

Kellyn hugged a pillow in the Ravenclaw common room, trying to soak in the room before it was gone. She tried to pull it all closer, hoping it would just stick to her, inadvertently squeezing the pillow until it was hard to breathe.

She was moving. In a few hours she would be leaving Hogwarts and _moving_. The lighthouse wouldn't be her home; Hogwarts wouldn't be her second home. Her friends— the ones she thought were going to be at her wedding— would be left in the dust. She refused to say good-bye to them, and now what? She was _leaving_.

Kellyn gasped for breath. There were so many things she wanted to say all of a sudden: that stupid letter wasn't enough! She thought about waking them up, but she held back. They admitted to themselves far earlier than she did that she was moving. They were already prepared and had accepted it. Kellyn hadn't— there was no point in dragging them into the emotional mess she had created. She had to let go, she _knew_ she did, but she had spent so much time in denial. How _could_ she let go? Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking down the steps from the sleeping quarters.

"Kellyn?" Once again, she gasped for breath. She knew who it was, yet she couldn't say a word. She heard footsteps and shrunk, hoping that she could just make herself small and disappear. She would be disappearing in a few hours anyway... "Can't sleep?" Kellyn couldn't even bring herself to nod her head. Drew sat down on the blue couch next to her. "I figured. I couldn't either." She almost wanted to smile— how well he knew her! "I was… I was trying to think of what to say, what to say to you. I thought I would say good-bye—"

"I don't do 'good-byes.'"

"—to you in the morning, catch you before you left—"

"I'm leaving at six," the words tumbled out of her mouth. "You would have missed me."

"I _will_ miss you," he half-corrected her, half-confessed. Kellyn glanced down at the pillow. She heard Drew sigh, then get up. "Hold on." She heard him quickly trot up the steps and come back down in a few moments. He sat back down on the couch with his guitar and a large notebook of some sorts. "This," he said, pulling the pillow out of her death grip and replacing with the notebook, "is for you."

It wasn't a notebook— it was a photo album. Kellyn looked up at him, feeling a little lighter, then back down to the album. Carefully, she opened the cover, looking at the pictures.

"Everyone pitched in," Drew said. "We all have been searching for pictures we thought you would like to have, something to remember us by." She saw her pictures of their "afternoon orgies" on the dock, her dueling, pictures of her in the Hospital Wing after injuries from Herbology, her walking through the hallway, her talking to Grawp, pictures of her friends and classmates. There were pictures of the Spring Ball— many shots of her in "the red dress," of her and Glen, group pictures, the priceless look on Drew's face when he saw her. There were pictures of Quidditch, her soaring through the air, scoring, celebrating with her teammates. On the last page was a collage of her and Drew.

Kellyn stole a look at him. He seemed to be holding his breath. There was a picture of her and him arguing in the hallways— it was a rather common sight in the beginning of the year. Another picture was of that night of Truth or Dare when she fell asleep on him—she looked completely at peace while he fiddled with his low stack of chips. There was a picture of him attempting to tutor her in Transfiguration— Kellyn was laughing about the goop that covered them, no doubt from a spell gone terribly awry. There was a picture of her sitting on his shoulders just after winning the first game against Gryffindor, sweaty, tired, and absolutely ecstatic. Then, there was a picture of them dancing at the Spring Ball. It was the most beautiful thing Kellyn had ever seen— they spun around, never taking their eyes off each other, astonished and bewildered that they could be completely in synch. She heard music and looked up to see Drew with his guitar in his hand. Quietly, she closed the album and listened.

"It's a Muggle song," he said, tuning his guitar, "but I thought of you when I heard it." With a swish of his wand, Kellyn knew he made the common room soundproof. He began to play, picking gently at the strings. And then, he sang to her:

_See the pyramids around the Nile,  
Watch the sun rise from the tropic isle.  
Just remember darling all the while:  
You belong to me._

Kellyn couldn't help but take a sharp breath. He was singing the song to her and the sincere expression in his eyes ordered her to take every word seriously.

_See the market place in old Algiers,  
Send me photographs and souvenirs.  
Just remember when a dream appears:  
You belong to me._

He looked up at her, singing the next two lines and looking her straight in the eye with the most serious and earnest expression ever:

_And I'll be so alone without you,  
Maybe you'll be lonesome too.  
_

The words seem to hang in the air and Kellyn could have sworn time slowed, but the song continued:

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane,  
See the jungle when it's wet with rain.  
Just remember till you're home again:  
You belong to me._

_Oh I'll be so alone without you,_  
_Maybe you'll be lonesome too._

_Fly the ocean in a silver plane,_  
_See the jungle when it's wet with rain._  
_Just remember till you're home again:_  
_You belong to me._

He strummed a few more chords and set his guitar down, turning himself toward her. The look in his eyes was indescribable—Drew seemed to not only look at her, but look into her soul. He took her hand and Kellyn felt something that had been there all along: attraction. It had been there all year, but their stubbornness and pride had prevented it, creating complications, fights, and grudges. And then there were the moments of bliss when they broke through all the prejudices and misunderstandings, leaving an peculiar sort of connection, a chemistry of some sorts. Suddenly, she was able to organize every unknown feeling that had been lingering all along. It was attraction, that odd feeling when they were dancing at the Spring Ball; jealousy, the look in his eyes when he saw her with Sam on New Years; betrayal, the look she gave him when he was with Sharon after she broke up with Sam; concern, the look in his eyes when she was hurt; bewilderment, the look she gave him when he asked her to dance; compassion, the look in his eyes when Declan's past was a blank slate; complete and utter contentment, the look when she hugged him after they won a Quidditch game; warmth and belonging, the feeling when he held her in his arms.

Attraction. It had been there all along and they had just discovered they shared it. The photo album inadvertently slid onto the ground as he held the side of her face with his hand, gently stroking her cheek. He pulled her close very slowly, as if afraid any sudden movement would spook her and break the moment. Their foreheads touched, then their noses. She could feel his warm breath on her, the closeness comforting and soothing her. A rush of emotions flooded out, escaping in a sob. Quickly, Drew pulled away to look at her, now cupping her face with both hands.

"I… I can't," she said, her eyes tearing up. "I want to, I really do, but I'm leaving. I can't… I can't just start something and walk away. I can't do this half-way and I can't say good-bye. Not now, not like this, not _ever_."

"I know," he whispered, pulling her close again. "_I know_." It was the words she wanted to hear. She took his hand that was stroking her cheek, pulled it down to her chest, and held it to her heart. _She belonged to him_. Her thumb moved along his knuckles. With his hand pressed on the warm, soft skin of her chest, he could feel the alluring edge of her collarbone, and near his palm, the top of her breast. He had long known that she was beautiful; he had for awhile figured he needed her for some reason or another; but this _want_, this aching, mind-boggling, all-consuming _want_, was something new.

With his free hand, he tilted her chin up so he could memorize her face. Her hair was parted to the side and fell down in waves, with her bangs tucked behind her ear. It was a dark brown color, but shined red in the light, and as Andren so eloquently put it, had that messy quality that made her look like she just had sex. Her skin was fairly pale, but had just acquired a slight golden tone to it from days out in the sun. Her eyebrows were dark and expressive, now slightly knitted together, wrought with emotion. Her eyes were probably his favorite. He had long called them in his mind "kaleidoscope eyes" because that's what they looked like, a myriad of colors. The mere word "hazel," he thought, could not aptly describe the coffee brown splashed with dark green, dotted with blue, sprinkled with amber, and speckled with grey. Her nose was small and dappled with a bridge of freckles, connecting left cheek to right cheek. Her round face had filled out again. She had a stubborn chin that defiantly dared everything; right now, however, she was not in an obstinate mood. He had never looked at her lips before—mostly because she could never damn shut up long enough to keep them still enough to look at—and he wanted to touch those most of all. So he did.

Once again, things had switched. She had always been the impulsive one whereas he was more cautious; now he was eager to make the first move and she was calculating. His thumb passed over the soft, pink skin. His study of her lips was most decidedly incomplete. He could list the ways they quirked and moved and assign emotions to each, but he wanted to feel her lips against his and the way their mouths moved together. With a haggard sigh, knowing that kissing her lips would send her over the edge, he placed his hands on each side of her face and pressed his lips against her forehead. She held her breath and closed her eyes tightly, begging not to cry.

It was futile. He pulled back when he felt something wet collide with his hand and realized that she had been crying. Embarrassed, she wiped away her tears, swiping his hands away in the process. However, Drew caught one of her hands, quickly lacing his fingers into hers, and she seemed to find this amusing, turning his wrist over to see how their hands fit together (perfectly). The humored glimmer in her eye quickly dulled as she released a despondent sigh. Slipping her hand (reluctantly) out of his, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist, slightly sliding under the t-shirt she wore. Her fingers raked through his hair and she pressed her head into his neck, the curve of her nose neatly tucked along the curve of his neck. The alluring skin of her lower back that had taunted and teased him when she wore that red dress for the Spring Ball was finally his to explore. He traced the edges of her spine and the curve of her waist, deciding that this was far better than looking from afar.

Kellyn and Drew were good with words. They had the wit to banter back and forth; Drew always knew what to say because he was always thinking, and Kellyn insisted on having the last word and was rarely rendered speechless. However, when they were not verbally sparring, Kellyn and Drew (_KellynandDrew?_) were the masters of non-verbal communication. They could have entire conversations between small movements of the eyes, little quirks of their lips, and minute changes in posture. However, some things had to be said.

"I don't want to be lonesome… not quite yet," she whispered. He knew what to do. He slid down on the couch, tugging her hand with him. She curled her legs up and stretched them luxuriously down the cushions, one leg lying on top of his. Drew grew a whole new appreciation for the Hogwarts skirts as it hiked up a little, and she was never a fan of the long socks and had taken them off; the moonlight caught her legs and it reminded Drew of the photo shoot for _The Trough _when she wore his shirt and little else. One of his arms wrapped around her shoulders and he drew lazy shapes on her arm and with his free hand, he laced his fingers though hers. Lying on her side, the arm that was not holding his hand was trapped under her body, her fingers grazing his side the slightest bit. Her head was tucked into his chest right under his chin, and he could smell her shampoo and perfume, trying to memorize that warm, vanilla, wild flowers, and passion fruit smell. "I can hear your heart beat," she whispered in the dark, causing him to shiver and pull her closer.

"I know," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear. She tilted her head up to get one last good look at him. In the dim light and the odd angle, all she could really make out were his dark green eyes framed by long lashes and the way he looked at her like she was the most precious thing to grace the earth. She titled her chin up further and planted a small kiss under his jaw, near his ear; when Kellyn returned her head to his chest, she could hear his heart beat faster than ever. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath of him; he smelled crisp like the ocean, musky like autumn leaves, warm like fresh bread, and clean like lemon soap. She snuggled in closer, letting herself drift off in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"It's time," said Declan, nudging her. Kellyn blearily opened her eyes to see her brother standing in front of her. She could still feel Drew's heart beating away, steady, constant, and strong. It was a bit of a process to untangle herself from Drew without causing him to wake up. Carefully, she slid her fingers from his grip, gently picked up the arm that was around her shoulders and placed it on his chest, and slid off of the couch, all while refusing to meet the questioning eyes of her brother. She picked up the photo album on the table and walked quietly up the stairs. She took a final glance at the sleeping Sharon, Jay-Jay, Stella, and Shaylee before silently hauling her luggage downstairs. Declan opened his mouth to inquire about Drew, but the shattered look on his sister's face said it all. He watched as she slowly bent down, her lips grazing his forehead and running her fingers through his hair. He saw how Drew's sleeping form relaxed under her touch and realized that leaving had become all the more difficult for Kellyn. Declan magically picked up their trunks and held Kellyn's hand, gently guiding her away from Drew, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do it on her own.

* * *

Drew stirred as the sun crept over the mountains and through the windows of the Ravenclaw common room. He didn't want to get up; he didn't want to wake up from his dream that was reality. He went to pull Kellyn closer to him when he suddenly felt empty. She was gone and suddenly he had a new reality: one without Kellyn Wood.


	76. Chapter 71: Hide and Seek

_Author's Note: Um, I do not own Imogen Heap's song "Hide and Seek," but it's really cool. You may want to listen to it as you read this chapter. Aaaaaan, holy crud, almost 400 reviews! I am utterly blown away. Keep them coming please! Your support means so much to me!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 71: Hide and Seek

She could barely feel her brother's hand clasping hers. Professor Tancierta met the children at the entrance to the Great Hall and walked them out of Hogwarts. She could scarcely feel the light mist in the cool morning air and the sound of her feet swishing through the dewy grass never quite met her ears. Her mouth seemed dry and all words were stuck to the roof of her mouth. She was deaf to the polite conversation between the professor and her parents, took her mother's arm, and Disapparated.

She never looked back.

* * *

"_Fuck_," was the first thing Jay-Jay muttered when she woke up. It was far too early to be awake on a Saturday morning; the clock's face showed 6:30 AM. She was not saying _fuck_ about the time, but instead, the tidy, empty bed next to the window. There were no clothes, uniforms, and neon sports bras; there were no scrolls, books, and quills; there was no broom and there was no trunk. Sitting on the lamp table, however, was a rambling letter. She did not bother to read it and instead slapped it back on the table she picked it up from. Although the noise was not too loud, all of the girls woke up and immediately asked where Kellyn was.

"She's gone," Jay-Jay said, but she did not recognize that these words were coming out of her mouth. A heaviness fell into the room, as if finally saying it made it true. As Jay-Jay slowly sunk onto the bed, she came as close to feeling regretful as she ever would, because her friend was gone and she forgot to tell her that she would miss her.

* * *

It all passed as a blur. There was a building in Hogsmeade with a fireplace. The fireplace became a Floo network and led them stumbling into an office. In the office they were directed to a Portkey and the Portkey took them to a train station.

"Where _are_ we?" asked Declan, bewildered.

"Saint Petersburg, Russia," said their father, only able to conceal his excitement because the absence of his daughter's brilliant smile put a significant damper on his mood. At least, he though wistfully, he did not have to bodily drag her out of Hogwarts as he half-expected he would have had to do. She had walked everywhere without cursing, screaming, yelling, or fighting. Instead, she was silent and her face was impassive. It was certainly unnerving and he wished to see his little girl smile again. Even when she was just a wee baby, she had this infectious little grin that could brighten his day, even after a hard practice at the pitch. She was his sunshine to go home to and now all that remained was a shadow. _What is going on in that head of hers?_ he wondered. Declan was the only one who could make the slightest guess and even his speculation was as good as anyone's.

"You will be going directly to school," said Cho, smoothing Declan's hair. "We are still looking for a place, but you move into the house in Bulgaria in the summer. The weather is quite nice right now and the houses we are looking at are right on the Black Sea. Isn't that nice, Kellyn? You love the ocean." Kellyn looked at her mother with empty eyes and turned away, fiddling with her necklace.

"We'll take the train further north until we get to Murmansk. 'Twill be mighty cold there, probably 'round freezing," said Oliver, clapping his hands together as if it was already cold.

"And how long will it take to get there?"

"Twenty-nine hours," was Oliver's reply, and even he could not be enthused about that.

"And then we will be there?" asked Declan hopefully.

"And then we have to take a boat." Kellyn felt a headache coming on.

* * *

Breakfast at Hogwarts was quiet for most of the 7th years, the Ravenclaws, and the Potter/Weasley clans. Kellyn was not a morning person and never contributed much to breakfast conversation, but her absence did not go unnoticed. The four Ravenclaw girls each bore Kellyn's absence differently: Jay-Jay was impassive, Shaylee was utterly devastated, Stella was grounded, and Sharon was forlorn. Drew stumbled to breakfast in rumbled clothes and sorrowful eyes.

At last, Shaylee burst out into tears, looking down at her toast, which she had fixed the way Kellyn's liked it, with both butter and strawberry preserves.

"She didn't even wake us up to say goodbye!" she sobbed quietly on the table as Cole patted her back awkwardly.

"Of course, she didn't wake us up to say goodbye. That would actually require saying goodbye," Jay-Jay said bitterly.

"She's your _friend_," Glen began to reason with her, sort of wanting to pat Shaylee's back too, but deciding it would probably be best if he didn't.

"I know, and that's why I can say that: because she didn't want to say goodbye to us," Jay-Jay said plainly, silencing everyone. They had forgotten that Jay-Jay was now the odd one out. Sharon was closer to girls in other Houses, while Stella and Shaylee were close to each other, with Jay-Jay as the added trio. With Kellyn in the mix, however, Jay-Jay and Kellyn were remarkably close, even if they did not show it. Jay-Jay, knowing herself and therefore her friend all too well, had pegged her once again.

"It's true," sighed Drew, speaking for the first time that morning. "She rather sucks at saying goodbye," he said darkly.

"I kind of keep waiting for her to just pop up randomly in the castle," said James with a weak laugh.

"That would be pretty wicked," sighed Helen dejectedly.

"And I would not put it past her," added Amadi. Everyone seemed to ponder over this amusing image for a moment, but their pleasant reverie did not last for long. She was still gone. When Kellyn arrived at Hogwarts, it was a certainty that things would never be the same. Now the question was: how would they go back to when there was no Kellyn Wood? Revert back to their old ways? Or instead, plow on and desperately try not to forget?

* * *

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to form_

_Crop circles in the carpet._

_Sinking feeling._

"Where are we?" asked Kellyn when she opened her eyes on the train. Her pillow was wet and she felt her cheeks, which were the same. What the hell is going on? Was she crying in her sleep? She couldn't well say she had something in her eyes. Damn it. An awful sinking feeling was in her stomach, all of the emotions of the day finally beginning to settle, like dust slowly falling from a sullied table onto the carpet and then spreading on the ground in ripples.

_Spin me round again_

_And rub my eyes._

_This can't be happening._

_When busy streets a mess with people_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

Her head was spinning and she rubbed her eyes (perhaps there was an eyelash stuck in there?), muttering to herself, "This can't be happening." She looked out the train window, wiping the condensation away, and realized they were coming to stop at a station. People walked to and fro as if on a mission; Kellyn was jealous of them: at least they had a _purpose_. She felt lost while they seemed to know where they were going. However, they walked with their heads down, marching blindly. Kellyn realized she did this: she hunkered down at Hogwarts after her father announced the move. She was so determined not to leave and in so much denial that she never truly took the time to look up and see what was around, and when she did, it was too late. It hurt to look.

_Hide and seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_All those years_

_They were here first_

And so she hid in the train compartment as her family got breakfast. It was an overnight train, outfitted with four small beds. She was hiding from everything: her father, her feelings, and the people she left behind. She knew that all these things were seeking after her; it was a terrible game of hide-and-seek, one that she knew she would lose. Drew said… Drew said that… she didn't want to think of it.

The train finished acquiring its new passengers and it slowly began to chug again. With each chug, she was going further and further away from Hogwarts, and she felt her heart begin to rip again. If only there were such a sewing machine to mend these wounds, Kellyn thought to herself.

All those years as a child, it was always Hogwarts. She received her letter just like every other witch and wizard when she was eleven. It landed in her outstretched hands while living in Madrid and she read over the letter with excitement, proudly showing it to her parents.

"Maybe in a few years," her mother said, "when things settle down."

Things didn't settle down, but that did not stop her from dreaming of the day when she would step foot in the castle. There was something alluring about Hogwarts and when her mind was not on Quidditch, she turned to that, reading her mother's old copy of _Hogwarts, A History._ However, the place seemed to lose its magic for her father; he never felt the need to return, not even on May 2nd. Both he and his wife had seen things there that pressed to their memories and left damp, dark marks like an oil stain in clothes. After all, they were there first, and they were there when evil lurked about at every turn.

_Oily marks appear on the walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before the takeover,_

_The sweeping insensitivity of this still life._

Kellyn's memories remained fond. She thought of the walls of Hogwarts: the walls that protected her, the walls that she was pressed against, the walls that she ran her fingers along as she skipped to class, the walls that she leaned against when she could not hold herself up. They were pleasurable memories, that is, before her father had to come and sweep it all away with insensitivity. That was life. She built herself up only to tear it down and put it in a box. Now, she neither built nor tore. She was still and stagnant.

_Hide and seek_

_Trains and sewing machines (oh you won't catch me around here)_

_Blood and tears (hearts)_

_They were here first_

The door to her compartment opened. There was a heavy sigh and she realized it was her father before she looked into the window to see his reflection standing behind her. She could not hide from him for long, but she sure as hell could avoid him. Drew said something about hiding… Drew said… Drew said… she still couldn't think of that.

Her father couldn't catch her, not really, anyway. The train chugged along. Her father tapped his foot in anxiety, going up and down like a needle in a sewing machine. Stubbornly she refused to face him and let him talk. She did not hear a word he said, letting the sounds melt into a drone in her ears.

_Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that you only meant well?_

_Well of course you did._

_Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that it's all for the best?_

_Well of course it is._

_Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm that is just what we need._

_You decided this._

_Mmm whatcha say?_

_Mmm what did she say?_

"Whatcha say?" Kellyn asked a few beats after her father finished his lengthy monologue that she purposefully ignored. Oliver Wood sighed: his daughter was plenty good at hearing, but her listening skills left something to be desired. She heard what she wanted to hear all too often, not what she needed to hear. So, he settled for the abridged version of his monologue.

"I only meant well."

"Of course you did," Kellyn spat, still not deigning to meet her father's eyes.

"It's all for the best," he insisted quietly.

"Of course it is."

"It's just what we needed," he added, even more quietly. Kellyn's voice, on the other hand, grew in volume and bitterness.

"_You_ decided this." Finally, she turned to look at him, her glare cold.

"Is that all you have to say about this?" Kellyn raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all _you_ have to say?" she retorted. Her father backed out of the compartment, shutting the door. Outside, she could hear her mother whispering to her father.

"What did she say…?"

_Ransom notes keep falling out of your mouth_

_Mid sweet-talk, newspaper word cut-outs_

_Speak, no feeling, no I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

She was sick of the lies. He said this was going to be the last move. She should have known not to believe him; she shouldn't have fallen for the same stupid, empty promise again. He was her father, damn it, yet he was the one taking her away from Hogwarts. He could sweet-talk her, say it was for the best, but it was far easier to not believe him and say he did not care a bit. She had lost everything: her friends, her home, her school, any chance with Puddlemere. If he cared, she told herself, he would have let her stay. Indeed, he did not care a bit.

_(Hide and seek)_

_Ransom notes keep falling out of your mouth_

_Mid sweet-talk, newspaper word cut-outs_

The smell of autumn leaves, lemon soap, ocean air, and fresh bread clung to her shirt, holding her at hostage. (The ransom? Her heart.) She could not give it to Drew; she hardly even knew what to think about what had passed between them that previous night. She could not deny the attraction, as fatal as it was, but could it ever be more? Would she forever be a moment in his mind, a silly childhood fantasy, of empty love letters with sweet-talk made of newspaper word cut-outs? She was destined to always be the one hiding. Drew said something about hiding… Drew said… Drew said…

She knew he would seek her out, but as the train pulled further and further away, she knew his search would be futile. She was so far gone.

_(Hide and seek)_

_Speak, no feeling, no I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a (you don't care a) bit_

He said _he knew._ She could not doubt that he knew her feelings, but did he know his own? She was leaving and it was his final stand, his last chance to say that there was something between them. That something was unnamed. Kellyn called it attraction, but she did not know what title he attributed it to. It was her turn to seek, to seek out what he felt, but his feelings were to remain hidden. Everything was unsaid. He could speak, but they were beyond words at this point.

Thus, she could only deduce from body language that he could not have felt any more for her than she had for him. So, she called his feelings attraction. Fancy? Fervent attachment? Love? No, she supposed that he did not care that way a bit. And even if he had, for that single moment, could she dwell on it without her heart breaking? Could he dwell on it without his heart breaking? And could they hold onto it, separated by such a distance? No. Drew labeled things, he sorted out emotions like socks, folded them, and put them neatly in drawers. He said he needed her once, but what were words anymore? What was the word _need _when all of his body language screamed _want._ He wanted her—he wanted to kiss her, hold her, let her fall asleep in his arms—and Kellyn already knew the boundaries of want. She was done with want. She needed need.

_(Hide and seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

Yet still, everything was want. She had wanted to kiss him and she didn't want to be lonesome. He solved both these issues; he respected her decline to be kissed and he accepted her want to not be alone. They were in the awkward in between of being children and adults, just a bunch of fanciful wants. Where was the need? Was that the relationship Kellyn would end up in again? Of course not, she scoffed to herself. She told herself that she did not care, not a bit. She repeated it to herself in her head.

_(Hide and seek)_

_Oh no, you don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

_You don't care a bit_

She could play her game, her hide and seek of emotions. She could seek out a way to get back, while hiding from what she left behind. Drew would look back on her fondly—she was sure she had made an impression on him—but he would not call her the one that got away. She was the one who _went_ away. It seemed like every emotion was blown out of proportion that night; Kellyn thought she was extraordinarily dramatic and it was only natural that Drew would adapt to the situation and let himself get run away with feelings. Although he was a sensitive bloke, he was more sensible and did not let himself go overboard. It was for this reason she could not take his actions seriously. Attraction sealed with an almost kiss. End of story. She would always, in a small way belong to him, but she did not belong with him. And she told herself that she didn't care a bit; nor did she care to mind that little scrap of whimsical optimism which told her this was all a big lie.

Drew said… Drew said… Drew said, "Just because you don't address a problem doesn't mean it doesn't exist. You can't play hide-and-seek with these kinds of things." That's what Drew said. And it was a favorite pastime to prove him wrong.

* * *

It was unfortunately difficult to avoid her father, the easiest target for her rage, while in a four-person cabin on the long train ride. For a good few hours, the only thing that she said was, "Vodka," when asked if she would like anything to drink. Oliver scowled and corrected her order to water.

"They are both clear liquids," she drawled, "and it would certainly make this trip a little more tolerable." This comment made Oliver question his daughter's drinking habits—Merlin, she was seventeen now!—but he decided this was one battle not worth picking.

It was an impossibly long train ride. There was only so little to do. Kellyn had packed a few school books and read ahead, determined not to get behind. She slept for awhile and then walked up and down the train to stretch her legs. Her mother noticed the dark bruises that were just beginning to fade to a charming blue-green color. Cho eyed her daughter with deep concern, but was pleased to see that she had put on weight and was eating at every possible turn. Also, there was a clarity in her eyes that was not present during the spring holidays and she no longer limped, but moved with care and ease. Although Kellyn was certainly not in a good mood, it was obvious that her health had greatly improved and this was a great comfort to Cho; however, there was always room for improvement. At one point, Cho followed her daughter out and asked if she could walk with her. Kellyn shrugged indifferently and they continued.

"How are you, hun?" Cho asked, causing Kellyn to only shrug again. "You really should not be mad at your father. He really does only want the best for you."

"What about Declan?" Kellyn bristled. "What about him? Does Da want the best for Declan too?"

"Of course he does," Cho insisted quickly.

"Then why is he forcing Declan to go to Durmstrang?"

"No one is forcing anyone to do anything. You certainly spoke up when you thought the move was unjust; your brother had his chance to speak his mind too. I know you and your father spoke quite frankly," she scowled unhappily. "He was about to let you go if you found a way to stay."

"But I didn't," Kellyn snapped bitterly. "I just… I thought you would be more on Declan's side, Mum. You know that he would never cross you or Da, cause a rift in the family, or disappoint either of you. He was plenty unhappy about the move, but he would never, ever say anything." Cho eyed her daughter, wondering where this new-found wisdom was coming from, as Kellyn plowed on determinedly. "Durmstrang is not as good of a school as Hogwarts is. He finally managed to make real friends, Mum, not just study buddies. He would be much better off at Hogwarts," Kellyn concluded.

"And yourself? What of yourself?"

"I still think the same as when the move was proposed. I don't want to be here, but I see…" Kellyn felt the words catch in her mouth. They tasted bitter and reeked of a wounded pride. "…I see what Father was hoping to accomplish."

"So you cannot be mad at him," Cho said softly.

"Yes I can," Kellyn sneered, jerking her head up stubbornly, back to her childish ways. "It is so much easier to be mad at him right now than throw myself a pity party, because that's the kind of shit I've had to deal with for awhile now."

"Luv, you aren't making sense," said Cho, shaking her head.

"Mum!" Kellyn cried exasperated. "I don't want to talk about it!" Her mother seemed hurt, so she tried a small joke to smooth things over. "You are going to have to buy me a few shots of vodka first." Her mother was not amused. "Okay, bad joke. Got it." There was an awkward pause. "Da was _really_ going to let me go if I found a way to stay?" Cho slowly nodded.

"You're his daughter," she sighed. "He knew there was not going to be a way to stop you or convince you otherwise once your mind was set. And you are an adult now, and he was actually a little impressed how you were beginning to think things out. He realized, once you started acting like a responsible adult, that he had to treat you like one too."

"I suppose my lovely bellybutton ring was terrific in convincing him of that," she retorted sarcastically.

"It was your decision, my dear," said Cho dryly. "But he is just scared because you aren't his little girl anymore."

"I haven't exactly been little for a long time, Mum," Kellyn snorted.

"But you aren't even the same girl he helped get on the Hogwarts Express in September. He simply does not know how to react or what to say to you. He thought… he thought…"

"Yes, Mum?" she sighed.

"He thought that there was a boy involved in this mix."

"Da was just being a prick. There was no boy, Mum."

"And is that still the case?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Your brother said…"

"Merlin, he cannot keep his mouth shut! The spineless prat," she muttered.

"You and the Indovinello boy. I always had my suspicions, hun," Cho tutted, smoothing Kellyn's hair.

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing, Mum," Kellyn repeated and it was almost true. There was nothing going on while she was at Durmstrang and he was at Hogwarts. In fact, she planned on not even writing to him at all. It was a little heartless, but she had to cut off all ties for awhile. Maybe he was right, that she could see him once they graduated. That was a few months away. That would be fine.

"So, you are just friends, then?"

"Sure, Mum," Kellyn shrugged, hoping this would appease her and she would stop prying. _Ugh, mothers_.

* * *

"_Fuck, it's cold!_" Kellyn shouted, as if the cold made her more difficult to be heard. She was about ready to kill each member of her family after being stuck with them in the same compartment and she had successfully managed to avoid talking to her father three times. At last, they stepped off of the train and boarded an old ship, whose captain was the keeper of the expansive grounds at Durmstrang. Although Kellyn was eager to wrap herself in the fur blankets on the ship and stand on the deck the entire time, both the captain and her mother suggested that she go below, where it was more sheltered from the wind. Finally, she relented, feeling her knee begin to seize up in the cold; she sat below, bending and flexing her knee continuously as her father studied her.

"How is the knee?"

"Fine." The conversation ended there, much to Kellyn's pleasure, and when she heard commotion on the deck, she quickly sprung up the steps and looked out. They had traveled along the coast for awhile and headed up a river until it pooled into a lake. Surrounding the lake was a forest, and jutting through the trees was a castle, with mountains as a picturesque backdrop.

"And zat, cheeldren, is Durmstrang," said the keeper.


	77. Chapter 72: Adaptation

_Author's Note: I actually had a lot of fun writing this chapter because there are so many new characters! Please let me know what you think of them in a review. Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. Chapter 70 received 15 reviews! Let's see if we can beat that, huh? I know I have made you all wait a little longer than normal, though. I usally update every three or four days, but this time, I pushed it to five. Because I am working this summer and only able to write at night, I have been trying to keep a backlog of chapters in case I am too tired or get bogged down. There is only one chapter left now and I am still writing away, plus I am working on another fanfic right now and it's kind of tricky. It doesn't help that I'm going to be out of town this weekend and won't be able to write, so please be patient with me and maybe try to adapt to waiting five days between updates. Speaking of adapting, that's kind of like the title of this chapter... enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 72: Adaptation

So this was Durmstrang: buried somewhere in an Unplottable location, presumably in the northeast of Russia, inland where a river pooled into a lake, surrounded by brooding mountains and dark forests. It was majestic and haunted, just the way that castles ought to be, but it was not as large as Hogwarts and lacked that pleasant hum that filled the hallways. As if to compensate for the frigid weather outside, the interior was warm temperature-wise and the grounds keeper was very kind. Kellyn saw how it would be breath-taking to fly over the grounds, but her footsteps echoed inside the castle a little too loudly to really feel at home in the new school. The Headmaster, an older man with neatly trimmed salt and pepper hair and dark, beady eyes was determined to make them think otherwise.

"Welcome to Durmstrang Institute, Vood family," he said with some thick Eastern European or Russian accent. Kellyn did not know the difference, nor did she care. "I am Headmaster Avgustin Feodosiy. Mr. and Mrs. Vood, there are but a few papers for you to sign and that vill be all. I am sure you must be very busy and tired from your trip." Oliver and Cho got the hint and hugged the children goodbye (Kellyn received her father coldly still), made them promise to write, and walked off. "Shall ve go to my office?" The children assented and walked down the hallway. Neither could help but study the walls of the castle, curious to see the stones rather bare, not completely covered with paintings that shouted things at them as they passed. It was Sunday afternoon and a few students were out and about, their hands filled with books and their eyes with curiosity. Kellyn remembered what it was like to be the new girl with all the stares. This time, however, she did not like it as much.

Headmaster Feodosiy's office was more captivating, with a large, ornate granite desk in the middle and numerous bookshelves filled with glittering titles, sorted alphabetically by title. There were a few decorations; one that caught Kellyn's eye was a crimson egg, speckled in gold, resting on a pillow cushion.

"Do you know, Miss Vood, vat that is?" asked the Headmaster.

"Naturally," Kellyn replied, her voice even. "It is a Chinese Fireball Dragon egg."

"Very good. That is the egg that Victor Krum retrieved in the first task of the Trivizard Tournament in 1994. You are interested in Magical Creatures, yes?"

"It is one of my best subjects," she responded, her voice void of its usual chipper tone when engaging in something she found interesting.

"You both, according to your transcripts, are most accomplished," said Feodosiy, motioning the kids to sit in two wooden chairs in front of his desk. "You were Sorted in Ravenclaw for a reason, it seems." Kellyn fiddled with her necklace, wondering if the Sorting Hat would agree with that after all the stupid things she had done in the past few weeks. "Ve vill do our best to ensure that you are able to continue your studies to the same caliber. Mr. Vood, I see that you were enrolled as a third year, taking Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Astronomy, History of Magic, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. Ve offer all these courses, should you vish to continue them."

"I would, please," he chirped.

"Here is your time table. You vill be shown to you dormitories. Ve do not have Houses like Hogvorts. Instead, the first to fourth years live in the east towver and the fifth through seventh years live in the west towver. Boys and girls live on alternating floors, with the rooms in a circle. You vill have a roommate and share a toilet and shower with the room next to you. I believe you vill find these arrangements satisfactory." Declan was handed off to a student outside and Kellyn gave him a good luck wave, hoping that he would be alright. She turned to look back at the Headmaster.

"Now, Miss Vood, I believe your situation is a little more complicated. Like Hogvarts, ve vould technically consider you a sixth year, but ve vill make an exception. Ve have been talking to the Vultures, since they have a great interest in your Quidditch skills, but your schedule vill need some changes in order to allow for training as you finish your studies."

"That is, if you vish to finish your studies," said a blonde man with a buzz cut and cold, stoic blue eyes. He was tall and built with broad shoulders and long arms; he walked in the room with a confident gait, as if he belonged there, no, as if he owned it. Kellyn knew this man and suppressed the fan girl screaming inside of her: this was Petar Ivanova, former member of the Bulgarian national team and now coach of the Vratsa Vultures… and one of her idols. Walking in behind him was a young man quietly eyeing the room and measuring up Kellyn.

"I do wish to finish my studies," Kellyn said, both of them fearlessly. "In fact, I find that I am rather smart. It is a well-kept secret," she added dryly. The man did not seem fazed by her audacity.

"How smart is she?" he asked, looming over the Headmaster.

"Currently enrolled in the highest level classes for Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"You do not need this to become a Quidditch player, Miss Vood," the man said bluntly with equal dryness as Kellyn spoke to him previously.

"I need a fall back."

"No, you do not."

"Yes, I do," she stubbornly insisted. The young man who stood behind Ivanova squirmed at Kellyn's nerve. Although she was rather tempted, Kellyn refrained from rolling her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Turned seventeen in November."

"An infant," murmured Ivanova.

"Hardly," Kellyn retorted.

"I do not care about your education, Miss Vood. I care vat you can do on the pitch."

"Then by all means, send me back to Hogwarts."

"And hand you over to the English, who do not care for your talent?"

"They care," Kellyn rejoined.

"Then vy are you here, Miss Vood?"

"Ask my father," she purred. Ivanova seemed to find this amusing and at last cracked an laughing smirk that seemed to say that they were going to get along smashingly. "I would like to be able to take my N.E.W.T. exams in June in Scotland."

"Vith summer training and conditioning, I do not think ve vould be able to give you up for two veeks."

"If I may say, however, I am positive that the Ministry does makeup exams near the end of summer, and there is a week you will have off between summer conditioning and fall practice," said the young man who had been standing behind Ivanova quietly and patiently. Ivanova clapped the young man's back and pushed him forward.

"This is Krasimir."

"Rowland Krasimir," the young man clarified, offering his hand. The first name seemed out of place and Kellyn was finally able to locate the slight twang hidden in his Bulgarian accent.

"English?"

"My mother," he nodded.

"Charming," drawled Ivanova in a drawl that would make Professor Sharp proud. Kellyn gave her best charming smile to complete the picture. "You have bonded already. And that is good, because Krasimir has just finished his extra schooling to become a Healer for physical training and therapy. He vill manage your conditioning, monitor your progress, and insure that you study."

"Oh, so _now_ you want me to study?" Kellyn asked innocently. Ivanova smirked again (_this girl was going to be a pain in his ass_) and spoke slowly.

"If you vish to study, I vill be disappointed if you half-ass it. Pardon my language, Headmaster." The Headmaster shrugged; it was not like he had control over the powerful coach anyway. The man practically owned the hearts and souls of the Bulgarians as it was. "Vultures do not do anything halfvay." Kellyn was a little surprised by this statement, but tried to borrow Ivanova's general stoicism and attempted to conceal her emotions. Rowland Krasimir sat down in the chair next to her. He could not have been much older than her, with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a rather reserved, thoughtful expression. Most striking were his large hands, neatly resting on his knees.

"Your schedule is simply too full," he said, allowing some sympathy to creep into his voice to appease the girl in front of him. "It would be best if you dropped one or two classes. I would think that History of Magic would be the best, because that can easily be self-taught. Any other class?"

"Transfiguration. I'm rubbish at it anyway," she said resignedly. It's not like she had Drew to tutor her while at Durmstrang; it was a bit of a hopeless cause.

"Excellent. Her time table, then?" demanded Ivanova. Headmaster Feodosiy took a quill and modified it before handing the parchment to Ivanova, who gave it a cursory glance before handing it over to Rowland with a satisfied nod. "A moment outside," he asked the young man. The two stepped out of the room.

* * *

"What do you think of her?" asked Ivanova, rubbing the blonde stubble on his chin.

"She is a handful," sighed Rowland, wondering how he was going to handle this headstrong girl the next few months.

"I know," smiled Ivanova, seeming to like this quality in her. "She is just as her father said: willful, proud, and a spitfire with a deceivingly charming smile. Do _not_ fall for that smile," ordered Ivanova with a stern finger. Rowland chewed the inside of his cheek and folded his hands together. The truth was, despite her rather off-putting petulance, her spirit was rather admirable and her hazel eyes, the freckles on her cheeks, and her slim waist was certainly something to make the temperature in the room feel a little hotter than it probably was in reality. But, the Wood girl was untouchable. She was his job and she was already more than he thought he would have to handle. "A spitfire, that one is. Tolerate her sass; she is just angry at the world," murmured the coach. "Let us hope that fighting spirit shows on the pitch." Ivanova opened the door back into the room.

* * *

There was an awkward silence in the Headmaster's office. Although a respectable-looking man, he was completely dwarfed by the domineering Quidditch coach.

"Acid pop?" asked Headmaster Feodosiy, gesturing to a bowl of the delectable candy. Kellyn shook her head no and the awkward pause continued. Fortunately, the door swung open not too much later and Ivanova said to Rowland, "Get her started in the hour. Then, turning to Kellyn, "See you at the pitch."

"Bye, coach!" Kellyn responded sassily.

"It is _trenyor_ to you," he smirked back and shut the door behind him. Kellyn glowered at the door, and with a scowl, turned back to the Headmaster.

"It has been three years, yes, since you graduated, Mr. Krasimir?"

"That is correct, sir."

"Then you will be able to show Miss Vood to her floor, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Rowland nodded for her to stand up and the two left the room. Once out, feeling rather petulant, Kellyn muttered.

"So, you are pretty much a glorified babysitter?"

"I am in charge of your physical therapy, your conditioning, your stretching, your diet, and quite nearly every other part of your physical well-being, and I am to help you keep up with your studies while all this is happening," he said as he briskly walked down the hall.

"So, you are like an overbearing coach, father, mother, and teacher, all mixed together? Bloody fantastic," she muttered sarcastically. They continued to walk in silence. "Do massages come with the whole stretching component?" she asked curiously.

"I am trained in that, yes," said Rowland, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Hmm, I think then we will be able to find each other tolerable, Rowland," she said with a devilish smirk. Rowland gulped.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, the rhetorical questions being asked at breakfast on Saturday morning were being answered by Sunday afternoon. The question was whether to revert back to their old ways or instead, plow on and desperately try not to forget. Drew responded with a combination, going back to his old ways of quiet reservation while constantly remembering everything. _Merlin_, he remembered even the stupid stuff, like how she fiddled with her necklace when she was nervous or how she dramatically howled when bitten by a Fanged Geranium in Herbology. He remembered the big stuff too, like New Years, the Spring Ball, when he held her when she cried after her brother was hurt, and that Friday night, when he was so close to kissing her and being able to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

Well, he was not exactly sure what it was, but it was strong and it wasn't going away. Certainly it was attraction, but it was more than that. Attraction encompassed their chemistry and the way that no matter what they did, everything seemed to come back to the other person. However, there had to be something else to explain the vivid memories of her little quirks that replayed over and over again in his mind. As he played his guitar listlessly, the strings seem to answer, "This is love," but Drew could not really believe that for a minute. Not while he was here and she was there.

* * *

The dormitories were as the Headmaster had described, with the seventh year's girls tower being on the second to last floor up the winding staircase. Rowland had left her at the door of the room and requested that she put on exercise attire and meet him downstairs in an hour. The common room was circular, with tables, chairs, and couches, and was surrounded by doors leading into rooms. Kellyn shivered, even though there was a fireplace lit; she needed some warmer robes. A few doors were open and Kellyn could see girls on the beds, chatting or studying, while others sat in the common room and gave her friendly smiles. Kellyn had been in this situation so many times that it made her want to scream in frustration.

She couldn't do it. She could not make friends again. Moving so much had made it difficult and she soon figured out that if she invested in people before she was able to reap the benefits of it, it left her feeling sad and empty, two emotions Kellyn would gladly pass up. She invested in her friends at Hogwarts; now she had nothing left to give, nothing she could offer in the ways of friendship. She could do politeness; she could do civility; but, she could not do staying up all night gossiping about boys and painting toe nails while eating Nutella out of the jar. That was no longer something she believed herself capable of.

"I am Darya. We will be roommates," said a blonde with a kind smile. "We share a toilet and shower with Inna and Nastasia. They are both very nice; I am sure we will all get along," chattered the girl as she walked into the room. "All your trunks have been brought up and you have a new set of robes and school uniforms. The red robes will look quite lovely with your complexion. I hear you are English and you went to Hogwarts. England is much warmer than it is here; you must be cold, do try on the robes. And everyone has been whispering that the Vultures are to recruit you; the girls here do enjoy a good bit of gossip because it keeps things lively, but the truth is that we are actually just quite open about things, once you get past our exterior facades, naturally. Nastasia is an avid Quidditch player herself and I follow the game well enough with the way she goes on about it. Perhaps you can practice together. Oh, and was that Rowland Krasimir outside? He is with the Vultures, yes? Well, he was quite the heartthrob while he was here; we all had pathetic schoolgirl crushes on him at one point or another…"

"Darya?" Kellyn interrupted the girl's speech. "It is Darya, yeah?" she asked to confirm and the girl eagerly nodded her head. "Look, I don't know how to say this. Erm, you seem really nice. Really, _really_ nice. In fact, you and every girl here could be the nicest people in the entire world and I would still say this, but… well, to be frank, I'm not looking for friendship. I am here to play Quidditch, try to keep up with my studies, and figure out how to get the fuck out of here and back to Hogwarts." The smile on Darya's face faded into confusion, shock, and pain. "Like I said, you seem really nice and I _would_ like to become friends with you _if_ I wasn't trying to skip town within the month, but I simply cannot invest myself in too many things. I need to focus on getting my shit together and trying to open up to a whole new set of people is not exactly my cup of tea at the moment." Darya's eyebrows furrowed together, trying to piece this shocking news together. "So I guess what I am trying to say is that I need a decent roommate and someone to sit with at lunch, not someone to tell my deepest secrets to or do my hair before a party, although I appreciate the offer," Kellyn summarized. "And considering I have been on a train for the past twenty-nine hours, that definitely came out less tactfully than I had hoped. I'm just really angry at my situation and I kind of act like a bitch when I'm angry," Kellyn shrugged. Darya was rightfully taken aback and a little put-off by this whole speech, but somewhat reluctantly said:

"Well, if you change your mind, let me know, but I think I can respect you and your wishes. Maybe that will help out your 'situation' a bit," said the girl.

"Thank you," sighed Kellyn, digging through her trunk. Darya responded politely, "No problem," not knowing how rare the gift of a 'thank you' from Kellyn was. Then again, few people really knew.

_

* * *

_

You gotta step up your game to make it to the top, so go!

_Gotta little competition now,_

_You're going to find it hard to cope living on your own now._

_Uh oh! Uh oh…_

_Let's make this happen, girl,_

_You gonna show the world that something good can work_

_And it can work for you,_

_And you know that it will._

_Let's get this started, girl,_

_We're moving up, we're moving up._

_It's been a lot to change,_

_But you always get what you want._

_-"Something Good Can Work" by Two Door Cinema Club_

Kellyn met Rowland half-way down the stairs. He seemed rather exasperated and looked down at his watch.

"You're late." _By two minutes_, she added mentally.

"Where are we going?" she asked, ignoring him.

"The training room in the dungeons," he responded. "I put together a meal plan for you," he handed her a sheet of paper. "High in carbohydrates and protein. And make sure you are drinking plenty of water."

"Yes, Mum."

"You are rather underweight for your age and height, though."

"Shit man, did you read my medical file?" asked Kellyn, wondering why he was stating the obvious.

"I did," Rowland responded carefully. "It is my job to know your medical history."

"Then you would know why I am underweight, righto?" she snapped.

"I do. But how about you tell me?" Kellyn gritted her teeth and responded.

"Matdolor's cocktail. One dropper full, twice a day. Two weeks of hell. It made me so sick that I finally just stopped eating most of the time."

"That must have slowed recovery. You seem to be coming along much better now."

"I suppose. It's all fucked up, though," she shook her head. They continued walking in silence until Rowland opened up the door to the training room. A few boys were in there, lifting weights, and stared at the new girl strolling into the room to examine the machinery. Rowland walked to the back of the room, nodding at the boys whose faces he barely recognized, and patted an examination table for Kellyn to sit on. She slid onto the table and Rowland whistled at the bright bruising, which was now a motley mix of blue, green, and yellow. His cold hands brushed over the skin and the boys in the room craned their heads to sneak a peek. Rowland began helping her stretch out nearly every muscle in her body, murmuring as he went about how her knee seemed to be healing quite nicely. He was quiet, quick, and efficient and in their silence, Kellyn liked him a lot more than when they spoke. _And_ he was able to crack her back, so that was a definite plus. Rowland asked her to get on the wizard's equivalent of a treadmill and had her walking at a steady pace, examining her posture and how her knee held up. He sped the machine into a jog and Kellyn began to feel unsure.

"I haven't been doing any elevated activity in a week," Kellyn said skeptically, although her knee seemed to be holding up solidly.

"You're ready," Rowland said, looking at his clipboard. "There's no need to be hesitant about this." Kellyn's pride was definitely wounded by this remark—she was not a baby about injuries!

"Seriously, _have you read my medical file?_ I know it's sort of a tome, but there is some important shit in there," Kellyn snapped.

"I have," Rowland repeated with a slight edge of irritation in his voice.

"Then you would understand why I am _skeptical_, not hesitant. I'm not going to fuck things up again for myself just because you want to impress the boss," sneered Kellyn.

"Wood, you are going to have to trust me," coaxed Rowland. "We have your best interests in mind and are not going to push you past your limits."

"Is my knee moving well?" Kellyn asked coldly, disregarding what he had said. "It feels good. It actually feels really good." Rowland sighed, gathering his patience, and spoke.

"It has healed very well, actually. We can get started with your training, in fact." Kellyn perked up at this. "It will not be easy. You will meet me down here at six o'clock in the morning for stretching, core exercises, some light cardio, and weights. In your free periods, you do your reading while on the treadmill, more weights, or core exercises. As soon as you are done with class, you will have a strenuous cardio workout and will then have a break to study until later in the evening, when we will finish the day with core exercises, stretching, and yoga."

"Yoga?" asked Kellyn incredulously.

"For balance," quipped Rowland. "And to learn how to breathe properly."

"I have been breathing quite well for about seventeen years, thank you," Kellyn replied sarcastically.

"Not really," Rowland murmured, still looking at his clipboard, making small notes. "Athletes are terrible about remembering to breathe in high stress situations. You all hold your breath at most inopportune times."

"When does flying come into this?" Kellyn asked.

"When we see fit."

"What kind of shit answer is that?" she asked huffily.

"How is it that you are graduating this year?" Rowland retorted, skeptical about her maturity.

"I'm only two months past the cut-off but with my homeschooling I was way ahead of everyone else. And I haven't been hit in the head by a Bludger yet and I am rather smart." As an afterthought, she added, "My brother was hit in the head by a Bludger. He lost his memory for about a week, but he will still probably end up smarter than me," Kellyn said, still jogging. "Not that this is any of your business."

"You offered the information."

"Well, stop asking questions and do your job," she snapped. A silence fell in the training room. The boys in the room came to the consensus that the new girl was kind of a bitch, certainly rough around the edges, but her long legs and generally pissed-off persona made her rather hot anyway; she was nearly unapproachable, and therefore untouchable in that way that made her a tease. Rowland decided that she was a little more than rough around the edges. _Damaged goods_ was the term he thought that some would use, but he remembered what his mother always told him: people don't need fixing unless they are broken. She was not broken and even if she was, she held the pieces together so no one could notice. In fact, the only giveaway was the dark, angry, frustrated, and upset look in her eyes; it was clear that she did not want to be at Durmstrang, so what was her story? Without that look in her eyes, he would have just written her off as a rather unpleasant teenager, but Ivanova was right about her, as he was usually right about new recruits.

Petar Ivanova had this odd understanding for these complex kids; they usually came in with their own battle wounds and heralded Quidditch as their savior. He said that Wood was angry at the world, and this was true. This Kellyn Wood, Rowland thought, was just angry and would keep everyone at least an arm away. But she was hardly afraid of a little hard work. She jogged on steadily for a good twenty minutes before he slowed her down to a walk. Her eyes gave away everything and there was one thing for sure: Kellyn Wood was not going to back down from anything.


	78. Chapter 73: Balance

_Author's Note: I'm so so so so so sorry for making you all wait! I felt terrible last night when I wasn't able to update as I promised you all. I am frantically writing, but sometime sleep does prevail. As it will the second I am done updating. Oh, **warning**__ lots and lots of swearing in this chapter. Some rather vulgar name-calling. Good times. And some new characters. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 73: Balance

_I find a map and draw a straight line_

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines._

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd 'B':_

_It's only finger-lengths that I see._

_I touch the place where I'd find your face,_

_My finger in the creases of distant, dark places._

_-"Set Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol_

On Darya's side of the room, there was a map of the world on the wall behind her desk. After her workout with Rowland, Kellyn reached the room, tired and sweaty, but was determined to take a shower and maybe do some reading before dinner. However, the map caught her eye. It was color-coded, with little pins denoting where Darya had traveled to and places she would like to go. There was one flag at the northwest tip of Russia, labeling the approximate location of Durmstrang. Kellyn touched the pin and slid her finger across Finland, Sweden, Norway, and the North Sea until it found its way to Scotland. Somewhere in that country, Hogwarts was. Somewhere there, her heart was. Somewhere there were her friends, her teachers, and her life. Somewhere there, Drew was, but she couldn't think of that. (_She didn't care a bit._) It was really only a few finger-lengths away and yet, the distance seemed nearly insurmountable.

Darya entered the room and caught Kellyn off-guard. The girl looked at her questioningly and Kellyn quickly took her finger off of the map, her gaze falling to the floor.

"Uh… I was wondering if maybe you could show me where the library is after I take a shower."

"Sure," Darya said carefully. "Anything you are looking for in particular?"

"I need to make sure I am staying caught up with History of Magic. I had to drop it because of Quidditch," Kellyn said neutrally, fishing through her trunk for shampoo.

"History of Magic is my favorite subject," Darya sighed. "That's a shame that you had to drop it."

"Yeah, it kind of is," Kellyn responded, but somehow, her mind was miles away.

* * *

…_I'm miles from where you are._

_I lay me down on the cold ground_

_And pray that something picks me up_

_And sets me down in your warm arms._

_-"Set Fire to the Third Bar" by Snow Patrol_

She was perpetually warm. Without her in the common room, it felt rather cold, but that could have been because the fire had gone out. It also could have been because the cold bite of spring had not faded into a more temperate summer. It also could have been because the stones that he sat on were cold and permeated his thin shirt and night flannels.

It was Sunday night and Drew couldn't sleep. He found himself in the little nook of the Ravenclaw common room next to the window and pressed his back to the cold stone. She once sat here with her Transfiguration book. It was the evening before their first Transfiguration test and she had thrown her book across the room, barely missing his head as he came down the staircase. They had not gotten on the best of terms then, but they had their moments. Even then he should have known. She was the girl who he always ended up singing about. She was the Bitchy Witch, the girl who was fucking everywhere, even when she was the last thing he wanted on his mind. And now, she was fucking gone and she was the only thing on his mind. Funny how the tables had switched.

But as of now, he was cold and she was miles away. He sat next to the window until his mind tired itself out and he dragged himself up to his bed, where little sleep awaited him.

* * *

The library was nice. Not as nice as Hogwarts', but it was quiet and the librarian sort of fell in love with her when Kellyn presented a list of titles she was interested in checking out. Soon, Kellyn had them all resting on a desk in the back corner of the library when as aisle caught her eye. As it turned out, it was the aisle about magical games and alongside books about Exploding Snap, broom-making, Wizard Chess, and Gobstones was a book about the rules of each Quidditch league. Kellyn picked up a copy about the English and Irish League and one about the Bulgarian League as an afterthought, and added the two books to her stack. With _Incarcerous_, she had her books bound and the spell _Wingardium Leviosa_ had her books hovering at her side. By the time she had returned to her room it was dinner time, so she walked down with Darya.

Already, the girls must have heard of Kellyn's attitude toward friendship and were very unsure how to approach her. Most were kind enough to introduce themselves and ask a few nonintrusive questions before returning to their friends. A few, however, simply raised their eyebrows and whispered insipid comments about her into each other's ears. The boys, on the other hand, were a little less turned-off by her attitude and instead made it into a competition to talk to her. Kellyn was interested by their talk of Quidditch and could not resist engaging a little in their conversation, but was generally bored by their efforts. After dinner, Kellyn returned to her room to repack her school bag and look at her schedule.

"Do you need help finding your classes tomorrow?" Darya asked.

"I think I'll be good. Rowland will be following me around most of the day anyway, and he knows his way around," Kellyn responded. "Oh, that reminds me: I have to be up at six for a workout, so I'll try to be quiet in the morning."

"Alright," Darya said. There was a long pause and Kellyn continued to rummage through her school bag, pulling out broken quills and empty bottles of ink. "Everyone thinks you are kind of a bitch," Darya burst out.

"Because I _am_," Kellyn said slowly.

"But you're _not_. You're really not. It is just tough to be you at the moment and it rather shows, but you're not a bitch. That's what I keep telling the girls."

"I don't care what they think, Darya," said Kellyn, tossing away old parchment.

"But they don't know what to think," she insisted. "You are so… you are so unapproachable and intimidating and strictly business and that's all they see about you. And I am _sure_ there is more to you than that."

"You're not my keeper; you don't have to keep my reputation in tact," Kellyn snapped. "The only reputation I care about is my reputation on the pitch and since my shithead coach doesn't feel like letting me on a broom yet, I'm kind of going fucking insane."

"Is Quidditch everything to you?" the girl asked, her eyes filled with genuine interest.

"Yeah. Sort of. It used to be. I guess… I guess I don't know anymore," Kellyn found herself saying. As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth, she realized that she was treading into the friendship zone and quickly backed out of it. "I need to… read. Now. In silence."

"Alright then," said Darya, trying to hide her pleased smile about the progress made between her and her new roommate.

* * *

"This is shit," muttered Kellyn as she tried to balance in the Warrior pose. "This is utter shit. Can't I just do Downward-Facing Sloth or something?"

"Don't you mean Downward-Facing Dog?" asked Rowland during evening yoga.

"No, I definitely mean _Sloth_. I think it looks like this," Kellyn demonstrated by dropping onto the ground, rolling on her belly and laying there.

"Your wit is astounding… Downward-Facing _Sloth_? You can do that tonight as you sleep. While you are on the ground, how about you go into a Dolphin Plank?"

"And then can I do an Armadillo Roll and a Turkey Trot and perhaps a Penguin Slide?" she asked sardonically. Rowland sighed.

"Wood, do you believe in karma?"

"I don't know," she muttered.

"Well, maybe tomorrow I will make you a believer. Remember that I am the one in charge of the strenuousness of your workouts."

"Actually, I believe my pathetic excuse of a right knee is the great determinant," she retorted. Rowland sighed once again; it had become a habit while he was around Kellyn Wood. He had written to his mother and she had said that if Kellyn was anything like her father, she would probably give him a headache. Rowland was already rather aggravated by her abrasive and tiring commentary (because she had something to say about everything… the girl never bloody shut up!) and she had only been at Durmstrang for a few hours. And Kellyn Wood was his until she graduated. Yep, things were freaking fantastic.

* * *

Kellyn slapped her alarm clock at 5:45 AM. It was the first time she had used an alarm clock in a good year. At school, Jay-Jay was always the one to wake her up. Kellyn laid there for a moment, thinking of Jay-Jay and wondering if she should write to her. What could she possibly say? That she was a terrible friend? That she was sort of fine at Durmstrang? That it was fucking cold? There wasn't much to say, with her being in the middle of Merlin-knows-where and them being in Scotland. She rolled out of bed, cursing at her knee under her breath for getting stiff in the morning. _Shit_, it was cold and the cold was her knee's mortal enemy. Maybe Rowland could work his magic. Rowland… alarm clock… workout… shit, where did she toss her running shoes? Sleepy-eyed and rather incoherent, Kellyn pulled on clothes, splashed some cold water on her face, filled up a water bottle, and trotted down the stairs, cursing at her knee.

"You little fucking fucker. Shitty little shithead. Damn damning… damned thing."

"Who were you cursing at?" asked Rowland, with a cup of coffee and a banana.

"My knee." He mouthed the word, "oh." Kellyn reached for the coffee, but he clutched the cup protectively and gave her the banana. Kellyn whimpered and whined, but took the banana anyway, munching on it as they walked.

"Does your knee hurt?"

"It is usually a little stiff in the morning," Kellyn said with banana in her mouth, "but the cold is the real killer. Makes it a hell of a lot stiffer." Rowland nodded understandingly and they walked to the training room. It was empty this early in the morning and she sat on a table and let Rowland stretch everything out. She closed her eyes and let her body relax until Rowland prodded her.

"Come on, wake up. This is a workout, not naptime."

"But it's so relaxing," she sighed. "Rowland, my shoulders are a little stiff. Could you loosen them up? I _did_ dislocate my shoulder once. Or twice. Possibly."

"Alright," muttered Rowland and Kellyn moaned in pleasure.

"Damn, that feels good," she said dreamily. "You are _so_ my bitch."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"You aren't going to win this argument, so don't bother," she said dryly. There was a long pause before Rowland spoke again.

"You carry your tension in your shoulders, you know. Are you stressed or something?"

"I'm thinking it's the 'or something' because having been raised on a Quidditch pitch, having family friends take care of me during away games, being hounded by the paparazzi, and then moving around since I was eleven and then having my father promise me that we would stay as a happy family in England and then moving me to fucking Bulgaria and making me switch schools with only two months left in my seventh year and not understanding why this is kind of a big deal would not cause stress in the _slightest_," she snapped. After this, she did not speak another word the rest of the workout as she did repetition after repetition of core, arm, and leg exercises that would make most athletes at least curse under their breath, or beg for a respite. That dangerous anger burned in her eyes and Rowland knew this was something to tell Ivanova. He was right about the Wood girl: she was positively fueled by anger.

"Hit the showers and get breakfast. Remember to stick to your meal plan!" he called after her. Her surly mood made him half-expect that she would flip the birdie over her shoulder as a sign of her love and adoration of him (not), but Rowland realized something actually rather important: she was angry, but not at him, and so she refrained from being genuinely irate toward him. It was rather… adult, something she was, but at the same time, _wasn't_. It was the most maturity he had seen out of her yet. And yet, her little rambling speech had sort of made him understand why she was so angry. It rather sucked to be Kellyn Wood at the moment; no wonder she was so angry. He almost wanted to pity her, but knew that her pride would probably not allow it, because if anger was all that fueled her, it meant that she had no heart. And that was definitely a good reason for pity.

* * *

Classes were as she expected them to be. School was school, after all; having been in so many of them taught her that. She was first in her Care of Magical Creatures class (mostly because she really liked the material and Hagrid too), in the top quarter of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic (mostly because she was one of the few who stayed awake), and Ancient Runes, and competent in Herbology and Transfiguration (well, _barely _competent). However, she was a little excited about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Before the Second Wizarding War, Durmstrang's curriculum leaned a little more toward the Dark Arts rather than Defense, but reformation was obligatory after Voldemort's defeat; since then, Durmstrang was reputed to have the most rigorous Defense Against the Dark Arts instruction and turned out some of the best duelists and Aurors ever.

She was used to the stupid introductions at the beginning of class ("My name is Kellyn Wood, I'm from England, my family just moved to Bulgaria, and I like playing Quidditch.") and mustered up enough enthusiasm so she didn't sound like she had been repeatedly _Crucio_ed, even if she felt like it after Rowland's workout that morning. Her abs, arms, and legs were so tight that every movement took far more effort than it should have had. This was definitely what Rowland was talking about when he mentioned karma; he did have the power to render her in worlds of pain.

Her first class was Charms and she arrived just on time for the professor to apologetically hand her a test and tell her to do her best. Kellyn sighed and took the parchment to an empty desk in the far back corner of the room, pulled out a quill, and began working. But to be honest, Charms was always a rather easy subject for her, especially since she usually recited them in her head while she was running or when she was in pain. And considering she had done plenty of both in her life, she was rather good at Charms. Sometimes she would pick a letter—_T—_and begin— _Tarantellegra, Tergeo, _etc.—until she had exhausted her memory. So, she finished the test early, checked it a few times to make sure that she had completed everything, and made the awkward journey to the front of the room to turn in her exam. The professor looked at her, astonished.

"I'm done," she whispered. The professor took the test, made a motion for her to wait a moment, and scanned through the pages, seeing that Kellyn had filled in all the exam questions and completed the short and long answer portions. She smiled, handed Kellyn a copy of the book, and told her to enjoy her day. Rowland was waiting for her outside and was surprised when she exited the room with still ten minutes of the class remaining.

"Got out early?"

"Yeah."

"What do you have next?"

"Ancient Runes."

"Can we go early? I want to see Professor Tarasova; she was my favorite professor when I went here."

"Oh goody, a reunion," Kellyn dead-panned, causing Rowland to give her an admonishing glare.

"Humor me, please," he requested and Kellyn shrugged her shoulders.

"So, with this whole karma thing, this should mean that my next workout will be easier, righto?"

"Ha, the odds are slim to none," Rowland scoffed.

As it turned out, Professor Tarasova was a robust Russian woman with a hearty laugh and a very matronly persona. She managed to carry on two conversations at once, asking Rowland how he was and inquiring of Kellyn what Runes she had studied before. Rowland ended up sitting in on the class, happily listening to the professor lecture as Kellyn sat in abject embarrassment at his presence and took notes.

"It really was not _that_ big of a deal," Rowland cajoled.

"Yeah, it _was_. It was _mortifying_, like you were my bodyguard or my babysitter, here to protect me when I can manage quite well on my own, thank you very much," Kellyn snapped.

"So, does that mean you would like to sit with the nit-witted boys who are more fascinated with your ass than your sparkling personality?" Rowland retorted.

"Fine," Kellyn grumbled and they sat down together in the dining hall. She pulled out her Ancient Runes book from Hogwarts and handed it to Rowland while she flipped through the new book Professor Tarasova had given her.

"Kellyn, what do you think of the Double Eight Loop?" asked one of the blokes that had been pestering her, referring to the Quidditch strategy in which the Keeper flies in front of the three goals at a high speed to block the Quaffle.

"It's ridiculous," Kellyn responded dully. "Obviously, the Keeper's momentum is going one way and if the Chaser has half a brain, they will shoot in the opposite direction. And I'm reading now, so kindly bugger off," she smirked.

"Merlin bless the Brits," the bloke said, gave her a cheeky wink, and strutted off.

"I think I just vomited a little," said Rowland.

"That makes two of us," muttered Kellyn and they ate their lunch in peace.

* * *

After lunch, she had Defense Against the Dark Arts and did not feel like having Rowland follow her, even if he was tolerable company at lunch. She walked quickly and when she bumped into someone significantly taller and larger than herself, she bounced off the person and tumbled to the ground.

"Why don't you try fucking watching where the bloody hell you are going?"

"Why don't you try doing the fucking same?" asked the tall boy with an amused and slightly haughty grin.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well, who the hell are _you?_" he retorted. Kellyn gathered her pride and her book bag and stood up, not about to let a bloke a good head taller than her think she found him intimidating.

"Kellyn Wood. Stay out of my way and bugger off, you blooming barmpot."

"Well, stay out of _my_ way, you belligerent bitch."

"Bloody blighter."

"Cantankerous cuntface."

"Dodgy dumbshit."

"Fucking fat ass."

"Grotty git."

"Hellish hag."

"Stupendously stupid shithead."

"Not fair! You skipped all the way to 's'!" he protested

"Well, you skipped 'e'! And fucking sod off!" she snapped back, turning away to walk to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I hella meant it when I said you were a bitch," he said, following her.

"And I meant it when I said you were a dodgy dumbshit. And I meant it when I said to sod off. That means 'leave me alone.'"

"I don't get it," the bloke mused. "You really act like a bitch to fucking everyone, well, maybe except Darya, but she is really too fucking nice to be a total bitch to, and yet, everyone is still decent toward you. It really makes no sense to me."

"Tell that to someone who cares," Kellyn rolled her eyes, determined to ignore him. "I'm not looking to make friends, so I don't care if everything thinks I'm a bitch, because, well, I _am_ a bit of a bitch."

"Well shit, at least you own up to it," he shrugged.

"Only true bitches own up to being bitchy. It's how nature works."

"Kellyn Wood, our fucking residence Princess of the Bitches. All hail her royal bitchiness," the boy sarcastically heralded her.

"Really, who the hell _are_ you?" asked Kellyn incredulously.

"Nate Radley."

"American?" asked Kellyn, finally realizing his accent.

"Californian. We are practically our own country."

"Why the hell are you at Durmstrang, then?"

"You see, Wood, we are actually kind of more alike than we are different. Like, we both have crazy-ass parents who decided to uproot us at a hella young age and then toss us around the globe in order to 'expand our world views' or some shit like that."

"And is it safe to now assume that this statement will be followed by some sort of request for friendship?" asked Kellyn.

"Fuck no," Nate said quickly. "We should definitely not be friends."

"Then what was the point of all that, other than annoying the crap out of me?" cried Kellyn.

"I wanted to see if you really were a bitch like everyone else said," he shrugged.

"And your consensus?"

"I think Darya was actually right about you, that you aren't _really_ a bitch. But you still act bitchy," added Nate.

"Righto, _now_ will you sod off?"

"Not really. We both have Defense in just a minute. And I'm thinking we should be non-friends."

"Non-friends?"

"Not friends, not enemies, not really acquaintances, but neutral. Non-friends," he explained with a rather ambivalent air.

"No."

"Fine, Wood, be a bitch," he tossed up his hands.

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was bloody brilliant. Kellyn hardly knew where to look in the fast-paced class, her ears tuning into the words tumbling out of the professor's mouth and deciphering his thick Ukrainian accent, her eyes watching the spells and their effects, and one hand under her desk practicing wand movements and the other feverishly taking notes. She left the classroom in rather a good mood, even though she had a free period next, which meant she would be working out with Rowland. One of the boys who had been in the training room on the first day she was at Durmstrang began to walk next to her after class.

"Kellyn Wood, right?"

"That would be me," she drawled.

"Anton Haldor," he offered a hand. "I thought that since we will probably be around each other a lot with Quidditch, I would introduce myself." Kellyn cautiously took his hand, although she already had decided that the bloke was too slick, slimy, and conniving for comfort.

"Oh," was all she said.

"I feel that we should be friends and friends should always be honest with each other," he began, brushing invisible dust from his cloak, "so I think I should tell you that you are not the only one the Vultures are looking at." Kellyn raised an eyebrow. "I am a pretty fair Quidditch player myself, so you are going to have to bring your best moves to the pitch."

"I plan on it, Haldor, thanks for the warning," Kellyn scoffed.

"Don't be upset," he continued. "All I am saying is being Daddy's Precious Girl will only get yourself so far. Ivanova is going to need a little more convincing than that."

"I'm well aware of that," Kellyn said, trying to get around the prick.

"No one in England wanted to sign you and Ivanova is really treating you like a charity case, because he feels bad and you are Oliver Wood's girl. I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said saccharine sweetly, putting a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder.

"I'm _sure_," Kellyn drawled, swatting away his hand. "And now that you are done insulting me in every possible way, you can get the _fuck_ out of my face and do me a favor by shoving a wand up your ass."

"There's no reason to be a bitch," he sourly laughed

"Actually, there is. And you have plenty of reasons to be a complete dick, but I'm sure it comes rather naturally to you. I'm _not_ Ivanova's charity case; I am here because I am one _hell_ of a Quidditch player and he fucking _knows_ that."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, because when you are as good as I am—which is _really good_—people talk about you and they want to interview you and take your picture and have you endorse their products and they give you presents and they give you offers to play Quidditch. And I have had _all_ of that; I am an internationally known player at only seventeen and who are _you_? I haven't heard your name, so either you are a well-kept secret or hardly a threat at all, but I am leaning toward the second one. And if you _really_ want to play for Ivanova, you are going to have to give him a little more respect and credit than that for thinking that he is only paying attention to me because of my last name."

"So you're good? I bet that shows on the pitch and in bed. Shit, it's so easy for girls to get on Quidditch teams nowadays; all they have to do is sleep with the coach!"

"You are going to regret saying that," growled Kellyn and she quickly grabbed her wand out of her pocket and furiously cast a Bat-Bogey Hex that would make Ginny Weasley proud. Anton Haldor rolled on the ground, cursing at Kellyn in Bulgarian.

"Vat is a'goin' on here?" asked the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. "Who deed thees?"

"I did and the dickwad deserved it," Kellyn admitted resolutely. This was one thing she would happily own up to doing, even if she was punished for it. Glancing around, Kellyn realized she had gathered a crowd.

"Vell, deed he?" asked the professor to the crowd.

"Aw _hell_ yeah," proclaimed Nate Radley as the other students decisively nodded their heads.

"Vell, Haldor, go to ze 'ospital ving. And move along everyvun. Mees Vood, no more hexing out of class, even if it iz a vair good hex," the professor nodded approvingly. Kellyn was shocked and pleased that she escaped punishment.

"So, about being non-friends…" began Nate.

"Fine," groaned Kellyn.

"Sweet. Bye, tempestuous tease."

"See you around, annoying asshole," Kellyn waved after Nate. He was a dick, but he sort of reminded her of Jay-Jay, so she figured non-friends would be okay. She had made non-friends, enemies, and acquaintances in such little time. And then there was Darya, who refused to not be a friend, and Rowland, who she was probably going to repeatedly _Avada Kedavra _in her sleep with how sore she was.

"What did I miss?" Rowland asked, joining her as the crowds parted.

"Nothing much. I have a free period now." Much to her dismay, he looked far too pleased about this.


	79. Chapter 74: Not Bad

_Author's Note: I suppose this chapter is a little on the short side (not really, though) but I am really not skimping on any of the action at Durmstrang and Hogwarts and everything in between. A lot of you guys have been missing Declan, so there is a bit of him in this chapter, and he has a nice chunk in the next chapter. I really think you all are going to like the next chapter in general: there is a pretty awesome epiphany, a song, and a little surprise sort of about Rowland. Thanks so so much to everyone who has been reviewing! It is so encouraging and I love responding to your reviews. I feel like it helps me even because I usually end up rationalizing some character's behavior and I am able to more clearly portray everyone in the story. So as always, thanks to the reviewers and those who have added this to their favorites, or alerts, or whatever. Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 74: Not Bad

Herbology was not the same without Neville Longbottom's overexcited voice filling the greenhouse, but at least Darya managed to snatch Kellyn's arm out of the reach of the Fanged Geraniums. After class, Kellyn put on running clothes, laced up her trainers, and was brutally tortured. Actually, she was forced to run sprint after sprint while Durmstrang's Quidditch team practiced in the air above her. Kellyn was aching to hop on her _Firebolt III_ and take it for a spin around the grounds, but she was under Rowland's and Ivanova's reign at the moment.

"Not bad," said Rowland, looking at his stopwatch as Kellyn's breath came in wheezing gasps. "You slowed a bit at the end." Kellyn would have said, "Naw shit," had she had the breath. "But not bad at all, considering." Kellyn gave him a sarcastic thumbs-up and stared at the players in the sky. As if reading her mind, Rowland said, "Give it a few more days, Wood. Have some patience." Kellyn gave him a pointed glare, as if saying that she had none of that. "Come on, let's stretch you out. I'm sure you are sore."

"I'm fine," was her quick reply. She was always _fine._ Drew knew that was her go-to response for everything… "I've had it worse."

* * *

Jay-Jay wanted to break something. Badly.

It slipped out in conversation somehow. Glen was always the best secret keeper, but somehow, Kellyn's absence and the butterbeers passed around at the end of the day loosened his tongue just enough. It was only an innocent comment followed by a few introspective questions that gave him away.

"I do hope St. Mungo's accepts me. The orthopedic Healer I met two weekends ago seemed to think I was rather promising—"

"What was a St. Mungo's specialist doing at Hogwarts?" voiced Stella.

"Probably just helping Nurse Duncan heal a student," Shaylee said casually, not thinking much of it.

"But why would Nurse Duncan need help? It must have been something serious. And who would have been injured and in the Hospital Wing two weeks ago?" Stella asked again, her airy voice floating over them.

"_Fuck,_" Jay-Jay said, burying her head in her hands. Everyone looked at her confusedly and Glen froze. "It was Kellyn, wasn't it?" Glen began to sputter some response, but Jay-Jay cut him off. "Spill it, Huntington," she growled and it was rather impossible to say no to Jay-Jay.

"She made me swear to not tell. She was very persistent and threatening…"

"I am _sure_ I can be more so," Jay-Jay hissed. "Now, tell us _everything_." And so he did, from his observations of her while in Margate for the spring holidays to her diagnosis and operation.

"So, she was in legitimate pain all that time?" Jay-Jay asked once Glen finished. He nodded. "And she broke her leg trying to push herself to recover in order to stay here?" He nodded. "And she didn't just _leave_ us?" He shook his head again.

Jay-Jay got up and walked out the room, intent to break something. She should have known that Kellyn could not do anything half-way and would destroy herself trying to stay at Hogwarts. She almost did. Now, there was nothing left to do but transfigure a bowl into a glass vase, throw it at the stone wall, use _Reparo_ to mend it, throw it again, and repeat.

* * *

"Oy, brother," Kellyn said softly, pulling up a chair next to Declan in the library, who seemed to be concentrating rather fiercely on an essay.

"Hello," he whispered back, not looking up.

"How was your first day?"

"Not bad," he said, finally setting his quill down. "My roommate isn't a complete slob. My professors aren't incompetent. The material isn't uninteresting. And this library isn't poorly stocked." Kellyn silently considered this for a moment before speaking.

"Declan, what are litotes?"

"A figure of speech in which a certain statement is made by denying its opposite," he recited as if reading out of a book. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Kellyn shrugged, opening her new Defense Against the Dark Arts book to write an essay.

Just because things were not bad, didn't mean they were necessarily good.

* * *

"I think you're getting better at this," Rowland smiled as Kellyn tried to balance in a complicated yoga pose.

"I think you're full of shit," was her retort. "What are you writing, anyway?"

"A report to send to Ivanova," he replied, not looking up from his clipboard.

"Only two days under my clutches and you are already obsessing over me," Kellyn sighed.

"Absolutely," he said dryly. "Because I find you positively enthralling, especially your opinions on everything and your expansive and colorful vocabulary."

"Nope," Kellyn responded with equal dryness. "It's for my body." Rowland held his breath. "You are curious how my limbs are still attached," she said innocently and Rowland exhaled.

"That is actually common sense; it is because of ligaments and—"

"Stop talking. I'm trying to balance here," she said sternly, only to fall over a few moments later.

"You were saying?"

"…shut your gob."

* * *

When not flanked by Darya, Nate, or Rowland, Kellyn happily flew solo. She was already used to taking care of herself and it was easier to go through the day silently, only to participate every once in a while during class just so everyone knew she wasn't simply a dumb Quidditch player. _Impassive_ was the word she chose to describe how she carried herself at Durmstrang, _apathetic_ being a close second. She simply did not care. She was working out most of the time and did not bother with fixing her hair or wearing much makeup; however, a good dose of teenage angst always made her crave a dramatic application of eyeliner, but she stuck to that. Darya was right that the red school robes looked quite spectacular on her. Appearance was not exactly a priority, but it helped to look the part—put together, in charge, and completely off-limits. Judging by the veiled whispers in the hallways, she had succeeded.

The workouts had already transformed Kellyn's body and she eagerly worked hard and pushed herself at each turn. The coiled muscles in her arms and shoulders itched to toss a Quaffle and her strong abdominals and legs craved to perform tricky flying maneuvers. Worst yet, Rowland usually had her running outside while the Durmstrang Quidditch teams practiced.

"Well, if this is the pool you are picking from, you are so damn lucky to have me," said Kellyn, looking up at the sky.

"That's one team in the B division."

"How does Quidditch work around here, anyway?" she asked.

"The A division is for 6th and 7th years, the B division is for 4th and 5th years, and the C division is for 2nd and 3rd years. Each division is comprised of two teams so they can play against each other and the teams are re-formed each school year."

"Makes sense. That's a lot of teams, though."

"We get a lot of good players coming out of here."

"Then why me?" she asked Rowland, her big hazel eyes peering up at him completely unguarded. It struck him how bipolar she could be—one moment she could not give a damn and the next she would go quiet and he would practically be able to see the storm raging in her head by looking into her eyes.

"Because… well, you've probably heard this from your father time and time again, but you are a unique player."

"He never tells me that," she said placidly. "He tells me I have spotty defense, rely too much on brute strength and blind determination and rash impulse instead of methodical plays, and am a bit of a ball-hog and expect my teammates to read my mind." She paused for a moment as Rowland eyed her carefully. "And he's right," she shrugged.

"We call that 'unique.' You see, Wood," Rowland scratched his head, "the truth is, I'm not really the one that should be answering that question. Ivanova always respected your father and wanted to see what came of you—if you would turn out like your father, a neat, systematic, disciplined Keeper, or some completely different monster. When it turned out you became the latter, he was amused and kept coming just to see how radically you continued to separate yourself from your father's teachings, and then, he realized that you were good. In fact, he once went as far to describe you as potentially brilliant, but also potentially mad."

"Only _potentially_ mad? I will have to work on that one," Kellyn said with false solemnity.

"He thinks you are a spitfire."

"And what do _you_ think of me, Rowland?" she asked curiously, her big hazel eyes holding him still.

"I have read a little about you: a few articles in Quidditch Quarterly and some article called 'Birds of a Feather.' It was an obscure little thing, talked about you and your Keeper… Indovinello, right?" Kellyn nodded, feeling her throat go tight. _Your _Keeper, he said. _Hers hers hers… _"You two are peas in a pod, from I what gathered."

"_Were_," Kellyn corrected. "We _were_ two peas in a pod."

"Had a falling out?"

"More like a falling apart," Kellyn explained quietly. "I'm here and he's… there."

"You really don't want to be here, do you?" Rowland asked quietly. Kellyn refused to meet his eye and her fringe prevented him from getting a good glimpse at her face, but he saw how she fiddled with her necklace nervously.

"I have to get to class," she finally managed to say. "And I want to be on a broom soon, so make that happen." Kellyn walked away, _definitely not_ thinking about green eyes and the smell of the ocean.

* * *

It was funny how a few words could completely change a person's day. When Kellyn heard the words, "Today, we will be working with hippogriffs," her day became immensely better. As Jay-Jay so eloquently put it, Kellyn had a thing with heights. She liked heights. A lot. So, whether on a broom, a flying horse, a hippogriff, or a thestral, Kellyn was as happy as could be. She could barely contain her excitement as the professor lectured about the giant creature, whose front legs, head, and wings resembled those of a huge eagle and whose body and hind legs resembled that of a horse. With its steel-colored sharp beak, lethal talons, and piercing orange eyes, the hippogriff was certainly something to fear, but Kellyn feared practically nothing. The class eagerly answered questions as Kellyn watched the beast toss his head in the distance. The professor slowly inched the class toward the animal and then asked who would like to approach the hippogriff. As everyone stepped back, Kellyn eagerly stepped forward and raised her hand.

"Oh, Miss Vood! Vat a brave soul. Have you done this before?" inquired the professor.

"Once or twice," she shrugged.

"Then you know vat to do: maintain eye contact and bow." Kellyn nodded and confidently walked toward the beast. "Do not be so self-assured…" the professor began, seeing the hippogriff paw the ground at such a formidable opponent. Hippogriffs were terribly proud and polite, but it was little known that the beasts actually admired pride and confidence in others instead of being offended by it. However, everyone held their breath while the hippogriff circled around Kellyn after she bowed. She looked at the hippogriff as a respected equal and at last, he returned the bow and took a step toward her. "Vell done!" cried the professor.

Kellyn held out a hand and the hippogriff turned it over, annoyed that there was no food to be offered. The professor handed Kellyn a small, dead bird, which the hippogriff snatched away and chomped on happily as Kellyn stroked his feathers. After the delightful snack, the hippogriff fluffed his wings and vainly preened himself before strutting around Kellyn. She was very pleased when the hippogriff nudged her arm onto his withers and then head-butted her rear end. Kellyn needed no encouragement to grab onto the strong tuft of feathers in between the two wings and swing a leg over the hippogriff's back. He sprang into a run as his powerful wings flapped and with a nimble leap, they were soaring in the air and zooming above the tree tops.

Kellyn had not felt this good since her days at Hogwarts. She felt completely untouchable, as if none of her worries and preoccupations could get near her with her being far above the ground and soaring at breakneck speed. She loved the feeling of the powerful beast underneath her and the exhilarating coil in her stomach when the hippogriff rapidly turned. The air was terribly cold and bit her face, but it had been days since she felt so alive. Soaring over the Quidditch pitch, she tilted her head back, stretched her arms out, and let out a satisfied yell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rowland and Petar Ivanova sat in the stadium and talked business.

"Krasimir, how is Vood?" asked Ivanova gruffly.

"Steadily improving. She takes it all, _trenyor_. No amount of work baffles her. No complaints, even if she does have sass," responded Rowland.

"She knows better than to complain."

"And she doesn't seem to be in any pain at all, even after the workouts."

"Showing pain is a sign of veekness to her, Krasimir. That has been ingrained in her head since birth. You must vatch her carefully. Tell me something I don't know about this Vood girl." Rowland racked his brain for the juiciest details on Kellyn Wood.

"Her father critiques her instead of compliments her playing."

"All good coaches do that to their players," scoffed Ivanova. "It vould all go to their heads if I told them they vere any good."

"She has terrible balance on the ground," Rowland said hopefully. Ivanova seemed amused for a half second before motioning him to continue with something a little more enthralling. "She has had a tough childhood."

"And it has made her stronger. Krasimir, there has to be something better."

"She doesn't want to be here!" Rowland blurt out. Ivanova eyed him and sighed. "I figured it out earlier today. At least I _suspect_ she doesn't want to be here."

"Krasimir," groaned Ivanova, "I figured that out vithin the first tventy _seconds_ of meeting her." Rowland sputtered.

"How…?"

"Her eyes, Krasimir, _her eyes._ They give avay everything. She is aggravating, I know, but that makes her easy to aggravate and then she vill tell everything. Krasimir, I vanted you to get inside her head, to be her confidante, and you give me nothing!"

"She doesn't want to talk," protested Rowland. "She doesn't want to be friends with anyone. And she's _complicated._"

"Fuck, Krasimir, she is a teenage girl! That is practically the definition of 'complicated!'" the coach drawled. Rowland looked down, embarrassed by his failure and disappointed that he had let down Ivanova. "She is simple in her complexity. And I know that she has a tough shell to break—that's vy I put _you_ on the job." Rowland looked up hopefully at the compliment, only to see a hippogriff zoom past and the flash of a white grin. "I put you on the job and you let her fly a _fucking hippogriff_?" growled Ivanova. Rowland buried his face in his hands.

"She is completely uncontrollable. She is this rogue girl, hell-bent on ruining my life!" Ivanova laughed.

"I vould not give her so much credit."

"Why do you want Wood, anyway? She asked me today and I said I wasn't really the one to answer that question."

"Vat did you tell her?"

"That she was a player outside the usual square box. And although I haven't seen her play, she must be good. But… is it her name?"

"You mean, do I vant her because she is a Vood?" asked Ivanova neutrally. Rowland sheepishly nodded. "She hexed Anton Haldor in the hallvay for insinuating that. Bat-Bogey Hex, according to my sources, and a damn good vun at that. So, no, Krasimir. She can stand alone vithout her father. She has only been doing that for the last seventeen years." He paused, in thought. "Did you see that smile on her face, as she vent past?" Rowland nodded. "She is much happier in the air than on the ground. She has this… spark of madness. Make that happen, Krasimir."

"You mean let her fly?"

"Yes, tomorrow. She can join in on the A division practice," said Ivanova, clapping Rowland on the shoulder and leaving him to his thoughts. A few things roamed Rowland's mind. First, he was excited to see Wood fly. And second, there were a few details he didn't tell Ivanova. Kellyn Wood had problems with her father; she had trust issues; and there was something about his mentioning of Indovinello that put her on edge. But what did this have to do with Quidditch? Probably nothing, so he let it be.

* * *

The hippogriff landed back on the ground after nearly ten minutes of soaring through the air and Kellyn felt rejuvenated when she slid off the beast's back and patted his hind quarters. The hippogriff gave a satisfactory huff and bowed to her. Kellyn bowed back with a smile as the class applauded with amazement. After that, a few more brave classmates rode the hippogriff, but Kellyn was definitely the class hero. Many people congratulated her after class and Darya kept on looking at Kellyn oddly.

"What?"

"You're smiling," said Darya with a grin of her own.

"So?"

"You haven't smiled since you've been here."

"Yeah, wipe that off before you break a fucking mirror or something," said Nate sarcastically. Kellyn tried, but she couldn't, and so the little smile lingered.

* * *

"I tried writing Kellyn a letter today," said Shaylee at lunch. "I didn't know what to say, or how to say it, or even how to start. It was a complete failure," she moaned.

"I tried, too," said Jay-Jay with a suspicious glare. "It was complete shit, so I gave up. Besides, I have nothing to say to her so… _whatever._"

"I also tried," said Drew quietly. "But I couldn't put it into words." Everyone sympathetically agreed.

"Oh, are we talking about writing to Kellyn?" asked Stella, her eyes wide and oblivious to their conversation. "I just sent her a letter." Naturally, this ensued much moaning and groaning.

"Well, what did you say to her?" asked Sam.

"It was just a letter," Stella stated. "I plainly told her what everyone has been doing, just keeping her in the loop. She would want it that way, just a normal letter."

"Do you think she'll write back?" asked Glen. Stella considered this for a moment, eying the ceiling as if the answer was written up there. After pondering, she looked back at the group that sat around her, eagerly waiting for her response.

"No, I don't think she will," Stella said with a smile. "Please pass the pudding."

* * *

"I saw you on the hippogriff today," said Rowland, meeting Kellyn after class. He could see the faintest outline of a smile burst at the corners of her mouth.

"Yeah, so?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You have a thing for heights, don't you?" he asked, causing Kellyn to burst out laughing. This caught Rowland off-guard, seeing her toss back her head, crinkles in the corners of her eyes, her mouth open, and eyes glittering as she let out an abrupt, but genuine laugh.

"You could say that," she said, her smile turning into a smirk. Rowland figured he was a bit of a sucker for pretty smiles. It was his one weakness when it came to pretty girls and Kellyn's smile was very disarming. Ivanova said not to fall for that smile and so he choked back the lump in his throat.

"Today we'll do a distance run around the grounds. It will be four miles or so and I'll set the pace." This successfully wiped the majority of her smile away and made her shrug indifferently.

"It sounds fine," she said, adjusting her book bag. "When can I fly?"

"Soon," Rowland responded. Kellyn raised an eyebrow.

"Can we make that _sooner?_" Rowland sighed at her impatience.

"Don't push it, Wood," he said with a warning tone. She simply smirked.

* * *

Drew sat in front of a chalkboard, reworking the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Seb could shift into the center and he could pull up Eva Visanaythan from the reserve squad. It was frustrating to lose his best Chaser and the powerhouse of his team and everyone obviously felt the loss, even at the previous week's practice when she was gone because he forced her off the team. He might as well face it: the team was royally fucked for the Quidditch Cup games and they were even more fucked for next year, with them losing five of the seven starters. It was why he had worked the reserve squad so hard, because they were practically the future team. He had invested a lot in Declan in particular, knowing that he would either step in for Shaylee or his sister.

_Her._ Fuck, everything came back to her. The shirt he wore on Friday night still smelled like her and he had made a duplicate of the collage of pictures of them. Her smile and her beautiful eyes had flashed in all of the pictures and he had wondered how he could make his stomach stop flipping in circles. He had slid the pictures aside and turned them face down, causing his gut to settle a little, but this did not shut up his nagging brain.

In truth, he was not just losing a Chaser—he was losing one of his best friends and his… _something._ He felt nearly sick to his stomach when Stella predicted that she would not write back because he knew that Stella was probably right. Just because she never really said goodbye to all of them didn't mean that she didn't shut the door on them. Drew knew that it was probably easier for her that way. She was a Chaser alright, always flitting away. And he—he was a Keeper, sitting still and patient, watching the goals, and waiting for the Chaser. He would always be waiting for the Chaser, for _his_ Chaser.

His Chaser was Kellyn Wood. It almost hurt to even think the name and he had avoided it in all conversation. He had shut down that week, wandering the castle without a purpose. Hogwarts, without her, had lost its luster, that warmth that only a home can give. They say that home was where the heart was, but she had his heart. Kellyn Wood, his Chaser, had run off with his heart and there was not much he could do except sit patiently and hope that she would come flitting back eventually. Maybe it would happen, he thought hopefully. She could not ignore the chemistry between them, even if everything was left unsaid. She had to know how much she meant to him, even if he could not put into words himself. Well, one word popped in his mind, but he quickly pushed it away because it was so dangerous.

The word was _love_. But it was too sudden to be love, wasn't it? He had only identified that he fancied her a few days before, but this felt bigger than fancy, but not quite _that _big. Love was immense and powerful and he always thought that love was something that grew, not happened. Plus, if he was in love with her, he was probably more royally fucked than the Quidditch team, and that was saying a lot; because if he was in love with Kellyn Wood, and she was in Bulgaria and he was in the UK, it was practically a recipe for unrequited love, a renegade romance, and she would never know. Perhaps he was wrong; it would not be the first time he would be wrong about something involving her.

She said that pigs would fly without magic before she lost her pride over a man. This was no longer a matter of pride, but still—she wasn't coming back and it was a terrible truth to acknowledge. At last, he erased her name from the chalkboard and the empty space glared at him conspiratorially.

"How are the new plays looking?" asked Shaylee, coming up behind him.

"Not bad," said Drew. There was a long pause between the captains.

"Going to slide Seb to the center and put in Eva on the wing, yes?" she asked. Drew nodded. "It looks so empty without her name there," Shaylee said quietly, touching the center Chaser position. He silently agreed.


	80. Chapter 75: Bell Tower

_Author's Note: Only seven reviews? Come on, people, you can do better than that. This is what I get for spoiling you all by updating every three days and then switching it up to five because I'm working. Sigh. Well, I hope this chapter delivers: we start off with Declan's POV, Kellyn flies, Kellyn has a wonderful epiphany, there's a song, and a little surprise related to Rowland. I updated the list of characters too, in case you need that as a reference. Enjoy reading the chapter and don't forget to review at the end!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 75: Bell Tower

Declan knew his parents loved him. He also knew that Kellyn was a slightly more fascinating, demanding, and time-consuming child and the distribution of attention was skewed in her direction because she was smart _and _brilliant at Quidditch _and _dramatic _and _loud _and _stubborn while he was smart and quiet and spineless and smart and eager and good enough at Quidditch and smart. His mother was warmer in appreciating his quiet wit while his father was almost intimidated and did what he always did: he turned to Quidditch, because there had to be some logic in that. Bonding was done over strategy books and diagrams with Xs and Os, but there was no point in trying to discuss the beauty in a perfect potion or the theory behind a transfiguration spell. It was not that Oliver Wood was stupid; it was that he only had true appreciation for Quidditch and his family.

Declan knew his parents loved him and he didn't even question this love when they decided to move on Kellyn's behalf, even if he got nothing out of it. He told himself that it was a compliment to him, that they knew that he could handle himself because he was _Declan_ and there were books everywhere to make friends with and that he would be _fine_. He was mature and strong and level-headed, and he would be successful with these traits. He, unlike his sister, was good at masking his true feelings; otherwise, he probably would have come to blows with his family long ago. He could pretend that he was _fine _and look the part too.

He knew his sister loved him too. She felt guilty and this sentiment filled her eyes when she went out of her way to talk to him at least once a day. He was her brother and could read the looks in her eyes like words off of a page: _I am so sorry, you were right, I was so selfish, I didn't even stop to think, I tried to fight for you, I really did, and I failed you, and this sucks and I can't fix it, and I'm so sorry._ This is what her eyes said, but her lips formed the words, "Rowland says I get to fly tomorrow."

"That's great," he responded, mustering up enough enthusiasm to assuage her for a moment before she returned to her guilty state.

"And how are you?"

"Same," he shrugged.

"Made any new friends yet?"

"Not really. There are some nice blokes in some of my classes, though."

"You should go study with them, not hide in the library," she advised with a gentle smile.

"As if you don't do the same," he responded coolly.

"It's different," Kellyn shook her head, "I already have friends—"

"And so do I. Like you, I am not interested in making new ones, so do not push me to do something that you are unwilling to do yourself," he said with great composure, flipping through a book to avoid seeing the guilt in her eyes.

"Sometimes I forget you are fourteen," she said quietly and he knew that her eyes would be giving away everything if he could bear to meet them. "Sometimes, I think you are far older by the way you speak, and sometimes, I think you are far younger because you're my little brother, and that's how it's supposed to be."

"Kellyn, I'm _fine._"

"I know," she said with a knowing smile. "I'm _fine_ too. We are all just _fine_, aren't we?" But she should have been fine; really fine, not _fine._ This made him a little angry, that she got everything and still couldn't be fine. He was her little brother and he kind of wanted her to pay for it, and so he brought up the inevitable.

"Have you written to Drew?" This time, he looked her in the eye so he could evilly relish in the pain he was causing her. There was a long pause before she spoke.

"No," she said so quietly he could barely hear her. "I wasn't planning on it." Her reaction satisfied the annoying little brother side of him and he quickly changed the subject.

"Clarence snuck a note in one of my school books. I wrote to him on Monday after I found it and got a letter back during lunch."

"That's nice," she said with a genuine grin. "We should write Mum and Da soon." Declan shrugged. He was not interested in volunteering, knowing that Kellyn was much better with sounding fine on paper with her casual detachment from the world when put into ink.

"You can do it."

"I will," she sighed. "Tomorrow. I'm _exhausted_. I told Rowland to bugger off and stop hovering."

"He's just doing his job," Declan admonished.

"I know, but it's so bloody annoying," she groaned, loosening up at last.

"I should get some work done. And you should too, that is, if you aren't resting, which you should do as well." Kellyn took his advice silently, ruffled his hair, and left him alone. Declan opened a book and wondered if it had a companion volume, because it sure did look lonely on the table.

* * *

"Are you ready?" asked Rowland, standing next to Kellyn on the bell tower, which was the highest tower at Durmstrang.

"Are you shitting me?" asked Kellyn with her broom in hand. "I was fucking _born_ ready." She fidgeted and squirmed, ready to soar over the grounds.

"So, just take a few laps around the grounds, maybe ten minutes or so, and then you'll run until the A division practice starts."

"Where's Ivanova?"

"Around. Why?"

"I just thought he would want to know what he's getting," Kellyn said slowly.

"He is already well aware," said Rowland dryly. "Is that… is that a _Firebolt III?_" Kellyn nodded. "Is it new?" She shook her head.

"I've had it for three years and it's been through plenty, including a little swim in the lake at Hogwarts. I've just been so fucking _bored_ being stuck on the ground that I've taken to cleaning it," she said with an accusatory glare at Rowland.

"That's not my fault."

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Rowland said before realizing how childish he sounded. Kellyn looked rather triumphant. He straightened up and with a voice he fancied to sound more mature, he ordered her to take flight. Next thing he knew, she had hopped up to the edge of the tower and launched herself out with her broom still in hand. Rowland shouted her name and watched her fall faster and faster, knowing that Ivanova was going to absolutely murder him for not figuring out that she was positively suicidal. Before hitting the ground, she neatly tucked the broom under her body and changed direction, blasting skyward and rushing past Rowland so he could hear her maniacal laughter. "That wasn't funny!" he shouted up at her. "That wasn't funny at all!"

"You looked like you were going to piss your pants!" she howled.

"You are going to be running sprints for the rest of your life!" Rowland threatened angrily.

"You'll have to make me touch the ground first," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes before she shot off into the distance, spinning and making dangerous turns. Rowland looked at how precariously she balanced on her broom, knowing that the slightest shift of her weight could send her in a completely different direction. She wasn't potentially mad, but rather completely mental and neurotic and every other synonym of "insane."

"I take it back—she is _definitely_ mad, not just potentially," said a voice behind Rowland. He turned around to see Ivanova looking out into the distance with an amused smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," the Quidditch coach shrugged. "I just vanted to see vat I was getting."

"Didn't you already know?"

"It's Kellyn fucking Vood. She is a bit of a vild card, in case you haven't noticed," drawled Ivanova.

"Brilliant, but as mad as a hatter."

"_Potentially_ brilliant," Ivanova corrected Rowland. "She needs to be shoved in the right direction, Krasimir. Make sure she lands on the ground in the next century, please," he clapped Rowland on the shoulder and walked down the stairs of the tower. Rowland looked out into the distance, trying to catch sight of the Wood girl.

"Easier said than done," he muttered sourly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts the Ravenclaws were holding their first practice without the Woods. The pitch seemed rather empty without the extra bodies and certainly more quiet without Kellyn and Drew's bickering. The entire team was completely thrown off by their disappearance, and even Drew, who was the one of all of them who should have been able to completely focus on the game, was repeatedly letting Quaffles slip through his hands. An untrained eye could have claimed that he looked apathetic and uncaring, but Shaylee, who knew him almost as well as Kellyn and Gulliver, knew that he cared too much; his unaffectedness was actually the opposite.

If their captain couldn't hold it together, the team couldn't either and so Drew ended the practice a whole five minutes before their claim on the pitch terminated. With a sour look on his face, Drew told them all to hit the showers while he walked to the Prefect's bathroom, yanked his clothes off, and sunk into the fragrant, warm water. He stayed submerged, holding his breath for far longer than he should have. When he allowed himself to resurface and gasped for air, he wondered if he felt a fraction of what it was like to drown: that terrible, slippery, calm, resigned blueness. Then, he conjectured, if drowning wasn't blue, but hazel instead. Because when he looked into her eyes, that was what he felt—he was resigned that nothing could prevent him from slipping and falling for her so terribly hard, and yet, there was calmness and hope and _holyfuck_ maybe love in this acquiescence.

* * *

There was something absolutely thrilling about flying over the grounds at Durmstrang. For a moment, Kellyn even forgot where she was and she was finally safe to smile and laugh and feel alive. As cheesy as it was, she understood was it felt like to have one's heart soar with happiness—she was pretty sure that some Quidditch player came up with the expression in the first place.

However, the deadness returned when she was handed a Quaffle. It was smooth and leathery, warm and worn from active hands, and yet, a sinking, cold feeling washed over her. Suddenly, Quidditch was not a lifeline, but business, and it stuck her as a rather terrifying sentiment that she could not quite shake.

This was not her team. This was not her school. This was not even her country. Everything seemed so wrong, even the Quaffle in her hand (and how could that _ever_ be wrong?).

When there was no spirit and energy in her game, she fell back to her father's and Drew's playbooks. As she passed with the A division, she could see the little Xs and Os come to life and fly across the pitch, and there was beauty in that, but she always thought the unexpected, the move that looked like a brilliant play that no one called, was always more satisfying. The coldness put a damper on her mood and she felt herself going through the motions.

Despite this, no one could deny that she was extraordinarily talented, not even Ivanova and Rowland, who gave a low whistle.

"I haven't seen that much raw talent in a player so young before," he said. "I can see why you wanted her."

"No, Krasimir," said Ivanova with sunglasses covering his cool, blue eyes. "Not even I have seen the reason vy I vanted her yet."

"I don't understand," Rowland shook his head. Ivanova scratched his stubble thoughtfully, thinking how to explain it to the young man. He had a rather soft spot for the boy, who had a true appreciation for the game but needed explanations for certain things that didn't fit together as neatly as bones and muscles did.

"She has about a hundred books on strategy in her head, thousands of diagrams with arrows, Xs, and Os, paragraph upon paragraph of descriptions on technique, and hundreds of vell thought-out plays. Vood is actually smart—she got that from her mother—and she is a smart player—she got that from her father." Rowland nodded, remembering that his mother had said that about Oliver Wood. "But vat is unique about Vood is that she can see a play before it happens. She does not need the playbooks in her head because she can make the unexpected happen. Impulsive, daring, headstrong, _spirited_… that is vy everyone vants her."

"And so…?"

"She is not playing like that now. She is at her best ven she plays vith her heart."

"But… she's so _good._"

"It is classic, yes, rather timeless, sure, but not herself. I do believe she forgot to pack her heart in her trunk before moving."

"What are you going to do, then?" asked Rowland.

"_Vood! Get your ass down here now!_" Her head looked to the ground and she caught a Quaffle without even looking at it. Tossing the Quaffle to the side, she began to fly to the ground. By the time her feet landed in the grass, a cool scowl was on her face.

"What is it, _trenyor?_" she purred.

"You call that Quidditch? That is child's play. Get your head in the game."

"It is," she said coldly.

"Funny, I thought it was stuck up your ass. You are no golden child around these parts, Vood; you vill have to vork to be taken seriously."

"I am working!" she insisted strongly, color rising to her cheeks in anger. "I am working and I have been working my ass off all week and it shows!"

"Oh really?" Ivanova drawled.

"Yes!" Kellyn cried hotly. "My passes are perfect, my shots are stronger than ever, there's movement on the Quaffle, I am making good cuts, and I am calling out plays. It's good, it's textbook good, and you know it!"

"I do not vant a fucking textbook, I vant a little life, Vood!" Ivanova roared back to her, at last, causing her to really snap.

"I don't have that!" she shouted back.

"You vain child!" Ivanova bellowed, knowing that she could feel every pair of eyes on the pitch watch such a public humiliation. "You are so caught up in your own problems that you cannot play the game that runs in your veins. You are a disgrace." The words hung heavily in the air and seemed to slap the seventeen-year-old across the face. "Now get on that broom and remind me vy I am vasting my time vith you." Shaking with anger, Kellyn obeyed and shot up in the sky.

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" asked Rowland, bewildered.

"No, not ven it makes her play like that," Ivanova pointed upward. Kellyn had intercepted a Quaffle, sped past players with furious determination, diving and weaving until she threw the Quaffle with such force that it nearly knocked the Keeper off his broom before soaring through the hoop. "Because if I can't make her play vith heart, anger is the next best substitute."

Perched high in the air and with a string of curses running through her mind, Kellyn Wood looked down at Petar Ivanova with a look clearly daring him to tell her she was a disgrace one more time. Ivanova simply crossed his arms and smiled behind the tinted lenses of his sunglasses.

_

* * *

_

Mum and Da—

_Durmstrang is fine. Cold, but fine. The people here are pleasant enough. My classes are interesting, but I've dropped History of Magic and Transfiguration. No worries, Mum, I'm keeping up in History but I've given up on Transfiguration. It never was going to make sense to me how something could completely change its properties. Life doesn't work out that way._

_Anyway, as far as Quidditch goes, I have met Ivanova and he's an asshole. Some kid named Rowland Krasimir has taken over my life, schedule, and diet. He's hired by the Vultures to oversee my training, progress, and healing until school is let out._

_I Bat-Bogey Hexed some prat in the hallway and the professor who intervened let me get away with it because all the witnesses maintained he deserved it._

—_Kellyn_

Nursing her sore muscles, Kellyn finished the letter to her parents, intending to send it off before dinner. She added the little bit about school because she knew her mother would worry, even if Ivanova didn't really care—like he said, she didn't need to take her N.E.W.T.s to play Quidditch.

And then, a light bulb flashed above her head. _She didn't need to take her N.E.W.T.s to play Quidditch_. She didn't even need to finish school to play Quidditch. She could always go back, like Rowland said, and take the tests at another time. Her concern was that she would not have enough money to finish the term at Hogwarts; money, time, and a bad knee were the only things stopping her. Now, she realized, she didn't need to pay for school. However, she needed residency and that was a motive she had to stay at Hogwarts. She flipped open the book from the Durmstrang library on the rules of the English and Irish Quidditch league and scanned the pages. What she saw shocked her: residency requirement only had to be fulfilled at either the time of the offer or at the time of signing the contract, not necessarily both. So, because she was living in the United Kingdom at the time the offers were made, the residency requirement was fulfilled. Plus, they had not sold the house in Margate and could legally live there. She was of age and could make her own decisions without a parent or guardian; she could sign a contract without needing consent.

Before her eyes, a new plan unfolded. It was completely unorthodox and a little traitorous to the Bulgarians, but for now, Kellyn could bide her time. The training had already strengthened her immensely and she felt more stable every day. While she waited to completely recover, she could ask Hannah Longbottom (formerly Abbott) for a room at the Leaky Cauldron. When the time was right, she would leave Durmstrang and get back to England, where she would write the Quidditch teams yet again to say that she was back in business and prepared to accept an offer. While she was at Durmstrang, the Vultures had tacitly claimed all rights on her, but once she was in England, she was free game. When she was signed—and undoubtedly someone would still want her—she could get herself a flat and maybe she could make up with the friends she left at Hogwarts and hope they could forgive her for being herself. It was foolproof—nothing could stop her. Immediately, she set off to write Mrs. Longbottom what turned out to be a lengthy letter that confessed far too much. Only when she signed the letter and watched the school's owl disappear into the distance was she able to quell her thumping heart and attempt to return to her schoolwork.

* * *

Jay-Jay had not been able to sleep properly. The empty bed in the room unnerved her, even if that bed had always been empty until Kellyn came. The truth was that she missed her best friend. She couldn't regret how things ended and she could not be soft and sentimental about it—it wasn't her way. So, she was angry most of the time: angry that she had been blind, angry that she had been stubborn, and angry that she couldn't sleep. She grabbed her Arithmancy book, knowing that the logical, perfect numbers would sooth her, and walked down the stairs to the common room to read. However, someone was already down in the room, strumming a guitar. Jay-Jay sat down on one of the last steps and listened to the quiet guitar pickings.

_It's no longer a matter of pride,_

_You say that pigs will probably fly_

_Without magic._

_..._

_I know we whispered our good-byes_

_Regret hanging in the night_

_And on our lips._

_..._

_They say home is where your heart is_

_But you stole my heart away._

_So please come home,_

_Please come home to me._

Jay-Jay sat quietly, listening to Drew's song, and wondering who it was for.

_Your kaleidoscope eyes,_

_Merlin, I never want to see them cry_

_A single tear._

_..._

_That wicked glint in your eyes_

_A conniving smirk instead of a smile,_

_You devil child._

_..._

_They say home is where your heart is_

_But you stole my heart away._

_So please come home,_

_Please come home to me._

Some girls liked that sort of thing, Jay-Jay mused, pretty words put into song to make them immortal and forever ingrained into a few sweet chords. It usually ended up sounding sappy, yet there was something so genuine and almost quirky about the lyrics that Jay-Jay bitterly smirked a little.

_Our doom is burned into photographs_

_A kind of dream that couldn't last_

_In this life._

_..._

_I know you didn't want to go_

_But what you don't know, I can't show_

_That I'm falling._

_..._

_They say home is where your heart is_

_But you stole my heart away._

_So please come home,_

_Please come home to me._

He sounded… heartbroken, perhaps? Jay-Jay never felt a romantic heartbreak before, but maybe all heartbreak was the same. She watched her dad's heart break when her mother died; her own heart broke a little too. But perhaps it was a little overrated. People seemed to recover from heartbreak all the time. And yet, she had never heard anyone so broken, the final verses of the song slowing to an aching melody, Drew's voice soft and etched with pain.

_And now I'm sitting in the dark,_

_Feeling oh so very lost,_

_And you're gone._

_..._

_But you'll never fade away_

_The light you gave could last all day._

_I won't forget._

_..._

_They say home is where your heart is_

_But you stole my heart away._

_So please come home,_

_Please come home to me._

_..._

_They say home is where your heart is_

_But you stole my heart away._

_So please come home, Kellyn,_

_Please come home to me._

And then, it suddenly all made sense. She scampered back up the stairs and quickly shut the door to her room behind her.

"Oh, _FUCK,_" she whispered in the dark.

* * *

"Is that a letter from the offspring?" asked Cho, leaning over her husband's shoulder in their hotel in Bulgaria.

"From Kellyn," Oliver said, lost in his thoughts.

"How does she sound?"

"Fine," he said, handing the letter over without being asked. Cho read and re-read the short letter with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It sounds just like her. Well, an abbreviated version, anyway," Cho decided, being able to hear her daughter's voice in the letter, yet knowing that many things were probably left out. Oliver simply sat and rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you thinking about, luv?"

"Krasimir… why does that name sound familiar?" Cho looked at him, stunned.

"Really, Oliver? You honestly don't remember that name?" Oliver gave her an exasperated look, begging her to just tell him. "I should hope it would ring a _bell_," she said pointedly. At last, it dawned on Oliver and he hastily stood up, knocking over his chair. "Your coat is in the closet," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek. Oliver slipped on the coat with the Puddlemere crest emblazed on the chest and hastily Disapparated.

The street corner was only slightly familiar and Oliver picked a rose from the garden on the corner before walking down the street. He pushed his hair back hastily, feeling old memories resurface. He twisted his gold wedding band around his finger, thinking how his wife's eyes had these little gold specks in them that carried such warmth and compassion for everything she held near and dear. This thought settled his nervous hands and taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door to a vaguely familiar house.

"Is… is Katie Bell here?" Oliver asked the man at the door. The man looked puzzled for a moment before a blonde-haired, brown-eyed woman peeked from under his arm.

"It's Katie _Krasimir_, Oliver Wood, and it's about time you showed up. Took you long enough," she grumbled with a grin.

"Kates," he said fondly.

"Ollie," she returned with her nickname for him, a goofy grin on her face. "Is that… Oliver, did you take that rose from the neighbor's yard?" Oliver blushed in embarrassment. "Merlin," she laughed. "You never really grew out of your awkward phase did you?" she laughed under her husband's arm.

"Vould you like to come in?" asked the man, who had stood quietly and watched the scene with unquestioning eyes.

"If… if it is not a great intrusion. I just showed up unannounced and…"

"Ollie, I knew you would be coming," Katie said.

"How?"

"My women's intuition," she said with a knowing, motherly smile. "Because you find teenage girls to be the most confusing thing on the planet—I should know, I was one of them," she said as Oliver stepped through the threshold. "You like your tea with extra lemon, yes?" she asked. Oliver nodded. "Some things never change, Ollie, but most things do," she said, putting a kettle on the stove. "Do sit," she insisted and Oliver had a feeling he would be there for awhile.


	81. Chapter 76: This Kid

_Author's Note: Not gonna lie, I really hope you all like this chapter, especially the conversation between Katie and Oliver. Please read, enjoy, and review!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 76: This Kid

Oliver decided that he liked Katie's husband. He was quiet, unassuming, efficient, and most of all, trusting. If Katie was his wife, he wouldn't have left her alone in the kitchen with Oliver Wood if he knew their past. But Katie's husband must have known their past; Oliver could tell by the way his eyes thoughtfully flicked back and forth between the woman he loved and himself. Yet, he whispered something inaudible in her ear, something that made her give a little smile and look at him with her chocolate brown eyes after he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He politely shook Oliver's hand, insisted that a visit was overdue, grabbed his coat and walked out of the house.

The kettle whistled on the stove and the sound reminded him of the whistle of the Hogwarts Express, sending him back to his school days. Katie Bell was three years younger than him, his best Chaser, ran with the Weasley twins, and had a contagious grin. In other words, she was trouble. With her chipper attitude, blunt tone, wicked sense of humor, and obsession with Quidditch, no one except Oliver was surprised that he eventually fell for her, despite the thousand and one reasons he told himself that he shouldn't.

It was always _KatieandOliver_ but they never were. They never dated. They never kissed. They never confessed their feelings for each other. They wrote it off as schoolboy and schoolgirl love, the kind that is best when incognito and unrequited. They were friends, he was captain, she was his Chaser, he was three years older, she was wild, he was serious, and it was all wrong. He graduated and went to play for Puddlemere and she was still in school, and the world was terrifying. Fred and George Weasley made their dramatic exit from Hogwarts in her sixth year; Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, her best friends, graduated that year also. Oliver was traveling the world and playing Quidditch all the time. They wrote letters.

He always thought he was going to marry Katie Bell someday. Perhaps it was a sentiment from the era, with everyone's lives constantly on the line and little hope for a decent future, but he was convinced she was the girl for him as soon as she was done with school. She was great at Quidditch and would definitely receive offers to play. And so when he received a letter that she was in St. Mungo's two years after he graduated, he thought his heart would stop.

But the girl in the bed wasn't Katie. At least that's what he told himself, because Katie Bell was not quiet, thoughtful, and soft. She was in St. Mungo's for sixth months and suddenly, Quidditch was not her world anymore. She talked about getting her Transfiguration N.E.W.T and traveling and getting married and having kids and Oliver sat and watched and wondered _damn it_ where was Kates?

He told her that he could train her to play Quidditch again and she told him that he should let it go, because she had. He stopped visiting, unable to reconcile this change. They drew apart, only to meet up after the Battle of Hogwarts. He had nightmares of Colin Creevey's body (_he was only sixteen and Merlin, so small_) and Katie seemed to know everything about everything and she held his face in her hands and said, "Oliver, I can say this because I loved you: this world is changing. I changed. And you are going to change. And you can either accept it or fight it. Change isn't always bad, Ollie. Sometimes, it's really good." Then she whispered goodbye and they parted ways.

He met Cho. She traveled the world and fell in love with the Balkan Mountains in Bulgaria. And then she fell in love with a man. Oliver went to the wedding, looked at the happy bride, and tried to find Kates; he congratulated the happy couple after the wedding and left. She had a baby. He got married; he invited Katie and she smiled knowingly. He had kids. They stopped all forms of communication. And now he was in her kitchen and she was pouring him tea and cutting up a lemon with such nonchalance and _damn it_, Kates was nowhere to be seen.

"It's almost ironic, isn't it?" she began, setting down the tea cup in front of him. He began to take a sip in his nervousness and she reached across the table and slapped his hand. "It's hot still, you'll burn your tongue," she tutted in a motherly tone. "Anyway, it's ironic, isn't it, how my son is saving your daughter?"

"She doesn't need savin'," was Oliver's automatic response (because no offspring of his _ever_ needed saving).

"It's still ironic," she mused thoughtfully. "Almost beautifully ironic. You tried to save me, you know, put me back together and fix me up. But I wasn't broken and I didn't need fixing and you never understood," she said plainly. "And now our kids are thrown together by some stroke of fate and the roles are reversed: he's trying to salvage the pieces with his careful plans and she has plans of her own and some crazy change of heart."

"I don't know how it happened," said Oliver. "But it did." There was silence between them and Katie blew gently on her tea before speaking.

"I wish I could meet her," she thought aloud. "How sad is it that I had to follow my best friend's life the same way that the rest of the world did, through gossip magazines and newspapers?"

"Katie—"

"It's pathetic, Oliver," she snapped, putting her cup roughly down on the saucer. "I didn't need a coach, but I _did_ need a friend and you threw up your hands and walked out. You didn't even _try_ to understand, Oliver, that's what hurt."

"Ye were… ye were this whole different person and… I didn't know ye anymore," he tried to explain.

"You were scared, _that's_ what you were," Katie declared resolutely before calming herself with a sip of tea. "Rowland says she's not like you at all, and at the same time, undeniably your daughter. She's just as neurotic, stubborn, and obsessed as you; she lives by your stupid rules and recites your stupid doctrines, and yet, she is this completely different monster, a little rebel child on the pitch. Ivanova has her all figured out, though. She got lucky." This little comment burned Oliver's throat (or it could have been the tea)—some coach had figured out his daughter, yet he couldn't.

"She's me daughter," he said defensively. Katie eyed him carefully, admiring the protectiveness that she always knew would come out one day.

"How do you like being a father? You have a son too, yes?"

"It's… it's an adventure in 'n' of itself. Kellyn is… Kellyn, and Declan is… Declan." Katie laughed.

"I know what you mean—that no other word can describe your child but their name."

"Was bein' a mother everythin' ye hoped for?"

"Everything and more," she said, looking at the pictures on the walls. "I got everything I wanted. Did you, Oliver, get you what you want?"

"Everythin' 'n' more," he said, thinking of his beautiful wife, fantastic career, and crazy kids. They smiled at each other and it was like old times when they stayed up whispering in the Gryffindor common room. "But me daughter… she is goin' to be the _death_ of me."

"Welcome to the world of teenage girls. How old is she now? Eighteen?"

"Not even, she just turned seventeen in November."

"Then how is she finishing school?"

"She got her mother's brains."

"I always liked Cho," Katie murmured. "That is, when we weren't playing against her. But I always thought she was very nice and smart. I could tell at your wedding that you and her… you just fit, you know, always on the same page. Because she changed and you changed and you caught each other right after and it sort of worked," she explained, her hands jumping around the place. "But, we're talking about Kellyn. So, what about her is confusing you?"

"She didn't want to go to Durmstrang. She was very adamant about not goin' 'n' didn't even pack 'til the evenin' before and she tried to get a loan from Gringotts to stay and something was wrong with her knee 'n' she pierced her bellybutton 'n' somewhere along the way, Quidditch dropped in her priorities," he confessed in one breath. Katie looked at him in confusion.

"Ollie, this isn't one of those things I can read your mind about. You are going to have to start over and explain everything," she said slowly. Oliver sighed and began with Kellyn's injury, his April Fool's non-joke, how she was at home, the way they argued, the things she said, his reasons for the move, his worry, her second surgery, her coldness to him, and now, the silent anger. Afterward, Katie said with a knowing smile, "Rowland said she was angry. Just an angry, bitter girl. She's a fighter, that one. She has been through a lot."

"Ye aren't tellin' me something," Oliver observed.

"She needs to tell you herself," Katie insisted.

"Is it about a boy?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"There are things bigger than boys going on, Oliver. I would not write your girl off with such callousness," Katie said primly, polishing off her tea. "Drink your tea, it will get cold."

"Ye such a mother," Oliver scowled.

"It was my calling."

"Ye could have been great at Quidditch."

"I didn't _want_ to be great at Quidditch. And neither does Kellyn anymore?" Katie smoothly switched the subject.

"I don't think it's that. Me thinks that she just wants to be great on her own terms."

"Rowland says she's brilliant in the air. As mad as a hatter, but brilliant."

"That just 'bout sums it up. I've tried to rein her in, pound plays in her brain, ingrain perfect technique in her, but she does her own thing. And it somehow… works."

"And that's why every team in England wanted her," Katie nodded understandingly. "Rowland said something in a letter, though. He said she's lost that spark that makes her so wonderful to watch. He said that she isn't playing with her heart and Petar suspects that she left it back in England. Honestly, it rather makes sense."

"Kellyn said in a letter that Ivanova was a bit of a blighter to her."

"That's because Petar had to make her angry to make her play with the same intensity that she has when she plays with her heart. And she has more pride than a hippogriff, so it did not go over well with her. But trust me, Ollie, Petar Ivanova is the best judge of character I know. He really likes Kellyn and he understands her."

"And I _don't_, I get it, Kates. Ye made it crystal clear," he snapped, pushing his cup of tea across the table.

"Oliver, it's not that you are incapable of understanding, it's that you don't want to accept it," Katie rushed her words. "Your little girl is not such a little girl anymore and a stable home and friends whom she doesn't have to say goodbye to are what she craves now, more than an illustrious Quidditch career. Yes, Quidditch is worth fighting for, but there are so many other things worth fighting for, too. She was just acting out so you could see why she needed these things. You raised her to be so strong and determined that practically nothing can stop her—you did that, Ollie, and she loves you for that—but she's so good at flying that she needs to be grounded. No, Oliver, not the kind of grounding where you make her stay in the house and not go out with friends," she said warningly, causing Oliver to lose the enlightened look on his face. "She needs something stable to land on when she's done wrecking havoc on the world. When it comes down to it, every teenage girl needs friends that she can be herself around, a place where she can feel safe, and the certainty that someone it looking after her. And so, Oliver, she left her heart at Hogwarts because that was her home."

"So it wasn't that she didn't want move. It was that she didn't want to _leave_."

"Exactly. More tea?" Oliver dumbly nodded and Katie put the kettle on the stove again. Katie was silent, knowing that Oliver was trying to reconcile this new bit of information. By the time it had really clicked, she was pouring him a new cup of tea.

"No wonder she hates me."

"I highly doubt that," Katie said, pushing the steaming teacup toward him.

"Then I'm a terrible father."

"And I know for a fact that isn't true. Oliver, the tea is too hot!" she barked. "Let me cut up some more lemon," she sighed. "You can be so scatter-brained sometimes." They were silent as she fixed his tea and even added an ice cube to it so he wouldn't burn his tongue.

"The thin' with Kellyn," Oliver slowly began, "is that she never really needed much fatherin'. She pulled herself in and out of trouble, was already well-aware that she was pretty, smart, 'n' talented, 'n' never needed any sort of coddlin'. So I coached her, because she always needed a coach. The problem is… the thin' that scares me is that I can't be her coach anymore."

"Then I think it's clear what you need to be," Katie said after a long pause. "When was the last time that you told her that she was pretty, smart, and talented?" Oliver considered this.

"If I did, it would go straight to her head. She's as vain as a bloody peacock," Oliver grumbled, causing Katie to lightly laugh.

"But really, Oliver, when was the last time you didn't criticize? I am sure she appreciates the criticism from her coach, but as her father… a compliment or two wouldn't hurt."

"But how do ye father a girl who doesn't need fatherin'?" Oliver asked.

"The same way you father a girl who does. You let them know that you are there whether they need you or not. The thing with girls is that they will talk. They will talk and talk and talk. But the catch is you have to ask, Oliver. You never did."

"Are we talking about you or me daughter?"

"Both," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered over his tea, feeling rather ashamed.

"Was that for me or your daughter?"

"Both."

"Well, I think she's the one who needs to hear it." They were quiet for a moment, lost in their thoughts. "Your tea should be cool now. And if you think I'm going to let you walk out of here without you telling me all the wonderful places you have been, you are sorely mistaken," she grinned.

Not long later, Katie's husband returned and sat, listened, and drank tea with his wife and her old friend from school. When Oliver realized the time, he gave Katie an awkward hug (because he was perpetually awkward) and shook hands with her husband, who gave this understanding, respectful nod and invited the family over for dinner in the summer once the kids were out of school. Oliver graciously accepted the offer, waved goodbye, and Disapparated.

When he got back to the hotel room, Cho was reading a book by the window. She was tucking her dark hair behind and ear when he walked in the door and collapsed on the bed.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Not really," he muttered into the pillow. Cho neatly marked her page, set the book aside, and sat on the bed next to him, stroking his back. "I'm a blooming idiot."

"Well, I could have told you that," Cho smiled to herself. Oliver rolled over.

"I haven't been a very good father, me thinks," he said so pathetically that tears sprung to Cho's eyes.

"That's not true," she shook her head. "Kellyn just doesn't see that—"

"I know. But I didn't really 'see' either."

"You never really coped well with change, luv," Cho murmured, stroking his hair.

"But she's me daughter. I'm goin' to have to," he sighed. "I just don't know where to begin."

"I am sure you will figure it out," Cho said, curling up at his side. Oliver kissed her forehead and held her close, hoping that she was right.

* * *

"Uh… so that would put me at…?"

"A 175 Galleon loan at 6.3 percent interest means that you will eventually owe Gringotts 186 Galleons and 13 Knuts. Well, really 12.325 Knuts, but that's sort of impossible and banks like to round up anyway," chirped Nate. Kellyn stared at him blankly.

"Righto," she muttered and gave a low whistle. "_Someone_ has a thing for numbers."

"They make sense," he shrugged. "I'm at the top of my Arithmancy class."

"Gross."

"Don't hate, appreciate! I'm being a fucking calculator for you and you just harangue me, you berating bitch."

"Preposterous prick."

"Anyway, that's probably one of your better loan options if you need the money. You could pay it back in monthly intervals over a year, about 15 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 16 Knuts a month. Rounding up, naturally." Kellyn blinked twice.

"Righto."

"Shit, I'm going where people fucking appreciate my Merlin-given gifts. I'm bouncing," Nate said and left.

"Wait, was that 15 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 8 Knuts? Or 16 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 15 Knuts? Nate!" she called after him. He turned around and looked at her.

"You didn't write it down?"

"No, all I heard were numbers."

"Dumbshit, all I _said_ were numbers," he groaned. "15 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 16 Knuts," he corrected her. "And you _so_ are nicking extra dessert from the kitchens for me."

* * *

When the Hufflepuff common room was a little too warm and friendly for his tastes, Glen Huntington would go out to the grounds in Hogwarts, slip out to the meadow, and lay where the grass was so long that it hid him from sight. Loneliness was his companion these days. With Laurel gone, he had only Kellyn to truly empathize with. Now that Kellyn was gone, that left Shaylee, and she had been avoiding him. It was not that she didn't care, but it seemed like it hurt too much. Shaylee had these huge brown eyes and whenever they looked his way, there were full of sorrow and pain and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. He wondered if he did something wrong, until he realized that he had done nothing for the past two weeks. And she couldn't be mad at him for doing nothing, could she?

"_Do you see me, Glen?"_ she had asked him and he probably would have responded yes, because it was sort of a dumb question. But Merlin, there was that look in her eyes like she meant something else and it was very confusing and so he got quiet and simply took it, which was what he tended to do when cornered like that. Kellyn probably could have deciphered the look, but Kellyn was away.

He missed Kellyn a lot; he felt like he had let her down because he always imagined that he played the role of the protective older brother to loom over her when she was a little too out of control. In this way, he felt like he was at fault for not stopping her downward spiral as she struggled with her injury. It was terrible to watch her after her second surgery and see the resignation on her face. He hoped she was well now, at least better.

Despite all this, he still was not looking forward to summer. It was supposed to be the best summer of his life—fresh out of school and opportunities abound—but the house on Laurel Point would be so very empty and that stupid light on the lighthouse would go round and round and round, tirelessly in circles, and the cliffs would sigh with him.

_

* * *

_

Blah blah blah blah blah.

Those probably weren't the words spewing out of Petar Ivanova's mouth, but Kellyn treated it that way and eyed him with a bored and peeved expression as he fumed, trying to get a rise out of her. However, it usually worked. She could only block out the yelling for so long before some odd combination of words struck a chord in her and she yelled back because it felt so damn good. It was an odd spectacle to see the perfectly composed man shouting at some teenage girl and her fearlessly shouting back.

"It wasn't side-arm!" she cried. "It had _spin_!"

"It was poor aim and even poorer technique, that is vat it vas!" shouted Ivanova back. "And Haldor, stop being useless and do pushups!" This wiped the smirk off of Anton Haldor's face, who was watching Ivanova chew Kellyn out with great pleasure, and made a smirk appear on Kellyn's face. "And stop smirking and join him, Vood!" She emitted a low growl and lowered herself to the ground, matching herself in time to Haldor's push-ups. Ivanova tossed up his hands and walked away.

"Poor Kellyn Wood," the boy softly crooned so only she could hear him. "No daddy to save you now. You're so worthless without your last name. Are you going to go cry to daddy now? Are you going to tell him to fix it?"

Although it was a great displeasure being near Haldor, Kellyn soon saw the benefits of the proximity as she launched herself onto his back, flipped him over, and punched him in the nose. Ivanova pulled her off of Haldor as she screamed profanities and struggled.

It was chaos at its best. Ivanova yelled for Rowland to take a look at Anton Haldor, whose face was bloodied. Haldor swore at Kellyn loudly and Rowland pinned him down on the ground and watched Ivanova drag Kellyn off the pitch. There was a mud-stain on her cheek and her hair had come out of her braid and she looked positively wild in her struggle. She pushed, shoved, elbow, kicked, and _Merlin_ she screamed and swore and swore and swore. Rowland had never heard such a colorful variety of words tumble out with such spontaneity and yet there was clarity in her message: _Don't fuck with me if you know nothing about me (you little fucker)._ Meanwhile, Ivanova had one arm around her waist and the other across her shoulders, dragging and pulling her silently until he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her into the office in the locker room, ordering her to _calm the fuck down_.

As she shook with anger, Ivanova wondered if she had really broken this time. She probably broke Haldor's nose (he had it coming), but Ivanova had this inkling that she was done punching and fighting and swearing, and so he told her to sit down. She did and he made her a cup of chamomile tea, because it was supposed to be calming or some shit like that, and she burned her tongue on it and this distracted her from the throbbing in her hand and the cold blue eyes that watched her. Meanwhile, Ivanova braced himself, knowing that anything was possible with this kid. There was a knock on the door and Rowland poked his head in.

"I sent Haldor to the Hospital Wing. His nose is probably broken."

"The little fucker had it coming," Kellyn hissed.

"Drink your tea," Ivanova ordered and she took a shaky sip. "Check Vood's hand." Rowland walked into the office and asked for Kellyn's hand. After a few moments of hesitation, she gave it to him in a daze. As he felt for broken bones, her eyes focused poorly on a little toy broomstick that circled a picture frame. Although her hand was already bruised and swollen, she gave away no signs of pain except when Rowland pushed on the tender joints a little too hard and her eyebrows knitted together the slightest amount.

"Just bruised, I think," was Rowland's consensus, but he performed a few healing spells on it, just in case.

"Is that all, Krasimir?" Rowland nodded. "Then leave. I need to talk vith Vood." Rowland began to say something, but thought better of it and left, softly closing the door behind him. "Drink your tea, Vood," Ivanova sighed. The kid seemed exhausted and he was far from being through with her yet. "My vife and I have a son," he began, rubbing his stubble pensively. "He is a good kid and has a child of his own—a little girl, only three years old. Unfortunately, his vife passed avay not long ago and he is having a hard time coping, so ve often have my granddaughter stay vith my vife and I. She loves it—"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kellyn asked hollowly.

"Do not interrupt," he snapped, before returning to a more thoughtful tone. "My vife loves it, but I vas never very good vith little girls." Kellyn snorted at this. "And I have been told that little girls usually just like someone to listen to them. So, I need the practice," Ivanova explained, awkwardly clearing his throat. Kellyn eyed the strong coach in his moment of vulnerability. "You are a little girl. And I am listening." Kellyn was taken aback for a moment before she straightened up.

"I have nothing to say."

"I doubt that," he snorted. Kellyn paused for a moment, drinking her tea. "Ve can make this easy or ve can make this hard."

"I've never been afraid of a challenge," she defiantly retorted.

"Then leave," Ivanova said. Kellyn squirmed. She had walked herself into a tight corner with two opposing challenges, and she wasn't sure which one she wanted to take on. It was easy to leave the office, but hard to leave the conversation. It was easy to talk, but it was hard to say what he wanted to hear. After taking a sip of tea, she began to speak.

"I pierced my bellybutton to defy my father," she initiated. "I just wanted to make him see that I was an adult and could do whatever the fuck I wanted, but it kind of backfired. Because every time I make my own decisions, I fuck everything up. Really, really badly. Example A: my knee…"

Three cups of tea later, Ivanova was still thoughtfully listening.

"And that's why this sort of sucks. And I know I'm getting far more than I really deserve and the world is treating me way too fairly because here, I have everything I need, but at Hogwarts… I don't know, I have everything I _want_. And I used to think that it was more important to have what you need than what you want, and now I'm not so sure anymore," she finished, placing the empty tea cup on the table. "And," she sighed, "this is the part where you give me some very sage advice."

"Go take a nap." And for once, Kellyn actually agreed that this could potentially be very good advice and left uncomplainingly.

* * *

After coming back from dinner, Cho and Oliver Wood had an unexpected guest waiting for them outside the hotel. Petar Ivanova was looking dapper in a grey coat and a white scarf, watching the passersby with cold, all-seeing eyes.

"Mister Vood, Missus Vood," he greeted them with a slight nod of his head. "Vas your evening out pleasant?" he inquired out of courtesy.

"Yes, it was," Cho said. "I assume that you wish to borrow my husband for the rest of it?"

"No, only a few minutes of your time, if you vould be so obliging," was his quick response, hearing the slight aloofness in her voice. The couple looked at each other, a mixture of dissatisfaction, concern, ambivalence, and at last, acceptance flicking back and forth. Cho gave a nod of her head and went inside the hotel as Oliver took a step toward the coach.

"Is everythin' alright with Kellyn?"

"Ve had a little heart-to-heart after she broke another player's nose."

"Quidditch accident?" asked Oliver hopefully, rubbing the back of his neck.

"She punched him. Not an accident," he bluntly clarified, causing Oliver to sigh.

"I assume she is in a bit o' trouble, then?"

"No," Ivanova shook his head. "The little shit had it coming." There was a pregnant pause before Ivanova spoke again. "She does not vant to be here."

"It's not here that's the problem," Oliver explained, "it's not being at Hogwarts."

"Either vay, it is a problem," Ivanova said bluntly. "She is a good player, vun of the best I have seen in years, but vat makes her amazing is that she brings this unstoppable, fearless spirit to the pitch. Vith time and acceptance, that spirit can come back, but for now, it only comes out ven I make her angry." Oliver considered this carefully. "I like your daughter. She is a good kid, if a bit rough around the edges. I like her so much that she could be anyvere playing Quidditch and as long as she is on a broom and happy, I vould be fine vith it. And that is saying something. So, either talk to your daughter or take her home. I vill give you the weekend to decide. Have a pleasant evening," said Ivanova with a nod before leaving Oliver outside the hotel, bewildered how his crazy daughter could have affected such a cold, unfeeling coach. That is, unless she had a really good story.


	82. Chapter 77: Letters

_Author's Note: I feel like I have been making a lot of excuses lately for not updating on time. This time, I was sick and still going to work with germy little children. I hope that is acceptable and to make up for it, this chapter should hold a few surprises. And that's about all I can give you. Unless you would like me to cough on you and give you a head cold, but I'm afraid the Internet does not transmit viruses of that sort. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing! Tomorrow is my last day of work (thank God) and so I should be a little more diligent about updating. Only one of my friends got a chance to look at this chapter, so I'm sorry if there are any typos. As I see them, I will be sure to fix them. Once again, thanks!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 77: Letters

The letter came in Stella's neat, swooping scrawl, addressed to _Kellyn Wood, Durmstrang._

_Dear Kellyn,_

_I hope Durmstrang is nice enough. I am sure you would probably observe that it is cold, but I am also sure that there is more to it than that. Everyone at Hogwarts greatly misses you and everyone shows it in their own way. You know with Shaylee, of course, even toast with butter and strawberry preserves is a potential cause for waterworks. Jay-Jay, naturally, is angry, but I think she is beginning to be angrier at herself than at you. She kept on breaking a vase and repairing it. Glen told us about your knee. It slipped out, really, and I may have done a little investigating by asking a few introspective questions. I think the general consensus (although I cannot be sure) is that we feel you should not have had to go through that silently and we all feel rather bad that you were suffering so much. Just because you are strong, Kellyn, doesn't mean you have to be strong alone. _

_Quidditch apparently has been weird. Drew looks lost all of the time, even more so than Glen. With you gone also, it left Glen in a rather bad place, but Drew is a ghost of his former self. It is quite odd, really. I knew you two were very close, but if I may dare to say, he seems to be feeling your absence more than anyone. Me? Well, I've taken to sleeping in James' bed sometimes because it is terrible to see your bed empty. Yes, I know it was vacant until you came along and so I really ought to be used to seeing it empty, but it's not the same anymore._

_Take care of yourself and please write. I heard that Durmstrang has a slight problem with Dappled Turnwedges, but if you put a little gillyweed oil behind your ears, it should do the trick in repelling them._

_Much love,_

_Stella_

Kellyn sighed, reading and re-reading the letter. Stella was going to be a wonderful journalist one day, she mused, because she always got the story right. She was observational, she always knew the right questions to ask, and she was so honest—you could force nothing but the truth from her lips. Although it saddened Kellyn to hear that everyone was taking her absence a lot harder than she had intended—the idea was that they wouldn't miss her with the horrible way she left them, but instead she caused the opposite—the little endearing closing of the letter made her heart swell. What the bloody hell were Dappled Turnwedges _anyway?_ She snorted at how barmy Stella could sometimes be, yet at the same time, she was immensely fond of this little quirk. And Jay-Jay _would_ break a vase. And Shaylee _would_ cry over toast. And Glen _would_ be struggling. And Drew… he _would_ be lost. This thought made her mouth go dry. She had tried avoiding all thoughts of Hogwarts and her friends—other than her genius master plan to get back—but she figured it was rather typical of herself to be so stuck in her sorrows that she hadn't considered others. (_"You are a little girl,_" Ivanova said.) She put a mind cork on this and went to yoga, concentrating on not falling over rather than the letter on her dresser.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Rowland, jogging up to Kellyn after she finished yoga. "The dorms are that way," he said, pointing to the opposite direction.

"I know, dumbshit," she retorted, still in a rather foul mood from the afternoon.

"You have a game tomorrow, you need to rest," he insisted. "So, where are you going?"

"Not to my dorm, perhaps?" Rowland scowled at her vague answer.

"You're not supposed to be out after curfew without supervision."

"Oh, are you going to _tell_ on me?" she asked sassily. "I've already broken enough rules today. What's one more?" she snorted. "Besides, I'm not allowed to be out without supervision. So _supervise,_" she suggested before walking out the doors. Rowland sighed to himself and followed. It was cold outside and she walked out to the grounds and climbed up a tree. Holding a hand out to Rowland, she hauled him onto the branch she sat on.

"What, are you afraid of heights?" she asked, noticing his nervous expression.

"I'm afraid of falling," he answered.

"I'm not," she said hollowly. "I've fallen a lot. You would think I would get good at it, but… no." There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch out and Rowland looked at her carefully. The wind blew back her hair and he was able to see how she clenched her jaw and her hazel eyes revealed that something was on her mind. "It smells like trees. I miss the ocean. Is it always so cold here?" she asked and it seemed like she was asking something else, but Rowland thought he would answer the obvious question before speculating anything more.

"It is. But it gets warmer in Bulgaria. We have an ocean, you know," he said, gently nudging her and smiling as a peace offering. She turned to look at him and returned the smile, allowing her dangling feet to swing.

"You sort of remind me of someone I know," she whispered in the dark, shivering. Rowland was quiet, figuring it was better to listen to her than speak. "The Indovinello bloke," she said carefully, the words appearing to be foreign on her tongue as if she was feigning detachment. "You both are quiet and good listeners. Reasonably patient, too. For awhile, he knew everything about me and I knew nothing about him. That's the way it is between you and I," she said quietly.

"My mum went to school with your da. She played Quidditch with him."

"Who?" asked Kellyn, swiveling around on the branch, causing it to shake and Rowland to grip it tighter.

"Katie Bell."

"The dog's bollocks!" she gushed, bouncing the branch. "_The_ Katie Bell? My da always said she was the best Chaser he had. She drove him mad, you know; her and the Weasley twins probably gave him permanent brain damage. So you and I… that's…"

"Ironic."

"It is," she smiled, causing Rowland's stomach to twist.

"So, this Indovinello bloke…" he began, eager to make her stop smiling at him.

"What is there to tell?" she shrugged nonchalantly, immediately shutting down. Another long silence stretched out as they looked at the stars twinkling above. "This isn't fair. Everything isn't fair. To you, to me, to Ivanova, to my father, to… it's not _fair_."

"What do you expect?" Rowland shrugged. "It's life. Oh look, Scorpius is over there," he said, pointing to the sky. Inwardly, Kellyn thought that wasn't Scorpius at all, because her Scorpius was a stuck-up blonde Slytherin, not a constellation. She swung down from the tree, not bothering to wait for Rowland to slowly lower himself from branch to branch, and walked back to the castle, determined to get some sleep before her game the next morning.

She walked to her dorm room, passing the girls giggling in the common room doing their nails, and went searching through her trunk to find the makeup remover that she had not really bothered with until now, chucking obscure item after item out of the trunk. When she found what she was looking for, she realized that she had chucked the photo album and turned around to see that a few pictures had fallen out and were scattered across the floor. Slowly, she sat down on the ground and collected the pictures in a neat stack. After taking a deep breath, she opened the album and slowly flipped through the pages, pausing to look at each photograph and trying to remember when it was taken and what was going on. She sat there, remembering those happy days and even the not so happy days. Eventually, she turned to the last spread, the one entirely of her and Drew, and slid the picture of them dancing at the Spring Ball back into its proper place. Her stomach sort of did flop-flops seeing the way they were together and a sudden, aching feeling penetrated her chest. She missed him like _hell._

Not even a long, hot shower could wash away the memories of him. As she laid in bed for hours, willing herself to go to sleep so she could actually be slightly coherent during the game the next morning, she wondered if Drew was thinking of her (_of course he was, dumbass_). She got out of bed and swished her wand to produce light, leaning over a piece of parchment with a quill in hand. Not finding the words to say, she gave up and returned to her bed at a quarter after one, wondering if Drew was someone she needed, not just wanted.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,_

_Reaching for the phone because I can't fight it anymore._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me, it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now._

* * *

…_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door._

_Wish you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind._

_For me, it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now._

_-"Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum_

"Gully?"

"Whuuut?"

"I'm sooooo sloshed right now."

"Me too, but that's what happens swhen you kill a handle of Firewhiskey with the help of your best mate."

"That's a lot of alcohol."

"Yeah…"

"Gully?"

"Whuuut?"

"Why do we fall for girls that are ash bloody clueless ash fuck?"

"Idunno, Drew, idunno."

"Like Lily…"

"I don't want to talk about Lily. I'm drunk. I don't want to think about her, I don't want to talk about her. Tonight, Lily fucking Potter doesn't exist."

"And Kellyn fuckin' Wood doeshn't either. To ush!"

"To ush!"

"…another shot to forget?"

"Definitely."

"…I still keep thinkin' about her. All the time. Itsh a problem. And every door that shwings… I just keep on thinkin' that she's gunna come walkin' in, ya know?"

"No."

"Fuck, she'll just come walkin' in with those legs that go on for days… she has the mosht amazin' legs. _Ever_. But her eyes… they're the best. Their like, _hazel_ but _not_, ya know?"

"No."

"Gully?"

"Whuuut?"

"Do you think she's thinkin' of me like I think of her?"

"Idunno, Drew, Idunno."

"I just… need her now. I know it shounds crazy, but I don't just _want_ her anymore. I _need_ her. Shit, I shound ash crazy ash fuck. Fuckin' bitchy witch."

"The bitch."

"Gully?"

"Whuuut?"

"What's the time?"

"Quarter after one."

"…I think I love her."

"…you think you love her?"

"Yeah. I think I love her."

"Did this thought come into your mind before or after we opened the bottle?"

"Before."

"Ah."

"I know."

"That's… not good."

"I know."

"…another shot to forget?"

"Definitely."

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning on Saturday, May 1st and Oliver Wood was craving a shot of Firewhiskey with his coffee. With a little milk it could pass as a cinnamon latte, right? His wife would give him one of those disappointed, but sympathetic looks, which was probably worse than running a butcher knife through him a few times, so he refrained.

The beginning of May was always terrible. Every year he told himself that he would go back to Hogwarts for the memorial service on May 2nd, but every time he made up some excuse. The truth was that too much had happened on the grounds for him ever to see the beauty in the school again. Everything was covered in blood and Unforgiveable Curses and ghosts and rubble. He had to press on after it happened; there was no going back. This was what he thought until the post arrived.

_To: Oliver Wood, Bulgaria_

_From: Neville Longbottom, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, UK_

_Hello Oliver. It is with a heavy heart I pass on the attached letter. As you can see, it was addressed to Hannah, but she could not help but pass it on to me. Kellyn was my student and it grieves me to discover these things, but I realized that what I discovered will certainly be as much as a surprise for you, and you are her father and ought to be the first to know of these matters. But, I digress and I urge you to read the enclosed letter. Oliver, I know that this is rather intrusive of me to say, but I feel it must be said: if you don't let her return to what she loves, she'll hold it against you forever._

_With great concern,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_P.S. According to the Headmistress, Andrew Indovinello is signing with Puddlemere United on Saturday. It has been kept quiet, but I thought you would want to know, considering your regard for the young man._

Oliver ignored the postscript at the moment and frowned at the letter, wondering why on earth Kellyn would write to Hannah Longbottom, what the mysterious "matters" Neville referred to in his letter, and his puzzling advice at the closing. Setting the letter aside, he turned to the letter with his daughter's neat, slanted writing which inevitably grew large and occasionally blotchy when she was particularly excited, adamant, indignant, or frustrated about something. The first thing he noticed was that the entire letter, from salutation to closing, was in perfect, neat script, as if she had thought her every word through.

_To: Hannah Longbottom, The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley, London, UK_

_From: Kellyn Wood, Durmstrang_

_Dear Mrs. Longbottom,_

_I know you will find it odd to receive a letter from me to you instead of to your husband, but I must start by saying that my business requires that I direct my request to you and no one else. It is a rather delicate issue, I hope you will understand by the time you finish this letter, and unfortunately its success relies on discretion and good-timing._

_As you probably already know, I am currently attending Durmstrang and am being scouted by a Bulgarian Quidditch team. The teams in England were concerned about my recovery and my father knew that Ivanova (the coach for the Vultures) had been watching me for years. In England, there was a rush to recover and in Bulgaria, they thought I was worth the wait. I had long idolized Ivanova and they were talking about putting me on the national team in a few years time. By the sounds of this, it was a golden opportunity. _

_However, my father had promised me we would not move again, so it came as a great shock to me when he told me to pack my bags. After years of moving and for the first time in my life, I had felt as though I had truly established myself somewhere. The lighthouse on Margate felt like a home, not just a house, and I had made so many really close friends at Hogwarts. I never had friends like them, not ones I could trust so completely and ones who knew and accepted me for who I was, imperfections and all. I am not sure how it happened, but suddenly my home (Hogwarts and Margate) became more important than Quidditch._

_I wanted to stay so desperately that I had dozens of schemes to try and accomplish this goal. My father was not oblivious to my plotting and my mother said that if I had found a way, he would have let me. Whether or not this is true, I had my heart set on playing for Puddlemere and graduating Hogwarts. If I had these two things, anything was possible. I could be an adult and truly make my own decisions. I tried so hard to be an adult, but I messed up a lot of things. The ability to make my own decisions led me to make rather rash choices. I was so angry that I blamed my father for a lot of things that were not exactly his fault. I also realized that being in charge of my own decisions meant accepting the blame when they did not go as planned. There is still a part of me that is absolutely furious toward my father, but it has sort of turned into a cold front. It feels odd, however, because we never used to be like this._

_The funny thing is that I'm mad at him for something he doesn't even know about. I hurt my knee awhile ago during a Quidditch match. A Bludger completely broke my leg, the majority of the damage concentrated on my kneecap. I had a surgery to repair it and was supposed to be gentle on it, but I was so scared about moving that I figured that I had to push myself back into peak physical shape in order to be recruited so I would not have to leave England. Suffice to say, the plan completely flopped and I ended up walking around with a broken leg for two weeks. My father doesn't know that I did this to myself: that I was unable to keep down food from the pain medicine and still in pain with no chance of recovery. The entire school thought I was faking it, my friends had accepted the fact that I was moving more than I had, and none of the teams seemed interested in giving me another shot._

_At last, I limped my way over to the Hospital Wing and ended up having another surgery. I kept this fact from my friends and they just found out a few days ago, apparently. My father knows that the surgery was in order to repair a stress fracture, something he probably assumes was caused by a spotty repair during first surgery and undoubtedly fueled his desire to get me out to England. The truth is that I did this to myself and it was my fault. For a long time I blamed him for putting a timeline on my recovery and for making me so mad that only a long run could calm me down, but I drove myself into this hole. He tried to pull me out of it and I was so ungrateful. I have been treated really well here. Well, Ivanova, as it turns out, is a bit of a brute, but the training is priceless. I really should have nothing to complain of._

_And yet, I still want to return to Hogwarts. I still want to be with my friends and try to play Quidditch in England (for Puddlemere especially, if they will still have me). I know this sounds childish, but after everything I have been through, I feel that nothing matters anymore if I am not somewhere that I feel at home, where I can be with people who really know me. I am at the point where not even Quidditch is fun anymore. It has lost all its excitement and thrill; this has made me realize that I do need a fall-back from Quidditch, and not just a job, per say: I need people to fall back to, I need a home to fall back to._

_Margate is my home. And if I can't have that, then Hogwarts is my home. And if I can't have that, then England is my home. At least if I'm in the country, I can be around my friends when they graduate and start their lives. Right now, I am biding my time and properly recovering, but eventually, before the end of May (because that is the deadline to sign Quidditch contracts) I plan on moving back to England. I have money in my account at Gringotts and I calculated that it is enough to live on for a good month, including food and rent. I have done a lot of research on the rules of recruitment for the English and Irish Quidditch League, and there is still a way for me to go back. This finally brings me to my business with you: I would like a room at the Leaky Cauldron to stay in until I am able to sign a contract with a team. There are still teams that would love to have me and I could get my own apartment after, but I need somewhere to crash so that I am at least in the country. I do realize that by doing this, I am sort of betraying the Bulgarians, who have shown me nothing but kindness and patience, but I will never be able to play for them with my heart. I wanted to finish school, but I simply don't have the money. I can study over the summer and take my N.E.W.T.s in August, when I will probably be able to afford them. It is not ideal, but at least I will have some certification._

_This letter has gone on far too long—I am sure that you are busy—and so I suppose I will summarize my request: a room and discretion. Please help me._

_Sincerely,_

_Kellyn Wood_

Oliver shakily put the letter down on the table, feeling his eyes burn. It all made sense now, but it wasn't the clarity that hit home. It was the pain, the pain of knowing how terribly lost his daughter had been in her attempts to be strong and independent, the pain of understanding her isolation and anger, and the pain of knowing that he did not see it and was not there for her when she really needed her father.

"What is it?" asked Cho, seeing her husband's pale, wane expression. Oliver slid the letter across the table to her and allowed her to read it. Her face twisted as she poured over the words, tears sliding down her cheeks. She finished the letter and set it down on the table, looking at Oliver with a silent question. Oliver nodded, grabbed his coat, and urgently requested Floo access to Durmstrang. He had a Quidditch game to catch.

* * *

"Are you shitting yourself with nerves?"

"No, Nate."

"Are you hella pumped, then?"

"No."

"Why? It's Quidditch!" he cried exuberantly. "This is the shit that runs through your veins and makes life a little less crappy."

"I know," Kellyn snapped, playing with her breakfast. "It's just not exciting anymore. It's business as usual. Or some shit like that."

"Aw hell, you're such a fucking emo kid."

"And you are a fucking ray of sunshine," she sarcastically retorted, causing Nate to grimace.

"Naw, you're just too fucking _dense_ at times to figure this shit out. Life is all just one big equation. There are variables, there are constants, there are laws and clues to help us solve parts of it, and then at the end, we figure it all out. And then, we die."

"So optimistic."

"I try. Come on, Wood, everyone's saying that you're a boss player. It can't be that bad if you're winning, right?" Kellyn cracked a little smile.

"I do like winning," she quietly relented.

"Ah, that's the spirit!" he cried jocularly. Kellyn's expression fell soon after when she realized that Darya was studying her carefully. The expression on Darya's face made Kellyn nervously reach for her necklace. Darya, although she hadn't said a word, was right: she couldn't really win this one.

* * *

It was early afternoon in Scotland, and Drew was sitting quietly in an empty classroom with a photographer, a journalist, and Horatio Flannery.

"This is a good decision, my boy," said the Puddlemere recruiter jocularly. "I know we made the right decision by choosing you." Drew inwardly thought that Kellyn being silently claimed by the Bulgarians sort of helped the decision, but knew better than to say anything. He had slept in as long as was possible, begged Gulliver for one of his notoriously potent Hangover Potions, put on some nice clothes, and went to meet the recruiter to go over the final details of the contract. While they were alone, Horatio could sense the young man's somberness and spoke to him quietly, with a concerned gaze.

"I know what you are thinking," said the man. "You feel as though you are betraying a friend. And you aren't, my boy, you aren't at all."

"She told me to take it before she left," Drew whispered back. "I don't know, I'm still getting used to… being without her. I always thought we would do this together. I know this is the right decision and this is my dream come true, please don't misinterpret my feelings, but it still feels odd. I am proud to become a member of Puddlemere, but you must understand why I want to keep this quiet."

"One photographer and one journalist," Horatio said. "And that's all. It will be a page six affair. I understand." Drew gave the man a grateful smile and they allowed in the press, smiling and patiently answering questions before he signed the contract, put on the Puddlemere cap, shook hands with Horatio Flannery, and tried not to blink as the single bulb flashed.

* * *

It was like watching a stranger fly. At last, his daughter had learned to fly with her head screwed tightly on. She was textbook good and did all of the things he had been trying to force her to do for all those years of reining her in and molding her. It was almost pleasurable to watch the easy air about her when flying, if it hadn't broken Oliver's heart. She flew perfectly well, but it wasn't _her_; it was simply not how Kellyn went about things. How often did she ever hop on a broom with a plan (other than winning) in mind? (Never.) When did she ever abide by the rules? (Rarely.) And when did she ever not smile after scoring a goal? (Never, not even if it was the scrappiest goal in the history of Quidditch.)

She dodged even the most powerful and sneaky Bludgers with boredom. She created beautiful passing sequences while suppressing a yawn. She opened up lanes for her to fly down without the slightest quirk of her lips. She dove and carried the Quaffle with careful precision. It was _too_ pretty. Kellyn Wood never played pretty Quidditch, being always one to prefer getting a little messy. After the game, she angrily trudged off the field, ignoring the congratulations of her teammates and classmates, and went to the locker room with Katie Bell's kid hot on her heels. Oliver went down to the pitch to seek out Ivanova. The two men made eye contact; Oliver nodded his head and Ivanova gestured to the locker room.

"You may use my office," was all he said.

* * *

Inside the locker room, Kellyn took off her protective gear and chucked it across the room.

"Wood, that was beautiful! You played so well!" Rowland cried, ducking as Kellyn tossed an elbow guard at his head.

"No, it was _shit_! I played like utter shit! Everything was so fucking _off._ This trumps as the worst game _ever_," she insisted.

"But it was so—"

"_Beautiful_, I know. But beauty in Quidditch is shit. It's not a pretty game," she lectured. "It is dirty and messy and it's supposed to take everything out of you and fill you back up and all it has done is drained me and left me empty. And it was so fucking pretty that I don't have anything to _show_ for it."

"Sometimes," Rowland shook his head. "I really don't understand you."

"That's not your job—"

"But it is, Wood. It is," he said so quietly that Kellyn didn't even hear him.

"—Your job is to tell me I can play better than that and that I better do better next time, otherwise I will be running sprints for the rest of my… _Da?_" A surprised look appeared on Kellyn's face and Rowland turned around to see what he assumed to be Oliver Wood. When Oliver could tear his eyes away from his daughter, he looked at Rowland, carefully eyeing him.

"You must be Katie's boy, Rowland," he said, offering a hand. Rowland cautiously took the hand and Oliver continued, "I owe ye a thanks for lookin' after me girl."

"I don't need 'lookin' after,'" Kellyn retorted, mocking her father's Scottish accent as she continued to peal off Quidditch gear.

"The pleasure was mine," Rowland managed to respond.

"That's a lie," Oliver and Kellyn said at the same time, Oliver with a more apologetic tone, as if he knew his daughter was a pain in the ass, and Kellyn said it just to be a brat.

"When you are finished cleanin' up," he said, turning to Kellyn, "I'll be in the office waitin' to talk." There was such somberness in his face that Kellyn sobered up and actually responded with a quiet, respectful, "Righto," while watching him go into the office. Kellyn looked at the door curiously, now slowly taking off her Quidditch robes.

"Rowland?" she softly inquired. Rowland perked up at his name, looking very eager for Kellyn to make some overdue confession. "Please leave so I can strip," she said with such gentleness that Rowland almost forgot to blush at her request before leaving the father and daughter alone, wondering what would come of their conversation.

* * *

Kellyn knocked on the door, but felt stupid as soon as she did because only her father was in there, and since when did she knock? She heard some sort of noise and slowly opened the door to find her father sitting with his head in his hands on the musty couch on the side of the room. The air felt heavy and her chest suddenly grew tight, sensing that something was terribly wrong.

"Da?" she asked. "What is it? Is Mum alright? Is it Declan? Or is it Grandmum?" Oliver shook his head adamantly. "Then what _is_ it? Da, you're scaring me," she said softly, sitting on the couch next to him. Oliver at last looked up and Kellyn realized that his eyes were red; he put his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter. Kellyn recognized her handwriting and saw that it was the letter addressed to Hannah Longbottom, causing her to try and swallow, although her mouth had gone dry—_her father knew everything._

She expected anger. She expected lectures and yelling and fury and swear words to fill the air. But what she did not expect was immense sadness. Oliver Wood dropped the letter and pulled his daughter into his arms before letting out a heavy sob.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "I'm so, _so_ sorry."


	83. Chapter 78: Those You've Known, Part 1

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Keep it up! This chapter is huuuuuuge, which is why I am splitting it into two parts, and still it's huuuuuuuuuge. We're talking 12,000 words-19 pages-when most chapters are 4000-5000 words and 8 pages. I know. Crazy shit must be going down. Well, it is. You are going to love me for the first part. And the second part will probably make some people cry. Just putting that out there now. Aaaaand there are probably a few typos lurking, but I will do my best to eventually correct them._

_

* * *

_

Those you've known and lost still walk behind you.

_All alone, they linger till they find you._

_Without them the world grows dark around you,_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you._

_-"Those You've Known" in _Spring Awakening

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 78: Those You've Known, Part 1 of 2

Kellyn had never seen her father cry before. Of Oliver's three mighty rules, there was a fourth unspoken rule: no crying. The unspoken rationale for this was that tears lead to dehydration and exhaustion, both of which were not conducive to training. Tears were for those who were weak and could not control their bodies. Emotional tears were not tolerated in the slightest; tears over pain were probably more permitted, but much more frowned on because tears were a sign of weakness. This was what she was taught and what she learned by experience and so to hold her father as he cried onto her shoulder was unnerving to say the least.

"I'm _so sorry_," was his plea, along with, "me daughter, me _daughter_" and "I didn't see…" It made no sense to Kellyn at all, but she slowly repositioned herself so that he held her. She put her head on her father's chest like she used to do as a little girl, listening to his steady heart beat until she fell asleep and was carried to her bed. He smelled like leather Keeper gloves and that musky shower gel he always used and she laid still and quiet until her father was relaxed. He kissed the top of her head and Kellyn closed her eyes, missing the closeness between them.

"I thought ye had changed, that ye weren't me Quidditch-crazed lil' girl anymore. But ye haven't been a lil' girl for awhile and ye _did_ change. I was… I was holdin' on to ye hopes and dreams as an eleven-year-old, forgettin' that constancy is probably the thing to expect the least of ye," he said slowly. "Ye may be me daughter, but I have no idea where ye inherited that trait from. Actually, t'was probably from movin' 'round all the time. Ye actually crave change and are easily bored," he thought out loud and Kellyn didn't dare to deny his words or interrupt. "That's why ye make a bloody good Chaser and a shit anything else," he stroked her head affectionately, causing Kellyn to smile a little. "Ye are seventeen now and I understand… maybe a little late, but I understand what you need now and I was wrong to take ye from it. Ye said that some things were worth fightin' for and I understand that ye was talking about a home—a real home—when ye said that. I wanted ye to see the world, but ye have seen what ye wanted to see and now, ye want to stick around and see what will come of it.

"Ye need change, but you need somethin' to fall back to," he said, quoting her letter. "Ye need a home to fall back to. And I couldn't understand how Hogwarts could be a home because of… because I was there when _it_ happened, I haven't been able to go back. It was too much change. I have trouble… acceptin' when people change, but you're a teenage girl and just as neurotic as ye father, so I ought to be more… acceptin'.

"Ye probably already know this, bein' the bright lassie that ye are, but ye see how differently I treat ye and your brother. Declan needs more… affirmation because he seeks to please, but ye… ye need criticism because ye seek to defy. I spent seventeen years tryin' to get ye to fly like ye just did in that game, and when I watched it… it wasn't ye. It was a machine and ye are a free-spirit and I just want me daughter back. Forget everythin' I told ye… well, not everythin'. Alrigh', only five percent of it, but all that nonsense about control and caution I want Obliviated from ye mind," he said, causing Kellyn to giggle a little. "Because I like ye just the way ye are, even if ye are a willful, stubborn, proud spitfire with charm to boot." There was a short pause before he spoke again. "I was so focused on being ye coach that I forgot to be ye father. And that, I believe, is nearly unforgiveable."

"Not really," Kellyn whispered, burrowing herself further in his embrace. He was quiet for a moment, considering this sort of forgiveness.

"I should have been there for ye. I should have been helpin' ye make the right decisions and I should have let ye make the right wrong decisions, if that makes any sense at all. I… was rather blind. Or dense. It kills me to know that I couldn't even see that ye were in such… if I could do that week over, I…"

"It's okay, Da," she whispered, because it was so easy to forgive him when his tears were on her hair and her head was on his chest.

"No, it's not," he said fiercely, tilting up her chin so she could see his face. "I am your _father_. I am supposed to _know_ these things. Ye… ye nearly _destroyed_ yourself for a good fight and I not only watched and did nothin' to stop ye, I let your efforts go in vain. Ye needed me, whether ye like it or not." Kellyn felt tears prickle her eyes and she buried her head in his chest once again.

"I just…" she hiccupped, "I just wanted to make you _proud_, Da. And everything I was trying to do was just letting you down over and over again and I felt like such a fucking _cock-up_ and I tried so hard to make you understand and it wasn't just you, it was _everyone_, and it was so damn easy to just be mad at you and it was _my_ fault," she finally sobbed, "don't you see that, that it was my fault? And now I'm here and I _hate_ it, Da, I hate it and everyone's been so _nice_ to me—Ivanova, Rowland, Darya, Nate—but I can't stop thinking of home and I try and tell myself that there's nothing to go home to, but there _is_, Da, _everything_ is at home and I'm trying to fly and it feels so _wrong_ and I'm trying to be happy and rub some dirt on it, but I _can't_ I just can't rub some dirt on this one and try and let it feel better, and this is only letting you down, and _I'm_ so sorry," she concluded, ashamed of her tears, but unable to hold them back anymore, especially when her father pulled her closer and said, "It's alrigh'." She cried until she felt sufficiently exhausted and dehydrated and only after this did Oliver speak.

"Ye love Hogwarts. And ye love Margate. And ye love your friends. And love, offspring, is not weakness. Love, ye see, is strength. It's why we both made the mistakes that led us to this."

"I just… I never thought it would end up like this."

"Life never goes accordin' to plan, offspring," Oliver sagely chuckled.

"But I—"

"Oy, I know. But let me tell ye a story." Once again, Kellyn snuggled up in his embrace. "Ye remember me talking 'bout Rowland's mum, Katie?" Kellyn nodded. "Well, once upon a time, I was in love with her."

"What?" cried Kellyn, sitting up. "Ew…"

"Shut ye gob," Oliver moaned, shoving her back down. "I love ye mum with all me heart, but Katie was me first love. Well, I had meself convinced I was goin' to marry her as soon as she was done with school. And then, in her last year, she touched some cursed necklace and her priorities changed. She wasn't the same girl anymore and I… I was scared and we went our separate ways. T'was a real shame because we could have maintained our friendship. I spoke to her a few days ago and we fixed some things, but I see now that I started to make the same mistake with ye, and I… ye are me daughter. Just because ye are all grown up and a lil' different than when ye were five doesn't mean I am ever going to stop lovin' ye."

"I love you, Da."

"I love ye too, offspring."

"But Da?" she asked after a long pause, as if she was thinking something through.

"Yes?"

"Why did it take so long to let us go to Hogwarts?"

"Offspring, remember ye are talking to ye father. I have no idea how ye came to that question."

"I mean, I remember that when I turned eleven and got my Hogwarts letter, you didn't even _think_ about letting me go. It was just this definite 'no' and mum said, 'maybe later,' but that's a rubbish answer… and then suddenly six years later you let us go and promise to let us stay. Something changed, then. You said you haven't been able to go back since… the war. And really," she continued, sitting up with indignation, "we aren't dim. I mean, half of the sixth and seventh years are probably going to be drunk or hung-over the next few days. We carry the burdens of our parents—I'm not trying to make you feel guilty or anything—we didn't see the war, but we _feel_ it. Maybe we feel it differently than you do, but we still do feel it," Kellyn rambled on. "And when you went back to Katie, you were finally able to fix things, but Da, it's been twenty-five years—that's a quarter of a century and a huge milestone. Have you ever thought that finally going back would make it… oh, I don't know… easier to bear?" Oliver blinked a few times, pondering this.

"What was ye original question?"

"I don't know," Kellyn sighed, not really caring. "But Da—"

"Yes, I'm thinkin'," he said sternly. Oliver slowly wrapped his daughter's speech around his mind (she really was a bright girl). The blasted logic was irrefutable. But he was a Gryffindor and thought with his heart. All along he really knew the answer, as soon as his doubts became tangible. "I think it's time to go home," he said quietly.

"What?" Kellyn breathed.

"I think it's time to go home. The Margate house hasn't sold yet. And ye and ye brother could finish the term…"

"Da, are you serious?" she cried.

"I do believe I am," rubbing his chin in a manner that reminded Kellyn of Ivanova.

"But what about mum?"

"I think she'll find it in herself to move back," he said with a small smile.

"And what about the Bulgarians? What about Ivanova and Rowland?"

"We'll send them a thank-ye card," Oliver shrugged.

"So, we're going home? For real? And not leaving? And you really promise this time for real, not just pretend ha ha gotcha, but for _real_?" The words tumbled out of Kellyn's mouth so quickly that it took Oliver a few seconds to respond with an affirmative nod of his head before Kellyn launched herself on him, laughing and crying all at the same time.

"Ye are a lucky, lucky girl," he laughed with her. "Ivanova likes ye a lot and oddly enough, that's the exact reason why he's willing to give ye up."

"He's not really a prick after all," Kellyn abashedly admitted.

"I know," Oliver nodded his head.

"So, when do we leave?"

"Perhaps in the next week."

"No, tonight," Kellyn insisted.

"Tonight?"

"But Da," she started off with a whine. Correcting her tone to something softer, but insistent, she restarted her sentence. "But Da, the memorial service is tomorrow morning." There was a long pause.

"It is," he slowly acknowledged.

"I think… I think you should go. I think _we_ should go… as a family. We haven't been much of that in awhile, have we?" Oliver shook his head, ashamed.

"Tonight, then," he declared.

_"Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"_ Kellyn hugged her father.

"Offspring?"

"Yes?"

"There's one last thin'. And if this changes things for ye, I understand, 'cause it is rather important, I think. Drew signed with Puddlemere just this mornin'."

"…_oh_," was Kellyn's response after a long beat. "I told him he had to take it; if it couldn't be me, it had to be him. I'm… I'm happy for him. This is what he wanted," Kellyn said slowly. Oliver looked at her oddly, expecting her to be positively crushed. It was what she wanted, too, and yet there was this new maturity in her. She was thinking of others. Of course, there was a little disappointment, knowing that her chance was gone. "Would you… would you be able to wear my colors if I was on a different team?" she asked, unsure.

"Yes, of course!" Oliver laughed. "I'll be proud of you, whatever team you pick."

"I am a little sad, you know," she said. "I will always be a Puddlemere girl. I'll just have to be _your_ Puddlemere girl, not Puddlemere's Puddlemere girl… if that makes any sense."

"It does."

"Good… so, tonight?"

"Tonight."

"Then I need to pack and say my goodbyes. Good goodbyes, too, not shit ones."

"That's me girl," Oliver said, hoisting her up.

"Da?" Kellyn asked at the doorway.

"Yes, offspring?" he managed to say before his daughter ran into his arms again.

"I love you."

"I love ye too. Now git," he said, swatting her away. He sat on the couch with a sigh. Being a father was more amazing that winning the Quidditch World Cup. "Oh, I think Declan is mad at you," she added. Oliver sighed.

"Send him in if ye see him." Well, fatherhood had its moments.

* * *

His sister was skipping. He hadn't seen her that happy in awhile, but honestly, _skipping?_

"Oh, Declan!" she cried out. Declan saw that her eyes were a little red, as if she had been crying, but she was positively beaming, so he was unsure what to make of it. "Just the person I was looking for. Da is in the office in the locker room and wants to see you," she pranced around.

"Oh," was Declan's bored reply. "What has you so chipper?"

"He'll tell you _all_ about it!" she chirped in a sing-song tone. Declan shrugged and walked into the office, finding his father in much the same state as he found his sister: with evidence of tears and yet, a giant smile.

"Did ye sister tell ye?"

"No."

"You're going back to Hogwarts! Tonight!" Declan was positively happy and he tried to muster up this expression on his face, but it didn't come out right.

"I'll just pack my trunk and we can be off," he said quietly. "I'm really happy that we are going back," he added for good measure.

"I thought you would be more excited than this," Oliver said, rather nervous.

"I _am_," Declan tried to explain. "It just… it just doesn't fix everything for me like it does for Kellyn." This greatly perplexed Oliver. "I'll just pack my bags," he shook his head.

"Do ye need some time to say goodbye to ye friends?" Oliver asked carefully.

"No," was Declan's clipped reply. He held back the biting remark that he hadn't made any. Not everyone could be a people-magnet like his dear sister. "If that's all," he said, stepping in for a hug, "I'll be off. Give mum a hug for me… uh, Da, you can let go now," he muttered into his father's chest. Oliver did not relinquish him.

"We can talk, ye know, about things. About school, charms, potions, girls, your friends, or even _this. _Most importantly, _this_. We can talk, whenever ye want."

"Maybe later, Da," Declan sighed heavily. "I really am happy to be going back to Hogwarts. I really, truly am."

"I know," said Oliver, rubbing his son's back.

"Would you like me to send in Ivanova? He's been lurking around the locker room."

"Oh," paled Oliver. "Yes, that would be… delightful."

"Have fun with _that_, Da," said Declan smugly before leaving. Oliver collapsed into the sofa. Since when did his son have a teenage attitude and angst to boot? This was an inevitable change, he figured. But first thing first: facing Ivanova.

* * *

"Oh, Kellyn, you were just brilliant in that game!" cried Darya, jumping on her bed. "There was that spectacular dive. And that interception! The look on the other teams' faces was just priceless!" she cried as she jumped up and down and illustrated with her hands what happened. "And then you dodged that Bludger and it didn't even stop you from scoring… right off of the lower rim of the post too! Wait, what are you _doing?_" the girl cried out, her bouncing coming to an end.

"Packing," was Kellyn's reply, oddly feeling a lump in her throat.

"Packing?" the girl squeaked. "_Why?_"

"I'm going back to Hogwarts. Tonight. For good," was her clipped explanation, causing Darya to drop cross-legged on her bed.

"Oh," Darya managed to spit out after a long, tense pause. Her voice was strained and her eyebrows knitted together. Kellyn did not know what to say next and after another long pause, returned to packing. Darya sat on the end of her bed, still staring at Kellyn. "You were not even here a week," she managed to say after a long time, her voice overwrought.

"I… I don't belong here," Kellyn said with a bitter smile, facing her roommate.

"I know," Darya sighed. "You will be much happier there."

"Darya?"

"Yes?"

"You kind of made Durmstrang a lot less shitty than it could have been."

"Thank you…?"

"I mean," Kellyn winced at her words, "that you were nice to me when I expected and wanted nothing to do with you, and that sort of kindness was… a gift. That, and your honesty. I just… alright, I am crap at goodbyes and saying thank you and I owe you a decent one of each."

"Attempt noted," Darya said with a playfully critical grin.

"So, thank you."

"You're welcome," Darya shrugged. "Perhaps we can write."

"Yeah, I would like that," Kellyn grinned. "Uh… have you seen my hairbrush?"

"Oh, I found it under my bed this morning and put it under _your_ bed."

"…thanks."

"What?" she cried indignantly. "I figured you would find it when you stumble around in the morning. You really are so incoherent then that you _would_ look for your hairbrush under your bed at six o'clock in the morning." Kellyn couldn't even begin to deny this and they laughed as Kellyn packed her trunk.

* * *

"Nate, open the fucking door!" Kellyn pounded on the door. She heard cursing from within and managed to make out a few words. "No, your nap is not more valuable than what I have to say." More muttering. "No, I will not go and fuck myself." Another pause. "I resent that, you ludicrous looser."

"You are losing your touch, you trashy tart," he finally opened his door, looking half-asleep. "Big boys need naps too," he added, rather disgruntled.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts," she said nonchalantly. "Thought I would say goodbye."

"…well, fuck me sideways," he finally managed to say, now fully awake.

"I'd rather not."

"Shit, like for real? Aw, hell, you're not shitting me, are you?"

"Honest to Merlin truth," she shrugged.

"Aw, hell," he repeated. "Damn girl, who else am I going to engage in alliterated insult battles with? I don't know if I can find a girl up to par with you."

"I think you'll manage," Kellyn said with a grin. Nate pulled her in for a brotherly hug.

"You are one crazy cat. When do you leave?"

"A few hours."

"You're such a bitch."

"I try."

* * *

Kellyn figured that Rowland would be the most difficult to try and explain things too. She told him and he sputtered and fumed for a good minute while pacing around until he spat out a bitter _fuck_, causing Kellyn to realize that it was going to be harder than she thought.

"You are kind of being a drama queen," she said, even though this was hardly a conducive thing to say, considering the circumstances.

"A drama queen? Shit, Wood, I have the _right_. _Merlin_, you come and mess with my head and then fucking leave?" he cried out.

"How was I messing with your head?" Kellyn squeaked, fiddling with her necklace.

"Because you're fucking _insane_ and jump off of bell towers and climb trees after curfew and have an opinion about everything and make up shit like Downward-Facing Platypus, that's how you messed with my head," he explained. "And I thought I would have the pleasure of putting up with your insanity for awhile and now, you decide to skip town," he finished with a frown.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely, "although you should have seen it coming. I wasn't made for this… Rowland, you asked me if I believed in karma and I still don't because you… you were a good babysitter-trainer-father-teacher and I was quite the little shit. So, you really didn't get what you deserved after all your kindness. It wasn't your job to understand me, but at least you tried, so I have to say… thank you, for everything."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't say that too often?" Rowland asked, crossing his arms.

"Because I don't?" He laughed, not too surprised, and suddenly loosened up, as if the burden of being hired to look after her was over.

"So, when do you leave?"

"After dinner." Rowland sighed once again, knowing that was only an hour or so away. "What? It is important that I get back tonight," she explained indignantly.

"You are so impatient," he groaned, causing her to give an innocent shrug. "What are you going to do back in England?"

"Finish school. Play Quidditch. Get an apartment. Live the life. The usual, you know," she shrugged.

"And I assume becoming an international Quidditch sensation is somewhere in that plan of yours?" Rowland asked, but knew the answer when Kellyn gave a wry smile.

"It's a possibility I am willing to consider," she joked with false seriousness. "I'm glad we met," she added with genuine seriousness.

"Me too. Take care of yourself… and please stretch properly."

"Blah blah blah. What was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my own invincibility!" she shouted, reminding him that she was only seventeen.

"Vood," said Ivanova, sneaking up on them. Kellyn straightened her posture in surprise and whirled around.

"_Trenyor_," she politely greeted him with a nod of her head. Ivanova gave Rowland a pointed look and Rowland wrapped up his conversation.

"Well, goodbye Wood," Rowland said, visibly swallowing a few words lingering on his tongue, stiffly waved, and walked away. Kellyn watched him shuffle away with a small smile on her face before turning to the coach. She was unable to meet his eyes for a few moments, fearful of the displeasure in his gaze. He stood stubbornly quiet, forcing her to speak first.

"I'm not sure whether to begin by saying 'I'm sorry' or 'Thank you,'" she said with a low voice. Ivanova seemed to make no reaction to this and after another pause, Kellyn continued. "You invested a lot in me and I let you down." Once again, the coach remained stoic. "I really didn't like you at first. You were… _mean_," she sneered at the word, annoyed with how childish it sounded coming out of her mouth, "but I was a piece of work, so I probably deserved it." The corners of the man's mouth twitched the slightest. "So, I'm leaving now and I just wanted to say thanks for letting me go." Ivanova finally took off his dark sunglasses and something in his eyes made Kellyn hug him. The man when rigid in surprise for a moment before he awkwardly patted the girl's back.

"Go on," he finally said, shoving her away, and Kellyn thought that it was rather good advice.

"For what it's worth," she said with a crooked grin, "I think you will be a terrific grandfather." Ivanova shooed her once again and she walked off with her hands in her pockets. Ivanova sighed at the crazy girl and returned to his office, where he found Rowland laying on his back on the couch in the corner, tossing a Quaffle. He dropped it once the coach came in and scrambled to retrieve it. Ivanova noticed his agitated, restless behavior and knew that three words would be enough to allow the young man to reveal what was on his mind.

"Vat is it?"

"Why did you just let her go?" the words quickly tumbled out of Rowland's mouth. "She is an amazing player and has so much potential, and she is still moldable and young and has so much uncapped energy. Why would you _ever_ let that go?" Ivanova thought for a moment before speaking.

"If I had a daughter," the man mused, "I vould vant her to be just like her." And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

Instead of a train, Oliver splurged on a Portkey to transport the family back to Scotland to drop off the kids at Hogsmeade. At the Three Broomsticks, Hagrid sat waiting for the Wood children and grinned when he saw their faces.

"Ay!" he murmured while giving them bear hugs. "It is good to 'ave me best students back!" Hoisting their trunks onto his shoulder, he walked with them to the castle, talking about his latest pet, a type of color-changing snail called a Streeler whose slime was venomous. "His name is Sunshine," Hagrid explained, "because he is most often yellow." Kellyn and Declan suppressed their sniggers and nodded.

With the three hour time difference, it was already dark and the castle was quite silent, with the exception of the portraits that spoke in low whispers or shouted when Hagrid shone a light in their eyes. While walking up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower, Kellyn suddenly became nervous. She wanted to come back to Hogwarts, but she hardly knew what to do or how to feel now that she was there. There were so many things left unsaid; how would her friends receive her? Would they be angry with her lies and secrecy? Would things be awkward? She slowly opened the door to the girls' seventh year room, only to find that it was empty. Kellyn sighed in relief, not sure if she could handle seeing them all now. Glancing around the room, she saw that there were random outfits strewn across their beds—there must have been a party that night. Exhausted, Kellyn spent the next hour unpacking before she finally collapsed on her bed—_her bed_—and fell asleep, at last feeling at home.

* * *

Jay-Jay never much liked parties or drinking. This party sucked, but in a fit of spontaneity, she poured herself a glass of Firewhiskey and relished the burn in her throat after downing it in a single gulp. The party was shit, but the alcohol was good, so it almost made the evening decent if she hadn't been thinking of her best friend. This was probably why an hour later, Shaylee had cut her off and ordered her to sit in a corner with a cup of water.

"Jay-Jay, can I get more water for you?" asked Neil Terrel. Jay-Jay sighed. When was the bloke going to realize that things would definitely never work out between them? There was not a fiber in her body that was attracted to the bloke and he was so fucking _nice_ that she always felt like some hell-bound sinner in his presence. Besides, it was half his fault that Kellyn was at Durmstrang. Additionally, she was a fucking _witch._ If she wanted water, all she needed to say was _Aguamenti_ and swish her wand around. Merlin, she wasn't a charity case.

"Nope," she muttered. "I'm _fine_, Terrel, and I don't need a babysitter, whatever Shaylee says." Neil smiled a little at Jay-Jay's typical dry tone.

"Is this about Kellyn? You have seemed rather upset since she's been gone."

"Fuck, Terrel, do I look like I want to talk about my _feelings_, especially to _you_?" He seemed a little taken aback by this and Jay-Jay felt a little guilty because he was so damn _nice_. "Whatever," she said as a sort of apology, "I don't want to talk about it. I mean, _fuck_, she was my best friend, so… yeah." Neil nodded after a moment.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Terrel…" she growled.

"You're sloshed, that's what I mean," he said with a wry grin. "So I was wondering if you happen to fancy hurling on my shirt, a few seconds warning would be smashing."

"You're a little sloshed too," she pointed with an accusing finger as Neil refilled her water glass.

"It happens sometimes," he shrugged. He looked thoughtfully down at his glass for a moment as if about to say something, but decided against it. Telling her to take care, he left and Jay-Jay waited for Shaylee, Stella, and Sharon to decide they had enough of the festivities. She could have gone back by herself, but the empty room was too much and they all seemed to do _everything_ together nowadays, so she waited.

When they walked into the room, it was dark so Stella turned on her bedside lamp with a flick of her wand.

"Who the _fuck_ is in Kellyn's bed?" cried Jay-Jay angrily, seeing a dark lump curled up in the bed next to the window.

"Relax, it is probably just some seventh year that was too drunk to get back to their own room," assuaged Shaylee even though she crossed her arms in anger. "Just let them sleep it off and they'll stumble back where they belong."

"No!" Jay-Jay shouted probably a little louder than it was necessary. "This is _not_ alright." She turned to the figure in the bed, which was stirring, "_Oy_, wake the fuck up and get the fuck _out_ of that bed. It's not _yours_!"

The person in the bed slowly rolled over, shoved the covers off of their head, and inched up into a sitting position so the light caught their face. There sat Kellyn Wood, looking bleary-eyed, punch-drunk happy, and very much at home. Jay-Jay knew her face went from shock to happiness to anger and at last, relief. A quick sob escaped from her throat and she did not even bother to hold back her tears as she rushed to Kellyn and engulfed her in a big hug. They were quickly joined by Stella, Shaylee, and Sharon, all crying happy tears together in a heap on Kellyn's bed.

In the Ravenclaw tower in the seventh years' girls room, a little light shone out the window, but a greater light penetrated the room with the feeling of hope, knowing that by finding the people they had lost, the world was not so dark anymore.


	84. Chapter 78: Those You've Known, Part 2

_**In part one of Chapter 78: Those You've Known...**_

_"So, we're going home? For real? And not leaving? And you really promise this time for real, not just pretend ha ha gotcha, but for real?" The words tumbled out of Kellyn's mouth so quickly that it took Oliver a few seconds to respond with an affirmative nod of his head before Kellyn launched herself on him, laughing and crying all at the same time._

_

* * *

_

"I mean," Kellyn winced at her words, "that you were nice to me when I expected and wanted nothing to do with you, and that sort of kindness was… a gift. That, and your honesty. I just… alright, I am crap at goodbyes and saying thank you and I owe you a decent one of each."

_"Attempt noted," Darya said with a playfully critical grin._

_

* * *

_

"Aw, hell," he repeated. "Damn girl, who else am I going to engage in alliterated insult battles with? I don't know if I can find a girl up to par with you."

_"I think you'll manage," Kellyn said with a grin. Nate pulled her in for a brotherly hug._

_

* * *

_

"How was I messing with your head?" Kellyn squeaked, fiddling with her necklace.

_"Because you're fucking insane and jump off of bell towers and climb trees after curfew and have an opinion about everything and make up shit like Downward-Facing Platypus, that's how you messed with my head," Rowland explained. "And I thought I would have the pleasure of putting up with your insanity for awhile and now, you decide to skip town," he finished with a frown._

_

* * *

_

"Why did you just let her go?" the words quickly tumbled out of Rowland's mouth. "She is an amazing player and has so much potential, and she is still moldable and young and has so much uncapped energy. Why would you ever let that go?" Ivanova thought for a moment before speaking.

_"If I had a daughter," the man mused, "I vould vant her to be just like her." And that was the end of that conversation._

_

* * *

_

There sat Kellyn Wood, looking bleary-eyed, punch-drunk happy, and very much at home. Jay-Jay knew her face went from shock to happiness to anger and at last, relief. A quick sob escaped from her throat and she did not even bother to hold back her tears as she rushed to Kellyn and engulfed her in a big hug. They were quickly joined by Stella, Shaylee, and Sharon, all crying happy tears together in a heap on Kellyn's bed.

_In the Ravenclaw tower in the seventh years' girls room, a little light shone out the window, but a greater light penetrated the room with the feeling of hope, knowing that by finding the people they had lost, the world was not so dark anymore._

_

* * *

_

Those you've known and lost still walk behind you.

_All alone, they linger till they find you._

_Without them the world grows dark around you,_

_And nothing is the same until you know that they have found you._

_-"Those You've Known" in _Spring Awakening

**CHAPTER 78: Those You've Known, Part 2 of 2**

Once the five girls managed to stop crying, they all laughed, feeling rather ridiculous for the excessive tear shed. However, a few questions had to be asked. Inevitably, a jar of Nutella was opened and passed around as they talked.

"Are you staying or…?" Stella was the first to ask, even though she did not want to state the other option in her question.

"I'm staying. For good," was Kellyn's response and they all breathed much easier after that. "The Margate house never sold and I'm going to finish the term here. I'm not going anywhere," she explained. "For real, this time."

Eventually, everything came out. Well, mostly everything. Kellyn talked about what happened with her knee, what it was like at Durmstrang, about Ivanova and Rowland, and about the conversation with her father.

"Tomorrow's going to be a shit day," Jay-Jay muttered, remembering the memorial service.

"Tomorrow is _today,_" Stella observed glancing at the clock, which read early morning. "But I think everyone shares that sentiment. James hasn't been having a good few days. Sam has been even worse, though." Kellyn made a sympathetic face.

"Tomorrow is going the first time my da has been to Hogwarts since the battle," Kellyn said quietly. "It's not going to be pretty, but it's time he came back."

"It's time _you_ came back," Sharon added, squeezing Kellyn's hand.

Slowly, the girls started to get more comfortable on the bed and one by one, they fell asleep with Jay-Jay and Kellyn being the last ones awake. They lay next to each other, both staring at the ceiling.

"I was a rather shitty friend," Jay-Jay said.

"So was I," Kellyn retorted, but without the snide tone to let Jay-Jay know she was being serious. "So I guess we are even."

"Yeah… Kellyn?"

"Mmmh?"

"I am glad you are home."

"Me too," Kellyn whispered, closing her eyes.

"Kellyn?"

"Jay, I'm so damn tired," Kellyn muttered. Jay-Jay caught the weary tone in her voice and decided to let it go.

"Alright, goodnight."

" 'Night." Perhaps the conversation about Drew could wait.

* * *

Dawn brought a new day, but no one expected it to be a good day. Five girls lay curled up on a mattress that was magically enlarged to fit all their bodies packed in side-by-side like sardines, their breathing easy and deep. Shaylee's alarm clock was the first to go off and with a lazy swish of her wand, it was silenced. Sharon rolled over and went back to sleep, as she usually got up when Shaylee's alarm went off, while the other girls slept. Stella's alarm clock went off next and was silenced in the middle of the first ring. Jay-Jay's clock was next and rung and rung and rung until it was catapulted into a wall. The five girls still lay still, each unwilling to get up and face the day.

"We really ought to be at breakfast soon," Shaylee murmured. All the girls murmured in assent, but none moved for another five minutes until Shaylee freaked out and realized what time it was, pulling the blankets off of the girls and laying out outfits for each one in her panic.

"Ugh, she's such a _mom_," Jay-Jay muttered as Shaylee shouted, "Rise and shine!" At last, all of the girls were out of bed and slowly putting on black clothes and their school robes. Kellyn put on a black dress that fell at mid-thigh, thick black tights to combat the morning chill (even if mornings at Hogwarts were not nearly as cold as mornings at Durmstrang), and her black dress robes. Knowing that most makeup would probably just smear, she put on a little eyeliner and tamed her hair so it fell in soft waves and wrangled her bangs so they laid flat. Putting on a pair of black heels, she at last felt ready to face the day—tall and in control, she told herself. She could handle whatever would come her way. Still, she kept to Jay-Jay's side as she walked downstairs into the common room to wait for Shaylee to fix her haphazard curls. Cole, Shaylee's date to the Spring Ball and a seventh year Ravenclaw, was pacing down there and stopped in surprise when he saw Kellyn.

"You're… back?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes," Kellyn said with a tired smile. "My father came to his senses. I'm finishing out the term here and will be home in Margate for the summer."

"I'm glad," Cole said, "and a lot of other people will be glad when they hear, too." With a smile, he left the room and Kellyn suddenly realized that it was going to be an even longer day having to explain her surprise return.

* * *

Drew made his way down the stairs, tired and worn, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't slept well the night before, wondering if he should write to Kellyn and explain his reasons for agreeing to join Puddlemere, or if he needed to explain at all. And if he did write a letter, what else would he say? He could just imagine it: _I took your dream job, and by the by, I think I'm in love with you. _Yes, that would go over well, he sarcastically thought.

Hearing the soft chatter of a familiar crew of girls in the common room, he looked up to say good morning to them all when he stopped on the last stair, seeing someone he did not expect. His hand, which had been rubbing the bride of his nose, fell down to his side as he stared at the figure in shock. He only saw the back of her. He recognized her legs (_damn, those legs_) covered in dark tights as she easily stood in high heels without the slightest discomfort, like nothing had ever happened to her knee. (It killed him that she had hurt herself and kept it from all of them. He should have known and stopped her.) Her robes rested neatly on her shoulders, which were pulled back straight and strong. Jay-Jay, who was standing in front of her, made a face of surprise, causing her to turn sneak a peek, then do a double-take and completely turn around to look at him.

Kellyn Wood was not the same girl. Drew could not decide if she had put back on the weight she had lost three weeks ago or had lost even more weight. Her face had softened out, but her features seemed sharper. She definitely appeared stronger and fitter than ever; the Bulgarians must have run her ragged, because every muscle in her body looked taut and coiled, but that could have been the tension in the air and her surprise. Her eyes were the same, that wonderful hazel-ish color, but there was a sort of maturity in them that had not been there before. She held herself different, more serious and collected.

Drew gulped, feeling his heart hammering in his chest. As they looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say, Jay-Jay awkwardly sputtered and Shaylee took that exact moment to walk downstairs. Muttering something about breakfast in a high, strained voice, Jay-Jay somehow managed to take hold of Shaylee and Stella and push them toward the winding stairs of the Ravenclaw tower. Sharon needed no pushing and quietly following behind, not daring to make eye contact with the remaining two people in the room.

Kellyn watched her friends disappear in bewilderment (could Jay-Jay possibly be more awkward?), leaving her alone with Drew. She slowly looked back at Drew to find that his gaze was already on her. It was like that Friday night when they fell asleep together tangled up on the couch that was only a few feet away now. It was like she had never left and nothing had changed, that all he had to do was take three large steps and his lips would crash down on hers.

He wanted to kiss her. She was there and it didn't matter if it was just for the weekend or if it was for forever, it didn't matter because they could be together. His study of her lips were still unequivocally incomplete and so he did take those three large steps across the room with the intent of kissing her, but at the last second decided against it when he realized that she recognized his intentions and was positively freaking out. Perhaps it was a bit soon; good things _did_ take time. He pulled her in for a hug, snaking his arms around her waist and letting his head drop next to hers. After a moment of hesitation, her hands went up and rested on the back of his neck. They stood there for a few moments as Drew took in her aroma and the curves of her body (ah yes, the Bulgarians had done a smashing job).

"Please tell me you are staying," he whispered, his lips grazing against her ear.

"I'm staying," she responded softly. Drew held her a couple seconds longer before slightly pulling away. However, Kellyn took an entire step back, shakily exhaling. Drew gave her a questioning look and she just looked back at him, a myriad of emotions going by so quickly on her face that he could not even isolate one. Why couldn't she use her words like a normal person? _No,_ instead she had to confuse the hell out of him by looking at him with those eyes that made him forget to how to walk and expect him to understand everything. Well, in all fairness, he usually did, because she was Kellyn and he was Drew and they belonged together.

At last, he found one emotion that lingered longer than the others: fear. She seemed to want to detach herself from him, frightened by their closeness. It made him wonder what had happened in that week. Drew came to his conclusions about his feelings for her (at least he was pretty damn close) and she must have come to some conclusion about her feelings for him… that is, unless she entirely avoided the problem, which was something she was rather adept at doing. Drew feared that they had wound up on completely different pages until she finally opened her mouth and gave some sort of an explanation.

"I can't…" she attempted to begin, "I can't do this now. There's the memorial service and I have to be there for my da because this is the first time he's been back at the school since the war, and I know he's going to be a wreck, and he let me come back and so I owe it to him, and my time clock is still off and I need to figure out how I am going to catch up in my classes with N.E.W.T.s coming up and I have a shit ton of other stuff to do and I really, really can't focus on this right now because… I just _can't_." She finally took a breath after all this.

"You know you babble when you are nervous?" he asked rhetorically with a fond smile, taking a step toward her. This time, she didn't take a step back. "I really missed you, you know that?" Kellyn opened her mouth, even though she couldn't form any words, but was saved by the entrance of three people, two from the stairs and one from the door.

"Oh, Rose, just the person I need!" sighed Shelby, worry etched across her face. "Kellyn! You're here!"

"I thought you were in…?" Rose trailed off, stepping down the last few stairs. Kellyn took that moment to once again step back from Drew.

"I'm back for good," she explained.

"Smashing," Shelby said, although she seemed too worried to really be properly enthused, "because you'd better come too."

"What's the problem?" asked Kevin Hunt, Rose's boyfriend, entering the common room.

"Sam," Shelby snapped. "Can I explain when we get to the Slytherin common rooms?"

"No need to explain," Rose said dryly. "I already know. Kellyn, you had better come," Rose ordered. They all exited from the common room and trotted down the stairs, the two boys following uninvited behind the three girls. They bustled through the hallways, students shouting out random greetings of surprise to Kellyn, who waved but kept on walking quickly to keep up with Shelby's no-nonsense pace. Shelby said the password to the common room and the five walked inside the room and through the snake-like hallways to the seventh year boys' room. When they arrived at the door, Shelby turned around to explain.

"He's either still drunk or royally hung-over because he has been epically trolleyed the past two nights and I know it's about the war, but nothing would make him stop and he can't go out like this. If the press doesn't eat him alive first, his father will and he said to get you, Rose."

"Of course he said to get me," Rose snapped. "I have cleaned him up for this every year since his fourth year."

"Why not James? Why couldn't James stop him or look after him?" Shelby asked angrily.

"Because James has enough things to worry about on his own today," was Rose's cool reply. "They each have their own burdens. Today, Scorpius is a Malfoy and James is a Potter. To each his own," she shrugged before brushing past the Head Girl to open the door. "Scorpius, get up," Rose ordered. "Oh, I sincerely hope that is water."

"Fuck, Rosie, can you bloody stop shouting?" Scorpius half-drawled and half-whined. He sat on his bed with a cup in his hand and a half of a bottle of Firewhiskey on his bedside table. "And it _is_ water. Shelby has been shoving it down my throat for the last half-hour, but I said, 'Go get Rosie. Rosie will know what to do!'"

"Yeah, he's definitely still drunk," Kellyn nodded.

"Kellyn? Is that you?"

"No, it's your half-Asian father in a dress," she sarcastically retorted. Scorpius squinted and then broke out a grin.

"It is you!" he cried out, only to hurl into the trash can conveniently located next to his bed. "Oh fuck," he said in a suddenly sober voice before he dragged himself to the loo and finished hurling there. Shelby went after him, too antsy to stay still.

"He does this every fucking year," Rose murmured with a shake of her head. Kevin put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He gets rat-arsed and he and James have this unspoken 'We don't have to talk about our feelings until May 3rd'pact and they just let each other get hammered for the day. James is much better at drawing the line because he has younger siblings to be looking out for, but Scorpius just doesn't fucking care. So I get to clean him up every May 2nd so he doesn't make a complete wanker out of himself. There's not much I can do, though, if he's still drunk," she sighed, her usually warm brown eyes angry and cold.

"You don't have to do this Rose," Kevin reassured her.

"No, you don't get it," she lightly snapped, shrugging his hand off of her shoulder. "I get why he is completely hammered right now. Trust me, I understand _exactly_ why and I don't blame him at _all_. The only reason why I'm not like him now is because my parents were on the right side. I need to… I need to talk to him," she said, walking away. "Kellyn, are you coming?" Rose asked, although it was not much of a question but an order, and so Kellyn followed her into the loo.

"I think he's at the end of the nausea," Shelby said quietly, rubbing Scorpius' back, his already pale face leaning over the toilet. "He already vomited a few times this morning."

"Scorpius, why?" Rose asked tiredly.

"You know why," he snapped, pushing his hair out of his face with something like shame. He seemed so pathetic that Kellyn wanted to reach out and hug him, although she knew that he absolutely hated pity.

"Then why do you keep doing this?" Rose asked, her voice tight. "Because it never works the way you want it to."

"Because there is nothing else to do," he shook his head.

"One would think you would learn, but _no_," she scowled, crossing her arms. "I get it, Malfoy, but this is just ridiculous. I don't take particular joy in spending my mornings with you like this."

"Merlin, Weasley, stop acting like you don't care and do what you always do and fix me."

"No," was her quick answer. Sam lurched forward, dry-heaving.

"What?" he breathed, an angry scowl on his face. Kellyn knew he was not used to a nugatory answer.

"No, I'm not fixing this," Rose said, an angry and disappointed tear leaking from her eye. "Man up, Malfoy, and fix it yourself." She started to leave the room when she stopped in the doorway for a moment to turn and say her final words. "It's not that I don't care. It's that I care too much," she sobbed. Collecting herself in a second flat, she exited the loo and dragged Kevin out of the Slytherin House and presumably to breakfast.

"Oh _fuck_," Sam cried out, only to throw up again. "I hate her. I fucking hate Rose Weasley," he muttered and everyone knew that he didn't, not really, not at all.

"I don't know how to help you," Kellyn whispered, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You're a Ravenclaw," he muttered, finally rising to splash water on his face and brush his teeth. "Use that mighty brain of yours and think of something," he snapped. Kellyn frowned and began to leave the room to think. "And welcome back," he said with a kinder tone. Kellyn stepped out of the loo to think, only to find that Drew still stood there.

"Rose and Kevin left. Well, Rose dragged him out of the room. I am going to guess that she was a little cheesed off at Malfoy," Drew said, trying to add some humor to the situation.

"He needs to sober up. Fast. And I need to think of a way to help him and I can't think at all right now," she muttered, pacing the room.

"Gulliver has a wicked hang-over potion," Drew said. "It works quickly too. It's nasty shit though, but in fifteen or twenty minutes, he'll be ready to walk out for breakfast."

"Could you… please?" Kellyn asked him, even though she knew she had no right to. Drew, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. After all, he would do anything for her. In five minutes he was back in the room with the bottle.

"This is not going to be a picnic," Drew warned, uncapping the bottle. "It speeds up your hang-over into fifteen minutes, but compacts all of the intensity. It takes out all of the unnecessary alcohol from your body, but you will puke it up, feel the earth spinning, get a splitting headache, and be really sensitive to all sights and sounds. But it works. Just drink lots of water and then go straight to breakfast and eat something, even if you feel like shit. It takes a lot out of you," Drew explained. "And this potion stays between all of us. No need for everyone to be harping on Gulliver for a bottle."

"Remind me tomorrow that I owe him," Sam said before downing the bottle in a few gulped. He made a face in disgust, but before he could proclaim how nasty it was, his vision was shot and his head was spinning. Kellyn looked on in worry, playing with her necklace, and Drew steered her out of the room and toward the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Thank you," Kellyn said as they walked. "You didn't have to do that." Drew was puzzled by this statement, but Kellyn clearly did not want to talk anymore as she sat down at the table and made herself some toast with butter and strawberry preserves.

The entire Great Hall was particularly quiet, students sitting silently with red-eyes or sunglasses, not caring how shameless it was. The younger students looked around confusedly at the older students, curious of their solemnity. The professors were quiet and stony-eyed—Neville Longbottom and Teddy Lupin were noticeably absent, presumably already outside on the grounds or unable to face the Great Hall. At last, Headmistress McGonagall wearily stood up.

"Students, if you will please join your families outside, the service will begin shortly. Naturally, I expect you all to be on your best behavior," she said only half-heartedly, "as there will be a few journalists and photographers from the _Prophet_. I expect nothing but the utmost respect from all," she concluded and gave a dismissing wave of her hand. Slowly, the students filed out of the room. Kellyn left her friends to find Declan, who was quiet and pensive. His brown hair was neatly combed back and his eyes were tired. A smile from her made his lips quirk for a moment into a false grin, causing Kellyn to worry.

"Declan is something—?"

"Now is not the time," he resolutely declared, picking up his pace. They stepped outside and blinked in the early morning sun, surprised to see the hoard of people out on the front lawn and the mass of chairs in a neat line in front of a stage. The students congregated on the top of the steps, trying to locate their parents in the crowd. Kellyn saw her father's long arm stretch over the crowd and wave to them. Kellyn steered her brother down the stairs and they met up with their parents. Kellyn gave her father a long hug, noticing his pale and wane face. After giving her mum a hug and kiss, she took her father's hand and the entire family found seats.

The morning was long, full of speeches and tears. Teachers spoke, students spoke, and families spoke. There were so many faces, so many regrets, so many tears, so many stories, so many handkerchiefs, so much guilt, so much fear, so much horror, and so much pain that it made the words almost insignificant. A sort of pained, nostalgic look was on the faces of those who had survived, as if those that they had known and lost had finally caught up to them after months of lingering in shadows. Kellyn looked at her mother and father; her mother held her chin up, unashamed of the tears that rolled silently down her cheeks, while her father's head was titled down and his jaw was clenched. They never talked about the war; Kellyn only knew that they were there. She had a slight inkling of what they may have seen, but it was all very speculative, put together from others' accounts of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Once the speeches ended, everyone shakily stood up from their seats to speak with those who had seen what they had seen and to visit the monuments of those who had passed in the battle. And that was when the real mourning began.

* * *

"James, where are we going?" asked Stella, being dragged along by her boyfriend away from the large crowd and further and further from Hogwarts.

"Do you trust me?" the black-haired boy asked, his amber eyes flashing.

"Of course I do," Stella insisted.

"Then hold on," James Sirius Potter retorted, pulling his girlfriend toward him. Stella felt a squeezing sensation stronger than James' embrace and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, she found herself standing in front of an old ruined house surrounded by a gate. James pushed open the gate and walked forward, holding Stella's hand behind him.

"James…" Stella began nervously, sensing the darkness of the place.

"It's alright," he assured her, "we won't go far." The door was hanging on by its hinges and James ducked under the frame to enter the house. "Just to here," he said, walking a few steps into the house, and stopped in the entryway. Stella stood next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, causing James to wrap an arm around her. "Albus couldn't make it past the gate. I couldn't go past here. But Lily… Lily made it all the way up the stairs and into the nursery. She had to see… she had to see where…" he choked up and Stella at last understood.

"We are in Godric's Hollow, aren't we?" she asked, her voice ringing in the still air like bells. James nodded, biting his lip. "And this is your grandparents' house, isn't it?" Once again, James nodded, tears coming to his eyes. "And this is where your grandfather, the man you were named after, was murdered?" James nodded his head once again, grabbing Stella and pulling her into a hug, letting his sobs echo in the dark, silent house.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sneered at his son. Since his fourth year when he had discovered Firewhiskey, his son had managed to stumble next to him, still plastered or hung-over on the morning of May 2nd. Each year he gave the admonishing quip: "Did you vomit your pride this morning, too?" Each year he earned the same gaze back, the one that could freeze anyone not in the family, yet pain, regret, and guilt lingered. Draco Malfoy was not ignorant that his son carried blame for things he had not done, but it was a disgrace to the family to show up still inebriated. _He_ wasn't stumbling around royally sloshed, so he was not sure how his son had gotten the bright idea. Even the oldest Potter kid seemed to manage better than his son.

However, it was the next Potter child that spiked his curiosity. He met the boy in Scorpius' second year when he went to Severus Snape's memorial marker, only to find a scrawny boy curled up in a little ball, his dark hair messy, and a hand pressed against the stone. Malfoy had coughed to alert the boy of his presence, wondering why such a young kid would bother with the old Potion Master. When the boy turned around, his sad green eyes meeting the grey-eyed man's gaze, Malfoy realized why: it was none other than the second Potter boy. The kid seemed to shrink for a minute, but then straightened up and continued to gaze at the grave, his fingers tracing _Severus_ over and over again.

"Potter?" he sneered, causing the boy to turn around and look at him again.

"Yes sir?" the boy asked, his green eyes penetrating him.

"You oughtn't to be here," Malfoy scoffed.

"And why not?" he retorted. He had his father's nerve, but his tone was soft and curious.

"Because you don't belong here."

"But I do," the boy insisted softly. He looked too much like his father. "My name, sir, is Albus Severus Potter. And this is the man who I was named after," the eleven-year-old explained, gesturing to the marker. "I hope I will be as brave as him." Malfoy snorted, but the boy did not seem to mind and instead stared at him with his emerald green eyes, only to look away when he heard someone call his name.

"Al! Albus. I figured you would be here," said a bushy red-haired girl in a slightly bossy, superior tone. However, her gaze softened and she handed something to Albus. "You forgot these."

"Oh, the lilies!" Albus exclaimed, smacking his palm on his forehead.

"You are so scatter-brained sometimes. Must I remember everything for you? Well," she said, her tone now going soft and knowing, "when you are ready your mum and da are waiting. Or would you like me to sit with you?"

"It's alright, Rosie," Albus said, gently placing the lily flowers down on the ground, pressing his hand to the stone once more, and leaving. The red-haired girl remained where she stood, looking up at Malfoy with curious eyes.

"You must be Mr. Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father," she declared, her voice even but certain. "Professor Severus Snape was your Potions teacher and he protected you when no one else would." Malfoy immediately disliked the girl and bristled at her remarks. Her gaze was unnerving and undaunted.

"If you know who I am, why do you not fear me?" he asked in a low, sinister voice, donning his most cold gaze and lowering himself nearer to the girl.

"Why should I fear you, Mr. Malfoy," she asked in a half-whisper, her eyes dancing, "when I have no reason to?"

"You're Granger and Weasley's offspring, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, Rose Weasley."

"Gryffindor?"

"No. Ravenclaw. Although if you must know, I was almost Sorted in Slytherin. It's my ambition, you see," the girl explained, leaning in closer. "But don't tell my father," she said with a warm smile, her mother's smile. "I'd rather he not have a heart attack. Good day, Mr. Malfoy," she drawled and walked away, leaving Draco Malfoy exceedingly puzzled. Now it was six years later and Albus Severus Potter still sat next to the memorial marker with a bouquet of lilies. The young man was pensive, morose, red-eyed, and tired, but Draco stood politely behind the boy with his hands in his immaculate black robes. Scorpius stood behind him obediently and Draco was at least thankful that his boy remembered that he was a Malfoy today and not James Potter's best friend.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw someone approaching but did not bother to look to see who it was. Draco did not even recognize the man when he started yelling at him, something about his father, his family, his aunt, the Dark Lord (he would always be 'the Dark Lord' in his mind, for even after all these years, he feared Him more than anything), and accused him of being Death Eater scum… which was true, but still highly offensive. Draco Malfoy stood and took it, because half of it was true and the man was drunk and looked like he needed someone to take his anger out on. And Draco didn't give a fuck, so it was a win-win situation… almost. Meanwhile, his son was shouting back at the man (well, there went all Malfoy decorum and stoicism) and Albus jumped to his feet, begging them all to just stop, _stop yelling and fighting_ and to _let it be_. The man did not grow silent until a wand was pressed at the back of his neck by none other Rose Weasley.

"Stop it," she ordered, her voice low and deadly, "stop your childish arguing. I realize that although the war is over, feelings of hatred may linger, but now and here is not the time or place for that sentiment. We are remembering those who died, not the mistakes of the past. Your words and your drunken stupor are not welcome here. You will do wisely to remember that regardless of what side of the war people were on, there were still losses. Leave now before I call someone over to _help_ you out," she demanded with a conniving smile on her face. The man seemed to pale and begged pardon before leaving. Rose twirled her wand and stowed it away in her coat pocked, looking rather proud of herself until she turned around to see her cousin shaking. "Oh Albus," she sighed, her expression falling into sympathy as she rushed to the green-eyed boy.

"What…?" sputtered Ron Weasley, approaching the crowd. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing that was not fixable with a few choice words," Rose crooned. "Just a disrespectful man, that is all," she insisted, rolling her eyes when her father's gaze landed on Malfoy when she said 'disrespectful man.' "After all," she said, looking Malfoy square in the eyes, "everyone should have the right to mourn, regardless of who they are or what they did or did not do." Ron seemed confused by this and looked back and forth between his former classmate and his daughter. "Mr. Malfoy, Scorpius," she said with a nod. "Come on, Albus, let's take a walk," she said in a comforting voice, wrapping an arm around his waist. Her cousin nodded and they left, Malfoy's gaze following the odd pair. Scorpius had turned his head to the side, determined not to look at the Weasley girl with something like spite.

"You raised your daughter well," Draco managed to choke out, being able to look Weasley in the eye for just a second before walking away. Ron looked gob-smacked and watched the Malfoy kid follow his father, turning only once to look at his daughter with an unreadable gaze. Oh, Hermione was going to be flabbergasted when she heard this…

* * *

Oliver Wood stood at the memorial marker for Colin Creevey, for the first time in a long time remembering exactly what he had been trying for twenty-five years to forget…

_…There had been a lull in the battle and a terrible, eerie calm fell on the castle. It was like the eye of the storm because they knew that so many atrocities had occurred and the worst was yet to come. Bodies and rubble were everywhere. He tried not to look at the faces, but most of the time they were irreconcilable, on their stomachs from a killing curse to the back, or buried under wreckage. Although it felt like it was silent—silence was now a tangible thing—there were cries of pain and loss echoing in the air. Oliver trudged around with a sprained ankle, his mind far, far from Quidditch. There were more important things than that; after all, it was war. Neville Longbottom, a boy in Harry's year who had seemed to be leading the students in their resistance, approached him._

_"Oliver, I need some… assistance. The… the bodies. We need to bring them inside and I… I can't… I know it is a burden, but… could you help me? Please?" Oliver felt his head nod and he numbly followed Neville out onto the grounds. As he walked, he tried not to look at anything because every image was too overwhelming._

_War was absurd, he thought, it was so fucking absurd. Things did not even make sense anymore. Since when was a drooping tree sad? Since when was a wound not cured by rubbing a little dirt on it? Since when was numbness a relief? These were unanswerable questions that Oliver pondered as he and Neville carried body after body from the grounds into the Great Hall. They were just about ready to head back when Oliver saw a little hand peeking out and walked over to investigate. The boy—for he was a boy, not a man—was tiny in death, a mousy face calm and serene, brown hair messed up to make him look even younger, his wand still clutched in his right hand and in his left hand, a Dumbledore's Army coin lay in his palm. Oliver stood over the body, shaking his head._

_"Colin? NO, COLIN!" Neville screamed, burrowing his head on the dead boy's chest. "You weren't supposed to be here," Neville sobbed. "You weren't supposed to be here." Oliver bowed his head, but he could not take his eyes off of the boy's face. There was a sort of serenity in his forehead, bravery in his chin, and happiness in his cheeks, as if he had died knowing he had done the right thing, even if he wasn't supposed to be there._

_They were extra careful with him. Colin was so small that one person could have carried his body, and yet the burden seemed too big for one person, as if all of his courage weighed as much as gold. Neville bumped into Harry while walking backward and Oliver could not even meet his former teammate's eyes; it was time for Colin to be put to rest._

Afterward, he learned the boy's full name was Colin Creevey. He was in his sixth year and underage, which was why Neville was saying that he wasn't supposed to be there; Colin must have snuck back to join the battle, ever-faithful to Harry and Dumbledore's Army. He was Muggleborn, the son of a milkman, and had a younger brother named Dennis. He was brave and apparently had a fascination with everything magical; he liked to take photographs. Colin never left Oliver's mind, but at last, after twenty-five years, it seemed almost alright.

"Da, are you ready to… _oh_," Declan began to ask, but stopped mid-question. He stared at the name on the stone—_Colin Creevey_—and noticed his father's tear-stained cheeks. Declan fiddled with his tie, remembering his full name: _Declan Colin Wood_. Declan was a bright boy and could put one and one together. Knowing that his father knew that he knew, Declan decided that no words were necessary and wrapped his arms around his father.

"He was so small," Oliver whispered, holding his son tightly. "He was so small in death."

* * *

The students slowly found themselves all in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in the plush chairs, on the carpet, and on the backs of couches. Those who were of age held dark glasses and passed around a bottle whose label was ripped off. Everyone was silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Stella and James sat next to each other, closer than ever (if that was even possible). Sam and Shelby seemed slightly detached, even if Shelby's head rested on his shoulder. Sharon and Libby Munin sat on the ground at Shelby's feet, knowing that it had been a long day for their best friend. Rose was curled up under Kevin's arm, fast asleep. Jay-Jay and Shaylee sat on the back of the couch. Helen, Teegan, Amadi, and Andren sat in a clump on the rug while Albus sat in an armchair, too lost in his thoughts to notice Helen's easiness around Teegan; Lily sat on one of the arms of the chair Albus sat on, her normally lively eyes vacant and her red hair pulled back in a prim bun. Declan and Clarence Huntington sat in a far corner, quiet and pensive. Gulliver and Drew sat on the floor, leaning against the couch. Kellyn was curled up next to Glen, nursing a glass of Firewhiskey—or if any teacher asked, Coca-Cola. She probably could have contributed some of the heaviness in her eyes to the Firewhiskey that warmed her up, but the comfort of being around so many friends was probably what lulled her to sleep, her head at last drooping onto Glen's shoulder.

By the time Neville Longbottom came to tell the students to return to their own dormitory, someone had the sense to hide the empty bottle of Firewhiskey and mostly everyone was asleep or too content to move. Kellyn was still fast asleep, even though she vaguely felt herself be shaken. Then, she was in warm arms and it smelled like the ocean.

In the morning, the obvious question needed to be asked.

"How did I get here?"

"Drew carried you," Sharon replied, as if it was the plainest thing in the world.

"Then since the boys can't go up the stairs, we used the _Mobilicorpus_…" Shaylee continued, but Kellyn had stopped listening.

_Drew carried her._ That was all she needed to hear. And yet, it should not have come as too much of a surprise, for whenever she could not carry herself, he always assumed the duty. He was always walking behind her, lingering when the world grew dark, and carried her until blessed normality had returned. He found her when she was lost; that is what she got for knowing him, even if he lost her for a time.


	85. Chapter 79: Business

_Author's Note: I'm so so so sorry this is late! I was on vacation and didn't have much time to be writing. I'm really sorry to make you wait a week. There may be a few typos but I will correct them as I see them. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing! A chapter or so ago, this reached 500 reviews, which rather blows my mind! Keep them coming and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 79: Business

"Drew carried you," Sharon replied to her question. "You were really that out of it? Wow, you have become a one-shot wonder."

"No, that would be Stella," Kellyn corrected, knowing that Stella's alcohol tolerance was embarrassingly low. "And I was just tired, that's all. I can hold my liquor."

"Blimey. I have never heard so many complete sentences out of you so early in the morning," Shaylee said with a grin. "I like this." Jay-Jay threw a pillow at Shaylee to make her stop talking and Shaylee dodged it without her grin fading the slightest amount.

"Durmstrang. Worked out before classes. I need to keep it up so…"

"So you can get recruited?" Shaylee asked carefully, this time with a lower voice to avoid Jay-Jay's projectile skills. Kellyn nodded. "Did you…? This is probably not the best time to ask this, but did you hear that Drew signed with Puddlemere?"

"I did," Kellyn softly responded. "It's fine. I'm… dealing with it. I just have to keep moving forward, you know. I have a new order of business."

"And that means working out before class?"

"And after class. And yoga in the evening."

"_YOGA?_" Shaylee squealed with excitement, waking up everyone in the dorm room. "I have been suggesting that we do yoga _all year_ and _now_ you catch on?" Jay-Jay picked up her other pillow and threw it at Shaylee, who deftly dodged.

"Well, now we can do yoga together," Kellyn muttered dryly while lacing up her trainers. Shaylee gave an enthusiastic clap before Kellyn exited the room, trotted down the stairs, and briskly walked to the Quidditch pitch. She jogged once around the pitch and began to stretch (Rowland would be proud) before doing some sprints, crunches, push-ups, lunges, and other core exercises. After her workout, she walked back to the castle, showered, threw her school stuff in her bag, and walked to breakfast. She was physically tired but mentally awake, which was probably a good thing considering she had to talk with her teachers about catching up in each of her classes.

Because the majority of the school had discovered that she had returned the previous day, the novelty of her homecoming had worn out and it was back to business as usual. Everyone sat at a table together, talking about N.E.W.T.s, Quidditch, and summer plans over breakfast. Kellyn breathed easily at the normality, happy that no one was really making a big deal of things. Much to Kellyn's happiness, Glen looked as though he was coping significantly better with Kellyn at his side; Kellyn was frankly pleased by this in more way than one, considering that she was not ready to talk with Drew yet.

Other than worrying about her classes and Quidditch career, Kellyn realized she didn't know if she was allowed back on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. The Saturday she left, Gryffindor had played Slytherin in the final game of the season and won, landing them seeded in first place for the playoffs. Ravenclaw was second, followed by Slytherin and Hufflepuff. The seeds were determined by their record, but when looking at how many points each team won, it was rather tight. The first seeded team played the fourth and the second was to play the third, meaning in just two weeks time, the Quidditch pitch would be going mad with back-to-back games of Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and Slytherin against Ravenclaw. The winners of those games would then play in the finals two weeks after that; the team with the most total points earned throughout the season would take the Quidditch Cup.

Kellyn told herself to remain calm, but her mind was constantly spinning and she was rather distracted during breakfast, thinking of all she had to do. People began to notice and she simply responded that her mind was busy trying to remember her endless to-do list. Rose suggested a planner, which was well-meant advice, but Kellyn would have preferred simplicity over a planner.

She went to Transfiguration a few minutes early to talk with Teddy Lupin, who was happy to have her back. She told him that she had completely dropped Transfiguration while she was at Durmstrang and he looked at her, mouth agape.

"So, I kind of need to, you know, catch up…?" she hastily explained. Teddy just looked at Kellyn in shock and exasperation. "I don't want to get a Troll on my N.E.W.T.! _Help me!_" she at last cried in a panic and Teddy finally shut his mouth and rubbed his temples.

"Would it help to restart working with Drew again?" he inquired. Kellyn was mentally screaming _no no no no_ and Teddy must have seen the look of panic on her face. "Is everything alright?"

"Peachy," she squeaked. "Teddy—Professor Lupin— can you _please_ just tutor me yourself?"

"I have Camille at home," he began.

"Bring her with you?" Kellyn suggested. "I promise to be on my best behavior so I am a positive influence!" she chirped. Teddy looked nervous and Kellyn smiled brightly for good measure. Teddy relented and Kellyn thanked him.

"You have a lot to catch up with, though. There was a research paper and practical on Bottingham's Theory of the Properties of Metallic Transfiguration, which we went over the week before you left, you remember?"

"…_No._" Teddy sighed.

"Come by after your last class of the day. Camille and I will be here," he said as students began to file in from breakfast.

Her talk with Professor Sharp after Defense Against the Dark Arts went as smoothly as chunky peanut butter. He was less concerned with her catching up in class as he was with the International Dueling Club tournament that weekend.

"You were well on your way to qualifying for that tournament and even placing before you decided to become a little celebrity and then get injured and drop off the face of the planet," he said dully.

"I know," Kellyn said, slightly ashamed. "I really haven't been focused for the past month. I think… I think there are others who have been working harder and deserve to go more than I do," she lowly confessed. "I still have a lot of things to sort out and I don't have time to cram or be away from school. So, I don't think I can be in Dueling Club anymore."

"Well, I am glad you said that so I did not have to," the professor said, although he did not look very glad. "It will be a shame, though," he murmured. "I think you could have done decently, despite your scatterbrained tendencies," he drawled, causing Kellyn to smile at the loaded compliment. "Nonetheless, you owe me ten inches on handling Dark Objects and another ten on Protective Charms. You should be able to get that on my desk by the end of the week, yes?" Kellyn grimaced her reply and he shooed her off to lunch, where she sat down with a huff, knowing that things weren't about to get any less busy.

* * *

Herbology was a little awkward. Kellyn walked into the room and Neville Longbottom had this apologetic and nervous look on his face, as if he was expecting the silent treatment from Kellyn for violating her trust. Kellyn could not be mad at him or Hannah either; they were simply looking out for her and were not to blame. Kellyn offered a comforting smile and Neville breathed easily and began the lesson. She stayed after class to talk about catching up with her work, but Neville seemed to be unable to move past the letter.

"It's fine, Neville," she assured him. "I know you meant well."

"We were both just very worried about you," he hastily explained. "We were surprised and shocked and it was the only way to help you. I hope you are not angry."

"I'm not," she insisted. "I'm not angry at _all_. Really, truly."

"But—"

"Neville, it's _fine_," she repeated "In fact, thank you. If you hadn't passed on that letter, I would probably still be at Durmstrang, so _I_ am the one who should be groveling." Neville looked unsure for a moment before nodding in understanding.

"Well, now that is settled, I would like ten inches comparing and contrasting Gurdyroot and Mallowsweet by the end of the week. And the greenhouses for fifth and seventh years will be open until dinner until the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s. I suppose Mr. Huntington could help you or if you have any questions, you are always free to stop by."

"Thank you, Neville, really," Kellyn said with a smile.

"That's _Professor Longbottom_ to you," he said with a wagging finger.

"But I was thanking Neville," Kellyn insisted. "Although I could thank Professor Longbottom, too."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Neville asked, shuffling his feet. Kellyn smiled, adjusted her book bag on her shoulder and left to go talk with Hagrid, who fortunately did not have any essays for her to write but was eager to show her some of the creatures she missed until she absolutely insisted that she had to go to Ancient Runes.

"You missed a lovely day on the dock," Helen said when Kellyn slid into her chair.

"I had to talk with professors about the work I missed," Kellyn said disappointedly. "I don't think I will be able to relax on the dock for awhile."

"It's your last year!" Helen cried. "You have to live it up while you can," she said with a wicked smile.

"It is time to get down to business," Kellyn shook her head. "I feel like I've been spinning around in circles for the last two months and it finally makes sense what I have to do."

"You sound terribly grown up," Helen said, her nose wrinkling.

"I know!" Kellyn cried in distress. "But I think some good, old-fashioned mischief would definitely cure me."

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"Isn't that what I have you for?" Helen thought about this for a moment.

"Very true…" she murmured with a mischievous grin on her face. "Well, I was thinking…"

* * *

Professor Tancierta, the Head of the Ravenclaw House and the Ancient Runes professor, gave Kellyn a full-on hug at the end of class. Kellyn was surprised but laughed, happy to know she was missed.

"It is good to see you doing so well," the professor said with a serene smile on her face.

"I know," Kellyn shook her head with a knowing smile. "I wasn't doing too well for awhile there."

"You had us all rather frightened. But I see that you have had a lovely turn-around. I suppose you want to talk about the House Quidditch team?"

"Uh, no," Kellyn shook her head with surprise. "I was just wondering what I missed while I was gone… from Ancient Runes class?" Professor Tancierta seemed as surprised as Kellyn was, but explained that the class turned in a rather lengthy translation the previous week and had gone over the significance of nature-like symbols.

"It is chapter twenty-two in the book, fairly straight forward and some of the texts the book suggests are in the library. And you can get in the translation for me by the end of the week, yes?" Kellyn sighed, knowing she already had a bunch of work to do, but sadly nodded. "So, you don't want to talk about Quidditch?"

"Is there anything to talk about?" she asked while nervously shuffling her feet, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Your captain thought you were fit enough to be allowed back on the team, considering your recovery. So, practice as always on Thursday," the professor smiled and Kellyn hardly knew what to say.

"Thank you," she finally managed.

"Don't thank me—thank Mr. Indovinello," she said, waving a farewell to Kellyn. She strolled her way over to the Transfiguration classroom, feeling rather pleased, where Teddy Lupin sat with baby Camille bouncing on his lap, giggling at the toy giraffe Teddy had charmed to gallop across his desk. Kellyn giggled at the spectacle and Teddy, in his surprise, turned the giraffe back into a piece of chalk. Camille began to cry and he quickly changed it back, her face sprouting a happy smile.

"She's adorable," Kellyn smiled, sitting down.

"Every bit as pretty as her mum," he murmured, admiring his beautiful baby girl. "I only have an hour, though."

"That's perfectly fine," Kellyn said. "I have to train, anyway."

"Training, for Quidditch?" Teddy inquired. Kellyn nodded.

"I have a month to be recruited and have a long way to go."

"Don't stretch yourself too thin," Teddy advised.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I can take care of myself." Teddy raised an arched eyebrow.

"You have no idea how badly you have had us all scared for the last month, do you?" he asked seriously.

"Not really," Kellyn began quietly, folding her hands in her lap, "but I am beginning to understand," she said, unable to meet his gaze.

* * *

"Shaylee said you would be out here," he said, loosening his tie.

"Yeah, well, I'm a little… busy," Kellyn snapped in between gasps of breath while doing crunches.

"I'm not dim, I can see that," Drew snorted. "I just thought we could talk when you were done."

"You don't have to wait."

"I want to wait."

"You're wasting your time," Kellyn stopped to look at him. Drew looked at her carefully.

"No, I'm not," he said slowly, sitting down on the grass.

"Yes, you are," she insisted, stretching out her knee, causing Drew to cringe when Kellyn smiled at the satisfying popping noise it released. "Because I have to make up all the work I missed last week, keep up with the normal load in all _seven_ of my classes, and begin reviewing for N.E.W.T.s; we have the semifinals in just two weeks and I have four weeks to get recruited. So when I say I am busy, I am _not_ kidding."

"And when I say I will wait, I'm not kidding _either_."

"And when I say you are wasting your time, I'm _still_ not kidding," she insisted.

"So what do you plan on doing, Kellyn?" Drew asked hoarsely, standing up to take two steps toward her so he was right in her face.

"I need to run," she whispered back and even she was unsure if she was being literal or metaphorical. Before he could grab her hand, she took off at a sprint across the pitch, her dark hair streamed out behind her.

"You may have a new order of business," he yelled after her, "but you have unfinished business too!" He wasn't sure if she heard and almost didn't care as he walked back to the castle, still not about to break his promise. After all, she was worth the wait.

* * *

"You look ridiculous."

"Your face looks ridiculous."

"Your mom looks ridiculous."

"_Your_—hey, that's not fair!" Kellyn cried, falling over as Jay-Jay laughed.

"You look even _more_ ridiculous now, if that is even possible," Jay-Jay leaned over her friend.

"Really, Kellyn," Shaylee primly scolded her friend. "Your Tree Pose leaves something to be desired." Shaylee, meanwhile, was perfectly in the Tree Pose, her face calm and serene, as Kellyn sat sprawled on the floor with a scowl on her face.

"How do you do that, _anyway?_" Kellyn whined.

"And what's the point?" Jay-Jay snorted.

"Lots of practice, Kellyn," Shaylee responded. "And it is to increase flexibility, improve balance, control your energy, and harmonize mind, body, and soul," Shaylee quipped, causing Jay-Jay to raise an eyebrow.

"It looks bloody boring."

"It works, though," Kellyn relented. "My balance _has_ improved."

"Yeah, I can see that," Jay-Jay said sarcastically, gesturing to Kellyn's ungainly position on the floor.

"Shun the nonbeliever!" Shaylee retorted. "Now, how about we move into the Eagle Pose?" Shaylee contorted her body and Kellyn's jaw dropped.

"Can't we just do Downward-Facing Platypus?" she whined. Shaylee simply sighed.

"Cleansing breaths, cleansing breaths…"

* * *

The morning was pleasantly cold, just enough to whip at Kellyn's cheeks and push her to keep moving. Secretly, she liked her early productivity, even if it left her dragging her feet to her first class of the morning. She knew that the next month was going to be tough, but for the first time in a while she felt like she knew what direction she was heading. The only real exception to this, naturally, was Drew. He used to make her feel safe and secure, but it seemed like he had brought her unknowingly to some cliff that gave her only two options: jump back or spring forward. She, of course, made up her own option and decided to stand on the crumpling edge; if she did not make a decision soon, she would fall off the edge. She knew this, and yet chose to really do nothing about it, figuring that things would work themselves out. Meanwhile, the unspoken tension continued to build and Kellyn continued with business at usual. And thus, the whirligig of time brought in his revenges.

* * *

Shaylee was the first of the 7th years to break down in a panic attack. She threw down her wand during Defense Against the Dark Arts and began yelling in an anxious, shrill voice as she ranked her hands through her thick curls until they were a frizzy mess.

"I can't _do_ it!" she cried out. "There are so many spells and how am I going to remember them all? And I _have_ to do well on my N.E.W.T. and I just don't have the instinct for it and it's _so hard_—no matter how hard I study, I _always_ will forget one of the most important things that could mean the difference between passing and failing, and Merlin knows that I am just going to _fail_ the practical because it is just so _hard_ to think on my feet and if I don't do well on the practical, then I am going to _fail_ and I'll _never_ get into St. Mungo's Healer program because they don't take _failures_," she hiccupped, "and I can't even spend too much time worrying because it'll eat into my study schedule and I have Quidditch and I have _all_ of my other classes to do well in because St. Mungo's only will accept students who get at least and 'E' in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defense Against the Dark Arts and it's just so _hard_ to achieve because they will only take the best and I really, really, _really_ want to be a Healer and it's just so _hard!_" she shouted, finally bursting out into hysterical sobs. The class stood awkwardly, not sure what to do or how to react, but inwardly feeling much the same anxiety and panic. Even Professor Sharp, usually impossible to befuddle, took Shaylee's outburst with a heaping tablespoon of patience and apathy until she at last burst out in tears.

"Miss Kantowen, perhaps a breath of fresh air…?" he awkwardly began to suggest, Summoning over a box of tissues.

"_No!_" she sobbed. "I don't _want_ fresh air! I want my brain to catalogue the book, I want an 'E', I want to be a Healer, I want sleep, and _I want Nutella cupcakes!_" She hastily took the box of tissues and clutched it as a toddler clings to their blanket, sniffling as her chin trembled precariously. Jay-Jay and Kellyn simply looked at each other, silently saying that they were a little out of their league on this one, and Stella was the first to make her move to comfort her friend by picking up Shaylee's wand, tucking it in her friend's pocket, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Come on, now, let's go take a turn around the castle," Stella said with a serene smile, which only faded when she shot a few of the snickering Slytherins a death glare. Then, only so Shaylee, Jay-Jay, and Kellyn could hear, "Perhaps we can find Glen and you can talk to him. He is a wonderful listener and you two get along so well…" Shaylee burst out into fresh tears, blubbering incoherently as she fervently shook her head. "Alright," Stella choked. "Just us, then." Shaylee pathetically nodded her head and Stella mouthed out, "Calming Draught," to her friends and steered Shaylee toward the Hospital Wing.

* * *

By lunch, Shaylee was perfectly calm (if a bit worn) but her mid-class epiphany and symphony of hysteria seemed to orchestrate a similar frenzy among the rest of the 7th years. The huge realization that N.E.W.T.s were just four weeks away sent students into madness with color-coded study schedules that rarely included sleep or relaxing activities. Even by Tuesday, Kellyn was beginning to feel the effects of staying up late to study, only to wake up the next morning early to get in a workout before classes. She was physically and mentally tired, but many were in her same position. Together, the seventh and fifth years lamented their loss of quality time with their bed and the entire disposition of Hogwarts took a dip for the worse.

The first signs of summer should have sent the students head-over-heels in love, but with the seventh and fifth years, all relationships were on shaky ground at best. With little sleep, tolerance was low, tempers were high, and with the seventh years especially, they discovered that they could not see themselves passing any more time with the person they had been spending the last few months with. Feeling high and mighty and on the brink of graduation and _real_ adulthood, a sense of maturity blossomed and a number of people realized that their partner was just a school romance, not something that could survive a full-time job, paying rent, and having to cook and clean on their own. With this in mind, many couples broke up, becoming conscious that they could no longer content themselves with something that wasn't serious. Others broke up because things were getting too serious and they woke up realizing that they could no longer pretend that they were in love with their partner as their partner was with them. Yet others broke up and got back together repeatedly, their nerves and stress getting the best of them for a few days before they realized that their partner was a much needed constant in the face of chaos in the last month of school.

What did baffle the fifth and seventh years was why anyone could think of getting together at that point. There was simply too much at their fingertips (_sofuckingbusy_) to even think about nursing a blossoming relationship, and yet it happened. There was always the lone fact that the seventh years were leaving, just a month away from dispersing themselves across the country and even across the world, and there was a sort of desperation in being able to hold onto that one person who they never got the chance to tell just how much they meant to them.

However, these were none of the motives that Kellyn suspected were the factors that spurred the most recent coupling at Hogwarts—the Keepers and Rebels' drummer, Teegan Farley and the Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser and co-captain, Helen Garvgaski. It started as a rumor at breakfast; everyone noticed that they had been spending more time together. It was sealed at lunch when Teegan wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her mischievously smile and attempt to swat him away, but her efforts were futile when he caught her hand and dramatically kissed it, causing her to toss back her red hair, laugh, and smile warmly. Albus Potter certainly didn't miss it and announced he had lost his appetite, slipping away from the table in search of solitude.

Later that afternoon, Kellyn, James, and Helen walked out of Charms together only to find that Albus was leaning against the wall and seemed to be waiting.

"Skipping class? I'm so _proud_ of you!" James said with a grin. Albus shook his head.

"I wasn't skipping," he dully responded. "I simply asked to get out a few minutes early."

"And the professor _let_ you?" James asked in an amazed whisper.

"Of course," Albus shrugged. "I _am_ a Prefect," he pointedly added.

"And an angel, yes yes, we are all well aware," James said with swish of his hand. Stella caught up to him and slipped her hand into his. "And now we are all _going,_" he said, looking pointedly at Kellyn.

"Righto, that we are," Kellyn said while slowly nodding her head. Albus seemed to give her a sly look to remind her that her feet had not moved and she caught the hint, slowly ambling away to leave Albus with Helen.

* * *

"So, you and Farley…" Albus began, running his hands through his hair.

"What about it?" Helen asked with a defensive air, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you think I wouldn't hear?"

"Wouldn't hear what?"

"_Merlin_, Helen, this school is always talking about _someone_. This morning they seemed pretty interested in you and Farley—"

"His name is Teegan," she huffily corrected him.

"—and your little _spectacle_ at lunch rather proved everyone's suspicions…" Helen frowned at how Albus spat out the word 'spectacle.'

"And what are these suspicions?"

"That… that you are a… a c-couple," Albus stuttered.

"…a couple?" Helen asked after pondering a few moments.

"Yes." Helen looked at him a moment, seeming to size him up, and quizzically raised an eyebrow.

"My, the things people come up with…"

"So, you're _not_ a couple…?" Albus posed, a little flash of hope darting across his face.

"We are just dating… _hell_, Albus, why am I even talking about this with you?" Helen cried out in exasperation.

"Do I really need to answer that question?" he asked dryly, causing Helen's eyes to dart down to her shoes. "I mean, honestly, he's _Teegan Farley_, he marches to the beat of his own drum, does not exactly have a good record when it comes to women, and when you come down to it…"

"Really, Albus? Are you… are you _really_ going to finish that sentence?" Helen asked, tears prickling her eyes. "Well, obviously _someone_ did their research…"

"Sorry for caring," Albus muttered and it really would have been much more apathetic had he been able to break eye contact.

"Do you have to care _here_? I mean, can't you just… I'm trying and you keep coming around and it's…_ugh_…it makes things difficult for the both of us!" she cried out, exasperated.

"We have unfinished business," Albus said coolly.

"I'm seeing the fucking Healer, alright!" she yelled, her face flushed red and her angry eyes staring him down. "I talked to the fucking Healer."

"…you _did?_" Albus breathed, a wave of guilt washing over him.

"Yes, and he said that what…_happened_… it was a very adult thing to have to deal with and I'm young and while I can't erase what…_happened_… and while I can't pretend that I can carry on with business as usual, it doesn't mean that I should put my life on hold until I can figure things out. Yes, I have unfinished business, but that doesn't mean that I can't have, oh, I don't know, a new order of business," Helen explained hastily.

"So you are getting down to business with Farley?" Albus asked dryly, well aware of the double entendre. Helen was angry at him for a moment, but in the next seemed to forgive him.

"He makes me laugh, Albus," Helen said softly, wringing her hands together. A little, but undeniably happy smile lit up her face. "He makes me feel light and carefree and that's exactly what I need right now. When you come down to it," she said, borrowing Albus' former words, "he's sort of a joke. But not really. He's more of a laugh, I think. And right now, I just want to laugh the rest of my school days away. Is that too much to ask?" she implored him. Albus wanted to say _yes_, it _was_ too much to ask, because it was the drummer who would be making her laugh and not _him_, but instead he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thank you so much for understanding," she said and went to give his shoulder a squeeze, but decided against it and walked away. But really, Albus did not understand in the slightest. After all, love was a bitchy business.


	86. Chapter 80: The Sound of Silence

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! For some reason, I am struggling a little with writing and so I'm trying new things just to keep my fingers moving and my ideas flowing. So, I have been reading Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy and it is fabulous and some of the most beautiful parts of that book are when the characters aren't saying anything. So, with this chapter I decided to write no dialogue. At all. It was very tough because I absolutely looooove writing dialogue, but I think the chapter turned out well. Maybe even pretty, if I dare say. Once again, sorry to make you wait and please review!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 80: The Sound of Silence

Indeed, love was the bitchiest business of them all and Drew knew this for a fact. It was Wednesday and he hadn't said a word to Kellyn since Monday. He would say that she was avoiding him like Transfiguration homework, but it seemed as though she devoted more time to that shit (or _she_ would think it was shit) than she did to him. They could have been standing right next to each other and she would not be able to look him in the eye; he would sit next to her silently during class, during meals, during study hour, and a tense silence would fill the air.

Sometimes he thought she was just blind, but he soon realized that it wasn't that she couldn't see, but that she didn't want to. She never moved when she sat down and he always wondered why, considering she was obviously not keen on starting a conversation. Perhaps it was the words that stuck to the roof of her mouth, but she never really had a problem with words; he liked to think that he was an exception, perhaps the only exception to all of her stupid little rules.

Rule number one: no dying allowed. She certainly wasn't dying but she was hardly living. Sure, she was healthy, happy, with her friends, back at home, with everything she loved and wanted, but when he sat next to her and looked in her eyes, there was something strained. When he sat next to her, everything was put on hold. Her pace with her homework would slow, she would play with her necklace, her foot would anxiously tap, her quill would spin around in her fingers, and she would lose her train of thought if their shoulders happened to brush. Merlin, she was warm; he already knew this, but found it fascinating how a person could be so warm and regard him with such coldness. It was winter in Kellyn's and Drew's world, when everything lay still and dormant, and not even the hunger for each other could wake them up.

Rule number two: don't do anything stupid. For such a bright girl, she had a rather skewed sense of logic. A long scroll of parchment could have probably covered all the stupid things she had done and not realized just how stupid they were until after the fact. However, it was terribly easy to forgive her stupidity, especially when she knew that what she was doing was wrong and was trying to make amends for it without apologizing. Yet somehow, the apologies that did manage to escape from her lips seemed to always be meant for him. He contented himself in thinking that she would only apologize to him because he would understand how much she meant it, but this was hardly true because others understood this tendency of hers. Really, it was much more pleasurable to think that she apologized to him because she knew he was harder on her than anyone else, and while he was so forgiving of the mistakes she made, it was no excuse for her abominable pride and that really, saying sorry to the people you loved was not a matter of pride, but one of preservation.

Rule number three: when in doubt, rub some dirt on it. She was always in doubt. As he sat next to her, he could see the wheels in her mind turning. He wondered if she was ever thinking about him or just too busy trying to fight off thoughts about him. He never really knew with Kellyn; her ability to stay in denial was astounding. Most of the time, though, he figured that she was scared because there were so many new things—feeling something for him was just the start of it. How exactly does one go convincing a fiercely independent girl that needing someone is alright? How does one explain the value of another person without using the forbidden three word phrase? How exactly does one persuade another that the feelings that they keep hidden away under lock and key are more dangerous concealed than out in the open? These were things that made him doubt his _own_ feelings, but he figured that they both knew that dirt was not going to quite fix this one.

And yet, she was not going to offer the words to reconcile their unspoken dilemma. In a way, their silence was tragically beautiful, but the image of them silently sitting side-by-side was not quite as wholesome as her laughter, her smile, or even just a glance from her. He was not going to offer words if she wasn't—he had put the ball in her court and it was up to her what to do with it. She would talk when she was ready; that's just how it worked. Words failed him every single time anyway—because how could he string sounds together when the feeling of warmth and happiness and lightness was more overwhelming and potent than any sentence? If only, he wished, she would just look at him; if she could just look at him—really look at him—words would not be needed to express that joy and fulfillment and _love_ and at least then she could stop kidding herself; if she could just look at him, she would know that they were far deeper in trouble than either expected them to be in. And love, despite being the bitchiest businesses, was the best kind of trouble to be in.

* * *

He didn't have to say a word for Amadi to know his answer to her unspoken question. Andren Mahone never looked younger when he rolled over to face his girl (not _girlfriend_; labels like that cramped their style), his grey-blue eyes shocked and hesitant. Amadi sighed, trying to force back the tears in her eyes. She loved him, she really did; it seemed like the world would explode and _AndrenandAmadi _would still be left. Years ago, she finally admitted to herself (and Helen, of course) that she just may have a 'thing' for that pesky (and fit as _hell_), guitar-playing Slytherin with the attention span of a goldfish, an exhilarating and contagious ambition, and the heart-pounding way that he could look at a person during a deep conversation and make them feel like the only being on the entire earth. These were the obvious signs of danger, but as a Gryffindor, it hardly scared her and she wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. So instead of telling him to bugger off, she gave her best 'come hither' smile and waited curiously to see what would happen.

She certainly didn't expect their conversations to flow on and on, rapidly changing subject and never falling in a comfortable silence. She certainly didn't expect to see an electric spark in his eye when he saw her smiling. She certainly didn't expect to somehow figure out all of his quirks and eccentricities (because there really were _a lot_ of them) and she certainly didn't expect that he would grow accustomed to her random mood swings (because there really were _a lot_ of those, too).

However, after awhile, she learned to expect certain things. She expected that he would shy away from labels and anything too serious, which was why a normal relationship with clearly drawn boundaries was out of the question. She expected that he would never quite be able to say those three little words, even though he obviously wanted to and could say it and mean it. She expected other girls to want him—after all, he was practically a rock star—and she expected him to look at other girls and admire their assets, but she expected him to turn back to her and admire her assets even more.

They loved each other. They did not need words, or labels, or boundaries to contain, confine, or constrain their love and it was simply meant to just _be_. It was the kind of love that sounds wonderful and magical in theory, but takes the right two people to really make work. And it had been working—really well, actually—for nearly two years.

They were laying on his bed as they always did, the curtains drawn around them, both of their shirts on the end of the bed; she was laying on her stomach, flipping through her Astronomy book (they both were rather star-struck people in very different ways) as he leaned against the headboard, his quill tapping as he searched for the right word and his hand stroking the soft skin along her spine. She sighed and put her book away before pulling out the ads in the newspaper for apartments available. Andren did not really notice the new material she was scanning until he rolled over to kiss her bare shoulder, his lips lingering on her skin to see exactly what had caught her attention. She could feel his warm breath on her skin at a slower tempo and she rolled over to see him looking at her like a scared little boy.

She had been expecting they would be living together after Hogwarts and apparently, it was rather out of the option. She wanted to scream and slap him silly; if they were so fucking _in love_, would it kill them to make some step in the right direction? Would it kill him to be serious for a moment? Would it kill him to grow up?

He ran his hands though his black hair anxiously, his fingers sliding back to the little bits of hair at the back of his neck that the blue dye never reached and that Amadi loved to pull back and kiss the patch of skin that made him shiver in delight. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. The apologetic look in his eyes was answer enough.

She felt so damn stupid for thinking that living together wouldn't scare the crap out of him. She should have known that he needed his space. But maybe there wasn't enough space for the both of them; maybe not enough space in a one bedroom apartment and maybe not enough space ever. This thought made her eyes burn with tears and sniffle as she jumped off the bed, reaching for her shirt. Andren got it first and held the item of clothing behind his back, silently begging her to not go. She held out a demanding hand and gave him a cold glare, but even then he was not about to back down. She was just about to transfigure the nearest object into a shirt when he suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into a tight embrace. His hands, tightly grasping her waist, were shaking and he raggedly breathed by her ear as she wept angry, bitter tears. Eventually, they both found their way back to the bed and laid spooned together, Andren frightened to put any space between them lest she decide to walk off. Then again, she was clutching him so tightly so that _he _wouldn't disappear, so no one was going anywhere.

Amadi was upset that they weren't going anywhere and that she could not bring herself to leave or move on and Andren… well, he would probably just write a song about it, a song that she would never hear.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter was a chatty girl. Ever since she could produce sounds that could vaguely resemble the English language, she was babbling away with gusto. She monopolized dinner conversations and made Hugo a selective mute for a good year because she always spoke for him; that was over ten years ago and she and her cousin were not as close anymore. Lily considered herself to be a rather popular girl with her love of laughter and ability to be easily amused and entertained as long as the spotlight was on her. This year, so many people wanted an hour of her time that her head spun from all the attention—then again, she _loved_ it, so she hardly minded.

It was nice to meet new people and be able to talk to them all. Lily figured that everyone had a few good stories to tell and all it took was a little encouragement to loosen their lips. With her best girl friends, she was a giggly mess. They were pretty much inseparable and Lily was the unspoken ringleader. Together, they walked arm-in-arm through the hallways, winking at boys and flipping their hair. It was great fun being the center of attention. The best was when they were able to talk together. They would have ten different conversations at once, all talking over each other while they were listening to what one person was saying and then responding to another. Conversation was never exhausted—there was hardly an untouched subject— and she knew that they sometimes looked ridiculously frivolous and annoying, but it was far too fun to put an end to their nonsense.

There was one thing, however, that Lily would never, ever speak to her friends about. It was her one secret, one that she was both proud of and ashamed, and with this odd mixture of sentiments, it was a treasure to keep safe and a burden to bear. Her secret was one Gulliver Dwight, 7th year Hufflepuff, bass guitarist in _The Keepers and Rebels_, a Keeper on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and probably the most wonderful man to ever grace her life.

There was nothing he could possibly do wrong—Lily had watched him and knew for a fact. He opened doors for girls, was always polite and courteous, was humble and a loyal friend, and put his whole heart into everything he did. In short, he was the absolute perfect gentleman. It certainly did not help (in Lily's personal, completely "unbiased" opinion) that he was rather good-looking and in a rock band. Gulliver was built as a Keeper should be: tall and lanky, with long arms and legs, broad shoulders, and a strong chest; well-muscled, but not too stocky nor too lean, perhaps like some of the more sinewy rugby players she had seen (spied on) in Muggle London, with quick reflexes and soft hands. He had a smile that could be described as nothing but warm and kind, and his eyes were a peculiar brown that reminded her of bark on the trees along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Not only was he handsome, he was just plain cute. She knew he blushed when he was embarrassed and he also had a habit of running his hands sheepishly through his light brown, buzz-cut hair when flustered; she knew this because she flustered him like no other. These good looks were multiplied when he had his precious bass guitar in his hand and he exuded an easy, peaceful air about him.

Perhaps the thing that amazed her most about Gulliver—other than his good heart and capacity to show the utmost compassion and forgiveness—was that he was absolutely clueless just how wonderful and perfect he was. Girls flocked to him, giggling and flirting, and he would just stand there amazed as they grappled for the slightest ounce of attention from him. Lily knew that these were silly girls, the kind that waited around for blokes to make their move; after all, it was Lily who really instigated their fling.

But now, it was over and maybe it was her fault or maybe it was for the best or maybe it was silly and childish or maybe it was the right decision at the time—she wasn't sure. But for Gulliver, it wasn't really over. She knew this because just as she watched him, she knew that he was always watching out for her. She could walk into the Great Hall and she knew that he could sense when she entered a room; she could pass him in the hallway and even if she didn't talk to him or make eye contact, he could look at her a split second and know exactly how she was feeling at that very moment; she knew that anything red caught his eye and he always blushed when it wasn't her; she knew that he could probably hear her laugh from across the school.

They never talked anymore. It was simply too much to bear after everything—after their short-lived fling, after the fights that went down afterward, after the songs, and after the ball. They settled into a silence that could not be described as comfortable, but it was not awkward. It felt like that was how things _had_ to be, that there was nothing left to do because she was too young, capricious, avaricious, and silly and he was patient, quiet, kind, and probably way too good for her; because she was Lily and he was Gulliver and neither was about to change any time soon.

She chatted up other blokes, but nothing too much; _he_ was always watching her and she did not want to hurt him, but she could not exactly put her life on hold. She would maybe begin dating next year—some bloke would certainly have her, judging by the looks she was already receiving. She knew that Gulliver was better than all of them, but they were so terribly amusing that she could not help but laugh and smile. It was not like her friends would understand either; they would say Gulliver was rather 'pathetically infatuated' with her (actually, those words were probably too big for them) and say that she was 'out of his league' and that she could do 'so much better'; but it was not pathetic, it was _endearing _and _loyal_, and really _he_ was out of _her_ league, and _he_ could do so much better than _her_. Gulliver was graduating in just a few months and she was not planning on keeping in contact with him because it would be cruel to give him false hope. She mostly comforted herself with this thought: she probably did him a favor with her childish antics because if he was waiting for her to grow up, it would be a long time. After all, being a pretty little girl was so much fun.

* * *

Stella knew that forever was a rather long time. However, she was pretty sure that even forever would not be enough time with James Sirius Potter. She no longer thought of him as the little boy whose face was rather permanently covered in soot from Exploding Snap, nor was he the teenager who teased her nearly every day—now he was just James, the man she was honestly _in love_ with, the one who could make her laugh and smile like no other, the one who listened to her theories and her pensive ramblings, and the one who held her tightly. She knew she was young, but it was so easy to get caught up in James and his love because he was _James_, and he was wonderful, hilarious, sweet, chivalrous, mischievous, daring, honest, devoted, and really a bit of a sap.

It was weird to think that they had been dating for five months and were already thinking of the rest of their lives together. (Though James, really, had always known that she was The One.) And while Stella could possibly see herself marrying James one day, it was so far away and such a big commitment that she did not dwell on it too much. She figured it wasn't a ring or a fancy ceremony that would really make a big difference; in truth, it was that she did not see herself parting with James any time soon. She did not have any feelings for him until a month or so into her seventh year and it took her longer to realize that his feelings for her were honest and true and _serious_. After Christmas, there was no denying their adoration for each other, and before they knew it, adoration became love. It was frightening to see how quickly things had progressed; they knew many things about each other before they were an official couple (James knew more about Stella because he had always loved her and memorized her quirks more than important events in History of Magic) and after that, no subject was off-limits.

They could talk about anything and that was nice, but sometimes Stella thought they were at their best when they did not say anything. Sometimes they would just lay on James' bed facing each other, reminding themselves (although had long ago memorized) of the exact shade of the others' eyes, the way their lips twisted in pleasure, the stray freckles on their faces, the curve of their jaw lines, and the way their hair fell. When they were silent like this, she could say _I love you_ a thousand times without saying a word and he could respond _I love you, too_ a thousand times without moving his lips.

James had plans—he had a thousand plans all involving her and Stella did not really have many plans at all because even for a Ravenclaw, she did not like planning things too much and had a theory that the most successful plans were the ones that were made up along the way because they were never forced. But James was so confident and daring that nothing—not even love or marriage or death—seemed to frighten him, and Stella was a Ravenclaw and didn't rush into anything if she could help it. Even though she loved him so much, she did not want to get caught up in what her heart was saying and forget to use her head. Love could definitely be troublesome in that way.

That's probably why she enjoyed their silence a lot—because James could silently plan things out and Stella would not know the details, making it a lovely surprise for her. When they were silent, all the doubts, fears, apprehensions, joys, elations, and pleasures were kept hidden away in the back of their heads; because when they were silent and they looked at each other, it was hard to express all these things and so instead, they settled on transmitting the easiest thing of all: love.

* * *

Shaylee Kantowen knew that it was easy to write her off as a dumb brunette, even though she was in Ravenclaw. Most people forgot that she was near the top in most of her classes because outside of the classroom, she was a completely different person. In class, she was studious, thoughtful, and asked a lot of questions because she wanted to know as much as possible, but people often interpreted this to mean that she did not understand the material. Outside of class, she was chirpy, bubbly, happy, smiley, gossipy, nosy, and sometimes her mouth went faster than her brain and she said silly things. People would roll their eyes and smile and Shaylee would smile back because it was just silly ol' her being _silly._

But she wasn't stupid. There was probably no such thing as a stupid Ravenclaw. She had the intelligence, she had the cleverness, she had the wit, and she had the knowledge but she felt no need to flaunt it at every turn like she knew many of her fellow Ravenclaws did. She knew that knowing things was nothing if one did not use this knowledge to make wonderful experiences happen. Shaylee liked to think that this was _true_ knowledge: recognizing her own insignificant and ignorance and striving to just live and learn and see what comes of it.

She knew she was an odd Ravenclaw. Like her and Kellyn, there would always be people who would question what in Merlin's name the Sorting Hat was thinking when it put them in Ravenclaw. For her, it was a close call with Hufflepuff, simply because of her hard-working and friendly nature. For a Ravenclaw, she was very affectionate and a little bit high strung; over the years she had noticed that some of her classmates could become very cold when they listened to their brains too much and their hearts not enough. Shaylee was positively determined to be a Healer though and perhaps specialize in pediatrics or obstetrics, a field in which coldness was completely undesirable.

Until then, she was at Hogwarts with her wonderful friends and yet it had been more difficult to keep up her optimism recently. She was jealous of the carefree ways of the Gryffindors, the ease of the Hufflepuffs, the poise of the Slytherins, and the coolness of the Ravenclaws; meanwhile, she was positively freaking out about the coming month of school. In all fairness, she was PMSing when she had her little breakdown in Defense Against the Dark Arts (why else would she cry out her desire for Nutella cupcakes?), but she was desperate to prove herself and do well on her tests.

Perhaps the only person who really understood this (besides Stella) was Glen. He was so easy to talk to and completely non-judgmental that even in their early years, she found herself spilling her guts to him at the oddest times. He would sit there and listen attentively, his warm brown eyes sympathetic and compassionate, and when at last she was done, he would ask if she wanted his advice (which she always did) and he would give it in a calm, considerate manner. She felt so comfortable and real around him, but things changed.

Now she did not talk to him. It was not like there was nothing to say—because there was _plenty_ to say—but Shaylee simply did not want to say it, not when he was dealing with a thousand demons on his own and not when she knew that it would probably break her heart. The truth was that although he saw her for who she truly was, he would probably not see her as anything more, not while he was mending a broken heart. She knew that he was hurting and it was not that she didn't care, but that it hurt too much to see him like that.

Shaylee did the impossible and kept her mouth shut. He wasn't prepared for what she wanted to say anyway, and she wondered if _she_ was even prepared for it herself, knowing that the repercussions were more likely to be negative than positive. So, instead of talking to Glen, she silently screamed at him, _How can you not get it? How can you not know?_

* * *

Kellyn didn't like silence. It was so… _loud._ In the noise, there was something to focus on and something to do—she liked having that sort of direction and to be able to take action on something rather than sit and dream or wonder 'what if…?'. In the noise, she could keep herself busy and move through all of the tasks at hand. Really, there were a lot of them: studying, Quidditch, training, studying, writing to Quidditch teams, studying, and _studying_. Even though some of these actions could be done in silence, they kept her mind busy and focusing on the things she needed to focus on.

Drew seemed to understand her silence, even if he did not like it the slightest. He was terribly patient, where she was not, and she sometimes wondered (but only in the silence) why he bothered. They had history, but Kellyn's realization during the silent train ride to Durmstrang was that Drew wanted her (there was always that odd attraction) but anything more was improbable; not only improbable, but perhaps impossible, because how could he allow himself to feel anything more for her once she left? He was a Ravenclaw and not stupid enough to let his heart get so carried away.

Yet, he wanted to talk. He wanted so desperately to break the silence, but Kellyn preferred to leave things unsaid. They never verbally admitted their true feelings before she left Hogwarts and now that she was back, she did not really want to hear anything contrary to what she mentally decided were her own feelings. Sure, she was attracted to Drew, but she did not have time for attraction. That's what she told herself, anyway.

On Thursday, she had her first Quidditch practice back with the team and it was a much needed relief from the stress of school. She never felt stronger, more capable, more precise, and most importantly, more reckless. She knew that with the noise of the pitch engulfing her, her grin was a mile wide and her mind was clear and limitless. She never wanted to touch the ground after being up in the air and she knew that all of her teammates were laughing and smiling with her, excited to see her completely recovered and quite literally better than ever.

After practice, she ran another few laps, enjoying the sound of her feet lightly hitting the pavement. It was a comforting, fulfilling noise—nothing confusing, nothing bewildering, nothing mystifying. _Simple_. It was simple and she rather liked simplicity at the moment. There was a lone Quaffle on the ground and Kellyn wondered why Drew hadn't seen it and put it away with the rest of the balls. She picked it up and walked to the broom closet and noticed that the door was slightly ajar, she opened the door and Drew whirled around, his hand on the empty place on the shelf where the last Quaffle should go. Kellyn smiled and tossed him the ball and he looked down at it, perplexed, as if he was wondering how he had forgotten it too (after all, he wasn't one to just forget things). The creaky old door slowly began to shut and they were both still frozen in the broom closet.

It was silent. Drew swished his wand and silently cast the _Lumos_ spell, the light shining on both of their faces. In the incandescent light, Kellyn made out something that she hadn't seen before. It was the reason why she had refused to make eye contact with him that entire week and why she could not bring herself to speak to him. It was the reason why leaving him was so hard and the reason why coming back was even harder.

In the silence, in the loud, pervading, suffocating silence, she realized Drew fancied her a lot more than she thought; perhaps, even, he was in love with her. His dark green eyes carried nothing but love and desperation for her to recognize this love. Kellyn opened her mouth, only to realize that she had absolutely nothing to say. Not even an apology could remedy this wrong (or was it a right?) and she felt herself suddenly choke up as he tried to take her hand. His touch made her gasp and balk, because even though it was silent in the room, it was so fucking _loud _with her mind spinning a thousand miles an hour. She backed against the door and bolted off, taking a few running steps before hopping onto her broom and speeding off to a little nook on the roof of the castle for her to hide.

It was silent on the roof and the silence was louder than a rock concert, more suffocating than being in a burning building, and more overwhelming than the paparazzi. It was the sound of silence—the sound that she had been running from for such a long time. And now, it had finally caught up to her and it blasted in her ears and in her mind as she cradled her head, rocked back and forth, and begged it to _hush hush hush._


	87. Chapter 81: Spite Or Something Like It

_Author's Note: Hello lovies. Another chapter and I am updating on time. Ish. Lots of yummy stuff in this chapter. Well, I say that about every chapter. Sigh. Tricky business. Anyway, thanks to those who have been reading this, especially those who have left reviews. I do like responding to reviews any time people ask questions or comment, so don't be shy! Well, enough of me talking and enjoy the chapter!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 81: Spite (Or Something Like It)

That evening at Hogwarts, the fog rolled in and Kellyn sat on the roof with her arms wrapped around her legs, huddling close for warmth as the sun set over the horizon. She wasn't thinking about how she was cold, hungry, and damp—she probably wasn't really thinking at all, for was it really thinking when she sat there, replaying what happened over and over again in her head? She could replay the love, the desperation, the hurt, the disappointment again and again and knew that by replaying it, she was hardly making it better or easier or anything. It was pointless, utterly pointless, and in spite of all this she could not help but dwell on those green eyes that could only tell the perfect, bitter truth.

* * *

"You missed dinner," Stella murmured when Kellyn slunk in through the window. Her grey-blue eyes scanned her friend's disheveled appearance. "How long have you been outside?" Kellyn shrugged, glancing away. "You should really get into some dry clothes." Kellyn only sniffled, slowly peeled off the wet clothes from her skin, and slipped into her bed, curling up into a little ball. "You can talk if you want." Kellyn made no movement and Stella got up and sat on her friend's bed, seeing a sad, hollow look in her eyes. Brushing her bangs aside, Stella noticed just how cold Kellyn was. Why wasn't she shivering? Wasn't she cold? "Would you like me to make you some tea?" It seemed as though Kellyn didn't recognize the question and Stella was about to just leave her alone when Kellyn's head nodded twice. "Is chamomile alright?" Kellyn nodded her head again and Stella squeezed her shoulder. As she was about to leave, she felt something cold seize her hand and she realized that Kellyn grabbed her. She remained where she was, knowing that Kellyn simply needed some security and strength until she could find her own again. When Kellyn's hand slipped back underneath the covers for warmth, Stella went to fix her friend some tea. When she returned to the room, Kellyn appeared to be fast asleep, so Stella set the steaming cup of tea on her bedside table.

Sharon, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay opened the door to the room and Stella quickly motioned that Kellyn was sleeping.

"What's wrong with her?" Jay-Jay asked and Shaylee slapped her friend to make her hush.

"I am not sure," Stella responded. "She wouldn't say."

"I haven't seen her since Quidditch. She was running laps, yes?" mused Shaylee. "Perhaps Drew may know. We could ask him."

"I would let him be," Sharon said quietly and her voice was so firm and oddly _knowing_ that they took her word for it and did not press it any further.

* * *

"Kellyn, it's bloody two in the morning," Jay-Jay muttered.

"But I'm hungry," Kellyn protested, her voice a whisper as she rummaged under Jay-Jay's bed, knowing that there were always snacks there.

"That's your bleedin' fault for skipping dinner," she snapped. "What are you looking for, anyway?" Kellyn held up a package of gummy snacks shaped like gillyweed. Jay-Jay sighed. Despite the time and her own exhaustion, she figured now would maybe be a good time to talk so she asked the following question: "Can I have the red ones?" Kellyn hopped onto Jay-Jay's bed and sat cross-legged, fishing through the package and picking out the flavor that Jay-Jay liked. "Where were you after practice?"

"I ran. Then sat on the roof for awhile. Lost track of time," she replied in a strained, clipped tone, unable to meet her friend's eyes.

"On the roof, eh?" Jay-Jay asked rhetorically and Kellyn nodded as she thoughtfully chewed. Jay-Jay knew her friend had a thing with heights—it was one of the places where Kellyn liked to go and think.

Jay-Jay Davies was an unconventional friend. She and Kellyn had an understanding with each other, knowing that neither liked to talk about their feelings much. So, whenever something was bothering them, they never pushed the other to talk and Jay-Jay was certainly not going to make an exception to this unspoken rule now. "Must have been fucking cold with the fog that rolled in."

"I didn't really notice," Kellyn said distantly, adding only, "Durmstrang," as an after-thought to clarify her previous statement. Jay-Jay knew she was lying but two o'clock in the morning was not the time to call out her friend, not when she sat there clutching her GillySnackz with the tip of her nose red from being out in the cold too long. Jay-Jay gave her a cursory nod.

"Are you going to go back to bed?"

"No, I was going to stay up and finish my homework. I still have some makeup work due tomorrow that I haven't finished," Kellyn responded. Jay-Jay knew that nothing she said otherwise was going to stop Kellyn, but something did pop into her head that made her speak up.

"Kellyn there was… something I thought I should tell you when you came back from Durmstrang, but I… but I didn't. And now is really not the time either," she hastily rushed, "so just remind me sometime later to… to tell you."

"Alright," Kellyn said slowly, with a rather confused look on her face. "Thanks…?" Jay-Jay rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Shaylee nudged Kellyn awake the next morning and she immediately knew it was not exactly going to be a fabulous day. The back of her throat was dry, her sinuses were plugged up, and she had a dull headache right behind her eyes.

"Is it…_ACHOO_… 7:30 already?" she moaned.

"You don't look too well," Shaylee murmured in a matronly tone. "Perhaps you should take a day off." Kellyn gave her friend a look to say that she could do no such thing. She rolled out of bed and threw on some clothes, not happy with the way her knee creaked in the cold morning air.

While practically hacking up a lung after her run, Kellyn mused that she had seen better days. She really did not need to be dealing with a head cold at the moment; she was busy enough between Quidditch and school. Despite this, she almost felt as though she sort of… _deserved_ it. Perhaps that was what Rowland was talking about when he told her about karma—she was a terrible person, and so she got a cold. Or perhaps that was only the beginning of it. Or perhaps that wasn't it at all. And it didn't really matter, because she didn't, no, _couldn't_ believe in karma.

"You look like shit," Sam greeted her at breakfast.

"And you look like a puppy who needs to take a piss," she retorted.

"Dueling Club is leaving today after classes for the international competition."

"Oh," Kellyn sighed. "I forgot that was today."

"Too bad you couldn't come," James said, stealing a sausage link off of Stella's plate as she nicked his eggs.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rose cried. "I forgot to pack my toothbrush!" she cried out. "Kevin, _please_ remind me: I have to pack my toothbrush." Kevin looked amused, but merely nodded and kissed her temple.

"How did _that_ remind you of your toothbrush?" sneered Scorpius. Rose opened her mouth to give some snarky retort, but Kevin cut her off.

"It is best not to question these things," he murmured.

"But really, Kellyn," James said, "you don't look swell."

"Just a head cold," she murmured, feeling a pair of eyes on her, "nothing too big."

"Well, you really ought to rest up," Shaylee said in a knowing voice, "because we have Quidditch practice tomorrow to prepare for next Saturday's big game."

"Like I said," Kellyn responded, forcing a confident smile on her face, "it's nothing I can't handle." And although the smile was faked, at least she wasn't lying.

* * *

"Come on, Kellyn," Amadi insisted. "It's _Friday._ Just put the books away and come play some football!"

"You must!" Helen cried. "Our Fridays are numbered! You simply can't pass this one up!" Kellyn considered this for a moment before sadly shaking her head no. "But aren't you going to go for a run in an hour anyway? You might as well just play football."

"Hey, Gryffindors are not allowed to use logic against Ravenclaws," Kellyn playfully snapped. Helen gave her a devious, lopsided smile, her eyes glittering with suppressed laughter. Kellyn mused it was good to see Helen so happy and knew that Teegan was probably the cause of it; on the other hand, Albus hadn't been doing too well…

"You shouldn't be running _at all,_" Shaylee ordered. "You ought to be resting up."

"Sure, I might as well play football. Might as well make my work-out entertaining," Kellyn assented.

"Are you even listening to me?" Shaylee huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Or are you just trying to spite me?"

"Something like that," Kellyn shrugged, borrowing Helen's lopsided smile. "I'll meet you down in a few," she turned to the Gryffindors. "I just have to get changed and drop off something at the Owlery." Amadi and Helen triumphantly smiled and jaunted off as Shaylee heavily sighed.

"Shay, I don't need you to mommy me," Kellyn muttered irately.

"Well, if you don't feel like taking care of yourself because you are too caught up in whatever is going on in that brain of yours, who else is?" Kellyn mentally cringed at this retort for a number of reasons. Firstly, was it that obvious that she was struggling? And secondly, was that how people felt about her, that she was incapable of looking after herself?

"Shay, I need to be doing something. I can't stay cooped up and I certainly can't let my training slide. I _need_ this."

"I know," Shaylee sighed. "Sometimes I just worry about you. Ever since your knee, I…" Shaylee's eyes began to tear up. "I just sometimes wonder if we had been able to help you, things would have been different, _better_. Because it killed us all when we found out you were dealing with that on your own," Shaylee sniffled. Kellyn was flooded by a wave of guilt and pulled Shaylee in for a hug.

"I promise not to do something like that again," she swore, squeezing her friend tightly. "I won't be out there long. I'm fairly tired, anyway." Shaylee sniffled and let go of Kellyn, who offered a kind smile before making her way to the Owlery. In her hands, she held the letter she had written to all of the Quidditch teams that made previous offers to her, explaining that she was willing to negotiate and renew potential contracts to play. She trotted up the stairs and handed the letters to the school owls and watched them fly off into the horizon.

"That's a lot of letters," said a voice behind her. She spun around to see Drew tying a letter to an owl's leg and launching it out of the window. Kellyn felt herself shrink but nodded in reply. "Are they for Quidditch?" Kellyn once again nodded her head. "Are you planning on not talking to me just today or should I wait a few days…?" he sarcastically asked. Kellyn gave him a pained glare before her throat tickled and she coughed a few times. "That sounded charming. Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," she croaked. Hearing this familiar and false phrase made Drew's lips twist into a sneering smile.

"I'm _sure_," he dryly muttered. "Like I haven't heard _that_ one before." Kellyn waited for him to go, but he didn't. She made her way to the exit, but he was standing right in front of it. She tried to maneuver to the right and he slid to his left; she stepped to her left and he skipped to his right; irritated, she moved to her right again and he stepped to his left. "We did this when we first met, you know?" he asked, a soft smile on his face. "We were on the Hogwarts Express and you had just stumbled out of a cabin filled with the Potters and Weasleys and you were my idol's _daughter_ and I was absolutely determined to not like you for some reason and now… and now…"

"Drew," she said quickly, cutting him off because she did not want to know what he would say next. "Is… is this about Qu-Quidditch?" she stammered. The earnest expression on his face disappeared and was replaced with something akin to shock and confusion.

"_What?_"

"I'm happy for you for signing with Puddlemere. I really am and you _completely_ deserve it, so there is no need to feel guilty about it. I'll be fine, there are plenty of other teams out there that can make me happy," she said softly, feeling Drew fidget and study her carefully. "So if you feel at fault—"

"—that's what you think this is about?" he asked, obviously upset. Kellyn could hardly meet his gaze, knowing that she would give away all of her doubts with a single look. "You… you…" he fumed, "…are _impossible_. You _know_ that's not what this is about. And if you were not so full of yourself to _look at me_…" he began and Kellyn's head shot up to challenge his statement. "There," he said with a smile on his face, "I knew that would work." He sighed, pushing her bangs aside and letting his thumb stroke her jaw. "Sometimes you are entirely too predictable. You are always out to spite whatever people think they know about you. The only problem is that I know all too well how you operate." Kellyn would have stopped him had he not been right. For a moment, they just looked at each other, taking in all that they were.

"So, I'm just putty in your hands, aren't I?" Kellyn asked softly, not sure what she was saying, why she was saying it, or what it even meant.

"No," he chuckled, dropping his hand and sheepishly shoving it in his pockets. "First of all, you aren't the 'putty' sort of girl. And second of all, you would never make it so easy for someone to…"

"Drew." He sighed, running his fingers through his curly auburn hair.

"And this is about the time when you run off," he said, stepping aside. Kellyn looked at the exit and back at Drew. She almost wanted to spite him and stay, but she really wanted to leave. Drew saw this inner battle and finally snapped at her. "Just do what you are so fucking good at and _leave_," he snarled, looking away from her face. Kellyn needed no further encouragement and trotted down the stairs; for some reason, the trip down rendered her far more breathless than the trip up.

* * *

Football did not last long. Kellyn made it through a thirty minute match before she was lying on the sidelines with her arms above her head, taking deep breaths in between hacking coughs. Shaylee could really only give her an 'I told you so' glare for a minute before she sat next to her and offered her water. At last, she cut her losses short and returned to the Ravenclaw tower and showered. As she sat at her desk, not really wanting to study and feeling it would be wimpy to go to bed so early, Kellyn wrote to her parents and Darya, telling what had passed since her return to Hogwarts. After she finished, her eyelids grew droopy and she pulled out her giant History of Magic tome and read until she decided that the book could serve as a pillow.

"You drooled on the section about the Werewolf Code of Conduct," Jay-Jay drawled, jerking Kellyn awake.

"Ew, I did," she muttered, wiping the page. "What time is it?"

"Dinner time. You were only out for a half hour," Stella answered. Kellyn sneezed, rubbed her eyes, stowed her letters in her robes, and walked with her friends to the Great Hall for dinner. For Kellyn it was a little odd to think that a week had passed since she was back at Hogwarts. Everything seemed different, and yet there was also a feeling of normality; things had changed, but mostly things had stayed the same. Sometimes it felt like she never left, but there were small reminders: the smiles from her professors, the way her friends kept to her closer than ever, and there was always Drew… but she did not want to think about that too much.

After dinner, Kellyn dropped off her other letters at the Owlery and went back to her common room to grab her Herbology notes. She walked over to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room and cast a Patronus charm to have Glen let her in. A minute later, Glen was at the door, politely showing her in as he rambled how good her Patronus charm was.

"Not only can you send a message using your Patronus, it has been corporeal for how many years now?"

"Three or four years, I think," Kellyn responded, scratching her head.

"Sometimes, I forget that you are the youngest out of all of us." Kellyn looked at him incredulously. "For what you have been through, Kellyn, you are quite mature," he clarified with a serious expression on his face. Kellyn shrugged and cracked open her Herbology book.

"I think I make my life harder than it has to be, sometimes." Glen opened his mouth to protest and Kellyn cut him off. "Herbology, please." Glen looked at her hard for a moment before relenting and pulling out his notes on the Screechsnap plants. They continued reviewing until Kellyn's cough began to start up again and Glen insisted that he walk her back to the Ravenclaw tower so she could return to her dormitory and get some sleep.

"I never really got to ask, but how have you been?" she asked curiously on the way back.

"Things are getting better I suppose. But not really easier," he quietly responded.

"It's been—"

"Four weeks and four days," he breathed. "I try not to keep count," he shook his head, "but sometimes I just remember." Kellyn nodded her head understandingly. "Kellyn, have you ever been in love before?"

"No," she said carefully. "I don't think so. Once, I fancied I was in love, but I think I was more in love with the idea of being in love than actually being in love."

"Oh," he said dejectedly. "Because… because… being in love is like Devil's Snare."

"The killer plant?" she asked incredulously. Glen gave her a look.

"When you are in love, you learn to just relax and you slip through life. But when you fall out of love, you struggle and everything pulls tight around you until you feel like you are just going to… suffocate. But the key, I suppose, is finding light and warmth in that dark, damp place so that you can keep breathing, keep plowing on in spite of everything that could tie you down."

"How did you know?" she whispered to him. "How did you know you loved her?"

"I just _did_. It's… it's something that you unknowingly know all along. If that makes any sense. At all."

"It doesn't."

"For you, I wish it did," he said simply, before pulling her into a goodnight hug, even though she felt like she was the one who should have been hugging him. "Get some sleep."

* * *

She was sick and she still made Quidditch look unfairly easy, Drew mused as Kellyn got yet another shot by him. The tip of her nose and her cheeks were red and her eyes were glassy from the wind. She turned around and her hair, which fell in a long braid down her back, whipped around as she tucked a few wisps of hair out of her face and wiped some sweat off of her forehead. She was slightly smiling, which was something she never ceased to do after scoring. She quickly stretched her arms and took a deep breath, her chest rising and falling; Drew took this all in and marveled how alive she looked on the pitch.

The truth was that she was better than ever. Something had to have happened that week at Durmstrang—if only she would talk to him, maybe he would find out—because she was a different player. The conditioning had done wonders. Not only was her knee stable and rehabilitated, but her shots were stronger from the push-ups and chin-ups, her turns were tight from the crunches, she could sprint across the pitch without breaking a sweat, and her balance was impeccable (although that could have probably been attributed to the yoga). The thing was that the conditioning was only the half of it. There was so much _life_ in the way she played, as if playing Quidditch was an act of bearing her heart and soul to the world. She had always been like that, but this time it wasn't out of spite. She had spent seventeen years trying to not play like her father and now it just seemed uniquely _her_, like she had been running away from what was expected of her until she ran into herself and found she rather liked it.

He almost wished Puddlemere United and Horatio Flannery could see what they were missing. They had picked him and he vaguely wondered if they saw how Kellyn was now, would they regret their decision. Because she was _brilliant_ and _mad_ and so _Kellyn_ it made his heart swell because she was sort of wonderful like that and she wasn't fighting anything. She had the Quaffle tucked under her arm and a smile on her face and she was joking around with Seb (who could not laugh and fly in a straight line at the same time), Rob and Jay-Jay were back to their bickering, Sharon was pleasantly smiling, Shaylee was perched up above and half-heartedly scolding Seb's lack of focus, and Drew was looking at his team and thinking this was almost how it was supposed to be.

_Almost_ because Kellyn wouldn't be his to hold after practice was over. _Almost_ because they would not get to excitedly discuss how bloody amazing it would be to play for Puddlemere. _Almost _because she was still untouchable and flighty and… what the hell was he thinking?

"Indovinello, can you _try_ to make this a little more difficult for me?" she jokingly asked, tossing the Quaffle up in the air and catching it without looking.

"Oh, I'm just trying to spite you, Wood," he retorted, making her wrinkle her nose. "It's a little thing called karma, you see…" She paled for a moment and she passed the ball off to Sharon, who seemed a little surprised because she was too busy watching Kellyn and Drew.

"I… um, I think we are still a little rusty with play 32. Perhaps we can run it again?" she stammered, her back facing him.

"Alright," he said with a mirthless smile, "Play 32! From the top!"

If only, he thought, life worked out as smoothly as a Quidditch play, things would be how they were supposed to be instead of the terrible, taunting _almost_ that they were.

* * *

Kellyn spent the weekend with her head buried in her books. The rest of the Ravenclaw tower was quiet too and the library was beginning to become packed with frenzied students. Large study groups met in empty classrooms and the common rooms were strewn with books and scrolls. Notes were swapped and copied and professors were beginning to review material for the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s starting Monday. The exams were only three weeks away and stress was running high; not even Quidditch, with the big semi-final games looming that Saturday, was a source of relief.

She woke up early Sunday morning to go for a run and couldn't bring herself to get out of bed. Her sinus headache had grown and she knew that running would leave her coughing for the next few hours. She did manage to shuffle across the room and nick a box of tissues to put on her bedside table before sliding back into her bed and sleeping for another few hours. Most of her symptoms remained when she woke up, but at least she was not as tired. She wasn't exactly keen in moving anywhere and stayed in her room, except for meals or a quick walk to the library, and forced herself to go to bed early that night, knowing that it would be a long week and she would need to be able to fight her cold in order to be in tip-top shape on Saturday for the game.

The competitors in the dueling competition returned late Sunday night, so Kellyn did not get to see or hear news of their success until Monday morning. As it turned out, Rose took first in her year, James took third in his year, and Sam followed closely behind in fourth place. They were all extremely exhausted, bruised, battered, and sore, but happy to be home at Hogwarts. James' and Rose's trophies were put on display and an announcement was made of the results at breakfast. Rose wore a gloating smile on her face but James seemed more ecstatic to see his girlfriend, who had been quietly pining away for him the entire weekend, than to show off his trophy. Sam adopted a tired smirk on his face, but it seemed slightly more bitter than usual. Shelby kept on asking what was wrong, but Sam insisted that nothing was; when he didn't budge, she gave up and gave him a slow kiss on the cheek before dashing off to do her Head Girl duties.

When walking to Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sam passed by the trophy case with Kellyn and paused to look at the gleaming awards. He sneered at them, his eyes perusing the names engraved on the plates.

"And thus, the Golden Trio lives on," he said with a scowl, sounding far too much like his father. Kellyn stood quietly, knowing that if he felt like explaining, he would. "Potter and Weasley come home with trophies and once again, the Malfoy family is the loser."

"You took fourth, Sam, that is nothing to be ashamed of," Kellyn said, keeping her voice even but stern, thinking that was how Rose would say it and Rose was pretty good at handling Sam when he was in a mood.

"But at least they have something to show for their efforts. Sometimes I think that we'll never redeem ourselves," he said lowly, his pale green eyes flashing angrily. Kellyn wasn't sure how to respond. "They _jeered_ at me, said a Death Eater's son shouldn't be at a dueling competition, that obviously I was a hazard to society and training to destroy everything good that had been done in the past 25 years. It was _insulting_," he concluded, his hands clenched in anger. Kellyn wondered if these accusations could have thrown Sam off of his usual game in the competition and cost him a better ranking.

"Do James and Rose know?"

"James does. He was a good friend. But I didn't want Rosie finding out. I don't need her _pity_," he sneered.

"Does Shelby know?"

"I love her, but I don't think she would understand," he sighed.

"I think you should try… wait, _what?_ Did you just say you _love her?_" Kellyn cried out in shock. Sam turned to look at her, his face smooth and content.

"Yes, I think I do love her." Kellyn looked at him in shock.

"You haven't even been dating for three weeks," she stammered.

"But I've known I fancied her since the ball, which was two months ago. And I've known her long before that. James said something rather sappy to me, but I am beginning to find that it is true: Love doesn't have a timeline," he said calmly.

"I still think that you should try to explain it to her. If you love her, you should." Sam thought about this for a moment, before pulling Kellyn in for a hug. She buried her head in his chest, remembering the way that she and him used to stay like that for minutes on end and how now, even though it was still comforting, it no longer had the same spark.

"Well, we ought to get to class," he said and released her. They walked through the corridor and Kellyn wondered how Sam could ever allow himself to fall in love, in spite of his pride, hauteur, and coldness. Then again, maybe love wasn't a choice.


	88. Chapter 82: Blame It On The

_Author's Note: This chapter is super long! I wanted it to get to a certain point and so much happened that it ended up being more of a monster than I expected. There may be a few lingering chapters. My besties haven't been able to look at this yet, but I think the chapter is mostly typo free. And for all that happens in this chapter, I'm going to leave you hanging. So. Evil. Enjoy the cliffy and don't forget to review!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 82: Blame It On The…

Kellyn blamed it on the germs. But in the back of her mind she knew that her own stupidity, fear, and capriciousness were to blame for her current predicament. Kellyn Wood was sick, although if you asked her, she would have simply said it was "an itty bitty head cold" and "nothing too bothersome." The truth was that it was _quite_ bothersome and it wasn't as small as she made it out to be; then again, it was nothing incapacitating (no fever or nausea), but it was not something that Kellyn wanted to be dealing with that week.

"Just go to the Hospital Wing and get a Pepperup Potion," Shaylee insisted.

"And have steam coming out of my ears for the next few hours?" Kellyn retorted. "No thank you."

"You are obstinate fool, sometimes…" Shaylee admonished her friend.

"I don't want to take any medicine. Isn't it better to let your body heal on its own anyway?" Kellyn asked hopefully.

"Not when you are miserable."

"I'm not— _ACHOO_— miserable." Shaylee gave her friend a meaningful look.

"My point exactly," she quipped.

"Well, after taking the Matdolor's cocktail for a few weeks, I would be rather turned off from all medicinal potions for quite awhile too," Stella said quietly, causing Shaylee and Kellyn to fall in an almost embarrassed silence. "Oh, did you see that? I thought I saw a Blibbering Humdinger!"

"No, I didn't see it," Shaylee mused, looking up at the ceiling.

"Nor I," Kellyn sighed, appreciating Stella's act of kindness; her observational skills and her gentle honesty were always refreshing, but she understood that Kellyn would be flustered by her words and quickly moved on to allow her friend to save face.

"Oh well," Stella sighed. "We best be off to class."

* * *

Although they were not sure what was going on, apparently misinterpreted logic was to blame. By that afternoon, Stella was not her usual chirpy self, but instead quietly sobbing on her bed, her head buried in a stuffed Clabbert, which was a creature resembling a cross between an arboreal monkey and a frog. She rushed into the room, her hand covering her mouth and tears already spilling down her cheeks before she collapsed on her bed, her blonde hair sprawling over the blue sheets. No one knew what happened, how to react, or who to blame, and shut their books and waited for her. Shaylee was the one to get up and sit on Stella's bed, running her fingers through her hair to comfort the upset girl. After a few minutes, Stella sat up suddenly, her face smooth and serene and all of her tears dried, as if she hadn't been crying at all in the first place. Then, in a very tranquil and composed voice, she announced the reason for her sorrow.

"James asked me if I would move in with him after we graduate."

"_WHAT?_" the girls cried out and they all jumped on Stella's bed.

"I said no, of course," she said and her chin began to tremble again. "He… he has such a terrible temper sometimes. He thought… he thought that I didn't love him, that all of our plans—his plans—were foolhardy, that…" She could no longer continue and burst out in fresh tears, ferociously clutching the stuffed Clabbert. "He was so mad and upset that he couldn't even see the logic… the… _the damn logic_!" she cried out and everyone was taken aback by her swearing. They had never heard a foul word from her mouth in their entire life; she was the oddball who said things like _Merlin's beard!_ when in shock, _Thestral excrement!_ to proclaim disgust and surprise, and oftentimes she would simply mutter _Oh, pants_ (which no one knew where it came from, but they all figured it was something akin to an exclamation of exasperation). "Logic, _honestly_!" she sobbed. "Is it so difficult to understand?"

"Well, for a Gryffindor, _yeah_," Jay-Jay said sheepishly.

* * *

That was all they could get out of Stella, who said that she needed to think and proceeded to sit cross-legged on her bed, her wand holding her hair in her bun, and her stuffed Clabbert in her lap for the rest of the day, staring out Kellyn's window with wide, but blank eyes. She didn't budge for dinner and they didn't see James in the Great Hall, and figured he was just as upset as she was. With Stella melancholic and silent, things grew tense in the girls' room with none of them able to start up any sort of conversation, as if any noise would break Stella's reverie and ruin her life.

When Kellyn was tossed awake the next morning, she recalled that she heard some sniffling last night and remembered a light being flipped on from Stella's side of the room. Judging from the dark circles under Stella's eyes, she hadn't slept a wink. Shaylee had somehow gotten Stella into her school uniform and was busy putting the blonde's hair neatly half-up. When she finished, she shoved all of Stella's books into her bag and had Stella check to make sure everything was there. Stella moved for what seemed like the first time that morning and looked into her bag, before giving a single nod and continuing to stare out the window. They were all about to head to breakfast when they turned and realized that Stella wasn't following.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to see him. It hurts. _Love_. It hurts so _much_," was all she said, her eyes still stuck on the window. They all paused for a moment, debating whether to encourage her to leave the room or just let her be, but after a few seconds, Stella slowly rose, took her book bag, and walked down the stairs, the other four girls following behind. They all shrugged to each other and continued walking until Stella came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs.

James Sirius Potter stood there with red-rimmed eyes, his dark hair standing raggedly on end, his face sallow, his usually upturned mouth set in a grim line, and the skin under his eyes dark. Stella seemed to take in a sharp breath and had forgotten to exhale, standing and waiting for him to do something, _anything_.

"Stella, sunshine, I—" he tried to begin, but Stella halted his words with a hand. Kellyn was surprised that would quiet James so quickly, but then she remembered that this was _love_ and exceptions were bound to occur. A single tear slipped from Stella's eye and she looked away to wipe it. James' face crumpled and he went to reach for her, but she shrank away from his touch and cowered behind Shaylee.

"You should go," Jay-Jay said with a cool, but somewhat sorrowful tone. James gave a single nod and ran his fingers through his hair, before shoving his hands in his pockets. He was just about to leave when he felt that something needed to be said.

"I am to blame," he said, his voice resigned and regretful. After a beat, he added, "I love you." It was so earnest and soft and _honest_ that Kellyn felt her own heart break a little. James looked at the girl he loved for a moment before turning around, shoulders slumped, and walked out of the common room. Stella remained on the last stair for a few moments before walking down and sitting in the nook near the window in the common room.

"I can't go to breakfast," she sighed, fighting for composure. "Not yet."

"Do you want us to bring you back something?" Kellyn asked.

"Yes please," Stella said quietly and the four girls walked passed the blonde, who blankly stared out the window, her eyes unwavering and fixed.

* * *

His blindness was to blame.

Jay-Jay was sitting in a secluded section of the library, knowing that there was nothing she could do to comfort Stella, and hunkered down behind the barricade of books in front of her. She heard footsteps approaching and Jay-Jay wished that whoever it was, they would go away.

"Jay-Jay," greeted a voice warmly.

"Terrel," Jay-Jay drawled, not looking up from her work.

"May I join you?"

"If you must," she quipped, seeing him smile out of the corner of her eye as he sat down.

"What are you working on?"

"Arithmancy."

"You're at the top of your class," Neil said. "I doubt you need to be studying this much."

"I like it," she gruffly explained. "It is logical. It makes _sense_."

"And what doesn't make sense?" he asked, trying to continue the conversation.

"Either shut up or leave, Terrel."

"It's Neil," he said, his broad smile falling for only a split second.

"I don't care."

"Do you really not care?" Neil asked, shutting the book she was reading.

"Oy, I was reading that!"

"Do you really not care?" he repeated his question, now just inches from her face. Jay-Jay stopped for a moment to look at Neil. She had never really bothered before, since he was just that bloke that asked her to the Spring Ball and tolerated her well enough. He wasn't bad looking and had rather nice eyes, she supposed, but there wasn't that electric shock that she reasoned she was supposed to feel when she was around a bloke she fancied.

"I suppose that it's not that I don't care," she said slowly, meeting his gaze with steely eyes. "But that I don't care to care more than I have to care."

"That did not make any sense."

"But it _does_," she insisted and suddenly his mouth was on hers. She froze for a moment before pulling away, flustered and irked. Then suddenly, she laughed. "Merlin, you really fancy me, don't you?" she guffawed. "Really, Terrel?" she chortled. "Really?" He looked at her with a hurt and angered expression on his face.

"I suppose I should not bother asking if you would like to go to the next Hogsmeade day with me," he gritted his teeth.

"I suppose it would be a waste of time," she responded evenly and with about as much gentleness as she could muster, handing back the book that he brought with him to her table. Neil looked at her outstretched hand with bitterness, before reaching to grab it. His hand locked on the book and Jay-Jay didn't let go when he pulled. "Oy!" she snapped, making him look at her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry if I lead you on or whatever…" she began and the book slipped through her hands.

"I know you are," he whispered, his back to her. "If you say it, you _always_ mean it." And then, Neil Terrel walked out of her life and Jay-Jay felt something that most people would have easily recognized as regret; then again, this sentiment was rather foreign to her. It wasn't regret in that she secretly fancied him, but that he was actually _nice_ and maybe the kind of person to keep around. Then, she realized that if she hadn't done so already, she would walk all over him and leave him hanging out to dry, and she would blame it on him for being so blind in his affection. And that was just the way she was and there was no one to blame but herself. Then again, she could never regret _that_.

* * *

Kellyn blamed it on the way they were. They couldn't help it that they weren't exactly "feelings" people and didn't like to delve too much into their personal drama. Jay-Jay snapped at Kellyn when she heard her approach her in the library.

"Good afternoon to you too," Kellyn muttered, sitting down next to the blonde with a stack of Transfiguration books.

"I thought you were someone else," Jay-Jay responded, giving a peeved and tired sigh.

"Who would bother you when you are literally hunkered behind a wall of books?"

"You."

"No shit."

"And Terrel," Jay-Jay wistfully added.

"Neil? Oh. That explains a lot," Kellyn said with pursed lips.

"Yeah, he kissed me," Jay-Jay growled.

"What? Shit…" Kellyn hissed, bumping her elbow on the corner of a stack of books as she swung around in amazement.

"Yeah, I know. I don't think he'll be talking to me anytime soon," Jay-Jay shrugged. Kellyn wrinkled her nose.

"How bad?"

"He honestly fancied me. I almost feel kind of bad for him, but it's not like I ever returned the feelings, so that's his fucking problem," she retorted apathetically.

"Agreed."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

And they both felt a little bad and sympathetic, but they weren't about to say anything, because that was just the way they were.

* * *

On Wednesday, Shaylee sat next to Cole on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room. It was terribly quiet and empty and Stella's devastation left a hole in her heart that was in need of mending. The company was nice and Cole was quite fair at Potions and was talking her through a particularly difficult elixir.

There was no denying Cole's interest in her. It was subtle, but ever since the Spring Ball he had been paying particular attention to her. Shaylee did not really have much time to dwell on it and was otherwise…_ occupied_, but just seeing how quickly James and Stella fell apart, she realized that she could not put her life on hold just because the circumstances weren't right. Besides, Cole was very nice and quite fit. He was Indian, with brown hair, golden skin, and intelligent, dark eyes. She enjoyed flirting with him and he was quite clever and could keep up with her antics.

If she could describe Cole in one word, it would be candid. They could have a real conversation, not one-sided monologues, and could share things about each other. He was honest and frank, but still completely tactful. That, and he had a laughing, encouraging smile that made her want to giggle all the time. It was easy to be around him; she never had to pretend to be this or that, and his clever sense of humor was an added bonus.

She blamed her impatience for being so forward, because that sounded less pathetic than saying that she was lonely. Shaylee had nothing against being forward and was usually the one to make the first move, but she liked the bloke to think he was the one to make the first move and was rather covert in her ways of operating with the male species. However, she was tired of waiting and slowly crept closer to Cole.

"Why in Merlin's name would they teach the Forgetfulness Potion our first year? I can't even remember the ingredients, and I am fairly sure that may be irony at its best," she said with a smile as she leaned over him to grab her book, putting a hand on his knee.

"I would have to agree, except remember when we learned the Elixir to Induce Euphoria?"

"It was sleeting that day, wasn't it?" asked Shaylee with a laugh.

"It was completely _miserable_ outside. Everyone was so down, I think only two partners got the potion correct. You were one of them, weren't you?"

"I was," she said peering up at Cole's face. "I just have a way with the Elixir to Induce Euphoria." Her voice was low and seductive and she watched Cole's Adam's apple bob as she slowly licked her lips. "I want to be a Healer, so I would hope I have that… _effect_," she drawled, squaring her shoulders and dusting an imaginary piece of lint off Cole's shirt front. The poor bloke was obviously nervous, but had this funny little grin on his face, as if he sort of knew what Shaylee was getting at but was too stunned to react. "Do you think I have that… _effect_, Cole?" she crooned, relishing in how he was fidgeting. He nodded and Shaylee tilted her head back to laugh, only to feel fingers raking through her curls. Mid-giggle, she realized that Cole was trying to close the distance between her and him and she was feeling particularly obliging to assist him. She grabbed his tie, which was loosely dangling on his neck, and pulled him closer. If he wanted to get any closer to her, it was up to him.

Shaylee and Cole were now inches away and she could admire him admiring her, but she was more fascinated by his dark eyes, which happened to have little flecks of amber in them, and the hesitant twist of his lips. She tilted her head and his lips were on hers, and she was quite positive the hesitant twist was gone and replaced with something like a smile. Shaylee always thought Cole's smile was contagious and so when they parted, she wore one too.

"Well, who needs the Elixir to Induce Euphoria when there's you?" he asked slyly.

"Very true," Shaylee murmured with a smile and kissed him again.

* * *

He blamed it on her love for him. Because when Andrew Indovinello looked into the eyes of Sharon Tabor, he knew that she was still a little bit in love with him. And while he felt guilty for making her love him yet, he was beginning to think he was in love himself, and that made Sharon more right than ever. (She was always right.)

She smiled at him as a peace offering and sat down next to him, cautiously pulling out her Transfiguration book. She had been quiet after their breakup and kept to herself and her best friends, although he knew that she had becoming increasingly loyal to Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay once Kellyn left. Despite everything that happened, Sharon knew the tragedy of the absence of the fifth 7th year female Ravenclaw; it made the man she loved rather unhappy, and that made her unhappy too.

"How have you been?" he asked carefully, unable to meet her eyes again once he saw that little spark of love in them.

"Well enough," she smiled, and it was an honest smile, but not a large one. She was soft. This Sharon was soft, quiet, and withdrawn, a little more like the Sharon before Kellyn Wood, a little more like the Sharon that was his closest female friend through his first six years of Hogwarts. "You know how it is," she sighed, giving him a pointed look.

"Quidditch, N.E.W.T.s…"

"…sure," she murmured, biting her lip and flipping a page through her book. "Any plans for the summer?"

"Italy again. Probably for a month. And then there is conditioning for Puddlemere."

"I don't think I've properly congratulated you for that," she turned to face him. "So, congratulations. I know how much you wanted it." He had forgotten how much she knew about him and it was nice to hear these things.

"Thank you," he blushed. "And what about you? Plans for the summer?"

"I will probably end up in my mother's office, being bored senseless, or outside at the pool. Mother dearest has decided to renovate again and as of now, I am pretty sure my room is missing a wall." Drew missed this. It felt like old times, back when things were simple, back when Kellyn Wood was just a face in a magazine and his future was a giant question mark. "You love her, don't you?"

"Sharon, I…"

"It's okay to love her, to love Kellyn. It's a recipe for disaster, but it's a beautiful one." Drew stammered for a few seconds before Sharon motioned for him to just stop. "She's just scared of love, scared to admit to need anyone, and too busy and stressed to allow herself to really think things through. But I know you think she is worth it, so…" Sharon couldn't continue and folded her hands on her lap.

"Thank you," Drew said, finally able to look at her. Sharon looked sad for a moment before giving him a small smile.

"Thank me later," she said sheepishly, before tucking her blonde hair behind her ear (in that endearing way with her pinky finger stuck out), picking up her book, and walking away.

* * *

Saturday, May 15th rolled around quicker than anyone expected. Kellyn blamed it on her excitement. She had heard responses from most of the teams that they were still interested and would be present at her game, and so she bounded down the stairs with a smile on her face, happy for herself and delighted to see every House decked out in their colors to show their spirit. House rivalries were at their most tense. Everyone sat strictly with their House and each Quidditch team was granted the head of the table, where they squeezed in last-minute strategy while nervously picking at their breakfast and trying to quell their anxiety.

As it was expected, the pitch was a zoo. Everyone had packed in to see the back-to-back matches, the first with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and the second with Ravenclaw against Slytherin. Drew repeatedly reminded them that they should focus on their game, not the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game, and went so far as to insist that they warm up on the other side of the school so they would only vaguely hear cheering, but not be able to make out the commentating. Kellyn was eager to play a real game with her team again; the last game she played with them was not exactly a good note to end on and she sincerely hoped that they would be able to triumph over the Slytherin team.

The entire team, including the reserve team, packed into a room below the stands to have a pep talk and review a few plays. It was all so _typical_ that it made Kellyn smile. Drew was the most nervous of them all, his thoughts jumping everywhere as he went from encouraging, to demanding, to down-right scary. Shaylee interjected his speech with soothing words and even had the nerve to suggest a team hug, which was quickly shot down. Sharon was the only one who could otherwise be considered calm; her hands were neatly folded in her lap and she seemed quite intent to remember the captains' advice. Jay-Jay was intimidating to say the least, and spent the entire morning loudly cracking what seemed like every bone in her body. Rob, her fellow Beater, was rocking out to a tune in his head and tapping out the beat with his hands on his leg. Seb and Kellyn were always excited rather than nervous and preferred to prepare themselves by getting in a high-energy and pumped state rather than focusing on one thing.

Despite this normality, there was a slightly different feeling in the air. There was a lot riding on this game and they were all curious what had passed in the previous game. The boys—with the girls' help, naturally—had applied stripes of bronze and blue face paint and the girls all wore bronze eyeliner, had their hair back in braids, and attached eagle feathers to their hair bands to blow in the wind as they whipped around the pitch. They looked like a cohesive unit and were about ready to explode from pent up energy, nerves, and excitement by the time Rose Weasley poked her head in the room.

"They are almost ready to bring you onto the pitch," she said to the team. She whispered something in Drew's ear—presumably the outcome of the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game—and then walked over to Kellyn and spoke to her. "There are a good half dozen scouts in the stands that I greeted on your behalf. I gave them your stats for the season and they are now probably fighting over you." Kellyn smiled at that.

"Thanks, Rose, for compiling all those numbers for me." Rose made a gesture with her hand to say it wasn't a problem, wished her luck ("Although you hardly need it!), and left the room. The team grabbed their broom sticks, straightened their gear, and headed up to the platform. There, they did a cheer and shuffled themselves around in their proper order to fly out to the pitch. Drew quickly pulled Kellyn toward him and whispered in her ear. He seemed to wrestle with his words for a moment before speaking.

"Show them _exactly_ what you are made of," he said, his warm breath tickling her ear before he brushed away from her and entered the pitch as Tigris Jordan's voice shouted his name. A feeling of immense bliss and belonging flooded Kellyn as she flew onto the pitch, the crowd roaring in delight at her name. Her eyes danced with laughter and mischief as she and her fellow Chasers huddled together around the center of the circle and waited for Mr. Fenten, the referee, to start the match.

"Now, let's have a clean game," he said (as he said before every match), causing both teams to subtly roll their eyes or make some sly gesture of disinterest. Before they knew it, the Snitch was out of sight, the Bludgers were out, and the Quaffle had been tossed in the air. The Quaffle fell in what seemed like was slow-motion and when Mr. Fenten blew the whistle, the pitch exploded into frenzy, each team vying for possession as Tigris merrily narrated the action. Kellyn pulled out with the Quaffle and quickly tossed it to Seb, who waited a second as she bolted up the pitch and gave her a long pass. She caught it, adroitly dodged the only Slytherin Chaser in her path, and scored within the first ten seconds of the game, causing the Ravenclaws to erupt in cheers. She could not relish in that wonderful, bursting feeling in her chest for long because the Slytherins had the Quaffle and were making their way up the pitch.

This did not last long because Sharon intercepted a pass and began charging toward their goal, dodging a Bludger and passing the Quaffle off to Seb, who passed it to Kellyn, who faked out the Keeper and scored. Things were going exactly as planned. The Slytherins always blamed their loss on underestimating their opponent's cunning compared to their own. With their intelligence, the Ravenclaws could almost always be just as sly as their serpent friends; the Ravenclaw teamed had hoped to once again catch the Slytherins off-guard in the first few minutes to put themselves on the scoreboard before hunkering down once the Slytherin Chasers settled in and their Beaters could monopolize the Bludger.

They were up 50-0 when the Slytherins were finally able to get passed the Ravenclaw Chasers and Drew to score. Although Kellyn saw just by Drew's face that he was already beginning to worry, she was far from being worried and assisted Sharon in scoring a rather lovely goal with a terrifically planned give-and-go. It was after this that things started to get tricky. The Slytherin Chasers, who were best friends in real life, had banded together and were ready to get their hands a little dirty. The two dangerous Beaters, Gideon Keitaro and Aiden Ramsey, had gotten the word from their captain, Scorpius Malfoy, to aim all Bludgers at either Kellyn Wood or Drew Indovinello, hoping to take out the strongest members of the Ravenclaw team. Kellyn was also constantly double-teamed by the green-clad Chasers and Drew called out a few plays that the Ravenclaws could use to adjust to the Slytherin's strategy.

Kellyn was angry. That was always a good thing when it came to Quidditch. It was frustration, however, that was potentially dangerous, because frustration left her scatter-brained and unfocused. She refused to allow herself to get frustrated; there was too much on the line! As she blew by one of the towers, she recognized all the scouts sitting together, taking notes and pictures and talking animatedly. Her great realization was that if they lost, it would be her last game at Hogwarts and her last chance to show the scouts, in Drew's words, what she was made of. She was hardly ready for this to be her last chance and when Drew called a time-out, she slowed her brain down and thought of how she was going to deal with the Slytherin Chasers' intense defense.

Jay-Jay and Rob had already adjusted their playing to protect Kellyn, so that was one less thing she had to worry about. Nonetheless, things were not going to be pretty; she was not afraid to stoop down to the slightly illegal moves that the Slytherins were notorious for occasionally bringing to the pitch. The key was to let them antagonize her. Kellyn knew that if she didn't react, they would push harder and harder until the ref would make a call against them. With a satisfied grin on her face, Kellyn faced Slytherin's Keeper, Shane Fulbright, for two penalty shots and emerged smiling after each of them, knowing that her form and strategy was flawless. Accompanied by a happy mood, Kellyn was able to continue her fearless, reckless playing that made Tigris Jordan loudly swear, his voice carrying over the Ravenclaw's cheers of delight, the scouts laugh, and at some point, she heard her father shout, "That's my girl!" as she flew past one tower. The only thing that wasn't her job was the one thing to worry about: the Snitch.

Sam had spotted the Snitch first, but it was closer to Shaylee, and so they both took off at breakneck speed, hoping to grasp the little gold ball in their fist and be the victorious hero of their House. However, it was 5th year Robert Owens, the normally quiet, pensive Ravenclaw, who was the hero of the day. Right as Sam was about to grasp the Snitch, Rob took a calculated risk and sent a Bludger toward both the Slytherin Seeker and his own. Both were so concentrated that neither saw it coming. The Bludger smashed through Sam's outstretched arm and Shaylee swerved around him, who spun away in pain and surprise, and found herself once again behind the Snitch. Moments later, Shaylee held up the Snitch for all the pitch to see and the Ravenclaw team and students exploded in cheers.

They all landed on the ground and happily hugged each other, screaming and shouting. Drew picked her up and twirled her around, causing Kellyn to laugh and hug him, yelling, "We did it! We're going to the finals!" She was so happy she probably could have kissed him right then and there and Drew seemed to almost realize this, his face going soft and hopeful.

"You were brilliant!" he shouted. She felt like she was on the top of the world and still clung to him; she didn't move until she was bombarded by Jay-Jay, Shaylee, and Sharon. The Ravenclaw Quidditch girls danced merrily on the pitch, stretched their arms to the sky, and tilted their heads back in laughter, feeling weightless and carefree.

* * *

As it turned out, the Gryffindor team was the victor of the first Quidditch game and a party was held in their tower. There was so much booze and butterbeer that Kellyn felt herself go tipsy just walking into the room.

"Jay-Jay?"

"Yes, Kellyn."

"Let's get fucked up tonight."

"Yes, let's."

And so they did. All bad behavior was blamed on the alcohol as Kellyn downed shot after shot of Firewhiskey, figuring that the consequences could wait until tomorrow and their festivities could only last this one night.

* * *

It couldn't exactly be blamed on the hangover. It couldn't exactly be blamed on him or on her. It couldn't exactly be blamed on what they had done, what they hadn't done, what they had said, or what they hadn't said, nor could it exactly be blamed on her pride, his temper, her mistakes, or his regrets. It couldn't exactly be blamed on one thing in particular, but Kellyn felt guilty all the same as she ran through the corridor that Sunday morning and practically flew up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower and into her room, where she dashed to the window, wrestled it open, and gasped for air. Only Jay-Jay was in the room and when she saw her friend wheezing, she snapped her book shut and went over to Kellyn, knowing that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Jay, Jay-Jay, oh _fuck_," Kellyn cried out. "I can't… I can't breathe! It's as if… Merlin, it hurts so fucking much. I… shit, I can't fucking do this, I can't…" Had tears been rolling down her cheeks, Jay-Jay would have said that her friend was sobbing, but that was not the case. The Ravenclaw gasped for air, her eyes wide with panic and torment as she hyperventilated and continued incoherently babbling her lamentations. Comforting people was a little out of her range and so Jay-Jay asked herself what Shaylee would do.

"Alright, Kellyn, I need you to take slow, deep breaths…" she began, trying to muster up what she hoped was a sympathetic, patient tone. Kellyn shook her head no.

"I can't… I can't… I can't…" she repeated over and over again, growing increasingly stressed. After trying this once more, Jay-Jay finally lost her patience.

"Kellyn, if you don't calm the _fuck_ down in the next thirty seconds, I swear to Merlin I will slap you across the face and it will leave a mark. Trust me." Kellyn looked at her with wide eyes and held her breath before shakily exhaling and then gulping more air, her breathing at last becoming regular. Her face was pale and she was trembling and Jay-Jay steered Kellyn toward the bed, where she clutched a pillow, her eyes still wide and upset.

"What. Happened." There was a long pause as Kellyn figured out how to begin complying with her friend's demand, and as usual, her mind was spinning too much to start at the beginning and she continued where her thoughts left off.

"He told me… and I… it was the worst possible thing I could have done," she managed to say and Jay-Jay waited for more, but none came.

"How bad?" Jay-Jay asked, not knowing what the hell Kellyn was talking about, but figuring it was a relevant question.

"I don't think he'll ever forgive me," she whispered, her eyes glazed over. "Apparently, you're not supposed to laugh at people when they tell you… when they tell you…"

"Actually, Kellyn, there is something _I_ have to tell you," Jay-Jay said nervously.

"It's okay," Kellyn gulped. "I think that I already know. And I doubt he'll make the same mistake again." Her chin trembled and at last, she broke out into tears, muffling her sobs into the pillow she clutched as Jay-Jay sat on the end of her bed, still wondering who or what was to blame for making Kellyn cry and how in Merlin's name was she going to get her to stop.


	89. Ch 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 1

_Author's Note 9/9/10: Sorry this is a little late. I've been moving into my new apartment (!) and playing field hockey, so I'm tired and busy all of the time, making it difficult to write. However, this chapter is pretty exciting and is going to be split into two parts because it is rather long. Sorry if there are any typos. Oh and I totally made up all those other wizard drinks. It was rather fun to think about and research. Well, you are all smart people, but I'll just say it. The italics in the chapter are flashbacks and the normal text is the present. In my word document the layout was a lot more clear, but I hope you are able to see the transitions well enough. I'm not sure why, but there have been a lot fewer reviews recently and I'm a little concerned. Is this a busy time of year for people or something? I know school has started or will be starting soon for many. That being said, I hope all you awesome readers will have time to leave a review and as always, I'm open to suggested and constructive criticism. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Author's Note 9/17/10: Ha ha, I lied. This chapter turned out to be a whole lot longer than I expected. I'm splitting it into three parts. :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 1 of 3

The key to unraveling the night was going back in steps. This was easier said than done, considering the massive amounts of Firewhiskey that she, as well as most of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, had consumed. Everyone seemed to be asking people what they said, what they did, and trying to fix the errors they made in their drunken stupor. Even though most things were still a bit hazy, Kellyn knew that the least fixable error happened the morning after and could not be blamed on the alcohol. Speaking of alcohol…

_It was fucking everywhere—in people's hands, on the tables, on the floor, on clothes, on couches. Ev. Ree. Where. Kellyn and Jay-Jay entered the room and found Calvin Ballard, the seventh year Beater on the Gryffindor team who was distributing the liquor, and requested a drink. The options were endless and not limited to Firewhiskey: there was Kelpie Juice (a clear liquor best taken as a shot with a little salt), Nundu's Breath (an amber liquor with smooth finish if one could get past the rank smell; named after the giant leopard, the Nundu, whose breath could easily knock out or kill a few skilled wizards who dared to come too close), Moon Ice (a slightly minty, pale green liquor made from Fluxweed, which when picked on a full moon was useful in brewing a Polyjuice Potions; it was otherwise pleasant for inexperienced drinkers because of its relatively low alcohol volume), and the most potent of all, Lovage Spirits (made from the lovage plant, which was often used in confusing and befuddlement draughts, and only drunk by the brave at liver)._

_Kellyn and Jay-Jay avoided the Lovage Spirits, knowing that it would not bode well for Ravenclaws such as themselves, and started off with a celebratory shot of Kelpie Juice before mixing a few shots of Moon Ice with some lemonade (the British kind—a clear, carbonated, slightly lemony drink, similar to the American 7-Up or Sprite) in a cup and making their way through the crowds._

In hindsight, Kellyn had too much to drink.

_"Kellyn, how many have you had?" asked Shaylee as Kellyn giggled against Drew._

_"Let's check her hand," suggested Drew with a rather drunken smile, grabbing Kellyn's wrist to examine the ink tick marks on the back on her hand. "Well, she is possibly at five, but one cannot be sure."_

_"Kelpie Juice with salt, two shots of Moon Ice with lemonade, and then the team had a shot of Firewhiskey, and this!" Kellyn cried, holding up her cup. "Although I'm not sure what it is," she murmured, peering into the cup. Drew took the cup from her and smelled it._

_"Ugh, definitely Nundu's Breath and… butterbeer?" he questioned after a sip._

_"Oh yeah, I remember now," Kellyn chirped. "Isn't it surprisingly good?" she asked while running a hand down Drew's chest, surreptitiously taking the cup back as he focused on breathing._

Bad Kellyn. Taking advantage of slightly intoxicated boys was wrong. She knew that. She _long_ knew that, and yet it was so convenient. (And that was why she was almost a Slytherin. Too much cunning with too innocent of a face.) It was really her smile and her eyes that did her in. When she was drunk, she smiled too much, and her eyes never failed to show her devious intentions.

_When she laughed, all she wanted to do was bury herself into Drew. So she did. She did a lot of burying and burrowing and…_

But that was getting too far ahead. Kellyn's mind spun, trying to not skip too far ahead, and yet, everything kept on spinning around and around and around…

_"I bet," Kellyn murmured, glancing up to the Gryffindor ceiling, "if we were in the Ravenclaw tower, it would look like the earth was spinning with all those stars on the ceiling."_

_"I'll side with you on that bet," Drew murmured, looking up at the ceiling with her. Kellyn looked back at Drew, who was still looking up, and thought to herself that this would be an excellent field trip._

_"Let's go," she said and held out her hand. Drew only hesitated for half a second before taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers once they were out the door._

No. Too far. Kellyn rewound, skittering away from the surprisingly vivid image.

_Drew kept to Firewhiskey and cola and never was too drunk to make a spectacle out of himself like Kellyn was. She had a small feeling that if he did want to get sloshed, he would do it in private. Or with Gulliver. He was a bit classy like that. This was definitely the most drunk Kellyn had ever seen him. _

She had a theory that everyone had a drunk smile—it was bigger, quirkier, more honest, and more innocent than any other smile—and when that smile showed up, it meant that the person was in their happy place, or very close to it, at the point where they would remember everything and regret nothing the next day. Which was good, because if he had regrets…

_Still, there was relatively no shame in being in one's happy place. Drew didn't seem to mind Kellyn giggling onto his chest and in fact wrapped an arm around her waist and would laugh with her, his lips dangerously close to her ear. It wasn't anything too brazen (because they could get away with things like that) and no one seemed to really pay notice. Besides, Kellyn had enough shamelessness for the both of them._

She was really lucky that she didn't puke. On the bright side, she looked like a hot mess.

_Three drinks deep, she joined the dancing mob in the middle of the common room. She strutted rather than walked, her bronze heels clicking across the scarlet and golden checkered floor. Her dress, described in two words, was little and blue. It had thin straps and a low back; it was tight until it hit her waist, where it exploded out with blue tulle that dangerously swished at mid-thigh. It was a whimsical, fun little dress and Kellyn felt like she was five again and had been coerced into ballet lessons—free, light, and a little bit crazy. She had been tottering and spinning around in her heels all night, talking to people, but now it was time to get a little more physical._

_The alcohol made her warm and squirmy. Sitting still was definitely not an option at this point in the evening and she pushed herself into the middle of the crowd, swaying and shaking all the way there. In the middle of the throng was a sturdy coffee table that had been claimed by a few Gryffindor girls, but Kellyn was a fan of House unity and joined the group, too drunk to be unable to get on their good side. She danced alongside them on the coffee table, feeling a pair of eyes watching her. More and more girls gathered on the table, seeing the way the boys eyed Kellyn (although she was quite oblivious to every glance except one), until there were far too many of them on the table and she felt her heel slip off the edge._

_She thought she was a goner until she felt a pair of arms sweep her up around her waist and under the backs of her legs. She looked up at the face of her savior and found a pair of green eyes—the ones she could feel from across the room—looking down at her with an amused glint. Kellyn giggled and buried her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck. He shook his head laughingly and made his way through the crowd with her still in his arms as she giggled like an easily amused three-year-old._

_"You always do catch me when I fall," she whispered in his ear. In his arms, she felt his back grow stiff and she planted a quick kiss on his jaw to thank him. He quickly set her down and she looked at him with a happy, drunken smile on her face and twisted her hips innocently, enjoying the way the tulle skimmed across her thighs._

_It was the first time she been face-to-face with Drew all evening._

_"Come on, you two!" Jay-Jay clumsily waved them over. "We are doing a team shot!" Kellyn's eyes went wide with excitement and Drew barked a laugh as Kellyn pulled him behind her._

But so much had happened before then. All that really made sense, though, were little flashes of things that passed before her eyes. She saw….

…_Stella avoiding James like the devil. It had taken the Ravenclaw girls awhile to convince her to come because _he_ was going to be there. No one had any new details on the premise of their argument; this was contrary to the belief of the rest of the school, who had rather elaborate ideas, including that Stella was pregnant and had cheated on James and the baby wasn't his, but actually Sam's, and Shelby was alright with it because they _did_ have a threesome and she slept with James anyway, etc. etc. etc. _

She saw…

…_James smiling at his teammates, but the smile never quite reached his eyes because Stella was rather keen on staying away from him. He seemed to understand this and reluctantly kept his distance. The victory wasn't enough, though. It wasn't quite as sweet as he thought it would be and rather than it filling him up, he still felt like something (someone) was missing._

She saw…

…_Sharon nearly in tears, feverishly speaking to Drew in a corner of the room. He squirmed uncomfortably and she kept putting her hands on him, but he kept pushing her off with a sympathetic look on his face and an angry glint in his eyes. Actually, Kellyn just imagined that he was angry because _she_ was angry and jealous and…_

…and very, very drunk, so she disregarded the sentiment. She saw…

…_Shaylee and Cole snogging. With his love for fair-plan, Glen had come to give the victors a proper congratulations, but once he saw the new couple, he declined staying for a drink and left._

She saw…

…_James and Stella sneaking upstairs together, ignoring their conflict and holding hands. Guilt was already written on their faces, as if they knew they were making so many mistakes but not making this one mistake would be an even bigger mistake._

She saw…

…_Drew's face very close to hers, his eyes filled with longing and conflict and barely concealed restraint. He was so close that she could make out all of the different speckles of green in his eyes—forest, olive, grass, lime, army, clover, sea, and hunter._

Those eyes. The swirl of green filled her memory and nearly made her sick to her stomach. What had she done? And why?

* * *

Stella Lovegood-Thomas had her fair share of regrets as she slipped out of James' bed the next morning and gathered her clothes. He was still fast asleep, his arm where her waist would have been and his hair a dark mess on the pillow. When James slept, he always looked like he was in such peace and had a child-like innocence about him. It was one of the many things she loved about him and one of the reasons why she let herself fall back into his arms the previous night.

_James was more drunk than she was. A lot more drunk because he was more concerned with trying to cope with having the girl who he was in love with but wanted nothing to do with him in the same room, rather than his recent Quidditch victory. Stella was just trying to keep her back to him; it was easier to analyze their argument when she couldn't see his face._

He was so expressive. He took after his older cousin, Fred, in that way. Sometimes, back when things were good, she imagined herself growing old with James and she always thought he would have the most wonderful wrinkles. He would be the kind of old man that people looked at and could not help but smile, knowing that the man they looked at lived a full, happy life without regrets.

_James carried plenty of regrets that night and tried to drink them away. A little pointless if one were to ask Stella, but she understood why. She could not put it into logic or reason, but into instinct and a little bit of compassion. That was how James operated, so it was best to understand him in non-linear ways. Stella knew because she loved him._

She knew why he was so upset. She knew that his temper really only got the best of him with the people that he loved. He was so generally benevolent that everyone liked him and he made a sincere effort to like everyone else, but in the end he put his eggs in only a few baskets. The secrets of James Sirius Potter would forever lie with his family, with Scorpius Malfoy, and with herself. He loved her. Then again, that was no secret.

_"You want me to…?"_

_"Move in with me after we graduate," James filled in her ellipsis. "We could spend the summer looking for a flat together, move in during the fall." He ran his fingers through his hair._

_"Isn't that… sudden?" Stella asked, twisting her hands together._

_"It seems like the next move forward to me," he explained._

He was trying so very hard to be rational.

_"We're eighteen, James. We have _forever_. We don't have to rush into this."_

_"We aren't rushing!" he exclaimed._

He wasn't trying to be rational anymore.

_"I've known you since before we started school," James began, " I've fancied you since second year, we've been friends since fifth year, I've loved you since six year, we've been dating for almost five months, you said you loved me two months ago…need I continue?"_

_"No need," Stella shook her blonde hair. "That has only confirmed my thoughts on the matter: that you _are_ rushing into this."_

_"Stella, we're ready for this!" he exclaimed, taking her hands. His excitement was nearly contagious, but she tried not to get caught up in it and maintain her logic. "A lot of people get married right after school. It's not like it hasn't been done."_

_"I don't want to be a cliché."_

_"You are as far from a cliché as it gets," James said very seriously, but there was an amused and loving glimmer in his eyes. "You are extraordinary. You are quite literally out of the bounds of the norm. And I love that about you. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Stella jumped back._

It still made her heart beat a thousand miles an hour just remembering.

_"What?" she squeaked. "Are you… are you _proposing_?"_

_"No!" he cried. "No, definitely not. When I propose, you'll know."_

He said "when," not "if."

_"I just… I want to spend as much time as you as possible. You said we have forever, and forever isn't enough," he insisted._

_"I know," she said and she really _did_ know, because that was how she felt too._

_"Then you get it. Then you have to know that this is the next move for us!" he said with a happy, hopeful smile on his face._

_"No, James," Stella said carefully. "I _feel_ like this could be good for us. But I also _think_ it could be very bad."_

_"I'm not following."_

He learned to say that when he didn't understand, rather than exclaiming that it didn't make sense or it was a crazy idea. It was a sign of respect, she imagined—she knew that he respected her mind and he was probably the first to admit that she was a lot smarter than him. He wasn't intimidated by it, but it often flustered and frustrated him that he had to try a lot harder to keep up. Then again, Stella became flustered and frustrated when he could instinctually understand another person's story in a half a second while Stella had to sit and examine and inquire for hours.

_"I would love to move in with you, James. Just not _now_. This is one of those things that you really can't back out of. Once we do this, we are in for the long haul."_

_"I have _always_ been in for the long haul," he said seriously._

It scared her when he was serious. She was not a Gryffindor so her bravery left something to be desire and he hated all things serious, even if it was his middle name. (Siriusly?) Then again, she was always the exception.

_"We are going to graduate in a month and then go out into a whole new world: living on our own, starting careers, meeting new people, discovering new things about ourselves. We can very easily change and fall out of love," Stella reasoned._

_"I'm not going to fall out of love with you," he insisted, his amber eyes wrought and earnest. "And yes, all those things are going to happen, but they aren't going to change anything. They aren't going to change us."_

_"That's very naïve, James," Stella said in a low voice._

She always had to be the realist. James was the schemer, the dreamer, and the thrill seeker. She stuck with the facts, but was open to hypothesis and conjecture (including Blibbering Humdingers and the like).

_"You have your plans, James, but you know how I feel about plans. I don't want to force anything. It is simply illogical in every way," she rationally continued._

_"Can you just stop thinking and tell me what you feel?" he cried out, exasperated. "I am well aware how crazy you _think_ this is, but you _feel_ it isn't crazy at all. Your mind is what is stopping you."_

_"I can't move in with you James," Stella said and he grew very, very quiet._

It was also scary when James was quiet. That usually meant that something had gone very, very wrong. Because he relied so much on pure instinct (and Stella did sort of envy this wholesome quality in him), when he stopped to think, he had to stop everything. There was no coinciding action and thought.

_James froze in thought._

_"Is this a logic thing?" he asked._

_"This is a 'letting us have a future' thing," she insisted, feeling her chin wobble._

_"Fucking logic!" he cried out. "I _hate_ it when you get like this!"_

_"This is how I am!" she weakly insisted._

_"Why can't you see this, Stella? Why?"_

_"I could ask the same question to you!" she retorted, but her heart wasn't in it. He was already so angry that he wasn't really listening what she was saying anyway._

_"Merlin, you think this is all fun and games, don't you?"_

_"No, I—"_

_"When are you going to take me seriously? I thought about this for a really long time and without a single thought, you automatically toss the idea aside."_

_"I did think—"_

_"Why is this so scary? Why does a roof covering both our heads change anything? Why can't you let go of your doubts and disregard all the things that other people think we should be doing or not doing? Why can't you just listen to your heart?" he ranted. "Do you even love me?"_

The words still stung. It was like something exploded in her chest. The damn Gryffindor had too much nerve.

_"How dare you ask me that?" her shrill voice filled the air. _

Normally her voice was melodic and airy, but when upset and anxious, her throat got tight and her voice went up a few octaves.

"_How dare you think for a second, James Sirius Potter, that I don't love you?"_

_"Because you won't move it with me!" he bellowed back with a slightly petulant tone. "Because _obviously_ you are having second thoughts about our relationship and maybe you aren't as much in love with me as I am with you—"_

_"I have a clear head! It's _you_ who isn't thinking!"_

_"—and maybe we should just stop here before things get too carried away."_

_"Well, that hardly makes any sense at all!" she cried out, tears now streaming down her cheeks._

_"Congratulations! I hope you got what you wanted," he growled, before turning to walk away. "You can go fuck your logic." She let loose a sob, but by then he was already walking away with his hands feverishly running through his hands._

She most rightfully refused to talk to him after that. After the things he said, she really did start to think things over and even did second guess herself numerous times as she stared out Kellyn's window, wishing that her mind could be as clear as the sky and her life could be as pretty and picturesque as the Hogwarts landscape. He tried to make things right, but she wasn't ready to face him. That is, until the party.

* * *

Glen regretted being the bigger man.

_He had come to the party in the Gryffindor tower to congratulate James on his win. He figured that the Gryffindors won fair and square and he thought it was poorly done on his part that he was not able to give a proper congratulation at the conclusion of the game. He was a little upset at that point to really mean it._

_When he entered the room, there was alcohol everywhere. People were having a wonderful time talking and dancing; spirits were high and grins were a mile wide. Glen made his way through the crowd, set on finding the Gryffindor captain. When he found him, he was not as happy as he expected; he suspected that the cause of this was his feud with Stella, whose silence and dull expression had been a sure sign that things were rocky between Hogwarts' picture-perfect couple._

_"Thanks, mate," James quirked, the smile not quite making it up to his eyes. "I don't know how you do it. I would have been wallowing in my room for the next few days if we had lost, let alone talk to the other captain, and here you are. Really," James kindly insisted, "you should stay for a drink. I'm sure you need one."_

_"Ha, I could use one," he shakily said, because the truth was that it was torturous to watch the Gryffindor team celebrate. He was just about to accept a drink when something caught his eye._

_He could have recognized those curls anywhere—the tight, shiny locks of mahogany brow hair belonged to Shaylee Kantowen. They bounced behind her as she half-skipped, half side-shuffled across the room, her smile a mile wide. Glen cracked a small grin at seeing her so happy until he saw who she was running to._

_So, she _was_ with that Cole bloke._

Glen knew Cole. He was a nice bloke, very intelligent, and was very much what he imagined Shaylee's type to be with his open, candid personality and witty sense of humor. He and Cole were also very, very different people.

_She ran to him and Cole's arms snaked around her waist as she leaned into him. His smile was white against his dark skin and together, they sort of looked like a yin-yang: her with her pale, luminescent skin and dark hair, and him with his dark hair and white smile. They were so… perfect._

_Frankly, it annoyed him._

_Then, they kissed and it was like every light in the room shined just for them, because ShayleeandCole made way more sense than ShayleeandGlen and it wasn't like he fancied her or anything, but some terrible beast called jealousy filled up a hollow pit in his stomach and made him want to punch the bloke because he probably had no idea how much complexity there was behind that simple smile, but then Shaylee would definitely hate him even more than she hated him right then, but hate was probably too strong of a word and it was more like irritation to the point of painful silence and isolation, and either way, it sort of stung and there was nothing he could really do about it and…_

…and he was ranting, which was never a good sign. Shaylee was a friend, so why did it really matter? He was close enough to her so that he would protect her to the end of the world, but it was hard to do so when there was some other bloke happy to assume the duty or alternately, make it immensely more difficult for Glen to protect her. But he would always be loyal to Shaylee and a part of loyalty was respect—respect for her, for her choices, for her thoughts, for her decisions… and for her boyfriend.

_"Actually, on second thought, perhaps I should just head back to my room without a drink. Long day, you know…"_

* * *

Being drunk with Jay-Jay was too much fun. Jay-Jay was normally very guarded and careful, but after three drinks she was well on her way to telling everyone her secrets and moving outside of her comfort zone. Then again, Jay-Jay would yell at Kellyn the next day for not stopping her as Kellyn would yell back at her that she had a hangover and it was too much noise, and besides, Jay-Jay never regretted anything and so it wasn't a huge issue. They could both take care of themselves.

_"Live and let drunk."_

_"Be not afraid of going slowly, but of passing out drunk."_

_"Find the bartender before you are thirsty."_

_"Give a man a Guiness and he'll drink for a day. Give him a brewery and he'll drink forever."_

_"When you have only two knuts, buy a loaf of bread with one and buy a handle with the other."_

_"We are bad influences, taking Chinese proverbs and suiting them to our binge drinking needs."_

_"Terrible. Incorrigible. Irredeemable. Impossible."_

_"Funny as fuck!" They both laughed._

_"Oh, Kellyn, I have something to tell you!" Jay-Jay tried to shout over that crowd. "Now that I think about it, I should have told you awhile ago."_

_"Ooh, secrets? I _love_ secrets!"_

_"Well, it has to do with Drew."_

_"A secret about Drew? And here I was thinking I had him all figured out!"_

_"If anyone has figured him out, it would be you, because he…"_

_"…what?"_

_"He… I came down the stairs one night while you were gone and he was singing some song… and I was like, 'fuck!' You know?"_

_"…what? I can't hear you!"_

_"…so you need to deal with that shit because I am _so_ not getting involved in this." Jay-Jay patted Kellyn's head and left her confused. And then she decided to go dance and she forgot all about it._

In hindsight, it would have been nice if she had heard what Jay-Jay said. It certainly would have made the next morning a little less of a surprise.


	90. Ch 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 2

_Author's Note: So, I'm making this chapter into three parts because it is 12,000 words total. Yep, rather long I think. On the bright side, the third part of the chapter is completed and so I will post it in three or four days to give people time to read the first two parts. I'm sorry for the long wait... I swear all I have been doing lately is organizing my apartment, playing field hockey, sleeping, and eating. Anyway, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**A recap of Part 1 of Chapter 83: Regrets from Last Night...**

So, basically Kellyn is a drunk mess while celebrating her Quidditch victory with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. She sees a lot of things- like Sharon and Drew talking, Stella and James slipping away, and Glen's reaction to Shaylee and Cole- but in her attempts to unravel the night, she realizes that there are a few rather vivid images of Drew. Problem? Hell yes.

In a few flashbacks from Stella, we realize that the argument was about James wanting Stella to move in with him after graduate. James wanted to follow his heart, but Stella wanted to be smart about their relationship and eventually James lost his temper and lashed out at her.

Glen muses about Shaylee's relationship with Cole and decides that Cole isn't good enough for Shaylee, but then again, neither is he. Adorable, I know.

Jay-Jay tells Kellyn something very important involving Drew and a song. In hindsight, it would have been nice if she had heard what Jay-Jay said. It certainly would have made the next morning a little less of a surprise.

Basically, it is a night of regrets... and it's only a third of the way done.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 2 of 3

Sharon regretting letting herself get carried away. When intoxicated, she oftentimes said things that were probably best left unsaid and was overwhelmed by her emotions. On this night in particular, she felt spited.

_He only had eyes for Kellyn and she long suspected it, but it didn't stop the hurt and the feeling of rejection. Kellyn was dancing around like a loon and Drew looked at her with a smile on his face. He used to hate girls who would attract that kind of attention to themselves, and now he was in love with a girl who was the master of it._

_"Why did you pick her and not me?" she stumbled up to Drew, taking a hold of his arm to steady herself._

_"What?" he asked confusedly._

_"Why did you pick Kellyn over me?" she asked, looking at him with unfocused eyes._

_"Firstly, I didn't pick her. You picked for me. And secondly, how much have you had to drink tonight?"_

_"But you _did_ pick her. In not picking me, you picked her and you know that. And I'm fine, why should you care?" she snapped, taking an unsteady step back from him._

_"Because we are friends. I would like to think that, anyway," he coaxed her._

_"Drew, I love you," she insisted. He looked at her sadly, pitifully._

_"I know you do."_

_"She doesn't love you like I do."_

_"No, she doesn't, Sharon," he said, taking her hands off his chest. "But maybe I love her. And I haven't been the first to love her, but I wouldn't mind at all being the last."_

"_She has too much pride to fall in love. She'll always take you for granted and keep you dangling on her arm. You know her better than anyone else and you know that love is maybe the only thing in the world she is afraid of." Drew sighed._

"_You're really drunk, Sharon."_

_"So what if I'm drunk? That doesn't mean I'm telling you lies."_

_"But it isn't quite the truth, Sharon. She wouldn't mercilessly use me. Here, let me take that," he said, grabbing her drink from her hands. He banished the liquid and filled it with water._

_"Drew," she pleaded one last time, putting a hand on his chest._

_"Don't do this to yourself, Sharon. You know you'll regret it in the morning. Do you want me to find Shelby and Libby for you?" Sharon dully shook her head._

_"I'll just go."_

And he was right. She _did_ regret it in the morning. It was cruel to try to dissuade him from loving her. With how stubborn he was, it was an impossible task. And falling for Kellyn Wood seemed like one of those afflictions that a person could not escape from too easily. He wanted to be the last one to fall in love with her; he said that the previous night and she hadn't caught the implications of his words. Now, she just felt shame for what she did.

* * *

A full recollection of the night finally hit Kellyn way too late. It wasn't quite something she would regret (that would come from what happened the next morning), but it definitely wasn't something to be proud of either. It was the green of his eyes that made her remember. Those eyes were too close to her and too vivid to forget. They opened up the floodgates of her memory and the waves of her recollections came tumbling in.

"_Let's go," she said and held out her hand. Drew only hesitated for half a second before taking her hand, lacing his fingers through hers once they were out the door. Kellyn liked the way her hand fit in his and when she looked back at Drew, he had a goofy grin on his face as she tugged him around corners and up stairs. At last, they were in the Ravenclaw common room, staring up at the starry ceiling._

"_It doesn't look like it's spinning," Drew said morosely._

_"That's because you aren't looking at it properly," Kellyn insisted, pulling his hand down. "You've got to lie on your back like this, just as if you were star gazing." She settled herself on the ground and Drew lied down next to her, his shoulder pressed against her shoulder. They looked up at the ceiling and with a little help from the alcohol, they watched (or imagined) the sky spinning, the stars slowly turning and telling the passage of time. "I'm so easily amused when drunk," she giggled._

_"You are easily amused all of the time," Drew snorted, a fond smile on his face. _

(And if he could dare to voice his thoughts at that exact moment, Drew would probably just say that her words were mere subtext and that the real dialogue was in her eyes; he was quite sure that the reflection of the bright stars in her eyes would probably bring a whole new meaning to the expression "starry-eyed.")

_They were quiet for a long time, each looking up at the ceiling with a mystified expression on their face._

_"What time is it?" Kellyn asked, her voice husky from tiredness._

_"Don't know," Drew murmured. "Don't care." Once again, they fell into silence._

_"Crazy day."_

_"Crazy night." Kellyn cracked a smile._

_"It really does look like it's spinning," she commented on the ceiling._

_"It kind of does," Drew agreed._

_"Well," she sighed, hoisting herself up. "That was worth all those stairs. What's a few more?" she asked, walking toward the stairs to the dormitories._

_"Kellyn, the girls' dorms are…" Kellyn gave him a pointed look and watched his Adam's apple bob. His eyes looked down for a moment and had it been lighter, she would have seen a faint blush paint his cheeks for a moment. She turned, her hair flying over her shoulder, and began to walk up to the boy's dormitories._

Kellyn had no idea what she was thinking when she made a move like that. When a girl walked up to a boy's room at night, there were obviously certain implications. But then again, she was impulsive and usually leapt before she looked. The alcohol fogged her mind and she figured that if she kept going, the consequences wouldn't catch up with her until the next day.

_Drew paused for a moment before taking a few quick steps up the stairs with her, his hand brushing against hers along the banister. Kellyn counted the floors until she was sure that the door in front of her led to the Ravenclaw 7__th__ years' boys' dorms. She tossed open this door and walked into the room._

_"I've never been in the boy's side of the Ravenclaw dorms. I've been in the Gryffindors' with James and Hufflepuffs' with Glen and Slytherins' with Sam, but never the Ravenclaws'. This is your bed, isn't it?" she asked, pointing to the bed near the window. "I have the window bed too. I stole it from Sharon," she said with a devilish smile._

_"How did you know it was mine?" he asked curiously._

_"The ridiculously weathered copy of 'Quidditch Through the Ages' on the bedside table was my first clue," she smiled. "And that's your favorite jumper and it smells like your cologne and you actually made your bed, which is something tediously meticulous that you would bother to do." Drew grinned._

_"You know the smell of my cologne?" he asked incredulously. Kellyn nodded._

_"It smells nice," she murmured, plopping down on his bed, wrinkling the blanket on top. "It kind of smells like home." Her hair tumbled across the pillow and Drew slowly and wearily walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. She gave a tired sigh and fiddled with her dress._

_"Ugh, this dress is definitely not working for me right now."_

_"You seemed to be enjoying it earlier this evening," Drew said with a slightly dazed expression on his face._

_"It was fun earlier. The tulle skirt reminds me of tutus. I took ballet once. I got kicked out," she rambled. "But that was when I was five and it really wasn't my fault that I grew bored with the proper dance positions. It was too much structure, really, although my da thought it would improve my balance and discipline and my mum was still trying to make a girl out of me and was hoping it would make me a little more careful and tranquil, but obviously all of their hopes were dashed because I really couldn't focus in that class at all. And my teacher, Madam Ploffe, was— I swear to Merlin—a hag in a leotard."_

_"Are you nervous?" Drew suddenly asked._

_"No, I don't think so," Kellyn frowned. "Why?"_

_"Because you are babbling and you do that when you are nervous," Drew slowly explained. Kellyn pondered this for a moment before laughing._

_"I also babble when I'm drunk!" she giggled. "Now, what was the point of that whole story?"_

_"Your dress."_

_"Oh yes," her face lit up with remembering. "The tulle reminds me of tutus, but it is rather scratchy to lie on. And my arms are a bit cold. Could I nick your jumper?" she asked, one hand already clutching the green cloth. Drew nodded his head and Kellyn smiled her thanks before turning around and sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders and pushing it down to her waist. She heard Drew uncomfortably cough and saw that he had averted his eyes. She finished removing the dress and slipped on his jumper, which fell below her butt. The fabric was soft and comforting, and it smelled like him. She lay back down on the bed, languidly stretching her legs out and plopping her head on the pillow. Drew muttered something under his breath (perhaps, "What the hell") and kicked off his shoes before settling on the bed next to Kellyn._

Even Kellyn had to admit there was something easy about being with Drew. He understood her silences, he understood her ramblings, and he understood everything in between. He could decipher her every glance, could decode each quirk of her mouth, and could fill in every silence with unspoken words. But that night, she wanted to talk.

_"Where do you see yourself in five years?" Kellyn asked suddenly, nearly startling him._

_"What?"_

"_You're almost unlucky that you have this whole Puddlemere thing working out for you. I mean, you have nothing to look forward to."_

_"That's hardly true," he responded quietly._

_"But that was your life-long goal! And now it's complete. What is there for you to do next?"_

_"Plenty of things. There is more to life than Quidditch, Kellyn," he said with a slightly berating tone._

_"Well, I know that. It just seems to me that nothing would compare." He frowned at this._

_"I want to get married, buy a house in Dover, and start a family. It seems to me that waking up each morning with the woman I love and hearing the little pitter-patter of feet down the hall would be far better than Quidditch."_

_"Really?"_

_"To which statement?"_

_"All of them. Well, not all," she corrected. "I can see you being a family man," she murmured, scooting closer to Drew to share his warmth. "A house in Dover… I never really thought you would end up there, but it makes sense. It's beautiful in Dover and I can understand the allure; we're ocean people, so to us there is nothing more beautiful than an ocean view. A house on the cliffs would be divine. It's a bit of a ways from Bristol though."_

_"About a three hour drive."_

_"But quite close to Margate, now that I think about it."_

_"About thirty-five kilometers."_

_"You could come visit me." A very peculiar expression appeared on Drew's face. "Well, I would hope that I wasn't living with my parents in five years," she quickly added._

_"Where do you see yourself in five years?"_

_"Graduated. Playing Quidditch for whatever team properly woes me in the next two weeks. Perhaps buy myself a house or a really nice flat. Do a bit of traveling in the off-season. Stuff like that. Maybe I'll go back to Bulgaria for the summer. Visit Rowland, Ivanova, and Darya. Make sure they don't hate me for leaving. It's nice there in the summer, I hear," she inched toward Drew. "You're warm."_

_"Your toes are like ten little ice cubes under my leg," he grimaced. Kellyn looked to the foot of the bed to see that she had buried her feet under him. "I swear, it's the only part of your body that isn't perpetually warm." Kellyn snickered. "But what about marriage?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Do you see yourself married in five years?"_

_"Fuck no," Kellyn said adamantly. But then, she thought about it. "I mean, maybe. I don't know. Five years would put me at twenty-three…and a half. That's kind of young to get married, isn't it?"_

_"A lot of wizards and witches marry early."_

_"That's because love is both magic and magical, and who understands magic better than wizards and witches?"_

_"Have you ever been in love before?" he asked, sounding a little nervous._

_"Not really. I suppose I have fancied myself in love before, but I don't think I've ever really been in love."_

_"Was it with Sam you fancied yourself in love with?" he asked in that same nervous tone._

_"Oh no," Kellyn shook her head. "It was long before Sam. I was fifteen and really, really foolish. I suppose I was never in one place and in one attitude long enough to fall in love," she sighed. "What about you? Ever been in love?"_

_"Yes."_

_"With Sharon?"_

_"No."_

_"With someone before her?"_

_"No."_

_"Care to explain?"_

_"No."_

_"Fine," Kellyn muttered, moving away from him._

_"No, stay. You're keeping me warm too," he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Kellyn leaned into him, putting a hand on his chest, her legs nearly tangled up in his. She had a slight déjà vu moment, but tossed the idea to the side._

She later realized that wasn't the first time she had been with Drew like that. The night before she left for Durmstrang, she fell asleep with him that way.

_"Do you see yourself ever getting married?"_

_"Sure," Kellyn replied. "And who knows? Maybe if I fall properly in love I'll marry that soon."_

_"And a family?"_

_"Oh, I don't know…"_

_"I bet you're great with little kids."_

_"Kids that aren't mine," she snorted. "I just figure that being a mother is a twenty-four hour, seven days a week, fifty-two weeks a year, and for as many years as you are alive sort of a job and with Quidditch, I don't know if I could really devote myself to my kids. Maybe after I retire."_

_"Plenty of players have had kids and then gone back to the game."_

_"And many haven't gone back. It's certainly a risk."_

_"I don't think you would regret it, though."_

_"No, I don't think I would," she sighed. "But still. I'm not having kids anytime soon. I wouldn't mind getting a dog, though."_

_"Really?" he asked, rubbing her shoulder. The gesture made her sleepy._

_"Yeah, I never had one growing up and I always wanted one. Maybe," she yawned, "when I get my own place, I can get a dog. I would name it Atticus."_

_"Like the lawyer in __To Kill a Mockingbird__?"_

_"Yeah," Kellyn said. "I just like the name Atticus for a dog for some reason." She lay curled up at his side, his thumb gently rubbing her neck. Kellyn sighed into his chest, gently picking a piece of her hair off his shirt and suddenly burst out in giggles and rolled over._

_"Well, things certainly are never boring with you," Drew dryly muttered, waiting for her to announce the reason for her sudden bout of hilarity._

_"I am beginning to think we are the two most ridiculous people in the world!" she cried, rolling off of Drew onto her back._

_"And what makes you think that?" Drew asked with a wry smile on his face._

_"Because one minute we are convinced that the stars on the ceiling are real and spinning—"_

_"—may I remind you that was _your _idea?"_

_"—and the next we are talking about our future and Merlin, we are still teenagers and yet if you think about it, we have the world in our hands practically. Isn't that odd to think, Drew?" Kellyn asked._

_"Not really, considering all that we have been through," Drew shook his head, realizing that she was actually being serious despite her previous laughter._

He always knew when she needed him to be serious or sarcastic, to crack a joke or to nod knowingly, to lecture her or hear out her effusions, to rein her in or to let her free, to let her be or to hold her tight. There was seemingly no bound to his ability to read her and know her; there was a sort of generosity about him and yet at the same time he wasn't afraid to take something away from her.

_"I… I just can't help but think that we can do _anything._ We can say what we want about where we see ourselves in the next five or ten years, but the truth is that our opportunities are limitless. It's like," she sat up, "there's a whole new world out there, just waiting to be explored, and it's ours for the taking. Isn't it… isn't it…?"_

_"Exciting?"_

_"Terrifying?" she said and Drew's eyebrows shot up for a moment before he cocked his head and studied her, trying to make out the expression in her eyes through the darkness._

_"Are you scared?" he asked, sitting up to look her in the eye._

_"We have so many choices," she evaded directly answering the questions, "and I'm worried about choosing wrong. I have… I have two weeks to create a new career plan. And… shit, I'm such a child because all I want to do at the moment is get drunk with my friends and burn my school books at the beach in a giant bonfire."_

_"You don't want to burn your books. You like them too much," he chuckled._

_"But doesn't the idea of it sound positively liberating?" she rambled. "I mean, so much has changed! I spent so much of my life thinking of the future and how things were going to be, and they aren't like I expected at all. I've waited nearly eighteen years to have this autumn, thinking that once it came, my life could begin, but it was so stupid to think that because I have been around the fucking world just waiting for my life to settle down, knowing that I'm not the type to truly settle and that I always will need roaming space, and I was so caught up in planning and scheming to realize that my life began nearly eighteen years ago and each time I moved, I was born again. And then I came here." She at last stopped and breathed, looking Drew straight in the eye. "And I certainly didn't expect anything that followed."_

_"What in particular did you not expect?" Drew carefully asked._

_"Everything?" she offered and Drew gave her a deprecating look. "I suppose it would be the people. I never expected to get so… attached. I've never really been attached to people before—they came and went and that was that, but now… it's so different. I never thought that people—my people—would mean so much to me. When I left Hogwarts for Durmstrang, I really think I left my heart here. It was… nearly unendurable to be away. I never told anyone that," Kellyn blinked._

_"I'm glad you told me, Kellyn," Drew said and Kellyn, in a sudden urge of affection, grabbed Drew's hand. He didn't seem surprised at all and let her hold his hand, her fingers running over his knuckles. Her head was bowed and when she looked up, he was right in front of her, his green eyes waiting and wondering, filled with longing and conflict and barely concealed restraint. He was so close that she could make out all of the different speckles of green in his eyes—forest, olive, grass, lime, army, clover, sea, and hunter. Drew slowly inched closer and closer to her until their noses were practically touching and she broke the silence that filled the room._

_"Drew, I am so drunk right now," she shook her head. He seemed to pull back suddenly and took a good hard look at her._

_"You _are_ drunk right now," he agreed with a heavy sigh. "Fuck…"_

_"Sometimes I think my life would be easier if I was a light-weight, but no," she jocularly murmured with a smile. Drew's lips twitched in a sort of a smile, but it was a little more like a grimace. "I am totally going to regret how much I drank tonight in the morning," she moaned, stumbling onto her feet._

_"Perhaps among other things," he murmured with a bitter edge to his tone._

_"I'm going to go to my room. Sober up. Shower. Sleep. Probably not in that order, but it's wishful thinking. Good night."_

_"Good riddance," he shook his head and Kellyn was worried for a moment because something in his voice was off. _

"_Drew?"_

"_What Kellyn?"_

"_I know I'm a bit of a pain in the ass."_

"_I wouldn't have you any other way," he said softly and smiled—really smiled at her, like she was his world—and she was able to turn around and leave._

The next morning after everything had passed, she realized that he only smiled at her because she left wearing only his favorite jumper. The bastard.

_

* * *

_

Stella couldn't bear it. Being in the same room as James but not being with him was just about insufferable. She loved him too much to let him go and she loved him too much to let him have his way when she was right (damn it). Tonight, he was supposed to be celebrating with the team (because she watched the game and he was brilliant and

almost_ so darn happy and it made her love him all the more), but instead he was practically in mourning because he wasn't celebrating with her. It made her feel a little guilty to know that she had so much sway over him, but then she remembered how much sway he had over her and that it was love, so she didn't feel guilty anymore. It just made her sad. Finally, she found herself standing behind him as he poured himself another drink… and she had no clue why because there was nothing logical about that._

_He suddenly turned around and simply stared at her in shock, his pupils dilated from the alcohol. His eyes went hard in anger for a moment and he went to down the drink in his hand, but the anger faded and his hand faltered and he slowly put the drink back down on the table and ran his fingers through his hair. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words could possibly come out, as if he had run out of things to say (which Stella knew to be a gross impossibility). She filled in the silence for him._

_"We can't fix this tonight," she said and it was like stepping on his heart all over again. "But I love you and I can't…" her voice trailed off and she couldn't meet his soft gaze. She felt something warm cover her hand and saw that it was James' hand. Slowly, she was able to look him in the eye as his fingers laced through his. "Can we get out of this place? It's so loud and a little overwhelming and…" once again her voice trailed off as James feverishly nodded his head. Putting his other hand on the small of her back, he looked over his shoulder before leading her to the Gryffindor boys' dormitories._

She knew it was probably going to be a mistake, but it was a mistake worth making. They both must have looked as guilty as criminals as they made their way toward the stairs, but there was nothing wrong with what they knew they were going to do and it wasn't like they hadn't done it before. There was nothing wrong, but everything wasn't exactly right.

_Neither found words the rest of the night. For a long time, Stella simply wrapped her arms around James' neck and buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. It was a comforting embrace, a reminder that even though things were not quite right between them, _they_ were right and belonged with each other. His lips found hers and she melted (because who bothers with self-restraint when it comes to the one they love?). Slowly, they unbuttoned each others' clothes and made their way to the bed. After they made love, Stella cried because she missed him so much and he was right there in front of her and he was confused and loved her too much, so he cried too._

_They fell asleep curled up next to each other, with his hand protectively on her waist and when she woke up the next morning, she gathered her clothes and left without a word._

Now, she was in her room, sitting on her bed watching Kellyn stare out the window and wondering if her friend was looking for the same thing she sought: clarity.


	91. Ch 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 3

_Author's Note: Aha! Up on time as promised! Yay me! I'm still exhausted from field hockey and classes are starting up on Thursday, so please be patient from me. I may or may not have been busy writing 40 pages of the epilogue from the point of view of the youngest Potter... the epilogue is going to be so freaking epic, you all just wait. But in the mean time, here's the final part of Chapter 83. There's lots of Pride and Prejudice stuff in this chapter... or Pride and Polyjuice if you prefer. For all you Janeites, I think you'll recognize some similarity to chapter 34 in that fabulous novel._

* * *

**A recap of Chapter 83, Part 2...**

Poor Sharon was rather drunk at the party and said some things to Drew to dissuade him from pursuing Kellyn. It didn't work.

According to Kellyn's slightly spotty memory, after looking at the stars on the ceiling of the Ravenclaw common room, they snuck up stairs to the boys dormitories and Kellyn nicked Drew's jumper, which remained in her possession for the evening. They had a lovely conversation about the future- love, marriage, Quidditch, houses, and dogs. They almost kiss and Kellyn announces that she is drunk, so they pull away (isn't Drew such a gentleman?). Kellyn skedaddles away before things can get any more out of hand.

Stella spends the night with James, but they aren't really any close to resolving their argument.

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 83: Regrets from Last Night, Part 3 of 3

One thing was clear: she royally fucked up. Jay-Jay sat there as she sobbed, not knowing what to do except hand her a box of tissues. After her sobs quelled into sniffles, Jay-Jay knew to only ask one question because it had to be asked.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

After a good ten seconds of silence and Kellyn not continuing to tell what had happened, Jay-Jay knew that she meant it and did not press the subject. Shaylee was a little less convinced but Jay-Jay gave her a rather homicidal look to dissuade her otherwise. Stella was quiet and slipped in rather late the next morning after Kellyn had her good cry; she looked hardly in the mood to talk about feelings and they both let each other be.

_She woke up with a hangover—a drum line pounding away in her head, her stomach churning with the threat to upend itself, and the light in the room blazing like a thousand suns. She wished that she had one of Gulliver's hangover potions, but knew that was not exactly an option. The Ravenclaw tower was quiet and Kellyn had a feeling that no one was getting up soon. She slipped out of her bed and realized what she was wearing—Drew's jumper and nothing else but her bra and knickers. She went into panic attack mode before she remembered that nothing of _that_ sort had happened; then again, she couldn't exactly say that nothing happened because a lot almost happened and the only thing that stopped it was the reminder that she was hammered._

_There was so much going on, so much to think about and to grapple to remember. At that point, she could not even think about what exactly had passed the night before. There were little flashes but she did not try to actively remember what happened as she took a hot shower and put on a clean set of clothes._

_Fuck. Her dress was still in Drew's room. Not. Good. _

_And she still had his jumper. Not. Good. _

_And so an exchange was necessary. Not. Fucking. Good._

_She walked down to the common room with Drew's jumper in tow. She was not about to head to the Great Hall for breakfast with her stomach still slightly queasy, but she found she could not stay in the common room because of the faint lingering smell of alcohol (fucking Nundu's Breath). She pushed open the windows in the room to help air it out and left. Kellyn walked through the halls of the school, trying to wrap herself up in that feeling of security and warmth._

But things were not secure; this was about as vulnerable and shaky as things could possibly be. And warmth only made her remember a throaty laugh and something about ten little ice cubes.

_It was bright and so she let herself into a dark classroom to make her head stop spinning. She bitterly laughed at herself, regretting how much she drank that night. A nagging voice in her head said that she regretted other things too, but the voice wasn't hers; it was the voice of the throaty laugh and when the door creaked open, she forgot how to breathe._

Breathing was still a little tricky as she stared out the window in the dormitories, trying t ocalm herself down.

_"It's so bloody bright out there," Drew murmured. "Fuck, I just want to lie on the concrete because it's cold and sobering." He let out a light laugh and shut the door, but Kellyn didn't laugh with him._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I'm guessing the same reason as you: I didn't want breakfast and the common room smells like Nundu's Breath. That, and I have a way of finding you when you are hiding most of the time," Drew shrugged._

_"I'm not hiding!" she retorted. "I'm hung-over. Uh…I have your jumper," she said, holding it out to him._

_"I have your dress back in my room," he blushed, but really he looked sort of pleased. Kellyn gave the outstretched jumper a shake and Drew gave a dismissive move of his hand. "Keep it."_

_"It's yours. And it's your favorite."_

_"I know. So keep it."_

_"But it's _yours…"

Sometimes, she was really dense.

_"Oh Kellyn," Drew sighed, his (beautiful) eyes examining the ceiling. "Sometimes you are a real pain in the ass."_

_"But you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?" the words slipped out of her mouth and both of them looked surprised._

_"So you _do_ remember last night?" he asked, stepping forward with a low voice._

She remembered too much.

_"Yeah, sort of. A couple of spots are still hazy, but some are rather vivid."_

_"Like?" he took another step toward her._

_"I definitely took off my dress in front of you, didn't I?" Kellyn cringed as a blush painted her cheeks._

_"I averted my eyes," he said to assuage her eyes, but there was a tinge of disappointment in his tone._

_"And there were stars on the ceiling and they were spinning…"_

_"They were…"_

_"…and I remember something a little like this," she said very carefully, realizing how close they were._

_"Except you were drunk," Drew gulped. "And now, you aren't."_

_"Yeah, I have a huge hangover, though," she weakly laughed._

_"Jesus fucking Christ Kellyn, are you going to make me say it?"_

_"Say what?"_

Yeah. Dense as Wood. Except now that she thought about it, the phrase was a bit silly considering wood definitely floated, which meant that it couldn't be that dense. That, or something about surface area and something to do with buoyancy. Either way, she really should have seen it coming. But, she was rather blind-sided.

_"Think about it. Last night. The night before you left for Durmstrang. The day of the snow ball fight before Christmas holidays. New Years Eve. What do these nights all have in common?"_

_"Uh…" Kellyn blushed, not sure if she knew the answer and if she did, if she wanted to say it._

_"You and I, that's the commonality. You and I like this," he whispered._

_"Like what?" she breathed._

_"About to do this." And then he swooped down and kissed her._

It was really a nice kiss, actually. Kellyn knew that she would forever be able to close her eyes and remember that kiss.

_It was sudden, but not awkward like first kisses often were. They simply meshed, as if he understood her lips as well as her character. Kellyn was surprised at first by the warmth and tenderness, and when he kissed her, she went completely stiff for a second before something very odd happened. All of those tight muscles in her back and shoulders suddenly loosened and she had tilted her head just the slightest and when she realized how dangerous her dabbling with this new type of intoxication was, she did what she had to do to keep her mind in control._

_Kellyn grabbed the front of his shirt and shoved him away. She looked him squarely in the eye with a look of shock, contempt, and confusion, her expression clearly saying something along the lines of, "What the fuck just happened?" It was not the reaction Drew seemed to be looking for, but his mind was rather scrambled at the moment and they both stared at each other. The contempt slowly melted away, leaving shock and confusion; her gaze must have been curious, but soft enough to encourage Drew to speak._

_"Kellyn, I love you."_

There wasn't any hesitation to the statement. He could have been saying, "Kellyn, the sky is blue" or "Kellyn, Professor Binns is the most boring lecturer ever" or "Kellyn, there is a giant squid in the lake" or "Kellyn, your father is a world-renowned Quidditch player" or "Kellyn, Hogwarts is in Scotland" with how factual the statement was… because his love for her was a certain, absolute fact—undeniable, irrefutable, unquestionable, indisputable, and incontestable.

_"In vain I've tried to tell myself that it wasn't love, it wasn't fancy, that it wasn't whatever the hell it was, but it won't do. I can't continue pretending to either myself or you anything other than the truth, anything other than what I really feel for you… and that is _love_, Kellyn—real, honest, ardent _love_."_

_And after a brief pause, she simply laughed._

That was probably the wrong thing to do. Looking back, she wondered why she did laugh and she managed to come up with a few ideas. She tended to have the wrong reactions to most things, always searching for the ironic or paradoxical, the intelligent kind of humor that only an open mind and a repressed heart can truly laugh at. And in a way, his confession was a little humorous in how sudden it was and how he tried to rationalize his love for her. But however much she tried to deny his feelings for her, a nagging voice in the back of her head that that he really _did_ love her and it wasn't the fairy tale nonsense she wished it was; because true love wasn't funny, it wasn't funny at all, and it was certainly a very, very wrong thing to laugh at.

_She laughed at him, at his feelings to his face, which colored in embarrassment, bowed in shame, and then grew hard in defiance and anger._

_"Is that what you really think?" he finally managed to say. "That my feelings are worthy of your mockery and disdain?"_

_"I didn't mean to laugh like that," she sputtered, but colored when he looked at her like he knew that she was lying to herself and him. "I was only surprised. I mean, _love_?" she asked and her voice cracked at the last word._

_"It really shouldn't be a surprise if you think the last few months over," he said coldly and already she was beginning to miss that warmth in his voice when he spoke to her._

_"I—I don't understand…" she stuttered._

_"Nope, that's a lie. You _do_. You _do_ understand," he crossed his arms. "I don't know when I realized that I was in love with you… perhaps some time last week, perhaps some time while you were at Durmstrang, or maybe it was even before you left, but I think I loved you before then. I did everything out of order. I was annoyed by you, despised you, yet cared for you, became friends with you, loved you, fancied you, hated you, and then fell in love with you."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I loved you before I fell in love with you. Merlin, before Christmas I think I figured that out, even if I could not quite label it as love. But it was—it was love." Kellyn stared at him, unsure what to do, say, or think. "Say something. Please."_

_"You can't love me," she shook her head and she really just wanted to laugh again because the notion of anyone falling head over heels in love with her was really just ridiculous. "You're too smart to do something like that."_

_"Yeah, well, love is a matter of the heart, not of the mind, so forgive me if the logic is not quite piecing together all too well," he sarcastically snapped. "Because believe me," Drew sneered, "I have questioned my sanity more than once in the past few weeks because I do think I would have to be clinically insane to fall in love with you."_

_"Oh really now?" she burst out angrily, taking a step toward him._

_"Yeah, because only a fucking idiot would fall in love with a girl who is as stubborn as a fucking mule and more proud than a bloody hippogriff; a girl that marches to the beat of her own drum and could probably rule the world with her charming smile; a girl who makes people adore her at every turn and then throws herself around the Quidditch pitch like she has nothing to live for but the game; a girl who has been around the fucking world and despite all her good intentions, can't really stay in one place because she can't be tamed or contained; a girl who is a girl, not a woman, because she still thinks that if she stomps her feet and screams loud enough that she can get her way; a girl who can give great advise but can't take her own; a girl who has everyone else's business figured out instead of her own; a girl who makes it abundantly clear on a daily basis that she needs no one… yeah, I'm a blooming idiot to fall in love with a girl who is scared of nothing except being in love," he spat. "You know what? Everything was different before you came. Everything was simpler and easier and _shit_… you really fucked things up."_

_"Then maybe I should have just stayed at fucking Durmstrang!" she yelled back at him, her own voice angrily ringing in her ears and amplifying her hangover._

And the fact that she couldn't even bother trying to keep her cool and tower over him with her well thought-out quips and retorts should have told her that she really cared too much what he had to say; he was going to say everything and they would continue to bait each other until they had chewed out every morsel of each other and spat it on the ground. In short, it was a recipe for disaster.

_"Oh no," he rolled his eyes, "it was too late by then, you had already irrevocably fucked things up. Sometimes I wonder how it got to this, how I came to be _this._ Because really, I started to love you against my will, against my reason, and against my character. I didn't want to love you, let alone _like_ you for awhile because you didn't deserve it; you were all sunshine and rainbows and every day was a perfect little gift given for you—"_

_"—that's not fair!"_

_"—and I didn't want to make anything easy for you. But against my will, you weaseled into everything, starting with Quidditch and Transfiguration and then everything else. I reasoned that you weren't the kind of girl I would want too involved in my life because you do everything with such determination and no regrets that you are bound to jump into some sticky mess with no way out… and you'll just call it an adventure and laugh about it later. Hell, you'll laugh about anything…"_

_"I said that I didn't mean—"_

_"You laugh at the world and you're fucking insane sometimes, you know that? You laugh at all the wrong things when really you should be laughing at yourself. There is sometimes no rhyme or reason to your madness and my life was ruled by reason before you came and you had to go and fuck up everything else and then suddenly, logic wasn't good enough. I was suddenly this completely different person, falling for the kind of girl that I used to view with derision and scorn. Such a hypocrite you've made me, Kellyn Wood, falling in love with the last person I expected."_

_"How can you even _think_ that you love me after saying all that?" she hissed at him, feeling tears burn her eyes._

_"Because it makes no sense," he explained with a swing of his arms._

_"That makes no sense," she cried out._

_"Exactly!" was his retort. "I love you for all those things—I love all those things that make you impossible and I love you for changing me."_

_"That's insanity."_

_"That's love. Although I am beginning to think that they are kind of the same thing because why else would I be so stupid to tell you all of these things?"_

_"I don't know, why would you?"_

_"I don't know!" he cried out. "It's insane!"_

_"It's love."_

_"Yes, it is!" he declared, a smile on his face._

_"It's insane." It was then his turn to laugh. "No, Drew, that's not funny. That's not funny at all."_

_"Oh, so now only _you_ can laugh at inappropriate moments but I'm not allowed the same privilege?"_

_"Stop being such a child!"_

_"Well, isn't that the pot calling the cauldron black?"_

_"What is the point of all this? Why are you telling me all this?"_

_"I thought we already went over that…?" he said with a quizzically raised eyebrow._

_"No, I mean, what do you have to gain by telling me… by telling me…?"_

_"…that I love you? I suppose," he said after a pause, "I have everything to gain… if you wish. And I have everything to lose… if you wish."_

Sometimes she really hated how he had a way with words, how he almost always knew what to say and how he knew exactly what string of expressions would provoke a certain reaction from her. It was like she really had no control because he could just keep talking, and what could she do? Scream and stomp like a little child, as he said?

_After saying this, Drew's anger seemed to come to an abrupt halt. He took a few steps toward her and reached out to touch her face. She pushed him aside with angry tears burning her eyes and he took her hand, but she recoiled from the burning sensation and yanked her hand away. He was not about to give up and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close so his mouth was against her ear. She hated how strong and warm and comforting his embrace was._

That was a lie.

_"It's alright to be scared, Wood," he crooned in a challenging tone because he knew that would get a rise out of her._

Damn him, because it did.

_"I'm not scared," she insisted._

_"Then why are you shaking?"_

_"Because I'm as hung-over as fuck!" she snapped, shoving him away and moving a few steps across the room. "And you are probably too, which is most likely the only other reason to this madness besides madness itself. You. Don't. Love. Me."_

_"But I do," he insisted and it was her turn to laugh again._

But it really wasn't a good laugh. It still left a bitter taste in her mouth, even hours later.

_"So this is your opinion of me," he said coldly. "Thanks for explaining it so fully, what a relieving elucidation have you provided for me!" he said with mocking melodrama, his every word dripping in sarcasm. "My apparent madness is certainly an obstacle, but perhaps it could have been overlooked if your pride—"_

_"—my pride!"_

_"—yes, your precious, fucking pride be hurt by my honest confessions of every little nagging detail that would make me want to think that I wasn't as in love with you as I really am or even prefer myself be insane over being in love! Perhaps I should have just kept it all to myself and let you continue to think that you are an ephemeral angel meant to flit through everyone's lives without letting anyone touch you, but you know I cannot tolerate such pretenses and I'm the one person in the world who is honestly in love with you and I feel like because of this, I cannot let you get away with that. I am not ashamed at what I have said, despite all your laughter and derision," he ranted. "Could you honestly expect me to rejoice how foolish you have made me? To congratulate myself on the hope of being able to hold a person determined to not be held?"_

_"Can you expect me to return any such feelings to a person who finds me so utterly beneath them? You say you know me, but you really don't, Drew." And even though it was a little bit of a lie, all words seemed to be stuck in the back of his throat, allowing Kellyn to continue. "Because why on earth would you tell me that you love me when you know those three little words are _more_ than enough to make me never look you in the eye again? Because you know—_you know!—_that I can't say those three words back." There was a long pause as Drew studied her like a puzzling new Transfiguration spell, full of surprises and intricacies yet bound by rules and logic._

_"Perhaps I don't really know you at all, Kellyn Wood," he said, his voice soft and full of pain, "because I thought that you could—that under all that logic and that façade of independency—that you could let go of your pride just enough to admit that you were in love. But, I suppose I was wrong about you. It certainly wouldn't be the first time." There was such coldness and resignation in his voice that it seemed to freeze the room. Chills ran down her spine and she suddenly realized that he was leaving._

_"Wait! Where are you going?" she cried out. He turned to look at her with contempt and humiliation._

_"Perhaps I drank more than I thought last night," he said, looking her straight in her eyes, "because I think I'm going to be sick." And even Kellyn knew then that those words meant so much more than they were supposed to. It was only after the door clicked shut and the footprints down the hall disappeared that the room shrank and shrank and shrank until Kellyn was convinced it was so small that it was going to break her ribs that she burst from the room and ran._

And really, she was good at running.

_From there she ran to the Ravenclaw tower and threw open the window and Jay-Jay tried to make sense of her hysterics, but not even Kellyn could make sense of it, and she sobbed and sobbed until she was so worn that there was nothing to do but sit on her bed and look out the window Stella had been looking out all week._

It was a pretty day in May, the kind that makes one beg the summer to come quicker. The sky was clear and Kelly wished she could find clarity, but all she felt was immense regret. And really, that should have provided clarity to the situation.


	92. Chapter 84: Heartbreak Rhapsody

_Author's Note: Yes, I realize it took me two weeks to update. I know it sucks, but I've really been struggling to have time to write, let alone sleep. This is going to be a touch quarter with my classes and busy field hockey schedule, but that's life. I suppose that I sort of made up the delay by making this chapter super long... yeah, it's like a chapter and a half. Aaaaand there's a Keepers and Rebels song- I'm most proud of this song. And I quoted three songs from the band Mumford and Sons in this chapter. They were sort of my soundtrack. Seriously, the lead singer is kind of what I imagined Drew to sound like, including the accent. Seriously, that man's voice makes me melt into a silly American girl puddle. Phwoar! Anyway, here's the chapter..._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 84: Heartbreak Rhapsody

_But it was not your fault but mine,_

_And it was your heart on the line,_

_I really fucked it up this time,_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_Didn't I, my dear?_

_-"Little Lion Man" by Mumford and Sons_

Kellyn wasn't planning on retrieving her dress anytime soon. Nor was she planning on returning Drew's jumper. She ended up clutching it most of Sunday afternoon as she sobbed and recovered from her massive hangover before realizing exactly what it was she was clutching and shoved it under her bed, out of sight and (sort of) out of mind.

On the bright side, everyone was hung-over and/or dealing with their own shit. Kellyn was a little surprised that Jay-Jay managed to sit with her for so long before giving her an awkward hug. ("That was kind of bizarre. You aren't allowed to cry anymore," Jay-Jay said afterward, causing Kellyn's first and only smile of the day.) Jay-Jay and Kellyn were both complaining of massive headaches; Sharon spent the morning with her head over the toilet; Stella came in late, appearing a bit rumpled, and looking like she was about to burst into tears at any moment; Shaylee had a rather large hickey on her neck, which was only seen when she managed to peek out from under her pillow, which she had deemed as the only location dark enough in the room.

Kellyn couldn't exactly put into words what she felt at that moment. All of the tears (which she believed, after much deliberation, were caused by shock, a bit of pity, astonishment, anger, and then at last, disbelief) had drained her of every scrap of energy and emotion. The past twenty-four hours had passed like a dream that was far too real for comfort. The only tangible evidence that all had passed as she thought it did was the jumper shoved under her bed. She was tired of remembering and didn't want to replay the conversation; once she gathered herself together, she blasted The Raucous Ridgebacks' (her favorite band) second, upbeat album, _Felix_, and began to study, because in a time of trauma, a little practicality was necessary for survival. She wasn't ready yet to process what had happened; the sheer amount of tears, though, said that analyzing the conversation would be a necessary evil. Unfortunately, N.E.W.T.s didn't really care whether one was suffering from a broken heart, or whatever that tight feeling in her chest was (probably from the crying) or the bitter taste in her mouth (did she brush her teeth?).

Honestly, what was there to say? How was she supposed to feel? How was she supposed to react? Lines were crossed, boundaries were broken, walls came tumbling down, and where did that leave her? Shattered into pieces and hastily swept into a corner? Dumb-struck and paralyzed on the sideline? Her fists up and ready to deliver a dangerous one-two punch? There was no how-to book on dealing with blokes who went from first kiss to "I love you" in about fifteen seconds. So, she did what she had to do—continue with life as normal.

Shit happened, Kellyn figured. People came and went. There was a time to mope and consider eating an entire jar of Nutella and there was a time to be rational, practical, and realistic and plow on with everyday life. Perhaps it was the Ravenclaw in her that made her side with the latter option or maybe it was her father's stubborn streak that she inherited, but either way, it was the right thing to do at the time. She needed some sleep before she could consider the weight of Drew's words.

Owls came pouring in with letters for her from Quidditch teams saying that they were still interested in talking business, which was a bit of a relief, even if her excitement was rather tempered by her hangover and the looming memories of the previous night and that morning. She had options, things to look forward to. How could she look back when her future potentially laid in the contents of the letters in a neat stack in front of her? She couldn't; not today, not yet. And so, she perused the letters and her school books until she caught herself staring outside the window, her eyes not focusing on the brilliant blue of the early summer sky, but on the spring green of the grass, which made the letters and the homework seem so insignificant. Heartbreak—that shitty, bitter, angry, confused, and upset feeling that made her lungs protest and her stomach churn—was certainly a force to be reckoned with. And the funny thing was that the only reason why she knew her heart was breaking was because it was the same feeling as when she left Hogwarts, which was perhaps when she started to realize that she fancied Drew.

She fancied Andrew Indovinello. There. She admitted it to herself. And it wasn't as much of a relief as another problem.

* * *

Monday came with great disappointment to the majority of the student body. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs were still mourning their loss, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were internally cringing while thinking of their new Quidditch schedules leading up to the finals, and all were still recovering from the weekend festivities; indeed, all had partaken in drinking, whether it was to celebrate a victory or lament a loss.

James and Stella still weren't speaking. He took one look at her in the Great Hall at breakfast before walking away, knowing that if she couldn't look him in the eye, she had made some sort of mistake that she could not yet reconcile. The truth was that Stella was a little ashamed of herself for so easily falling back into his arms. She knew that even though she said that things weren't solved, he would try to use what had happened the previous night to win her back, but she wasn't ready to be won over; she still needed to think things through.

She loved him. There was no doubt about that, so why was moving in with him a big deal for her? She had a relatively stable family—as stable as a family could be with Lovegood blood—so it wasn't like she had an aversion to settling down like Kellyn did.

He loved her. There was no doubt about that, but perhaps the more important question was why did James _not_ think moving in together was a big deal? He said it was logically the next step for them, but what did he know of logic? He was a Gryffindor for crying out loud; his concerns were of the heart, not of the mind. He only knew that he wanted her forever and living with her made that wish come a little closer.

Maybe they were ready to move in together, but the argument sort of confirmed that they weren't. It was like he was _too_ in love with her; he was so in love with her that he was about to leave her for not being as fearlessly and boldly in love with him, which was hardly her fault (because she was a Ravenclaw, for crying out loud, and was not exactly known for either of those two traits). He wanted to make things right and he had already apologized and admitted that it was his fault. Stella knew that there were always two sides to every story and wondered what she did wrong, because she wasn't perfect.

Her first mistake, she realized, was dismissing his offer so quickly. She really should have heard him out and thought more about it before making a decision. She should have looked at both sides of the argument from a rational perspective—and perhaps an irrational, emotional perspective in all fairness, to please his idea of logic—before telling him her thoughts. She understood his reasoning, but she never _said_ that she did and that probably frustrated him, which only fueled his anger. And when he became angry, there was very little she could do to calm him down.

Her second mistake was going back to him the previous night. She knew that it would fix nothing and it was selfish of her to need him at that moment and then regard him coldly the next morning as if it never happened. She knew it was a bit of a mistake going into it, but she did it anyway; it was completely irrational and _wonderful_ at the time, to just have and hold him for a sweet night, but now it was morning and she had to face the consequences of her actions. She was still alone, her relationship was on the edge of a cliff, and the drop down was looking particularly perilous. James, of course, had already jumped and was falling fast. Now, she was torn between jumping after him to catch him or letting him hit rock bottom, because maybe she was too scared of his love or maybe she was too scared to catch him or maybe she was too scared of being caught herself; because maybe she was also already falling. Then again, she started falling the day she met James Sirius Potter and she had to admit that no sensation was ever so sweet as that.

Stella Potter. It had a nice ring to it. But who knew what would happen next? Heartbreak was always a little unpredictable like that.

* * *

"Why do I feel like that I have to suddenly be the responsible one now?" barked Jay-Jay as she dragged everyone to class on Monday afternoon. The question was directed at Kellyn, who shrugged indifferently. "Stella and James are still fighting, Shaylee's on another planet with Cole, Sharon practically doesn't talk to any of us, and you are… PMSing and suddenly no one wants to go to class and _I_ have to be the fucking _mom_ and _make_ you!" Jay-Jay knew that Kellyn wasn't PMSing, but gave her the excuse until Kellyn decided to tell Jay-Jay her problem.

Kellyn could feel Drew's presence everywhere. The truth was that they had a lot of classes together and ignoring each other completely was impossible, but there were always awkward run-ins. No words passed between them.

Drew was miserable, anyone could see that. There was probably no word to describe the extent of his melancholy and it was beautiful in a tragic way how he carried on. Quidditch didn't seem to matter; his eyes never focused on the chalkboard in class; when attempting to do his school work he would twirl his quill around his fingers, studying the feather and undoubtedly, thinking how the girl he loved was as capricious as a bird and not meant to be put in a cage or held down by love. But really, he knew, that although love was a heavy matter, it made a person feel weightless; without love, they were birds with broken wings, he remembered from a book he read a few years back. Even his capricious bird-girl could love, but she refused to love _him._ And that probably hurt more than anything. That, and her iron fist grappling the abominable pride that held her down.

But she was worse than a bird. If anything, _he_ was the bird, with his Patronus being a hawk. She… she was a fucking _dragon_. Not only could she fly, but she could spit fire on a whim. Potent, fascinating, dangerous, and alluring: she could draw a person in only to destroy them if she ever wanted to. That was never her intention though; she was just scared of cages, chains, and boundaries. He thought he knew how she operated. He thought that she would be able to relinquish her pride for something that mattered (because wasn't pride, rather than love, the real chain in this situation?). But maybe he didn't matter. But that couldn't be! he told himself. But maybe it was wishful thinking. No, she _had_ to feel something for him, something deep and strong and probably terrifying, but _something_ and a good something at that. She was as twisted, complicated, and warped as they came, but he was hardly an angel himself. He had a temper; sometimes, he had no tact; he was often sarcastic at the wrong moments; he was nearly as proud and stubborn as Kellyn, holding firm to all his own credos and mantras, and he always privileged himself worthy to listen to her honest confessions, accept her most humble apologies, and witness her rare tears. He certainly had his faults.

He kissed her. He fucking _kissed_ her and it was like… it was better than the smoothest Firewhiskey, it was more mind-blowing than any of Andren's "special" brownies, it was _far_ better than flying… well, it _was _flying, he was fucking _soaring_ with this lips pressed against hers, and _damn_ they meshed so well and most importantly, for a single second _she kissed him back…_ and it was heaven.

But now, all he had was a kiss that was regrettably short, a broken heart, a blue dress shoved under his bed, a rejection, and the memory of her stinging words and her final glance after him… and his love for her, which was no long a source of happiness, but devastation. It was only Monday and Quidditch seemed like a bore, N.E.W.T.s seemed unimportant, Gulliver was only a well-meaning annoyance, but somehow, his stupid quill was positively fascinating because it was a feather and that reminded him of birds, which reminded him of _her_, and that was rather shitty.

"What's the plan, Dan?" chirped Shaylee that afternoon.

"Who's Dan?" he asked tiredly (he hadn't slept a wink the previous night, but tossed and turned aimlessly until he snuck down in to the 7th years room to play guitar until the sun rose, and then he went for a run before classes). Shaylee gave him a dry look before continuing.

"_Anyway_, Gryffindor has already upped their training schedule. So, what are we going to do? We can't just expect to practice once or twice before the game and be fine," she explained frantically.

"Well, everyone's busy with exams approaching, so we don't have to…"

"—_WHAT?_" Shaylee screeched. "Hell-_o!_ Earth to Drew! Merlin, someone has you under the Imperious Curse, I just _know _it. Q-U-I-D-D-I-T-C-H. Tell me, Drew, what does that spell?"

"Quidditch."

"NO! It spells LIFE FORCE! It spells HAPPINESS! It spells EVERYTHING! We. Must. Win. That. Cup!" she ranted. "I mean, don't you want to win it, too?"

"Sure," he said, but it was definitely not enthusiastic enough by Shaylee's standards.

"Drew, what's _wrong_ with you?" she asked, still angry and upset, but now with a worried edge in her voice. "Since when is Quidditch not a top priority? Since when is winning the Cup not an all-important goal? Since when do we not have _double days?_"

"Well, if it's so important to you," he suddenly snapped, "then take care of it yourself." He wanted so badly to scream exactly why he was so damn angry—_because your best friend broke my heart, the bitch_—and it hurt to just stand there and be silent. Shaylee was taken aback by his sudden bout of anger—because normally he was very slow to anger, so _something_ must have happened awhile ago that was brewing on his mind—but plowed on in her plight.

"You're the _captain_, Drew. You _promised_ to lead this team. You can't just lose heart now!"

"I don't—!" he began and cut himself off. (_"I don't have a heart to lose!"_) "Look, you're the co-captain for a reason," he sighed, rubbing his brow anxiously. "You're here to step in when I need you to. And I need you to, so… set something up. Any time works. I have all the time in the fucking world," he angrily muttered, causing Shaylee to cock her head in curiosity.

"Drew," Shaylee said softly, taking his arm gently and peering up at him with those big, caring, brown eyes. They had known each other for years from Quidditch and she knew him almost as well as Sharon (and Kellyn) did, so she was not oblivious to his melancholy. She didn't have to say anything; Shaylee was a lot cleverer than she let herself be perceived as, and she had this overwhelming soulful air that made a person just want to cry and confess all their baggage. Drew slowly shook his head and her hand slipped from her arm as she gave a little, thoughtful nod. "Take care," she whispered. "Merlin, I don't know what's gotten into everyone today," she sighed and Drew wanted to hear no more and walked away.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning, there was Quidditch conditioning, and no one was pleased to be at the pitch, especially Drew and Kellyn. They never even glanced at each other, but both had a feeling how the other looked: running on maybe a few hours of sleep, with dark bags under their eyes, a disheveled appearance, and their mouths set in a grim line as they ran.

Drew was getting better and better at running. He finally understood why Kellyn did it and had become so good at it. There was a hypnotizing rhythm of trainers meeting grass or concrete, the world seemed to blur around you, and after awhile, your legs moved on their own accord and everything else seemed to just melt away and not matter, not hurt, and not feel. It was easy to run; it was easier to run from his problems and let his mind go numb while keeping that precise pace. However, he would always be a step behind Kellyn; she was just too good at running and too fast. He sort of figured he would always be chasing after her anyway and for once, didn't bother catching her. It was pointless to even try, he realized.

Watching her fly, though, made him want to catch her. He was rather jealous by the fact that she could still fly with so much heart, as if she was throwing herself into each pass, each cut, each interception, and each shot. On Monday, he could not care to care, but now he simply didn't care at all and resembled an apathetic robot. He made the saves he had to, but there was no intensity or spirit. His love for her would always be stronger than his love for Quidditch; it was hard to focus on stopping a flying Quaffle when he couldn't stop thinking of her lips. He missed her and her madness and she couldn't even _look_ at him. Then again, he couldn't look at her because it fucking _hurt_.

That morning, Kellyn felt herself nearly blush in his presence. But why would she blush? It was something akin to embarrassment, but not quite shame (because she was a little shameless), and maybe something like appreciation with a twinge of regret. Was it odd for her to be flattered by his honest confession of his feelings? Was it odd to be amazed by the fact that he could love her despite all the vices he listed? And yet, he accused her of being proud while he was so audacious to assume that he knew her well enough to inform her that she was in love. What insolence! How dare he think that he could put her in a neat, little box and presume to have her so easily pegged! But maybe, she thought after she stopped fuming over this petty point, she was more predictable than she thought she was. With her obstinate character, she was stubbornly herself and maybe he did know her better than she knew herself. But how could he do that? What it because of his love for her? Was love really that powerful? Despite her anger toward him—because her complete misery on Sunday was quickly replaced with anger on Monday—she felt respect for Drew. She respected his opinions, (even? especially?) his opinions of her, his honesty, his brazenness, and his honor. She even respected his love for her.

At the time of his confession, she knew that his love for her was a fact, but upon deliberation, she tried to revoke the way the sentence, "Kellyn, I love you" so forcefully and truthfully rang. There was a difference, she knew, in loving someone and being in love with someone. It was much easier to believe that he loved her; there would always (she miserably suspected) be a soft place for her in Drew's heart, no matter how much she wounded and rejected him. Love was potent like that, she figured. Maybe love and insanity were close companions like Drew suggested. Because of this, she had no choice, no reason, and no logic to believe anything contrary to the words he had so vehemently confessed to her: that he loved her, he was in love with her, and that his love would not fade any time soon. And that made her rather miserable most of Tuesday.

By Wednesday, she was seriously deliberating an apology, which she at first found horrifying, but then made her feel even more guilty. (How did that even work, anyway? Feeling guilty about apologizing for a crime one was guilty of?) She laughed at him and looking back, _that_ was a reason to blush in both embarrassment and shame. It was positively petty, she realized, and physically cringed whenever she thought about it.

She managed to look at him at last. What she saw made her feel terrible, because she knew that she was the cause of his unhappiness. All of those warm looks, lingering gazes, and convoluted, cryptic sentences were elucidated with his confession of his love for her. At last, there was logic and clarity. But still, there were many things that didn't make sense. He still couldn't look at her, so an apology was out of the question, let alone a conversation. She felt that he was too proud to accept an apology; he didn't regret a word he said and he was too good for her apologies, however well-meant they were. She thought this was ironic because he always demanded an apology from her, even though he knew how difficult apologizing was for her; he deserved an apology because he was _Drew_, but this occasion, he was _too_ deserving and therefore was above listening to her attempt to rationalize her rash antics. He was too good, but he wasn't perfect, but that didn't stop her from being amazed that such a bloke could love someone as fucked up as she was.

She fancied him. But she didn't think she loved him or was in love with him. Sam said that James said, "When you know, you _know_" and she _didn't_ know. So, she couldn't be in love (…right?). Thinking back, kissing him was wonderful. It could have been a beautiful new chapter to their story had he not followed that kiss with three very little, very dangerous, and very scary words. "What could have been" was probably the basis of their story: so much could have happened at any given time between them, and yet so much had. At the time, each event had seemed odd, particular, or confusing, but now Kellyn regarded these moments as poignant, strained, and endearing; only now did they seem so significant.

By Wednesday, Drew was trying to fool himself on the insignificance of these moments. _Fuck it. Fuck her._ That's what he wanted to think, but he could not quite put his heart in it. Gulliver was a real trooper and Drew realized how lucky he was to have such a good friend. Gulliver listened to him as he ranted, sat with him when he needed company, and forced him to go to class and do his homework.

"She's a right piece of work," Gulliver murmured on Wednesday. "Did you sleep any better?"

"No," Drew shook his head. "I stayed up trying to study and then I couldn't sleep and so I played the guitar downstairs…I think I may have passed out for an hour or so finally, but then I woke up and had conditioning." Gulliver sighed.

"You need some rest."

"I need a whole lot more than rest," Drew said bitterly. "I need an endless supply of Firewhiskey and lyrics to go with the stupid song I've been playing all night. Then again, I'm broken hearted, so I'm bound to be inspired sometime or another." Gulliver was obviously worried and slightly in distaste of his friend's caustic tone, but simply nodded. At that moment, Kellyn walked behind Drew in the hallway. Although Drew couldn't see her, he seemed to tense up and hold his breath for a split second. Gulliver saw the worry, guilt, shame, and fear in her eyes but there was something new there that almost surprised him. It was like respect, but stronger than respect, perhaps admiration. Gulliver always thought that respect was a sort of platonic emotion, but admiration ran a little deeper; with admiration came warmth, wonder, and awe, which was often the seed of affection. Gulliver knew in a moment that despite her rejection of Drew's love, she certainly felt something for him; perhaps something a little more innocent and fleeting than Drew's very mature emotions, but the feeling was strong nonetheless… and that had to matter.

"That was her, wasn't it?" asked Drew, releasing the breath he had been holding.

"It was Kellyn, yes," Gulliver said plainly as his friend swore under his breath.

"Merlin, this week has been like composing a fucking rhapsody," Drew muttered, "and I'm just waiting for the key change so I can move on." Gulliver had a slight feeling that Drew didn't want to move on, but nodded sympathetically and made a note to brew some extra hangover potion for the weekend.

* * *

"James, can I please talk to you?" Stella asked her boyfriend. He looked angry for a moment and didn't bother looking up from his meal.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to talk?" he snorted.

"Yes please," she said very meekly and his head whipped around, his brown eyes suddenly filled with concern and despair.

"Al-alright," he stammered and shakily rose from the table in the Great Hall and followed her outside. She thought about taking his hand for a moment because it felt unnatural to walk next to him and not have his hand in hers, but she thought that wasn't fair to him after the torment she put him through. Finally, they stopped in front of a window in a quiet corridor of the castle that looked out onto the grounds. She struggled with her words as she stared out of the window and finally began talking.

"I've been looking out my window all week, searching for something as clear as the blue sky because I was confused about _us_, but I realized that all my clarity is in _you_, which is odd considering I find some of your reasoning most befuddling and I am supposed to be the one with elucidating logic," she calmly began. "So what I'm trying to say is…"

"Stella?" he questioned softly after a long pause.

"I don't know what I'm trying to say. That's the thing: _I don't know_. And not knowing scares me a lot, James, because I always know and this time, I _don't_ know at _all_ and that positively terrifies me," she whimpered, only wanting him to wrap his arms around her, but knowing that he couldn't.

"Stella, you can't know everything," he shook his head remorsefully.

"But there are certain things I should know!" she insisted. "Certain undeniable truths!"

"_We_ are a certain, undeniable truth," James maintained.

"No, this week we have been a question mark. This whole… the argument, Saturday… I just feel like I have questioned and doubted so many things, including myself and this relationship, but I don't want to doubt those things."

"It's human to doubt, Stella," James said and Stella hated how damn logical he was being.

"But I don't _ever_ want to doubt us, James," she said, looking in his eyes, "because we are—or we should be—a certain, undeniable truth." James released a ragged breath and ran his fingers through his dark, rumpled hair. "I still stand by my decision," she said meekly because she was worried that her renewal would upset him all over again, "but I regret the way I made it. I should have listened to your reasoning before jumping to conclusions. I should have thought about it and considered both sides of the argument from a rational, unbiased perspective and then I should have felt out the situation to understand where you were coming from. And I shouldn't have… Saturday night… I just… I just _missed_ you and it was very selfish and I feel I should apologize…"

"Please don't," James interrupted her speech. "Don't ever apologize for being in love. Don't ever apologize for being in love with me… because I make no apologies for being in love with you. I only make apologies for being a downright git while being in love with you," James shook his head angrily at himself. "I got myself in a temper and wasn't fair to you by any means. I thought about your reasoning and… and you were right again. Well, at least I understand your reasoning and it was perfectly valid; I was so angry at the time that I couldn't make sense of it. You deserve better, Stella, I can see that now. So, if you want something… someone better, then I want you to have that."

"…wait, are you breaking up with me?" she asked, her eyes going wide.

"I'm giving you an open door, if you want it," James said, his eyes fighting back tears. Stella looked at him in shock for a moment.

"I don't _want_ and open door, I want _you!_" she sobbed and James grabbed her and kissed her, wiping all her tears away.

"Merlin, I've wanted to do that all week," he sighed as Stella wiped away one of his tears. "I missed you so much. I never, ever want to let you go."

"Good thing we have forever, huh?" she smiled, leaning into his lips.

"Lucky us," James said before kissing her.

_

* * *

_

A white, blank page

_And a swelling rage, rage,_

_You did not think_

_When you sent me to the brink, to the brink._

_You desired my attentions,_

_But you denied my affections, my affections._

_So tell me now, where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart?_

_-"White Blank Page" by Mumford and Sons_

There was little to reconcile by Thursday. By that time, her copy of Pride and Polyjuice was looking rather weathered and had been chucked across the room a few times in frustration. Kellyn had repeatedly mulled over her argument with Drew and she realized that there was nothing she could do; perhaps she had lost him forever. It was rather like getting to the end of a suspenseful book only to find a white, blank page. She honestly believed she had no right to win back his friendship; if he even spoke to her, Kellyn was convinced it would be a great condescension on his part to stoop down to where she so lowly flitted around: that was how unworthy she felt to be in his presence. He loved her and because of that, her feelings for him went beyond respect, beyond admiration, beyond affection, and perhaps beyond fancy. She owed him everything and because he gave her everything, including his whole heart, she felt undeserving of taking any more. So she stayed away from him.

By Thursday morning, Drew had a song. In fact, he had a rhapsody. The lyrics covered the once white, blank pages in one of his notebooks. It was hastily rehearsed with the band on Thursday night after Quidditch practice and by Friday, the corridors were buzzing with a rumor of an impromptu Keepers and Rebels concert that evening.

Stella and James were positively happy and back to their "annoyingly cute couple-y behavior," as Jay-Jay would say. Kellyn tried her best to be happy for her friend, but she couldn't help but think of the friend she had lost. No one had quite connected the simultaneous unhappiness of Kellyn and Drew. However, Stella could see the pain in her friend's eyes and inquired what was wrong.

"That's a good question, Stel," Kellyn murmured. " 'What is wrong?' I guess the better question is, 'what _isn't_ wrong?'" Stella looked at her friend for a moment and Kellyn waited patiently for her sage advice.

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you; you just have to find the ones worth suffering for," Stella quoted before offering a smile. These nineteen words hit Kellyn like nineteen tons of bricks and suddenly, she knew what to do. She went to the concert. She listened to the songs. And she waited.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this, mate?" asked Andren to Drew. "Because there is no going back on this one. She's going to know. Girls are creepy in that way."

"Andren, I've said a thousand times that I'm sure."

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Drew," Gulliver shook his head gravely.

"I don't _care_ if it's a good idea or not. I'm just… fuck it, I'm done. I'm really just done. And I don't care who knows and I want to just leave it all out there on the stage," Drew insisted. "I've been up every night playing this fucking rhapsody all week and I want her to know and I want her to _pay_."

"You really ought to leave the vindictiveness to the Slytherins," Teegan drawled. "It doesn't suite you well. It's a fucking brilliant song, but if you want to back out, now is the time."

"No, I'm going through with it," Drew maintained.

"Alright, mate," Andren shrugged. "But she's going to know."

"She ought to know," Drew said with a steely gaze.

"Drew, don't do this," Gulliver implored one last time but the apathetic, heartbroken expression on Drew's face made Gulliver realize that nothing was going to change his friend's mind at that point; he was just as stubborn as the girl he was in love with.

"We have a concert to get to, gents," Drew said without his usual cheeky grin, grabbed his guitar and walked into the lone spotlight on stage.

* * *

The song was introduced as "Heartbreak Rhapsody" and already Kellyn was regretting her attendance. Apparently Drew had written the song and although Kellyn desperately wanted to leave, she found her feet glued to the floor as she stared up at the man who she had so cruelly rejected just a few days before.

The song began with a soft, low drum beat and a few gentle cords on the guitar, Drew's voice captivating the audience with his sincere, confessional tone.

_You are my perfect mismatch,_

_You are the cleverest fool,_

_You are the simplest conundrum,_

_You are a terror by rule._

_And this is the heartbreak rhapsody_

_I wrote for you:_

_The epic of our renegade romance_

_And the damage we accrued._

_I would say that it's modest,_

_But luv I got to be honest:_

_I hope you will miss me too._

…_because I won't!_

Teegan, the drummer, shouted, "One two three four!" and the Keepers and Rebels exploded into noise as the audience screamed in excitement. A cacophonous burst of instruments settled into to a steady beat from Gulliver's bass guitar as Andren sang the next verse in his quirky, grunge-rock-meets-opera voice.

_Spin your words into lies,_

_Carefully chose your alibi,_

_Pick your plea: guilty or not_

_And ignorance doesn't count for a lot._

_But this shit isn't the Wizengamot,_

_There's no punishment for laughing at a man's heart._

_The crime you committed is a common sin,_

_But you didn't do it on a whim._

There was another explosion of instruments before it died away to Teegan slamming his drumsticks on the drum set every two beats. All the boys sang this verse, taking on a mocking, sing-song tone.

_So tell us your story, elucidate the facts._

_Let's hear your logic, your pretenses behind this act._

_Tell us your story, make your feelings known._

_Let's hear your excuses, your pathetic attempts to atone._

Teegan's drumming sped up and was joined by Gulliver's bass guitar. Drew's and Andren's guitars played a few harmonic notes as Drew's clear voice rang out in the Room of Requirement.

_There's a list of your faults in my back pocket:_

_Your temper's like a bottle rocket,_

_Your pride gives a hippogriff a run for his money,_

_You tend to laugh when things aren't funny,_

_You're just as capricious as you are dynamic,_

_The only way I can see you is in panoramic,_

_Call me an ass, but you're just as obstinate,_

_These are a few of many postulates._

Once again, the noise dyed down to Teegan's powerful drumming and Andren half-sang, half-screamed the verse, with Drew joining him in the last line.

_Riddle me this, logic my ass_

_Whine your excuses, give me your sass,_

_And if I need to make things a little clearer,_

_Well next time you laugh, darling, look in the mirror._

The guitars all joined in with long, whining notes. Drew's voice, wrought with emotion, seemed to pour out every word he sang.

_Because congrats, you've done it_

_This renegade romance has amassed its damages_

_I'll submit and admit, but I won't omit_

_Your mistakes, follies, and other poor practices._

_You beautiful traitor, I'll see you later_

_You life dictator, find my heart in a crater,_

_You fucking disaster, you heart blaster,_

_You shit-show master, kindly fuck things up faster._

The beat double-timed and the notes blasting from the guitars spoke of Drew's rage as he continued to sing:

_So fuck the happily ever after,_

_This is a tragedy, please stifle your laughter_

_A renegade romance, a chance in disarray,_

_A heartbreak rhapsody is all I have left to say,_

_So fuck the dreams and the intertwined hands,_

_Fuck your pride that I cannot understand,_

_Fuck my sincerity and fuck your insanity_

_And fuck, oh bloody hell, fuck my profanity_

And as fast as the furious beat sped up, it died to just Teegan lightly tapping the cymbals and Drew's voice, once livid and heated, became soft and almost taunting.

_But I_

_Can say_

_Whatever the hell I want_

_(Fuck this, fuck that)_

_But you know_

_The nagging _

_Whisper in the back of your mind says that you_

_Fucked this up too._

_So I hope_

_This song_

_Is romantic enough for you._

_Yes, I hope,_

_This song_

_Is romantic enough for you_

_Because I mean and mulled over_

_Every rhyme and reason of our talk_

_And what I've discovered is this…_

Everyone waited for what "this" was as the instruments and Drew's voice died away, leaving the room silence. There was a moment of awkwardness until the audience realized that it was part of the song, that "this" was nothing. Kellyn felt a lump rise in her throat; nothing was left of them, the only trace of friendship locked in photographs. It was the end of the line.

And then, the drums joined in as if leading a death march and Drew's strained voice repeated a previous verse, but now it had more meaning than ever, his voice alternately crooning and snapping.

_You are my perfect mismatch,_

_You are the cleverest fool,_

_You are the simplest conundrum,_

_You are a terror by rule._

The guitars joined with ringing, soul-piercing notes as if accompanying an elegy and Drew's voice grew louder and more passionate.

_And this is the heartbreak rhapsody_

_I wrote for you:_

_The epic of our renegade romance_

_And the damage we accrued._

_I would say that it's modest,_

_But luv I got to be honest:_

_I hope you will miss me too._

_Yes, I hope, my love, that you will miss me too._

Drew's eyes seemed to scan the crowd, looking vaguely proud and drained. When his eyes found what he was looking for, he tossed his guitar over his shoulder and walked off stage, ignoring the ecstatic screams from his adoring fans.

Kellyn stood in the crowd, suddenly feeling rather faint. The way he looked at her was a sort of goodbye, a closed door, a means to an end, a concluding sentence of their story. He may have been the one worth suffering for, but he was done suffering for her. The room was muggy and stifling and Kellyn quickly made her way back to the Ravenclaw tower with Jay-Jay hot on her heels. Kellyn burst into her room and tossed open her window, taking in the cool night air.

"Kellyn, what the _fuck_ did you do to Drew Indovinello?" Jay-Jay asked irately. And although Kellyn wished she could have said, "I have no idea," she knew the truth.

"I laughed at him when he told me he loved me," Kellyn said plainly, finally managing to look Jay-Jay in the eye. Jay-Jay seemed stunned for a moment before she lowly cursed. "It wasn't really his fault and he put his heart on the line… I really fucked it up this time, didn't I?" Jay-Jay could not even supply words to express how much Kellyn had fucked up and remained quiet for a few minutes.

"How did this even happen?" Jay-Jay finally managed to ask and Kellyn sat down on her bed.

"Like Drew sang, it is a bit of an epic," Kellyn sighed, motioning for Jay-Jay to sit, "because I have realized that we almost had a never-ending story… which is sort of the best kind of story, but I think today marks its conclusion."

"Is this story going to require a jar of Nutella?" Jay-Jay interjected.

"Probably," Kellyn nodded and proceeded to tell Jay-Jay everything.

_

* * *

_

Seal my heart and break my pride,

_I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide_

_Align my heart, my body, my mind_

_To face what I've done and do my time._

_-"Dust Bowl Dance" by Mumford and Son_


	93. Chapter 85: Tangled Up In You

_Author's Note: Here I was praising myself for updating so quickly and then I realized that it has nearly been two weeks. You all have been so kind about these less frequent updates... they make me want to make the extra effort to update sooner. The calls of yearning from my pillow often prevent this. Anyway, this is sort of an important chapter. And I kind of like it, especially Jay-Jay's and Kellyn's conversation. So enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 85: Tangled Up In You

In hindsight, Kellyn should have seen it coming. She shouldn't have felt cheated, as she did now, or shocked, betrayed, or let down. She really should have seen it coming. She shouldn't have gone to that concert and expected something good to come of it; she shouldn't have needed a song to spell out his feelings for her. (_Disgust. Condemnation. Resentment. Tainted love.) _In hindsight, she should have seen it coming. (Why were there so many things wrong with that sentence?)

For example, that Friday morning, Drew ran ahead of her during conditioning. She was always first to finish because she was good at running, but he finished before her. That alone should have been a sign. It didn't even bother her at the time; she was too tired to care, but he wasn't tired at all, even if his disheveled appearance said otherwise. He just ran with a purpose, with some motivational, driving force hot on his heels as the team ran liners. Now she realized that he had probably written the song, maybe finally was able to get some rest (be it mental, physical, or emotional rest), and in an act to spite her, to show her that he was moving on, he moved on past her, running in front of her so that she was splattered by the beads of mud kicked up by his boots on the pitch. Perhaps that was the difference between her and him: he ran on and she ran away. (_Oh, damn him…_)

And the songs! Oh fucking hell, they were _all_ about _her_! _She_ was the bitchy witch with the world's heart; she was the girl he couldn't help but pick a fight with, and she had teeth and he knew she was going to bite back. _She_ was the girl whose eyes burned with the same intensity of her drink as she worshipped the porcelain god; she was lucky he was there to hold her hair and somehow she looked beautiful that night. And on New Years there was a magic in the night, a change that she couldn't fight, and during the Countdown he had five steps, four breaths, and three words to say, but one kiss would have sufficed. Even in the song she thought was about Lily, she realized that she was also the one who needed to grow up; she was bellicose (because Merlin forbid she didn't get the last word) and capricious (when it mattered most, she was as flighty as a bird). _She_ was the girl with a death wish; even thought she was on a break, she couldn't use her brakes and so kept plowing on while her heart still ached. And at the ball it all seemed copasetic, but her eyes were iridescent and she looked at him like she wanted him too. So really, how could she have not gotten a clue?

So, in hindsight, Kellyn should really have seen it coming. But she didn't. And now she was blindsided by his sudden rejection and having just torn down a few walls of self-protection and denial, she rendered herself more vulnerable than ever… which royally sucked.

But she had no more tears to shed. She had done her chore of crying and as far as she was concerned, her tear ducts had done enough work for the next few years of her life. Even as she confessed everything to Jay-Jay, she never choked up but spoke in a calm, resigned voice. If anything (as an alternate to crying), she wanted to climb to the top of the Astronomy Tower, stand on the absolute ledge, throw back her head, and scream. Although she came close to it, just to sense the thrill of being on the edge, she realized that despite her recent yoga stint, she didn't trust her balance enough to teeter on the edge precariously. Instead she leaned against the cold stones, two feet firmly planted on the ground, and admired the way that the morning fog settled on the grounds, thinking of Margate. In fact, that was what she did after a four hour long Quidditch practice that Saturday morning.

* * *

"You seem tense," he noted and _she_ was supposed to be the observant one. "Almost skittish, even." Stella untangled herself from him. "We're alright, right?" James asked. Stella couldn't bring herself to break the silence that fell between them. James sighed heavily and his eyes looked down lowly. "Let me rephrase: why _aren't_ we alright?"

"Why would you _ever _give me an open door?" she demanded

"Because I love you?" he hopefully offered.

"You would let me go out of love?" Stella asked, her airy voice full of confusion. "James, that is hardly rational."

"It's not supposed to be rational, sunshine," he said, smiling as he used his pet name for her. "So, is that all?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "You're still tense. I can feel it."

"How are we supposed to carry on now? You can't just pretend like nothing ever happened, James!"

"And why not?" he asked petulantly, but he almost had a point.

"Because… because… because it _did_ happen and it _did_ make a difference!" she finally declared, wiping the victorious grin off his face.

"It made a difference _how_?" he asked huffily.

"Because I don't know how to be around you!"

"…well, that is hardly rational."

"Yes, it is."

"You were supposed to say, 'It's not supposed to be rational.'"

"But it _is_ rational."

"Oh, damn it…" he rolled his eyes.

"James, I'm being serious!"

"I know, I just… I just wish it wasn't like that."

"Wish what wasn't like that?" she implored.

"That you don't know where we stand so that you can't be yourself around me," he shrugged with such simplicity as he crossly dragged his feet across the floor.

"For what it's worth, I don't like it either," Stella said, causing James to sigh and run his fingers through his already unruly hair. "We just can't expect that a kiss is the cure-all for all of our ailments."

"And why not?" asked James with a roguish grin, taking a step closer to her. Stella reminded herself that breathing was an exercise vital to life and plowed on in her explanation.

"Because it only masks the problem and doesn't solve it."

"Stella, I feel like you are dancing around the point."

"We aren't one hundred percent alright and there is no need to force it. We still have issues to work through and that is to be expected. I love you, and I'm scared of a lot of things, and I don't know a lot of things; and you love me, and are scared of nothing except losing me, and you don't know a lot of things either. But we are in this together," Stella concluded. "And I'm glad we're in this together because that means we _are_ together." James was silent for a moment as he considered her monologue.

"Alright then."

"That's it?" Stella breathed. " 'Alright then?'"

"Well, I can't think of anything smart to rival your little speech," whined James, "so I will conclude the matter by saying, 'Alright, then.'"

"Alright then," Stella confirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Alright then," he smiled back.

* * *

Even Kellyn would have agreed that four hours of Quidditch practice was about two hours too many. But, they were at war with the Gryffindors over the pitch with the Quidditch finals just a week away. They had come to an agreement that on Saturday morning, Ravenclaw would have the pitch from eight in the morning to noon and that Gryffindor would take over from noon to four. Of course, it didn't help that Drew had been distracted all week, but he seemed to be pulling through whatever it was by Friday morning and on Saturday he was on top of his game. The team was relieved and vaguely contributed his improvement to the successful concert, but only Kellyn and Jay-Jay knew the real reason.

Practice began with the usual warm-up, followed by conditioning, drills, and a few water breaks. At least Drew had the sense to put in a half hour break after nearly two hours of practice for the team to have some snacks and take a nap on the pitch. Saturday, May 22 began with fog, but managed to clear out to sunshine while the Ravenclaw team practiced before it returned in the early afternoon, much to everyone's chagrin. Then again, that was typical Scotland weather and sunshine was expected by no one except the seventh years, who were hungry to begin their first summer as graduates. Although a month ago, Kellyn would have done anything to get back to Hogwarts, now she found herself eager to leave. She, Shaylee, and Stella had already decided to get a flat together; if Jay-Jay received the internship she was hoping to study Arithmancy, she would be travelling for an entire year, which greatly disappointed Kellyn. Also, now with this whole Drew debacle, she figured the least she owed him was staying out of his way and graduation would certainly put a distance between them; she had been a burdensome obstacle in his life for a long enough time.

"Are you alright or whatever?" Jay-Jay asked her as they laid sprawled out on the pitch, covered in sweat, dirt, and grass. She kept her tone light and indifferent, but Kellyn knew otherwise.

"Or whatever," Kellyn shrugged back, meeting her friend's blue eyes.

"Should you talk to him or something?" she asked with a confused expression on her face. (This was definitely out of both their leagues.)

"Or something," Kellyn nodded her head, causing Jay-Jay to snort.

"You're terrible," she joked.

"I know," Kellyn said seriously and Jay-Jay looked at her reproachfully.

"Remember when Terrel kissed me in the library?"

"Do you really need to call him by his last name still?"

"Can you really afford to be judgmental now?"

"Can you not be bitchy?"

"Can you just shut up and take a nap like everyone else?"

"Can you not ask questions so I can take a nap?"

"Can you not respond cryptically so I can conclude my friend obligations quickly so _I_ can take a nap?"

"Can we get back to the point?"

"What was the point, anyway?"

"Remember when Neil kissed you in the library?"

"Of course I do, why would you ask?"

"Because that was the point of origin for this conversation…?"

"Really?" Kellyn nodded. "Oh. So remember you saying how it wasn't my fault that I didn't return any feelings for him?"

"Yeah."

"Same thing. Not your fault."

"_Not_ the same thing. And _all_ my fault," Kellyn corrected her friend.

"You can't make someone fall in love with you," Jay-Jay snorted.

"It's not that I made him, but I _let_ him. And I _do_ return a fraction of his feelings for me."

"There's a huge difference between fancying someone and loving someone."

"No shit, but I…"

"…oh fuck. Really, Kellyn? _Really?_"

"I don't fucking _know_, alright? Don't look at me like that."

"Because if you…"

"Not fucking now, please."

"_Yes_ fucking now. If you love him…"

"I don't _know_ if I love him. I just figured out I _fancied_ him last bloody Sunday!" Kellyn hissed. Jay-Jay cursed under her breath.

"Why is your life so fucking dramatic?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" asked Kellyn, causing Jay-Jay to narrow her eyes.

"I don't have to talk about feelings and shit with you if you are going to make things difficult."

"Well, you would do the same for me…"

"Talk about feelings and shit or make things difficult?"

"Both."

"True. What were we talking about?"

"My fucking dramatic life."

"Of course we were," Jay-Jay sneered, causing Kellyn to smirk. "Anyway, just so much of the shit going on between you and Drew has been unsaid… so logic dictates that you should say stuff… talk to him."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't deserve it. I have nothing good to offer him."

"But he loves you."

"Why does that statement have to counteract ever bit of logic _I_ have to offer?"

"Because love is more powerful than logic… or so I've heard or whatever…"

"You are secretly such a sodding _sap_…"

"You pass that around and I will fucking kill you."

"Oh, I am shaking now. Super terrified. For real," Kellyn retorted in a dead-pan tone.

"So who's being bitchy now?"

"That would be me."

"I'm glad you can admit that," Jay-Jay said dryly. "Well, if you don't talk to him, he'll surely talk to you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he has a heart of gold, he loves you, and he's pissed off. Ha, three valid points. I win."

"I didn't know this was a competition."

"Everything is a competition," Jay-Jay said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Kellyn nodded in agreement after a few moments. "So he's going to talk to you and he deserves your honesty… or whatever. And don't say 'or whatever' or I'm _really_ going to fucking kill you."

"Point taken. Can we take a nap now?"

"Sure. Merlin, you can untie everyone else's fucking knots except your own," Jay-Jay murmured as Kellyn curled up in a little ball and let her body and mind drift away for a precious twenty minutes.

_

* * *

_

How I wish you could see the potential,

_The potential of you and me:_

_It's like a book elegantly bound_

_In a language that you can't read… just yet._

_You gotta spend some time, love,_

_You gotta spend some time with me._

_And I know that you'll find, love,_

_I will possess your heart._

_-"I Will Possess Your Heart" by Death Cab for Cutie_

She looked so harmless while sleeping, so benign. One wouldn't have expected her to be such a malignant presence in his life. Those kaleidoscope eyes that he could never get enough of were closed and her long legs were curled up. An arm flopped out to the side, stretching a sore shoulder and taking up as much space as possible. Typical. She was always tangled up in something as she slept, whether it be sheets or… or him. Those were precious nights; the smell of her perfume, the gentle touch of her fingers, the caress of her skin, her wild hair everywhere, her skirt a little hiked up, that quirky smile, her lips, her lips, her lips…

Just seeing her sleeping on the pitch during their half hour break during Quidditch practice made Drew's heart madly hammer in his chest. This was the girl he both loved and detested, admired and admonished, adored and resented. He sought his revenge on her through song and delivered his message quite soundly; the look on her face said it all. There was a different air about her now, a sort of humility that made him sort of hate her. But not really. Because he could probably never hate her and he had known that for a long time.

What wasn't really known was that he was almost Sorted in Gryffindor. He was quite a solid Ravenclaw, putting aside his occasionally irrational temper, and most thought that he could have been an exceptional Hufflepuff with his hard-working attitude, but really, he was almost a Gryffindor. It wasn't that he had nerve or that he was bold; it was a matter of honor and chivalry, really. He believed in doing the right thing and was a bit of a Romantic in principle and action. That was the only reason he could fathom why at that moment he wrote to Puddlemere saying that they needed to give the Wood girl a second look and trudged up the steps to the Owlery to send the letter off. Because really, he didn't need any more of her in his life. Because it rather fucking sucked to be in the presence of a girl who considered his honest love for her a source of amusement. He thought it humorous that in Middle English, the word "wood" meant "mad," and accordingly, "woodness" for "madness." So in a way, he had plenty of Woodness in his life.

Drew had not allowed himself to rest in the half hour break he gave his team. He had let them down earlier that week with his dazed negligence and the Quidditch Cup was now just a week away. If he couldn't win her heart, he had to win the Cup; at least it was something to focus on and he could say that he stayed up thinking of new plays and not _her_.

"Alright, everyone up and take a lap to get warm!" Drew called out to his team, clapping his hands together. The team all stirred and slowly rose except for Kellyn, who curled up in a more compact ball. "Jay-Jay, wake up Wood," Drew snapped in annoyance, seeing how peaceful she was. He wanted that peace of mind… what a _bitch_…

"Kellyn, wake up," Jay-Jay shoved the brunette. "Time to run."

"Mmff?" Kellyn grunted and Jay-Jay practically hauled the girl to her feet at she dazedly blinked. "Mmff." She took a step forward and her eyes suddenly grew unfocused and she stumbled. Drew must have been standing a good ten feet away from her and was rather surprised when he found her in his arms. Once again, he had caught her and this time he hadn't meant to, nor had he wanted to. She looked up at him and suddenly half-jumped and half-tripped back, untangling herself from him. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, her eyes full of emotion. "Head rush," she finally managed to say, looking terribly lost and embarrassed. He could see her begin to apologize and quickly stopped her.

"Go run," he said coldly and her shoulders snapped back at his sharp tone. Her gaze fell down to the ground and she swiftly turned on her heel to catch up with the rest of the team. Drew gave a ragged sigh, trying to banish the feeling of her in his arms from his mind. It didn't work. On the bright side, there were only two more hours of practice. And damn, that was hardly a silver lining at all.

_

* * *

_

Unknown quotients, you must be using potions.

_How else could you tie my head to the sky?_

_This new convection has left me wondering why_

_I can't concern myself with this ordinary tripe._

_-"Girl Inform Me" by The Shins_

By the end of practice, she was pissed. He didn't talk to her. He didn't look at her. It was like she wasn't even there. It was like she was no one, invisible, a nonentity, not the girl he was in love with. He didn't bother correcting her mistakes during practice. He didn't bother complimenting her on a good play. He didn't bother with her at all… and that frankly bothered her.

"Get some rest and start envisioning the game," Drew advised after practice, finishing fifteen minutes early by some miraculous work of Merlin. Despite four grueling hours of being on the pitch and her own exhaustion, Kellyn wasn't ready to head back to the dorms. Her anger had managed to bubble over now that practice was done and a few laps was the only thing that would calm her down. Jay-Jay managed to get the rest of the Ravenclaw girls to go back to common room without fusing over Kellyn by mentioning something about running out of hot water, but Declan looked at his sister curiously.

"Is something going on between you and Drew?" he asked with curious eyes.

"Why?" Kellyn snapped, looking away from her brother.

"Because you both seemed to be a little off this week. And with the concert last night…"

"Declan… please…"

"But you fancy him, don't you?" Kellyn groaned at this comment. _Stupid, observant brothers…_

"It's a lot more complicated than you think."

"Everything is complicated with you," Declan said simply, with a slight twinge of bitterness. "I just knew that there was something going on between the two of you, so…"

"Wait, how did you know this?" Kellyn panicked.

"The morning we left for Durmstrang," Declan said with the same simplicity. "I'm your brother and you are easily read. It's not too hard to put together one and one," he shrugged.

"…it's actually not that complicated anymore," Kellyn said quietly. "Because it's over."

"Is it?" Declan asked. Kellyn opened and shut her mouth. "Think about it," he sighed before walking off and Kellyn suddenly missed it when her brother was five and robotically smart, not mature and sage and fourteen. She was simply standing there when someone brushed passed her and angrily, she lashed out at them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Drew turned around to stare at her with narrowed eyes.

"Do you want me to answer that?" he asked darkly.

"No," Kellyn lowly replied. "It was just the first thing that came to my mind to shout at you." Drew snorted. "Do you want to say something to me?" she asked before he could turn around and leave her. Drew looked around in disbelief.

"I think I have said plenty," he said curtly. "Enough to realize that you don't give a fuck."

"That's not true," Kellyn said, her voice tight.

"Oh really? Then maybe I do have something left to say: leave me the hell alone and let me at least try to salvage some scrap of my fucking dignity."

"Drew…" she pulled on his arm, but he quickly jerked away as if her touch was painful.

"Kellyn, I… just stop it. Just let it be… please," he begged her, the words tasting sour. "I'm done," he said lowly and with such a terribly finality that Kellyn forgot to breathe for a moment. "I'm just _done_, so… let me go. Just let me go."

And at that exact moment she knew had to.

She had to let him go because she loved him. She was inextricably tangled up in him.

"I have to try… I have to try stop loving you because… because my love for you makes the rest of the fucking world disappear, like my head is tied to the sky," he raggedly sighed, "and so while I love you and can't have you, I'm lost in this terrible void of ordinary tripe that I am so apathetic to and I… I can't fucking stand it."

Kellyn took a slow step back, bowing her head so he couldn't see her eyes. If he saw her eyes, then he would know and it… it would be the end.

"Alright then."

"Alright then…?"

But it wasn't alright. It wasn't alright at all.

"Goodbye," she whispered, a breeze blowing past them as she said her goodbye.

"I thought you didn't do goodbyes," he managed to choke out.

"You're always an exception," she whispered. The fog had dropped back onto the grounds, covering the grass in a haunting mist. She swallowed a sob before speaking again. "And this is the part where I run away because that's what I'm good at… running."

Drew couldn't deny that, but suddenly he was wishing for her to make one more exception for him and just stay. It certainly wouldn't be unlike her to defy him in every way possible, but she wasn't the same girl anymore. His love had changed her. And perhaps this small satisfaction was what made him walk away from her. Or perhaps it was the sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going anywhere, that she couldn't really run away from him, even if she wanted; after all, he had written to Puddlemere just a few hours ago saying that they needed to give her a second chance. Ironic, that he couldn't give her the same thing.

Later, he found himself tearing around the grounds, trying to lose himself in the fog. He wove around towers and turrets until he found himself near the Astronomy Tower. Even from a good hundred meters back, he could not have mistaken the figure leaning against the cool stone, looking out into the distance. For a moment, he was angry, so angry he could have just screamed at her then and there and as quickly as this rage came, it suddenly died. He just stopped being angry at her. He stopped not caring about everything else. But he didn't stop caring about her; he simply resigned himself to the fact that he was hopelessly tangled up in her and it would take awhile to untie that knot. At last, he had made peace with the fact that Kellyn Wood would always be around his life, yet never as much a part of it as he wanted. The logic satisfied his heart.

She eventually left the tower and Drew returned to the ground. They walked into the Ravenclaw common room at the same time, neither one saying a word or apparently noticing. Later that day, Kellyn found a box with her name on it at the foot of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. She carried it up to her room and found her blue dress neatly folded inside.

Slowly, the wheels and cogs turned. Life went on, tangles and all.


	94. Chapter 86: TodayYesterdayTomorrow

_Author's Note: I'm still super busy, as you can tell. Two weeks to update... sorry :( I do feel bad, but honestly I'm just scraping by. I haven't lost faith in this story, so don't feel like I'm leaving you please! If anything, being so close to the end makes me want to make it better than ever! I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween, with double double toil and trouble, fires burn and cauldrons bubble and I hope you all solemnly swore to be up to no good and did not manage your mischief! Oh to be young... I like college. :) Anyway, I wrote a chapter and I'm so excited for what's to come... I'm just worried that I am able to write it well! Please please please review! Tell me your favorite line, rant about how much Kellyn is a stubborn ass, remind me how adorable the Hufflepuffs are, and proclaim your love for Drew; tell me what you ate for lunch, your philisophy on life, how much homework you have to do; give me constructive criticism, tell me good fanfics you've read lately, or any fabulous books; tell me why you bother reading and review because it will make me update faster! I cannot thank you all for your support and encouragement- you're amazing! :D_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 86: Today/Yesterday/Tomorrow

_Today, I'm gonna keep on walkin'_

_I'm gonna hold my head up high,_

_Gonna leave it all behind._

_Today, I'm gonna stand out in the rain_

_Let it wash it all away, yeah, wash it all away_

_Gonna let it go…_

_-"Let It Go" by Tim McGraw_

"Today, let's just live and throw our worries to the wind," Stella said on Sunday afternoon because she was in love and nothing else mattered. Shaylee, Sharon, Jay-Jay, and Kellyn all looked up from the piles of school books with incredulous glares.

"_No,_" they all said in unison.

"There are these tests…"

"Called 'N.E.W.T.s'…."

"They are rather important…"

"…so we've heard." This did not wipe the goofy grin off of Stella's face.

"Another reason to not fall in love," Jay-Jay sighed. "Shortened attention span." Jay-Jay slyly looked over to Kellyn, whose eyes were once again wandering. She shoved her friend to attention and Kellyn's gaze returned to her books diligently.

Things had settled down since Saturday. Kellyn came in later than everyone else after practice and all were curious to know the contents of the box left at the foot of the stairs. (Only Sharon recognized the handwriting and she did not feel the need to announce its author.) After Kellyn stowed away the mysterious contents of the box and returned from her shower, Jay-Jay asked her what happened.

"It's too late," Kelly said lowly and they both just stood there, not sure whether a hug was appropriate or needed. Jay-Jay really didn't want to hear more and Kellyn didn't want to talk anymore, but things seemed to be oddly fine. Fine-ish. Not really. She seemed to be coping, perhaps swallowing her pride and wallowing in humility, but she was on solid ground at last.

But that day, it was too weird because Drew still looked like he hadn't been sleeping and Gulliver appeared nearly as exhausted as he was (and was always at his side) and Kellyn was quiet… and everyone knew that was a bad thing because Kellyn was only quiet when lost in her thoughts, but it was something that people overlooked because she could easily smile everything off. Her eyes still looked sad. And even though it was rather sappy observation, Jay-Jay still noticed it and finally pulled over Glen.

"Oy, Huntington, we got ourselves a problem," Jay-Jay declared, not-so-subtly grabbing his elbow to steer him away from the table in the Great Hall.

"Um, we do?" Glen gulped, his eyes darting to the table.

"Yes, with Kellyn."

"With Kellyn?" he asked and it nearly sounded like a sigh of relief.

"Yes, with Kellyn," Jay-Jay repeated. "Who else would we have a problem with? Sunrise Yoga Shaylee? _Pfft_…" she snorted and Glen gave a nervous chortle. "So, go do your nice Hufflepuff thing and fix her up."

"You're her best friend…"

"Yeah, which is why this is _definitely_ not my job," Jay-Jay stated.

"…I'm not following," Glen said slowly.

"I know, it's complicated," Jay-Jay assuaged with a sarcastic edge in her voice. "With our friendship, fixing is not part of our job requirement. We try our best, though, in our own _special_ way. But you're nice and shit, so this is far more up your alley. Just… oh, I don't know… work your magic."

"I…"

"Huntington, you're a fucking wizard and a decent bloke, _now go work your magic!_" Jay-Jay shoved Glen, who stumbled toward the table.

"Hello," he sat down next to her. Kellyn looked at him with blank eyes, as if her mind had been elsewhere and she was completely oblivious to his presence. When she refocused, Kellyn smiled a hello back, but the smile never quite reached her eyes. She pushed around food on her plate before abruptly getting up. A few people looked at her oddly, including Drew, who was just about to sit down. Kellyn grabbed Glen's arm and yanked him up with her before marching out of the Great Hall. "Uh…"

"Tell me how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Stella's full of shit," Kellyn swerved the conversation, forgetting her train of thought in her frustration. "She's in love and so she's full of this shit that sounds all nice and pretty in theory and then is impossible in reality. She said, 'Today, let's just live and throw our worries to the wind.' I mean, come on, that's a bunch of bollocks, isn't it?" Kellyn snorted.

"I honestly don't know," Glen shrugged. "But it sounds nice."

"Of _course_ it sounds nice," Kellyn blurt out, "it sounds _perfectly_ nice. Like as nice as falling in love, all sunshine and rainbows and butterflies."

"But love isn't like that," Glen shook his head.

"_Exactly!_" Kellyn cried out, her eyes going wide. "Love isn't like that at all. So tell me how to do it."

"Do what?"

"Fall out of love." These words rendered Glen speechless and he had to take a long, hard look at the girl in front of him to make sure she was being serious. Indeed, her eyes had lost a little luster; it was subtle, but if one was really looking, they could have noticed that Kellyn Wood was heartbroken.

"Kellyn, I…"

"But you did it, didn't you? Fall out of love? I mean, how can you love Laurel now that she's gone? How long has it been?"

"Nearly six weeks," Glen sighed, shifting his weight uncomfortably. Kellyn paused a moment in her rant to consider this information. Almost six weeks without her ghost friend. Oh, if only Laurel could see her now…

"Nearly six weeks," Kellyn repeated after snapping out of her reverie. "So, how do you fall out of love, because you must have done it?"

"Fall out of love?"

"Yes. How do you do it?"

"Oh, Kellyn…" Glen sighed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"No, no," she snapped. "Don't 'Oh, Kellyn' me. Just tell me how you did it."

"You don't."

"What?" she breathed.

"You don't. I don't think people ever fall out of love. You just learn to love again." Kellyn stared at him in shock.

"So, I'm fucked."

"Kellyn, I don't even know…"

"Shit, I'm totally fucked!" she cried out, running her fingers through her hair. And although Glen was very worried about Kellyn, he was equally worried that Jay-Jay was going to murder him for making things worse. "I thought that you…" her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help." Kellyn looked as if she was going to explode, but then the fire died and she suddenly became calm.

"No, don't be sorry. Don't worry about it. It's fine. I'm fine," she said, her tone more like a mantra than a reassurance. "Today," she said, sounding both crazy and bitter at the same time, "I'm going to just live and throw my worries to the wind." Glen watched a sardonic smile play across her face and wondered what caused those hazel eyes to become so disillusioned. Then again, he already knew the answer: love.

It rained that day, heavy sheets of water pouring down the castle and causing students to rush to their classes in haste or stay inside all together. Gales swept across the grounds and winter jackets were pulled out of trunks to prevent the wind from biting their skin. Drew sat on his bed next to the window, admiring the sheer power of the early summer storm and twirling his quill in his fingers.

"Today, I think I'm going to take a walk," he said suddenly, causing Gulliver, who was leaning against his trunk, to look up surprised from his homework.

"That would be a good idea," Gulliver said, "if the weather was better."

"The weather is perfect," Drew shrugged, pulling off his sweatshirt and replacing his school shirt with a white t-shirt.

"Are you mad?" Gulliver asked incredulously.

"Perhaps," Drew said and he gave a laugh that sounded both crazy and bitter at the same time. He had already made up his mind and left just then, going against the flow of all the students rushing into the castle and pushing open the doors that lead out to the grounds. The wind and rain were a cold shock on his skin, but it was refreshing, renewing , and made him feel alive. It took his breath away for a moment, struggling to get a gulp of the cool air, but when he did, he found himself holding his breath: for, on top of the Astronomy Tower, stood Kellyn Wood with her toes dangling precariously off the edge of the wall and with a broom in hand. It didn't matter how many times she did it, but whenever she jumped off the edge like that, he always found himself holding his breath in anticipation, waiting for her to finally slip the broom under her body and then jet off into the horizon. This time was no different, except he knew why she had to be so brazen.

Before, it was an act of rebellion, a "Hey Da! Look at me!" sort of thing, but now it wasn't for the reaction of the world, but for her to just _feel_. Things had changed so rapidly in the last month that he could hardly fathom the girl being a girl anymore. Really, she was almost a woman, almost mature enough to take care of herself and consider others. She wasn't out to spite anymore, but to just live. He couldn't help himself. She finally touched down on the ground, her legs unsteady from zipping around on a broom in the cold, and walked toward the door, where Drew stood waiting for her.

"Hey," he said and her head whipped around, her dark hair spraying water against her cheek. She looked utterly surprised, as if she never expected him to speak to her again. Her shoulders slumped for a moment before she straightened up, looked him in the eye, and responded.

"Hey," she said, her voice soft and strained.

"Did you enjoy jumping off the Astronomy Tower?" he asked, trying to keep his tone dry and neutral. It came off more with sneering fondness.

"I, uh…" she stammered. Kellyn was not often rendered speechless.

"I get it, though," he sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kellyn looked up at him through her eyelashes. "Today you just want to live…"

"And throw my worries to the wind… yeah," she said softly.

"Just to feel alive," he concluded and they looked down bashfully. The water clung to Drew's shirt and Kellyn could see the muscles in his chest and arms that she had laid against just a week before. His curly hair dripped with water and his eyes looked greener than ever. It was undeniable that he was handsome, with his sharp Italian features and soft mannerisms. Drew, in the meanwhile, was trying to not stare at Kellyn, whose wet attire clung to her every curve. "How is the whole Quidditch thing working out for you?" he asked.

"I have until next Monday to sign," she responded. "I think I'm leaning toward the Winged Horses. They are a solid team and they have a good coach," she said, trying to sound mildly enthused.

"I… I wouldn't rush into anything," Drew said cryptically and Kellyn looked at him oddly. Drew held his breath, begging that she wouldn't question his odd behavior.

"I wasn't planning on signing until the last day," she said carefully. "Going to make them all squirm and try to make their offers more appetizing. But thank you," she quickly added.

"You're welcome," Drew managed to choke out. After an awkward silence, Kellyn opened her mouth to say something, her eyes dark and yearning, but then she thought better of her words and grew silent. "Today isn't a bad day," Drew said, looking at the rain. Kellyn looked with him, trying to find the words to say.

"I'm happy for you," she said, meeting his eyes. "You finally got what you wanted." Drew was quiet for a moment, thinking about the huge difference between want and need. Kellyn was thinking the same. "Today isn't a bad day at all," she breathed, sneaking a look at him. And just maybe, just today, things were going to be alright.

* * *

_Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play_

_Now I need a place to hide away_

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

_-"Yesterday" by The Beatles_

"I don't want to be a seventh year!" Shaylee sobbed on Cole's shoulder as he awkwardly patted her back. "I want to enjoy the sunshine like the sixth years and not have to worry about N.E.W.T.s!" she wailed. The fellow Ravenclaws in the common room looked out the window to see foggy skies and were about to correct Shaylee when they realized it was best to not say anything. The two weeks of cruel and unusual torture via examinations and practicals were but six days away and the entire population of seventh years was in a panic. It didn't help that the Quidditch Cup final match was the weekend before N.E.W.T.s and Kellyn had until the first day of exams to sign with a Quidditch team. She was honestly wondering why _she_ wasn't sobbing at that point out of sheer exhaustion and frustration. Calming Draughts were being handed out by the dozen as students began having panic attacks because they were absolutely _sure_ they were going to get straight Ts. Although everyone was sympathetic to Shaylee's plight, they were all in the same boat and were mildly irritated by her loud dramatics, considering the Ravenclaw common room had been converted from a socializing room to a silent study room with the impending exams. Jay-Jay slapped Cole's arm with the back of her hand and mouthed out the words, "Do something!" He gave the blonde a panicked shrug before muttering something about fetching a cup of tea and bolting out of the common room.

"Dim. Blokes. Hate. Them!" Shaylee sniffled as Kellyn languidly tossed a box of tissues to the curly-haired girl, who noisily blew her nose.

"Shaylee, perhaps a Sun Salutation will help calm you down and refocus your energy," Kellyn said, keeping a straight face.

"Or there's Nutella upstairs," Jay-Jay suggested with a wave of her hand.

"Why don't blokes understand that I don't need coddling when I'm upset, but that I need a solution?" Shaylee asked, dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Glen, who was in the room studying Herbology with Kellyn, piped up.

"Most blokes don't know what to do as soon as a girl begins crying," he shrugged. "You ought to cut him some slack; he is just as stressed out by exams as you are, as we all are."

"Thanks for the unsolicited relationship advise," Shaylee snapped.

"I was just trying to help," he said so softly that his voice was barely audible. The room was quiet for a few awkward moments and then everyone returned to their feverish scribbling.

"I know," Shaylee sighed after nearly a minute before returning to her work. "You just never seem to have a problem with crying girls, so…" Glen looked up from his Herbology book with sad, confused eyes as Shaylee struggled to keep her gaze on the notes in front of her. Kellyn looked back and forth between the two and just then, Cole burst back through the door with a cup of tea. "So quickly?" Shaylee asked hopefully, surprised to see him. Cole gave a happy grin and Shaylee stood up from the couch she was sitting on, walked over to her boyfriend, stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, and then took the cup of tea with a goofy smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Cole said with the same smile, bewildered that a cup of tea could merit such a public reward. They sat down and began talking, but before that, Cole gave a pointed nod to Glen.

"What was that for?" Kellyn asked Glen, nudging him in the ribs.

"He knows Shaylee and I are close and he knew she would be stressed out from exams and was wondering how I managed to calm her down. Among other things, I suggested that he make her feel special, like the only girl in the world."

"When did this happen?" she whispered.

"Yesterday," Glen sighed. "Are you… are you done looking over my notes because I need to…"

"Yeah, uh, yeah, go ahead if you need to leave…"

"Sure, I'll, oh, I'll catch you later. Take care, Kellyn," Glen said and left the Ravenclaw common room.

* * *

It was Tuesday and Lily was in the library, peering through a shelf to find a book required for her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay when she saw that shade of brown that always reminded her of the mysterious and alluring bark of the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. This precise hue, of course, belonged to the eyes of one Gulliver Dwight. Lily stepped back shakily, thinking where her escape route was.

"Did you talk to her yesterday?" Gulliver asked Drew, who was standing behind him.

"No," Drew shook his head glumly. "But at least we don't have to hide from each other anymore."

"That's probably good considering you wrote to P—"

"Oh, don't remind me," Drew moaned.

"Drew, you wouldn't have done that if you didn't still—"

"Sod off and find your damn book," Drew grumbled with finality, but there was a lightness to his tone to show that he didn't want to start an argument. Lily walked down the adjacent aisle with them, hoping they would not notice her presence on the other side of the bookshelf. Gulliver picked up a book and Drew peered at the title. "That's not going to help you."

"I know," Gulliver sighed, "it just caught my eye, that's all." He returned the red book to the shelf.

"Have you seen her lately?" Drew asked quietly.

"Yesterday. It's like… it doesn't matter how many Weasleys or gingers there are at this school, I can always pick her out in a crowd." There was a long pause and Lily found herself smiling.

"Gully, we're graduating in a few weeks," Drew said slowly.

"I know."

"You need to start figuring out how to say goodbye."

"I don't—_you_ shouldn't be one to talk, Drew," Gulliver retorted through clenched teeth. "You can't say goodbye to _her._"

"She already said her goodbye to me," Drew dashed his foot across the ground crossly. The two young men were quiet for a moment. "We're in the wrong aisle," Drew realized with a bitter snort. "What's the card number again?" Gulliver glanced down and recited it as Lily feverishly looked for the title. When she found it, she pulled out the book and turned around to see Gulliver Dwight and Andrew Indovinello staring at her as they rounded the corner into the aisle she stood in. Lily's mouth opened and closed and she felt the terrible Weasley blush begin to creep onto her cheeks. She let her red fringe fall into her eyes as she bowed her head slightly and held out the book to Gulliver. He seemed confused for a moment until he saw the title and his face brightened up. _(Why was he so darn cute?)_ And in the next moment she was gone, walking briskly down the aisle and picking up random books with nimble fingers as her red hair bounced behind her.

"Can it be yesterday, yet?" Gulliver sighed and Drew didn't even bother to question the logic of the statement because he couldn't help but agree.

* * *

After History of Magic on Wednesday, the seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws gathered, trying to figure out a solution.

"I simply presumed that I was not the only one who slept through class all year… although I cannot be sure, considering my eyes were closed the entire time…" reasoned one Ravenclaw.

"And it is imperative that I pass the test, as well as my fellow Slytherins," said a green robed student. "Until yesterday, we assumed that you lot would have taken sufficient notes."

"Not even we can rise above the dreary, monotonous voice of Professor Bins," a Ravenclaw responded morosely.

"Did anyone take notes for the entire past year?" demanded a Slytherin.

"Kellyn did," Sam chirped and all heads swiveled toward her. Kellyn gave Sam a pointed glare and he returned an apologetic smile.

"How did you do it?" one Slytherin breathed.

"How did she have a fucking fantastic birthday party?" Sam asked rhetorically. "The world may never know."

"Cheater," muttered a Ravenclaw.

"No, _clever_," corrected a Slytherin.

"Anyway, it is beside the point," Sam said over the crowd, quelling the impending debate. "We have notes, and good ones at that. Let's use what resources we have and make the most of it." Immediately, demands to make copies of her notes and a few bribes were offered. "That's not what I meant…" he muttered.

"Everyone, _honestly_!" Kellyn cried out. "The exam is in a week and a day. The only exam after History of Magic is Muggle Studies and then after that, we are free. We can have review sessions until the exam and go over my notes. It would be more conducive to studying anyway." The Ravenclaws all agreed with this logic and Slytherins thought this was most proactive plan.

"So, tomorrow night after dinner, everyone meet in Binn's room," Sam announced.

"I can't, I have Quidditch practice…" Kellyn tugged his sleeve.

"Never mind!" Sam shouted to the crowd. "We'll plan out a few days to meet next week and in the meanwhile, start looking over whatever notes you do have." Everyone sighed but knew this was their best option before dispersing themselves through the castle. Kellyn stood at Sam's side until everyone left. "What, don't you have something nerdy to do?"

"You are a terrible person," Kellyn said deprecatingly. Sam gave a roguish grin before taking Shelby's hand and walking away. Kellyn suddenly remembered the feeling of her hand in Drew's as she drunkenly dragged him to the Ravenclaw tower the night after the Quidditch semifinals. It was nice, warm, and even their calluses from Quidditch lined up perfectly in a mismatched sort of way. (_You are my perfect mismatch, you are the cleverest fool…_) Kellyn sighed. Yesterday was so much easier, when she was too busy to care and so tired that she could actually sleep without her mind turning to green eyes, auburn curls, and what could have been. Yesterday had no pauses, no moments when she could afford to have her mind roam and her eyes to search the corridors for that familiar (_wonderful_) face. Yesterday had no heaviness of heart, no uneasiness of mind, no restless legs, and no wandering eyes. Now she needed to find a place to hide with her Transfiguration text book and attempt to wrap her mind around the subject, all while ignoring Drew's familiar scrawl on her notes and in the margins of her textbook from the hours they spent together reviewing the material. Her fingers slid over the page, causing the image of his head bent down over her book while writing reminders to her with an exasperated, but amused little smile on his face to flash before her eyes.

It was Wednesday: three days before she had an actual conversation with Drew, four days before he sang the end of his attachment to her, six days before she figured out she was in love with him, ten days before she laughed at his declaration of love and discovered that she fancied him, eleven days before she won the Quidditch Semifinals and proceeded to have way too much to drink and all that honesty spill forth and cause a cascade of events to follow. It was Wednesday: in three days she would play her last Quidditch game of her school career in the Cup Match, in five days she would have to sign with a team and begin her N.E.W.T. exams, in ten days would be the last Hogsmeade weekend, in sixteen days she would have her last exam, and in twenty-two days she would graduate.

Indeed, yesterday was easier and time was a funny thing, a funny enough thing to make her want to hide and yet, still believe in what was in store for her.

_

* * *

_

I don't know how I'll feel

_Tomorrow, tomorrow._

_I don't know what to say_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day._

_-"Tomorrow" by Avril Levigne_

There was reason and there was emotion. There was logic and there was a gut feeling. There were intuitive leaps and there were leaps of faith. Kellyn, although she enjoyed the clarity and linearity of her Ravenclaw logic, knew that she could easily have her mind wrapped around something, but if her heart was not into it, it was a foolhardy operation. With this in mind, she calculated that she not only needed to think about what Quidditch team she wanted to be on, she had to feel it out.

It was Friday and she had just finished her last Quidditch practice. Tomorrow would be the Quidditch Cup Final and her last chance to prove to the scouts what she had to offer. She was too restless to study and took a long shower after practice and in order to think things through in the now empty locker room. She rummaged through her bag looking for a change of clothes and buried in the bottom, instead of finding her jumper, she found Drew's. She stared at the article of clothing in stupefaction for a moment before she realized what happened: reaching down under her bed to grab her own jumper, she mistakenly grabbed Drew's and in her rush, she hastily stowed the jumper in her bag before she could see that it was not hers. Kellyn sighed and slipped on her knickers and a bra before pulling the green material over her head. It still smelled like him and stirred up a feeling in her lower stomach that she shook off.

Leaning against the sink and looking into the mirror, Kellyn imaged herself as a Winged Horse Quidditch player. There was something slightly off about the sentiment and she switched to the Wasps (a perfectly adequate team, if they were more defensive oriented). But that would not do and she tried on the Falcons for a moment, only to quickly shake it off (too flashy, not disciplined enough). She frowned and let her fringe fall in front of her eyes as she looked down into the sink. She was a Puddlemere girl through and through, but this feeling, like her love for Drew, was something that she would have to shake. Tomorrow, she would have to just fly like herself and let the coaches squabble and figure out what kind of team she belonged on. She did not like leaving it up to fate or whatever it was, but tomorrow she would simply have to let it go. A noise startled her and she looked into the mirror to see Drew standing behind her in shock and embarrassment. He did not notice something was amiss at first and quickly turned around, realizing that she was not quite decent.

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I didn't think anyone was still in here and I had to bring the gloves to the back room through the girl's locker room."

"No, it's fine," Kellyn responded with equal trepidation. "I was just…" At this point, Drew realized that she was wearing his jumper. Kellyn was torn between crying and furiously blushing in abject shame and embarrassment. There was no explanation that she could offer him and it didn't help that her words were stuck in her throat. He seemed to not know what to do either; his jaw tightened and there was hunger and anger in his eyes. "I am sorry," the words hoarsely slipped through her lips. She turned back around to the mirror, hoping he would leave. He seemed to hope the same thing but found that his feet were stuck to the floor.

"I need to lock up soon, so…"

"Oh, yeah," Kellyn said but did not move. She looked at Drew through the mirror and he studied her face with concern.

"What's on your mind?" he asked begrudgingly.

"I'm trying to imagine myself as a Winged Horse… or maybe a Wasp… oh, hell, I don't know," she shook her head. "I… it's not important."

"Yes, it is," he contradicted her. "Tomorrow is your last day to show them…"

"I know…" she said hollowly.

"Kellyn, you have a knack for making whatever situation you are in work for you. You are wonderfully blessed like that. I didn't say lucky… blessed, fortunate… it's a gift, your invincible spirit," he said slowly, as if he was choosing his every word carefully. "You are going to be just fine, whatever happens in the next few days. I know that for a fact." Kellyn turned around, her mouth dry, and suddenly walked toward Drew. She stopped a few steps from him and realized that this was the stopping point.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He turned around and walked out, pausing for a moment at the door before shutting it. The sound echoed through the room and Kellyn released a string of cuss words that would make her father proud. But it didn't change anything. Tomorrow was a different day and there was no knowing how she would feel or say.

Today. Yesterday. Tomorrow. It was all just time, a terrible constant that she could never get quite right. Perhaps her childhood with James Potter had finally rubbed off on her: like that entire family, her timing was either perfect or terrible. And tomorrow… well, who honestly knew which one would prevail?

* * *

_Review. Now. Do it. Peer pressure!_


	95. Chapter 87: Here We Go Again, Part 1

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait... I didn't expect this chapter to end up so long. I thought it was going to be a normal chapter, and then it was going to be a two-parter, and now I think it's going to be a three-parter. And then I wanted to finish the entire chapter and then post it in parts, but I don't want to keep to waiting much longer. Sigh. On the bright side, one of my favorite dialogues between Kellyn and Drew is in this chapter. Oh, and Jane Austen sends her love from Chapter 44 of Pride and Prejudice. And guess who saw HP 7 at midnight? MEEEE! It was quite good, but I just finished rereading the book and was disappointed with all the things they had to cut. But still, I think they did a pretty good job. Enjoy the chapter!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 87: Here We Go Again, Part 1 of 3

_Into your eyes, hopeless and taken,_

_We stole our new lives through blood and pain,_

_In defense of our dreams, in defense of our dreams._

_We were the kings and queens of promise,_

_We were the victims of ourselves._

_-"Kings and Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars_

It wasn't that often that Kellyn woke up feeling nervous about a Quidditch game. When she opened her eyes early the Saturday morning of May, with her copy of _Pride and Polyjuice_ on her bedside table and the clock reading a time too early to bring any pleasure, she was unwilling to get out of bed and began to recollect the few occasions when she felt such butterflies in her stomach as a result of Quidditch. Naturally, one such occasion was her first game.

She was five and her mum put her hair in two braids and urged her to eat her oatmeal, but there was no way that goop was going down her throat without coming back up. She plucked up the courage to ask her father what his first game was like and he responded by saying he did not remember much, as he was hit by a Bludger two minutes into the game and woke up a week later in the hospital. She was only five and the Bludgers were charmed to be about as harmless as a dodgeball, but her father's remembrance was not much of a comfort. Goodness, who put a kid on a broom at the age of five _anyway_? Now she recalled that the small league was exclusively made of the children of other Quidditch stars, and they were all (the parents probably more than the kids) practically insane anyway. The Potters were there, weren't they? Ah yes, they were: James was flying at her side, further messing up his unruly hair as he prattled at a hundred kilometers an hour, while Albus and Lily, who were too young to play, watched from the sidelines, the former in complete awe of his older brother and little Lily chucking her dolly everywhere and crying when it didn't fly.

The next time she recalled being nervous about a game was when she was eleven. Just a week before, John, the son of the owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley, had kissed her as she sat on the counter in the shop and that day, he was going to show up at her game. She was terribly nervous about making a fool of herself and fussed with her hair all morning, making her mother very confused. Within the month, the Wood family moved to Dublin and John was but another face.

After that, Quidditch was the only natural thing to her—there was a universality of the game that was comforting. No matter what country she was in, Quidditch was Quidditch and she knew the game like the back of her hand. It had been the thing she could always fall back to and was quite nearly a defining factor in her life: she played Quidditch, therefore she _was_. This could not be her last game. The notion was terrifying—almost more terrifying than death or love—and she finally pulled herself out of bed and began massaging her knee. It was tingling that morning; there would always be little mishaps with it, random pains shooting up her leg, occasional stiffness, and the like. This, though, was just her being nervous.

Stella was a mess. With her boyfriend the captain of the Gyffindor team and all of her roommates on the Ravenclaw team, she had hardly a clue who to cheer for. Thus, she nicked one of James' red and gold shirts, wore a blue and bronze striped scarf, and made two sock puppets: one of a lion and the other of an eagle. She looked perpetually guilty that day, worried that she would be too biased toward one team or the other. Kellyn would have thought it hysterical if she was in a better mood.

Nevertheless, Kellyn was a hero in her House. When she walked down to the common room, everyone was there decked out in blue and bronze, cheering and chanting. Kellyn was flabbergasted: who knew that Ravenclaws had House spirit? Kellyn looked at Rose beaming proudly and knew that she had organized it. Together, the entire House paraded down the corridor and burst into the Great Hall in a clamor. The Gryffindor table was equally loud and stood up when the Ravenclaws entered and for a good minute, the two tables exchanged some of the best trash talk in the history of Hogwarts; it was so clever, spontaneous, passionate, and inventive that McGonagall decided to let them continue for awhile before calling for everyone to restrain themselves and sit down. Stella looked back and forth between the two tables helplessly before crying out in exasperation that she was going to go sit with the Hufflepuffs.

Kellyn was quiet as she ate her breakfast. Seb tried to engage in his usual banter with her, as they were both very upbeat and excited people before games, but he gave up after five minutes, seeing that she was not in the mood. Already she was nostalgic and the day had hardly begun. She desperately tried to take in the scene so she would be able to hold it with her for the rest of her life. Soon, everyone was getting ready to go back to the common room and Kellyn had hardly touched her breakfast. Shaylee insisted that she had to eat something and packed up a few slices of toast for Kellyn, maintaining that she should eat them before the game started.

"You're quiet," Jay-Jay noted and Kellyn shrugged. There were hardly words to explain.

Drew watched her like a hawk as she stood up and exited the room with the team. (It was a funny metaphor, considering that his Patronus was a hawk.) Despite all that she had to look forward to, there was a hopeless, trapped look in Kellyn's eyes. Was his dragon-girl finally caged after all? And what or who was the culprit? Was it Quidditch or—_don't think it Drew, don't you dare think it, do you have a death wish or something?_—or was it himself?

It was crazy to think that in less than a month he would be graduated from Hogwarts and his new official job would be Quidditch. It was a new life that he had earned for himself through hard work, dedication, a lot of pain, a little blood, and an immeasurable amount of insanity. But it was worth it; it was all in defense of a dream, a dream that seemed impossible just a year ago and was now his new reality. Since last November, perhaps, he had always thought that it would be him and Kellyn together playing Quidditch. She was a bit of a princess now, but one day, she would be a queen. Perhaps, he could rise and be a king; they would be the kings and queens of a great promise to themselves, a promise that they would live their lives in the clouds, loftily floating over all to see the big picture and live on the edge of control, only to touch back down on reality and solid ground when they flew at a too dizzying height. In this way, they were the victims of themselves, because when they flew too high, they were destined to fall a long distance down; Drew dared to love Kellyn and was still falling as it was, while Kellyn pushed her knee too far and nearly lost everything. And now, after a long journey of seven years, he would be playing his final game at Hogwarts. Nine months ago, he would have never suspected that he would feel like this… whatever _this_ was.

Next thing they knew, they were are all gathered in the tiny waiting room, gear strapped tightly and checked twice, game faces on, and minds filled with plays. Kellyn was silently pacing the room, having too much nervous energy to stand still. She attempted to sit down and quiet herself for a minute, absentmindedly rubbing her knee—could it stop tingling? It made her have the sense that something was going to happen.

"Is your knee alright?" Drew asked, suddenly filled with anxiety and concern.

"Oh, yeah, it's fine, I'm fine," Kellyn quickly assured him and he seemed to breathe deeply for a moment before turning back to his playbook.

"Kellyn, could I talk to you for a moment?" inquired Rose Weasley, beckoning her over to a corner of the room. Kellyn got up and walked over, wondering what she could have to say to her in relative privacy. "I just want you to know that everything is taken care of for you, so all you have to do is play your game."

"What do you mean, Rose?" Kellyn inquired, catching a slightly frantic edge in Rose's voice.

"All the scouts are out there and I anticipated their presence and made copies of your stats for each of the teams that were still actively recruiting you, but some gentleman requested a copy of your stats, too. He seemed to be legitimate and good thing I had an extra copy on hand…"

"What?" Kellyn breathed.

"He seemed rather affronted that he was not offered a copy right off the back…"

"Rose, what did he look like?" Kellyn demanded. Rose pondered for a moment, painting a picture in her head before she spoke.

"Red hair, perhaps brown eyes, a very kind smile… I think I heard someone say his name, but all I remember is that it was from a Shakespeare play…"

"Horatio?"

"Oh yes, Horatio. Odd, Drew was writing about you to a Horatio a week back during the break in your extremely long Quidditch practice."

"He was…?"

"Oh, Merlin," Rose whispered, covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide as if an idea had struck her full force. "Horatio Flannery, head recruiter for Puddlemere United. That's who he was writing to and that's the gentleman in the stands!" Kellyn froze, not knowing what to do or say. "Um, well, he has your stats, so don't worry about a thing!" Rose insisted in a frazzled tone and rushed off. Kellyn lowly cursed under her breath before returning to her pacing.

As she paced, she came to a very important realization. Perhaps it was a bit irrational for her to be jumping to conclusions, but she was forced to realize that Drew must have written to Puddlemere, asking if there was any way to give her a second chance. She had long ago decided that she admired Drew; admiration quickly grew into esteem, respect, fancy, and at last, love. But really, at that moment what she felt for Drew—a feeling so overwhelming she thought it was going to burst from her chest at any moment—was gratitude. Yes, gratitude, not merely for having once loved her, but for loving her still well enough to forgive her vices and follies to genuinely care for her well-being. She was convinced he would avoid her as his greatest enemy after the damage she had caused him, but Drew actually seemed most eager to maintain some form of contact with her, even if it would be death of him. Such a change in a man of so much pride—because really, he was just as proud and stubborn as her—made her fill with not only astonishment, but gratitude. She really did love him, ardently so and more than ever. And… oh _fucking hell_, since when did her life turn into _Pride and Polyjuice_?

"Wood!" Drew bellowed. "Outside. Now." She spun around to look at him, probably with a very peculiar look on her face, and slunk out of the room. They stood right outside the room, balancing on the small landing at the top of the stairs.

"Hey," he began.

"Hey," she responded, rubbing her arms nervously. Then, they both began talking at the same time in hurried, frantic tones.

"I need your fucking head in the game right now—"

"—now is the time when all this shit is going down—"

"—down to the wire, that's where I need your focus to extend to—"

"—to keep my head screwed on is practically impossible—"

"—impossible, you say, but I've seen you do it a thousand times before—"

"—before, I never got nervous before, but I can't help but freak out—"

"—out of the blue, you have a knack for stepping things up at the right moment and—"

"—and damn it, it's all you fault because—"

"—because you always do whatever the fuck you want—"

"—want and need are two bloody different things and how dare you—"

"—you can't do this now, _no_, you _can't_ be doing this now—"

"—now is the time," Rose Weasley suddenly interjected, looking at the arguing duo. They jumped back from each other, realizing how close they were. Rose's face disappeared from the doorway and Kellyn went to go back into the room, but Drew grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Puddlemere's here."

"I know."

"You do…?"

"Rose."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…."

"You must know…"

"…yes?" Her voice was unusually high and strained.

"I thought only of _you_." Kellyn gulped. "I asked them to come for _you_."

"Drew, now!" Rose begged from the other side of the door and the two entered together, grabbed their brooms, and took flight.

* * *

They did not have to win the game necessarily to win the Cup; the team with the most points that made it to the final match would take all the glory. The Ravenclaws had calculated and recalculated it numerous times: with their total of an impressive 1490 points and Gryffindor slightly trailing at 1400, the Ravenclaws could not lose by more than ninety points to achieve what in their minds was eternal glory. It had been quite a number of years since the Ravenclaws had won the Quidditch Cup. After Harry Potter's glory days, it seemed as though each House—even the once perceived as "soft" Hufflepuff—were equal contenders in Quidditch. However, Ravenclaw had never quite managed to capture the Cup in almost thirty years, only to come in second seventeen of these years. Needless to say, Professor Tancierta, the Head of Ravenclaw, was cautiously optimistic.

Kellyn shared this sentiment, except it was pointed in a different direction. Even though she told herself not to, she found herself looking at the bleachers, where her eyes were pealed for a certain man. Yes, there he was: Horatio Flannery, head recruiter for Puddlemere United, flanked by two people. She immediately recognized both. The first, whose presence made her nearly blush, was Puddlemere's current Keeper, Adam Jones, a cousin of Gwenog Jones (once captain for the Holyhead Harpies) and the second was the freckle-faced Audrey Perkins, the center Chaser for Puddlemere.

Adam Jones was her father's protégée and her first crush. Having spent most of her childhood at the pitch, Kellyn was constantly around the players, especially the young Keeper. With sparkling blue eyes and curly blonde hair, he was enough to make any girl swoon. Even though she nearly cried when he brought his stupid _girlfriend_ over for dinner at their house one night, she held back her tears and instead belittled the woman for her lack of Quidditch knowledge. It was apparently quite the sight to see nine-year-old, precocious, and unrestrained Kellyn acting condescendingly toward a twenty-year-old woman. When the woman dumped him because he had not made it off the reserve team, Kellyn comforted Adam Jones by reminding him that she always knew the woman was really a sleazy bint—this proved to be unhelpful to poor Adam and her father very nearly got mad at her for her inappropriate language if he hadn't half agreed and hadn't been the one to accidently teach her these colorful words. When her father retired, Adam was promoted to the starting lineup and proved to be a wonderful Keeper for Puddlemere. Having found himself a good woman and now with kids of his own, he was looking to retire in the next few years and Andrew Indovinello was expected to be his replacement.

Audrey Perkins, with her frizzy brown hair and face splattered with freckles, was never too keen on having Kellyn at the pitch all the time, being one of the few females in the league (other than the Holyhead Harpies) and completely inept with children. She was a no-nonsense player who took her place on the starting lineup a few years before her father retired and was not too chummy with the rest of the team; she was the only woman on the team at the time and wanted to be taken seriously, which meant that her life was devoted to the game, not necessarily to making friends or answering the desperate questions of wide-eyed eight-year-olds. However, she was a brilliant player and the team respected her, even if she kept her personal life very quiet. A few years back, she had married an Irish Quidditch player and the Wood family was invited to the small ceremony, but they were unable to attend.

Yet, there they both were, sitting in the stands with Horatio Flannery, talking quietly amongst themselves and enjoying their return to their alma mater. They pointedly ignored a few members of the press, who McGonagall had reluctantly invited on the terms that they behave themselves in a discrete, not lurid, manner. Even though there would be lovely, sentimental pieces about Drew meeting Adam Jones after the end of the game, really, their eyes were waiting to watch Kellyn Wood's next move. They would be abominable, undoubtedly. Both her parents and Drew's parents were in the stands, too. Her father was already speaking rapidly to Adam as Cho and Audrey rolled their eyes and gave each other knowing looks. Drew's parents, Leandro and Abelie Indovinello, looked bewildered as usual—Quidditch perpetually affected Muggles that way, especially the proud parents.

Kellyn could not dwell too long on any of this because it was time to play her last game. She knew what she was up against: the Gryffindors were blessed with the presence of Lily Potter, their unstoppable Seeker, making the Eagle's best bet for victory by preventing her from spotting the Snitch; they would achieve this by making cuts in front of Lily to interrupt her vision and mess with her head. The Ravenclaws hoped to prolong the game as long as possible to rack up points against their spotty Keeper and relatively green Chasers. However, it was sunny that day in late May, making it easier for the Seekers to spy a glint of gold in the bright sky. "Systematically tear holes in their offense right off the back," Drew had instructed them, "and do not become complacent or settle in." The last bit hardly needed to be said; the entire team was desperate for the win and had become Cup-crazy that week. Now, the entire school was in the stands and the place was about to burst from the noise.

"And the Ravenclaws enter the pitch, ready to play in their 18th final match since their last victory nearly 30 years ago. Shit luck, I suppose, for coming that—oh, sorry Professor, _lousy luck_ for coming that close over and over again. Well, maybe this year will be their year… ha ha, _not!_... Sorry, Professor, I will attempt to be unbiased," Tigris Jordan lamented to McGonagall. "Well, Ravenclaw has their usual, impressive lineup. Captain Andrew Indovinello as Keeper—in case you have been living in the Potions storeroom, he has been recently recruited to Puddlemere United—and co-captain Shaylee Kantowen as Seeker. They are bolstered by their Chasers: Kellyn Wood in the center and Sharon Tabor and Sebastian Montley on the wings. And of course supporting them are their Beaters, Jay-Jay Davies and Robert Owens. Next year is going to be an interesting year for the Ravenclaws, with all but two of their starters graduating this June.

"And out come the Gryffindors… _go Lions!_ Captain and Chaser James Potter takes the field, followed by fellow Chasers, co-captain Helen Garvgaski and the youngest player on the team, 3rd year Clarence Huntington. The tight-knit Beaters are Calvin Ballard and Albus Potter and the Keeper is Analiese Visala. Of course we cannot forget Lily Potter as Seeker, who has not failed to catch the Snitch every single game this year. This is the youngest team Gryffindor has had in awhile, but that obviously hasn't deterred their progress this season.

"We have an extraordinary match ahead of us: brawn versus brains, strategy versus speed. Who will come out victorious? Will the Ravenclaws have the loser's lurgy again or will they achieve infamy after many years of anticipation? Will Gryffindor have a kickass party tonight or be drowning in their tears? Who will take the Cup and who will go home empty-handed? We are almost ready to get this game going. The players have taken their positions… the captains shake hands. The Snitch is out… and there go the Bludgers… ha ha, Wood almost took one to the gut before the game even started! That girl is practically a target for trouble. She's had an amazing recovery after her accident a few months back and now she's better than ever. And the Quaffle is up, the whistle, and there they go!"

Kellyn immediately thrust herself into the crazy throng of players. She and James Potter collided, elbows already flying through the air. She felt a sharp pain above her eye after she managed to tuck the Quaffle under her arm and blindly flew toward where she assumed the Gryffindor Keeper blocked the three hoops. The Gryffindor Chasers were hot on her heels as she barreled toward the Keeper. She wove and faked a shot, causing Analiese Visala to swerve to the right post. Kellyn saw her way in and shot to the left hoop, giving a satisfactory nod as the crowd erupted in cheers. Just then, she felt a small tingle of pain. She wiped her eyebrow with the back of her hand and saw red; her eyebrow must have split when she was in the mayhem of the start of the game. It wasn't too bad and she hoped the blood wouldn't get in her eyes or distract her. After all, the pain was minimal; actually, the area felt oddly numb.

James Potter, angry that he let Kellyn so easily take the Quaffle from him, shouted for a pass from his Keeper and began moving up the field. Drew bellowed for all the Chasers to drop back. Kellyn, who was furthest behind, headed directly for the goal posts, knowing that with her fast broom, she would become the last line of defense before Drew. The Gryffindors made a few quick passes to move the Quaffle up the pitch before James wound up to take a shot, thinking it was a one-on-one situation. Just then, Kellyn burst into his vision; she used the back end of her broom to slap the Quaffle outside of the scoring area. Drew gave a grateful cheer and she turned to look at him for a moment. In that split second, she caught a mixture of amusement and worry on his face—amusement over her finesse for getting injured and worry for the blood that was trickling down the side of her cheek.

Sharon and Seb were already quickly making their way up the field, making small, rapid passes to keep the defense an arm's distance away. Seb scored, causing cheers and the gleeful ding of the scoreboard to reflect the score: 20-0. Sharon quickly intercepted a pass half-way up the field and put in another goal. After that, the Gryffindor Chasers were far more careful, curbing in their naturally reckless nature in favor for a more defensive stance until they were ready to make a break for it. Meanwhile, the Beaters had gotten warmed up. Not long after Sharon's goal, Kellyn heard the familiar whoosh of a Bludger approaching her and swerved away just in time; she looked up to see the intense face of Calvin Ballard staring at her in disappointment. Obviously, the Gryffindors had a specific strategy in mind for trying to get rid of Kellyn.

Drew had asked her earlier that week to be careful. He had anticipated that they would target her, knowing that her skill tied together the Ravenclaw Chasers quite nicely. The Gryffindor Chasers were skilled, but Clarence Huntington was a new addition to their trio; they were at a slight disadvantage not only because of Clarence's age, but also that they were new working together. Drew had confidence in his trio of Chasers—they meshed quite well and all had tremendous experience. Kellyn was a real pleasure to watch because she brought such life to the game… then again, he was a little biased. She scored again, a wicked little grin on her face. It was a lovely goal… a lovely smile…

Ravenclaw, up by 40 points, dropped their intensity for just a moment, allowing Helen Garvgaski to plow down the pitch. Sharon, Seb, and Kellyn did their best to retreat; Kellyn was the only one barely able to catch up with her. Helen had the ball firmly in her grasp and was not about to relinquish it. Kellyn flew on either side of her, trying to punch the ball out of her grip, and in the process, brushed up to Helen a little too close for the referee's pleasure. A whistle was blown and Kellyn angrily swerved to a stop. The referee motioned that Kellyn had committed cobbing, an excessive use of elbows.

"I didn't even—"

"It's okay, Wood, good defense. Way to drop back," Drew assured her, in disbelief of the call himself, even if he was rather conservative about these things. Kellyn's defense had improved greatly and it was unfair for her to end up receiving that call.

"If you really want to get technical…" Kellyn began to talk back to the referee, pointing to the oozing cut on her eyebrow, "_that_ would have been cobbing."

"Kellyn." Drew said her name—her first name, which was unusual on the pitch, as he usually just called her 'Wood'— with such finality that she got the hint and shut her mouth. If he didn't think it was worth fighting for, she wouldn't fight. Besides, she had confidence in Drew; he would be able to handle the resulting penalty shot.

And he did. Helen actually had a beautiful shot, but Drew got his fingertips on the Quaffle to deflect it. Although Kellyn could tell by the way he rubbed the bridge of his nose that it was a close one, he made the save look effortlessly easy. She could not admire the sight for long and ducked to avoid another Bludger, this one directed from Albus Potter. Meanwhile, Lily Potter and Shaylee Kantowen kept their eyes on the sky, waiting for the glint of gold that would signify the Snitch. Seb skillfully intercepted a pass and threw it down the field to Sharon; she caught it on the left side of the pitch and searched for Kellyn, who cut to the right side of the pitch, received the pass, and scored, putting Ravenclaw up by 50 points. Just a few seconds after that, the Gryffindors gained possession of the Quaffle and finally scored their first goal, James Potter throwing the Quaffle and catching the inside post to go in.

After that, the game became a blur. Both set of Chasers had finally settled into the game; Ravenclaw was trying to work their small passes around the Gryffindors, who had the advantage of being rather fast, and the Gryffindors were putting more and more pressure on Kellyn, who was not able to receive the Quaffle as easy through the traffic. Both set of Beaters were warmed up and Bludgers were getting dangerously near to both set of teams. Jay-Jay Davies sent a Bludger to the end of Clarence Huntington's broomstick, causing him to precariously spin around and allow Sharon to score, while both Albus Potter and Calvin Ballard seemed intent on breaking any (every?) bone in Kellyn's body. She managed to avoid them well enough, but the game was getting far more intense. James said a few choice words to his new Keeper, Analiese Visala (who Kellyn always had a small vendetta against and consequently, the girl was terrified of Kellyn), and she seemed to bolster in confidence enough to stop the next few shots.

Kellyn's eyebrow was still bleeding and the salt from her sweat began to make the cut sting. She pushed this thought to the back of her mind and kept her focus on scoring. Tigris Jordan's voice boomed over the pitch, commentating on the plays and talking about the players. A half-hour into the game and ten minutes of no scoring, he began to grow bored and began calculating how much Gryffindor would have to win by to take the Cup. Meanwhile, the Gryffindors were slowly beginning to tire, not use to having to wait so long for Lily to catch the Snitch.

Slowly, the score increased: Ravenclaw 80 to Gryffindor 30. Drew had insisted on trying to stay seventy or eighty points ahead of them at all times, meaning they had a little catch-up to do. It was at this time—over an hour into the game—that both Lily Potter and Shaylee Kantowen suddenly crouched low on their brooms and took off.

_"And the Snitch has been spotted!" _


	96. Chapter 87: Here We Go Again, Part 2

_Author's Note: I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Or, at least to my American readers. Snack on this after you have recovered from your turkey coma. :)_

_And Sharon's quote about the reasons for falling in love is by the poet Frank O'Hara, from his essay "On Personism: A Manifesto."_

**

* * *

**

In Chapter 87, Part 1:

_Kellyn is nervous before the big game, which isn't exactly normal for our (nearly) fearless Chaser. Drew considers the school year and what has passed while Stella has no idea who to cheer for in the Quidditch match. Puddlemere shows up in the form of head recruiter Horatio Flannery and two players, Adam Jones and Audrey Perkins. Rose has a lightbulb moment and realizes that Drew wrote to Puddlemere asking them to give her a second chance. This is later confirmed by Drew after he pulls Kellyn out of the room and they exchange words. And then the Quidditch game starts and things are intense, as to be expected. The score is Ravenclaw 80-30 when the Snitch is seen..._

* * *

**CHAPTER 87: Here We Go Again, Part 2 of 3**

_Into your eyes, hopeless and taken,_

_We stole our new lives through blood and pain,_

_In defense of our dreams, in defense of our dreams._

_We were the kings and queens of promise,_

_We were the victims of ourselves._

_-"Kings and Queens" by 30 Seconds to Mars_

"And the Snitch has been spotted!" Tigris Jordan cried gleefully. Kellyn, with James Potter at her side and the Quaffle under her arm, made a break for the goal. Ravenclaw needed twenty more points to take the Cup and only had time until someone caught the Snitch. If Shaylee caught it, they would easily win, but if Lily caught it… Kellyn could no longer think of the math or repercussions and took off. James Potter was distracted for a moment, but caught up to Kellyn after she was forced to dodge a well-aimed Bludger. James knew that Kellyn could easily score a goal or two in the time between the sighting of a Snitch and catching it—it wasn't like she hadn't done it before, either. She wound up to shoot and nearly fell off her broom because of some force, probably James locking his broomstick with hers in desperation to stop her from scoring. Just as the ball left her fingertips, the referee blew their whistle and the entire pitch erupted with indignation. Kellyn grabbed onto her broom, not in the mood to fall to the ground, and barely heard over the roar of the pitch that she had actually managed to score.

James was yelling at the referee, trying to convince the referee to disallow the goal or take away the penalty—he had been caught blurting (locking broomsticks with an opponent to steer them off-course). Kellyn began shouting that she should have both the point and the penalty—the whistle was blown after she made the shot, so it should count, and she should be allowed a penalty shot against the Keeper. The referee was trying to wave them off to make sure that the Seekers were not engaging in any foul play, but James and Kellyn continued their angry bickering, not caring what words were flying out of their mouths or what was going on above them; then again, they could barely hear each other over the noise of the pitch. Finally, there was a great roar and they looked up to see Lily Potter with the Snitch. The referee signaled three important things: Lily Potter had caught the Snitch, putting the score Gryffindor 180 to Ravenclaw 80; Kellyn had scored against James, making it 180-90; and finally, Kellyn would be allowed a penalty shot.

"Alright mates, with the score now 180-90, that would put Gryffindor's total points of the year at 1580 and Ravenclaw at the same. We have here, folks, a tie of epic proportions," Tigris Jordan explained. "Now, Wood has the penalty shot and if she makes it, Ravenclaw will take home the Cup by a mere ten points. If she does not make it, there must be some sort of tie-breaker because we cannot give two teams the House Cup. Normally, that would mean a shoot-out, but because this is the final match and we technically already have Gryffindor the winner of the game, they will take the Cup. So, it all boils down to this moment. Potter seems pretty angry about the call, but there is nothing to do now but wait and see what happens." The referee handed Kellyn the Quaffle and although the pitch was still buzzing with noise, it fell on deaf ears.

There are moments in one's life when one is filled with an extraordinary amount of clarity. For Kellyn Wood, this was one such moment. She turned to the tower where most of the Ravenclaw House sat; all were on their feet in anguish. She could make out Stella amongst them and the reserve team, who had worked so hard all year. She saw her brother, starting a chant and rallying the blue and bronze clad students. She looked to the tower with the teachers. Professor Tancierta and Professor Longbottom both forced themselves to sit down, feebly hiding their discomposure. Kellyn then looked to the tower with the scouts, the press, and her parents. Her mom, by the looks of it, was cutting off the circulation of her father's arm with her death grip, while her father was probably shouting inaudible advice to her. The scouts were all arguing among themselves and the few reporters were sending off message after message to the row of owls perched on the back ledge of the tower. She saw Horatio Flannery, Adam Jones, and Audrey Perkins, eyeing the game with a mixture of amazement and amusement. She turned and looked back to her team, who shouted encouragements. At last, she met eyes with Andrew Indovinello. No words could have possibly described the look in his eyes, but its meaning was clear. Kellyn needed little else to turn around, wipe her sweaty hand on her pant leg, toss the Quaffle a little in her hand, and wait for the referee's whistle. Her breathing was coming hard from the sprints down the field, her muscles ached from the exertion, and a sudden headache had developed from the blow to her eyebrow. But all this was nothing. There was no sound in the pitch, at least none that she could hear. It was just her and the Keeper.

(It was _always_ just her and the Keeper… _her_ Keeper, Drew. It was always that way…)

And then the whistle blew; she waited for a second and then tore off to the goal. She knew what she wanted to do, but she had two backup plans in her mind. Her father always told her that penalty shots were half about reading the Keeper and half about having a few moves in mind. Her go-to move was to lead the Keeper in one direction and to shoot in another. She swerved right, but was not able to lead Visala as far over as she wanted. Kellyn seamlessly switched to her second plan, not wanting to get too close and end up with no options. Kellyn began to weave, hoping to catch Visala off-balance, but the Keeper remained strong. Kellyn was in anguish—of all the times for the relatively instable Gryffindor Keeper to be unwavering, she just had to choose that one! Kellyn had only one option left and she knew it would work; the only problem was that she was unsure if she could get it to work.

As soon as Analiese Visala saw the Quaffle leave Kellyn Wood's hands, she knew that something was amiss. This, she knew, was the shot of a girl who had been playing Quidditch all her life, the kind of girl who would practice exhausting and tricky shots simply because she was bored. When given a penalty shot, she would not resort to brute strength, but all the clever intricacies that had been indoctrinated in her at a young age. Thus, Visala was surprised to see the Quaffle going straight at her. However, there was something uncanny about it, something that made her think that it would not be such a simple save…

Of course, this all passed in a matter of a few seconds. Visala had no time to ponder the inner workings of Kellyn Wood's mind and Kellyn could not even fully recite the mantra to remind herself to keep good form… really, the shot she made was a disregard of fine form, and because of this, a mastery of flaws. It was that rebel sidearm shot that her father, Drew, and Ivanova had endlessly ranted about. Kellyn had finally figured it out; it was a matter of the fingertips: with the right touch, she could practically throw a curveball, allowing the Quaffle to be thrown with great force and enough spin that at the last second, it would swerve out of the reach of the Keeper.

Visala had no time to react. One second the Quaffle was directly in front of her and the next it was soaring toward the left hoop with the oddest spin on it. The Quaffle hit the inside post and the ring was the only sound that filled Kellyn's ears… then, it went in and suddenly it was like her head was going to explode from the noise.

At long last, Ravenclaw had captured the Quidditch Cup.

There was no way she was going to touch ground for the next few minutes. She pumped her fists in the air, tilted her head back, and let out a victory cry that was lost in the noise of the pitch. Her teammates swarmed around her, laughing and shouting as the Gryffindors retreated. She couldn't stay still: she was filled with vigor, with life, with complete, incandescent happiness and there was no way to express or contain this feeling without movement. She tore around the pitch with her teammates at her side, doing victory lap after victory lap. Even minutes later, all were still on their feet in applause. Professor Tancierta was in tears, clapping and laughing, hardly knowing what to feel. Her parents were ecstatic; the scouts were all sending frenzied messages off and bragging about her shot as if she was their girl; the Puddlemere trio simply looked impressed and diverted. Kellyn could have flown forever—she could have jetted off into the sunset to dive and spin for hours, but she owed a visit to her House. After minutes of spectacular, spontaneous, and gleeful tricks around the pitch, she dropped into the tower where most of the Ravenclaws sat to celebrate. She was completely mobbed with hugs, pats on the back, and sincere congratulations. Someone shook up and opened a bottle of butterbeer, causing the sweet foam to spray everywhere. The rest of the team landed in the tower and they were all mobbed as bottles of butterbeer were passed around and requests for toasts and speeches were shouted.

It was positively thrilling. Kellyn could not think of such happiness, such a time when she felt more alive and when she felt like she truly belonged since… since Drew kissed her. Just at that moment, she looked over to him. He was not too far away; she could have easily pushed her way through the crowd and… _no._ He was so happy: his dark green eyes were lit up with cheer and he wore the biggest smile on his face. Kellyn had no right to ruin that happiness. So, she shook the feeling and resumed her celebration, shushing all nagging thoughts in the back of her head.

The reporters were going insane, trying to shout questions to her from the tower over. Kellyn ignored them until it became too much, and she yelled, "No comment!" back to them before burying herself in the crowd so no impertinent questions could reach her. Had Apparition been allowed on school grounds, surely they would have just Apparated one tower over, but they were forced to climb down the flights of stairs and make their way over to the viewing tower where all the Ravenclaws sat. At this point, a broom was shoved in Kellyn's hand and she took off laughing with the rest of her teammates. They landed on the top of some other tower and all grouped together in a massive hug, their stomachs aching from laughter. When they all disentangled themselves, Kellyn found herself latched onto Drew; immediately, they sprung apart with guilty looks on their faces. The reporters, scouts, and entire student body had now gathered down on the pitch. The team was being beckoned down to be presented the Quidditch Cup. Kellyn looked at the crowd where bulbs flashed and knew she would have to make her way down there sometime or another. Drew stood next to her and peered down, knowing immediately what made the smallest frown appear on her face.

"It's like a feeding frenzy," he shook his head, "and you're the bait."

"That is actually a really good analogy. I was going to say that they like were a hoard of confused lemurs…"

"…your analogies are an atrocity."

"It happens," she said with a small smile.

"Come on," he reassured her. "Since when have a few story-hungry journalists scared you?" Drew challenged.

"I'm not scared!" she hissed at him and he let out a chuckle.

"I know, I just… we both have to face the music and I'm dreading it as much as you."

"But you get to meet—"

"You know how it is," he cut her off. "I just figured you would take the lead and I could follow."

"Really?"

"Well, that's how it's always been, hasn't it?" he asked hesitantly.

"Things have certainly changed," Kellyn said and she couldn't keep the bitterness out of her tone. She couldn't look back at Drew, knowing that she would ruin that wonderful smile on his face by planting uncertainty and confusion there. "But you're right: I should go," she said before taking her broomstick and flying down.

A small stage had been erected in the center of the pitch and the team climbed up to receive their prize. McGonagall held the Cup, shiny and now brandishing their House and year on it, and began to speak.

"After such a splendid and close game, I am pleased to announce that the winner of this year's Quidditch Cup is the House of Ravenclaw, finishing the season with a spectacular 1590 points! Professor Tancierta, if you would like to present the Cup to your team…"

"Thank you, Minerva," said the professor, taking the Cup. "I have not had the pleasure of holding this or presenting it to my House until today. This year's team, I knew, with their hard-work, dedication, and undeniable skill, was deserving of winning the Quidditch Cup. Thus, it is with great honor that I give this Cup to the team who battled for it and came out the victor. Captain Andrew Indovinello, please take your award." Drew stepped forward and took the Cup, looking at it in awe for a moment before planting a kiss on it and hoisting it up in the air. The Ravenclaws cheered and the team crowded Drew to touch the Cup. Kellyn kissed the shiny gold surface and held the Cup up with Drew as cameras flashed from all sides, documenting the victory of the two Quidditch prodigy children of Hogwarts.

However, as soon as the presentation ceremony was concluded, she was mobbed by scouts bearing contracts, camera flashes, and journalists with quills at the ready. It was overwhelming and suffocating; she hardly knew where to look, what to say, or how to react. Her dear father was her savior and his presence made the press and scouts remember that she was the dear daughter of a famous Quidditch player, not a piece of meat to exploit. She immediately hugged him, not caring if the flashing cameras captured the moment on film.

"They are so bloody awful," she whispered to him balefully and Oliver did not deny it. "Sometimes, I really don't like being an adult."

"Me neither," he responded.

"You being an adult or me being an adult?"

"Both," Oliver responded with a crooked smile, "but mostly just you." This was enough to give Kellyn the courage to face the reporters.

"Miss Wood, have you chosen a team to sign with yet?"

"Not at this time."

"Have you been making contact with any teams?"

"Naturally. I have only two days to make my decision."

"Is there any team in particular you are leaning toward?"

"No," she said, and it was only a half-lie. "At this moment, I am still open for negotiations."

"Is it true that…?"

"No."

"Kellyn," her father said warningly.

"What?" she snorted. "They lie all the time."

"Is it true that you have been continuing contact with the Vultures in Bulgaria?"

"No." And then to her father: "I told you so." She sighed. "Are there any other questions?" Every hand shot up. "This is going to be awhile…"

* * *

"She's…"

"She certainly is not her father, is she?" chuckled Adam Jones.

"But she's her father's daughter, indubitably," corrected Horatio Flannery.

"She's… she's a _nightmare_," Audrey Perkins sighed, burying her head in her hands and making Adam and Horatio hold their breaths. "And she's perfect one at that. A perfect nightmare. She's… she's almost too much."

"She's always been that way, though," Adam retorted. "I mean, she was like that as a child and she grew into it rather than out of it. Her wild ways have always suited her well."

"You are slightly biased," Audrey said with a roll of her eyes.

"I like the kid," Adam shrugged. "And you can't deny she isn't a brilliant player."

"She is extraordinarily talented," Audrey sighed. She seemed to think for a few moments. "That last shot was amazing," she acquiesced. "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Fine." Adam Jones and Horatio Flannery looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

Scouts tried to talk to her after that, physically pulling her away from the crowd to get a few extra moments with her. They painted pictures of her on their starting lineups; they described how she would benefit from being on their team; they told tales of former famous players; they flattered her to the point where she was sure her ego was about to burst at any second; they bribed her with more playing time, a better salary, new equipment, extensive attention, award-winning coaches, illustrious history, and easy access to the press. She hardly wanted to last one, but took it all into consideration. New contracts were shoved into her hands and at the conclusion of each meeting, she slipped the papers into her father's hands before she was pulled away by the next recruiter.

No one seemed willing to leave, except the Gryffindors. At last, the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins made their way out of the pitch, while the entire Ravenclaw team and House remained. The press formed threatening circles around Kellyn and Drew, while the scouts lurked around Kellyn, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and talk business. Out of the corner of her eye while a recruiter was talking to her, Kellyn saw Drew shaking hands with Adam Jones. He still wore that endearing smile on his face; it was an undeniably happy day for him, having captured the Quidditch Cup for the Ravenclaw House and meeting the man whose job he would one day be taking. Kellyn knew that Drew and Adam would get along splendidly; Adam was a very candid bloke and would immediately make Drew feel welcome. It seemed to take forever before the recruiters and press finally gave her a little air to breathe and she scooped up the contracts from her father, who seemed impressed with the terms of agreements written within. She was intent on finally taking a shower and Nurse Duncan seemed convinced that she needed something to seal the cut on her eyebrow, but someone called her name and Kellyn turned around to see Horatio Flannery calling her over. Kellyn ducked her head for a moment, looking shamefully down at the handful of contracts before trudging over to where Horatio, Adam, Drew, and Audrey stood.

"Kellyn, a tip top game! Truly a splendid shot! Such composure at such a pressuring moment! You parents must be very proud, and you ought to be proud of your performance," the man insisted with a kind smile. Kellyn felt a burst of affection for him and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Horatio. That means a lot, coming from you."

"Posh," the recruiter scoffed, "you know I am nothing but honest. Your father always worried about that sidearm of yours, but you made it work! Very resourceful!"

"It was a brilliant move," Audrey Perkins said. "You remember me, yes?"

"Of course I do, Audrey," Kellyn gushed. "I bugged the hell out of you every day." Audrey laughed good-naturedly, but did not deny it. "I was a very persistent little girl, I think."

"And things have changed how…?" Drew joked and Kellyn playfully swatted his arm. It was like old times, back to their genial, bantering ways.

"You turned out well," Audrey smiled. Kellyn took it as a compliment.

"Dub, please stop ignoring me and give me a hug!" Adam said, holding out his arms. Kellyn giggled and stepped into his embrace. "Oh, you're so tall now!" he cried out. "Let's take a look at you," he said, holding her away from him. "Nasty cut you got there," he poked her face. Kellyn scrunched her nose and swatted his hand away. "Yep, still a scrawny squirt," he affirmed. "Our precious Dub," he said fondly, pulling her in to ruffle her hair.

"Adam, I am seventeen, not seven!" Kellyn cried out, trying to get him to relinquish her.

"Dub?" Drew questioned.

"Our little nickname for dearest Kellyn. Her father was always Wood, and so we called her Little Wood for awhile until it became a mouthful, and so we decided to shorten it to double-u, but even that it a bit much to say when trying to prevent her from jumping off a tower with a broom in hand, so we called her Dub," Adam explained with Kellyn still in a headlock.

"She still jumps off of towers, so your yelling must not have been too effective," Drew said with a chuckle.

"Adam, let me go!" Kellyn insisted.

"Dub! How could you continue these antics? Do you want your favorite Keeper to die of a heart attack?" Adam asked with feigned horror.

"Your not my favorite Keeper," Kellyn blurt out and all turned to look at her. "Uh… my father is my favorite Keeper!" Kellyn didn't dare look at Drew. "And I would cry if you died. Now can you please let me go?"

"Adam, really, she's seventeen, not seven," Cho scolded the young man, looking over from her conversation with Professor Tancierta to see her daughter in a headlock.

"My apologies, Cho," Adam said with an innocent smile before finally relinquishing Kellyn. She muttered a few sour words under her breath that made Audrey crack a grin and Adam glare at her.

"Well, I ought to get going," Kellyn said, suddenly embarrassed. "A shower sounds divine and the school nurse wants to take a look at the present James Potter gave me," Kellyn gestured to her eyebrow. Drew took her jaw and turned her face to get a good look at it.

"Yeah, you ought to let her do her magic," Drew agreed before jerking his hand away. Horatio looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well, Kellyn luv, we'll let you go. Please take care," Horatio said, pressing her hand in his.

"Follow your father's rules, Dub," Adam said with a loving shove.

"Do well on your exams," Audrey advised with a firm handshake. Kellyn smiled at them all before turning back toward the castle, the contracts feeling heavy in her hands. She had a lot of thinking to do… but it would have to wait, seeing how there would be a party raging in the Ravenclaw tower all evening.

* * *

"James… James, I know you're in there," Stella pounded on the door of the Prefect's bathroom, which the captains were allowed to use. "Helen was worried that you were trying to drown yourself," she attempted humor, but she knew the situation was hardly funny. He had been in there for two hours and she had finally become worried. She knew James needed his space sometimes, but there always came a point when all he wanted was to be held. Two hours was plenty of time; a solid door and a secluded bathroom was plenty of space. She banged on the door again. "James, _please_," she implored. "I'm scared." She knew this would register to him as carrying some importance. The door suddenly opened a crack and she pondered the meaning of it for a moment. The doors were usually magicked to remain locked if someone was inside, but it must have understood her need. She pushed the door open and tentatively stepped inside.

The room was spacious, with a large sink and a mirror on the side. In the middle of the room was a large tub shaped like a doughnut. In the middle, on a platform elevated over the bathtub, was a shower. James Potter sat there, water tumbling on his head. He hadn't even bothered to take off his robes and was curled up in a ball, shaking.

"Oh, James," Stella sighed, shutting the door behind her. His usually ruffled hair was plastered to his forehead, large drops of water dripping off his nose and chin. He didn't react at all. She took off her long robes and untied her shoes; she shoved her pant legs up to her knees and walked across the platform leading to the shower lofted over the middle of the bathtub. She knelt down next to her boyfriend, realizing how cold the water was. "James… come on, stand up. Please stand up." She pulled his elbow and he didn't move, his eyes unfocused. "Please stand up for me." Slowly, he rose to his feet. Stella turned the showerhead off and began to fiddle with the faucets for the tub. James finally seemed to realize where he was.

"It's my fault we lost," he said lowly as Stella peeled his Quidditch robes off his shoulders. "It's all my fault."

"Don't say that," Stella murmured, pulling his shirt over his head. His skin was so cold…

"But it's true."

"But it's not. Quidditch is a complicated game—you told me that. It is never one person's fault. So much can happen in a second," she began unbuckling his safety gear. "Don't say it's all your fault, because it isn't." Stella unbuttoned her shirt and shimmied out of her school pants. With shaky hands, James rid himself of his remaining clothing before taking his girlfriend's hand. Her warmth and the heat of the water was a shock to him. Unable to scream or punch anything, he settled into the water and Stella curled up into his arms. And even though he was the one physically holding her, she really was the one who was holding him together.

* * *

It was a pretty damn good party.

"You have to… ooh, this mix drink is fucking good."

"What is in it?" Jay-Jay asked.

"I have no bloody idea. I jusht grabbed a few bottles and poured a lil of everythin'!" Kellyn cried.

"Classy and smart," Jay-Jay drawled, sipping her Firewhiskey. "What were you saying before?"

"Uhhhhh… oh! You have to babysit me tonight."

"Why?" Jay-Jay whined.

"Becaushe if you don't, I'm gonna do shomething extraordinarily dim, like tell Drew that I need him or some other related shit. And I don't think that'sh quite fair, yeah?"

"How did you get so fucking plastered under my watch?" Jay-Jay asked and Kellyn shrugged with a drunken smile plastered on her face.

"It happensh!" she giggled. "Did you know that if you lay down on the floor, it actually looks like the sky is spinning?"

"What?"

"The ceiling!" Kellyn cried out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe you should just go to bed."

"No!" Kellyn clutched her drink possessively. "It's our party! I can't just leave early! Besidesh, it's not even close to midnight!" Jay-Jay Banished her drink and replaced it with water.

"Spoil sport."

"No, good babysitter," Jay-Jay corrected her. "Now, I have to take a piss. Sharon, keep an eye on this drunkard as I hop over to the loo?" Sharon, looking as pretty as ever, turned around to see Kellyn attempting to count the stars on the ceiling, and agreed.

"Sometimes, I forget that you are quite younger than most of us, and then other times, I am reminded of this fact as if it is the most obvious thing in the world."

"Whadya mean?" Kellyn asked. "What are you drinking?" She curiously peered into the cup.

"Drink your water, Kellyn. I mean that while most of us are ready to leave this castle, you seem to be quite content to spend awhile longer here," Sharon explained.

"That's 'cause I only got a year here!" Kellyn protested.

"But it's not just that. Despite the brave face you put on, you seem to be afraid of the only thing that most people hang onto for dear life." Kellyn shrugged, unsure what Sharon meant. "Love. You are terrified of love."

"I'm not… I'm not unloveable," Kellyn said, wringing her hands, suddenly feeling like a scared little girl.

"Of course you're not," Sharon quickly assured her. "There are plenty of people who love you. Your family, your brother, Stella, Shaylee, and Jay-Jay… they all love you. And Drew. Drew loves you also. But that's different."

"Because he's _in_ love with me?" Kellyn asked and Sharon nodded. "How… how do you know?"

"Because he was never able to look at me the way he looks at you. The question is, do you love him?"

"It's not much of a question anymore," Kellyn said quietly.

"Then why…?"

"Because he deserves better. Because I have caused him so much pain," Kellyn rambled. "I make him so terribly unhappy. How is that love? Why would he ever love me if he was just trying to, as you said before, hold onto something worthwhile in life?"

"Because he finds you worthwhile, Kellyn. But that's not why you fell in love in the first place, just to hang onto life, so you have to take your chances and try to avoid being logical."

"And this, coming from a fellow Ravenclaw?"

"We are terrible at falling in love because there is nothing logical about it. That's why we are the most hopeless romantics ever. I mean, look at Jay-Jay. She's utterly pathetic when it comes to matters of the heart," Sharon elaborated with a smile. "Just… take a chance, Kellyn. He's worth the risk." Just then, Jay-Jay returned. "She's all yours," Sharon said, squeezing Kellyn's arm. And suddenly, she felt very, very sober.


	97. Chapter 87: Here We Go Again, Part 3

_Author's Note: Yay! I've been working on the next chapter and completely forgot about this. You wonder why I would forget? Because next chapter is going to be even more monumental than this one. And what does that mean? It will take some time to write the next chapter. I have essays up the whazoo right now, but after next Tuesday, things should begin freeing up for me. My goal is to finish the last chapter before New Years. However, the epilogue is going to be a little monster in and of itself, so there is always that to look forward to. Count on another ten chapters of epilogue at least. You know you love me. You can show me your love by reviewing... last chapter I had only three. Three? Really guys? Come on! Just two chapters ago I had 15, so I know people out there are reading. However, I know it's a very busy time of year right now, especially for universities on the quarter system, but try to drop a line if you can._

**

* * *

**

**_In Part 2 of Chapter 87..._**

Thanks to Kellyn's scoring on the free shot, Ravenclaw took the Quidditch Cup and there was much celebration. The Wood parental units came to the game and helped her hoard off the press.

Horatio Flannery, Adam Jones, and Audrey Perkins talk about Kellyn in a cryptic way. (Whatever could they mean?) Kellyn talks to the trio with Drew after the game and old friendships are renewed, particularly with Adam, who treats Kellyn like a little sister.

James drowns in his sorrows until Stella comes along and barges her way into the Prefect's bathrooms.

The Ravenclaws throw a massive party and Kellyn may be a little bit drunk and assigns Jay-Jay to babysit her. However, she has a very sobering conversation with Sharon.

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 87: Here We Go Again, Part 3 of 3**

____

Here we go again:

_I kinda wanna be more than friends,_

_So take it easy on me_

_I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Feeling the Firewhiskey burning in his stomach and fueling his desire, Drew was not as able to maintain the constancy he had hoped to achieve. He told himself that he was done loving Kellyn Wood, and although it would be a painful and ongoing process, he would eventually get over her. Tonight, though, he was not content with being her teammate, captain, or friend. His only restraint was that she was terribly drunk. At last, Jay-Jay had cut her off and then force-fed her water and food until she reached some semblance of sobriety; but to be perfectly honest, he was surprised he was not holding her hair back as she hurled the contents of her stomach into a toilet—_that_ was the extent of her intoxication previously. But now, the tables had switched: Jay-Jay proceeded to indulge herself and was now fast asleep on Kellyn, who seemed content with watching the party slowly die down around her and enjoy some conversations with her housemates. Perhaps that satisfied her, but there was still a hungry look in her eyes, like she knew something was missing and knew exactly what that something was, but could not obtain it by any means. She drove him nuts in that way—he could always look at her and know what she was thinking, but she always had a surprise up her sleeve. She would never make things easy for him.

_Oh oh, I want some more,_

_Oh oh, what are you waiting for?_

_Take a bite of my heart tonight._

He craved her: it was as simple as that. He always knew he wanted her before he realized that he needed her. Drew caved in and sat down next to her. She seemed surprised in a bubbly, tipsy sort of way, but then she flushed in embarrassment and was not able to meet his gaze for a few moments.

"Hello," he finally said, causing her to look up.

"Hey," she responded, a smile slowly appearing on her face. They were silent for a moment and waited for the other to speak until they began to talk at the same time.

"What a great party we are having—"

"Having a ball, aren't you?" They both laughed nervously, not sure what to say next.

"I got cut off hours ago," she sheepishly admitted at last.

"So I noticed," Drew said with a humorous grin. "What a day," he sighed. "Quidditch…"

"We're not going to talk about Quidditch," Kellyn shook her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We always talk about Quidditch," she rolled her eyes. "That, or Transfiguration. Oh fuck…" she seemed to be kicking herself.

"What?" Drew asked, confused by her sudden change of demeanor. The girl was fucking bipolar…

"Nothing. No, it's fine. Say what you want to say," she entreated him kindly. They both mulled over these words for a moment before realizing that this request was an impossibility. "What a day," she borrowed his words to speak at last. (Since when was she so quiet, so unsure? This wasn't the girl he had fallen in love with. And was it _his_ fault?) "Isn't Adam the dog's bollocks?" she asked with a smile.

"He's quite possibly the embodiment of coolness. It was hysterical to see how you and he act together—like brother and sister."

"He's practically part of the family," Kellyn said with a fond smile. "I knew you and he would get along smashingly. It's very easy to befriend him because he's such an open bloke, but he definitely likes you. You'll do well under his wing."

"I hope I do," Drew responded earnestly. "You played brilliant today," he said with a note of awe in his voice. "And you have a charming bruise and a little scar to show for it," he said, his fingers trailing the skin along the edge of her eye, which was a dark motley of colors; Nurse Duncan had taken care of the swelling but could not do much about the bruising, and where her eyebrow had split was now covered in new, pink skin. Drew expected Kellyn to withdraw quickly, but she seemed to lean into his touch the slightest amount. And _oh fuck_, she decided her meekness would end at that moment; she met his gaze, her hazel eyes so fierce and all-consuming that they seemed to bite directly into his heart.

_Here we are again:_

_I feel the chemicals kicking in._

_It's getting heavier,_

_I want to run and hide._

It was Firewhiskey. It was adrenaline. Or maybe it was a little bit of both, but the chemicals made his heart pound and his throat go dry. Actually, it wasn't the chemicals—no, it was just her, just Kellyn Wood and her huge, kaleidoscope eyes, and her long legs, her tempting lips, her fucked-up knee, and her stupid black eye.

"Kellyn…" he sighed and he saw the corners of her mouth quirk upward the slightest.

"Yes?" she asked encouragingly. The tension was heavy and her sudden bout of Gryffindor brazenness terrified him, making him want to run and hide like she had done to him so many times before.

"You really were amazing today," he blurt out before standing up and leaving.

_Hush hush, the world is quiet,_

_Hush hush, we both can't fight it._

_It's us that made this mess,_

_Why can't you understand?_

_Woah, I won't sleep tonight._

_-"Animal" by Neon Trees_

Kellyn sat quietly with Jay-Jay's head still resting on her shoulder. The common room was finally quiet, with everyone passed out, asleep, or already in their dorm rooms. This left Kellyn time to think about this battle she had gotten herself into. This was the white flag of surrender, the laying down of arms, and the time to make some sort of treaty to help them sort out the mess they made. They sure as hell couldn't continue like this. Graduation was closing in and Kellyn hoped to at least part ways as friends. Drew had irrevocably become part of her life and giving up on him was something that she personally felt she could not do. But it was necessary because he couldn't give up on her if she didn't do the same. She couldn't tell him her feelings—it would be cruel and unfair after all the turmoil she had caused. Would he be able to understand that logic? Would he ever be able to forgive her? It seemed he had, but she felt unworthy of his forgiveness and benevolence. Yet, some nagging voice in the back of her head said that despite all this, he loved her and he wouldn't love her blindly—yes, he knew her every fault and still found her worthy of his affections, and that had to count for something.

And even after she shoved Jay-Jay awake and they slunk back upstairs, Kellyn lay down on her bed and knew that she wasn't going to sleep that night.

* * *

"I want to stay in my pajamas forever and ever and ever," Kellyn proclaimed Sunday morning. "I mean, N.E.W.T.s can actually be good if it means I don't have to get dressed in the morning."

"I think I'm going to have to agree," Shaylee murmured, wrapping herself in three different blankets.

"There is something wrong about this picture," Sharon sighed. "It's almost summer. We should want to be outside, not burrowed in our beds."

"Stop lying and let's build a fort!" Kellyn cried out.

"Is she still drunk?" Stella whispered to Jay-Jay, who mouthed out that she had no idea.

"Come on!" Kellyn shouted, pulling blankets and sheets off of her bed. "We're witches! We can build the most bloody brilliant fort ever!"

"Stella, what are you doing?" Jay-Jay hissed, seeing the blonde follow.

"I need to practice my charm work!" Stella protested. "One must be inventive!"

And that was how the 7th year Ravenclaw girls ended up building a fort out of blankets and sheets on the last Sunday of May. The window was tossed open and their laughter floated out over the grounds as the sheets were suspended in the air, floating like a feather in the breeze. They huddled underneath and had just pulled out their books when an owl flew into their open window bearing a letter:

_What are you doing? We hear suspicious laughter._

_-The Boys_

The girls burst out laughing and wrote back to the 7th year Ravenclaw boys:

_Two words, my friends: pillow fort._

_-The Girls_

A letter response was quickly delivered.

_We want in. Come over._

_-The Boys_

The girls looked at each other, grabbed their books, marched down the stairs from their room and then made their way up the stairs in the boy's dormitories.

"Stand aside, gents," Shaylee proclaimed, throwing the door open. "The masters are in the house." Kellyn's favorite wizard rock album was put on (The Raucous Ridgebacks second album, _Felix_) and they danced around the room with swishing wands, levitating the sheets into the air. The Ravenclaw boys were usually a quiet bunch, all very focused and studious, but they had their occasional moments. Cole and Drew were definitely the golden boys of the group, well-known, social, and considered by the majority of the female population to be rather easy on the eye. Mark and Liam, more quiet and reserved than the other two boys, were smart almost to the point of being socially awkward, but the pillow fort seemed to loosen their slightly uptight demeanors. Plus, the loud, bubbly girls completely flabbergasted them.

There was much dancing, hair flying everywhere with vigorous head banging, and hip-swaying. Books were tossed aside and they shouted over the music, not caring if the fifth years, who were busy studying for the O.W.L.s, would kill them. It was so childish, like all of their worries were kilometers away, and for the first time in a long time, Kellyn could smile in the presence of Drew without feeling guilty. In fact, it was like they were back to their normal ways again. The fort had erased all tension and they were whapping each other with pillows, making sarcastic comments, and bickering about where the sheets should go.

"Well, since you are the Charms master, why don't you decide?"

"Because you seem to have an opinion about how things should be done and Merlin forbid someone contradicts you!" Kellyn joked.

"Oh, on the contrary," he said with a grin, "Merlin forbid someone contradicts _you_ because then the earth would inevitably stop spinning!"

"Just because I tend to be right doesn't mean I'm an insufferable know-it-all, kind of like someone else I know."

"I never claimed to know everything, just maybe more than you, at least in the ways of Transfiguration."

"Which is a crap subject and completely useless in our building of our epic pillow fort, and may I remind you who recruited whose aid?"

"Oh sorry… _all hail Princess Kellyn_! Bless us with your benevolent presence and wondrous ideas; you are a ray of sunshine in the world and we are your mere subjects, delighted to be in your presence and do your bidding," he bowed.

"As you should," Kellyn said with a glint in her eye. "Feel free to record my good deeds in your memoirs. I will have my people to write mine, seeing how busy I will be from being supremely awesome."

"And modest. Don't forget that," he smiled.

"You may continue listing my many wonderful qualities at your leisure. It should keep you busy for quite awhile," she joked.

"Oy, Kellyn, shut your gob and help us out!" Jay-Jay shouted. Kellyn flashed a smile at Drew before turning around with her wand and adjusting a sheet. Stella, flouncing around the room, bumped into Liam, who was busy enchanting a sheet, and her contact made the spell go awry and Kellyn and Drew found themselves tangled up in a sheet and falling to the ground.

"Oh, Merlin, that _hurt_!" Kellyn laughed.

"_You_ fell on _me_! Try telling me about 'hurt' again!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Only if I had a death wish or something. Liam, any idea how to untangle us? We vaguely resemble a burrito at the moment."

"Um, there must be a logical explanation why the spell went wrong—"

"The presence of vaginas?" Jay-Jay suggested in a low whisper to Sharon, who giggled.

"—and there must be some sort of way to untangle you two. I'm really, really sorry," he said, wringing his hands.

"It's fine, Liam, no rush," Kellyn assured him and he blushed bright red. "It was a good laugh. Besides, I can't move my hands and neither can Drew, so I think the only way we could possibly kill each other is from annoyance or bashing each other with our heads."

"And with the latter, I'll die because Kellyn is extraordinarily thick-headed."

"Do you want to test that theory?" Kellyn playfully growled at Drew.

"Not in particular."

"Then shut it. Liam, I changed my mind: figure out something now. I am already peeved."

"Hmm, like a burrito," murmured Mark, who was helping Liam by thinking out the situation very carefully. "Analogously speaking, if the sheet is the tortilla, they are the filling, so we must separate the tortilla from the filling by means of unwrapping it."

"One minute I'm a princess and the next I'm rice and beans. Nice to know I'm loved," Kellyn grinned, looking down at Drew. He gave her a lopsided smirk and soon they were rolling across the floor as the sheet was unwound from them. They all laughed until tears were streaming down their cheeks.

"An owl… the letter is for you," Mark said, handing a sheet of paper to Drew. He unfolded it and read it, an odd expression appearing on his face.

"Go get changed Kellyn. Horatio wants to see us."

"Us? I don't…"

"Put on something nice," he said.

"Does this mean we can't study in the fort anymore?" Stella pouted, but Kellyn's mind was far away.

_

* * *

_

You say yes, I say no,

_You say stop, and I say go go go_

_Hello hello_

_You say goodbye and I say hello._

_-"Hello Goodbye" by The Beatles_

Kellyn walked down the hallways with her formal robes over the yellow dress she wore to her 17th birthday celebration. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the corridor until she finally strode in front of Drew's path and demanded to know what was going on.

"You're so fucking impatient," he moaned and deftly sidestepped around her.

"Drew, I have twenty-four hours!" she protested. "Twenty-fucking-four hours to decide the rest of my life and you aren't going to give me a clue?" she stalked after him.

"I am not sure what exactly is happening," he retorted, stopping to allow her to catch up. "Otherwise, I would tell you." He then strode off and continued down the hallway. "Come on," he turned around, seeing that she hadn't moved. "We're going to be late."

"I… I can't go," she whimpered, pulling her hair in anguish.

"Kellyn, now is not the time—"

"—well, _fuck you!_" she snapped. "I can't do this back and forth!" There was an awkward silence for a moment before Kellyn clarified. "I can't do this back and forth with Quidditch. It's hard enough as it is, but I can't let myself get my hopes up only to be… it's _torture_. I just wish this was over. I need… direction and I'm so fucking lost." Drew took a few steps toward her.

"I know," he managed to choke out, meeting her gaze with something like restrained pity.

"You shouldn't have to…"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," she said in a hushed whisper. "It's fucked up, that's what it is," she hissed, taking another step closer to him.

"Kellyn, I'm not sure what we're talking about now," he said hoarsely. Kellyn looked into his green eyes and saw that he was trying, trying not to love her, and it made feel guilty. She stepped away from him, taking a ragged breath.

"You're right," she said and he raised an eyebrow in surprise, "we should go so we aren't late."

"Of course," Drew said, but not with a triumphant sneer from her admission that he was right and instead a dry tone to remark how typical her evasive response was. The walked side-by-side and Drew knocked on a door before opening it, placing a hand at the small of her back, and gently pushing her inside.

"Oh good, you are here. All is well, yes?" Horatio Flannery inquired. "My, that eye of yours looks quite fearsome, dear Kellyn."

"You should have seen the other guy," Kellyn responded in jest, causing Horatio to laugh.

"Well, it is not painful, is it?" he asked. Kellyn assured him that it looked far worse than it felt and Horatio encouraged them to take a seat. "I know yesterday was rather overwhelming for you, Miss Wood, with the press. I know you despise their ways. Ha, I remember even as a little girl you made a habit of throwing your toys at them and always had the most spectacular scowl on your face whenever they showed up. You would always stand in front of your mother, father, and brother as if trying to protect them. It was quite endearing," Horatio murmured. Drew was picturing the scene Horatio painted and smiled fondly at it.

It was no surprise that even as a young girl, Kellyn was fiercely protective of her family and bold enough to defend them at all costs. With such an amalgam of traits, no wonder the Sorting Hat knew not how to deal with her. And yet, she ended up a Ravenclaw, which was serendipitous for him. If she hadn't been in Ravenclaw, they probably would have continued to blindly dislike each other. He would have never gotten to know her and never fallen in love with her; his life would have been irrevocably different—really, he was gratuitous toward her: she, who had little idea how forcefully her casual words struck him, hadn't the slightest inkling how radically she had altered his life, his person, his existence. With such a change, not keeping her in his life was an impossibility.

"Now, where was I?" the man murmured, lost in the remembrance himself. "Ah, yes. Yesterday, I believe you were quite hounded by the scouts for some other teams in the league. I know you responded that you hadn't chosen yet chosen a team, but I know you must be heavily considering some team at this point, yes?" Kellyn hesitated for a moment, but knew that Horatio was an old family friend and simply looking out for her well-being.

"It's a tie between the Wasps and the Winged-Horses," she responded quietly, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are you really invested in either team?" he asked with a concerned tone. Kellyn shrugged, looking away.

"I'll be fine wherever I go. It'll take me awhile to wrap my head around it, but I'll be able to re-channel my focus over the summer."

"But what about your heart? You are as stubborn as your father, I know, and you have some of his Gryffindor spirit," Horatio explained. "You will need to have your heart in it to succeed."

"My heart will follow my head," Kellyn said, trying not to remember Sharon's words echoing in her head: _But that's not why you fell in love in the first place, just to hang onto life, so you have to take your chances and try to avoid being logical_. "I love Quidditch, so I'll be able to come around."

"What if you didn't have to?" Horatio said and the room went dangerously quiet as all three people held their breath. "What if you didn't need to have a change of heart or mind? What would you say to that?" the red-haired man inquired. Kellyn opened her mouth, but no words came out. Horatio motioned for her to wait a moment before opening his briefcase and pulling out a document. "We had to pull a few strings, but we thought it was a worthy cause." He placed the papers in front of her and continued talking. Kellyn could hardly breathe, let alone dare to glance at the words on the page. "Audrey was considering retiring in the next five or so years, but she wasn't going to without seeing who would replace her. We have a few Chasers on reserve right now and she wasn't exactly impressed by any of them, so she was quite tentative—you know that she is a perfectionist if I've ever seen one—about handing over her job to someone she felt was not competent enough. So, we told her there was another option, a kid we had been looking at that could probably do the job if we could jump through some loopholes. And she saw the kid and was convinced; so, we dug into our coffers, did a little asking around, and arranged something with Gringotts and were able to come up with this." Horatio slid the document toward Kellyn, who took it with shaky hands. "Kellyn Wood, how do you feel about playing for Puddlemere?"

Her glance shot up from the paper and landed on Horatio Flannery. She was so close to simply bursting out in tears because she could not handle the emotional turmoil raging inside of her. There was a long, awkward pause before Drew nudged her.

"Kellyn, say something," he said with a small smile, which quickly faded when he saw the trouble brewing in her eyes. Horatio looked between the two and saw how Kellyn exhaled when Drew put a comforting hand on her arm.

"How about you just take a look over the document and give it some thought as I wait outside?" the man suggested and Drew murmured a thank-you. When the door clicked shut, Drew turned Kellyn's chair around to face him, taking her by surprise.

"What the _bloody hell_ is your problem? You get the offer of a lifetime and you just sit there like a _fucking troll!_" he hissed at her. "This is what you want," he said, taking up the document and flipping through it. "You haven't the _slightest inkling_ what we had to do to get his in order: Adam, Audrey, and I all took a pay cut, _that's_ what Horatio left out. Adam fucking loves you like a sister and he's supposed to be saving money for his family, but he considers _you_ to be part of the family and so he didn't mind. And Audrey is up to her ears in money and doesn't care and she begrudgingly likes you, and me—and you know I'm trying to buy my family's old house back, but I can't fucking imagine playing on a team without you and so I really had no choice in the matter… and you just fucking _sit there_ and can't say anything to Horatio! What the fuck?"

"I… I didn't know."

"_Of course_ you didn't know!" Drew cried, springing up to his feet. "You always seem so surprised that people actually _like you_, that people would do anything for you. I mean, you fucking _rule_ this school without even realizing it! There is this stupid game, a power struggle, and you don't ever play that game and because of that, you win. I… I don't know how you do it, but you rule without even trying, and people like you and respect you and listen to you because you're Kellyn Wood. You really are a princess around here," he sighed. "And this is the offer of a lifetime," he held up the contract. "So what is making you hesitate?"

"You," Kellyn blurt out before she took the time to think. There was a long silence that pervaded the room.

"Me?" Drew asked quietly. Kellyn fiddled with her necklace in nervousness.

"You… because you still would do anything for me and that's not fair… it's not fair."

"Kellyn…"

"You deserve better. I know that it isn't exactly fun being around me considering… considering all that I've done… so it doesn't seem right that I should interfere any longer and if we're on the same team, we're going to be around each other a lot, and it's not fair that you have to…" Tears sprung into Kellyn's eyes and she could no longer form words with how tight her throat was.

"Well," Drew cleared his throat. "That was unexpected." Kellyn bitterly laughed.

"Surely," she said with a smile through her tears, "that you don't think I'm so selfish to not realize what you have done for me and see that it is time for the debt to be repaid?" Drew seemed taken aback again and another tear fell from her eyes, which she hastily wiped away as she picked up the contract. "It's a good offer. From Puddlemere, it's always a good offer," she said. "But I have other offers I can say yes to."

"_No,_" Drew said forcefully. Kellyn began to protest and he cut her off.

"Drew, just stop it."

"Why don't you just go with it?"

"Oh no…" Kellyn murmured, burying her face into her hands, worried what would follow.

"You said goodbye. You said goodbye because I asked you to and you never say goodbyes. Ever. So, this is me saying hello. I'm not going to let you say yes to anyone but Puddlemere," he insisted. "This is beyond what we want, right now: it's a matter of need. And you need to be happy, whole-heartedly happy, and you need to play Quidditch, because you love Quidditch, and love is a need and love is important and so you need to sign this contract."

"But what about you? What about what you need?" Kellyn whispered. Drew looked her right in the eye.

"I have what I need," he said softly, his face completely unreadable. Kellyn turned away and put her hands over her face. "Come on, now, no crying. You're going to set a false precedent," he said jokingly and Kellyn cracked a grin. "There, much better. Now, are you ready?"

"No, I look like shit," she laughed, fixing her makeup, which she knew was smeared. Drew opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind.

"Isn't there a spell for that?" he asked with a wry smile. "But really, you look fine. Should I call in Horatio?" Kellyn nodded and smile and Horatio came in bursting with happiness, followed by one fortune photographer. She signed her name, shook hands, and put on the Puddlemere cap as the camera bulb flashed. And when everyone left and it was just her and Drew in the room alone, he wrapped her in his arms as she cried tears of happiness and hope; and in the way, it was a new beginning.

"Here we go again."


	98. Chapter 88: When Pigs Fly

_Author's Note: It is with great pleasure I present the 88th chapter of "The Reign of Kellyn Wood." It's a long one-more like the length of two chapters-but I didn't have the heart to separate it and there was no adequate stopping point. A good portion of this chapter was written when I first started this fanfic years ago and I've been fiddling with the chapter for what seems like forever. However, as the characters developed, some of the lines seemed off and I changed them as I went. Much was scratched, a lot of new stuff was added, but I kept a lot of ideas and just reworded them to sound more natural for our dear protagonists. However, that's not the interesting part. The chapter is. So go on and read it and please please please review! If there was ever a time to review, it would be this chapter. I have a couple of announcements, but I don't want them to eclipse this chapter, so if you review I'll let you know them and I'll put it in my author's note for the next chapter. Thanks and enjoy! :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 88: When Pigs Fly

"I'm sorry," she shook her head with a laugh, wiping her tears.

"Don't be," he said, stroking her head before she pulled away.

"I'm just being ridiculous."

"No, you're not."

"Why the hell are you smiling?" Kellyn asked with a nervous giggle after a beat of silence.

"You," Drew responded, his smile not fading.

"Because I'm ridiculous."

"Because you're completely, utterly _neurotic_." Kellyn blushed, fiddling with her necklace and tracing the edges of her Puddlemere cap. "How are you?" Drew asked softly.

"I'm good," Kellyn said with a smile. "I'm happy." Her words seemed to warm the room and Drew smiled back.

"I'm happy that you're happy," he said. His gentle green eyes made Kellyn melt before she pulled herself together.

"I should go tell my parents the news," she stood up.

"Come on," he nodded, "we'll walk back to the common room." He planted Kellyn's hat on her head and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steer her out of the room.

_

* * *

_

I ain't here to do anything half-way,

_Don't give a damn everyone might say,_

_I just wanna free-fall for awhile._

_That rebel moon is shinin',_

_Those stars burn like diamonds,_

_Hell-bent on chasing down that crazy slide._

_I'll follow you where you're leading_

_To the first sweet taste of freedom,_

_You got me runnin' baby, wild at heart._

_-"Wild at Heart" by Gloriana_

Upon walking back into her room after meeting with Horatio, Jay-Jay simply pointed at Kellyn's hat and stammered until everyone caught on and proceeded to jump about the room, screaming and dancing in delight.

"Best! Day! Ever!" Kellyn screeched as she jumped on her bed.

Later that afternoon, a letter came from Kellyn's parents. Upon opening it, confetti burst into the air and a sweet, congratulatory note was inscribed in her father's messy, over-excited scrawl. By the end of the day, the entire castle seemed to know and everyone gave Kellyn their congratulations. Drew and Kellyn passed by McGonagall's office on the way back from dinner and suddenly Drew gave her a shove.

"What the hell was that—? _Fuck_," she muttered, realizing why Drew pushed her. Inside the office were a bunch of journalists that McGonagall was in the process of insisting that they could not all interview Miss Wood, seeing as she had important exams to study for and privacy to respect. Naturally, they were hearing none of this and were arguing who would get to see her first. They all turned around to look at Kellyn after she yelled at Drew for pushing her and her eyes went wide when she recognized that he was trying to warn her. She grabbed Drew's hand and took off at a sprint, dragging him behind her, his laughter echoing down the hallway. The journalists and photographers ran after them and McGonagall threw up her hands in surrender: the children seemed to be finding it amusing and could easily lose the reporters in the maze of the castle. Then she would be able to unceremoniously toss the absurd reporters out of her school.

"Run faster!" Kellyn cried, pulling Drew along, her fingers intertwined with his. Her heart was soaring—it was like they were running away together.

"Hang a right!" he called out to her and she could hear the smile in his voice. They dashed through the hallways, the reporters slowly tiring. "The staircase!" They ran up a staircase and were almost all the way up when it began to move.

"Jump!" Kellyn cried and they leapt from the stairs to the ledge, where they tumbled in a heap, laughing as the reporters were carried to a different side of the floor on the stairs.

"Come on," Drew said, helping her up, "they won't be far behind. What do you say we get out of here?" And Kellyn simply smiled, the sweet taste of freedom on her tongue and a feeling of wildness in her heart.

_

* * *

_

I'm coming out of my cage

_And I've been doing just fine._

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all._

_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss…_

_-"Mr. Brightside" by The Killers_

"We are going to fall and die and then we'll never _ever_ be Quidditch superstars," Drew muttered as they climbed on the roof.

"Come on!" Kellyn moaned. "Channel your inner Gryffindor! Hmm, you wouldn't have been a half-bad Gryffindor, with all that chivalry-ness." Drew smiled at her observation.

"And you aren't a half-bad Ravenclaw with all your smartness and making-up-word-ness," he playfully retorted.

"I seem to recall a time when you thought I was the most terrible Ravenclaw to walk the hallways of Hogwarts!" Kellyn reminded him, causing Drew to wince at the memory. She was angry at him that day when he questioned her loyalties and character; that was the day that he discovered there was far more to her than he thought… however, long before then she was fixated in his mind. It was at that time when he started coming out of his cage—Kellyn had that effect on him and now that he had (possibly, maybe) stopped hurting himself out of love for her, he was coming out of his cage again. He was doing just fine with his friends and family, but the catch was that he wanted it all. He wanted to be her Keeper and her to be his Chaser, he wanted to buy his parents' old house back, he wanted to get a flat with Gulliver and then eventually build himself a house on the cliffs of Dover, he wanted to wake up with Kellyn's breath tickling his neck and her legs tangled in his, he wanted her laughter perpetually following him, he wanted her to be every bit amazed by him as he was of her… and to think it all started out with a kiss. Well, things started long before that—their story was the never-ending kind, apparently—but to think it ended up like this: him loving her and her finally growing up and the world lingering at their fingertips and the potential to go on adventures together, but never quite be together.

"We're here!" she cried out and plopped down on the roof. Drew sat next to her, eager to stop traversing the uneven roof tiles, and took in what she was looking at. In the west, the last patch of sun was setting on the horizon, turning the sky into a kaleidoscope of colors that reflected in her eyes. "It's a great spot, isn't it?" she asked him, turning to face him with a smile.

"Yeah, it's brilliant," he agreed, admiring both of the views. It was quiet for a moment as they both relaxed, finally able to breathe while away from the paparazzi and their exams.

"I can't believe we've made it this far," she whispered. "It seems like only yesterday we figured out our mutual desire to play for Puddlemere. And now, it's actually happening. Can we just skip N.E.W.T.s and fast forward to summer?"

"Ugh," Drew moaned, "don't remind me about those blasted exams."

"We don't even need them…"

"But I want to do well on them…"

"Because I've worked hard all this year…"

"And I don't want to be thought of as just some dumb Quidditch player."

"Exactly!" Kellyn smiled knowingly and Drew sighed, happy that she understood where he was coming from. And really, maybe they were more alike than they were different. He looked at her eyes, which glowed in the fading light, and decided that her friendship was better than her absence, that her conflicted glances were better than her coldness, and that her attempts at neutral conversation were better than her silences. Yes, he was coming out of his cage and he was doing just fine, and even though he wanted it all, he had all that he needed. And really, all he needed was _her_.

* * *

"If there was ever a time to kill me, now would be the opportune moment," Jay-Jay muttered as she stared at her eggs on Monday morning, the first day of N.E.W.T. examinations. "I mean, who needs an advanced level of Charms to be a Gringotts curse breaker anyway?" she continued to mutter. "I don't. Not me. Nope."

"Is she being sarcastic?" Sharon whispered to Kellyn, whose toast seemed too dry to travel down her throat. Kellyn nodded glumly.

"All except the killing part," she clarified and Sharon nodded understandingly. While some 7th years scrambled through their notes during the last few minutes before the first exam, others had already crammed substantial information and were not wiling to see whether that material had stuck or not. Kellyn opted with the latter—she had done whatever studying she could and now it was time to remain calm and hope for the best.

The Wizarding Examinations Authority had invaded the castle the night before, much to the dismay of the seventh years. A few wishful schemes were planned by James Potter and a couple mischievous Gryffindors to prank these professors, but all decided it was far too risky for their potential marks. Nonetheless, the examiners were greeted with fondness only by the faculty, while the students preferred to stare at them grimly. Eventually, the students were shooed out of the Great Hall to prepare the room for the morning practical in Charms.

They were handed a long scroll, an exam booklet, and a quill with numerous Anti-Cheating Spells placed on it before they were informed they had three hours to complete the exam. After that, it was a frenzy of quills scratching parchment, heavy sighs, groans of irritation, and popping knuckles before they were ordered to put their quills down and pass their scrolls forward. They all had written three substantial essays as well as a dozen short answer questions and a handful of multiple choice questions, and it was just noon. Stomachs grumbled and most students were ready to take a nap, but instead, they were unceremoniously handed sack lunches prepared by the House Elves and told to eat in an adjacent room and not talk about anything related to the exam. The last part wasn't too difficult, considering they were all convinced they were brain-dead and did not know how they were going to survive the next two hour practical.

Professor Whitland—the Charms teacher—had given the students numerous ways to schmooze up to their examiners, but not too much in the way of preparation to help them anticipate what was to come ("_Oh, _my _dears_, just do _smile_! And give a _firm_ handshake. _Everyone _just _adores_ an exceptional first impression!"). The practical was always a toss-up: the examiners asked a variety of questions that one was expected to give a response to (whether it be a correct response, an incorrect response, or a jumble of bullshit) in addition to asking the student to perform a number of spells. A kind examiner usually put the student at ease while a strict one was positively terrifying. However, the examiner was assigned to the student at random to avoid bias.

Nevertheless, this did not stop Kellyn's examiner—a man who asked her to call him Professor Hardy— from immediately recognizing and surreptitiously asking her for an autograph for his little girl. Glares were received by the examiner and the student paired next to Kellyn—the examiner's glare was directed at Professor Hardy's impropriety and the student in indignation that Kellyn would get an easy grader. However, afterward Professor Hardy was all business and demanded a number of tricky spells from Kellyn as she attempted to answer questions relating to theory and technique. Inevitably, there were a few things that Kellyn didn't know. She was told by other professors who were a little more helpful in preparing their students that it was bound to happen and that the best thing she could do was not panic and say anything at all related to the question: for, a terrible, round-about, incomplete, or off-topic answer usually showed some knowledge and a few points were better than none at all.

At last, it was three in the afternoon and the students were shooed from the Great Hall back to their common rooms, where most of them took an hour nap before cracking open their Transfiguration books, as the exam for that was the next day.

_

* * *

_

I thought about this for a long time,  
I never had the chance to try and make it better.  
My heart is waiting for a new you  
And there's no other option on the schedule.  
Love like ours should never die with years,  
Once you start you can't ever go backwards,  
'Cause if dark is one then bright is two,  
No one knows where we're heading to.  
No matter what it takes, never give up on you.

_-"Consolation Prizes" by Phoenix_

It was the night before the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. and Kellyn was beginning to panic. She was sure she had read and reread every single word in the book, gone over her notes, and practiced every spell, but her brain was going into overdrive and Kellyn felt as though her studying was in vain. She could almost feel all the knowledge she had been cramming in her brain sliding away like sand through an hourglass. It was the same feeling before every Transfiguration test and there was only one person who could snap her back to reality— Drew.

She needed him at that very moment so much. She could feel the panic turn her stomach into knots, her head seemed to be screaming, and her heart pounded, her breath coming short as she paced through the room. Kellyn wanted to call him down, have him say those soothing words ("You know this material." "You're going to be fine." "Please breathe, Kellyn, you're turning purple."), and let him quiz her for a little ego boost. But just because they were on the same Quidditch team didn't mean that she had rights over him or that she should subject him to any more torment by her presence. It was a little unfair to take advantage of him in that way, because she knew that he could never deny her. But this was different: it was school, it was Transfiguration, and that was neutral territory, right? She sent her Patronus up to his room and hoped that he would understand.

A minute later, Kellyn saw Drew emerge from the staircase. He looked as though he had been sleeping, as his curly hair was all over the place and his beautiful green eyes were half-closed. He was in his pajamas—well, boxers—but had the decency to put on his robes. Kellyn was in her pajamas too. None of the 7th years had bothered much with their appearances and frankly they all found their pajamas far more comfortable to study in. Kellyn suddenly realized what she was wearing; it wasn't much more than what Drew had on. She tugged on her polka dotted shorts as Drew's eyes climbed up her legs for a split second. She looked like a mess and felt rather self-conscious; the fact that she cared what she looked like when in front of him reminded her of the truth she had been trying to repress.

"Kellyn, it's late," he said with a sleepy smile. "You should be in bed, sleeping. Tomorrow is the—"

"Transfiguration N.E.W.T., I know," Kellyn whimpered, clutching her Transfiguration book to her chest, trying to hold back her tears of exhaustion. He looked at her pitiful appearance, before coming all the way down to stairs. "I know that this is kind of shitty timing and that it's not fair to keep asking for your help, but I just really need you now to tell me I'm going to be fine and that this test isn't going to ruin my life." Drew laughed.

"This test is not going to ruin you life," he said with a lopsided smile. Kellyn bit her lip and toyed with her necklace. Drew looked at her again and frowned to himself. "May I?" he gestured to the couch. Kellyn nodded and he sat down next to her. She noticed it was the couch they had slept on the night before she left for Durmstrang and vaguely wondered if he realized this too. "Now, what's bothering you?"

"I've studied so hard and I know it's in vain because I'm crap at Transfiguration I know I am and there's no possible way I'm going to pass this test so I think 'why bother?' but I can't let down my parents they expect so much from me and I want to do well I really really do but it's so hard and I've worked my ass off and I know that I know the material except not but I do know it but I don't because I try and think and it just disappears like I know it's there all hanging out in the back of my brain and I try to get it but it's just out of my reach and I just can't _I'm totally panicking,_" she rambled, her eyes darting around.

"Kellyn, look at me," he said and her eyes met his green ones. Instantly, she inhaled—had she said that all in one breath? "First of all, you really need to work on breathing between sentences." She let out a better laugh and turned away, rubbing her eyes. She felt him touch her face and she looked up, his hand under her chin. "Secondly, you're going to do fine. You're a smart girl. Nod with me now: you're a smart girl." Kellyn felt herself dumbly nod from Drew helping to move her chin. She giggled and he grinned as she swatted his hand away; she immediately regretted it, though, finding that she missed his touch.

"Is it weird that I'm looking forward to getting my ass kicked in fall training?" she said, switching subjects to Quidditch. Drew seemed unfazed by this odd transition and responded:

"Only slightly masochistic, but… well, I'm looking forward to it too. I hope the team likes me," Drew wondered.

"Bollocks, they will adore you," she admonished him. "You just have to show them the real you."

"The real me?" he asked with a quizzical brow.

"Yeah… um, the way you are around me. The smart, sarcastic, genial 'you.' No mysteries, no puzzles. That 'you,'" Kellyn said quietly, fighting the urge to fiddle with her necklace. She didn't look up, but instead traced her fingers along the cover of her Transfiguration book. "Well, we have to pass our exams first before we can dare to dream about summer."

"How can I help you?" he asked

"You've done so much already," Kellyn sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't have even made it this far without you anyway." At this moment she looked up to see Drew eyeing her with a fierce intensity. "And it's late—" she continued to reason, looking away.

"It's not even midnight."

"—and I probably woke you up—"

"I've been in these clothes almost all day."

"—and I don't deserve your help."

"I _want_ to help," he insisted. Then, with a frown, "What makes you think you don't deserve my help?" Kellyn sought for the words to say, but only managed one.

"Everything?" she said with a bitter smile, hoping that she would not start crying. It seemed like she had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Are you _sure_ that this test is the only thing that's bothering you?" Drew asked carefully.

"Yes," Kellyn responded confidently. Then, taking a deep breath, "No." Drew's eyebrows knitted together with concern. "But that's not important right now. What's important is this test. I can handle the rest. I can handle the rest," she repeated, reassuring herself.

"Alright, if you say so," Drew said. He carefully pulled the book from her death grip, trying to hold back his amused smile that her knuckles were bleach white against her tan. "Now, what are you unsure about… concerning Transfiguration?" Kellyn felt herself melting. He shouldn't be this nice. She felt so guilty, yet at the same time, it was a guilty pleasure to be with him. She knew she was breaking his heart every second she was with him, yet her heart was breaking every second she was without him.

"Um, the law thingy that says you can't make stuff into other stuff unless you have the stuff already with you… uh, it starts with an 'h'…"

"Hantiblin's Law?"

"Sure." He laughed, flipping through the book. Kellyn loved his laugh, deep and abrupt. He got wrinkles around his twinkling eyes as he smiled and shook his head at her antics. She was glad he was too busy looking at the book to notice her unabashed staring. As he explained the law, the words floated over her—after all, he had already explained the blasted thing to her at least a dozen times. She knew what Hantiblin's Law was; she just needed some serenity to have it come back to her. It was funny, how Drew was so intense when it came to the things he loved—Quidditch, the band, and once-upon-a-time, her—yet he was the most relaxed person every when he was off the pitch, off the stage, and not nursing a broken heart. They continued studying and talking quietly, trying to avoid waking up the rest of the House and themselves from their dream.

"I'm glad we can talk like this," Kellyn said wistfully as Drew scribbled down some notes for her. She saw him tense up; he had forgotten of their troubles in those few bliss minutes.

"I'm glad also," he said slowly.

"Will you forgive me one day?" she blurt out. Merlin, was she having a bad case of word vomit, because it seemed like the filter between her brain and her mouth was seriously malfunctioning at the moment. Drew, however, took all her words with patience, just as he did with all matters involving her.

"I've long forgiven you… I'm a fan of 'forgive and forget'. I just haven't quite gotten around to the 'forget' part."

"I guess with me being around so often, that makes things kind of hard."

"Who said I _wanted_ to forget you?" Kellyn looked up at him, surprised, but they caught their eyes only in passing as he looked down, putting his final touches on her notes. "There, this should help." He handed her a piece of parchment, then scratched his nose. Kellyn burst out in laughter. "What? _What?_"

"You have ink on your nose!" Kellyn managed to say between fits of giggles.

"Are you… are you _kidding_ me?" Kellyn continued to giggle as he stared at her in disbelief. In revenge, Drew pounced on her, trying getting ink on her nose. She gave a little shriek, pushing him away before he managed to wrap his arms around her and dot her nose with ink with the greatest precision. He held her there for a moment, smiling, and laughing along.

"I love you." The words slipped off her tongue, coming from the heart and unfiltered by her brain. Drew tensed up and let go of her. He abruptly stood up and backed away from her, his eyes clouded with confusion and anger.

"What. Did you. Just say?" he finally managed to stutter out. Kellyn could have taken it back if she wanted to, but she was done hiding and done pretending. It was now or never. Her pride would be tossed out the window for this man and it was totally worth it; in short, pigs were probably flying without spellwork. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"I said, 'I love you.' And nothing else matters anymore, not even my pride, because it's… it's the truest true thing in my life right now—the fact that I love you," she insisted, her eyes filling with tears.

"And you tell me this _now?_" he finally asked his voice dangerously low. Kellyn began to respond, but he plowed on, his anger growing with every word. "You tell me this _now_ after stomping all over my heart? You tell me this _now_ after informing me that you could never tell me that you love me? You tell me this _now_ after I am finally starting to figure out how to function without carrying you in my heart at all time? Are you trying to fucking _break me?_ Because this is not a game, Kellyn!" he yelled at her.

"I'm well aware of that!" she shouted back, now becoming defensive. "Believe me, breaking you never was goal of mine and is certainly not my intention now, and I never wanted to hurt you in the first place."

"Well, you _did_. You hurt me a lot and you _knew_ it," he growled lowly, pain etched in his every word. Kellyn cringed at the tone. Within a few moments, he had gathered his anger again and was ready to go at her again; she was the only one who could really get under his skin like that. "It was because you were so damn scared about actually requiring the presence of someone else to control the chaos of your life and you were too proud to admit—"

"This isn't about pride anymore, damn it! Do you think I would be telling you this now if I cared about maintaining my pride?" He began to respond to her rhetorical question before she quickly cut him off. "You don't understand. You have no bloody idea!" she shouted, jabbing a finger into his chest. "Do you know when I finally figured things out? Do you know when I realized that I was every bit as insane as you were?"

"No," he responded scathingly.

"It was right before that stupid concert. It was right before that stupid song and right before you asked me to let you go," she angrily explained, choking on tears. "Right as I figured it out, you gave up on me. So tell me, Drew, what was I supposed to do? Would it have been fair to tell you that I loved you at that time?"

"It's not fair to tell me this now, just as we are finally starting to return to normalcy!"

"Normalcy? Bollocks! And it's not fair for us both to be standing here and not doing anything, when we know _exactly_ what our hearts are saying," she cried out in exasperation. Then, she took a step toward him and softened her tone. "That piece of my heart, that piece I left here when I went away… I left it with _you_ and it's been sitting in your palm, yours for the taking." Kellyn silently begged herself not to cry. "So take it or leave it, but like you, I can forgive but I won't forget. Shit, I've fallen for you, Drew, so hard and so fast that I've made a fucking mess of everything. We've both been complete messes, but I don't know, maybe oil and water _can_ mix. Maybe it can make some weirdly delicious salad dressing."

"…_what?_"

"Maybe we can be good together," she explained her roundabout analogy. "Maybe we can help each other fix this mess called 'us' and be messes together. It's like—"

"Merlin please, no more analogies—"

"—it's like when someone tries to reorganize your room and you can't find anything," she elaborated, growing excited. "I had a perfect mess before you and then I tried to fix everything and reorganize my life and now… and now I can't seem to find anything, and I'm… and I'm… I'm _lost_." Drew just looked at her. "I fucked up. I fucked up big time. I was lying to myself: on my last night here before I went to Durmstrang, I had myself all convinced that what happened between us was just a moment and nothing more, that you didn't really fancy me, that I didn't really fancy you, and that it would be easier for the both of us if we pretended it never happened. We both suck at forgetting, because I could not stop thinking of you while I was away." His eyes seemed to soften at that moment, then flashed back to anger and bitterness. "Andrew… Drew… If there was some way I could make you believe me, I would, I really would." She reached for his hand and he pulled away like her touch was scorching and he bitterly laughed. "Damn it, Drew, please don't do this to me," she begged of him, hating how pathetically small her voice sounded.

"Just giving you a piece of your own medicine," he sneered.

"Revenge never suited you," she retorted crossly. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, and hell, maybe I deserve this, but you know how fucking hard this is for me—"

"That doesn't matter. Just because you are incapable of expressing your emotions—"

"Emotions? You want fucking emotions? What, are you waiting for water works? Because if that what it takes… fuck it! Fuck it _all!_" she cried out. "If it makes a difference, I don't care. I don't care anymore," she insisted, madly gesturing. "You want emotions?" she repeated hoarsely. "Do you want me to spell them out for you? Fine, here: Drew, I want you, I need you, and I don't ever want to let you go." Drew raggedly exhaled. "How's that for emotions?" she scoffed. "Is that clear enough?"

"Crystal," Drew gave his clipped reply.

"Smashing," she hissed and they seemed at a standstill as they angrily glared at the other.

"So," he began carefully after he managed to relinquish an ounce of his anger, "somewhere in the world, there are pigs that are flying without spellwork."

"It's a highly probable predicament," Kellyn quipped. Silence fell on them once again.

"I suppose that you haven't quite thought through this little plan of yours," he sourly muttered.

"What 'little plan' of mine?" Kellyn snapped.

"Your little plan to win me back," he said and Kellyn snorted. "You hadn't really thought too much past 'I love you,' didn't you? Typical. Just because it's shocking coming from you doesn't—"

"When you're angry," Kellyn began calmly, "you say things you don't mean. There is always a semblance of truth in it," she continued to observe, "but you never mean all of it. For example, you and I both know that I never planned on telling you this. It was a matter of impulse, not a clever scheme. But you do know that I tend to jump into things and hope that they work themselves out. You know that it is typical of me to end up doing important things on my feet and not following a plan. So no, I didn't really plan on anything at all and I certainly don't plan on winning you back."

"You—_what?_"

"I mean, I don't know what's more insane: falling in love with me in the first place or expecting you to still want me," Kellyn explained, toying with her necklace. "It would be a little ridiculous to think that three little words could solve everything; I can't break your heart and then turn around and put it back together again." Drew opened and closed his mouth a few times, positively flabbergasted.

"So that's it?"

"Hmm?"

"Saying 'I love you' served no other purpose except for my own knowledge?" he asked incredulously.

"And to give a roundabout apology, I suppose," Kellyn offered.

"And what do you expect me to do _now?_" he demanded of her.

"Umm… be happy?"

"Be happy," Drew repeated dumbly.

"Yeah."

"Be… _happy?_"

"Yes?" Kellyn winced at his tone.

"You seriously expect me to be _happy_ now?"

"I thought it would make things better or easier… hell, I don't know," she muttered.

"And so after all this, you expect me to just continue on?"

"Ideally," Kellyn squeaked.

"You seriously think that I can be happy with this mere knowledge? That it will make things better? Will make me forget? Will change the past? It won't, Kellyn! _Merlin_, I don't know how you come up with this shit!" he ranted. "How could you _possibly_ believe that? How could you have believed that I didn't fancy you? How did you convince yourself you didn't like me?"

"I don't know!"

"You don't know? There are _a lot_ of things you don't know."

"Including Transfiguration…"

"_What the hell do you want?_" he roared.

"_YOU!_ At least I know that one!" she spat. "And it might have taken awhile to realize it, perhaps too long, but I know that at least."

"And what do you want me to do?" he asked quietly, attempting to process everything.

"Decide," Kellyn said simply, rubbing her temples in anxiety.

"Decide what?" he snorted.

"Decide if we can try to make something out of this mess or forget it ever happened."

"So, _now_ I get a choice in the matter?"

"You said that wherever I go, you tend to follow, but lately you have been doing more leading than I have. So, I thought after everything I've done to muck things up, you should have the choice to make things right again or not."

"Well, when you put it like that…" he clipped bitterly. He seemed to not want to finish his thought and changed subjects. "What do you mean, 'make something out of this mess?'"

"I was thinking maybe we could try dating…" she suggested, her voice terribly small and dismal sounding.

"You make it sound like so much fun," he snorted sarcastically. Kellyn couldn't help but smile a little. "I feel like this conversation is going around in circles."

"That's because it probably is."

"Well, I'm glad we finally agree on something."

"I would say the same, but then I would be agreeing with you way too much and I don't know if Hogwarts could handle that." Drew smirked, but Kellyn plowed on, beginning to build up steam and anger. "Furthermore, agreeing with each other is not exactly a good thing because it just means that we keep on going in a fucking circle, dancing around the main point of this entire debate—"

"Argument!"

"So make your decision: either I'm yours or we go back to trying and failing to forget."

"I think it's a little more complicated than that…"

"I think it's exactly that simple. Do you know how pathetic we seem at this moment? We are standing here, the night before one of the biggest exams of our lives with ink on our noses." Drew rubbed his nose, trying to get the ink off. "It's still there," Kellyn said dryly, "it takes awhile to scrub it off." She ran her fingers through her hair. "But the ink is the least of our fucking problems. We're talking logistics at this point, not even our main problem. You're determined to act out of spite and get some stupid revenge while I'm trying to make things right and making a fool of myself in the process and we're yelling at each other for our attempts!"

"That's because you have shoved a massive amount of information at me and yet, expect me to process it all and act accordingly?"

"Well, you aren't Saint Andrew for nothing," Kellyn crossed her arms petulantly.

"And you aren't Princess Kellyn for nothing either," Drew snapped, adopting her posture.

"Can we just point out the hippogriff in the room and call it a night?"

"As if a word from me could stop you from doing otherwise," he snarled.

"You love me," she said and Drew went silent. "Or at least used to love me. And I love you. And yet, we are acting positively ridiculous about this all. It's not like the concept of us being two birds of a feather is something novel. It's always been us. It's always been _KellynandDrew_. And maybe it took us awhile to realize it and maybe we realized it at different times, but it's not like we haven't disagreed on important things before. It's not like we haven't wanted to throttle each other before, it's not like we haven't said things we didn't mean to each other before, and it's not like we haven't been able to pick up the pieces after these things have happened and still been _KellynandDrew_," Kellyn continued to explain. "So, this shouldn't be such a shocker."

"You being in love is shocking enough."

"But before you said—"

"I didn't mean that before," Drew said quietly. "What a novel concept." A wry smile flitted across his face.

"You said," Kellyn began softly, "that I changed you. What you don't see is that you changed me too. What you said, Drew—well, you always could point out my faults when everyone else was content to forgive them. You kept a list of my faults in your back pocket: my temper's like a bottle rocket, my pride gives a hippogriff a run for his money, I tend to laugh when things are not funny. I'm the bitchy witch with the world's heart: the girl you can't help but pick a fight with, and you know I have teeth and know I'm going to bite back. And I was avaricious, pernicious, capricious, and bellicose, and I really needed to grow up. And hell, maybe I still am some or even all of those things, but I'm not the same girl that you tried to slide by on the Hogwarts Express last September. I've changed and it's because of _you_," Kellyn concluded. "And for the record, I did miss you too."

"The songs…" Drew breathed

"They always hit a little too close to home for comfort," Kellyn shrugged. "But they made sense, unlike everything else. Sharon said the oddest thing a few nights ago," she mused and Drew looked immediately interested and surprised at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. "She said that we don't fall in love just to hang on to life and so we have to take our chances and avoid being logical. And you seemed to think I was worth giving a chance. So, I'm asking for a second one.

"And don't get me wrong: I mean, I'm still fucking scared of falling for you, because even though you are such a constant in my life, it strikes me that love is chaotic because even now, I see that I'm going to do rash things that are completely insane and only justifiable by love. And that sort of variability is scary because I can't control everything anymore. And this conversation is still going around in circles," she moaned, putting her head in her hands. "We're… we're getting nowhere. Maybe…"

"Don't continue that thought," Drew suddenly ordered. "Maybe we are getting nowhere because I want to stay." Kellyn resisted gaping at him. "My favorite color used to be green."

"Green like your jumper?" Kellyn interrupted, suddenly very confused by this random transition.

"Green like the jumper that you still have," he said dryly. "And ever since the Spring Ball, my favorite color has been most decidedly red. Red like your dress," he said, slowly licking his lips in thought. "Things aren't perfect between us; they never have and they never will be. But you will always be my perfect mismatch," he quoted his latest song. "You fill in all the spaces that need to be filled and yet you share my space. You complement and complete me." Kellyn melted at his words; he always knew the perfect thing to say, while her thoughts came out in a rambling, jumbled mess. He was always a little quicker on the uptake, though. "I know a few weeks ago you told me that you left your heart at Hogwarts when you went to Bulgaria, but I never hoped, I never dreamed that you would…" he seemed unable to speak, completely awestruck. "We've done everything completely out of order!" he suddenly realized. Kellyn let out a small laugh at the priceless look of surprise on his face. "Here we are and… Merlin, you are as speechless as I am!" Drew cried out and Kellyn let a tear of happiness fall from her face. Concern flashed across his face as he stepped over to Kellyn, surprised that she would be crying at this point. He studied her for a moment as he tried to make sense of it. "Well, I have your heart and I'm not going anywhere."

"What?" Kellyn asked, now really confused. "Why?"

"Because you hold _my_ heart in _your_ palm. And being the stubborn thing you are, you don't seem to want to give it up. I really have no choice."

"I _could_ give it back…"

"But it's yours," he said, taking her hand and kissing her palm. "I remember one time you said that the thing you liked about history was that it was in the past and you can't change it. We can't have a do-over, we can't fix our mistakes or right our wrongs, but we can start now." Kellyn felt her eyes well-up with tears. "I just need to know that you're in this for the long haul."

"Yes, yes of course," Kellyn said with a smile. "I love you."

"That's pretty convenient," said Drew, "because I love you too."

"Lucky me."

"Lucky you," he grinned. "But, there are a few things we do need to talk about before we head over to cloud nine…"

"They can wait a few minutes," Kellyn decided before taking Drew's face in her hands and kissing him. He pulled her in with equal intensity, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her with such passion that she did not even want to come up for air. Her hands roamed his muscular chest as his lips traveled down her jaw and neck. As soon as she was able to get a proper breath of air, his lips found hers once again, sending an electric shock up her spine. At last, the kiss ended and he held her tight, as if afraid she would suddenly change her mind. Kellyn listened to his heart beat and knew that she wouldn't.

"So, you still want to talk?" she mischievously inquired, her voice low and sultry and her lips dangerously close to the sensitive patch of skin where his jaw bone fell adjacent to his ear. Drew raggedly exhaled before replying.

"Maybe we should get comfortable first," he said, entrapping her lips in his and directing her body toward the couch.

It was early in the morning on Tuesday, June 1st when Drew and Kellyn laid on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room to discuss their lives together. And even though they continued to argue for the next hour, a laughing smile never left their faces. When they concluded their conversation and finished saying goodbye for what seemed like the twentieth time, Drew was about to head back to his dorm room before he remembered something.

"Kellyn!" he whispered up the stairs.

"What?" she hissed back.

"I almost forgot to ask… can I take you out for dinner some time after graduation?" Kellyn let this question stew for a moment.

"I suppose I could find an opening in my schedule," she said jocularly.

"Princess," Drew rolled his eyes in the dark.

"Saint," Kellyn retorted.

And not even the darkness of the night could keep them from seeing the other person's smile.


	99. Chapter 89: Simple Pleasures

_Author's Note: This chapter is so fluffy, I'm gonna die. There are some important announcements at the bottom of the chapter. Thanks for reading and I would love it if you reviewed!_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 89: Simple Pleasures

_There was a new girl in town._

_She had it all figured out._

_And I'll state something rash,_

_She had the most amazing… smile._

_I bet you didn't expect that,_

_But she made me change my ways,_

_With eyes like sunsets, baby,_

_And legs that went on for days._

_-"Into Your Arms" by The Maine_

Her hands were never still and it drove him mad. She drew lazy circles on his shoulder. She traced his abdominal muscles and his ribs. She tapped out a beat on his chest. She ran a finger along his jaw. Merlin, the woman was a wonder. The only time her hand was still was when it was in his. It was a good thing she did not mind it too much.

Her lips were a constant distraction too, always moving and twisting. There was no end to their magic, the way she could ramble on for hours until her voice took on that slow, husky whisper and she would finally fall asleep, or the numerous ways her lips quirked into smiles, smirks, grimaces, laughter, and kisses.

On the night when pigs flew without spellwork, they stayed up another hour talking about everything. There was a lot to talk about, considering how complicated they were. She would get all huffy and defensive when trying to explain herself and although her rationale was hardly logical, it still made sense—perhaps it was because he knew her all too well. There was a sort of sheepish look in her eyes, like she knew she had done wrong and was desperately trying to make up for it, but he had forgiven her a thousand times over again; for that, the sheepish look slowly melted into gratitude, admiration, and at last, love. He liked that look best.

Boundaries were established. Drew hated every second of it and Kellyn seemed utterly vexed and aggravated by the thought of it, but they realized that being Quidditch prodigies had its downfall.

"You know, as soon as they get a hold of this, we'll never have any chance at peace."

"Who's 'they?'" Drew asked, sleepy from her body heat. She shifted her leg next to his. Her legs were wonderful…

"The paparazzi," she said and his heart dropped. "They are obsessed with me. And you are charming to them," she explained. "It's a disaster waiting to happen."

"And it doesn't help that we're on the same Quidditch team," Drew continued.

"And it doesn't help that my father adores you as much as he adores Adam."

"How does that not help?"

"Because it's just one more story for some prick to write about us. But I wouldn't worry too much about that because my father won't like you as much after he finds out we're dating. Adam too, now that I think about it…"

"We're _dating_," Drew smiled at the recollection. It was a nice thought.

"Not yet," she poked him in the chest. "Not till after we graduate."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Drew groaned, displeased with her resolution.

"Why, interested in dying an early death?" Kellyn scowled. Her eyes flashed coldly at him before she turned away, appearing frustrated.

"I knew this would come up," Drew said softly, turning her head back to him so she could see his honesty. "That's why I knew we would have to talk because we can't just pretend that we and the rest of the world are separate entities. We have careers and the eyes of the school and society watching us. I just… I hate it. And now I finally _truly_ understand why you hate all the attention from the press." Kellyn gave him a look of sheer gratitude and gently kissed him.

"We'll have to date in the Muggle world," she began.

"And we'll have to keep it from the team."

"Well, we don't have to deal with that until fall training in September," Kellyn said anxiously. Drew did not like the edge in her voice and raised a questioning eyebrow. "September is a long ways away. Making it to September means not killing each other in June, July, and August." Her wording was jocular, but her tone was serious. Drew shook his head at her as if to say that she was unbelievable. This was the girl who loved him and was still terrified that they may actually last. She appeared ashamed for a moment. "I'm not ready for 'forever,'" she whispered. "But that's what dating is for." Drew nodded and kissed her.

"We'll just take it slowly," he added and her hand slid down his chest and rested on his navel. She did not seem to notice how his breath hitched in his throat and he silently appreciated the irony.

"Why is our school so damn gossipy?" she muttered, propping her head up on his shoulder to look him in the eyes. As if reading her mind, he responded:

"Who can we tell?"

"Gulliver," Kellyn said, "because he's your best friend. Glen, because he's practically my brother. Jay-Jay, because she's my best friend. Stella and Shaylee because they are also my best friends. James will probably end up hearing from Stella. He knows I would kill him if he told anyone else."

"What about your brother?"

"Uh, _no_," Kellyn said quickly, wrinkling her nose. "My mum will force it out of him in a heartbeat. Mum will tell Da, Da will kill you and then lecture me…"

"I get the picture."

"So keep we'll keep it quiet," Kellyn reaffirmed.

"Yes."

"Which means no PDA." Drew blinked at her words and then scanned the empty common room.

"Bit late for that."

"We're alone, that's not public," Kellyn huffed.

"With all our yelling…"

"I put a silencing charm on the room so I could study without distractions. No noise in or out."

"Study…"

"_Shit_, we have a test tomorrow."

"…so, I can't hold your hand or kiss you in the hallways?"

"Priorities, Drew!" Kellyn scolded him and he seemed to give her a look that she was his priority. "Besides, that's what broom closets are for," she quickly added and he gave her a roguish grin and wiggled his eyebrows. She went to punch him, but got even more tangled up in him. Her laughter rang out in his ear as he pinned her on the couch. Kellyn looked up at Drew, her hazel eyes laughing merrily; there was happiness, there was admiration, there was gratitude, and most of all, there was love. She stopped struggling for a moment and placed her hands on Drew's face. And even though the words were never said, Drew knew she was saying them a hundred times over again silently: _Kellyn Wood loved him_.

* * *

They sat next to each other at breakfast. Their fingers occasionally grazed, but their shoulders remained glued to each other. The tables in the Great Hall were crowded, with everyone trying to get a bite to eat before their exams. They were quiet, leaning in to say the occasional sentence to one another with low voices, heads dipping near each other to catch their words. No one really noticed anything peculiar about the duo. Kellyn and Drew were known to be hot and cold; their friendship was tumultuous to say the least. According to the rest of Hogwarts, Kellyn and Drew seemed to be on semi-stable ground since the Quidditch Cup final; therefore, it seem ordinary to see them sitting together at breakfast, giving each other looks that only they could read.

However, it was to be expected that three people noticed: Gulliver, Jay-Jay, and Sharon. Gulliver noticed because Drew was his best friend and he had not seem him that happy in awhile; Jay-Jay noticed because she was Kellyn's best friend and she knew that Kellyn loved him and could now see that love open in her eyes; and Sharon noticed too, because she had let go of her love for Drew and had shared a room with Kellyn, and knew that they were probably destined to be together all along and that she was but a stepping stone for them to get there. But, she was okay with being a stepping stone because they deserved to be happy after all that they went through. Sharon simply looked at them and smiled. Jay-Jay quirked an eyebrow and Kellyn mouthed that she would tell her later. Gulliver nodded in Kellyn's direction and Drew's smile said it all.

* * *

"I'm going to fail."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm going to die."

"Eventually, but not now."

"I will be the laughing stock of my family."

"Improbable."

"Why can't you be supportive of my premonition that I will do horribly on this exam?" Kellyn asked Drew, angrily crossing her arms. Her eyes were smiling.

"Because I would hardly be a good— oof. Was punching really necessary?" Drew rubbed his stomach. "I was going to say that I would hardly be a good _friend_ if I was supportive of this false belief." Kellyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll fail without your support," she huffed and went to her assigned seat for the Transfiguration N.E.W.T. Gulliver Dwight and Jay-Jay Davies, who were assigned to sit next to each other, watched the couple and then looked at each other.

"Five Galleons they get married."

"Five Galleons Kellyn freaks out and walks out on him at least once before then."

"That's terrible," Gulliver admonished. Jay-Jay simply shrugged and held out a hand to shake on it. Gulliver warily took it.

* * *

"Girl meeting. My bed. Now," Kellyn ordered.

"But we have Herbology tomorrow," Shaylee whined.

"We are all tired," Kellyn retorted, thinking of the brutal Transfiguration test they had just gotten out of. "But we just finished Transfig and we need a break for our brains, so girl meeting, my bed, _now_." Shaylee, Stella, and Jay-Jay hopped on Kellyn's bed. Sharon was hanging out with her best friends Libby Munin and Head Girl Shelby Katsuma.

"What's the occasion for a girl meeting?" Stella asked curiously.

"Well…" Kellyn began.

"Kellyn and Drew are together," Jay-Jay supplied, causing shrieks to fill the air.

"We're just dating and not even until summer!"

"No way!" Shaylee cried, bouncing on the bed. "I suspected you two had chemistry, but I thought you would never in a thousand years act on it!"

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Stella added, jumping on the bed too. "He is such a good bloke for you and you are such good friends."

"Wait, how did Jay-Jay know? Why is she not surprised too?" Shaylee protested.

"She figured it out on her own," Kellyn shrugged.

"But you two are so… secretive," Shaylee whined.

"That's because they can't have the entire school knowing," Stella supplied. She had an uncanny ability to see the big picture. "It will then be all over the papers and it will make Quidditch a little awkward. I'm sure their coach will not be too pleased."

"That's so… depressing," Shaylee sighed. "What's the fun in that?"

"We just have to scrape through the last few weeks of school without anyone else finding out—"

"Who else knows?" Stella asked.

"Gulliver," Jay-Jay supplied.

"You three, and I am going to tell Glen."

"Can I tell Cole?" Shaylee asked.

"No."

"Can I tell anyone?"

"No."

"Can I tell James?" Stella asked.

"I guess…"

"Why can Stella tell her boyfriend but I can't tell mine?" Shaylee pouted.

"Because I grew up with James Potter," Kellyn answered.

"What's the point in secretly dating someone if you can't tell anyone?" Shaylee cried out.

"Because that wouldn't make it a secret," Jay-Jay supplied. Shaylee cracked a grin and all the girls burst out laughing.

"Merlin, Kellyn, you really do fancy him, don't you?" Shaylee asked, seeing how happy Kellyn was.

"I do," Kellyn blushed. "Very much so."

* * *

"It's a dangerous tight rope to be walking, Drew."

"I know, Gulliver, but it's the only way," Drew sighed to his friend in the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'm happy for you mate, I really am, I just know that Kellyn can be… unpredictable," he said, thinking of his bet with Jay-Jay Davies.

"Of course she's unpredictable in some ways, but that almost makes her predictable," Drew reasoned.

"You sound insane," Gulliver stated and Drew shrugged with a smile.

"I'm in love. That's the most insane tight rope ever."

* * *

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" Kellyn asked Glen indignantly.

"I mean, honestly Kellyn, did you even think this out?"

"I—"

"Because I know you: you either over-rationalize things to the point where you are about to spontaneously combust or you avoiding thinking about it at all costs, stop taking care of your health, and nearly destroy yourself."

"Merlin, you are the _last_ person I expected this lecture from," Kellyn whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well, who else is going to take care of you?" Glen retorted.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem, Glen?" Kellyn cried out.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" he shouted and it was the first time she recalled Glen raising a voice at her. His angry tone shocked her, but she softened after processing his words. "I'm sorry for shouting, Kellyn," he said with abject shame, realizing what he had done, "but I think of you like a sister and I'm just… I'm a little messed up right now when it comes to love and…" Kellyn pulled him in for a hug.

"It's alright," Kellyn whispered in his ear. "I know you just want me to be safe. But in all honestly," she said pulling away, "I think I'm more likely to hurt him than he is to hurt me."

"You honestly think that?" Glen asked incredulously.

"Hell yes," Kellyn said. "We're _all_ a little messed up with it comes to love and I am certainly no exception." Kellyn studied her friend. "Are you alright? You aren't, are you?" Glen shrugged.

"No need to worry about me, you have plenty to worry about on your own."

"But you worry about me all the time…"

"I'm just stressed about exams, like everyone else," he assured her. Kellyn pulled him into a hug again.

"I just wanted to tell you because you are like a brother to me. And while I would rather not have my biological brother knowing about this, I am sure as hell going to need some help keeping this underground," she laughed softly.

"Well, Kellyn," Glen sighed, pulling away and taking her by the shoulders, "you really could not have picked someone better to get in a shit-ton of trouble with." And she laughed and smiled.

_

* * *

_

Honey, you are a rock upon which I stand,

_And I come here to talk. I hope you understand_

_That green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines on you,_

_And how could anybody deny you?_

_I came here with a load,_

_And it feels so much lighter now I've met you._

_And honey you should know_

_That I could never go on without you._

_-"Green Eyes" by Coldplay_

"I thought we had a nice talk about not playing with fire," Drew said as they sat in the dark common room that evening, Kellyn running her finger through the single flame that lit up the room.

"We did? When?"

"Oh, it was Halloween. You don't remember much of that night, do you?" She shook her head sheepishly. "Well, I asked you what the lesson of the night was as you were vomiting in the toilet and you thought it was to not play with fire. I clarified that the lesson was not to play with Fire_whiskey_, but that playing with fire was also bad."

"Well, that makes you quite the hypocrite," she whispered, her eyes dancing in the light from the candle. She did not seem to explain, but he understood: _she_ was the fire he was precariously playing with.

"Sometimes you just have to fight fire with fire."

"But we're so different," she sighed and Drew looked at her questioningly. "And every time I say that," she rushed her confession, "I begin to think that very statement is not true. At least we're not opposites where it could be something super problematic. But the more I say we are so different," she continued, "the more I realize it doesn't matter, even if we are… because you know me like no one else, so it doesn't matter if we're completely different in some regards, so it's not unexpected." She was quiet for awhile.

"How are you feeling tonight?" he asked, a smile on his lips.

"Weightless. Merlin, I was so stupid to deny you," she shook her head. "You were always there. You were this constant in my life, a rock of sanity, and now…" Her thought trailed off and she laughed lightly, not willing to finish her sentence.

"I don't want to go on without you… because you were there all along and now I can't imagine doing anything without you," Drew said, not sure if he was supplying the words for her or speaking for himself. Kellyn peered up into his green eyes and pressed her lips to his. The candle acted like a spotlight and lit up the room and Kellyn liked to believe that it shone for him.

* * *

"You told me to thank you later," Drew said to Sharon during their lunch break between the written portion and practical of their Herbology N.E.W.T. on Wednesday. "So here I am, thanking you… again… later." Sharon looked at the young man she once loved and smiled. "I'm sorry you were right… about everything."

"You don't have to make apologies to me anymore, Drew," Sharon said softly, her hand dropping to her side after deciding not to place a hand on his arm in reassurance. He plowed on.

"I hope we can be friends. I would really like that. It would be a shame to let years of friendship go to waste."

"I would like that," she smiled back at him.

"I owe you everything."

"You don't owe me anything."

"But I do," Drew insisted. "I know that you talked to her. Kellyn respects you, even if she walks on tiptoes around you most of the time."

"Let's keep it that way," Sharon said with a slightly evil grin and Drew let out a barking laugh.

* * *

"Oh, don't worry," Kellyn insisted to her exam proctor during her Herbology practical. "This happens all the time." She added a grimace for good measure. "Obviously, our dear friend, the Fanged Geranium, simply has taken a liking to human flesh. If this darling creature was remotely sane as Fanged Geraniums should be, my chum here would much prefer some crunchy bug. But instead, my hand is particularly crunchy. It's an honest mistake, really."

Her exam proctor looked rather concerned, but unimpressed. The Fanged Geranium remained latched to Kellyn's hand and she continued speaking.

"At least now you will get to see the geranium's fangs better. They are on average approximately two centimeters, but I would estimate this geranium's to be more like two and a half. They are very territorial, thus their biting nature. And they are quite hardy, growing in most soil types as long as it is not waterlogged. They also have little capsules near the fang that they store pollen in and then break open to disperse. Brilliant, huh?"

"Would you like some assistance in convincing the geranium to desist biting you?" the exam proctor asked dryly.

"No worries," Kellyn grimaced. "I can manage. I've done this loads of times. This particular Fanged Geranium and I have a long history. It was love at first bite," she weakly asked. "If you could perhaps skewer a beetle on a stick, that would be most helpful. Make sure it's a crunch one!" The proctor rolled their eyes and procured what Kellyn asked for. The Fanged Geranium lunged for the beetle and released Kellyn's hand. "Any other questions about the Fanged Geraniums or can we move on from this _endearing_ specimen?"

_

* * *

_

You've already won me over in spite of me.

_Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet._

_Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are._

_I couldn't help it—it's all your fault._

_-"Head Over Feet" by Alanis Morissette_

"I love you," he murmured and the words seemed to light up the room.

"I know," she whispered back. It was late Wednesday night as they were in the empty common room, squeezing in a few hours of privacy into their packed schedules.

"What, not saying it back, now?" he asked in jest, although secretly he was a little hurt. She was quiet for a moment.

"I meant it, before when I said it. I meant it," she quietly insisted. "I don't know, it's just… scary to say."

"It shouldn't be scary after the first time, honey."

"Nope, don't like that pet name," she shook her head. He had been trying out pet names for the past few days and none had stuck. In general, it seemed that Kellyn was rather against pet names.

"Nothing is going to work."

"_If_ something works," she maintained, "it will be spur of the moment and it will feel right. For example, James calls Stella sunshine, which is cute because she is the light in his life and also mildly ironic because her name relates to stars and stars correlate to night and the sun correlates to day."

"Only you would appreciate that."

"Exactly, so if you are going to give me some ridiculous nickname," she rolled her eyes, "it better be good."

"Lovely tangent," Drew said, swerving back to their original conversation, much to Kellyn's chagrin. "You've told me you loved me a few times… how is saying again any different?"

"I don't know," she huffed, "it was in the moment." Drew looked at her crossly. "But I meant it, you know I meant it, and you know I feel that that way still."

"So what's the big deal?" She could tell he was starting to get irate.

"You're such a fucking Gryffindor," she angrily murmured, "never afraid of how you feel. It's not fair."

"Of all the fucking things to be scared of, you pick being in love. Honestly, you are completely neurotic." She heavily sighed.

"I don't _want_ to be scared," she whispered, her voice so quiet he almost didn't catch the words. "With love," she said more strongly, "it seems like you are constantly jumping into things and I don't want to jump blindly. Because if I say it, it becomes tangible, real, and true. And then if I jump the gun and say it and something happens on the way down, I'm going to be really, _really_ messed up. So the next time I say it, I want to really mean it and feel it and it will stick. And maybe then forever can start," Kellyn said, looking up into his eyes, begging for him to understand. "Until then, you'll have to just look at me and know." Drew sighed. "You're not exactly pleased," Kellyn said and he gave her a pointed look.

"One day, Kellyn, you are going to stop fighting and it's going to be great."

"Well, this is half your fault!" she protested. "You won me over in spite of… well, _me_."

"That, I did," he grinned, kissing her.

"Somebody give the bloke a medal."

* * *

She was not terribly worried about her Defense Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. on Thursday. At that point, she simply wanted a decent night's sleep and to be able to be with Drew without anyone casting them suspicious glances. She was exhausted like most of the 7th years. She had only three more exams, so the following week would bring a lighter workload, but she had to make it to the weekend first. They were all practically sleeping upright as they walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts practical. Kellyn felt quite comfortable with the material and just about smiled when the instructor asked her to produce a Patronus.

Kellyn closed her eyes and thought about her happiest memory and was glad to see that it had changed. It was no longer flying. It was not even being recruited to Puddlemere. It was Drew and everything about him. She thought about the way they would lay on the couch in the Ravenclaw common room for hours at night while everyone had gone to bed long ago, sometimes talking, sometimes arguing, sometimes kissing, and sometimes just being silent and enjoying one another's presence. It was true happiness, the warmest, brightest thing she could possibly think.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Her corporeal Patronus exploded from her wand with power like none other she had experienced before, the large dragon taking form and flying out with furious speed. It was truly a beautiful sight and the instructor murmured that not many wizards and witches had Patronuses that were magical creatures. The dragon soared around the room and wrapped around Drew a few times, who immediately looked over to Kellyn's direction, a knowing smile on his face.

Even if she was scared of saying 'I love you' aloud, she found a thousand other ways to say it. And perhaps, Drew thought, that was one of the simple pleasures in life when his life was Kellyn Wood.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so if you reviewed last chapter, I already told you some stuff, but if you haven't, here are the two announcements I wanted to make last chapter but thought it would be better after the lovely little fluff._

_So, the big news. I'm writing the epilogue for this story and it is huge. Monstrously huge. And I need closure after writing this puppy, which means two things: I need to tie everything up and I need a bit of a break to do it. So, here's the deal: I was going to originally just staple on the ridiculously long epilogue (that I have only written a fraction of) at the end of the story, but it's too long to even fathom writing right now._

_Instead, I have decided to give just enough closure in the final chapter of the fanfic to satisfy all your undying wishes for Kellyn and Drew to be together forever and ever, and then I'm going to take a bit of a break, write the entire epilogue, and then post it in bits as its own story, a sequel/what-happened-in-between to "The Reign of Kellyn Wood." Of course, I will let you know when that I start posting that, but your best bet is to have me on your author alerts._

_Also exciting in the world of Off Dreaming is a new fanfic. Yep, I'm writing another story. It is a Draco/Astoria fanfic, because I've always wondered about the girl that ended up with Malfoy. This story will be much shorter, perhaps only 15 chapter, and after writing the first two chapters, I'm realizing that it is much different from anything I have ever written._

_I wish I could say that if you like Kellyn's story, you will like this one (which is titled "On the Other Side"), but that may not be true. These characters are not exactly likeable by any means. They may (key word being 'may') have some redeemable qualities, but they certainly aren't the most wholesome people on earth—they are proud (and not like Kellyn), egotistical, manipulative, clever, and arrogant, to list a few. Also, it is dark—the story begins in what would have been Harry's seventh year at Hogwarts and goes a few years after the war, skipping large chucks of time for the sake of my sanity._

_It's odd, though, because I already am enjoying writing this in a much different way than writing Kellyn's story. I do not identify with these characters as well as those in "TROKW," and so they are interesting and perplexing and really tricky to write. I am constantly second guessing myself and the style is completely different than "TROKW," but I hope you all will give it a chance. **I just posted the first chapter... eek! **__Let me know if you have any questions and I'll be happy to answer them! Once again, thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_-Off Dreaming_


	100. Chapter 90: The Good Fight

_Author's Note: I;m so sorry this took so long to update. I've been super busy with getting a hang of the new quarter and applying to study in Barcelona next school year, so things have been pretty hectic. When I finally did get time, though, I wrote this for you in but two days. I re-read it twice, but I'm quite positive there will inevitably be typos because it is still so fresh. Regardless, enjoy the chapter: we have one last Keepers and Rebels song in here that I think is a nice something-something to sum up the school year. Please review! I have a rather devilish amount of reviews now- 666 reviews- so I think you all could change that for my superstitious mind, yes? You are all wonderful! :)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 90: The Good Fight

Their days as Hogwarts students were numbered. It was now Friday and they had only a week of N.E.W.T.s left and then another week for graduation practice while the younger students took final exams. The weather had been growing uncommonly nice for Scotland and the seventh and fifth years continually scowled at the rest of the student body for being able to take their work outside and indulge in the distracting sunshine. However, most of the seventh years slumbered straight until noon on Friday since only a handful of students were enrolled in N.E.W.T. level Ancient Runes. Kellyn was one of the few unlucky ones and was up early to begin her exam. During lunch, she and Helen Garvgaski lamented on hearing their classmates running around the castle and creating general havoc while they were only half-complete with their exam. When she finally got out of her exam, she was trudging back to the Ravenclaw common when her body hit someone familiar, warm, and loving.

"Hey beautiful," he said and Kellyn quirked a smile at the pet name.

"Tolerable," she commented coyly.

"Not bad, huh?" he proudly boasted. "I spend all morning coming up with that. Actually, I was sleeping."

"You are a terrible human being and I hate you."

"Liar," he smiled.

"So are you: I look like shit."

"You _look_ tired. You _are_ beautiful." Kellyn ducked her head, smiling to herself at the effect his words had on her. "So, 'beautiful' it is, then?"

"I think you can come up with something better," she challenged, leaning against the stone wall of the spiral staircase in the Ravenclaw tower. Drew came down a few steps to meet her at eye level.

"You are so difficult to please."

"You say that as if you don't enjoy every minute of your vain attempts," she batted her eyelashes innocently.

"They are hardly in vain," he scoffed.

"Oh really?" she raised an eyebrow incredulously and suddenly she was pressed against the stone wall and standing on her tiptoes with Drew's lips on hers, his hands in her hair, her neck, her hip… when they parted, she was sufficiently breathless and a little confused.

"My attempts," he whispered, his warm breath tickling her neck, "are hardly in vain when _that_ is my reward," he smiled triumphantly.

"Asshole," she muttered, her voice strained from trying to quell her thumping heart.

"That is _not_ a good pet name," he kissed her nose, which was wrinkled in irritation. "Go drop off your books. We are going to go somewhere."

"Alright," she goofily smiled, immediately conceding. "Wait, I wanted to take a nap!" she protested, remembering her original plan.

"A nap is more important than me?" he joked with indignation.

"Am I _ever_ nice when I'm exhausted?" she asked rhetorically.

"Fine, you can take your damn nap when we get there. Now go," he said, stealing another kiss from her before shoving her upstairs. "I'll meet you at the bottom." Kellyn grinned as she marched up the stairs, tossing her books in her room before shouting that she was going out. Jay-Jay muttered something about 'young love' but Kellyn did not mind and dashed down the steps. He leaned against the wall in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, looking effortlessly cool as a little smile played across his lips. Kellyn felt quite silly in her school uniform and fussed with her hair for a moment. "You look fine," he said as if reading her thoughts. He reached out to grab her hand but then thought better, realizing they were in a crowded hall. He placed a hand on the small of her back to point her in the right direction and they set off walking out of the school, onto the grounds, and to the backside of the hill where the Quidditch pitch stood. Once they were alone, Drew laced his fingers through Kellyn's. She quite enjoyed walking with him, palms pressed together—it felt so natural, so normal, so mundane, and yet, so wonderful. From where they then stood, they could only see a little bit of the castle and had a full view of the mountains that rose up the backside of the school.

"We went to your spot this week, so this is _my_ spot," he clarified. "Weather permitting, of course," he grinned before flopping down on the soft grass. Kellyn settled down next to him and he turned his face toward her, placing a slow, tantalizing kiss on her lips. She felt her heart speed up and all resolution melt away. His eyes looked straight into her soul. "We should just run away together," he half-joked. "We'll make a break for the mountains and travel the world: no cameras, no worries, just us."

"And how will we fund this great adventure?" Kellyn asked, deciding to humor his whimsical decision.

"You will wait tables and make great tips off of charm alone while I serenade café-goers with my ace guitar skills," he said confidently. "And we'll work our way around the globe—a month here, a month there, wherever our hearts desire."

"And what if I just want to stay in one place?" she asked quietly. Drew silently studied her for a moment.

"Then we'll stay in that one place forever. We'll settle down, watch the sun rise and fall, and pass the days just being together," he smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That sounds quite nice," she nestled into his embrace. Drew chuckled.

"A few months ago, you would have thought it torture."

"Passing the day with you?" she asked jokingly.

"Oh, you wound me," he said in a deadpan tone, causing her to giggle. "I meant staying in one place—that would have been impossible for you."

"Funny how things change," she smiled.

"A real knee-slapper," he smiled back. "Thanks for humoring me."

"You're welcome," she murmured sleepily. "Although having a little privacy would not be something I would complain about."

"I thought you speculated that's what broom closets were for… Kellyn?" he questioned when she did not spar back with some witty retort.

"It's nap time, Drew."

"Fine, just use me as a pillow," he grumbled.

"I think I will," Kellyn sighed happily, closing her eyes. His lips brushed the tip of her nose and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep until it was growing dark and nearing dinner. As they walked back, fingers brushing with every step, Kellyn realized that their afternoon together was but a taste of what their summer was going to be like; she found herself excited more than ever for that season to begin.

* * *

Kellyn felt herself be nudged awake Saturday morning.

"It's our last day to go to Hogsmeade. Want to come?" Shaylee asked.

"I'm so tired," she finally responded once she recollected the English language. "Maybe I'll catch up with you all this afternoon."

"I told you she would say that," Jay-Jay retorted to Shaylee and Stella. "You still look like shit," she said to Kellyn, who put a pillow over her head.

"Well, Drew was up and he said to go get him before you leave," Stella chirped merrily.

"I told him that we were not fucking owls and he could deliver the damn message himself," Jay-Jay muttered. Stella defended Drew by mentioning something about the bewitched staircases and the Ravenclaw girls all walked out of the room, still bickering. Kellyn was about to close her eyes again and return to her slumber when Shaylee poked her head back in.

"By the way, Cole mentioned that everyone except Drew has already left for Hogsmeade," Shaylee wiggled her eyebrows. Kellyn rolled over, even though her heart was pounding, and ordered herself to go back to sleep for awhile. It was no use—her temptation had been stirred. A half hour had passed and she only thought of curling up with Drew, so she finally rolled out of bed, attempted to put her hair back in a braid, and walked over to the boy's dormitories still in her pajamas. Drew was lying on his bed with his Potions book propped up on his bare stomach. He had not bothered to change out of his pajama pants and he smiled at the sight of a half-asleep Kellyn in the doorway.

"I was hoping you would come over," Drew smiled, snapping the book shut and sitting up to greet her. Kellyn watched his muscles flex and found a completely new appreciation for Quidditch. She motioned for him to stay in bed and joined him, sliding under the covers to bask in his warmth. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she placed her head under his chin, enjoying feeling the steady rise and fall of his chest and the gentle beat of his heart. "You are still tired, aren't you luv?" Kellyn nodded her head. "Can we add 'luv' to the repertoire of acceptable pet names?"

"It is alright. You can…" she yawned, "…do better."

"You are a terrible human being and I hate you," he borrowed her words from the previous day.

"Liar," she responded accordingly. Feeling a sudden rush of affection, she sat up to kiss him. "Sorry for the morning breath," she said when they parted. Drew did not seem to mind at all and smiled rather goofily. She curled up with her side pressed up against him and a leg tossed languidly over his lower body, a hand placed under his ribcage and her head on his bare chest. She heard him open his book, but a few minutes later he gave up, snapped the book shut, and pulled her closer. He whispered, "I love you" and they both slipped off to sleep for an hour.

When Kellyn woke up and looked at the clock, Drew—a light sleeper—stirred awake.

"What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Eleven already?" Kellyn protested, flopping back down on his chest. She let her eyes droop for a moment until they shot open in epiphany: that divine, weightless feeling, that sweet sensation of waking up with Drew nestled next to her was something she could look forward to doing every morning when they lived together. And the fact that she thought 'why' rather than 'if' was a truly startling notion, causing her to bolt upright.

"What is it?" he questioned concernedly. Kellyn blushed and was at a loss for words, furiously shaking her head and insisting that she would not tell him what crossed her mind until he finally gave up. With both their stubborn natures coming to blows, this naturally took a good five minutes. Regardless, she was fully awake then, but she was quite loath to put on normal clothes and go to Hogsmeade. They were quite alone, which was going to be a rarity in their last two weeks at school. Her lips slowly caressed his and he responded by pulling her body down toward him.

Mind and body separated: there was nothing to slow her down, nothing to quell her hammering heart, nothing to cease her pleading whispers in his ear, no earthly reason to part herself from him. They were lost, so lost in each other, so lost in being young and in love, so lost in unexplored territories, that it was not until Drew said her name with a twinge of warning that she realized that her shirt was chucked halfway across the room and she was straddling Drew with her fingers on the edge of his waistband and his hands resting on the top of her thighs, which were rather unconcealed by her skimpy pajama shorts.

"Oh _fuck_," he moaned, taking his hands off her like her skin was fire. She felt herself shiver, seeing the way his eyes roamed over her body. Suddenly, she felt a little embarrassed with how far things had gone—did he think she was easy? that she had been liberal with her gifts to other blokes? that she was pliable in his hands? She rather wanted her shirt back, but she was too overwhelmed to move. "Kellyn," he whispered, his voice hoarse. She toyed with her necklace, which rested against the bare skin of her chest. He pulled his legs out underneath her and sheepishly placed a blanket on her bare shoulders, which she hastily wrapped around herself. He tucked a strand of hair that had fallen out of her braid behind her ear and dipped his head down to see her face. "What's on your mind?" She shrugged and shook her head before looking away, not wiling to share the insecurities on her mind. "Are you a… how far have… have you had sex before?" he asked and now it was his turn to be unable to meet his gaze.

"Yes," she quietly admitted.

"Was it… was it with Sam Malfoy?" he asked, his voice strained.

"No," she said and she almost smiled at how this seemed to be a relief to him. "I've only… just once. It was long before Sam… he was an Argentine. Buenos Aires is a lovely city," she said, thinking of the European influence, the winding streets, and the melting pot of people that made her feel quite at home because of their diversity. To avoid growing nostalgic and slipping back into those memories that she had long buried, she proposed her own question. "What about you? Have you…?" Drew rubbed the back of his neck, a pinkish tinge on his cheeks.

"Being a guitar-playing, mysterious private school bloke had its advantages while at home during the summer," he said, now quite red. "But never anything meaningful," he quickly added, still rather pink. "Did your—um—" Kellyn decided to save him the embarrassment of completely asking the question and responded to what she assumed he was asking.

"I was fifteen at the time and thought I was in love. Not long after, my family moved and things just fell apart. I stopped really trying to have relationships—of any sort—after that debacle," she explained. "It meant something… I just was so young and naïve that I though that, that I hoped that…" She stopped there, now wishing that she had been able to experience everything with Drew.

"We have done everything so out of order," he shook his head. "I want to make things right, to do things right, and… to do things right by _you_," he insisted and Kellyn slowly smiled. "We should take things slowly."

"It's probably for the best," she agreed. "Because I do want… the same," she said, her smile widening. "When the time comes, I would… I would like it to be special."

"Brilliant," he said, now grinning and seeming much relieved, but unsure what to do next. Just then, the blanket slipped off her shoulder. "Alright, can you please do me a great favor and put your shirt on? It is quite distracting…" his voice trailed off, eyeing the skin of her collarbone.

"Alright, can you please do _me_ a great favor and go get my shirt? I now distinctly remember you chucking it in that general direction," she gestured and once again, Drew flushed and went to pick up the neglected item of clothes. She smiled in spite of herself. "We should probably put on outdoor clothes and go to Hogsmeade," she said, putting her shirt back on.

"Yes," he agreed.

"Because it will be our last chance as students."

"Of course."

"So, I am going to go back to my room."

"Naturally."

"And put on real clothes."

"Sure."

"And you are going to get changed."

"Absolutely."

"And then we'll meet in the common room."

"Ace."

"So, I'm going to go now," she stood up, shaking her head at how oddly he was behaving. She was at the door when he finally blurted out:

"I think you're wonderful." And really, the look on his face could not have been bought with any number of Galleons: it made her laugh at how nonsensically happy she was. Minutes later, the sentiment had not faded as they made their last trek to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Nostalgia was the only way to describe the attitude of the seventh years that evening as they sat in their private room. There were no drinks passed around, no raging music, and no blinking lights. Instead, they lounged on the furniture, leaned against walls, and gathered in circles on the floor, simply talking, swapping stories, and recollecting their early years of school. It seemed odd that after seven years of residing at that castle, they would not be returning again. What had been a home would now become but a memory, a past chapter in their lives, an echo from the past.

Kellyn sat with her back to Drew and her legs propped up on Glen. Stella perched herself on the back of the couch and James stood behind her, his hands on her waist to keep her balance (even though she assured him that her balance was flawless and she would not fall). Cole sat on the couch and Shaylee sat on the ground, placing her arms on the tops of his legs as a pillow and resting her head there. Jay-Jay sat on the armrest next to Glen, quite at ease being surrounded by her good friends. Sam was sitting on the floor with Shelby—who was exhausted from her Head Girl duties and numerous N.E.W.T. exams—curled up on his lap; her best friends, Sharon Tabor and Libby Munin, sat next to them, engaging in a conversation with Gulliver. Andren Mahone, the lead singer for the Keepers and Rebels, and Amadi, Kellyn's stunning partner of crime in Care of Magical Creatures and best friend to Helen Garvgaski, laughed merrily with Helen and Teegan, the drummer for the Keepers and Rebels. Andren and Amadi were certainly the most unconventional couple Kellyn had ever met (they even trumped her and Drew, she thought), yet they remained strong; Helen looked quite happy with Teegan at her side, always laughing at his hilarious jokes and smiling his way. It was odd to think that just months ago, they were in the Hospital Wing trying to act like adults…

Yet there they were, on the cusp of their true adulthood when they would stop their schooling, get their own apartments, go to work, and take care of themselves, and yet, they suddenly found that they could stand being kids for another week.

Kellyn listened to everyone's stories and thought of her own childhood. While they were first years learning their way around the castle, she was eleven years old, walking the green haunts of Ireland and prattling in Spanish to market people in Madrid. When they were in their second year and happily reunited with their new friends, Kellyn was flouncing through the glittering palace of Beauxbatons for a semester while her family was residing in Paris, rolling her eyes in Sicily as her father attempted to spin out pizza dough, and roaming the historical sights of Athens. While they were in third year and choosing two new elective classes to enroll in, Kellyn was finding the necklace she constantly wore around her neck in Casablanca, Morocco, looking out her window over Wellington Bay in New Zealand, and trying to convince her father that she was a bit old for him to hold her hand in Bangalore. While they were in their fourth year and discovering the other sex, Kellyn was sneaking out for the first time in Hong Kong and screaming at her father that the owl had been eaten in Madagascar. When they were in fifth year and preparing for the O.W.L.s, Kellyn was fancying herself in love in Buenos Aires, pining away in Munich before resolutely declaring herself independent, and being a tease in Manaus, Brazil. When they were in sixth year and thinking about their future careers, Kellyn was working at a jungle restoration society in San Jose, Costa Rica, perfecting her tan in Acapulco, Mexico, and dreaming about playing professional Quidditch in Tokyo.

She had but a fraction of her life at Hogwarts, and yet it was the most meaningful, action-packed year of her life. She looked at Drew and he read her gaze. He saw that she wished she had seven years rather than one, but would still miss the place all the same. Surrounded by all the seventh years, there was little he could do but look and convey that he understood her sentiment, but was so thankful for her one year and could not imagine how different everything would be without her.

And really, she knew that they all were going to be just fine.

* * *

With only two exams during her second week of N.E.W.T.s, Kellyn often slipped away with Drew. They were careful and no one seemed to bat an eye at their general attachment. The seventh years were growing increasingly anxious with more free time on their hands and turned to pranking, especially since the fear of disciplinary action had all but disappeared.

James Potter's crowning moment of the week was when he choreographed all the floating candles in the Great Hall to sing a chorus of rather inventive wizard swears during the middle of dinner. McGonagall had literally thrown her hands up and announced that she was seriously considering moving the graduation date up just so she could "toss these marauders out before they wreaked any more havoc on the school." James stood up with fake tears in his eyes and announced that was the kindest compliment his ears had ever been blessed to hear; McGonagall, ever the quick wit, retorted that he would be dragged by his ears to her office unless he sat down and silenced the candles immediately. He did, but proceeded to strut around school for the next few days.

After the stress of exams, the seventh years mostly slept and relaxed outside where they would not bother those still studying. There were pick-up games of football and Quidditch (minus the Bludger to avoid injuries) and students lounged by the lake, hoping to catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid one last time. Kellyn visited Grwap and Hagrid; both had missed her tremendously, but they showed it in different ways. Hagrid kept on pouring her cup after cup of tea to keep her in the cabin longer and Grwap bestowed her with flowers, dead rodents, and other knickknacks he found in the Forbidden Forest. Grwap's vocabulary had blossomed that year and was slowly stringing together subjects and verbs that made some sense. He still had trouble with his 'l's but Kellyn did not have the heart to correct him when he called her 'Kewin.' She made numerous promises to do her best to return to visit him in the next years and assured him that he would at least have her brother as a student for the next two years before she finally managed to slip back to the castle.

_

* * *

_

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified

_But then I see the look in your eyes…_

—_Turn around, bright eyes—_

_Every now and then I fall apart…_

_-"Total Eclipse of the Heart" by Bonnie Tyler_

Kellyn and Drew were as they always were: laughing and joking one moment, quiet and content at another, and volatile and argumentative the next. Most of the time, they argued about stupid things because they would disagree, debate, then someone would cross the line and they would grow angry, each adding fuel to the other's fire until they forgot what they were arguing about, declared a cease-fire, and tried to carry on. On one particular occasion when they were alone out on the Quidditch pitch, Drew had proved her quite wrong and she was positively loath to admit it, so she was rather huffy when he kept egging her on to just admit that she had been incorrect. She crossed her arms and was quite determined not to look at him, keeping her face turned around so he would not be able to read her angry expression and know exactly what was on her mind.

"Alright, I'm sorry, I went too far."

"Hell yes you did!" she snapped.

"But it really is not difficult to admit when you are wrong," he added.

"It is when you are being a proud prick!" she shouted back. "I'm not going to admit anything—whether it is deserving or not—for the sake of your vanity!"

"Vanity? I'll admit to being proud, but not _vain_," he retorted.

"Can you just go away?" she growled.

"No, not until everything is settled," he insisted.

"Why fucking bother?" she retreated away from his embrace.

"Because I'm going to fight the good fight."

"I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore!" she proclaimed.

"Not this—I could really care less. The good fight is you: I'm going to fight for you and fight to make this thing work and in order for this to work, I need to know that you are going to trust me and not feel vulnerable, weak, or silly for admitting to me that you have done something wrong. And _that's_ worth fighting for—fighting for security and understanding and forgiveness—so I'll fight the good fight," he calmly explained. "So please, just turn around and look at me." Kellyn did not budge, even though she was rather moved by his speech. "I'm sorry for nagging you. I really am," he apologized. "Just… just turn around, bright eyes."

And slowly, she did.

"That wasn't too hard," he smiled, rubbing her arms.

"I know, I'm sorry… for all of the above," she rolled her eyes, causing him to grin. "Sometimes it's just easier to be off in my own little world and not be terrified that the wrong person is going to think that I'm such a pain in the ass… so I fall apart and overreact… but you already knew that, didn't you?" Drew softly smiled and nodded his head. "So, I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" he questioned.

"Whatever it was that we were arguing about in the first place," Kellyn tossed her hands up in the air, causing Drew to laugh. "On the plus side, I think you finally found a suitable pet name. I mean, it worked, I suppose…"

"Bright eyes," Drew murmured, taking her face in his hands. Kellyn smiled at the warmth in his voice and leaned it for a kiss, shivering in the fading afternoon sun.

* * *

There were no classes for the seventh years during the final week of school. Blessed with an abundance of time, they all clung together, cherishing their last moments within the ancient walls of the castle. They talked fondly of the past, held on tightly to the tumultuous present, and placed hope in their unknown futures.

The Sunday before graduation, the Keepers and Rebels held one final concert in the Room of Requirement. The place was completely packed with students and all were excited to get a copy of their record of the new songs from the year, most appropriately titled _The Year of the Muse_. Much to everyone's disappointment, "Heartbreak Rhapsody" was not included on the record and only a handful of students knew that this was done to banish the song from Drew's guilty mind.

However, there was one last song that they were to perform that night. After the usual favorites, Andren Mahone, Drew Indovinello, Teegan Farley, and Gulliver Dwight announced that they had collaborated and written a final song to summarize their sentiments about their last year at Hogwarts coming to a close. The song was titled "Chapter Books" and began with a tapping on the cymbal, a steady beat on the bass, and some cheerful sounding guitar plucks courtesy of Drew. Andren began to sing, his tone light but his face serious:

_Tell me that you did not expect to immortalize my name,_

_Because from the beginning_

_You were constantly spinning_

_And you never planned on it being a fair game._

_..._

_And so tell me, how exactly did your prologue begin?_

_Did your write it off as serendipity?_

_Or did you paint a lie a whole lot less pretty?_

_I know for sure you never expected to let me under your skin._

Drew joined in to harmonize in the third verse, his smooth, gentle voice melding with the strained, raspy voice of Andren.

_And do tell me, was there something in between?_

_Because I distinctly remember_

_Your eyes burning like embers_

_And all that followed was entirely unforeseen._

An explosion of guitar, drums, and bass made the audience scream. It was a typical Keepers and Rebels move to begin the song with a pleasant harmony before breaking out into a strange cacophony of notes that resounded like pure emotion.

_And to humor us in thinking we were mature,_

_We read chapter books_

_And avoided the skeptical looks,_

_And through the years, we thought we would endure._

From here, the volume died a little and came back to the odd, merry melody that spoke of excitement and worry. Drew began to sing, his deep voice carrying throughout the room.

_But we continued to read that chapter book_

_And wondered when the plot would shift_

_And if our lives would drift_

_And you didn't say a word, but I knew this from a look._

The guitars died at this point, leaving Gulliver's steady bass and a Tarzan-like beat on Teegan's drums as Drew and Andren half-shouted and half-sang:

_Because at age sixteen, you broke my routine,_

_You made a great scene with your language so obscene._

_For your disease, there was no vaccine,_

_Yet we all flowed on in a great ravine…_

Andren sang next, the drums now giving way to the whine of Drew's guitar.

_And sometimes we were on different pages,_

_Different chapters, different volumes,_

_Different books, different libraries,_

Andren then took over on the guitar while Drew sang the next verse, Kellyn smiling at his diction.

_And sometimes we were juxtaposed,_

_Laid in antithesis, mottled with paradox,_

_Stuck in a chiasmus, riddled with cacophony,_

The band hurdled into the chorus once again, the drums beating in their chests and their hands in the air to proclaim the fact that they were alive and young.

_But to humor us in thinking we were mature,_

_We read chapter books_

_And avoided the skeptical looks,_

_And through the years, we thought we would endure._

The intensity of the song did not fade as Drew and Andren harmonized the next part of the song.

_Your fingers skim over the page_

_And I know you are loath to continue on,_

_But I do not fear, I will arrive anon_

_In the next chapter, on the next page._

_..._

_So turn, turn, turn, my love:_

_Find a blank page and write your next chapter._

_I will remember you hereafter_

_Even if I'm unworthy of_

_..._

_A place in your chapter book,_

_Hidden in the margins_

_Or considered your original sin,_

_Or stowed away in a tight nook._

_..._

_But to humor us in thinking we were mature,_

_We read chapter books_

_And avoided the skeptical looks,_

_And through the years, we thought we would endure._

The volume did not die, but the tune slowed to something earnest and meaningful as the entire band sang the last verse of the song. It was bitter and hopeful, excited and nervous, and confident and uncertain; it was a song about having one last chance to make things right before setting off onto the next great adventure. The audience was captivated as the last harmonized verse filled every nook and cranny of the room.

_And so tell me when you write your epilogue:_

_I would like to see if you're fine,_

_If you ended up being mine,_

_If you found your way through the haze and the smog._

After the song, Drew found Kellyn through the crowd and laughing, she threw his arms around him. While they were close, he whispered in her ear.

"Did you like the song?"

"It was very fitting," she responded.

"Only a little of that song was about you," he quickly added.

"I knew what parts."

"I knew you would. And did you think the album title was fitting?" he asked. She parted from him so he could see her broad, knowing smile. Their gaze was broken when Andren bounded up to them, quickly followed by the rest of the band, and Kellyn laughed and joked with them, thinking how but two months ago she was fighting to stay at Hogwarts.

And _Merlin,_ she was quite glad she had fought the good fight.


	101. Ch 91: All the Places You Will Go, Part1

_Author's Note: Well, I really hope that you all have stuck around to read the last chapter of The Reign of Kellyn Wood. And by "last chapter", I mean Chapter 91. I knew from the beginning it was going to be in multiple parts, that I would write it and say everything I wanted and then divide it in healthy chunks. I usually try to write the entire chapter first and then post it, but school has really been killing me. I've really been having a hard time finding time to write lately, so I must thank you for being so patient with me this past month. Especially thanks to one special reviewer (you know who you are), who positively begged me to update today. Wish granted! Here's the chapter! (And of course, the chapter title is a little nudge to Dr. Seuss. If you don't know who he is, you have had a very sad childhood.)_

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 91: All the Places You Will Go (Graduation), Part 1

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would bring laughter, tears, sorrow, and happiness.

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be a day of saying goodbye to old friends and hello to new opportunities.

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be a time when they would look back on their school life and wonder if they would be remembered by dusty plaques or photographs; they wondered if their legacy would bring smiles or sneers.

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be their last chance to tell people they cared or honestly could care less; they knew that these words, or the absence of them, would dictate all future relations.

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be a time when they would either regret how they had spent their seven years of school or embrace their choices and declare that it was what it was; they knew that their opinions would continue to change over the years.

They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be the day they would graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What they did not know was that no graduation can quite be anticipated until living it; they did not know why they would laugh or cry, why they would say goodbye or look to the future, why they would be remembered or not, why they would hold back or expound their final confessions, or why they would lament or accept what they had done.

Thus, they knew what to expect, but the best laid plans of witches and wizards often go awry. This was the case of Friday, June 18, 2023, a day that came and went before they even realized exactly what had passed: and suddenly, it was gone and they were wondering all the places they would go.

* * *

On the evening of Thursday, June 17th, the seventh year girls in the Ravenclaw tower all gathered in a circle in the middle of the floor. Stella, who had a miraculous way with words, began to speak in her soothing, logical voice:

"When we were eleven years old, we found ourselves in this room. We were all strangers at the time, but bound together by a few key personality traits typical of Ravenclaws," she said with a serene smle. "There was the ever-cheerful Shaylee Kantowen, the tough-and-rumbling Jay-Jay Davies, the graceful Sharon Tabor, and myself, Stella Lovegood-Thomas. We were so young, not knowing how the next seven years of our lives would continue.

"Nonetheless, we passed these years together. We cried over blokes, lamented over essays, giggled late at night, and we were always available for a serious discussion or some light girl talk. We were friends. We knew each other's mannerisms by heart: we could tell when we were upset, stressed, delighted, or exhausted," Stella said and all the girls nodded their heads emphatically. "Living together does that to people: it binds them together in the oddest ways, so much that not having each other's presence does not quite feel like home.

"In our seventh year, we received a fifth member to our group: one Kellyn Wood, the vivacious daughter of a Quidditch superstar who managed to flip everything topsy-turvy," said Stella, causing the girls to titter and roll their eyes. "Things were certainly never the same after that and the year became a year of growth, change, struggle, and victory." Stella's voice grew even more serious, quietly alluding to things that had passed unbeknownst to her. "We fell in and out of love. We laughed with our victories and cried over our disappointments. We changed—for better or for worse, we will hardly know, but the fact remains that we traveled this journey together.

"We will go on to greater things, all bearing our own high hopes and expectations," she continued with a smile, her tone growing light. "I simply hope that we do not forget what we accomplished here, what we experienced, and who we were. We will always be Ravenclaws, even if we are across the street, across the country, or across the world. It is my hope that we remain friends beyond these hallways, that as our wildest dreams come true, we may still to cry over blokes, lament over terrible bosses, giggle late at night, have serious discussions and plenty of girl talk.

"So, my friends—Jay-Jay, Shaylee, Sharon, and Kellyn—let's promise to remain friends. We have only the slightest inkling what is out there; we hardly know what tomorrow will bring," Stella said eerily, for honestly they were quite clueless as to what was their next move. "And as we sail off into the distance, may we do so with a smile, remembering our good times together and what we accomplished, even if it is something as beautiful and simple as friendship. Because in all truth, friendship, camaraderie, and love is stronger than any form of logic. And in each other, we may find this strength wherever our lives lead us."

The girls linked hands on the floor, each thinking about what had passed and what was to come. Suddenly, it did not matter that they had their arguments and disagreements: all that mattered was that they patched things up and were stronger than ever. Kellyn looked at her Housemates, thinking how radically different things could have been if she hadn't wound up in Ravenclaw.

The early summer night sky was bright with stars and Kellyn saw a flash of light go by the window near her bed.

"A shooting star!" she cried out, releasing her Housemates' hands and scrambling on her bed. The girls followed her, all five on Kellyn's mattress as they gazed out the window. There they stayed up for hours talking and packing their trunks until Kellyn finally enlarged her bed to fit them all together like sardines; there, they fell asleep, knowing that there was no better way to spend their last evening at Hogwarts.

* * *

Kellyn woke up the next morning with Jay-Jay snoring in her ear and Shaylee's curly locks scratching her shoulder. Stella was curled up in a little ball while Sharon's lithe body stretched across the foot of the bed. It was still quite early—hardly six—and so she crept out of bed, careful to not stir her Housemates, and walked down the stairs to the common room. She paced there for a minute before resolutely making her way to the stairs to the boy's dormitories. She slowly opened the door to the seventh year boys rooms and stealthily made her way to Drew's bed. The curtains were drawn around and she slid past them, gently stirring Drew awake.

"What?" he whispered, rubbing his eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Kellyn nodded her head, feeling rather silly. "I just wanted to…" There was no way to say that she wanted to spend her last morning at school in bed with him, so she let the sentence trail off. Drew smiled and moved over in the bed and Kellyn scrambled in with him. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Today's the day," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Today can wait a few hours," Kellyn smiled and together, they fell back asleep.

* * *

Gulliver Dwight twirled his quill. There were about ten sheets of parchment balled up and lying at his feet, smeared with ink that penned useless, stupid words, words that were not fitting in the slightest for one Lily Luna Potter. He had struggled—in vain, probably—trying to figure out his final words to the young ginger. Drew, although it would kill him if he knew it, was of no use to his endeavors, seeing how he had finally gotten the girl he was in love with and much preferred whimsically rambling to Gulliver about the bliss of being in love rather than giving him a consultation with concrete advice. It was insanity, but Gulliver was genuinely happy for his friend and wished Kellyn and Drew all the very best; however, this did little to close the gaping hole that Lily had put in him.

Darn it, she was fifteen-years-old and already a paragon of trouble. Really, she was going to be the death of him. Half of the reason why he did not want to leave Hogwarts was because he was worried about her. He was not particularly fond of the girls she had been hanging around recently, and she was so young, impressionable, and lovely. She had her faults, but so did he—he was painfully shy and mute on occasions when there was great urgency to express his emotions, or he only expressed them in a way that they could be undercut, like through song.

Really, he had tried songs a number of times. "Grow Up" failed splendidly and only aggravated their delicate situation. "It Takes Two" was sung on a night that ended in calamity and a bruised hand. After that, not a word had passed between Gulliver and Lily. A few weeks back he had stumbled across her in the library bearing the book he had been looking for; she gave it to him sheepishly, turned around, and walked away, leaving him rather confused and absolutely silent.

He hadn't really learned his lesson because earlier that week, he once again thought that a song would be an appropriate goodbye. During the last week of school, while all the seventh years were roaming the castle with nothing to do but exchange fond memories and cause trouble, he took a guitar (for he had learned how to play it from Drew, although he was not quite as talented as Andren or Drew and greatly preferred his bass) and stood at the end of a long hallway, a spot that Andren declared was "acoustically fabulous." It was getting near to the end of a session and the younger students would be filling out their classes into the hallway. He heard the scraping of chairs and strummed the first chord, delighting in how the sound reverberated nicely.

Students wandered out of their classes and heard the guitar plucking; they gathered around Gulliver, eyes expectant.

"So," he began, setting his wand up so his voice would carry a little further down the hall, "I remember what it was like to be you all: still doing final tests as the seventh years tried to destroy the castle. I know you must all be quite tired and in need of a distraction, so I thought I would sing a little song. Would you all like that?" Cheers rung out in the small crowd he had gathered. "Brilliant, because there's this lovely Muggle song by a band named Nickelback. The song is called 'Far Away' and I thought it was a song that needed to be heard." It was then when he saw Lily Potter in the crowd, already making her way toward him, ignoring the protests of her friends. He had her attention: that was all he wanted. "My singing is hardly as good as my bass playing, as is my guitar playing abilities, but I hope this will suffice," he humbly apologized before taking a deep breath and singing:

_This time, this place,_

_Misused, mistakes,_

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

…

_Just one chance, just one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left,_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

…

_That I love you, I have loved you all along,_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go,_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

He found Lily once again in the crowd. She had crept closer, but remained quite nestled in the crowd (with the exception of her red hair). She was clutching a textbook to her chest, looking at him rather quizzically during the first two verses until the confessional chorus. At this point, she flat out dropped her book and after she fumblingly recovered it near the end of the chorous, she looked at him with wide, surprised eyes.

_On my knees I'll ask_

_One last chance for one last dance,_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand._

…

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything, but I won't give up,_

'_Cause you know, you know, you know_

…

_That I love you, I have loved you all along,_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long._

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go,_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore._

The funny thing was that he found himself meaning the words more and more, yet he realized that he would never be able to do the things she had wanted him to do. He could never go behind her family's back but at the same time, he was terrified of simply flat-out telling her what he felt. So instead, he sung:

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

…

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say:  
That I love you, I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you for being away for far too long.  
…_

_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go.  
Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore,  
Believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go.  
…_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing, hold on to me and, never let me go  
_

And when he finished the song, everyone applauded, even her, but she gave him the saddest smile: a smile that told him that he should just leave, but with the hope that someday, he would turn back.

But it was not enough. It was just a smile and there was no way he would be able to stand in front of her and tell her _that he was in love with her_ and then expect her to handle it well. She dropped her book when he _sang_ it to her, and that was probably not a very good sign.

So now, he was writing her a letter. Or, he was _trying_ to write her a letter, but the words were rather failing him, thus the balled up pieces of parchment tossed on the ground. At last, he gave up and tried to fit what he had to say in the least amount of words, figuring he would rather say the bare minimum than ramble and sound stupid.

_Dear Lily,_

_I'm graduating today. It is an odd feeling to be graduating. It seems like just last week I was getting Sorted. It seems like just yesterday that we went to Hogsmeade together._

_I meant all those songs—I hope you know that. And I understand that you and I are complicated_ (it had taken him a very long time to settle on this word)_ and that you may not be willing to wait around for as long as I am. Or you may change and realize that I am not the person you want. I, however, am decided._

_I would very much like to continue writing to you. You don't have to write back, but I would like to keep you in my life… at a distance, of course, so you can live your life. If this bothers you, you can just tell me to stop. I can take a hint and leave you alone. But I would like you to know that when I leave school, I will always carry you with me._

_Love, _(he agonized over this conclusion)

_Gulliver_

It was the morning of Friday, June 18, 2023. He put on his school robes and placed the letter in his pocket. Soon, Lily Potter would be far away in all senses of the world, but she would have a letter, a letter that he would give to her. And for now, a letter was enough.

* * *

"Isn't it a little bit late to be doing that?" Drew asked as Kellyn sat on his bed after breakfast. She looked up from her animated scrawling, quill poised above the parchment, with an incredulous look on her face.

"No."

She had somehow been roped into delivering a class speech. A few weeks back, the seventh years had voted on who they wanted to represent their class by delivering a speech at graduation before the Head Boy's and Head Girl's speeches. Professor Tancierta had informed everyone at breakfast on Monday morning that Kellyn was chosen by her class, much to her surprise. Still half-asleep, she only heard her name: with toast protruding from her mouth, she looked around the Great Hall anxiously, who seemed to be applauding for some reason. Drew quite nearly died from laughter at her peculiar expression and it was only then that she registered what Professor Tancierta had announced. She choked on her toast for a moment before smiling her thanks to her classmates. Once the noise in the Great Hall resumed, she said to her friends:

"I am so fucking screwed. Did you have _any_ idea that this would happen?" They all laughed and nodded their heads.

"For some reason," Sam drawled. "People like you. They find you charming or something. I have no idea why…" Kellyn picked up an orange and chucked it at him. "Thank you for proving my point." Kellyn gave him a rather rude gesture.

"But honestly, Kellyn," Shaylee moaned, "you really find this all surprising?"

"Yes, I voted for James because his speech would be hilarious," Kellyn explained. "He fits all the requirements: famous parents, infamous pranking career, good grades, tons of friends, and he is infectiously funny."

"Oh, thanks Kellyn!" James said with a grin, ruffling his hair nervously. "But you really do deserve it."

"Hardly—I've only been here for a year!" she protested.

"Don't even worry about me," James assured her with great sincerity and a rather frightening twinkle in his eye as he patted her hand. "I plan on making my own mark during graduation."

"Merlin help us all," Jay-Jay muttered.

After that, Kellyn began writing her speech and had been fussing with it all week. Yet, on the morning of Friday, June 18th, Kellyn found herself scrapping the entire speech and writing a new one as Drew asked her if it was a little late.

"What was wrong with the last one?" Kevin Hunt asked. Rose Weasley, his girlfriend, was perched on his bed and offered her two Knuts.

"I thought your speech was quite good," Rose said. "It was very well-worded."

"It was boring and it didn't feel right. It felt forced," she muttered, scratching her quill on the parchment.

"And this one feels better?" Drew asked. Something had changed in his voice that made Kellyn look back up at him.

"It does," she responded softly.

"Can I read it?" he asked, his tone changing to curiosity.

"No!" she protested, yanking the parchment out of view.

"But you let Rose read it!" he frowned.

"Because Rose is a sixth year. The speech is supposed to be like a present to the seventh years—I can't just let you open the present before your metaphorical birthday!"

"Figurative language really is not your forte," Drew shook his head.

It was something about the morning: something about waking up next to him and staying up to the wee hours of the night with her roommates that made her rethink what she wanted her final words to her class and to her home to be. Because honestly, there was much to say in her five minute span and she would only graduate once.

She flounced out of the room with the messy first draft in her hands and went to Professor Tancierta's office, where she attempted to explain the reason why she wrote yet another new speech.

"It's… I don't know, I just woke up this morning and all my previous words just seemed to be dead. They weren't really what I was thinking about or feeling at the time. I mean, this morning… this is the day. I can't write about something I don't know about. But now, I have a fractional knowledge of how it's going to be because it is more immediate, it's about to happen. And this is better, more on the edge of a moment," she rambled. "I think that if everyone knew how terrible I am with words most of the time that they would not have picked me. Sorry, it's a first draft, it's rather messy. But it's the essence of what I want to say." Professor Tancierta looked bewildered, but began to read the parchment, a smile twisting on her lips.

"It's lovely," the professor announced with glassy eyes. "I see you have learned the hardest lesson a Ravenclaw has to learn."

"What is that, professor?" Kellyn asked curiously.

"You all are so very talented thinking with your minds. It is thinking with your heart that is more difficult, though. You have come so far…" the professor said with fondness.

"Well," Kellyn ducked her head, "haven't we all?"

* * *

She and Sharon were the first girls to begin getting ready. Sharon and Shaylee were like that, enjoying primping themselves before any big event. Stella was a little less concerned, whereas Kellyn had an unfairly easy beauty about herself and Jay-Jay could not care in the slightest most of the time.

After showering, she proceeded to fuss with her curls for the longest time. Once dried, it was tempting fate to touch them again, so she would only have one shot at getting them right for her graduation from Hogwarts.

Graduation. It was odd to think that she would not be coming back next September, that she would not walk the familiar hallways for, in all likelihood, a very long time. If all went well, she would be accepted to the Healer's program at St. Mungo's. Honestly, her backup plan was getting married and having a flock of adorable children, because she wanted to be a mother perhaps more than being a Healer, but it was a bit early to begin thinking about that. The truth was that she could not imagine popping out babies was because she hadn't found the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Cole was a good school romance, but she knew that it was not something that was going to last forever. He was charismatic and smart and interesting—just her type—but she simply could not imagine marrying him. Glen may or may not have had something to do with that premonition.

Glen Huntington was a bit of an unknown, despite having known him for seven years. There was really something quite wonderful about him. It could have been how similar they were or perhaps how different they were; it could have been something about their complementary natures; it could have been something about the way they simply understood each other; or it could have been something else entirely different. Glen and Shaylee were not dynamic and explosive like Kellyn and Drew, but they were not uncompromisingly steady and quiet like Stella and James. They were some entirely different creature, something that _was_ and _wasn't_ all at the same time.

In that way, Glen Huntington was but a dream. She did not fancy him, but he just so happened to be there all along. She had done a good amount of dating in Hogwarts and expected to do plenty afterward, but Glen was someone she has constantly passed over because she always put him in the "friend" category of blokes, despite his good looks. For all his kindness and loyalty, he was rather vanilla compared to the other boys that she had dated. Nice boys, she knew, finished last very often.

It was silly, though, to be thinking so seriously about all this. She had more important and exciting things to dwell on, like going apartment hunting with Kellyn and Stella during the summer and spending long days with her friends and boyfriend out of doors, enjoying the sun. She was quite determined to keep in touch with as many people as possible and was very excited to meet new people in the Healer program. Which she hoped to get in. Which she _had_ to get in.

She tossed her head around. The curls would be the death of her. They were quite out of her control. Cole would tell her she looked beautiful anyway with that charming smile of his. She wondered what Glen would do. She sighed. There was no point in even bothering to speculate. He would do nothing. And for that, she adored him.

Perhaps she had used too much product. The fumes must have been getting to her, because her thoughts were growing increasingly more insane. Stella entered the room and sat down next to her, gently touching a wet curl.

"Just let them be," she sagely advised and Shaylee threw her arms around the blonde's neck. Stella did not even question her motives and hugged her back.

* * *

"Why aren't you ready yet?" Shaylee nearly shrieked when Jay-Jay walked into the room 45 minutes before they were to line up in the Great Hall.

"I have plenty of time," Jay-Jay shrugged. "Actually, more than enough time. As long as one of you can do my makeup because that is some tricky shit."

"I'll help," Sharon offered kindly.

"Alright, I'm just going to hop in the shower first," Jay-Jay said and did just that. Kellyn was in the bathroom with a towel wrapped around herself, fussing with her hair in the mirror. There was a dreamy look on her face—it had been there quite nearly perpetually since she and Drew had finally gotten together. Jay-Jay sort of saw it coming, which was rather a first for her considering she was usually oblivious to these sorts of things. Then again, she had been the only outsider to see what happened on New Years on the Astronomy Tower. It was odd to think about what had passed as a result of it. It was quite a messy affair and Jay-Jay was very glad that she did not have to deal with such tedious drama.

Blokes, as she had discovered vicariously, only brought problems. They made girls do stupid things or they made themselves look stupid—the later was hardly her problem, but it was a negative side-effect. She sometimes worried about Stella or Kellyn because they were quite wrapped up in their respective men; she never worried about Shaylee because she would flit around and do as she pleased, always seeming to give every boy her whole heart and escaping unscathed. Jay-Jay could never submit to a bloke so easily. Take Terrel for example (Neil Terrel, _whatever_): he was as nice as they came and had apparently fancied her, but a few kind words would do nothing to win her over. Then again, she was hardly something to be won; the whole phrase made her sound like property or some fine good, and while she was _the shit_, she was her own person, and people were not things. If she wanted to be in love, she would. Until then, she was most decidedly against it.

She was a little bit mean to Terrel, though. She hoped he would get over his pathetic feelings for her. Perhaps her previous harsh words would aid him in spurning all thoughts of her… _pfft_, yeah right. He was a bleeding-heart Hufflepuff and they were uncommonly attached to people in the most sodding awful ways possible. But he was _nice_—uncommonly nice and while "nice" didn't really work for her, it worked for a lot of other people who would be much, well, _nicer_ to him. Really, Kellyn was her kindred spirit—she always thought that they got along because they fought fire with fire. Kellyn was her best friend in the entire world and this was her only hesitation in regards to her plans after Hogwarts.

While Shaylee, Stella, and Kellyn would all be apartment hunting that summer, Jay-Jay would be planning her curse breaker internship, which took a few students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and had them travel around the world for a year as they began their training. The following year, they would get a job in a city outside the country they grew up in, work, and submit a project which would gauge their readiness for graduation from the program. Only after two years would Jay-Jay then be able to return permanently to England and be reunited with her friends for good. Kellyn would come visit her, undoubtedly, but she would have a busy schedule with Puddlemere. Jay-Jay only hoped that she could find people in the internship who didn't hate her completely. She knew that she wasn't exactly a likeable person, but an acquired taste.

"You promise to write to me after the summer is over, yeah?" Jay-Jay suddenly questioned Kellyn, who looked at her friend quite oddly.

"Yeah, I promise," Kellyn said warily. "What of it?"

"Nothing," Jay-Jay shrugged.

"Oh," Kellyn said, hiding her belated comprehension at realizing Jay-Jay's anxiety.

"Yeah," Jay-Jay muttered softly, glad that her friend understood her, and was about to get in the shower when she heard Kellyn call her.

"Jay-Jay?"

"What?" she asked gruffly. Jay-Jay saw Kellyn's smile reflected in the mirror.

"I _am_ going to miss you a lot," Kellyn confirmed and it was Jay-Jay's turn to smile.

"Me too."


	102. Ch 91: All the Places You Will Go, Part2

_Author's Note: Hello luvs! So, it is a rainy, miserable day in Santa Barbara, where I am nearing the end of winter quarter. And what does this mean, you may ask? It means I am busy with writing approximately a million and three essays. Which means that updating in the next few weeks may prove to be tricky. However, I will try my best because I would really like this story to go out with a bang. And by that I mean a lot of reviews from all the wonderful people who have bothered to keep up with this story, even though I have not been as good about updating this school year. _

_A few quick notes about this chapter... there is a hint at my Astoria/Draco pairing from my other fanfic On the Other Side in this chapter. And the song in this chapter is not a Keepers and Rebels original. It is called "The Lucky Ones" by Brendan James and you should definitely listen to the song as you read this chapter because it is lovely._

_Anyway, I'm thinking I can still stretch this chapter out for another TWO updates before this comes to a close and I begin working on the epilogue. I am quite excited to give you all heart attacks with a teaser epilogue. Muhahahahahahaha... ahem. Until then, enjoy this chapter! But first, let's recap what happened previously..._

* * *

**_In Chapter 91, Part 1..._**

_They knew that Friday, June 18, 2023 would be the day they would graduation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What they did not know was that no graduation can quite be anticipated until living it; they did not know why they would laugh or cry, why they would say goodbye or look to the future, why they would be remembered or not, why they would hold back or expound their final confessions, or why they would lament or accept what they had done._

_Thus, they knew what to expect, but the best laid plans of witches and wizards often go awry. This was the case of Friday, June 18, 2023, a day that came and went before they even realized exactly what had passed: and suddenly, it was gone and they were wondering all the places they would go._

_..._

_"So, my friends—Jay-Jay, Shaylee, Sharon, and Kellyn—let's promise to remain friends. We have only the slightest inkling what is out there; we hardly know what tomorrow will bring," Stella said eerily, for honestly they were quite clueless as to what was their next move. "And as we sail off into the distance, may we do so with a smile, remembering our good times together and what we accomplished, even if it is something as beautiful and simple as friendship. Because in all truth, friendship, camaraderie, and love is stronger than any form of logic. And in each other, we may find this strength wherever our lives lead us."_

_..._

_Gulliver Dwight twirled his quill. There were about ten sheets of parchment balled up and lying at his feet, smeared with ink that penned useless, stupid words, words that were not fitting in the slightest for one Lily Luna Potter. He had struggled—in vain, probably—trying to figure out his final words to the young ginger. Drew, although it would kill him if he knew it, was of no use to his endeavors, seeing how he had finally gotten the girl he was in love with and much preferred whimsically rambling to Gulliver about the bliss of being in love rather than giving him a consultation with concrete advice. It was insanity, but Gulliver was genuinely happy for his friend and wished Kellyn and Drew all the very best; however, this did little to close the gaping hole that Lily had put in him._

_..._

_"It's lovely," Professor Tancierta announced with glassy eyes. "I see you have learned the hardest lesson a Ravenclaw has to learn."_

_"What is that, professor?" Kellyn asked curiously._

_"You all are so very talented thinking with your minds. It is thinking with your heart that is more difficult, though. You have come so far…" the professor said with fondness._

_"Well," Kellyn ducked her head, "haven't we all?"_

_..._

_Graduation. It was odd for Shaylee Kantowen to think that she would not be coming back next September, that she would not walk the familiar hallways for, in all likelihood, a very long time. If all went well, she would be accepted to the Healer's program at St. Mungo's. Honestly, her backup plan was getting married and having a flock of adorable children, because she wanted to be a mother perhaps more than being a Healer, but it was a bit early to begin thinking about that. The truth was that she could not imagine popping out babies was because she hadn't found the man who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Cole was a good school romance, but she knew that it was not something that was going to last forever. He was charismatic and smart and interesting—just her type—but she simply could not imagine marrying him. Glen may or may not have had something to do with that premonition._

_..._

_"Jay-Jay?"_

_"What?" she asked gruffly. Jay-Jay saw Kellyn's smile reflected in the mirror._

_"I _am _going to miss you a lot," Kellyn confirmed and it was Jay-Jay's turn to smile._

_"Me too."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 91: All the Places You Will Go (Graduation), Part 2**

She buttoned up black school robes under a dark blue, strapless dress that she paired with bronze heels. Ravenclaw colors—fitting. She placed blue and bronze cords around her neck and adjusted her wizard hat on her head. It was a silly pointed thing that was becoming rather antiquated, but the school insisted on the students wearing their hats for formal events, most notably graduation. They would all end up tossing them skyward in the end, so Kellyn figured she could suffer through wearing it for an hour.

"We're going to be late!" Shaylee cried out, dabbing some color on her lips.

"No, no one is going to be late," Stella responded automatically.

"Actually, unless we leave in the next five minutes, we may be," Sharon mused, checking the clock on her bedside table.

"Oh yes," Stella nodded introspectively. "I suppose in that case we would."

"Why is no one else panicking?" Shaylee cried out.

"Because we are all ready," the seventh year girls said in unison. After all, it was the truth. This seemed to comfort Shaylee, who realized that she was also ready and the girls all walked down to the common room and to the Great Hall.

"This feels weird," Kellyn muttered.

"Uncanny," quipped Stella.

"Odd," added Shaylee.

"Peculiar," Jay-Jay supplied.

"Eerie," Sharon decided.

"Why do I feel like this is the end of everything as we know it?" Kellyn asked.

"Because it is," the other four girls responded in unison.

"I'm glad we're all on the same page," Kellyn muttered.

"Do you have your speech?" Shaylee asked Kellyn.

"Professor Tancierta has it," she confirmed.

"Are you nervous?" inquired Sharon.

"Quite terribly. Have I mentioned how I really don't like big crowds with flashing cameras before?" Kellyn weakly smiled.

"Perhaps once or twice," drawled Jay-Jay.

"I find it helps that you imagine your audience is a herd of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks," Stella advised. "That way, you will appear interested in them and the feeling will be reciprocated. Just whatever you do, do not imagine everyone naked." Shaylee sniggered at the thought.

"Good to know we have matured so much," Jay-Jay sighed before walking in the entrance to the Great Hall.

The professors were running around organizing students, ordering them to put on their hats (for Merlin's sake!), line up with their partner, and relinquish anything that could potentially explode. The last mandate was mainly directed at James Potter, who appeared suspiciously innocent.

"I swear, Teddy," James looked up somberly at his adopted older brother, "I do not have anything on my person that will explode."

"What about anything that can explode?" Teddy Lupin asked doubtfully.

"Semantics," James grinned before Teddy gave him a warning look. "I promise that I do not have anything on my person that can or will explode," he solemnly swore.

"You are up to no go, James," Teddy sighed, crossing his arms.

"If that is so, then you will know to not meddle with my meticulous plans," James said smoothly, with a challenging air.

"I wash my hands clean of anything insane you might do," Teddy sighed. "Just don't make your parents embarrassed."

"I won't do that," James said, tossing back his dark hair with a wild grin on his face. "I will make them laugh." Kellyn watched the conversation with a smile, knowing that making people laugh was James' greatest talent and the thing she most cherished about him.

"Find your hat and your girl," Teddy affectionately slapped him on the shoulder. "And if you ruin my speech, I will positively murder you." Kellyn had given him the same warning earlier that week.

"Vicious…" James muttered with a grin.

"Hey bright eyes," someone whispered in her ear and she turned around to find Drew behind her. Immediately, she smiled. "You look lovely."

"You look quite handsome yourself," Kellyn said, fixing his tie, even though it didn't really need to be fixed.

"Can't keep your hands off me, huh?" he asked mischievously.

"Shut your gob," Kellyn hissed, although she was in a truly wonderful mood.

"Get your partner and get in line!" Professor Sharp yelled at the seventh years. "Merlin, I will be most pleased to have this class gone," Kellyn heard him mutter. "They gave me grey hair…" Kellyn snorted and linked arms with Drew, lining up behind the Head Boy and Girl. Kellyn turned around to look at her classmates lining up, the cords around their necks making a rainbow of the House colors. The sight made her smile and grip Drew's arm tighter.

"Everything alright?" he asked and it sounded like he was going to tag the word 'luv' at the end of the question.

"Yeah," Kellyn said morosely. "It's just come so soon, hasn't it?"

"Just think of all the places we will go," Drew assured her. "First place being the grounds," he said, taking a step forward. Kellyn laughed, tossing her head back so her hat nearly fell off. Drew laughed with her and continued talking and walking out of the Great Hall. "So, there are going to be a lot of cameras."

"I know," Kellyn sighed.

"And you haven't really practiced your new speech."

"I have not."

"And everyone is going to be watching you."

"Do you want me to fail miserably?"

"Oh, you guessed my life goal," Drew drawled sarcastically. "I am just trying to gauge if you are going to have a panic attack in the next minute."

"You're so sweet," Kellyn purred with a saccharine smile.

"But really," Drew said seriously.

"I am nervous, but I think it's a good nervous. I'm just… overwhelmed… by emotions."

"Oh dear," Drew sighed. "Not emotions." Kellyn tried to shove him until she remembered that she was holding onto him to avoid having her heels sink into the grass. "And look at that! We're walking. We're walking through a crowd of a thousand people and nothing bad has even happened yet!" Drew said through his teeth, smiling at the crowd.

"Well, don't jinx it… Oh Merlin! Drew, Drew, Drew!" Kellyn cried excitedly, pointing to a group in the crowd.

"What…? Oh, bloody hell!" he cried out.

Standing with banners saying 'Congratulations Andrew and Kellyn!' was the entire Puddlemere United Quidditch team, whooping and hollering. Kellyn frantically waved at the group and they erupted in cheers and chants. Kellyn was smiling so much she thought her cheeks were going to cramp up. She looked at Drew, who was stunned and happy to the point of bewilderment.

"I told you that they would like you," she said with a grin. Kellyn did not even mind the swarm of camera flashes and sat down next to Glen Huntington and Shelby Katsuma, the Head Boy and Girl.

It seemed like everyone was there. She found her parents sitting with Drew's and Gulliver's parents, Clarence Huntington and Declan chatting with the Puddlemere team (and looking completely star struck). She could see the Potter and Weasley clans, an amalgam of black and ginger hair noisily bunched together. She saw the younger students liberated from their school uniforms, outside to support their older friends. And in every way possible, it was absolutely perfect.

At last, all the students had gathered on the platforms and sat down in unison (they had spent the entire week practicing). Headmistress McGonagall took the podium and began to speak.

"Students and teachers, friends and family: thank you very much for gathering here today to celebrate the graduation of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Class of 2023!" The audience burst in applause and the seventh years cheered at the announcement of their class year. "At this time, please join me in singing the Hogwarts anthem."

It really never got old. The tune of the Hogwarts anthem was always different and the voices clashed and harmonized, the off-putting rhythms creating a sonorous melody, juxtaposition and cacophony at its absolute finest. And it never mattered if one forgot a line or two; improvisation was accepted and encouraged. By the end, half of the class was bent over in laughter and it took another minute for McGonagall to quiet the audience down and continue her speech.

"This class was truly exceptional: we have students going on to play professional Quidditch—" At that, the Puddlemere team burst out in cheers and Kellyn could feel herself turning all shades of red (she really needed to stop hanging out with the Weasleys). "We have students continuing their education as Healers, students working for the Ministry, and many going abroad to break curses, study ancient magic, and various other magical disciplines. The Class of 2023 is dedicated and intelligent, but energetic and vibrant. I will be quite sorry to see them go, even if I will have to worry less about things exploding in the hallway."

"Say it isn't so, Minnie!" James Potter called out, causing the class and the audience to burst out in hysterics. Kellyn could hear Harry Potter's uproarious laughter over the crowd. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes affectionately. "With pleasure, I introduce Professor Theodore Lupin, who taught Transfiguration this year and was voted by the Class of 2023 to deliver this year's faculty speech." There was polite applause and some whoops and hollers from the Potter-Weasley clan.

Teddy's speech was quite endearing as he reminisced on his graduation and all the things he wished he could have known before heading out into the real world, which included how to do laundry, how to not burn a kitchen down, and the joys of apartment hunting. Equal parts serious and humorous, the speech made everyone laugh and smile, but also grow quiet and thoughtful.

"Now, our next speaker is a wonderful young woman who was voted by her classmates to deliver this year's student speech. I have the great displeasure of saying that she was a terror to babysit because she had an infinite storage of energy and the cleverness and sassiness of a teenager by the time she was five," Teddy grinned, causing everyone to laugh. "Please join me in welcoming Kellyn Wood to the podium."

It was time. Kellyn rose and concentrated on not tripping (smile… smile… smile!) as she walked to the podium, where her speech was neatly printed on a piece of parchment. There was lots of applause and cameras flashing and she could here the Puddlemere team jokingly yelling at her to not mess up and that there was absolutely no pressure. She shot an admonishing look their way before taking in the rest of the audience, which was growing quiet. She waited a moment and took a deep breath, letting it all sink in before she began to speak.

"I am truly honored to have been chosen by my classmates, considering I have only been at Hogwarts for one year. But, it has been a quite a year," she smiled and she could feel her classmates behind her nod their heads in agreement. A few even chuckled in exasperation. "Honestly, though, it has been the best year of my life," she sucked in her breath hesitantly and looked down sheepishly. She could feel Drew's eyes on her, watching her with that soft gaze of his, gently encouraging her to continue. "I was quite excited when I found out that my family would be returning to England after being abroad. I distinctly remember jumping up and down on my bed in Tokyo, screaming with joy. My father's hearing may never be the same," she shook her head with fake moroseness, causing the spectators to laugh.

Her father had crossed his arms and she could see him mouth the words, "cheeky monkey."

"However, school was school, I already knew that, but the greatest surprise—and greatest joy—of the year was making friends, real friends whose weddings I had better be invited to… or else," she threatened with a smile, provoking tittering laughter from the audience. "I was blessed with truly a wonderful year and the strongest friendships, but I cannot help but wonder what I missed out on. I have heard tales," Kellyn leaned in toward the audience conspiratorially, "tales that aim to shock. For example, there was the exploding urinal debacle, courtesy of Mister James Potter and Mister Scorpius Malfoy in fourth year." Kellyn knew that by the laughter, the blokes were pretty proud of themselves. "In third year, there was the first Keepers and Rebels concert, undoubtedly the best student-led band to grace Hogwarts. In second year, there was the great Gryffindor versus Slytherin prank-off, which resulted in bubblegum pink hair, laughing fits in the middle of Professor Binns' lectures, and a few scarred first years; the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who were to judge, let off a giant glitter bomb that still lingers in corners of the castle and then informed the feuding Houses that they declared the war to be a tie. In sixth year, someone got a hold of Amortentia and the entire Dueling Club fell head over heels in love with Professor Sharp. And in first year… well, everyone was naturally young and stupid, therefore nothing was strikingly eventful.

"But now, we find ourselves seventh years, at the end of our time at Hogwarts, a place that we have called our home for the past seven years of our lives. We were kings and queens in our own right: we ruled over our domain, made our own rules, broke them, and filled each crevice of the castle with our untamable spirits. Never in my life have I met so many gifted people who are going to have brilliant, exciting careers. However, these gifted individuals are not just driven, but some of the best friends I could ever ask for.

"We have a lot ahead of us. The rest of the world is lingering at our fingertips. The path is wide and clear. We are eager to go, yet at the same time, we cannot help but look back and think of our time at Hogwarts. Will we ever get those idyllic days back? No, but we will always have them with us. Hogwarts, I now understand, is not just a part of us. You see: we are Hogwarts. A school is nothing without its students and we stand here before you today, on the edge of a moment, just a piece of paper away from the rest of our lives, to thank you for your endless encouragement and support and to ask you to let us be whoever it is that we are meant to be and to let us do whatever we are meant to do—because we are so impossibly excited to figure it all out.

"We are equal parts mischievous and docile, stormy and tranquil, loud and quiet, active and still. We are ambitious and cunning, intelligent and logical, brave and courageous, hard-working and loyal. We are the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Class of 2023—and I dare you to cross us because we are unstoppable, invincible, and relentless," Kellyn concluded the speech and the crowd burst into applause, her classmates cheering loudly behind her. Kellyn smiled happily, not even minding the flashing cameras. She was about to turn around and head to her seat when she bumped into Drew, carrying his guitar and wearing a mischievous smile on his face.

"You did not!" she exclaimed, realizing what he was up to.

"I believe, actually, that I did," he grinned. "Really, it was James' and Sam's ideas. Bloody geniuses figured out how to smuggle an entire drum set under the stage." Kellyn turned around to see James and Scorpius levitating said drum set and producing Andren's guitar and Gulliver's bass.

"Excuse me for the interruption, ladies and gentleman," declared James with a bow. "I am James Potter—"

"And I am Scorpius Malfoy—"

"And it is our pleasure to bring you a little spontaneous entertainment—"

"Because honestly, talking can become very dull—"

"No offense, Kellyn—"

"It was a lovely speech—"

"Really, it was—"

"Truly—"

"And I totally did not break your promise because I'm not ruining your speech, just giving it a new conclusion—"

"And really you should have known better to assume we would be on our best behavior—"

"But now it is our great pleasure to introduce Hogwarts' best kept secret to sing us a lovely, meaningful song about graduation—"

"Because the Class of 2023 ought to go out with a bang, or at least a little rock and roll. Take it away gents!" cried Scorpius and Drew just stood there the entire time, grinning at Kellyn, who shook her head with an incredulous and joyous smile on her face.

"Friends, family, and faculty," Kellyn said to the spectators, deciding it would be best to go with it. "I give you the Keepers and Rebels!"

"Hello hello!" cried Andren. "I am Andren Mahone—"

"Drew Indovinello—"

"Teegan Farely—"

"And Gulliver Dwight—"

"And we are the Keepers and Rebels! It is our pleasure to sing to you a little song we heard on the radio called 'The Lucky Ones' that we thought would be the perfect jig to send us off into adulthood. If you would indulge us," Andren bowed dramatically before Teegan began to tap the cymbal and the guitars and bass joined in. Drew began to sing:

_On the edge of a moment,_  
_In the land that we love,_  
_In the time that our best has to be good enough,_  
_Like all those before us, we start out alone,_  
_We race from our schoolyards, into the unknown._

Andren sang with a whimsical smile on his face:

_City lights, as far as the eye can see—_  
_You and I, we will live differently_

The two boys then harmonized, Andren raspy voice melting into Drew's sweet tune.

_With hearts in our hands,_  
_Like loaded guns,_  
_We're taking a chance,_  
_We're the lucky ones,_  
_This moment is yours,_  
_This moment is mine,_  
_And we're gonna be fine—_

At this point, the entire band joined in:

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_

Kellyn could not bear to take a seat, but watch from the corner of the stage. Drew once again began to sing and Kellyn could not help but smile as Drew crept up to her, singing the next verse.

_Searching for love,_  
_Counting steps as we go,_  
_Our parents they taught us: there's no way to know,_  
_I still hear their voices in the back of my head,_  
_Saying, "You'll do better than we ever did."_

Andren sang:

_City lights, as far as the eye can see—_  
_You and I, we'll do it differently_

The boys harmonized:

_With hearts in our hands,_  
_Like loaded guns,_  
_We're taking a chance,_  
_We're the lucky ones,_  
_This moment is yours,_  
_This moment is mine,_  
_And we're gonna be fine—_

The entire band joined in, along with some of the seventh years:

_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh_  
_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh_

It was time for an exuberant guitar solo, Andren and Drew taking turns to shred their best as the cameras flashed and the students yelled with glee. Kellyn felt herself blush when Drew stole a glance from her while singing the next verse.

_City lights,_  
_Stretching from sea to sea,_  
_You and I,_  
_It was meant to be,_  
_Meant to be_  
_Yeah_

The entire band joined in for the last few verses, their instruments reaching new levels of noise—happier noise could not have filled the air.

_With hearts in our hands,_  
_Like loaded guns,_  
_We're taking a chance,_  
_We're the lucky ones,_  
_This moment is yours,_  
_This moment is mine,_  
_And we're gonna be fine yeah,_  
_We're gonna be fine yeah yeah oh,_

Soon, all the students and the audience were singing along for the last verse.

_This moment is yours,_  
_This moment is mine ohhh,_  
_And we're gonna be fine,_  
_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_We're gonna be fine,_  
_Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh_  
_We're gonna be fine,_  
_Oh oh oh oh ohhh_  
_We're gonna be fine,_  
_Oh oh oh ohhh ohhh_

There was nothing more joyous to hear the entire grounds of Hogwarts filled with the voices of proud parents and headstrong students. The Keepers and Rebels bowed repeatedly and Kellyn laughingly introduced Shelby Katsuma, the Head Girl, as the next speaker.

She sat down next to Drew and simply looked at him, a smile lighting up her face. Drew mirrored her look—she did not know if she was happy to see him so happy or if he was happy to see her happy. It was mysterious and wonderful, but Kelly knew that the words from the song were true: they were gonna be fine.

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy didn't really listen to his girlfriend's speech. She had been practicing it to him all week and he practically knew it by heart. There were more important things to think about, such as the future.

It was odd that he considered Shelby Katsuma, the girl who began as his reluctant Muggle Studies tutor and now his girlfriend of nearly two months, to be part of his future. He was bloody in love with her: he did not even think it was possible for him to really fall in love at such a young age (most Slytherins scoffed at the notion), let alone fall for her in such a short period of time. It was so very un-Slytherin, unguarded, honest, and open; it was fucking terrifying.

He knew what love looked like. He saw it in James and Stella. He saw it in Mr. and Mrs. Potter and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when he vacationed at the Potters. And for all the things he could say about his father, he saw it between his mother and father. They were the most enamored people Sam knew, even more than his best friend was. His mother—the beautiful, clever Astoria Greengrass—was every bit as snarky and sarcastic as his father. Both were haunted by the war; both had their scars; both endured their fair share of suffering; and yet, Draco Malfoy fell for her first had to grovel for the first date, but by that time, Astoria was intrigued, which practically sealed the deal, considering her inquisitive nature. They were only gentle in love: Astoria with her husband, himself, and her precious winged horses and Draco was nothing without her and struggled with his son, despite his best intentions. If it hadn't been for his parents, he would have never believed that love could completely redeem a person.

Honestly, redemption was all he wanted. He knew it was his job to make up for the former mistakes of the Malfoy family. He bore the name proudly and wanted people to respect it; perhaps the glory days were over, but his ambition and pride would not let him achieve anything less than fame. Initially, he tried to go about this by trumping James Sirius Potter, the son of his father's school arch-nemesis, but it worked out so much better by allying James. He really did have high hopes for the future: for himself, for his relationship with Shelby, and for his career.

Shelby finished her speech and returned to her seat, sneaking a coy look at him. Sam grinned—Merlin, the girl was beautiful.

* * *

Glen Huntington rose as Shelby Katsuma introduced him, smiling to hear Kellyn hollering his name, his parents beaming with joy, and Clarence jumping up and down and bragging to the Puddlemere United Quidditch team that the Head Boy was his brother. Glen knew that Shelby's speech would be quite serious and focusing on the future, so Glen figured that his speech would be most effective if it focused on their fond memories and made everyone laugh a little bit.

It was a good speech: he had Kellyn read it over earlier that week and she placed the speech aside when she finished reading and pulled him in for a hug, whispering in his ear that that was what the speech felt like—a hug from a close friend. He was not afraid of public speaking either, so the words rolled off his tongue clearly and emotively, pausing to let an idea sink in or to let the audience laugh.

"I think, though, despite everything that has passed and not withstanding the terrible dread that everything we know it is about to end, really, this is but a new journey," Glen told the captivated audience. "The Keepers and Rebels said it quite well, I think: We race from schoolyards into the unknown. The only surety about our future is the memories and friendships that we have established here. Things like that are never, ever forgotten," he said and his mind drifted to Shaylee Kantowen for a moment before he smiled to himself and returned to his speech.

It went off quite well and he called back up McGonagall to the stage to begin handing out the diplomas. All the students rose and Glen was the first to accept his diploma, shaking hands with the headmistress and smiling for the camera. Shelby Katsuma followed him and Kellyn Wood and Drew Indovinello were next (both of whom received a very enthusiastic roar from the Puddlemere team). The rest of the class continued on, the audience in endless applause and cheers.

Shaylee Kantowen, her dark curls bouncing behind her, accepted her diploma with a sweet and full smile. She was absolutely beautiful—he did not know why she even thought she had to try. Well, he knew that she did it for her own amusement: she was confident in that way, but he thought that she could probably roll out of bed, put on her school uniform, and still look beautiful. But, she had Cole to reassure her that she was beautiful, so Glen did not really have a right to be telling her that or doing anything untoward.

They would be seeing a lot of each other in the fall, assuming they would both be accepted to the Healer's training program at St. Mungo's. He would maybe still have a chance—Shaylee had never had a boyfriend for longer than six months and preferred to be at least dating than remaining single. It was her gregarious, social nature that made her so irresistible. However, this made her quite closed off to him. She was a difficult catch because she refused to let herself be caught. Instead, she was the predator. Every time Glen thought he had the slightest chance, she would flit out of his grasp and into the arms of another or she would say something that reminded him that she would never think of him more than as a friend. Well, it was not as if he deserved her anyway.

She caught his eye after accepting a diploma and her smile faltered for a moment, twisting into a soft look of admiration. Her gaze glanced up and the broad smile returned, accompanied by a wink—it was Cole, her boyfriend.

Glen sighed and hoped that Shaylee would hold onto their friendship and hoped that she would never, ever forget it.

* * *

They all had their diplomas and nothing had exploded… yet.

In the end, James kept his promise to Teddy when he swore that he had nothing on his person that could or would explode. At the time he had made his promise, he was missing his wizard hat, which made his oath truthful.

When McGonagall recognized their official completion of their education at Hogwarts, all the students opened up their school robes to reveal dresses or shirts in their House colors and then plucked their wizard hats off their heads and tossed them skyward. James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy pointed their wands upward and with an expansive swish and flicking motion, the hats turned into red, blue, yellow, and green balloons. The audience cooed in response to the impressive bit of magic, only to find that their programs had somehow folded up into paper airplanes and were zooming skyward, some straight upward and some toward the balloons. The airplanes soaring upward at last paused before popping, crackling, and sparkling into a myriad of colors that hung in the air. The rest of the airplanes collided with the balloons, their pointed tips popping the balloons, which released confetti that fell down on the unsuspecting students.

The students could not keep themselves from laughing and embracing each other, even though the music had cued for them to begin their march from the stands to the grounds. The confetti covered everyone and Kellyn looked at the spectacle, feeling like it was snowing in the summer—their graduation was a miraculous, spontaneous joy like that… and she wished it would never end.


	103. Ch 91: All the Places You Will Go, Part3

__

_Author's Note: Woot! Next section up already, despite the fact that the past week and half have been quite hellish for me from schoolwork. Anyway, I think there will only be one more part after this. And then... then end. For a bit. Until I get the epilogue up. Which probably won't happen until August. But let's not dwell on how far away that is and instead just enjoy the chapter. And review. Especially review because this is nearing the end of this story, so everyone who is reading should be reviewing right now. Just sayin'... :) Besides, I had way too much fun writing the last chunk of dialogue, so I hope you all will enjoy it too! (Don't worry if you don't know who's saying what... it's supposed to be a little confusing.) Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 91: All the Places You Will Go (Graduation), Part 3**

The professors finally grabbed the Head Boy and Girl, followed by Kellyn and Drew, in order to begin filing the students off the stage and onto the lawn for parents and friends to mingle with the newly graduated students. Kellyn's friends quickly found each other and they all stood together, laughing, hugging each other, and trying to squeeze in some conversation before their proud parents whisked them away.

It was Kellyn's father, Oliver Wood, who got to them first and grabbed both Kellyn and Drew and pulled them in for a hug.

"Da! You're squishing me!"

"Pleasure to see you again, Mr. Wood."

"Drew! Call me Oliver."

"Alright Mr. … Oliver. Sir."

"Drew, why are you acting weird?" Kellyn hissed in Drew's ears as her father continued to ramble how proud he was of them, refusing to let them go.

"Because… _us_."

"Right."

"Yeah," he began to squirm.

"…and ye kids will be so great with Puddlemere—the team wouldn't stop talking about ye—and I would be happy to help ye train this summer, and Drew, ye must have your family come o'er for supper some time, and…"

"Alright, Da, this is getting a little awkward. You can let us go now," Kellyn insisted.

"Erm, right," Oliver said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously after he released the pair. "Ah, me little girl is all grown up," he sighed, tugging on a lock of Kellyn's hair.

"Alright, luv, it's my turn," Cho moved past her husband after hugging Drew to embrace her daughter. "Oh, my dear, you look beautiful… and so happy."

"Thanks, mum," Kellyn said softly, knowing that Drew was giving her a sideways glance with the same thoughts running through his mind.

That was the end of any semblance of privacy because afterward, the press and flashing cameras invaded their personal space. Almost every combination of pictures was taken as Kellyn remained chipper, much to the thanks of Drew's laughing expression when he was not standing directly next to her—when he was doing that, it was rather easy to smile.

Then, they yanked them apart to separately interview them, but she could still see him out of the corner of her eye, which was good in case there was a tricky question. Every time she glanced over to her, he looked back. It was a constant reassurance, but also a constant distraction. She stuck a tongue out at him and he looked at her admonishingly, only to turn back to her a few seconds later to cross his eyes. She had to stifle her laughter and continue answering the question posed to her by some reporter. At last, a few of the more seasoned reporters began to catch the duo's shenanigans and wryly jotted down notes on their uncanny dynamic. At one point, Kellyn reached down to rub her right knee, the scar still a glaring silver color against her golden skin. Drew caught this movement out of the corner of his peripheral vision and immediately was extremely worried, surreptitiously mouthing the words to her, "Are you alright?" Kellyn looked at him questioningly for a few moments longer than normal, which made all the reporters follow Kellyn's line of vision to Drew. Her hand still on her knee, she realized what he was fretting about: he thought her knee was bugging her again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she mouthed back before turning back to the reporters looking at her rather gleefully.

"You and Mr. Indovinello have a very close relationship, yes?" asked one.

"Of course," Kellyn shrugged nonchalantly. "We look after each other when we're off the field and when we're on the field, we instinctively know where each other are—I know he always has my back and that sort of bond does make us very close. Sometimes, I think he knows me better than I know myself," she said with such a casual air that all the reporters' hopes that the two were dating were quite dashed. "We are teammates, after all. It is to be expected that we are close."

At last, the reporters had their fun and were ordered off the school grounds by McGonagall, who proved to be in a rather teary mood at seeing so many children fly out of her nest. This left Kellyn and Drew easily chatting with their friends as their parents talked about old times. Oliver was joking with Harry, who seemed surprised that his former captain had developed a bumbling sense of humor as a result of raising two rather odd children.

"I don't say this about too many things," murmured James Potter, who was staring at Oliver and Harry with his head cocked to the side, "but I do think our fathers conversing together is quite an adorable sight."

"I would have to agree," Kellyn sighed, mirroring James' posture.

"I think my father is unsure whether to laugh or start running laps."

"I don't blame him. I felt like that a lot when I was younger. Where's Stella?"

"I think she's with her mum," James said. "I figured I would give her a bit of time before I whisked her away. Alright," James lowered his voice conspiratorially, "I told Sam, so I feel like I have to tell you."

"Me?"

"You are my number four favorite female, duh."

"Who's above me?"

"My mum, Lily, and Stella."

"You too good to me," Kellyn said with a roll of her eyes, although she was bursting with affection for her friend.

"I know," he said drolly, without missing a beat. "But anyway, you know I love Stella and I swear to Merlin, I'm going to marry her one day, and she knows that and we are in each other's plans, but I just want her to know _for sure _that I'm serious. And not just Sirius, but _serious_, you know?"

"Sure."

"Well…" he murmured, reaching into his pocket. "I like to keep things symbolic." And he continued to explain everything to Kellyn but she just looked at him for awhile before she threw her arms around him and hugged him.

"What a lucky girl she is," Kellyn murmured.

"Are you kidding me? What a lucky bloke I am," James clarified, hugging her back. "Well, got to make the rounds," he rolled his eyes. "I'll catch you later." Kellyn waved goodbye to him and pensively watched James bound over the next cluster of his family. Kellyn felt someone poke her ticklish side and she turned around, happy to see who it was. She did not even think about giggling or scolding him, but instead wrapped her arms around his strong torso and buried her face in his chest.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Drew guffawed, hugging her back. "Should we be doing this?"

"Make it look platonic."

"You have no idea how much I would like a broom closet to become available to us at the moment," he moaned.

"_Platonic_. Think of dead kittens."

"I don't like cats."

"Dead puppies. Really cute, dead puppies."

"You are a horrible human being."

"And you love me for it," she said, finally looking up at him with a goofy smile.

"What were you thinking about before?"

"It's kind of beautiful when people in love are fearless because they have love and they are fearless in love and fearlessly in love…"

"You really need to stop playing with words when trying to explain things."

"Why, when you understand my meaning perfectly?"

"Not everyone speaks 'Kellyn' as well as I do."

"Drew…"

"Yes, I know what you mean. You were talking to James before, weren't you?" Kellyn sighed as an answer. "He's the most fearless of them all. And don't worry—you'll get there," he said, reading the worries on her mind.

"I want to," Kellyn said earnestly. "It looks like fun."

"It's great fun," Drew grinned. "Can I re-propose the idea of finding a broom closet?"

"You can have it re-rejected, considering that my parents, your parents, and a hundred cameras are still lurking about."

"I hate you."

"Lies, all lies."

* * *

Sharon Tabor watched Drew embrace Kellyn—it was quite obvious to her that they were completely in love, but to anyone else, the hug could have been written off as a hug between two friends afraid of losing each other after school. They were careful—they had to be careful—and Sharon wondered how they managed to do it, considering how powerful their feelings were for each other.

She could not help but be a little jealous: just a few short months ago, she would have done anything to have Drew look at her like that. After all, she did love him and only now was she able to forgive him for not loving her as she wanted him to do. To her, graduation meant moving on and she felt like she was at last able to do that.

She was happy for Kellyn and Drew. Honestly, she was. They simply made sense. They used to be such opposites, but instead Sharon now thought of Kellyn and Drew as a sort of continuum: where one left off, the other began, making them more of one person than two. Yet, they were still very distinct and unique people—Kellyn with her wild, fierce ways and Drew with his patience and easiness.

Kellyn, she thought, could and would do anything she put her mind or heart to. And Drew, she reckoned, was strong and dedicated enough to push through anything. Together, they were something fierce to behold and they would certainly need it, seeing how their relationship would need to be kept quiet for a rather long time. Perhaps that was penance enough for what they had done to her. Then again, she did not want them to suffer.

In the end, it seemed, everyone got what they deserved. Drew deserved happiness. Kellyn deserved a breath of fresh air. And she deserved… well, Sharon thought she deserved a new beginning. She had the summer to herself and afterward, she was thinking about going to New York. It would be nice to get out of England and recently she had been feeling a little stir-crazy. It would be a time for her to figure out who she was and what she wanted to do. Her mother had connections with the magical fashion industry and it would be easy to get an internship. However, it was all just an idea. Sharon figured that it would be best to wait the summer out and see if there was a reason to stay before crossing an ocean. That was what the rational Ravenclaw in her said and she found that part of her had been a guiding light in the past few months.

Sure, things had been difficult. Heartbreak was never easy, but she came out stronger. She was _right _and Drew knew it and Kellyn knew it, but maybe, just maybe, dating the bloke who had been her best friend for years wasn't the best idea, considering how alike they were. Drew needed someone different, almost opposite to him rather than someone very similar to him. She never regretted their relationship, though; she only regretted that it ended so messily. Sharon was worried that he would never want to speak to her again and she was also worried that she would never be able to speak to him again, yet that was not the case. Kellyn was cautiously nice to Sharon, as was Drew, but the latter promised to write while the former obviously felt as though it would be a bit intrusive to keep up a constant correspondence. Which was sort of true—she was fairly ambivalent toward Kellyn and if Sharon really wanted to know how her life was going, all she had to do was pick up a newspaper.

But New York didn't really care about Kellyn Wood, which was another incentive. However, there was still the summer to consider… and a summer could very well change everything.

* * *

Neil Terrel was trying really hard to not think about Jay-Jay Davies on his graduation day. There were plenty of other things to think about, including his summer job with his father. Well, this was nothing new, because he always worked with his father, who was an architect, over the summer, but now his father was hoping that he would one day take over the family business, just as he did from his father. Neil had long ago accepted and embraced this duty and privilege, and worked hard in Charms and Transfiguration to progress in this field.

Architecture for wizards was complicated. Often times they dealt with security charms protecting fancy estates, magically overgrown gardens, lights powered by special _Lumos _spells, and old manors with sinister and clandestine histories. They were not just architects in the way that they designed houses, but they were contractors to build them, "electricians" (as the Muggles called them) to power the houses, security specialists to create protective wards, the spirit squads to deal with pesky ghosts, and beyond. They were quite the handymen of the magical world and Neil took pride in his father's multitalented abilities.

It had been a rather difficult seventh year. Classes were tough, there was the whole debacle with Kellyn's knee (which he still felt guilty about despite her genuine forgiveness), and then there was Jay-Jay Davies.

Everyone thought he was bloody mental for fancying her. After all, Jay-Jay Davies wasn't the kind of girl blokes fancied. She was abrasive, sarcastic, brutally honest, fiercely independent, and wicked smart. Being with her was like getting a lemon when you really wanted lemonade. However, Neil knew she had soft spots. Jay-Jay would do anything for Kellyn and he knew that she had father issues. It made sense that she would shy away from love or being loved.

But he didn't love her or anything. No, he wasn't that hopelessly messed up—_thank Merlin_—but he certainly did fancy her and she was kind of a tough habit to kick. She was most stubbornly on his mind even though he really did not want her there. He had kissed her in the library and for some reason, he had an inkling that he had stolen her first kiss. Yet, it was a nice kiss and he didn't regret it, even though it was very rash of him, but he wished she hadn't been so cruel to him afterward. However, it made it a little bit easier to try to push her out of his mind when it was so obvious that he was the absolute wrong person for her. Jay-Jay Davies needed someone similar to her to love her—that was why she and Kellyn were so fiercely loyal to each other, because they understood all too well how the other one operated. And he… well, Neil was nothing at all like Jay-Jay. After all, he was _nice_. And Jay-Jay was _not_.

It was a bit of a revelation: he deserved a _nice person_. He really did. And he liked to think that most people in the world _were _nice, so it wouldn't be too hard to find a nice person—a nice person bolstered with compassion, a calm demeanor, a smile that made one's heart swell, and an optimistic outlook on the world. Not an angel or someone perfect, but someone essentially good, someone who was overlooked because of their strength to plow on regardless of the situation.

And that was when he saw her. She certainly looked like an angel, the way her long blonde hair fluttered behind her back and her bright, sparkling blue eyes were lit up by the sun. She was a Ravenclaw, wearing a pale blue dress, her lips twisted into a nostalgic, but contented smile as she glanced toward a pair in the distance. The pair was Kellyn and Drew, hugging each other and laughing. Then, he finally found a name: Tabor. She was Drew's ex-girlfriend. _Sharon Tabor_. He had seen her around Hogwarts, perhaps even talked to her a few times.

Maybe she had felt his gaze on her because she turned around and looked at Neil. Sharon seemed to vaguely recognize him a little and flashed a small smile before walking away. Neil glanced around before wringing his hands together. Well, there was always the summer…

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy thought he was in for it when he went to talk to his father. Exploding things at graduation was definitely a complete disregard for Malfoy propriety, which was one of his father's favorite things to lecture about. However, Merlin seemed to be in a good mood that day and spared Sam from an angry sermon. Draco Malfoy had jerked his head as if to ask his son to take a walk with him and the two began to stroll around the grounds, a pair of white blonde hair, black robes, and neatly pressed green shirts.

"I never had a graduation ceremony. Your mother paid for Theo Nott, her older sister, and I to share a few tutors during the year after the… after the war. We went to the Ministry to take our exams and were mailed a diploma. I attended your mother's graduation ceremony, though," he continued. "Not willingly, might I add: rather, I was dragged to it by Theo and Daphne, and even then I was quite jealous that she had something that I did not.

"But your mother worked hard in everything she did, and after everything she had done to fight for her position, to fight for her freedom, she deserved to have a graduation ceremony. And you—my son—also deserve it, too. I know how… difficult things have been, how… taxing it is to bear our name—"

"Father—"

"Scorpius, please do not interrupt," Draco Malfoy said coolly. "Because I must say this: I am proud of you. You are my flesh and blood, and that means more to me than anything in this world, and I am _proud _of you, and _proud _to call you my son." Sam nearly stopped dead in his tracks at his father's confession, hardly knowing how to react. Should he thank his father? No, he really shouldn't have to, but he was filled with gratefulness. His father was not exactly the sentimental type either, so a hug was out of the question. Malfoys did most emotional things in a glance. So, he looked at his father for a moment with quiet gratitude, respect, and happiness. "That was a fairly clever bit of magic you did with Potter." His father had yet to call his best friend 'James,' but Sam believed in baby steps. After all, compliments from Draco Malfoy were rare and often loaded ones at that, but this was very straightforward and there was a tinge of amusement in his voice.

"At least half of the ideas were mine," he boasted, which made his father smirk.

"Very good… _very _good." They walked for a moment before his father let out an even rarer, barking laugh. (This was becoming a very odd day…) "Who would have thought?" he smirked. "My son, friends with a Potter? My son, working at the Ministry?"

"I haven't received a position yet, Father," Sam was forced to remind him.

"You will. If you don't, then all their blood equality propaganda is hippogriff shit." He was swearing—that was also kind of a rare thing. Usually Draco Malfoy only swore at his wife, and that was because Astoria had a rather foul mouth when angry and only swore at her husband. Sam's father now stopped and turned to face him. "Do not ever let anyone cut you short from what you deserve."

"And what if they do?" Sam asked quietly. Draco Malfoy had to think for a moment before responding.

"Take a page out of your mother's book: do not back down and give them hell. Mostly the latter." Scorpius Malfoy smirked, mirroring his father's expression. The two then continued their way across the grounds. "But honestly, did you absolutely _have _to stage a concert and shower everyone in confetti?" Draco Malfoy moaned. "Your mother is going to be picking it out of your hair for the next century." Sam absentmindedly ruffled his hair. "You are quite lucky that McGonagall did not have an aneurism. The woman is getting quite old, and you are getting a little too old for pranks as well. Scorpius," his father continued to lecture, "you are not in school anymore and it is time for you to step up and act like an adult, one capable to making rational, practical decisions—"

"Father, I'm perfectly able—"

"Scorpius, do not interrupt me. Just because you are of age does not mean that I am no longer your father and have no say in how you carry on because if you want your mother and I to pay for your flat, then you had better keep your head screwed on straight."

"My head is on—"

"Scorpius, do not interrupt me. And just because you are of age does not mean that you can go gallivanting around as you please unless you are prepared to face the consequences as an adult—"

"I'm not gallivanting anywhere!"

"Scorpius! You know I find it irritating to be interrupted!"

"Father! I _just _graduated! Can we go back to the 'I'm so proud of you' part and just hang out in that general region instead of fighting under our breaths?" Draco Malfoy looked flabbergasted for a half-second as Sam squirmed, hoping his father wouldn't explode.

"This conversation is not over," he hissed and Sam released a sigh of relief. They were silent for a minute as they walked. "Where is your… girlfriend?"

"With her family."

"And how long do you see yourself with her?"

"Why do you ask?" Sam questioned defensively.

"Because your mother…" his father began with great reluctance, "…your mother thought that if you planned on keeping this girl around, we ought to meet her parents. If you would like us to."

Sam certainly wasn't about to tell his father that he was in love with Shelby Katsuma and planned on keeping her around forever, so instead he improvised.

"I do like her, Father. And I _would _like you to meet her parents." Draco Malfoy eyed his son for a moment before nodding his head.

"Is that Weasley's daughter?" his father pointed. There was Rose Fucking Weasley, prancing around with her perfect Ravenclaw boyfriend, Kevin Sodding Hunt.

"Yes," Sam responded icily, still angry with her for how she had left him on the memorial of the Battle of Hogwarts. She was supposed to get him out of his drunken stupor and instead she told him to man up and fix it himself… _the heartless bitch_.

"And is the Ravenclaw her boyfriend?"

"Yes, Kevin Hunt would be that unfortunate bloke."

"Unfortunate?"

"He has no idea what he is dealing with in regards to Rose Weasley."

"And you do?" his father asked dryly. The conversation was almost too civil for Sam and he began to wonder what his father was insinuating.

"Hardly," Sam scoffed, even though it was a bit of lie. "The girl is mental." Both blondes smirked and continued walking.

"I _am _proud of you, you know."

"I know, Father. I know."

"Do not mess up."

"I'll try."

"Try…? Scorpius Malfoy, there is no trying, only doing…" his father lectured and Sam sighed. At least a civil effort was made. But, it was his graduation day, so nothing, not even his father's lecturing, could touch him. So, he smiled.

* * *

"Where are those kids? Anyone seen Dub and Indovinello?"

"Probably getting hot in bothered in a broom closet."

"That's _appalling_. She's like my littlesister, Brongwyn."

"Just suggesting it, Jones."

"You're just speaking off of your limited experience, Brongwyn. Not everyone shags in broom closets. Some normal people prefer beds."

"Cute, Tippenhoff. Really cute."

"You really think they're off shagging?

"I'll bet you 20 Galleons that they two will eventually fall in love, O'Riley."

"That didn't answer my question, Montgomery."

"Shagging? Naw… You want in Govannon?"

"Just let the poor kids be."

"No one asked you, Jones. Govannon?"

"Love? I don't know. Shagging? Sure."

"We are not placing bets if they're shagging or not!"

"Why not?"

"Govannon, Brongwyn, I am this close to hexing you."

"Now someone else is hot and bothered…"

"And you wonder why girls never want to date you for more than a month."

"The ladies just can't handle how intense being involved with me is, Perkins."

"More like they are more perturbed by the fact that you are a prick than the small stature of your prick."

"Can we all just be on our best behavior for ten minutes? And no comments about shagging, the kids have enough of that from the press. Not to mention her father will _kill _anyone who has something scandalous to say about his little girl."

"So we can't piss off Wood?"

"Woods. Plural. I think you will find that Dub is a bit more of a handful than she was when she was in the single digits."

"I was an awkward teenager."

"Funny, you haven't changed a bit, O'Riley."

"Shut it, Tippenhoff."

"Seriously, boys, Dub isn't a little girl anymore. Do we have to go over again how to properly treat a woman?"

"No, Perkins."

"Oh, I've taught you all so well…"

"And what's the Indovinello kid supposed to be like?"

"Think Wood version 2.0, Montgomery. He's a saint."

"So, since he's a good bloke, shouldn't we be all for them shagging?"

"_No_!"

"You know that dating teammates is highly discouraged, Montgomery."

"No one is shagging."

"Spoil sport."

"Besides, if they were involved in any other way other than Quidditch, her father would hate the bloke. And that's obviously not the case. _So no one is shagging_. End of discussion."

"Merlin, Papa Jones, someone's touchy."

"She's like my sister. You all should teach her as such."

"So, no awkward, perverted comments?"

"It would be appreciated if you desist, Brongwyn."

"I think I can handle myself. Are you up to the challenge, Govannon?"

"I'm up to _any _challenge!"

"Good, so we're all ready to meet the new kids?"

"Yes sir. That's them over there, yeah?"

"They are actually kind of cute together."

"Mind out of the gutter, Montgomery."

"That was a completely nonsexual comment! I've been so well behaved."

"He has, Jones."

"Thanks Perkins."

"They are kind of cute together. Like opposites attract sort of thing."

"Not you, O'Riley."

"It's an innocent observation!"

"Alright, gentlemen, let's go and torture the new kids."

"Govannon…"

"_Meet _the new kids. Did I say torture?"

"Just a slip of the tongue, I'm sure, Govannon."

"Thanks Brongwyn!"

"Alright, we're walking now, all together. Good, lady and gents. Be polite. Tippenhoff, tuck in your shirt. O'Riley, Montgomery, don't ask stupid questions. Perkins… keep those two from tittering like little girls. And Govannon, Brongwyn…"

"Yes dearest, most awesome, brilliant, inspiring captain and fearless leader?"

"Just… behave," Adam Jones, captain and Keeper for Puddlemere United sighed.

"So demanding," Govannon and Brongwyn murmured in unison.

"Oy, Dub!" Adam called out to a seventeen-year-old girl with dark wind-swept hair and bright hazel eyes.

"Adam!" Kellyn Wood smiled at him and then turned to the rest of the team.

Everyone said that it was love at first sight. In a heartbeat, Kellyn gained five older brothers.

* * *

_Lovely readers of mine... last chapter I didn't get that many reviews, which made me sad because after so much work, I'm almost finished with this story and it feels like I've lost half of my readers. What happened to the days when I got 15 reviews for one chapter? I don't know. Ask a genius. So, please review. It would make me uncommonly happy!_


	104. Ch 91: All the Places You Will Go, Part4

_Author's Note: Thanks so much for your patience for this last chapter. Last chapter... I'm in shock. I started writing this years ago and it's finally done. Sort of. Anyway, I'm quite rattled at the moment. I feel a little like crying, but I'll probably just go eat a bunch of cookies, drown myself in the Norton anthology of literary criticism, and forget all about it. Life goes on. Apparently, so does this story. 100+ chapters posted on fanfic. Dear God, I thought this story would never end. But that's probably my fault. Anyway, I don't own the song "The Call" by Regina Spektor. I shoved it in the story at the last moment because it felt like the right move and it seamlessly fit. I'm going to do my sad, soppy, love-dovey speech at the end of the chapter so just read. The chapter is super long- really more like two chapters- but I didn't have the heart to break it in half and I already promised this would be the last chapter. I'm not touching this puppy ever again. Anyway, now would be a good time to get a box of tissues if you're hormonal or just plain sensitive. Just sayin'..._

_AND NOW, FOR THE FINAL INSTALLATION OF THE REIGN OF KELLYN WOOD..._

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 91: All the Places You Will Go (Graduation), Part 4

or

Abdication and Coronation

"Oy, Dub!"

Kellyn turned around and glanced at the source of the voice, her wavy brown hair flipping over her shoulder. Her hair had gotten quite long and Drew certainly liked it that way because it was quite fascinating the way she twisted it around. She was wearing a little blue dress that showed off her amazing legs and she was flitting in circles around him wearing heels that made her able to look him directly in the eye.

They were acting positively ridiculous together as they spied on students and their families, making snide comments to each other and laughing, shoving and being shoved by each other. Every time Drew nudged Kellyn, she would latch onto him, shouting that he was going to break her bloody ankle. He insisted her _shoes_ were going to break her ankle (even though they made her legs look even more amazing than normal), but she didn't buy it and kept a hand on his shoulder or arm. She was animatedly recalling some memory from her time in Brazil as he gazed at her with amusement when she heard someone call out her old nickname and she turned around.

It was Adam Jones with the rest of the Puddlemere United Quidditch Team behind him.

"Adam!" she called out jovially, shooting a smile at him. Drew felt himself suddenly grow nervous as the team came closer.

"Why aren't you nervous?" he whispered in her ear.

"They're not scary people!" Kellyn insisted. Drew looked at the two Beaters—Jared Brongwyn and Bran Govannon—and thought otherwise… those men looked like they could break the Seeker, the wiry Delmont Tippenhoff, in half. "Besides, they love you already. We're one of them, Drew," she said and it somehow put him at ease. "Smile. No, that's a grimace," she elbowed him in the ribs. The team now stood directly in front of them and Drew was bursting with excitement and nervousness with how daunting and unapproachably close-knit they appeared. Kellyn's gaze was directly mostly at Adam, but then she flashed her trademark charming smile at the rest of the team and something changed in their demeanor.

Drew knew that look all too well. It was simply the effect that Kellyn had on people. At a distance, she could initially come off as a rather intimidating, super-confident, highly motivated, proud girl but when being introduced, but she would smile and one was suddenly filled with the desire to be her friend. These men were no different, except that instead of wanting to be her friends, they wanted to be her brothers.

Despite the fact that Kellyn already had a wise younger brother and a slightly over-bearing father, Kellyn had a penchant for collecting a bevy of men that would do most anything for her. Excluding himself, James Potter, Sam Malfoy, and Glen Huntington were the prominent trio in this group, but from the looks of it, she had gained a team that would do the job. The whole "tough guy act" on all their faces immediately dropped as she stood there smiling at them. It was almost a little awkward because no one was saying anything and she released one of her toddler giggles.

"Hello everyone," she chirped. "This is Drew," she said, grabbing his arm and shoving him in front of her. He turned around frantically to look at her but she had an encouraging smile on her face and her eyes were shining brightly with excitement.

"Erm, hello," Drew said softly. "This is Kellyn," he nodded to her and the team burst out in laughter, finding it strangely endearing that they introduced each other to the team.

"So."

"Bloody."

"_Adorable_," said Brongwyn and Govannon in unison, grinning rather suspiciously (in Drew's opinion).

"Can we keep them?"

"Please?" they begged. Adam Jones sighed.

"Yes, we actually can keep them," he said, causing Brongwyn and Govannon to high five each other before holding out their hands to greet Drew and Kellyn. The team individually shook hands and introduced themselves, even though Drew knew their names by heart.

Adam Jones, with his curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes, was the Keeper and Captain of Puddlemere United and a strong, fatherly figure that the team obviously admired. Delmont Tippenhoff was the sinewy Seeker, known for his speedy witticisms and speed when chasing the Snitch. The burly duo of Beaters was Jared Brongwyn and Bran Govannon, who were so harmonious that they nearly finished each other's sentences and were both bolstered with rowdy, crass, and fun-loving personalities.

The three Chasers were Darren O'Riley, Audrey Perkins, and Sean Montgomery. Darren O'Riley, before Drew had come along, was Puddlemere's pet project/Golden Boy and the youngest member on the team. Sean Montgomery, during his first vacation after making starting lineup, had stumbled upon the kid flying in a secluded meadow and taking shots on a homemade hoop. Montgomery spent the rest of his vacation taking notes about the kid and telling Horatio Flannery that he had to come take a look at him. After much coaxing, they managed to get Darren O'Riley to sign onto their reserve team and after growing accustomed to playing on a team and reading other players, he quickly moved up the ranks and was promote to the starting team. Naturally, O'Riley's nickname from some of the fans became "The Kid" because of his young age and humble, boyish attitude. O'Riley and Montgomery were the youngest on the team and only a few years apart in age, so Audrey Perkins, the oldest member on the team, was sort of like their mother. However, there were very few matronly bones in Perkins' body—she just kept all the men in check with her female insight and intuition, and tried to prevent them from making general prats of themselves. She was very serious and all-business when it came to Quidditch, but seemed to have a soft spot for O'Riley and Montgomery.

It was quite hard to get in a word edgewise as they all rapidly talked together, but Kellyn didn't have the slightest trouble, already bolstered with a loud voice and used to the chaotic conversation.

"That was quite suave, Mr. Indovinello, all that guitar-playing and singing," Brongwyn nudged him.

"Yeah, do you think you could teach us your tricks? Because the girls were all positively swooning," added Govannon.

"Swooning!" Brongwyn repeated for emphasis.

"It is quite attractive," Kellyn grinned, looking at him mischievously. "Drew does make poor little third years fall in love with him all the time."

"I could teach you how to play the guitar," Drew suggested to the Beaters.

"Oh, we don't want to learn to play the guitar," Govannon scoffed.

"We just want to learn to fake it really well," Brongwyn nodded his head eagerly.

"We want your success," Govannon grinned.

"Success with third years?" Tippenhoff asked sarcastically. "I'm fairly positive that's illegal."

"I'm going to have to agree with Darren," Kellyn nodded her head. "I can call you that off the field, can't I, Darren?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, Jared, Bran—legality aside, you don't want to deal with third years. Ask Drew—they're nightmares."

"I want to hear Indovinello's horror stories about third years," Montgomery piped up.

"Me too!" O'Riley agreed. "Indo—Indivonelli—Invondinelli—Inelvidello?"

"I thought we practiced saying his name all through the ceremony?" Audrey Perkins asked dryly.

"Well… I forgot," O'Riley shuffled his feet in this grass. "It's a real mouthful."

"It's Italian," Kellyn added.

"Normally nicknames aren't given out until season actually starts, but I think we're going to have to make an exception," Perkins nodded her head.

"Then how do I already have a nickname?" Kellyn interjected.

"Because you're different, Dub," Adam Jones smiled at Kellyn.

"But Drew's a part of the Puddlemere family now, so really, he's not any different at all," she insisted petulantly.

"You can just call me Drew," he suggested sheepishly, seeing the team's amusement with Kellyn's indignation and in turn, Kellyn's annoyance that they found her amusing rather than taking her words seriously. Kellyn turned and looked at him with a bit of surprise at his suggestion and he could see her begin to ponder why she hadn't thought of that before.

"Dub and Drew," Adam nodded his head. "I like it."

"I like it too," Kellyn smiled. "Dub and Drew forever." Govannon and Brongwyn took that opportunity to coo in unison, but Kellyn was close enough to punch them both. While they protested that she had assaulted them, Tippenhoff was just about dying of laughter, Montgomery and O'Riley looked scared and worried that they were next, Audrey Perkins muttered that the Beaters had it coming, and Adam Jones slowly shook his head, murmuring that all he had asked was that they behave for ten minutes and was it really that hard?

"But _she_ started it!" Brongwyn and Govannon answered Adam's question by accusatorially pointing at Kellyn.

"I did _not_, Adam!" she protested. "They were making fun of Drew's and my ace telepathic skills and brilliant friendship."

"I told you to not give them grief," Adam said deprecatingly to the Beaters.

"But we haven't even said anything sexual yet!" Govannon griped. At that comment, Drew turned bright red.

"You _do_ realize that my father is within earshot," Kellyn asked with a poor attempt at an innocent smile.

"Can I meet your father? It would be a huge honor," Montgomery pleaded.

"Wait, no fair! If Sean gets to meet him, I want to meet him too!" O'Riley added.

"There is really nothing exciting about him," Kellyn spoke in a deadpan tone. "He wears an apron when cooking omelets."

"So, it wouldn't be weird if we went and introduced ourselves?" Montgomery asked hopefully.

"O'Riley, Montgomery, don't piss your pants. You only have one pair with you," Audrey Perkins said dryly. They began to protest but Perkins cut them off. "Just be patient. I swear, I work with toddlers…"

"It's alright," Kellyn insisted to the dejected Chasers. "Drew nearly pissed his pants when he met my father."

"I did not!" Drew protested, at last finding his voice amid the hubbub.

"Oh come off it, you were completely star struck," she scoffed

"Star struck is worlds away from pissing pants."

"You had a really goofy grin on your face for hours afterward."

"And your grin is different on an everyday basis _how_?"

"I'll have you know that people think my smile is quite infectious."

"With what disease?"

"Ha ha, you're so bloody clever."

"I try. Actually, I don't," he shrugged and he at last realized that the team had finally fallen silent to watch the duo. He had been nothing but polite and kind to the team, but around Kellyn he had let loose of his penchant for sarcastic, witty banter. Kellyn was looking quite pleased with herself for pulling him out of his shell and the team was staring at him in shock.

"I like him," Tippenhoff finally declared. "Montgomery, I'm in on the bet."

"There's a bet going?" Kellyn asked nervously. Adam shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't even want to know."

* * *

Helen Garvgaski needed to get away for awhile. Graduation was terrific, but a tad overwhelming and her thoughts were a thousand miles away from Hogwarts. Her thoughts, actually, were on the continent, where her internship—if she passed her N.E.W.T.s well enough—would take place. She had hoped to study ancient magical theory, history, and culture, a combination of general magical theory from Transfiguration, events from History of Magic, and writings written in Ancient Runes. It was her dream career and she knew that she wasn't exactly the type of person to settle down, let alone settle down in England. She was ready to get the hell out of there and travel the world, which she hadn't told Teegan yet.

Teegan was nice for the time being. He was just what she needed to cure her fear of relationships, but not serious enough by any means to get too attached to him. He was funny, charming, and full of life and energy, and having him around meant that there was always an adventure right around the corner. She needed to be able to smile, laugh, and feel carefree, not ancient, ruined, and sad. After everything, she deserved that.

She knew that she and Teegan weren't forever. They weren't like Andren and Amadi, who would probably end up getting married once they overcame their fear of labels. Teegan was good for her… for now. Honestly, she planned to end things by the end of the summer when she would (ideally) be going off to the continent. She didn't want to be in a long-distance relationship and Teegan would inevitably get stir-crazy; it would simply never work. But she was happy for now. She really was.

Which was why she felt the need to wander off a bit. She was slowly learning to be happy with herself, to forgive herself, to reconcile what she had done and move on. Sure, the psychological Healer helped a bit, but it was her own strength that got her through those difficult times. She was still very much an extroverted person, but she had learned to address her own feelings and needs. It was nice to get away sometimes and concentrate on what she had to do to be successful and satisfied rather than live the life of the party and not care about tomorrow. Well, that was fun too, but there was a balance that she needed to strive for. Albus understood that.

He walked toward her. His head was bowed, his dark hair a perpetual mess and vivid green eyes fixed on the ground. She fidgeted for a moment but then stood still, knowing that he had been seeking her out, patiently waiting for her to detach herself from the crowds so he could say his final words to her. He stopped in front of her and it seemed like words failed him for a moment before he said hello.

"Hey, Albus," Helen said warmly, feeling at ease by his familiar awkwardness. His eyes danced around before he looked at her.

"You look really nice," he at last managed to say.

"Thanks. You have no idea how hard it was to find a shade of red that didn't clash with my hair," she fingered the hem of her dress with a smile. Albus' eyes flicked up to her red hair.

"Lily laments about that all the time," Albus murmured softly. "Gryffindor colors are a real killer for gingers apparently." They were quiet for a moment before Albus spoke up again. "It's been awhile since we last talked."

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it?"

"Beginning of May," he provided a timeframe. "I said some things that I am not too proud of," he said honestly, not a scrap of wounded pride or anything in his voice. "I think I was a little bit callous at the time when I should have been more supportive of you."

"It's fine," Helen mumbled. "It was just your way of coping."

"It wasn't right."

"It happened and it's done," she countered. "And there is nothing to do but apologize and seeing how you have done that, then the only other thing for me to do is forgive you, which I have done before you even asked for it," she said dryly, even though the words seemed to make Albus very happy.

"Thanks," he said, running his hands through his hair. "That makes me feel a lot better," he exhaled. "I just didn't feel right having that conversation be our last. Because I know you have big, exciting plans and I don't want to ruin them by butting into your life," he said humbly.

"I think I may have before expressed or hinted that I couldn't handle being friends with you, but I'm in a lot better place and I think I could handle it," Helen said quite seriously. "However, I don't think _you_ could handle it." Albus looked at her solemnly. "You have too big a heart, Albus, and you are far too selfless. I don't want you to forget about yourself and _your_ big, exciting plans and if that means forgetting about me, then I'll be your number one supporter."

"Really?" Albus asked nervously. Helen nodded her head emphatically.

"Really really." He looked down, feeling a little embarrassed before he spoke up.

"But I can't forget you. You… no, I can't forget you. I won't forget you. You're beautiful. Nothing is ever going to change my feelings on that, but you deserve better," he said quickly. "I just want you to know that I sincerely hope that one day you can find true peace and happiness and someone who loves you so much that their world would be nothing without you."

"Oh, _Albus_," she whispered, his words making her heart ache.

"I owe it to you to be honest to you and to support you in any way possible," he concluded. She grabbed his hand, causing his shocked green eyes to meet her gaze.

"Everything is going to be fine," she said warmly, a bright smile on her face from finally believing those words. "A little patience and a lot of laughter and everything is going to be just fine. You just wait and see, Albus. Your hope for me is the same as my hope for you: make peace, find happiness, live, and love." A ghost of a smile lingered on Albus' lips as he glanced down at her hand pressed against his. Slowly, he pulled away and took a few steps back.

"Best wishes, Helen."

"You too, Albus."

And with that, Albus Potter shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Helen breathed easily and looked across the grounds. The world was wide and there was room to roam. They were both going to be just fine.

* * *

"You think that's her?" Ginny Potter asked her husband, Harry Potter.

"It must be her—red hair," he muttered, adjusting his glasses.

"She's quite pretty."

"My poor son."

"Don't start, Harry. Albus doesn't need a pity party. He's quite good at throwing those on his own. I _do_ worry about him…"

"Ginny, don't start fretting now. James will know what you're worrying about and then he'll think that it's his brotherly duty to worry too, and then Albus will get angsty that we are walking around him on tiptoes, and Lily will grow solemn and then we'll be quite a pathetic looking family," Harry explained. "Besides, I was saying 'my poor son' because he has the Potter Curse." Ginny stared at him for a long moment and he could see her anger slowly building up.

"It took you over thirty years to inform me that there is a _curse in your family?_" she demanded.

"Ginny, it's not a bad curse, just a slight hiccup if you will…"

"Harry James Potter, I swear to Merlin that if you don't tell me about this curse this _very instant_, I will—"

"Red hair!" he blurt out.

"What?"

"Red hair. Potters like gingers. My father married a ginger. I looked it up, and my father's father married a ginger. I married a ginger. So, a Potter has to marry a ginger," he explained. "And we can assume that James is going to marry Stella, and she's blonde, so it's up to Albus. And he obviously prefers red hair." Ginny took a moment to process this information before exclaiming:

"My poor son!"

"Don't start, Ginny. Albus doesn't need a pity party. He's quite good at throwing those on his own," Harry borrowed his wife's words. She looked at him crossly.

"Why did I marry you?"

"I thought it was because of my quiet lifestyle and ability to stay out of trouble," Harry shrugged.

"It must have been that," Ginny grinned at his sarcasm, wrapping an arm around her husband. "Speaking of 'ability to stay out of trouble,' have you seen Lily?"

* * *

Gulliver Dwight patted his robe pocket, making sure that the letter for Lily Luna Potter was firmly stowed there. He had just graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was patiently waiting for his results on his N.E.W.T.s, and would hopefully receive the most prestigious potions internship at The Pewter Pot, Inc., the largest potion-making business in all of the European wizarding society. Mr. Draco Malfoy heavily backed the business, but the company turned out so many revolutionary potions and employed wizards and witches in The Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers that Gulliver could not back down from the opportunity. It didn't matter anymore if he was a Muggle-born; he could not be discriminated by his blood.

His days of playing in a teenage rock band were quite over. Sure, he would keep his bass guitar around for his own pleasure, but he was ready to move onto bigger and better things. The internship at The Pewter Pot, Inc. would certainly be "bigger and better", but he had applied to other potion businesses as a backup. He and Drew talked about getting a flat with Glen Huntington, whom Gulliver greatly admired and respected. Besides, Glen already knew about Kellyn and Drew, so that made managing their private lives a little bit easier.

But now, his mind was not really filled with summertime adventures or prominent internships or apartment hunting. Instead, he searched the crowd for Lily Potter, which was easier said than done, considering that it felt like there were a hundred gingers in the crowd. Actually, it was she who found him.

"Gulliver," she said quite forcefully with a clipped, formal tone. He turned around to see her standing there in a yellow dress, her chin stubbornly jutted up in the air, and her curly red hair fluttering in the wind.

"Oh, Lily, erm, hi, I mean, hello… are you well?" he asked, looking at her and then the ground, feeling for the letter in his robe pocket, putting his hands in his pants pocket, and then holding his hands behind his back. She, however, seemed completely unfrazzled.

"Quite well. And yourself?"

"Ace," was his strained reply.

"I'm glad to hear that," she smiled and his stomach did flip flops. "I just wanted to give you my congratulations."

"Oh, erm, thanks!" Gulliver nervously smiled at her. She seemed to gaze at him for a moment, her confidence faltering for a moment as she took him in. Lily blushed for a second, looked down, and spoke.

"Well, I ought to get back to my family," she said quietly.

"Oh yes, of course. Sorry to waste your time," he automatically apologized. She was about to turn and leave, but she stopped.

"You could never do that," she shook her head, her wide, innocent eyes peering up at his face. "Well, I still ought to go."

"Yes, right," Gulliver said and was about to watch her leave when he remembered the letter in his robes pocket. "Lily!" he called out and she stopped and turned around. He took a few confident steps toward her, then realized he was a bit close and took an awkward half-step back. She stood there, looking so hopeful and confused that it was too much and he fixed his eyes on the ground. "I… this is going to sound really dim. I suppose what I am trying to say… well, what I really should be saying is that I'm not too good with words. At all. And so… I don't know," he stammered. "Just… give me a moment?" he looked up to see her face for a moment and she slowly nodded her head. Gulliver sighed and fiddled with the cords around his neck before reaching into his robes pocket and pulled out the letter he had written to her just that morning.

They stood a foot apart but he could feel himself be pulled toward her. Maybe it was the way she was looking at him (because even though he couldn't see her, he could feel her) or maybe it was an accumulation of the conflicting emotions of the day, but taking a step forward or even taking a step back seemed impossible. They were silent as the buzz of the graduation crowd surrounded them. He turned the letter over and over in his hands before finally handing it to her.

"I wrote this… for you," he said. Her honey brown eyes looked up at him as she gently took the letter from his grasp. It was her turn to flip the letter over and over in her hands. "Don't open it now. Maybe tonight, or on the train tomorrow. But I want you to have it."

Now, there was no confusion or fear in her eyes but pure hope. They remained standing there for a few quiet moments before he gently reached out and took her hand. She seemed to be holding her breath as he pulled her hand upward and pressed his lips to her knuckles. He finally met her eyes as he did this, but she blushed and glanced away. He released her and both of her hands went to clutch the letter he had given her.

"I hope to see you later, Lily," he said genuinely, turned on his heel and left.

* * *

"Well, have you done the deed yet?" Kellyn asked James.

"No," he said quite grumpily. "Stella is still talking to friends and family. Why do girls have to talk so bloody much?"

"I'm not going to even _try_ answering that question," Kellyn moaned. "Well, while you're waiting, why don't you talk with your family? I'm pretty sure every living relative is here."

"Except Lily. I can't find her for the life of me."

"Well, that's Lily for you. She's a social butterfly, probably just making her rounds."

"Is she friends with Dwight?"

"Dwight…?" Kellyn played dumb.

"Yeah, Gulliver Dwight: you know, Hufflepuff Keeper, plays the bass guitar, Drew's mate," James elaborated.

"Erm, I don't know. Why?" Kellyn asked cautiously.

"Because they're talking together."

"Oh, so you found her! That's great! You should be looking for Stella," Kellyn said quickly.

"But why are they talking?" James asked persistently, shaking off Kellyn's attempts to grab his arm and steer him away.

It was the kind of moment that was meant to be caught on film. Gulliver was fidgety and nervous, looking at the ground as he turned something over and over in his hands. Lily looked up at him, her red hair gently blowing behind her in the soft breeze. They stood almost awkwardly far apart but there was magnetism between them that made it feel like they were supposed to be closer, but had to remain at a distance. Kellyn knew exactly what was happening whereas James was quite oblivious to what had happened between the pair that year. Gulliver was saying his goodbyes. He slowly handed her a letter and they continued to stand there, Gulliver perhaps saying something to her. Then, he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"Why, I ought to—"

"James, let's not do anything rash," Kellyn quickly jumped in front of him.

"He just kissed my baby sister—"

"—your baby sister's _hand_. Big difference."

"—and now thinks he can just walk away? No one gets to hurt my Lily," he said, pushing past Kellyn.

"What if I told you that he's trying to protect her? Would that make you feel better?" she asked and James stopped for a moment.

"You have thirty seconds to convince me otherwise before I teach him a lesson," James said sourly as he cracked his knuckles, looking at Gulliver murderously.

"Remember when Lily's date, Shane Fulbright, was sporting that lovely black eye the morning after Spring Ball and you asked Lily if she did it and she said no and then you asked her if he deserved it and she said yes and then you said to remind you to find and thank the bloke who did that?" Kellyn rambled in a single breath.

"Yes," James said warily.

"Well, if that holds true, then you're going to have to thank Gulliver Dwight," Kellyn winced. James looked angry before his jaw sprung open in shock and disbelief.

"Dwight? But he… he seems like… why would he do that?" James stammered. Kellyn shrugged.

"Ask him. Actually don't. He wouldn't want you to know that he was the one looking after her honor."

"Why?"

"He's a Hufflepuff. Hufflepuffs don't like fame, glory, or being in the spotlight. He doesn't need your acknowledgement or thanks. He probably just did it because it was the right thing to do," Kellyn explained. James thought about this information for a few seconds.

"So he's an honorable bloke, then?" James asked pensively.

"Very honorable," Kellyn nodded her head.

"So, I can't thank him?"

"No," Kellyn smiled, struck by how conflicted James was. "He knows that has done well by her. That's enough for him." James seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Well, then he's a decent bloke in my book," James said and Kellyn wished that Lily was there to hear him say that. "Oh, _finally_. Stella's been released from her family. Thanks for stopping me from beating up Dwight!" James waved to her and bounded off. Kellyn sighed. How did she get herself involved in this?

* * *

"At last," James Potter whispered in her ear after planting a kiss under her jaw, "I can finally have you all to myself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, James," Stella said with a smile. "Papa had some obscure uncle come over, but I think he's digging in the shrubbery for something. When he does emerge, however, I am quite obligated to converse with him." James didn't even bat an eye at this explanation.

"Well, can I have you all to myself for a little bit then?" he pleaded, his amber brown eyes glittering with mischief.

"Just a little bit," she said and he grabbed her hand and pulled her off toward the lake. His fingers were laced with hers and they walked in silence. Stella could tell by looking at him that he had something to say but was not quite ready to say it yet. He had been acting oddly that morning, but she figured he would come around eventually and confide in her when he was ready. He was almost ready—not quite—and so she let her mind turn toward her future career.

Unlike most everyone else, she hadn't been concerned about her N.E.W.T.s. They were done and there was no point in worrying about them. Besides, she didn't really need to pass them to keep her job: all she needed to do was write well, be an engaging interviewer, know how to do research, and work to deadline. It was the life of a journalist and seeing her mother's love for _The Quibbler_ had made her realize that it was the only thing she ever wanted to do. Although she was known for having what some would call 'strange' opinions, she liked the objectivity of journalism and showing both sides of the story fairly. Honestly, her only inhibition with the job was that she saw how demanding some journalists could be toward the wizard celebrities—she didn't want to be the kind of journalist that her friend, Kellyn, hated.

Her mother had encouraged her to expand her horizons, which was why Stella had chosen to internship at _The Daily Prophet_ for a year. The _Prophet_ still fed the masses with stories pumped with sensationalism, but they were the major newspaper of English wizarding society and covered all the biggest news. Stella thought it was important to acknowledge their achievements and learn their skills before she established any real criticism of _The Daily Prophet_. James was hoping to secure a job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports in the Ministry of Magic, which she thought suited his playful and social temperament perfectly. They would certainly have time around their jobs for each other.

James suddenly stopped and Stella looked at him carefully. He seemed quite nervous for some reason, his hand fidgeting on the hem of his robe pocket.

"James, you have been acting quite oddly this morning. I thought I would wait for you to say what was bothering you, but now I think I should be a little concerned," she said seriously. James broke out in a grin.

"Nothing's bothering me," he assured her, giving her a quick kiss. "There was just something I wanted to ask you."

"James, are you…?" Stella began to ask nervously. James' eyes went wide.

"Oh, no. Not that. Merlin, Stella, I thought I told you that when I propose, you'll know. Besides, give me a bit of credit. My da proposed to my mum at her graduation. I'll be striving for a little more originality," he said jocularly although Stella knew that James was quite serious. "That, I promise to you," he winked and Stella felt like she was falling in love with him all over again. Wasn't he so charming? "Speaking of promises," he reached into his pocket, "I thought I would give you this." He pulled out a little black box and opened it. Inside the box was a simple silver ring and Stella forgot to breath. "This is a promise ring."

"What… what?" she stammered.

"It has our initials. It's symbolic. That's good, yeah?" James asked.

"Symbolism is l-lovely," Stella stuttered. "But what does it symbolize?"

"Oh, yes," James coughed, seeming to wind up for a speech. "You really are the most amazing person I have ever met. And I'm going to marry you for it one day. I, James Sirius Potter, promise to love you, Stella Ginevra Lovegood-Thomas, until the end of time itself. I know we're young, but my heart is fixed on loving you. I promise that one day I'm going to marry you, and I promise to respect you and love you and listen to your theories and hold you and love you… damn it, I said that twice… but I promise all those things to you and more. And so, I want you to have this ring so that you can remember my promises to you."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to forget them. I have a very good memory," Stella affirmed. James grinned before his eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"So will you accept my promises… symbolically?" He looked like a puppy dog waiting for a bone to be tossed to him and Stella laughed lightly.

"Yes, of course," she said, holding out her right hand. James gingerly slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. When they parted, she held him close so their foreheads touched.

"I, Stella Ginevra Lovegood-Thomas, promise to love you, James Sirius Potter, until the end of time itself. You are the most amazing person I've ever met. And you know what? I'm going to marry you for it one day."

They kissed slowly and gently. The other side of the lake was quiet, the waves gently slapping the shore in a soothing rhythm. Stella wrapped her arms around James' lanky frame, looking back toward the thinning crowd of graduates and their parents. The afternoon was fading into evening, but the June sun was out and would not set for another few hours.

"We ought to go back and say goodbye to our parents," Stella murmured into his chest.

"They'll see us in 24 hours," James whispered back. "And we're only going to get this once." Stella looked up at the passionate man whose embrace felt like home and she silently agreed.

* * *

That evening, on Friday, June 18, 2023, the students and staff of Hogwarts gathered to celebrate the traditional end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decorated in Ravenclaw colors to mark their victory in winning the House Cup and the students sat with their Housemates. There was an exorbitant amount of food and McGonagall presented Drew, once again, with the Quidditch Cup, their House and class year now engraved on it, and she also gave the House Cup to Professor Tancierta, making the Ravenclaws cheer at their victory. Having won the Quidditch final and with their studious ways, they were shoe-ins for taking the House Cup that year, much to the chagrin of the competitive Gryffindors, who were at least hoping for the Quidditch Cup.

However, no one's mood was truly dampened. Not long after dinner, the 7th years were invited back to the Great Hall, which had been magically transformed in an hour, for their post-graduation all-night party. The tables were cleared aside and a small stage was erected. Sparklers replaced the candles and lit up the room with dancing light. There were snacks and bottles of pop and butterbeer, streamers hung everywhere, and a buzzing energy filled the air. The students all gathered in the room, not sure what was going on until McGonagall got up on stage and made an announcement.

"Well, students, I hope you are prepared to stay up all night long. We have many fun events planned for you this night and we expect it will be an evening that you will never forget. We are going to begin the festivities with a concert. I think the band can give their introductions best," she said with a wry smile. She walked off the stage, leaving all the students whispering until an invisibility charm was lifted, revealing the band.

"Oh my fucking Merlin," Kellyn murmured, seeing her favorite band of all time, The Raucous Ridgebacks, standing on the stage with guitars in hand.

"Greeting Hogwarts Class of '23! We're The Raucous Ridgebacks and it's our honor to make this night a little more memorable. And let's hit in a one two three four…"

The rest of the evening was a blur. There was music and screaming and dancing for what seemed like hours, and the band received two encores before they really had to be off. Kellyn managed to get the band to autograph her yearbook, stammering like an idiot the entire time, much to Drew's amusement.

"They knew my name Drew! They are pretty much the coolest, most awesome band in the world and they knew my name! This is the best day _ever!_" she was still saying long after the band left.

The yearbooks themselves turned out beautifully. Many of the pictures were taken by Kathleen, who was by far the best photographer at the school and like Stella, had snagged an internship at _The Daily Prophet_. Kellyn smiled as she flipped through the pages, remembering what was happening at the time that each picture was taken.

Near midnight, there was a small talent show to display some of the brighter lights of the Class of 2023. James Potter and Sam Malfoy kicked it off with a comedy skit called "Who's the Chaser?" which left the audience quite nearly incapacitated with laughter. The Keepers and Rebels jumped on stage to play a few songs. The great surprise was when Amadi and Sharon got on stage accompanied by Tigris Jordan and Libby Munin. Amadi had apparently taken hip-hop lessons most of her life and danced to Tigris Jordan's beats while Sharon had been classically trained in ballet and danced to Libby Munin playing the violin. It looked like they were having a dance-off, each trying to one-up the other until Tigris' and Libby's accompaniment began to blend together and Sharon's and Amadi's dance styles began to merge.

To finish the talent show, the Hogwarts staff had thought it appropriate to feature the Quidditch teams, which had been the most talented and equally skilled teams in years, according to the faculty. They had used Muggle film tricked out with a few spells to record all of the Quidditch matches and presented the highlights and best moves of the year to the students. Drew was enthralled and scowling because he thought that the film should have been available to the captains to supplement practices, but Kellyn reminded them that they won the Cup without the film, so there was no reason to be scowling.

Most of the early morning was spent on having caricatures drawn, games of Exploding Snap, Gobstones, and other board or card games. A few eyebrows were lost, but laughter and exploding noises rung out in the Great Hall, making the room lively and joyous. A very tense battle of wizard chess was played between the Houses. The floor of the Great Hall became a chess board and students dressed up in costumes to represent the pieces. They were strictly forbidden to physically harm the other students when a "piece" was taken, but between friends there was some innocent pushing and trash-talk. In the end, the Slytherins defeated the Ravenclaws for the title and everyone gorged themselves on dessert to celebrate.

Before they knew it, it was six o'clock in the morning and the students were instructed to go quickly and quietly to their dorms and grab some warm clothes, for they would be going out to the grounds on that cool, grey morning.

There was still fog out on Saturday, June 19, 2023 as the students plowed through the dew-covered grass, following the light out on the other side of the lake that turned out to be a bonfire. They huddled there for warmth as all the seventh years who owned and could play a guitar gently strummed their instruments. They sang songs that were normally sung at wizard graduations: songs about irreversible time turners and sailing off into the distance, songs about love, happiness, and looking toward the future while never forgetting the past. They held mugs of tea and coffee, rested their heads on the people they loved, and were served a hot breakfast as the sun slowly rose.

It was the most beautiful thing Kellyn had ever seen. She curled up next to Drew, who quietly strummed his guitar, with a cup of warm coffee in her hands and the embers of the bonfire still giving off heat. The fog lingered on the ground and the morning smelled fresh and crisp, promising a beautiful summer day. She looked around and saw her friends in similar comfortable positions. Although Kellyn was eager for the rest of her life to begin, she wondered how she could possibly leave this place behind. Soon, everyone was in tears with the same realization. It was really over.

They dragged their feet back to the dorms, where they were told that they had two hours to shower, pack, and meet at the docks. None had even bothered trying to sleep since they had saved their packing to do all at the last minute and everyone wanted a hot slower to warm up from being out on the grounds.

Around half past ten, the fog was beginning to clear and the early summer sun bid them farewell as the seventh years got into boats to sail across the lake. It was the same way they had arrived to the school all those years ago, except this time they could not fit as many people in the boats and instead of sailing toward the castle, they sailed away. Kellyn slipped her hand into Drew's, blinking back tears.

Soon, they were clambering out of the boats and there was hardly a dry eye in sight as they walked onto the platform of Hogsmeade Station, ready to board the Hogwarts Express for the very last time.

_

* * *

_

It started out as a feeling,

_Which then grew into a hope,_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought,_

_Which then turned into a quiet word._

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_Until it was a battle cry:_

_I'll come back when you call me,_

_No need to say goodbye._

Kellyn stood transfixed on the platform looking back at the great old castle and trying to remember the year.

It started off with a letter and she bumped into a green-eyed boy on the train. She was Sorted into Ravenclaw, sucked at Transfiguration, met her enigmatic Quidditch captain, and made the team. She became inseparable from a group of Ravenclaw girls, was the muse for a rock band, and dated an impossibly charming Slytherin. She watched her friends fall in and out of love, struggle in their disappointments, and rejoice in their triumphs. She discovered the meaning of friendship, found a home, and learned beautiful magic. She went to a ball, mucked things up, broke her knee, broke it again, moved, and learned to heal in more than one way. She tumbled into love, found herself in the arms of someone who loved her back, and didn't plan on letting him go any time soon. It all happened in but ten short months—and her life had irrevocably changed.

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war._

_Pick a star on the dark horizon,_

_And follow the light:_

_You'll come back when it's over,_

_No need to say goodbye._

The train whistled for last call and Kellyn Wood found her feet stuck to the ground. How could she move when the best moments of her life had happened at this place? How could she leave when all of her fondest memories were there?

"Come on, Kellyn, it's time to go," Andrew Indovinello said to her softly. She turned toward him to take him in, standing tall and confident on the platform, no longer the scrawny, bookish first year she never had the pleasure to meet.

"Do you think we'll ever come back?" she whispered, imploring Drew for an answer. He considered her question very carefully.

Andrew Indovinello had the pleasure of seven full years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like Kellyn, he had witnessed a great transformation in his fellow classmates and himself. Like her, he was terrified to leave behind such an impressionable place. However, unlike Kellyn, his mind was already on the future. At that moment, while looking at the girl he loved standing on the platform and looking at the castle where they had fallen in love, he made a few promises to himself:

Love her. Hold onto her. Marry her. Have children with her. And come back.

"Home is where the heart is," Drew whispered to Kellyn. "And I think a little bit of our hearts will always reside at Hogwarts. I do think we'll come back. Someway, somehow, we'll come back." He held her for a moment, already painting the picture of the future in his head.

_Now we're back to the beginning._

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

_But just because they can't feel it too,_

_Doesn't mean you have to forget._

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_Until they're before your eyes._

_You'll come back when they call you,_

_No need to say goodbye._

_-"The Call" by Regina Spektor_

It was September 1, 2047, twenty-four years and a few odd months after that fateful day that Drew's vision became reality.

Drew pushed a trolley containing trunks, owls, and brooms, and his wife placed her hand on the nook of his arm, the gold ring on her left hand catching the late morning sunshine. Walking placidly next to him was a young girl, eleven years old, with her mother's spectacular hazel eyes and her father's curly auburn hair. Rambunctiously skipping alongside his wife was a young boy, eleven years old as well, also with his mother's eyes and his father's strong Italian features and tanned skin.

The moment went as quickly as it came. Soon, his little girl and boy were on the train, noses pressed to the glass as they frantically waved goodbye to their parents. Drew knew they would be just fine: they were blessed with quick minds and strong hearts, and would be as well loved at Hogwarts as their parents were. For a moment, he remembered himself as an eleven-year-old on the platform, not knowing what would come of his time at school and uncertain of the future. He recollected those idyllic days so near to his heart; even after twenty-four years, he could not forget. He could only hope that his children—a set of twins as opposite as they could come—would have the same luck as he did.

His wife pressed her hand into his, tears pooling up in her hazel eyes as she watched her two children leave for their own adventures at school.

"You were right," she whispered, choking back her tears. "You were always right: you always knew we would come back. Someway, somehow, we would come back. _They're_ going back. Our children are going back," she smiled, letting a tear fall. Drew gently wiped it of her cheek. "I suppose, then, it is time for their reign," said Kellyn Indovinello, a ghost of a smile playing on her lips as the Hogwarts Express steadily chugged north.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well..._

_The End?_

_I don't know what to say. I'm totally pulling a Gulliver._

_As it turns out, I'm not too good with words. Funny, I'm a writer and I've discovered I can be rather inspirational and persuasive in speech, but when it comes to anything emotional, I'm a little challenged. And this story has become strangely emotional._

_I began writing this story way back in 2006 (dear God, help us all) when I was but 15 years old and a sophomore in high school. The seventh book hadn't even come out yet and I had the story placed in America and hadn't even thought about the Potters. Then, the seventh book came out. I was so happy to hear that Hogwarts had remained open and re-worked the story and changed some of the characters to be JKR's second generation of Potters/Weasleys. Things didn't pick up until junior year when I decided that I was determined to finish the story before I was a senior. That didn't happen. Instead, life, SATs, and AP classes did. Over the summer before senior year, I became and updating maniac and told myself that I was going to finish the story before I went off to college. That didn't happen. I started my new life at UCSB and told myself that I would finish the story by Christmas. That didn't happen. After that, I tossed up my hands and said it would finish when it wanted to be done._

_Apparently, it wanted to be done now._

_It's the end of March 2011. I'm 19 years old, to be 20 in June, a 2nd year in college. So much has changed, including my writing._

_I have to thank all my reviewers. I don't want to name anyone, lest I forget any of you, but you have all been insanely supportive and kind. Some of you have been with me since near the beginning and have watched me grow so much as a writer. Indeed, my writing has evolved so much since the beginning of the story. Oddly enough, by writing these characters, I have discovered more about myself than ever._

_I couldn't have done this story without the support of all you awesome reviewers and my friends who helped me edit most of the chapters of this story. You all are amazing and I can't possibly thank you enough. I could go on and on about it-how you have showed me nothing but kindness, honesty, and enthusiasm, but I should hope you know how awesome you are. If you need me to break it down for you, leave a review (well, you ought to leave one anyway) telling me that you need an ego boost and I'll be happy to do the job._

_Well, this story has 104 chapters by fanfic's count, 470,000+ words, 700+ reviews, 35,000+ hits, and about 60 favorites/alerts. I never thought I would gain such a great supporting audience for this story._

_I feel like this is all over and I myself ought to be graduating onto the next part of my life, but this is not the case. This story will not rest until everything is neatly wrapped and tied up in a bow. So, there will be an epilogue._

_Yes, an epilogue. If you want to call it that. But it's sort of a sequel in a way because it will chronicle what happened in those 24 years after Kellyn and Drew graduate. I've already begun writing it and it's going to be long, but I'm positively determined to finish writing it by mid-August, which is when I will leave to study abroad in Barcelona. What I plan on doing is writing out each character's story after graduation and then re-organizing everything in chronological order, and then posting it. So, you all are going to have to wait for it, but I hope it will be worth the wait. In order to catch the story once it's posting, I suggest you add me on Author Alerts. Also, I will try to add an extra chapter with a teaser onto this story when the epilogue is ready, so if you don't have this story on your alert, you should probably do that too, just to be sure._

_In the meanwhile, you can read my Draco/Astoria fanfic, "On the Other Side." I know, that was a shameless plug. But it's a great story- much different than TROKW, but lovely in its own way._

_But I digress._

_The epilogue is tentatively titled "Platforms" because life is about arrivals and departures, but sometimes it's about waiting. Please, in your final reviews, tell me what you want to see happen: couples, offspring, proposals, particular pairings or characters, you name it. And if you are feeling bold, make some predictions. I love to read what's on your minds._

_To conclude, I do have to thank you again. I honestly don't think I could thank you enough- my thanks are infinite._

_With that, I suppose I should just shut up and go make myself try not to cry and eat cookies. Or a jar of Nutella. Both are acceptable coping mechanisms._

_Um, I love you guys. You're awesome. Peace out. And review. Yeah, don't forget to do that._

_With much love and appreciation,_

_Off Dreaming_


End file.
